


Legacy of the Light’s Sky

by KingNoctisXIII



Category: Final Fantasy, Infinity Blade, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RWBY, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 344,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNoctisXIII/pseuds/KingNoctisXIII
Summary: Percy Jackson thought his life was becoming somewhat normal. He was preparing for college with Annabeth. But Percy isn't dreaming of Annabeth. He's dreaming about someone whom he doesn't know. Next thing he knows he's on his way to Camp Half-Blood and happens across someone with a face hidden in shadow.





	1. A Near Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PJO Advent Calendar (BoyxBoy!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400415) by [MelChan1003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelChan1003/pseuds/MelChan1003). 
  * Inspired by [Love, Dreams, Impending End of the World and other minor problems (Or: The Long Awaited Sequel) - A Jason/Percy/Nico/Will Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661437) by [MelChan1003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelChan1003/pseuds/MelChan1003). 
  * Inspired by [Weeks Of Bliss (aka: A hundred bad mornings, and how they still turned out awesome, anyways)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010331) by [MelChan1003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelChan1003/pseuds/MelChan1003). 
  * Inspired by [The Future Is A Dark Pit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359356) by [MelChan1003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelChan1003/pseuds/MelChan1003). 



> Percy thought everything was going great. He was ready to go to college in New Rome with Annabeth. But recently, he has found himself being distant with her, and his thoughts and dreams keep turning to mysterious young man whom he doesn't recognize. His already crazy life is about to get even crazier when some new people come to Camp Half-Blood.

The Prophecy:

Regis dormit

Et liberi ignem faciunt

Numquam extinguunt

Ne expergisci possit

Omnia dividit

Tragoedia coram

Amandum quae

Et nocte perpetua

In desperatione

Auroram videre potest

Mane tempus expergiscendi.

Translation:

The King sleeps,

And his children start a fire

Which they cannot extinguish

And he will never be able to awaken.

Every tragedy divides,

Before our very eyes,

The things which should be loved.

And in this endless night,

In despair,

He can see the dawn

That will awaken him in the next morning.

* * *

In a field surrounded by trees, a young man with a boyish face, a slightly tan complexion, a punkish hairdo with his bangs partially covering his eyes, and the eyes so blue that they seemed to glow, awakened. He wore a long, black hooded cloak that was unzipped, a blue T-shirt beneath that, a pair of black jeans, and sneakers. Despite the winter air and his light clothing, it didn't bother him.

_..._

_Where am I?_

He tried to sit up, but his entire body screamed in protest.

_What happened to me?_

_Did I fall out of the sky or something?_

_I feel like I had the great idea of going skydiving without a parachute._

He grit his teeth and sat up, despite his body's protests.

_It...hurts to even breathe._

He looked down at his blue T-shirt, noting the bloodstains. Next, he touched his side, and pain wracked him.

_I think I broke something._

He then looked at his surroundings, but nothing struck him as familiar.

_Where am I?_

_Okay...let's just try and remember what I was doing last, and work from there._

As he tried to recall what had happened, he found nothing came to him. He tried harder, and suddenly, his head seared painfully, making him groan.

_What the fuck?!_

_Why can't I remember anything?!_

He sighed softly.

_Okay...what **can** I remember?_

_I...I remember my name._

_I remember my date of birth._

_And...I'm going to Camp Half-Blood._

_Why?_

He attempted to remember but was rewarded with another painful headache.

_Ugh, I'm not going to get anywhere like this!_

_I should just try and find Camp Half-Blood._

_I feel like it shouldn't be far._

The young man pulled up his hood and zipped up his cloak, and a shadow darkened to obscure the upper portion of his face. He then stood.

_No point in staying here._

* * *

Percy

_You know, I thought that talking to Annabeth would make me feel better._

_I remember a time when it did._

_Now, I just use it as an excuse to take a break from studying..._

_Gods, I'm terrible._

The son of Poseidon was currently on the phone with his girlfriend, who had left on a family emergency. Though he tried to listen to her, his mind kept drifting towards other things.

"Well, it turns out that Magnus is a demigod..." Annabeth explained, though Percy didn't really pay attention.

"Uh-huh," Percy replied.

_I wonder how Jason is doing..._

"...son of Freya..." the daughter of Athena continued.

"Uh-huh..."

_I still can't believe that he broke up with Piper._

_Well, Jason is a great guy, I'm certain that he'll find someone._

"...haven't seen him in over ten years..."

"Uh-huh..."

_And Nico and Will started dating last month._

_On the one hand, I'm happy for him, but on the other...I don't like it._

_Not that he's dating, no, but I thought that since he decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood, I'd have the opportunity to be a better friend and hang out._

_Now, most of his time is spent with Will (which is totally understandable), but I'm kinda jealous._

"...think you two should meet sometime..."

"Uh-huh..."

_I suppose that it could be worse._

_When I first tried to spend time with him, Will didn't like it...and I didn't like that Will was all Nico talked about._

_It's gotten better._

_Will and I are cool now._

"Percy!" Annanbeth yelled, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Yes?" Percy innocently replied.

"Did you hear what I just said?" his girlfriend asked.

"Uh-huh," he answered, then mentally berated himself.

_Argh, I'm so stupid!_

"And what did I say?" Annabeth pressed.

_Shit, what did she say?!_

_Oh, I've got it!_

"I'm sorry, I was distracted by the sound of your voice," Percy tried.

_It makes my mind wander, so it's not a lie._

Annabeth huffed over the phone.

"So, you're telling me that you like the sound of my voice, but you don't like what I'm saying?"

_Uh-oh._

"...No?" Percy answered uncertainly.

_There's no right answer for me here, is there?_

He then heard Annabeth sighed.

"I was saying that you should meet my cousin."

"Can it wait? I'm busy," Percy answered a bit harsher than he meant to.

_What's wrong with me?_

_This is Annabeth I'm talking to._

_I should be a good boyfriend and listen to everything she has to say, be ready to do anything for her._

_Thing is...I just don't want to anymore..._

"Yes, it can wait," Annabeth replied. "You should get back to studying."

_That's all I do!_

_But what's even worse than that, I've used studying as an excuse to get out of dates!_

_Am I insane?!_

"You know how much I wanna go to college with you," Percy said.

 _I **do** want to_ _go to college in New Rome, but...I really don't want to go with Annabeth anymore._

_If we ever get to the point where we live together..._

"I know, Percy, and I'm glad that you're putting so much effort into it," Annabeth commented. "Talk to you later?"

_If I feel like it._

"Yeah, talk to you later," Percy replied. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Annabeth said before ending the call.

_..._

_Why don't I feel happy when she says that?_

_I know for a fact that I love Annabeth, but...I don't feel like I'm in love with her._

_Something has to be wrong with me._

“Hey, sweetie,” Sally said, walking into the room with a smile on her face. “Just get off the phone with Annabeth?”

Percy put on a fake smile.

”Yep. I miss her.”

”I’m certain that you do,” Sally replied. “What are you gonna do now?”

The son of Poseidon sighed.

”You know. The usual.”

”I know that it’s not easy, but I’m very proud of you,” Sally commented, making Percy slightly happier.

”Thanks, Mom.”

_I’ll do what I can tonight and get a bit more studying in the morning._

_I wonder if I’ll have nice dreams tonight?_

_They’ve certainly been (shockingly) pleasant since the war, but...they’re not about Annabeth._

_They’re about..._

* * *

_You know, I get the feeling that I have been in this sort of situation before, but I **can't** remember._

In a forest, in the dead of night, the young man stood surrounded by men armed with assault rifles and equipped with night-vision goggles. Despite his situation, he didn't exactly feel threatened, more focused on his own wounds.

_Shit..._

_I'm badly injured._

_It's probably worse than what I thought._

_Who the fuck are these guys?_

_Are they gonna try and stop me?_

_Even in my current condition, they won't pose much of an issue._

_They might be well trained, but the way they move indicates that they're not anything other than human._

"Is this the one we're looking for?" one of the men asked.

A young man with dark curly hair and a face littered with scars stepped out from among them.

"Yeah, he's the one," he answered. "An ancestor of one of the greatest heroes in all of history."

_I am?_

_Which one?_

_There are so many._

"Do I...know you?" the hooded man asked.

_It's hard to say._

_He appears to be close to my age._

_I really don't remember...well, much of anything._

_I know my name and that I have to reach Camp Half-Blood, but that's about it._

_Oh...there's also a certain someone that I think I might find there, but...is he more than just a dream?_

The other young man shook his head.

"No, you don't know me personally, but perhaps you've heard of me. I'm Lityerses. My friends call me Lit, but my enemies call me Death."

_The Reaper of Men._

"Are we enemies?" the hooded man asked next.

Lityerses raised an eyebrow.

"Are...Are you serious?"

"Quite," the hooded man replied.

Lityerses rolled his eyes.

"No, we're not friends! What kind of question is that?! What kind of person asks that when he's about to be executed?!"

The hooded man shrugged.

"I do. I'm guessing that these men are my...execution squad?"

"Oh, my gods, yes!" Lityerses answered, seemingly vexed. "Don't you recognize danger when you see it?!"

The hooded man shrugged again.

"See...here's the thing: I don't feel threatened."

Lityerses' eye narrowed.

"What? Are you insane? Do you have not have a shred of survival instinct?"

_I'm quite sane, I just don't remember anything._

"I'm sorry. I don't see anyone here who poses in viable threat to me. And you..." the hooded man said, pointing to the demigod, "...you are not worthy as my opponent."

"Kill him!" Lityerses ordered.

The hooded man ran up to one of the men and threw a kick into his side, knocking him several yards away, while the others began to fire at him. He moved with godlike speed, performing a quick series of rolls and flips, knowing exactly where to dodge in order to avoid fire, despite being surrounded.

As he turned, he noticed something — the bullets flying passed him.

_Can I actually see them?_

_How fast is my perception and reaction time?_

As the enemy continued to try and hit him, they started to hit each other with their own bullets.

"We're in each others' line of fire!" one of them shouted.

"You useless idiot!" Lityerses barked. "Switch to close-quarters-combat!"

The remaining men dropped their assault rifles and drew long, glowing bronze swords from their backs.

_Celestial Bronze._

As one of the men charged, the cloaked man jumped over over him before kicking him in the head as he dropped back down to the ground. Two more men rushed towards him, and he went into a handstand and kicked both of in the torso, as they had been low to the ground.

_This is too easy._

Another man approached from behind, and the hooded figure ducked a slash before standing and elbowing the enemy in the face. As another came at him, he used his opponent's momentum and threw him over his shoulder and into a nearby dead tree, breaking it.

"H-He's too strong!" one of the men shouted.

"Stop attacking him one at a time, morons!" Lityerses ordered.

"Retreat!" another shouted, and the men scattered.

As one passed by Lityerses, the demigod drew his sword and decapitated him.

_Harsh._

"That was uncalled for," the hooded man commented, though Lityerses only grinned.

"I have no need for a fucking waste of space. I'm more than enough to kill you."

"I already told you..." the hooded figure said as a completely black sword similar to a katana, except that it was straight, appeared in his right hand with a blue, shimmering flash; the sword hummed, as if impossibly sharp, "...you are not worthy as my opponent."

"We'll see about that," Lityerses said before quickly closing the gap between them.

The hooded man brought up his sword in time to block a strike.

 _He's not too bad, though_ _I don't think he deserves his title._

The hooded figure quickly countered, striking several times in quick succession, though Lityerses managed to hold his ground.

"Your swordsmanship isn't too bad," the demigod commented as they began to trade blows with increasing speed.

"Funny, I was going to say that yours isn't all that great," the other taunted, sparks beginning to fly from their clashes.

Lityerses scowled, a feat that impressed the hooded man more than his swordsmanship due to the number of scars upon the demigod's face.

"You're going to regret having said that when your head leaves your shoulders!"

The two locked blades.

"I don't believe your blade is sharp enough to even nick me," the cloaked figure retorted before grimacing, tasting blood in his mouth.

_Shit, I'm really beginning to feel my injuries._

_I'm pretty sure that something's cracked or broken._

_I also seem to have internal bleeding._

_How am I still alive?_

The demigod grinned and swiped the other's blade aside, leaving himself exposed, but as Lityerses swung his sword, he ducked and swept the demigod's legs out. Lityerses quickly rolled out of the way to avoid a stab, quickly standing.

"That's not swordsmanship!"

"And that's your problem," the other replied. "You rely so much on your blade that you forget about the rest of yourself. You don't know how to use your enitre body as a weapon. You're a swordsman, but only a swordsman. Furthermore, I've already analyzed your style, and at this point, I've seen enough to be able to copy it. Let me just say that it's...rather lacking."

"How dare you?!" Lityerses yelled.

_Still, I need to finish this soon and find a place where I can rest._

_I don't think there's any need to kill him._

"If you yield now, I'll let you go," the hooded man offered.

"Like hell!" the demigod roared before rushing towards the other with alarming speed, swinging his sword as the hooded man raised his hand.

Instead of cutting it off, like one would expect, the blade stopped against his palm as blue energy pulsed out from it.

Lityerses eyes widened in alarm.

"What...How...?"

_Seems like he's unfamiliar with Aura._

_That's not really too surprising._

"Like I said, your blade isn't sharp enough to even nick me," the hooded man answered before he stabbed his sword into the ground; he then grabbed the blade and yanked the demigod off balance before striking him in the torso with his palm, another pulse of blue energy rippling out.

Lityerses flew back, hitting a tree and breaking it in two.

_He's a demigod, he should still be alive._

The hooded man contemplated the blade he had obtained.

_Celestial Bronze..._

_Piece of junk._

He turned around and aimed the blade at an upward angle before throwing it. The sword flew like an arrow, and as the hooded man turned around, he knew that his foe would likely never find it again.

_Ugh...what happened to me?_

_Why can't I remember anything?_

The sword he had planted sparkled blue before vanishing.

_Just a bit further..._

_Then I'll rest._

* * *

Percy

In his Cabin, Percy stared at a person wearing a hoodie before him, slightly shorter than the son of Poseidon. The majority of his face was hidden by shadow, leaving only his nose, cheeks, and mouth visible.

_It's him again, isn't it?_

_My dream guy (no pun intended)._

"Hey, it's you, isn't it?" Percy asked.

The hooded figure removed the hood, revealing a young man with a boyish face, a complexion similar but slightly lighter than Percy's, a punkish hairdo with his bangs partially covering his eyes, and the bluest eyes Percy has ever seen.

_Yep, it's definitely him._

_The one who's eyes seem to glow._

Percy smiled, and the young man smiled back.

"Missed me?" the young man asked.

Percy nodded, and the young man walked up to him.

_This is weird._

_Why do I keep dreaming about this guy?_

"Why don't you show me how much?" the young man purred, and Percy shivered.

_He has a nice voice..._

Percy wrapped his arms around the young man.

"With pleasure."

The son of Poseidon leaned down capture the lips of the young man.

_Am I questioning this? Yes._

_Is it confusing? Yes._

_Am I gonna stop? Oh, hell no._

Percy licked along the young man's lips, asking for entrance, and the young man complied. Percy moaned when their tongues met.

_This feels so good._

_Too good._

_Is it bad to say it feels better than kissing Annabeth? Probably._

_Again, am I gonna stop? Hell no._

Percy deepened the kiss, drawing a moan from the young man. The son of the God of the Sea guided them towards his bed. He pushed them onto it, not breaking contact with the other's lips.

_I wish so badly that this was real._

Percy pulled back briefly to look down at the young man beneath him.

_Gods, I wish this was real._

The son of Poseidon reached under the young man's clothes to feel his skin.

_At the very least, it feels real._

_I wonder, how far will we get this time?_

Percy grabbed the young man's shirt and hoodie and helped remove the articles of clothing, revealing the young man's sculpted figure.

_He's in such good shape._

_So ripped._

_And his skin is absolutely flawless._

_How is that even possible?_

_Well, he does have that weird brand on his upper right arm._

Percy briefly looked at the strange white tattoo like mark. It had arrow like points on both ends with what appeared to be an eye in the center.

_Does it mean something?_

_It has to._

The young hero returned his attention back towards the young man, who gazed at him wantonly. Percy leaned back down to kiss him once more.

_Gods, yes._

Percy let his hands roam over the young man's body, drawing another moan from him.

_Fuck the hell, yes._

"Percy?" a voice called.

_Huh?_

_Who's talking?_

_Who else is here?_

"Percy?" the voice repeated.

_Wait a second..._

_Is that...Mom?_

_No!_

_No, not now!_

_I've been waiting for him!_

"Perseus Jackson, are you sleeping again?!" Sally shouted, causing Percy to wake up in his room.

He groaned.

_Gods, why?_

Percy's mother opened the door.

"Why are you in bed? You're supposed to be studying!"

_That's all I do since Annabeth left for her 'family emergency'._

_In fact, come to think of it, it's still all I do even when she's here._

_I hate to say it, but I don't even look forward to our dates anymore._

_There just...not as fun or exciting as I remember._

_No, that's not it._

_They were never that fun to begin with._

Percy yawned before rubbing his eyes.

"I am. I was just taking a break," he argued. "I study all day, everyday, day in and day out."

Sally sighed.

"Yes...I suppose that taking breaks is important. Just...take care of..." she gestured towards Percy, "...that. Someone's here to see you."

_Really?_

_I don't have many visitors._

Percy frowned.

 _Wait...take_ _care of what?_

Percy followed his mother's gaze down to his...

_Oh, gods, why?!_

"Mom!" Percy shouted, blushing furiously and covering himself with a pillow, making Sally laugh.

"Oh, please. I'm not stupid, Percy," she said before giving him a playful smirk. "Dreaming about Annabeth?"

_No..._

_I'm dreaming about a guy._

"Who's here to see me?" Percy asked, desperate to change the subject.

_There isn't a person in this world or any other who wants to talk about sex with their parents..._

"Some guy..." Sally started, making Percy hopeful.

_Is it him?_

"...saying that he's Apollo," she finished, crushing Percy's hopes and instantly souring his mood.

_Apollo?_

He sighed.

_Why?_

* * *

_It hurts..._

_Everything hurts_...

_I was hoping some rest would help._

That was all he could think as he walked towards the place from his dreams.

 _Camp Half-Blood_.

_I have to get to Camp Half-Blood..._

He didn't let any of his pain show as he calmly strode to his destination. There was an orchard next to him, but he paid it no thought. He was rather thankful that he could obscure his features.

_I don't want any attention._

_All I want is to make it to my destination and recover my body (and hopefully memories)._

_Somehow, I get the feeling that I'll have no such luxury._

_My luck doesn't seem to have a great track record._

He sighed.

 _Maybe I should stop by the infirmary if they have one_.

He quickly shook the thought from his head.

_That will draw attention._

_Again, I don't want any attention._

_Attention will bring questions, questions would mean answers, and I'm short on answers._

_Maybe they can help_...

 _No,_ _best not._

_Anyways, I should heal in time because I'm..._

_Wait...why_ _is that again?_

He shook his head in frustration and continued forward.

Suddenly, he heard a car swerving, and instinctively, he dodged out of the way of a Prius; it crashed through the fence and between the trunks of two trees.

_So much for not being noticed._

_If that driver isn't already dead, I'm gonna kill him._

_But...not before I give him a piece of my mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a reboot of the series. It’s also sort of an experiment. I had a comment that made me reconsider my current work. Depending on how successful it is, I may let this be the main series.
> 
> The prophecy is an adaptation of the song Somnus from FFXV.
> 
> So just to give you an idea, if any of you have played Kingdom Hearts, think Organization XIII for the cloak, minus the gloves and shoes, and the unnamed man’s face isn't completely hidden, leaving a bit of his nose and mouth visible.
> 
> To give you an idea of what he looks like, he highly resembles Noctis from Final Fantasy XV only with dark brown (though it can appear anywhere from light brown to black, depending on the lighting) instead of black hair and lacks the long hair that frames Noctis' face, instead being more even (just look up a picture). Like Noctis, hair is slightly spikey and his bangs hang partially over his eyes. He is slightly more muscled and possesses slightly tanner skin (a complexion similar to but slightly lighter than Percy's).


	2. You Owe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and his new friend (?) make their way to Camp Half-Blood. Percy finds the stranger to be familiar, but this new person has quite the attitude.

Percy 

_Thank the gods that guy dodged._

_But now, he’s in danger._

_Thanks a lot, Lester._

The son of Poseidon popped his seatbelt and looked over his shoulder to check on his passengers.

”You guys okay?” he asked.

One of his passengers, Meg, shoved against her door.

”Won’t open. Get me out of here!”

_Great._

_Just great._

_‘Oh, it’ll be okay, Percy. You’re only driving us to Camp.’_

Percy turned around and rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, right..._

_I should have known better._

Percy tried his own door, only to find it jammed against the side of one of the two peach trees.

_Fuck!_

Suddenly, the person Percy managed to avoid ran up to the front of the car. Percy couldn’t make out his face, as most of it was hidden by a shadow, but the son of Poseidon could tell that he (or she) was frowning.

_He (or she) is (understandably) not happy._

_But it’s not my fault!_

“You’re either extremely lucky or extremely unlucky,” the figure commented in a male’s voice.

”A bit of both!” Percy shouted.

_So, it is a guy._

_Wait..._

_His voice sounds familiar._

“Umm...help?” Percy asked, even though he felt he had no right to ask for any.

The stranger shrugged.

“Alright then. Put it in neutral.”

”Why?” Percy questioned.

”Just do it!” the other ordered in a commanding tone.

”Okay, okay, just calm down,” Percy replied before shifting the car into neutral. “Okay. Now what.”

The other suddenly kicked the car out from between the trees.

_What the hell?!_

_This guy definitely isn’t a regular mortal._

The airbags, which hadn’t deployed previously, now suddenly decided to start working, smacking the son of Poseidon in the face.

_Ugh, now they work._

_I’m gonna go with unlucky._

Percy heard glass shattering, then the door opening; he turned his head to see the person he nearly hit nearly had broken through the window in order to open the car.

_Paul is going to kill me..._

_Well, he will if this guy doesn’t do it first._

The man grabbed Percy and pulled him out; he then frowned softly.

”It’s...you,” he breathed, his voice nearly a whisper.

”Umm...yeah, it’s me,” Percy replied rather awkwardly.

_He recognizes me?_

_How is that possible?_

“Erm..How about some introductions?” the son of Poseidon suggested.

The man released Percy and turned his gaze towards the reason behind Percy’s accident.

”It’ll have to wait.”

The three smoky figures stopped by the edge of the orchard...before advancing slowly and taking solid form, gaining arms, legs, eyes, and rather hungry looking mouths.

_Yes, it most certainly will._

“STOP!” Lester shouted. “I am the god, Apollo!”

“Did...Did this guy hit his head or something?” the stranger asked.

Percy sighed, wishing that had been the case.

_Yeah, but probably not from the accident._

“Lucky him. I’m guessing he’s responsible for your accident then,” the stranger noted.

”Yeah,” Percy replied.

_Wait...did he just read my mind?_

To Percy’s shock, the three spirits actually stopped, hovering approximately forty feet from them.

_I doubt it’ll last._

Meg tumbled out of the car, and Lester advanced towards the spirits.

_Is he crazy?!_

“Leave us or be destroyed!” the former god threatened.

”Can he back that up?” the stranger quietly queried.

Percy shook his head.

”Probably not,” he softly spoke back.

”BLOFIS!” Lester bellowed.

_Blofis?_

The figures trembled...before they solidified further into undead like beings with tattered clothes, gaping wounds, and yellow eyes

_Nico would probably be very helpful right about now..._

“Oh, dear...” Lester said with much less confidence.

_Yeah, I figured this would happen._

“I remember now,” the former god continued.

_I’m guessing we’re in for a fight._

Percy drew Riptide and uncapped it; it grew into his signature Celestial Bronze sword.

The stranger rolled up the sleeves of his coat, revealing two black bracelets; the bracelets expanded, turning into gauntlets.

_What kind of weapons are those?_

_They’re certainly cool enough._

“Remember what?” Percy asked. “How to kill these things?”

_That would be great right about now._

Lester shook his head.

”No. I remember what they are: Nosoi, plague spirits. Also...they can’t be killed.”

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?!_

“Oh, really?” the stranger asked, smirking softly.

_At least he hasn’t lost his confidence._

Percy took his fighting stance.

”Nosoi, huh? You know, I keep thinking, _I’ve now killed every single thing in Greek mythology._ But the list never seems to end.”

”You haven’t killed me yet,” Lester noted.

”Don’t tempt me,” Percy grumbled.

”Get in line,” the stranger added. “I’ve got dibs.”

_Well, at least he isn’t blaming me._

The nosoi shuffled forwards, mouths gaped, tongues lolled, eyes glistening with yellow mucus.

_Ugh, these things are gross._

“These creatures are not myths,” Lester stated. “Of course, most things are not myths.”

_No, duh._

_Every demigod learns that if they wanna survive._

“Expect for that story about how I flayed the satyr, Marsyas, alive. That was a total lie,” the former god continued.

Percy spared a glance at Lester.

”You did what?”

”Guys,” Meg interrupted, picking up a dead tree branch. “Could we talk about that later?”

_Fair enough._

“Why not now? It seems more interesting than those wastes of space there,” the stranger commented.

_I think this guy is probably the most interesting one here._

_His voice still sounds familiar._

“Apollooooo...” the middle plague spirit said.

_Geez, it sounds like a seal with bronchitis._

_Trust me, I would know._

“We have cooooome to-...” it continued.

”Let me stop you right there,” Lester interrupted.

He crossed his arms.

_Is he trying to look intimidating?_

_He’s really not..._

“You’ve come to take your revenge on me, eh?” ‘Apollo’ asked.

”They’ll have to get in line, too,” the stranger muttered softly enough to escape the former god’s notice, but not softly enough for the son of Poseidon to not overhear.

_I’m starting to like this guy._

Lester turned his gaze towards Percy and the stranger.

”You see, nosoi are the spirits of disease.”

_I already figured that._

_I’m not as dumb as people think._

“Once I was born, spreading illness became part of my job,” Lester continued.

_Gods, I’m shocked...not._

“I use plague arrows to strike down naughty populations with smallpox, athlete’s foot, that sort of thing,” the former god explained.

”Gross,” Meg commented.

_Agreed._

“Somebody’s got to do it!” Lester argued. “Better a god, regulated by the Council of Olympus and with proper health permits, than a horde of uncontrolled spirits like these.”

”Oh, yes, that makes me feel so much better,” the stranger deadpanned.

_I think he and Nico would be along._

“We’re trying to have a mooooment here,” the nosoi on the left gurgled. “Stop interrupting! We wish to be free, uncontroooo-...”

”Yes, I know,” Lester interrupted.

_Rude much?_

“You’ll destroy me. Then you’ll spread every known malady across the world. You’ve been wanting to do that ever since Pandora let you out of the jar. But you can’t. I will strike you down!” Lester threatened.

_Yeah, right._

The nosoi on the right bared rotten teeth.

”What will you strike us down with? Where is your booow?”

”It appears to be missing,” Lester replied.

_Again, no, duh._

“But...is it really?” The former god added. “What if it’s hidden under this Led Zeppelin T-shirt, and I’m about to whip out and shoot you all?”

”You’re a terrible liar,” the stranger muttered, again, quietly enough not to be overheard by ‘Apollo’, but not quietly enough for Percy.

_I agree._

_I’m a much better liar, and that isn’t saying much._

_Monsters just tend to be stupid._

The nosoi shuffled, as if nervous.

”Yooou lie,” the middle spirit stated.

The son of Poseidon cleared his throat.

”Umm...hey, Apollo-...”

”I know what you’re going to say,” the former god cut Percy off. “You, Meg, and Mr. Dark-and-Mysterious have come up with a clever plan to hold off these spirits while I run away to Camp.”

Percy mentally rolled his eyes.

_As if._

_I’m not risking my life for some self-entitled former god._

“I hate to see you sacrifice yourselves, but-...” he continued.

”That’s not what I was gonna say,” Percy interrupted, raising Riptide. “I was gonna ask what happens if I just slice and dice these mouth-breathers with Celestial Bronze.”

The center nosoi let out a chortle, his yellow eyes gleamed.

”A sword is such a small weapon. It does not have the pooooooetry of a good epidemic.”

”What about Ferro Caelum (Sky Iron)?” the stranger asked, raising his gauntlets. “Then again, maybe I should show just what a good sword can do.”

_He has a sword, too?_

_Also, what’s Ferro Caelum?_

_That’s Latin, isn’t it?_

“Stop right there!” Lester yelled. “You can’t claim both my plagues and MY poetry!”

Percy mentally smacked his forehead.

_Really?_

“You are right. Enough wooooords,” the plague spirit replied.

The nosoi shuffled towards them, and Lester thrust out his arms.

Nothing happened.

_I’m not surprised._

”This is insufferable!” the former god whined. “How do demigods do it without auto-win power?”

_We try very, very hard, that’s how._

Meg stabbed her branch into the closest spirit’s chest: it stuck, and glittering smoke began curling down the length of the wood.

_That doesn’t seem good._

“Let go! Don’t let the nosoi touch you!” Lester loudly warned them.

Meg instantly let go of the piece of wood and backed away.

”Not a problem,” the stranger commented.

He thrust his hands forward, and the gauntlets made a cocking sound, akin to pumping a shotgun; when he pulled his hands back, the gauntlets expelled (surprise-surprise) shotgun shells.

_What in the world?!_

Together, Percy and the stranger charged at the nosoi; the son of Poseidon swung his blade whilst dodging the spirits’ attempts to ensare him, but his efforts were in vain. For when his sword connected with the plague spirits, their bodies dissolved into glittering mist before reforming.

_Damn it!_

_I might as well be cutting air!_

_Where’s Jason when I need him?!_

The stranger had yet to strike, but his movements flowed seamlessly, dodging all attempts to harm him with surprising ease and grace, seemingly knowing where to dodge beforehand.

_He’s good._

_Very good._

As a spirit lunged for the son of Poseidon, the stranger punched in its direction. A shot of air fired from the gauntlet, knocking the nosoi to the ground.

”Thanks!” Percy shouted.

”Don’t thank me yet!” the stranger replied.

He started punching rapidly at the air, his gauntlets unleashing a barrage of solid air, which began to circle around them. The stranger smirked, held up his left hand, and snapped his fingers.

The balls of solid air homed in on the nosoi, consuming them in an explosion of wind.

_How in the world did he do that?_

_Maybe he’s Jason’s long lost brother..._

“I suggest that we run,” the stranger noted.

Percy nodded.

”Yeah...That’s probably a good idea.”

Percy, the stranger, and Meg bolted...with Lester in tow. Together, they sprinted through the orchard. 

The son of Poseidon spotted the Camp border and pointed towards it.

”That’s the western border of the Camp. If we can just get there...”

He then saw and irrigation tank on a tractor-trailer.

_Perfect!_

As the group passed it, Percy flicked his wrist, controlling the water inside and causing the side of the tank to explode. The subsequent wall of water crashed into the plague spirits behind them.

Meg grinned.

”That was good.”

She began to skip in the dress Sally had provided her.

”We’re gonna make it.”

Lester was gasping like a fish out of water.

”We can’t...They’ll just-...”

Suddenly, three glimmering pillars if smoke rose in front of them; two of the nosoi took solid form, one with a tree branch in his chest. 

Unfortunately, Percy didn’t see the third nosoi in time, running straight into it.

”Don’t breathe!” Lester warned.

Percy gave him an incredulous look.

_Seriously?!_

The son of Poseidon fell to his knees, clawing at his throat.

_Not again._

_Please, not again._

Percy heard talking, but due to his current state, he couldn’t make out what was being said. 

_Water!_

_I need water!_

The ground shook, and suddenly, son of Poseidon found himself doused with water, washing the nosoi off of him.

_Thank the gods!_

_Wait.._. _I didn’t do that._

Percy struggled to his feet to find the stranger with a stream of water circling around him.

_Okay, who is this guy?_

_...I don’t feel so good._

The stranger thrust his right hand towards the former god, washing a nosoi off him, as well; he rolled away and gasped for air.

The nosoi reformed, dripping wet and looking very annoyed.

”GET DOWN!” Meg yelled, just as the dead peaches around the orchard began to levitate. 

Percy and Lester followed her suggestion while the stranger encased himself in a shield of ice.

_Seriously, who is this guy?_

The peaches shot around the orchard before tearing through the bodies the plague spirits; Meg remained unharmed, and the ice around the stranger held firm.

The nosoi were less fortunate, collapsing.

“Whah just happened?” Percy asked, his chest and nose congested.

_Just great._

“I don’t know,” Lester admitted. “Meg, is it safe?”

Meg was busy staring in amazement at the barrage of fruit, mangled bodies of the nosoi, and broken branches.

”I...I’m not sure.”

Percy sniffled.

”How’d you do thah?”

_Ugh, this is the worst!_

_I hate it when I have a stuffy nose!_

Meg shot him a horrified look.

”I didn’t! I just...knew it would happen!”

_Umm...okay?_

One of the cadaverous bodies of the nosoi began to stir.

_Uh-oh._

It wobbled as it stood on heavily perforated legs.

”But you did doooo it,” the creature growled. “Yooou are strong, child.”

The other two plague spirits stood.

”But not strong enough,” the second nosos noted. “We will finish you off now.”

The third nosos bared his teeth.

”Your guardian would be sooooo disappointed.”

_Guardian?_

Meg looked like she had just been slugged in the stomach; her face paled, and she began to tremble.

Suddenly, the ice encasing the stranger shattered.

”That’s **it**! I’m done playing games!”

He thrusted his left hand to his side, and bright blue energy blazed in his left hand. 

_By the gods!_

The stranger flung dozens of orbs of bright blue fire into the air around them. 

“What’s this?” one of the plague spirits hissed.

”Your despair,” the stranger answered in ominous tone. 

The stranger then flicked his left wrist downwards.

”Stars, rain down!” 

The blue fireballs homed in on one of the nosoi; it shrieked as it was consumed in a large blue blast. When the dust cleared, the plague spirit was gone without a single trace.

_Did he...actually kill it?_

The stranger grabbed a pure, black sword resembling a katana (except the blade was straight) out of thin air; the blade hummed, as if razor sharp.

_How did he do that?_

_What kind of sword is it?_

_I have so many questions!_

The stranger moved with inhuman speed towards another of the nosoi and promptly cut it into several pieces so quickly that Percy barely saw what happened.

_He’s good._

_Really good._

The nosos didn’t reform. Instead, it dissolved into dust, and the dust seemed to be pulled into a warp in the air.

_Only one left._

The stranger suddenly wavered and collapsed to his knees whilst planting his sword into the ground and panting heavily.

”Are you okah?” Percy asked, still congested.

The stranger shook his head.

”No...Pretty sure...I’m dying.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Percy asked.

The stranger coughed rather violently into his right hand. When he pulled it back, Percy saw that it was wet and red.

_Blood..._

“Unfortunately...no...” the stranger replied.

_Shit!_

_I can’t let him die, I kinda owe him (and I’m way too curious about this guy)._

“Goooood. Let us finish this,” the remaining nosos said. 

It pointed at Lester.

”Starting with yooou.”

_Hey, at least it’s not me._

“NO!” Meg yelled with a stamp of her foot.

More peaches swirled into the air, but this time, they gathered and blurred together in a small fruit tornado until it formed into a creature Percy immediately recognized.

_Not this thing again._

_Kapoi suck!_

“Oh, no,” Percy said while shaking his head. “I hate those things.”

”W-What is it?” Meg asked hesitantly.

Lester looked at her as if she’d grown a second head.

”It’s a grain spirit,” Lester answered in a tone that wasn’t as confident as the former god though it was. “I’ve never seen a peach karpos before, but if it’s vicious as the other types...”

The remaining nosos inched backwards.

”Do not interfere. We will not alloooow-...”

The peach karpos launched itself at the corpse and bit his head off in a single bite. 

_Eww._

Within seconds, it was torn to shreds and devoured. The creature then went over to Meg, howled, and beat its chest.

”Peaches!”

_Fitting._

Percy sniffed and raised his sword.

”Meg, don move. I’m gonna-...”

”No!” Meg exclaimed. “Don’t hurt him.”

_Umm...what?_

_Is she defending this...this thing?_

She carefully put her hand on the creatures curly head.

”You saved us...Thank you.”

The grain spirit hugged Meg’s leg and glared at Percy.

”Peaches,” the karpos growled.

”Oh, yes, it saved you. I did absolutely nothing,” the stranger commented in voice dripping with more sarcasm than Percy’s nose was running snot.

_He’s got a point._

”Huh...he likes you,” the son of Poseidon noted, finding the situation rather disturbing. “Umm...why?”

”I don’t know. Honestly, I didn’t summon him!” Meg exclaimed.

”Well, whatever the case, we owe the karpos our lives,” Lester said. “This brings to mind an expression I coined ages ago: A peach a day keeps the plague spirits away!”

_Wait...what?_

Percy sneezed.

”Uh...I thought it was apples and doctors.”

The karpos hissed in reply.

”Or peaches. Peaches work, too,” Percy said quite quickly.

_I still don’t like these things._

_Scratch that, I hate them._

“Peaches,” the karpos said, likely agreeing.

The son of Poseidon wiped his running nose.

”Not to criticize, but why is he grooting?”

Meg frowned at him.

”Grooting?”

_Seriously?_

_Has she been living under a rock?_

Percy nodded.

”Yeah, like thah character in the movie...only saying one thing over and over.”

”I’m afraid I haven’t seen that movie,” Lester said.

_Shocker._

_Probably because he isn’t the star._

“But this karpos does seem to have a very...targeted vocabulary,” he continued.

”Maybe Peaches is his name,” Meg commented, stroking through the grain (or fruit) spirit’s hair, drawing a creepy purr from it.

_That’s just disturbing._

“That’s what I’ll call him,” Meg continued.

”Whoa, you are not adopting thah-...” Percy started before sneezing...and accidentally causing an irrigation pipe to explode behind him; there appeared a row of small geysers.

_This sucks..._

“Ugh. Sick,” Percy lamented.

”You’re lucky,” Lester replied. “That strangers trick with the water diluted the spirit’s power. Instead of getting a deadly illness, you got a head cold.”

”I hate head colds,” Percy complained. “None of you got sick?”

Meg and the stranger shook their heads.

”I have an excellent constitution. No doubt, that’s what saved me,” the former god boasted.

”And the fact that I washed the smoke off of you,” the stranger added.

”Well, yes,” Lester replied.

Even though Percy couldn’t see the vast majority of the stranger’s face, he could practically feel him glaring at Apollo. 

“Ah...thank you,” Lester said after an awkward silence.

The stranger scoffed and shook his head.

”Can we go now?” Meg asked.

”An excellent idea,” Lester replied. “Though I’m afraid Percy is in no condition-...”

”I can drive you the rest of the way,” Percy interrupted. 

He glanced towards the direction of the car, and Percy felt even more miserable, as he spotted a police cruiser pulling over to the side of the road.

”Aww, Hades, no...”

The lights of the cruiser flashed on.

”Great,” Percy grumbled. “If they tow the Prius, I’m dead. My mom and Paul need thah car.”

”Go talk to the officers,” Lester said. “You won’t be of any use to us in your current condition.”

_Gee...thanks._

“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Meg added. “You said that the Camp is right over those hills?”

”Right, but...” Percy started, then frowned. “Most people enter from the east, where Half-Blood Hill is. The western border is wilder — hills and woods, all heavily enchanted. If you’re not careful, you can get lost...”

Percy sneezed again.

_Ugh, I hate this!_

“I’m not even sure Apollo can get in if he’s fully mortal,” the son of Poseidon added.

”I’ll get in,” Lester replied. “Go. We’ll find our way through the woods. You can explain to the police that you’re sick and that you lost control of the car. They’ll go easy on you.”

_Yeah, right._

Percy laughed.

”Yeah. Cops love me just as much as teachers do.”

The son of Poseidon glanced at Meg.

”You sure you’re okay with that baby fruit demon?”

The karpos growled.

_That thing is just freaky._

”All good,” Meg replied. “Go home. Rest. Get lots of fluids.”

_How ironic._

Percy’s mouth twitched at the comment.

”Your telling a son of Poseidon to get lots of fluids? Okay. Just try to survive until the weekend, alright? I’ll come to Camp and check on you guys if I can. Be careful and-...”

Percy sneezed again. Grumbling to himself, he capped Riptide, turning it back to its pen form before pocketing it. He then trudged down the hill, sniffling and sneezing all the while...until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

”Hold up,” the stranger said.

Percy stopped to look at the stranger.

_He’s shorter than I am...but something tells me I should stay on his good side._

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”What?”

”I’m going to Camp Half-Blood, and you’re gonna take me there,” the stranger answered.

”And why would I do thah?” Percy asked in a congested voice, turning to face the stranger.

The stranger poked him in the chest.

”Because you owe me.”

”I...” Percy started.

_He has a point._

The son of Poseidon sighed.

”Fine, but how are we gonna get out of this situation? You’re pretty suspicious looking. No offense.”

The stranger shrugged.

”None taken. And just leave it to me.”

The stranger pulled back his hood, and Percy nearly gasped. Before him stood a young man, probably close to the same age as either himself, with a face one could only describe as 'boyish' or 'youthful'. His skin tone was the similar to Percy’s, though slightly lighter, and he had wild dark brown hair, slightly spiked, with bangs that partially covered his eyes, though he made no move to brush his hair away. What really stood out were his eyes.

_It’s...It’s him!_

“How about some introductions? Name’s Samuel Lucis Caelum. Call me Sam,” the (no longer) stranger said.

_He has a name!_

_I’m not dreaming, am I?_

_Someone pinch me!_

Sam smirked and pointed to his head.

”Got it memorized?”

Pery nodded, feeling like he was in a trance (or maybe it was the head cold).

_He’s real!_

_He’s actually real!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of Sam as a counterpart from a parallel universe, hence his full name being Samuel Lucis Caelum (though younger, being around the same age as Percy and Jason). 
> 
> If you've ever seen Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, you'll notice that Sephiroth's Masamune hums. That's what I'm referring to when I say his sword hums.
> 
> Sam’s gauntlets are based on both Yang’s Ember Celica while firing air rounds like Mercury’s boots from RWBY.


	3. Don’t Die on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam proves that he has many tricks up his sleeve, and Percy and Annabeth have an important talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrow an element from RWBY.

Percy 

_I...can’t believe it’s him._

_He’s real._

_Really real._

_Gods...he’s so good looking._

“You know, when someone introduces themselves, it’s common courtesy to introduce yourself,” Sam said.

”Oh...sorry,” Percy replied. “Percy Jackson.”

Sam smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you, Percy.”

_He has such a nice smile._

Percy mentally smacked himself.

_Now isn’t the time for daydreaming._

“So, whah the plan?” Percy asked in a congested voice.

”Well, first...” Sam said before grabbing a small rectangular object from the air with a blue diamond in the center.

Sam pressed the diamond, and the object expanded to reveal a clear, flat surface; the surface lit up, and Percy saw several things on it.

_It’s a screen?_

“What’s that?” Percy asked.

”It’s called a Scroll. I designed it myself,” Sam answered.

Percy nodded as Sam started tapping the screen.

_What’s he doing?_

Percy leaned closer.

”So...Is it a smartphone or something?” 

“I’d say ‘or something’ is the best answer,” Sam replied.

”Alright,” Percy said with a nod. “And...what exactly are you doing with it?”

”I’m hacking into the FBI’s database,” Sam answered rather casually.

Percy nodded again.

”Oh...okay...”

_Wait, what?!_

Percy opened his mouth, but Sam put a finger to his mouth without looking.

”Don’t shout. You’ll give us away.”

Sam then nodded, pulling his finger away.

”All set. Now for the next part.”

The Scroll vanished before Sam grabbed a different blade out of thin air; this one also looked like a katana, but its edge was (like his black sword) straight and was, instead, pure white. The young man grinned.

”Just follow my lead, and don’t say anything.”

The young man’s form shimmered, and he changed his cloak changed into what looked like a FBI uniform, and his hair became well groomed as opposed to its punkish look. His sword became invisible.

_By the gods..._

“Come with me. Everything will be fine,” Sam said, striding towards the car.

Percy (obviously) followed.

”Exuse me?! Is there a problem?!” Sam shouted when he got and Percy got close enough. 

The officer turned his attention towards them. 

“Umm...who are you?”

Sam pulled out a badge from his pocket.

“Federal agents! Run my plates!”

_He seems to know what do say..._

Sam then turned towards Percy.

“Special Agent Jackson, please, get back in the car.”

_Wait...what?!_

“Come on, we’re burning daylight, rookie! Do you wanna lose your job?! Move it!” Sam ordered as the officer walked over to the cruiser, opened the door, and leaned inside.

Percy got into the Prius, pushing the airbag out of the way,

_There’s no way this is gonna work._

_Then again, the officer is currently seeing something different._

“Well, I’ll be damned...” the officer said. “You’re FBI.”

_What?!_

_It actually worked!_

“Federal agent!” Sam yelled, pointing to himself. “We’re looking for a Federal prisoner! You are interfering with a Federal investigation! Move your ass!”

_Well, damn._

_He’s kinda bossy._

“Sorry! Right away!” the officer replied, hoping into his cruiser before speeding away. 

_I...can’t believe that actually worked._

Sam sighed and his form returned to normal; he wavered slightly.

”You okay? How did you do that?” Percy asked, quite concerned.

Sam simply shrugged.

”Define ‘okay’. Umm...probably not. I’ll explain myself later.” 

The young man stumbled over to the passenger door that was still open and got inside. He closed the door and slumped against it.

”Seatbelt?” Percy asked, causing Sam to shoot him an unimpressed look.

”Really? Percy, I’m dying here, remember?”

_Oh, shit, that’s right!_

“Don’t die on me!” Percy yelled, pulling into reverse to back up onto the road.

Sam closed his eyes.

”I’ll try to stick around. I don’t wanna die yet.”

_I’ll hold you to that._

The tires screeched as Percy sped.

”And don’t get into another accident,” Sam commented.

_Right..._

_I still need to be careful._

“Alright, I’ll be careful. Hang on, and don’t fall asleep,” Percy replied.

”I’ll try...” Sam muttered.

_Don’t die on me._

* * *

Percy 

Percy managed to make it into the eastern border of Camp Half-Blood just before his car broke down. 

_We made it._

_Thank the gods, we made it._

Percy looked into his rear view mirror to find Sam with his eyes closed.

”We’re here,” Percy said.

Sam opened his eyes, and Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods my dream guy is still alive..._

Percy opened the driver door before opening the passenger door for Sam. The young man stepped out. 

“So...this is Camp Half-Blood, huh?”

The son of Poseidon nodded and sniffed.

”Thah right.”

Chiron approached them.

“Welcome to...Oh, it’s you, Percy. I didn’t expect to see you until the weekend.”

”Change of plans,” Percy replied.

_Well, it’s the truth._

Chiron nodded, then turned his gaze towards Sam.

”Who’s you’re friend?”

_I’m not sure we’re friends...yet._

“Name’s Sam,” Sam answered. “Got it memorized?”

_Odd...that’s the second time he’s said that._

The Activities Director nodded.

”Yes...A pleasure to meet you, Sam.”

_Oh, that’s right._

”Has Apollo and a girl named Meg arrived here?” Percy asked. “They’re coming from the western border.”

The Centaur shook his head.

”I don’t believe they have.”

_So, we made it there before them._

_I hope they’re alright..._

“Hopefully, they’ll arrive here shortly. We’ll be sure to have some campers on the look out for them,” Chiron stated.

_It’s the best we can do._

“How about we get you settled into the Hermes Cabin before giving you a tour, Sam?” the Centaur suggested.

”How about you shut it? I don’t take orders from you,” Sam replied rather bluntly, making Chiron flick his tail in annoyance.

_That’s...pretty rude._

_I also don’t think it was an order._

_I think it was just a suggestion._

“Hey...Percy?” Sam asked.

The son of Poseidon sniffed and turned his gaze towards Sam.

”Yeah?”

”I think...I’m gonna pass-...” Sam answered before trailing off and wavering. 

The young man would have face planted on the ground if Percy hadn’t immediately rushed to catch him.

”What’s wrong with him?” Chiron asked.

”I...I don know,” Percy answered. “He coughed up blood earlier. I don’t know what happened to him, but he needs medical attention.”

”Then please, take him to the infirmary,” the Centaur replied.

Percy sneezed rather violently.

_Have I mentioned that I hate head colds?_

“You don’t sound very good yourself,” Chiron noted. 

Percy sniffled.

”Just a head cold. I’m not as bad as Sam, here.”

”Well, I’m sure that we’ll be able to take care of that, too,” the Activities Director replied. 

Percy lifted Sam from the ground.

_Don’t you dare die on me, Sam._

_I wanna get to know you, at the very least._

_At most...I’m not sure._

_I’m still dating Annabeth, but...maybe I should talk to her._

_Things haven’t been the best between us as of late._

* * *

 Will

“ACHOOO!” someone sneezed upon entering the infirmary.

_I recognizes that voice._

_Percy’s here?_

_I didn’t expect to see him until the weekend._

_I know he’s usually busy studying, poor guy._

“Just great,” his boyfriend, Nico di Angelo, grumbled.

_For someone who claims that Percy isn’t his type, he’s still somewhat uncomfortable around him._

_How can anybody not like Percy?_

_Seriously, the guy is drop-dead gorgeous (no, not literally)._

_I’m pretty sure Percy is everyone’s type...even if he is a total dork._

The son of Apollo and son of Hases exited the small room that was Will’s office and found the son of Poseidon carrying someone. 

_Oh, gods, what did Percy do this time?_

“Will? Gods, Will!” Percy exclaimed, sounding both desperate and congested.

_Someone sounds sick._

_And what’s wrong?_

The son of Apollo walked up to Percy and looked at the person he was carrying.

_Oh, gods..._

_It’s...It’s him._

_That guy who’s been showing up in my dreams (completely innocent dreams, thank you very much)._

_He’s actually real._

“What’s wrong?” Will asked.

”I don know,” Percy answered in a congested voice, looking very concerned.

Will reached out and placed a hand on the young man’s head in order to assess his values.

_Holy Hera!_

_How is this guy still alive?!_

_Internal bleeding, severe bruising, several cracked ribs..._

Will gave Percy a rather harsh glare.

”Percy, what did you do?!”

Percy’s eyes widened in shock. Then he looked like he was about to cry, and Will internally winced.

_I was probably a bit too harsh._

”W-Whah? I didn’ do thih! He was like thih when I found him! Please, do something!” the son of Poseidon pleaded in a desperate voice. 

_We’ll have to do something about Percy (he’s clearly sick), but first..._

Will looked around the infirmary, finding an empty bed; he pointed at it.

”Set him there.”

The son of Poseidon followed the order and carefully set the young man on the bed.

”Don’t die on me,” Percy pleaded.

_He seems rather attached to this guy._

_I wonder why?_

The son of Apollo unzipped the cloak the young man was wearing.

”Help me out, Neeks.”

His boyfriend complied, and together, they delicately removed the young man’s cloak. Will heard Percy gasp upon seeing the blood soaked and torn blue shirt on young man.

_He’s certainly seen better days._

Will reached into his medic pouch and pulled out a pair of scissors. 

_Sorry, stranger._

The son of Apollo worked quickly, cutting the shirt away; he was met with an unpleasant sight. The stranger’s body was littered with nasty looking bruises, blue, purple, and yellow. He had several blood crusted gashes on his chest and sides.

_Did Percy find this guy unconscious?_

_Also...what’s that thing on his arm?_

Will looked the young man’s upper left arm to a brand or tattoo of sorts, with arrow like points on both ends with what appeared to be an eye-like shape in the center. It glowed with a soft, white light.

“Is he...gonna make it? Percy asked in a hesitant tone.

Nico shrugged.

“His life-aura is weak, but he seems to be hanging in there. Only time will tell.”

Percy let out a rather miserable sounding sigh.

“Is he a demigod?” the son of Apollo asked while removing the young man’s black bracelets.

_These things are kinda heavy._

_They’re clearly not ordinary bracelets._

Will’s suspicions were confirmed when one of the bracelets expanded into a gauntlet.

_This is a rather interesting...is it a weapon?_

_And it didn’t use magic to transform._

_This is some high-tech stuff here, and...a_ re _those bullets?!_

The son of Apollo set the gauntlet and bracelet on the table next to the bed.

_Best not handle those._

”He’s definitely something,” the son of Poseidon answered. 

“Elaborate,” Will ordered.

”He’s...got powers. He’s managed to control wind, water...” Percy replied.

”Maybe he’s your or Jason’s long lost brother,” Nico suggested.

”And fire,” Percy added.

_So much for that._

“Who’s my long lost...Good gods, what happened to him?!” Jason exclaimed upon entering the infirmary and approaching them.

“I think we need an explanation,” Nico stated.

”An explanation of wha-...Dear gods! What happened to him?!” Kayla yelled.

Percy sneezed.

”An explanation can wait. Kayla, do something about Percy. Sounds like he has a head cold, and I’d rather him not be sniffling and sneezing while he talks,” Will directed.

The son of Poseidon gave the young man a worried look.

”Nico and I will keep an eye on him. Get some ambrosia and medicine,” Will said as soothingly as he could.

Percy nodded, and he and Kayla left.

_Now...where do I even start?_

* * *

 Jason

The son of Jupiter looked at the heavily injured young man lying on the bed.

_What happened to him?_

_And why does he seem...familiar?_

Jason heard footsteps approaching them. He looked towards the source of the sound, seeing none other than his bro, the son of Poseidon.

“Feeling better, bro?” Jason asked when Percy joined them once more.

The son of Poseidon took in a deep breath; he exhaled and nodded.

”Yeah. Nose isn’t stuffy anymore. Much better.”

He then gave the young man a concerned glance.

”How is he?”

”I think he’ll make it. He’s healing at a surprising rate, and I haven’t done much aside from apply some ointments,” Will answered.

A look of relief washed over the son of Poseidon.

”Thank the gods.”

_He’s really concerned with this guy._

“So, would you mind explaining what happened?” Jason asked. 

Percy sighed.

“Gods, where do I even start?”

”The beginning is a good place, don’t you think?” Will suggested, smirking softly.

Nico nudged his boyfriend.

”Don’t tease him, Will.”

_I think Nico is still pretty protective of Percy._

_Maybe some of those feelings are still there._

“Well, I was taking a nap, a quick break from studying, when Apollo and a girl named Meg showed up at my apartment,” Percy said.

”My dad showed up at your place? What did he want?” Will asked.

”He asked me to bring him to Camp Half-Blood,” Percy answered. 

Jason frowned.

“What? Why? Can’t he just have appeared here?” 

The son of Poseidon shook his head.

”No. Apollo isn’t a god anymore. He’s a mortal named Lester Papadopoulos.”

Will burst into a giggling mess.

”Lester Papadopoulos?! What kind of name is that?!”

_I’m guessing Will harbors some resentment towards his dad._

_Understandable._

_Most gods aren’t the best of parents, my own included._

_Nico and Percy are lucky..._

_Anyways, back to the matter at hand._

“A regular mortal?” Jason asked.

Percy nodded.

”Yep, a completely regular mortal. No super strength, acne, the works.”

Will laughed even harder.

”Serves him right! He’s been a terrible father.” 

Will then sighed, smiling sadly at the son of Poseidon.

”You’re a lucky guy, Percy.”

_Gods, I wanna hug the guy._

Luckily, Nico did it for him, and Will’s expression brightened.

”I guess I’m a lucky guy, too. Anyways, you were saying, Percy?” 

Percy nodded.

”Right. Anyways, I decided to, reluctantly, give them a ride to Camp Half-Blood. As you can imagine, things didn’t go smoothly. We ended up being chased by nosoi, plague spirits.”

”I’ve heard of them,” Will commented. “They’re actually real? Damn.”

”Yeah, and we could have used your help, Nico,” Percy added.

The son of Hades frowned.

”What? Why?”

”I just figured...” Percy started, then shook his head. “Never mind. Not important. Anyways, since I was trying to avoid being killed, I ended up crashing and almost hit Sam.”

”Um...who?” Jason asked.

Percy looked down at the young man, and Jason nodded.

_I see._

_Wait...Sam?_

_Why does that name with this face seem familiar?_

“You hit him with your car?!” Will exclaimed, looking horrified. “Gods, that explains everything...Percy how could you?! You should have been more careful!”

Percy looked like he had been slapped.

”W-What? You think that...? NO! Gods, no! I said ‘almost’! He dodged out of the way.”

The son of Poseidon put on a miserable expression.

”I would never...He saved us.”

”Oh...sorry,” Will replied meekly.

Percy shook his head and smiled.

”Don’t be. Just a misunderstanding.”

The son of Poseidon then sighed.

“Honestly, I have no idea why Sam’s in this condition. From what I can tell, he was this way before we met. I’m guessing he was in some sort of skirmish. Whoever did it to him would have to be pretty powerful themselves. From what I saw, Sam’s definitely not an ordinary person.”

Jason looked at the brand glowing on Sam’s left arm.

_Yeah...definitely not your typical run-of-the-mill mortal._

“But I do know that Sam’s an important person,” the son of Poseidon commented.

Jason turned his gaze towards his bro.

”What makes you so sure?”

“I...” Percy started, then sheepishly scratched his head. “I’ve had...dreams about him.”

”Wait...you, too?” Will asked, clearly surprise.

_This can’t be a coincidence._

Nico nodded.

”Well, that all but confirms that he has some sort of importance.” 

The son of Hades then frowned.

”What sort of dreams.” 

“Totally innocent dreams, I swear,” Will replied hastily. “I swear on the River Styx that my dreams were totally innocent.”

_That’s not an oath to take lightly._

_That means he’s serious._

Jason looked at Percy, only to find him blushing profusely. 

_Odd._

Percy shook his head, regaining a normal color.

“Yeah...totally innocent.”

_I get the feeling that he’s lying, but I am no one to judge._

_But Percy IS dating Annabeth._

_However, I did break up with Piper, so I’m not the best person for relationship advice._

“How are things between you and Annabeth?” Jason asked. 

“Umm...things are great. We’re happy,” Percy replied, then frowned. “Okay...maybe not so great...Okay, things kinda suck.”

_Really?_

_That’s a surprise._

_Percy and Annabeth are always all smiles and kisses._

_I thought they were the perfect couple, but apparently not._

Jason saw Nico’s eyes widen in surprise.

”Really? Why?”

The son of Hades put on a slightly bitter expression.

“You two always seem so happy when you’re together...”

_I think Nico still isn’t over Percy completely._

The son of Poseidon sighed.

”Well, they’re not, okay? They’re not perfect. Annabeth and I...We just don’t have anything in common.”

 Jason nodded.

”I know what you mean. It’s the reason Piper and I broke up. Looking back on it...I know that her mom was a big reason we had feelings for each other, and while I still have feelings for her, it’s not those kind of feelings.”

”I...I don’t know what to do,” Percy lamented. “I know I care about her. I went to Tartarus for her, but...”

_I think Percy would have done that for anyone he cares for._

“Just talk to her. Go out with her and assess how you’re feeling, and let the chips fall where they may,” Jason suggested.

Percy nodded.

”Yeah...I’ll do that. Thanks, bro.”

The son of Jupiter shrugged.

”No problem. It’s what I do.”

”Hey, Percy! You’re mom and girlfriend are on the phone!” Kayla called.

The son of Poseidon looked beyond terrified.

”I thought she had a family emergency. This should go well...Let me know if there’s any improvement, will you.”

”Of course, Percy,” Will replied. “Now, go talk to them, let them know you’re safe, and tell Annabeth you want to meet.”

Percy nodded and left.

”Coming!”

_Whatever it’s going on, I hope he resolves it peacefully._

* * *

Sam

“Sam, run!” a man with long, spiked black hair shouted as he grabbed an oversized sword from the air.

 _Superbia_ (Pride).

_Such a fitting weapon for him._

He turned towards a figure wielding an absurdly long katana wearing a black cloak with a hood. Most of the figure’s face was hidden by a shadow.

”Please, don’t do this. Step aside,” the figure said in a man’s voice.

Sam felt fear coursing through him.

The other man shook his head.

”I won’t let you hurt him!”

Sam grabbed a black katana from the air in his right hand and a white one in a reverse grip in his left.

”I won’t let you face him alone!”

 _My own weapons, Noctis_ (Night), and Aurora (Dawn).

_Twin blades, they’re actually a single weapon._

”Sam, you have to go! You have to live!” the man argued.

”He’s made his choice. You know how stubborn he can be,” the cloak man commented. 

_Damn right!_

_This is a bad idea...but I won’t run!_

* * *

 Percy 

_Gods, this is so awkward..._

Along the beach, Percy walked hand-in-hand with his girlfriend.

“I thought you were on another quest,” Annabeth said. “At least, that’s what it sounded like according to your mom. I’m glad that’s not the case. How’s your studying going?”

”It’s going fine,” the son of Poseidon muttered.

”That’s good. Oh, I read about this building with amazing architecture. We should-...” Annabeth rambled, going on and on about various things in which Percy had absolutely no interest whatsoever.

_Annabeth and architecture._

_I hate to say it (and I mean really hate to say it), but it’s so boring!_

_The only interest we share is going to college in New Rome._

_I also hate to say it, but I’d rather be watching Sam right now._

_I wanna make sure that he’s okay..._

_Will said that he’s healing, so that’s a plus._

_But Sam did recognize me._

_Does that mean that he’s been dreaming about me, too?_

Percy blushed slightly.

_Is he having the same kind of dreams that I am?_

_Maybe he isn’t._

_Will said that he had ‘completely innocent’ dreams about him._

_He even swore on the River Styx, so he’s dead serious._

_Hehe, ‘dead serious’ with Nico._

_How fitting._

_Nico and Will make a great couple._

_Better than me and Annabeth..._

_Gods, that’s a depressing thought._

“Percy,” Annabeth said, snapping Percy from his thoughts.

”Huh? What? You were talking about...architecture,” the son of Poseidon replied.

Annabeth sighed.

”Among other things. You’re not listening to me, are you, Seaweed Brain?”

_Have I ever mentioned that I hate that name?_

_Sure, she means it in an endearing way, but I hate it._

Percy gave her an apologetic smile.

”Sorry. It’s been a crazy day, so I have a lot on my mind.”

Annabeth gave Percy a rather sad smile.

”Percy...You don’t love me anymore, do you?”

Percy’s jaw dropped.

”W-What?”

_What is she saying?_

“I don’t think you’ve ever loved me,” the daughter of Athena continued.

”Annabeth...what are you saying? Of course, I love you!”

Annabeth shook her head.

“I know that you love me, Percy, but you’re clearly not in love with me.”

”That’s not true! Annabeth...I-...” Percy started, only to have the daughter of Athena shush him with a finger on his lips.

”Percy, I want you listen to me. Can you do that?”

The son of Poseidon nodded.

”Okay.”

Annabeth removed her finger.

”Alright. Look...I know we’ve been drifting apart for awhile. You always space out whenever we talk, and the only time you pay attention is when I mention New Rome.”

_She’s right._

_Gods...I’m a terrible boyfriend._

“Whenever we’re together...I feel like you’re not really with me. Every time we kiss, it feels empty. Like there’s no spark. I mean, we haven’t even had sex, even though we’ve had opportunities to do so. You always pushed it off...like you weren’t interested,” she added.

_Wait...is she implying that I’m..._

_Oh, gods!_

“I’m not gay, Annabeth!” Percy exclaimed rather loudly.

_Oops._

He quickly looked around before letting out a sigh of relief.

_Good thing we’re alone._

Annabeth shook her head.

”I didn’t say that you were, Percy. In fact, I highly doubt that you are. I know that you do find me attractive...but I’ve noticed the way you look at some guys. In particular, you have been paying a lot of attention to a certain son of Hades.”

“I’m just looking out for him. I treated him like shit, and I just wanna make sure he’s okay,” Percy argued.

”I know that there’s some truth to that, but people don’t describe someone as ‘hot’ while just looking out for them, Seaweed Brain. If anything, you’re probably bisexual,” Annabeth stated.

_She has a point..._

_But Nico is with Will, and they’re happy._

_No point in crying over that._

“And you always glare at me when I call you Seaweed Brain,” she added.

”I...I wasn’t glaring,” Percy stammered.

Annabeth laughed.

”Yes, you totally were, Percy. I didn’t think much of it at first, but it clearly bothers you.”

Percy sighed.

”Okay, it does.”

_I think I know where this is going..._

“We’re breaking up, aren’t we?” he asked.

Annabeth nodded.

”We are. Our relationship has run its course, and it’s hurting both of us to keep trying to make it work.”

“Was I...a bad boyfriend?” Percy asked hesitantly, quite scared of the answer.

Annabeth reached out and touched his cheek, smiling affectionately at him.

”Percy...Now, you listen to me. You were NOT a bad boyfriend. I’m sure you’ll make whatever lucky woman...or man...very happy. We were just a bad couple.”

Percy smiled back.

”Not the worst, right?” 

Annabeth leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

”No, not the worst. It’s had its good moments, but the rest have been...well, not necessarily bad. It’s just been...”

”Bland?” the son of Poseidon suggested.

”Yes. Bland is a good word,” Annabeth agreed.

_I feel so much better._

Annabeth released Percy’s hand and nudged him rather playfully.

”Anyone you have your eye on? Well, besides Nico.”

_I’ve missed this..._

_Just being friends._

_This feels much more natural._

”Haha, very funny,” Percy deadpanned before grinning. “Actually, yes, I have my eye on someone.”

The daughter of Athena raised an eyebrow.

”Oh, really? Is it Jason? You two have quite the bromance.”

Percy blushed heavily at the remark.

”What?! No! Gods, no! We’re just friends! I swear that it isn’t Jason!”

_Not that Jason isn’t good looking, but...I don’t even know which way Jason swings._

_Hell, I didn’t even know which way I swung until today._

Annabeth giggled.

“I’m just teasing you, Percy. So, who is it?”

“It’s...someone new,” he muttered.

”Guy or girl?” Annabeth asked.

Percy blushed once more.

”It’s...a guy.” 

“Does he like you, too?” the daughter of Athena pressed.

”In my dreams, he does,” Percy answered, then immediately regretted it.

_Oh, gods, why did I say that?!_

Annabeth gave Percy a playful smirk.

”Really? What kind of dreams?”

”Forget it! I’ve said too much!” Percy quickly replied.

”For how long?” Annabeth asked.

“...Since after Gaia and the Giants,” he admitted.

Annabeth’s eye widened in surprise.

”That long? Gods, I’m so sorry, Percy.”

Percy just shook his head.

”Don’t be. I didn’t even know that he was real until today.”

”Seriously?” the daughter of Athena asked, and Percy nodded.

”Seriously.”

”So...where is he?” she asked.

”At the infirmary,” Percy replied to his ex-girlfriend.

”Then what are you doing here?! Go to him!” Annabeth all but ordered.

”What?” Percy replied, feeling rather dumbstruck.

”Don’t gawk at me! Pick your jaw out of the sand and move it, Seaweed Brain!” Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy nodded.

”Okay...Will do, and...thanks, Wise Girl.”

”It’s what I do. Now go,” she replied.

Percy nearly bolted, but decided it might look strange if he sprinted towards the infirmary.

_I have time._

_Things will be okay._

_He won’t die on me._

* * *

 Nico

Percy rejoined them in the infirmary after several hours, and the son of Hades immediately noticed that Annabeth wasn’t with his long time crush.

”How did it go?” Jason asked, looking towards Percy.

”We broke up,” Percy answered, and Nico could hardly believe his ears.

_They actually broke up?!_

_Gods...I can’t believe it!_

_I always thought that their relationship was, well, perfect._

_Does this mean that if I waited just a little bit longer, Percy and I could have been-..._

Nico mentally slapped himself.

_Don’t even go there, Nico._

_I’m with Will, and I know for a fact that I love him._

(He really does, and not just as a friend. Don’t argue with him on that, or he might kill you.)

“And how are you feeling?” Will asked.

Percy put on one of his winning smiles.

”Better. Much better. Gods, you have no idea what a relief it is to not have to pretend and keep up appearances.”

”I’m guessing she took it well,” Nico stated, trying to be friendly.

_Percy has been quite nice to me lately._

_I should do the same._

_I still like him._

_Who doesn’t like Percy?_

The son of Poseidon nodded.

”Yeah, she took it very well. In fact, she was the one who said that I wasn’t in love with her anymore.”

_Well...I suppose that if anyone would know, it would be Annabeth._

Percy turned his gaze towards the young man lying in the bed.

”How’s he doing?”

_Man, I can tell that he’s really concerned with the guy._

_Then again, Percy kinda cares about everyone._

_It’s just who he is._

“He’ll live,” Nico answered.

_It’s the truth._

_I can feel it._

Percy let out a sigh of relief.

”Thank the gods. Any idea when he’ll wake up?”

Nico’s boyfriend shrugged.

”Hard to say. He was in really bad shape, but he’s healing remarkably quickly. It could be a couple days.”

”Why don’t you take a break? I’ll wait for him,” Percy suggested.

”He’s got a point, Will. You shouldn’t overwork yourself,” Nico added.

Will shot him a playful and affectionate look.

”Well, look who’s talking.”

Nico just shook his head.

“Don’t remind me.” 

“Let’s grab something to eat,” Will suggested before looking at the son of Jupiter. “Jason, you coming with?”

Jason nodded.

”I’ll meet up with you guys, but I’m gonna talk to Leo first.”

”What for?” Nico asked.

_Jason’s been a great friend, too._

“I need to tell him to fix Percy’s car,” Jason answered.

Percy smiled.

”Thanks, bro.”

The son of Jupiter shrugged.

”No problem.”

Jason got up and Percy took his seat next to Sam.

”Need us to bring you anything, Percy?” Will asked.

Percy shook his head.

”I’m good. Thanks.”

Will nodded, and he, Nico, and Jason left the two alone.

“I’ll wait for you,” Nico overheard Percy say.

_What does he mean by that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you familiar with my previous work know exactly who Sam’s dreaming about. Those who don’t...I’ll reveal that later.
> 
> I also made a reference to a movie in this chapter.
> 
> On another note, no, Sam can’t manipulate the Mist. His powers are different.
> 
> Sam's black katana is called Noctis, mainly to establish himself as a counterpart to Noctis Lucis Caelum. His white one is Aurora.


	4. Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up, but he doesn’t want any attention. However, Percy won’t give up so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave quite a few Easter Eggs in this chapter.

Sam

”Hey,” Percy greeted Sam with a winning smile.

Sam smiled back.

”Hey, Percy.”

Percy gave him a confused look.

”You...You know my name?”

_This guy._

_He’s just as clueless in my dreams as he is in real life._

_Not that I have a chance with him in real life..._

Sam giggled and shook his head.

“Of course, I do. You told me, remember?”

Percy nodded.

”Oh...that’s right.”

Sam looked around.

”Where are we, if you don’t mind me asking?”

_There’s so much blue._

_I love it._

_Blue is my favorite color._

_But what’s with all these beds?_

Sam felt Percy wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

”This is the Poseidon Cabin. I’m a son of Poseidon.”

_I wish that this was real._

Sam smiled.

“So, you’re a prince of the sea?”

Percy kissed Sam on the cheek.

“That’s right.”  

Sam then felt Percy turning him, so he complied, facing the son of Poseidon.

”How about if I was your sea prince?” Percy asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

_I’d love that._

_I’ve been dreaming about you for so long...and you’re one of the few things I can remember._

_But you’re just a dream._

“How about you kiss me?” Sam suggested.

Percy practically purred.

“With pleasure.”

The son of Poseidon leaned towards Sam and softly captured his lips.

_No wonder I feel waves when I kiss him._

Sam hummed into the kiss.

_If only this was real._

_If only this was really Percy._

Sam felt Percy running his tongue on his lips; Sam parted them and allowed Percy inside, closing his eyes.

The two moaned.

_This is still pretty nice._

Sam let his tongue dance with Percy’s.

He felt the son of Poseidon pushing him, guiding him. 

Sam let him, and then felt himself being pushed into a bed. 

Percy climbed on top of him, and Sam felt something hard pressing into him.

_I wonder how big he is in real life._

(How very naughty.)

_I doubt I’ll ever know..._

_Still, this is nice._

Percy deepened the kiss, and Sam moaned; the son of Poseidon then pulled back slightly, and Sam opened his eyes to find a beautiful smile on Percy’s face.

”So pretty.”

Sam smiled back.

”The face?”

”Well, that, too, but I meant your eyes. They’re so blue...like their glowing. Blue is my favorite color,” Percy replied in a sweet tone.

_I’m glad we have something in common._

_Well, I wonder how much of what he’s telling me is actually true._

”Mine, too. I also think your eyes are beautiful,” Sam commented.

Percy’s smile brightened.

”Thank you. Now, where were we?”

”I believe you were going to ravish me,” Sam answered.

Percy purred once more.

”With pleasure.”

_I wish you were really Percy...but still, this is pretty nice._

* * *

 Percy 

The son of Poseidon opened his eyes to find himself lying his upper half against Sam’s legs.

_I guess I dozed off._

_That was a nice dream._

Percy looked at Sam.

_Still asleep._

_I hope he wakes up soon._

_It’s been nearly three days._

Percy moved...then felt his arm brush against something hard.

Percy froze.

_Is that...what I think it is?_

The son of Poseidon carefully moved his arm away, but it drew a soft moan from Sam; Percy blushed furiously.

_Oh, gods..._

_I can’t believe..._

_I just..._

_Oh, gods!_

Percy delicately lifted himself; he carefully studied Sam, who still seemed fast asleep.

_Thank the gods, he’s still asleep._

_Still...I hope he wakes up soon._

_His brand isn’t glowing anymore._

_Maybe that’s a good thing._

Percy then heard a door opening, followed by footsteps.

_Someone’s here._

_Several someones._

The son of Poseidon saw Will, Nico, and Jason walking towards him.

”Percy? You’re still here?” Nico asked.

”He’s been here for several days now, Neeks. He barely leaves,” Will commented.

The young healer then looked at Percy.

”Your health matters, too, Percy.”

”I know...” Percy muttered.

Nico sighed.

”That would explain a lot. Percy...You’re supposed to help out with sword training while you’re here.”

”I know...I just...” Percy muttered again.

_I don’t wanna leave him alone, though._

“Well, I figured you’d still be here,” Jason noted, holding up a paper bag. “Breakfast.”

Percy smiled.

”What would I do without you?”

”Starve,” the son of Jupiter answered before walking up to Percy and handing him the paper bag.

_I probably would._

_Jason is a great guy._

“You’re the bestest bro,” Percy said to the son of Jupiter.

Jason shook his head, smirking at the comment.

”’Bestest’ isn’t even a word.”

”Well, it should be,” the son of Poseidon argued.

”Gods, you’re such a dork,” Will commented.

_No argument._

Percy took the bag and opened it.

_Peanut butter and jelly, huh?_

He mentally shrugged.

_That works._

Percy pulled the sandwich out of the bag and took a bite.

”You should get him something more healthy,” Will commented.

_Will and health._

_He and Nico are kind of an odd couple, but (somehow) they still fit together rather nicely._

“I didn’t wanna hear him whine,” Jason replied.

_Hey._

_Mean._

Percy swallowed.

“You know me so well.”

Jason shook his head.

”Sure do.”

Will walked up to Sam and placed a hand on his forehead.

”He’s doing much better. It’s only a matter of time before he wakes up.”

”Really?!” Percy exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement.

Will shushed him.

”Don’t wake him up before then, Percy,” he scolded.

_Oops._

“Sorry...” the son of Poseidon muttered. “I’m just worried about him.”

”Really? We haven’t noticed,” the son of Hades deadpanned, and Will shot him a stern look.

”Don’t be a smart ass, Death Boy. You know how Percy is. He cares about everyone.”

Nico huffed.

”I know. I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

_Nico lightening the mood?_

_Will is definitely good for him._

_Anyone would be lucky to have Will for a boyfriend._

Will giggled quite adorably.

”I think I’m rubbing off on you.”

He then wiggled his eyebrows.

“Of course, that’s not the only thing I’d like to rub off.”

Percy started to blush, and Nico did, too.

_Is he implying what I think he is?!_

_How can he just...thow it out there so casually?!_

“Please, don’t tell us about your sex life,” Jason said, looking slightly flustered. 

_I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jason flustered._

_Though actually, I’m...kinda curious._

_Nico and Will are both pretty...hot (no pun intended with Will)._

“What? It’s not like we’re virgins here, right?” Will replied with a frown.

_Oh, gods..._

“Right?” Will repeated.

_Please, no..._

“Wait...are you two virgins?!” the son of Apollo exclaimed rather loudly.

Percy mentally shook his head.

_So much for staying quiet._

”Yes,” both Percy and Jason answered before shooting each other matching looks of surprise.

_Wait...what?!_

“Gods...I can’t believe you two are virgins,” Will said in disbelief.

Percy returned his gaze towards the young healer.

”Don’t rub it in. Not all of us are so fortunate.”

”I won’t, it’s just...what am I to do with all this knowledge I have? If you still had girlfriends, I could have given you some pointers,” Will answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Percy frowned.

”Aren’t you gay?”

Will shook his head with a smirk.

”Nope. I’m bisexual. Of course, I haven’t had a girlfriend, but I know some stuff.”

_That’s a surprise._

_I really don’t know Will very well, do I._

”Umm...how?” Jason asked.

_I was gonna ask the same thing._

“You don’t look at porn, do you?” Nico asked, and Percy could practically feel him frowning.

Will shook his head vigorously.

”Of course not, Neeks. I just...read some things. For research purposes.”

Percy took another bite of his sandwich.

_I wouldn’t put it past him._

_Still...I can’t believe Jason is a virgin!_

_How did he manage to hold out with a daughter of Aphrodite?_

_Maybe he’s one of those people who waits for marriage?_

_It sounds like something Jason would do._

Percy swallowed again.

”How’s the car coming along?”

”It should be ready soon, but you know how Leo is. He said it’s on his ‘To Do’ list,” the son of Jupiter answered.

_That could take forever..._

_Still, since Mom told me to stay here, it’s not like I have anything better to do._

_Besides doing schoolwork, which totally sucks..._

“Can’t he put it higher on his list? My mom and Paul need that car,” Percy stated.

_I mean, I don’t wanna leave Sam here alone, but I do need to get that car back to Mom and Paul._

_I know they told me not to worry about it but..._

Jason shrugged.

”I’ll see what I can do.”

”Thanks, bro,” Percy replied.

Jason smiled.

”No problem.”

Percy took yet another bite of his sandwich.

_Well, hopefully he’ll fix it soon, and then Mom and I can come up with a reason for me to stay at Camp._

_I don’t know what Sam’s doing here, but he obviously came here for a reason._

_Plus, I wanna get to know him._

Percy swallowed before devouring the last of his sandwich.

_Then again, Mom did tell me to take my time._

_I’ll be sure to do so._

“Freckles?” a voice said in a confused tone.

_Was that...?_

_He’s awake?!_

Percy’s head snapped towards Sam to find him with his eyes open, looking at Will; the son of Poseidon immediately swallowed his food.

_Yeah, Will does have freckles._

_I didn’t expect that to be the first thing out of his mouth though._

“Hey. How are you feeling? Are you feeling better? Does anything hurt?” the son of Poseidon asked rapidly, unable to contain his concern.

Sam turned his gaze towards Percy.

”...Percy? Umm...where am I?”

”Camp Half-Blood. Don’t you remember?” Percy asked.

Sam sat up.

”Careful,” Will said, holding Sam delicately.

”Hey, I’m not exactly fragile,” he replied. “What I meant is ‘Where am I exactly?’”

”You’re in the infirmary. Percy brought you here,” Will answered, letting go of Sam.

”Oh...Okay...That makes sense,” Sam said. “I remember telling you that I was gonna pass out. I’m guessing that I did.”

Percy nodded.

”Yeah. You had me pretty worried. You looked horrible.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

”Gee, thanks.”

_No, wait!_

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Percy quickly objected.

Sam laughed softly.

”I know.”

_This guy is a tease._

“How about some introductions?” Will suggested rather cheerfully. “I’m Will Solace, son of Apollo.”

”Jason Grace, son of Jupiter,” Jason introduced himself.

”Nico di Angelo, son of Hades,” Nico said in an almost bored tone.

Sam nodded.

”Nice to meet you guys. I’m Samuel Lucis Caelum. I prefer Sam.”

Sam then smirked, and pointed to his head.

”Got it memorized?”

_He says that a lot._

_Maybe memories are important to him._

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Sam,” Will chirped cheerfully.

”That’s an interesting name you have there,” Jason noted.

_I thought so, too._

“Why exactly?” Percy asked.

”His middle and last names-...” Jason started.

”Actually, Lucis Caelum is a two-parter,” Sam explained, interrupting Jason.

Jason nodded.

”I see. Just like di Angelo. Thanks for pointing that out. Anyways, Lucis Caelum is Latin. It would translate to ‘of the Light’s Sky’.”

_Oh, gods._

_That’s...beautiful._

Sam nodded.

”That’s right.”

He lifted the blanket he was under.

”Uh, why am I in my boxers?”

”I had to check for injuries,” Will answered.

Percy mentally huffed.

_Lucky..._

”I see. That makes sense,” Sam said, removing the blanket from himself, and Percy saw Sam basically naked.

_He’s so hot._

_Have I mentioned that before?_

_Well, I’m saying it again (not out loud)._

“Is there somewhere I can get changed? Perhaps take a shower?” Sam asked.

Will nodded.

”There’s a bathroom just down the hall. It has a shower, too. Do you need a change of clothes?”

Sam shook his head; he stood and grabbed a backpack out of the air.

”No thanks. I got it covered.”

Percy’s jaw nearly dropped.

_How in the world did he do that?_

_I have so much questions!_

“I’ll wait for you,” Percy offered.

”Appreciated, but unnecessary,” Sam replied.

_Wait, what?_

_Why not?_

“But I want to,” the son of Poseidon objected.

Sam simply shrugged.

”Alright. Suit yourself.”

_I intend to._

Sam walked away.

”He kinda reminds me of you, Neeks,” Will commented, making the son of Hades frown.

”In what way?”

”Dark, mysterious, wants to keep to himself,” Will answered.

_Also, they’re both downright adorable._

Nico shrugged.

”If you say so.”

_They even have similar mannerisms._

“Do you plan on waiting for him, too?”

Jason shook his head.

”I think he probably wouldn’t appreciate the company. I’ll leave it to you.”

”Well, I have work to do, so I’m staying,” Will added.

Nico kissed Will on the cheek.

_Will’s a lucky guy._

“I’ll be training the kids. See you later,” Nico said.

The son of Apollo smiled at his boyfriend.

”Love you.”

Nico blushed ever so adorably.

”Love you, too.”

_Nico is cute when he blushes._

_Damn, I really am bisexual._

With that, the son of Hades left, and Jason followed suit.

Percy mentally nodded to himself.

_Now, all there is to do is wait for Sam._

* * *

 Percy 

The son of Poseidon had been waiting for the better part of twenty minutes.

_He sure takes his time._

_Also, cold showers?_

_I like cold showers._

_I wonder what else we have in common._

_Well, he did tell me that blue is his favorite color, but that was a dream._

_Still, it could be real._

_Oh, he’s done._

_Shouldn’t be too much longer now._

Percy sighed wistfully.

_Gods...I remember when we first started dreaming of each other._

_We would just stare at one another._

_Over time...we started getting closer._

_Then one day, curiosity got the better of me...and I kissed him._

_And he kissed me back!_

_It was amazing._

_I wonder how much dream Sam and real Sam have in common._

“Oh...I didn’t expect you to actually wait for me,” Sam said, and Percy immediately turned his gaze towards him.

The son of Poseidon barely managed to keep his draw from dropping.

_Oh, gods..._

_He looks so...good!_

Sam was wearing a steel-gray shirt dotted with black skull and crossbones prints on his upper chest with a few more dropping down on his left. In addition, he had black cargo pants with plenty of pockets (thirteen to be precise) with a a black belt with two rows of flat, black rectangular metal studs. To top it all off, he wore a midnight blue hoodie with what appeared removable sleeves to become short sleeved. It had several zippers, one down the middle, and several ones that likely served as mere decorations. It also had five additional pockets. All the buttons to the additional pockets were shaped like skulls. 

_I think Nico has some competition._

_Gods, Sam looks so damn good._

_Definitely a punk._

_How did he manage to fix his hair so quickly?_

Percy mentally smacked himself.

_Don’t start drooling, Percy._

The son of Poseidon grinned.

”You told me to suit myself, so I did.”

Sam smirked softly and shook his head.

”I’m guessing you’re the type that does what he wants.”

”Sure am,” Percy chirped.

“So...what are we gonna do?” Sam asked.

”How about I give you a tour?” the son of Poseidon suggested.

_He does seem kinda underdressed for this sort of weather though._

“Are you sure you won’t be cold?” Percy asked.

”I’ll be fine. Trust me. Let’s get started,” Sam replied, and Percy mentally whooped.

_He didn’t shoot me down!_

_This is great!_

Percy stood from his chair.

”Good, gods...Sam?” Will asked as he approached them.

_Yeah, I’m certain he’s gonna be getting a lot of that._

“Yes?” Sam replied.

The young healer shook his head.

”Nothing...You just...You look good.”

Sam blushed slightly at the remark.

”Oh...Thanks?”

Percy mentally growled.

_Back off, I saw him first._

_Besides, you already have a boyfriend._

Will walked closer to Percy and leaned in, placing a hand on his shoulder.

”I think Nico has some competition.”

Percy suppressed a laugh, his anger immediately forgotten.

_It’s impossible to stay mad at Will._

“I agree,” Percy muttered quietly.

Will pulled away.

”Behave, you two.”

_Wait...does he know?_

Percy mentally shook his head.

_Probably not._

Will then left to attend to his duties.

Sam frowned.

”What does he mean by that?”

Percy laughed.

”Oh, nothing. Just wants me to stay out of trouble. Makes his job easier.”

_That’s probably what he meant._

Percy put on his best smile.

”Now, let’s go on that tour.”

* * *

Sam

"So what do you think?" Percy asked as they had finished touring the camp, now eating in the dining pavilion.

Sam had kept his hood up through the entire thing, trying not to stand out too much.

"It's not bad," Sam answered.

"Not bad? Most people are blown away!" Percy interjected.

_Maybe I have..._

"Must have seen some amazing things to just think it's 'not bad'," Percy said, grinning.

"Ummm...yeah," Sam said with a casual shrug.

_Except I can't remember a damn thing._

_Well, nothing important anyways..._

_Ugh, this whole situation sucks._

_Well, mostly._

_I do have a good looking guy keeping me company._

_Not that I plan on telling him that._

_If anything, I kinda wanna be left alone..._

_At the same time though, I don’t._

Percy smiled.

“So, Sam, tell me about yourself.”

_Uh-oh._

_I don’t have much to tell him._

_Not because I don’t want to._

_I literally don’t._

“You already know my name. What else is there to know?” Sam replied, trying to avoid all conversation about himself.

”Plenty of things!” Percy exclaimed.

_This guy is kinda a dork._

”How about you go first?” Sam suggested, needing time to think.

_There has to be something I remember..._

Percy shrugged.

”Fair enough. Well...I’m a demigod, the son of Poseidon.”

Sam mentally nodded.

_So, that was actually true._

_Weird._

_If that’s true, what else is?_

_Dreams are strange things._

“My mom is named Sally. She’s the best mom in the world,” Percy continued, smiling brightly.

_He’s serious._

_Good for him._

_It must be nice having a good mother._

Sam mentally frowned.

_I wonder if my own mom is worried about me._

_I can’t even remember her face..._

_What about my dad?_

_Is he worried?_

_Ugh, this sucks..._

_What kind of son forgets his own parents?_

“I’ve been on countless quests, and I’ve helped save the world twice,” Percy said.

”That’s pretty interesting,” Sam noted.

_I’m aware of demigods._

_They usually lead very interesting (and tragically short) lives._

Percy sighed.

”Being a hero isn’t all that great. I kinda wish that I was a regular mortal some of the time.”

Sam nodded.

”Understandable. I imagine that it can be quite difficult.”

_A hero..._

_I remember something..._

_How did it go again?_

_Oh, that’s right._

“Embrace your dreams,” Sam said.

Percy gave him a puzzled look.

”Umm...what?”

”If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams,” Sam continued.

_I remember someone telling me that._

_I just can’t remember who?_

“And honor,” Sam added.

_I remember._

“Embrace your dreams. And, no matter what happens, protect your honor,” Sam stated.

_Who told me that?_

”That’s...pretty deep, dude,” Percy commented. “Is that some sort of code?”

Sam nodded.

”Yeah...It is.”

_I’m glad that I remember it._

_Hero or not, it’s a good code to live by._

“Well, I told you about myself. It’s your turn,” Percy said.

_Oh, shit._

“I...Erm...I...” Sam stammered.

Percy smiled softly.

”Don’t be shy.”

Sam blushed at the comment.

_That’s not it!_

_I don’t remember anything!_

Sam mentally huffed.

_And it’s hard to focus because you’re so damn good looking..._

“Well, how about we start with something easy?” Percy suggested.

“Alright. Shoot,” Sam replied.

What’s your favorite color?” Percy asked.

”It’s...blue,” Sam answered.

Percy’s eyes widened in surprise.

”Really? That’s...Wow.”

_What’s with that reaction?_

Sam frowned.

”What?”

Percy blushed slightly.

”N-Nothing! It’s just...blue is my favorite color, too.”

_So, that was true, too._

_...Weird._

_Still, why is he blushing?_

_I can sometimes tell what people are thinking, but I’m not a mind reader._

_I’m just good at reading body language._

“Umm...how old are you?” Percy asked, regaining his normal color.

_I remember that._

”Seventeen,” Sam answered.

Percy smiled.

”Me, too. When were you born?” 

_I remember that, too._

“August 30th,” Sam answered, and Percy smirked rather playfully.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

”Hehe, I’m older,” Percy noted. 

Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

_Man, what a dork._

“Are you a demigod, too?” Percy asked next.

_I...I don’t think so._

_I don’t know what I am, but I think I’m something...different._

“I can’t say,” Sam replied.

Percy frowned.

”Why not?” 

_Because I can’t remember._

“I can’t say,” Sam repeated.

”Alright, that’s fine,” Percy said. “Who are your parents?”

”I can’t say,” Sam stated once more.

”Do you mean that you don’t know’, or you can’t say?” the son of Poseidon pressed.

_This is getting bad..._

_Both, actually._

“I can’t say,” Sam repeated again.

”Well, where do you live?” Percy asked.

”I can’t say.”

”Where are you from?”

”I can’t say.”

_I’m starting to get a headache..._

”Why are you here?”

”I can’t say.”

”What happened to you?”

”I can’t say.”

”Well, what can you say?”

Sam’s head throbbed.

”How about you leave me the hell alone?!” Sam snapped, feeling extremely frustrated (more so with himself than with Percy).

His head throbbed painfully again, and he suppressed a grimace.

Percy eyes widened in shock...then he looked hurt, and Sam immediately regretted his words.

_He looks like a sad baby seal..._

Sam looked around, and immediately disliked the situation, as just about everyone was staring at him

_I...I can’t take this!_

_I need to leave!_

Sam stood and quickly left.

”Sam, wait!” Percy called, but Sam ignored him.

_Just leave me alone, Percy._

_I can’t answer your questions._

_Not because I don’t want to but because I can’t remember._

_I’m...I’m sorry._

Sam quickly strode out of the dining pavilion without looking back.

_He’s not following me._

_Damn it, I should have apologized!_

_Too late to go back now._

_That would just be awkward._

His headache grew worse. Sam groaned, grabbing his head.

_Fuck, this hurts!_

_It’s getting worse..._

Sam groaned again and collapsed to his knees.

_Make it stop..._

_Please, make it stop..._

“Are you okay?” a voice asked.

Sam looked up to find the same tall blonde with glasses he had seen earlier.

_Jason, right?_

_He seems familiar..._

_Why is that?_

Sam’s head seared painfully once more.

”Fuck...”

”Do you need to go back to the infirmary?” the son of Jupiter asked, reaching out a hand.

Sam wanted to smack it away, but decided against it. Instead, he took Jason’s hand, and Jason helped him stand.

”No I don’t want to go back to the infirmary. I’m fine,” Sam said.

”Where’s Percy?” the blonde asked. “I figured that you two would be together.”

”He’s back at the dining pavilion,” Sam answered.

”Is there a reason you left him there?” Jason pressed.

_Nosy much?_

Sam frowned.

”What’s it to you? Is he your boyfriend or something?”

The blonde eyes widened in surprise, and he blushed slightly.

“No, he’s not my boyfriend.”

_I already figured that based on your expression._

Sam took a few steps forward before wavering.

_Shit._

Sam would have collapsed, but the blonde caught him.

”Are you sure that you don’t wanna go back to the infirmary?”

Sam blushed.

_This is embarrassing._

Sam regained his footing and shrugged him off.

“I’m fine,” Sam repeated. “Just...Just leave me alone.”

Sam left in a hurry.

_Might as well go to the Hermes Cabin._

_It’s not like I have anything better to do._

* * *

 Percy 

The son of Poseidon was currently beating himself up over his conversation with Sam.

_I shouldn’t have pried._

_Sam’s entitled to his privacy._

_I must have come across as a real ass._

_Gods, I’ve already screwed up..._

“What’s wrong, Percy?” Annabeth asked.

Percy looked up at Annabeth to see her giving him a concerned look.

”You’re sulking in plain sight,” the daughter of Athena commented. “Did something happen?”

”Yeah...Something happened,” Percy mumbled.

“Well, what happened? Tell me,” Annabeth said, her voice laced with concern.

“Sam got mad at me,” Percy lamented.

”Dream guy?” his ex-girlfriend asked, taking a seat across from him.

The son of Poseidon sighed and nodded.

”Dream guy.”

”Why? Did you do something? Say something?” she asked.

Percy pouted.

”I think...I might have pried a bit too much...He got pretty angry when I started asking him a bunch of questions.”

”That’s pretty suspicious,” she noted.

_Hey!_

_Why is she attacking him?!_

”He’s not a bad guy!” Percy objected, feeling slightly angry at the comment.

Annabeth held her hands up.

”I didn’t say that he was. I just find it suspicious. He is entitled to his privacy, so long as it doesn’t endanger anyone. I’m just looking out for you.”

_Oh..._

_Of course._

_Annabeth is still my friend._

Percy sighed again.

”Yeah, I suppose so.”

”Did you manage to learn anything about him?” she asked in a more soothing tone.

Percy smiled slightly.

”Yeah. His birthday is August 30th; he’s seventeen years old; and blue is his favorite color.”

”You two have so much in common,” Annabeth joked.

Percy smiled anyways.

”Right?”

“Look at you, all dreamy eyed and in love,” Annabeth teased, making Percy blush.

”Shut up...” Percy mumbled.

_Am I that obvious?_

”Did you apologize?” she then asked.

Percy shook his head.

”He left before I could.”

_I’m...I’m stumped._

_I don’t know what to do._

The son of Poseidon gave Annabeth a pleading look.

”What should I do?”

The daughter of Athena put on her trademark thoughtful expression.

”Well...First of all, I’d suggest that you apologize to him.”

”Do you...Do you think he’ll let me?” Percy asked, doubt gnawing at him.

_What if he doesn’t?_

_What if he never wants to talk to me ever again?_

_Oh, gods..._

_Oh, gods, I don’t think I could take that!_

Percy felt his eyes tearing up.

“Whoa, don’t start crying, Percy,” Annabeth said, reaching out and grabbing his hand gently.

Percy sniffled.

”But what if he doesn’t want to talk to me?” 

“It’s a risk you’ll have to take,” Annabeth stated.

“...Really?” Percy asked after a long pause.

Annabeth squeezed his hand before pulling it back.

”Yes, really. You need to apologize. Not only will it show that you didn’t mean to overstep your boundaries, it’ll also show that you can be trusted. Eventually, he’ll start to relax around you and open up to you. Show that you can be there if needed without coming across too strongly. He’ll then start to see you as a friend he can trust.”

”But I don’t wanna be just friends, Annabeth,” Percy whined.

His ex-girlfriend raised an eyebrow.

”Would you rather be nothing other than a nosy stranger?”

”I...” Percy started, then sighed.

_She’s right._

_Better friends than strangers._

“No...I don’t wanna be nothing to him...”

Annabeth smiled.

”Then don’t give up. You’re not the type of person to give up, Percy. You’re the type of person who gets things done.”

_She’s right._

_I shouldn’t lose hope just yet._

Percy mentally nodded to himself.

”Just put on your usual charm, and he’ll come around,” Annabeth suggested.

”But what if...” Percy started, then hesitated.

_What if I have no chance with him?_

_Like at all?_

”What?” Annabeth asked.

”What if he doesn’t...like guys in...you know...that way?” Percy asked hesitantly.

Annabeth merely shrugged.

”Has he given any sort of hints that he does?”

”How would I know? I couldn’t even tell that Nico found me attractive,” Percy pointed out. “Should...Shoud I ask him?”

Annabeth quickly shook her head.

”Gods, no, Percy. Not everyone is open about their sexuality, and if Sam is already the type of person who’s slow to trust, he’ll close up even more if you ask him straight away.”

_That makes sense._

”Then...how should I go about it?” he asked.

Annabeth shrugged.

”Just look for clues. See if he’s comfortable around you. If he smiles at you. Just don’t go to any of the Aphrodite girls to see if they pick anything up. If it turns out that he does like guys, and he somehow finds out that you learned from them, he’ll probably see you as highly invasive.”

Percy nodded.

”Yeah...Okay. Thanks, Annabeth.”

The daughter of Athena smiled.

”No problem. Just be yourself, Percy. Not overly excited. Just be you, and it’ll make a difference.”

_She’s right._

_I wasn’t exactly myself._

_I just need to be me._

Percy put on a confident smile and stood.

”Alright. I’ll do that. Again, thanks.”

Annabeth laughed.

”No need to thank me, Seaweed Brain. I just want to see you happy.”

Percy frowned.

”Ah, there’s the look I was hoping for,” his ex-girlfriend teased.

_Gods, how I’ve missed just being friends._

Percy shook his head with a laugh.

”I’ll be going now.”

”Good luck!” Annabeth called as he left.

_Thanks, Wise Girl._

Percy then saw Jason approaching him.

”Hey, Perce. Sam said I’d find you here.”

Percy immediately wanted to ask about Sam, but recalled what Annabeth had told him.

_Don’t seem nosy, Percy._

_Don’t seem overly concerned._

_Don’t seem desperate._

”I was just talking to Annabeth,” Percy explained calmly. “Did you need me?”

”I just wanted to tell you that Leo said that fixing your car is at the top of his priority list,” Jason replied.

_Thank the gods._

_Oh, I should be thanking Jason._

“Thanks. It really means a lot,” Percy said.

”No problem, bro,” Jason said with a smile. 

Suddenly, the son of Jupiter frowned, and Percy raised an eyebrow.

”Something wrong?”

”Is...Is Sam okay?” Jason asked, looking somewhat concerned.

”I think so,” Percy answered. “Why do you ask?”

”He seems to have a really bad headache. I suggested that he go to the infirmary, but he didn’t want to,” Jason answered.

_That doesn’t sound good, but don’t seem desperate, Percy._

“I’ll check up on him. Any idea where he went?” the son of Poseidon asked.

”I’m not sure, but since he’s unclaimed, he might have gone to the Hermes Cabin. I’d probably look there,” Jason suggested.

Percy nodded.

”Alright. I’ll check. See you later, Jace.”

The two bumped fists and headed their separate ways.

_I hope he’s there._

* * *

 Sam

Sam knocked on the Cabin door. 

“Coming!” a male’s voice called.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and Sam saw a tall skinny teen with curly brown hair, blue eyes, elvish features, and a crooked grin. The grin turned into a frown.

”What?” Sam asked. “This is the Hermes Cabin, is it not?”

”No, it is, but...are you sure you’re not looking for the Hades Cabin?” the teen replied.

_Why is he asking me that?_

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”Why would I be looking for the Hades Cabin?”

”Wait...You’re not related to Nico?” the teen questioned Sam.

_I highly doubt that._

_I know demigods often have siblings, but children of Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon are very rare._

Sam shook his head.

”No, I’m not related to Nico.”

”Are you unclaimed or something?” the teen asked.

Sam shrugged.

”I’d go with ‘or something’.”

_Well, I think that’s closer to the truth._

The teen grinned crookedly once more.

“Well then, welcome stranger. I’m Connor Stoll, son of Hermes.”

_I get the feeling I shouldn’t trust this guy._

_He’ll probably try and pull a prank on me._

Instead, Sam gave a grin of his own.

”I’m Samuel Lucis Caelum, but call me Sam.”

He pointed to his head.

”Got it memorized?”

Connor nodded, opening the door further and stepping aside.

”Sure do. Come inside, Sam.”

Sam did so and immediately disliked what he saw. There were dozens of kids of various ages, and they all immediately turned their attention towards Sam.

_Just great._

_Well, I’d better make things clear and set some ground rules._

_I can tell that this lot will cause me trouble otherwise._

“Attention everyone!” Connor called. “This is Sam. He’s our new guest.”

The son of Hermes looked at Sam.

”Would you care to say a few words?”

_Oh, I have something to say, alright?_

Sam nodded.

”I actually do have something to say.”

”Then please, by all means,” Connor said.

”Alright,” Sam replied. “Listen up! I have three things I want from all of you while I’m here!”

”What’s that?” a young teen asked.

Sam dropped his grin, instead, putting on a serious expression.

”Don’t ask me any questions, be quiet, and leave me the fuck alone!”

Everyone’s jaws dropped at the statement.

”Dude, what’s with the attitude?” Connor asked.

Sam glared at him, and Connor squeaked.

”Do you have a problem with it?”

The son of Hermes quickly shook his head.

”Not at all!”

Sam nodded.

”Good.”

He found an empty bed and plopped down into it. 

He then sighed.

_I should apologize to Percy..._

Sam noticed all the kids glancing at him.

_And I really need to find new living arrangements._

_No way in hell I’m staying here._

There was another knock on the door.

_I wonder who that could be._

Connor walked over and opened the door.

”Oh, hey, Percy!”

_Well, shit._

“Is Sam here?” Percy asked.

”Hoodie, more skulls than Nico, kinda bossy?” Connor described Sam.

”I’m assuming you met,” Percy said.

”Yeah, we’ve met. He’s here,” Connor replied.

Sam got out of the bed and stood.

_I hope this goes well..._

* * *

 Percy 

The son of Poseidon mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

_He’s here._

_Thank the gods, he’s here._

Connor stepped aside, and Sam walked up to Percy.

”Hey...” Percy greeted him awkwardly.

”Hey...” Sam replied, equally as awkwardly.

_Well, this is off to a great start._

“Look, I’m-...” both of them said simultaneously, then stopped.

_Gods, this is so, so awkward._

”Erm...you go first,” Sam said.

Percy nodded.

”Alright...”

The son of Poseidon took a deep breath.

”I...I wanted to say that...I’m sorry.”

A look confusion came over Sam.

“I shouldn’t have pried. I was just...curious, y’know?” Percy added.

Sam shook his head.

”No, no. You don’t have to apologize, Percy.”

Sam then sighed.

“I’m the one who should be saying sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

_Oh..._

_I didn’t expect that._

“Then...why did you leave?” Percy asked, hoping he was overstepping his boundaries.

”I...got a headache,” Sam muttered.

_Gods...he must think I’m so annoying._

_A nuisance..._

Percy sulked.

”Oh...Sorry for being so annoying.”

”What? No! It wasn’t because you were...” Sam quickly objected. “It wasn’t your fault. Really! You’re a great guy, Percy.”

Percy’s mood immediately lifted.

”You...Do you really think so?” 

Sam smiled at the son of Poseidon.

”Really.”

Sam then blushed, looking rather sheepish.

_Wait..._

_Hold on for just a second._

_Is this a hint?_

“In fact...I...was kinda hoping...that we could be...friends,” Sam muttered, looking downright adorable to the son of Poseidon.

_He’s so cute!_

Percy felt his heart flutter, and he immediately smiled.

”I’d like that, too.”

_Friends!_

_He wants to be friends!_

_Thank the gods!_

“Ugh, get a room,” Connor commented.

Sam blushed at the comment.

Percy did, as well.

_Is this...another one those hints Annabeth said to look out for?_

_...I’m not sure._

“Oh, Sam. I was just looking for you,” Chiron said as he clopped up to the two blushing teens. “I see you’ve found the Hermes Cabin.”

Sam regained his composure and sighed, turning his gaze towards the Centaur.

”Yeah. Percy gave me a tour of Camp. Can I help you?”

_I don’t know why, but Sam doesn’t seem to like Chiron._

_He’s probably the rebellious type._

Chiron nodded.

”Yes. I’d like to discuss some things with you.”

”Very well,” Sam replied.

Without saying anything, Percy stepped aside, and Sam walked over towards the Activities Director.

_Should I say something?_

_I feel like I should say something._

As Sam followed Chiron, he paused and turned his gaze towards Percy.

He blushed once more.

”I’ll...Erm...I’ll see you later...right?”

Percy’s heartbeat sped up.

He felt butterflies in his stomach.

_He...He wants to see me later!_

Percy smiled brightly.

”Yeah. Of course!”

Sam smiled back before turning away and continuing to follow Chiron, and Percy mentally whooped.

_I wish that I could dance._

_If I could, I’d be doing a happy dance right now._

_This is great!_

_We patched things up, and he wants to be my friend!_

_It’s not boyfriends, but it’s a start!_

“Percy, you’re drooling,” Connor commented, and Percy immediately wiped his mouth, only to realize that he really wasn’t.

_He tricked me!_

Percy glared at Connor, who, in return, shot his crooked grin. He walked up to the son of Poseidon. 

“So...You have a thing for the new guy, don’t you?”

_Again, am I that obvious?_

“I just wanna be friends,” Percy answered.

Connor’s grin broadened.

”Sure you do, Percy. How about I do you a favor? Help you out?”

_Never trust a favor from a Stoll._

_Still, I’m curious._

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”And how exactly do plan on helping me?”

”We’ll play a prank on Sam,” Connor answered.

_No!_

_No way!_

_I won’t allow it!_

_Why even suggest that?!_

”Don’t you dare,” Percy growled menacingly.

The son of Hermes held up his hands.

”Whoa, easy there, Percy. We won’t hurt your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Percy grumbled.

Connor shrugged.

”Whatever you say. Anyways, here’s what we’ll do. We’ll play a harmless prank on Sam. He’ll get upset and ask Chiron to switch Cabins. That’s where you come in. When it happens, suggest that Sam stay with you.”

_Something tells me that things will go horribly wrong with that, but..._

“And you promise that you won’t hurt him?” Percy asked.

”Of course!” Connor chirped.

”And why would you wanna help me?” Percy pressed.

Connor shrugged again.

”Sam ordered us to be quiet while he’s here. He obviously can’t stay. How else will we gossip?”

_Figures._

_Sam is kinda bossy._

“Alright...I’ll trust you,” Percy said.

_Well, not really._

”Great!” Connor chirped. “You won’t regret our help.”

_Something tells me that if anyone going to regret it, it’s them_

Percy then mentally smirked to himself.

_And I can’t wait to see the results._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like there’s gonna be trouble. What does Connor Stoll have planned? And why does Sam find Jason familiar (if you haven’t read my previous story)? All shall be revealed soon enough.


	5. New Living Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam proves to be a young man of many talents, and he and Chiron come to an agreement. The Hermes kids try and play a prank on Sam, but things don’t exactly go as they planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use the song Stitches by Shawn Mendes in this chapter.

Chiron

Together, in an uncomfortable silence Sam and Chiron stood in the Big House, and the atmosphere was clearly tense.

_I’m surprised that he actually decided to follow me._

_However, he hasn’t said a word so far._

_By all the gods, the atmosphere is so tense that I could cut it with a knife._

_He clearly won’t start._

_Therefore, I must._

“You passed out before I could introduce myself,” Chiron noted, putting on a friendly smile. “I am Chiron, son of Kronos, and the Activities Director for Camp Half-Blood. As you can tell, I am a Centaur.”

The young man who had arrived with Percy rolled his eyes with a shake of he his head before giving said Centaur an almost bored look.

”Thank you for pointing out that. I had no idea,” Sam deadpanned, practically the embodiment of sarcasm.

_What is with this young man?_

_Does he not recognize any authority figures?_

_If so, why?_

”Please, take a seat,” Chiron said, gesturing towards the empty seats.

Sam crossed his arms and smirked somewhat cockily.

”No. In case you've forgotten, I told you that I don't take orders from you.”

_He’s a stubborn fellow._

_Not a problem._

_I’ve dealt with stubborn people before._

_Case and point, Percy Jackson._

_I just need to handle this carefully, get him to open up._

“I’ve been told that you were heavily injured,” Chiron commented. “It took you nearly three days to recover. Would you mind telling me what happened to you?”

”Actually, I would mind that very much,” Sam replied.

Chiron smiled softly at the young man.

”Sam, was it? Look, I’m not your enemy.”

Sam simply shrugged.

”That remains to be seen. That also doesn't make you a friend or ally.”

_He’s clearly powerful._

_I can sense it._

_What kind of power he possesses, I’m not sure, but it feels familiar._

_I am uncertain whether or not he's a demigod._

“True, but I’m hoping that we can be,” Chiron replied, trying to sound amiable.

"Not interested. I’m not here to be your friend. What do you want, Chiron?" Sam asked, sounding quite impatient. "This is getting dull. Did you call me here just to waste my time?"

_He’s quite direct yet highly evasive._

Chiron shook his head.

"Of course, I haven't. I was hoping that you would tell me about yourself. I'm certain there's much you can tell me."

Sam frowned.

"Even if that was the case, why would I divulge any information about myself? I'm not obligated to tell you anything."

_He's clearly a very guarded person._

"Well, how else am I supposed to help you?" the Centaur asked.

_Surely, he wants help with something._

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I need your help?"

_You need something._

_Why else would Percy bring you to Camp Half-Blood?_

"Well, I highly doubt you came here without a purpose," Chiron noted.

Sam shrugged again.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I just wanted to see what this place is like out of simple curiosity. Some people don't have any objectives. I could be such a person."

_I disagree._

_You came here for a reason._

_I need to know why._

"But you're not just 'Some people', are you now?” Chiron asked, hoping to get more of an answer.

“Who knows?” Sam answered evasively.

The Centaur mentally sighed.

_This is getting nowhere._

_He's not letting me in._

“Can I go now?” Sam asked.

”Not yet,” Chiron replied.

The young man sneered at the Centaur.

”Well, it wasn’t really a request.”

Chiron’s tail swished at the remark.

_Stay calm._

_He’s trying to provoke me._

_This person either doesn't respect my authority or..._

_Perhaps..._

_Maybe it isn't that he doesn't respect authority, maybe it's because he doesn't recognize me as a high enough authority._

_I am authority figure, and Sam doesn't see me as his equal._

_If that is the case, then why?_

Chiron took a deep breath.

“You haven’t told me anything about yourself.”

”In case you haven’t noticed, I plan on keeping it that way,” Sam replied rather bluntly.

_A very guarded person, indeed._

_I must be tactful._

Chiron smiled softly at the young man.

”Look, I can respect your need for privacy, but I have to look after the campers. I need to make sure that you don’t have any ill intentions. You can understand that, can’t you?”

Sam laughed at the question.

”I’ll intentions? Well, if I did, I certainly wouldn’t tell anyone, don’t you think? You’re concerns are not my own, and I can tell you right now that my concerns do not match yours.”

_He has a point._

_Still, he has revealed that he does have concerns._

_I think that he’s being honest._

_Now, if only I could learn what his concerns are._

“Well, you don’t seem like a dishonest person,” Chiron said. “You haven’t lied, you’ve merely evaded giving a direct answer.”

“Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious. I wouldn’t have noticed. And if you know that, then isn’t this a complete and total waste of both of our times?” Sam asked, frowning and clearly growing impatient.

_No, not entirely._

_Anything I can glean is valuable._

_Perhaps I should use some leverage._

“Sam, please. If you won’t work with me, I’ll have no choice but to banish you,” Chiron stated, knowing that it was quite the threat.

_I don’t want to do it._

_I’d rather learn your reason for coming here._

To Chiron’s shock, Sam’s eyes changed color, going from blue to literally glowing red.

”You can try, Chiron, but you’ll find that I’m not so easy to get rid of. I won’t go without a fight, and I can tell you right now that if you and I were to come to blows, you’d lose.”

_That’s quite the boast._

_He clearly believes that to be the case._

”I won’t, so long as you don’t cause any trouble. If you do, it won’t be just me you’ll be dealing with. I’ll give you a chance if you can tell me one truth about yourself,” Chiron replied.

Sam sighed, and his eyes turned back to blue.

”One truth, huh?”

_I think we’re finally making some headway._

The Centaur nodded.

”Yes, just one truth.”

”Alright then,” Sam replied.

_Finally, something._

“Here’s one truth: I’m not talking about myself because there isn’t much to say,” Sam stated.

”And why is that?” Chiron pressed.

_What an odd thing to say._

_Perhaps he’s bound by some oath._

”That wasn’t the deal,” Sam retorted with a shake of his head. “You said one truth. I gave you one.”

_He’s right._

The young man then sighed.

“How about we make an agreement?”

_This is definitely progress._

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

”What do you propose?”

”If you were try to remove me, it would be by force, and I’d like to avoid that,” Sam answered. “So, to establish some courtesy, you may ask for one truth a day. I will give you one and only one. Does that sound reasonable?”

Chiron weighed his options.

_I know Percy has been keeping an eye on Sam._

_I also know that Sam likely won’t follow any orders from anyone, but he might listen to Percy._

_Perhaps he can get Sam to explain his reason for coming here._

_It also isn’t an unreasonable agreement._

_I’ll just have to choose my questions carefully._

The Activities Director nodded.

”Very well, Sam. I will abide by this agreement.”

”Good. Can I go now?” Sam asked.

”I actually have...a request, if I may?” Chiron replied, and Sam raised an eyebrow at the remark.

”What is your request?”

_This is most definitely progress._

“I’d like to see of what you are capable,” Chiron answered.

Sam smirked.

”Alright. This should be interesting.”

_Interesting?_

_Yes, this should most certainly be interesting._

_It should also be quite enlightening._

* * *

 Connor 

_I’m surprised that Chiron wanted to have me test myself against Sam._

_I could have refused, and I wanna plan out my prank against Sam._

_My last one against Meg failed because of some demonic baby thing._

_But I am curious about the guy._

_What exactly does Percy see in him?_

_From what I’ve heard, he was pretty banged up when he came here._

_I wonder what happened to him._

“So, what are we doing exactly?” Sam asked as they stood by the edge of the woods. 

Connor gave him a crooked grin.

”Simple. You and me, and are wood nymph friends are gonna have a little race to the edge of the woods. Chiron and Percy are waiting for us on the other side.”

_This certainly will be simple._

_Since Luke, I’m the fastest camper here (excluding Jason’s flying and Nico’s shadow traveling)._

_I will win._

“Is that it?” Sam asked the son of Hermes.

”Yep, that’s it,” Connor replied in a cheerful tone.

Sam shrugged before pulling back his hood, revealing a punkish hairdo.

_He’s definitely the rebellious type._

_Maybe that’s why Percy likes him._

”Sounds easy enough,” Sam commented.

_Oh, it’ll be easy enough._

Connor’s grin broadened as he knelt to make sure his winged shoes were secure.

_I’ll be even faster with these._

_A gift from Dad._

_With these babies, I could even outrun a Hunter of Artemis._

”Hey, that’s cheating,” one of the nymphs objected.

_Oh, please._

_I’m a son of Hermes._

_As if I’d play fair._

_The world isn’t fair, so why should I be?_

”These don’t let me fly,” Connor pointed out. “Besides, I already have them on. Do you expect me to go back to my Cabin and grab a change of shoes?”

”No. Keep them. It won’t make a difference in who wins,” Sam replied.

_My thoughts exactly._

_I’ve beaten these nymphs before._

_I just wanna make my victory all that more certain._

_Oh, I have an idea!_

“Someone sounds confident. How about a bet for this friendly competition?” Connor suggested.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”What did you have in mind?”

_Oh, I bet I know exactly how to get under his skin._

“The winner gets a kiss from Percy,” Connor said, giving his crocked grin.

”Ooooo,” several wood nymphs uttered before giggling.

_Of course they’d want a kiss from Percy._

Sam’s reaction was priceless to the son of Hermes, as he started blushing furiously.

_That’s exactly the reaction I was hoping for._

_You owe me, Percy._

_Sam is probably interested in you._

_All you owe me is a kiss._

(No, Connor doesn’t have a thing for Percy.)

Sam then frowned.

”You’re on.”

_I think he’s jealous._

_That all but confirms it._

Connor, Sam, and the woods nymphs took their starting stances.

”Ready?” Connor asked.

”Ready,” Sam replied.

”On your mark! Get set!....GO!” the son of Hermes shouted.

Connor, Sam, and the wood nymphs broke into their sprints. 

The son of Hermes looked behind him, noticing that he was already outpacing the wood nymphs, who were already shouting angrily at him.

_Hehe, I’ve got this in the bag._

_All hail Connor Stoll!_

“Is this your best?” Sam asked.

_What?!_

The son of Hermes turned his head to see Sam keeping pace with him as they zipped past trees.

Sam smirked, turning around to run rapidly backwards, somehow navigating without looking.

”I expected better from you.”

Connor smirked back.

”Oh, I can go faster.”

”Well then, prove it,” Sam replied, turning around without breaking pace.

_Not a problem._

The son of Hermes started running faster...however, so did Sam. Together, they quickly weaved their way around trees. The two were neck-in-neck.

_This is unreal!_

_Who is this guy?!_

Connor could see that the edge of the woods wasn’t far.

_Just one last push!_

_I can do this!_

“I think I’m done playing around,” Sam said, and Connor looked to see that blue electricity was beginning to run around Sam’s body with a sound reminiscent of chirping birds.

_By the gods!_

Sam quickly outstripped the son of Hermes, the electricity sounding like a thousand birds; he reached the edge of the woods.

Several moments later, Connor also reached the edge to find Percy and Chiron giving Sam matching looks of disbelief, while Sam grinned triumphantly at the son of Hermes.

_I...I lost?_

Connor frowned.

_That’s...That’s impossible!_

_What?!_

_I haven’t lost a race since Luke!_

_And I had the shoes!_

_This should NOT be the case!_

“Woohoo!” Sam cheered. “I won! In your face, Connor!”

_I can’t believe I lost!_

The son of Hermes felt like sulking...until he recalled their bet. Instead, he gave Sam a crooked grin.

”Why are you smiling? Could it be that you’re that happy that you get to kiss Percy?”

Sam’s eyes widened and he started to blush again.

”Wait...what?!” Percy exclaimed, looking quite flustered himself.

_Hehe._

”I...Erm...That...You...” Sam stammered.

_Hehehe._

”You see, we made a little bet,” Connor explained, turning his attention towards the son of Poseidon. “The winner of the race would get a kiss from you, Percy.”

”I don’t believe you,” Percy replied rather bluntly.

Connor shrugged.

”Then ask Sam.”

Percy turned his head towards Sam (who had pulled his hood back up). A shadow slowly covered the majority of Sam’s face, leaving only the lower half visible.

_This guy is interesting._

_Maybe he’s a son of Zeus...and Hades?_

Connor mentally shook his head at the thought.

_Eww, no, I don’t think that’s the case._

_A legacy of one of them and the son of the other, perhaps?_

_That’s more plausible._

”Is...Is he telling the truth, Sam?” Percy asked hesitantly.

Instead of replying, Sam nodded.

”Oh...Erm....Well, that’s an...interesting bet,” Percy commented.

”You don’t...You don’t have to...” Sam muttered. “You didn’t...agree to anything.”

_He sounds so disappointed._

_Come on, Percy, kiss the guy._

_You both want to._

”That’s...Yeah, that’s true...I didn’t,” Percy mumbled.

_Aww, come on, Percy._

_I know you’re crushing on him._

_I give you a chance to kiss him, and you turn it down?!_

_What the hell?!_

Connor simply shrugged instead.

”Whatever. It’s not like I wanted a kiss from you anyways. Just some harmless fun.”

_All things considered, I’m glad I lost._

_I don’t wanna kiss from Percy._

He casually strolled over to the son of Poseidon.

”He seemed jealous about me getting a kiss from you,” the son of Hermes said quietly. “I think he likes you.”

”Don’t mess with me,” Percy growled softly.

”I’m not. I’m trying to help you out. What benefits you also benefits me, remember?” Connor replied.

_Because it’s the truth._

_Sam isn’t the kind of person I can have fun with._

The son of Hermes then looked at Chiron.

”Was there anything else you needed from me, Chiron?”

The Centaur shook his head.

”No. That will be all, Connor.”

_Good._

_Now, what should I do to get Sam to want to leave?_

* * *

Jason 

Chiron had recruited the children of the Big Three to see how Sam stacked up against them. They were currently at the Climbing Wall.

_It’s rather curious._

_I wonder what kind of abilities Sam has._

_Percy mentioned he could control several elements, and from what I just learned, he beat Connor in a foot race._

_That’s no easy feat._

”Is that real lava?” Sam asked.

Percy wrapped an arm around the new arrival.

”Yes it is.”

_Is it just me, or does Percy seem to...like Sam?_

_And I mean like-like._

_I originally got the feeling that Percy might have felt that way about Nico, but since Nico has Will..._

_I also like-like Nico..._

Sam looked at Percy with a slightly flustered expression while Nico frowned.

“Are you nervous?” the Ghost King asked, giving Sam a challenging look.

Sam returned a challenging look of his own.

”Not at all.”

The two started sizing each other up.

_I think these two are starting a little rivalry._

_And Percy is likely the reason behind it._

“So, what are the rules?” Sam asked.

”All you need to do is make it to the top,” Chiron answered. “However, Nico, no shadow-traveling, and no flying, Jason.”

_Figures._

“And no ‘Earth-Bending’, Neeks. Hehe, you won’t be able use your daddy’s powers this time, Jace,” Percy said, looking rather smug.

_I won’t lose._

_Not to Percy._

The son of Jupiter shrugged.

”Won’t need ‘em. I believe our times are currently tied.”

”It’s about time that changes,” Percy replied.

_My thoughts exactly._

Jason nodded.

”Agreed.”

“Uhh...Percy?” Sam asked.

Percy looked at him.

”What is it, Sam?”

”You can let go of me now,” Sam answered, blushing slightly.

Percy unwrapped his arm around Sam.

”Oh...sorry.”

Sam smiled and shook his head.

”Don’t be. I just figured it would be easier to climb if you didn’t have to carry me.”

”I’d carry you, if you needed me to,” Percy offered.

Sam blushed slightly.

”Oh...Erm...thanks?”

”No problem,” Percy said rather cheerfully.

Jason gave the two a curious look.

_That’s...an odd thing to say._

_Is Percy...flirting with Sam?_

“So, anything goes, right? I just have to reach the top?” Sam asked.

”That’s right,” Percy answered. 

Sam then gave a cocky grin that reminded Jason somewhat of Percy.

_It’s kinda similar...yet kinda different._

“Are you ready?” Chiron asked.

”Yes,” they all replied.

”Very well. Please, take your marks,” Chiron directed, and the four walked up to the Wall. 

All of them, save Sam, gripped the Climbing Wall. Instead, Sam placed his left foot against it.

_What’s he up to?_

_This isn’t a foot race._

“Ready?...Begin!” Chiron exclaimed. 

The three demigods started climbing. 

_All I have to do is avoid the lava, avoid the boulders, and reach the top before the walls start crashing together (and before Percy)._

Suddenly, Sam rushed past them, literally running up the wall.

”See ya, slowpokes!”

_Wait, what?!_

_How?!_

“You’re cheating!” Nico shouted.

Sam paused.

He turned around, standing sideways against the Climbing Wall, looking down at them with a smirk.

”You said that anything goes. Not my fault that I can do this.”

”How are you doing that?!” Nico asked.

Sam shrugged.

”I suppose I could tell you, but I’m not gonna.”

He turned around and continued to run upwards.

_That’s just not fair!_

Jason saw a boulder starting to fall towards Sam.

_Here we go..._

“Look out!” Percy shouted.

What Jason saw next, he had trouble believing. Instead of moving out of the way (which Sam easily could have done), Sam ran directly up to the boulder and punched it with a ‘Hell Yeah!’.

The boulder shattered into countless smaller rocks.

_Who is this guy?!_

“What the hell?! Who is this guy, Percy?!” Nico asked, as Sam quickly reached the top.

”Come on! I don’t have all day!”

_Well...so much for that._

_Might as well keep climbing._

Sam then jumped off the side of the Climbing Wall; he started to fall, flipping as he did so.

“Sam!” Percy cried out.

Sam landed from the ridiculous height on the ground without any problems. He looked up at the son of Poseidon.

”What?!”

“Never mind!” Percy called.

_Who exactly is this guy?_

_...And why do I get the feeling that we’ve met?_

* * *

Percy

“Geez, Sam. Is there nothing you can’t do?” the son of Poseidon asked as he, Sam, and several others sat by the Camp Fire.

_Archery (to Apollo’s dismay), racing, climbing, this guy has it all._

_I wonder if he’s as good a kisser as he is in my dreams._

_Anyways, since the guy doesn’t seem to want to much attention, I’m glad he decided to join me._

_He could have said no._

Sam simply shrugged.

“There are some things I can’t do.”

”How did you run up the side of the Climbing Wall?” Jason asked.

“I’ll explain when there’s fewer...people,” Sam replied. “I don’t want too much attention.”

_Understandable._

“So, we just sit here and sing ‘Kumbaya’?” Sam asked.

Percy looked at Sam.

”Well, usually the Apollo kids sing. I don’t. I’m not a great singer.”

Sam shrugged.

”If you say so.”

Percy laughed.

”I do. Can you sing?” 

“I...Erm...Yeah...I can sing. I can play the guitar, too,” Sam replied rather awkwardly.

”Do my ears deceive me?” Will asked, his attention drawn away from his boyfriend. “You can sing?”

Sam nodded, looking very sheepish.

_Sam’s so cute._

_Have I mentioned that before?_

”Do you...want to hear me...Percy?” Sam asked, sounding somewhat hopeful.

_He’s...offering to sing to me?_

Percy smiled brightly, and butterflies flapped their tiny wings in his stomach.

”I’d love to hear your sing.”

Kayla walked up to Sam and handed him a guitar; Sam gingerly took it.

_He seems nervous._

“You don’t have to,” Percy said.

Sam shook his head.

”No...I can do it. Just give me a sec.”

”Go for it, Sam,” Will said encouragingly.

Sam nodded and took a breath and started to play a song Percy felt was familiar. Sam began to sing.

”I thought that I've been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life”

_I know this song._

_Gods...his voice is beautiful._

The Apollo kids started clapping in rhythm to the song.

“Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on”

_Did...Did someone hurt Sam?_

“You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches”

Sam sang with emotion, as if had experienced heartbreak.

_Did someone hurt you, Sam?_

_Who hurt you?_

“Just like a moth drawn to a flame

Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain

Your bitter heart, cold to the touch”

Will took this moment to harmonize with Sam, and they sang together.

“Now I'm gonna reap what I sow

I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on”

_Who hurt you?_

“You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches”

While Will helped the song, he didn’t bring the amount of feeling and emotion into the song that Sam did.

Percy felt his eyes tearing up.

_Who hurt you?_

_And why?_

“Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread

Gonna wind up dead”

_Who hurt you?_

“Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread

Gonna wind up dead”

_Who hurt you?_

“Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head!

Needle and the thread

Gonna wind up dead!

Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head!”

_Who hurt you?_

“You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Will stopped singing, and Sam stopped playing while Will’s siblings kept clapping.

“And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches”

The song ended, and Sam had a rather sad smile on his face. 

_That was...That was beautiful!_

_Sad._

_Heartbreaking, but still beautiful._

_Oh, gods..._

_Oh, gods, I am in love._

_So very, very in love with Sam._

Suddenly, campers started clapping and cheering, and Sam seemed startled by the noise, as if it called him back from somewhere else. Some kids even called for an encore.

Without thinking, Percy hugged Sam.

”Percy?!” Sam said in a surprised voice.

The son of Poseidon sighed softly.

”Sorry...You just...looked like you needed one,” he muttered quietly.

_And I really wanted to hold you._

_I wanna hold you every chance I get._

_I’d kiss you if you’d let me._

Percy took in a deep breath, disguising it as a sigh.

_He smells good._

_It somehow reminds me of cool spring nights._

”I’m fine, Percy,” Sam replied.

Percy reluctantly pulled back to Sam smiling.

”Really.”

Percy then noticed something odd: Jason was crying. He wasn’t bawling or sniffling, but he had this almost lost expression on his face as tears ran down his cheeks.

”Are you okay, Jason?” Percy asked, quite concerned about his bro.

”Huh?” the son of Jupiter replied, as if snapped out of a daze.

_This is weird._

_Did Sam’s song get to him that much?_

_If so...why?_

”Dude, you’re crying,” Percy pointed out. “Is something wrong?”

_I’m kinda worried._

Jason stood, lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

”Yeah...I’m...I’m fine...I’ll be calling it a night.”

_Odd._

“Alright. Good night,” Percy said.

”Night, guys,” Jason replied before walking away rather quickly.

_I wonder what’s wrong with him._

Percy returned his attention towards Sam, who had set the guitar down and had a pained expression with a hand on his forehead (not emotional but physical).

_Not him, too._

“What’s wrong? Do you have another headache?”

Sam winced and nodded.

”Do you need to go to the infirmary?” Will asked, looking concerned.

Sam shook his head; he then stood.

”I’ll be fine. I think...I think I need more sleep. Almost died, y’know. I’m sure I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

_I hope so..._

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Percy asked.

Sam smiled and nodded.

”Yeah...I’ll see you tomorrow. Night, Percy.”

_This is great!_

_He wants to see me tomorrow!_

Percy smiled.

”Night, Sam.”

Percy tried to surpress his giddiness as Sam left.

_I wonder what we should do._

* * *

 Jason

The son of Jupiter’s heart was beating so rapidly that it felt like it was going to burst from his chest.

_What’s going on?_

_What’s wrong with me?_

_Why did he...?_

_How did he manage to draw such a response from me?_

_It doesn’t make any sense._

_I don’t know the guy, but...what is this feeling?_

_This...familiarity?_

Jason felt his eyes tearing up once more, and he pulled his glasses up to wipe his eyes.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

_I don’t understand..._

The son of Jupiter looked around to see Sam was nearby; a shadow hid the majority of his face, leaving only the lower half visible.

_He...left?_

_Why did he leave?_

_Why isn’t Percy with him?_

_Percy seems practically glued to the guy!_

Jason then frowned at his thoughts.

_Am I...Am I...jealous?_

Jason then noticed a certain someone approaching Sam from behind, a girl, to be specific. Jason immediately recognized who it was.

_Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite._

_What does she want?_

_I’ve already told her after I broke up with Piper that I wasn’t interested._

_I’m not like other people, I’m demisexual._

_I can’t just find someone attractive without getting to know them first._

_I also have to grow a deep bond with them._

_...Which makes my response to Sam all the more confusing._

Jason then noticed that she wasn’t looking at him; no, the daughter of Aphrodite was looking at Sam with a smirk and wanting expression.

_I see._

_She’s gonna hit on Sam._

_Poor guy._

_I wouldn’t wish the attention of Drew on my worst enemy._

_No, seriously, she’s that bad._

“Hey, New Guy!” she called, confirming Jason’s suspicions.

Sam paused and turned towards her.

”Uh...hi? Can I...help you?”

Drew giggled.

_I bet she’s trying to act cute._

_Well, it’s not cute at all._

_She’s a backstabbing, manipulative bitch who would sell out everyone for something as simple as the newest kind of makeup._

“I’m Drew Tanaka. Nice to meet you,” the daughter of Aphrodite introduced herself.

”Whether it’s nice or not remains to be seen,” Sam commented.

Jason shook his head.

_It's never nice with Drew._

“I think that it will be. You’ll see,” she replied.

_I sincerely doubt that._

Sam casually shrugged.

”If you say so.”

“I liked your song. You have a beautiful singing voice,” the daughter of Aphrodite said in a disgustingly sweet tone.

Jason made a mental gagging noise.

_This is just disgusting._

Sam shrugged again.

”Thanks, I guess.”

”That was Shawn Mendes, wasn’t it?” she asked.

”Yeah, it was...Stitches,” Sam answered.

“I knew I’ve heard that song before,” Drew said.

Sam simply nodded.

Drew then put on a curious expression.

”Are you a child of Apollo?”

”I can’t say,” Sam answered. 

Drew nodded.

”I see. Unclaimed then. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be claimed soon, sweetie,” she said, and Jason thought he heard a bit of emphasis on the word ‘claimed’.

For some reason, Jason found himself growing jealous.

_Who does she think she is?_

_Wait...why am I jealous?_

“I wasn’t worried, and don’t call me ‘sweetie’,” Sam replied bluntly, gratifying the son of Jupiter for reasons he couldn’t understand.

”Oh? Then what do you want me to call you?” Drew asked, practically purring, and Jason mentally gagged once more.

_This is just gross to watch._

_Should I step in?_

“I don’t want you to call me anything. If you need to address me, address me as Sam,” the young man answered before pointing to his head. “Got it memorized?”

Drew giggled again.

”I sure do, Sam.” 

The daughter of Aphrodite then put on a sad expression.

”You put a lot of emotion into that song.”

Jason mentally nodded to himself.

_He did._

_I could practically feel him coming through that song._

The son of Jupiter felt his tearing up again.

_Stop crying, Jason!_

“Did someone hurt you?” Drew asked in an exaggeratedly concerned voice.

_She has a point._

_How else could he put so much feeling into that song?_

”I can’t say,” Sam answered.

”Alright, I won’t pry,” Drew replied. 

Sam sighed, as if impatient.

The daughter of Aphrodite then smiled.

”Why are you keeping your hood up? I can’t see your face.”

”Because I want to, that’s why. Did it occur to you that maybe I don’t want you to see my face?” Sam asked in bored tone.

Drew giggled, shaking her head.

”Why not? It’s not like you need to hide it. You’re quite cute.”

_Yes, he’s very cute..._

_Again, why would I find someone that I don’t know as cute?_

Sam shrugged again.

”Uh...thanks, I suppose.”

Drew reached out a hand and touched Sam’s hood.

”Yes. Very cute. Come on, don’t be shy.”

Sam brushed her hand away.

”Who said that I’m shy? There’s a difference between being shy and wanting privacy, y’know? If you can’t respect my privacy, then get lost.”

_Damn!_

_He just shot her down!_

The daughter of Aphrodite held up her hands.

”Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Look, I don’t mean to be short, but I’ve got a headache. I want to go to sleep. I’ll be taking my leave, ” Sam said.

He turned and started to walk away.

”Wait,” Drew called, and Jason felt like she was telling him to wait.

_She’s using charmspeak._

_This is bad._

_I should step in._

Sam sighed audibly and turned around.

”What is it now?”

Drew smiled and walked closer to Sam.

”Give me a good night kiss.”

_Even if Sam can resist, Drew still has a lot of pull in Camp._

_He’ll either kiss her against his will (which is just wrong), or he’ll gain the wrath of Drew and her cronies._

_I need to do something!_

The son of Jupiter started walking towards them.

”Hey, Sam! I was just looking for you!”

The daughter of Aphrodite and Sam turned their attentions to the son of Jupiter. Jason walked up to Sam and wrapped an arm rather protectively around him.

”Percy told me that you forgot where the Hermes Cabin was. Did you need me to show you?” Jason asked, praying that Sam would take the hint and play along.

_Please, get what I’m trying to do._

Sam shook his head.

”No, I can’t remember. I wouldn’t mind you showing me.”

_Thank the gods._

“Come on, I’ll take you. Night, Drew,” Jason called, already pulling Sam with him at a brisk pace to prevent Drew from regaining her senses and attempting to use her charmspeak again. 

It didn’t take them long to reach the reach the Hermes Cabin, as it was only a stone’s throw away. Jason glanced behind him to see Drew, with a sour look, turn and walk towards the Aphrodite Cabin.

_Serves her right, that manipulative bitch._

“Erm...are you gonna let me go?” Sam asked, sounding somewhat flustered.

Jason reluctantly released Sam. 

“Sorry...I’m just trying to help.”

“Look,” Sam said. “I kinda appreciate you helping me out back there, but you didn’t need to. I can handle myself.”

_From what I saw, he can back that up._

”I’m sure that you can, but you need to be careful with her,” Jason answered.

Sam pulled back his hood.

_Why are you so familiar?_

”Why do I need to be careful? She seems harmless,” Sam commented.

_No, she is most definitely not harmless._

Jason shook his head.

”She isn’t. Couldn’t you tell? Couldn’t you feel something strange or compelling when she talked to you?”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”No. Why? Was I supposed to?”

_Wait...what?!_

_Was he...immune to her charmspeak?_

“No. It’s good that you didn’t,” Jason replied. “Just be careful. She’s relentless when she wants something, and she has plenty of followers. She had her eyes on me for the longest time. It seems like you’re her new target.”

Sam frowned.

”And why would she be interested in me? I don’t want her attention.”

_Doesn’t he know?_

”Well, you are really good looking,” Jason answered without thinking.

_Oh, gods..._

_Why did I say that?!_

He then started blushing.

Sam started blushing, as well.

“Erm...thanks, Jason.”

”Uh...you’re welcome?” Jason replied awkwardly.  

Sam suddenly grimaced.

”What’s wrong?” Jason asked, suddenly concerned.

”Headache...” Sam answered. “I’m sure I’ll be fine if I get some sleep. Don’t worry about it.”

_I hope so._

_Your last one seemed really bad._

Jason nodded.

”Alright...Hope you feel better.” 

_I should go._

_There’s no reason for me to stick around._

“Night,” Jason said.

”Night,” Sam replied, and Jason turned around and started walking towards his Cabin.

_What’s wrong with me?_

_Seriously, what’s wrong with me?_

* * *

Sam

Sam lied on his bed, staring at the upper bunk and feeling very confused.

_Why does Jason seem so familiar to me?_

_And why did he start crying when I sang?_

_Why did he help me?_

_It’s not like I needed his help._

_I have no interest in Drew._

_I can’t have any interest._

_After all, I’m gay._

Sam’s head throbbed painfully.

_And what’s with these damn headaches?!_

_Does amnesia always come with headaches?!_

_Or am I a special case?_

Sam mentally huffed.

_I’m so lucky._

Sam noticed he was getting plenty of stares from the kids in the Hermes Cabin.

_I can’t sleep if I feel them staring at me._

_I always know when I’m being watched._

_In fact, I can actually navigate this place blindfolded..._

_Why is that?_

Sam’s head seared with pain, as if in reply, and it only served to frustrate him even more.

”When I said ‘leave me the fuck alone’ that includes staring!” Sam said, voicing his displeasure.

The kids quickly averted their gazes.

”Prick,” a kid muttered.

_I don’t wanna hear it from these guys, of all people._

Sam scoffed.

”I don’t give a shit what you think of me. You have a problem with it, talk to Chiron because I could care less.”

”Dude, what’s your problem?” the kid asked, glaring at Sam.

_Is he serious?!_

“My problem?!” Sam exclaimed angrily, returning a glare of his own. “Do I have to remind you that I caught you and several others trying to pickpocket me?!”

The kid quickly look away, and Sam rolled his eyes.

“That’s what I thought.”

”The sooner you leave, the better,” someone mumbled.

Sam laughed, mentally shaking his head.

(He didn’t actually because of the headache.)

_I completely agree._

_I hate it here._

_I wish that I could be in the Poseidon Cabin with Percy like I am in my dreams._

”No argument from me,” Sam replied.

He then sighed and closed his eyes.

_Speaking...or rather, thinking of, maybe dream Percy can cheer me up._

* * *

 Sam

Sam, once again, found himself in the Poseidon Cabin.

_I’m here again._

Sam turned around to find Percy standing behind him.

_I’m glad he’s here._

The son of Poseidon smiled.

”I was wondering when you would show up.”

_Dreams have weird conversations._

_Well, I shouldn’t be surprised._

_Dreams often reflect our subconscious desires._

Sam smiled back.

”Didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?”

Percy shook his head.

”No, not too long.” 

He then walked up to Sam, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

”For winning the race,” Percy said rather sweetly.

_He’s sincere._

_I can tell._

_This isn’t at all like that ‘Drew’ girl._

_I’m not surprised that dream Percy remembers my reward for winning._

Percy pulled back, giving Sam a tender look, full of affection.

Sam smirked, grabbing Percy by the shirt and pulling the son of Poseidon with him until they reached one of the beds. Sam lied back, and Percy climbed atop him.

“Come on, my sea prince. You can do better than that, can’t you?”

Percy smirked.

”Oh, I can do better.”

_I know._

_I want more._

Sam leaned in towards Percy’s ear.

”Show me, Percy,” he whispered softly into the son of Poseidon’s ear. 

“Gladly,” Percy purred before he started to nibble on Sam’s neck.

Sam moaned softly, feeling immense pleasure.

_I wonder what this would feel like in real life._

_I bet that it would feel even better._

“Oh, Sam, I wish this was real,” Percy breathed.

_Me, too, dream Percy._

_Me, too._

* * *

 Connor

The son of Hermes looked at Sam’s sleeping form.

_Aww, he looks so peaceful._

_I wonder if he’s having a nice dream._

Connor mentally chuckled.

_I bet he’s dreaming about Percy._

_You should thank me, Percy._

_Soon, you’ll have a cute guy who’s crushing on you staying in your Cabin._

(No, Connor doesn’t swing that way).

Connor looked to his siblings, and gave them a crooked grin.

”Ready?”

The kid who had tried to pickpocket Sam gave a crooked grin of his own and held up a can of shaving cream.

”Ready.”

_This is a classic._

_And totally harmless, just like I promised, Percy._

_Though thinking about it, maybe we should have used superglue._

Connor mentally shrugged to himself.

_Well, this should still work well enough._

_We just need Sam to get upset and cause a ruckus, then Chiron will have to intervene._

The son of Hermes noted that Sam was in the perfect position, one of his arms hanging off the side of his bed.

His younger half-brother walked closer and knelt down. He pointed the can of shaving cream at Sam’s open hand and sprayed a decently sized bit into it.

The cream expanded and turned from blue to white.

_This is some high quality stuff._

_No need to work it into a foam, it does it by itself._

_Perfect for this classic prank._

Some kids started giggling, and Connor quickly shushed them.

”Don’t wake him up,” he whispered.

The kids nodded, suppressing their giggles.

_Who can blame them?_

_Sam isn’t exactly cheerful when he’s here._

_I don’t think he’s a bad guy, but he clearly doesn’t like being here and vice versa._

Connor quietly walked closer. He reached out and tickled Sam’s face with a feather. 

Sam moved his head.

_As expected._

After waiting to make sure that Sam was still asleep, the son of Hermes reached out and tickled Sam’s face again. 

This time, Sam jerked his head away with a grumble.

_Shit, did I wake him?_

After several moments, Sam’s breathing evened out into a steady rhythm.

Connor mentally nodded.

_No, I didn’t._

_Good._

The son of Hermes reached out with his feather once more.

_Usually, third time’s the charm._

As he started to tickle Sam’s face, Connor didn’t get the reaction he was at all hoping for.

Sam grabbed his arm and pulled.

_What the fuck?!_

Connor yelped, and Sam smacked him in the face with the shaving cream before shoving him away from the bed. 

The son of Hermes fell on his butt; he started wiping the shaving cream from his face.

_What happened?!_

_That’s not how people are supposed to react!_

Connor looked up to see Sam standing with his hand turned upright, his eyes closed. Water collected out of nowhere and washed the shaving cream from his hand. 

_Who...who is this guy?_

Sam opened his eyes, and the son of Hermes let out an ‘Eep’, as the young man stared down at him with glowing red irises. 

“Good morning to you, too.” 

Sam flung the water aside; he then pulled up his sleeves, and two black bracelets appeared on his wrists in a blue flash.

_Who is this guy?!_

The two bracelets suddenly transformed, changing into gauntlets, and Sam slammed his armored fists together.

_Uh-oh..._

_This isn’t good._

_He’s clearly pissed._

“I asked for three things while I stayed here. What part of ‘leave me the fuck alone’ didn’t you understand?! Did I stutter or something?!” Sam asked, sounding extremely angry.

_Okay, not just pissed._

_Beyond pissed._

Connor laughed nervously.

“It’s just a joke, dude.”

Sam only scowled.

”Again, what part didn’t you understand?!”

”Umm...truce?” Connor asked.

Sam shook his head.

”No. No truce.”

Sam got into a fighting stance.

”In case you can't tell, I'm in a bad mood. I was in a good mood, having a nice dream, but you just ruined it. I suggest you defend yourselves.”

_Oh, shit._

_I’m screwed._

* * *

 Percy

The son of Poseidon had finished taking a shower and getting dressed to go outside.

_Today’s the day._

_Connor told me that he’d do it this morning._

_I hope he doesn’t do anything too stupid._

Percy then heard a knock on his door.

_I wonder who that could be._

Percy walked over and opened the Cabin door to see Jason Grace hovering upside down in the air and smiling.

”Morning, bro.”

The son of Poseidon burst into laughter.

_See?_

_Jason really is the bestest bro._

_He knows how to make me laugh._

“Morning to you, too,” Percy replied cheerfully before Jason turned upright and landed. “What brings you here?”

”I figured that you, being you, would want to grab some breakfast,” the son of Jupiter replied.

_He really does know me so well._

Percy nodded.

”Sure thing. Do you mind if we stop by and pick up Sam?”

_I need to make sure he’s okay, and that Connor keeps his word._

Jason nudged Percy playfully several times.

“Look at you, being a gentleman and picking up your boyfriend.”

_Wait...what?!_

_Seriously, am I that obvious?!_

The son of Poseidon couldn’t help but blush.

“You know, Nico would be so jealous,” Jason said with a serious expression.

”I...You...That’s...” Percy stammered.

Jason’s eyes widened, as if he was surprised.

”Damn, you’re not even denying it. Are you two actually dating?”

_Sometimes, I really hate Jason._

_Not ‘bestest’ bro._

_Worst bro ever!_

Percy huffed and crossed his arms.

“That’s not it. He’s not my boyfriend,” the son of Poseidon grumbled, inwardly sulking to himself.

_Oh, how I wish..._

”Relax, Perce, I’m just teasing,” Jason replied, grinning.

Percy uncrossed his arms and shoved his bro.

”Quit being a dick.”

”What? I thought you liked dick,” Jason teased Percy further.

“Jason!” Percy exclaimed loudly and completely red in the face.

Percy started heading towards the Hermes Cabin, leaving the son of Jupiter behind.

”You know what? Fuck you, Jason!” 

_I really hate Jason right now._

Jason quickly caught up to him.

”Aw, come on, Percy. I didn’t mean it. You know I’m just kidding.”

_Oh, please._

Percy shrugged.

”Whatever.”

”Percy, come on, don’t be like that,” Jason started complaining. “Am I not your ‘bestest bro’?”

“Not anymore. In fact, you’ve been replaced,” Percy replied.

”By whom?” Jason asked.

_Who should I say?_

_Oh, I know._

”Sam. He’s my new bestest bro,” Percy answered.

”What?! You can’t just replace me!” Jason lamented.

Right before they reached the Hermes Cabin, Jason ran in front of Percy and started pouting.

”Please, Percy, don’t do this to me.”

_I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jason pout before._

_It’s actually kinda cute._

Percy mentally frowned at the thought.

_Wait...did I just put ‘Jason’ and ‘cute’ in the same thought?!_

Percy mentally shrugged.

_Oh, well, nothing for it._

Percy sighed.

”Alright, alright. You’re still my bestest bro, okay.”

Jason smiled again.

”Thanks, Percy.” 

_Whatever._

The son of Poseidon then noticed he heard something coming from the Hermes Cabin.

”Is that...shouting?” Jason asked.

_Uh-oh._

Several windows of the Hermes Cabin exploded outwards.

_I’m guessing the prank didn’t go so well._

_Perhaps I should have warned them._

Percy then heard loud noises, as if things were being thrown about. This was followed by a chair, then an alarm clock, then several miscellaneous objects being thrown out the broken windows.

_That definitely doesn’t sound or look good._

“Look out!” Jason shouted before tackling Percy to the ground.

Just as he did so, the door of the Hermes Cabin flew off it’s handles (along with Connor Stoll and a mattress). The son of Hermes groaned and pushed the mattress off himself.

Jason stood and held out a hand to Percy; Percy grabbed his hand, and Jason pulled him up.

"Thanks, bro," Percy said.

"Don't mention it," Jason replied.

Percy looked at Connor.

"Why did you have a mattress on top of you?"

"...Shield," Connor answered.

_I bet I know why._

"Erm...why?" Jason asked. 

Connor sat up with a another groan and pointed towards the Hermes Cabin. 

Percy turned his gaze and saw a very pissed off looking Sam, equipped with his black gauntlets.

_Oh, gods..._

_What's...What's with his eyes?_

The son of Poseidon could see Sam's irises literally glowing red, looking like he intended to skin the son of Hermes alive.

"Sam?" Percy asked hesitantly.

Sam turned his gaze towards Percy, and a look a surprise came over him.

"Percy?"

Sam's eyes returned to their normal color.

_I think he's not angry anymore._

"What's going on?!" Chiron shouted as he approached them.

"Chiron? Thank the god, you're here!" Connor said, as he stood. "Sam's attacking us!"

_I sincerely doubt that it wasn't unwarranted._

"You started it! I told you to leave me alone!" Sam shouted, the anger in his voice palpable.

"He's trying to kill me!" Connor yelled.

_Clearly an exaggeration._

Sam scoffed at the remark.

"Kill you? Don’t kid yourself. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so by now."

_True that._

"Enough!" Chiron bellowed, stomping a hoof on the ground, and Sam glared at the Centaur.

_Uh-oh._

_I should say something._

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again. I don't take orders from-..." Sam started.

"Sam," Percy interrupted.

Sam looked at Percy, and the son of Poseidon shook his head, indirectly saying that he shouldn't start an argument with the Activities Director.

Sam sighed. He held up his hands, and his gauntlets collapsed back into bracelets. 

”Fine. Enough is enough.”

"Sam, Connor, would you please follow me?" Chiron asked, more of an order than a question.

_I think he chose those words on purpose, still._

"I believe we need to have a discussion," the Centaur continued.

_This is my chance!_

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Percy asked, hoping that the Activities Director wouldn't turn him down.

"Actually, I was hoping that you would come, Percy," Chiron replied, and a look of surprise came over the son of Poseidon.

_Wait, what?_

_Really?_

Percy nodded.

"Oh...alright."

_Why does he want me to be there?_

* * *

 Percy 

_Well...this is an uncomfortable atmosphere._

Percy sat next to Sam on a couch while Connor sat on the other side of a table, across from them. Sam was currently glaring daggers at the son of Hermes, who looked (rather understandably) uncomfortable. 

_Geez, I don’t ever want to be on the receiving end of Sam’s displeasure._

_I’d rather stare at Medusa than stare at an angry Sam._

_Especially when his eyes change color._

_That was a scary sight...but kinda hot._

Chiron sighed.

”Sam, would you please stop glaring at Connor?”

_Why not?_

_Sam’s free to express his feelings._

_I feel like glaring at Connor, too._

Sam scoffed at the request, but averted his gaze, nonetheless.

”Thank you, Sam,” Chiron said. “Now, can one of you explain what happened?”

”He started attacking me and the other kids for no reason!” Connor exclaimed.

Percy mentally rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, right, and I’m straight._

Percy mentally smirked.

_Hehe._

Chiron nodded before turning his gaze towards Sam.

”Is that true, Sam? Did you attack Connor and the others, and was it unprovoked?”

”Oh, I attacked them alright, and fuck no, it wasn’t without reason,” Sam growled.

”It was just shaving cream!” Connor argued.

The son of Poseidon mentally rolled his eyes at that.

_I doubt that was all._

Chiron nodded.

”If that’s the case, it seems that Sam overreacted.”

”It wasn’t just that, and you know it!” Sam shouted.

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

”Then tell me, if you would, what exactly did Connor and the rest do to provoke you?”

”I caught him and several others trying to pickpocket me. The shaving cream was just the final straw,” Sam explained.

_Yeah, I wouldn’t put it past Connor to try and do that._

”Is this true, Connor? Did you try and pickpocket Sam?” Chiron asked.

”N-No! I didn’t try and pickpocket Sam,” Connor answered.

_I don’t buy that for a second._

“Don’t you dare lie!” Sam shouted.

”I’m not lying!” Connor shouted back.

The Activities Director sighed.

”Gentlemen, please, there’s no need to shout.”

“Would you swear it on the River Styx?” Percy asked.

”Percy, that’s a serious oath for serious matters. We don’t use it for threats,” Chiron scolded.

Percy mentally rolled his eyes again.

_Oh, please._

_He’s right, but my point still stands._

“Sorry, but I think it’s clear that Sam can’t stay in the Hermes Cabin,” Percy pointed out.

Chiron nodded.

”I agree with you, Percy. Sam cannot stay in the Hermes Cabin...but I’m not sure if it’s in our best interest to let Sam stay here.”

Percy’s eyes widened in surprise.

_Wait...what?_

_No!_

_No, he can’t!_

_I won’t let him!_

“You can’t banish Sam!” Percy objected, not wanting Sam to leave.

”Percy, I’m merely-...” Chiron started, but Percy wasn’t having it.

”Sam isn’t a bad guy. He saved me, and I almost hit him with my car! He was badly hurt, but he helped me anyways. Would a bad guy do that?” Percy argued.

Chiron sighed.

”I see. You raise a valid point, Percy. Sam did put himself in harms way to assure your safety.”

_Thank you!_

Chiron nodded.

”Very well, Sam can stay. But a problem still remains: He cannot stay in the Hermes Cabin.”

Percy mentally took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing._

“I have a suggestion,” Percy said.

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

”And what is it that you would suggest, Percy?”

”What if Sam stayed...with me?” Percy asked hesitantly, unable to stop himself from blushing slightly.

_It’s not like I can control my bodies responses._

Chiron’s eyes widened in surprise.

“In the Poseidon Cabin,” Percy added sheepishly.

”Yes...I see,” Chiron said with a nod. “I admit that it’s a bit unorthodox, but I believe that this arrangement could definitely work. I was actually going to suggest something along those lines.”

Percy’s heart was beating rapidly.

_What if he says no?_

_What if he decides that he’s better off leaving?_

“Do you find Percy’s proposal acceptable, Sam?” Chiron asked.

_What if Sam doesn’t accept?_

_Will he have to leave?_

_I don’t want him to leave!_

“Yes,” Sam answered.

_Wait...what?_

Percy looked at Sam in surprise to find him smiling slightly.

”I think that this arrangement is most acceptable. I’m assuming that the Poseidon Cabin is much less crowded.”

Chiron nodded.

”It is. Percy is currently the only occupant.”

”Excellent. I’ll have much more privacy, and the company I will have happens to be one I enjoy,” Sam replied amiably.

Percy’s heart felt like it would flutter right out of his chest.

_He...enjoys my company?_

Percy mentally whooped.

_This is great!_

_Sam enjoys my company!_

_At the very least, he must consider me a friend!_

“Good. I’m glad to hear that you enjoy Percy’s company,” Chiron said. “Alright then. Sam, from now on, until you are claimed or until you decided to leave, you will be staying with Percy in the Poseidon Cabin.”

_Yes!_

“I’m glad that we managed to resolve this issue,” Chiron added.

”But Sam wrecked our Cabin!” Connor objected. “Shouldn’t he be punished?”

Percy mentally growled.

_You’re lucky Sam didn’t wreck you, and if you don’t shut your mouth, I’ll do it myself._

“I should give both of you punishment,” Chiron noted, and the son of Hermes winced.

_I won’t let Sam be punished._

“I disagree,” Percy said. “Need I remind everyone that Sam helped not only myself but also Meg and Apollo? Besides, I’ve seen what Sam can do. If he really wanted to hurt Connor and the others, he would have done so.”

”You raise a valid point, Percy,” Chiron replied. “Very well. I shall overlook this. Scuffles happen between people your age. No one shall receive punishment.”

_Thank the gods._

“On another note, I believe we had an agreement, Sam,” Chiron commented.

_They have an agreement?_

“Yes, we do, but I’m not saying anything with Connor here,” Sam replied. “I don’t mind if Percy stays though.”

_Oh, that’s good._

Chiron looked at the son of Hermes.

”You may leave, Connor. The damages to your Cabin will be fixed soon enough.”

Connor grumbled as he stood; however, before he left, he gave Percy a wink. He then over to the door and walked out of the Big House, shutting the door.

_Wait..._

_How much of that was an act?_

_I don’t think all of it was._

“Now, back to the topic at hand,” Chiron said, drawing Percy’s attention.

_That’s right._

_What kind of agreement do they have?_

“I suggest that you choose carefully. You’re only allowed one,” Sam replied, sounding somewhat impatient.

_One what?_

Chiron nodded.

“I have already chosen.”

_Chosen what?_

Sam shrugged.

”Alright then. Shoot.”

”Are you bound by some kind of oath to not talk about yourself?” Chiron asked.

_Wait...what?_

_What sort of agreement is this?_

Sam shook his head.

“No, I’m not under any oath not to talk about myself.”

The Activities Director nodded.

”I see. Thank you, Sam. You and Percy may take your leave.”

_I still don’t understand what their agreement is._

Sam stood.

“I’m glad you’re staying true to your word. I’ll do the same. Let’s go, Percy.” 

Percy stood, too, and together, the two walked over to the door; Percy, being a gentleman, opened the door for Sam.

”After you.”

Sam smiled.

”Thanks.”

“And please, try to stay out of trouble,” Chiron added. “This is merely a request, not an order.”

_So, no orders for Sam, huh?_

”We’ll try,” Percy called as he and Sam stepped outside.

_Well, this worked out well._

_Very well!_

_Sam gets to stay with me!_

_Oh, gods..._

_We’re living together, and we’re not even a couple..._

_I don’t know if we’re even friends!_

“Hey...Percy?” Sam asked, sounding rather nervous.

The son of Poseidon looked at Sam to find blushing softly.

_He looks embarrassed._

_Maybe he only said that to get Chiron off his back._

“Yes, Sam?” Percy replied.

Sam scratched the back of his head.

”Thanks...”

Percy raised an eyebrow.

“For sticking up for me, I mean. I...really appreciate it,” Sam added, looking rather nervous.

_He’s so very, very cute._

Percy smiled.

”No prob. That’s what friends do.”

Sam smiled back, and Percy’s heartbeat sped up.

_His smile is beautiful._

_I’ll never get tired of seeing it._

_And why wouldn’t I stick up for Sam?_

_We’re friends._

Percy mentally frowned.

_Aren’t we?_

“We’re friends, right?” Percy asked.

Sam nodded.

”Of course we’re friends, Percy.”

The son of Poseidon mentally cheered.

_Yes!_

_Things are off to a great start._

Percy suddenly frowned.

_I should tell him._

_I don’t want there to be any bad blood between us._

Sam gave Percy a concerned look.

”What’s wrong?”

Percy let out a sigh.

”Would it...Would it upset you if I told you that I...kinda knew about the prank?”

Sam then looked confused.

”And that I...I actually agreed to it,” Percy added, feeling quite guilty.

_Oh, gods..._

_He’s going to hate me._

“Why?” Sam asked, and Percy winced.

”Because I...” Percy started. “I...I didn’t want you to stay there. I know what it’s like to stay in the Hermes Cabin.”

_He’s definitely going to hate me..._

“But I didn’t tell them to try and pickpocket you, I swear!” Percy hastily added. “Connor told me that it would be harmless.”

Sam gave Percy an incredulous look.

_Does he hate me?_

_He must hate me, knowing that I did nothing._

_What kind of friend am I?_

Suddenly, Sam laughed and playfully punched Percy.

“I was looking for an excuse to leave. You’re such a dork, Percy.”

_He...isn’t mad?_

“You’re...not angry? You don’t hate me?” Percy asked rather hesitantly.

Sam laughed harder.

”Of course I don’t hate you!”

Percy let out an audible sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods._

Sam smiled at the son of Poseidon.

”Geez, relax, Percy. I like you.”

Percy’ heart lifted at those words.

_He...He likes me?_

“You do?” Percy asked.

”Of course I like you, Percy. Like I said, you’re a great guy,” Sam answered.

Percy smiled.

”So, we’re cool?”

Sam nodded.

”Yeah, we’re cool, you dork.”

The young man then started blushing softly with a sheepish smile.

”You’re probably the only person who’s company I enjoy.”

_He’s such a good looking guy._

“I enjoy your company, too,” Percy replied.

Sam laughed.

”You’d better. After all, you’re gonna have to put up with me staying with you.”

_That’s the best part!_  

Percy’s stomach suddenly grumbled.

”Someone sounds hungry,” Sam noted. “What do you wanna eat?”

Percy blushed.

_How about you?_

“Yeah...mind if we get some breakfast?” Percy asked.

Sam shrugged.

”Sure. I can also use some breakfast.”

”Great!” Percy cheered. “Oh, do you mind if Jason joins us?”

Sam shook his head.

”Nope. I don’t mind at all.”

_This is perfect._

_I’m gonna give Dad a nice offering as thanks._

* * *

 Sam

After giving an offering to the gods, the son of Poseidon happily walked back to the Poseidon table to join Sam and Jason. Sam couldn’t help but smile at Percy’s happy demeanor.

_He seems so happy._

_I like it when Percy smiles._

_Things worked out quite well._

Sam looked at Percy’s food, and raised an eyebrow.

_That’s..._

Percy frowned.

”What? Is something wrong?”

”It’s...erm...blue,” Sam noted, looking at the son of Poseidon’s stack of blue pancakes.

“Oh, this should go well,” Jason stated drily.

_That’s..._

_That’s..._

“That’s awesome!” Sam exclaimed loudly.

”Wait, what?!” Jason said in a very surprised tone.

Percy’s eyes practically sparkled.

”Yes! Exactly! Finally, someone who appreciates blue food!”

_I really like Percy._

“You’re kidding, right?” Jason asked.

Sam looked at the son of Jupiter to find him looking completely dumbstruck. Sam just smirked.

”Why would I be kidding? Percy clearly has excellent taste.”

”Finally, someone who gets it,” Percy commented. 

Sam returned his attention towards Percy, who was smiling triumphantly.

”You see, Jason? I’m not weird. Everyone else is weird.”

”Or maybe you’re both weird, and you just happened to find someone as crazy as you, Percy,” Jason retorted. 

_Perhaps, but I don’t care._

Sam just shrugged at the remark.

”I don’t mind. Percy is just my kind of crazy.”

”Well, aren’t you two just the perfect couple,” Jason deadpanned, making Sam blush, and he wasn’t alone, as Percy was blushing, too.

_Wait...what?!_

_Percy and I..._

_A couple?_

“A couple of dorks,” Jason added.

_Oh, I see._

_He’s just teasing._

“You’re just jealous,” Percy replied. 

Jason snorted.

”What do I have to be jealous of?”

Percy grinned.

”Sam and my own dashing good looks.”

Sam’s blush deepened.

_Percy...thinks I’m good looking?_

“Are you implying that I’m not good looking?” Jason asked, sounding quite agitated. 

The son of Poseidon eyed Jason up and down.

“Well, you’re not too bad,” Percy replied.

“Excuse you?!” Jason exclaimed.

”Guys, please stop. You’re both good looking,” Sam interjected.

The two demigods turned their gazes towards Sam.

”Really?”

_Why did I say that?!_

Sam numbly nodded.

”Erm...yeah...”

Percy smiled brightly.

”Well, thanks, Sam!”

”Uh...no problem...” Sam mumbled.

_Percy really have a nice smile, but..._

“Can we talk about something else?” Sam asked, feeling quite nervous. 

“Sure,” Percy replied. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s this agreement you have with Chiron?”

_Oh..._

_Okay, I can tell Percy._

_I trust him._

_I also get the feeling that I can trust Jason._

_I don’t know why, but I do._

Sam nodded.

”Chiron wants to get to know me. I didn’t feel like telling him, but I don’t wanna be kicked out. So, we came to the agreement that Chiron could ask for one truth from me, and I would give it.”

”That’s an...interesting agreement,” Jason noted. 

“It is. You don’t have to tell us what you’ve told Chiron if you don’t want to, Sam,” Percy added with a gentle smile.

_Oh..._

_That’s...I thought he would want me to tell him._

“Thank you, Percy,” Sam replied.

_I think that I will tell Percy...eventually._

“Let’s eat. I’m starving,” Percy said.

_Yeah...good idea._

* * *

 Sam

_Holy shit..._

_It’s...It’s the same._

Sam stood in the doorway to the Poseidon Cabin, completely dumbstruck.

”Impressed?

_More like shocked._

Sam nodded.

”Uh...yeah, let’s go with impressed.”

Percy grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him inside, but the action was so unexpected that Sam stumbled. 

_Uh-oh._

The son of Poseidon quickly prevented Sam from falling over, catching him.

”Careful.”

Sam looked at Percy, finding his face very close to his own.

_He’s holding me..._

_He smells nice._

“Are you okay?” Percy asked.

Sam started blushing.

”Uh...”

_Smooth, Sam._

Percy started blushing, too, and he let go of Sam.

”Oh...sorry about not respecting your boundaries.”

_Again, smooth, Sam._

Sam laughed nervously.

”It’s fine, Percy.”

He then scratched a nonexistent itch on the side of his head.

”You...Erm...You don’t have to worry about boundaries with me.”

_What am I saying?!_  

“I mean, we are friends,” Sam added.

_Better._

Percy nodded.

”Oh...cool.”

The son of Poseidon then put on a gorgeous smile.

”Well then, Sam, welcome to your new home! I hope that you enjoy your stay here.”

Sam smiled back.

_I think that I will._

“Thanks, Percy,” Sam replied. “Do you mind if I use your shower? I didn’t get a chance to do so because...Well, I think you know why.”

”Be my guest,” Percy answered.

Sam made his way to the bathroom and closed the door.

_Damn, it smells like Percy in here._

Sam’s thoughts started drifting towards his dreams with Percy...and this had some obvious consequences.

_Shit, I’m getting hard!_

_I need a cold shower._

_A very cold shower._

Sam started to undress, and a small smile played on his lips.

_I guess some dreams do come true._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, Percy has a new guest. How will that go?
> 
> Yep, Sam’s immune to charmspeak.
> 
> Also made some references.


	6. Rivals (Capture the Flag)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy visits his mom to have an important discussion. Sam gets into a bit of a scuffle with several campers, including the son of Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use both the Yellow Trailer from RWBY as well as the fight between Emerald, Mercury, Coco, and Yatsuhashi (also from RWBY) as my inspiration.

Percy 

The son of Poseidon sat on one of the beds, impatiently waiting for Sam and feeling giddy.

_I can’t believe it._

_Sam and I are living together!_

_That means that from now on, Sam will be spending his nights here!_

Percy then frowned.

_But there’s still a problem: I don’t know if I can stay._

_I still have school, and I’m not sure if my mom can somehow get it so I can be homeschooled._

_What should I do?_

_I don’t want it to be where I can only see Sam on the weekends._

_I wanna spend more time with him._

_Get to know him._

Percy’s then thoughts drifted to the agreement between Sam and Chiron, as well as his own conversation with Sam.

_It’s rather odd now that I think about it._

_Sam says that he’s not under any oath to talk about himself._

_And when I asked him questions, he would always answer with ‘I can’t say’._

_If that’s the case, then I wonder..._

Percy shook his head.

_I’m certain Sam will explain himself when he’s ready._

_I shouldn’t pry, and I won’t ask him._

_My job is to be a good friend and make sure he’s comfortable and enjoying himself._

The bathroom door opened, and Sam stepped into the room, wearing a different outfit. This time, he wore a simple black, zip-up hoodie. His shirt was still a steel-gray one, only with single large blue skull with an intricate design, including feathers and a wing with a background symbol, facing sideways. Instead of cargo pants, he wore black jeans.

_I know I’ve thought this before, but damn, he looks so good._

_Okay, Percy, don’t start drooling._

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Sam asked with a soft smile that made Percy unable to think straight (no pun intended).

”How do you fix your hair so quickly?” Percy replied instead of answering the question.

_Oops._

Percy mentally shrugged.

_Well, I have ADHD, sue me._

Sam gave Percy a cocky smirk. 

“Who says that I fix my hair?”

_Wait, what?_

Percy frowned.

”I don’t get it.”

Sam’s hair suddenly lost it’s punkish look.

”Do you get it now?”

_I’m...I’m not sure._

Sam’s hair slowly returned to its punkish form.

”How about now?”

Percy’s jaw nearly dropped.

”How...How are you doing that?” 

“Tell me, Percy, are you familiar with life energy?” Sam asked. “It often goes by chi or ki in the east.”

_I think I get it._

“You mean like...What’s it called? Oh, that’s right, Tai Chi?" Percy asked.

Sam’s smirk turned into a bright smile that set Percy’s heart aflutter.

”Yes, that’s exactly what I mean!”

Percy smiled.

_He’s so adorable._

“Of course, that’s actually a bunch of nonsense,” Sam continued with a shrug.

Percy raised an eyebrow, curious.

”What do you mean?”

“Yoga, Tai Chi, Chi Kung, energy healing, Reiki, et cetera, they’re all a bunch of nonsense,” Sam answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. “The proper name of the life force is Aura, and its use is called Aura Manipulation.”

”Like a life aura?” Percy asked.

”Exactly! That’s exact same thing. Aura is a manifestation of the soul, a life force that runs through every living creature,” Sam replied, smiling once more.

_Cool, I got it right._

“What do you mean by that those other things are a bunch of nonsense?” Percy asked, wishing to understand more (and to get Sam to talk more).

”They are bastardized versions of Aura Manipulation,” Sam answered Percy’s question. “No specific set of movements or certain way of breathing is going to help you harness your Aura.”

_That makes sense._

_I mean, what can a bunch of poses actually do?_

_Well, I suppose they can develop coordination and flexibility._

Percy nodded.

”I see. So, what you’re telling me is that thing you do with your hair is Aura Manipulation?”

”It sure is,” Sam replied. “That’s also how I ran up the side of the Climbing Wall. Also, have you ever felt like you were being watched?”

_Plenty of times._

_It’s saved my ass more times than I can count._

_I thought it was a demigod’s equivalent to a ‘Spidy-Sense’._

_Apparently not._

Percy nodded.

”This is also due to Aura,” Sam explained.

_I see._

_That’s...That’s awesome._

“How about manipulating elements? What’s that about? Is that also Aura Manipulation?” Percy asked.

Sam held up the index finger of his left hand, and a tiny flame appeared on the tip.

”You mean this?” 

_Yep, that’s what I mean._

Percy nodded.

”Well, our Aura can manifest in a form unique to the individual,” Sam explained. “This manifestation of Aura is known as a Semblance, the projection of Aura in a more tangible form, and my Semblance is called Elemancy. Elemancy is a powerful Semblance. In fact, you can tell I have a powerful Semblance because of my eyes.”

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”What do you mean?”

_Does he mean his eyes glowing red?_

“Well, you see, some Semblances are hereditary,” Sam answered. “Elemancy is one such case, but even then, it’s extremely rare, only showing up a handful of times each generation. When someone is born with eyes that seem to glow, it’s an indication of a powerful Aura, as well as having a powerful Semblance such as Elemancy. In other words, my eyes are so blue because I have an unnaturally high level of Aura.”

Sam then shrugged.

“Well, ‘unnatural’ isn’t really the correct term. Perhaps a more more appropriate term is ‘uncommon’.”

The flame on Sam’s fingertip was replaced by an ice crystal.

”As I was saying, while Elemancy may be a hereditary Semblance, it’s also considered one of the most powerful. Earth, water, wind, electricity, fire, light, darkness, and other elements are all within my control. I’ve even started practicing time-dilation, time being an element.”

_That actually makes a lot of sense._

The ice crystal evaporated, and Sam shrugged.

”Of course, it’s not absolute. I’m immune to any elements I generate or control, but I’m not immune to someone else’s. In other words, I can’t be burned by my own flames, but I’m not immune to another person’s. I do have a measure of resistance, but I wouldn’t be able to control them as long as they are.”

_I still think it’s really cool._

“Is that how you shattered that boulder? Using your Semblance?” Percy asked.

Sam shook his head.

”No, I didn’t use my Semblance to do that. That was another application of Aura Manipulation. Aura can be amplified and focused. What I did was concentrate it into a single point, amplify it, then release it all at once. This is something that requires a high degree of precision. In fact, only a handful of people skilled in Aura Manipulation can pull off what I did.”

Percy nodded.

”I see. What else can Aura do?”

”Aura can be used as a defensive mechanism,” Sam answered. “It basically passively coats the wielder in a protective force field. It can protect a combatant from what would normally be a fatal blow.”

_Sounds a lot like having the curse of Achilles._

“It does not, however, make the user invincible,” Sam continued.

Percy frowned.

”Why not?”

_He said it’s a force field._

”As one receives more and more damage, one’s Aura reserves will deplete,” Sam explained. “If that happens, all you’ll be left with is your resolve.”

”How much protection are we talking?” Percy then asked, curiosity coursing through him.

Sam grabbed an intricate single-edged dagger from the air in his left hand. 

_How does he do that?_

“I assure you that this dagger is quite sharp,” Sam stated. 

He then took the dagger and stabbed at his right hand, but the blade was stopped against his skin.

_No way._

“As you can see, it’s pretty effective,” Sam said.

_Very effective._

_I wish I had that._

_Why don’t they teach Aura Manipulation here?_

_Why doesn’t everyone know this?!_

“It can also do this, and please, don’t freak out,” Sam said before running the blade along his palm, and Percy immediately saw Sam’s hand beginning to bleed.

_What is he doing?!_

“Sam!” Percy cried out, very much concerned.

Sam sighed as he held up his bleeding palm, and before Percy’s very eyes, the wound glowed white and closed.

”I told you not to freak out.”

_...What?_

“Our Aura can also heal injuries at an accelerated rate,” Sam explained. “Any other questions?” 

_Tons of questions._

Percy nodded.

”Actually, yes. Would your eyes lose their color if your Aura reserves were low?”

Sam shook his head, smirking slightly.

”Nope. Like I said, eyes like mine are merely an indication of a high level of Aura. They’re basically infused with it, but it’s sort of separate from my reserves proper if that makes any sense.”

“I think I get it,” Percy replied, understanding it somewhat.

“Anything else?” Sam asked.

”What about monsters or other beings? Do they possess Aura?” Percy asked.

Sam shook his head.

”No. Only something with a soul possesses Aura, thus gods and monsters do not possess Aura. What else?”

_Actually..._

“Why do you spike your hair through Aura Manipulation? Why not just use hair-gel or something?” Percy asked.

Sam smirked and shrugged.

”I’ll admit that it took me awhile to get it to work, but I really hate how hair products feel.”

”Fair enough,” Percy replied. “How did you know it would work?”

Sam started blushing.

_Is he embarrassed?_

_Why?_

Sam sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

”I didn’t, but...Have you ever heard of Dragon Ball Z?”

Percy nodded.

”Of course. I haven’t seen all of it, but I know enough.”

_That’s an odd thing to bring up._

_Wait..._

_Is he implying that he..._

Percy’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Sam? Are you saying that you got the idea from a Super Saiyan?” 

Sam’s blush deepened, and he nodded.

"I figured...that if my eyes are literally infused with Aura, why not my hair?”

Sam let out a small chuckle.

“Turns out, I was right. It took me days to find a style I liked. I would spend hours in front of a mirror trying to get it right. Then it was just a matter of maintaining it. I wanted something that was achievable using hair-gel without being utterly ridiculous. I wanted something...realistic.”

Sam then shrugged.

“Soon enough, I found that I could pull it off even while I was asleep."

_Hehe, that’s so adorable._

_It’s also cool._

Percy smiled.

”Well, I think your hair is awesome.” 

Sam’s demeanor changed into a more enthusiastic one.

”Thanks, Percy.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

_I wonder who that could be._

Percy stood and walked over to his door; when he opened it, he was met by Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.

”Hey, Leo. What’s up?” Percy greeted him.

Leo shrugged.

”Nothing much.”

Sam joined Percy by the door, and Leo’s gaze turned towards him.

“Hi. I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus .”

”Samuel Lucis Caelum, but I prefer Sam,” Sam introduced himself before tapping his temple with his finger. “Got it memorized?”

_I think his introduction is cute._

Leo nodded.

”Sure do. Are you Percy’s half-brother or something?”

Percy nearly cringed at the idea of Sam being related to him in any way via Poseidon.

_Eww._

_No._

_Just no._

“No, he’s not related to me, but he’s staying here,” Percy answered.

The son of Hephaestus frowned.

”Why?”

”I wasn’t getting along with the kids in the Hermes Cabin,” Sam replied.

Leo laughed.

”So, you’re the one who wrecked their Cabin. Yeah, that makes sense. They’re quite the trouble makers.”

Percy mentally nodded.

_Yes, they certainly are._

“What did they do? If you don’t mind me asking,” Leo said.

Sam shrugged.

”Shaving cream and a feather. It backfired. I ended up smacking Connor instead of myself.”

Leo then frowned at Sam.

”Dude, don’t you think that wrecking their Cabin is an overreaction?” 

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

”How would you like being awakened from a pleasant dream?”

_A pleasant dream?_

_What was he dreaming about?_

“Several of them also tried to pickpocket me,” Sam added with distaste.

”Oooh,” Leo replied, no longer frowning.

He then nodded.

”Yeah, that’s fair then. I’m surprised that you caught them in the act. Anyways, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Sammy.”

Percy was not expecting what happened next — Sam’s eyes began to glow red and he scowled.

_Uh-oh._

_I think Leo said something he shouldn’t have._

“Do NOT call me that!” Sam shouted angrily.

_I guess ‘Sammy’ is a big no-no._

_I’ll keep that in mind._

Leo seemed so startled by Sam’s response that he yelped and burst into flames; this prompted Sam to clap both his hands together into a position people often take when praying or pleading. 

Water appeared out of nowhere on both sides of the son of Hephaestus before extinguishing him (in addition to soaking him). Leo glared at Percy.

”Dude, what was that for?!”

Percy held up his hands.

”Hey, don’t blame me just because I can control water. I didn’t do that.”

”Oh, please. Who else can control water besides you? If it wasn’t you, then who else can it be? ” Leo asked, clearly displeased with being soaking wet.

”It was me. I did it,” Sam answered, and Leo’s jaw literally dropped.

_Yeah, most people would probably have that reaction._

“You were on fire,” Sam commented. “Is that normal?”

Percy placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder in order to insta-dry him.

”Well, like Leo said, he’s a son of Hephaestus, so it’s normal for him.”

Sam let out a embarrassed chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

”Oops. My bad.”

Percy pulled his hand back, and Leo shot a puzzled look between Sam and Percy.

”Are you sure you two aren’t related?”

Sam held up his left index finger, and a tiny, blue flame appeared on his fingertip.

”Positive.”

Leo’s jaw dropped again.

”It’s his Semblance,” Percy explained.

Leo shot Percy a puzzled look.

”A what?”

 _I think we’re beginning to get off topic._  

”Is there a reason you’re here?” Percy asked, noticing that Leo hadn’t explained himself.

Leo put on a puzzled expression.

”Did I come here for a reason?”

Percy mentally smacked his forehead (while Sam literally smacked his forehead).

_And I thought my ADHD was bad._

“Oh, that’s right!” Leo exclaimed, as if a lightbulb turned on in his head. “Your car is ready, Percy.”

_Finally!_

“That’s great! Thanks, man,” Percy replied before giving Leo a skeptical glance. “Wait...You didn’t add anything, did you? I’m not going to find buttons for missiles or something, am I?”

Leo frowned.

”No. Why? Did you want me to add some?”

Percy quickly shook his head.

”No! No, I definitely don’t want that. Thanks for fixing it.”

Leo smiled.

”No problem. I’ll be going now. If you need something, you know where to find me.”

As Leo left, Percy smiled.

_I can get the car back to Mom and Paul!_

Percy then mentally frowned.

_But what if I’m not allowed to go back to Camp?_

“Is something wrong, Percy?” Sam asked.

Percy looked at Sam, who seemed concerned; Percy let out a sigh.

”I have to return the car to my mom and step-dad.”

A look of disappointment came over Sam.

”Oh...You’ll be back, won’t you?”

_This is heartbreaking..._

Percy sighed again.

”I...I don’t know. I know that I’ll be back by the weekend at the latest.”

”That’s...not too bad, I guess,” Sam commented, smiling slightly. “I mean...it’s not that long until the weekend.”

Percy put on a smile.

”Yeah. Not too long.”

Sam nodded, looking down.

”Hey,” Percy said.

Sam looked up at Percy.

”I’ll come back. I promise.”

Sam’s expression brightened.

”Alright. I trust you.”

_I hope that I can stay._

_Please, let me be able to stay._

* * *

 Sam

Sam let out a wistful sigh as he stood by the shore, his hood up.

_I’ve always liked the ocean._

_Hehe, no wonder I like Percy._

_I already miss him...but at least I feel closer to him this way._

Sam took in a deep breath.

_It definitely smells similar to Percy..._

_I hope that he comes back before the weekend._

_It’s...pretty lonely without him._

_Not that I have any problems with being alone._

_I usually prefer it, but with Percy...it’s different._

_I enjoy my time with him._

_I mean, the dreams are nice for obvious reasons, but just spending time with him is nice, too._

Sam’s senses stirred.

_Someone’s approaching._

_Several someones._

“So, you’re the new guy,” one of them said. 

Sam turned around and identified the source of the voice, a young man of Asian decent. He was accompanied by a two boys who appeared to be in their teens.

”I heard that you gave the kids at the Hermes Cabin some trouble,” the young man commented, sizing up Sam.

”Can I help you?” Sam asked though he wanted to be left alone.

The young man grinned.

”Yes, but first, how about some introductions? I’m Sherman Yang, son of Ares.”

_Like I care._

Sherman gestured to two next to him.

“These are my half-siblings, Ellis and Mark.”

Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

_And I’m already bored._

Sam smirked instead.

”Call me Sam.”

He tapped his head with his finger.

”Got it memorized?”

The trio laughed.

_I already know what they’re here for._

“How about we call you ‘Prey’?” Sherman suggested with a wicked grin.

Sam just sighed.

”Then why did we waste time with introductions if you’re bent on calling me what you wish?”

Sherman just gave a nonchalant shrug.

”No reason.”

_This isn’t worth my time._

“How about we just go our separate ways?” Sam suggested, not in the mood for another scuffle.

”How about we establish the pecking order?” Sherman countered.

Sam laughed at the thinly veiled threat.

”Pecking order? Oh, please.”

Sam then grinned a cocky grin.

”That has already been established the moment I set foot here. I’m at the top.”

Sherman sneered at him.

”Is that right?”

”Well...yes,” Sam replied. “After all, I did make you tap out during wrestling.”

Sherman scowled.

”You got lucky.”

_Perhaps I should give them a taste._

Sam drew upon his power which manifested as a sort of pressure. The trios eyes widened in shock, and they hunched over from the pressure.

”So, do you still think that I got ‘lucky’?” Sam asked, feeling somewhat smug.

”What...What is this?” Ellis asked, looking at Sam rather fearfully.

_I wonder if they’re as stupid as they look._

”What you are feeling is the unyielding weight of real life responsibilities,” Sam answered in jest, though his tone serious.

The trio gawked at Sam.

_They actually believe me._

_How very gullible._

Sam laughed at the group’s stupidity.

“Nah, I’m just messing with you. It’s actually the weight of my spirit, Pressura Spirituali (Spiritual Pressure). How does it feel? Can you handle it?”

Sherman straightened himself, giving Sam a challenging stare.

”I’m not scared of you.”

Sam shrugged.

_Time to take it up a notch._

_Let’s give a more visual demonstration._

Sam drew on his Aura, and it manifested as blue energy blazing around his body.

”How about now?”

Sherman took a step back.

”Do you really want to do this?” Sam asked in a smug tone.

Sam took a step forward, and the trio took a step back, a reaction in which Sam took great satisfaction.

”Do you really want to challenge me?” 

“Come on, Sherman. Let’s leave him alone,” Mark said, all the fight gone from his expression.

Sherman nodded.

”Fine. We’ll leave for now, but don’t think that we’re scared of you.”

Sam stopped drawing on his powers, and the energy and pressure vanished.

”Whatever you say.”

The trio of Ares’ children turned around and started to walk away.

_I get the feeling that they’ll try something at a later point, but this is fine for the time being._

Sam returned his gaze towards the sea and let out another wistful sigh.

_I wish that Percy could be here with me._

* * *

Percy 

“And you’re sure that you’re okay?” Sally asked her son as they sat in the living room of their apartment.

_Must moms be so overprotective?_

_She’s asked me that a hundred times already._

_Well, not literally, but still..._

Percy sighed.

”Yes, Mom, I’m fine. Really, I am. You should be more worried about yourself.”

_After all, she’s pregnant._

Sally waved off the comment, as if dismissing it.

”Oh, please, this isn’t my first pregnancy. Compared to being pregnant with you, this is a breeze.”

She then put on a warm smile.

”So, how are things with you and Annabeth? Did you talk to her?” 

Percy nodded.

”We saw each other. Things are fine.” 

_In my opinion, they are._

_In fact, things are better._

“It must be nice. Young love is such a beautiful thing. You’re lucky to have Annabeth as a girlfriend,” Sally said very affectionately.

_Well..._

“Actually...Annabeth and I...” Percy said hesitantly.

Sally frowned.

”What?”

Percy sighed.

”Annabeth and I...We’re not...We’re not dating anymore...We broke up.”

A look of concern came over Percy’s mother.

”I’m sorry, Percy. Why did you two break up?”

Percy just shrugged.

”We just...didn’t have anything in common. I think that our relationship was just because we acted on mutual crushes without really thinking it through. I mean, I do love her...I’m just not in love with her.”

Sally smiled softly and nodded.

”I understand. And you said that things are fine between you two?”

”Yeah,” Percy replied, returning a smile of his own. “We’re still friends, and there aren’t any hard feelings.”

”That’s a rare thing,” Sally commented. “I’m glad that you two could remain friends. Annabeth is such a nice girl.”

”Yes, she is,” Percy noted.

_Now, there’s Sam._

He then let out a sigh.

”What’s wrong?” Sally asked, looking concerned.

_I might as well ask._

“Is...Is there a way for me to keep up my school work...without going to school? I...I wanna stay in Camp Half-Blood,” Percy replied, feeling nervous and a little scared. 

“I mean, Jason does it, and he travels between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter,” Percy added, hoping that his mother would agree,

His mother nodded.

”Well, I was actually thinking along similar lines just to ensure your safety.”

Percy’s eyes widened in surprise.

”Really?”

”Really,” Sally answered.

She then put on a knowing smile.

”But I don’t think you’re that concerned about your safety. Am I right?”

Percy let out a small chuckle.

”Yeah, you’re right.”

”Then I’m also assuming that someone the reason you wish to stay is because somebody has caught your interest,” Sally noted.

Percy smiled softly, thinking about Sam.

”Yeah, someone has definitely caught my interest.”

Sally laughed softly and nodded.

”I figured. Does this person have a name?”

“It’s Sam,” Percy replied, feeling quite happy.

”And what’s so special about her that she caught your interest?” Sally asked, unaware of Sam’s gender.

_Oh, gods..._

_Oh, gods, she thinks that Sam is a girl._

_Sam is most definitely not a girl._

Percy started to blush.

_Sam is a guy._

Sally frowned.

”What?”

Percy nervously scratched his head.

”Sam...Erm...Sam actually isn’t a...a girl...Sam is a guy.”

Sally’s eyes widened in surprise.

”Really?!” she exclaimed rather loudly, making Percy wince at the volume.

”Geez, Mom, not so loud,” Percy replied.

Sally put on an apologetic look.

”Sorry, it’s just...I thought Sam was short for Samantha.”

Percy’s blush deepened and he shook his head.

”It isn’t. It’s short for Samuel. His full name is Samuel Lucis Caelum.”

”That’s an interesting name,” Sally said, nodding her head.

Percy smiled slightly.

”He’s an interesting person.” 

_He’s also a very mysterious person._

“I’m sure that he is,” Sally replied. “Is he the reason behind your...How shall I put this?”

_What is she talking about?_

Percy frowned.

”What? Behind my what?”

Sally had an expression indicative of a lightbulb turning on; she gave her son a playful smile.

”Is he the reason behind your, let’s say, laundry problems?”

If Percy thought he couldn’t blush any harder, he was mistaken. Percy’s face felt warmer than he had ever thought possible.

_If I was a son of Hephaestus, I’d probably combust!_

“Mom!” Percy exclaimed, wishing that some god would have mercy and spare him from his embarrassment.

Sally just laughed at her son’s predicament.

_Someone, please, kill me now._

_Put me out of my misery._

Percy then mentally smacked himself.

_Careful what you wish for, Percy._

_More than a few gods would happily take me up on that opportunity._

_Besides, if I die, I won’t get a chance to see Sam._

Percy then frowned once more.

_But what if that’s already the case?_

_What if my mom doesn’t want me liking a guy?_

_What if...What if she’s ashamed of me?_

_What if she wants me to be like most guys my age and get myself another girlfriend?_

Percy’s system was filled with both sadness and dread, and he stared at the floor.

_She already said that she wants me to stay at Camp, but if I’m not allowed to be with Sam, to even talk with him, I’ll be miserable!_

_All this will have been for naught!_

_But I don’t want to disappoint my mom..._

_I don’t want her to be ashamed of me..._

Percy started shedding tears.

_I don’t want to disappoint her..._

_I’m so tired of being a burden..._

_What does she think of me?_

_Is she disgusted at the idea of me liking a guy?_

“Percy, what’s wrong?” Sally asked, her voice full of concern. “I didn’t hurt your feelings, did I? Percy, I was just teasing you.”

”Are...Are you...disappointed in me?” Percy asked in a strained voice, unable to look at her.

”Why would I be disappointed in you, Percy?” his mother replied, still concerned.

”B-Because...I...I l-like a g-guy,” Percy managed to croak out before he started crying to himself. 

Percy heard his mother moving. Soon, she was kneeling in front of him.

_What is she going to say?_

_That she is disappointed?_

_That I should just get over my feelings?_

“Percy, look at me,” Sally said softly.

Percy shook his head, trembling slightly.

”Perseus Jackson, look at me,” she said in a more firm but still gentle tone that only a mother knows.

Percy looked up and saw through teary eyes his mother, Sally Blofis, looking at him with all the tenderness, love, and affection in the world.

“I want you to listen to me, Percy. Alright?”

Percy could only nod his head.

”Good,” Sally said. “Now, have I ever given you any indication that I have ever been disappointed with you?”

Percy pondered her words.

_Has she?_

_Has she ever?_

Percy mentally shook his head.

_No..._

_No, she hasn’t._

_Not once._

“...No,” Percy mumbled.

Sally nodded.

”No, I haven’t because I have never, not once, been disappointed in you.”

“But-...” Percy started to say.

“I know where you’re going,” his mother interrupted. “Yes, I have been disappointed with you when you made a mistake, but that’s different. I have never been disappointed in you as a person. Further more, who you are attracted to is not a mistake.”

_She’s right._

“Now, for another question: have I ever indicated that I discriminate against anyone for either their gender or their sexuality?” Sally asked.

Percy thought over her words.

_No, she hasn’t._

_She’s always been supportive._

_She might not have marched on the streets or something, but she did support equality._

_She’s even been to a few Pride Parades._

Percy shook his head.

”No.”

His mother also shook her head gently.

”That’s right. No. So, why would you ever think that I’d be upset about you liking a guy?” 

“B-Because I...” Percy started, then paused.

_I...I don’t know._

_Maybe because I thought she might want grandchildren someday?_

Percy then sighed.

”I just thought that...you know...it was okay for other guys to like other guys, but not me. I have to have children or something.”

Sally laughed at the comment.

”Well, yes, grandchildren would certainly be nice, but I am your mother, Percy. I want you to be happy with whoever makes you happy because that will make me the happiest. It doesn’t matter whether or not that person is a girl, a guy, or anything else. If it’s a guy, then it’s a guy. As long as you’re happy with him, that’s all that matters.”

Percy hugged his mother carefully, and she returned a hug of her own. 

He breathed a sigh of relief.

”Thanks, Mom.”

Sally stroked Percy’s back.

”I love you, Percy. I always have, and I always will.”

”I love you, too,” Percy replied.

After several moments, the two separated.

“I don’t care if my son is gay,” Sally commented with a playful smile.

_Wait, what?!_

Percy felt his face getting very hot.

”I’m not gay, I’m bisexual!”

 Sally giggled. 

“And which way do you lean more?”

Percy huffed, and Sally shrugged.

”What? I’m curious.”

_Which way do I lean more towards?_

_If I’m being completely honest with myself...which way do I lean?_

_I think..._

“...Guys,” Percy answered truthfully. 

Sally smirked.

”So, what are we talking here? Sixty-forty, seventy-thirty?”

”About sixty-forty,” Percy mumbled.

Sally giggled, and Percy groaned.

”Can we please talk about something other than my sexuality?”

Percy mentally shook his head.

_Moms._

“Alright,” Sally replied. “Tell me about Sam.” 

_Now there’s a topic I can get behind._

_Where do I even start?_

“He has a complexion similar to mine, but a bit lighter. He's not exactly buff, but he's definitely ripped. He's got dark brown hair. It's kinda spiky. Very punk-like. And his eyes...Gods, his eyes. They're so blue that they seem to glow. I've never seen eyes like his. They're beautiful,” Percy described Sam.

_Well, Sam did say that’s because his eyes are infused with his Aura, but who cares?_

_My point still stands._

_Am I gushing?_

_Yeah, I’m gushing._

_Who cares?_

_I don’t._

Percy’s mother giggled.

”What else? Tell me more.”

”He’s got a kinda boyish face. He’s got an awesome singing voice. I mean, he had me in tears. Tears, Mom!” Percy exclaimed, feeling happy and giddy.

Sally merely gave him an encouraging look.

_I might as well._

“He’s brave, and he’s strong. He just has this...I don’t know...this presence. He can very imposing one moment and all adorably flustered the next. He’s usually pretty quiet, but he does talk. And he’s soooo good looking. I mean, he’s like supermodel good looking. Sinfully good looking! Like it shouldn’t even be possible to be that good looking! His skin is smooth and absolutely flawless! How’s that even possible?! Does he shave? Does he wax? How is he so good looking?” Percy said, smiling brightly.

_Seriously, how can anyone be so good looking?!_

“His smile can light up a dark room. His laugh has to be one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. No, in all of existence! I love it when he laughs. And when he smiles. And when he blushes. Oh, he also seems to really like hoodies. I think that he’d look good in anything,” Percy continued to gush, unable to help himself.

_What else is there?_

_Oh, that’s right!_

Percy couldn’t help but smile.

“And his favorite color is blue, and he was also born in August. That means that we can celebrate our birthdays together!”

Sally smiled at her son.

”I don’t think I’ve ever heard you gush about anyone. Not even Annabeth.”

_Because I wasn’t in love with Annabeth._

_She was (and still is) an important person to me._

_She helped me survive bathing in the River Styx, but I now realize that what I felt for her wasn’t really love in that sense._

_Attraction, yes, but not in love._

_I love her because she’s probably the best friend anyone could ever ask for, and I will always treasure that._

“Does he like you, too?” she asked.

Percy then frowned.

”I’m...I’m not sure if he likes me in that way. I’m not exactly the best at being able to tell these kind of things. Annabeth told me to be on the lookout for clues. She also told me not to just ask him straight away.”

Sally nodded.

”I’m surprised that Annabeth is helping you on the matter. That’s sound advice. She really is a good friend. Even if he does like you in the same way you like him, asking him could potentially drive him away. You definitely want to establish trust between you two.”

”She said that, too,” Percy replied. “She also said that I should just be myself, and that he’ll open up to me.”

”Annabeth is right,” Sally said with nod.

_Yeah, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised._

“What kind of clues should I look for?” Percy asked, hoping to gain more clarity on the matter. 

“Does he often blush around you?” Sally replied in a curious voice.

_He does, but..._

Percy nodded.

“Well, yes, but how do I know if it’s because he likes me and isn’t just embarrassed.”

His mother shrugged.

”Normally, you likely can’t tell, but I think that I know something that you can look for?”

_Really?!_

“What is it?!” Percy asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

Sally giggled softly.

”Calm down, Percy.”

Percy sighed.

”Sorry...”

”Don’t be. You’re just understandably excited,” Sally replied. “Anyways, what I would suggest is seeing if a girl gets any response from him. At the very least, you’ll be able to tell which way he swings.”

_That’s a good point, but Annabeth did say not to enlist any help._

_Piper probably could tell, but I don’t think she’d appreciate it either._

_Besides, Sam’s such a good looking guy that he’s bound to have someone hit on him._

_I wonder how he’s doing?_

“I can tell that you want to see him again,” Sally noted with a teasing smirk.

”Of course I wanna go see him,” Percy replied with gleeful excitement.

”Well, what are you waiting for?” Sally asked.

Percy’s jaw nearly dropped.

_Is she serious?_

“Can I really?” Percy asked, not completely believing his situation. “What about school?”

Sally just smiled.

”I’m certain that we can come up with an excuse, and as long as you keep up with your studying, I don’t see why not.”

Percy hugged his mother again.

”Thanks, Mom.”

”No need to thank me, Percy,” she replied. “Now go. Don’t keep him waiting.”

Percy released his mother, and they both stood.

_No need to tell me twice._

* * *

 Sam

_I wonder when Percy will be back._

Sam made his way back to the Poseidon Cabin, lacking anything better to do, when he spotted the Ares children he had encountered earlier, with additional company.

_Chiron did suggest that I stay out of trouble._

_I should at the very least try to do so._

_Which means that I need to hide._

Sam picked the nearest Cabin, opened the door, stepped inside, and quickly closed it. He then looked at his surroundings.

_Man, it’s pretty dark in here._

_And this atmosphere..._

_It’s almost like something wants me to get out._

_Not as nearly inviting as the Poseidon Cabin._

Sam looked around, noting the torches lit by Greek Fire and coffin shaped bunk beds.

_Someone has terrible taste in decor._

_I like skulls and darker colors, sure, but that’s clothing._

_A room is an entirely different matter._

“Will, is that you?” a voice asked. 

_Uh-oh._

The bathroom door started to open.

”I was wondering when you would-...” Nico di Angelo started before stopping short.

The two teens stared wide-eyed at each other, and Nico was in nothing but a towel.

Sam started to blush though it was hard to tell with the type of lighting.

_He’s actually...really good looking._

_But this is more embarrassing than anything else._

_More so for him, I imagine._

“Erm...hi,” Sam said awkwardly. “Sorry, I stepped in here by-...”

Nico slammed his door shut.

”...accident,” Sam finished, wincing at the noise.

_Very awkward._

_Didn’t he say ‘Will’?_

_Why would he be waiting for-..._

_Wait..._

_Are they...Are they dating?_

Sam mentally shrugged.

_Well, at least I’m not the only gay guy here._

_Then again, he could be bi._

_That’s a possibility._

_I wonder if Percy is bi._

_I mean, sometimes he blushes, but that could possibly be from embarrassment._

_Some of our situations have been simply just plain embarrassing._

Sam mentally nodded his head.

_Yeah, it’s probably just that._

Sam sighed.

_As if I have any chance with someone like Percy._

_I’m lucky that we’re even friends._

_I...suppose I can be content with that._

_Yeah..._

_Just friends..._

Sam forgot where he was as his thoughts drifted, so much so, that he was a bit startled when a fully dressed Nico opened the door.

_Oops._

_I’m still here._

Nico frowned, clearly upset.

”Why are you still here?!”

Sam held up his hands.

”Look, I’m sorry, okay? My mind kinda wandered off because-...”

”What could possibly make your mind wander?” Nico asked rather drily.

_I would say that that’s kinda rude, but I’m the intruder here._

“I was just thinking about Percy,” Sam answered without thinking.

_Me and my mouth._

Nico’s frown deepened.

”Why are you thinking about Percy?”

”That’s...Uh...Y’know...” Sam stammered, feeling flustered.

Nico’s eyes widened in surprise.

”Do...Do you like Percy?”

”Well...I...Erm...I...” Sam continued to stammer incoherently.

_Why isn’t my mouth working?!_

Nico then scowled.

”Stay away from him.”

_Wait...what?!_

Sam scowled back.

_Who does he think he is?!_

_It’s not like he’s dating Percy._

_He’s waiting for Will!_

Sam crossed his arms.

”Why should I?”

”I don’t trust you. You should stay away,” Nico replied in a threatening tone.

Sam put on a smug smirk.

”Well, that’s gonna be kinda hard to do.”

Nico raised an eyebrow.

”And why’s that?”

_Maybe he has a crush on Percy._

_I bet he’s going to be so jealous._

“Well, I am living in the Poseidon Cabin,” Sam answered rather casually.

Nico’s eyes widened in surprise.

”What?!”

_Ha!_

”You heard me. I’m staying in the Poseidon Cabin with Percy,” Sam replied, still smirking.

_I think he’s jealous._

“And we’re not even related,” Sam added, just for the sake of running the point home.

Nico scowled once more. 

“You can’t do as you please.”

_Definitely jealous._

Sam casually shrugged.

”Wasn’t up to me. Chiron is the one who arranged it. Besides, why can’t I do as I please? I like Percy, and he likes me.”

”I don’t trust you,” Nico said in a displeased tone.

”Yeah? Well, the feeling is mutual,” Sam retorted, feeling equally displeased with the son of Hades.

_Why should I trust this guy?_

Nico then walked stepped into the room and to the side to grab something.

_A sword?_

_Geez, and Connor said that I overreacted._

“You’re dangerous,” Nico said, pointing his sword towards Sam.

_He wants a fight?_

_Oh, I’ll give him one._

Sam smirked once more and pulled up his sleeves. His bracelets expanded into gauntlets.

”Look who’s talking.”

”I won’t let you hurt Percy,” Nico stated darkly.

Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

_As if I’d ever hurt Percy._

_In fact..._

“Percy doesn’t need protection from me. If anything, he needs protection from you,” Sam retorted.

”W-What did you say?” Nico stuttered, clearly not expecting those words.

”I bet you’re some creepy stalker who follows Percy around,” Sam said pointedly, not caring how harsh it sounded.

“That’s not true! I’m...I don’t stalk Percy,” Nico replied rather awkwardly.

Sam sneered at him

“Yeah, right. I bet you do, and that’s just sad. Why don’t you give it a rest? He doesn’t want you.”

A look of pain and hurt came over Nico, and Sam regretted his words.

_Perhaps I should apologize..._

Nico scowled again.

”How dare you?! You don’t know me! You have no right to say those things! You have no idea what I’ve been through! The pain I’ve endured!”

Sam’s regret instantly vanished, replaced with searing hot rage.

_Seriously, fuck this guy!_

”Again, look who’s talking! I can say the exact same thing to you! Who are you to judge me?!” Sam shouted angrily.

”Well then, who are you?!” Nico shouted back.

Sam frowned.

_Who am I?_

Sam’s head decided to take that very moment to throb with pain. He groaned and placed a hand on his forehead.

”I can’t tell you...I can’t,” Sam said through gritted teeth.

Nico snorted.

”Then I have no reason to trust you and neither does Percy. Stay away from him.”

_Never._

Sam pulled his hand away.

”No,” he growled, indicating that he had absolutely no intention of backing down.

”Then I’ll remove you from Camp Half-Blood,” Nico replied rather menacingly.

Sam scoffed at the threat.

”You can try.”

A dark aura began to pour from Nico’s body and the ground began to tremble.

_Oh?_

”What’s this?” Sam asked, completely unphased.

”Your death,” Nico answered in a dark and serious tone.

Sam placed a hand on his forehead and started laughing softly to himself.

_He thinks he can intimidate me?_

_Ha!_

”What’s so funny?” Nico asked, making Sam laugh harder. 

_I may not remember who or what, but I’ve faced worse._

“What’s so funny?!” Nico repeated more loudly.

Sam brought his hand down, and his irises began to glow red; he smirked as his Aura blazed around him, and the pressure of his spirit came down.

”What’s this?” Nico asked.

”Your despair,” Sam answered. “There are fates worse than death.”

Nico let out a laugh of his own.

”Show me.”

_This is gonna be fun._

* * *

 Will

The son of (former god) Apollo, was feeling rather excited as he headed from the infirmary towards the Hades Cabin.

_Oh, gods, I can’t wait to see my cute boyfriend._

_He said to come over after he took a shower._

He then let out a sigh.

_Who knew that after all the crap I’ve been through that I would be so fortunate._

Will mentally shook his head.

_Don’t do it, Will._

_Don’t let your thoughts go there._

_You’re over it._

_It’s done and in the past._

“What’s up, Will?” Percy asked as he fell in step next to Will.

_Wait..._

_Percy’s still here?_

_And he looks so...happy?_

Will gave Percy a curious glance.

”I thought you left.”

”I just got back,” Percy chirped rather cheerfully.

”So...you’re staying here?” Will asked, feeling rather curious.

”Well, Winter Break is still going on, but yes, I’ll be staying in Camp Half-Blood,” Percy answered. “I have a reason to stay.”

_I think I know why._

_It’s Sam, isn’t it?_

_Percy used to look out for Nico, but...I guess he’s moved on._

“And what reason is that?” Will replied, knowing that he was kind of prying.

Percy put on a very, well, Percy-like grin.

”It’s a secret.”

Will mentally rolled his eyes.

_Hardly._

_I’m 90% sure that it’s Sam._

_I know that I felt something._

_Still, Percy will come out in his own time._

“Whatever. So, what are you up to?” Will asked, already knowing the likely answer.

”On my way to see Sam,” Percy answered, confirming Will’s suspicions. “What about you?”

“On my way to see my boyfriend,” Will replied, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

Percy nudged Will playfully.

”Well, aren’t you a lucky guy?”

_Percy is such a dork sometimes._

_Still..._

Will smiled.

“Yes, I am. Nico’s a great guy.”

Percy nodded.

”I know that he is.”

When they approached the Hades Cabin, Will frowned.

”Why are you following me? Aren’t you looking for Sam?”

”Oh. That’s right,” Percy replied, then frowned. ”Do you hear something?”

Will focused his hearing.

_I do hear something, but what is it?_

_It seems like some kind of...commotion?_

Will mentally frowned.

_But why?_

_Is Nico redecorating or something?_

Suddenly, the door to the Hades Cabin flew off the handle.

_What the hell?!_

This was followed by Sam jumping backwards and away from the entrance; shadow-like tendrils followed Sam, stopping by the entrance.

_What’s going on?!_

Sam smirked and held up his right hand, his middle finger against his thumb; he snapped his fingers, and two portions of the wall of the Hades Cabin exploded.

_Seriously, what’s going on?!_

Will assessed the damage.

_Well...I did tell Nico that his Cabin could use some windows..._

_Oh, the irony, they’re even evenly spaced!_

“What’s going on?” Percy asked, echoing Will’s thoughts.

Sam’s attention immediately turned towards the son of Poseidon, looking very surprised.

”Percy? You’re back?”

Sam’s expression changed from surprise into one of joy, as if it was Christmas morning.

”You’re back!”

_Sam actually has a nice smile._

”Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Will asked because nothing had been explained.

Nico appeared through a shadow behind Sam and swung his Stygian Iron sword; without looking, Sam ducked while sweeping his leg, knocking the son of Hades off his feet. This was followed by Sam punching just short of Nico’s torso, and his gauntlet fired a burst of air, sending Nico flying backwards.

_Are they fighting?!_

_Why are they fighting?!_

Nico stood, and he and Sam gave each other death glares.

Campers started to gather.

Sam and Nico began to circle around one another.

”Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!” the campers chanted loudly.

Sam and Nico charged at each other; however, Percy immediately rushed between them, and the two combatants stopped short of killing the son of Poseidon.

“STOP!” Percy shouted.

Will breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods._

_Or rather, thank Percy._

Both Sam and Nico seemed equally shocked.

”What are you two doing?!” Percy asked though it sounded more like a demand.

Both Sam and Nico blushed, as if embarrassed.

”We were just...Erm...” Nico mumbled softly, staring at the ground.

”We were just...practicing fighting...” Sam added, also looking at the ground. “In...y’know...confined spaces.”

Will mentally rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, right._

“Isn’t that right, Nico?” Sam asked.

Nico nodded, and he and Sam shared a look.

”Yes, that’s right,” Nico replied.

Will nearly gawked.

_Are they...Are they serious?!_

“You heard them!” Percy shouted for all to hear. “It’s just practice! Nothing to see here!”

_Oooh, I see what they’re doing._

_They don’t want to get into any trouble._

“I told you guys to run it by Chiron first,” Will added, playing along with the act (and Will is a superb actor).

”Sorry,” Sam and Nico replied, looking like sad puppy dogs.

_Damn...they’re both cute!_

The crowd grumbled and dispersed.

_Nice improv, Percy._

Once the campers had left, Will immediately turned his attention towards the two young men.

”Now, can one of you please explain to me why you were fighting?”

The two gave Percy a quick, fleeting glance, and Will immediately understood the likely reason behind the skirmish.

_Oh, gods..._

_Oh, gods, they were fighting over Percy!_

_Whatever the reason, Percy is a part of it._

The son of Apollo mentally sighed.

_What am I going to do with these two?_

_I know that Nico still has feelings for Percy, and apparently, Sam does, too._

_Well, I guess that I’ll handle my boyfriend, and Percy can handle Sam._

Will mentally nodded to himself.

_Yeah, that seems like the best course of action._

_But either way, I don’t want these two to be at each other’s throats._

_I think that they might actually get along if they give each other a chance._

Will sighed.

”Well, whatever the reason, why don’t we put all this behind us? Apologize to each other.”  

The two eyed each other nervously.

“...Sorry,” Sam said quietly. “I...I shouldn’t have said those things. I didn’t mean it.”

Will raised an eyebrow, curiosity coursing through him.

_What did he say?_

Nico gave Sam a look of surprise, as Sam’s apology seemed sincere. 

“Oh...I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have reacted like I did,” Nico replied meekly, and Will couldn’t help but love him.

_I have such an adorable boyfriend._

Will walked up to Nico and wrapped an arm around him.

“Good. Why don’t we see if Annabeth can fix up your Cabin? She’s probably in the dining pavilion.”

_It’s probably a wreck on the inside._

Nico nodded, and Will started to walk away with his boyfriend; he turned his head to look back at Percy and Sam.

”We’ll see you guys later!” Will called.

He then recalled something.

_I should tell Percy._

“Oh, by the way, there’s a game of Capture the Flag later!”

Percy nodded and gave a quick wave

”I’ll be there! Later, Will! Later, Nico!”

Will then felt a hint of happiness coursing through Nico at Percy acknowledging him.

_Aww._

This was immediately followed by Nico feeling ashamed, and Will didn’t like it one bit.

_My Nico should never feel ashamed._

_He’s been ashamed of who he was for most of his life when he had no reason to be._

”You don’t have to be ashamed about still having feelings for Percy, Neeks,” Will said softly.

Nico’s head snapped towards Will, looking surprised. He then sighed.

”I should be over him, Will. I should be over Percy by now. I love you.”

Will’s couldn’t help but smile at those three simple words.

“I know that you do, Nico. I can feel it, but you have to realize that feelings aren’t so simple. You might always have feelings for Percy.”

Nico averted his gaze.

“But I don’t want to...”

Will gently turned Nico’s head back.

”It’s not about what you want, it’s simply how you feel, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Nico put on a soft smile.

_That’s better._

“I don’t deserve to have such a wonderful boyfriend,” Nico said, and Will couldn’t help but note the irony.

_I often think the same thing._

Will shook his head instead.

”Nonsense, my angel. You deserve every happiness.”

Will felt a great deal of affection in Nico, and it brightened his own mood.

_I really am a lucky guy._

_Still, I wonder exactly why Nico and Sam fought._

“What do you think about Sam?” Will asked.

Nico frowned at first, then he sighed.

”I don’t know. He’s...pretty secretive. He’s hiding something, I just don’t know what or why.”

_We all have secrets..._

“I’m sure that he has his reasons,” Will replied.

”But I don’t think it’s any secret that Sam is crushing on Percy,” Nico noted drily.

”Did he tell you?” Will asked, feeling rather curious.

His boyfriend shook his head.

”No, he didn’t tell me outright though he didn’t exactly deny it either.”

Will couldn’t help but laugh.

”Yeah. It’s also pretty obvious that Percy is crushing on Sam. At least in my opinion, it is.”

“How can they not see it?” Nico asked.

Will shrugged.

”When two people like each other, usually, everyone can tell, save for the two in question. Remember how long it took us to figure it out?”

Nico giggled ever so adorably.

”Yeah, I remember. That’s a fair point.”

“Besides, I think that Percy has just recently come to terms with his sexuality. Add that onto Percy being...well, Percy and Sam being secretive and-...” Will started.

”They’ll be dancing around each other for awhile,” Nico finished.

_Yep, that’s exactly right._

“How long do you think it’ll take them?” Nico asked.

”About a week, if things go smoothly,” Will answered, knowing that things could actually go wrong.

_Horribly wrong._

_If things don’t go smoothly, someone could end up getting hurt, and I don’t want that._

_Percy is a great guy, and I don’t think Sam is a bad person._

“Erm....do you think that we should...y’know...” Nico seemed to be suggesting something.

Will raised us an eyebrow.

”What? Should we what?”

”Help them out?” Nico finished.

Will’s eyes widened in surprise at Nico’s suggestion.

_Is he serious?_

_Despite his feelings for Percy, he actually wants to help out Sam?_

“Are you suggesting that we play Cupid and nudge them in the right direction?” Will asked just to confirm.

Nico’s expression became one of distaste.

_Oops._

_I forgot that Nico doesn’t exactly like Cupid._

“Cupid aside, yes,” Nico answered.

_So, I was right._

“I’m guessing that you don’t want anyone getting hurt,” Will noted, and Nico nodded.

_Nico is a really kind person._

“Well, I suppose we can try. Regardless, I think you should try to be friends with Sam,” Will commented, knowing that Nico and Sam could possibly get along.

Nico frowned, and Will could feel his boyfriends confusion.

”Why?”

“Because he’s alone,” Will answered, knowing how Nico would likely reply.

_Either he’ll get it, or I’ll have to explain._

Nico snorted.

”He has Percy.”

Will smirked and mentally shook his head.

_And I’ll have to explain._

“But that’s different. Sam is interested in Percy, but he doesn’t have anyone who’s interested in being an actual friend,” Will said, hoping Nico might get it.

”He seems like he wants to be left alone,” Nico commented.

_Exactly!_

“Does that sound like someone you know?” Will asked in a teasing smile.

Nico raised an eyebrow.

”Are you implying that Sam and I have something in common?”

_Well, aside from liking Percy..._

Will nodded.

”I think that you do. I think that if you two got to know each other, you’d actually be great friends.”

Nico huffed.

“How can I get to know him if he doesn’t talk about himself?”

Nico then frowned; Will picked up on a rather curious feeling in his boyfriend.

”What?”

”Is it that he doesn’t want to...or that he can’t?” Nico asked, though the question seemed directed more towards himself than towards Will.

Will raised an eyebrow, feeling quite curious himself.

”What do you mean?”

“When I asked him to tell me who he was, he literally told me that he couldn’t,” Nico answered.

_That’s...weird._

“I...I think he was serious. Maybe he really couldn’t tell me,” Nico added. “He was holding his head like he was in pain.”

“Perhaps he’s bound by some sort of oath, or maybe...” Will started, then stopped.

_Sam was very badly hurt, and he didn’t suffer any head injuries._

_But still, if it was some kind of trauma, it could lead to suppression._

“What?” Nico asked.

”It could be that Sam has amnesia,” Will answered.

Nico’s eyes widened in surprise.

”Like Percy?”

_I...actually hadn’t considered that._

_That’s also a possibility._

“Either from trauma or someone purposely tampering with his memories,” Will commented, unsure which was the more likely culprit.

”Do you...think we should ask? That we should tell someone?” Nico asked, sounding somewhat concerned and quite hesitant.

_No, that’s definitely not a good idea._

Will shook his head.

”No. If that’s the case, Sam has reason to be guarded. He needs to come forward on the matter on his own, and he won’t do that unless he trusts someone. You know what it’s like to have a secret exposed.”

Nico put on a rather sad expression, and Will could tell that the feeling matched.

”He must feel pretty lonely. He also probably thinks that he has to keep it that way.”

_Underneath everything, Nico has a kind heart._

“I’ll try,” Nico said, and Will immediately understood.

He smiled.

”I’m proud of you.”

Nico smiled back.

_He’s so adorable._

Will then spotted Annabeth and Piper. He was about to call out to them when he saw something he would never have expected: Piper kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

_Wait...what?!_

“Are you two dating?!” Will exclaimed loudly for everyone to hear.

Annabeth and Piper glared at him.

“Thanks for the attention,” Annabeth replied, her voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

_Oops._

* * *

 Percy 

Sam wouldn’t look at Percy, staring at the floor of the Poseidon Cabin and looking very guilty.

_Why is he so upset?_

_I was hoping that he’d be happier._

_I don’t like seeing Sam upset..._

”Are you mad at me?” Sam finally asked.

_Wait...what?_

Percy frowned.

”No. Why would I be mad at you?”

”Because I got into a fight with Nico,” Sam answered.

_Oh._

_That._

_Still..._

“No, I’m not mad about that, but I do want to know why you two fought,” Percy replied truthfully.

”You should be mad at me. I’m mad at myself,” Sam mumbled in a self-condescending tone.

”Why?” Percy asked, not understanding what Sam meant.

”Because I accused Nico of being a creep who stalks you,” Sam answered, sounding even more ashamed.

_Oh..._

_Well, I can’t say that I’m happy about that, but I can’t exactly be mad at Sam._

_I know that Nico did used to keep a close eye on me, mainly because he was worried about me._

Percy sighed and nodded.

“Well, Nico has had it pretty rough; however, I treated him far worse than you did, so I can’t judge you for it. Besides, I could tell that you were sincere with your apology. I’m also sorry for how I treated him, but I am curious, what made you say that?” 

“He told me to stay away from you,” Sam answered, surprising the son of Poseidon.

_Wait...they were fighting over me?_

_Does that mean that...that Sam was jealous?_

Percy felt excited, not because of the jealousy but because Sam potentially liked him.

_Still, I need Sam to trust me._

Percy just smiled instead.

”Well, you don’t have to worry about that. We’re friends, so you don’t have to worry about staying away from me. Besides, I like you.”

Percy could see Sam blushing slightly, but instead of smiling, Sam continued to frown.

_What?_

_I thought that would make him happy._

“You don’t even know me, Percy,” Sam said softly, almost whispering.

”I disagree,” Percy replied, prompting Sam to finally look at him with a puzzled expression.

”Why are you disagreeing with me? I really haven’t told you anything about myself.”

_That is true._

Percy shrugged.

”That really doesn’t matter. Telling me about yourself doesn’t necessarily tell me who you are.”

Percy patted his chest and smiled.

”It’s what’s in here that counts.”

Sam’s cheeks became a very visible red.

_Does he like me?_

Sam then started laughing, and Percy simply loved the sound.

”That’s so cheesy! You’re such a dork!” Sam exclaimed, still laughing.

_No argument from me._

“That’s me, Percy Dorky Jackson, at your service,” Percy replied with a grin, making Sam laugh harder.

_I made him laugh!_

_This is great!_

_That means he likes me!_

_Well, maybe not like-like, but still, he likes me!_

“Still, what I said is true,” Percy commented. “I might not know much about you, but I know who you are, and I just so happen to like that person. You’re my kind of guy.”

_Of course, I mean that quite literally._

Sam stopped laughing, smiled and shook his head.

”Yeah, well, you’re my kind of guy, too.”

Percy felt his cheeks warming slightly, as well as his chest.

_Gods, I love this guy._

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Sam asked.

_What can we do?_

_Oh, that’s right!_

_I bet Sam will enjoy it._

“We’re having a game of Capture the Flag. Every camper who isn’t injured has to play. I know that you’re in a unique position in regards to the rules, but you should participate. It’s my favorite game, so I’ll be playing,” Percy said, hoping that Sam would join him.

Sam smirked.

”Sounds like fun. I’d love to join you.”

_Awesome!_

* * *

 Percy

_I’m so excited!_

As soon as the the tables were cleared, a conch horn sounded, and all the campers stood, save for Sam. Percy gestured for Sam to stand; Sam smirked and rolled his eyes.

_Such a rebel._

Campers cheered as Annabeth and Piper ran into the pavilion hand-in hand, Annabeth carrying the same glistening, gray silk banner with its trademark owl and olive branch.

_I can’t believe that Annabeth and Piper decided to start dating._

_Guess I wasn’t the only one who was bi in that relationship._

From the opposite end of the pavilion, Sherman and his siblings ran in with their own banner, marked by its crude red, bloody spear, and a boar’s head.

_This is so nostalgic._

“I’m guessing that those are the flags?” Sam asked.

Percy nodded.

”Yeah. Usually, the Athena and Ares Cabins lead, but not always.”

”And I’m also guessing that we’re allied with the Athena Cabin?” Sam asked next.

”Yes, we are.”

Sam grinned.

”That suits me just fine.”

_He’s excited._

_This is great!_

After the teams were announced, Chiron stomped his hoof on the marble floor.

”Heroes! You know the rules, but they bear repeating!”

Percy mentally rolled his eyes.

_I’ve only heard them a thousand times._

“The creek is the boundary line,” Chiron explained. “The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!”

The Trainer of Heroes spread out his hands, and various pieces of equipment magically appeared on the tables.

Sam looked at them, picking up a sword with an almost bored expression; his expression changed to one of distaste as he set it back down.

”This craftsmanship is horrible! Who made these?!”

Sam’s comment earned him the glares of the Hephaestus kids. 

_That’s not good._

“You do realize that you just insulted the Hephaestus Cabin and that their on the opposite team, right?” Percy asked.

Sam just shrugged.

”So?”

_He certainly is confident._

After the teams had armed themselves (Sam and Nico both refusing to put on anything, including a helmet) the teams gathered.

“Blue team, forward!” Annabeth yelled.

There were cheers as the blue team went down the path towards the south woods; the red team shouted taunts as they headed towards the north. 

“So, what are we gonna do?” Sam asked as they walked.

”Border control,” Percy answered.

”Sounds like so much fun,” Sam deadpanned.

Percy smirked.

“I assure you that it’s not boring.” 

”Alright. I’ll trust you.”

Sam then gave Percy a wonderful smile.

”Besides, it won’t be so bad. I’ll have you to keep me company.”

Percy’s heart felt like it would float right through his chest at those words.

_I’m so happy._

* * *

 Percy

After being stationed by the same small creek as he usually was, Annabeth and the rest of the team spread out throughout the woods.

The air was chilly, and Percy could see his own breath.

_This is different._

_Usually, I’m alone._

Percy looked at Sam and smiled.

_This time, I have company._

In the distance, a conch horn sounded.

_And so, it begins._

The sounds of whooping and cheering filled the air, followed by the clanking of metal.

A Hermes kid rushed past them, moving swiftly.

Sam scoffed.

”Slowpoke.”

Percy let out a chuckle.

”Yeah, you are pretty fast. Does electricity boost your speed?”

Sam nodded.

”That’s right. Aura can be used to increase a person’s striking power, speed, and reflexes, but using my Semblance, I can take this a step further. You see, our synapses are actually chemically fired, and this speed is set. But with Aura, I can fire them much more quickly. Since I can control electricity, I can fire my synapses using that, but it’s actually pretty difficult to pull off. That was actually the first time I’ve successfully done it.”

_That’s awesome._

”You’re just full of surprises,” Percy noted.

Sam looked at Percy and smiled.

”Yes, I am.”

Sam then chuckled.

”Well, you were right. This will be exciting.”

”What do you mean?” Percy asked.

”We’re surrounded,” Sam answered nonchalantly.

_Wait, what?!_

Percy raised Riptide, ready for a fight.

_His...erm...Aura-sense is on a completely different level than even mine._

”Come on out!” Sam called. “We already know you’re there!”

Sherman Yang and the Ares warriors walked out of the underbrush. 

“Well, well, well, look who it is,” Sherman said with a murderous grin, armed with a shield and spear.

_I’m guessing that they’re here for payback._

“Anything you wish to say before we clobber you?” Sherman asked.

”That you should’ve brought more people with you,” Sam replied in a bored tone.

_He’s right._

_Here, I have the home-field advantage._

“Percy, would you mind letting me handle this?” Sam suddenly asked.

Percy’s jaw nearly dropped.

_Wait, what?!_

“Are you serious?!” Percy asked very loudly.

Sam smirked.

”I am.”

_Well, if Sam wants to do this on his own, then I won’t stand in his way._

“Alright,” Percy said before walking towards a nearby tree, the opposite team stepping out of the way to let Percy through.

”You must be incredibly stupid if you think that you can beat us on your own,” Sherman taunted.

Sam pulled back the sleeves of his hoodie before his bracelets changed form; he thrusts his armored fists forward, and when he pulled them back, shotgun shells were expelled.

”Like I said, you should’ve brought more,” Sam replied.

”Get him!” a camper yelled before several of them charged at Sam; as one of them swung his sword, Sam dodged the young man by jumping high into the air, his right arm cocked back.

He then descended rapidly and slammed his right fist into the ground. A shockwave went out, knocking the campers off their feet and some into others. Sam stood upright, grinning and blue aura blazing around him.

Sam’s aura vanished as he charged at one of the campers; he leapt into the air, turning, and his foot came down on the head of Mark, knocking him to the ground.

Percy cringed.

_Ooo, that’s gotta hurt._

Sam then uppercutted one of the red team members, firing an air round from his gauntlet while jumping, before twisting midair and kicking two more campers behind him, sending them flying back.

As one of the red team charged at Sam, Sam fired his gauntlet at him, causing him to fly back; Sam then kicked another behind him before sweeping the legs out of one in front of him.

Sam uppercutted the camper while firing his gauntlet and jumping; he then punched downwards and fired again.

Sam ran towards one of opposing team’s members and jumped off of him to kick another. Sam then punched and uppercutted the camper beside him, firing both times.

Percy watched in awe.

_He’s amazing._

Sam noticed two more running at him, and he fired both of his gauntlets in front of him, propelling him rapidly in the opposite direction.

Sam elbowed one of them, before using a a shot to spin around and kick the young man away. Sam then blocked the other's sword with his gauntlet before firing one shot in his face; Sam brought his hand down and fired another.

Sam spun around punched a camper without a firing a shot; he then spun in the opposite direction and swung his foot into the camper’s head. Sam then fired a shot to add to his momentum, spinning again and kicking again, knocking the the unfortunate guy into a tree.

Yet another charged at Sam, swinging his Celestial Bronze sword. Sam blocked it with his left gauntlet and punched the camper in the face with his right; he followed this with three punches to the gut while firing before knocking the poor teen into the air with an uppercut while firing. As he came back down, Sam punched him in the gut while firing, sending him flying. 

Percy then noticed one of the red team members drawing a bow.

"Look out!”

Sam turned his attention towards the camper. The camper launched an arrow on Sam, who casually dodged with inhuman speed. Sam put both his arms behind him and fired both his gauntlets, launching him at the camper. He kicked him into the tree behind him before firing his gauntlet and elbowing the teen; Sam then picked him up and fired both his gauntlets, launching the camper away.

Sam wore a grin.

"Who’s next?"

Sam's gauntlets then expelled the empty shells from themselves; he grabbed two belts full of bullets from the air and tossed them up. As they came back down, they landed on the gauntlets, and the gauntlets reloaded themselves.

Sherman and his half-brother Ellis stepped towards Sam. Sherman raised his spear, which crackled with electricity.

_A parting gift from Clarisse._

Sam launched several shots of solid air at the two, but they blocked with their shields. Sam then jumped high into the air before disappearing into the trees.

_Where did he go?_

_What’s he up to?_

“Look out!” Sherman yelled as Sam came flying towards them from above.

He pulled his sibling aside and raised his shield, and Sam’s feet slammed into it, making the son of Ares grimace. Sam jumped off the shield, landing several yards away. He then began to run swiftly around the two. 

“He’s good,” Nico suddenly commented.

_Oh, great._

“Here to take me prisoner?” Percy asked since Nico was on the opposing team.

”I’m here to watch,” Nico replied.

Sam sped between the two demigods, and Sherman swept his spear towards Sam’s legs, trying to trip him; however, Sam jumped and twisted midair, kicking at Ellis, who blocked with his sword. When Sam landed, he spun around and swung his foot into his head; Sam flipped in the air and swung his other foot into Sherman’s head.

”Ouch,” Nico commented.

_Agreed._

Ellis attempted to stab at Sam, but he quickly jumped out of the way while flipping and dodging a stab from Sherman and kicked Ellis in the head, staggering him. He swung his shield towards Sam, and Sam jumped and used the momentum to his advantage, as it knocked him towards Sherman. Sam grabbed his shoulder and flipped over and behind him before pushing against his arm with his knee, making Sherman nearly stab his half-brother.

Sherman glared at Sam behind him, while Sam smirked. The son of Ares swung his spear back around, and Sam dodged before doing a series backflips. On the third one, Sam stopped mid-flip to do a kip-up, and two shots of solid air fired from his feet.

_He has them on his feet, too!_

Ellis and Sherman blocked with their shields, but by the time they lowered them, Sam was literally breakdancing, firing rounds of solid air that began to circle around him.

_I guess he can dance, too._

The air shots fell then homed in on the two children of Ares, creating an explosion of wind and dirt, obscuring vision. When the dust settled, Sam quickly sped behind the two; he crossed his arms, grabbed their hands, and pulled them apart. Using one leg, Sam kicked Ellis in the shin; then kicked Sherman in the gut; followed by kicking Ellis in the torso; then kicked Sherman in the chest while releasing him, staggering him; Sam then placed his foot behind Ellis’ head, hit him with the heel of his foot and followed with a kick to his face. Sam jumped and swung his opposite foot into Ellis’ head, knocking him to the ground; Sam quickly followed this by uppercutting Sherman three times in the stomach while firing his gauntlets, each blow sending the son of Ares higher into the air. Finally Sam then slammed his right fist into Sherman’s torso while firing, knocking the young man through a dead tree.

Neither of the children of Ares got back up.

_Damn!_

_He knocked them out cold!_

“He’s good,” Jason said as he landed next to Percy and Nico.

_Jason is on our team, but what’s he doing here?_

_He should be getting the red team’s flag!_

”Did we all just all come here just to watch Sam?” Percy asked, given that Nico hadn’t done anything. 

Nico shook his head.

”Actually, I came here to test Sam myself.”

_I hope there isn’t any lingering resentment between these two._

_Nico does tend to hold grudges._

Nico’s words drew Sam’s attention, and he smirked.

”You just saw what I did, yet you still wish to challenge me?”

Nico drew his Stygian Iron sword and walked towards Sam.

”Yes, I most certainly do.”

Sam shrugged; his gauntlets collapsed back into bracelets. Sam then grabbed the same black katana-like sword Percy had seen before right out of the air, and the sword hummed.

_How does he do that?_

“Nico, allow me to formally introduce you to Noctis,” Sam said with a grin.

_So, that sword has a name._

“That means ‘Night’ in Latin,” Jason commented.

_Does Sam have any connections to Camp Jupiter?_

_Then again, Jason would probably know if he did._

“Prove your honor to me,” Sam said as he took his fighting stance.

Nico took his own, and the two combatants began to circle around each other, neither striking.

”So, this is where he’s been,” Will said as he joined Percy and Jason. “What’s going on?”

_Will is on the red team, but it seems like everyone is coming here for one reason or another._

“Looks like we’re about to witness a duel,” Jason answered.

_This should be interesting._

“Hopefully, they won’t kill each other. I told Nico to try and be Sam’s friend,” Will commented, surprising Percy.

_Really?_

_Well, that would probably be a good thing._

_Nico needs more friends, and Sam needs friends besides me._

Nico struck first, but Sam parried and countered; Nico also parried, and the two started to go back and forth, trading blows.  
Sam's sword seemed to sing, humming loudly with each swing and adding something unique to the clanging of blades.

Sparks began to fly as each swords strike became sharper and heavier. Soon, the two were unleashing a flurry of slashes and stabs, neither having an obvious advantage.

"They're amazing," Jason said in awe, and Percy nodded in agreement.

He realized then that when it came to swordplay, Nico was his better (at least when it came to technique, Percy still having a speed and, likely, strength advantage).

"Who do you think would win in a fight between you and Nico?" Percy asked Jason, not taking his eyes from the duel.

"Hard to say. Nico has perfect form," Jason replied, seeming equally captivated.

"What about Sam?" Percy continued, still watching closely as the two combatants moved with ease and grace, trading slashes.

"One would expect him to fight like a samurai, but he's mostly using one hand. And yet, he's not giving any openings. He's perfectly balanced between offense and defense," Jason answered just as Nico lunged and stabbed at Sam, who instead of parrying, moved forward while sidestepping, grabbing Nico's arm and yanking it.

This action caused Nico to stumble forward, but he didn't fall over.

"I see what you mean," Percy noted, watching Nico regain his footing.

Sam didn't capitalize on the opportunity. Instead, he began to tap the top of his shoulder with the back of his blade while wearing a cocky smirk.

”Come now, you can do better than that, can’t you? Your blade is moving so slowly that it feels like you’re standing still.”

_Damn, that’s brutal!_

Nico turned around and glared at Sam.

"He's taunting him," Jason said, sounding nervous. "That's a bad idea."

A dark aura started to pour from Nico, and the ground began to shake. 

Percy noticed Jason take a step back, and he couldn’t blame him, as he felt like doing the same.

_Looks like things are getting intense._

"A really bad idea," Jason continued.

Sam didn't seem affected. Percy suddenly noticed a sort of pressure emanating from Sam as a kind of blue energy erupted from his own body, as if he was saying 'bring it on'.

_It’s almost like heaven meeting earth._

"You...you think we should stop them?" Will asked, sounding hesitant.

"I wouldn't," Jason answered, clearly against the very notion of stopping the two.

_Me neither._

Nico and Sam charged at each other and clashed once again. They danced around each other. Percy was amazed at the ferocity and precision the two dueled with.

The two locked sword, and the blades sparked as they ground against each other.

"Ha. Is that the best you can do?" Sam asked Nico before suddenly putting more force into his sword, causing Nico to stumble back.

"Sam definitely has the strength advantage," Will noted.

_Well, he did manage to shatter that boulder._

Percy suddenly felt the temperature start to drop even more.

"Guys, this is getting bad," Jason said nervously. "Nico is getting angry."

Darkness gathered around Nico.

”Darkness, huh?” Sam asked, sounding somewhat smug, his blue aura vanishing. “Alright then.”

Sam’s irises began to glow red as he curled the fingers of his left hand into a claw at the base of his blade. Black flames suddenly appeared along his fingertips.

_That’s right, Sam told me that he can also use darkness._

"Darkness!" Sam shouted.

His hand shook as he moved it along the blade, as if there was resistance, and Sam grit his teeth.

"Drink of anguish!" he growled as he seemed to rip through the resistance, raking his hand forcefully over the sword.

The blade burst into black flames.

The shadows around Nico moved as if ready to strike...and they did.

Sam cut through the shadows, and the black flames burned them away. Each shadow that struck at Sam was consumed by his own darkness.

_This is really cool._

Nico’s next summoned a cloud of darkness which enveloped Sam, likely an attempt to blind him. Nico’s shadows then crept closer, when suddenly, rays of light staring shining through the cloud. The darkness around Sam then evaporated, and he shined with a bright white aura, holding his white sword instead of his black one.

_He looks like a god._

Sam dragged his sword along the ground.

“Bathe in the light!” he shouted as he swung his sword upwards towards Nico, and wave of pillars of light burst from the ground, heading towards the Ghost King.

Nico quickly rolled towards the side, and black rocks rose from the ground and started to float around him. They were pointed like spearheads.

"Nico!" Will called out, but Nico ignored him, firing the rocks at Sam in a barrage.

Sam raised his left hand above him and made a fist, and the water from the creak moved; it surrounded him and froze into ice, shielding him from the rocks. The shield of ice soon resembled a porcupine, littered with sharp black rocks.

_Elemancy sure is a handy Semblance._

_I wonder if I also have one._

Nico turned and glared at Percy.

”Don’t help him! This is a one-on-one fight!”

Percy held up his hands.

”Don’t look at me. I didn’t do anything.”

A look of confusion came over the son of Hades.

”Then...how?”

Percy pointed towards Sam just as the ice shattered, and Nico’s attention immediately snapped back towards his opponent. 

Sam smirked.

”Not bad.” 

Sam made a fist with his left hand and shouted as he punched the ground. Everything shook, and Percy, Jason, Will, and Nico stumbled. The ground in front of Sam and around Nico, cracked and upheaved, and the son of Hades fell into the cracks.

_What insane strength..._

”Nico!” Will shouted, sounding worried.

_I think he’ll be fine._

Percy’s thoughts were confirmed when Nico reappeared behind Sam through a shadow. As the son of Hades slashed, Sam glowed blue and vanished before reappearing by Percy.

_What in the world?!_

_How did he do that?!_

“You fight well, Nico,” Sam commented, sounding sincere.

Nico actually smiled.

”So do you.”

”Thanks, bro,” Sam replied, and Jason and Percy immediately shared a look.

_You don’t think..._

Jason smirked and nodded, getting what Percy was thinking.

_It’s pretty cool that Jason and I can have these mute conversations._

“Want to keep going?” Sam asked.

Nico shook his head and placed his Styngian Iron sword back into his holster.

”Nah. I know that you’re holding back, and while I’m doing the same, I think that I’d probably lose if we both went all out.”

Percy’s eyes widened in surprise.

_Nico’s a really powerful demigod and a great fighter._

_I’m surprised that he’s admitting that someone is his better._

_Then again, Nico also hasn’t completely recovered all his former strength, and I can tell that he’s pretty tapped out._

_Still,_ _but question is, ‘What exactly is Sam?’._

_Where did he learn how to fight?_

_His style of fighting doesn’t match Greek or Roman._

_It’s much more...fluid._

Sam released his sword, and it vanished. He then turned towards Percy.

”So...what now?”

_That’s...actually a good question._

“I’m not sure,” Percy answered honestly.

“How about we see who can capture the opposing team’s flag like we’re supposed to?” Jason suggested, reminding Percy of their current situation.

_Oh..._

_That’s right, the game is still going._

Jason started to hover off the ground.

”I’ll take care of it.”

Sam’s body began to crackle with blue electricity.

”Allow me.”

Nico smirked rather playfully.

”Think you can get there before me?”

Sam smirked back.

”Only one way to find out.”

_I think these two have a bit of a rivalry going on._

”Nico, you know that shadow-traveling is tiring for you,” Will commented, sounding somewhat worried.

”Well, that’s what I have you for,” Nico replied, and Will’s expression brightened.

_Aww, look at those two lovebirds._

Nico suddenly started to waver, and as he collapsed, Sam rushed forwards and caught him.

”Nico? Nico, are you okay?”

Nico didn’t respond, and Sam shot them a concerned look.

”What’s wrong with him?”

_Wow, he seems pretty worried._

Will shook his head and sighed; he walked up to the two and touched Nico’s forehead.

”He pushed himself too hard. Nico still hasn’t fully recovered from the war, but don’t worry, he’ll be fine.”

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief.

”I’ll take care of Nico. You continue playing,” Will said, and Sam stood and lifted Nico before handing him to Will, who took him in a fireman’s carry.

”Do you need any help?” Jason asked, ever the gentleman. “It is a bit of walk towards the infirmary.”

Will smiled.

”Sure. Why not? I appreciate the offer.”

Jason walked over to join them, while Sam walked back over towards Percy. 

“Later, guys!” Jason called as he left with Will and Nico.

_Well, I guess we might as well keep playing._

_I’m surprised that the game isn’t over yet._

“How about we finish this?” Percy asked.

Sam’s body began to crackle with electricity once more.

”You coming with?”

_Like I’d be able to keep my up._

Percy shook his head.

”Nah. I’ll wait for you here.”

”Then I won’t keep you waiting. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Sam said before dashing away with godlike speed.

Percy smiled.

_There goes my dream guy._

_This game is in the bag._

* * *

 Percy

Percy sat across from Sam inside the Poseidon Cabin, feeling quite happy with how things had turned out.

_Well, even though I didn’t do anything, that was still fun._

_And we won!_

_Then again, I shouldn’t be surprised._

_Sam’s awesome._

“So, did you have fun?” Percy asked.

Sam smiled and nodded.

”Yeah, that was actually pretty fun. I can see why you like it so much.”

“You were awesome! You must have had an amazing trainer,” Percy noted, wondering where Sam had learned how to fight.

Sam then shrugged and averted his gaze, looking somewhat melancholic.

”Yeah...I must have.”

Percy frowned upon seeing Sam’s sudden dismay.

“Is something wrong?”

Sam sighed.

“Yeah...something is wrong. There’s something wrong with me.”

_What could possibly be wrong with Sam?_

“You mean the headaches?” Percy asked, hoping that Sam would open up to him.

“It’s...probably related to that,” Sam answered.

”What do you mean?” Percy questioned, wanting more clarity.

Sam sighed again.

”When you were asking me all those questions and I told you that I couldn’t say, I meant it. I can’t tell you anything about myself because I can’t remember.”

_Wait..._

“Are you saying that you have amnesia?” Percy asked.

Sam looked at Percy and gave a rather sad smile.

”Yeah...that’s right. I can’t tell you where I’m from, where I was born, who my parents are, whether or not I’m a demigod, or even why I’m here because I don’t remember.”

_I see._

_So that’s why he kept saying ‘I can’t say’._

Percy couldn’t help but laugh at the irony.

”Something funny?” Sam asked.

Percy smiled at Sam.

”Looks like we have something else in common.”

Sam let out a chuckle.

”You, too, huh?”

_Wait...I didn’t even tell him._

“I’m pretty good at reading people and body language. I could also infer what you meant based on your reply,” Sam answered Percy’s unasked question.

_I guess it’s similar to when Jason and I have conversations with no spoken words._

“I don’t know how to describe it other than it feels like my memories are...almost locked up. Like they’re somehow sealed,” Sam commented on his predicament.

_That’s different from how mine was._

“Did yours also come with headaches?” Sam asked.

Percy shook his head.

”No, it didn’t. For me, it was just...fuzzy, but I can understand the your frustration to an extent. I also can understand why you don’t want much attention. Just remember that you’re not alone. I’m here for you.”

Sam blushed slightly.

_He’s so cute when he blushes._

”Oh...thanks, Percy,” Sam said quietly.

”No problem,” Percy replied cheerfully. “Is there any hint on who you are?”

”Well...” Sam said before reaching into his shirt and pulling out a pendant. “There’s this.”

Percy stood and walked over to get a closer look to see a wolf’s head with a ring in its jaws.

_That’s a pretty cool looking pendant._

“What does it mean?” Percy asked.

”All I know is that it’s called the Cloudy Wolf and that someone really close to me gave it to me,” Sam answered. “I just don’t remember who.”

Sam was about to tuck the pendant back into his shirt when Percy reached out and stopped him.

”Don’t.”

Sam frowned.

”Why not?”

_Well..._

“It looks good on you. You shouldn’t hide it,” Percy answered because that was the truth.

”Oh...If you say so,” Sam replied, releasing the pendant, and Percy released Sam’s hand.

”What time is it?” Sam asked.

”Bed time,” Percy answered.

_Might as well get ready._

Percy started taking off his shirt.

”Erm...what are you doing?” Sam asked, and when Percy finished pulling his shirt off, he saw Sam blushing again.

”Getting ready for bed,” Percy answered with a playful smile. “Aren’t you going to undress?”

Sam shook his head.

”I actually prefer sleeping with my clothes on. I’m weird like that.”

_I don’t think it’s that weird._

Percy started taking off his jeans, and Sam averted his gaze.

”No need to be embarrassed. We’re both guys. Besides, we’ll be seeing each other a lot since we’ living together,” Percy pointed out.

Sam let out a small laugh.

”Yeah, I suppose you have a point.”

“Any particular reason why you like sleeping with your clothes on?” Percy asked, hoping that Sam would indulge his curiosity.

Sam looked at Percy and shrugged.

”I don’t like being caught unprepared. You never know when you’ll have to just get up and go.”

_That’s...actually a good point._

_I’m guessing that it probably became a habit for him._

Percy nodded.

”Makes sense. Do you need to use the bathroom?”

Sam shook his head.

”Nah, I’m good. I’ll be going to sleep.”

Percy smiled.

”Okay. Night, Sam,” Percy said as he walked over to his bathroom.

”Night, Percy,” Sam called.

As Percy closed the door, he couldn’t help but feel happy.

_Things are working out great._

_Sam’s finally opening up to me._

Percy mentally nodded to himself.

_Annabeth was right, I just need to be myself._

_I hope that we can continue to grow closer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who gave Sam his necklace?
> 
> Also, I’m open to ideas for Semblances for the guys.


	7. All Hail the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can’t seem to stop finding himself in troublesome situations, but ends up learning something surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of awkward moments ensue.
> 
> Also, I use the song Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz

Sam

Sam opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, and he found himself in a familiar environment.

_That’s right, I’m in the Poseidon Cabin._

_Is this a dream, or am I actually awake?_

Sam looked at Percy’s sleeping form.

_Kinda hard to tell._

_Perhaps I am awake._

Sam smiled, admiring the young man.

_Percy is a really good looking guy._

_He’s also a good friend._

“Good to see you, Sam,” a deep voice called, and Sam’s attention immediately snapped towards the source.

He saw a figure wearing a cloak identical to the one he had previously worn when he had met Percy. The figure’s face was obscured by a shadow.

_When did he get in here?_

_How did he manage get in here without me noticing?!_

“I see that you managed to survive. Good. It would have been such a shame if his sacrifice went to waste,” the figure commented.

_What is he talking about?_

_Who’s sacrifice?_

_I don’t understand._

“Who are you?” Sam asked, ready to defend himself and Percy if need be.

The figure frowned.

”Wait...You don’t remember who I am?”

”Oh, no, I remember exactly who you are. That’s why I asked,” Sam deadpanned.

The figure laughed.

”Oh, how I’ve missed your sarcasm, though I am saddened that you don’t remember me, Sammy.”

Sam scowled.

_I hate it when people call me that._

“Well, fuck you, too,” Sam growled.

The figure clutched his chest, as if in pain.

”I have to admit that hurt.”

_This guy is weird._

“Well, my feelings, at least. I’ll try to find it in my heart to forgive you,” the figure continued in an almost bittersweet sounding tone.

_Really weird._

“Like I want your forgiveness. I haven’t wronged you in any way,” Sam replied.

”Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong, Sam. You’ve taken what should be mine,” the figure commented, confusing Sam.

“Are you accusing me of being a thief?” Sam asked, unsure if that was really the case.

The figure nodded.

”Yes, I am.”

Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

”And pray tell, what have I stolen?”

The figure pointed towards Sam’s left side.

”That.”

Sam’s eyes drifted to his left side to his arm glowing. He raised his left arm to get a better view and found it was his brand glowing a soft white.

_How in the world could I have stolen something like this?_

_What does it mean?_

“The Brand of a l’Cie. We’ve been waiting for it to finally choose one. It was supposed to be me,” the figure commented, sounding extremely bitter.

_A l’Cie?_

_What’s that?_

Sam lowered his arm.

”I don’t understand.”

The figure shook his head.

”You really don’t remember anything.”

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious,” Sam replied sarcastically.

The figure then turned towards Percy.

”Oh? Who’s this?”

Sam’s alarm bells immediately went off.

_I don’t like his tone._

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Sam growled, ready to kill the figure if need be.

The figure let out an amused chuckle, turning back towards Sam.

”Ah, I see. You have feelings for this young man.”

”So what if I do?” Sam asked, not denying it.

The figure stepped closer towards Sam, and Sam found himself frozen, trembling slightly, and not because the figure was even taller than Jason.

_What’s wrong with me?_

_Why can’t I move?_

_Is this...fear?_

_Why am I afraid?_

The figure reached out and grabbed Sam’s pendant.

”So, you’ve found a replacement for the one who gave you this. I suppose it’s fitting since he replaced you. He moved on, so why shouldn’t you do the same?”

_What is he talking about?_

_Who is he talking about?_

Sam growled.

”Let. Go,” he said pointedly, sounding much more intimidating than he felt.

The figure smirked and released Sam’s pendant.

”I see that you still have a great deal of attachment to it. You should just get rid of it.”

_Never!_

“Anyways, perhaps this is for the best. Memories or no, I’d even go as far as to say that I’m proud of you,” the figure continued.

_As if I want his approval._

”You don’t know anything about me,” Sam retorted.

The figure laughed at the comment.

”Oh, please. Without your memories, I know you better than you know yourself.”

”Just because I don’t remember my past doesn’t mean that I don’t know who I am! I am me! Nobody else!” Sam snapped.

Sam’s head suddenly started to start throbbing; he grimaced and grabbed his head.

_No..._

_Not now!_

“Oh? How curious,” the figure commented, smiling.

“What’s...so fascinating about...this?” Sam asked as his headache grew worse.

_Maybe he enjoys watching people suffer._

“People don’t normally experience these side-effects. Maybe because your memories aren’t meant to be sealed? It’s never been attempted on someone of the Line of Lucis,” the figure explained.

_The Line of Lucis?_

Sam let out a shaky breath.

“I...I don’t...understand...”

The figure laughed at Sam’s pain.

”Exactly. You understand nothing.”

_How can Percy sleep through this?!_

Sam’s head seared with white-hot pain.

_Make it stop..._

_Someone, please..._

_Please, make it stop!_

_Percy..._

_Percy, please!_

_Help me!_

“Percy...Percy, please...Make it stop...” Sam pleaded desperately.

”So, his name is Percy,” the figure noted.

Sam watched as he walked over to Percy’s sleeping figure.

”Ah, now I remember. Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon. I remember hearing about him. How...underwhelming.”

The figure grabbed an absurdly long katana from the air.

The blade hummed.

Sam’s eyes widened upon seeing it.

_That’s the same one from my dreams._

_Wait..._

_That sword..._

_I remember that sword..._

The figure turned towards Sam.

”Looks like you remember my blade at the very least. Perhaps you’re memories will return with enough time.”

The figure turned his attention back towards Percy.

”I’ve thought of a wonderful present for you.”

He raised his blade.

”Shall I give you despair?” the figure asked.

”W-What?” Sam stuttered.

”Perhaps I wasn’t clear enough. Would you like to see him die?” the figure clarified, filling Sam with, well, despair.

_No!_

“Stop! Please, don’t do it!” Sam begged.

“Well then, why don’t you try and stop me?” the figure taunted.

Sam felt his eyes tearing up.

_Percy!_

_He’s all I have!_

“Don’t!” Sam pleaded.

”Sam!” a voice called from far away, but Sam barely registered it.

“It’s time,” the figure said.

_No!_

_Percy!_

”Wake up!” the voice called from the distance.

_Why isn’t Percy waking up?!_

The figure swung his sword at the sleeping son of Poseidon.

”NOOOOO!” Sam screamed, and suddenly, his eyes opened and bolted upright, finding himself face to face very much alive (and very much concerned looking) Percy Jackson.

_It...It was a dream?_

“Sam, are you okay?” Percy asked, sounding very worried.

”P-Percy?” Sam stammered.

”You were calling out for me, and then, you were screaming,” Percy explained. “Were you having a nightmare?”

_A nightmare?_

“Percy...You’re...You’re okay...” Sam said, more to himself than to Percy.

”Of course I’m okay,” Percy replied, and realization (and relief) washed over Sam.

_Yes...a nightmare._

_That’s all it was._

“Are you okay?” Percy asked.

_He’s okay..._

Sam’s eyes started tearing up once more.

_Percy’s okay..._

Sam started crying quietly to himself.

_He’s okay..._

_It was just a dream..._

_He’s okay..._

_It was just a dream..._

Percy pulled Sam into a hug, and Sam found his face planted against Percy’s bare chest. He didn’t object to the action and allowed himself to sob softly into Percy.

“It’s okay, Sam,” Percy soothed. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Sam inhaled Percy’s scent, and it calmed him down.

_It’s okay..._

_Percy’s here..._

_He’s alive..._

_It’s okay..._

“I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you,” Percy said gently.

”P-Promise?” Sam asked, needing a confirmation.

Percys hold tightened around Sam.

”Promise.”

Sam sighed and allowed himself to relax. For several minutes, Percy simply held Sam.

_This is nice._

_Really nice._

“Feeling better?” Percy asked.

Sam nodded against Percy’s chest.

”Yeah, I’m feeling better. Much better.”

Percy pulled back slightly, and the two teens looked into each other’s eyes.

_His eyes are beautiful._

“Thank you, Percy.”

Percy smiled, and Sam’s heart fluttered.

”You’re welcome, Sam,” Percy replied.

_I want to kiss him so badly._

Sam felt his cheeks warming at the thought, and Percy started to blush as well.

Percy released Sam, and the two turned slightly away from each other.

_Way to ruin it, Sam._

“Sorry,” Percy muttered.

_Why is he sorry?_

“Don’t be...I’m...just not used to being close to people,” Sam replied truthfully. 

“But you really did help me there,” Sam quickly added, not wanting Percy to think that he did anything wrong.

The two looked at each other, and Percy smiled.

”No problem. I’m happy to help.”

Sam smiled back.

_I love it when he smiles._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Sam and Percy both stood.

”I’ll get it,” they said simultaneously.

Percy shook his head.

”Please, let me.”

Sam chuckled.

”Percy, you’re only wearing your boxers. I’m fully dressed, so let me answer.”

Percy looked down at himself.

”Oh...Yeah, you’re right.”

Sam mentally shook his head.

_What a dork._

“Go grab a shower and get dressed. I’ll take care of the rest,” Sam directed.

Percy nodded.

”Okay. Be right back.”

Percy turned around and walked over to the bathroom, and as he did so, Sam gave an appreciative glance to Percy’s (very nice) backside.

_He’s got a nice ass._

Percy closed the door, and Sam sighed.

There was another series of knocks on the door.

_Geez, how impatient can someone be?_

“Coming!” Sam called as he walked over to the Cabin door.

Upon opening it, Sam was already disappointed, seeing Chiron.

_Well, this is a pleasant start to my morning._

“What do you want?” Sam asked in an exasperated tone.

”Good morning, Sam,” Chiron greeted with an amiable tone.

Sam sighed.

”Please, spare me the pleasantries. We’re not friends. I’m assuming you came here because of our agreement.”

Chiron nodded.

”Yes. I figured that we’d...get it out of the way, so to speak.”

_Makes sense._

“Can it wait until I’ve finished my shower?” Sam asked.

”Yes, it can wait,” Chiron replied.

”And can Percy come with me?” Sam added.

”Yes. I would actually prefer it if Percy accompanies you,” the Centaur answered.

_I’m glad we’re in on the same page._

Sam nodded.

“Then I’ll meet you at the Big House.”

”Very well. I shall see you ther-...” Chiron started to say before Sam closed the door in his face.

_Well, I know how my mornings will be starting._

Sam walked back over to the bed he had slept in and plopped down in it.

_Now all I have to do is wait for Percy._

* * *

 Percy

Once again in the Big House, Percy sat next to Sam. As before, the atmosphere was uncomfortable.

_Gods, this is unpleasant._

_Will this always be unpleasant?_

Percy looked at Sam, and Sam turned his gaze towards the son of Poseidon and smiled. Percy smiled back.

_Well, I suppose it isn’t all bad._

“So, I’m assuming that you’ve selected your next question,” Sam said as he turned his attention back to Chiron.

“Yes, I have,” Chiron replied. 

_I wonder what it’ll be today._

“I’ve considered the last two truths you have told me, and I have drawn a conclusion: You have amnesia, Sam,” Chiron stated.

Sam sighed with a shake of his head, and Chiron frowned.

”Is that incorrect? Did I draw the wrong conclusion?”

”No, you’re right. You’ve come to the correct conclusion. I do have amnesia,” Sam answered. “I’m just regretting the truth I started with.”

Chiron smiled.

”There’s no need to be worried, Sam.”

”I wasn’t worried,” Sam replied. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Chiron asked.

_Sam said that he would only give one truth a day._

_Will he keep talking?_

Percy turned his attention back towards Sam...only to find him looking very sheepish and blushing.

_Why is he blushing?_

_What does he remember?_

“Percy...I remember having a dream about Percy.”

Percy’s eyes widened in surprise.

_Really?_

Chiron nodded.

”I see. That’s not too unusual. Perhaps fate has brought the two of you together.”

A small smile played on the son of Poseidon’s lips.

_Hehe._

_That sounds kinda romantic._

Something then nagged at the back of Percy’s mind.

_What was it?_

_Oh, that’s right!_

_That’s why he said ‘It’s you’._

_Sam recognized me._

Percy mentally nodded to himself.

_Yeah, I suppose that it would be embarrassing if the only thing you can remember is some guy._

_At least he isn’t having the same kind of dreams I’m having._

Percy then mentally frowned.

_Well, I didn’t have a dream about Sam last night._

_I’m pretty disappointed..._

Percy felt his cheeks warming.

_Then again, it could be pretty embarrassing for me if I did._

_I don’t want to be moaning Sam’s name while he happens to be awake._

_That would totally freak him out!_

“Is something wrong Percy?” Chiron asked.

Percy quickly shook his head.

”No. nothing’s wrong.”

Chiron nodded.

”I see. Is there anything else you can remember, Sam?”

Sam held up his pendant.

”Does this have any sort of meaning?” 

Chiron came closer to look at the pendant.

”I don’t recognize it. What’s it called?”

”The Cloudy Wolf,” Sam answered.

Chiron shook his head.

”Sorry, I haven’t heard of it.”

Sam sighed.

”I see...”

”You’ve have revealed more than one truth,” Chiron noted.

_He’s right._

Sam chuckled.

”So I have. I’m guessing that you figured I would be more comfortable if Percy was here. That’s somewhat underhanded, but I don’t believe it was your intention to be so.”

“Yes, I did believe that you would be more comfortable with Percy present, and no, it wasn’t my intention to be underhanded,”  Chiron replied.

The Centaur then turned his attention towards Percy.

”See if Clovis can help Sam with his memories.”

Percy mentally sighed.

_But dealing with Clovis is such a pain._

“Do you consent to this, Sam?” Chiron asked.

Sam shrugged.

”It’s not like I have some pressing matters to attend to.”

He then let out an adorable giggle.

”Well, even if I do, it’s not like I can remember them.”

_That’s true._

“I’m assuming that you won’t tell anyone else about this,” Sam said.

Chiron nodded.

”Aside from Clovis and Percy, no one else shall know.”

“Let’s go, shall we?” Sam asked as he stood.

Percy nodded and stood.

”Yeah, let’s.”

Sam suddenly smirked.

”Looks like someone is waiting for us.”

_Really?_

_Who?_

“I think I’ll play a little trick,” Sam said.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”What kind of trick?”

Sam’s form began to shimmer.

”You’ll see.”

* * *

 Nico

Hiding in the shadows, son of Hades waited for Percy and Sam to exit the Big House.

_I feel like I shouldn’t be doing this._

_It kinda makes what Sam said true...but I’m not here for Percy._

_I’m here for Sam, and I’m not sure how he’d feel if I just walked up to him and said, ‘Hey, wanna hang out?’._

Percy stepped outside, and Nico quickly noticed that he was alone.

He frowned.

_Where’s Sam?_

_I know that he’s here._

“Hiding in the shadows, are we?” Sam asked right by his ear, making Nico yelp in surprise, quickly stepping out of the shadows hiding him.

He looked around, but he didn’t see Sam.

”Oh, hey, Nico,” Percy said.

”Where’s Sam?” Nico asked.

”I’m right here,” Sam answered, seemingly stepping through a curtain of air.

_How did he do that?_

“You hide yourself in the shadows. It’s a pretty neat trick. I can manipulate light and darkness, so I can do something pretty similar, though not exactly the same,” Sam explained.

_This guy is pretty...interesting._

“We’re on our way to see Clovis. Wanna come with us?” Percy asked.

_Well, I did come here for Sam._

Nico shrugged.

”Sure.”

The three started to head towards the Cabins.

”Are you feeling better?” Sam asked, surprising Nico.

_I didn’t think he’d remember._

Nico nodded.

”Yes, I am. Thanks for asking.”

”No problem, bro,” Sam replied.

_That’s the second time he’s called me ‘bro’._

“He’s was pretty worried about you,” Percy commented, surprising Nico once more.

”Percy~,” Sam whined, and the Ghost King looked at Sam to find him blushing slightly.

_I can see why Percy has a crush on Sam._

_He’s...actually pretty cute._

“What? There’s nothing wrong with worrying about your bro,” Percy said cheerfully.

_And of course, I lied to Percy._

_He’s everyone’s type._

_Anyways, I’m here to get to know Sam._

“How did you do that invisibility thing? Also, during our duel, you demonstrated several abilities that makes placing your godly parentage difficult. The only thing I can come up with is that you’re either a magician or a legacy of several gods with a powerful godly parent,” Nico gave his hypothesis. “Am I correct?”

Sam shrugged.

”Who knows? That’s what we’re going to Clovis for.”

Nico frowned slightly.

”What do you mean?”

”I feel like I can trust you, so I’ll tell you,” Sam replied. “I’m uncertain whether or not I’m a demigod. I don’t think that I am. Then again, I don’t have many memories, so I really can’t say.”

_So, Will was right..._

_He does have amnesia._

“As for my abilities, I don’t rely on any sort of magic or divine abilities,” Sam continued. “My ability to manipulate elements is due to my Semblance, Elemancy.”

_A what?_

_Did he say ‘Semblance’?_

“What’s a Semblance?” Nico asked.

”A Semblance is the manifestation of one’s Aura, or life force, in a more tangible form,” Sam explained. “I’m beginning to see that you’re not taught about Aura or Semblances.”

Nico shook his head.

”No. I can sense one’s life-aura, able to sense death and its possibilitiy, but this is my first time hearing about this.”

”I see. Then again, Aura Manipulation isn’t common knowledge,” Sam noted.

”So, that trick that you pulled off with the cop wasn’t due to controlling the Mist?” Percy asked.

”No. That was due to my Semblance with additional support from my weapon Aurora, Latin for ‘Dawn’,” Sam replied. “My weapons, Noctis and Aurora, increase my control over darkness and light respectively. With them, I can fine-tune my Semblance to pull off more complex things. Disappearing is simple enough. Creating convincing illusions by manipulating light is a lot more difficult.”

_How fitting._

_Dawn follows night._

_Still, I wonder..._

“Can you travel through the Mist or shadows?” Nico asked. 

“No, I can’t,” Sam answered, confusing Nico and making him frown slightly.

”Then...what was that thing you did during our duel?” Nico pressed.

”Warping.”

Nico raised an eyebrow.

”Warping?”

Sam flashed blue and vanished before appearing slightly ahead of them. He then disappeared once more, and Nico felt someone tapping his shoulder. When he turned his head, no one was there. 

_This guy..._

Nico looked to his other side, expecting to find Sam beside or in front of him, but he still wasn’t there.

_What?_

Someone tapped him atop his head, and Nico looked to see Sam hovering above him.

”Warping. And before you ask, warping is a separate ability from my Semblance.”

”You can fly, too?” Percy asked.

Sam floated in front of them, still hovering over the ground. He shook his head.

”No, I can’t fly, though I can glide pretty well.” 

_Sam seems like an interesting guy._

Sam landed on the ground and fell into stride next to Nico and Percy.

”And this is also due to your Semblance, correct?” Nico asked.

Sam nodded.

”That’s right.”

Percy sighed.

”Being able to use Aura and Semblances sounds like it would be a useful ability.”

_Percy’s right, it does sound useful._

“What would my Semblance be?” Percy asked.

Sam shrugged.

”I have no idea. Your Semblance could be completely unrelated to your abilities as a demigod.”

Nico’s eyes widened in surprise.

”Really?”

Sam nodded.

”That’s right. Semblances can be unique to an individual, but it can also be hereditary, like mine.”

_I see._

”So, your Semblance is common,” Nico concluded.

”That’s also incorrect,” Sam replied, and Nico frowned.

”What do you mean? I thought that you said that it’s hereditary.”

”While that is the case, my Semblance still rarely appears. It’s...complicated, and I don’t have enough memories to go into more detail,” Sam answered.

_He really does have it rough._

“Any chance you can teach us how to manipulate our Auras?” Percy asked, looking hopeful.

Sam sighed and shook his head.

”Unfortunately, I can’t remember how to do that. To me, it’s as natural as breathing. I know that there’s something that’s required to learn Aura Manipulation, I just don’t know what it is.”

_That’s a let down._

_I was also hoping that Sam and I could bond over something._

Nico then noticed some Ares kids glaring at Sam.

_I’m guessing that they’re still bitter about the thrashing Sam gave them._

_Geez, and I thought my grudges were bad._

Nico returned a glare of his own, and the kids quickly looked away.

_Yeah, that’s what I thought._

“Well, this is it,” Percy said as they walked up to the Hypnos Cabin.

”Shoud we knock?” Sam asked.

“Nah, they always leave it unlocked,” Percy answered before opening the door. 

The three teens stepped inside, and Sam looked around the Cabin’s interior.

Nico immediately began to feel drowsy, but he shook it off.

“This place always makes me feel like taking a long nap,” Percy commented with a yawn.

Sam simply shrugged, looking more bored than tired.

”It’s cozy enough, I suppose.”

Nico gave Sam an incredulous look.

_Is he serious?_

Percy walked up to Clovis’ sleeping form.

”Hey, Clovis! Wake up!”

The son of Hypnos merely mumbled something incoherent before starting to snore.

_These guy could sleep through a tornado._

Percy shook Clovis.

”Clovis!”

The son of Hypnos opened his eyes.

”Oh...Hey, Percy. What are you...” he started to say before closing his eyes and snoring again.

Sam grabbed Percy by the shoulder and smirked rather mischievously.

”Let me have a go.”

Percy stifled a yawn, nodded, and moved aside.

Sam continued to smirk as he held up his right hand. Tiny snowflakes began to gather together, forming a snowball.

_Wait..._

_Is he going to...?_

“Wake up!” Sam shouted before smacking Clovis in the face with the snowball.

”COLD!” Clovis yelped, sitting up.

_That’s a good way to wake someone._

“Good thinking,” Percy commented. “We need your help, Clovis.”

”I was sleeping,” Clovis mumbled sleepily.

”You’re always sleeping,” Nico and Percy replied.

Clovis yawned, making Percy and Nico yawn.

”Dude, quit it!” Percy yelled.

”Good night,” Clovis replied, looking like he was about to pass out.

Sam made another snowball and threw it in Clovis face.

”COLD!”

”I’ll keep you awake for all eternity if you fall asleep before helping me,” Sam threatened before turning his attention towards the mantel and the Waters of Lethe dripping from the tree branch.

Sam walked over towards it.

”Is this milk?” he said before reaching out, snapping Nico wide awake.

_Uh-oh!_

”Don’t!” Nico shouted too late, as Sam had already touched the Waters of Lethe.

_Damn it, now he won’t remember anything, even his name._

Sam pulled his hand back, looking at Nico, and the drop of the River Lethe levitated off his finger.

”Is there a problem, Nico?” Sam asked, completely shocking the Ghost King.

_He...He remembers my name?_

Percy gawked at Sam.

”You...remember me?”

Sam giggled.

”Of course I remember you, Percy.”

”And you remember your name?” Nico pressed, wanting to make sure Sam was alright.

Sam flicked his wrist, and the drop of the River Lethe flew into one of the tin bowls below the branch.

”Yes, I remember my name. I’m going to assume that something is out of the ordinary.”

Nico mentally nodded.

_Yeah, you!_

“Those drops are from the River Lethe. It’s supposed to wipe away your memories,” Nico explained.

”And yet...you’re unaffected,” Clovis added, and Nico looked to see the son of Hypnos looking awake for the first time.

Sam walked back towards them.

”I was told that you could help me.”

”What’s the problem?” Clovis asked.

”Well, ironically, memory loss,” Sam answered.

”I see...” Clovis said with a nod. “Well, if anyone can help you, Hypnos can.”

He then began to nod more and more.

_He’s literally going to nod off._

“If you fall asleep again, I’m turning your Cabin into a freezer!” Sam yelled, his irises beginning to glow red.

”Alright, alright,” Clovis replied.

”So...what am I supposed to do?” Sam asked.

”Close your eyes,” Clovis answered, and Sam followed his directions.

Clovis nodded.

”Alright. Let’s see what we’re dealing with.” 

The son of Hypnos stood and moved closer to Sam. He then frowned.

”Odd.”

Percy stifled another yawn.

”What?”

”Hmm...Give me a second,” Clovis muttered sleepily before leaning closer, looking at the pendant Sam was wearing. “What’s this?”

_I think he’s getting off track._

Clovis hand reached towards it before Sam suddenly grabbed the son of Hypnos by the wrist. 

“I don’t recall giving you permission to touch that,” Sam said pointedly.

“You’re still awake?” Percy asked, sounding somewhat (understandably) dumbfounded.

Sam opened his eyes and released Clovis’ wrist.

”I’m guessing that I’m supposed to be asleep. Since I’m not, that means that Hypnos can’t affect me. That also means that he can’t help me and that this is a waste of time.”

”You’re not sleepy? Like, at all?” Nico asked, fighting the affects of the Cabin.

”I’m plenty of things: Disappointed, bored, a little irritated, but not sleepy,” Sam replied.

Percy sighed a disappointed sigh.

”So much for that. You can go back to sleep, Clovis.”

The son of Hypnos walked back to his bed, plopped down into it, and promptly began snoring.

_I’m almost envious of how quickly he can fall asleep._

Sam grabbed Nico and Percy and started pulling them towards the door.

”Come on, let’s go before you fall asleep, too.”

_That’s...probably a good idea._

* * *

 Percy 

  _Well...that was a letdown._

_We didn’t learn a single thing._

_If anything, I’m more confused than ever._

Sam let out a sigh.

”Well, so much for that.”

Percy turned his attention towards Sam, finding him looking rather crestfallen.

_Gods, he’s so disappointed._

_Come on, Percy._

_You need to cheer up Sam._

Percy put on a smile.

“I’m sure that we’ll figure something out.”

Sam smiled back.

”Yeah...I’m sure we will.”

”Well, we can rule out the River Lethe as being the reason behind your memory loss,” Nico noted, and Percy found himself nodding in agreement.

_He’s right._

_Sam was...completely unaffected by it._

_He was also unaffected by the Hypnos Cabin._

_That shouldn’t even be possible, but somehow, it is._

_And I doubt that Sam knows the reason why._

“So, what should we do now?” Sam asked.

”I’m not sure,” Percy answered truthfully.

_What should we do?_

_I really don’t have a clue._

“Well, how about you do what you’re supposed to do and help out with sword training, Percy,” Nico suggested (a suggestion that Percy didn’t want to hear).

_Do I have to?_

Percy mentally shook his head.

_No, he’s right._

_I have to train the kids._

“Okay, fine. I’ll help out with sword training,” Percy replied really reluctantly.

_I wish that I could keep hanging out with Sam._

_Wait..._

_Nothing says that I can’t still have Sam there._

“Wanna come with, Sam?” Percy asked.

”I don’t mind,” Sam replied, and Percy mentally whooped.

_Yes!_

”Actually, I was hoping to spend some time with Sam,” Nico said, and Percy’s hope started to crumble.

_Don’t give up, Percy._

_Wait a second..._

_I have an idea._

“How about you and Sam just watch? You can still get to know each other,” Percy suggested.

”Percy, I-...” Nico started, and Percy immediately put on a look he had mastered long ago, the look of a sad baby seal.

”Please,” Percy pleaded, pouting pathetically.

(Yeah, that’s right! Alliteration, baby!)

“Oh, come on. That’s just not fair,” Nico complained.

_Yes, that’s it._

_Give in._

_Resistance is futile!_

_No one can resist the baby seal face!_

_Mwahahaha!_

Nico sighed.

”Fine, we’ll come watch you.”

_Yes!_

“Great!” Percy exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

 Sam

Sitting in the seats around the arena, Sam and Nico watched as Percy taught some demigod children how to wield a sword. The son of Poseidon smiled cheerfully, making Sam smile.

_Percy seems to be having fun._

_He also seems to be a good teacher._

“He’s pretty good, don’t you think?” Nico asked.

Sam nodded.

”Yeah, he is pretty good.”

_But I’m used to fighting people of a much higher caliber (no offense to Percy)._

_I don’t remember who, but I know that these demigods wouldn’t stand a chance at their current level._

_From what I can tell, Nico and Percy might stand a chance (a slim chance) working together._

“Have you ever dueled with Percy?” Sam asked, turning his eyes towards the son of Hades.

Nico shook his head.

”No. I did most of my training in the Underworld. Percy’s style is a lot more...free-form than my own. I may have a more proper technique when it comes to sword-play, but Percy’s got me beat in terms of speed. You, on the other hand, are a completely different matter. You’re style of fighting isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen.”

_Well, from what I can tell, Percy’s style of fighting is somewhat similar to my own._

“How would you describe it?” Sam asked, wanting to know Nico’s thoughts on the matter.

”It’s very...fluid. It’s very difficult to predict what you’ll do,” Nico answered.

_Well, I have developed my own style._

”That’s what I’m going for when I fight,” Sam explained. “I haven’t been trained in any specific discipline because all disciplines lack something. Wrestling lacks strikes, boxing lacks ground work and kicks, kickboxing often lacks the same foot work of its all-hands counterpart. As such, I’ve trained in a style that encompasses everything and stylized into something uniquely my own.”

”So, you’re a sort of jack-of-all-trades, master-of-none? It didn’t feel like that. For instance, Percy and Jason are nearly on even footing when it comes to sword-play, but I’d give Percy the overall advantage. On the other hand, while Percy is no slouch in hand-to-hand, Jason is better than Percy. Neither of them are quite as good when it comes to grappling and wrestling. The Ares kids are usually the best,” Nico replied. 

_He’s pretty perceptive._

“You have a pretty keen sense of perception to notice that. Yes, normally training without specialization would lead to a very balanced fighter, but they would lack something. I have something that lets me get around this problem,” Sam said.

Nico gave him a curious look.

”And, what’s this ‘something’ that lets you get around this problem?”

Sam smirked.

”Mimicry.”

Nico’s expression shifted from curiosity to confusion.

”Mimicy?”

Sam nodded.

”Yes, mimicry. I only need to see something once in order to do it, so long as it’s humanly possible or require an unnatural amount of flexibility. I can perfectly recreate every single action you performed in our duel, minus your demigod abilities.”

The son of Hade’s eyes widened in surprise.

”Only once?”

”Yep, only once. It’s...almost like cheating,” Sam replied, before laughing slightly at the implication.

”I think it’s pretty cool,” Nico commented, surprising Sam.

Sam felt his cheeks warming slightly at the compliment, turned his gaze back towards Percy, and reflexively pulled his hood up, using his Semblance to hide most of his face.

“Are you...blushing?” Nico asked.

“I’m...not used to compliments,” Sam answered truthfully.

_Specifically compliments from cute guys._

“Looks like we have something in common,” Nico noted.

”I’m guessing that you don’t have much interaction with people,” Sam commented. 

Nico let out a chuckle.

”Well, not living people.”

_I’m also guessing that’s from spending most of his time in the Underworld._

_But...what about me?_

_Do I lack experience in dealing with people, or is it simply because I don’t remember?_

“Does amnesia change a person’s personality?” Sam asked, more to himself than Nico.

”Well...not entirely,” Nico replied, and Sam definitely wanted an explanation.

He turned his attention back towards Nico.

”What do you mean?”

”Well...there was this guy...erm...Titan named Iapetus. His memories were wiped away with the River Lethe, and we renamed him Bob,” Nico replied.

”Bob? Really?” Sam asked.

Nico held up his hands.

”Hey, don’t blame me. I didn’t pick the name. Percy did.”

Sam shook his head and smiled.

_Yeah, it seems like something Percy would do._

“I’m not surprised. Please, continue,” Sam said.

Nico nodded.

“Alright then. As I was saying, without his memories, I convinced Bob that he was friends with Percy. Bob ended up saving Percy from Tartarus, likely at the cost of his own life. Iapetus would have never done that.”

_Nico did all that for Percy?_

_Damn, and I said something pretty awful to him._

_Still..._

Sam frowned.

”But you said that it doesn’t change someone entirely.”

”Because it didn’t change him entirely. Percy told me that Bob said that both he as Bob and he as Iapetus didn’t like breaking their promises. He told me that Bob seemed disgusted with his past as Iapetus. I think that to some extent, Iapetus really was disgusted with himself,” Nico explained.

Sam nodded.

”I see...What if I did something terrible, too?”

Nico gave Sam a rather friendly smile.

”You don’t strike me as the type of guy who would do something terrible.”

_Yeah, right._

Sam scoffed derisively.

”I said something pretty terrible to you. What if that’s who I really am?”

Nico continued to smile.

”We were both angry and said something that we didn’t mean. I can tell that even before you apologized that you regretted what you said for a moment, and after our...little scuffle...”

_Little?_

“...you gave a genuine apology. I’m not angry with you. Trust me, I tend to hold grudges,” Nico continued, and Sam could tell that the son of Hades was also being sincere.

Sam couldn’t help but smile back.

”You have a kind soul, Nico.”

Nico blushed slightly, and Sam let out a small laugh.

”You weren’t kidding, you really aren’t used to compliments.”

”I told you, didn’t I?” Nico replied.

Sam nodded.

”So you did.”

”But...” Nico started, and Sam raised an eyebrow.

”But what?”

”You were kinda right about me and Percy,” Nico answered, making Sam frown.

”In what regard?”

”I did...kinda stalk him, and you’re right, Percy didn’t want me. I could barely get him to notice me...” Nico explained, and Sam couldn’t help but be saddened.

”I’m sorry...”

Nico smiled again.

”Don’t be. I found Will. Besides, there is now someone that Percy does notice.”

_Really?_

_Who is it that Percy notices?_

”Who?” Sam asked.

”You,” Nico answered, and Sam was glad that most of his face was hidden, as it felt very warm.

He turned his gaze back towards the son of Poseidon, and at that moment, Percy looked at Sam, smiled, and waved.

Sam waved back, and Percy returned to teaching.

”See what I mean?” Nico asked.

”Percy doesn’t like me in that way,” Sam replied, unable to keep himself from sounding rather disappointed.

“Do you like Percy in that way?” Nico asked. “You still haven’t denied it.”

_He’s right._

_I should have that said I don’t want Percy to notice me or something along those lines._

_Instead, I basically confirmed it._

Sam sighed in defeat.

”Am I that obvious?”

”No, not really, but someone who knows what to look out for can tell,” Nico answered, relieving Sam.

_Good._

_Percy would totally freak out if he knew._

“My point still stands,” Sam noted.

”Are you sure?” Nico asked, making Sam mentally frown.

_Don’t give me some false hope._

“Can we please talk about something else?” Sam asked, desperately wanting to move the topic away from his ever-growing feelings for the son of Poseidon.

”Fine,” Nico relented. “You know that you stand out more when you have your hood up with that shadow. If you wanna be noticed less, you should get rid of the shadow and wear one of those orange Camp Half-Blood shirts.”

Sam let the shadow hiding most of his face lighten, making his visage visible once more.

_He’s right, but..._

_It’s just..._

“Do they come in any other color besides orange? Why does it have to be orange? Orange isn’t exactly one of my favorite colors to begin with, and it would look terrible with my wardrobe,” Sam complained, making Nico laugh.

”I had those exact same complaints! I’m guessing that you also prefer darker colors.”

_I’m beginning to like Nico._

Sam looked at Nico again and smirked.

”No. Whatever gave you that idea, bro?” Sam said in snarky, sarcastic tone.

“Oh, so we’re bros now, are we?” Nico replied in an equally snarky and sarcastic tone.

_Yeah, I definitely like Nico._

Sam held out his right fist, and Nico bumped it with his own. The son of Hades’ eyes then drifted towards Sam’s pendant, making Sam instinctively grabbed it.

”Sorry, I was just curious about it,” Nico said, and Sam released his pendant.

”Any chance you recognize it? It’s called the Cloudy Wolf.”

Nico shook his head.

”Sorry, I’ve never seen or heard of anything resembling it. It seems important to you.”

Sam smiled rather sadly.

”It is. Someone really precious to me gave it to me as a gift...I just wish I could remember who it was.”

”I’m sure that you’ll remember someday,” Nico said.

”Yeah...hopefully,” Sam replied.

He then noticed someone approaching them from the corner of his vision, and Sam turned his gaze to find a young boy with brown hair and grey eyes approaching them.

”Who’s that?” Sam asked.

”Isaac. He’s a son of Ares,” Nico answered.

_Uh-oh._

”Hey, you’re the one who beat up Sherman and my other siblings, aren’t you?” the kid asked as he drew closer.

“Yeah, he is. This is Sam,” Nico answered for Sam.

_Gee, thanks, bro._

Isaac’s reaction, however, wasn’t one Sam was expecting — the young son of Ares’ eyes practically sparkled with wonder.

”I knew it. You’re so cool.”

_Wait...what?!_

Nico giggled and nudged Sam playfully.

”I think you have a fan, bro.”

_A fan?!_

_What?!_

“Are you two brothers?” Isaac asked.

”No, we’re not brothers,” Sam answered.

”Oh, okay. Are you Nico’s other boyfriend, Sam?” Isaac asked, making Sam’s cheeks burn.

“Absolutely not!” Sam and Nico exclaimed simultaneously.

_Kids..._

“Oh, okay. Can I see those things you used to beat them up?” Isaac asked next.

_This kid has a short attention span._

”Erm...I...” Sam said as he looked at Nico for advice, who gave him an encouraging smile.

_Might as well._

Sam turned his attention back to the young son of Ares and shrugged.

”Sure.”

Sam rolled up one of his sleeves to reveal his black bracelet. Using his Aura, he triggered his bracelet to transform into its gauntlet form.

Isaac’s expression was one utter awe.

”That’s so cool. Can you make a pair for me?”

Sam shrugged.

”That depends. Do you have any Ferro Caelum?”

Isaac frowned.

”The pharaoh’s what?”

Sam smirked.

_Again, kids._

”No, not pharaoh as in Egypt. Different spelling. Ferro means ‘Iron’ in Latin. Ferro Caelum is ‘Sky Iron’, a magical metal like Celestial Bronze,” Sam explained for the young son of Ares.

”We have Celestial Bronze. Will that work?” Isaac asked, looking hopeful. 

_Geez, I hate to crush his hopes, but..._

Sam sighed and shook his head.

”I’m sorry, but Celestial Bronze won’t work.”

Isaac pouted, and Sam felt upset.

”Why not?”

_Because Celestial Bronze sucks._

“Celestial Bronze isn’t light enough or durable enough to be able to construct weapons like mine,” Sam explained. “I’m sorry.” 

Isaac sighed, looking so very disappointed.

”I understand.”

The young son of Ares turned and started to walk away.

Sam mentally sighed.

_I can’t leave things like this._

“Hey, Isaac,” Sam called, making Isaac pause and turn. “If I get some Ferro Caelum, I’ll make you a pair.”

Isaac’s deamnor changed to a more optimistic one, and he smiled.

“Thanks, Sam!”

The young son of Ares headed back towards Percy with more of a bounce in his step, and Sam smiled.

_That’s better._

“Looks like you have a kind heart, too,” Nico commented, making Sam blush.

”Oh...shush.”

_Nice comeback, Sam._

“Hey, I mean it. It just goes to show that you aren’t a bad person and that you don’t need to worry about having some terrible past,” Nico added, and Sam couldn’t help but take some comfort in those words.

”Thanks, Nico,” Sam said, sincerely meaning it.

”No problem, bro,” Nico replied.

Sam then felt his senses stirring because of his Aura.

_Someone’s approaching us from behind._

_Does this person think that he or she can sneak up on us?_

“Can we help you?” Sam asked.

”Aw, man,” Jason said. “I was trying to sneak up on you guys.”

”Why?” Sam asked next.

”He’s probably hoping to get payback for all the times I snuck on him,” Nico answered.

Jason chuckled.

”Guilty as charged.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

”And you called me and Percy dorks.”

Nico snorted.

”Really, Jason? You’re pretty much as dorky as they come.”

”Hey, I’m not a dork,” the son of Jupiter complained, and both Sam and Nico turned to give him the same unimpressed look.

”Oh, please,” Sam and Nico said simultaneously.

_His glasses are slipping._

Sam reached out and pushed Jason’s glasses back up with his index finger.

”You’re kinda proving Nico’s point.”

Jason’s cheeks flushed slightly, and so did Sam’s.

Sam quickly pulled his hand back.

”Sorry.”

Jason laughed.

”Uh...don’t worry about it.”

 _He’s making it worse._  

_And why does he still seem familiar?_

Sam’s head throbbed painfully, and Sam grimaced, closing his eyes.

_Shit, not again..._

“Sam are you-...” Jason started, then stopped.

”Jason, what’s wrong?” Nico asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, and I would know.”

Sam opened his eyes to look at Jason, but before he could see Jason’s expression, his head throbbed again.

_Make it stop..._

“I...I just remembered something important I have to do,” Jason said in an unconvincing tone.

_Yeah, right._

_And I don’t have a headache._

Sam’s head started to ache even more.

_You’re not helping!_

“I need to go. Later, guys!” Jason said, and Sam felt a gust of wind.

_That’s right, Jason can fly._

_He can fly..._

Sam’s head throbbed with searing pain, and he grabbed his head.

”Argh...shit...”

”Sam, are you okay?” Nico asked, sounding concerned.

 “I’m fi-...ARGH!” Sam groaned loudly.

_Shit..._

_Shit..._

_SHIT!_

_Why now?!_

Sam started panting heavily.

_Make it stop!_

_Please, make it stop!_

“Sam!” Percy shouted, and Sam could hear footsteps coming closer.

_Percy...help..._

Sam tried to say something, but found himself unable to catch his breath. He opened his eyes to see Percy looking extremely concerned.

_Shit...I think I’m gonna pass..._

Sam’s vision blurred before going black.

* * *

 Jason

Jason was highly confused and distraught as he closed the door of the Zeus Cabin.

_Where did Sam get that pendant?!_

_Why does he have it?!_

_I...I don’t understand!_

Jason walked over to the nightstand next to the bed he used the most and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out a small earring in the shape of a wolf’s head with a ring it’s jaws.

_I thought that I’d eventually remember why I have this, but I don’t._

_My ears aren’t pierced, so it obviously isn’t for me, but...why does Sam have a pendant in the same shape?!_

_Maybe...maybe it’s somehow connected to Sam._

_Maybe Sam knows what it means._

_Wait..._

Jason mentally slapped himself.

_Shit, I let myself freak out so much that I was more concerned with the pendant than with him!_

_What kind of asshole does that?!_

_I should check to see if he’s okay._

Jason nodded to himself.

_Yeah, that’s what I need to do._

_He looked like he was in a lot of pain._

_It could even be worse than the last one._

_I need to make sure that he’s okay._

_I need to..._

_Why am I so concerned?_

* * *

 Will

_Today’s a pretty relaxed day._

_So far, there hasn’t really been any serious injuries._

_Just some minor cuts, bruises, and a few fingers chopped off, nothing I can’t handle._

Will then heard the door to the infirmary opening.

”Will!” Percy called out loudly.

_Oh, great..._

_What did Percy do this time?_

Will exited the room that he used as his office and headed towards the entrance to find a concerned looking Nico and a distraught looking Percy, who happened to be carrying a seemingly unconscious Sam.

_What’s wrong this time?_

_Hopefully, this isn’t as bad as last time._

“Was there some sort of accident?” Will asked.

His boyfriend shook his head.

”No, no accident. He was having some sort of headache one moment and then he just...passed out.”

_That’s rather strange._

_I know for a fact that Sam hasn’t suffered any sort of head trauma, so this can’t be related to brain damage._

Will looked at the nearest empty bed and pointed at it.

”You know the drill.”

Percy walked over to the bed and gently placed Sam upon it.

Will walked over to Sam and placed a hand on his hand, and his eyes widened in surprise. 

_I...I don’t get it._

_There’s nothing wrong with him._

_Though he does seem to have an unusual metabolism._

“Is he okay?” Percy asked.

Will pulled his hand back.

”He’s fine. Perfectly fine. In fact, he’s ridiculously healthy, so he should be waking up pretty soon.”

Percy breathed out a sigh of relief.

”Thank the gods.”

Nico walked over to join them.

”What do you think could be the reason behind his headaches?”

Will shrugged.

”I don’t know. It could be psychosomatic.”

Percy frowned.

”Psycho-what?”

_Yeah, Percy isn’t stupid, but that’s not exactly a common word._

“Psychosomatic,” Will repeated. “In other words, it’s basically in his head due to some sort of internal stress or conflict. He has amnesia, doesn’t he?”

Percy’s eyes widened in surprise.

”How did you know?”

”We didn’t,” Nico answered. “It was merely a hunch.”

Will nodded.

”That’s right. If Sam has experienced something traumatic, then the headaches could be a result of Sam repressing his memories. Of course, this is merely a hypothesis.”

”He did say that his memories felt like they were locked up,” Percy noted, which somewhat played into Will’s hypothetical cause.

”I suppose that it somewhat fits,” Will replied.

”Well, we know that we can rule out the River Lethe as the culprit,” Nico added.

”Why’s that?” Will asked.

”He touched a drop of it and was completely fine,” his boyfriend answered, completely shocking Will.

_He touched the Waters of the River Lethe...and he didn’t lose any memories (aside from those he’s already lost)?_

“He...He wasn’t affected?” Will asked.

Percy shook his head.

”No, he wasn’t. He wasn’t affected by the Hypnos Cabin either.”

_But that place affects everyone._

_Wait..._

“Perhaps he has some sort of immunity to certain types of magic,” Will hypothesized. “The question is ‘Why?’.”

”Percy?” Sam asked, and Will looked down to find Sam awake.

He began to sit up and, Will reflexively helped him.

”Are you feeling better?” 

Sam nodded.

”Yeah, I’m feeling better. Sorry for causing you trouble.”

Will shook his head.

”It’s no trouble at all.”

Percy hugged the young man.

”Thank the gods, you’re okay.”

Sam’s cheeks turned red, looking completely caught off guard.

_Come on, hug the guy back._

Sam returned the hug.

_There we go._

After several seconds, the two pulled apart, and Percy looked at Sam.

”And you’re sure that you’re okay?”

Sam smiled.

”Positive.”

_Sam and Percy would make a cute couple._

_But I can’t give them a nudge while they’re both here._

“Why don’t you two grab something to eat?” Will suggested. “Percy’s probably hungry.”

_Percy is almost always hungry._

_But he’s busy enough and has a healthy metabolism, so he should be fine._

“You’re right, I am hungry. Let’s eat!” Percy chirped cheerfully, grabbing Sam’s hand and already pulling him out of his bed and towards the door.

_Oh, gods, what a dork._

Sam started blushing again.

_He definitely has a crush on Percy._

Percy opened the door.

“Later, guys!”

The son of Poseidon pulled Sam through.

Nico laughed quietly.

”Do you think that Percy was even aware that he was holding Sam’s hand?”

Will turned his attention towards his boyfriend and smiled.

”Probably not. You know how oblivious he can sometimes be.”

Nico sighed.

”Yeah, I do. Poor Sam. He’s got it bad for Percy.”

”He told you?” Will asked.

Nico shrugged.

”Pretty much. But you were right, and think that Sam and I can be good friends. We get each other.”

The son of Apollo mentally whooped.

_That’s great!_

_Now, the only thing is to get Sam and Percy to admit their feelings for each other._

_What should we do?_

* * *

 Percy

“Geez, slow down, Percy. You’re food isn’t going to run away,” Sam said before sipping on some iced coffee, as the son of Poseidon wolfed down his burger.

Percy swallowed his food.

”Didn’t you finish your food before I did? And didn’t you have more food?”

_He had more than twice the food I do, and he’s already finished._

Sam started blushing.

“Oh, shush...I have a fast metabolism.”

_Aw, he’s so cute._

Percy pushed his plate of blue chocolate chip cookies towards Sam.

”Go ahead. Have some.”

Sam shook his head.

”No, I couldn’t. They’re yours.”

”Please, I insist,” Percy replied.

Sam gingerly took one of the cookies and took a bite, and his eyes widened.

”Good, aren’t they?” Percy asked.

Sam nodded, and quickly devoured the cookie...then another...and another.

Percy laughed.

”Geez, slow down, Sam. You’re food isn’t going anywhere.”

Sam washed his food down with his iced coffee.

”Sorry...”

Percy shook his head.

”Don’t be sorry. I’m happy that you like them. You should try my mom’s. They’re even better.”

”Seriously?” Sam asked.

”Seriously,” Percy answered. “I’m sure that she’d love to meet you.”

Sam started blushing.

”Isn’t that something couples do?”

_He’s got a point, but I’m hoping that we will be a couple by that point._

“Well, friends meet their friend’s parents, too,” Percy replied, not wanting Sam to feel embarrassed.

Sam nodded.

”Oh...Yeah, that makes sense.”

Percy gestured towards the cookies.

”Please, help yourself.”

Sam smiled and grabbed another cookie, quickly devouring it.

Percy smiled and mentally shook his head.

_It’s kinda hard to believe that he’s ridiculously healthy._

“Well, hey there, cutie,” Drew said before sitting herself next to Sam, as if she was completely welcomed.

Percy mentally growled.

_Back off, bitch, he’s mine._

Sam frowned.

”I thought I told you to call me Sam.”

Drew giggled, and Percy mentally gagged.

”So you did, but you are cute,” the daughter of Aphrodite commented.

_On that, we agree._

Sam just casually shrugged.

”If you say so.”

Sam then started sipping on his iced coffee once more.

_He’s...He’s not blushing._

Percy’s heartbeat sped up slightly.

_Well, Drew might simply not be his type._

_I shouldn’t get too excited._

“You do realize that this is the Poseidon table, don’t you?” Percy asked, hoping that she would leave.

“Yes, I do,” Drew replied. “Are you two brothers, Percy?”

Percy shook his head.

”No, Sam and I aren’t brothers.”

”Well, if Sam can sit here, why can’t I?” Drew asked, giving Percy a challenging smirk.

Percy surpressed a growl.

_Because I don’t want you here!_

Drew looked at the plate of blue cookies with distaste.

”Seriously, Percy? Blue cookies? That’s just gross.”

Percy struggled not to snarl at her.

_How dare she?!_

“They’re not Percy’s, their mine,” Sam said, surprising Percy (and Drew, from the looks of it). “If you have a problem with it, then you have a problem with me.”

”I was only kidding,” Drew insisted, and Sam literally rolled his eyes, and Percy mentally cheered.

_Ha!_

_Take that, bitch!_

“I like your necklace,” Drew commented.

Sam grabbed another cookie.

”Thanks, I guess.”

Sam then took a bite of the cookie.

_Even I can tell that Sam is telling her to get lost._

_Why doesn’t she just give up?_

Drew reached out towards the pendant.

”Don’t touch it,” Sam said pointedly.

Drew smiled.

”Let me see it.”

_Uh-oh._

_She’s using charmspeak._

She continued to reach closer when Sam’s hand suddenly snapped up and grabbed her by the wrist.

”Don’t. Touch. It.”

_He...He wasn’t affected by her charmspeak?_

Sam released her wrist, and Drew rubbed her wrist. She then pouted.

”I’m sorry. It must be pretty important to you.”

Percy felt like banging his head on the table.

_She just doesn’t give up!_

“It is,” Sam answered.

Drew smiled again.

_What is she up to now?!_

“I heard that you gave the Ares Cabin quite the thrashing,” Drew said.

Percy smiled.

”He sure did. Sam was awesome.”

Percy noticed a small smile playing on Sam’s lips.

_Ha!_

_Sam prefers compliments from me over Drew._

_Just give up, bitch!_

Drew continued to smile.

”I’m sure that he was. I like a strong man.”

Percy resisted the urge to jump across the table and strangle the daughter of Aphrodite, just to shut her up.

_For the love of the gods, why doesn’t she give up?!_

“Hey, Percy. Hey, Sam,” Jason said as he walked up to the Poseidon table. “Mind if I join you?”

_Actually, no._

_Maybe Jason can help me with making Drew get lost._

“Not at all,” Percy replied, and Jason took a seat next to him.

Drew didn’t even acknowledge Jason as all of her attention was on Sam.

_I guess that she finally gave up on Jason, which is definitely a good thing._

_The bad thing is that I know that Sam is the reason why._

Percy looked at Jason to find Jason looking back at him.

_We need to make her leave._

Jason nodded his head slightly, indicating that he knew what Percy was thinking.

“Is there a reason that you’re here, Drew?” Jason asked, turning his attention towards the daughter of Aphrodite.

”Well, if you’re allowed to sit here, why can’t I?” Drew replied.

”Because I have permission,” Jason pointed out.

_Jason doesn’t need permission, but he has a point._

Drew didn’t acknowledge Jason’s comment at all.

”So, Sam, are you busy later on?”

”No, not really,” Sam replied.

”Do you wanna hang out?” Drew asked.

”Actually, we had that thing later on, remember?” Percy said, hoping that Jason would help him specify what.

Drew finally turned her attention away from Sam to frown at Percy.

”What thing?”

”Training,” Jason answered, and Percy nodded, playing along.

”So? Why can’t I watch?” Drew asked.

_Why is she so persistent?!_

“I remember. It’s private,” Sam answered. “Chiron wants Jason and Percy to personally assess my abilities without any prying eyes. It’ll probably take awhile.”

“That’s exactly right,” Jason added.

Drew nodded.

”I see. Maybe next time.”

_Is she finally going to leave?_

Drew stood.

”I’ll see you later, Sam.”

Drew finally left, and Percy breathed out a mental sigh of relief.

_Finally!_

Sam seemed rather relieved himself.

_I wonder..._

“So, Sam, what do you think of Drew?” Percy asked.

Sam shrugged.

”Jason already warned me about her. Other than that, the only thing I can say is that she isn’t my type.”

”What is your type?” Percy asked, hoping to get a clearer picture.

Sam started to blush.

”That’s...Erm...”

_He is sooo cute._

“Never mind. You don’t have to tell me,” Percy said, not wanting Sam to be uncomfortable.

Sam nodded and grabbed another cookie, quickly eating it.

Jason chuckled.

”I see that he likes them.”

Percy smiled.

”Yeah, he does.”

_Oh, that’s right._

“Jason also makes some really awesome brownies.”

”That’s not a very subtle way of asking me to bake brownies,” Jason noted.

Percy shrugged.

”I’m not very good at subtle. Anyways, what’s up?”

”I just wanted to make sure that Sam was okay,” Jason answered, surprising Percy. “You seemed like you were in a lot of pain.”

”Well, I’m fine now. Thanks for asking,” Sam replied. “Nico said that you looked like you saw a ghost. What was that about?”

”Your pendant,” Jason said, and Percy’s attention turned towards the son of Jupiter.

”Do you recognize it?”

Jason nodded.

”I’ve seen it before.”

”What does it mean?” Sam asked.

Jason reached into his pocket; he pulled his hand out and reached across the table towards Sam.

”Actually, I was hoping that you could tell me.”

Jason opened his hand and revealed an earring with the same design as Sam’s pendant.

_What in the world?!_

_Why does Jason have an earring with the same design as Sam’s pendant._

Percy looked at Sam, who looked just as shocked as Percy felt.

”Is it yours? Are your ears pierced?” Percy asked.

Sam shook his head.

”I don’t think so, and no, they’re not.”

Sam then took the earring.

”Where did you get this?”

”I don’t remember, honestly,” Jason answered. “I thought that I’d eventually remember where it came from, but I don’t.”

”Perhaps Hera gave it to you,” Percy suggested, not putting it past her to pull such a stunt.

”Perhaps,” Jason replied. “Do you know what it is?”

Sam nodded.

”I do. It’s called the Cloudy Wolf.”

”What does it mean?” Jason asked.

Sam sighed.

”Unfortunately, that’s all I know about it. I can’t remember the meaning behind it.”

Jason let out a sigh of his own.

”I see.”

_Damn it._

_We’re no closer to knowing about Sam’s past._

_Just more and more questions._

Sam was about to hand the earring back, but Jason pulled his hand back.

”Keep it. It’s not mine, and it’s not like I plan on getting my ears pierced.”

Sam shrugged, pocketing the earring in his hoodie while Percy imagined Sam with the earring.

_I think that it’d look good._

_I wonder if I can convince him to get his ear pierced._

“So, what should we do?” Sam asked, shaking Percy from his imagination.

_That’s a good question._

“Well, we could train like we said we would,” Jason suggested.

”But is there anywhere that we can go where we won’t be watched?” Sam asked next.

_Another good question._

“There’s the forests,” Percy suggested.

”Then that’s where we’ll go,” Jason replied.

_Are we actually going to train?_

* * *

 Jason 

Along the creek that divided the two halves of the forest, Jason, Percy, and Sam stood...not really doing anything.

_Man, I’m so confused._

_I don’t understand anything._

_I was hoping that Sam could explain something about the pendant and earring, but as he and Percy just finished telling me, Sam doesn’t have many memories._

“So...are we actually going to train or something?” Percy asked.

_I’m really not sure if we should._

Sam shrugged, pocketed his pendant, and walked over to a tree and literally started walking up the trunk.

_Okay, how is he doing that?_

Sam then started walking along a thick branch, hanging upside down all the while.

”Can you please explain how you do that?” Jason asked.

”Aura Manipulation,” Sam answered, and something tugged at the back of Jason’s mind.

_What was it again?_

_Oh, that’s right._

“Aura is a life force that runs through every living creature, correct?” Jason replied, and Sam’s expression changed from boredom to surprise.

”You’ve heard about Aura?” Percy asked.

”I’m surprised. Not many people know about it. Well, not what Aura as it actually is” Sam noted. “Where did you hear of it?”

_I’m...actually not sure._

_Shouldn’t I have all my memories by now?_

“I don’t remember,” Jason replied.

”That’s weird,” Percy commented, and Jason agreed.

_He’s right, it’s definitely weird._

_Hera should have returned all my memories by now._

_Maybe I should ask my dad if that’s the case, but...I don’t know if I actually should._

_Sometimes, even dear old Dad looks like he might vaporize me when he’s upset._

_Seriously, Nico and Percy are lucky._

”Are you also familiar with Semblances?” Sam asked.

_Semblances?_

_Yes...I remember hearing about Semblances._

_I just don’t remember who told me about it._

Jason nodded.

”A Semblance is the projection of Aura in a more tangible form, correct?”

Sam nodded.

”Yes, that is correct. Can you use Aura, Jason?”

Jason shook his head.

”No, I can’t. I’d be teaching everyone if I could.”

_I really wish that I could._

_Given what I remember, Aura Manipulation puts people on par with demigods, sometimes even surpassing them._

_From what I can tell, Sam is a clear example._

Jason watched as Sam folded his arms behind his head, still hanging upside down.

“Can’t you teach us?”

Sam shook his head.

”Unfortunately, I don’t remember how. You’d have better luck teaching Percy how to fly.”

Jason chuckled.

_Yeah, that’d be something._

_Flying is awesome._

_In fact..._

Jason controlled the winds to fly closer to Sam, though still slightly below him.

”Like this?”

Percy scoffed.

”Show off.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

”Are you trying to impress me because you’re not.”

_Hey._

_Mean._

_For some reason...I feel kinda disappointed._

“No, I’m not trying to impress you. I’m just showing off to Percy,” Jason replied with a shrug. “What’s your Semblance?”

Sam’s feet came off of the tree branch and, still hanging upside down, he floated closer to Jason so that they were nearly face to face.

_He can fly, too?_

“My Semblance is Elemancy,” Sam answered with a smirk.

Jason had trouble keeping his jaw from dropping.

”You...You can fly?”

Sam shook his head.

”No, but I can glide.”

”So, you’re unable to gain altitude, right?” Jason asked.

”Bingo,” Sam answered.

_Our faces are pretty close..._

_In fact, all I would have to do is lean closer, and-..._

”Bet he could beat you in a race, Jason,” Percy taunted, snapping Jason from his thoughts.

The son of Jupiter turned his attention towards the son of Poseidon, finding him smirking cockily.

”You’re just jealous, Percy,” Jason retorted.

Percy rolled his eyes.

”As if. If anyone is jealous, it’s you. Remind me, how many rounds have you won?”

”Thirty six,” Jason answered.

Percy grinned.

”And how many have I won?”

_Now who’s the show off?”_

“Forty,” Jason begrudgingly answered.

”Exactly. I’m top dog here,” Percy bragged, wounding Jason’s pride.

”Yeah, well I’m taller. I’m probably bigger, too,” Jason retorted.

Percy frowned.

”Wanna bet?”

Jason shrugged.

”Sure. I’m not shy.”

“Don’t you dare!” Sam exclaimed loudly, reminding Jason that they had company. “Seriously, what’s wrong with you two?”

He turned his attention back to Sam to find him blushing profusely.

_Oh..._

_Oops._

_I guess I kinda got carried away._

_Both of us._

“Sorry,” Jason apologized.

Sam sighed.

”Let’s just do what we said we’d do.”

Sam turned upright and floated back to the ground.

”You mean...” Percy started.

Sam nodded.

”Yeah. I want both of you to fight me.”

_Is he serious?_

Jason floated down to the ground as well.

”You want both of us to fight you?”

”Yes, I do. I wish to assess how I stack up against a son of Poseidon and a son of Jupiter based purely on terms of ability,” Sam replied.

“What do you mean?” Percy asked, and Jason mentally nodded.

_I was wondering the same thing._

“No demigod powers from either of you. I won’t be using my Aura or my Semblance or my other abilities. This will be a contest purely based on skill,” Sam explained, surprising Jason.

_Isn’t he just a regular human without using his Aura or Semblance?_

_Also, what other abilities?_

Sam grabbed his sword, Noctis, from the air, and the blade hummed.

”I want both of you to come at me at the same time.”

_Wait...what?!_

“Are you serious?” Percy asked, sounding completely incredulous, and Jason couldn’t hardly blame him.

Sam smirked a cocky smirk.

”What? Are you afraid of losing?”

Jason shook his head and drew his gladius while Percy uncapped Riptide.

”Not at all,” the two demigods answered.

Sam placed his sword before him and closed his eyes.

”Embrace your dreams. And, no matter what happens, protect your honor.”

_I...I’ve heard those words before._

Sam opened his eyes and took his stance, and Jason and Percy took their own.

”Let’s begin,” Sam said.

Percy and Jason began to circle around Sam, who continued to smirk.

_He seems confident._

Jason briefly locked eyes with Percy, and the son of Poseidon nodded. Together, they charged at Sam and swung their swords at Sam’s front and back, making sure to use the flat of their blades.

Sam moved quickly towards Percy while placing his sword behind him, blocking Jason’s strike while grabbing and yanking Percy’s arm, causing the son of Poseidon to stumble.

_He’s good!_

Sam spun around and kicked Jason in the gut, knocking him back (and knocking his breath out of him).

_Really good._

Sam took a few steps back while Jason and Percy recovered.

_This isn’t going to be easy._

_I should do what I do best and get a sense for his fighting style._

_From there, Percy and I can come up with a way to win._

“Let me have a go first, Percy. Afterwards, we’ll coordinate an attack, if it’s necessary,” Jason said.

”Go right ahead,” Percy replied.

Sam took a relaxed stance.

”What he said.”

Jason charged at Sam, and as he swung his gladius, Sam easily blocked. 

_His reflexes are certainly good._

Sam then pushed Jason’s gladius aside and swung, and Jason quickly ducked. He countered, swinging his blade upwards, but Sam swayed out of the way and swung his blade again.

Jason quickly blocked and grimaced, surprised by the force behind the swing.

_He’s strong, too._

Sam started to slash away at the son of Jupiter, and Jason quickly found himself on the defensive. He narrowly blocked a slash to his shoulder.

_He’s...He’s stronger than I am!_

Jason redirected Sam’s sword upwards and slashed at Sam’s shoulder, but Sam allowed himself to fall backwards to avoid it before doing a kip-up to stand again.

_I can’t get a sense for his fighting style._

Jason swung at Sam’s legs, but Sam saw it coming and kicked the flat of the blade with such force that it knocked the sword from Jason’s hand.

_Shit!_

Sam didn’t attack; instead, Sam pointed at Jason’s gladius with Noctis.

”Pick it up.”

Jason nearly gawked at Sam.

_He still wants to fight me?_

“I want this to be fair. Please, pick up your sword,” Sam said.

_Might as well._

Jason walked over to his gladius and picked it back up.

Percy walked over to him.

”Any ideas?”

Jason shook his head.

”No. I can’t get a sense for him. He’s a better swordsman than I am, and he’s stronger, too.”

”Are you joking?” Percy asked, sounding shocked.

”No, I’m not. Sam has the edge over me in terms of both speed and strength.”

Percy looked at Sam.

”Are you really not using your Aura?”

Sam frowned, looking quite displeased.

”I’m pretty insulted that you would even imply that I’m cheating.”

”Sorry...” Percy apologized.

Sam sighed.

”It’s fine, Percy. Now, are we still going or aren’t we?”

Percy and Jason took their stances again.

”Any plans?” Percy asked.

”Yeah, work together or get our asses handed to us,” Jason answered. 

Percy nodded.

”Fair enough.” 

“Come,” Sam said. 

The two demigods charged at Sam.

Percy reached Sam first and thrust Riptide at Sam, who easily parried and pushed Percy aside before blocking a swing from Jason. The two exchanged several blows before Percy came back, and Jason jumped back in order to avoid another kick from Sam, while Sam blocked another swing from Percy.

The three teens danced, but even working together, the son of Poseidon and son of Jupiter couldn’t gain the advantage against Sam. 

_His skill is unnatural._

_Is he really human?_

Both Percy and Jason swung their swords at Sam’s front, and Sam blocked both blades with his own.

The blades sparked against each other.

Sam put more force behind his sword, pushing the two demigods away from himself and causing them to stumble back.

”You’re right. He is strong. Plus, he’s an even better swordsman than Luke,” Percy commented. “He doesn’t seem very fatigued either. Is there any way to win?”

”I don’t know,” Jason answered. “Let’s keep attacking and find out.”

_I don’t want to call this off just yet._

”Works for me,” Percy replied.

Together, they charged and swung their swords towards Sam’s head and legs. Sam brought his feet up and twisted his body midair between the blades.

_What the-..._

Sam landed on one knee and quickly grabbed Jason by the leg. As he stood, he pulled Jason’s leg up while kicking out his other leg, causing the son of Jupiter to fall on his back.

_Shit!_

Before Jason could get back up, Sam planted his foot against Jason’s chest while grabbing Percy by the arm, yanking him closer, and placing his sword near his neck.

_Did...Did we both just lose?_

Percy dropped Riptide, indicating that he had no intention of trying to fight back at this point.

”Well, I know when I’m beat. You win, Sam.”

Sam’s sword vanished, and he took his foot off of Jason’s chest. He then reached out and offered his hand to Jason.

_He’s quite the sportsman._

Jason smiled and took Sam’s hand, letting Sam help him up.

_I can’t believe that Sam beat us both without using any of his abilities._

_He’s...simply awesome._

Sam reached into his pocket to take his necklace back out and slipped it over his head.

”So, how’d I do?”

”You were awesome!” Percy exclaimed, and Jason found himself nodding in agreement.

”He’s right. You beat us both fair and square.”

Sam smiled.

”Thanks. You guys were great, too.”

Jason couldn’t help but smile at the compliment, when he felt something unusual.

_Did...Did my heart just skip a beat?_

_What’s wrong with me?_

“Well, we did what we came here to do,” Percy noted. “What now?”

”We can see what Nico is up to,” Jason suggested.

Sam shrugged.

”That’s fine by me.”

* * *

 Percy

As the three teens approached the Cabins, Percy couldn’t help but feel happy with how the day had gone overall.

_That was actually pretty fun._

_We lost, but it was still fun._

_Sam was awesome._

_Perhaps he should be the one teaching sword training lessons._

Percy then noticed many of the Ares Cabin approaching them, all armed and looking very unhappy.

_Oh, great._

_What do they want now?_

“And where have you been?” Sherman asked.

”I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Sam replied, and Percy mentally nodded in agreement.

”Well, that’s a problem,” Sherman noted, and Percy frowned.

”Why is there a problem?”

”Because Ellis has gone missing,” Sherman replied, surprising Percy.

_Wait...what?_

_She’s missing._

“Have you told Chiron?” Jason asked.

Sherman nodded.

”We have.”

Sam shrugged.

”Then I don’t see the problem. Ellis isn’t my sister, so I don’t see what this has to do with me. It’s hardly my fault that you don’t keep a closer eye on your siblings.”

Sherman sneered at Sam.

”Well, I disagree. A suspicious guy that no one knows anything about shows up, and a camper disappears. Does that seem like a coincidence?”

_Is he accusing Sam of being the culprit?!_

Sam scoffed.

”It’s a total coincidence. What do I have to gain by kidnapping her? Out of revenge? Out of spite? I’ve already kicked all of your asses, so it can’t be because of that.”

_He’s got a point, but damn, that’s harsh._

Sherman and his siblings scowled.

”What did you say?” Sherman asked.

”The truth,” Sam answered. “I don’t like being accused of a crime that I didn’t commit. Furthermore, you don’t have any proof. All you have are baseless accusations.”

“Then you won’t mind coming with us for questioning,” Sherman stated.

”I am under no obligations to go with you for questioning, nor am I obligated to answer your questions,” Sam replied. “Why don’t we just go our separate ways?”

Sherman’s eyes narrowed.

”Why not? Why won’t you answer our questions? Are you hiding something?”

_Uh-oh._

_It isn’t exactly common knowledge that Sam has amnesia._

_This could get ugly._

“I already told you that I’m not obligated to answer your questions. Why should I? I don’t bother any of you. You’re the ones who can’t seem to leave me alone,” Sam pointed out.

_Sam’s right._

“You’re coming with us,” Sherman stated firmly.

”You won’t take me without a fight, and we already know how that’ll go,” Sam retorted.

”Get him,” Sherman ordered his siblings, and both Percy and Jason drew their weapons.

”No,” Percy and Jason replied.

”Stay out of this, guys,” Mark said. “This is between us and Sam.”

_Like hell, it is._

“He’s right,” Sam said as he pulled back his sleeves. “There’s no need for you guys to get into any trouble.”

Sam’s bracelets changed into his iconic gauntlets.

”But Sam!” Percy exclaimed, clearly against Sam taking all of the blame for the inevitable fight.

Sam stepped closer to the group.

”I’ll handle this myself.”

One of the children of Ares charged at Sam and came in for an overhead strike.

Sam moved in closer and blocked while firing his gauntlet at the teen’s legs, knocking his feet out from under him; Sam followed this with a blow atop the unfortunate guy’s head, knocking him into the ground hard.

Sherman dashed forward and thrust his spear at Sam, and Sam took the blow; instead of going through him, Sam was knocked back several feet.

_So, this is what Aura can do._

Sam’s right hand crackled with electricity.

”Tch. That’s a troublesome spear.”

Sherman smirked.

”I’m surprised that you can still move after getting a shock like that.”

Sam made a fist with his right hand.

”A tiny shock like that isn’t enough to stop me. Do you control electricity?”

”Nope,” Sherman replied before thrusting his spear at Sam again. 

Sam didn’t avoid the stab; instead, he grabbed the spearhead with his right hand.

”Well then, that makes it easier.”

Sherman’s eyes widened in shock.

”How are you...”

”You came at me completely unaware of my abilities,” Sam answered. “You probably don’t know what I’m talking about, but I’m an Aura User, and my Semblance is Elemancy. This electricity is now under my dominion.”

Sam yanked Sherman closer and reached out with his left hand.

”How about I give you a small taste of your own medicine?”

”What’s going on?!” Chiron demanded to know as he approached them.

_Uh-oh._

Sam released Sherman’s spear.

”He...He attacked us!” Sherman answered.

”You wanna run that by me again?” Sam asked. “You attacked first.”

”You lie!” Sherman shot back.

”Sam’s telling the truth!” Percy objected.

Chiron looked at Percy.

”Percy, Sherman, Sam, Jason, come with me. We need to have a discussion.”

Percy capped Riptide.

_Just great..._

* * *

 Sam

_Well, this has been an eventful day._

Sam sat between Percy and Jason while Sherman sat across the table from them.

”Sherman, tell me what happened from your perspective,” Chiron ordered.

”Like I said, Sam came across us and attacked us unprovoked,” Sherman answered, and Sam scoffed.

”If you’re going to lie, at least make it sound convincing. Tell me, Chiron, how did it look from your perspective?”

”It looked like they were ganging up on you, Percy, and Jason,” Chiron answered.

”That’s exactly what happened,” Percy stated firmly, and Jason nodded his head in agreement.

”Sherman and the rest of the Ares Cabin came looking for Sam fully armed.”

Sherman averted his eyes, and Sam immediately could tell that the son of Ares knew that he couldn’t keep up with the lie.

“Is this true, Sherman?” Chiron asked, and Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

_Does he really need to ask?_

_It’s completely obvious._

“Yes,” Sherman answered.

”Then tell me, why have you done this?” Chiron continued.

”Because I want to know what happened to my sister, Ellis,” Sherman replied.

”I already told you that I don’t know what happened to her,” Sam commented. “I have nothing to gain from going out of my way to harm her. This is a simple game of ‘Blame the New Guy’.”

Sherman scowled at Sam.

”We don’t know anything about you! You just showed up here and then my sister went missing!”

Sam scowled back.

”Again, how is this my fault? And again, I’m not obligated to answer your questions.” 

“You’ve done nothing but cause trouble since you came here!” Sherman shouted.

”It’s hardly my fault that trouble keeps finding me!” Sam shouted back.

Chiron sighed.

“He’s right, Sam. You’ve caused damage to two Cabins and have been in several unsanctioned fights. I need to make sure that these campers are safe, and your presence is a troubling one. I believe that it would be in our best interest if you simply go your own way.”

”Wait, what?!” Percy exclaimed. “You can’t do that! Sam isn’t the bad guy here!” 

“Be that as it may, I don’t see any benefit in letting Sam stay,” Chiron replied.

Sam stood and sighed.

”It’s okay, Percy.”

”But-...” Percy started.

”I have no reason to stay here,” Sam interrupted. “Furthermore, I’m tired of getting into fights. I’ll just leave. It’s what’s best for everyone.”

_That’s a lie._

_I do have a reason to stay, and that reason is you, Percy._

_There’s another reason, but I can’t remember._

“But...Sam,” Percy said in a sad voice.

”I’m glad that we could resolve this peacefully,” Chiron noted.

”Sam, you can’t just leave,” Percy objected.

”It’s fine,” Sam replied. “No one would miss me.”

”That’s not true!” Percy exclaimed, and Sam’s head snapped towards the son of Poseidon. 

_...What?_

Percy looked so sad that Sam’s heart ached.

_Oh, Percy..._

“I would,” Percy nearly whispered.

_I’ll miss you too, Percy._

Sam put on a sad smile.

”Remember my name, Percy. It’s Samuel Lucis Caelum. Got it memorized.”

Percy nodded.

_I’ll see you in my dreams._

“What did you say?” Chiron suddenly asked, drawing Sam’s attention. “Did you say Lucis Caelum?

Sam shrugged.

”I suppose that I never did formally introduce myself to you. That’s right.”

Chiron nodded.

”I see...In that case, you can stay, Sam.”

_Wait...what?_

”What?!” Sherman yelled.

”Sherman, you and your siblings are to not cause any trouble with Sam. You can leave,” Chiron replied. 

“You’re just suddenly letting him off the hook?!” Sherman asked.

”Yes, I am. You’re lucky that I’m not punishing you for your actions,” Chiron answered. “Sam isn’t responsible for the disappearance of your sister, and it’s wrong for you to place the blame on him. Please, leave.”

The son of Ares stood and walked over to the door, muttering a string of curses all the while. He opened the door and slammed it shut.

“What changed your mind?” Sam asked Chiron, not understanding the situation.

”I’ll explain, but first, I wish to ask you some questions,” Chiron replied. “I know that this goes against our agreement, but I assure you that it will be helpful.”

_Well, that has my curiosity._

Sam nodded.

”Alright. I’ll answer what I can.”

“Good,” the Centaur replied. “First, do you have dyslexia?”

Sam shook his head.

”No, I don’t.”

”Second question, do you have ADHD?” Chiron asked next.

”Again, no,” Sam answered. “How is this important?”

”Because you’re not a demigod,” Chiron replied.

_He’s right, this is helpful._

“Third question, was Clovis able to help you in any way?” Chiron asked.

Sam shook his head again.

”No he wasn’t.”

”He was also unaffected by the Cabin,” Percy added. “And he touched the Waters of the River Lethe and didn’t lose any memories.”

”Wait...what?” Jason asked, sounding completely incredulous.

Chiron nodded.

”Yes...that would make sense. It also makes sense why you haven’t been claimed.”

“Could you give an explanation on why Sam can stay?” Percy asked.

”Well, the truth is that I couldn’t banish Sam even if I wanted to,” Chiron answered. “He’s immune to most types of magic because he’s of the Line of Lucis.”

_The Line of Lucis?_

Chiron then bowed his head.

”Forgive my ignorance, Your Highness.”

Sam was both shocked and surprised by the words.

”Y-Your Highness?”

”What do you mean?” Jason asked, sounding as lost as Sam felt.

”Erm...please, raise your head, Chiron,” Sam ordered, feeling rather awkward at the display.

The Centaur raised his head.

”Percy, Jason, would you mind moving the table and carpet out of the way?” 

“Uh...” Percy replied awkwardly.

”...Sure,” Jason added in an equally awkward voice.

 The two demigods stood and moved the table. When they removed the carpet, Sam saw a large trapdoor.

”This place has a basement?” Percy asked.

”Please, open it,” Chiron directed. 

Percy opened the trapdoor, revealing a staircase leading downwards.

Chiron started to descend.

”If you would, follow me.”

Percy and Jason followed, but Sam hesitated.

_What’s down there?_

Percy paused and turned.

”It’s okay, Sam.”

To Sam’s surprise, Percy reached out and grabbed Sam’s hand before turning and descending the stairs, pulling Sam along. Sam’s cheeks burned.

_He’s...He’s..._

_Percy is holding my hand._

Sam’s mind pretty much short-circuited.

_He’s holding my hand..._

_He’s holding my hand..._

_He’s holding my hand..._

At the bottom of the stairs was a passage illuminated by luminescent crytals.

”What is this place?” Percy asked, but Sam barely registered it.

_He’s holding my hand..._

_He’s holding my hand..._

_He’s holding my hand..._

“It’s a tomb for one of the Kings of Lucis,” Chiron answered, and that did grab Sam’s attention.

_The Kings of Lucis?_

“And Sam is one of the Kings of Lucis?” Jason asked.

Chiron shook his head.

”I believe that Sam is a Prince of the Kingdom Lucis. The line of Lucis Caelum is an ancient one: a long line of kings and queens wielding great power not of any god.”

_I’m..I’m a prince?_

”Who...Who does this tomb belong to?” Sam asked, finally finding his voice. 

“His name was Ignis Lucis Caelum,” Chiron replied. “He didn't want his resting place to be found. I respected his wishes. When the gods moved, I moved his tomb here. Eventually, Camp Half-Blood was founded not only to offer a safe haven for demigods but to also conceal its location.” 

The Centaur and the three teens stopped in front of a large pair of doors. Chiron reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He inserted it into the keyhole, then turned it. 

The doors began to open by to open by themselves.

”I believe that what’s inside is the reason you came here, Your Highness,” Chiron said, stepping aside.

”What’s inside?” Sam asked.

”Your birthright,” Chiron answered. 

Sam nodded and was about to step into the room, but Percy was still holding his hand.

”Erm...Percy?”

”Yes?” Percy replied, and Sam’s cheeks warmed.

”You’re...You’re holding my hand.”

Percy looked down to see that he was indeed holding Sam’s hand, and he let out an embarrassed laugh.

”Oh...sorry.”

Percy released Sam’s hand, and Sam immediately missed the touch.

_Move it, Sam._

Sam stepped into the room, and Percy and Jason followed.

Inside, they found a dome shaped room with a tomb in the center. Atop it was a stone carved man, wearing a crown, his hands folded over a weapon. It was a strange looking saber. The blade had an unusual shaped.

_It’s a transforming weapon._

Sam stepped closer and immediately recognized what the weapon was.

_It’s...a gun-blade._

_Sweet, I’ve always wanted a gun-blade!_

“What is it?” Jason asked. “I’ve never seen a weapon like it.”

"One of the Royal Arms," Chiron answered. "Each Caelum possesses one, and each generation claims the Royal Arms of his or her ancestors. There are those who seek them as...suveneirs. However, they cannot use them. Only those of the line of Lucis who wield the Power of Kings and those who share in that power can wield them. Even gods aren't exempt from this, though they may carry them. Anyone can. Now, it is your turn, Sam. You must claim what is yours."

_He’s right._

_I can hear it calling out to me._

Sam reached out his hand.

The saber flashed and turned into crystal. It floated through the hands of the statue andinto the air. It pointed at Sam and flew into him into him, stabbing him.

“Sam!” Percy yelled, sounding panicked.

It vanished and reappeared around Sam along with his two other weapons, all appearing in crystalline form. Crystals floated around Sam as the the weapons spun around him. The weapons continued to circle Sam before bursting into light and vanishing.

_I can feel his soul, the soul of my ancestor._

_So, the blade is also called Ignis._

_I feel...stronger._

Sam turned around to face Percy.

”It’s okay. I’m not hurt.”

”I see that you already possess two of the Royal Arms,” Chiron stated, and Sam shook his head.

”That’s actually incorrect. Noctis and Aurora are twin blades.”

Chiron nodded.

”I see. Still, you must find the others.”

”How many are there?” Sam asked.

"I do not know," Chiron answered. "Many have been lost to time or stolen. But there should be more here in America. Your ancestors have lived here for quite some time. Hades, he may be able to tell you where they are."

“I...I’m not quite ready to leave at the moment. I’d like to stay here for awhile,” Sam said, uncomfortable with leaving after only staying a short while.

_Who knows when I’ll be back?_

_Who knows if Percy will be able to come with me?_

“I do not see a problem with this,” Chiron replied. “Though, if you’re comfortable with it, I’d like to make your status known to the Camp. Of course, you’re amnesia will not be told.”

_I’m not sure if that’s a good idea..._

“It would probably make the Ares kids leave you alone,” Jason added, and Chiron nodded.

”That’s exactly right.”

Sam sighed.

”Very well. You can tell them.”

* * *

 Will

Every camper present sat in the amphitheater. In the center, Sam stood next to Chiron.

”What’s this about?” Nico asked.

Will shrugged.

”I don’t know. All I was told was to come here.”

_Why is Sam standing with Chiron?_

_Are we here because of Sam?_

The voices of all the campers filled the air.

_It sure is noisy._

Chiron stomped his hoof.

”Queit down!”

The order went ignored, as everyone continued to talk.

”Please, quiet down!” Chiron repeated, but he still went ignored.

_He usually doesn’t have this much trouble._

“SILENCE!” Sam ordered in a clear and cutting voice.

As per his order, everyone went completely silent, and Will gawked at Sam, who radiated a commanding and majestic presence.

_Is this the same guy who’s always so shy and flustered around Percy?_

_It’s like he’s a completely different person!_

“Thank you,” Chiron said, his voice now reaching all ears. “Some of you are probably wondering why I have called you here. Some of you have also met the young man next to me, Samuel Lucis Caelum. He is the reason for this gathering.”

_So, I was right._

“Many have found it unusual that Sam has yet to be claimed, despite the efforts of Jason Grace,” Chiron continued. “And with the recent disappearances, Sam has come under suspicion. I am here to put an end to that. Sam is innocent. He is not the reason behind the disappearances. Furthermore, the reason Sam has not been claimed is because he is not a demigod.”

Will was quite surprised by the words.

_He isn’t a demigod?_

_Then what is he?_

“As such, I would like for Sam to no longer be questioned unnecessarily or accused of any crimes,” Chiron stated.

”Why should we?!” Sherman shouted. “What makes him so special?!”

”Because Samuel Lucis Caelum is a Prince of the Kingdom of Lucis,” Chiron answered, and several dozen campers gasped in surprise.

_He’s a prince?!_

_What?!_

Percy stood and bowed his head. He raised it.

”All hail Prince Samuel!”

Jason also stood and bowed his head before raising it.

”All hail Prince Samuel!”

Annabeth and Piper followed suit.

”All hail Prince Samuel!” 

Isaac did the same.

”All hail Prince Samuel!”

Nico, to Will’s surprise, did the same.

”All hail Prince Samuel!”

Will mentally shrugged.

_Might as well._

He stood, bowed his head, and raised it.

”All hail Prince Samuel! All hail Sam!”

More and more campers started doing the same, their voices filling the amphitheater.

”All hail Sam! All hail Sam! All hail Sam! All hail Sam!”

Will then noticed Sam looking somewhat embarrassed at the display.

_Ah, there he is._

“ENOUGH!” Sam shouted, silencing everyone. “Look, just because I’m a prince doesn’t mean that I want to be treated any differently. I’m just a teenager like many of you. So please, don’t start calling me Prince Samuel or start bowing to me or something. Treat me like a person, and just call me Sam.”

Sam then tapped his head with his finger and smiled.

”Got it memorized?”

_He’s right, we shouldn’t start treating him differently._

Campers started clapping and cheering.

”You got it, Sam!” someone shouted.

”He’s got a real sense of humility,” Nico said into Will’s ear.

”That, and I don’t think he wants everyone to start groveling before him,” Will replied.

”That’s my bro!” Nico shouted, surprising Will.

_Hehe, I guess that Percy and Jason aren’t the only ones._

_I’m happy for them._

Sam smiled at Nico.

”Thanks, bro!”

_Both of them._

* * *

 Percy

Once again, Sam joined Percy by the Camp Fire. The campers, per Sam’s wishes, didn’t suddenly start treating him any differently, and Sam smiled, looking rather content, and Percy couldn’t help but smile himself.

_I love it when he smiles._

“Hey, Sam,” Will said. “Would you be willing to sing another song?”

Sam shrugged.

”Sure. Why not?”

Kayla walked over to Sam and handed him her guitar while campers started cheering.

”Can you pick something less depressing this time?” Percy asked, not wanting to cry again.

Sam chuckled.

”Actually, I have a song in mind for the occasion.”

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”Oh? Well, let’s hear it.”

Sam nodded and started to play a another song, but Percy recognized it. The prince began to sing. 

“Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo”

_Gods, his voice is so beautiful._

“Am I wrong for thinkin’ out the box from where I stay?

Am I wrong for sayin’ that I'll choose another way?

I ain't tryin’ to do what everybody else doin’

Just cause everybody doin’ what they all do

If one thing I know, I’ll fall, but I’ll grow

I'm walkin’ down this road of mine, this road that I call home

So am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real?”

Percy felt his heart flutter at those words.

“Now am I wrong for trying to reach the things that I can't see?”

The Apollo kids decided to help out.

“But that's just how I feel (oo-oo-oo-oo-oo), that's just how I feel (oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

That's just how I feel, trying to reach the things that I can't see (oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

Am I trippin’ for having a vision?

My prediction, I'mma be on the top of the world

 

 

Walk your walk and don't look back, always do what you decide

Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel

Fight for yours and don't let go, don't let them compare you, no

Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel”

Will decided to harmonize with Sam.

“Am I wrong (Am I wrong) for thinking that we could be something for real? (Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...oh)

Now am I wrong (Am I wrong) for trying to reach the things that I can't see? (Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah)

But that's just how I feel (oo-oo-oo-oo-oo), that's just how I feel (oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

That's just how I feel trying to reach the things that I can't see (oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong

I don't wanna be right, right

If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong

I don't wanna be right

If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong

I don't wanna be right, right

If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong

I don't wanna be right

Am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real?”

_Can we?_

“Now am I wrong for trying to reach the things that I can't see?”

_I can see it._

“But that's just how I feel (oo-oo-oo-oo-oo), that's just how I feel (oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)”

_That’s how I feel._

 

 

“That's just how I feel, trying to reach the things that I can't see (oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

So am I wrong (Am I wrong) for thinking that we could be something for real? (Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...oh)

Now am I wrong (Am I wrong) for trying to reach the things that I can't see? (Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah)

But that's just how I feel (oo-oo-oo-oo-oo), that's just how I feel (oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

That's just how I feel, trying to reach the things that I can't see (oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)”

The song came to an end, and everyone started cheering.

_That was amazing!_

Unlike before, Sam had a happy smile.

_Was Sam telling me something with that song?_

(Yes, he was, Percy. Yes, he was.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens.
> 
> The Royal Arm Sam gained is the Blazefire Saber (renamed as Ignis) from FFXIII.


	8. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you unfamiliar with the Final Fantasy series, the Cloudy Wolf comes from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. 
> 
> In this chapter, I use a bit of LOVELESS, an epic poem from Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII.
> 
> Also, there are some...naughty moments in this chapter.

Percy 

Percy suddenly found himself in his Cabin, but something was different.

_Is this a dream?_

_Is Sam here?_

_I remember that I didn’t have a dream about him last night._

“Sam?” Percy called out, hoping to all the gods that he was there.

“Hey, Percy,” Sam said from behind, and Percy’s heart lept with joy.

_Yes!_

_He’s here!_

Percy turned around and found a rather solemn looking Sam, making the son of Poseidon frown.

_Is something wrong?_

“Sam, are you okay?” Percy asked, feeling rather concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Sam rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Percy, burying his face in Percy’s chest.

The son of Poseidon’s heartbeat increased, worry coursing through him.

_Something must be wrong._

Sam sighed against Percy.

”I’ve missed you...I’ve missed you so much.”

_Hug him, Percy._

_Even if he’s a dream, you need to hug him._

Percy wrapped one arm around Sam and placed another on the back of his head.

”It’s okay, Sam,” Percy said in a soothing voice. “I’ve missed you, too.”

”I was so scared that it’d be another nightmare,” Sam said in a near whisper, trembling slightly in Percy’s embrace and tugging at his heartstrings.

_Isn’t it amazing what our subconscious can come up with?_

_This Sam had a nightmare._

Percy stroked Sam’s back.

”Don’t worry, my sweet prince. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise.”

Sam relaxed, his trembling ceasing. He then giggled into Percy’s chest.

”Prince? Really?”

Sam pulled back slightly in order to look at Percy; the young prince wore a small smile.

_I know I’ve thought this before, but damn, he’s so good looking._

Percy smiled back.

”Yes, you’re my prince. Or would you prefer ‘Your Highness’?”

Sam giggled.

”I’d prefer it if you called me Sam.”

He then shrugged.

”At least while we’re in public. You can call me whenever you want while we’re here.”

_Yeah, I probably shouldn’t start calling him ‘Your Highness’ in public after he told everyone not to treat him any differently._

_But since we ARE here..._

“Alright, Your Highness,” Percy answered before wiggling his eyebrows. “Do you have any orders?”

Sam nodded.

”Yes, I do.”

He then leaned closer, his lips ghosting near Percy’s own.

”Kiss me,” Sam practically purred in an alluring and seductive tone.

_With pleasure._

“Yes, Your Highness,” Percy whispered softly before claiming Sam’s lips.

_Oh, how I’ve missed this._

_Oh, how I wish that this was real._

Sam pushed his tongue past Percy’s lips, drawing a moan from the son of Poseidon.

_But this is close enough._

Sam grabbed Percy’s shirt and literally tore it off, their tongues still dancing, and the son of Poseidon found himself getting hard.

_Well, damn._

_Someone’s eager._

_Good thing this is just a dream._

_Still, no reason I can’t play along._

Percy pulled back slightly and smirked.

“That was my favorite shirt.”

Sam smirked back.

”You should pick something else. Besides, orange is an awful color on you. You should wear darker colors, it’ll make your eyes stand out more.”

Percy made a mental note.

_I’ll keep that in mind._

Sam quickly removed his own shirt, before pulling Percy towards a bed, then atop him.

”I need more, Percy. Please...” Sam begged, sounding desperate. 

Percy ground his groin into Sam’s, drawing a moan. Percy vaguely thought heard an actual moan, but he barely registered it.

_It feels pretty close to being real._

”That?” Percy asked in a teasing voice, trailing a finger up Sam’s body, making him shiver.

”Don’t tease me, Percy,” Sam said in a more commanding tone.

_So bossy._

Percy leaned his head towards Sam’s.

”Yes, Your Highness.”

Percy’s crashed his lips against Sam’s, quickly slipping his tongue inside while bucking his hips into Sam’s drawing an arousing and appreciative groan from the smaller teen.

_Gods, yes._

Percy thoroughly explored Sam’s mouth, continuing to grind against Sam, turning Sam into a moaning mess beneath him.

_As good as this feels, I bet it’s even better in real life._

Percy pulled back from the kiss to look at Sam.

_So beautiful._

_So perfect._

_Why can’t you be mine?_

Sam frowned.

”Why did you sto-...” he started before Percy went for Sam’s neck, licking and nibbling it. 

_He actually has a taste._

_I wonder how close it is to real Sam._

“Percy,” Sam moaned, and again, Percy thought he heard an actual voice.

He ignored it.

”More, Percy,” Sam said in sultry voice. “More. Harder.”

_I think I found a weak point._

_Does real Sam have the same weak point?_

Percy, per Sam’s order, bit Sam in the neck, licking all the while and grinding hard against the smaller teen. Sam responded with a whine that made Percy’s dick twitch.

_I might end up making a mess in my boxers, but who cares?_

Percy licked, bit, and sucked on Sam’s neck; the result would have been a hickey in real life.

Sam continued to whine, shuddering and bucking his groin into Percy’s, making the son of Poseidon groan into Sam.

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!_

_Gods, yes!_

“P-Percy!” Sam stuttered, sounding so far gone. “Oh, Percy. Oh, Percy.”

_Such a beautiful sound._

”Oh, Sam,” Percy briefly breathed against Sam’s neck before continuing to ravage it.

”Percy~,” Sam whined, and again, Percy’s ears picked up on the sound as if it was real, but once again, he ignored it.

_I wish this was actually happening._

“Percy...” Sam said breathlessly. “Percy, I’m going to...I...I can’t...”

_Wait..._

_Is he going to-..._

Sam groaned, and this time, the actual sound pulled Percy out of the realm of sleep, his eyes snapping open.

_Did Sam wake me up?_

Percy looked over to see Sam sitting up, looking very flushed and out of breath.

_What was he dreaming about?_

_Was it another nightmare?_

“...Sam?” Percy asked hesitantly, but his words went ignored.

_He’s breathing heavily, and he’s sweating._

_It must have been bad._

“Sam?” Percy repeated, and this time, Sam’s body jolted at the sounds.

His head turned slowly, looking completely terrified.

_Really bad._

“D-Did I w-wake you?” Sam asked, stuttering.

_Poor guy._

Percy sat up and nodded, lifting his legs somewhat to conceal his (ahem) problem.

”Yeah, but it’s okay. Did you have another nightmare?”

_I’d offer him a hug, but..._

Percy’s mind drifted back to his dream, of Sam beneath him, and his dick twitched.

_Yeah..._

Sam placed a hand on his forehead, covered his eyes, and sighed.

_Oooh._

“Headache?” Percy asked instead, noting the similarities between Sam’s current state and his last headache.

”Yeah...headache,” Sam answered, his words barely audible.

”Do you-...” Percy started to say as Sam got out of bed.

”I need a shower,” Sam interrupted as he walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

Percy sighed.

_Hopefully, he doesn’t collapse while he’s in there; otherwise, I’ll have to break the door down._

He then heard the shower turn on.

_I think that he’ll be fine._

_He’s going to take a shower._

_He’s probably getting undressed right now._

Percy’s (not so little) problem made its presence known.

_Well, this isn’t going away anytime soon._

_Perhaps, I should...take care of it while I have the opportunity._

Percy pulled the blanket and sheets off his body, revealing his tented boxers.

_I should be good._

_I’m so close that it won’t take long._

Percy pulled the front of his boxers down, revealing his dick. Though not exactly huge, it wasn’t small either, at seven and a half inches (or nineteen point zero five centimeters); it was also uncircumcised.

_I really wonder if Jason’s bigger than me..._

Percy quickly shook the thought from his head; instead he allowed his thoughts to return to his dream. His dick twitched again, leaking a bit of precum, and the son of Poseidon lied back and grabbed his leaking member, and started to jack himself off.

_Oh, Sam..._

Percy moaned softly, thinking that he was safe.

_I should be good._

_Gods...I can’t believe that I made him cum!_

Percy jerked his cock faster.

_Gods, I want him so badly._

_As happy as I am that Sam is staying with me, these dreams are kind of a problem._

_Gods, Sam, look at what you do to me!_

Something nagged at the back of Percy’s mind, but he ignored it, moaning softly again, remembering Sam’s tongue dancing with his own.

_Yes..._

_So good._

The same thing nagged at Percy’s mind again, managing to grab his attention.

_Sam...hasn’t started showering yet._

_Is he okay?_

Percy then thought he heard a noise by the bathroom door, and his head snapped towards it, his heart pounding hard out of instinctual fear...but the door was closed.

_Just my imagination._

_Oh...he’s in the shower._

_Everything’s fine._

_He’s...in the shower._

Percy’s dick twitched again, leaking more precum.

_I need to finish._

_I’m so close!_

Percy returned to his...task. He jerked his dick harder and faster.

_Oh, Sam._

_Oh, Sam._

_Oh, gods, Sam!_

_I’m-..._

Percy bit his lip hard and stifled a groan as he came hard, his dick pulsing with pleasure that made his toes curl. Each twitch sent of his dick sent a wave of pleasure throughout his body and a spurt of cum across his chest (Yeah, Percy is a shooter). One particular hard shot of cum landed on Percy’s chin.

_Damn, that’s a first._

The spurts of cum became less and less, and Percy released his dick, which would still occasionally twitch. He took a deep breath.

_That was...amazing._

_Damn it, I’m still hard!_

_Maybe I’ll lose it after cleaning myself up._

Percy reached out to grab a tissue from his nightstand, when he noticed something odd.

_Strange...Sam’s shower is getting colder and colder._

* * *

 Sam

If Sam thought he was burning before from his wet dream, he was wrong. His face was so hot and his heart beating so quickly that Sam’s has trouble gaining his bearings.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT!_

_Percy was..._

_He was..._

_He..._

Sam’s original task of asking Percy for a towel was completely forgotten.

_I saw Percy..._

_I saw Percy’s..._

_I can’t believe I saw Percy jacking off!_

_I saw his dick!_

_It looked sooo nice._

Sam’s body was already responding to the sight, and Sam found himself already very hard, despite having a rather intense orgasm from his dream.

_Shit, not again!_

_And it’s not helping that I can smell Percy either!_

_I...I need to hurry up and take a shower!_

Sam started to undress, quickly removing his shirt, followed by his pants. His thoughts drifted towards Percy’s dick, and Sam’s own twitched.

_Damn it, Percy..._

_You have no idea what you’re doing to me!_

Sam removed his cum-soaked boxers, revealing his hard seven inch (seventeen point seven eight centimeters) uncircumcised dick. He was tempted to grab his dick, but he knew that he didn’t want to take too long. Sam stepped into the shower and let the water spray over his body.

_This needs to be colder._

_Much, much colder..._

* * *

 Jason 

A young son of Jupiter was running through a forest with Lupa and her wolf pack.

_Another hunt for monsters._

_This should be fun._

The wolf goddess and her pack suddenly came to a stop. They sniffed the air.

Jason raised his gladius, his senses on edge and blood pumping.

_Is there a monster nearby?_

“What’s wrong? Is it a monster?” Jason asked.

“No, not a monster,” Lupa answered, somehow speaking without actually speaking. “Though there is someone with monstrous strength nearby.”

_So, not a monster._

_Then what?_

_A demigod?_

_A god?_

Jason searched around him, scanning the forest.

”Where? Is this someone a friend or foe?”

”No, he is not a foe,” Lupa replied, making Jason relax slightly, though not completely. “Look higher, pup.”

Jason followed the wolf goddess’ directions, looking higher; he spotted a figure standing on a branch with perfect balance. He wore a dark blue shirt, black jeans, and a black short-sleeved hoodie with the hood up. Somehow, most of the person’s face was hidden by a shadow, leaving only the lower half visible.

_What in the world is he?_

_Is he a demigod?_

“Who is he? Is he part of the pack, too?” Jason asked, feeling rather curious.

”No, he isn’t part of our pack, pup,” Lupa answered. “He is a lone wolf, but he clearly has the makings of an alpha. He is the reason behind us losing many of our prey. He gets there and kills them before we can.”

Jason recalled coming across various scenes he had encountered while with Lupa and her pack; images of a fight clearly having taken place.

_So, he’s the reason behind those places I’ve seen._

_He’s clearly dangerous, but Lupa said that he’s not a foe._

_That makes him competition._

“What’s his name?” Jason asked.

”The truth is that we don’t know,” Lupa replied. “He doesn’t talk with us. We’ve come to call him the Cloudy Wolf.”

_The Cloudy Wolf, huh?_

Jason took a few steps closer.

”Do you think that he’ll let me talk to him?”

”Careful, pup,” the wolf goddess warned. “Just because he isn’t a foe doesn’t necessarily make him a friend, and I don’t want to make an enemy of him.”

_Really?_

”But you’re a goddess, and I’m a son of Jupiter,” Jason objected, not exactly feeling threatened. “How strong can he be?” 

“You can try, but just be careful, Jason,” Lupa cautioned.

Jason took a few steps closer to the person dubbed the Cloud Wolf.

”Hey!” Jason called. “I heard that you’ve been stealing our prey! What’s up with that?!”

The Cloudy Wolf simply shrugged, not replying.

_Is he a mute?_

_Maybe I should introduce myself._

“I’m Jason Grace, son of Jupiter,” Jason said, hoping for a reply.

Instead, the Cloudy Wolf shrugged again, and Jason felt slightly frustrated.

_What’s wrong with this guy?_

“Hey, when someone introduces himself, it’s common courtesy to reply,” Jason said.

The Cloudy Wolf didn’t reply; instead, he smirked and casually folded his hands behind his head.

_Rude._

Summoning the winds, Jason awkwardly lifted himself off the ground.

_I haven’t gotten a hang of this yet..._

“Hey, I’m talking to you!” Jason shouted, his frustration starting to grow.

The Cloudy Wolf let out a laugh of a young boy, both surprising and embarrassing Jason.

_He’s...a kid?_

_He can’t be that old._

_He’s probably close to my age._

_Is he really as dangerous as Lupa claims?_

Jason flew slightly closer, trying to keep himself upright, making the Cloudy Wolf laugh harder.

”Stop laughing!” Jason shouted, starting to grow angry.

An arc of static electricity crackled along Jason’s gladius, and the Cloudy Wolf stopped laughing, his smile turning into a frown.

_Not so funny now, it it?_

Suddenly, Jason felt what he could only describe as a wave of pressure emanate from the Cloudy Wolf.

_What the..._

The son of Jupiter was so surprised and intimidated that he fell to the ground, grunting as he hit it. Jason looked at the Cloudy Wolf, who made a ‘Tch’ sound, and Jason could practically feel him rolling his eyes. The Cloudy Wolf put his hands in his pockets.

_Who...Who is this guy?_

The Cloudy Wolf turned around and quickly fled, jumping from branch to branch with godlike speed, not even bothering to use his hands, and Jason stood.

_He’s fast!_

“Wait!” Jason called out, but he quickly lost sight of the Cloudy Wolf.

Lupa stepped closer to the son of Jupiter.

”Let him go, pup. You provoked him, even if unintentionally. You should consider yourself lucky to be alive. You felt his spirit, didn’t you?”

Jason frowned.

_His spirit?_

“You mean that pressure?” Jason asked, hoping for clarification.

”Yes,” Lupa replied, confirming Jason’s suspicions. “His spirit brings the weight of the very heavens with it.”

”Where does he come from?” Jason asked, wanting to learn more about the mysterious boy.

”We do not know from where he comes...” Lupa said.

_Gods/Goddesses and proper English._

“...however, we have seen him come down from the clouds. Hence, we have come to call him the Cloudy Wolf,” Lupa continued.

_It’s...a fitting name._

“Will we see him again?” Jason asked, hoping to possibly get to know the mysterious boy.

”I believe that we will,” Lupa answered. “This is the first time he’s acknowledged someone. Usually, he doesn’t even make a sound. I’ve tried speaking with him on several encounters, and he completely ignored me. I think that, perhaps, he’s taken some sort of interest in you.”

Jason was surprised by the wolf goddess’ words.

_Really?_

_He’s taken an interest in me?_

Jason nodded to himself.

”The feeling is mutual.”

Jason’s eyes then opened.

_What the..._

He looked around and found himself inside his Cabin.

_That was a dream?_

Jason sat up and rubbed his eyes.

_The Cloudy Wolf...is a person?_

_Does that mean the Cloudy Wolf is the one who gave Sam his pendant?_

_And did he give me the earring?_

Jason frowned.

_Furthermore, how is it that I forgot about the Cloudy Wolf?_

_What else don’t I remember?_

* * *

 Sam

The young prince finished putting on his punkish midnight blue hoodie while Percy was busy taking a shower. He then heard a knock on the door.

_That isn’t Chiron, is it?_

_I thought that our agreement was off._

_There’s really no point to it anymore._

Sam went to the door, and upon opening it, he wished that it had been Chiron. Instead, he was greeted by Drew Tanaka. Sam mentally sighed.

_Well, this is fan-fucking-tastic._

“Ohayou gouzaimasu (Good morning),” she said cheerfully. “Genki desu ka (Are you well)?”

Sam nodded.

”Hai, genki desu (Yes, I am well),” he replied in a casual tone, and Drew’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You can speak Japanese?” 

”Boku wa nihongo wo hanasemasu (I can speak Japanese),” Sam answered.

Drew smiled.

”Cool.”

Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

_Why is she here?_

“Can I help you?” Sam asked.

”I was hoping that you’d like to join me for breakfast,” she replied.

Sam shook his head.

“Zannen desu ga, soitsu wa muri desu yo(I’m sorry, but what you ask is impossible).”

Drew frowned.

”What does that mean?”

Sam mentally sighed.

_Amateur._

”You know that it’s technically forbidden others to sit at another god’s table without special permission. As far as I know, Percy, Jason, Nico, Will, and I are the only ones who have been given special from Chiron to sit at each other’s tables,” Sam explained. “You’ve already broken this rule once. I don’t think Poseidon will forgive you for breaking it again.”

_Will has permission because he’s the head medic while Jason, Percy, and Nico have permission because they’re children of the Big Three._

_As far as myself, it’s because I’m a prince._

_Nico originally had a doctor’s note from Will, but Chiron decided to make a more permanent solution, as Percy told me._

“Besides, I’m waiting Percy,” Sam added, hoping she’d take the hint and leave.

Drew sighed and pouted.

”Fine. See you later.”

Sam nodded.

”Later.”

He closed the door.

_Hurry up, Percy._

_I’m hungry._

* * *

 Percy

The son of Poseidon surpressed the urge to laugh as he watched Sam wolf down a stack of blue pancakes (with surprising etiquette). Percy worked on his own stack, but not with nearly the same voraciousness as Sam. 

_Geez, his stack started nearly three times the size of my own, and he’s almost already done._

Sam paused his eating to drink from a glass of iced coffee. When he set the glass down, he looked at Percy and frowned.

”What?”

Percy surpressed another laugh.

_He’s so adorable._

”Nothing. I’m just glad you’re enjoying your breakfast,” he replied, as it was a truthful answer.

Sam shrugged and continued eating, making quick work of his stack. 

Percy decided to eat his own stack of pancakes, thinking as he ate.

_Where does he put all that food?_

_He doesn’t spend a lot of time in the bathroom._

_Is he some sort of blackhole for food?_

Percy mentally shook his head, finding the idea ridiculous.

(It’s actually somewhat closer to the truth, though not quite.)

_Maybe that’s why he didn’t step into shower right away._

_Yeah, that makes sense._

Percy looked at Sam, finding that he had already finished his food and was downing his iced coffee, and Percy had trouble keeping his jaw from dropping (he didn’t because he still had food in his mouth).

_What?!_

_He’s already finished?!_

Sam set the empty glass down and let out a content sigh.

“Man, that was good.”

”Geez, and here I was hoping to eat with you guys,” Jason said as he took a seat next to Percy. “When I saw you guys, Sam still had food on his plate.”

”No reason you still can’t,” Sam replied with a smile. “After all, Percy is still eating.”

_He’s right._

Percy swallowed his food.

”Yeah, no reason, bro. How’s it hanging?”

Jason shrugged.

”It’s hanging, I suppose.”

The son of Jupiter then took a bite of some scrambled eggs while Percy looked at his unfinished stack of pancakes.

_I think I may have bit off more than I can chew._

Percy looked at Sam, who looked longingly at Percy’s pancakes.

_Is he still hungry?!_

_Seriously!_

Percy smiled and mentally shook his head.

_Well, he’s a prince, so he’s probably loaded with cash._

_Good thing, too._

_Even if we never start dating, I hope that we can live together in New Rome, and he’d eat us out of house and home._

Percy pushed his plate towards Sam.

”Help yourself.”

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise; he then shook his head.

”No...I couldn’t.”

”Please, I insist,” Percy replied. “I won’t be able to finish it, and I don’t want it to go to waste.”

”But...” Sam started, sounding hesitant.

”I know that you’re still hungry,” Percy commented, making Sam blush. “Come on. Don’t make me beg.”

Percy’s face was already going into baby seal mode.

Sam pulled the plate towards himself with a sigh.

”Alright, alright,” he relented. “Geez, you could probably get anything you want with that face.”

Jason snorted.

”Oh, trust me, he does. I’ve baked brownies for him on more than one occasion because he followed me around making that face. I tried to fly away, but...I just couldn’t leave him there.”

_Yep, I am a master of the sea and pouting._

_I bet that I could have even gotten Jason to kiss me._

Percy mentally slapped himself.

_Okay, I do NOT like Jason that way._

Percy smirked instead.

”He’s right. That’s because Jason is my bestest bro.”

Sam looked like he just nearly spit out his food; his body shook as he surpressed a very recognizable urge to laugh whilst coughing slightly.

_He probably needs something to drink._

_I know how it can sometimes be hard to swallow_

Percy pushed his glass of orange juice (always fresh) towards Sam, who took it, held up a finger, then washed down his food.

_Hehe, might as well be an indirect kiss._

“Wow, you’re being quite the gentleman, Percy,” Jason noted, sounding impressed. 

_I know._

Sam set the glass down and sighed.

”Thanks, I needed that.”

Percy smiled brightly.

”But of course. ‘Tis only proper etiquette to attend to the needs of a prince in dire straits.”

”Really, Percy?” Jason asked, sounding exasperated, and Percy mentally pouted.

_Hey, I thought it sounded good._

Sam started laughing softly to himself, clearly holding back.

_Oh?_

_Come on, Percy, make him laugh._

Percy grinned his signature grin.

”Forsooth, O Priest of the Sky. Dost thou not knoweth this? I shan’t forgive this trespass upon a princeling. Hast thou no honor? Is’t thou not also of royal blood? Then aroint with thee, knave!”

Sam stopped holding back, bursting into laughter, and Percy mentally congratulated himself.

_Yes, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear._

“You’re such a dork, Percy,” Jason said, shaking his head, but Percy agreed with the observation.

_No argument from me._

Jason then sighed.

”Forgive me, O Son of the Sea. I seeth that I have erred before one acknown of royal blood and ask that thou beget thine mercy upon me, less mine honor be fordid.”

Sam laughed harder.

Percy nodded.

”Then I shall bequeath mine mercy to thee, O Priest of the Sky, but be warned, I shan’t do so again.”

”I am gaged to thee forevermore,” Jason replied as Sam continued to crack up.

“I think he likes you, Percy,” Nico said next to Percys ear, making Percy yelp in surprise (and Sam laughed even harder, at Percy’s expense).

_Gods damn it, Nico!_

_You can’t keep doing that!_

Will took a seat next to Percy while Nico sat across from him, next to Sam, who was in tears, laughing.

”So, what’s got Sam laughing so hard that he’s crying?” Will asked, ever his bright and cheerful self.

”Percy and I are being dorks,” Jason answered as Sam turned and leaned to lay his head into Nico’s shoulder to laugh/cry against him.

Nico just sighed and patted Sam on the back, and Percy couldn’t help but smile.

_That’s an adorable sight._

_I wish that I could take a picture._

After about a minute, Sam finally calmed down, pulling away from Nico.

”Feeling alright?” Nico asked, and Sam nodded, looking happy and giddy.

”More than alright. I needed that. Thanks, Percy.”

”Anytime, Sam,” Percy replied, the feeling as happy as Sam looked.

”And thank you...” Nico said, clearly hinting that he had helped (again, at Percy’s expense).

”Yes, thank you, bro,” Sam replied, drawing a smile from the Ghost King.

”No more Shakespearean English, Percy,” Jason said. “At least not while we’re eating. Sam nearly spit his food across the table.”

_He’s...got a point._

_I wouldn’t want Sam to choke either._

“Fine,” Percy relented.

”Shakespeare? I didn’t know that you could act,” Will commented.

Percy shrugged.

”I really can’t. I mean, I can do a bit of improv if the situation calls for it.”

He then turned his attention towards Sam.

”Can you act? I feel like you can pretty much do anything.”

Sam scratched his head, looking rather sheepish.

”Well...there is a little something I like to do.”

Percy raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued.

”What is it? I promise that I won’t laugh.”

”Well...” Sam replied, then nodded. “Alright. I’ll show you.”

_I bet it’s gonna be awesome._

Sam stood and pulled his hood up, a shadow darkening to cover the upper half of his face.

”What are you doing?” Will asked.

”I need an air of menace,” Sam answered. 

“Why do you need menace?” Will asked, sounding confused, voicing Percy’s thoughts.

”You’ll see,” Sam replied.

Sam took a deep breath. He then grabbed his chest, as if his heart was in pain.

_Where is he going with this?_

“My soul, corrupted by vengeance

Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey

In my own salvation”

Sam released his chest and held both his hands up; black flames appeared in both his hands, and his eyes glowed red in the darkness of his hood.

”And your eternal slumber”

Percy shuddered, a chill running up his spine.

_Yes...very menacing._

The black flames in Sam’s hands went out as he took his seat and pulled his hood back, his eyes their usual near glowing blue.

”How was it?”

”I think ‘terrifying’ is a good word,” Will answered, his voice trembling slightly. “That was awesome!”

Sam smiled.

”Thanks, Will.”

Percy then noticed Nico staring at Sam with a sense of wonder.

_Oh?_

_What’s got Nico like this?_

“You...You know LOVELESS?” Nico asked, making Sam look at his own bro with surprise; he then smirked.

”Even if the morrow is barren of promises...”

Nico gave a smirk of his own.

”Nothing shall forestall my return.”

The two then bumped fists, and Percy mentally whooped.

_I’m happy that Sam found his very own bro._

“What’s LOVELESS?” Will asked.

“It’s an epic poem,” Sam answered before promptly returning to eating his food, and Will giggled at the sight.

”Man, and I thought that you had an appetite, Percy.”

”That’s actually my stack,” Percy pointed out. “He had his own, and it was about three times bigger than mine.”

Nico gave Sam and incredulous look.

”Three times bigger? Are you serious?”

Percy nodded.

“Yeah. Are you sure that he’s healthy, Will?”

”Last I checked, he was. He does have a rather unusual metabolism,” Will answered, making Percy frown slightly.

_’Unusual’?_

Sam finished the rest of Percy’s food before downing the rest of the orange juice; he then set down the glass and let out another content sigh.

_I think that he’s finally full._

”What do you mean by ‘unusual’?” Percy asked Will. “Do you mean ‘fast’?”

”Well...” Will replied, sounding like he was thinking. “It’s more than just being simply ‘fast’. Perhaps ‘efficient’ is a more accurate term. It’s hard to say exactly how since I’ve never felt anything quite like it. Even though he’s not a demigod, Sam’s body is more similar to a demigod’s than a regular mortal. I’d even describe it as ‘superhuman’.”

”That...actually makes sense,” Jason added. “Percy and I tested Sam ourselves without using any of our abilities. He’s stronger than I am, and he’s even faster than Percy with swordplay. We lost outright.”

”Really?” Nico asked, sounding very much surprised.

Percy smiled and nodded.

”That’s right. Sam is simply awesome.”

”Stop with the praises~,” Sam whined, looking all adorable and flustered.

”You’re cute when you blush,” Will commented, and instead of feeling jealous, Percy merely inwardly agreed.

_Very cute._

Sam’s cheeks reddened further and he let out an adorable whine.

_So very cute._

“Guys, quit it,” Nico said in a chiding tone. “You’re embarrassing him. Sam isn’t used to compliments.”

_Look at Nico defending his bro._

“Fine,” Percy relented. “So, Sam, what do you want to do today?”

Sam shrugged.

”I’m up for anything really.”

“Well, I need to help out with sword training, so-...” Percy started to say.

”Actually, I’ll be taking care of it today, Percy,” Nico suddenly interrupted, surprising Percy.

Percy looked at Nico.

”Don’t you usually help Will out at the infirmary?”

”It’s not too bad today,” Will explained.

“Well then, what am I supposed to do?” Percy asked, his usual job apparently taken.

Nico simply shrugged.

_It’s almost like they don’t want me to teach sword fighting._

_Why?_

_What am I supposed to do now?_

Percy looked at Sam, who was looking at him expectantly.

_I think that I have an idea._

”Well, how about a walk on the beach?” Percy suggested, hoping Sam would agree.

Sam smiled and shrugged.

”Sure. I love the ocean.”

The answer surprised Percy.

_We have so much in common!_

* * *

 Sam

With his hands in the pockets of his hoodie with the hood up, Sam walked along the beach next to the son of Poseidon.

_This is...actually pretty nice._

_Under different circumstances, it could even be romantic._

_But that isn’t the case, so I’m not gonna cry about it._

“So, can I hear more of that poem, LOVELESS?” Percy asked.

_Oh, he’s interested?_

Sam shrugged.

_Sure, why not?_

“Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess 

We seek it thus, and take to the Sky

Ripples form on the Water’s surface 

The wondering soul knows no rest”

Sam then smiled at Percy.

”LOVELESS: Act I.”

Percy smiled back.

”I like it.”

Sam pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and reached out towards the sea. A small orb of water floated from the sea and into Sam’s open hand. Using his Semblance, he made the orb of water dance along his fingertips.

Percy giggled, making Sam’s heart flutter.

_Percy has a gorgeous laugh._

“It’s nice having someone else who can control water,” Percy commented.

He then held up his own hand...then he frowned, looking rather confused.

”Something wrong?” Sam asked.

”The water you’re controlling isn’t responding to me,” Percy answered. “Like it all. I can understand struggling with it or something, but it’s more like it won’t acknowledge me or I’m being ignored. I wanted to try and surprise you.”

_Ah, I see._

“That’s because it’s under my dominion,” Sam explained. “Elements I control using my Semblance are under my complete control. I don’t have to worry about someone wresting control from me.”

Percy stopped frowning, smiling instead.

”That’s cool. Is that part of your Semblance?”

_Actually..._

“I...I don’t know,” Sam answered, at a loss.

”Maybe it’s because you’re royalty,” Percy suggested, and something clicked in Sam’s mind.

_That...actually makes sense._

Sam shrugged, continuing to make the water dance.

”Could be. To be honest, I’m not sure where my other abilities come from, but I think that you’re onto something.”

”I’m sure that you’ll remember why,” Percy said in a cheerful tone, making Sam smile.

”Yeah...eventually.”

”By the way, what does that brand on your arm mean?” Percy asked. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Sam frowned, remembering his dream (or rather, nightmare) and the mysterious figure’s words.

_The Brand of a l’Cie._

Something else clicked in Sam’s mind.

_I...I remember._

“It means that I’m a l’Cie,” Sam said.

Percy frowned, looking lost.

”It makes you Lucy? I thought that your full name was Samuel Lucis Caelum.”

Sam started laughing at the misunderstanding, making the tiny orb of water zip all around him.

_Percy is a funny guy (even if unintentionally)._

Sam shook his head.

“No, not Loo-see, Percy. Luh-see,” he explained for the son of Poseidon. “It’s spelled, lowercase L, apostrophe, capital C, lowercase I, lowercase E. l'Cie. I didn't make the rules on pronunciation."

Percy’s expression cleared.

”Oooh. I see. What does that mean, being a l’Cie?”

Sam simply shrugged, flicking his wrist to send the tiny orb of water back into the sea.

”I haven’t got a clue.”

Sam then sighed.

”Having amnesia is so much fun,” he deadpanned.

Percy nodded, smiling slightly.

”I can sympathize with you. It really sucked when Hera took my memories. But at least we know that your memories weren’t stolen or wiped away. That probably makes getting them back easier.”

Sam smiled.

_He’s got a point._

“Ever the optimist. I like that about you,” Sam replied, really meaning it.

_Of course, that’s not all I like about you._

“Well, being a demigod, you gotta learn how to be optimistic,” Percy said with a sad smile. “I’ve seen too many demigods grow, completely understandably, bitter. It didn’t end well for any of them.”

_Yeah, that’s usually the case._

Percy’s demeanor brightened.

”But I’ve also learned that dreams literally come true. Even the good dreams.”

_Oh?_

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“What dream of yours came true?”

Percy smile somehow brightened even further.

”Well, for instance, instead of having to go back to school, I’m able to stay, so long as I keep up with my studies.”

_I wonder why he decided to stay here instead of going to school._

“Why did you decide to stay?” Sam asked, curiosity coursing through him. “Do you have a girlfriend here?”

Percy shook his head.

”Actually, I just broke up with my girlfriend.”

”Oh...” Sam replied. “I’m...I’m sorry about that.”

Percy continued to smile.

”It’s okay. I’m not broken up about it. It simply wasn’t working out between us, but we’re still good friends.”

_That’s rather fortunate._

“Besides, I have an eye on someone new,” Percy added, surprising Sam.

_Percy has an eye on someone?_

Nico's words rang in Sam's head.

_'Besides, there is now someone that Percy does notice.'_

Sam's heartbeat sped up slightly.

_Is there a chance that it's me?_

Sam mentally shook his head, quickly discarding the thought.

_Yeah, right._

_As if that would ever happen._

_In my dreams._

"Does she know that you like her?" Sam asked, hiding the bitterness that he felt.

Percy sighed and shook his head, his expression somber.

"I'm not ready to let this person know my feelings just yet."

_Oh?_

_Percy likes someone and doesn't know if she likes him back?_

_Yeah, I can relate._

"I'm sure that it'll work out," Sam replied, trying to give Percy hope (and completely missing that Percy hadn’t called this person a ‘she’). "Besides, who wouldn't like you?"

Percy's expression became more enthusiastic.

"Yeah, that's basically what my ex told me. What about you, Sam?"

Sam frowned slightly, immediately becoming emotionally guarded.

"What about me?"

"Is there anyone you got you're eye on?" Percy asked, and Sam quickly turned his head away, his cheeks warming and his heart racing.

 _Uh, yeah, you!_  

"There totally is, isn't there?" Percy said, nudging Sam playfully.

"That's...Erm...That's..." Sam stammered, his mouth unable to work.

"Private?" Percy asked, seeming to find the word Sam was looking for.

Sam nodded, but didn't reply, still feeling too flustered to talk.

_My mouth always has trouble working when it comes to Percy._

"Alright, I won't pry," Percy said in a gentle tone, making a small smile play on Sam's lips.

_He's so understanding._

"By the way, what do you think of my outfit?" Percy asked, the question seeming completely random to Sam.

_...Huh?_

"Your outfit?" Sam asked, feeling lost.

"Yeah," Percy replied, pausing their walk.

Sam looked at Percy's clothes, noticing that he was wearing a darker colored sweater under his jacket. He then looked at Percy's hopeful expression.

_It really brings out his eyes._

Sam looked away, feeling his cheeks warming.

 "I think it's good. It...It makes your eyes stand out more."

"Well, that is what I was going for," Percy replied. "Someone told me that I should.”

_Wow...that's quite a coincidence._

_I told dream Percy that he should wear colors that make his eyes stand out._

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Percy asked, sounding rather crestfallen.

_I hate it when he sounds sad._

"I'm...not used to giving compliments either," Sam answered truthfully.

_Specifically, compliments to cute guys, especially in regards to their looks._

“Just be you, Sam,” Percy said in a sweet and comforting voice. “If I’m ever making you uncomfortable, just let me know, and I’ll stop.”

_But that’s the thing, I’m uncomfortable...but I like it._

_I guess that maybe that is part of who I am._

“I...don’t want you to stop, Percy,” Sam answered. “Just because I’m uncomfortable doesn’t mean that I hate it. I just need to...ease into things, y’know? I...I think that I probably didn’t interact with people my age too much growing up.”

Percy chuckled and shook his head.

”You and Nico really are pretty similar. I can see why you two get along.”

_Yeah, Nico is a great guy._

_We had a rough start, but I’m glad that we met._

“Yeah, I like Nico,” Sam replied. “We may have started our friendship with a fight, but it worked out.”

Percy laughed.

”That’s pretty much how Jason and I became bros. Of course, we didn’t have much choice when we fought, being possessed by Eidolons. We were quite lucky that neither of us died.”

Sam shuddered at the idea of being possessed by something.

_That’s just...wrong._

“Well, I’m glad that you two didn’t kill each other. I wouldn’t have met you otherwise,” Sam said.

”Yeah, I feel the same way,” Percy replied, smiling his gorgeous smile that made Sam’s heart beat faster and his cheeks warm, reflexively pulling his hood down lower.

_And this is why I like wearing hoodies and hiding my face._

_Hell, this is why I like wearing clothes, period._

_I feel so...exposed otherwise._

Percy giggled.

”What’s the point of having awesome hair if you hide it?”

_He’s...got a point._

Sam could only shrug, starting to walk towards the water.

”You’re not planning on swimming are you?” Percy asked, following Sam. “It’s pretty cold.”

Sam shook his head, drawing closer to the water.

”I actually had something else in mind.”

As the waves rushed towards Sam’s feet, he hopped then continued to walk forward on the water’s surface. Sam then walked further into the sea atop the water.

Percy giggled before following Sam.

“This is a first. I’ve a walk with someone by the sea before but never on it.”

”I’m sure that you’ll experience many ‘firsts’ with me,” Sam replied, meaning it in a completely innocent sense.

"Hehe, I'm sure that I will," Percy said, as if implying something, but as to what, Sam had no idea. 

”Is this because of your Semblance?” Percy asked.

Sam shook his head.

”No, this is just Aura Manipulation. I’m sure that you’v heard of warriors such as Ninja or others able to do this. There’s a possibility that there’s actually some truth to that and that some of them were Aura Users, such as myself."

Percy nodded.

"Cool. So, what's the difference between your Semblance and my powers? What can I do that you can't and vice versa?"

"Well..." Sam replied, thinking about it. "For instance, unlike Jason, I can't fly, and unlike Nico, I can't shadow-travel."

Sam then recalled what Percy had done with Leo.

_That's right, Leo was soaking wet one moment, and then the next, he was completely dry._

"I can't do what you did with Leo, instantly drying him," Sam added.

"What about breathing underwater?" Percy asked.

_That sounds cool._

"Nope, can't breathe underwater," Sam answered with a small shake of his head.

Percy raised his hands, and two large watery hands the size of Percy rose up from the water.

”How about this?”

_Impressive._

Sam held up the index finger and gathered a stream of water at the tip, compressing it. He then pointed at one of the watery hands and brought his thumb down as if his hand were a gun and his thumb, the hammer. The orb shot at the hand and pierced it, taking out a chunk of it, surprising Percy from the looks of it.

Percy laughed nervously.

”Damn, that’s dangerous.”

”It’s also not easy to pull off,” Sam replied, because it was the truth before holding his hand out once more to gather and compress more water. “Compression is an advanced technique. It requires a high degree of focus and precision. Get it right, and...”

The water took the form of a blade, which Sam grabbed.

”...you can do something like this. The edge of this blade of water is more like a chainsaw, a stream of fast moving, high pressure water. It’s better to simply use a good sword, but it’s still useful in certain situations,” Sam continued before tossing the blade into the air, and it burst into a spay of fine mist.

Percy lowered his hands, making the watery hands sink back into the sea.

”That’s actually really impressive. Could I do that?”

Sam shrugged.

”Probably. It might even be easier for you than it is for me.”

”Really?” Percy asked, looking surprised.

”Of course,” Sam answered. “You’re a son of Poseidon. What takes me a long time to master would be much simpler for you. Of course...”

Focusing his Aura, Sam swung his right arm upwards and parallel to the water’s surface, and a large wave formed; the wave grew higher and higher until it towered over the two of them, and Sam smirked.

”...I’m no slouch myself.”

Percy whistled.

”Damn, that would have capsized the Argo II. I’m surprised that you’re this strong and not a son of Poseidon.”

Sam focused, separating the wave into several columns before crossing his wrists, causing them become waterspouts, spinning rapidly.

”Dance, water, dance!”

_Words help me focus my intent._

Percy stared at Sam, looking impressed.

”I’m glad I’ve never had to deal with something like that.”

Sam lowered his arms, and the waterspouts sank back into the sea.

”It’s only because I have a large reserve of Aura that I can do this. Like I said, there’s probably things you can do that I simply can’t. Jason can fly and I simply can’t.”

”It’s still really impressive,” Percy replied, sounding sincere. “Wanna head back to the beach?”

Sam smiled and shrugged.

_Might as well._

As Sam and Percy walked back onto the beach, Sam spotted two girls, a blonde and a brunette, walking together, hand-in-hand.

_They’re the two that lead the blue team during Capture the Flag._

Percy waved at them.

”Hey, Annabeth! Hey, Piper!”

_I guess that we’re talking with them._

The two girls waved back.

“Hey, Percy!” they called together.

Sam followed Percy up to the two. 

“Having a romantic walk on the beach?” Percy asked.

”But of course,” the brunette replied. “So, you’re Sam, the Prince of the Kingdom of Lucis.”

Sam nodded.

”That’s right.”

”I’m Annabeth, daughter of Athena and Percy’s ex-girlfriend,” the blonde introduced herself, surprising Sam.

_She’s Percy’s ex?_

_Why did he break up with her?_

_She’s beautiful._

_I might be gay, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t tell when someone of the opposite gender is attractive._

“And I’m Piper, daughter of Aphrodite and Annabeth’s girlfriend,” the brunette introduced herself next. “I have to say, you’re a lot more attractive up close in person.”

Sam smiled, unbothered by the compliment.

”Thanks.”

Sam then noticed Percy giving him a curious look from the corner of his vision, and Sam looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

”What?”

Percy smirked and shrugged.

”Oh, nothing.”

Sam mentally shrugged, turning away but still seeing Percy smirking from the corner of his eye.

_Weird._

“You should take your hood down,” Piper commented. “You have awesome hair and you’re really good looking, so it’s not like you need to hide.”

”I told him the same thing,” Percy replied, still looking at Sam with the same smile, making Sam blush lightly.

_Except that I do._

“What are you two doing?” Annabeth asked, regaining Sam’s focus.

”Just hanging out,” Sam answered. “Percy told me that he’s interested in someone. Tell me, what’s she like?”

The two girls giggled.

”Let’s just say that I can see why Percy likes this person,” Annabeth replied (and once again, Sam didn’t pick up on the fact that Annabeth had said ‘this person’ instead of ‘her’).

”Yeah, I can feel it. I think that Percy’s in love with this person,” Piper added (and...well, you know).

_Really?_

_Percy is in love with this girl?_

_She must be quite the catch._

Piper then gave Sam a look that made him uncomfortable.

”Looks like you like someone, too. I could feel it during the times you were at the campfire.”

_She knows, doesn’t she?_

Sam’s heartbeat increased, and he felt highly nervous.

_Is she going to give me away?_

She then shifted her eyes towards Percy, making Sam suppress a gasp.

_Oh, shit!_

Sam’s eyes darted towards Percy, but he was looking at Sam instead of Piper. Sam surpressed a sigh.

_That was a close call._

“Yeah, but Sam says that it’s private,” Percy said, turning his attention back towards Piper. 

“Well, I’m certain that you and Sam will both eventually figure things out,” Piper replied.

“I hope so,” Percy said, sounding hopeful.

Sam mentally rolled his eyes, not feeling hopeful in the least.

_Yeah, right._

_Percy is in love with some girl while I’m in love with Percy._

_This whole thing sucks._

“Well, we’ll be seeing you two around,” Annabeth said. “Later, Percy. Later, Sam.”

”Later,” Sam and Percy replied before the two pairs started walking in opposite directions, and Sam couldn’t help but feel rather crestfallen.

”Is something wrong?” Percy asked, sounding concerned.

Sam shook his head.

”It’s just...they’re wrong. The person that I like will never return my feelings.”

”How will you know if you don’t ask her?” Percy replied.

(Now who’s oblivious?)

_Because it’s not a ‘her’, it’s you._

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Sam said, wanting to end the topic.

_I should talk to Nico._

_Maybe he can help me on dealing with my feelings._

“Okay. What do you wanna talk about?” Percy asked.

”How about you tell me why you broke up with Annabeth?” Sam replied, hoping that Percy would indulge his curiosity.

_Seriously, why did they break up?_

Percy shrugged.

”We really didn’t have anything in common. I used to be so excited about our relationship. After the war with the Giants, all I thought about was being able to spend our senior year together before going to college in New Rome. As I actually spent time with her...I realized that there wasn’t much of a reason to stay together. I was merely acting on a crush. I loved her, and I still do, but only as a friend.”

”And do you have anything in common with the girl you like?” Sam asked.

Percy’s expression immediately brightened.

”We sure do. We both like the beach and the sea; we have birthdays on the same month; and blue is both of our favorite color.”

_He sounds so in love..._

Sam still smiled.

”What else can you tell me about her?”

”Well...an amazing singing voice, the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, a laugh that makes my heart flutter...” Percy answered, sighing dreamily. “I just wanna spend all our time together.”

_Then why don’t you?_

_Why are you spending your time with me?_

_Well...I’m not complaining._

“Anyways, what do you wanna do now?” Percy asked, still smiling.

Sam shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. He then felt something.

_Oh, that’s right, I still have this._

_Well...I might as well wear it._

“Can I get my ear pierced?” Sam asked pulling his hand from his pocket.

Percy’s face lit up for reasons Sam didn’t understand.

”Great idea!” Percy exclaimed. “Quick, let’s catch up with Piper and Annabeth!”

Percy grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him along; Sam’s face burned.

_Not again..._

(Oh, Sam, you love it.)

* * *

 Annabeth

Still holding her girlfriend’s hand, the daughter of Athena continued to walk along the shore.

”How bad is it?” Annabeth asked, obviously referring to Percy and Sam.

”It’s bad. Really bad,” Piper replied. “Well, not bad in the literal sense but bad in that they’re both pining for each other while being completely oblivious to each other’s feelings.”

_Yeah, I can tell._

“Well, I can’t really blame them,” Annabeth noted. “This is the first time Percy’s had strong feelings for a guy, so it’s a new experience for him. What about Sam? Is he...you know.”

Piper giggled.

”He’s a heartbreaker.”

Annabeth immediately understood the implication.

”So, unlike Percy, he doesn’t play for both teams,” she stated. 

Piper shook her head.

”Nope. He wasn’t the least bit attracted to either of us. He isn’t one of those obviously gay people, he is somewhat shy, so his reactions could be mistaken for simply that. It must be driving Drew nuts, and she probably has no idea why Sam isn’t attracted to her. First Jason, because he’s demisexual, now Sam, because he’s gay.”

_Drew could actually be a problem._

_She’s relentless when she wants something._

“Should we do something about her?” Annabeth asked, knowing that she didn’t need to specify.

”Well, Sam is shy, but he is also...” Piper started. “Well, you saw it yourself. Sam has a dominant side to him. I think that he may even spell it out for her.”

_She’s right, Sam definitely has a commanding and majestic side._

_When he speaks up, everyone listens, but..._

“Do you really think that Sam will come out to everyone?” Annabeth asked.

”There’s a strong possibility that he will, especially if Drew doesn’t stop pestering him,” Piper answered. “Sam is...above the opinions of others. Probably because he’s a prince. And yet, he clearly has a shy side. He’s quite the enigma.”

_I agree with that, he is quite a conundrum._

“I don’t think that we need to worry about anything,” Piper stated, and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

_She’s right._

_This is Percy we’re talking about, he’ll be fine, and Sam can clearly handle himself._

Annabeth smiled.

“Then enough about them. Do you want to go somewhere for our date?”

Piper smiled back.

”I’ll leave that to you, my smart girlfriend.”

_I love her._

“Hey, wait up!” Percy yelled behind them.

Annabeth and Piper turned around to see Percy pulling a furiously blushing Sam along. The sight surprised Annabeth.

_Did they tell each other already?_

Annabeth shared a look with her girlfriend, who shook her head, and Annabeth understood.

_Oh, I see._

_It’s just Percy being Percy._

_Poor Sam._

“Can we help you two?” Annabeth asked as a shadow darkened to hide the upper half of Sam’s face.

_Aw, that’s cute, he’s trying to hide._

“Sam wants to get his ear pierced,” Percy answered, looking very excited. “Isn’t that right, Sam?”

Sam merely nodded his head while Annabeth mentally shook hers.

_Why is it that when two people like each other but aren’t a couple, they’re oblivious?_

“Sure,” Piper replied. “We’d love to help you.”

_Well, I guess I know what we’re going to do._

Piper gave her hand a squeeze.

_I still love her._

* * *

 Sam

The young prince sat on a stool in front of a mirror, Piper behind him while Annabeth went over some schoolwork with Percy. Luckily for the two oblivious teens, Annabeth and Piper had shooed everyone else from the Aphrodite Cabin. 

_It’s a good thing that Percy and Annabeth are still friends._

_But I could also help him out with his schoolwork._

“So, what exactly are we waiting for?” Sam asked, wondering why Piper hadn’t already pierced his ear.

”Just want to make sure that the needle is sterile,” Piper answered. “Aphrodite’s Godly Clean Sterilizer takes fifteen minutes, according to the directions. It’s guaranteed to remove one hundred percent of all bacteria, viruses, mold, mildew, and pesky curses.” 

_Well, I’m probably immune to all of those, but better safe than sorry._

Sam shrugged.

”Fair enough, but why not use a piercing gun?”

“Mom is still on the fence about it,” Piper replied. “Tradition versus convenience.”

_Again, fair enough._

“How much longer do we have to wait?” Sam asked.

Piper looked away, and Sam assumed she was looking at a clock. She then looked back.

”About three more minutes.”

_That’s not too long._

Piper smiled softly and leaned closer.

”So, do you want your right ear pierced? I know that you play for the same team.”

_She can tell?_

“Am I that obvious?” Sam asked quietly.

”No, but I’m a daughter of Aphrodite, so I can tell,” Piper replied, still keeping her voice down.

Sam frowned slightly.

_Then why the fuck does Drew keep bothering me?_

“Then how come Drew can’t tell?” Sam quietly asked instead

Piper smirked rather smugly.

”I’m stronger than her, so I have a better sense for such things,” she answered, her voice just above a whisper. “So, right ear?”

_Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean that I flaunt it everyone’s face._

Sam shook his head.

”No, left is fine. I’m not a flamer.”

”As His Highness wishes,” Piper quietly replied, and Sam knew that she was teasing. “But you’re right, you act like a straight guy.”

Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

_As long as she doesn’t keep calling me that._

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I fit any of the stereotypes,” Sam whispered.

"Just like Nico," Piper whispered back before looking away. 

_Is it ready?_

“Looks like we’re all set,” Piper said, no longer whispering. 

She pulled a needle from the sterilizing solution and a cork.

”This is gonna hurt. The earlobe has a lot of nerves.”

Sam shrugged.

”I carried on a normal conversation with Percy with several gashes and broken ribs. I’ll be fine.”

”He’s right,” Percy called. “He will be.”

Piper placed the cork behind Sam’s earlobe and the needle in front.

”On the count of three?”

”Just do it,” Sam answered.

Following his reply, Sam felt a sharp pain (no pun intended) in his earlobe. Shortly after, Piper removed the needle.

_It wasn’t too bad._

_Compared to those headaches, that was nothing._

Piper then picked up the earring that Jason had given Sam.

“You have great taste.”

”Thanks,” Sam replied as Piper inserted the earring into his left ear. “There we are. Take a look.”

Piper pulled her hands back, giving Sam a clear view in the mirror.

_I think it looks good._

“I like it,” Sam commented, noticing Percy coming from behind in the mirror.

”Let me see!”

_Uh-oh._

Percy, instead of simply looking in the mirror, grabbed Sam by the shoulders and turned him around. The son of Poseidon then studied Sam with a scrutinizing look.

”Is...Is it bad?” Sam asked.

”I...I don’t know how to describe it,” Percy replied, making Sam feel rather disappointed.

”Oh...”

_I was hoping that he’d like it._

“It really compliments your punkish style while also making you seem more...royal,” Percy added, surprising Sam.

”You...think it looks good?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“Not just good. You look great,” Percy answered, and Sam couldn’t help but smile, feeling giddy.

He then noticed something.

_I’m not blushing for once._

_Maybe the earring has magical powers?_

Sam mentally shook his head.

_Nah, that’s probably not it._

_I’m probably just getting more comfortable around Percy, and that’s definitely a good thing._

“Thanks, Percy,” Sam said before looking at Piper. “And thank you, Piper.”

The daughter of Aphrodite smiled back.

”No problem. Just make sure to leave it in until it scars; otherwise, the hole will close.”

Something occurred to Sam.

”But I don’t scar,” he said.

Piper shook her head.

”Nonsense. Everyone scars.”

”I think that Sam’s telling the truth,” Percy weighed in. “He didn’t scar from any of the wounds he had, and they were really bad. Even with the best medicine, there should been something.”

Sam shrugged, activating his Aura to close the skin and remove the dull throb in his ear.

”I’ll just have to keep it in.”

Something then occurred to Sam.

_I don’t scar..._

_That means..._

“It’s mine...” Sam said, his voice nearly a whisper.

Percy frowned.

”What’s yours?”

”The earring...it’s mine...” Sam answered, the realization coming over him. “It’s not that my ear wasn’t pierced...it’s that it healed.” 

“What are you talking about?” Piper asked, but Sam ignored her.

_Then...how did it come into Jason’s possession?_

Suddenly, Sam felt like a needle was being shoved through his skull, rather than simply his ear.

_Shit, not now._

Sam winced, placing a palm on his forehead, and Percy gave Sam a concerned look.

”Headache?”

Sam nodded, his headache already growing increasingly worse at a rapid pace, and Percy grabbed his hand.

”Let’s get you out of here.”

This time, Sam didn’t mind the contact, his head pounding. Percy pulled Sam along.

_Make it stop._

Percy opened the door to the Cabin. He looked back towards the couple.

“Later, Annabeth! Later, Piper!”

”Later, guys!” they called.

“Hope you feel better, Sam!” Annabeth added.

Sam could only nood in reply before Percy shut the door.

_Make it stop._

“How bad is it?” Percy asked, and Sam simply looked at Percy. “That bad, huh?”

The feeling changed from a simple needle to a white hot one, and Sam’s vision went blurry as his skin felt ice cold and clammy. His breathing became labored, each one literally painful, as if his lungs were being crushed and the air was something much denser, and it felt as though his heart would burst, beating rapidly and each beat felt clearly in his chest. Sam had no energy to stay upright, as all of his energy was being spent on trying to breath, and his legs collapsed from under him.

(Yes, passing out without losing consciousness literally feels like this. It’s a gods awful experience.)

_It hurts to breath..._

_At least the headache is gone..._

Percy caught Sam, keeping him from face planting.

“It’s okay, Sam,” Percy said in a gentle voice instead of shouting in concern. 

Sam didn’t even have the strength to look at Percy.

_I’d rather have lost consciousness, this is awful._

“It hurts to breath, doesn’t it? It’ll pass,” Percy soothed.

For about a minute, Sam breathed painful breaths...then, slowly, warmth returned to his body, and each breath became easier. His heart began to slow down. 

“Getting better?” Percy asked softly, and this time, Sam was able to nod. 

Several moments later, Sam felt better.

“Well...that was fun,” Sam deadpanned.

Percy chuckled.

”Yeah, it’s an interesting experience. How are you feeling?”

Sam was now able to look at Percy.

”Better.”

”Oh, would you look at that,” Percy said, confusing Sam.

”Look at what?”

”A cute guy in my arms. What will people think?” Percy answered.

_...Cute?_

Sam’s cheeks felt the complete opposite from earlier. That is to say, they felt like they were burning. Sam then frowned, regaining his composure and reached up to flick Percy on the forehead.

_Dork._

“Hey!” Percy exclaimed, rubbing his forehead. “What was that for?”

Sam smirked.

”For being a dork.”

Percy then grinned a wicked grin.

”Oh, so that’s how you wanna play?”

_Uh-oh._

Percy placed an arm behind Sam’s legs before standing and lifting Sam from the ground, princess style. 

_Wait, what?!_

Sam blushed furiously, reflexively wrapping his arms around Percy’s neck.

”Percy!”

Percy looked at Sam with an innocent expression.

”Yes, Sam?”

_This guy._

“Put me down,” Sam ordered.

”No,” Percy replied simply and directly. “I’m taking you to the infirmary. Or do you really want me to put you down?

_That...He’s..._

Sam slid his hands down, grabbing Percy’s sweater instead and burying his face in Percy’s chest. He inhaled Percy’s scent before letting it out in a huff.

_Damn it all..._

_I love this._

_I love it so damn much._

“Do you want me to put you down?” Percy asked.

_No..._

Sam merely shook his head, rubbing his face against Percy’s chest.

”Are you going to let me take you to the infirmary?”

_Yes..._

Sam nodded against Percy’s chest.

”Okay then,” Percy said, adjusting his grip to pull Sam closer. “Let’s go.”

”Oh, hey, Percy,” a girl’s voice said, and Sam’s mood soured.

_Drew..._

“Is that Sam?” Drew asked.

”It is,” Percy answered.

_Percy, let’s go._

“Why are you carrying him?” Drew asked next, making Sam clutch Percy’s sweater harder, afraid that Percy might put him down.

”He’s not feeling well. I’m taking him to the infirmary,” Percy replied, tightening his hold, an action that made Sam’s heart flutter.

Sam then felt Drew coming closer.

_Why won’t she just leave?!_

“Poor guy,” Drew said in a disgustingly sweet voice that made Sam mentally roll his eyes. “Can I come with you?”

_No!_

_Leave me alone!_

Sam then heard the door to the Aphrodite Cabin open.

”Hey, Drew,” Piper said.

”Hey, Sis,” Drew replied in a tone of fake affection.

_I can tell that they don’t get along._

“What are you doing?” Piper asked.

”Sam isn’t feeling well,” Drew answered, sounding concerned. “Percy and I are going to take him to the infirmary.”

_Who the hell invited you?!_

“Are you sure that you want to be seen like...that?” Piper asked, the last part said with distaste.

“Like what?” Drew replied, sounding irritated.

”Sis, you missed a spot on your face with your makeup,” Piper answered. 

“What?! I swear that I...” Drew trailed off, stepping into the Aphrodite Cabin.

”Quick, go while you still can,” Piper urged, making Sam realize what she did. “We’ll keep her busy.”

”Thanks, Pipes,” Percy replied, quickly carrying Sam away.

_Yeah, thanks, Piper._

Sam breathed softly against Percy’s chest, suddenly starting to feel drowsy due to nearly passing out.

_...This is nice._

* * *

 Will

At the infirmary, Will bandaged Isaac’s hand, smiling softly at the younger demigod.

”You need to be more careful. Punching a tree for practice isn’t a good idea,” Will said. “Plus, the dryads don’t appreciate it.”

Isaac pouted.

”But Sam’s good at punching. He beat up all my brothers and sisters.”

Will giggled softly, mentally shaking his head.

_So, this is the ‘fan’ of Sam’s that Nico told me about._

“You think that Sam is cool?” Will asked.

Isaac nodded enthusiastically.

”He’s awesome. He’s the best.”

_Yeah, he’s definitely a fan._

“So, does Sam have a girlfriend?” Isaac asked.

Will shook his head.

”No. Sam’s...like Nico.”

_Those two are more similar than they realize._

“He likes boys?” Isaac asked next.

Will nodded.

”That’s right, but don’t tell anyone. He doesn’t want anyone to know just yet.”

Isaac frowned.

”Why not?”

“Well...it’s his to tell,” Will answered. 

“I think the I understand,” Isaac said. “Alright, I won’t tell anyone.”

_He’s a good kid._

Will ruffled the young son of Ares’ hair.

”Good.”

”Does Sam have a boyfriend then?” Isaac asked, his curiosity seemingly insatiable.

”Not yet,” Will replied. “But he’s interested in someone, and the guy Sam is interested in is also interested in Sam.”

Isaac smiled.

”Is it Percy? It’s Percy, isn’t it? He was constantly looking over at Sam and smiling at him.”

The answer surprised the young healer.

_This kid is pretty perceptive for his age._

Will nodded.

”That’s right, but Percy doesn’t want anyone to know just yet either.”

Isaac frowned again.

”But if they both like each other, why aren’t they boyfriends?”

”Because...” Will started, trying to think of an explanation.

_How should I put it?_

An idea then clicked in Will’s mind.

_Oh, I know!_

“Percy doesn’t know that Sam likes him, and Sam doesn’t know that Percy likes him. They need to figure it out on their own. When you’re sword training with Percy, do you know how it doesn’t matter how many times you see a move and just don’t get it?” Will tried, and Isaac nodded. 

“I have to figure it out on my own.”

”Exactly,” Will said, impressed with Isaac. “Relationships are the same way. You can tell someone that the person they’re interested has feelings for them, but this can backfire because they may not believe you. Even if they do believe you, it might make them rush into things and make their person of interest uncomfortable. They have to figure it out on their own at their own pace. It’s more meaningful that way.”

”I understand. I’ll wait until they become boyfriends,” Isaac replied, standing up. “Later, Will.”

”Later, Isaac,” Will replied before Isaac stated to walk away.

_He’s a good kid._

“Oh, hey, Percy,” Isaac said. “Is Sam okay?”

_Geez, not again._

_Poor Sam._

Will looked at Percy carrying Sam, who had his face buried in Percy’s chest.

”He’s fine,” Percy answered, speaking softly. “He’s just tired.”

Isaac nodded.

”Okay. Later, guys,” he replied before leaving.

Will smiled at Percy.

”Pass out again?”

”Actually, he managed to remain conscious for it. He actually fell asleep while I was carrying him,” Percy replied, surprising Will.

_He...remained conscious through it?_

_Only intense pain can cause that._

_Geez, no wonder he fell asleep._

_I know what a draining experience passing out while remaining conscious is._

Will walked over to Percy and Sam, then he placed a hand on the young prince’s head to assess his values.

_I see, Sam’s metabolism went into overdrive (and it’s already high to begin with), and his system was flooded with adrenaline._

_Normally, this would be good in a fight or flight situation, but in this case, it’s, in a sense, overkill on the body’s part._

_Still, his values are good overall, he should be fine._

_A little hungry when he wakes up, but fine otherwise._

“Is he okay?” Percy asked.

Will nodded, removing his hand.

”He’s fine. His body is basically resetting itself. He’ll probably be hungry when he wakes up, but he should be awake in about an hour. Like I said, he’s basically superhuman. His body’s ability to recover is off the charts.”

Percy smiled softly as Sam snuggled his head into Percy’s chest.

_Aww, that’s down right adorable._

“You like Sam, don’t you?” Will asked, more statement than question.

“I love him,” Percy answered, his honesty surprising Will.

”He’s starting to relax around you if he let you do that,” Will noted. “That means that he’s starting to trust you.”

_But it’s so much more than that._

Percy nodded.

”It’s enough. Being close friends is enough for me. Sam doesn’t have to return my feelings.”

Will mentally shook his head.

_Taking a page from Nico, huh?_

_That’s such an obvious lie._

_Gods, you two are so oblivious, Percy, but I can’t tell you._

_I can only guide you._

“Take him back to your Cabin, and be there for him when he wakes up,” Will suggested. “And don’t cuddle him. I know that you want to, but-...”

Percy huffed.

”I know that I don’t always think things through, but I’m not stupid, Will.”

_Yeah, I know._

“I’m just trying to help,” Will replied, walking over to the door and opening it for Percy. “Now, move along. I’m sure that Sam is sick of waking up here.”

Percy walked out the door before looking back.

”Thanks, Will.”

Will shrugged.

”No problem, Percy.”

As Percy walked away, Will was deep in thought.

_Seriously, how can we get those two to realize that they have feelings for each other?_

An idea then came to Will, and he smirked.

_I think that I have an idea._

* * *

Percy 

Percy carefully entered his Cabin, trying not to wake Sam. He used his door to close his door before walking over to the bunk bed that Sam used. As Percy tried to set Sam down, he encountered a problem: Sam wouldn’t let go of his sweater.

_Sam..._

Percy sighed.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

_I can’t carry him forever._

_I’d love to cuddle him, but I don’t want him to freak out._

Percy tried to gently pry one of Sam’s hands off, but Sam’s grip tightened in response, letting out a small growl.

Percy giggled slightly.

_His Highness clearly won’t let go._

_Well..._

_Oh, screw it._

Moving slowly, Percy got into bed with Sam, carefully sliding one arm beneath the pillow and wrapping his other arm around Sam, who immediately nuzzled his face against Percy’s chest and sighed. Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, felt his heart skip a beat.

_Yeah, I’m definitely in love with a certain dashing prince._

_As intense as those dreams are...this is so much better._

“Mmh, Percy...” Sam mumbled softly into Percy.

_Is he awake?_

“Yes?” Percy answered.

Sam didn’t reply, his breathing taking a steady rhythm.

_So cute._

_Well, might as well enjoy this._

_Hopefully, you won’t freak out when you wake up._

Percy then let out a sigh.

_Oh, Sam..._

_Is there any way for me to win your heart?_

(Oh, Percy, you’ve already won it.)

* * *

 Sam

As wakefulness gently returned to the young prince, he realized one thing: He felt very comfortable.

_This is nice._

He then frowned.

_Is someone holding me?_

Sam breathed in, immediately recognizing Percy’s scent.

_Percy is holding me?_

Sam’s heartbeat began to speed up.

_Why is Percy holding me?_

_Did I feel asleep while he was carrying me?_

“...Percy?” Sam finally asked, and Percy pulled back to look at Sam.

The son of Poseidon smiled gently at the young prince.

”Well, look who’s finally awake. Are you feeling better?”

Sam nodded.

”Yeah...Uh...why are you in bed with me?” 

_Not that I don’t love it._

Percy giggled.

”Well, I tried to put you to bed, but you wouldn’t let go of my sweater.”

Sam blushed.

_Man, that’s embarrassing._

“Sorry...” Sam mumbled.

”It’s okay. I don’t mind,” Percy replied. “Will said that you would probably be hungry. Are you?”

_Actually..._

Sam nodded.

”Yeah...I’m hungry.”

Percy giggled and got out of bed.

”Good. So am I.”

* * *

 Jason

In the dining pavilion, Jason noticed that the Poseidon table was quite crowded, making him frown.

_What’s going on?_

_I know that Sam doesn’t like having too much attention._

Jason then noticed a certain head of Hermes Cabin grinning and counting money.

_Okay, now I have to know._

He approached Connor.

”Hey, Connor. What’s up?”

Connor chuckled, nodding towards the table.

”Take a look.”

Jason stepped closer and saw Sam slamming Sherman’s arm into the table; he raised an eyebrow.

_Were they...arm wrestling?_

Jason looked back to Connor, only to see Mark begrudgingly hand him a twenty dollar bill, and Jason immediately understood the situation.

_I see._

_Did Sam even consent to this?_

“Let me guess,” Jason said to Connor. “You decided to have people place bet on who could beat Sam?”

Connor laughed mischievously.

”Yep. Sam’s undefeated so far.”

Jason mentally nodded.

_That’s no surprise._

“He even swore on the River Styx not to use his Aura for one hour, whatever that mean,” Connor added.

_That, however, is a surprise._

_Still, I’m not sure anyone can beat Sam in terms of strength._

_Well, there is someone who might stand a chance under the right circumstances._

“Anyone else?!” Connor asked loudly, and Jason watched just about everyone taking a step away from the table.

_Yeah, I can’t blame them._

Connor then nodded.

”Alright then! Time for the main event!”

_Main event?_

Jason then noticed Percy stepping forward, and Jason frowned.

_But Percy already knows that Sam is stronger than him, and I’m stronger than Percy._

_Well, physically stronger, and it’s not a huge gap._

_Plus, Sam managed to push both of us back._

_The only way he might win is if-..._

Some kids then dumped several large buckets of water onto Percy.

_Well...that._

_That’s the only way Percy might win._

_When he’s doused with water, he can even beat me in terms of strength (more so when it’s seawater)._

It then occurred to Jason that the water was probably that.

“Seawater?” Jason asked.

Connor nodded, confirming Jason’s suspicions.

_I had a feeling._

Soaking wet, Percy sat down across from Sam.

”Place your bets!” Connor shouted.

_That’s a tough call._

“Twenty bucks on Percy!” a camper shouted.

“Ten on Sam!” another added.

Various campers started calling out their wagers while the Hermes kids kept track of the bets.

”Five on Percy!”

”Twenty on Sam!”

”Five dollars on Percy!”

”I’ve got ten bucks on Sam!”

The process continued until everyone had finished betting.

Connor then looked at Jason.

”Care to place a bet?”

_As if._

Jason shook his head, and Connor snorted.

”You Romans and your honor. You’re no fun.”

_Hey, I’m plenty fun._

“Alright! Get ready!” Connor directed, and Jason watched as Sam and Percy grabbed each other’s hands. 

_Well, this should be interesting._

Isaac walked up to them.

”Ready?”

Percy and Sam nodded.

”Begin!” the young son of Ares shouted, and Jason watched as Sam and Percy’s bodies tensed, clearly showing that they had started.

To Jason’s surprise, neither of them budged. 

_They’re...evenly matched?_

_Percy can match gods when he’s soaked with seawater._

_Will’s right, Sam really is superhuman._

Jason watch, transfixed by the display of strength. He was shocked when Sam started pushing Percy’s arm back slightly...only for Percy to push back towards the center.

_This is really something._

Jason felt his heartbeat increasing, especially when Sam’s arm was pushed back, but like Percy had done previously to Sam, Sam managed to push Percy back to the center.

_Damn._

Jason then heard a noise.

_What was that?_

He heard a cracking like sound and frowned.

_Was that...cracking?_

Another, more distinct crack came from the table, and Jason quickly realized what was happening.

_Uh-oh._

_The table can’t handle this!_

“Stop the match!” Jason shouted.

Connor gave Jason an incredulous look.

”Are you crazy? I’ve got a lot of money riding on this.”

”You don’t understand! The table is going to-...” Jason started, but didn’t finish, as the Poseidon table broke in half, causing Sam and Percy to collide into each other.

_Well, there goes the Poseidon table._

_I’m sure that we can replace it, but..._

“Well...I guess it’s a draw,” Connor commented, causing some people to groan in frustration.

Jason then rushed over to check if Sam and Percy were okay. To his relief, they were, Sam atop Percy.

_Thank the gods._

Percy wrapped his arms around Sam and chuckled.

”Well, would you look at this? Seriously, Déjà vu.”

Jason felt something he wasn’t expecting, jealously.

_Why is he holding Sam like that?_

Jason mentally frowned.

_What’s wrong with me?_

_I barely know him._

“Percy, let go! You’re getting my clothes wet!” Sam complained.

Percy gave Sam a wicked grin before rubbing his head against Sam’s shoulder, making Sam blush visibly.

”Are you using me as a towel?! What’s wrong with you?! You can insta-dry, Percy!”

Jason couldn’t help but laugh, and several campers joined in the laughter.

_It’s actually pretty cute to see them like this._

Percy then stood while picking Sam up princess style. Jason then noticed Percy and Sam were no longer wet.

”Better?” Percy asked.

All Sam did was blush furiously. He then turned slightly to hide his face in Percy’s chest.

_Aww, he’s hiding._

Connor approached Jason.

“They’d make a cute couple, don’t you think?” he quietly asked, and jealousy seared through the son of Jupiter’s very being.

_Seriously, what’s wrong with me?_

“Yes, they would,” Jason quietly answered back, jealous, but agreeing with Connor.

”Yeah, but they’re totally oblivious to each other’s feelings,” Connor commented.

Jason mentally shook his head.

_Why am I not surprised?_

Jason then noticed a certain troublesome daughter of Aphrodite stomping towards Percy and Sam.

_Uh-oh._

_She just doesn’t give up!_

“Percy, put Sam down this instant!” Drew demanded, using charmspeak.

Jason watched as Percy struggled with the request, clearly not wanting to do it.

”I said, put him down!” Drew repeated more forcefully, and Percy complied with the demand, gently putting Sam down, but Sam still hid his face in Percy’s chest.

_I think this is going to get ugly._

“Sam, are you okay?” Drew asked with overdramatic sympathy.

 _Oh, please._  

Sam mumbled something in reply that Jason didn’t quite catch.

”Excuse me?” Drew asked, having not heard what Sam had said either.

Sam turned around and scowled at Drew.

”I said, leave me alone!” 

Drew’s eyes widened in surprise, and she took a step back.

”Seriously, can you not take a hint?!” Sam shouted. 

“I’m just trying to look out for you,” Drew replied, pouting her lips.

Jason literally rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, right._

“Bull. Shit,” Sam said, surprising Jason at his straightforward answer. “Since you can’t take a hint, let me spell it out for you. I don’t like you!”

_Well, damn._

“Again, just in case you didn’t hear it clearly, I don’t like you!” Sam repeated.

Drew actually had the audacity to smile.

”I see. You’re playing hard to get.”

Jason mentally smacked his forehead.

_Wow, she just doesn’t give up._

“Tell me the truth. You like me,” Drew said, using her charmspeak. “You like me. Admit it.”

Sam looked at Drew in a way that can only be described as looking at a complete idiot.

”What are you, dense?” Sam asked, sounding completely incredulous.

_Well...yeah._

”You are so stupid,” Sam stated. “I just told you the truth! I’m not playing hard to get! I’m not hiding the truth from you! I don’t even find you attractive in any way! I don’t like you! End of story! That won’t ever change! EVER! Now, leave me the fuck alone!”

Drew’s face was priceless: She gaped at Sam like a fish out of water.

_I wish that someone would take a picture._

Jason then noticed that his desire was being fulfilled, as Connor Stoll was holding up a camera.

”Taking a picture?” Jason asked.

Connor shook his head.

”Nah, I’m recording this. This is some good stuff. I’m posting this on YouTube.”

Jason chuckled.

”I’ll give it a Like.”

Sam then grabbed Percy’s hand and started pulling him.

”Come on, Percy, let’s get out of here.”

Percy looked surprised for one moment before smiling and going along with Sam.

_I don’t think that Sam is thinking straight (no pun intended)._

“How long do you think it’ll take them to figure it out?” Connor asked.

Jason shrugged.

”Probably a few more days, so long as anything doesn’t go wrong.”

_I...want Sam to be happy for some reason._

“Oh, looks like his hour is up,” Connor commented, then shrugged. “Whatever that means.”

_It means that Sam is unrestricted once more._

* * *

 Sam

The young prince prince walked at a brisk pace, headed towards the lake, not really thinking of much as he dragged Percy along. 

_Stupid bitch._

_I can’t believe she actually believed that I liked her._

_Damn it, maybe I should have had my right ear pierced._

“Sam?” Percy asked as they walked onto the pier, but Sam didn’t register it.

_Should I come out?_

_Nico is out._

_So is Will, but...what would Percy think about a gay guy living with him?_

“Uh, Sam?” Percy asked, but Sam was lost in thought as they stepped off the pier and onto the water’s surface.

_He’ll probably freak out, and I’ll have to find another place to stay._

_Where the hell would I even go?_

“Sam!” Percy shouted, finally drawing Sam’s attention.

The young prince stopped walking to look at Percy.

”What?”

Sam looked around.

”Is it the water?”

Percy gave Sam’s hand a squeeze, and Sam realized the situation.

_I’m...holding his hand._

Sam slowly looked at Percy to find him smiling.

”Something you wanna tell me?”

Sam’s face burned from his blush.

_I grabbed his hand!_

Sam was so startled by the realization that he quickly let go of Percy’s hand and fell through the water’s surface.

_Oops._

Sam allowed himself to sink, feeling to embrassed to come back up.

_What in the world was I thinking?!_

Sam closed his eyes as he sank.

_I grabbed his hand like he was my boyfriend!_

Something unexpected then happened, Sam found himself no longer submerged, his body against something...soft.

_Huh?_

Sam opened his eyes to see Percy looking over him, looking concerned.

”You okay?”

The young prince looked around to find himself inside an air bubble with a clear view of the bottom of the lake.

_It’s...beautiful._

”Are you feeling alright?” Percy asked, regaining Sam’s attention.

Sam nodded, and Percy held out his hand.

_That’s the reason this happened._

Sam still took Percy’s hand, and the son of Poseidon helped him stand, insta-drying Sam in the process. 

“I was just...lost in thought,” Sam answered as he let go of Percy’s hand. “Sorry about grabbing your hand like that.”

Percy chuckled.

”Hey, I don’t mind at all. It’s not unusual for guys to hold hands in other countries.”

The answer surprised Sam.

_I...didn’t think he’d know that._

_That’s actually true._

“But most people don’t know that. People will think that we’re...” Sam trailed off, blushing and looking away. 

_Boyfriends._

“Do you care what people think of you?” Percy asked.

Sam shook his head.

”Not really.”

_I only care about what you think of me..._

”Then don’t worry about it. You can hold my hand if you want to. Let people think what they want,” Percy said.

”Okay...” Sam replied.

_As long as I have an excuse..._

“Did you know that this is where I had my first kiss?” Percy asked, making Sam’s heart beat faster.

_Is he going to try and kiss me?!_

_I’m not ready!_

“Is that so?” Sam replied, managing to keep his voice stead, mentally patting himself on the back.

_Good job, me._

“Yeah. I’m hoping to have my first kiss with the one I like someplace else. I want it to be special,” Percy explained, and Sam mentally breathed a sigh of relief while also feeling disappointed.

_Why would I even think that Percy would kiss me?_

_Percy had a girlfriend, so he obviously likes girls._

“Wanna head back to the surface?” Percy asked. “I need to see about getting a new table.”

Sam chuckled.

”Yeah...that’s probably a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what is Will’s plan? It’ll be revealed next chapter.
> 
> And who is the mysterious Cloudy Wolf?
> 
> Wasn’t Sam brutal with Drew?


	9. Unraveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old foe of Jason’s and Nico’s sneaks into Camp. Sam comes out...but things don’t go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use some lines from Escanor from the Seven Deadly Sins and Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII for the ultimate delivery of badass.
> 
> I also use the song Unravel from Tokyo Ghoul (with my own lyrics).

Percy 

The son of Poseidon and the Prince of the Kingdom of Lucis headed towards the Big House in order to ask Chiron about getting a new table. Percy looked at Sam, who seemed more relaxed, making Percy smile.

_Will’s right, he’s starting to relax around me._

As they drew closer, they noticed Chiron and Sherman exiting the Big House, Chiron’s hand on the son of Ares’ shoulder, and Sherman looking quite distraught.

_Is something wrong?_

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked.

Sherman’s eyes narrowed when he saw Sam.

_Not again._

Sherman then averted his gaze and sighed, Chiron patting his shoulder.

”Another camper has gone missing,” the Centaur stated, surprising Percy.

_Another one?_

“Who is it this time?” Percy asked.

”...My girlfriend,” Sherman answered in a depressed voice.

_Miranda has gone missing?_

“Did anyone see her before her disappearance?” Sam asked, making Sherman scowl at the young prince.

_Why does he always think that Sam’s the culprit?_

“Drew told me that you saw her,” Sherman stated, slightly shocking Percy.

_...Drew?_

Sam sighed.

”And you actually believed her? Please, tell me you’re not that stupid.”

_Damn, that’s pretty harsh._

”What did you say?!” Sherman snarled.

”Look, you’re understandably upset, but I didn’t actually accuse you of being stupid,” Sam replied in a calm, majestic voice. “I actually asked for you to prove me wrong. You should know better than to trust Drew. She’s probably trying to get back at me for rejecting her advances. She saw that you were vulnerable and took advantage of that fact.”

Percy mentally nodded, agreeing with Sam.

_That’s probably the case._

_She’s probably already looking for a way to get back at Sam for humiliating her._

“She probably used her charmspeak on you,” Percy added. “Keep in mind that Drew is the only one who badmouths Silena. We both know that Silena was no traitor. She was a true Hero, and Clarisse, while she and I have our differences, is a good judge of character. Believing Drew is disrespectful to both Silena and your older sister.”

Sherman’s eyes widened in surprise; he then sighed.

”You...You’re right. I let myself be duped. I’m sorry.”

Sam gave Sherman a friendly smile.

”Apology accepted. And if you need to take your frustrations out on someone, I’m up for some sparring.”

Sam’s demeanor and words impressed Percy.

_I never would have expected that._

_Plus...his royal side is really sexy._

Sherman looked surprised as well.

”Oh...Erm...thanks, man.”

He then laughed nervously.

”No thanks on the sparring. I’d need a better weapon to face you.”

”A better weapon, huh?” Sam asked, looking thoughtful.

_What’s going through his head?_

Sam pulled out the device Percy had seen him use before, and it expanded.

_What did he call it again?_

_Oh, that’s right, he called it a Scroll._

Sam started tapping away at the screen with his thumb.

”What are you doing?” Percy asked.

”I...remembered something,” Sam answered, making Percy’s widen in surprise.

“Really?”

Sam nodded.

_What did he remember?_

“That should do it,” Sam said before pocketing his Scroll.

”What should do it?” Percy asked.

Sam smiled.

”You’ll see.”

”Did you two need something?” Chiron asked, drawing Percy’s attention.

_Oh, that’s right._

“We...uh...need a new table,” Percy answered, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

”Why do you need a new table?”

Percy chuckled.

”Sam and I...kinda broke it.”

Chiron frowned.

”You two broke it? What in the name of all the gods were you two doing?”

Sam shrugged.

”Arm wrestling.”

The Centaur sighed. 

“I see. Very well, I shall take care of it. However, I just had to make another exception to seating arrangements for Annabeth and Piper. Please, don’t do that in the dining pavilion again.”

_He’s got a point._

Percy smiled and nodded.

”Thanks, and we won’t.”

”But in the future, please try to refrain from using those tables for such...activities,” Chiron added.

_Yeah, that’s probably a good idea._

“We’ll try,” Sam answered.

”Thank you,” Chiron replied. “In the meantime, as you know, you have permission to use the Hades, Zeus, or Apollo tables.”

_Nico is usually at the Apollo table, so I guess we should use the Zeus table._

_Far less crowded._

“Was there anything else you two needed?” Chiron asked.

Percy shook his head.

”No, that’s all we needed.”

”Actually, I could use your help with something,” Sherman suddenly spoke up.

_Oh?_

_What does he want from us?_

“Sure, man. What is it?” Percy asked.

Sherman looked towards Sam.

”Would you mind helping out Isaac with training? He...really looks up to you.”

The request surprised Percy; he looked at Sam, who seemed quite surprised himself.

”Uh...sure thing, man. I’ll help him out,” Sam replied.

_Well, I guess I know what we’re doing._

* * *

 Nico

Using his Stygian Iron falcata, the son of Hades once again demonstrated a disarm to the campers with Jason as his training partner. Jason’s Imperial Gold gladius clattered to the ground, and he smirked.

“Nice one, Neeks.”

Nico felt quite flattered with the compliment, though he did feel somewhat flustered.

_I really like Jason._

_He’s been my best friend since I decided to stay._

Nico smiled.

”Thanks, man.”

He then looked at the group.

”Partner up and try to disarm your opponent.”

The campers followed the order, pairing up, and soon, the sound of clanking metal filled the arena.

”All hail the Ghost King, huh?” Jason teased, making Nico roll his eyes.

_What a dork._

“I heard that Percy and Sam broke their table,” Nico said. “What happened?”

Jason chuckled.

”Arm wrestling. Percy used seawater to enhance his strength while Sam didn’t really on his Aura.”

Nico was slightly surprised and slightly curious.

_Sam and Percy were arm wrestling?_

“Who won?” Nico asked.

”It was a draw,” Jason answered, impressing Nico.

_Damn, I’m surprised that Sam could match a Percy doused with seawater._

_While I’m certain Percy could have won while standing in the sea if Sam wasn’t using his Aura, I wonder who’d win if Sam did use his Aura._

_Still, it’s no wonder that the table broke._

“Oh, speaking of Percy and Sam, look who it is,” Jason said, looking towards the entrance of the sword fighting area.

Nico followed his gaze to find that Percy and Sam were indeed approaching.

_I thought that I told Percy to let me handle lessons for today._

“Hey, Percy. Hey, Sam,” Nico greeted them.

He then noticed Sam’s earring. Like his pendant, it was disk shaped with wolf’s head and a ring in its jaws.

_He didn’t have that before._

_It looks...good._

“Nice earring,” Nico commented. “It suits you.”

Sam smiled, though his cheeks flushed slightly.

”Thanks. Just got my ear pierced today.”

_I had a feeling that was the case._

“What are you doing here?” Nico asked, curious as to why Sam and Percy were there.

”Sherman asked me to help his little brother out,” Sam answered, surprising the son of Hades.

He looked at Isaac, who was currently punching a training dummy.

_Yeah, he really looks up to Sam._

Nico shrugged.

”Have at it.”

Sam nodded and walked over to the young son of Ares. He called out to Isaac, he seemed estatic upon seeing Sam.

Nico smiled at the sight, watching as Sam showed Isaac how to make a proper fist, demonstrating a few punches and Isaac nodding enthusiastically.

_Sam would probably make a good teacher._

“Maybe we should let Sam teach hand-to-hand combat,” Percy suggested, and Nico agreed with the suggestion.

”That’s not a bad suggestion,” Jason noted as Isaac jabbed at the dummy. “He probably needs something to keep him busy while he’s here.”

”We’ll run it by Chiron,” Percy said.

Nico then noticed Jason frowning, seemingly lost in thought.

”Something wrong?” Nico asked, snapping Jason from his daze.

“I...Erm...I had a rather interesting dream,” the son of Jupiter replied, drawing Nico’s curiosity (and Percy’s from the looks of it).

”About what?” Percy asked.

”The Cloudy Wolf. The Cloudy Wolf is a person,” Jason answered, and the answer shocked Nico.

_The Cloudy Wolf...is an actual person?_

”Did you talk with him?” Percy asked. 

“Well...technically?” Jason replied, sounding unsure of himself. “I suppose that I did talk to him, but it was in the past.”

_The past?_

Nico frowned.

”You don’t mean...”

Jason nodded.

”Yeah...I...I think that it was a lost memory.”

_This...is really confusing._

_So, Jason and Sam have a connection through the Cloudy Wolf?_

“What else can you remember? What’s he like? What happened?” Percy pressed, clearly wanting answers.

_I want answers, too, for Sam’s sake._

Jason sighed.

”I don’t know. He didn’t answer me, and I couldn’t see his face. All I know is that he’d probably be close to our ages by now.”

Percy let out a matching sigh.

”Just more and more questions.”

Nico mentally nodded, agreeing with that statement.

_More questions indeed._

“Do...Do you think that we should tell him?” Nico asked rather hesitantly. “He might remember something.”

Percy shook his head.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. There’s a chance that he might remember something, but there’s also a chance that it’ll trigger another headache. His last one was particularly bad.”

_Poor Sam._

“I’d wait until either Jason or Sam remembers something more,” Percy suggested, and Jason nodded.

”Yeah...That’s probably a good idea.”

_Agreed._

Suddenly, a large something unexpectedly crashed by the edge of the arena, startling everyone (save Sam), creating an explosion of dirt and dust.

_Holy shit!_

Nico raised his Stygian Iron sword, and not a moment later, Percy and Jason drew their weapons. The Ghost King peered at the dusty cloud.

_Is it a monster?_

_It shouldn’t have managed to slip through the barrier._

_Unless...maybe there’s a weak point?_

As the dust settled, Nico was met a completely unexpected sight; he raised an eyebrow.

_Is that...a locker?_

Nico shared a confused look with Percy and Jason.

”Any idea on what’s going on?” he asked.

Jason shook his head.

”I haven’t got a clue.”

Percy capped Riptide and pocketed it.

”I think that I might.”

Before Nico could ask, Percy was walking towards the locker and Sam, who was already standing by it. Nico then looked at Jason.

”Do you think it’s safe?”

Jason sheathed his gladius.

”Probably.”

Nico nodded, sheathing his falcata, and together, they walked over to join Sam and Percy. Nico watched as Sam placed his hand against a panel on the locker, and it lit up briefly. As the light faded, a whirring noise followed, then a distinct click.

_This is one high-tech locker._

Sam opened the locker and reached inside; he then pulled out a strange sword — it was single-edge with a thick blade and what Nico could only describe as an engine near the hilt.

_That’s an...interesting sword._

Sam smirked.

”Ingenium (Talent). I remember...This was a gift. I was wondering where it went.”

Nico gave Sam a surprised look.

_It was a gift?_

_From whom?_

Sam released the sword, and it glowed blue before vanishing. He reached inside the locker again to pull out a Greek Xiphos, but it held a distinct shape. It was purple with black edge but clearly not of Stygian Iron.

”Dicere (Speak),” Sam said, and Nico realized that he had named the blade. “I’ve always wanted a gun-blade. Turns out, I already had one.”

Nico raised an eyebrow.

”Did you say, ‘gun-blade’?”

Sam nodded, and the handle of the extended while part of the blade collapsed inward, turning into a javelin. Next, the blade fully retracted, and Dicere changed from a javelin into a rifle that resembled WWII-era M1 Garand.

Nico couldn’t help but stare at the weapon in awe.

_That’s...That’s so cool!_

_Gun-blade indeed!_

“That’s so cool!” Isaac exclaimed excitedly, echoing Nico’s thoughts.

“I was inspired by a similar weapon that could change between a Xiphos and a javelin,” Sam said before releasing the weapon, and as with the previous one, it vanished.

_He’s stacking up his arsenal._

“I had a weapon like that,” Jason commented. 

Sam smirked.

”What a coincidence. What happened to it?”

”It broke,” Jason answered, and Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

”I always knew that Imperial Gold sucked.”

_Wow._

_Harsh._

Sam reached into the locker again to pull out a black, disc-shaped shield with four blue, wavelike shapes. It wasn’t completely circular, as two parts of the shield dipped inward.

“Audite (Listen),” Sam said, naming the shield before it too vanished.

Jason chuckled.

”Something funny?” Percy asked.

Jason nodded.

”I just thought that the names are fitting for a prince.”

_Oh?_

Nico raised an eyebrow.

”How so? What do they mean?”

”The...erm...gun-blade’s name means Speak, and the shield’s name means Listen,” Jason answered.

Nico mentally nodded.

_Quite fitting._

Sam reached into the locker once more to pull out a duffel bag, and Nico immediately noted that the straps were thick and attached via a short chain.

_Must be for carrying heavy materials._

Sam set the bag on the ground and kneeled next to it; he then unzipped and opened it, and Nico found silver metal ingots inside the bag. Sam pulled one of them from the bag.

”What is it?” Nico asked.

“This, my good sirs, is Ferro Caelum, lighter and stronger than titanium, and hell of a lot better than Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze,” Sam answered.

”Sounds like mythril from Lord of the Rings,” Percy commented, and Nico mentally nodded in agreement.

_He’s right._

Sam smirked.

”Where do you think Tolkien got the idea? Why do you think it’s also called ‘silvered steel’? This is what my gauntlets, Coelica (Heavenly), the weapons on my legs, Impetus (Gust), and all my other weapons are made from, save for my Royal Arms.”

Nico frowned.

”Why aren’t they silver in color?”

”Ferro Caelum is a very...interesting metal,” Sam explained. “As it’s given shape, it’ll respond to intent, taking the color one desires, though this is something I discovered on my own.”

_That’s cool._

“It’s also pretty dangerous, as it will hurt both mortals and non-mortals, like Stygian Iron,” Sam continued. “Since it’s also called ‘silvered steel’, it’s actually harmful to lycanthropes.”

Nico’s eyes widened in surprise.

”Really?”

Sam nodded.

”That’s right.”

_That would have been useful against Lycaon._

“So, does that mean you can...” Isaac started to say, looking very excited.

Sam smiled.

”Yep. I can make you gauntlets like mine.”

Isaac let out a whoop of excitement, and Nico smiled.

_Hehe, what a cute kid._

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Isaac exclaimed cheerfully.

Sam stood, picking up and slinging the bag over his shoulder.

”I’ll get started as soon as I can. It’ll take a few days, but it should be ready before the weekend is over.”

Isaac ran up to Sam and hugged him.

”Thank you so much!”

_Aw, that’s cute._

Sam smiled and ruffled Isaac’s hair.

”No problem.”

Sam then looked at Percy.

”You guys have a forge?”

”Yes, we do,” Percy answered. “We can go to Bunker Nine. It should have everything you need.”

“Then that’s where we’ll go,” Sam replied. “You guys coming with?”

Nico nodded.

”Sure. Lessons are finished for today.”

_Well, I guess I know what I’m doing._

* * *

 Jason

Jason watched as Sam, who was standing in front of a workbench, seemingly grew more and more irritated. The reason — Buford, whom Leo managed to rebuild, kept bumping against the young prince, trying to bring him a hammer.

“Leo, what the hell is this thing, and why does it keep bothering me?!” Sam shouted, seemingly no longer able to contain his irritation.

”Oh, him? That’s Buford,” Leo answered, smiling affectionately at the walking table.

”Okay. What is...he?” Sam asked, looking like he was considering smashing the table into pieces.

_Leo, you’d better save Buford._

“An automaton,” Leo replied.

Sam scoffed and pushed the table away.

”I see. So, he’s a piece of sentient garbage.”

_Damn, that’s harsh._

The walking table made an almost sad, creaking sound, as if it’s feelings were hurt.

_I wouldn’t be surprised if Sam actually did hurt Buford’s feelings._

The table slowly approached Leo.

”Aw, it’s okay, buddy,” Leo soothed. “He didn’t mean it.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

_No, he totally meant it._

“So, what are you guys doing here?” Leo asked.

Sam rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and removed his bracelets, setting them on the workbench.

”I need to make a second set of these for Isaac over there,” Sam said as he pointed to the very excited son of Ares.

Leo walked up to the workbench and frowned.

”Bracelets? Why does Isaac want a pair of bracelets?”

_Oh?_

_Leo hasn’t seen these things in action._

Sam touched one of the bracelets, and it transformed into a gauntlet; Leo whistled.

”Well, that’s impressive,” he said, sounding sincere and leaning closer. “Are...Are those shotgun shells?”

Sam smirked.

”Yep. Rounds of Aer Pulvis (Air Dust).”

The words surprised Jason.

_Air Dust?_

Leo frowned.

”Was that English?”

”It was Latin. Aer Pulvis means ‘Air Dust’,” Jason translated.

Leo nodded.

”Oooh, okay. What’s Air Dust?”

_I actually had the same question._

Sam frowned.

”Y’know? Dust.”

“Dust?” Percy asked, and Sam nodded.

”Yes, Dust. Fire, water, lightning, energy.”

Jason shook his head.

”Sorry, but this is the first time I’ve heard of Dust.”

”Same here,” Percy added.

Nico nodded.

”Me, too.”

”Ditto,” Leo chimed in.

Sam looked completely lost.

”Then...how do you add elements to your weapons, like Sherman’s spear?”

“They’re enchanted with magic,” Jason answered. “Don’t you do the same?”

Sam smirked, as if amused.

”Geez, no wonder your weapon broke. Not only was it a mediocre metal, you guys rely on something as fickle as enchanting.”

_Hey, I liked my old weapon._

_It’s a shame that it broke._

“Anyways, no I don’t rely on enchantment for my weapons,” Sam continued. “I really on either Pulvis, or Dust, or Materia, or Matter.”

”What’s Materia?” Jason asked, understanding that Sam wasn’t talking about literal matter.

”Crytallized life energy,” Sam answered.

_I am learning so much today._

“What can you do with Materia?” Percy asked.

Sam shrugged and grabbed his engine blade, Ingenium, from the air with his left hand. The center of the engine glowed red, and as Sam slowly passed his right hand over the blade, red flowing energy enveloped it. Once Sam’s hand reached the end of the sword, the red energy flared, fully covering the length of the blade before becoming stable.

”It can do this,” Sam said.

_Well, I’m more than impressed._

“Does it do anything besides glow?” Leo asked, and Sam shot him a look that said, ‘Are you freaking kidding me?’.

Sam rested the blade at the end of the workbench, and it promptly sliced the edge off.

_Damn._

” **That** ,” Sam said with emphasis. “It does **that**.”

Leo let out a nervous laugh.

”Well... **that**  is certainly impressive.”

Jason mentally nodded.

_Yes, it certainly is._

Sam released his sword, and it vanished.

”Any chance that you have more Materia?” Isaac asked, sounding hopeful.

Sam sighed and shook his head.

”Sorry, but I don’t have any extra Materia on hand. Dust I have a good amount of, but not Materia.”

”It’s okay,” Isaac replied, not sounding upset. “When can you get started?”

Jason smirked.

_Sam’s his Hero, huh?_

Sam chuckled.

”I can get started right now.”

Isaac let out an excited whoop.

Sam then picked up one of the gauntlets and held it out to Leo.

”Do you have everything needed to make one of these?”

Leo took the gauntlet and his eyes widened in surprise.

”Did...Did you seriously make this? This is a technological marvel!”

Sam nodded.

”Yes, I made it. Do you have what I need or don’t you?”

”Oh, no, we can definitely make another set,” Leo answered. 

The young prince smiled.

”Excellent.”

Leo held up a hand, and a ball of fire appeared in it.

”Need any help with the forge?”

As Leo tossed the ball of flame into the air, Sam shook his head before reaching out towards the flame, and it traveled into his hand.

”Hmm...not bad.”

”Okay, just how are you doing that?” Leo asked.

Sam gave the son of Hephaestus a smug smirk.

”Elemancy, my dear Watson.”

_Clever._

Nico giggled.

”I see what you did there.”

”Okay, so am I alone, or did that not explain anything?” Leo asked, looking completely lost.

”It explains everything,” Percy teased, further confusing Leo from the looks of it.

The flame in Sam’s hand was overtaken by black ones.

_Okay, even I’m curious about those._

“I’m more than familiar with Hellfire, but I don’t recognize those flames,” Nico commented. “Just what are they?”

_Thank you, Nico._

“Noctem Flammis, the Flames of Night,” Sam answered. “These flames can burn nearly anything, even if the target happens to fire itself. As you can imagine, such a power is quite costly on my Aura reserves. I have to maintain control over them, otherwise they’ll burn out of control.”

_So, it’s not something he can just spam._

“I see,” Jason said.

Leo sighed.

”You might, but I feel like I’m missing a crucial piece of information here.”

Sam walked over to the forge and tossed the black flames inside, and the Flames of Night began to overtake the normal ones.

”Very well. Are you familiar with life energy?” Sam asked.

* * *

  _So, this is Camp Half-Blood?_

The creature sniffed the air.

_Yes, those two are here._

The monster grinned, his mouth full of sharp teeth.

_Did they really think they could escape me?_

_I can track them down from the ends of the earth._

_And they have nothing that can stop me._

The creature ran his claws along the defensive border.

_A weak point._

_Perfect!_

The monster slipped through, only experiencing minor pain.

_I can’t wait to sink my teeth into some tasty demigods._

* * *

 Nico

Walking with Jason, Nico watched as Percy supported an exhausted (and hungry) Sam. He had taken off his hoodie at this point, claiming to be hot, and Percy had wrapped it around his waist.

”Percy, I’m starving~,” Sam whined, making Nico giggle.

_Who knew that my bro would have an even bigger appetite than Percy._

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you something to eat,” Percy replied, smiling softly at Sam.

Nico mentally shook me head.

_He’s so in love with Sam._

_I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t somewhat jealous...but Percy is my friend, and Sam’s my bro._

_They deserve to be happy._

“Stop,” Sam said suddenly, his voice quiet but urgent, and Nico’s alarm bells went off.

_There’s danger nearby._

Nico, Jason, and Percy drew their weapons, while Sam hunched over, seemingly still tired.

_Damn it!_

_This is the worst possible time for an attack!_

“Look out!” Sam shouted as he shoved Nico aside.

_What the...!_

“Sam!” Percy cried out as Nico quickly rolled and stood.

The sight filled the Ghost King with dread.

_No..._

Before Nico’s very eyes, he saw Lycaon had sunk his teeth into Sam’s shoulder. A blue aura rippled over Sam’s body with a sound akin to electricity.

_No!_

The werewolf king tossed Sam back, and Percy dropped his sword to catch him. Lycaon grinned a bloody grin, his eyes pure red.

”And now, I have a new servant. Submit to my curse, my new kin.”

”No...” Percy said, clearly in shock.

The werewolf king focused on Nico.

”Did you forget about me? You should have aimed for my heart, boy.”

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

_Merda (shit)!_

_Merda, merda, merda!_

“And this time, no Hunters will save you,” Lycaon said, taking a step forward. “Nothing will save you. I can smell your weakness. You don’t have the strength to defeat me.”

Nico’s mind raced, his heart beat rapidly.

_What do I do?!_

_What CAN I do?!_

“...Servant?” Sam asked, drawing everyone’s attention.

Nico watched as Sam stood, eyes closed, steam rising from his wound, his brand glowing a soft white.

_Is...Is Sam okay?_

“Who decided that?” Sam questioned before grabbing Dicere from the air with his left hand, the gun-blade in its javelin form.

Lycaon let out a laugh.

”That weapon cannot hurt me!”

”My blade cannot hurt you?” Sam asked, sounding amused. “Who decided that?”

The young prince opened his eyes, and his irises glowed red, though a completely different red from Lycaon’s. Sam threw his javelin, and as he threw it, a shot fired from the end of it, propelling it rapidly towards the werewolf king; the head stabbed him in the shoulder, and Lycaon cried out in pain.

”What is this?!” Lycaon howled; he grabbed the javelin and pulled it out, his hand and wound hissing and steaming. 

_Sam was right, Ferro Caelum can harm werewolves._

“On your knees,” Sam ordered. “I want you to beg for forgiveness.”

“How dare you?!” Lycaon snarled. “I am your master! I am your king! You should bow before me!”

Sam looked at the werewolf king with an almost pitying look.

”How dare I? I shouldn’t dare to do as I please? Who decided that?”

Sam took a step forward.

”You call yourself my master? A lowly cur such as yourself has dominion over me? Who decided that?” 

Pressure eminated from Sam, and Nico could detect a very clear killing intent behind it that made even the Ghost King shiver.

_Just what is Sam?_

Sam took another step forward.

”I must bow to one so far beneath me? Who decided that?”

Dicere reappeared in Sam’s left hand.

”A mere mongrel says I have to submit to his puny curse. Who decided that?”

Sam took a step towards Lycaon, and the werewolf king took a step back.

”A mutt says that I’m his kin? Who decided that?”

Sam took another step forward, and Lycaon took another step back.

”What right does a mere dog have to claim that he’s my king? Who decided that?”

Sam’s javelin transformed into a Xiphos.

”The only one who gets to decide such things...is me.”

”Enough!” Lycaon roared as he charged at Sam.

The young prince moved with godlike speed, grabbing the werewolf king by his face before slamming his head into the ground.

_Damn, that’s gotta hurt!_

”A cur should know better than to attack one above him. He should recognize his master and wait patiently at his feet, like a good dog.”

Sam stabbed Lycaon in the shoulder, pinning him to the ground; the werewolf king howled in pain.

”Yes, just like that. Who’s a good boy?”

Nico almost laughed, despite Sam’s ruthless behavior.

_And people think that I’m dangerous._

“Even if not now, you WILL submit to me,” Lycaon growled.

Sam grabbed Ingenium from the air and stabbed Lycaon in the opposite shoulder, making him howl once more; both of wounds hissed steam.

”Who decided that? The only one who gets decides such things is me,” Sam repeated. “I am Samuel Lucis Caelum, the Prince of the Kingdom of Lucis. Your curse cannot reach me. It evaporated into nothing upon touching me. Like a wolf howling longingly at the moon, your power cannot hope to reach me, but like the light of the moon, I can reach you.”

_That’s...an apt metaphor._

Sam then grabbed Noctis from the air and stabbed Lycaon’s hand, making the werewolf king yelp like a pathetic dog.

”But even if not Ferro Caelum, my Royal Arms, my power can reach you.”

Sam grabbed Aurora from the air next, and stabbed Lycaon’s opposite hand, making him yelp again.

”There is nothing that I cannot reach. Tell me, how does fear taste? I imagine that it’s a new experience for you. Don’t worry. Your fear will be gone in a flash.”

”It’s...It’s you...” Lycaon said, clearly in pain. “I...remember your scent...You...slaughtered many of my kin.”

_Have they met?_

“Did I do that?” Sam questioned the werewolf king. “Sorry, but I don’t recall doing such a thing. They must not have been important enough to remember. A pity that you won’t be joining them. I have a different fate in mind for you.”

Despite the cruelty that Sam was displaying, Nico didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy for the werewolf king.

_He deserves every bit of this._

Next, Sam grabbed a weapon Nico hadn’t seen before, a strange looking saber; the weapon folded into a gun, and Sam shoved the barrel into Lycaon’s open mouth.

”You want to know what death tastes like?”

The werewolf king’s muffled screams sounded around the gun...and Nico heard the sound of a trigger being pulled. An explosion consumed Lycaon’s head, completely obliterating it into nothing.

_He’s...He’s dead._

Nico watched as Lycaon’s body dissolved before its essence was pulled into a warp in the air.

_Where did he go?_

“To become a petty ghost in the Rift,” Sam said as his weapons glowed blue before fading, the pressure vanishing. “A fitting fate.”

_What is the Rift?_

Sam sighed as his brand’s glow faded.

”Sam?” Percy asked, drawing Sam’s attention. “Are you okay?”

Sam smiled shook his head.

”Nope. I used up the remainder of my strength to do that.”

He then chuckled.

”Well, I know this feeling. Catch me before I fall, Percy.”

Percy obeyed, quickly rushing to catch Sam, as the young prince’s eyes fluttered shut and his legs gave out.

Nico and Jason rushed over towards the two.

”Is he okay?” Jason asked, the concern his voice palpable.

”Hungry,” Sam mumbled.

Percy giggled and nodded.

”Yes, Your Highness. Infirmary first, then food.”

Percy lifted Sam from the ground, princess style.

_Well, I guess I know where we’re going._

Suddenly, a group of campers led by Chiron ran towards them, armed to the teeth.

_Calvary is a bit late, not that they would have been of any help._

“What happened?” Chiron asked. “We heard howling.”

”We were attacked by Lycaon, king of the werewolves,” Jason answered, and several campers gasped; even Chiron looked shocked.

”And where is he now? Did you manage to drive him away?”

”He’s dead, and I don’t think he’s coming back,” Nico replied, and Chiron seemed even more incredulous. “Sam killed him. His weapons were effective against him.”

Chiron looked at the young prince.

”And is Sam okay?”

Percy gave Chiron a concerned look.

”He was bitten.”

Some campers hissed, making a sign of three fingers over their hearts before pushing outwards to ward off evil.

”Is he going to become a...you know?” Percy asked, looking like he might cry.

_Percy..._

”His curse...cannot reach me...” Sam muttered. 

Chiron gave Percy a reassuring smile.

”He’ll be fine, Percy.”

”How can you be so sure?” Percy asked.

”The ancestor of Sam’s that I met, Ignis Lucis Caelum once stared Medusa in the face without turning to stone,” Chiron replied, and to say that Nico was shocked by the answer would be an understatement.

_Wait, wait, wait!_

_What?!_

“Are you serious?” Nico asked.

Chiron nodded, chuckling softly.

”Yes. It was the first staring contest Medusa lost. She was quite upset.”

Nico tried picturing the image in his mind.

_I’d pay to see that._

“Percy...hungry...” Sam whined quietly.

”Take him to the infirmary and give him some Nectar,” Chiron said.

Nico frowned.

”Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

_I don’t want him burning into ash._

Chiron nodded.

”He’s not a mere mortal. He’ll be fine.”

”If you say so,” Percy replied.

* * *

 Will

The son of Apollo finished the last of his paperwork in the room he used as his office.

_Well, that’s everything for today._

He smiled, feeling rather giddy.

_Now it’s time to fetch my boyfriend and have dinner._

_Gods, I’ll never get used to it._

_I’m the happiest guy alive._

Will’s smile then became more sly.

_And afterwards, time to enact my plan._

As Will headed towards the door, it opened, and Percy stepped inside, carrying Sam. Will mentally sighed.

_What happened to him this time?_

_Not that I mind helping, it’s just...two visits in one day?_

“Another headache?” Will asked as Jason and Nico joined Percy.

Percy shook his head.

”Actually, he overexerted himself.”

The answer drew Will’s curiosity.

_Oh?_

“Doing what?” Willl questioned.

”Well first, he was making some weapons for Isaac, and he was really hungry after finishing some of the work,” Percy explained. “Afterwards, we were going to grab dinner when we were attacked by Lycaon, and Sam was bitten. Afterwards, Sam killed him.”

Will nodded.

”Oh, okay.”

Percy’s words then registered.

_Wait, what?!_

“He was bitten?! Guys, he’s going to become a werewolf!” Will shouted.

”Chiron said that he’d be fine,” Nico objected, looking not the least bit worried. 

“Are...Are you sure?” Will asked, feeling uncertain.

Jason nodded.

”He’ll be fine. Just get him some Nectar, and before you ask, Chiron said that he’ll be fine.”

_Well...if Chiron says so._

Will reached into his medic pouch and pulled out a small thermos and unscrewed the lid. He walked over to Sam and pressed it to his lips.

”Just a sip.”

Sam parted his lips, and Will poured some of the Nectar into his mouth. 

_That should be good._

As Will pulled back the thermos, Sam’s hand suddenly snapped up and snatched it from Will’s hand, and before Will could say anything, Sam downed the rest of the Nectar.

_Damn it, Sam!_

_That’s enough Nectar to burn a demigod to a crisp!_

Sam opened his eyes.

”That was nice.”

”You’re...You’re okay?” Will asked.

Sam held out the thermos to Will, who took it.

”Yeah, I’m fine. My shirt is ruined, but no worries, it’s not my favorite shirt.”

Will’s jaw nearly dropped.

_His first concern is his shirt?_

He then looked at Percy.

“You can put me down.”

Percy did so, and Sam quickly discarded his ruined shirt.

_Damn, Sam’s got a nice body._

Will noticed Percy starting at Sam with a hungry look.

_Geez, it’s a good thing Sam’s facing the other way._

_Don’t start drooling, Percy._

A blue flame burned along Sam’s shoulder.

”Disgusting dog, putting his filfthy mouth on me.”

_He takes cleaning to a whole new level._

The blue flames went out, and Sam reached behind him.

”Hoodie.”

Percy snapped out of his daze and unwrapped the hoodie from his waist before handing it to the young prince. Sam slipped the hoodie on and zipped it up.

”You know that I could have given you an extra shirt, don’t you?” Will asked.

Sam turned to face all of them and scoffed.

”I’ll wear one of those gaudy orange T-shirts when Nico does.”

Nico snorted.

”As if.”

The two then smirked at each other and bumped fists, and Will mentally shook his head.

_Like I said, more similar than they know._

_Or perhaps they do._

“And you’re sure that you’re feeling alright?” Will asked, wanting to make sure. “You’re not feeling hot or anything?”

Sam shook his head.

”I’m fine. Hungry, but otherwise, completely fine.”

Will breathed a mental sigh of relief.

 _Thank the gods I didn’t accidentally kill him._  

“Well, you heard the prince,” Percy chirped. “Let’s eat!”

* * *

 Sam

_Well, today has been a rather eventful day._

_I nearly fainted twice; I walked on the beach with Percy; I got my ear pierced; I arm wrestled a bunch of demigods; I told off that bitch; I was bitten by a werewolf; I killed said werewolf; and I drank some Nectar._

_Overall, not a terrible day._

Percy opened the door to the Poseidon Cabin and Sam stepped inside; however, something unexpected happened, Will, Nico, and Jason followed.

”Uhh...what do you guys think you’re doing?” Percy asked, sounding as confused as Sam felt.

”We’re here to have a slumber party!” Will chirped cheerfully.

_Wait...what?_

Sam and Percy shared a confused look before looking at the three demigods who had invited themselves inside.

”Why?” Sam and Percy asked simultaneously.

Sam grew nervous.

_Seriously, I already woke Percy from my wet dream, I don’t need more people._

“The better question is ‘Why not?’,” Will replied.

_No, I’m pretty sure it’s just ‘Why?’._

Percy then shrugged.

”Suit yourselves.”

Will whooped.

“Yes!”

Sam mentally sighed.

_Good grief._

_Oh, well, nothing for it._

Sam walked over to the fireplace in the Cabin and held up his left thumb; a small flame appeared on it, and Sam flicked the flame into the fireplace, causing the wood to ignite.

_There, nice and cozy._

Sam walked over to the bunk he used while taking off his hoodie. Will let out an appreciative whistle.

”Looking good, Sam.”

Sam flushed with embarrassment and grabbed his backpack, unzipped it, and pulled out a shirt. He promptly put it on, feeling uncomfortable without clothes.

_It’s not that I dislike my body._

_I just...don’t like being caught off guard._

Sam regained his composure and faced his guests.

”Well, what exactly are we going to do? It’s a bit early to call it a night, don’t you think?”

”How about we play a game?” Will suggested, making Sam curious.

He raised an eyebrow.

”I’m listening.”

”Truth or Dare,” Will said, and Sam’s warning bells, nay, his sirens sounded.

_No way!_

_That’s a terrible idea!_

Sam then noticed Percy’s attention had perked.

“Hmm...Sure, I’m game.”

_Great..._

“I’ve never played before,” Jason added.

_Fantastic..._

_So much for putting it to a vote._

_Even if Nico sided with me, we’d be outvoted._

Sam sighed in defeat.

”Fine. What are the rules?”

_I actually never played._

“Simple!” Will chirped. “Nothing can be chosen more than twice in a row. As for some ground rules: Nothing that can get us into major trouble, and it goes without saying, but nothing illegal.”

_I see, so I can’t use Truth more than twice in a row._

Sam nodded.

”Alright, let’s play.”

The five teens moved and sat in a circle in front of the fireplace. Will was to Sam’s left, Nico to his right, and Percy and Jason were in front, Percy towards the left and Jason towards the right.

Percy shot Sam a smile, and Sam relaxed.

_Maybe it won’t be so bad..._

“How do we decide who goes first?” Jason asked.

”Good question,” Will noted. “We can do it based on age.”

Percy chuckled.

”That means that I’d go first.”

”Sorry to burst your bubble, Percy, but Nico is technically the oldest. He’s over eighty years old,” Will countered, and Sam was quite surprised, looking at Nico.

”Long story,” Nico said. “No pun intended.”

_I bet._

“How about the strongest goes first?” Sam suggested instead, knowing exactly what he just said. “I can bench five of me.”

Nico snorted a laugh.

”You’re not a standard measure of weight.”

Sam shrugged.

”So? I can bench all four of you no problem.”

Will chuckled.

”Alright. Sam goes first.”

_Well, might as well make the best of this._

_Who should I ask first?_

Sam looked at Nico.

”Truth or Dare?

“Truth,” Nico replied, and pondered on what to ask.

_What should I ask?_

_Probably something nice, so Nico doesn’t do anything mean later on._

“Uh...how do you take your coffee?”

Sam mentally smacked his forehead.

_That was terrible!_

“Cream and sugar,” Nico replied, surprising Sam.

Percy and Jason also looked surprised.

”Really?” Percy asked.

”I thought you’d take your coffee black,” Jason added.

Will nudged Sam.

”Nice one.”

Sam smiled.

_Okay, maybe it wasn’t terrible._

Nico looked at Jason.

”Truth or Dare?”

”Truth,” Jason replied.

“Hot or cold showers?”

“Hot showers.”

_Seems innocent enough._

Jason then looked at Percy.

”Truth or Dare?”

”Truth.”

Jason smirked.

”What’s your favorite Pixar movie?”

Nico snorted.

”Isn’t that obvious?”

_Is it?_

Percy smirked back.

”Up.”

Jason’s jaw dropped, looking at Percy as if was crazy.

”Up?! But you hate flying!”

Percy shrugged.

”So? What, you expected me to say Finding Nemo?”

”Yes!” Jason, Nico, and Will exclaimed.

”Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I find Up more touching and heartfelt. Besides, the music is amazing,” Percy replied. “And I thought you knew me better, bro.”

Jason crossed his arms and huffed.

Percy then looked at Will.

”Truth or Dare?”

”Truth.”

”Top or bottom?”

_Wait, what?!_

”Percy!” Nico shouted.

“I don’t bottom. Sorry, my love,” Will answered.

”Will!” Nico yelled, looking embarrassed, and Sam felt rather flustered himself.

_Great, that means that people can ask me dangerous questions._

_Thanks, Percy._

Will turned his gaze towards Sam.

”Truth or Dare?”

”Truth.”

_What will he ask?_

“Sunrise or sunset?”

Sam was surprised by the innocence of the question.

_Wait...really?_

“Sunrise,” Sam answered.

”Me, too,” Percy added, and Sam smiled slightly.

_Who should I ask next?_

Sam looked at Jason.

”Truth or Dare?”

”Truth.”

_What should I ask?_

_Probably something innocent._

“How bad is your vision?”

Jason pushed his glasses up.

”It’s not terrible, but I like my world to be crystal clear.”

_Crystal clear, huh?_

For some reason, Sam shivered, involuntarily covering his eyes as if protecting them.

“Are you okay?” Percy asked, sounding concerned.

Sam brought his hand back down and nodded.

”Yeah. I’m fine.”

_What was that?_

“So, Neeks, Truth or Dare?” Jason asked.

”Truth.”

”Who’s the hottest guy here?”

_Well, damn._

“I’m his boyfriend, so it’s obviously me,” Will said.

Percy scoffed.

”Oh, please.”

Will scowled.

”What? You’re hotter than me?”

Percy smirked.

”Hey, you said it, not me.”

”Excuse you?!”

”Sam’s the hottest,” Nico answered. 

“What?!” Jason, Percy, and Will exclaimed while Sam just smirked.

_I think I know where he’s going with this._

“You said ‘hottest’,” Nico replied. “I was originally going to say Leo, but Sam’s so hot that he can burn other flames. Ergo, he’s the hottest.”

_That’s my bro._

Sam reached out his fist, and Nico bumped it.

Will huffed.

”Fine. I suppose it’s valid.”

”I still love you,” Nico said, and a smile played on Will’s lips.

_Aww._

“Percy, Truth or Dare?”

”Truth.”

Sam watched as Nico averted his eyes.

”Are you still angry about that thing with my dad?”

_I’m guessing that they have a rocky history._

Percy shook his head with a small smile.

”Not at all.”

Nico breathed a sigh of oblivious relief.

Percy looked at Will.

”Truth or Dare?”

”Dare,” Will grumbled.

Percy smiled.

”Give your boyfriend a kiss, but no more than ten seconds.”

_That’s...surprisingly generous of him._

Will looked surprised.

”Oh...Wow...Thanks, Percy.”

Will turned towards Nico, and before he could say anything, Nico silenced him with a kiss. Will’s eyes fluttered shut, and he moaned softly.

_Damn, that’s pretty hot._

Their lips parted slightly, and Sam knew that they were using tongue.

”Time’s up,” Percy said, and Nico pulled back while Will groaned in disappointment.

”I don’t know if I should consider that generous or cruel.”

Percy shrugged.

”Take it as you will.”

”Truth or Dare, Sam?” Will asked without even looking.

_I can use Truth one more time._

“Truth.”

”What’s the eye color of the person you like?”

Sam’s heart rate increased.

_Shit!_

_Will, how could you?!_

An idea then came to Sam, and he smirked.

“Umi no midori (Sea green).”

Will turned his head and gave Sam a confused look.

”What?”

”You asked me for the color, but you didn’t specify the language,” Sam answered, feeling somewhat smug.

_Which means that they can either dare me to do something interesting or to only answer in English._

_I think it’s a win-win on my part._

“I think it’s legit,” Percy commented.

”Agreed,” Jason added.

Will huffed.

”Fine.”

_Who should I ask next?_

_Everyone, save for Will, has to pick Dare._

Sam looked at Percy.

”Truth or Dare?”

_He only has one choice._

“Dare.”

_What should I ask?_

_Something simple._

“Can I see you with Jason’s glasses?”

Percy looked surprised and turned towards Jason.

”Uh..”

Jason took off his glasses and handed them to Percy, who studied them for a couple seconds before putting them on.

_Hmm...not bad._

“How do I look?” Percy asked.

Will laughed.

”Like a dork.”

“I think that you look good. Not that you don’t already look good,” Sam answered, then immediately cursed himself for speaking without thinking.

_Me and my mouth..._

Will sniggered, and Sam blushed.

”Erm...You can take them off.”

Percy took off Jason’s glasses and handed them back to him.

_Why does Jason look familiar without his glasses?_

Sam immediately discarded the thought as Jason put his glasses back on.

_Don’t want another headache._

“So, Jason, Truth or Dare?” Percy asked.

“Dare.”

_Like he had any other option._

“Make Sam laugh.”

_What?!_

Jason frowned.

”How am I supposed to do that?”

Percy shrugged.

”Not my problem.”

Jason’s frown turned into a grin.

_Uh-oh._

Jason crawled over to Sam, and reflexively scooted back.

”W-What do you think you’re doing?” Sam stuttered.

”You’re supposed to make him laugh, not scare him,” Percy said.

Jason just continued to grin.

”Oh, I know.”

_What is he planning?!_

Jason suddenly pounced on Sam...and started tickling him; Sam was unable to keep himself from giggling uncontrollably.

_Damn it!_

_How did he know that I’m ticklish?!_

Sam tried to tell Jason to stop, but he was having trouble forming words.

_Curse you, Percy!_

“S-S-Stop!” Sam finally managed, and Jason relented.

Jason smirked, his body hanging over Sam’s, and Sam smiled back, mainly due to being tickled. 

_Jason is actually really handsome._

Sam’s felt his cheeks warming at the thought, and to make matters worse, Jason started blushing, too.

_He’s making it worse!_

Jason quickly pulled back and returned to his spot.

”Does that count?”

Sam sat up and saw Percy nodding.

”It counts.”

”So, Will, Truth or Dare?” Jason asked, still looking somewhat flustered.

”Truth.”

”Do you mind your dad being here?”

_That’s kinda personal._

Will frowned, then sighed.

”The truth is that now that he’s a regular mortal...I pity him somewhat. I’m still mad at him for never being around, but...I can’t exactly hate him.”

_And that’s very mature._

Jason nodded.

”Fair enough.”

”Sam, Truth or Dare?” Will asked.

_Like I have a choice._

“Dare.”

Will smirked.

_What’s is he going to ask this time?_

“Take off your shirt and keep it off.”

_That’s it?_

_Well, I have a contingency plan._

Sam shrugged, took off his shirt and tossed it on his bed.

“Satisfied?”

”Quite,” Will replied.

_Good._

Sam’s backpack vanished from his bed before reappearing in his hands.

”What are you doing?” Will asked, frowning.

Sam unzipped his backpack, reached inside, and pulled out his favorite hoodie (his midnight blue one with skull shaped buttons). He then set his backpack aside and slipped it on before zipping it up; he even pulled his hood up just to make a point.

”It’s not a shirt.”

Percy chuckled.

”Clever.”

Will huffed.

”You’re no fun.”

_Hey, I think I’m fun._

_But what I did now means that the next time I have to pick Dare, he’ll pick something more extreme._

_Anyways, my turn._

_I haven’t asked Nico anything, but Nico would have to pick Dare._

Sam looked at Nico.

“Nico, Truth or Dare?”

Nico sighed.

”Dare.”

_What should I ask him to do?_

_Oh, I know._

“Take me to the the other side of the Cabin with shadow-traveling.”

Nico shrugged.

”That shouldn’t be too much. Stand up for a second.”

Sam and Nico stood, and Nico grabbed Sam’s hand before pulling him into Will’s shadow and into a tunnel of darkness; Sam felt like he was walking through an ice cold stream at high speed.

_This is actually pretty cool._

A few steps later, they reappeared at the other end of the Cabin, and Nico took in a deep breath.

”So? What did you think? It freaks most people out.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh a little.

”It was fun. I liked it.”

”What?!” Jason and Percy shouted, clearly surprised.

”Oh, by the way, that counts as a Truth,” Will commented, and this time, Sam was the one caught off guard.

_Damn it!_

_He’s starting to be more strategic._

Sam warped back to his spot, which felt completely different from shadow-traveling, and more like just occupying a new space. He grumbled as he sat down, and Nico joined him a few moments later.

_I have to be more careful and not ask or answer random questions if it happens to be the other person’s turn._

“Percy, Truth or Dare?” Sam asked.

”Truth.”

”What’s your favorite song?”

”Easy. That second song you sang at the campfire,” Percy answered with a smile, surprising Sam.

_I didn’t expect that._

“Oh...thank you,” Sam replied.

Percy just smiled.

”No problem. Truth or Dare, Nico?”

“Truth.”

”Do you still hold me responsible for Bianca?”

_Who’s Bianca?_

Nico shook his head.

”I stopped blaming you a long time ago.”

Percy smiled.

”Thanks.”

Nico smiled back and shrugged.

”No problem. Truth or Dare, Will.”

_Nico, no!_

_Will is going to pick me next!_

“Dare,” Will replied.

”Make Percy blush.”

_...Huh?_

Will grinned and leaned in to whisper something into Percy's ear; the son of Poseidon's reaction was clearly visible as he blushed so hard that even his ears turned red.

_What could Will have told him to make him blush so hard?_

"What did you tell him?" Sam asked, rather curious.

Will just shrugged.

"Not telling. So, Your Highness, Truth or Dare?"

_Well, if I pick Truth now, I'll have to pick Dare next round._

Sam then mentally shrugged.

_Might as well see what he has in store._

"Dare."

"Bench-press all four of us for ten reps without using your Aura."

Sam shot Will an incredulous look.

"And how am I supposed to do that? I can do it, but how am I supposed to actually go about it."

"We can stack up, tallest to shortest," Will suggested.

Sam shrugged.

"If you say so. This seems more embarrassing for you than it does for me." 

The blushing faces of Nico, Percy, and Jason said that they agreed with Sam's statement. Sam got onto his back and placed his hands into position.

"You can either do it yourselves, or I can do it for you."

"I'll take care of it," Jason answered as lifted off the ground before hovering over Sam.

He then floated onto Sam's hands, and Sam felt his full weight.

_Easy._

"Percy, do you want me to-..." Jason started to say.

"No way, I'll do it myself," Percy interrupted, and a few moments later, Sam felt Percy's weight added to Jason's.

_Still easy._

"Comfy?" Sam asked, and Jason simply snorted in reply.

"My turn," Will chirped, before he climbed atop Percy, adding more weight.

_Yeah, still easy._

"Don't start humping me, Will," Percy said.

_That would make it more awkward for me._

Will snorted.

"As if. You may be a gorgeous guy, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna suddenly start humping you. I have a boyfriend."

He then chuckled.

"Though I must say, you have a nice ass."

Sam blushed slightly.

_Yeah...he does._

"Just waiting for you, Neeks," Will said, and seconds later, Sam felt Nico's weight as well.

And there they were, four demigods awkwardly stacked atop each other with Nico choosing to sit on Will rather than lie on him.

_I can do this._

"Hold still and shut up," Sam ordered, wanting to just get it over with.

Sam lowered his arms before pushing the demigod stack back up.

_One._

He repeated the process.

_Two._

As Sam benched the demigods, Nico started giggling.

"This is fun."

_Someone's enjoying himself._

"Maybe for you," Jason and Percy replied.

_Yeah, this can't be comfortable for them._

Sam finished the Dare quickly.

"I'm done. Now, get the hell off me."

One by one, they got off of each other, taking their respective places, until Sam was free of the burden, and he sat up.

”You okay?” Percy asked.

Sam nodded.

”I’m fine. Jason, Truth or Dare?”

”Dare.”

”Smack Will across the head for me.”

”Wait, what?!” Will shouted, and Jason complied, leaning towards Will to smack him across the back of his head. “Ouch! Mean!”

_I just started a war, but I might as well strike first._

Jason looked quite guilty.

”Truth or Dare, Will?”

_Fantastic..._

“Truth,” Will replied.

”Are you okay?”

_Wow, such a gentleman._

Will glared at Sam...then grinned.

_Uh-oh._

“I’m fine, Jason,” Will answered. 

Sam grew nervous.

_What’s he going to ask next?_

Will turned towards Percy.

”Truth or Dare?”

”Dare.”

”Give Sam a hickey.”

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...What?!_

Percy’s cheeks reddened slightly.

_Is...Is he going to actually do it?_

Percy crawled towards Sam, who was frozen in place, his heart racing.

_He’s actually going to do it!_

_I’m not ready!_

Sam involuntarily activated his Semblance, covering most of his face with shadow.

Percy reached up and pulled Sam’s hood back.

Sea green eyes looked into nearly glowing blue ones.

...

Percy looked down at Sam’s neck.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap!_

Percy leaned in, and Sam made no move to stop him.

He simply couldn’t.

Percy’s lips ghosted over Sam’s neck, and Sam held his breath, going stiff as a board. Percy then gently kissed Sam’s neck, and Sam surpressed a gasp. He then felt Percy’s tongue give him a tentative lick, and Sam involuntarily shivered.

_Holy-...!_

Percy nippped gently, and this time, Sam gasped.

Nibble.

Lick.

Kiss.

Suck.

Sam moaned softly against his will, feeling himself growing hard.

_Fuck!_

Sam grabbed Percy’s by the shoulders, unsure if he should push him away or pull him closer, while the son of Poseidon became slightly more aggressive, nipping, licking, and sucking harder. Sam tried but failed to surpress a whine.

_Shit!_

Sam’s face burned, whether from embarrassment or arousal, he couldn’t tell (probably both). Sam’s whine made Percy more daring, biting and sucking even harder, and Sam started panting.

_I...I need to stop this..._

Sam squeezed Percy’s shoulders, pushing against them slightly, hoping Percy would get the message. Percy, indeed, got the message, pulling away and seeming quite winded himself. Their eyes met briefly, but Sam quickly averted his gaze.

_Damn it..._

”Damn, that was hot,” Will commented. “That’s quite the hickey. Nice job leaving your mark, Percy.”

_Except that I’m not his...._

_That was just cruel._

“Hey, are you okay?” Will asked, sounding concerned. “You’re shaking.”

_Am I?!_

_I wonder why!_

Sam pulled his hood up, silently cursing the fact that his hands were shaking, and a shadow darkened to hide the upper half of his face.

”Sam?” Percy asked, sounding hesitant, reaching out a hand.

_I can’t let him touch me!_

_Not now!_

Sam immediately stood and wordlessly walked towards the bathroom; he entered and slammed the door behind him. He looked into the mirror, seeing the dark red mark on his neck.

_I’m not his..._

Sam then took a deep breath and activated his Aura to heal the mark, and it faded away.

_Percy is straight._

_That was a step too far._

Sam backed up to the wall and slid to the floor, and a small tear slipped down his cheek.

_Fuck this game._

_Fuck Will._

_Fuck everything._

A sob racked Sam’s body.

_Fuck everything._

_Fuck my life._

_Seriously, fuck my life._

Sam silently cried to himself.

* * *

Percy

Percy was stunned as Sam slammed the door behind him. 

_Well...shit._

The four demigods stood.

_Yeah, this game is definitely over._

Percy then glared at Will.

”What the fuck were you thinking?” he hissed.

Will looked shocked.

”I...I was just playing around. I didn’t think he’d react like that. I thought that he might enjoy it. It sounded like he did.”

The taste of Sam lingered in Percy’s mouth; the sound of his moans and whines in his ears.

_That was certainly much more intense than the dreams._

_He tastes so much better in real life._

Percy mentally slapped himself for being selfish.

_But Sam has boundaries!_

_Will knows that, and he pushed me past them!_

Percy felt angry with both himself and the son of Apollo.

_I should have said no!_

_I let my desires get the best of me!_

_I forced myself on him!_

_Furthermore, why would Sam enjoy that?!_

_It might feel good, but that doesn’t mean he enjoyed it!_

“You know how guarded he is,” Percy said pointedly, trying not to shout. “Why would you even suggest a dare like that? He just started finally relaxing around me, and now I’m back to square one.”

_I’ll be lucky if he even talks to me..._

Percy sighed, feeling depressed and crestfallen.

“I think it’s best if you guys left.”

”But-...” Will started to say, but Nico a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

_Damn straight!_

By this time, Jason had already opened the door to the Poseidon Cabin, holding it open for Nico and Will.

_Always the gentleman._

Will and Nico stepped through the door.

”Later, Percy,” Nico called.

”Later, guys,” Percy replied before the door closed.

Alone, Percy sighed once more.

_Great..._

_What am I supposed to do now?_

Percy looked at the door to the bathroom.

_Should I...Should I knock?_

Percy mentally shook his head.

_Probably not._

_I’ll just have to wait for him._

Percy walked over to his bed and plopped down into it, reminiscing about the first time he met Sam in his dreams.

_He sings like he’s experienced heartbreak._

_Like he knows what it truly means to hurt._

Percy then recalled something.

_Come to think of it, dream Sam seemed so sad when we first met._

_In fact...he had that same broken look in his eyes that Nico had after being rescued from that jar._

_I felt so bad for the guy that one day, I ended up hugging him._

_At first, he didn’t like it...but he wouldn’t push me away._

_To be honest...it kinda hurt hugging him, like I could feel a portion of his inner pain._

Percy smiled softly.

_After a few weeks, he finally started to relax, and it started feeling good._

_Then one day...well, curiosity got the best of me and we kissed._

Percy then sighed again.

_And if dream Sam is anything like real Sam, I just pushed right past his boundaries._

_No, I plowed right through them!_

_Besides, friends don’t give hickeys!_

_Gods, what should I do?_

Several minutes passed with Percy lamenting his situation, when suddenly Percy heard the door opening. Percy immediately sat up to see Sam, still with his hood up, but seemingly drained.

_Sam..._

“Where...did everyone go?” Sam asked. “I thought that they were spending the night.”

Percy noticed that Sam’s hickey was gone.

_Oh, Sam..._

_I’m so sorry..._

“They decided to leave,” Percy answered.

Sam nodded his head.

”Oh...okay then.”

_What should I do?_

_Well, I guess I should start with an apology._

“I’m sorry,” Percy muttered, expecting Sam to yell at him or something.

_He’s angry, isn’t he?_

_That’s why he’s hiding his face._

_He was so angry that he was shaking._

_He’s going to tell me that he’s straight and that he hates what I did._

“Why?” Sam asked instead.

_Wait...what?_

“Huh?” Percy replied, then immediately felt stupid.

_Nice reply, me._

“What are you apologizing for, Percy?” Sam questioned. “It was a Dare, and I simply wasn’t used to something that...intimate.  I was overwhelmed. That’s all. If we play again, tell Will to keep it to a minimum.”

_He’s...not angry?_

_He doesn’t hate me?_

“You’d...actually play again?” Percy asked, very much surprised.

Sam walked over to his bed and jumped back into it.

”It...was an interesting experience. I wouldn’t mind playing again.”

_Well...that’s good to know._

“And you’re sure that you’re okay?” Percy asked.

”I’m okay, Percy. I’m tired, but okay,” Sam answered. “Goodnight, Percy.”

_Yeah, he must be exhausted._

“Goodnight, Sam.”

_Will dream Sam be okay, too?_

* * *

 Nico

The son of Hades sat in his new bed with Will. The Hades Cabin had been completely redesigned after the fight between Sam and Nico. It now had normal lights instead of torches of Greek Fire. In addition, they’re was now a single large bed instead of coffin shaped bunks, as well as windows where Sam had damaged the walls.

_It’s actually a rather welcomed change._

_Who knew that something good would come out of that fight?_

“I screwed up, didn’t I?” Will asked, looking rather down, not at all his brilliant and cheerful self.

_Will shouldn’t be like this._

_It’s my job to be the dark and gloomy one._

“Well...I think that Sam has certain boundary issues like I used to have,” Nico answered. “He was just starting to relax around Percy, but that’s actually not the reason why I suggested that we leave.”

Will raised an eyebrow.

”What do you mean?”

”It’s...hard to explain,” Nico replied. “It was...I could feel a darkness coming from Sam. It was completely different from my own, the Underworld’s or even Tartarus, but it was definitely there. I know that Sam wouldn’t have hurt anyone on purpose, but he might have by accident.”

_Perhaps Sam’s Semblance sometimes responds to his emotions._

_Maybe I can help him get his emotions under control._

Will nodded.

”Yeah...I was picking up on something myself. He’s definitely dark...but also light. He’s like...like...”

“The night sky?” Nico suggested.

Will smiled and nodded.

”That’s a nice way of putting it. He’s like the Night to my Day.”

Nico frowned.

_That sounded way too intimate._

“I didn’t mean it like that, my angel,” Will said, poking Nico in the ribs, making him giggle. “Though even you have to admit that Sam is a good looking guy.”

Nico sighed. 

“Yeah...he is cute.”

_He’s has really nice eyes._

Nico looked into Will’s eyes and smiled.

_But so does Will._

“Let’s stop talking about Sam,” Nico said. “Kiss me.”

Will chuckled.

”As you wish, Ghost King.”

* * *

 Jason

  _Will we be able to get there before him this time?_

_I won’t get any more experience if he keeps taking the kills for himself!_

Jason ran, javelin in hand. He then spotted their prey, a Cyclops.

_Dangerous prey, but nothing I can’t handle._

Jason then noticed the pack coming to a halt.

_Why are we stopping?_

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked Lupa.

”We’ve come across a hunt in progress,” Lupa answered. 

_Wait...does she mean-..._

“The Cloudy Wolf is already at the task,” Lupa continued.

_He’s here!_

Jason then noticed that the Cyclops seemed very active, as if swinging at something.

”Hold still, you little morsel!” the Cyclops shouted.

_I need to see this!_

”I’m going to watch,” Jason said, summoning the winds to awkwardly float higher.

”Just be careful, Jason,” Lupa replied.

Jason floated closer to the seen to see the twelve foot Cyclops swinging away with a large golden mace at the Cloudy Wolf, who easily dodged the swings.

_He’s just dodging._

_Is he really the one responsible for us losing our prey?_

The Cyclops suddenly managed to grab the Cloudy Wolf.

”Gotcha!”

_Uh-oh._

The Cyclops brought the Cloudy Wolf face-to-face with himself.

”Any last words?”

The Cloudy Wolf just smirked.

The Cyclops frowned.

”What? No screaming? No begging? No ‘Please, don’t eat me’ or ‘I have a family’ or ‘Let’s make a deal’? Come on, beg for your life. Fear makes humans taste so much better. Please, indulge me. It whets my appetite.”

_He’s human?_

The Cloudy Wolf just continued to smirk.

The Cyclops laughed.

”Well, at least you’re accepting of your fate. I wonder how I should eat yo-...” the Cyclops started before the Cloudy Wolf head butted the Cyclops in the nose.

The Cyclops cried out in pain, dropping the Cloudy Wolf to grab his nose instead. When he pulled his hand back, his nose was bloody and crooked.

_Ooo, that’s gotta hurt._

The Cyclops swung his mace at the Cloudy Wolf, who dodged by jumping high into the air...before landing atop Jason’s shoulders.

_What the..._

“Dude, get off of me!” Jason shouted.

Instead of replying, the Cloudy Wolf responded by placing one of his feet atop Jason’s head, irking the young son of Jupiter. Jason growled.

_This guy is starting to get on my nerves..._

“Get back down here!” the Cyclops yelled.

_What he said._

The Cloudy Wolf hopped off of the son of Jupiter, easily landing on the ground. 

_Better._

Jason then noticed that the Cloudy Wolf was armed with a strange looking sword in his left hand.

_When did he get that?_

_And...is that an engine?_

The Cyclops charged at the Cloudy Wolf and swung his mace overhead, and the Cloudy Wolf blocked with his engine blade.

Jason’s jaw dropped.

_What?!_

The Cyclops attempted to punch the Cloudy Wolf with his free hand, but the Cloudy Wolf met the Cyclops’ fist with his own. 

Jason heard a sickening ‘crunch’, followed by the Cyclops recoiling, dropping his mace to grab his broken hand. Jason cringed.

_Ouch._

The Cloudy Wolf opened and closed his right hand several times.

“Tch.”

_I guess he wasn’t completely unaffected._

_Still, what ridiculous strength._

The Cyclops looked fearfully upon the Cloudy Wolf.

”W-W-What are you?”

The Cloudy Wolf didn’t reply; instead, he slowly advanced towards the Cyclops. 

“S-Stay back,” the Cyclops stammered, walking backwards as the Cloudy Wolf walked forward.

The Cloudy Wolf didn’t respond, and the Cyclops turned around and started to run.

”Stay away!”

_Damn._

The Cloudy Wolf let out an amused chuckle before raising his engine blade into the air. A blue aura flowed over the sword; the Cloudy Wolf slashed at the air, and an arc of blue energy flew from the sword. It connected with the Cyclops, and he screamed as he was consumed in a blue explosion. When the explosion cleared, the Cyclops was gone.

_Lupa was right, he is dangerous._

The Cloudy Wolf shook his head before bringing his right hand near his face, opening and closing it several times once more.

_Is he hurt?_

Jason floated closer to the Cloudy Wolf.

”Are you hurt? Is your hand okay?”

As the son of Jupiter touched the ground, he noted that the knuckles were bruised.

_He is hurt._

_He can’t be a god._

_He has to be a demigod._

Jason then noticed the bruise fading away.

_What?_

Soon, it was gone, surprising Jason.

_It’s...already healed?_

The Cloudy Wolf opened and closed his right hand before putting it in the pocket of his hoodie.

”How did you do that?” Jason asked.

The Cloudy Wolf just smirked and shrugged, putting the back of his sword across his shoulders.

_Why doesn’t he say anything?_

“What’s your name?” Jason questioned. “Lupa calls you the Cloudy Wolf.”

The Cloudy Wolf giggled in reply, as if amused.

“The ‘Cloudy Wolf’, huh?”

_So, he can talk._

“That’s funny, since you’re the one who floats around like a cloud,” the Cloudy Wolf continued, and irritation flashed through Jason.

_He’s making fun of me._

The Cloudy Wolf turned around.

”I’ll be seeing you again. Or not. Later...Cloud.”

_‘Cloud’?!_

The Cloudy Wolf started to walk away.

”Wait!” Jason called, making the Cloudy Wolf pause. “What’s your name?”

”Call me what you want to, Cloud,” the Cloudy Wolf replied. “Though since you’re Cloud, you can’t call me the Cloudy Wolf. Too confusing.”

_I’m not a cloud!_

The Cloudy Wolf then tossed his engine blade into the air, and Jason’s eyes followed it.

_What the..._

When Jason looked back down, the Cloudy Wolf was gone.

_What?_

_Where did he go?_

Jason looked all around him, but neither the Cloudy Wolf nor his sword were anywhere to be seen. 

_Did he just vanish?_

Jason sighed.

”Yeah...later.”

_At least he talked to me..._

Jason then heard the pack coming closer, and he turned around.

”He actually talked to you,” Lupa commented. “He really has taken an interest in you.”

Jason huffed, feeling rather irritated.

”He keeps calling me ‘Cloud’, but he wouldn’t give me his name. He said that since I’m Cloud, I can’t call him the Cloudy Wolf.”

Lupa let out an amused laugh.

”Already giving you a pet name? You must have left an impression on him. Well, if he came up with a pet name for you, you should do the same.”

_What should I call him?_

”Did you see where he went?” Jason asked.

Lupa shook her head.

”No, pup. He comes and goes as he pleases, though he often comes around here at night.”

_Night, huh?_

_Should I call him ‘Night’?_

Jason mentally shook his head.

_Nah, I’m not sure if it fits._

_I’ll decide the next time I see him._

* * *

 Percy

The son of Poseidon found himself inside his Cabin, but not in his bed.

_I know that I fell asleep, so this must be a dream._

Percy looked around and quickly spotted Sam sitting on his bed, his hood up and a shadow obscuring his face.

_Is he okay?_

Percy smiled.

”Hey, Sam.”

Sam didn’t reply. Instead, he curled into himself.

_Definitely not okay._

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked, feeling very much concerned.

Sam still didn’t reply.

_This feels like the first time I started dreaming about him._

_Am I really back to square one?_

Percy stepped towards Sam.

”Sam, please tell me, what’s wrong?”

”This whole situation is just cruel,” Sam finally answered.

Percy frowned.

”What do you mean?”

_Is he saying that I’m somehow cruel?_

“Because it’s not real, Percy,” Sam said, sounding bitter. “None of this is real. Every touch, every kiss...all just a dream.”

_Well...he’s not wrong._

_This is just a dream._

“Aren’t you tired of this?” Sam then asked.

“Tired of what?” Percy replied.

Sam sighed.

”Why am I even bothering talking to you? This isn’t real.”

Percy felt hurt by the words.

_He’s right..._

_This isn’t real._

Percy mentally shook his head.

_Still...I can’t leave him like this._

_He’s clearly hurting, and I need to do something about it._

Percy slowly reached his hand towards Sam.

Sam made no move to stop him.

Percy gently grabbed Sam’s hood.

Sam made no move to stop him.

Percy carefully pulled Sam’s hood down, revealing his face...and a tear slipped down Sam’s cheek.

Percy’s heart ached at the sight.

_Oh, Sam..._

_I can’t bear to see you like this again._

“Percy...” Sam whispered.

Percy put on a gentle smile.

”Dream or not, I promised that I’d always be there for you, didn't I?”

”Yeah...you did,” Sam replied.

”So...can I be there for you?” Percy asked, not wanting to push himself onto Sam. “Even if it’s only a dream?”

"...Please," Sam replied, making Percy breathe a mental sigh of relief. 

_Thank the gods._

Percy slowly got into bed and sat behind Sam; upon touching him, Sam stiffened.

_Dream Sam clearly isn't in the mood for anything._

_Then again, neither am I._

"Relax," Percy soothed. "No kissing or anything. Just me being there for you."

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed, and Percy wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. Sam leaned back into Percy.

_This is still nice._

"Do you remember when I first did this?" Percy asked.

Sam nodded.

"It's one of the few things I do remember."

_I guess dream Sam has amnesia, too._

 "I don't remember why, but I know that I was really sad. When you first hugged me...I didn't exactly like it," Sam continued.

Percy chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember. You were about as bad as Nico used to be in regards to physical contact."

_They really are similar._

"I didn't exactly hate it, though," Sam added, surprising Percy.

"Really?" Percy asked.

Sam shook his head.

"No. It was...a welcomed intrusion. I'm glad you keep pushing at my boundaries."

A small smile played on Percy's lips.

"You're welcome."

Something then occurred to Percy.

"Is it strange that we never bothered asking for each other's names or really even talk?"

"Hmm...No, not really. What’s the purpose of talking to a dream...though I suppose we are talking now," Sam replied; he then grabbed Percy's hand to move it over his heart. "Like you said, it's what in here that counts. Name's weren't really important."

Percy mentally nodded.

_See?_

_I did make a good point._

_Even if only dream, Sam agrees with me._

_Well, maybe it’s because he’s dream Sam is the reason he agrees with me._  

Sam entwined his fingers with Percy’s.

_This is nice._

* * *

 Sam

“Seriously, how are you gonna finish that?” Percy asked as he stared at Sam’s two plates stacked with blue pancakes and a third plate with bacon and eggs (compared to Percy’s single and much smaller stack of pancakes). “Where do you put all that food?”

Sam giggled.

”I have a busy day, and I’m going to need the energy.” 

_Working a forge with the Flames of Night requires a lot of energy and focus._

_I need to make it hot enough to melt Ferro Caelum without letting it incinerate everything._

“It’s no wonder you matched me in arm wrestling if you eat that much,” Percy commented.

_Yeah, I’m pretty sure that my metabolism isn’t normal._

Sam mentally shrugged.

_Oh, well._

Percy then sighed.

”Something wrong?” Sam asked.

”We won’t get to hang out today,” Percy answered, pouting slightly. “I have to teach the kids and study.”

_So damn adorable._

Sam smiled.

“I made a promise to Isaac, but don’t worry, we’ll see each other later.”

_Come to think of it..._

“Why don’t you try talking to the girl you like?” Sam suggested.

Percy sighed again.

”I can’t because that certain someone happens to be busy today, too.”

_Aww, poor guy._

(Facepalms.)

“Good gods!” Will exclaimed as he and Nico approached the table. “That’s a big breakfast. Are you guys sharing?”

Percy giggled and shook his head.

”Well, the smaller stack of pancakes is mine, and the rest is Sam’s.”

Will’s jaw literally dropped, and Nico nudged his boyfriend.

”Will, don’t forget why we came here.”

Will closed his jaw, regaining his composure. He then took a deep breath.

”I...I wanted to apologize. I clearly made you uncomfortable.”

Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

_Gee, you think?_

He then mentally sighed.

_But it was just a game._

_I can’t be too upset with him._

_Will seems like a nice guy._

Sam smiled.

”Apology accepted. Just keep the Dares less...intimate.”

Will breathed a sigh of relief.

”Thanks.”

He then frowned.

_Yeah, I guess he didn’t expect my response._

“You’d...be willing to play again?” Will asked, sounding unsure.

Sam shrugged.

”It was an interesting game. I learned some interesting things.”

_For instance, the dreams pale in comparison to real life._

_Still...I suppose that there should be some sort of retribution._

Sam smirked.

”But there is something I need to do.”

Will raised an eyebrow.

”And what’s that?”

“I’m going to move you to tears,” Sam answered.

”How do you plan on accomplishing that?” Nico asked.

Sam just continued to smirk.

”You’ll find out at the campfire.”

Nico smirked back.

”Do you think that you can move me to tears, too?”

_If Nico is anything like me, I know that he probably will._

Sam shrugged.

”Guess we’ll find out.”

Sam then focused on his breakfast.

_Now, it’s time to eat._

* * *

 Percy 

Feeling rather nervous, looked at Sam, who already had a guitar in his hands. Percy wasn’t the only one looking; all eyes were on Sam. Even Apollo, who had heard of Sam’s apparent talent, was present.

_He said that he’d move Will to tears._

_That probably means another sad song._

_What will he sing this time?_

Percy took a deep, quiet breath.

_Prepare to cry, Percy._

“Oh, can you tell me, please, just tell me how it’s supposed to be?” Sam sang.

He then began to play. 

“Just tears inside of me

What is it that you see?

I’m broken, lying, helpless, crying amidst a twisted world

You’re smiling and laughing...so blind to everything”

Sam began to pick up the song; it was hard and melancholic.

“Damaged and broken as I am, I find it hard to breath

Unraveled yet not unraveled by the truth I finally see...freeze

So breakable, unbreakable, so shakeable, unshakeable 

Unraveling as I watch you

And now inside of this world, I feel like I am fading!

Am I someone who’s not worth saving?!

Why don’t you see me when you look my way?!

I’m nothing to you...

Was everything just simply my imagination?! 

My whole life teeters on the verge of breakin’!

Remember me, please, before I fade away...”

Percy’s heart clenched painfully in his chest.

_Oh, Sam..._

“Surrounded by such loneliness,

And all I feel is emptiness 

It’s killing me, it’s breaking me,

Despair is spreading endlessly

I cannot move, I shut my eyes,

I cannot breathe and realize —

I’m paralyzed, I’m paralyzed

Un...RAVEL MY WORLD!”

Percy felt tears running down his face.

_Sam...what happened to you?_

“A shattered reflection, no ounce of affection

If I hold on, I won’t survive, but foolish hope keeps me alive 

So breakable, unbreakable, so shakeable, unshakeable

Unraveling, I have a heart, too!

And now inside of this world, I feel like I am fading!

Am I someone who’s not worth saving?!

Why don’t you see me when you look my way?!

I’m nothing to you...

Was everything just simply my imagination?! 

My whole life teeters on the verge of breakin’!

Remember me, please, before I fade away...

You can’t just forget me...”

_Who forgot you?_

“Don’t forget me, don’t forget me, don’t forget me, DON’T FORGET ME!”

_How could anyone just forget about you?_

“Was everything just simply my imagination?!

My whole life teeters on the verge of breakin'!

Remember me, please, before I fade away...

Oh, can you tell me...

Oh, please, just tell me...

Just tears inside of me

What is it that you see?“

The song came to an end, and Sam set the guitar down upon the ground. Just about everyone was crying, and, as Sam had said, Will and Nico had been moved to tears.

_I can hardly blame them, I’m crying myself._

_Gods, Sam...how do you know so much about pain?_

_I should hug him._

Percy reached out.

”Don’t touch me...” Sam whispered, as if in warning.

“That was a nice song. Very sad,” Drew suddenly said, walking up to Sam and Percy.

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

“What do you want this time?” Sam asked, clearly exasperated with the daughter of Aphrodite. 

Drew smiled.

”Why don’t you sing a song for me?” 

_She’s using charmspeak again._

“Not interested,” Sam replied bluntly. 

_Geez, take a hint._

Drew just continued to smile.

”Well then, how about a song for the girl you do like? If you don’t like me, there must be some girl that you do like. I can sense that you do like someone.”

_Sam’s certainly not going to tell her._

“There isn’t any girl that I’m interested in,” Sam said, surprising Percy.

_Wait, what?_

“I thought you said that you were interested in someone,” Percy commented, not meaning any harm.

Sam became visibly tense.

_What’s wrong?_

“I...I am, Percy,” Sam nearly whispered.

“Oooh, I get it now,” Drew said, her smile becoming sly. “You are interested in someone, but that someone isn’t a girl.”

The words surprised Percy.

_...What?_

“Let me guess,” Drew continued, still looking amused. “These sad songs you sing are because some guy broke your heart. Am I right?”

_Is she?_

“I can’t say...” Sam replied.

”Not important,” Drew said with a wave of her hand, as if dismissing the words. “Tell me, do you even like girls?”

”No...” Sam answered quietly, and yet, his voice still carried over to everyone present.

”You’re gay?!” Percy asked a tad bit too loudly, making Sam flinch and turn away.

_Oops._

_But that means that I actually have a-..._

“Let me guess, you don’t want a gay guy staying in your Cabin?” Sam suddenly asked, disrupting Percy’s train of thought.

_...What?_

“No, I don’t-...” Percy started to say.

”I knew it,” Sam interrupted.

_I was trying to say ‘I don’t want you to go’._

“Sam, please, just-...” Percy started once more.

”Move out,” Sam cut Percy off.

_I was trying to say ‘just let me explain’._

Percy reached out towards Sam.

”Sam, I-...”

”Don’t touch me,” Sam repeated.

Percy ingnored Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder.

”Just let me-...”

”DON’T TOUCH ME!” 

_What the...!_

Black electricity jumped onto his arm, and Percy felt what he could only describe as pure pain and despair coursing from Sam to him. Percy’s vision blurred and he collapsed to the ground, conscious, but finding it difficult to breath.

_It...It hurts._

Percy groaned.

_Sam...why are you in so much pain?_

* * *

Sam

Horrified, Sam stared at the panting son of Poseidon.

_Oh...shit..._

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

_Percy..._

_I hurt Percy..._

“What did you do?” someone asked.

”What is he?” another camper added.

”Some kind of freak,” yet another commented.

Sam looked around at the campers surrounding him.

“I...It was an accident,” he tried to explain.

The campers looked at Sam with fear.

_Stop looking at me like that..._

“I...I didn’t mean to,” Sam tried to defend himself.

”Freak.”

”Dangerous.”

”Bad.”

”Trouble.”

_Stop it..._

“Sam...” Percy said, sounding like he was in pain, drawing Sam’s attention.

_Percy..._

Sam reached out to Percy.

_I...I can fix this._

_I can heal him._

_I can-..._

“Don’t touch him, you monster!” a camper shouted.

Anger flashed through Sam.

”Shut up!”

Sam looked at the campers around him, who seemed even more afraid than before. Many of them hissed, placing three fingers over their hearts in a claw before pushing outwards.

”What’s with his eyes?” someone asked, due to Sam’s glowing red irises.

”Chiron was wrong, he really was cursed,” another added.

_Stop it..._

“He was going to hurt Percy again.”

_No..._

_I would never hurt Percy..._

Sam pulled up his hood before hugging himself.

_Stop looking at me like that!_

_Stop it!_

_I’m not a monster!_

“Sam...” Jason said, reaching out to Sam. “Are you okay?”

_No, I’m not okay!_

“Don’t touch him, Jason! He’ll hurt you, too!”

”Shut up!” Sam ordered. “All of you, just shut up!”

Silence followed.

_Because they’re afraid..._

_They’re afraid of me..._

“Sam...” Percy repeated.

_Percy...I am so sorry._

_I won’t ever hurt you again._

Sam glowed blue before vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my old story, you’re familiar with why Sam carries such inner turmoil. If you haven’t, it’ll be revealed at a later point in time.
> 
> The Cloudy Wolf’s pet name for Jason is a reference to the protagonist of Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife.
> 
> Also, kind of like how Yang Xiao Long’s Semblance can involuntarily activate when she’s angry, Sam’s can also activate under emotional pressure. There’s a reason Sam said, “Darkness, drink of anguish.”
> 
> Sam’s weapon and shield, Dicere and Audite are based off of Pyrrha Nikos’ Miló and Akoúo̱ from RWBY, only with a different color scheme. Their names also mean “Speak” and “Listen”, though it’s Greek instead of Latin. His engine blade is based on Noctis Lucis Caelum’s from Final Fantasy XV, called Ingenium here, as Ingenium is the root word for engine.


	10. Apocalypsis Noctis (Revelation of the Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has more dreams about his history with the Cloudy Wolf. Sam becomes reclusive, and Percy becomes depressed. Unfortunately, trouble is headed towards Camp Half-Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is named after of a song. You can listen to it for dramatic effect at the right moment. I’ll give you a cue. Here’s a link https://youtu.be/UGq5KNZxz7A

Nico

Nico looked as Will attended to Percy. If anything could describe the son of Hades’ current state of mind, one word would sum it up — livid. The way his fellow demigods had stared at Sam reminded the son of Hades exactly of the way they used to look at him. Those fearful Looks were ones Nico was all too familiar with, and he was ready to unleash hell (though not literally) upon his fellow campers. 

_What the fuck is wrong with these...these children?!_

_I don’t care that some of them are older than myself, these people are children!_

_They should know better than to do that!_

As Nico opened his mouth to give them a piece of his mind, someone else spoke.

”WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Jason shouted at all of them, surprising Nico because he had beat him to it.

_Holy shit!_

_Jason?!_

“Did you not feel his pain?! He shared that with all of you, and you just stomped on his feelings because you were scared of his eyes?! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!” Jason continued, looking so furious, that it actually scared Nico.

_That’s scary._

_Too scary._

_I’ve heard about the wolf-stare_ , _but I’ve never actually seen it until now._

_I’m the Ghost King, I should be immune to scary._

Nico quickly got over his shock at the outburst.

_Get a hold of yourself, Nico._

_He’s right._

”Jason’s right,” Nico spoke up, not shouting since Jason had done that for him. “You should be ashamed of yourselves. You all welcomed him just the other day before looking at him like he was some sort of freak.”

_I know how exactly how that feels._

_I know exactly what Sam is experiencing right now._

“If you can accept me, you sure as hell can accept Sam,” Nico added.

_I would say ‘Hades’, but knowing my dad, he might actually show up._

“But he hurt Percy,” someone objected.

_What the hell is wrong with these guys?!_

”It wasn’t on purpose,” Percy said, and Nico looked to see Will helping him sit up. “I know Sam well enough to know that he’d never hurt me on purpose.”

_Clearly not, Sam is in love with Percy._

_He definitely wouldn’t hurt him on purpose._

Percy then looked around.

”Where’s Sam?”

”He...just vanished,” Nico answered. “I don’t know where he is.”

Percy sighed, looking depressed.

_Poor Percy._

“He’s hurting,” Percy said. “He’s in so much pain that I couldn’t handle it.”

_Oh, I definitely know how Sam feels._

“I need to find him,” Percy said, his voice sounding like he was pleading.

Percy stood, but he wavered slightly, so Will immediately supported him.

”Percy, I think you take it easy,” Will said, but Percy quickly shook his head.

“No. I need to find him. I made a promise to him.”

_I wonder what he promised._

Nico mentally shook his head.

_Not important._

_That’s between them._

“And we will find him,” Nico said. “Don’t worry, Percy. We’ll find him.”

_Hopefully, we can find him before curfew; otherwise, the cleaning harpies will come._

_I’m worried about them hurting Sam._

_It’s actually quite the opposite, I’m worried that Sam will kill them._

_But first..._

Nico focused on Drew, who was busy looking into a compact mirror to check her makeup. His jaw nearly dropped at the act.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

“Hey!” Nico shouted, startling the Drew so much that she dropped her compact.

A shard of the mirror broke off upon hitting the ground, and Drew had the audacity to glare at Nico.

”Excuse you?! That was a gift from my mother!”

_Is she fucking with me?!_

”Exuse me?!” Nico replied, looking at Drew with a completely incredulous stare. “Are you fucking kidding me?! You just forced Sam to come out to everyone instead of his own terms, Percy was accidentally hurt, and Sam’s missing, and your first concern is your makeup?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Drew rolled her eyes.

”What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you? Why can’t people like you and Sam recognize a catch like myself.”

_‘Catch’?!_

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

_Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean that I don’t recognize beauty._

_You are no catch, and it has absolutely nothing to with your looks._

_You’re just a terrible person._

Just as Nico was about to reply to tell Drew exactly what he thought of her, Percy scoffed.

”’Catch’? You really think you’re hot stuff, don’t you?” the son of Poseidon asked, glaring so harshly at the daughter of Aphrodite, it was as if he intended to burn a hole through her skull. “You think that every guy just swoons over you, which they don’t, and when they don’t, you think you can just humiliate them? Do you have any clue how Sam feels? No, you don’t, but I do. I felt exactly what Sam was feeling, and if you felt even a fraction of it, you’d be on the ground, crying like the little, petty, narcissistic, annoying, stuck up bitch that you are.”

_Damn, Percy._

_That was harsh._

_Not that I don’t agree._

_No, I agree completely, and if you hadn’t said it, I definitely would have._

Percy then rolled his eyes.

”Then again, I suppose that’s actually a good thing. No one wants to hear or watch you cry. Not because they’d feel bad for you or something, but because everyone would do everything in their power just to make you shut the fuck up.”

Nico mentally nodded, in complete agreement with Percy.

_He’s right._

_Hell, if I was at my full strength, I’d open a pit straight into the Underworld, just to not see or hear that._

“How dare you?!” Drew shouted, looking as if she had the right to be angry. “How dare you say such things about me?! What, you think that just because Poseidon is your dad that you can just treat me like this?!”

”How dare I?” Percy asked, before letting out a humorless chuckle. “Drew, let me put it to you simply: You’re a total bitch and a complete coward. You hid during the Battle of Manhattan, and I didn’t find you anywhere when Gaea attacked. Everyone helped in any way they could. All the children of Aphrodite fought except for you, and you have the gall to call Silena a traitor? Silena gave her life! Even Will, who isn’t, no offense, Will, a great fighter, fought.”

Will shrugged, not seeming to mind one bit.

”None taken, Percy. I’m a better healer than a fighter, and I’m not ashamed to admit that.”

_Neither am I._

_Will has no reason to be ashamed._

_I know he hates fighting because he hates causing pain, and he has trouble not feeling it when he fights._

_Not that he can’t handle himself._

“And you’re reason? All because you were worried that the fighting would ruin your makeup,” Percy continued, stepping towards Drew. “Well, here. Allow me.”

Nico watched as Percy slapped Drew across the face, the sound of it filling the air. 

_Damn._

No one gasped, no one shouted. Only silence followed...until Drew started crying, and Nico and several other campers grabbed their ears at the sound.

_Gods, it’s even worse than the screaming from the Fields of Punishment!_

_In fact...maybe I should tell my dad about Drew._

_Listening to her cry would be a fitting punishment for anyone._

Drew continued to wail.

_Okay, seriously, someone please, shut her up!_

Connor Stoll and two of his siblings ran up to Drew, Connor carrying something in his hands.

_Is that what I think it is?_

The two children of Hermes grabbed Drew’s arms, and Connor immediately applied duct tape over her mouth, snipping it to detach it from the roll.

_Well...it looks like Percy was right._

Piper was next to walk up to Drew, who was still crying, the sound muffled by the duct tape.

”Stop crying,” Piper said, using her charmspeak in a forceful tone. 

Drew became silent, and Nico took his hands off his ears, breathing a sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods._

_Or rather, thank Piper._

“Thank you,” Percy said to Piper.

Piper smiled and nodded.

”You’re welcome. Go look for Sam before curfew.”

Percy nodded and took off without a word.

_Good luck, Percy._

_I hope that you can find him, not that I also won’t be looking._

Nico then felt someone tugging at his jacket, and turned to see Isaac.

”Can I help look for Sam?” the young son of Ares asked.

”You’re not scared of him?” Nico questioned.

Isaac shook his head.

”No. I think his eyes are cool.”

_I should have known he’d say something like that._

Nico smiled.

”Of course you can help. I think his eyes are cool, too.”

_Though they can be rather intimidating under certain circumstances._

”I’ll help look, too,” Sherman spoke up, surprising Nico.

_I thought that Sam and Sherman had some sort of feud going on._

_I guess that they’ve put aside their differences aside._

“We’ve already had campers go missing, and I don’t want Sam to be another one of them,” Sherman added.

_He’s got a good point._

Jason started to hover off the ground.

”I’ll be looking, too.”

_Jason will definitely be of great help._

“We’ll tell Chiron that Sam ran off but is probably still here at Camp,” Annabeth added as she walked up to join her girlfriend.

_Well, without any memories, it’s not like he has anywhere else to go._

Nico nodded.

”Good. Let’s look for Sam.”

* * *

Percy  

Lying face down in his bed, Percy sighed for probably the one hundredth time into his pillow. Many emotions, none of them positive, coursed through him. His mood was beginning to affect the weather, causing it to rain outside.

(Since he’s close to the ocean, Percy can affect the weather like Jason.) 

_I couldn’t find him._

_Jason couldn’t find him._

_Nico couldn’t find him._

_Will couldn’t find him._

_Annabeth couldn’t find him._

_Piper couldn’t find him._

_None of the nature spirits could find him._

_Every person who helped look couldn’t find him._

“Sam, where are you?” Percy asked himself.

_Where are you?_

_Are you okay?_

Percy shook his head against his pillow.

_No...I know that you’re not okay._

_I know that you’re hurting._

_I know that you’re scared._

_I know that you’re afraid._

_What I don’t know I where you are._

Percy’s eyes started to tear up.

_This...This is all my fault._

_I had to be stupid and ask him out loud._

_Stupid Percy!_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_I am a seaweed brain!_

Percy sighed again, his pillow soaking up his tears.

_Beating myself up isn’t going to bring Sam back._

_I need...I need to do the smart thing and sleep._

_I’ll have a better chance of finding him if I’m rested._

Percy sighed once more.

_Will I see you in my dreams tonight, Sam?_

* * *

 Sam

Sam sat on a flat ledge atop the roof of the Zeus Cabin, leaning against the dome and hidden from view, except that the rain hitting him outlined his form. He felt the ice cold water soaking into his clothing, but he wasn’t bothered by it. He was far more bothered by other things. 

_I fucked up._

_I hurt Percy._

_Why did that have to happen?_

_Why am I so...emotional?_

_Seriously, it’s like I feel so strongly about things all the time, and my_   _emotions can affect my Semblance._

_And when my Semblance is active without control...I can seriously hurt people._

_Especially if it’s darkness._

Sam then noticed something odd

_Strange..._

_I can’t affect this rain._  

_Is Poseidon punishing me for hurting Percy?_

Sam sighed.

_It isn’t a harsh enough punishment._

_Well...they’ve stopped looking._

_No point in hiding anymore._

_Anyone would be able to find me at this point._

Sam stopped manipulating light around himself, becoming fully visible.

_Are you looking for me, Poseidon?_

_Well, here I am._

Sam then laughed slightly.

_Oh, that’s right, I’m atop the roof of the Zeus Cabin._

_Poseidon wouldn’t start a war with Zeus just because I hurt his son._

_Well, if someone hurt Percy, I’d start a war..._

Sam chuckled at the irony.

_How does one go to war with one’s self?_

Sam then detected a nearby presence, and he already knew that it wasn’t Jason.

_Who’s there?_

_There’s several of them._

“Who’s that?” a voice asked.

”Aello doesn’t know, but he looks tasty,” another voice answered.

“Ocypete agrees. Very tasty looking indeed,” a third voice said. “Does Celaeno agree with Ocypete and Aello?”

”Yes, Celaeno agrees,” the first voice replied. 

Sam found the source, seeing three heads peeking over the roof.

“Show yourselves,” he ordered, and three creatures flew upwards before landing on the roof.

_Harpies?_

_Oh, that’s right, Percy told me that harpies did the cleaning around here._

_He also warned me that they eat demigods who sneak out at night._

_I am in no mood to be eaten._

“What can I do for you three fine ladies?” Sam asked, his voice dripping with as much sarcasm as the clouds above were dripping rain.

The harpies giggled.

”Ooo, such a gentleman,” the center harpy said. “Celaeno likes this one.”

Sam mentally shook his head.

_Apparently, they don’t understand sarcasm._

“Aello agrees,” the harpy on the right added. “Must harpies eat him? He’s very nice.”

“Ocypete agrees, he is very nice,” the harpy on the left replied. “But Ocypete is hungry. She hasn’t eaten in any tasty demigods in a very long time. Too many follow the rules. Aren’t Aello and Celaeno hungry?”

The center harpy nodded.

“Celaeno is hungry. It has been a long time since she’s eaten a tasty demigod. How about Aello?”

By this point, Sam had identified each harpy.

”Yes, it has been a long time for Aello,” Aello replied. “It has been a long time since she’s eaten a tasty demigod.”

”Well, I’d hate to disappoint you ladies, but I’m not a demigod,” Sam said.

”Then what is he?” Ocypete asked Sam.

_Hell if I know._

Sam just shrugged.

”Who knows? I’m not even sure myself.”

”But he is still edible, yes?” Aello asked. “Still, such a shame, Celaeno agrees, yes?”

Celaeno nodded.

“Yes, very much a shame.”

The harpies’ manner of speaking was starting to irritate Sam.

_These things are getting on my nerves._

“Would you mind leaving me alone?” Sam asked, trying to contain his irritation. “I’m not in a good mood. I’m...sad.”

”Ocypete is sorry, polite not-demigod. Why is he not in a good mood?” Ocypete asked, sounding concerned. “Why is he sad?”

_Percy..._

“I...I hurt someone that I really care about,” Sam answered.

”If he cares, why hurt this someone?” Aello questioned.

Sam sighed, unable to tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain.

”It wasn’t on purpose. It was an accident.”

”Aello is sorry, polite not-demigod,” Aello replied, sounding sincere. “Must harpies eat him? He’s very polite and very sad.”

Celaeno nodded.

”Yes, Celaeno agrees. He is very polite and very sad. It would be a shame to eat him. Does Aello and Ocypete agree?”

Sam mentally smacked his forehead, tuning out the three harpies as they started to repeat their cycle of questions.

_Okay, I really can’t take this anymore._

_These things are so fucking stupid that it’s painful._

_Not headache painful, but painful nonetheless._

“Leave,” Sam ordered. “I’m not on the menu, so please leave.”

_Wow, I am being very polite._

“Why isn’t he on the menu?” Ocypete asked.

Sam reached his breaking point.

_That’s it!_

“Leave!” Sam ordered, unleashing a wave of his spiritual pressure laced with murderous intent.

The harpies quickly took flight and fled, leaving Sam alone once more.

_Finally._

Sam continued to sit in the cold rain.

_Percy..._

_I’m so sorry..._

* * *

 Jason

The son of Jupiter stared at the domed ceiling of his Cabin. Outside, he could hear the sound of rain, and he knew that Percy was the one responsible.

_Poor Percy._

_He must be miserable._

_Hopefully, Sam will show up soon._

Suddenly, Jason felt a wave of pressure laced with killing intent that made him shudder. 

_Wait...Sam?_

_Is he on my roof?_

_Why is he on my roof, and why didn’t I see him?_

Jason mentally shook his head.

_Not really important._

_I need to see if he’s okay._

Jason flew over to the ladder that led to the top of the ledge on his roof. He opened the trapdoor and peaked outside. He found Sam just sitting in the rain.

_Gods, he’s soaked._

“Sam?” Jason asked, feeling rather concerned.

Sam turned his gaze towards Jason, his face, for once, not hidden by shadow.

”Oh...hey, Jason,” the young prince said in a crestfallen voice.

_Clearly not okay._

“What are you doing out here?” Jason questioned. 

“Sitting,” Sam answered.

_I can tell._

“How about we get you out of the rain?” Jason suggested.

Sam simply shrugged and stood, and Jason quickly descended the ladder. When he reached the bottom, he looked up to see Sam closing the trap door before jumping off the ladder and landing behind Jason. Water dripped from his clothes and onto the floor.

_He must be cold._

“Do you want to shower and change?” Jason asked.

Sam just shrugged instead of replying.

_Not in the mood for words, I see._

Jason pointed towards his bathroom.

“Help yourself. Towels are inside.”

Without a word, Sam slinked off towards the bathroom.

“Don’t wait up for me.”

Sam closed the door behind him.

_Well...that was pretty direct._

Jason looked around his Cabin.

_At least it has furniture now._

He then looked at his father’s (technically?) statue.

”Hey, Dad. Any chance you’d help me out?” 

There was no reply, and Jason sighed.

”Yeah, I figured as much.”

_How would he have helped out anyways?_

_Well...should I wait for Sam?_

_He told me not to, and it’s not like he’s going to talk with me._

Jason flew back up to his bed and floated back into it.

_It’s strange that I used to have a really hard time with flying._

_If it wasn’t for those dreams about the Cloudy Wolf, I’d have never remembered._

_Speaking of the Cloudy Wolf, I remember that he also had Ingenium._

_Sam now has it, and he said that it was a gift, so does that mean that the Cloudy Wolf gave it to him?_

_Did the Cloudy Wolf also give Sam his pendant and earring?_

_Furthermore, if Sam has met the Cloudy Wolf, did Sam and I know each other, too?_

Jason let out a sigh of frustration.

_It’s not like I can just ask Sam._

_He doesn’t remember anything, the poor guy._

_I wonder if the Cloudy Wolf is also the one who hurt Sam._

_I guess that even if the memories are gone, the feelings still linger._

_I feel really bad for him._

_I’m also confused as all hell when it comes to my surprisingly strong feelings towards him._

_I mean, I thought my feelings for Nico were intense, and unfortunately, I was still dating Piper at the time._

_Not that I have any ill will for...Will?_

Jason couldn’t help but laugh at that.

_Will is clearly a great guy._

_He’s good for Nico, and he’d be a great boyfriend for anyone._

_Hell, I like hanging out with him, even if I can’t have Nico._

_I wouldn’t hesitate to protect Will._

Jason then sighed, feeling rather depressed.

_Normally, I wouldn’t be too bothered by being alone, but that’s only when someone doesn’t have feelings for someone else._

_Nico and Will have each other, and Percy and Sam are pining for each other._

_Me?_

_I have no one..._

Jason mentally sighed.

_Well...no point in crying over it._

_Might as well get some sleep._

* * *

 Jason

A cool breeze passed through the air as a young son of Jupiter watched the night sky, looking for a sign of the Cloudy Wolf. The sky wasn’t completely clear, as clouds littered the sky. He waited in the same spot the Cloudy Wolf had slain the Cyclops.

_Lupa said that he shows up here around night._

_Is he coming here tonight?_

_What will I even say if he comes here?_

Irritation flashed through Jason.

_All he’s done is ignore my questions and call me ‘Cloud’!_

_I should come up with a pet name that’ll humiliate him!_

_But...what can I even say about him?_

_He’s strong enough to kill a Cyclops!_

_Is there anything bad that I can say about him?!_

Jason huffed feeling frustrated and impatient.

_Maybe he isn’t coming tonight..._

_Maybe he’s-..._

High above, Jason spotted something falling from the above him cloud at high speed.

_Is it him?_

_It’s still pretty far._

The object continued to fall, and Jason saw that it was indeed a person.

_That’s him!_

_But...how is he going to land?_

_He’s going way too fast!_

_But I can’t fly well enough to stop him!_

_Even if I could, I wouldn’t be able to catch him without losing an arm or something!_

_Maybe I can slow him?_

Jason then saw that the Cloudy Wolf was carrying his strange blade with what appeared to be an engine of sorts in his right hand. The Cloudy Wolf then threw the sword (seemingly) directly at Jason.

_What the...!_

Jason reacted on instinct, jumping out of the way as the blade implanted itself in the ground a few feet to his left. His heart pounded in his chest.

_Holy crap!_

_Is he trying to kill me!_

Jason looked back above him, but the Cloudy Wolf was gone.

_What?!_

_Where did he go?!_

“Good to see you...Cloud,” the Cloudy Wolf said, the voice coming from Jason’s left.

His head snapped around to see the Cloudy Wolf standing there, the upper half of his face hidden by shadow and his weapon gone.

_What just happened?!_

The Cloudy Wolf smirked.

”Something wrong? Wolf got your tongue?” he quipped.

Jason quickly shook off his shock.

_Get ahold of yourself, Jason._

_You’re a son of Jupiter._

“Are you trying to kill me?!” Jason shouted, then immediately regretted his outburst.

_Nice going, Jason._

_Good job keeping yourself calm._

The Cloudy Wolf scoffed.

”Kill you? Oh, please. I wasn’t aiming for you. In fact, if you had been stabbed, it would have been your fault for moving into the path of my blade.”

The words irked the young son of Jupiter.

_He’s making fun of me again._

“What’s the matter?” the Cloudy Wolf asked. “Did you wet your pants? Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

Jason suppressed a growl. Instead, he took a quiet but deep breath. 

_Stay calm, Jason._

“No,” Jason answered. “I’m not some coward who can’t handle himself.”

The Cloudy Wolf simply shrugged.

”If you say so, Cloud.”

”Okay, could you stop calling me that?” Jason asked, feeling irritated. 

The Cloudy Wolf frowned.

”Why not? What’s wrong with clouds? I like clouds.”

_He likes clouds?_

_What does that have to do with anything?_

Jason snorted and rolled his eyes.

”Oh, please. What’s so great about clouds?”

The Cloudy Wolf smiled.

”Hey, clouds are great. They cover the sun on a hot day; they take the most interesting shapes; and they add something special to the sky."

_Wait..._

_Is...Is he saying that he likes me?_

The Cloudy Wolf then pointed upwards, and Jason’s gaze followed.

”See that cloud that’s covering the moon like a thin curtain?” the Cloudy Wolf asked.

Jason nodded.

”Yeah, I see it.”

”Tell me that it isn’t just beautiful,” the Cloudy Wolf said.

_Well...it is pretty beautiful._

Nearby, Jason heard Lupa and her pack howling at the moon, and the Cloudy Wolf giggled.

”See? They agree.”

Jason returned his attention to the Cloudy Wolf.

_So...he isn’t making fun of me?_

“Do you really want me not to call you Cloud?” the Cloudy Wolf asked. “I thought that it was a good idea in case we became friends.”

Jason was quite surprised.

_He...wants to be friends?_

The Cloudy Wolf then frowned softly.

“I don’t have any friends. I won’t call you Cloud if it bothers you that much.”

_He doesn’t have any friends?_

_Poor guy._

“I...suppose that you can call me Cloud if you want to,” Jason replied.

The Cloudy Wolf smiled.

”Thanks!”

”What should I call you?” Jason asked. “Can I have your name?”

”Nope,” the Cloudy Wolf answered, sounding happy.

Jason frowned.

”Why not?”

The Cloudy Wolf shrugged, still smiling.

”I have my reasons. Call me what you want to.”

Jason then began to ponder.

_What should I call him?_

_He won’t give me his name, and he said that I can’t call him the Cloudy Wolf._

“What if I call you Night?” Jason asked.

”Hmm...” the Cloudy Wolf replied before shaking his head. “Nope.”

Jason gave the Cloudy Wolf an incredulous look.

”’Nope’?”

_I thought he said that I could call him whatever I want to._

The Cloudy Wolf smiled.

”Nope.”

Jason giggled.

”You know, you’re not the easiest to talk to.”

”Nope,” the Cloudy Wolf replied, likely in agreement.

_Okay, then what should I call him?_

“What about Noctis?” Jason suggested. 

The Cloudy Wolf lost his smile.

”No.”

_That was a huge tone shift._

_Why the change in mood?_

“But it’s Latin for ‘Night’,” Jason explained.

”I’m well aware, but you can’t call me Noctis,” the Cloudy Wolf said firmly.

_So, he can understand Latin?_

_Does that mean that he is a demigod?_

”Let me guess, reasons?” Jason asked.

The Cloudy Wolf simply nodded in reply.

Jason wracked his brain.

_What should I call him?_

_I feel like I should call him some form of Night._

“How about Nox?” Jason suggested next.

”Nope.”

”Nyx?”

”Nope.”

_He’s not making this easy._

“Why are you insistent on calling me some form of Night?” the Cloudy Wolf asked.

Jason shrugged.

”I just think that it fits. Besides, I think that the night is cool.”

A name then came to Jason.

_I think that I’ve got it._

“How about Noct?” Jason suggested, hoping that it was good.

”’Noct’, huh?” the Cloudy Wolf replied before smiling. “I like it. Alright then, from now on, you are to call me Noct.”

Jason felt happy that the Cloudy Wolf (now Noct) accepted his pet name.

_Cool!_

_He likes it!_

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to your pack, Cloud?” Noct asked.

”Probably,” Jason answered. “What about you? Where are you gonna sleep?”

Noct smiled. 

“Wanna see?”

Jason nodded and Noct turned around.

”Alright, Cloud. Follow me.”

Noct started walking, and Jason followed.

_Where are we going?_

* * *

 Percy

Percy sulked as he sat in his bed. The reason — Sam hadn’t come back, nor had he shown up in Percy’s dreams. 

_This sucks._

_This totally sucks._

_Where in the world did Sam go?_

Percy sighed, getting out of bed to start getting ready for the day ahead of him.

_Hopefully, someone will have found him._

_At the very least, I know that he’s here._

_I felt him in the rain, but since it’s not a body of water, I couldn’t pinpoint his location._

It was no longer raining outside, but the clouds still hung over the Camp, threatening another downpour at any moment.

_I know that people will complain if it starts raining, and they’ll either blame me or Jason._

_Besides, maybe Sam will be at the dining pavilion for breakfast._

_He does have quite the appetite._

Percy stood and walked to his bathroom.

_Well, on the bright side, at least Annabeth gave each Cabin it’s own bathroom._

_I remember that before, when I first came here, that wasn’t the case._

_Hey, I have to find something to be happy about._

Percy sighed as he turned on his shower.

_Sam...where are you?_

_Are you okay?_

* * *

 Jason

The son of Jupiter awakened in his bed.

_Another dream about the Cloudy Wolf._

_Apparently, I called him ‘Noct’._

_How could I forget about that, too?_

Jason sat up and stretched, moaning softly at feeling.

_Stretching feels nice._

Jason reached under his pillow to grab his glasses. He put them on and looked around and found Sam sitting on a lower bunk, hood up and his legs tucked into his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees.

_I guess that he’s already awake._

_Should I say something?_

_Will he even talk to me?_

“I can feel you staring at me,” Sam said. “What do you want?”

_Apparently, he is willing to talk._

“Did you sleep well?” Jason asked.

”I didn’t sleep,” Sam answered.

Jason mentally sighed.

_Well...shit._

“Not feeling well?” Jason questioned the young prince.

”What was your first clue?” Sam deadpanned.

_Clearly not in a good mood._

“Should I tell Percy where you-...” Jason started.

”No!” Sam interrupted.

_Damn._

”He’s worried about you, y’know,” Jason added.

”I don’t wanna talk to him,” Sam said pointedly.

”But-...”

”I don’t wanna talk to him!”

Jason sighed.

_Well...I can’t change his mind at the moment._

_If he doesn’t want to talk with Percy, I can’t push him to._

“Reasons?” Jason asked.

Sam simply nodded.

_Huh...I’m getting a serious case of Déjà vu._

_Probably because of that dream._

“Did you want to get breakfast?” Jason asked.

_He has to be hungry._

_He has a bigger appetite than Percy._

“No,” Sam answered bluntly.

_I don’t think I’m going to get anywhere with him at the moment._

Jason swung his legs over his bed before sliding to the floor.

”I’m going. I’ll bring you something back.”

”Don’t bother,” Sam replied.

_Well, he’s just as stubborn as Percy._

Jason frowned.

”I insist.”

Sam shrugged.

”Suit yourself.”

Jason turned around and walked over to his wardrobe. He then opened it. His clothes were (of course) neatly arranged. 

_What should I wear?_

Jason grabbed a pair of jeans and quickly slipped them on. As he did, he looked behind him to see Sam quickly turning his head away.

_Was...Was he watching?_

Jason suddenly felt oddly flattered.

_Why do I feel this way?_

_Usually, I don’t even notice if someone likes me._

_In fact, people usually have to point it out._

“Like what you see?” Jason asked, feeling a bit like flirting.

”Shush,” Sam replied.

_I shouldn’t flirt with him._

_That’s practically taking advantage of his current emotional state._

Jason finished buttoning and zipping his jeans and turned around to grab his purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt. The shirt was more accepted now that the rift between Greek and Roman demigods had been mended, though there still were some tensions between them.

Jason slipped the shirt on before grabbing a sweater next. It wasn’t exactly the most stylish, but he liked it because it was comfortable. He wasn’t too picky when it came to his looks, as he didn’t feel the need to show off his physique (unlike a certain son of Poseidon). He pulled the sweater over his head and pulled his arms through the sleeves before turning to face Sam, who was looking in his direction again.

“You have awful taste,” Sam commented.

Jason frowned, looking down at his clothes before looking back at Sam.

_I think it looks fine._

“Do you really think so?” Jason asked. “I think that clothes should be comfortable.”

”Well, my clothes are comfortable in addition to looking good,” Sam quipped.

_He’s not wrong._

“Clothes are a means of expression. What you wear sends a message, whether you intentionally want it to or not, you’re still sending one on a subconscious level. Yours say, ‘I don’t care’,” Sam continued.

Jason was surprised because one, Sam had a point, and two, he was actually talking.

_He’s right._

_I really don’t care._

“Don’t yours say the same thing?” Jason asked.

Sam smirked slightly.

”Mine say, ‘I don’t give a fuck’. Big difference.”

Jason mentally nodded.

_Again, he’s not wrong._

Jason then turned around to grab a pair of socks, and he quickly slipped them on, having the balance to do so. He then grabbed his sneakers, kneeling down to put them on. After finishing his task, he stood and faced Sam once more, who was back to his gloomy self.

“Are you certain that you don’t want to come with me?” Jason asked. “More than a few campers defended you.”

”I still don’t want the attention,” Sam replied, hugging his legs closer to his chest. “I...I have trouble controlling my Semblance when I’m upset, and in case you couldn’t already tell, I’m very upset.”

_No, I can tell._

“Alright,” Jason said as he walked over to the doors. “Try and get some sleep.”

Jason opened his doors and stepped outside. He closed them with a sigh.

_I hope that he gets some sleep._

He looked up at the storm clouds hanging over the Camp.

_Looks like Percy is still upset._

_Understandable._

_I...I should try and cheer him up._

_That’s what bestest bros do._

_But I can’t tell him where Sam is._

_What should I do?_

* * *

 Will

“He looks like a baby seal,” Will said as he looked at Percy sitting at the Zeus table, pushing around his scrambled eggs with his fork. “A sad, heartbroken baby seal.” 

“Do you think we should help him?” Nico asked, sounding concerned. “He’ll be even sadder if we tell him that we still haven’t seen Sam.”

_He’s got a point._

_Still, I can’t just leave someone alone when they’re hurting, and Percy is clearly hurting._

“You don’t think that Sam would leave Camp, do you?” Will asked, looking at Nico.

Nico shook his head.

”No, I don’t think that he would. As sad as it is, Sam doesn’t have anywhere to go. He’s probably hiding somewhere nearby.”

_Yeah, I think that Nico’s right._

“Well, let’s try and at least give him some hope,” Will said. “Do you think telling him that Sam likes him will make him feel better or worse?”

Nico shrugged.

”It’s a huge gambit. It could either make him extremely happy or extremely sad. Perhaps even both.” 

_Again, Nico is right._

“Let’s try and cheer him up,” Will said as he walked over towards the Zeus table.

Nico quickly followed.

_I can do this._

Will put on his best smile.

”Hey, Percy,” Will said in a cheery tone, taking a seat next to Percy while his boyfriend sat across from him.

”...Hey,” Percy replied in a monotone voice. 

_Geez, he’s giving Nico a run for his money for dark and gloomy._

_In fact, Nico doesn’t really fit that description anymore._

“How are you doing?” Will asked, trying to be friendly.

”Are you here just to bug me, you sun-bug?” Percy asked back.

_Hey._

_Mean._

“He’s just trying to help, Percy,” Nico chided.

Percy sighed a depressed sigh.

”I know...Sorry.”

Will still smiled.

”It’s okay, Percy. I don’t mind being a sun-bug if I can bug you into smiling.”

Percy let out a short laugh, a small smile playing on his lips, even if for only a brief second.

Will mentally patted himself on the back.

_Good job, me._

“Has anyone told you that you have a gorgeous smile?” Will asked. “And before you ask, I’m not hitting on you.”

Percy smiled softly.

”Thanks.”

Percy then frowned, and Will mentally sighed.

_Poor guy._

_I wish I could get him to smile for more than a few seconds._

“I’m guessing that Sam still hasn’t shown up?” Percy asked.

Nico shook his head.

”No, though I’m pretty sure that he’s still here.”

”I know that he’s still here,” Percy said, surprising Will.

”Really? How do you know?” he asked.

”I...felt him in the rain,” Percy answered. “I don’t where he is, but I at least know that he’s still here.”

_That means that Sam was outside last night in the cold rain._

_Hopefully, he isn’t sick or something._

“Since when did I become popular?” Jason asked as he took a seat next to Nico.

”Well, a handsome guy like you, why wouldn’t you be popular?” Will quipped.

”Oh...thanks, Will,” Jason replied, sounding surprised. 

_He’s so oblivious to his own looks._

_It’s cute._

_Not Nico cute, but cute nonetheless._

Will shrugged.

”I calls it like I sees it.”

Will then noticed something unusual, Jason had a rather large breakfast.

_I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jason eat that much._

“Feeling alright?” Will asked.

Jason nodded.

”Yeah...just feeling a bit hungry today.”

Will mentally shrugged.

_Well, if he says so._

“Have you seen Sam, Jason?” Nico asked.

”No, I haven’t,” Jason answered, making Percy sigh.

_Poor Percy._

“Someone sounds lovesick,” Jason noted, sounding like he was teasing.

”So what if I am?” Percy asked, sounding like he didn’t care what anyone thought of him. “I’m in love with Sam. Do you have a problem with that?”

The answer surprised Will, not because he didn’t already know but because Percy had admitted out loud to all three of them. From their expressions, Nico and Jason looked as surprised as Will felt.

_Well...damn, Percy._

_I’m actually kinda proud of you._

Jason quickly shook his head.

”Of course I don’t have a problem with it, bro. It’s just...why were you upset when I suggested it earlier?”

Percy huffed.

”Because you were being a dick.”

Jason nodded.

”Fair enough...But you do like dick, right?”

Will was quite surprised by Jason’s behavior.

_Wow, Jason is being very...un-Jason like._

Percy blushed so hard that even his ears turned red.

”...Yes.”

_Damn!_

Will saw Nico’s jaw drop.

_Yeah, I wasn’t expecting him to say that either._

“But what does it matter if Sam doesn’t like me back?” Percy asked, sulking once more.

”You’re wrong, Percy,” Nico said suddenly.

Will gave him a surprised look.

_Nico, are you going to-..._

Nico nodded, indicating that he was.

_As long as it helps._

“Percy...I swear on the River Styx that I’m going to tell you the truth about how Sam feels,” Nico continued.

_Damn, Neeks._

“Sam likes you Percy,” Nico explained. “And not in a ‘I like you as a friend’ kind of way either. He like-likes you. He told me so himself. I’d even go as far as to say that he’s in love with you, though I can’t speak for him.”

Percy looked completely and absolutely lost, and Will could only mentally shake his head.

_So clueless._

“Really?” Percy asked after several moments of silence.

Nico smiled.

”I swore, didn’t I?”

Percy eyes started tearing up.

_Uh-oh._

As tears ran down Percy’s face, it started raining lightly.

_Come on, Percy, don’t be like that._

”Hey, man. Are you happy or sad?” Will asked.

”I don’t know!” Percy sobbed.

_Probably both._

Will turned towards the son of Poseidon and opened up his arms.

”Percy, come here.”

Percy looked at Will with sad eyes.

”Huh?”

”You need a hug before you cause another storm,” Will replied. “And I genuinely want to give you one. Now, come here.” 

Percy hesitated for a second before burying his face into Will’s chest, sobbing into it. Will wrapped an arms around the son of Poseidon, and it stopped raining.

_He’s a total mess on the inside._

_And hey, I was right, he’s both happy and sad._

”There, there,” Will soothed, stroking over Percy’s back. “It’ll be okay. We’ll find Sam, and things will be great.”

”W-Why isn’t he h-here?” Percy lamented, still crying.

”He’s scared, Percy,” Nico answered. “He’s scared that not only will you not return his feelings, he’s also probably scared of hurting you. I hate to say it, but you have to wait until Sam has calmed down enough to talk, and right now, he clearly isn’t.”

_He’s not wrong._

Eventually, Percy’s crying died down. He then sighed softly into Will’s chest, and Will noticed the sun peaking through the clouds.

”Feeling a bit better?” Will asked, and Percy nodded against his chest.

_That’s good._

Will felt Percy pulling back, so he let go of him.

“Thanks, Will,” Percy said. “I needed that.”

”Anytime, Percy,” Will replied. 

Something then occurred to Will — Jason was no longer at the table.

_Strange..._

_When did he leave?_

“Did anyone see where Jason went?” Will asked.

Nico and Percy seemed surprised, indicating that they had just realized his absence.

”I...I don’t know,” Percy said.

_Weird._

* * *

 Jason

Carrying a plate of food, re-entered his Cabin and closed the door behind him. If anything could describe how he felt, awful would be a fitting word.

_Poor Percy._

_Poor Sam._

Jason looked at Sam, who looked as if he hadn’t moved from his spot.

_He probably hasn’t moved._

“I brought you breakfast,” Jason said.

”I’m not hungry,” Sam replied in a monotone voice.

Jason sighed.

_Nico was right, Sam is terrified._

_He’s hiding it, but I can tell._

Jason walked over to where Sam sat and set the plate of food next to him on the nightstand.

”I’m not hungry,” Sam repeated.

”You don’t have to eat now,” Jason replied. “Percy’s worried about you.”

Sam scoffed.

”Probably scared that I’ll hurt him again.”

Jason shook his head.

”That’s not it. Percy...he...”

_Should I say it?_

_Will he even believe me?_

_I can swear on the River Styx like Nico did, but..._

“I don’t wanna hear it,” Sam said. “I don’t want to talk to him.”

Jason immediately decided against it.

_Nico’s right, Sam’s not ready._

Jason reached out to Sam.

”Don’t touch me!” Sam shouted.

Jason quickly retracted his hand.

_I don’t think I’m going to get anywhere right now._

He sighed and walked back towards his doors and opened them. He looked back towards Sam.

”Try to eat and get some sleep,” Jason said, knowing that Sam likely would do neither.

_What should I do?_

_Seriously, what should I do?_

* * *

 Nico

Inside the arena of the sword fighting area, Nico watched as Percy tried to demonstrate a disarming maneuver. He messed up, dropping his own sword instead.

_He can’t focus._

_He’s too distracted by everything._

Nico then mentally shook his head.

_No, that’s not exactly true._

_He’s too distracted by one thing in particular._

_Did I do the right thing?_

Nico looked up into the sky, which, although not completely clear, still allowed the sun to shine through.

_I think that I did the right thing._

Nico then sighed out loud.

_Still, no one has seen Sam._

_I don’t know what to do about Percy either._

_He clearly isn’t in the right frame of mind to be teaching, but he’s going to go crazy if he doesn’t do something._

_Hell, I’m going crazy worrying about my bro._

Nico walked over to Percy, as he dropped his sword again. Nico reached down and picked up Riptide before handing it to Percy. Percy’s sparring partner walked away to give them space. 

Percy smiled.

”Thanks, man.”

Nico smiled back.

”No problem. Why don’t you take a break from teaching?”

Percy sighed.

”I can’t focus, Neeks. I can’t stop thinking about him, but I feel like I’ll go crazy if I don’t do something.” 

Nico snorted.

”Welcome to my world.”

Percy winced, and Nico regretted his words.

_Oops._

_I told Percy that we were cool._

“I’m sorry,” Nico apologized. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that I know what you’re going through. I also know what Sam’s going through. I think that I might be able to help him, but...”

”We’d have to find him first,” Percy finished, and Nico nodded.

”Exactly.”

_I really suck at comforting people, but Will..._

An idea then came to the son of Hades.

_Will helped Percy calm down before._

_Maybe he can do it again._

”Why don’t you help Will out at the infirmary?” Nico suggested. “I’ll take care of the sword fighting lessons, and I’m sure that Will could find something for you to do.”

Percy nodded, capping Riptide before putting it away.

”I’ll take that offer. Thanks, Neeks.”

Nico smiled and shrugged.

”No problem, Percy.”

Nico watched as Percy walked away.

_I hope that Will can help him._

* * *

 Will

Inside the infirmary, Will watched as Percy tried to help cut bandages.

_This is just painful to watch._

_Well, painful for several reasons._

“No, Percy, not like that,” Will said, trying to direct the son of Poseidon.

_Seriously, you’d think that he’d be able to do something as simple as cut bandages._

“Yes, Doctor Solace,” Percy grumbled.

Will blushed slightly at being called ‘Doctor Solace’, feeling somewhat flattered.

_Not that I’m going to ever tell Percy that._

As Percy tried to cut another strip of bandages, his hands fidgeted.

_Geez, no wonder Nico sent him here instead of having him teach sword fighting lessons._

_Still, at this rate, he’s never going to get anything done._

Will sighed, walking over to Percy.

”Percy, let me-...”

”I can do it just fine,” Percy insisted as he pulled out another roll of white bandages, beginning to cut them into somewhat even strips, but his hands were still fidgeting too much.

_Poor guy._

_I know why he’s like this._

Will got behind Percy, placing his hands on Percy’s.

”Will, what are you-...” Percy started to say.

”Just relax, Gorgeous,” Will soothed. “Your hands are shaking too much.” 

To Will’s surprise, Percy’s hands stopped trembling, and something occurred to Will.

_Did I just call Percy ‘Gorgeous’?_

Will blushed slightly, then mentally shrugged. 

_Well, he is._

Will directed Percy’s hands, helping him cut an even strip.

”There we go,” Will said with a smile. “Like that.”

Percy sighed.

”Thanks...Sun-bug.”

Will blinked.

_‘Sun-bug’?_

_Did Percy and I just give each other pet names?_

Will’s blush deepened and he pulled back from Percy.

_Get ahold of yourself, Will._

”Just cut more like that one, okay?” Will asked, regaining his composure.

”Sure thing, Sun-bug,” Percy chirped.

Will just shook his head.

_Definitely a pet name._

_What a dork._

“Give me at least two dozen bandages, Gorgeous,” Will ordered, repeating his new pet name for the son of Poseidon.

”Whatever you say, Sun-bug,” Percy replied, making Will smile.

_Like I said, what a dork._

* * *

 Jason

A young Jason followed his new friend through the woods. The moonlight made it simple to see.

_Is it really okay for me to trust someone who doesn’t show his face or give me his name?_

_Maybe the reason he doesn’t have any friends is because he kills them all._

_Well, if he was going to kill me, now would be the time._

“Where are we going?” Jason asked.

”It’s not much further,” Noct answered. “Promise that I’m not gonna kill you, Cloud.”

”I wasn’t thinking that,” Jason retorted.

Noct giggled.

”Nah, you totally were.”

_Darn it._

“Don’t worry. I like you,” Noct continued.

_He...likes me?_

“You do?” Jason asked.

”Of course!” Noct chirped. “I think you’re an interesting guy.”

Jason laughed.

”Well, I think you’re mysterious.”

Jason then spotted what looked to be a large abandoned church up ahead. It was made of stone, and parts of the roof were collapsed. Some of the stained glass windows were broken, too.

_I’ve seen this place before._

_Lupa told me that it was actually a temple built for the Olympians._

_Does he live here?_

_Then...how does he get all the way up into the clouds?_

“Is it safe?” Jason questioned his new friend as they approached the entrance. 

There was no door, as it was missing.

”Completely safe,” Noct answered, stepping inside.

_Well...if he says it’s safe, it must be._

Jason mentally shrugged.

_Either that, or this is where he kills and buries his victims._

Jason followed Noct inside. The interior had wooden floors and contained crooked rows of old pews. Above were some metal chandeliers that looked like they held might have held candles and large pillars that extended to the ceiling, forming arches against the wall. By the altar at the front, the floor boards were missing, and a bed of white and yellow lilies grew.

Jason looked around in awe.

_Wow..._

_It’s...incredible._

“So...what do you think, Cloud?” Noct asked, regaining Jason’s attention.

”It’s impressive,” Jason replied. “Do you live here?”

Noct scoffed, and Jason could feel him rolling his eyes.

”Of course I don’t live here. I just hang out here when I wanna get away from home for a little while,” Noct explained.

_Why does he feel the need to run away from home?_

_Does he have some sort of troubles going on?_

_Well, if he’s a demigod, that’s not surprising._

”Why?” Jason asked, feeling rather curious about his new friend.

”Reasons,” Noct answered.

_This guy is really mysterious._

Noct then leaned in closer.

_What’s he doing?_

“How’d you get the scar?” Noct asked, touching his own lip.

Jason blushed slightly.

_Oh..._

_That..._

“I...Uh...I...tried to eat a stapler when I was two years old,” Jason explained, much to his embarrassment.

Noct started giggling uncontrollably upon hearing it.

_Mean._

Jason pouted, huffing and crossing his arms.

”Stop laughing.”

“That’s cute,” Noct said after calming down.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

”Cute?”

Noct nodded.

”Yeah, it’s cute.”

_It’s weird that he thinks that I’m cute since we’re both guys._

_Then again, he’s a weird guy._

“Can I see your face?” Jason asked.

Noct shook his head with a smirk.

”Nope.”

Jason pouted.

”That’s not fair. Why do you have to be so mysterious?”

Noct just shrugged.

”Because I like being mysterious. Get used to the enigma that is me.”

Jason frowned.

”En...igma?” he said, having trouble with the word.

Noct nodded.

”Yeah, enigma.”

”What’s that?” Jason asked, as this was his first time hearing the word.

Noct giggled.

”It means ‘Mystery’. Sorry, I have a large vocabulary.”

Jason smiled.

”Cool. Why, though?”

Noct smiled broadly.

”Because I am a genius.”

Jason then heard Lupa howling.

”I think she’s calling you back,” Noct said.

_He’s right._

Jason nodded.

”Yeah, she is. I’ll see you later, Noct.”

His new friend smiled.

”Later, Cloud.”

* * *

 Jason 

The son of Jupiter opened his eyes, finding himself in his bed.

_Another dream about Noct._

He sat up and stretched.

_Why can’t I just remember everything?_

_Did Noct ever show me his face?_

_Did he ever give me his real name?_

_We were friends, weren’t we?_

Jason reached for his glasses on his nightstand, deciding to sleep on a lower bunk last night. He put them on before looking at Sam, who was still in the exact same position as he had been in the day before. There were several plates of food next to him, completely untouched.

_Has he even moved?_

Jason then noticed that the glasses were empty.

_Well...at least he’s been drinking._

“Good morning,” Jason said.

Sam turned his gaze towards Jason, and Jason could see dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot, but whether from lack of sleep or crying, Jason couldn’t tell. It was a depressing and heartbreaking sight.

_Gods, Sam..._

“Morning...” Sam finally replied.

_Apparently, ‘Good’ isn’t part of his morning._

_Understandable._

”Get any sleep?” Jason asked as he stood, though he already knew the answer.

Sam turned his head away, not answering.

_What should I do?_

_I don’t know what to do._

_Should I tell him about the Cloudy Wolf?_

_It might make things better, but it might also make things worse._

Sam let out a depressed sigh, Jason decided that telling him might help.

_It’s worth a shot._

”I...I know what the Cloudy Wolf means,” Jason said, regaining Sam’s attention.

”What does it mean?” Sam asked.

_This is the most active I’ve seen him._

“The Cloudy Wolf is a person,” Jason answered. 

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”And how do you know that?”

”I had a dream about him,” Jason explained. “Back when I was training with Lupa at the Wolf House, there was a young boy around my age that Lupa dubbed the Cloudy Wolf. He wasn’t part of the pack, but...I think that we were friends, he and I. I’m just remembering this now, mind you.”

Sam nodded.

”I see.”

”You said that your necklace, earring, and Ingenium were gifts, right?” Jason asked. “Do you think that maybe the Cloudy Wolf gave them to you?”

Sam shrugged.

”Perhaps. It would make sense.”

The young prince then turned his head away, rested it on his knees, and sighed once more.

_Poor guy._

_I wish I could tell him more._

Jason stood, walking towards his wardrobe to grab new clothes for the day. After finishing getting dressed, he turned back towards Sam, who still had his head resting against his knees.

_No comment on my outfit?_

“Sam?” Jason asked.

No reply.

Jason walked closer to the young prince.

”Sam?” he repeated, but there was still no reply.

Jason reached out a hand, expecting Sam to yell at him, but Sam didn’t say anything.

_Is he okay?_

Jason placed a hand on Sam’s back, who instead of replying, just sighed again. Jason then noticed a steady rhythm to Sam’s breathing.

_He’s...asleep?_

Sam’s steady breathing gradually became deeper, confirming Jason’s suspicions, and he breathed out a sigh of his own.

_Thank the gods, he’s finally asleep._

_He’s been awake over forty eight hours, so I’m glad that he fell asleep before he started hallucinating from a lack of sleep._

_Plus, he hasn’t eaten anything, and he usually eats a ton, so he must be exhausted._

_Hopefully, he’ll be willing to eat when he wakes up._

_But...shouldn’t I move him?_

_He can’t be comfortable._

Jason grabbed one of Sam’s Arms to unwrap it from his legs. As he pulled, Sam growled softly, and Jason quickly let go.

_Shit, did I wake him?!_

Jason’s heartbeat increased as he held his breath. When he noticed that Sam’s breathing was still steady, he let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods, he’s still asleep._

_Looks like I’m not moving him at the moment._

Jason then looked at the plates of untouched food.

_I should probably replace those._

_I doubt he’ll be awake after breakfast, so maybe I should bring him lunch._

Jason grabbed the plates of food before leaving his Cabin.

* * *

 Percy

At a new Poseidon table, Percy sighed as he stared at his half eaten slice of blue pizza.

_Still no sign of Sam._

_Not even dreams of Sam._

_Gods...I’m not sure how much more I can take!_

“I’m guessing that you’re sighing because of Sam?” Will asked as he and Nico sat down.

”Why else?” Percy grumbled, feeling depressed.

(Yeah, that’s an understatement.)

“He’ll show up eventually, Percy,” Nico said in a soothing tone.

_But, what if..._

Fear coursed through Percy.

_No..._

“What if he’s gone missing like the other campers?” Percy asked.

Nico shook his head.

”I don’t think Sam is the type of person who could be captured without a fight, which would have drawn attention. I also don’t think he could have been lured away, as he seems to have immunity to magic that could have led to that.”

_That...makes sense._

_He’s probably right._

_Does that mean that one of the other Cabins is hiding Sam?_

_Who would do that?_

Percy contemplated the options.

_I already know that Chiron isn’t hiding him._

_I know that Piper wouldn’t hide him, and Sam would never stay in the same Cabin as Drew._

_Annabeth is also out of the question._

_Nico might, but...that would mean that Sam would come between him and Will, so that’s unlikely._

_The Ares Cabin?_

Percy mentally shook his head.

_No, I doubt think that Sam would like it there, just because it’s crowded._

_Plus, Isaac would want him to finish his gauntlets, and I haven’t seen Sam at Bunker Nine._

_Who else might do it?_

Percy looked around and caught Jason walking away, carrying a plate of food.

_I think I found my answer._

Percy stood.

”Going somewhere?” Will asked.

_Should I tell them?_

Percy decided against it.

_No, best not._

“I just needed to talk with Jason,” Percy answered.

_It’s technically true._

“Go ahead,” Will said, and Percy nodded.

”Later, guys.”

”Later, Percy,” Nico and Will replied. 

Without rushing, Percy left. He decsendeded the stairs of the dining pavilion, looking for Jason.

_Where is he?_

Percy spotted him up ahead, already near the Cabins.

_Found him!_

Percy ran after the son of Jupiter as no one was around. He rounded the Zeus Cabin just as Jason was at the doors.

”Hey, bro!” Percy called out, making Jason pause.

Jason turned around, looking surprised.

”Oh, hey, Perce. What’s up?”

_You know exactly what’s up._

_I’m not in the mood for games._

“He’s inside, isn’t he?” Percy asked, more statement than question.

Jason expression was of someone caught red-handed. He sighed.

”Yes, he is.”

_Knew it._

“And the food is for Sam,” Percy said, and Jason nodded.

”It is.”

_I have to know._

“How...How is he?” Percy asked.

Jason’s expression became somber.

”He’s not eating, and he’s barely said anything. He just fell asleep this morning.”

Percy’s heart ached.

_Gods, Sam..._

_I need to see him._

“I want to see him,” Percy said.

Jason shook his head.

”He just fell asleep, Percy.”

”Then I’ll wait for him to wake up,” Percy said firmly.

Jason frowned.

”He doesn’t want to talk to you, Percy.”

The words stung more than Percy had ever felt. 

_He...doesn’t want to talk with me?_

Even compared to Gorgon’s blood, the pain Percy currently felt outstripped it by leagues.

_No...I have to talk to him._

_If I don’t...I’ll go crazy!_

_I’ll combust like Leo!_

_I have to at least see him!_

“Then at least let me see him,” Percy said.

”No.”

Something inside Percy snapped.

”Well, why the fuck not?!” Percy growled. “Do you understand what he’s going through?! Did you actually feel what he feels?! I did, Jason!”

”And you’re part of that reason he feels the way he does, Percy!” Jason snapped back. “The reason he doesn’t want to talk with you is because he scared of you!”

”Then let me fix it, Jason!” Percy shouted back. “I know that I overreacted, but if you don’t let me fix it, he’ not going to get any better!”

Jason shook his head.

”He’ll talk to you when he’s ready! Nico told you when he was ready, and it’s the same for Sam!”

”It’s not the same, Jason!” Percy argued. “I wasn’t in love with Nico at the time!”

Jason’s expression became puzzled.

”What?”

Percy then thought about what he just said.

_Oops._

_Yeah, I realize how that might have sounded._

_I mean, I definitely like Nico, and I think he’s cute, but..._

Percy mentally shook his head.

_Never mind._

“What I meant is that their situations aren’t the same. Sam’s in love with me, and I feel the same way,” Percy explained.

”I still don’t think it’s a good idea, Percy,” Jason replied. “You can’t just expect Sam to suddenly be okay. He doesn’t want to talk to you.”

_Why does this guy always have to try and be ‘reasonable’?!_

“And you can’t expect him to just get better! Just because he doesn’t want to talk to me doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want to see me!” Percy shouted.

“It’s the same thing, Percy!” Jason argued. “If he doesn’t want to talk to you, that also means that he doesn’t want to see you!”

_I’ve had enough of this!_

Percy moved towards the entrance of the Zeus Cabin, but Jason immediately blocked his path.

”Get out of my way,” Percy growled.

”No,” Jason growled back.

_Does he think that standing in my way will stop me?_

Percy shoved Jason aside, causing him to drop the plate of food, its contents spilling onto the ground. As Percy reached for the door, a bolt of static electricity leaped from the door to his hand. Percy hissed and pulled his hand back; turning his head, he found Jason’s hand was touching the door.

”Did...Did you just shock me?” Percy asked, slightly shocked (pun totally intended) that his bro would go to such lengths.

”I told you no, Percy,” Jason said firmly. “This is my Cabin, and that means that you can’t just come and go as you please.”

_That’s it!_

Percy drew Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it.

”You wanna go?” 

Jason drew his gladius.

”If I have to beat some sense into you, I will.”

Percy hesitated.

_I don’t want to hurt Jason..._

_I hoped that he’d back off but..._

Percy lowered Riptide and sighed.

”Please, Jason...” Percy pleaded. “I’m hurting, too.”

Jason lowered his gladius.

”I know, Percy. Can you wait for just one more night?”

_Can I?_

Percy nodded.

_Do it for Sam, Percy._

“I can-...” Percy started to say when he noticed something.

_Holy shit, how in the world did we not notice that?!_

_Is that...Apollo?!_

“Uh...Jason?” Percy asked as he pointed to a giant Celestial Bronze statue of Apollo looming towards the Camp. “Am I hallucinating, or is that Apollo with a neck beard?”

Jason frowned.

”What are you tal-...” Jason started but then stopped short as he turned his head. “Holy shit, how in the world did we miss that?!”

_Oh, look, an echo._

“Think we should talk about this later?” Jason asked.

”No shit, Sherlock,” Percy answered.

Jason turned back towards Percy.

”Need a lift?”

_Oh, hell no._

Percy shook his head head. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a whistle made of Stygian Ice.

_Christmas present from Nico._

_He gave me quite a few of them, too._

“You stay here and protect Sam,” Percy said.

Jason nodded instead of arguing.

_Time to call Mrs. O’Leary._

* * *

 Sam

The young prince opened his eyes slowly. 

_Did I...fall asleep?_

Sam lifted his head from his knees and looked around. He noted that the food was gone.

_Where did Jason go?_

_Did I fall asleep while he was getting dressed?_

Sam mentally nodded to himself.

_Yeah, that’s probably what happened._

Sam then noticed something.

_Is that...shouting?_

_What’s going on?_

Sam released his legs and swung them over the bed. As he stood, he wavered slightly.

_Shit, not now!_

_I need strength!_

Sam then noticed his brand starting to glow brighter until it’s image manifested on his sleeve. He felt strength returning to his body.

_I’m not hungry anymore._

_It’s not one hundred percent, but it’ll do._

Sam slipped his shoes on before walking over to the Cabin doors. 

_Time to find out what’s going on._

Sam opened one of the doors to find Jason waiting outside, gladius in hand.

_Is he guarding me?_

”What’s going on?” Sam asked.

Jason’s head snapped towards Sam.

”Sam? What are you doing awake? Go back inside, it’s dangerous.”

_Did he just give me an order?_

“Explain what’s going on,” Sam ordered instead before finding a giant moving statue attacking, with a ship’s rudder, a faint silver barrier around the Camp. “Never mind.”

_Looks like we’re under attack from sentient garbage._

A loud sound reverberated through the air, and in a sliver flash, the barrier collapsed.

_Uh-oh._

The giant moving statue brought its foot up over the dining pavilion.

_Oh, hell no!_

Sam grabbed his black blade Noctis from the air before throwing it towards the leg. In a blue flash, Sam vanished and reappeared by the leg, grabbing his blade with his right hand. He focused his Aura into his left hand before slamming his fist into the giant’s leg, unleashing his Aura like a bomb. The result — the force of the blow knocked the giant’s leg back, leaving a huge dent in it. 

The blow also knocked Sam in the opposite direction, and he grabbed Ingenium from the air and threw it towards the ground in the same direction he was going. The blade caught the ground and Sam’s feet made contact with the back of the blade, sliding back several yards before coming to a stop. Sam then stood atop Ingenium, glaring at the automaton, and a blue aura rippled over Sam’s body with a sound akin to electricity.

_Shit, my Aura reserves are low._

_Worthless piece of junk._

_Who’s responsible for this?!_

“Hey, Bronze Ass!” a voice shouted from atop the automaton.

_Percy?_

Sam then saw Percy sliding down the automaton’s brow, and Sam quickly grabbed Dicere from the air, changing it into its javelin form. He threw Dicere whilst firing it, and it flew towards Percy, pining him to the automaton’s brow by the hood of his hoodie.

Percy looked down at Sam, looking surprised.

”Thank you!” Percy called.

Sam waved back awkwardly.

”I’m sorry!”

(For pinning him to a walking statue’s brow.)

Sam then warped to the top of the automaton’s head before reaching down and pulling Dicere out, and Percy along with it. Sam then lifted him up.

”Looky what I caught. A Percy,” Sam quipped, unable to help himself.

Sam then brought Percy onto the top of the automaton’s head before letting Dicere vanish.

”Sam...can we-...” Percy started to say before Sam involuntarily turned away.

”Not now, Percy,” Sam said, still not wanting to talk about what happened.

_Seriously, not now._

Suddenly, something licked Sam’s face.

_What the...?_

Sam turned to find a giant hellhound looking at him.

”Erm...hi?” Sam said awkwardly. 

The hellhound barked in reply, wagging it’s tail.

_It’s...surprisingly cute._

”Hey!” a voice shouted. 

Sam turned to see Austin (they’ve met) on a chariot pulled by pegasi with Apollo and Kayla. He glared at Apollo.

”Alright, who’s responsible unleashing this piece of sentient garbage? Apollo, did you do this?”

”Why, I am offended, Samuel!” Apollo cried.

Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

_I don’t give a flying fuck!_

“I am only indirectly responsible for this! Also, I have a plan to fix it,” Apollo continued.

”Well, let’s hear it,” Sam replied, feeling very impatient.

”Can’t you just destroy this thing?” Percy asked Sam.

”If I was at full strength, yes,” Sam answered. “But I’m running on fumes here.”

_Seriously, less than fumes._

“If you could please just keep this Colossus from stomping the camp’s hearth, that would be helpful. I need a few more minutes to enchant this arrow,” Apollo explained, holding up a perfectly good arrow before setting it down and holding up a crooked one.

Sam and Percy sighed.

”Of course you do,” they replied simultaneously.

The hellhound barked in alarm, and Sam noticed a hand coming towards them. Anchoring himself to the Colossus’ head with his Aura, Sam kicked the hand away whilst firing Impetus. 

“Tch. This thing is annoying.”

Percy sliced one of the Colossus’ spikes from its head before jamming it into its forehead, causing it to stagger back.

_Nice one._

Percy then sliced off another piece.

“Hey, ugly!” he called down. “You don’t need all these pointy things, do you? I’m going to take one to the beach. Mrs. O’Leary, fetch!”

_‘Mrs. O’Leary’?_

Like an athlete thowing a javelin, Percy tossed the spike, and the hellhound barked excitedly. She leaped off the Colossus’s head, vanished into shadow, and reappeared on the beach, bounding after the spike like it was a stick.

Sam looked at Apollo.

”Get enchanting!” he ordered as Percy jumped from the statue’s head to its shoulder.

He then leaped to the shaft of the rudder and slid down it like a fire pole all the way to the ground.

_Not bad._

Sam leaped off the front of the automaton’s head whilst doing a front flip, ramming his foot into the spike in the giant’s forehead, driving it further in. He then grabbed Dicere from the air in its javelin form and threw it towards the beach while firing, sending it to the ground quickly. Sam warped to his weapon, pulling it from the ground and placing the javelin across his shoulders.

“Hey, Bronze Ass!” Sam shouted, gaining the automaton’s attention. “Yeah, I’m talking to you, you ugly piece of sentient garbage! Come get me!”

The Colossus obliged, heading towards Sam, but Percy got there first.

”Are you okay?” Percy asked, sounding as concerned as he looked.

_Not really._

Sam nodded.

“I’m fine,” he lied.

”You don’t look fine,” Jason said as he landed next to them. “You look like you’re at your limit.”

The Colossus drew closer.

_At my limit, huh?_

A blue aura blazed around Sam’s body as he drew past his reserves, surprising both Percy and Jason.

”Sam...what are you-...” Percy started to say.

”BREAKING MY LIMIT!” Sam shouted before launching himself at the statue’s face. 

He manifested Audite on his left arm before ramming the shield into the automaton’s face, causing it to stagger back. Sam then stabbed Dicere into its face before swinging onto the javelin. He grabbed Ingenium from the air with his right hand and leaped off, slicing another spike from the Colossus’ head. Sam let his weapons and shield vanish while grabbing the spike and jamming it into the automaton’s torso.

Sam then felt himself tiring.

_Shit, not now!_

“Look out!” Percy shouted, but too late, Sam noticed an oversized hand coming towards him.

_Shit..._

Sam managed to equip Audite onto his right arm before the hand swatted him away, but even with his enhanced abilities, with Aura reserves depleted, the blow still hurt. Sam flew towards the sea, hitting the water at high speed, and pain seared throughout his entire body.

_Fuck, that hurt!_

Sam sank beneath the water, in too much pain to move.

_Shit..._

_Shit, shit, shit!_

_Move!_

_Move, Sam!_

Sam then noticed something strange. He wasn’t breathing underwater, but he didn’t really feel the need to breath. He immediately decided that he didn’t like the feeling.

_This is...uncomfortable._

Sam then felt himself inside an air bubble, and he gasped for breath anyways.

_That’s so much better._

_Percy?_

_Did he do this?_

Sam looked up, but didn’t find Percy. Instead, he found a man with a peppered beard wearing a naval uniform. He did have the same sea green eyes as Percy, but the presence he gave off didn’t quite match.

_This isn’t Poseidon._

_This is Neptune._

“Hello, Samuel,” Neptune greeted him with a friendly smile.

“Uh...hi?” Sam greeted him back.

_Why is he here, and why did he save me?_

_Is he going to make me pay for hurting Percy?_

_If so...why Neptune instead of Poseidon?_

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Neptune said. “I would have liked to greet you as Poseidon, but he doesn’t have what you need at the moment.”

_Nice to meet me?_

_Something that I need?_

_What could that be?_

_I don’t get anything._

Neptune then manifested a trident, but Sam could tell that it wasn’t his own. 

_That’s a Royal Arm!_

Sam mentally frowned.

_Why does Neptune have a Royal Arm?_

The trident was silver. The three teeth were black. The central tooth was longer than the other two with silver running through the middle, and the bottom ended in a fin-like spike with three additional hook-like shapes along the shaft near the top. Also, a golden cord was wrapped around the upper portion of the trident.

”I believe that this belongs to you,” Poseidon said, releasing the trident.

Sam reached out to it, and the trident flashed and turned into crystal. It pointed at Sam and flew into him into him, stabbing him. It had vanished and reappeared around Sam along with Noctis, Aurora, and Ignis other, all appearing in crystalline form. Crystals floated around Sam as the the weapons spun around him. The weapons continued to circle Sam before bursting into light and vanishing.

_Oraculum (Oracle), huh?_

_Mind lending me your strength?_

Sam then felt something.

_Oh?_

_Looks like I’ve gained a new ability._

_Or rather, an increase to an ability I already have._

_Armiger (Armed), huh?_

_Let’s see what I can do now._

* * *

 Percy 

With Chiron and Apollo, the son of Poseidon ignored the other campers jeering at the Colossus, more worried about Sam. Jason searched above the waters looking for him.

_Shit, is he okay?!_

_He hasn’t come back up yet!_

_He just got smacked by a giant hand!_

(Cue the music.)

Suddenly, a column of water burst from the sea. As the water came sank back into the sea, Sam came into view, hovering in the air. Sam glowed blue and vanished before reappearing in front of Percy, holding a trident.

_That isn’t Dad’s trident._

“How’s that enchanted arrow coming?” Sam asked as his trident vanished.

”It’s ready,” Apollo replied.

Chiron handed Apollo his bow.

”Make the shot.”

Apollo looked at the Centaur as if he’d gone insane.

“This is meant for the strength of a Centaur, not a teen mortal!”

Sam scoffed.

”Wimp.”

Percy mentally nodded in agreement.

_He’s right._

“You created the arrow,” Chiron said. “Only you can shoot it without succumbing to the disease. Only you can hit such a target.”

“From here? It’s impossible!” Apollo complained. “Where is that flying boy, Jason Grace?”

_I’m not letting my bro anywhere near that thing!_

_I saw what it did to Austin and Kayla._

Percy wiped the sweat and sand from his neck.

“Jason is busy, and all the pegasi have stampeded.”

“Perhaps if we got some harpies and some kite string...” Apollo said.

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

“Apollo,” Chiron said, “you must do this. You are the lord of archery and illness.”

”Just give the arrow to me,” Sam said. “I’m probably immune to it.”

_I’m not taking that risk._

Chiron shook his head.

”You may very well be, but it’s not entirely certain. Apollo must do this.”

“I’m not lord of anything!” Apollo wailed. “I’m a stupid ugly mortal teenager! I’m nobody!”

_Geez, what a whiner._

Percy put his hand on said whiner’s shoulder.

“You’re Apollo. We need you. You can do this. Besides, if you don’t, I will personally throw you off the top of the Empire State Building.”

“No way,” Sam added. “I’ve got dibs on doing that.”

_He’s right._

_He kinda does got dibs._

“How about we both toss him?” Percy suggested, hoping that Sam would continue talking with him.

Sam smirked softly.

”I can accept that,” he said before looking at Apollo. “Well, looks like either you do it, or Percy and I are tossing you from the top of the Empire State Building.”

_That would be an interesting first date._

Apollo squared his shoulders.

”Right.”

”We’ll draw him into the water,” Percy said. “I have the advantage there. Good luck.”

”I’ll keep him distracted,” Sam added.

_How is he going to do that?_

“You have any Aura left?” Percy asked.

Sam shook his head.

”Not enough to use my Semblance, but I’ve got something else.”

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”And what’s that?”

In a burst of blue light, Sam’s Royal Arms surrounded him in crystalline form, in addition to his trident. 

“Armiger,” he answered.

Sam jumped high into the air before hovering. His weapons pointed at the Colossus before flying towards it; they struck the automaton, staggering it. Sam warped onto the water’s surface.

_I can’t let him do this alone!_

“Let’s help out!” Percy shouted.

Chiron offered Percy a hand, and Percy took it, getting on the Centaur’s back.

”Hey, Bronze Ass!” Percy shouted, gaining the automaton’s attention. “Follow me!” 

The automaton followed as Chiron galloped through the tide.

_No lightning, Jason!_

_I know that you have great control, but don’t risk it!_

Percy looked back to see Sam’s Royal Arms raining down upon the automaton in a constant cycle; with each stab, they would disappear before reappearing and coming down again. 

_I haven’t seen him do that before._

Sam then warped ahead of them, facing the automaton, his crystal weapons pointed towards it. The weapons flew towards the Colossus at high speed, staggering it once more. 

_Damn!_

Sam warped towards the Colossus, grabbing Noctis and Aurora and unleashing a flurry of strikes upon it while his Ignis and his trident kept raining down in a constant cycle. Each slash left a gash that glowed white hot from the friction. The Colossus tried to smack Sam away again, but Sam warped away and into the tide. He was panting heavily.

_I’m not sure how much longer he can keep this up._

_Where’s the damn arrow?!_

Percy looked to see Apollo lining up his shot.

_Take the fucking shot!_

Apollo loosed his arrow, but as it flew, it drifted too far towards the right.

_It’s not going to make it!_

Apparently, Sam noticed this as well; he warped into the air and grabbed the arrow.

_No!_

Sam then warped to the Colossus’ left ear and threw the arrow inside before jumping away, still hovering in the air, his crystal weapon circling around him.

_I thought he said that he didn’t have enough Aura to use his Semblance._

Percy heard the arrow rattling around in the automaton’s head. The Colossus paused, looking towards the horizon with a befuddled expression. He then looked at the sky before arching his back and lurching forward, making a sound akin to a tornado tearing off the roof of a warehouse. Motor oil sprayed out of his ears, narrowly missing Sam and landing in the sand dunes.

_Did it just sneeze?_

_What kind of plague did Apollo give it?_

The Colossus inhaled several times once more, pulling the air in through his ears.

_Here we go again._

The Colossus rocked forward with a mighty sneeze, and...his head launched from his body like a rocket.

_Damn._

It flew over Long Island Sound, the face spinning in and out of view. It then hit the water with a mighty splash, bobbing for a moment before the the seawater displaced the air out of its neck hole, and it sank beneath the waves.

_That’s something you don’t see everyday._

The decapitated Colossus rocked and swayed.

_Uh-oh._

As the statue fell forwards, Percy exclaimed a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. The Colossus crashed into the sea, creating forty foot tidal waves port and starboard that Chiron rode surprisingly well. 

_Nice._

Percy then looked towards Sam, who’s crystal weapons vanished in a burst of light before he started to fall. Luckily, Jason managed to slow his descent before catching him.

_Thanks, bro._

Percy climbed off of Chiron before looking at the ruined automaton. 

_What should I do about this?_

An idea then came to Percy.

_Maybe my dad can do something with it._

_He’s always wanted a statue of himself in Atlantis._

_Not because he has a big ego (his is considerably smaller than Zeus’), mind you, but just as a reminder to lesser gods that it is his city._

Percy chuckled to himself.

_Time to go Auqaman._

* * *

 Sam

Percy spent the next several hours recruiting hippocampi and whales in order to help him haul away the remains of the Colossus. According to what Percy told everyone, it would be repurposed as a garden statuary in Poseidon’s palace. Sam didn’t particularly care what was done with it, so long as he didn’t have to deal with any automaton’s anytime soon. Sherman also  agreed not to kill Apollo for damaging his chariot or Nico for tossing him out.

(Though the mutual death glares that Nico and Sam had shot the son of Ares when he brought it up might have had a part in that.)

Overall, the damage to Camp Half-Blood had been minimized thanks to Sam’s intervention, something that made everyone far less wary of him. More than a few of them had offered an apology, as well as thanks, something for which Sam was quite grateful. Fortunately for Sam, he proved immune to the Apollo’s plague; unfortunately for just about everyone else, that wasn’t the case, coming down with hay fever.

Will’s healing and a hot meal helped the demigods who had gone missing make a speedy recovery while Chiron provided healing poultices to those with more severe cases of hay fever. Currently, Sam was making quick work of a meal that could have (originally) fed five people. Strangely, he didn’t feel hungry until he started eating, and then his appetite returned with a vengeance. He had his hoodie wrapped around his waist, revealing a heavily bruised right arm, and Paolo Montes was waving his Brazilian flag bandanna over the young prince as he ate, much to Sam’s annoyance.

_That’s it!_

“Dude, get lost!” Sam ordered, making the son of Hebe yelp and bolt.

”He’s just trying to help,” Jason said, sitting across from Sam. 

Sam just sighed.

”I know that, but it’s like he thinks his bandanna has magical powers, which it absolutely does not.” 

Sam looked at his right arm, which was already beginning to heal.

”And here I thought Paolo healed quickly,” Will said as he and Nico joined them. “I think that you could give him a run for his money.”

Sam looked at Will.

_Geez, he looks exhausted._

_Nico, too._

“Like I said, I have a large reserve of Aura,” Sam replied. “Now that it’s recovered, so has my self-healing abilities.”

_But is my Aura the only reason?_

_Where did that sudden burst of energy from earlier come from?_

_Furthermore, how was it that I didn’t feel the need to breathe?_

Sam mentally shook his head.

_Whatever it was, that was just unpleasant._

_I much prefer having an appetite, feeling sleepy, and having breathe._

_It makes me feel more...normal, I suppose._

_I feel like I should know, but the answer seems just out of my reach._

_Anyways..._

“You guys look exhausted,” Sam said to Nico and Will.

Nico snorted.

”Look who’s talking.”

”You all look exhausted,” Jason commented.

Sam and Nico shared a look, then grinned, thinking the same thing.

_Looks like we’re on the same wavelength._

”We look awesome,” Sam retorted, and he and Nico shared a high five.

Will chuckled.

”Looks like you’re feeling better, Sam.”

_Considerably._

“I am,” Sam replied.

_Should I?_

“Where...Where’s Percy?” Sam asked rather hesitantly.

”He’s probably still at his dad’s palace, but he should be back tonight,” Jason answered. “Why do you ask?”

”I think...I think I’m ready to talk to him,” Sam replied. 

“Are you ready to tell him how you feel?” Nico asked.

_Am I?_

“I...I don’t know,” Sam answered.

”I have a suggestion,” Will said.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”A suggestion? I’m listening.”

_What is he going to suggest?_

Will smiled.

”How about a game of Truth or Dare?”

Sam initial reaction was to say no, but he then thought over it.

_That...actually might work._

_It might give me the push I need to tell Percy how I feel._

Sam sighed and nodded.

”I think that could work.”

”Fantastic!” Will exclaimed cheerfully. “We’ll do it tomorrow night, and this time, we’re having a slumber party.”

Sam couldn’t help but giggle.

”If you insist.”

Will placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

”Trust me. Everything is going to work out just fine.”

Sam took comfort in Will’s touch and words.

_I get the feeling that I can trust Will._

“Alright...I’ll trust you,” Sam replied.

_Don’t make me regret it, Will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s latest Royal Arm is the Trident of the Oracle from Final Fantasy XV, called Oraculum here. 
> 
> Also, why does the Cloudy Wolf refuse to be called Noctis? It actually has nothing to do with the Royal Arm of the name.
> 
> The church that Jason dreams about is a reference to Final Fantasy VII.
> 
> I made a ton of references in this chapter.


	11. This Will be the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s about time. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use the songs This Will be the Day by Jeff Williams and Stand by Me by Florence + The Machine. Give them a listen if you haven’t heard them.

Percy 

The son of Poseidon watched as his siblings, the Cyclopes, dragged the headless automaton away, ready to repurpose it into a statue of his father. 

Percy nodded to himself.

_Well, I did what I came here to do._

He then turned to leave.

“Percy!” a familiar voice called.

Percy smiled.

_I recognize that voice._

He turned around to see Tyson running towards him. His brother embraced him in a bear hug, and Percy laughed.

”Hey, Little Bro. What’s up?”

_It still feels like he’s going to crush me._

_I wonder who would win in an arm wrestling match between Sam and Tyson._

Tyson set his older brother down.

“How’s your boyfriend?” Tyson asked.

_Wait, what?_

Percy frowned.

_Did he say, ‘boyfriend’?_

_Why in the world does Tyson think I have a boyfriend?_

_He probably doesn’t know that Annabeth and I broke up, but he knows that Annabeth is a girl._

_Tyson can be rather innocent, but he isn’t stupid._

“Erm...I don’t have a boyfriend, Tyson,” Percy replied awkwardly.

_Yet._

Tyson looked very puzzled.

”Really? Daddy says that you do.”

This time, Percy was the one who looked puzzled.

_Wait...what?_

“Why is Dad saying that I have a boyfriend?” Percy asked, feeling very much confused.

Tyson shrugged.

”I don’t know. He says that he’s seen you making heart eyes at someone named Samuel.”

The words shocked Percy.

_What?!_

_How does he know that?!_

“What are heart eyes, Percy?” Tyson asked innocently. “Are they eyes made of hearts?”

The question completely flew over Percy’s head as he began to grow rather nervous.

_How much of my life is my dad watching?!_

_Does he know about my dreams, too?!_

_Did he see me jacking off?!_

_Oh, gods, how embarrassing!_

“Percy, why is your face turning red?” Tyson questioned, giving Percy a curious look.

_Huh?_

Percy regained his composure.

_Right, Tyson is talking to me._

_Get it together, Percy._

“I’m just thinking about...my...erm...boyfriend,” Percy answered, not wanting to correct his brother because of his hope. “Like when you think about Ella, doesn’t your face feel warm?”

Tyson blushed, a giddy smile playing on his lips.

”Oh, you’re right. Is my face red?”

Percy chuckled and nodded.

”It is.”

_He’s such an endearing guy._

_I wonder how my little sister will turn out._

“Oh, by the way, Daddy wants to talk to you,” Tyson said.

_Dad wants to talk to me?_

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”Really? About what?”

Tyson just shrugged again.

”I don’t know. Something is different about Daddy. He seems like Daddy, but he doesn’t at the same time.”

Percy’s curiosity was piqued.

_Dad is different?_

_I wonder..._

“I’ll see what he wants,” Percy replied, then held out his right fist. “Later, Big Guy.”

Tyson bumped his fist.

”Bye, Percy. Don’t forget to visit, and stay alive. I like it when you're alive.”

”I intend to,” Percy answered with his signature grin.

Tyson left, running along the floor despite being underwater, and Percy swam through the palace, admiring it. 

_It looks like they’ve managed to repair everything, and even better than before._

_Well, let’s see what Dad wants._

Percy swam up to the large doors leading to the throne room.

_Should I knock?_

“Enter,” a voice said, and Percy hesitated.

_Was that Dad?_

_It sounded similar, but not quite._

Percy shook it off and pushed the doors open to find someone who looked very similar to Poseidon waiting for him, but he was dressed in a naval uniform.

”...Dad?” Percy asked feeling rather nervous.

The man smiled at him.

”Hello, Percy.”

_This isn’t my dad._

_This is Neptune._

Percy hesitated, unsure what to do with himself.

_What should I do?_

_Should I bow?_

Neptune seemed to realize Percy’s hesitant behavior.

”Oh, sorry,” he apologized before shifting into the form Percy was familiar with.

His naval uniform was replaced with his usual Tommy Bahama shirt khaki Bermuda shorts, and baseball cap with fishing hooks.

_Yeah, the vibe is similar but distinctly different._

_This is my dad._

“Hello, Son,” Poseidon greeted Percy, his smile considerably friendlier than Neptune’s.

(Not that it was exactly unfriendly.)

Percy relaxed and smiled back.

”Hey, Dad.”

Percy swam up to his father and gave him a hug, which Poseidon returned. 

“Good to see you, Percy.”

The two ended their embrace and pulled apart.

”You wanted to talk to me?” Percy asked. 

Poseidon nodded.

”Yes, I did. How are things going?”

Percy smiled.

”Great! Just managed to defend Camp Haf-Blood from...Well, I suppose you already know.”

”I do.”

_Just how much does he know?_

“Erm...Why is Tyson saying that I have a boyfriend?” Percy asked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

Poseidon laughed warmly.

”He said that? Ah, I must have misspoken.”

Poseidon then placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax, Son, I don’t know everything, though I could very well find out if I so wished. I respect your privacy. All I know is that you’re interested in that Prince of Lucis...and that the interest is mutual.”

Percy mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods, he doesn’t know everything._

“So I’ve been told,” Percy replied. “Umm...what do you think about Sam, and...what do you think of me liking him?”

Poseidon chuckled.

”I have no issues with your feelings towards Prince Samuel, but I think that you’re well past the liking stage, Son.”

_That’s true._

_At least he doesn’t seem to mind._

Percy nodded.

”I am.”

Poseidon removed his hand from Percy’ shoulder.

”Anyways, I met Prince Samuel as Neptune, and he gave a most favorable impression. He would suit you quite well. Much better than that certain daughter of Athena.”

_Hey, Annabeth isn’t that bad._

Percy frowned.

”Annabeth is still my friend, Dad. She’s probably the best friend I could ask for.”

Poseidon held up his hands.

”I didn’t mean any offense, Percy. I didn’t say that Annabeth was a bad person, I only said that she was a bad match.”

_Well...he’s right._

_Annabeth and I weren’t a very good match._

Something then occurred to Percy.

_Wait...Sam met Neptune?_

_Why?_

_When?_

“You...You met Sam?” Percy asked.

His father nodded.

”Technically speaking, yes, I did.”

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”Okay...Why? Is something wrong?”

Poseidon shook his head.

”No, nothing is wrong, Son. I simply had something that belonged to Prince Samuel.”

Percy pondered what his father (or technically, Neptune) could possibly have had that belonged to Sam.

_Something that belongs to Sam?_

_What could that be?_

Suddenly, it came to Percy.

”You mean that trident?” he asked.

”Yes, Oraculum, or Oracle,” his father answered. “Because of their tendency to be stolen, the gods have taken the remaining known Royal Arms into their possession for safekeeping, awaiting the time for them to be claimed. I don’t know if there are any tombs left for Prince Samuel to find, but my brother, Hades, would know. Prince Samuel needn’t worry, though. The Royal Arms are in good hands.”

Percy mentally nodded.

_That’s right, Chiron mentioned that many of them have been stolen._

“Good to know,” Percy commented. “Which gods have Royal Arms?”

”As far as I’m aware, Jupiter, Juno, Pluto, Minerva, Mars, Ceres, Diana, and Mercury each have a Royal Arm in their possession,” Poseidon replied.

Percy was very much surprised by the number of Royal Arms.

_That’s quite a few._

_From what I saw, Sam already has three Royal Arms, since Noctis and Aurora are twin blades and technically a single Royal Arm._

“What makes the Royal Arms so special?” Percy asked, hoping to gain answers for Sam. “What makes the Line of Lucis special?”

_If I can learn something, I’m sure that he’d appreciate it._

“To answer the former, those of Linea Lucis, or the Line of Lucis wield Potestas Regum, or the Power of Kings. It’s a power that allows those of the Line of Lucis to stand on equal ground with anyone, be they mortal or god,” Poseidon explained. “In other words, no ‘insta-wins’ such as vaporizing them or turning them into something else.”

Percy was quite surprised by his father’s words.

_No way..._

_Sam is awesome._

“A Regiis Armate, or a Royal Arm, is bonded with the soul of its owner. In fact, you could even go as far as to say that the glaive is them. Usually, the Royal Arm is named after the owners True Name,” Poseidon continued.

_Interesting._

“Sam said that his two swords are actually a single Royal Arm, Noctis and Aurora,” Percy stated. “What would Sam’s True Name be?”

His father stroked his beard.

”Curious. Dawn follows Night and is not necessarily Day yet. Dawn shares qualities with Night, as it is still cool, and the stars may even still be visible. If the blades were Noctis and Dies, it would be difficult to guess, but if it’s Aurora, then his True Name is likely Noctis Lucis Caelum, or, in English, the Sky of the Night’s Light,” Poseidon answered.

Percy’s heart fluttered upon hearing the translation.

_Oh, gods...that’s so beautiful._

_Should I call him Noctis as a pet name?_

Percy then mentally shook his head.

_No, he probably wouldn’t want me to call him after his sword._

_What about a variation of it, like...Noct?_

_I can give it a shot._

_The thing is..._

Doubt started to claw its way into Percy, and he frowned.

”Is something wrong, Son?” Poseidon asked, looking and sounding concerned.

”It’s just...Do you think that I’m good enough for Sam?” Percy replied. “He’s a prince, Dad. A legitimate prince. He even lives by a code.”

Poseidon shot Percy a curious expression.

”And what is this code that he lives by?” he asked.

Percy contemplated on what Sam had said.

_How did it go again?_

It then came to him.

_Oh, that’s right._

“Embrace your dreams. And, no matter what happens, protect your honor,” Percy recited Sam’s code. “He even said that a hero needs to have dreams and honor.”

Poseidon nodded.

“It’s a good code to live by, and he’s not wrong. A hero certainly does need dreams and honors. I’ve seen too many demigods and legacies who had no aspirations other than being a hero, and it never ends well for them. They want fame and glory, and there’s nothing wrong with wanting those things, but without dreams and honor, many heroes turn out worse than monsters.”

Percy mentally nodded.

_Yeah, some of the heroes of old could be downright cruel._

“As for whether or not you’re good enough for Prince Samuel, is there any reason you feel inadequate?” his father asked.

”It’s just...” Percy started, then hesitated.

_How should I put it?_

“Even after nearly everyone turned on him, he still protected them,” Percy explained. “I’m not sure if I could have done the same thing in his position.”

Poseidon gave Percy a reassuring smile.

”Well, I’m proud of you, Son, and I know for a fact that your mother is as well. You should never feel like you’re not good enough.”

Percy took a small amount of comfort in his father’s words.

”Thanks, Dad.”

“And when do you plan on confessing your feelings to him?” Poseidon asked.

_I’ve already decided that._

“Tomorrow,” Percy answered.

”I wish you the best, Percy,” Poseidon said.

”Thanks, Dad,” Percy replied. “Oh, and he prefers Sam.”

Poseidon nodded.

”I’ll keep it in mind.”

_Just one more night._

_I can make it one more night._

_But..._

“Was that all you wanted me for?” Percy asked. “To talk about Sam?”

”Actually, there’s something I wanted your help with,” Poseidon replied, a scroll (not the same kind Sam has) appearing in his hand.

The sea god then unrolled it.

”What is it?” Percy asked.

”It’s for a new game called Blitzball,” Poseidon answered. “I think that it’d be right up your alley.”

_Blitzball?_

_Sounds interesting._

* * *

 Will

Sam, Will, Kayla, and Austin were at the front of the amphitheater. Sam held an electric guitar, Kayla held a base guitar, and Austin was on the drums.

“Are you ready?” Will asked Sam.

Sam nodded.

”Yeah, I’m ready.”

The young prince then turned around to face the campers.

”Hello, Camp Half-Blood!”

The campers cheered in reply.

_They’ve definitely warmed up to Sam again._

“As you all know, we were attacked,” Sam said. “But we were victorious! We showed them that when you mess with us, we will always come out on top!”

The campers cheered once more.

”You’re damn right!” someone shouted.

”This is a song to commemorate our victory!” Sam yelled, and the crowd grew quiet.

_He picked the perfect song._

Sam started to play. So did Austin and Kayla, and then Sam and Will began to sing.

”They see you as small and helpless

They see you as just a child

Surprised when find out that a warrior will soon run wild

Prepare for your greatest moments

Prepare for your finest hour

The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower

We are lightning

Straying from the thunder!

Miracles of ancient wonder!

This will be the day we've waited for!

This will be the day we open up the door

I don't wanna hear your absolution

Hope you're ready for a revolution

Welcome to a world of new solutions!

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution

In time, your heart will open minds!

A story will be told!

And victory is in a simple soul!

Your world needs a great defender

Your world's in the way of harm

You want a romantic life

A fairytale that's full of charm

Beware that the light is fading

Beware as the dark returns

This world's unforgiving

Even brilliant lights will cease to burn

Legends scatter...

Day and night will sever!

Hope and peace are lost forever!"

Sam then went into a solo, playing with great skill.

_I wonder who taught him._

“This will be the day we've waited for...

We are lightning...

Welcome to a world of new solutions...

This will be the day we've waited for!

This will be the day we open up the door

I don't wanna hear your absolution

Hope you're ready for a revolution

Welcome to a world of new solutions!

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution

In time, your heart will open minds!

A story will be told!

And victory is in a simple soul!"

The song came to an end, and the campers gave a standing ovation. Sam searched the crowd, and Will quickly realized that he was looking for Percy. Sam’s expression faltered slightly.

_Guess he isn’t back yet._

Will placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

”At least smile for the crowd.”

Sam sighed.

”I was just hoping...”

”Way to go, Sam!” Percy shouted from the back of the crowd.

_Ah, there he is._

Sam’s demeanor immediately improved.

_That’s better._

Sam raised his fist triumphantly into the air.

“Thank you, Camp Half-Blood!”

The campers cheered in reply, Percy the loudest voice among them.

Will mentally shook his head.

_What a dork._

_A gorgeous one, but a dork all the same._

* * *

 Sam

“And you’re sure that you want to go back?” Jason asked Sam, sounding and looking unusually concerned for the young prince. 

Sam mentally shook his head.

_Seriously, why is he so concerned?_

_I’m not a child._

Sam nodded.

”I appreciate your concern and everything you’ve done for me, Jason, but I’ve been assigned to the Poseidon Cabin. I have to go back sooner or later. Besides, I think that I’m ready to at least be in the same room as Percy.”

”But it’s past curfew,” Jason objected. “What about the cleaning harpies?”

_Oh...them._

Sam simply shrugged.

”We’ve already met, and they hardly pose a threat to me.”

_He should know that._

Jason reached out but then seemed hesitant.

_Oh, I see._

Sam gave him the son of Jupiter a reassuring smile.

”It’s okay this time, Jason.”

Instead of simply placing a hand on his shoulder, Jason pulled Sam into a hug, much to Sam’s complete surprise.

_Wait, what?_

_This is...unexpected._

Also to Sam’s surprise, he found himself relaxing instead of tensing up.

_Weird._

_Maybe Jason’s hugs just make people relax._

_But...why I’m getting a strange sense of familiarity?_

Jason finally pulled back, and Sam found himself missing the hug.

_Definitely weird._

“Sorry,” Jason apologized. “I figured that you needed one after everything you’ve been through.”

_He’s not wrong._

Sam smiled.

”Thanks, Jason.” 

Sam turned around, opened one of the doors outside, and stepped out into the night.

_Time to go back._

Sam then felt like he was being watched.

_Oh..._

_They’re back._

Sam sighed out loud.

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

The three harpies landed before Sam.

”Hello, polite and scary not-demigod,” Aello greeted him with a unexpectedly friendly smile. “Does he need an escort? Harpies will ensure that polite and scary not-demigod reaches his destination safely.”

Sam was rather pleasantly surprised.

_That’s...unexpected._

Sam decided to return the smile.

”Appreciated, but unnecessary, ladies. And please, call me Sam.”

Sam then tapped his temple with his right index finger.

”Got it memorized?”

The harpies nodded.

”Yes, Sam,” Ocypete replied. “Let harpies know if Sam needs anything. Ocypete, Aello, Celaeno will serve Sam well.”

Sam nodded.

”You have my thanks.”

The harpies then took off, likely to attend to their duties.

_They’re not so bad._

_Annoying as all hell, but not so bad._

Sam walked towards the Poseidon Cabin. Upon reaching the door, he pulled out his key, but he then hesitated.

_Is Percy still awake?_

_Should I knock?_

Sam shook his head.

_No, this is my Cabin, too._

_If Percy’s still awake...I’ll have to deal with that._

_Hopefully, he’s asleep._

* * *

 Percy

The son of Poseidon struggled to breath, as the very air seared his skin and lungs. He was surrounded by a desolate landscape. Above him, blood-red hung in the hazy gray air. Dread and despair filled Percy.

_No!_

_No, no, no, no, no!_

_This...this can't be real!_

_I escaped!_

_I escaped, I escaped, I escaped!_

Percy’s head darted around, looking to see if he was alone.

_Annabeth!_

_Bob!_

_Someone, please!_

_Don’t leave me here!_

Suddenly, a wave of black water came rushing towards Percy, and he immediately recognized it.

_No!_

_Not the River Cocytus!_

Percy tried to move the water away from himself, but the shear volume overwhelmed him, and he found himself submerged in its icy embrace. As before, countless voices filled his very soul.

 _“Life is pointless,”_ the voices said. “ _You live, you grow old, and then you die. And for what? What’s the point of it all?”_

Percy mentally shook his head.

_Shut up!_

_You’re wrong, life isn’t pointless!_

_“Why struggle?”_ the voices asked. “ _Death comes sooner or later. Why not just accept it now?”_

_No!_

_I won’t accept it!_

_“But aren’t you tired?”_ the voices replied. “ _Aren’t you weary of this endless pain? This endless suffering? Where are the ones you cherish most? They’re not here. They’ve abandoned you. You’re alone.”_

Percy found his resolve crumbling into dust.

_I...I am alone..._

_I have no one..._

_I’m miserable..._

_I should just give up..._

_“Yes, just give up,”_ the voices agreed.

_Give up..._

_I should just give up..._

* * *

Sam

The young prince quietly entered the Poseidon Cabin before closing the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes, then looked at Percy, who seemed fast asleep.

_Looks like he’s out cold._

_I suppose that’s a good thing._

“Miserable...” Percy mumbled, startling Sam.

_He’s awake?!_

“I’m miserable...” Percy continued to mumble. “I should just give up...”

Sam’s alarm bells went off.

_Something’s wrong._

Sam walked up to Percy’s sleeping form.

“Percy?” he asked quietly.

”I’m alone,” Percy replied, though seemingly not at Sam. “So much easier to give up.”

_Something is seriously wrong!_

Sam placed a hand on Percy, about to tell him to wake up, but the son of Poseidon was ice cold to the touch.

_He’s freezing!_

_What the fuck is going on?!_

Sam shook Percy gently.

”Percy. Percy, you’re having a nightmare. Wake up.”

”I’m all alone...No one is going to save me...” Percy said, sounding like he was indeed giving up on life.

_No!_

Sam quickly pulled Percy’s blanket and sheets back before slipping into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around Percy, trying to warm him up.

_Why is he so cold?!_

“You’re right...” Percy muttered. “Life is pointless...”

_Who is he talking to?_

“Yes, you’re right...” Percy continued. “I don’t have anything to live for...”

_I won’t accept this!_

“Percy, you listen to me!” Sam ordered. “Don’t you dare say that! You hear me?! I won’t ever forgive you if you just give up on living! You can’t just give up before I tell you how I feel!”

“You’re right, it’s so much easier to let it all go...” Percy replied to whoever he was dreaming about instead of to Sam.

Several emotions filled Sam: Fear, dread, but mostly anger.

_Who the hell does this person or whatever think they are that they can talk over me?!_

_What the fuck gives them the right?!_

“Pointless...” Percy mumbled.

_That’s it!_

“SILENCE!” Sam ordered whoever Percy was talking to. “Who do you think you are to make Percy give up?! What gives you the right?! You don’t get to decide that! Percy gets to decide that, and Percy isn’t the type to give up! Whoever you are, get lost!”

* * *

 Percy

_Just give up..._

_It’s all so pointless..._

_Life is just endless suffering..._

_“Yes,”_ the voices agreed. “ _Just endless-...”_

A faint voice called out to Percy in the distance.

_Who is that?_

_“It doesn’t matter,”_ the voices answered. 

Percy agreed.

_Yes, it doesn’t matter._

_No one important._

_“Percy, you listen to me!”_ the voice ordered. “ _Don’t you dare say that! You hear me?! I won’t ever forgive you if you just give up on living! You can’t just give up before I tell you how I feel!_ ”

 _’It’s no one important’_ the voices replied. _‘No one impor-...’_

 _“SILENCE!”_  the other voice ordered.

This time, Percy recognized the voice.

_...Sam?_

_“Who do you think you are to make Percy give up?!”_ Sam asked, sounding furious. _“What gives you the right?! You don’t get to decide that! Percy gets to decide that, and Percy isn’t the type to give up! Whoever you are, get lost!”_

As quickly as the River Cocytus had come, it fled at the command, leaving Percy on solid ground once more. He felt his desire to live returning.

_That was Sam._

_He saved me._

Percy quickly looked around, hoping to find his savior, but he didn’t see any sign of Sam.

_Where is he?_

_Sam...don’t leave me here all alone._

_“How disappointing,”_ another voice commented. “ _It would have been so much simpler if you had just given up. Why do you have to struggle?”_

_Oh, no..._

Percy started trembling as he turned towards the source of the voice. Before him towered the physical embodiment of Tartarus. To Percy’s horror, the tortured faces of Bob and Damasen silently screamed within the Protogenos’ armor.

_No...not Bob..._

_“Percy, come back to me,”_ Sam called out, sounding desperate.

_Sam..._

_Where are you?_

_“No one escapes me,”_ Tartarus stated. “I _shall take what is rightfully mine, your life.”_

Percy’s life essence began to be pulled into the Protogenos’ face.

_Sam, please, save me!_

* * *

 Sam

To Sam’s horror, Percy’s breathing began to grow shallow. He felt Percy’s pulse, which steadily grew weaker.

_What’s going on?!_

_What should I do?!_

_What can I do?!_

_Percy, don’t die on me!_

Something then unlocked itself within Sam’s mind.

_That...That’s it._

Sam placed his forehead against Percy’s and began to glow a soft blue, focusing his Aura and channeling it into Percy. The son of Poseidon began to glow with a blue aura that matched Sam’s own.

_I remember._

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee," Sam said softly, unlocking Percy’s own Aura.

The act exhausted Sam greatly.

_Please, let it be enough._

“Percy...come back to me.”

* * *

 Percy

As his life essence was drained, Percy suddenly felt invigorated.

_What’s going on?_

_“What’s this?”_ Tartarus hissed.

 _“For it is passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee,”_ Sam said.

_Sam..._

_What did you do?_

_“It seems that someone is assisting you,”_ Tartarus commented. “ _But it’s not enough to save you. Your soul is mine!”_

Tartarus continued to draw Percy’s life essence.

_“Percy...come back to me.”_

* * *

 Sam

Despite unlocking Percy’s Aura, the son of Poseidon, to Sam’s dismay, continued to grow weaker, his breathing barely noticeable.

_No!_

Sam felt his eyes tearing up.

_No, I can’t let him just die!_

Once more, Sam felt a part of his memory unlocked

_If...If my Aura can’t save him...maybe my other source of power, the Power of Kings, can._

Sam drew on the power that gave him his other abilities, this time, glowing a soft white. Small luminescent crystals began to float around the two.

“Et participes cum te Illuminatio Mea (I share with thee my light),” Sam said softly. “Et participes sunt tibi fortitudinem meam (I share with thee my strength). Et participes cum tibi anima mea (I share with thee my soul). Et participes cum te mea vita (I share with thee my life). Ego te ad participes Potestate Regum sunt (I share with thee the Power of Kings). Per spatium infinitum atque solutum a morte, et copulationem nostris animabus, et in corde meo, custodiat te usque in sempiternum (Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I bond our souls, and by my heart, protect thee forevermore).”

Sam shared everything he had with Percy.

”Et participes Vitam meam tibi, Percy (I share my life with thee, Percy),” Sam said before exhaustion overcame him.

* * *

 Percy

Percy suddenly found his life essence no longer being drained as small luminescent crystals floated around him. 

 _“Et participes cum te Illuminatio Mea_ (I share with thee with my light) _,”_ Sam said.

 _‘What now?!’_ Tartarus yelled.

 _“Et participes sunt tibi fortitudinem meam_ (I share with thee my strength) _,”_  Sam continued.

Percy found his strength returning. Tartarus reached for Percy, but a barrier of light repelled the Protogenos; he cried out in pain, recoiling, his hand steaming.

 _“Et participes cum tibi anima mea_ (I share with thee my soul) _,”_  Sam said. “ _Et participes cum te mea vita_ (I share with thee my life) _.”_

The landscape and air around them shattered like glass, and Percy found himself infinite blue realm. It vast expanse had a sort of soft glow to it, and soft lights like stars shined. It also possessed streaks that reminded Percy of the Aurora Borealis.

“ _Ego te ad participes Potestate Regum sunt_ (I share with thee the Power of Kings).”

_Where are we?_

A pillar of golden light came down upon the Protogenos, slowly dissolving him.

“ _Per spatium infinitum atque solutum a morte, et copulationem nostris animabus, et in corde meo, custodiat te usque in sempiternum_ (Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I bond our souls, and by my heart, protect thee forevermore).”

 _“I will have what is mine!”_ Tartarus bellowed.

 _“You do not belong here, Tartarus,”_ a collection of voices answered _. “The son of Poseidon shares in a portion of our power through the Chosen. Return to the Pit.”_

 _“Et participes Vitam meam tibi, Percy_ (I share my life with thee, Percy) _,”_ Sam said.

 _“Who are you to give me orders?!”_ Tartarus questioned the voices. “ _I am a god! I am a Protogenos! What gives you the right?!”_

 _“God or no, it makes no difference,”_ the voices replied. “ _All is equal before us, the Lucii, and you are a trespasser in our realm. Begone!”_

Tartarus completely faded away.

_“We await the time for you to take your place...Hydrean,” the voices said._

_‘Hydrean’?_

Percy’s eyes opened.

_Wait...was that a dream?_

Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods, it was just a dream._

Percy then noticed something — someone was holding him. 

_What the...?_

Percy pulled back slightly to see Sam, eyes closed, and seemingly asleep. 

_I...I must still be dreaming._

A tear slipped down Sam’s eye and into the pillow.

”Come back to me, Percy,” he nearly whispered, sounding desperate and full of emotion.

_Oh, Sam..._

“I’m right here,” Percy replied.

Sam’s eyes fluttered open.

”Percy...You look like shit.”

_Gee, thanks, Sam._

Percy smiled anyways.

”Hey, that’s-...” he started to say before Sam cut him off with a soft kiss.

_This feels...real._

Sam pulled back and closed his eyes.

“Sweet dreams, Percy...”

Sam’s breathing began to take a steady rhythm.

_Yeah...this must be a dream._

Percy closed his own eyes.

”Sweet dreams, Sam.”

* * *

 Jason

A young son of Jupiter entered the abandoned church his new friend had shown him. He looked around, but couldn’t find Noct.

_Is he here?_

“Noct?” Jason called. “Noct?”

“Hello,” Noct said from behind Jason in a sing-song voice, but Jason still jumped nonetheless.

_How did he get behind me?!_

Jason spun around to find Noct smiling at him, though the upper half of his face was still hidden.

_How does he do that?_

_Is it some sort of enchanted hoodie?_

Noct reached out with his right index finger and touched Jason on his nose.

”Boop.”

_‘Boop’?_

Jason blinked.

_Did he seriously just boop me?_

Jason giggled.

”You’re a weird guy, Noct.”

Noct frowned slightly.

”Is...that bad?”

Jason shook his head.

”Of course not. We can be weird together.”

Despite the fact that most of his face was hidden, Jason thought he detected a hint of a blush on Noct’s cheeks.

_Definitely a weird guy._

_But like I said, nothing wrong with that._

“So, what do you wanna do?” Jason asked.

“What do you do for fun?” Noct asked back.

Jason snorted.

“Vincere aut mori. Conquer or die, Dude.”

”Pfft, how boring,” Noct retorted. “Carpe amet (Seize the fun), Cloud.”

_He’s definitely a weird guy._

_But in a good way._

“Well, what do you do for fun?” Jason asked.

Noct shrugged.

”I fight monsters or whatever else crosses my path.”

Jason frowned.

_Wait...what?_

_That’s what he does for fun?_

_I thought that..._

_Does he mean that..._

“What’s going on in that head of yours, Cloud?” Noct asked.

“It’s just...I thought that hunting monsters was part of your training, like mine,” Jason replied.

Noct shook his head.

”Nah, killing monsters is child’s play.”

”We are children,” Jason quipped.

Noct giggled.

”Fair point. But if it’s training for you, I guess I shouldn’t interfere.”

Jason was slightly surprised by his new friend.

_Wow...I wouldn’t have expected that._

“Thanks, Noct,” Jason said sincerely. 

Noct simply shrugged.

”I want you to be able to make it to Camp Jupiter alive. I like you.”

_I think that I’m starting to like him, too._

“Well, what should we do then?” Jason asked.

Noct smiled.

”How about we work on your flying?”

Jason frowned slightly.

”My flying?” 

Noct sniggered.

”Well, more like floating.”

Jason huffed.

_Mean._

Noct reached out and touched Jason on the nose again.

”Boop.”

Jason couldn’t help but giggle.

”Quit it, Noct. Anyways, how exactly are you going to help me? It’s not like you can fly.”

Noct jumped into the air, and soft white lines glowed along his clothing. He started to hover in the air, and Jason’s jaw dropped.

_What?!_

_How?!_

_How is he commanding the winds?!_

_Is it...coming from his clothes?!_

“Maybe not, but I can glide quite well,” Noct explained. 

“What are you?” Jason asked.

”I’m an enigma,” Noct replied. “Maybe if you make to Camp Jupiter alive, I’ll reveal a bit more of myself. After all, what’s the point in telling someone who might perish along the way?”

_Is that it?_

“How about you show me your face if I learn how to fly,” Jason said. “If I make it to Camp Jupiter, you have to give me your name.”

Noct smirked.

”Alright then. You have yourself a deal, Cloud.”

* * *

Percy

Percy’s eyes slowly fluttered opened, and he yawned. He felt extremely comfortable.

_Mmh, this is nice._

Percy then noticed a weight on his chest.

_Hmm?_

He looked down to find Sam’s head resting on his chest, his face turned towards Percy.

_Wait...what?_

_Sam?_

Percy blinked his eyes several times.  

_He’s still here?_

_Why is Sam sleeping in my bed?_

_When did he come back?_

_Does that mean...that Sam actually saved me from my nightmare?_

Percy smiled softly.

_Of course he would._

_He’s a true hero._

_I don’t think that I deserve someone as great as Sam._

Something then occurred to the son of Poseidon, and he started to blush furiously.

_Does...Does that mean that Sam...actually kissed me?_

_It felt so real...so very real._

_Much more so than those dreams..._

_Oh, gods..._

Percy felt his heartbeat starting to increase.

_Oh, gods..._

_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods._

_I...I kissed Sam!_

_For real!_

Sam sighed softly.

_What should I do?_

_Should...Should I move him?_

_Should I move?_

_Am I supposed to do something?_

“Mmh...Percy,” Sam muttered softly.

_Oh...gods._

_I...I think I need to do something before my heart is explodes from excitement!_

Percy carefully rolled onto his side, trying to get up, but as soon as he was on his side, one of Sam’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

_Shit, is he awake?!_

Percy froze, his heart pounding in his chest. He listened very carefully to Sam’s breathing. After what felt like an eternity, Percy was certain that Sam was still asleep, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods, he’s still asleep._

_I just need to get up for a little bit._

Percy tried to pull away, but Sam’s arm wouldn’t budge. 

_Come on, Sam._

_Just let me-..._

Percy tried to pull away once again, but Sam pulled him closer and nuzzled his face into Percy’s neck with a soft growl. Percy felt a rather pleasant shudder run through him.

_Why is he so strong?!_

Percy then smiled.

_Well...I might as well enjoy it._

Percy closed his eyes, and Sam breathed a deep sigh.

_I love this guy._

* * *

 Sam

In Bunker Nine, Sam worked on crafting Fire Dust rounds for Isaac’s new weapons. The gauntlets were yellow, as opposed to Sam’s black ones. He was also studying the scrolls Percy had given him.

_They turned out quite nicely, if I do say so myself (This game seems fascinating. I think that we could make it take place above water with the right equipment) (I should think about infusing Dust into my clothes)._

(Sam is running simultaneous lines of thoughts through his head.)

_The thing is that crafting rounds by hand is a pain (The thing is that I don’t have enough Dust to construct something to contain water in a large enough volume to play above the sea) (It’d be a lot less draining on my Aura reserves)._

Leo picked up a couple of open viles of Fire and Ice Dust.

_What in the world does he think he’s doing (Where in the world am I going to find the Dust required to make this game a reality) (But what should types should I use)?_

”Careful with that,” Sam said.

_It’s a good thing I only have one mouth (I wonder if I’d be able to play this game with Percy) (Well, I make frequent use of wind, fire, and water)._

”Is this really energy?” Leo asked, frowning at the vials.

Sam mentally shook his head.

_I thought that I already explained all of this (I’d have to be able to breathe underwater...right?) (Perhaps I should devote certain pieces of clothing to a specific type of Dust, but I’ll run out sooner if I use combinations)._

“Yes, it is,” Sam answered, turning his head to catch the son of Hephaestus sniffing at the Dust. “Dude, don’t sniff it!”

Leo started taking in short inhales, and Sam shook his head.

_Great..._

(He’s not doing multiple thoughts anymore.)

Leo sneezed and was consumed in a small explosion.

_Huh...this is just like with the Colossus._

_Hopefully, his head is still attached to his body._

When the smoke cleared, Leo’s face was black with soot while his hair was frozen solid.

”Whoa, did I just explode?”

_He’s lucky that didn’t hurt us._

Looking at the son of Hephaestus, Sam tried to contain his laughter. He completely and utterly failed.

_I am never letting him live this down._

A idea came to Sam.

_In fact, speaking of never letting him live this down..._

Sam grabbed his Scroll from the air and opened it before snapping a picture of Leo.

“Dude, did you just take a picture of me?” Leo asked.

Sam grinned wickedly.

”Sure did.”

”Get rid of it!” Leo demanded.

Sam shook his head.

”No way! Go work on that piece of junk dragon of yours, and stop touching my stuff.”

Leo grumbled as he walked away.

_I can’t wait to show everyone._

* * *

 Sam

Inside the sword fighting area, Sam presented Isaac with a pair of yellow bracelets that were triangular in shape. The young son of Ares eyes sparkled with excitement.

”So, they’re ready?” he asked.

Sam smiled and nodded.

”They’re ready.”

“Awesome!” Isaac exclaimed before taking the bracelets and slipping them over his hands. 

_Such an endearing kid._

“How do I change them?” Isaac asked.

_That’s something I had to consider._

_Usually, I trigger their transformation using my Aura, though there is a mechanism to change it without using Aura._

_I also use my Aura to trigger shots._

_Isaac’s are automatic, meaning that each punch will trigger a shot._

_As much as I’d like to, I can’t simply go around unlocking everyone’s Aura because...well, for one, it’s draining and there’s over a hundred kids here._

_Furthermore, I still don’t remember how I’d go about teaching them._

_Maybe I should ask Percy if he feels any different, then I’ll consider unlocking Isaac’s Aura._

_Anyways..._

“Tap them together three times,” Sam answered, demonstrating the motion to Isaac.

Isaac repeated the motion, and his yellow bracelets changed into gauntlets. He looked at them in wonder.

”Whoa...Awesome...”

Sam then grabbed a couple of small belts of rounds from the air. One set was red, and the other was orange.

”The red are short range, and the orange are long range,” Sam explained. “I’ve already loaded them with some long range rounds. I’ve also adjusted the amount of recoil for someone of your size. Until you’re used to it, don’t fire them-...”

Isaac punched both his arms in the direction of a training dummy, firing two red glowing orbs at it; the recoil knocked the young son of Ares several feet backwards and onto his back, but he did manage to hit his target, consuming the training dummy in a small blast. When it cleared, the training dummy was in tatters and burning.

”...at the same time,” Sam finished.

Isaac giggled.

”That was fun.”

Sam walked over to Isaac and offered him his hand. Isaac took it, and Sam pulled him to his feet.

”Like I said, don’t fire them at the same time until you’re used to it. These things can also be used to increase your mobility, but it’s gonna take a lot of practice,” Sam explained.

”You’ll help me, won’t you?” Isaac asked, sounding hopeful.

Sam smiled and ruffled Isaac’s hair.

”Of course. I’m in charge of hand-to-hand training. Have you thought of a name for them? Every good weapon needs a name.”

”How about Ember?” Isaac suggested.

”It’s a good name,” Sam replied as he pulled back the sleeves of his hoodie.

He then changed his own bracelets, Coelica, into gauntlets.

“Let’s begin.”

* * *

 Sam

Sitting with Percy, Apollo, and Rachel by the Athena Parthenos, the young prince sighed. 

“Remind me what we’re doing here again,” Sam said.

_Seriously, why are we here?_

”Trying to figure out Apollo’s next move,” Percy replied.

Rachel looked at Apollo.

”I know what you’re thinking. Don’t do it.”

”Can you read my mind, Miss Dare?” Apollo asked in a voice that Sam could tell was feigning surprise.

”Don’t need to,” Rachel replied. “I know you, Lord Apollo.”

”Plus, you have ‘stupid idea’ written all over your face,” Sam quipped.

_Anyone would be able to tell._

Apollo sighed.

”Do not call me Lord. I am just a mortal teen. I do not belong at this camp.”

Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

_Look who’s talking._

“Yeah, I used to think I didn’t belong here either,” Percy commented.

”Same here,” Sam added, a small smile playing on his lips.

”It’s not the same,” Apollo argued. “You humans grow and change and mature. Gods do not.”

Sam mentally shook his head.

_Geez, what a whiner._

Percy looked at Apollo.

”You sure about that? You seem pretty different.”

_I can’t imagine how._

“The other Oracles must be found and secured,” Apollo stated. “I cannot do that unless I leave Camp Half-Blood. And I cannot risk anyone else’s life.”

_Good, because I have no intention on helping you._

_I have my own shit to deal with._

_I don’t give a fuck about petty prophecies._

Something nagged at Sam’s mind,

 _‘Regis dormit_ (The King sleeps)’.

_Where did that come from?_

“You sound certain,” Rachel noted. “Did you get a prophecy from the grove?”

Apollo shuddered visibly.

”I fear so.”

Rachel nodded and cupped her hands on her knees.

“Kayla said you were talking to an arrow yesterday. I’m guessing it’s wood from Dodona?”

Percy frowned.

“Wait...You found a talking arrow that gave you a prophecy?”

“Don’t be silly,” Apollo replied. “The arrow talks, but I got the prophecy from the grove itself. The Arrow of Dodona just gives random advice. He’s quite annoying.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

_Again, look who’s talking._

“At any rate,” Apollo continued, “I must leave the camp. The Triumvirate means to possess all the ancient Oracles. I have to stop them. Once I have defeated the former emperors…only then will I be able to face my old enemy Python and free the Oracle of Delphi. After that...if I survive...perhaps Zeus will restore me to Olympus.”

Rachel tugged at a strand of her hair.

“You know it’s too dangerous to do all that alone, right?”

“Listen to her,” Percy urged. “Chiron told me about Nero and this weird holding company of his.”

“I appreciate the offer of assistance, but-...” Apollo started.

_Oh, hell no._

_I am NOT letting Percy leave._

“Whoa,” Percy said, holding up his hands. “Just to be clear, I’m not offering to go with you. I still have to finish my senior year, pass my DSTOMP and my SAT; otherwise, my mom and ex-girlfriend will kill me. But I’m sure that we can get you some other helpers.”

Sam breathed a mental sigh of relief.

_Good._

_I don’t want Percy to leave._

“I’ll go,” Rachel offered.

Apollo shook his head.

“My enemies would love to capture someone as dear to me as the priestess of Delphi. Besides, I need you and Miranda Gardiner to stay here and study the Grove of Dodona. For now, it is our only source of prophecy. And since our communication problems have not gone away, learning to use the grove’s power is all the more critical.”

Sam could detect Rachel’s disappointment.

_Still, communication problems?_

_That should be an easy problem to remedy._

“What about Meg?” Rachel asked. “You’ll try to find her, won’t you?”

Apollo sighed.

“I will try, but Meg doesn’t want to be found. She’s under the influence of her stepfather.”

Percy traced his finger across the Athena Parthenos’s big toe.

“I’ve lost too many people to bad influence: Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan...We almost lost Nico, too...”

_I’m glad that Nico is okay..._

_I happen to like my bro._

Percy then shook his head.

“No. No more. You can’t give up on Meg. You guys are bound together. Besides, she’s one of the good guys.”

“I’ve known many of the good guys,” Apollo said, sounding crestfallen. “Most of them got turned into beasts, or statues, or...or trees...”

Rachel put her hand over Apollo’s.

“Things can turn out differently, Apollo. That’s the nice thing about being human. We only have one life, but we can choose what kind of story it’s going to be.”

“I...I hope you’re right,” Apollo replied.

Rachel patted Apollo’s hand.

“Tell me the prophecy you heard in the grove.”

The former god took in a shaky breath.

“There once was a god named Apollo

Who plunged in a cave blue and hollow

Upon a three-seater

The bronze fire-eater

Was forced death and madness to swallow”

Sam was completely unimpressed.

_..._

_That’s it?_

_If it wasn’t Apollo who was specified, I’d think it’d be referring to me._

_After all, drinking anguish is something I can do._

(No, not literally.)

Rachel, for some reason, covered her mouth.

“A limerick?”

”I know!” Apollo wailed. “I’m doomed!”

_Geez, again, what a whiner._

“Wait...” Percy said, his eyes glittering, and Sam found himself captivated by Percy.

_So pretty._

“Those lines...Do they mean what I think?” Percy asked.

“Well,” Apollo said, “I believe the blue cave refers to the Oracle of Trophonius. It was a...a very dangerous ancient Oracle.”

“No,” Percy said. “The other lines. Three-seater, bronze fire-eater, yadda yadda.”

Sam sniggered.

_Oh, Percy._

“Oh. I have no clue about those,” Apollo replied.

Rachel squinted at Percy.

“Percy, what are you...”

Her expression went slack.

“Oh. Oh.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

_What?_

“Were there any other lines?” Percy urged. “Like, except for the limerick?”

“Several,” Apollo answered. “Just bits and pieces I didn’t understand. The fall of the sun; the final verse. Um, Indiana, banana. Happiness approaches. Something about pages burning.”

Percy slapped his knee.

“There you go. Happiness approaches. Happy is a name — well, the English version, anyway.”

He stood and scanned the horizon. His eyes fixed on something, and a grin spread across his face.

“Yep. Apollo, your escort is on the way.”

Sam followed his gaze. Spiraling down from the clouds was a large winged dragon that glinted of Celestial bronze. On its back were Leo and Calypso.

Sam stood and sighed.

_Oh, great..._

_He managed to fix it._

_More sentient garbage._

The bronze dragon landed, letting out a triumphant machine roar.

“SILENCE!” Sam ordered, already thinking of slicing the dragon into confetti.

Percy placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

”Festus is friendly. Please, don’t destroy him.”

Sam looked at the son of Poseidon and smirked.

”I wasn’t thinking that.”

Percy rolled his eyes.

”You totally were.”

_Busted._

Sam pouted.

”Just a wing.”

Percy chuckled.

”What is it with you and automatons?”

_I don’t remember._

Sam shrugged.

”I can’t say.”

Percy grabbed Sam’s hand and started to pull him away.

”Can’t have that. Let’s go.”

Sam blushed, but a small smile played on his lips.

_Tonight._

_I’ll tell him tonight._

* * *

 Nico

“Seriously?” the son of Hades asked his bro, the Prince of Lucis, sitting with Percy, Will, and Jason  at the bonfire in the amphitheater.

Sam started cackling.

”Seriously.”

”You’re telling us that Leo exploded?” Jason asked. "How is that any different than usual?"

"Because he didn't just burst into flames, he literally exploded," Sam explained.

”Hey, it wasn’t my fault!” Leo complained. “...But I literally exploded a hole in Bunker Nine, and there was some fire...and I-I think some ice?” 

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”Ice?”

_I had the same thought._

“Are you being sarcastic?” Will asked with a playful smirk.

Leo huffed.

”I wish. I was helping out Sam and repairing Festus, and then I sniffed some Dust, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then Sam started laughing, and I felt really, really embarrassed, and I just wanted him to stop laughing at me, and then he took a freakin’ picture!”

_No way..._

_I have to see that!_

“Bro, show me!” Nico exclaimed.

Sam grabbed his Scroll from the air and opened it. On the screen appeared a picture of Leo with soot on his face and his hair frozen. Percy, Jason, and Will crowded around Sam to look at the picture.

Jason looked at Leo.

”Oh my gods, you really exploded...”

Percy, Sam, and Will started cracking up. Jason and Nico found themselves joining in the laughter.

”It was an accident. It was an accident!” Leo wailed, making the five laugh harder.

_Sam’s awesome!_

_I love this guy!_

“You seem to be in a much better mood,” Kayla commented as she walked up to Sam, guitar in hand.

_I know where this is going._

“Would you be willing to sing something?” Kayla asked. “Preferably something happy.”

Sam smiled brightly.

”Sure thing, though I wanna go solo for this.”

Kayla handed her guitar to Sam, and Nico found himself curious.

_I wonder what he’ll sing this time._

_He said something happy._

Sam began to play a rather pleasant tune.

”When the night has come, and the land is dark

And the moon is the only we’ll see”

_I know this song._

_It’s different from the original._

_I think I prefer this one more._

“No, I won’t be afraid, oh, I won’t be afraid 

Just as long as you stand...stand by me

So, darlin’, darlin’, stand by me 

Oh, stand by me, oh, stand now...

Stand by me...Stand by me”

Sam began to play a bit more to the original.

”If the sky we look upon...should tumble and fall

Or the mountain should crumble to the sea...

I won’t cry, I won’t cry, no, I won’t...shed a tear

Just as long as you stand...stand by me 

And darlin’, darlin’ stand by me

Oh, stand by my me, oh, stand now...

Stand by me...Stand by me”

_So beautiful._

_I definitely like this more than the original._

Sam began to hum as he played.

_Much more._

“And darlin’, darlin’ stand by me!

Oh, stand by me! Oh, stand...stand by me! Stand by me!

Whenever you’re in trouble, won’t you stand by me?!

Oh, stand by me! Oh, stand now! Stand by me!

And darlin’, darlin’ stand by me!

Oh, stand by me! Oh, stand now...Stand by me!

Whenever you’re in trouble, won’t you stand by me?!

Oh, stand by me! Oh, stand now...Stand by me! Stand by me!”

The song came to an end, and campers started cheering.

_That was amazing!_

Will leaned closer to Nico.

”That’s about as direct as you can get without actually saying it.”

Sam stood to take a bow, and Percy stood next to him.

Nico giggled.

”That’s also about as close as you can get without actually saying anything.”

Jason stood, too.

_Umm...what?_

Will and Nico shared a confused look with each other.

”That’s...weird, right?” Will asked.

_Oh, good, I’m not alone._

“Perhaps he’s just caught up in the mood?” Nico suggested.

He then noticed something odd in Jason’s expression.

_Is that...desire?_

“That doesn’t look like simply being caught in the mood,” Will noted.

“Jason’s straight, isn’t he?” Nico asked.

Will snorted a laugh.

”I don’t know what he is, but the huge crush he has on you speaks otherwise.”

_Wait...crush?_

_Since when did Jason have a crush on me?_

“Jason doesn’t have a crush on me,” Nico said. “He’s just been a really good friend.”

”I’m sure that it seems that way to you, Neeks, and you’re probably right to an extent, but I’ve felt Jason’s values on multiple occasions when he’s around you, and his feelings for you are more than platonic,” Will explained.

_Jason...has feelings for me?_

Nico blinked at the son of Jupiter.

_Guess I can’t blame Sam and Percy for being oblivious to each other..._

_Well...hopefully, this game of Truth or Dare won’t be too awkward._

* * *

 Sam

The five teens sat on pillows by the fireplace, arranged as before. Sam took in a deep but quiet breath.

_It’ll be okay._

_It’ll be fine._

_Percy hasn’t kicked me out or anything, so...he’ll be fine with my feelings for him._

_And he didn’t freak out about me sleeping in the same bed._

_Sure, I didn’t wake up with him, but...he didn’t freak out._

_He’s been rather busy today, but so have I._

“I think that we should establish some ground rules before we start,” Will said.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”Ground rules?”

Will nodded.

”Yes, some ground rules.”

”I’m listening,” Sam replied.

”All answers need to be in English,” Will stated. “Is that okay with you?”

_Well, I already planned on telling Percy._

_I just needed the courage to do so, and this helps._

Sam nodded.

”I’m fine with that. Am I going first again?”

Everyone shrugged.

”Sure.”

”Why not?”

”I don’t have a problem with that.”

”Go for it.”

These were the respective replies of Percy, Jason, Nico, and Will.

_Great..._

_Who should I ask first?_

Sam looked at Nico.

_Should I start with Nico again?_

Sam mentally shrugged.

_Why not?_

_It’s probably the easiest way to start._

“Nico, Truth or Dare?” Sam asked.

”Truth,” Nico answered.

_Okay, what should I ask?_

An idea then came to the young prince.

_Oh, I know._

“I’m curious...who was your first kiss?” Sam questioned the Ghost King.

Nico blushed, and shifted nervously.

“That’s...erm...would someone remind me, what exactly is the punishment for not answering?”

_How bad can it be?_

Will gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

”Hey, it’s okay, Neeks. It’s not like you’re going to hurt my feelings if it’s not me.”

Nico took in a deep breath.

”Well...I suppose I had to admit it someday. I just didn’t think it’d be today. Percy, I’m really, really sorry.”

Sam blinked.

_Wait...what?_

Percy just smiled.

“What’s there to be sorry for? Just tell us, Neeks.” 

_I think he just did, Percy._

Nico sighed.

”No, Percy, I meant that it’s you. You were my first kiss.”

_So...I was right._

Sam couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous that Nico was the first guy Percy had kissed.

_But...how come Percy doesn’t remember?_

Percy’s smile changes to a look of befuddlement; he blinked several times.

“That’s...erm...but...what?” he stammered, looking lost and somewhat flustered.

”I’m really sorry,” Nico apologized. “You see, it actually happened quite some time ago. You were asleep, and I kissed you. It was when I had finally come to terms with my...my feelings, and it just sort of...happened, y’know?”

_That explains it._

“Oh...erm...I suppose that’s fine,” Percy replied. “But does that...really count? With me being asleep and all?”

Nico scratched his head.

”Well...thing is...you kinda kissed back.”

_Wait, what?!_

“I...I did?” Percy asked.

”Yeah, you did...” Nico answered.

As an awkward silence came over them, Sam’s jealousy increased.

_That...That’s not fair!_

_I wanted to be Percy’s first!_

“Um...Was I any good?” Percy asked rather innocently. “I’ve never kissed someone while I was asleep. Then again, I wouldn’t exactly remember, now, would I?”

Sam suppressed the urge to growl.

Will rolled his eyes.

”Dude, you can’t just ask when it’s not your turn,” he chided before looking at Sam. “You okay, man?”

Sam blinked.

“Huh?”

“You’re eyes are kinda glowing red,” Will explained. “Is that normal?”

_Oh, shit!_

_Get ahold of yourself, Sam!_

Sam took in a deep breath, and his eyes returned to normal.

”Better?”

_It’s not like I have any right to be jealous._

_One, Percy isn’t my boyfriend, and two, I’ve probably already kissed someone._

Will nodded.

”Better. You’re up, Neeks.”

”Truth or Dare, Will?” Nico asked.

Will smiled.

”Truth.”

”Are you upset?”

_Figures._

“Honestly, I’m a little jealous that Percy got to kiss you first, but I’m not angry,” Will answered.

_Very mature._

_Will always seems to impress me._

Will then looked at Sam. He smiled, and Sam gulped.

“So, Sam, Truth or Dare?” Will asked.

Sam’s mind raced, running several lines of thought simultaneously.

_What should I pick (What if I pick Truth) (What if I pick Dare)?_

_If I pick Truth, will he ask me to name the person (If I pick Dare, will I have to kiss Percy or something) (What if he asks me to do something completely innocent)?_

_I’m so nervous (What if Percy rejects my feelings?) (What am I supposed to do?)._

Sam mentally slapped himself.

_Get ahold of yourself, Sam._

_It’s going to be okay._

“...Truth,” Sam finally replied.

”Is the person you like in this room?” Will asked.

_That’s...a nice step._

Sam took in a deep breath and nodded.

”Yes, he is.”

”You don’t say,” Nico deadpanned.

”Oh, shush,” Sam replied.

_Who should I ask next?_

Sam looked at Jason, who was staring very intently at his hands for some reason.

_Odd._

“Truth or Dare, Jason?” Sam asked.

Jason seemed to be snapped out of a daze.

”Erm...what?”

_What’s up with him?_

“Get your head out of the clouds,” Sam said. “Truth or Dare?”

”Uh...Truth,” Jason replied.

_Now, what should I ask?_

_Perhaps...I should ask about the Cloudy Wolf._

“Have you still been having dreams about the Cloudy Wolf?” Sam asked.

Jason nodded.

”I have, but I really haven’t learned anything particularly useful about the guy.”

Sam couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

_That’s a let down._

Sam nodded.

”Fair enough.”

Jason then looked at Percy.

”So, bro, Truth or Dare?”

”Truth.”

”I’m curious, what’s your sexuality?”

Sam mentally frowned.

_Why would he want to know?_

_Percy’s had a girlfriend, so he’s obviously straight._

“I’m bisexual, though I lean more towards guys,” Percy answered.

The answer completely shocked Sam. He blinked.

_Wait...what?_

_Percy...likes guys?_

(Facepalms.)

”Same here,” Will chirped. 

“Truth or Dare, Nico?” Percy asked.

“Um...Truth,” Nico replied.

_He’s going to ask about the kiss, isn’t he?_

“Was my kiss any good?”

_Called it..._

Sam suppressed another growl.

_Stay calm._

_Don’t let your eyes start glowing red again._

_It’s not like I can tell, though._

_It’s completely separate from my Semblance._

Nico shifted nervously.

”It...It was pretty good.”

_Okay, I’m dying to know just how good it is in real life._

Percy smirked, as if satisfied by the reply.

_I want to put a bigger smile on his face._

Nico then looked at Jason.

”Truth or Dare?”

”Truth.”

”Are you interested in having kids someday?”

Jason seemed surprised by the question. He then put on a thoughtful expression.

”Well, I suppose that I might want one one, though it would depend on the partner, the time, and whether or not we were capable of raising a child.”

_Wow, what a mature guy._

Nico put on a friendly smile.

”Well, I think you’d make a pretty cool dad.”

”I agree with Nico,” Percy added, eyeing Jason up and down.

”Ditto,” Will chimed in.

Jason scratched the side of his face. 

“Erm...Thanks, I guess. So, Will, Truth or Dare?”

”Dare,” Will answered.

”Put more wood on the fire.”

_That’s it?_

Will looked completely unimpressed. He huffed and got up before grabbing a log and and placing another log on the fire. He then sat down with another huff.

”Happy?”

Jason smiled and nodded.

”Quite. Thanks, Will.”

Will shrugged, then turned towards Sam.

_Here we go again..._

“So, Sam, Truth or Dare?”

_Perhaps I should go with Dare._

“Dare,” Sam replied.

”Take off your shirt, and no covering up.”

_Clever..._

Sam slipped his shirt over his head before tossing it over to his bed.

”Comfy?” Will asked with a smirk.

”Not really, but I’ll deal with it,” Sam answered truthfully, already missing his shirt.

_It’s my favorite shirt, too._

(The steel-gray one with the skull prints.)

“Sam doesn’t like being caught off guard,” Percy explained. “He likes to be ready to go at a moments notice.”

Sam mentally nodded.

_Exactly._

Will nodded.

”Makes sense.” 

_Who should I ask next?_

Sam then focused on Percy.

_I’m curious..._

“Percy, Truth or Dare?” Sam asked.

”Dare.”

_He didn’t have a choice._

“I want to hear you sing,” Sam said.

”Erm...what?” Percy replied.

”You’ve heard me sing,” Sam stated. “Sing for me, Percy.”

Percy scratched the back of his head, looking extremely flustered.

_Aww, how cute._

“If...If you say so...” Percy mumbled, before taking a deep breath.

_What will he sing?_

“When the night has come, and the land is dark

And the moon is the only we’ll see,” Percy sang quietly.

_So, he chose the song I sang._

_He’s got a nice voice._

“No, I won’t be afraid, oh, I won’t be afraid 

Just as long as you stand...stand by me

So, darlin’, darlin’, stand by me 

Oh, stand by me, oh, stand now...

Stand by me...Stand by me”

Sam’s heart fluttered.

_Why is he embarrassed about singing?_

_His voice is beautiful._

“How was it?” Percy asked sheepishly.

Sam smiled.

”Are you asking as a Truth?” 

Percy nodded, blushing slightly.

_So cute._

“You have a beautiful singing voice,” Sam answered. “Right, guys?”

They didn’t reply.

_Come on, guys, Percy needs this._

“Guy?” Sam asked, looking around the others, only to find them staring at Percy with heart eyes.

_...What?_

_What’s with them?_

_They look like they’re hypnotized._

Percy looked at Jason.

”Bro, are you okay? Was it that bad?”

_I thought it was fine..._

Jason faced Percy...and started leaning closer.

_What?!_

_Oh, hell no!_

“Guys, snap out of it!” Sam ordered, pulling the three demigods from their daze.

”Huh?” Jason said, pulling away from Percy. “What just happened?”

”You tell me,” Sam replied. “What was wrong with you?”

”I...I don’t know,” Jason answered. “I just...Percy started singing, and everything became fuzzy.”

_Weird._

“Does anyone know what might have happened?” Jason asked. 

“I think I might,” Nico replied. “Perhaps Percy has a siren’s voice.”

The answer surprised Sam.

_Wait, what?_

_Seriously?_

_Percy?_

“That...actually makes sense, but who knew?” Will said. “I guess that means that no one can enjoy Percy’s singing until he learns how to control it.”

Sam smirked, feeling rather smug.

”Speak for yourself. I dare you. I wasn’t hypnotized.”

Will returned the smirk.

”Oh? So, you’re immune to Percy’s charms?”

_Not really, but in the literal sense..._

“Well...I suppose,” Sam answered, then realized he had wasted a turn. “Damn it, Will!”

Will cackled in reply.

_I wasted a Dare on Will and a Truth!_

“Nico, Truth or Dare?” Sam grumbled.

”Dare.”

_What should I ask him to do?_

_Revenge?_

Sam mentally shook his head.

_No, that’s stupid._

_...But it might make me feel better._

“Kiss Jason.”

”What?!” Nico shouted, and Jason blushed furiously.

_Oh?_

_Looks like someone has a crush on Nico._

Nico looked at his boyfriend, and Will smiled.

”Go ahead, Neeks. Remember, it’s just a game.”

Nico nodded.

”Right...”

He then looked at Jason.

”Are...Are you okay with this, Jason?”

”Erm...Yeah, it’s okay, Nico,” Jason answered.

Nico looked at Sam.

“A...An actual kiss?”

Sam nodded.

”Right...” Nico said as he turned to face the son of Jupiter. Slowly, the two started to lean in closer. 

_They’re actually going to do it..._

The two demigods’ lips connected in a hesistant kiss...and Sam felt his heart ache at the sight.

_...What?_

Jason placed his hands gently on either side of Nico’s face, and Nico placed his on Jason’s shoulders. They both huffed, and Sam felt worse.

_What’s wrong with me?_

Sam heard Nico gasp slightly, and he watched as the two deepened the kiss slightly.

_He’s using tongue, isn’t he?_

Jason then ended the kiss, both he and Nico huffing softly and looking dazed, and Sam wanted to breathe a sigh of relief.

_Seriously, what’s wrong with me?_

_I thought that it might make me feel better...but it just made me feel worse._

“Well...I’ll tell you, that was one hell of a kiss,” Jason said, looking and sounding rather pleased as he and Nico returned to their spots, and Sam felt his heart clench in his chest.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

_I...I don’t get it._

_Stay calm, Sam._  

_Don’t lose control._

“I’ll say,” Will added.

“So, Percy, Truth or Dare?” Nico asked, still blushing somewhat.

”Hmm...” Percy seemed to ponder his options. “Dare.”

”Take your shirt off.”

That grabbed Sam’s attention.

_Huh?_

Percy grinned at took off his shirt in a rather seductive manner before tossing it on his bed.

_Don’t start drooling, Sam._

“Happy?” Percy asked, and Sam wanted to nod.

_I am feeling somewhat better._

Nico gave Sam a wink.

_Thanks, bro._

Percy then looked at Sam.

”So, Sam, Truth or Dare?”

_What should I pick?_

_If I pick Truth, Percy might ask me who I like._

_If I pick Dare...I don’t know what he’ll do._

_Am I ready to say it?_

Sam mentally shook his head.

_Not yet._

“Dare,” Sam answered.

”Sit in my lap.”

_..._

_..._

_What?_

Sam blushed slightly, and he started missing his hoodie.

_Damn you, Will..._

Percy smiled and patted his lap, and Sam stood and walked over to the son of Poseidon. He turned around and felt Percy grab his hand, pulling him down. Sam complied and settled into Percy’s lap, and his body tensed. His heart beat rapidly in his chest.

_Oh, shit._

_Stay calm._

“Relax,” Percy quietly urged, wrapping his arms loosely around Sam.

Sam felt the tension leaving his body, and he relaxed, feeling Percy’s skin against his own.

_This is...nice._

Sam sighed softly.

_Much nicer than even the dreams._

“Someone’s enjoying himself,” Will teased, causing Sam to flip him off. “Wow, rude.”

Sam just shrugged.

_I don’t really care._

“It’s your turn,” Percy reminded Sam after several moments had passed.

_Oh, that’s right._

_Who should I ask?_

Sam looked at Jason.

”Truth or Dare, Jason?”

”Truth,” Jason answered with a shrug.

”What’s your sexuality?” Sam asked, feeling curious.

”I’m demi,” Jason replied, surprising Sam slightly, though for different reasons.

_Huh..._

_Why doesn’t that surprise me?_

“Meaning you’re...” Nico started, then trailed off, seemingly unable to match a definition to the word.

“What it means is that I can only feel sexually attracted — or, for that matter, romantically — to people I know, with whom I feel close to, and have a kind of emotional bond with,” Jason explained for Nico.

_Meaning that he feels close to Nico, but what about Percy?_

_Is Jason even aware of his feelings for Percy?_

Sam mentally shook his head.

_Based on what I saw, probably not._

_Well...he can sort that out for himself._

_I know that I’m sorting out something when it comes to Jason._

“Will, Truth or Dare?” Jason asked.

”Truth.”

”Erm...Were you bothered by the kiss between me and Nico?” Jason asked rather hesitantly.

Will shook his head.

”Don’t worry that handsome head of yours, Jason. It’s a game.”

Jason nodded.

”Right...”

Will then looked past Sam, at Percy.

”Truth or Dare, Percy?”

”Dare,” Percy replied, right by Sam’s ear.

”Kiss the guy you like.”

_Wait...Percy likes someone here?_

(Facepalms...again.)

_Is it Nico?_

_Jason?_

_Well, I should get off his lap so he can kiss whoever it is._

As Sam made to get up, Percy grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down into his lap, only this time, he was facing the son of Poseidon.

_Wait...what?_

“...Percy?” Sam asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “What are you-...”

Percy cut Sam off with a kiss, and Sam’s eyes widened in surprise.

_Wait, wait, wait..._

_What?_

Percy pulled back slightly.

”It’s you, Sam. You’re the guy I like.”

_..._

_What?!_

“You...You do?” Sam asked, not quite believing it.

_He’s joking right?_

_This isn’t a dream, is it?_

_I’m not going to suddenly wake up, am I?_

Percy smirked.

”Well, as I told my dad, I’m well past the liking stage.”

_He’s joking._

_He has to be joking._

“So, Truth or Dare, Sam?” Percy purred.

_What should I pick?_

Sam then found his resolve.

_I...I think I’m ready._

“Truth.”

”Tell me, do you like me, too?”

Sam took in a deep breath...and shook his head, making Percy frown.

”But-...” he started before Sam shushed him with a finger.

”I’m well past the liking stage, Percy,” Sam answered, removing his finger. “Truth or Dare, Percy?”

_Pick Dare._

A smile crept onto Percy’s face.

“Dare.”

_Yes!_

“Kiss me again.”

* * *

 Percy

“Tell me, do you like me, too?” Percy asked.

Though he was smiling, Percy’s heart was pounding in his chest.

_Please, say yes._

_Gods, please, say yes._

Sam took a deep breath and shook his head, and Percy’s heart sank.

_...What?_

_But...But Nico told me that he did!_

_He even swore on the River Styx!_

_I don’t get it!_

“But-...” Percy started to say, but Sam silenced him with a finger.

_Huh?_

“I’m well past the liking stage, Percy,” Sam answered, removing his finger, and Percy’s heart lept with joy.

_Yes!_

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!_

“Truth or Dare, Percy?” Sam asked, sounding hopeful.

_Oh?_

_I can tell that he definitely wants me to pick Dare._

A smile crept onto Percy’s face.

”Dare.”

”Kiss me again.”

”With pleasure,” Percy purred before capturing the young prince’s lips once again.

_Yes, so much better than a dream._

Percy prodded gently on Sam’s lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Sam huffed and parted his lips, and Percy slipped his tongue inside. He moaned softly when Sam’s tongue met his own.

_Gods, this feels so good._

Sam practically melted against the son of Poseidon, wrapping his arms around Percy’s neck, while Percy’s wrapped his around Sam’s back. Though their tongues danced, it was a somewhat cautious and sensual dance.

_Gods, I’ve been wanting this since...well, a really long time._

_He feels so good._

Sam moaned slightly.

_I have to know if this is what I think it is._

Percy pulled back slightly, ending the kiss.

”Truth or Dare?”

”Truth,” Sam answered.

”Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Percy asked.

Sam nodded.

”I do. Do you want to be mine?”

Percy looked into Sam’s eyes.

”I do. Gods, yes, I do.”

Sam’s eyes started tearing up.

_Uh-oh._

A tear slipped down Sam’s cheek.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Percy asked, feeling concerned as Sam started sobbing quietly into Percy’s neck.

”N-Nothing’ w-w-wrong,” Sam answered, stuttering. “I-I’m h-happy, you d-d-dork.”

_Aww._

“Me, too, Sam,” Percy said, stroking Sam’s back. “Me, too.”

_I really don’t have the words to describe how happy I am._

_‘Happy’ doesn’t really do it justice._

Sam continued to cry quietly into Percy’s neck.

_I know that he feels the same way._

“Ew, look at those two, Nico, all in love,” Will teased, causing Sam to flip him off whilst still crying.

_Hehe._

_So cute._

After about a minute, Sam finally calmed down and pulled back to look into Percy’s eyes.

”Feeling okay?” Percy asked.

Sam smiled and nodded.

”Better than okay. Okay, I need to expand my vocabulary, gods, you have no idea how happy I am, Percy.”

Percy chuckled.

_That’s a first._

_Hopefully, the first of many things._

“I’m guessing that we’re not playing anymore?” Will asked, more statement than question.

Sam turned his head to look at the son of Apollo.

”No...I think we’re done. Thanks, Will.”

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”What are you thanking Will for?” 

Sam faced Percy once more.

”Will arranged this so I could come forward with my feelings.”

Percy was actually quite surprised.

_Oh..._

_That’s...actually really nice of him._

“Thanks, Sun-bug,” Percy said sincerely.

”No problem, Gorgeous,” Will replied.

”’Sun-bug’?” “‘Gorgeous’?” Sam and Nico asked respectively.

_Oops._

“Just some harmless pet names, love,” Will explained.

"Why does Will have a pet name, and I don't?" Sam lamented, and Percy looked to see Sam pouting ever so adorably. "I thought I was your boyfriend."

Percy's heart fluttered at the word 'boyfriend'.

_Gods, I can't believe this is real!_

_This better not be a dream!_

"Of course you can have a pet name, Your Highness," Percy replied.

Sam huffed.

"'Your Highness' doesn't count. That's a title, not a pet name."

_Well, I already had one in mind._

"How about Sammy?" Will suggested, causing Sam's eyes to shift to red before he glared at Will.

"Absolutely not!" the young prince shouted, making Will let out an 'Eep'.

"Whoa, looks like you pressed a button there, Will," Jason noted.

_Yeah, I probably should explain._

“Sam doesn’t like it when people call him Sammy,” Percy explained.

”That’s putting it mildly,” Nico commented.

"Well, how about Noct?" Percy suggested, regaining Sam’s attention.

Upon Percy’s suggestion, Sam’s eyes returned to their natural (if nearly glowing blue eyes could be considered natural) color, and he smiled.

”I like it,” Sam said, making Percy smile, too.

”I’m glad,” he replied.

”Did you say ‘Noct’?” Jason asked, gaining Percy’s attention.

He noted that the son of Jupiter looked confused.

”I did,” Percy answered. “Why? Is something wrong with it?”

Jason shook his head.

”Oh, no, nothing’s wrong with it...It fits, I suppose.”

_Weird._

Percy mentally shrugged.

_Oh, well._

_I’ve got a boyfriend, I’m way too happy to give anything else too much attention._

“Hey, Percy?” Sam asked, regaining Percy’s attention.

Percy smiled.

”Yes, Noct?”

Sam blushed softly.

”Can...Can I put my shirt back on?”

_I don’t want him to be uncomfortable._

Percy gave Sam an Eskimo kiss.

”Of course. Whatever you want.”

”Here,” Jason said, having gotten up to retrieve Sam’s shirt.

Sam took the shirt and slipped it over his head.

”Thanks, Jason.”

Percy pouted, going into baby seal mode.

_Aw, he’s hid his body._

“Percy, quit it~,” Sam whined.

”What?” Percy replied, acting innocent. “I want to see my beautiful boyfriend. Is that so wrong?”

”You’re not playing fair,” Sam complained. 

_That’s the point._

“You’re much different in my dreams,” Percy noted.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”And how am I different?”

_In so many ways._

“Well, for one, you tore my shirt off, saying that orange was an awful color and that I should wear darker colors to make my eyes stand out more,” Percy answered.

Sam blinked, looking surprised.

”Wait...what?”

Will whistled.

”Damn. That’s pretty aggressive of you, Sam.”

”Shush,” Sam replied, eyes still focused on Percy. “What else have I said or done?”

_He’s unusually curious._

“Well, after our first game of Truth or Dare, you were pretty distant in my dreams, saying that there was no point in talking since it wasn’t real,” Percy explained.

Sam looked shocked.

”That’s...I...”

”Something wrong?” Percy asked.

”Percy...those were my dreams, too,” Sam replied, his voice very soft.

Now, Percy was the one who was shocked.

_Wait...what?_

“Sounds like you two have been sharing dreams,” Nico commented.

”For how long?” Will asked.

”Since after Gaea,” Percy answered.

”Geez, it’s no wonder you two fell for each other so quickly if you’ve been sharing dreams for that long,” Will said.

_So, if Sam and I have been sharing dreams, that means..._

Sam started blushing furiously, and Percy knew why.

”Sam, that morning, did you have a-...” Percy started to say.

”Don’t say it!” Sam interrupted.

_Yeah, I thought so._

Will started cracking up.

_Bet he’s figured it out._

“What’s so funny?” Nico asked, not understanding.

”Don’t you dare, Will!” Sam exclaimed.

”Oh, are we still playing?” Will teased. “Dare accepted.”

”No!”

”Someone had a wet dream,” Will answered Nico.

Sam buried his face into Percy’s neck and groaned.

”Will, I hate you!”

”Have you seen Sam in all his glory?” Will asked.

”Will!” Sam shouted.

_Oh, how I wish._

_Since we were sharing dreams, it probably would have been exactly like the real thing._

”Unfortunately, no,” Percy answered Will.

”Percy!” Sam yelled.

”Guys, you’re making him uncomfortable,” Nico chided. “Frankly, I’m kinda uncomfortable myself.”

Sam pulled back to look at Nico.

”Thank you!”

”So, what do you guys wanna do now?” Jason asked.

_I wanna make out with my boyfriend._

“How a movie?” Nico suggested.

”That’s a great suggestion, Nico,” Percy replied. “Oh, let’s watch Up!”

”I still can’t believe that’s your favorite Pixar movie,” Jason mumbled.

Percy looked at his bro.

”Well, what’s your favorite Pixar movie?” he asked.

Jason blushed slightly, as if embarrassed.

_Oh?_

_What’s this?_

_Why would he be embarrassed?_

_Unless..._

“Is it Finding Nemo?” Percy questioned.

When Jason’s blush deepened, Percy knew that he was right.

_Oh, what dramatic irony..._

“Whoa, this has to be the most ironic thing ever,” Will commented. “Seriously, you two have the perfect bromance.”

”Don’t I know it,” Percy replied.

Sam then started to get up, and Percy immediately pulled him back into his lap.

”Where do you think you’re going?” Percy asked with a smirk.

Sam kissed Percy softly on the lips, rendering Percy speechless by the suddenness. Sam then pulled back.

”We can’t watch a movie from here.”

_..._

“Percy?” Sam asked, but Percy was still somewhat dazed.

“Damn, based on Percy’s expression, you just blew his mind,” Will stated.

_..._

_Whoa..._

“He did,” Percy said. 

_I’m so in love with this guy._

“Aw, look at Percy making heart eyes at his boyfriend,” Will said. “Seriously, congratulations, you two. You guys were driving all of us nuts because it was so blatantly obvious that you two had feelings for each other. It was painfully adorable.”

Sam and Percy frowned and looked at Will.

”Really?” they asked.

”Yes!” Nico, Jason, and Will answered.

_Damn._

_I just thought that Sam was shy._

Percy then pondered everything.

_Though looking back on it...I guess that I should have realized it without Nico telling me._

_Anyways..._

“Well, let’s watch that movie,” Percy said.

* * *

 Sam

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, having finished brushing his teeth after watching the movie. He was the last one to finish getting ready for bed.

“I can’t believe you cried in the beginning,” Nico said, referring to the movie.

_He’s not going to let me live that down, but..._

Sam scoffed.

”You’re one to talk. You cried, too.”

”No, I didn’t,” Nico objected.

”Um...Yeah, you did,” Will said.

”I did no such thing. I’m the Ghost King. Fear me,” Nico grumbled, pouting slightly.

 _He’s way too cute to fear at the moment._  

“Yeah, real fearsome, bro,” Sam said with a smirk.

”Hey, you’re just a prince. I’m a king,” Nico retorted.

Sam rolled his eyes.

”So? I’m physically the strongest person here. You yourself admitted that you’d lose in an all out fight between us.”

”I’d win if I was at one hundred percent,” Nico argued.

”Well then, get to one hundred percent and try and back that up,” Sam replied.

Nico sighed.

”I’m trying. It’s just...difficult. I feel like the darkness will consume me if I’m not careful.”

Sam nodded.

”I can relate, though my problem isn’t being consumed, it’s control.”

”Perhaps the two of you can help each other out,” Jason suggested. “Nico needs someone to train with.”

”Great idea, bro,” Percy chimed in. “By the way, Sam?”

Sam turned his attention to his boyfriend, an idea he was still adjusting to (though he was happy beyond words).

”Yes, Percy?”

”You unlocked my Aura, didn’t you?” Percy asked.

_Oh?_

_He can tell?_

Sam nodded.

”I did, but I don’t know how I’d go about teaching something that’s second nature to me. I guess it’ll be a learning experience.”

”Dude, you unlocked Percy’s Aura?” Will asked.

”That’s right,” Sam answered.

”Well, why don’t you do that for everyone?” Jason questioned. 

Sam shook his head.

”Because it’s not so simple. It’s exhausting to do, so I’m not going to do it for everyone. Besides, I still have to learn how to I’m gonna teach Aura Manipulation first.”

”That’s a fair point, but we can think about it later,” Percy said before grabbing Sam’s hand. “Are you ready for bed?”

_Oh, gods..._

_Hey, I like it._

“Yeah...I’m ready,” Sam answered.

Percy smiled before pulling Sam with him towards his bed. Sam’s heart pounded in his chest.

_I can’t believe it._

_I have a boyfriend!_

_And I’m going to cuddle with him!_

Percy pulled back the blanket and sheets before climbing into the bed, pulling Sam with him. He then pulled the covers over them before wrapping his arms around Sam.

”Comfy?” Percy asked with a smile that held such affection, Sam’s heart melted.

”Very,” Sam replied, giving Percy a smile of his own.

”Hey,” Percy said.

”Yes, Percy?”

”I love you.”

Those three simple words made Sam happier than words could describe.

”I love you, too,” Sam answered, meaning it. “Good night, Percy.”

”Good night, my prince.”

Sam closed his eyes and let out a content sigh.

_For once, a good night._

_A great night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Sam’s True Name actually isn’t Noctis Lucis Caelum, but it’s close. I’ll reveal it in the future. 
> 
> As for what power Percy gained, it’s not everything Sam can do.


	12. A Perfect First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Sam share their first date. Jason learns something troubling about the Cloudy Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of references in this chapter.

Jason 

A young Jason sat in front of Noct, who currently held a small tornado in his right hand. White lines glowed along his clothing, making Jason wrack his brain on trying to figure out how his new friend was doing any of what he was doing.

_Okay, how is he doing that?_

_Is he son of one the gods of the winds?_

_A ventus in his clothes?_

_How?_

_I don’t get it._

_I’ve never seen anything quite like it._

“If you’re wondering how I’m doing this, it’s a secret,” Noct said, completely dashing any hope Jason had of learning more.

_Figures he wouldn’t tell me anything about himself._

Jason nodded.

”Right...You’re an enigma.”

Noct smiled.

”Exactly, Cloud. Now focus. You’re a son of Jupiter, right? This should be easy for you.”

_Right._

_This should be easy for me._

Jason focused on commanding the winds to mimic what Noct was doing. Slowly, a small tornado started forming in his right hand.

_I’m...I’m doing it!_

“Noct, I’m doing it!” Jason exclaimed excitedly, and in that moment, he lost control of the winds.

The miniature tornado exploded forcefully, knocking the two on their backs.

_Oops._

Jason sat up.

”You okay, Noct?”

His friend sat up covering his face with an arm, and Jason realized that he had knocked Noct’s hood off. He noticed that Noct had dark brown hair.

_Well, at least I know his hair color._

_I wish I knew more._

Still covering his face with his arm, Noct used his free hand to pull his hood back up.

”Nice going, Cloud,” Noct said, pulling his arm away, his face still not revealed. 

Jason mentally pouted.

_Aw, no fair._

“Did you do that on purpose?” Noct asked, sounding somewhat irritated.

Jason quickly shook his head.

”No! Of course not!”

”If you say so,” Noct said, not sounding quite convinced. “Now, try again.”

”Right,” Jason replied, trying to focus once more. 

_I have to get this right._

_I wanna know more about this guy._

Sam suddenly stood and growled.

_Is someone or something here?_

Jason stood and turned to find a tall, young man wearing a short-sleeved leather jacket but no shirt. He was heavily muscled with tattoos covering both his arms. He sported neck length, brown hair that was shaved along the sides.

_Holy crap, he’s huge!_

Jason also stood.

”Gladiolus,” Noct said, naming the large man. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

_Whoa, language._

_Also ‘Little Sword’?_

_Nothing about this guy is little!_

“So, this is where you’ve been running off to,” Gladiolus replied before looking at Jason. “Oh? You’ve made yourself a little friend. How cute.”

_I don’t think he actually means that._

“Again, what the fuck are you doing here?” Noct snarled.

Gladiolus shook his head.

”The mouth on you. That isn’t any way for you to talk. Playtime is over, you spoiled brat. Time to go home.”

Noct scoffed.

”Spoiled? I would hardly call what I’m put through as being spoiled. Do you have any idea what it’s like?” 

Noct then started shaking, though whether out of fear or anger, Jason couldn’t tell.

_Is...Is he okay?_

Gladiolus simply shrugged, clearly not caring about Noct’s feelings.

”I don’t give a shit whether or not you like it. It’s not part of my job. Let’s go home.”

Noct shook his head.

”No. I’ll go back when I want. It’s never been a problem before, so why should it be one now?”

”Because I said so, brat,” Gladiolus answered.

”No,” Noct said firmly.

Gladiolus grinned, a strange weapon with two prongs appearing on his left arm. 

_What sort of weapon is that?_

”You wanna play? Alright then. Play with me,” Gladiolus said.

Noct took his stance.

”Take cover, Cloud.”

Jason followed the the order, quickly running behind a pillar.

_Does he really intend to fight this guy?_

_He’s gigantic!_

”This should be interesting,” Gladiolus said while taking his own stance. “Show me just how far you’ve come, brat.”

Noct took in a sharp inhale before charging at the taller man. Noct tried to throw a punch with his right hand, but Gladiolus blocked by pushing Noct’s right arm towards him with his left. Noct quickly countered with a palm strike with his left to the taller man’s face, knocking him back. He then followed it with two blows Gladiolus’ torso, then another palm strike to the face with his left hand, a right hook, and then an elbow to the gut with his right arm, knocking the tall man back.

Gladiolus just grinned.

_How strong is he if he can take those blows?_

Noct then kicked Gladiolus in the head with his right foot, but the tall man quickly brought his weapon into Noct’s face, and the prongs extended before electricity discharged from the weapon, knocking Noct back several yards. Jason’s friend managed to roll midair before landing in the flower bed and sliding back several more feet. Noct rubbed his chin and stood while Gladiolus chuckled, the prongs on his weapon retracting.

_Is Noct okay?_

_That was a decent amount of electricity._

Electricity jumped between the fingers and thumb of Noct’s right hand, and then he made a fist. He charged at the taller man before jumping into a slide along the floor, attempting to sweep his opponent’s legs, but Gladiolus jumped over Noct with a front flip, landing near the flower bed. By the time he turned around, Noct had already closed the distance. He jumped up and punched the taller man in the face with his left hand, sending him all the way to the wall on the right side of the church.

_Man, they’re both strong._

Noct jumped towards his opponent, who quickly started backing up. Noct jumped off the side of the wall, then a pillar before kicking the taller man, knocking him back; Gladiolus managed to quickly recover, doing a backflip, but Noct quickly jumped while kicking Gladiolus in the head before bringing his heel back down into his head once more, causing the taller man to hunch over. Noct then did a no handed backflip, kicking the taller man in the head for a third time, knocking him into the air. Gladiolus managed to recover midair, also doing a backflip.

Noct charged at the taller man, pressing his right arm against Gladiolus’ left, seemingly trying to rip the weapon off with his left hand. The larger man then shocked Noct with his weapon and pushed him back. Gladiolus followed this with a kick to Noct’s chest, knocking him back several yards. Noct quickly recovered in time to duck under a swing with the weapon at his head; Gladiolus’ fist took out a chunk of the stone wall.

Noct smacked Gladiolus’ arm aside before tackling the large man back into the center of the church; before they hit the ground, Noct placed his feet on Gladiolus’ chest and used him as jumping platform, causing Noct to continue forward. Gladiolus grunted as his body bounced off the floor from the impact; however, before Noct could get far, with his right hand, Gladiolus grabbed Noct by the ankle, making Noct gasp.

Gladiolus managed to plant his his feet on the ground and straightened his body using purely his strength. The large man swung Noct into the base one of the pews with such force that it started spin midair. He continued to swing Noct around, causing Noct to collide with the spinning pew a second time; Gladiolus swung Noct around several more times before tossing him towards the altar. Noct managed to roll midair before placing his feet on the wall where he landed, his right leg extended. The speed behind which he was thrown caused many of the flowers to lose their petals.

_He’s good._

Noct then moved his right foot before launching himself at Gladiolus. Gladiolus tried to attack with his weapon, but Noct grabbed him by the face and ran a couple of steps before slamming the tall man’s head into the floor. Noct then turned and threw Gladiolus into the air, turning midair to land on his feet; he then jumped into the air to grab Gladiolus by the back of his jacket and threw him into some of the pews, breaking them and causing an explosion of dust and dirt. Noct easily landed on his feet.

_Is it safe?_

_Man, that was one...hell of a fight._

Jason ran out from behind his hiding spot.

”Noct!” he called out, running towards his friend.

Noct smiled, but before Jason could reach him, he heard an upbeat fanfare playing.

_Is that a cellphone ringing?_

The fanfare repeated, confirming Jason’s suspicions.

_Uh-oh._

_Demigods and cellphones are a bad mix._

Noct turned around just as Gladiolus flung the broken pieces of the pew off of him and stood. He pulled what Jason assumed was a phone out of his pocket before answering.

_Is that really a phone?_

”Yeah, I found him,” Gladiolus answered. “No, you don’t have to...Suit yourself.”

Gladiolus then pocketed the phone-like device.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to have one of those,” Noct said.

”Did you forget my Semblance, brat?” Gladiolus asked instead of answering Noct. “I didn’t feel any of that.”

”I’ll just have to hit harder then,” Noct replied.

_Did he say ‘Semblance’?_

_What’s a Semblance?_

Gladiolus kicked a large broken piece of a pew at Noct and Jason, but Noct easily broke it apart with a punch. However, Gladiolus moved with unnatural speed, already beside Noct, his weapon against Noct’s chest.

_How?_

Noct gasped as he realized his situation, and the weapon discharged a large amount of electricity into Jason’s friend, knocking him back into a pillar; before he hit the ground, Gladiolus speed towards Noct once more and pinned him to the pillar with his weapon. It discharged another large shock, which shattered the pillar behind Noct.

”Noct!” Jason shouted as Gladiolus tossed his friend into the flower bed.

”Lights out, brat,” Gladiolus said as he walked over to Noct. 

“Time dilation, eh?” Noct asked, sounding unusually good for what he had just gone through. “Where did you get ahold of that?”

Gladiolus kneeled down and grabbed Noct by his shirt.

”Not important. Time to go home.”

Noct suddenly chuckled.

”Aren’t you forgetting something...Gladio?”

_‘Gladio’?_

_I guess it’s short for Gladiolus._

“And what am I forgetting?” Gladiolus asked.

”You told me that I forgot your Semblance,” Noct replied. “Seems you’ve forgotten mine, too.”

Gladiolus frowned.

”You have yet to unlock your Semblance.”

”Really? According to whom?” Noct asked before electricity started to crackle along his right hand; he then struck Gladiolus in the face with a palm strike, knocking him back several feet and onto his back.

Noct then did up kip-up before jumping high back onto the wall behind the altar, somehow sticking to the wall in a crouched position. He then grabbed his right wrist with his left hand while electricity started traveling from Gladiolus’ weapon and into Noct’s right hand.

Jason could only gawk.

_How is he doing any of this?!_

Electricity stopped traveling into Noct’s hand; it now crackled brightly inside his right hand, but the light emitted from the electricity only served to darken the shadow hiding Noct’s face (though Jason did think he saw red eyes for a brief moment).

“Thanks for that,” Noct said with a smirk.

Gladiolus removed his weapon and tossed it aside. He then reached into his pockets and pulled out two yellow crystals, which he stabbed into his arms.

_What is he doing?!_

Gladiolus veins began to glow yellow as electricity ran down his arms.

“Clever trick,” Noct commented as he dragged his right hand along the wall behind him and upwards, the electricity in his hand cutting through it. “But it won’t make you immune to this!”

The two adversaries cocked their right arms back, and Noct ran down the side of the wall before launching himself at Gladiolus. Before either of them could land a blow, a hooded figure in all black appeared in between them in a blue flash, grabbing Noct’s right wrist with his (Jason assumed it was a he) hand while blocking Gladiolus’ punch with an oversized, single-edged sword on his back. Like Noct, his face was hidden by shadow; he was quite tall, though he was shorter than Gladiolus.

_Who is this guy?_

Gladiolus immediately backed away, and the electricity in Noct’s hand vanished as the mysterious man lifted him off the ground by his wrist.

”Let me go!” Noct shouted, struggling as he hung.

”Calm down,” the mysterious figure answered in a man’s voice, confirming Jason’s suspicions, though his tone was rather friendly. 

Noct, to Jason’s surprise, stopped struggling.

_Do they know each other?_

_They have to for Noct to listen to him._

The mysterious man set Noct down and released his wrist.

”It’s actually you this time,” Noct said. 

The mysterious man chuckled.

“You can always tell, can’t you?”

Noct scoffed.

”It doesn’t matter how convincing they’re made, I can always tell the difference between a person and an automaton. They don’t have a soul.”

”You didn’t have to come,” Gladiolus said. “I had it covered.”

”Oh, you had it covered alright,” the mysterious man replied sarcastically. “Which is why the two of you were about to kill each other.”

”No we weren’t,” Noct argued. “I still have a large reserve of Aura.”

”Like I would have been killed by this brat,” Gladiolus grumbled. 

“That’s enough, Gladio,” the mysterious man said. “You’re dismissed.”

Gladiolus grumbled as he started to walk away.

_Who is this guy that he can give orders?_

“It’s not about how much you have, it’s about control,” the mysterious man said to Noct. “And based on what I just saw, you lack it when you get emotional. You need to be careful; otherwise, you might hurt someone.”

Noct crossed his arms and huffed, and an arc of electricity traveled from his right arm to his head.

“Don’t you dare say anything,” Noct grumbled, making the mysterious man laugh. “It wasn’t my Semblance, it’s my clothes.”

”You always were skilled in using it when infusing you’re clothing,” the mysterious man commented. “In fact, you’re aptitude for using it exceeds even Gladio’s, and he infuses it directly into his body.”

_What are they talking about?_

(For those of you who are feeling lost, they’re referring to the use of Dust.)

Noct suddenly grabbed his face. When he pulled it back, there was a black liquid substance in his hand.

”Noct!” Jason cried out, suddenly feeling very concerned.

_What’s wrong with him?_

”Besides, you know you can’t go too long between treatments,” the mysterious man commented.

”I’m fine,” Noct said stubbornly. “It’s your guys’ fault that I have Mako Addiction. I already had a large Aura reserve, and you just had to try and increase it.”

The mysterious man sighed.

“No argument with that. We’re looking for a solution.”

Noct scoffed.

”Better find it soon. I’m sick of being sick.”

_He’s sick?_

_What’s ‘Mako Addiction’?_

_Some sort of drug addiction?_

_What sort of drug addiction does that?_

The mysterious man then turned his attention towards Jason, and the son of Jupiter gulped.

_Uh-oh._

“Friend of yours?” the mysterious man asked Noct.

”I am,” Jason answered. “Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Are you also a friend of Noct’s?”

The mysterious man chuckled.

”’Noct’, huh? Fitting. As for your question, I suppose you could say that Noct and I are friends.”

”You don’t count,” Noct said.

”Ouch,” the mysterious man replied.

He then started walking towards Jason, and Noct quickly got in front of him and spread his arms.

”Don’t hurt him!”

The mysterious man placed his right hand atop Noct’s head.

”Relax, man. I’ve never hurt you, why would I hurt him?” 

Noct dropped his arms to his sides and stepped aside, and the mysterious man continued walking until he was directly in front of Jason. He smiled.

”You’ll take care of him, won’t you?”

The question caught Jason off guard.

”Erm...what?” he answered awkwardly.

_Nice going, Jason._

“You’ll take care of him, won’t you?” the mysterious man repeated.

”Of course,” Jason answered. “Besides, we have a deal.”

”What sort of deal?” the mysterious man asked.

”If I learn how to fly, he’ll show me his face. If I make it to Camp Jupiter he’ll tell me his name,” Jason answered.

The mysterious man ruffled Jason’s hair.

”That’s good. It’s a name worth learning. The fact that he’s even willing to tell you means that he’s pretty invested in you, and he’s never invested in anything.”

Jason blinked, feeling rather surprised.

”Really?”

”Guys, quit it~,” Noct whined, sounding embarrassed.  

The mysterious man then shrugged.

”Well, aside from disassembling, and by ‘disassembling’ I actually mean ‘destroying’, automatons.”

Jason frowned.

”Why?” 

“I’m still here, y’know,” Noct grumbled.

”Yes, I know,” the mysterious man replied. “Are you ready to go home?”

”No,” Noct answered bluntly.

”You know that you can’t hold off treatment anymore,” the mysterious man said. “You’ll be able to come back to your friend.”

“You promise?” Noct asked, sounding very doubtful.

”Who do you think has been covering for you all this time?” the mysterious man answered with a smile.

_What sort of relationship do these two have?_

Noct placed his clean hand in the pocket of his hoodie.

“See ya later, Cloud,” he said.

”Later, Noct,” Jason replied.

Noct started to walk away, towards the entrance of the church, and the mysterious man quickly followed.

”Aw, a pet name even? You really are interested,” he teased, making Noct groan.

”Geez, shut up, or I swear that I’ll punch you harder than I punched Gladio.”

_What does he mean by ‘interested’?_

_Interested in being friends?_

_Well, I’m interested._

(Aw, so clueless.)

* * *

 Percy

Percy’s eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring at the back of Sam’s head. 

_Guess we ended up spooning._

A smile then danced along Percy’s lips, as he felt extremely giddy (not to mention happy beyond words).

_I’m spooning with my boyfriend._

_MY boyfriend!_

_I have an actual boyfriend!_

_Gods, I’m so happy I think that I might explode from excitement!_

Percy then inhaled Sam’s scent and let out a content sigh.

_Mmh, he smells good._

_Kinda reminds me of spring at night._

_And for someone who can literally burn other flames, his skin is surprisingly cool compared to my own._

_Well, I won’t have to worry about getting too hot from cuddling._

Percy took another whiff of his boyfriend and moaned slightly.

_Gods, he smells so good._

Percy then noticed something; he was rock hard, and spooning Sam wasn’t helping.

_It’s not my fault, it’s just morning wood!_

...

_Though this situation certainly isn’t helping, but it’s just too nice._

_But what should I do?_

_In this case, I can actually pull away._

_But do I really want to?_

“Mmh, Percy,” Sam moaned softly, though Percy couldn’t tell whether or not his boyfriend was awake or still asleep.

_Not helping, Sam!_

_Should I see if he’s awake?_

“...Sam?” Percy asked softly.

”Percy...” Sam gently replied.

_Is he awake?_

“You awake?” Percy questioned his boyfriend.

”Depends...” Sam mumbled. “What time is it?”

_Ah, so he’s one of those people._

Percy giggled slightly.

“I don’t know. Morning, I guess. I thought you liked sunrise.”

”That’s because sunrise is bedtime,” Sam muttered, making Percy mentally frown.

_I can’t tell if he’s serious or joking._

Percy then actually frowned.

”Are you serious?”

Sam turned around to face Percy, and he smiled softly.

”I can’t say, my sea prince.”

_Meaning that he doesn’t remember..._

Percy smiled anyways, feeling rather giddy at the pet name.

”Good morning, boyfriend.”

Sam blushed slightly but still maintained his smile.

”Good morning...boyfriend.”

Percy felt like his heart would float right out of his chest.

_Fuck Elysium, I wanna be with Sam forever!_

“Kiss me?” Percy asked, feeling very, very hopeful.

Sam leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon the son of Poseidon’s lips, and Percy softly moaned into the kiss.

_Mmh, so nice._

_Is there anything better than waking up next to your boyfriend in the morning and kissing him?_

As Sam licked gently along Percy’s lips, as if in reply to his question, Percy’s dick chose that moment to twitch, reminding him of his little problem.

_Hey, that’s different._

_This is still just is nice, but this certainly isn’t going to make it go away anytime soon._

Percy still opened his lips to gently meet Sam’s tongue with his own. Percy couldn’t help but note that Sam was a lot less demanding in real life compared to the dreams. He was much more sensual and intimate.

_I love this._

_I love him._

_I’m never going to get tired of this._

Sam started pulling back, and Percy reluctantly ended the kiss. He still found himself panting slightly, and Sam also seemed slightly breathless; the sight aroused Percy.

_I need more._

_The others are still asleep, we should be fine._

Percy leaned forward to nibble on Sam’s neck while letting his hands roam beneath his shirt. He felt Sam shiver slightly, making Percy smirk into Sam’s neck.

”Better than the dreams?” Percy quietly asked.

”Gods, so much better,” Sam replied, making Percy take pride in the fact that Sam had expanded his vocabulary because of him.

Percy continued to nibble his boyfriend’s neck while letting one of his hands glide upwards to one of Sam’s nipples; he began to tease it, drawing a gasp.

_Nice._

“We really shouldn’t be doing this right now...” Sam huffed.

”Yeah, I know,” Percy answered as he continued to kiss and lick Sam’s neck, who moved closer tilted his head to give Percy better access.

_Perfect._

Percy then noticed something hard poking against his leg.

_Oh, good, I’m not alone._

_I’ve been dreaming about this for so long, I need this._

Percy let one of his hands drift down Sam’s front to the top of his pants; Sam made no move to stop him. Percy then undid Sam’s belt buckle before unbuttoning Sam’s pants. He then slowly unzipped them.

_Gods, I can’t believe I’m doing this!_

Percy pulled back from nibbling to look at his boyfriends beautiful face.

”Can I?” Percy asked, wanting to be absolutely certain.

”...Yes,” Sam answered, making Percy’s heartbeat speed up from excitement.

_Yes, thank all the gods!_

Percy reached down to touch Sam’s hard on, making Sam take in a sharp breath. 

“Oh, Percy...” Sam breathed, making Percy shudder with want.

_Oh, gods..._

Percy freed Sam’s erection from its confines with one hand and wrapped his other around it to begin pumping. He watched as Sam closed his eyes and bite his lips, shivering and obviously suppressing a moan.

_I’m glad I can get such a reaction from him._

_I love this guy so much._

“W-We...oh, gods...We r-really...sh-shouldn’t be...ah...” Sam stammered, pausing to take deep breaths to suppress the moans that Percy knew threatened to escape. 

_Well...he’s not wrong._

Percy halted his pumping.

”Do you wish for me to stop?” he asked, his voice so quiet that it was barely audible.

Percy released Sam’s dick and pulled back slightly, drawing a whine from Sam, who instantly thrust his hips towards Percy.

”N-No! Percy, please...” Sam begged (though still keeping his voice down).

_Oh, gods, Sam._

Percy quickly wrapped his hand around Sam once more and resumed his pumping, making Sam close his eyes and shiver.

_I love this._

Sam seemed to be searching blindly for Percy’s lips, so Percy quickly kissed Sam, slipping his tongue passed his lips. Sam moaned and huffed quietly into Percy’s mouth.

_Gods, this is incredible._

Percy then focused on Sam’s tip, making Sam scrunch up his face and suppress a groan. Next, Percy moved down to suck and bite Sam’s neck, drawing another quiet whine from his boyfriend.

_This time, he really is mine, and I want everyone to know it._

“P-Percy!” Sam quietly exclaimed, sounding like he was pleading.

Percy pulled away from Sam’s neck to connect their foreheads and look deep into Sam’s eyes.

”I love you, Sam,” Percy said gently, but with all his heart.

Sam could only moan quietly in reply, his whole body trembling from the pleasure Percy was giving him. Percy tried to kiss Sam once more, but Sam was too far gone to really kiss back, beginning to thrust his hips into Percy’s hand.

_He must be getting close._

Percy held his gaze on Sam’s face, quickening his strokes and ending them by squeezing Sam’s tip, drawing gasps and huffs.

_Really close._

“Cum for me, Sam,” Percy said.

Sam immediately did as Percy said, unable to suppress his groan. Percy felt Sam’s dick pulsing in his hand, followed by warm cum. With each pulse, more cum squirted into his hand.

_Gods, this is the hottest thing ever._

Eventually, the cum stopped squirting, though Sam’s dick would still occasionally pulse in his hand. Percy then pulled his hand away as Sam panted helplessly, clearly out of breath.

_Damn, he came a lot._

_That was intense!_

“You enjoy that?” Percy asked before kissing Sam gently on the forehead.

Sam barely managed to nod.

”That...That was...That was...” he panted.

_Hehe, I left him breathless._

Percy chuckled.

”Go ahead and catch your breath first, love.”

He then reached over to his nightstand to grab some tissues to clean off some of the cum. When he managed to get his hand somewhat clean, Sam seemed to had caught his breath. Sam then kissed Percy gently on the lips.

”I love you.”

A smile played on Percy’s lips.

”I love you, too, Noct.”

_I wonder if he’ll let me._

“Bathroom?” Percy asked hopefully.

_He does need to clean up._

Sam nodded.

”Bathroom.”

_Yes!_

* * *

 Nico

A smirk played on the son of Hades’ lips as both his bro and Percy stepped out of the bathroom, looking very content (and clean).

_Oh, I know what they’ve been up to._

“Wanna guess what they’ve been doing?” Will asked quietly, though Nico knew that they both already knew the answer.

Nico giggled.

”Will, we both know what they’ve been doing.”

Jason sighed.

”Everyone would know. It’s plastered on both of their faces.”

Nico mentally nodded in agreement.

_He’s not wrong._

“Don’t you two think you’re moving a little fast?” Jason asked Percy and Sam, sounding somewhat...concerned?

Nico mentally frowned.

_Is Jason...jealous?_

_Why in the world would he be jealous?_

_He’s demi, isn’t he?_

“They’ve been dreaming about each other for months, it’s a wonder that they’ve even managed to sleep in the same bed together and not kick us out,” Nico commented.

”Are you jealous?” Will asked in a playful tone.

Jason snorted and crossed his arms.

”Of course I’m not jealous.”

Sam shrugged casually.

”If you say so. Bathroom’s free now.”

”By the way, Sam, did you know that your brand glows when you sleep?” Will asked.

_He’s right._

Sam frowned softly.

”Does it?”

Will nodded.

”Yeah. Made navigating around the Cabin very easy. You’re like a nightlight.”

”Oh...Erm...thanks?” Sam replied, looking and sounding very unsure whether or not it was a compliment.

_Is it a compliment?_

Percy walked up to Will and placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

”We should be thanking you, Will. Sam and I probably would have danced around awhile longer if you didn’t arrange yesterday.”

Instead of replying, Will’s pupils dilated and he swallowed.

Nico mentally sighed.

_Yeah, I should have told them about that._

Percy frowned.

”Something wrong, Will?”

Will nodded numbly.

“Uh-huh...”

”He’s...erm...sharing in your afterglow, Percy,” Nico explained, feeling his cheeks warm slightly.

_Gods, this is awkward._

Percy quickly removed his hand.

”Oh, I’m so sorry, Will. I didn’t mean to. Are you okay?”

A small smile played on Nico’s boyfriend’s lips.

”Don’t sweat it, Percy. I’m glad that you’re feeling good. Much better than before when you were literally causing it to rain because you were so upset when Sam went missing.”

”Wait, what?” Sam asked, seemingly surprised. “You mean...the rain was because of you?” 

Percy chuckled sheepishly.

”Yeah, that was me. See, you’re not the only one who has trouble with his powers when upset.”

Percy then frowned.

“How did you know it was raining?”

”He was literally sitting atop my roof in the rain,” Jason answered. “He was completely soaked.”

”I’m so sorry,” both Sam and Percy apologized to each other.

Nico mentally shook his head.

_What an adorable couple of dorks._

Percy and Sam then frowned.

”Why are you apologizing?” they both asked.

_I think they’re stuck._

“Percy, you go first,” Nico suggested, trying to prevent them from speaking simultaneously.

”I just...” Percy started, then sighed. “I didn’t think you’d be outside. You could have gotten sick or worse.”

Sam shook his head, looking rather upset.

”No, Percy, I should be the one apologizing. I was so focused on the fact that I hurt you that I couldn’t think of anything else. I didn’t know that I was hurting you even more by not talking to you.”

Percy quickly rushed over to hug his boyfriend.

”Don’t be so hard on yourself, Sam. I know that you didn’t mean to hurt me, and I understand why you couldn’t talk to me. You can’t force yourself to do something you’re incapable of doing.”

Sam sighed, seeming to relax in Percy’s arms, and Nico couldn’t help but feel both jealous and happy at the same time.

_I wish that I could just be purely happy for them, like I thought I was when Percy was still with Annabeth._

_I guess it’s harder since Sam is a guy, too._

_...Still, they do make a rather cute couple._

Will then nudged Nico, gaining his attention.

”Yes?” Nico asked.

”Wanna take a shower together?” Will asked with a playful smirk.

Nico smirked back.

”Anything with wanting to experience your own afterglow?”

Will giggled.

”Maybe. Or maybe I just wanna share in yours.”

Nico blushed slightly...and felt himself getting a little excited.

_Showers with Will are always amazing._

“I’d love to take a shower with you,” Nico replied.

”Don’t take too long,” Sam said. “You and I are gonna start training today.”

Nico was quite surprised.

”Really? Today?”

_That’s fast._

Sam shrugged.

”No point in putting it off. Besides, Percy wants to take me out on a date later today, so I’d like to get everything out of the way.”

_He’s got a point._

Will grabbed Nico the arm and started pulling him towards the bathroom.

“Well, you heard the prince. Let’s take a shower.”

Nico huffed.

_Since when does a prince give a king orders?_

Nico then mentally shrugged.

_Oh, well, it doesn’t really matter._

_Hopefully, Sam and I will be able to help each other out._

Nico then focused on his boyfriend.

_Right now, there are more important things._

* * *

 Jason

Jason stood near Sam and Nico at the edge of the arena, watching Percy going through some lessons with the campers. Jason really didn’t pay much attention as he was currently occupied with his dream.

_So...Noct (not Sam) was sick?_

_Something called Mako Addiction?_

_What in the world is Mako?_

Jason looked at Sam.

_Maybe Sam knows..._

“Something on your mind?” Sam asked without looking, his eyes focused on his boyfriend.

_Right...Aura._

“I had another dream about the Cloudy Wolf,” Jason said, gaining Sam’s attention. “Do you know anything about Mako Addiction?”

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise.

”The Cloudy Wolf had Mako Addiction?”

Jason nodded.

”He did.”

”I see,” Sam replied. “Well, as I’ve explained, Materia is crystallized life energy. Where do you think it comes from?”

”Aura is life energy, isn’t it?” Nico asked.

Sam nodded.

”That’s right. When a soul passes on, the energy is left behind, gathering in a stream that flows throughout the planet. This is the Lifestream. Have you ever heard of a forest suddenly dying and turning into a barren wasteland?”

“Yeah, I have,” Nico replied.

“This is because the Lifestream leaving the area,” Sam explained. “No matter what people try, the area refuses to grow anything anymore. Even if the soil is restored, nothing works. The Lifestream is also responsible for the formation of Materia. The Lifestream is also known as Mako.”

”So, I’m guessing that being exposed to Mako leads to Mako Addiction,” Jason noted.

”If you’re exposed to large amounts, then yes,” Sam answered. “Mako Addiction can leave someone comatose or lead them to becoming dependent on Mako to survive, as large amounts will literally damage their Aura and soul. The body overcompensates, trying to expel the Mako, yet it needs doses of Mako to survive. If the Cloudy Wolf had Mako Addiction, chances are that he probably isn’t alive anymore.”

Jason’s heart sank.

_But...I wanted to see him again._

“Aren’t you upset?” Jason asked instead.

Sam simply shrugged.

”I said that he likely isn’t alive anymore. It isn’t a guarantee.”

Jason held back a sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods._

“So, if his soul was healed, would he have been cured of Mako Addiction?” Jason questioned. “I experienced something similar when I accepted that I didn’t have to choose between Greek and Roman.”

Sam nodded.

”He would be. Something would have had to happen to heal his QIP.”

Jason mentally sighed.

_He’s talking in terms that I don’t understand again._

“What’s a QIP?” Nico asked.

”QIP stands for ‘Quantum Identity Pattern’,” Sam answered. “It’s essentially what makes you you. Think of it as the DNA of the soul. When a soul is reborn, the QIP is reset. Otherwise, a person would be reborn as the exact same person, DNA not mattering. The QIP is responsible for everything, including DNA. That would be quite a conundrum, don’t you think?” 

Jason nodded.

”It would. It’d basically make a person immortal.”

“Exactly. At the same time, it makes achieving the Isle of the Blest kinda pointless, don’t you think?”

Nico frowned.

”Why do you say that?”

”Because you’re really not you anymore,” Sam replied.

_He’s got a good point, actually._

Sam then turned towards Nico.

”Are you ready?”

Nico turned towards Sam.

”I am. How do you wanna do this?”

”Summon as much darkness as you can handle,” Sam answered.

Nico took a deep breath and nodded.

”Alright.”

_I probably shouldn’t be close when this happens._

Jason quickly flew above the arena to give them some space (and to avoid being caught up in the mess bound to happen). Darkness began to pour from Nico.

”Is that all you can handle?” Sam asked.

”It is,” Nico answered in a somewhat strained voice.

”Alright then,” Sam replied before a dark aura blazed around him (as opposed to pouring from him like Nico). 

Jason gawked at the amount of darkness coming from Sam.

_Holy shit!_

_That’s more darkness than Nico!_

_If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that Sam is a child of the Underworld._

“Don’t be afraid of the darkness, Nico,” Sam said. “Remember that the darkness is a part of you. Everyone has both light and darkness within them. Balance that darkness with your light, and you can achieve more.”

”With...my light?” Nico asked. “I’m a son of Hades, I don’t have any light in me.”

Sam shook his head.

”Everyone has some of both. By understanding both...Wait a minute.”

”What?” Nico asked as the darkness around Sam dissipated.

”I have an idea that might help. You can release your darkness.”

”I...I can’t,” Nico answered, sounding more strained, and concerned coursed through Jason.

_Uh-oh._

Sam sighed and stepped closer towards Nico.

”Stay away,” Nico warned, but Sam didn’t head his warning, stepping closer.

“Darkness, drink of anguish,” Sam said, and the darkness began to flow from Nico and into Sam.

Gradually, the darkness around Nico dissipated until it completely surrounded Sam before fading, though Sam did hold a small bit of it in his hand, and Jason couldn’t help but be impressed.

_That’s simply incredible._

_It’s like when Nico absorbed the darkness from Clytius._

Sam held up the bit of darkness in front of his face before it also faded. He then lowered his hand.

”Your darkness is similar to my own, but it has its own unique quality. It’s quite magnificent.”

”Oh...erm...thanks?” Nico replied, sounding unsure if Sam was giving him a compliment, Jason himself felt unsure if he was giving one.

_Is that a compliment?_

“You’re welcome,” Sam said, confirming that he had indeed given a compliment.

He then walked closer and placed a hand on Nico’s chest, making the son of Hades raise an eyebrow.

”What are you doing?”

”Just...trust me,” Sam answered, and Nico nodded. 

Sam then closed his eyes and began to glow with a blue aura. Suddenly, Nico gasped as a red aura surrounded his body.

_What is Sam doing?_

“For it is in passing that we achieve immortality,” Sam said. “Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.”

Sam’s aura vanished, and Sam slumped slightly.

_Is he okay?_

Nico looked at the red aura surrounding him with awe.

”What did you do?”

“I used my Aura to unlock yours,” Sam explained, straightening himself upright. 

“Okay...Why?” Nico asked as his red aura vanished.

”I think that it’ll help you better understand your light,” Sam answered. “Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. If you can learn how to use your Aura, you’ll be able to better use your darkness. At least, I think so. Keep in mind that this is all very hypothetical.”

“It also sounds pretty vague honestly,” Nico commented, and Jason mentally nodded in agreement.

_He’s right, it does sound rather vague._

Sam looked at Jason.

”It’s safe to come back down.”

_If he says so..._

Jason flew back down to the ground and joined them once more.

”How are you gonna go about teaching Nico?” he asked. “It’s second nature to you, isn’t it?”

”Well...” Sam said, then looked back at Nico. “Do you feel any different?”

Nico nodded.

”I do actually. So...where do we go from here?”

”How bad is your ADHD?” Sam asked.

”I can focus if that’s what you’re asking,” Nico answered.

Sam nodded before sitting on the ground and crossed his legs.

”Then I suggest meditating on it.”

Nico frowned.

”Seriously?”

_Yeah, seriously?_

“Seriously,” Sam answered.

Nico nodded before also sitting on the ground and crossing his legs.

”I don’t have to chant or anything, do I? I mean, were those words you spoke important.

Sam shrugged.

”Yes, the words are important, and no, unless it helps.”

Nico shook his head.

”Then no chanting.”

“Alright then,” Sam said. “Now, close your eyes.”

”Why?” Nico asked.

”Because it helps,” Sam answered.

Nico nodded and closed his eyes.

”Now what?”

”Try focusing on your light,” Sam replied. “You understand darkness. Try to understand your light. The very fact that you have Aura means that you have light.”

Nico relaxed and established a deep breathing pattern.

“I...I feel something.”

”Keep focusing on that.”

_When it comes to it, Sam is a pretty good teacher._

“What’s going on over here?” Percy asked as he walked over towards them.

”Sam’s teaching Nico how to use his Aura,” Jason answered. “He thinks that it’ll help Nico get a better handle on controlling darkness.”

”Oooh,” Percy said. “Is it working?”

”Too early to say,” Jason commented.

”Guys, you’re messing with my concentration,” Nico said.

_Oh...Perhaps we should go elsewhere._

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Jason said, and Percy nodded.

The two demigods walked away from Nico and Sam until they were roughly out of earshot.

”So, what do you plan on doing for your date with Sam?” Jason asked, feeling rather curious...and somewhat jealous.

_Maybe because I don’t have anyone to date?_

_Yeah...let’s go with that._

Percy beamed with excitement.

”I’m taking him to Coney Island,” he answered, surprising Jason quite a bit.

”Seriously?”

Percy nodded enthusiastically.

”Seriously! I’m so excited, you have no idea.”

Jason chuckled at his bro.

_He’s such an adorable guy when he’s excited._

”No, I think I do,” Jason replied, then mentally frowned at his thoughts.

_Did I just consider Percy ‘adorable’._

_Well...he is._

_No one would argue with that._

“What’s got Percy so excited,” a familiar female voice asked, and Jason suppressed the urge to turn on the source that voice and rip it to shreds.

_Drew..._

_What the fuck does she want now?!_

Jason stifled a growl as he and Percy turned towards the daughter of Aphrodite.

”What do you want, Drew?” Jason asked bluntly.

Drew put on a meek expression.

”I was just curious.”

”I’m going on a date with my boyfriend,” Percy answered without any hesitation.

_Wow, Percy, I’m impressed._

“Boyfriend?” Drew asked, sounding quite surprised.

Percy turned and pointed towards Sam.

”Yeah. Sam’s my boyfriend.”

”Oh...erm...congratulations,” Drew offered, and Percy only gave a noncommittal shrug.

”Are you done?” Jason asked, wanting her to leave.

”Actually...I came to apologize to Sam,” Drew answered.

_Really?_

_She wants...to apologize?_

Percy shrugged again. 

"If you want to, then I won't stop you, but I can't guarantee that he'll accept your apology." 

Drew nodded.

"Alright."

She then started to walk towards Sam and Nico, and Jason and Percy quickly followed.

_This ought to go well..._

The three stopped next to the duo, who seemed deep in concentration.

"Y'know, it's hard to focus when I can feel so many eyes on me," Sam commented.

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you," Percy said.

Sam opened his eyes and turned his head; his expression turned from calm to distaste.

"What the fuck could you possibly want?" he asked, and Drew winced.

_I have no problem with how harsh he's being._

"I...I wanted to apologize," Drew replied rather meekly.

Sam sighed and stood.

"Well?"

Drew nodded.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to make you come out to everyone when you didn't want to."

"Apology accepted," Sam replied, surprising Jason.

_Wait, what?_

_He's actually accepting her apology?_

"I don't give a damn what others think of me," Sam continued. "If you have a problem with me being gay, then that's your problem, not mine."

"Oh, no, I don't have a problem with it," Drew quickly stated. "So...does this mean that we can be friends?"

Jason mentally rolled his eyes.

_Fat chance of that._

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try out clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blond, and handsome over there," Sam said rather enthusiastically and nodding towards Jason.

Jason felt his cheeks warming.

_Does Sam really think that I'm handsome?_

Drew's demeanor brightened.

"Oh, my gods, really?!"

Sam frowned.

"No."

_Yeah, that's what I thought._

_Besides, Sam doesn't strike me as the type to paint his nails._

"What about me?" Percy asked, pouting slightly. "Aren't I handsome?"

Jason mentally chuckled.

_Oh, Percy..._

_You're so needy._

"Isn't that obvious?" Sam asked, smiling at his boyfriend. “Though I’d say you’re more pretty than handsome.”

Percy immediately responded by walking up to Sam, wrapping his arms around him, lifting him off the ground, and spinning him around.

"Percy!" Sam exclaimed whilst laughing.

Percy set his boyfriend back on the ground.

"Sorry, I can't help it! You make me so happy!"

"You make me happy, too, Percy," Sam replied before leaning up to peck Percy on the lips.

_I guess he really doesn't care what people think._

The kiss drew some whistles and cheers from the nearby campers. 

“I told you that they liked each other!” a camper commented. “You owe me fifty bucks!”

_Were they seriously making bets?_

“It’s hard to focus with you guys talking,” Nico grumbled.

_Oops._

The son of Hades sighed, opened his eyes, and stood.

“By the way, Sam, Percy plans on taking you to Coney Island,” Jason said.

Nico’s eyes widened in surprise.

”Really?”

Sam looked at Nico.

”Have you been there?”

Nico nodded.

”Yeah, Will took me there once. It’s awesome! He even won me a prize!”

Jason raised an eyebrow.

_Is he talking about what I think he is?_

“Do you mean that giant stuffed dog?” Jason asked.

”You mean the one that looks like Mrs. O’Leary?” Percy added.

”Yeah, that’s Mrs. O’Leary Jr.,” Nico answered.

_‘Mrs. O’Leary Jr.’?_

Percy gave Sam a kiss on the cheek.

”I’m gonna win you a prize.”

Sam’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

”Really?!”

_He’s really looking to it._

“Would you mind giving me and Nico some space?” Sam asked. “We need to talk.”

Percy rather reluctantly released his boyfriend.

”Of course. Take all the time you need.”

_What are they going to talk about?_

* * *

 Sam

Though the young prince looked the epitome of calm on the outside, on the inside, he was an excited and giddy mess.

_I have a boyfriend..._

_And I’m going on a date with said boyfriend!_

“What did you want to talk about?” Nico asked, pulling Sam from his thoughts.

”I was wondering if you could...erm...give me some advice.”

Nico raised an eyebrow.

”Advice? Have you...never been on a date?”

Sam blushed slightly and nodded.

”But I thought that-...” Nico started.

”Yeah, I obviously had my heart broken,” Sam interrupted. “By who, I don’t know, but I do know that I’ve never been on a date.”

Nico nodded.

”I see. Well, ask away.”

”Do you think I should pay?” Sam asked.

”Well, how much money do you have?” Nico replied.

”More than I need,” Sam answered.

_Seriously, I could probably buy Camp Half-Blood._

”Then you should probably pay,” Nico answered. “I doubt Percy has a ton of money.”

Sam mentally nodded.

_Fair enough._

“What else?” Sam asked. “Is it okay to kiss him in public? Do you think Percy would be okay with that?”

“Percy is a pretty touchy-feely guy,” Nico replied. “I’m sure that he’d love to hold your hand and kiss you regardless of who’s around.”

_That’s good._

_I want this to feel like an actual date, not just hanging out with a friend._

Sam nodded.

“Okay. Do you think we should do something before we go to Coney Island?”

Nico shrugged.

“You could try going to a museum.”

_A museum?_

“Nico, that only works with me,” Will suddenly said as he approached them.

_Oh, we have company._

“I’m pretty sure that Percy would be bored out of his mind if he went to any type of museum,” Will added. “One of the reasons Annabeth and Percy broke up was because they didn’t share any interests. Percy would probably be more interested in going to a water park or something.”

”We’re already going to Coney Island,” Sam said. “Do you think that we’d even have time to stop by a water park?”

Will shook his head.

“Probably not. A water park is a full day kinda thing. You can take him there on your next date. Maybe you should go to an aquarium.”

Nico quickly shook his head.

”No, that’s definitely a bad idea.”

“Why do you say that?” Sam asked.

“Percy would try to free all the animals there,” Nico answered.

_Yeah...that definitely seems like something Percy would do._

”It’s a shame that it’s not the weekend,” Nico commented.

Sam frowned.

“Again, why do you say that?”

”They have a firework display on the weekends,” Nico answered.

_That would be pretty nice._

“Why don’t we all go again on the weekend?” Sam suggested.

Will raised an eyebrow.

”Like a group date?”

Sam nodded.

”Exactly.”

The young prince then looked at Jason.

_Perhaps we should bring Jason, too._

“We can bring Jason along, too.”

”Why would you wanna go on a group date?” Will asked. “Not that I’m against it.”

”Because...” Sam replied, blushing slightly, “...I like hanging out with you guys.”

Will smiled while Nico blushed.

”Aww, I like hanging out with you, too, Sam,” Will said cheerfully.

”Do you think Jason would really wanna join us?” Nico asked, shifting slightly.

_Considering that he has a huge crush on you, I don’t see why not..._

“I’m sure that he’d love to,” Will chirped. “Jason and Percy are bros, so I’m sure that he’d love to hang out with us. Besides, he seems kinda attached to you, Sam.”

_Wait...what?_

Sam frowned slightly.

”What makes you say that?”

Will shrugged.

”Just a feeling. I think maybe you remind him of someone.”

Sam mentally nodded.

_Yeah...probably the Cloudy Wolf._

_He’s the connection between me and Jason._

“How do you plan on getting there?” Nico asked. “It’s not like you can just take a taxi. Mortals can’t see Camp Half-Blood.”

“You can always lend them Jules-Albert,” Will suggested.

Nico frowned.

”I’m not sure how comfortable Percy would be with a zombie chauffeur.”

Will nodded.

”Fair enough.”

”I got it covered,” Percy said as he walked over towards them. 

Nico chuckled.

”I thought you told Sam and I to take all the time we needed.”

Percy wrapped an arm around Sam.

”Yeah, well, I’m missing my boyfriend.”

Sam smiled.

”And how do you plan on getting us there?”

”Hippocampi,” Percy answered with a grin.

Will’s eyes widened in surprise.

”That’s...actually quite brilliant.”

”Thanks, Sun-bug!” Percy chirped.

”Have you run your date by Chiron?” Nico asked.

”Umm...no,” Percy answered.

_I really don’t care what Chiron thinks._

“If Chiron has a problem with it, he’ll have to answer to me,” Sam stated.

Percy chuckled.

”I think that Chiron wants to stay on your good side, so we should be good. Anyways, I’m done teaching for the day. Did you wanna keep training, or are you ready to go?”

Will giggled.

”I think you should go before Percy bursts from excitement.”

Percy scratched the back of his head.

”Well...you’re not wrong.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile.

_Hehe, I have such a cute boyfriend._

“I’m ready to go, my sea prince,” Sam said.

Percy immediately started pulling Sam with him.

”Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

_Hehe, he’s so excited._

_Then again...so am I._

* * *

 Percy 

The son of Poseidon stood by the shore with his boyfriend.

_I can’t believe that I’m going on my first date with my boyfriend!_

_This is gonna be perfect!_

_Now, to call our rides._

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated on summoning some hippocampi.

 _“Yes, My Lord?”_ one of them answered in Percy’s mind.

_We need a ride for two._

_“No problem, My Lord,”_ it answered. _“We’ll be there soon.”_

Percy then opened his eyes.

“I’m assuming that our ride is on it’s way here?” Sam asked.

Percy nodded.

”Yeah. Shouldn’t be more than a few minutes.”

”So...you’re like Aquaman?” Sam asked, though he didn’t seem to be making fun of Percy in any way.

Percy chuckled.

”In a way. I can also talk to horses.”

Sam giggled.

”The world is a strange place. I’m probably strange, even among demigods. An enigma, if you will.”

Percy wrapped his arm around Sam.

”Yeah, well you’re my enigma, and I can’t wait to unravel all your mysteries.”

Sam sighed.

”You and me both.”

_Yeah, amnesia sucks._

“How are you holding up with that?” Percy asked.

”It’s frustrating, if that’s what you’re asking,” Sam replied. “On the bright side, nothing else has triggered a headache, so I hope that it stays that way.”

Percy mentally nodded.

_Same here._

“My dad told me a fair bit of the Line of Lucis,” Percy said. “He told me that Royal Arms are named after the owners True Name.”

Sam nodded.

”He’s right.”

Percy scratched the back of his head.

“What do you think about Jason’s dreams about the Cloudy Wolf?” Percy asked. “Don’t you find it strange that the Cloudy Wolf would give something that belonged to you to Jason?”

Sam nodded.

”It’s very strange that he would. It’s also strange that the Cloudy Wolf suffered from the same illness that I did as a child.”

_Sam...was sick?_

Percy frowned.

”What would that be?”

”Mako Addiction,” Sam answered. 

“And what’s Mako Addiction?” Percy pressed.

”When one’s Aura separates from the body upon death, the remaining energy becomes part of the Lifestream, which flows around the planet. I’m sure that you’ve heard of forests suddenly becoming barren wastelands where nothing grows. The soil can be restored, and all the proper conditions can be met, but everything simply dies. There can be two reasons for this. One, a minor god or goddess that maintained the area has faded into oblivion, or two, the Lifestream has left the area. The Lifestream is also known as Mako. Exposure to heavy amounts of Mako can damage the soul, leading to Mako Addiction.”

”I’m guessing that you were exposed to large amounts of Mako as a child?” Percy questioned.

Sam nodded.

”That’s right. I wasn’t bedridden, mind you. I could function perfectly fine, but without frequent doses of Mako, I would have died.”

_That’s...That’s horrible!_

“You’re better now, aren’t you?” Percy asked, feeling very concerned.

”I wouldn’t be here right now if that wasn’t the case,” Sam answered. “Something happened to heal the damage to my soul. As for what that was, I can’t say.”

_I wonder if it was something similar to Jason accepting both Camps instead of choosing._

Percy then noticed two horse like figures rising above the water.

_Oh, looks like our rides are here!_

_“We’re here, My Lord,_ ” one of the hippocampi said. 

“Why is he referring to you as ‘My Lord’?” Sam asked, completely catching Percy off guard.

_Wait, what?!_

“You...You heard him?” Percy asked, understandably dumbfounded.

Sam nodded.

”I did. Why? Is that unusual?”

”Very unusual,” Percy answered.

_Again, Sam better not be related to me._

“Can you think of an explanation?” Percy asked.

Sam tilted his head.

”Hmm...I think I might know.”

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”And what would that be?”

”Back when you were having your...erm...nightmare, the only way I could save you was by sharing some of my power with you,” Sam answered. 

_I remember that, but since he was speaking in Latin, I couldn’t understand what he was saying._

“Sharing my powers isn’t a one-way thing,” Sam continued. “I’m a two-way conduit. In other words, I also gain something of yours. In this case, it seems I’ve gained your ability to speak with creatures within Poseidon’s domain. I may have gained other abilities as well.”

_That’s...actually pretty cool._

“Then what powers of yours did I gain?” Percy asked.

Sam shrugged.

”This is only a guess, but you’ve likely gained my immunity to magic. There could be other things, but time will tell.”

_That’s awesome!_

_Gods and goddesses can’t threaten to insta-kill me anymore!_

_Or turn me into a dolphin!_

“Do you think I can warp, too?” Percy questioned.

Sam shook his head.

”I believe that’s an ability exclusive to the Line of Lucis.”

Percy mentally shrugged.

_Oh, well, no big deal._

_Anyways..._

“This is my boyfriend, Prince Samuel Lucis Caelum,” Percy introduced Sam, and the hippocampi bowed their heads.

 _“A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness,”_ they replied.

“Uh...nice to meet you, too,” Sam said. “Call me Sam.”

 _“Yes, Your Highness,”_ the hippocampi answered, and Sam looked at Percy and raised an eyebrow.

Percy leaned in closer.

”Hippocampi aren’t very smart,” he whispered.

Sam sniggered.

”That’s ironic.”

_Yeah, I thought so, too._

_“So, if you’re boyfriend is a prince, does that mean that Poseidon has chosen you over Prince Triton as his heir?”_ one of the hippocampi asked, making Percy frown.

_That’s...actually a legitimate question, but I’m not an immortal._

Percy shook his head.

”No, I don’t think so.”

The hippocampi looked at each other.

 _“Such a shame,”_ the one of the left said.

 _“Yes, His Lord is much nicer than Prince Triton,”_  the one on the right replied.

_Hehe, that’s nice of them._

Both of the hippocampi looked back towards Percy.

”Prince Triton is saying that he can crush you in Blitzball,” they both said.

Percy mentally frowned.

_That game my dad was working on?_

“Tell him that I’ll play him anytime,” Percy replied. “By the way, we’re headed towards Coney Island. Can you give us a ride?”

The hippocampi nodded.

_“Of course, My Lord and Your Highness.”_

Percy looked at Sam.

”Are you ready?”

Sam smiled brightly.

”Of course.”

_This is gonna be awesome!_

* * *

Sam

The young prince was so excited he felt like he could fly.

_I probably could if I had some Gravity Dust on hand._

_Come to think of it, why haven’t I thought of this before?_

Sam could only mentally shrug.

_Maybe because it’s never really been necessary._

_I’ve never been in a situation where I needed to fly._

_Still, it would come in handy._

“We’re here,” Percy said, pulling Sam from his thoughts.

_Yes!_

Sam looked around.

”Don’t worry,” Percy said. “If anyone sees us, they’ll probably think we’re riding jet skis or something.”

”In the middle of winter?” Sam asked, finding the illusion of the Mist peculiar.

Percy chuckled.

”They’ll probably think that we’re a couple of stupid teenagers...which I suppose we are.”

Sam looked down at his clothes. He clearly wasn’t dressed for the weather, wearing his favorite hoodie, a T-shirt underneath, cargo pants, and shoes, but due to his Semblance, he didn’t feel the cold.

_Yeah, I suppose my outfit will probably raise a few (dozen) eyebrows._

He still smiled.

”Well, you’re right about the ‘couple’ part.”

”That we are,” Percy replied as the hippocampi swam towards the shore, and luckily, no one was around.

Sam mentally nodded.

_Good, we’re in the clear._

Sam and Percy hopped off the hippocampi and onto the water’s surface. Percy grabbed Sam’s hand, and together, they walked to the shore. The son of Poseidon then turned around.

”Thanks for the ride, guys.”

The hippocampi bowed their heads.

”Anytime, My Lord. Call us when you’re ready to go back Camp Half-Blood.”

”Will do,” Percy answered, and the hippocampi turned around and swam further into the sea before slowly sinking beneath the surface.

_The world is truly a strange place._

_I’ve studied enough biology to know that what the textbooks say is true, and yet...it’s also true that Poseidon created horses._

_How in the world can two things be true simultaneously?_

Sam then turned his attention to the nearby park, and he could see rides in the distance.

_So, this is Coney Island?_

_This should definitely be fun._

“Do you have any tickets?” Sam asked his boyfriend.

Percy nodded.

”Yep! I had intended to take Annabeth originally, but...well, you already know how things turned out.”

Sam leaned in to kiss Percy on the cheek.

”I do.”

Percy giggled softly.

”I’m never going to get used to that.”

_I’m never going to get used to it either._

_I’m so happy..._

Percy then started to pull Sam along like an overexcited child.

”Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

Sam chuckled.

_Don’t need to tell me twice._

_What are we gonna do first?_

“Wanna grab something to eat first?” Percy asked.

_Well, that answers my question._

_Hopefully, my appetite doesn’t draw too much attention..._

Percy smiled brightly.

”What are you in the mood for? Anything in particular?”

”How about Japanese?” Sam suggested.

”Japanese is...kinda expsensive,” Percy commented rather hesitantly.

”I’ll pay,” Sam said as he grabbed a wallet from thin air.

”Do you have an ID in there?” Percy asked.

Sam nodded.

”I do. Why?”

”I was wondering if it could give us any clues about where you could be from,” Percy answered.

_I’ve already thought of that._

Sam shook his head.

”I don’t think so. It’s a fake ID.”

”Still, it might give us a hint,” Percy replied.

_He’s got a point..._

Sam opened his wallet to look at the ID, and Percy leaned in to look, too.

“It says that you’re from San Francisco,” Percy noted. “And...wait...you can drive a motorcycle?”

Sam smirked.

”I can. In fact, I even built one for myself, the Regalia: Type G.”

”What’s the G stand for?” Percy asked.

”Genesis,” Sam answered. “There are several Regalias. A car, the Regalia, a monster truck, the Regalia: Type D, a flying car, the Regalia: Type F, and mine. All of them are Dust powered, so they’re all zero emission vehicles. I...remember someone, I don’t remember who, telling me that they considered using Mako, but that wouldn’t be good for the planet. It would end up killing it.”

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”Wait, a flying car?” 

Sam nodded.

”Yeah, a flying car.”

”Cool,” Percy commented. “We used to have a flying ship called Argo II. It got destroyed when Zeus threw it from Greece to Camp Half-Blood.”

Sam whistled, quite impressed with the feat.

”That’s quite the throwing arm he’s got.”

”Yeah,” Percy replied. “It’s quite the shame, too. It was the only thing I didn’t mind flying in.”

Sam looked at Percy.

”Do you have a fear of heights or flying?”

Percy let out a nervous laugh.

”More of a fear of Zeus. Even after everything I’ve done for Olympus, the guy still doesn’t like me. He’s makes exceptions for quests, but he’s probably still looking for an excuse to blast me out of existence.”

Anger flashed through Sam.

_There’s no way in Hell that I’ll let that happen._

_I don’t care if I have to talk to him myself, I won’t let him hurt my Percy!_

“Whoa, calm down there, Noct,” Percy said. “Your eyes are glowing.”

_Why can’t I ever tell?_

Percy gave Sam’s hand a gentle squeeze, and Sam calmed down.

”I don’t want you starting a war for my sake,” Percy said.

Sam huffed.

”I would, y’know. If someone dared hurt you, I’d start a war. I don’t care who I’m up against or if I’m by myself, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Percy gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips.

”I know you would. And a lot of people would probably rally behind you. You can be very imposing when you wanna be.”

Sam smirked.

”Well...now I know why.”

”Because you’re a prince...my prince,” Percy answered, making Sam all happy and giddy inside. “But enough about hypothetical wars. Let’s focus on what’s important, our date.”

Sam mentally nodded.

_Yeah, let’s focus on that._

* * *

 Percy 

Percy was staring at his boyfriend. In fact, just about everyone was staring at Sam.

(For different reasons: Percy because of Sam’s choice of food...and everyone else? Because of the quantity.)

_I...I can’t believe that he’s going to eat...that!_

_Why did it have to be sushi?!_

Sam broke a pair of chopsticks in half before clapping his hands together.

”Itadakimasu (Let’s eat).”

Sam took a bit of wasabi and applied it to a piece before grabbing it with his chopsticks. He then dipped it into some soy sauce and was about to eat it, but he paused.

”Is there a problem?” Sam asked. “I can feel you...and just about everyone else staring at me. Everyone else I can understand, but why are you staring at me?”

_Because it’s sushi!_

“Because...” Percy started, then hesitated. 

Sam sighed and looked up at Percy.

”Is it because it’s seafood?”

Percy nodded.

”Well...erm...yes.”

”You do know that seafood is healthy, don’t you?” Sam asked.

Percy mentally rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it all from Will._

Sam sighed.

”If it bothers you that much, I can order something else.”

_Wait, no!_

_I don’t want Sam to think I have a problem with his...eating choices._

_Besides...I don’t think the owner would take too kindly to that._

_It took them forever to make it._

Percy quickly shook his head.

”No, don’t do that. I’m just...not used to it, I guess.”

_I shouldn’t be upset._

_Fish eat other fish all the time, and some of my siblings probably eat fish, too._

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Would it bother you if I told you that I also enjoy fishing?”

“For sport or...to eat?” Percy asked hesitantly.

Sam shrugged.

”It depends on the catch.”

_Oh, gods..._

_My boyfriend enjoys seafood and fishing?!_

Percy then felt guilty.

_I can’t ask Sam to change just because of me._

_That’s selfish._

_It’s not like I despise it, I’m just uncomfortable because...I’ve talked with fish, okay._

_But they’re not all that smart..._

“This is a date. We should be enjoying yourself, and as long as you’re happy, I’m happy, too,” Percy answered, meaning it.

”If you say so...” Sam replied before popping the piece into his mouth.

_Yeah...it’s okay._

_In fact..._

“Can I...try a piece?” Percy asked, making Sam shot him a dubious expression. 

“Percy...”

”I’m just curious.”

”Well...if you really want to.”

Percy took a piece with his chopsticks.

_I can’t believe I’m gonna do this..._

Percy then slowly brought it to his mouth. After a couple moments of hesitation, he finally ate it.

 _It’s..._ _not as bad as I thought._

_I can see why people like it._

_It has a rather...clean quality to it._

“It’s not bad,” Percy answered after swallowing.

_I don’t think I’d eat it everyday, but I’m not against it._

“You didn’t have to do that...” Sam mumbled so softly that Percy barely caught it.

Percy just smiled.

”Nonsense. I wanted to know why you enjoyed something, so I can know you better. Now I do.”

Sam smiled.

”Thanks, Percy. We can try something you like next time.”

_Would they even have it here?_

* * *

 Sam

The young prince watched on the side of the skating rink as his boyfriend skated expertly.

_He’s actually pretty good._

Percy then skated over to Sam.

”What are you doing on the sidelines?”

”Learning,” Sam answered.

”What can you learn just by watching people skate around?” Percy asked.

Sam smirked as he glimpsed a young woman twirling around rapidly. He had watched her perform several maneuvers. 

_Must be a professional._

“You’d be surprised,” Sam answered, his mind already memorizing the movements and balance required to pull off the feat.

_It really is like cheating._

Percy then grabbed one of Sam’s hands and pulled him onto the ice.

”Show me what you’ve learned.”

 Sam quickly found himself able to balance, even though he had never ice skated in his life.

”You’re a natural,” Percy complimented.

Sam shook his head.

”No, I’m pretty sure that I’m unnatural.”

_Even by demigod standards..._

Together, Percy and Sam glided over the ice. They earned many smiles, some eye rolls, and only a few looks of disgust. Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

_Unenlightened bigots._

_Probably of one of the ‘Great’ monotheistic religions, unaware that even their religion started out as polytheistic._

_If there’s anything that could be considered ‘God’, it’s the Rift._

_And the Rift is definitely NOT something you’d want to pray to._

_If they knew anything about how the world really is, they’d probably lock themselves in an insane asylum._

Sam then focused on his boyfriend and the ice skating.

 _Still, this is fun._  

“Are you sure that you’ve never ice skated before?” Percy asked.

”I might not remember much, but I know that I haven’t,” Sam answered.

”And you learned how just by watching?”

“That’s right.”

”What else can you tell me about yourself?”

Sam thought over it.

_What else can I tell him?_

“It can be something small,” Percy said.

_Oh, I know._

“I’m ambidextrous,” Sam said. “And I don’t mean slightly either. I’m completely ambidextrous.”

Percy chuckled.

”Must be nice having two sword arms instead of just one.”

_I never even considered that._

“What else?” Percy asked.

”Well...” Sam thought over it. “I have really good vision.”

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”How good are we talking? Twenty:twenty? Twenty:fifteen? Twenty:ten?”

”Last I had it tested, about twenty:zero point five,” Sam answered.

Percy eyes widened in surprise.

”Are you serious?”

”I am,” Sam replied.

”Can you demonstrate it?” Percy asked.

Sam looked around for an example and spotted someone close to their age roughly twenty feet away texting ‘Love u. Ttyl’ on his smartphone.

“That person just texted, ‘Love u. Ttyl’ on his smartphone,” Sam said.

Percy started pulling him in the direction of the young man.

”I gotta see this.”

When they reached close enough for Percy to read, he took in a sharp inhale.

”You were right...”

The young man looked at them.

”Can I...help you?”

If he was bothered by the fact that two guys were holding hands, he didn’t show it.

Percy shook his head.

”No. My boyfriend was just telling me that you had the latest Galaxy, and I wanted to see for myself.”

Sam smiled.

_I love it when he says ‘boyfriend’._

“Oh. Were you considering getting one?” the young man asked.

Percy chuckled.

”Nah, me and phones don’t mix. Always end up breaking them or losing them.”

_That’s not entirely false._

“That’s a shame. It’s a nice phone,” the young man commented before another message popped up, and Percy decided to pull Sam away to continue skating, as the conversation was clearly over.

”I can’t believe that you could read his phone from that far away,” Percy said, clearly still in awe.

“I don’t have a blind spot either,” Sam added.

”What do you mean?” Percy asked, looking confused.

”People have a blind spot in each of their eyes. Your brain actually fills it in. You can actually test for it, and everyone has one...except for me,” Sam explained.

“I’m sure that Jason would be jealous,” Percy commented.

_Jason is...strange._

_How can someone I’ve never met seem familiar?_

_If I didn’t remember, that’s one thing, but Jason doesn’t have any memories of me either._

_There’s also the fact that Jason somehow got my earring._

_Maybe Hera stole it at some point...but for what purpose?_

_Why would she even do such a thing?_

Sam looked at Percy.

_Well, she kidnapped both Percy and Jason, so maybe she intended for me to meet them?_

_Bring together the Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and the Kingdom of Lucis (whatever that is)?_

_I doubt she intended for me and Percy to end up dating._

_Still, don’t I have a gorgeous boyfriend?_

_I can’t believe I’m so lucky._

Percy caught Sam looking.

”Something on your mind?”

“Just thinking that you’re gorgeous,” Sam answered truthfully, causing a giddy smile to appear on Percy’s face.

”Aww, thanks. You’re quite the looker yourself. Haven’t you seen the jealous looks?”

Sam looked around to find quite a few girls and even a few guys looking at them with disappointed looks; their expressions said that they wish they had a chance.

_Sorry, guys, he’s mine, and I’m his._

“So, can you show me what you’ve learned?” Percy asked.

_If you insist._

Sam released Percy’s hand and took off at great speed. He then leaped off the ice and spun around several times before landing on one foot and skating backwards in a low crouch. He then leaped again, performing several more spins before landing and circling back towards Percy;  he then grabbed Percy’s hand once more.

”So, what did you think?” 

“You learned how to do that just by watching?” Percy questioned, looking completely dumbfounded.

Sam nodded.

”Sure did.”

The woman figure skater skated over towards them.

”You’re very good,” she commented.

”Thanks,” Sam replied. “I had a great teacher.”

Percy tittered at the veiled joke, knowing that Sam was referring to her.

”Are you a professional?” she asked.

Sam shook his head.

”No, I just skate for fun.”

”That’s a shame, but it’s not a bad thing to skate for fun,” she said. “Anyways, enjoy your date.”

”I intend to,” Percy replied.

_So do I._

As she skated away, Percy pulled Sam around to face him before capturing Sam’s lips.

_I’m never going to get tired of this._

Sam kissed Percy back, relishing the feeling of his lips. Percy then pulled back.

”I love you.”

Sam smiled.

”I love you, too.”

”How about a few more laps before we do something else?” Percy suggested.

”That sounds nice,” Sam replied.

* * *

Sam

_He’s kidding...right?_

_There’s no way that he thinks actually tastes good!_

Percy walked back from a food vendor with brownies covered in peach jam; he had the biggest smile on his face.

”You have to try these,” Percy insisted. “They’re sooo good.”

Sam looked at the brownies with distaste.

”You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Percy took a brownie and popped it into his mouth; Sam cringed.

_How can he eat that?!_

Percy swallowed before bringing a piece up to Sam’s mouth.

”Try it.”

Sam looked down at the piece.

”Percy...”

“Please,” Percy pleaded, his face looking like a sad baby seal.

_He’s not playing fair!_

_How can anyone say no to that face?!_

“Fine,” Sam relented before gingerly taking a small bite.

”Well?” Percy asked, curiosity plastered on his face.

_It’s actually...good!_

_Very good!_

_It doesn’t seem like something that would go together, but it somehow does!_

Sam swallowed the piece.

“I like it.”

”Great!” Percy said cheerfully. “I told you that it’s good.”

”I don’t mind admitting when I’m wrong,” Sam replied as he grabbed another piece. “What do you wanna do next?”

Percy looked around until his eyes locked onto some sort of haunted house exhibit.

”How about that?”

”No,” Sam stated flatly before eating the brownie.

”Why not? Are you scared?” Percy asked in a playful tone.

Sam made sure to swallow before he talked.

”It’s not that I’m ‘scared’. I can see pretty well in the dark. The problem is that it’s a place where I can’t see what’s coming because most of it is animatronic, and all the eyes on me...It’s gonna set my senses on edge. I might hurt someone.”

”Come on, it’ll be fun,” Percy insisted, already pulling Sam towards the exhibit.

_I wouldn’t have been able to say no to Percy..._

_But I highly doubt this will be ‘fun’._

“Good evening, gentlemen,” a man wearing a tuxedo greeted them. “Are you brave enough to venture through this house of horrors?”

_At least he’s human, but what about everyone inside?_

_What if there are monsters waiting inside for demigods or those with Clearsight?_

”I am,” Percy answered. “Though I can’t say the same about my boyfriend.”

”I told you that I’m not scared,” Sam insisted.

”Keep him close, lest you lose each other,” the man warned before stepping aside to let them inside.

Sam tightened his grip on Percy’s hand as they stepped inside a dimly lit room. Like Sam predicted, he immediately felt himself being watched, and his senses sharpened, his body going into its fight-or-flight mode.

_This was a bad idea..._

“Kinda spooky, don’t you think?” Percy asked.

”Let’s just get this over with,” Sam said bluntly.

Together, the two walked forward, when suddenly, an animatronic skeleton dropped down from the ceiling and laughed in their faces; it took everything for Sam not to react on instinct and cut it in two.

_Relax, Sam._

The skeleton was drawn back into the ceiling.

”Did that scare you?” Percy asked in a playful manner.

”No,” Sam answered.

”But you jumped,” Percy teased as they proceeded down a corridor.

”I did no such thi-...” Sam started before one of the walls turned around, and a live woman screamed in his face.

This time, Sam did jump, releasing Percy’s hand in the process.

_Okay...that one did get me._

Sam’s heart pounded in his chest.

”That one did get me,” Sam said, only to be met with silence. “Percy?”

Sam looked beside him, only to find that his boyfriend was missing.

_Where could he have gone?_

“Percy?!” Sam shouted.

_Where did he go?!_

_Did he fall through a trapdoor or something?_

_Is that even allowed?!_

Sam looked ahead.

_Only one way forward._

_Percy is fine._

_He has to be._

Sam proceeded through the corridor into an empty room with pillars; it was pitch black, and Sam’s senses went into overdrive.

_Yeah...this is ‘fun’._

As Sam stepped in between two pillars, they opened up, and two animatronics that looked like ghouls appeared and shrieked, causing Sam to grab his ears.

_Why am I getting the feeling that I’ve done this before...but with higher stakes?_

A finger tapped Sam’s shoulder.

”Percy?” Sam asked.

”Yeah,” Percy answered, but when Sam turned around, he found a Cyclops wielding a spiked Celestial Bronze club towering over him.

_Shit!_

Sam reacted quickly, jumping towards the Cyclops and grabbing him by the face before slamming him head first into the floor.  Sam then grabbed Noctis from the air with his freehand and brought it to the Cyclops’ throat.

”Where’s Percy?!” Sam demanded, his irises glowing red.

”Now hold on just a second!” the Cyclops pleaded.

”Answer me!” Sam shouted.

”Look, I wouldn’t hurt Percy,” the Cyclops said. “We’re related.”

_This situation seems too familiar._

_Not holding someone down, no, but this sort of setting..._

Sam’s head throbbed, and he released the Cyclops to grab his head.

_Shit, not now!_

_Percy could be in danger!_

Sam stood and backed away; the Cyclops stood, too.

”Hey, are you okay?” he asked, sounding surprisingly concerned. “You don’t look so good.”

Sam pointed his sword towards the Cyclops.

”Stand back!”

”Sam?” a voice asked from behind, sounding like Percy.

_This better not be another trick._

Sam turned around to find Percy completely unharmed.

_He’s okay..._

Sam released his sword.

”Are you okay?” Percy asked.

Sam’s head throbbed again, and he groaned, causing Percy to rush forward.

”Headache.”

”I think we’re done here,” Percy said.

”That’s a shame,” the Cyclops said. “If you would, follow me. I’ll take you past everything and out the back.”

Sam looked at Percy with concern, but Percy shot him a reassuring smile.

”It’s okay. He works for my dad.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

The Cyclops started walking towards the far side of the room, and Percy and Sam followed. 

“Sorry about attacking you,” Sam said.

The Cyclops shrugged.

”It’s fine. You’re deceptively strong, especially for someone of your size.”

“He sure is,” Percy said rather cheerfully.

”Are you a demigod?” the Cyclops asked. “I’m unfamiliar which godly parent would give eyes that glow, but you don’t smell like a demigod. You smell...surprisingly human.”

”That’s because he’s not a demigod,” Percy answered for Sam. “Do you get attacked often?”

The Cyclops nodded.

“It happens, especially with demigods or those with Clearsight. I thought that mimicking people’s voices would make for a good scare, and it usually does.”

”That’s actually quite brilliant,” Percy commented.

“Thank you, Percy. So, is this the ‘boyfriend’ that Tyson keeps talking about?” the Cyclops asked.

_People...erm...Cyclopes are talking about me?_

Percy let out a small laugh.

”Yeah, this is the boyfriend Tyson is talking about.”

_How did they find out Percy and I are dating?_

_We just got together last night!_

_Poseidon isn’t checking in on Percy...is he?_

”You two suit each other,” the Cyclops commented as he led them through a hallway.

”Thanks, man,” Percy replied.

The Cyclops then opened a door leading outside.

“I hope you two enjoy your date. Sorry you didn’t enjoy it.”

”Sorry for almost killing you,” Sam answered rather meekly.

The Cyclops chuckled.

”We’re cool. Perhaps I should wear a phony disguise, in case of demigods...or people like yourself.”

”Probably not a bad idea,” Percy commented as he led Sam through the door. “Later, man.”

”Later, guys,” the Cyclops replied before closing the door.

”I take it that you didn’t enjoy that?” Percy asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

”It could have gone better,” Sam replied rather drily.

Percy then stopped walking to face Sam, looking concerned.

”How’s your head?”

”Significantly better,” Sam answered honestly, causing Percy’s expression to change from concern to relief; they then continued to walk.

”What triggered it this time?”

”Probably the setting,” Sam replied with a shrug. “Must have been similar to my training. A place where I can’t rely on my eyesight or even my Aura...I’m actually pretty good at navigating blindly.”

”Geez, what kind of training did you have?” Percy asked.

”I don’t remember the details, but my guess is that it was rather difficult,” Sam answered. 

“That’s putting it mildly,” Percy stated drily.

”Anyways, what do you think we should do next?” Sam asked before hearing a bell ring.

Sam and Percy turned towards the sound to find the classic strength testing game; Percy looked at Sam with a smirk.

”Wanna give that a go?”

_Both Percy and I are stronger than mortals._

“Don’t you think it’ll be too easy?” Sam asked.

”Of course it’ll be too easy,” Percy replied cheerfully. “That’s the point. This is the perfect chance for me to win you a cute prize!”

_Well, I’m not gonna stop him, especially if I’m getting a prize._

“Alright then,” Sam said. “Let’s do it.”

* * *

 Percy

 “Step right up, folks,” a short, rather mischievous looking man said. “Test your strength. If you can hit the bell, you win a prize.”

”I’ll give it a shot,” Percy said as he stepped up.

The man clapped.

”Wonderful! We have a volunteer!”

Percy handed the shorter man a $5 bill, and a taller man with an equally mischievous smirk handed Percy a sledgehammer. 

_Why do I get the feeling that these guys are sons of Hermes?_

_This game isn’t rigged, is it?_

Percy shook off the thought.

_Nah, I heard the bell ring earlier._

_This should be easy._

Percy took his stance, placing the sledgehammer near his leg; with all his strength, he swung it in a wide arc and hit the target. Percy expected the weight to reach the bell, but it stopped at a level with the words ‘Woose’.

_You’ve got to be kidding me?!_

_I knew it, this thing is rigged!_

A large, heavily muscled man and several others (likely with him) started snickering. 

Percy glared at him.

”You wanna give it a go?”

The man grinned cockily.

”Of course, woose. I knew a fairy like you and your boyfriend couldn’t do it. Let me show you what a real man can do.”

Sam scoffed.

”If you’re a ‘real man’, then I weep for humanity.”

”Shut it, sissy,” the man snapped before taking the sledgehammer from Percy and handing the game host a $5 bill; Percy then walked back over towards his boyfriend.

The large man took the same stance as Percy before swinging the sledgehammer onto the target, and (surprise, surprise) the weight stopped at a level below Percy’s, reading ‘Sissy’. The large man gawked as Sam burst into laughter.

”Who were you calling a ‘sissy’? Were you referring to yourself?”

”Well, why don’t you just try it yourself!” the man challenged, causing Sam to shrug. 

“Alright. I’ll give it a shot. How about we make this more interesting?”

The man raised an eyebrow.

”I’m listening.”

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and removed several $100 bills.

”I currently have two grand here. How much do you have?”

_I see where this is going._

The large man and his friends pulled out their wallets.

”I’ve got $200,” the large man said.

”I’ve got $100,” one of his friends said.

”$100,” another added.

”$50.”

”150.”

”$175.”

Sam grinned cockily.

”If I win, you give me all of your money. If I lose, you get two grand. How’s that sound?”

”You have yourself a deal,” the large man replied before tossing the sledgehammer to Sam, probably intending to injure him, but Sam easily caught it with one hand before placing the sledgehammer over his shoulders.

The man’s eye twitched in irritation.

_Yeah, most people would underestimate just how strong he is._

Percy then leaned closer towards Sam.

”Just so you know, the game is rigged,” he whispered.

With a grin, Sam turned towards Percy, and his eyes briefly flashed red.

”Oh, trust me, I know.”

Sam walked towards the game, paying for a chance, and the larger man stepped aside to give him space; Sam took the same stance as Percy had. He then swung the sledgehammer with inhuman speed and struck the target, causing it to permanently lodge itself into the ground; the force of the strike sent the weight up rapidly, and Percy heard something metallic break as the weight shot past the stopping point, all the way up towards the bell. However, it didn’t stop there. The bell rang before it and the weight shot upwards into the air, flying all the way towards the sea before landing with a splash.

_Holy shit!_

Everyone besides Percy gawked at Sam, who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

”Oops. I think I may have overdone it there.”

”That’s one way of putting it,” Percy stated.

Sam then looked at the group of dumbfounded men.

”Looks like I win. Sometimes, I forget my own strength. Now, are we going to have an issue?”

The large man quickly shook his head.

”Issue? What issue?”

”I don’t see an issue,” another added.

”Shut up and take our money!” a third shouted before they all rushed over to hand Sam the money he had one from the bet before bolting.

The game host continued to gawk at Sam.

”Are y-you Heracles?”

Sam shook his head.

”Nope. I’m Sam, and it’s not short for Samson either.”

_Oh, yeah, that guy from the Bible, right?_

Sam then handed Percy the money he had won.

”I don’t need it.”

Percy took the money before putting it in his wallet.

_I can’t believe I just made $775!_

The game host chuckled nervously.

”Well, feel free to pick a prize.”

Sam scanned the assortment of prizes; Percy’s eyes locked onto a giant blue Pegasus plushie.

_It reminds me of Blackjack...only blue!_

Sam pointed towards the Pegasus plushie that Percy was staring at.

”I’ll take that one.”

The taller of the two hosts picked it off its shelf and handed it to Sam.

”Here you are. Please...don’t come back.”

”As long as you stop cheating, I won’t,” Sam replied with a thinly veiled threat, adjusting his grip on the plushie which was nearly as large as himself.

”I swear on the River Styx not to rig Carnival games,” both answered quickly.

 _So, they really are demigods._  

“Oh, one more thing,” Sam added. “Come closer.”

Sam then proceeded to whisper something to the two older demigods.

_What’s he doing?_

“Do you think you can manage it?”

”Of course,” they replied.

Sam then presented the blue Pegasus plushie to Percy.

”For you.”

Percy didn’t object, taking the plushie and squeezing it.

”Thank you, Noct! I love it! I love you!”

Sam smiled with a faint blush on his cheeks.

”Love you, too, Percy. Are you gonna name him?”

Percy held out the Plushie in his arms and studied it.

”How about...Bluejack? In honor of my friend, Blackjack.”

Sam giggled.

”Bluejack it is.”

Percy then pouted.

”What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

”I wanted to win you a prize,” Percy muttered.

”You still can, y’know,” Sam commented.

Percy looked around and spotted a water gun game. Several people were already sitting by it.

_I can definitely win that one, even if it is rigged._

“Playing to your strengths?” Sam quipped.

Percy nodded.

”Exactly! C’mon!”

Percy and Sam quickly moved over towards the carnival game.

”Would you mind holding Bluejack?” Percy asked, holding out the oversized plushie.

Sam took it, and Percy took his seat.

”It’ll be five bucks,” the host said, which Percy quickly paid. “Alright, everyone, get ready!”

A screen then showed ‘3’ and started to countdown.

_‘2’._

_’1’._

_NOW!_

Percy pulled the trigger, but he also manipulated the water, hitting the target immediately. The result was that the stream of water firing was slightly (almost unnoticeable except to the trained eye) stronger than the others. Percy’s level gauge filled quickly, taking the league. It wasn’t long before an alarm bell rang, announcing the son of Poseidon’s victory.

“Woohoo!” Percy cheered, throwing his arms up in triumph, while the other players groaned in defeat.

_I won!_

_Well...technically, I cheated, but I still won._

“Pick your prize,” the game host told Percy, and Percy scanned the shelves, finding a toy crown.

_It’s perfect!_

_He won’t be able to hide in his hoodie with that!_

Percy pointed to the crown.

”I’ll take that.”

The host took Percy’s prize off the shelf and handed it to Percy. The son of Poseidon then stood and looked at Sam, who looked at him with a nonplussed expression.

”You’re kidding.”

Percy grinned.

”Nope. Every prince needs a crown.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

”Kings wear crowns, Percy. I’m not a king.”

Percy just casually shrugged.

”Same difference.”

”I’m not wearing that, Percy,” Sam said firmly, making Percy pout.

”C’mon, Noct. I won it just for you.”

Sam bit his lip, indicating that his resistance was quickly crumbling.

”Please,” Percy pleaded.

Sam sighed.

”Fine. But only for tonight.”

Percy placed the toy crown atop Sam’s head. To Percy, Sam looked adorable with his toy crown and holding Bluejack (especially since Sam was pouting).

”Do I look as ridiculous as I feel?” Sam asked.

”You look so cute,” Percy cooed, causing Sam to blush. “Can I take a picture?”

”Absolutely not!” Sam cried out, but Percy used his baby seal face once more. “Ugh, fine.”

Sam pulled out his Scroll and opened it before handing it to Percy.

”You ever consider making more of these things?” Percy asked.

”Yes, I’m already working on it so the Camps can communicate again,” Sam answered, surprising Percy.

”Really?”

”Just take the picture, Percy.”

_Alright._

Percy held up the Scroll, finding it already in the camera mode and snapped a picture of a blushing, pouting Sam. Percy then looked at the picture of his blushing boyfriend.

_I’m putting this in a photo album._

Sam walked up to Percy and snatched his Scroll back.

”No deleting it,” Percy said.

”Yeah, yeah,” Sam replied.

Percy then tried leaning in for a kiss...but ended up kissing Bluejack instead.

”Hey!” Percy complained, and Sam snickered.

”That’s for ruining my look. I’m can’t wear my hoodie with this thing.”

Percy huffed, taking Bluejack.

”That’s the point. Besides, won’t you have to wear a crown someday?”

_He’s a prince, meaning that he’ll be a king someday._

Sam shrugged.

”Just because I’m a prince doesn’t mean I’m next in line.”

“That’s...a fair point,” Percy noted.

_Sam’s bound to have family._

_Maybe a brother or cousin is next in line._

“Besides, I wouldn’t go with a traditional crown if I ever do wear one,” Sam added, piquing Percy’s curiosity.

”What kind of crown would you wear?”

”One where I can still wear my hoodie,” Sam answered, as if it was obvious.

_Does such a crown even exist?_

“I’d like to see such a crown,” Percy commented.

”Well, I’d like to wear such a crown,” Sam deadpanned.

”But you look so adorable,” Percy cooed.

”I’m a no such thing,” Sam grumbled.

_That sounds like something Nico would say._

_No wonder Sam and Nico get along._

“So, what do you wanna do next?” Percy asked. 

* * *

 Sam

 “Do we really have to do this?” Percy asked, sounding rather nervous, clutching Bluejack rather tightly.

Sam shot his boyfriend incredulous look.

”Percy, it’s just a Ferris Wheel. We’re not going on an airplane or something.”

_He’s really scared of Zeus, isn’t he..._

_Maybe I should give Zeus a talk about leaving my boyfriend the fuck alone._

_I’ll even use those words specifically if I have to._

_Hopefully, he doesn’t freak out for my plan._

The cabin car for the Ferris Wheel slowed to a stop, and the door opened. Sam then grabbed Percy by the arm and pulled him inside. The two then sat next to each other.

”It’ll be okay, Percy,” Sam assured his boyfriend, who clutched Bluejack tighter in response.

”Yeah...totally,” Percy replied, as if he was trying to convince himself. 

As the Ferris Wheel began to move, Percy took a deep breath.

”Didn’t you ride in a flying ship?” Sam asked. “You were fine then. Why wouldn’t you be fine now?”

”Because Zeus makes exceptions for quests,” Percy answered. “I haven’t been in or on anything that can fly since Gaea.”

_That’s rather inconvenient._

”But we aren’t flying,” Sam pointed out.

”Zeus may still consider it too close to his realm,” Percy mumbled.

Sam wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

”You’re safe with me, my sea prince.”

Percy turned his head to look at Sam and smiled.

”Alright...I’ll trust you.”

_That’s somewhat better._

The Ferris Wheel spun around; each time it reached the top, Percy would hold his breath, as if expecting lightning to strike, and each time, Sam would tighten his arm around Percy. When their cabin reached the top, Sam decided to enact his plan.

_It’s time._

_They better be ready._

Sam activated his Semblance and manipulated the electricity controlling the Ferris Wheel, causing it to come to a stop. The son of Poseidon immediately started to panic.

”What’s going on? Why did we stop? I knew it! Zeus did this! He’s going to kill me! I’m not ready to die! I have so much to live for! I never went to college! I never finished my first date with you! I never beat Jason one hundred times!”

Sam mentally raised his eyebrow.

_That’s an odd one._

“Percy, calm down,” Sam said. “Zeus isn’t gonna kill you.”

”But he stopped the Ferris Wheel!” Percy objected.

”Percy, Zeus didn’t stop the Ferris Wheel!” Sam shouted, causing Percy to look at him. “...I did.”

”Uhh...why?” Percy asked, just as a firework shot into the air and burst, grabbing Percy’s attention.

”That’s why,” Sam answered, as more fireworks shot into the air.

* * *

Percy

_But I thought that they only had fireworks on the weekend._

Percy then recalled Sam whispering to the sons of Hermes they had met.

_Did Sam arrange this?_

“Did you do this?” Percy asked, watching the display in awe.

”I wanted to make this date special, so I pulled some strings,” Sam answered.

_I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend!_

Percy then noticed the lights doing things they wouldn’t normally do. As several fireworks burst, the sparks began to spin around each other in a tornado of multicolored lights.

_He’s using his Semblance to control the fireworks?!_

Percy smiled as the display continued with Sam adding his own personal touches here and there. One burst that had sparks raining down flew back up to form a horse before fading. Another formed a Hippocampi. 

_This is amazing!_

When the finale began, the fireworks formed spectacular patterns, weaving in and out to form various constellations. Finally, the final set of fireworks formed the words ‘I love you, Percy’.

_I can’t believe he did that for me..._

Percy turned to look at his boyfriend.

”I love you, too, Sam. Thank you for making this a date I’ll never forget.

Sam leaned in to capture Percy’s lips in a gentle yet sweet kiss. Percy eagerly returned the kiss.

_I’ll never forget this moment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those familiar with Final Fantasy VII will be familiar with both Mako Addiction and Geostigma. I decided to combine the two.


	13. A Crazy Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and several others leave Camp Half-Blood, and Sam is confused over his distraught feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this is my longest chapter yet.
> 
> I used the Red Trailer from RWBY as inspiration. In fact, there’s a lot of Easter Eggs in this chapter. I also suggest that you listen to Eternity - Memory of Lightwaves.
> 
> Here’s a link: https://youtu.be/TLAOzowBX_M

Percy

As the son of Poseidon and his boyfriend neared Camp Half-Blood, he spotted several figures ashore.

_I wonder who that could be?_

“Just great,” Sam said with distaste.

_Why does he sound upset?_

_We just had the perfect date!_

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked.

”Chiron,” Sam answered.

_Oh._

_I guess he isn’t too happy about us just leaving like that._

Percy mentally shrugged.

_Well, I don’t really care, I’m way too happy._

Once they were close to the shore, Percy could tell that it was indeed Chiron, along with Nico, Will, and Jason.

_I’m guessing that they tried to explain what happened._

Percy and Sam hopped off of the hippocampi onto the water’s surface; together, they walked towards the beach. Percy reached for Sam’s hand, only to snatch at thin air. He looked to find Sam’s hands in the pockets of his hoodie, somewhat irking the son of Poseidon.

_He likes hoodies way too much._

Percy then noticed that Sam was still wearing the toy crown, making him feel better.

_At least he’s still wearing it._

Percy settled for wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

”It’ll be okay,” he assured Sam.

”I just don’t feel like explaining why we left,” Sam answered with a sigh.

”Hey, guys. What’s up?” Percy asked once they stepped onto the beach.

Chiron crossed his arms and shot the couple a rather stern look.

”Yes, please, tell me, what is up?”

_Yeah, he’s not happy._

“What’s it to you?” Sam asked, sounding equally displeased.

Percy nervously scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

”We went out.”

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

”...On a date,” Percy further explained.

The Activities Director continued to give them the same expression.

”We’re...erm...dating,” Percy continued, blushing slightly.

When he looked at Sam, he saw his cheeks somewhat flushed, along with a small smile. 

_Aww._

Chiron nodded.

”So I’ve heard. It’s the talk of the entire Camp.”

_We’re the talk of the entire Camp?_

“What I don’t understand is why you didn’t run your date by me before going,” Chiron continued.

”Because our personal lives aren’t any of your business,” Sam answered bluntly.

”But the Campers’ safety **is** my business,” Chiron countered.

”I’m not one of your Campers,” Sam argued. “Besides, I outrank you. I don’t don’t take orders from you.”

”But Percy is one of the Campers,” Chiron argued back. “And even if you aren’t a Camper, you do live in the Poseidon Cabin; therefore, you’re a part of the Camp.”

”Are you saying that I can’t keep Percy safe?”

_Uh-oh._

“After all I’ve done, after all you’ve seen me do, you really think that I can’t handle myself and protect my boyfriend?” Sam continued.

”And what of your condition when you came here?” Chiron asked, making Percy recall Sam’s state.

_Yeah, it was bad._

“You’re strong, I’ll grant you that. You’re the most powerful person currently residing here in regards to raw strength, but there’s someone or something out there that’s clearly stronger than you,” Chiron continued.

Percy then felt the pressure around them increasing.

_This is getting bad..._

“I haven’t shown you the full extent of my power,” Sam said rather ominously. “Whoever’s out there, there’s a chance that he hasn’t seen it either.”

_He can do more?_

Sam’s answer then struck Percy as odd. 

_Wait...’he’?_

Sam’s answer seemed to catch Chiron’s attention as well, as the Centaur raised an eyebrow.

”Two things: One, if you can do more, why didn’t you use this power when the Colossus attacked, and two, the one who attacked you is a person?”

Percy felt the pressure emanating from Sam vanish, seemingly caught off guard.

_He’s...got a fair point._

“I can only guess that you didn’t use it because it costs something to use,” Chiron mused. “As for whoever attacked you, have you remembered something?”

”T-That’s...I...” Sam stuttered, and to Percy’s surprise, he felt Sam begin to shiver.

_Is he cold?_

When Percy looked at Sam, his expression was of someone who definitely did not want to talk.

_He’s not cold..._

_He’s scared._

“Sam, do you remember something?” Chiron pressed.

”N-No,” Sam replied, the lie blatantly obvious.

”Sam, I know that you’re not being honest,” Chiron chided. “What do you remember?”

”Stop...” Sam said, his voice barely above a whisper.

”Sam,” Chiron continued, unrelenting.

Sam started breathing heavily.

_That’s not good._

_Either he’s that scared, getting another headache, or both._

“Sam.”

”Please...stop...”

”Sam.”

_Lay off the guy!_

“ENOUGH!” Will shouted, catching everyone by surprise, as the young healer rarely got everyone’s attention by yelling.

_Usually, he whistles._

Percy looked at Will, who looked livid.

_Damn..._

_I didn’t think Will could ever look angry._

”He doesn’t want to talk about it! Look at him! He’s clearly distressed!” Will shouted before taking a deep breath. “Sam’s entitled to his privacy. He’s right, he doesn’t answer to you. Also, his amnesia is literally painful for him sometimes. If and when decides to talk, it’ll be on his terms, not yours.”

Chiron blinked several times, sighed, then nodded.

”Yes...you’re right, Will. I merely have the Camp’s best interest at heart.”

”Clearly, so does Sam,” Will continued. “Aside from Percy, he really has no reason to help us, and yet, he has. He’s in charge of hand-to-hand training.”

”And he’s working on reestablishing communications between the Camps,” Percy added, trying to help.

”This is true,” Chiron replied before turning to Sam and bowing his head. “Forgive me, Your Highness. I’ll take my leave.”

Sam didn’t reply, nor did he acknowledge Chiron in any manner whatsoever. Instead, he continued to shiver, so Percy pulled him into a hug. Chiron raised his head, turned around, and began to trot away. Several minutes of silence passed before Sam stopped shivering, much to Percy’s relief.

_Thank the gods._

_Or rather, thank Will._

”Feeling better?” Percy asked, and Sam nodded. “Good.”

 “Thank you...Will,” Sam said, and the son of Apollo smiled.

”No problem. You were in distress, and I merely did what I do best.”

”We all have our secrets at some point,” Nico added. “Trust me, I would know.”

_Yeah...he would._

“If you’re ever feeling down or feeling like you don’t belong, just talk to me,” Nico continued.

”Thanks, bro,” Sam replied. 

“Ah, the two of you hanging out,” Will commented, causing both Sam and Nico to look at him.

”What about it?” they both asked.

”Well...people talk about the two of you,” Will answered.

”In what regard?” Sam and Nico both asked, again talking together.

”Comparisons and stuff,” Will elaborated. “Like who’s more of a badass, who gives off a more intimidating presence. They also point out similarities and differences between your dress choices. They call Nico ‘Old School’ and Sam ‘New School’.”

_That’s...surprisingly fitting._

“You do both wear dark colors,” Jason pointed out, finally breaking his silence. “True, Nico wears more black, but I think Sam likes skulls more than Nico.”

”Connor even commented on it,” Percy said, remembering the moment.

”Hey, that’s not true!” Nico argued, stepping towards Sam and Percy. “He has a bunch of small skulls, I have one big one. More isn’t automatically better.”

Sam pulled away from Percy to walk up to Nico.

”While I won’t argue with more being better, it is kinda plain.”

”Excuse you?” Nico asked, sounding miffed.

Sam shrugged.

”I mean...it’s just white. Something anyone can get anywhere. How many people have you seen wearing something like my shirt or hoodie?”

”He’s got a point,” Will added.

”Will, not helping!” Nico shouted before turning his attention back towards his bro. “That doesn’t mean you’re more of a badass.”

“No, being a better fighter makes me more of a badass,” Sam taunted.

Percy decided to inch his way away from the two.

“Just because you’re physically stronger than I am doesn’t mean you’re a better fighter,” Nico argued.

”You’re right, I’m also faster, can use a wider variety of weapons, am a master of Aura Manipulation, have unlocked my Semblance, and can fight totally blind,” Sam explained, counting each of the points on his fingers. 

“So what if you can use more weapons?” Nico asked. “I’d rather be a master of the blade than a jack of all trades.”

”I’m not a jack of all trades, master of none,” Sam pointed out. “I’m an adept, master of all.”

“We don’t even know what my Semblance is,” Nico countered. “It could be something even better than yours.”

Sam shrugged.

”Or it could be something completely useless in combat. Those type of Semblances exist.”

”That doesn’t mean that it applies to me!” Nico shouted.

Percy then noticed that Will and Jason were slowly inching away from the two towards him, likely thinking that they’d be safer.

_I don’t blame them._

_They’re both giving off an intimidating presence._

“I’m just saying that if things were even, I’d win in a fight,” Nico said.

”But things aren’t even,” Sam replied. “And even if they were, I’m still the better fighter.”

_Geez._

“Are we that bad?” Percy asked, referring to his rivalry between Jason and himself.

”Yes,” Will answered bluntly, making both Percy and Jason wince.

”I can turn people into ghosts,” Nico said.

”You could try, but I sincerely doubt that would work on me,” Sam pointed out. “Face it, I’m the better fighter and the better dressed.”

”Though you and Jason don’t really argue on clothes,” Will noted.

_That’s true._

“Not with that ridiculous crown, you’re not,” Nico said, making Sam blush. “Why don’t you take it off?”

Nico reached for the crown, and Sam quickly pulled back.

”Don’t you dare touch it! Percy got me this!”

Percy sniggered.

_He might claim that he hates it, but it clearly means something to him._

“What kind of prince gives orders to a king?” Nico asked.

”You don’t have any authority over me,” Sam said as he slipped the toy crown from his head, likely so Nico wouldn’t tease him about it. “Plus, I’m taller.”

”I’m not done growing!” Nico yelled.

”I doubt you’ll get any taller than me,” Sam argued.

“Don’t you dare say anything, Grace,” Percy growled as Jason opened his mouth; he sniggered instead.

”See what I mean?” Will asked.

_Okay...so we are that bad._

Sam and Nico then turned towards the trio of demigods.

”Who’s more badass?” they asked.

”Uhh...” Percy replied, caught off guard. 

“What?” Will asked, equally unprepared.

”Who’s more badass?” they repeated.

“Guys, is this really necessary?” Jason asked.

”YES!” Sam and Nico shouted, making the son of Jupiter jump slightly.

”Well...” Percy started, comparing the two of them. “You two are similar...but distinctly different.”

Jason nodded.

”I think ‘Old School’ and ‘New School’ are fitting. Though Sam is more...Erm...”

”Emo?” Will offered, and Percy mentally shook his head.

_No, that’s not quite right._

”With the bangs in his eyes...kinda? But Emo doesn’t feel right,” Jason replied.

”Though they both could pass for Emo if they wore makeup,” Will commented. “Maybe some eyeshadow?”

”No way,” both Nico and Sam said.

_Definitely not Emo._

”I think you’re looking for Punk,” Percy commented, and Jason nodded.

”Yes, that’s what I’m looking for.”

”Punk like Thalia?” Will asked. 

Percy shook his head.

”No, Thalia is more Punk-Goth. Sam is just straight up punk. Definitely a Bad Boy.”

Will and Jason nodded in agreement.

”Piper actually said the same thing about you, bro,” Jason commented. “She said that you weren’t really her type.”

”I thought Percy was everyone’s type,” Will said.

Percy smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Will.

”Oh? So, am I your type?”

Will snorted.

”In your dreams.”

”For your information, I only happen to dream about my boyfriend,” Percy stated.

”None of this answers the question,” Sam and Nico said.

_Man, this is really a big deal to them._

“Sorry, Neeks, but my vote goes to Sam,” Percy answered, since Sam was a boyfriend.

”Mine goes to Nico,” Will added, and Percy figured that his answer was for the same reason.

Sam and Nico settled their eyes on Jason, who looked extremely uncomfortable. Percy even heard him gulp.

_Poor guy gets to be the tiebreaker._

“Hey, how did your date go?” Will asked suddenly, likely trying to change the topic.

”It went great!” Percy replied cheerfully, since he genuinely wanted to talk about his date with Sam.

”What did you do?” Jason asked.

”Well, we ate lunch,” Percy answered. “Japanese.”

”Percy even tried sushi,” Sam commented, his rivalry with Nico seemingly forgotten.

_That’s twice Will’s saved the day._

Jason sniggered.

”Cannibal.”

”Hey, I don’t call you a cannibal when you eat chicken,” Percy snapped.

”Chickens can’t fly, Percy,” Jason retorted.

”Well, have you had goose?” Percy asked.

”Erm...yes,” Jason answered.

”Cannibal,” Percy said.

”Geese aren’t sacred to Jupiter!” Jason argued.

”And fish aren’t sacred to Poseidon,” Percy argued back.

“Well, what else did you do?” Will asked. “I want details.”

“We went ice skating,” Percy answered, his rivalry with Jason quickly forgotten. “It was Sam’s first time, yet he skated like a pro!”

”How is that possible?” Jason asked. 

“Sam only needs to see something once in order to do it, so long as it’s humanly possible,” Nico explained.

”Sounds like a useful ability,” Jason noted. “Almost like...”

“Almost like what?” Percy asked, feeling rather curious.

Jason shook his head.

”Can’t remember.”

_So, Jason has yet to remember everything._

Percy mentally shrugged.

_Oh, well._

_I’m sure that with his dreams, he’ll remember eventually._

_Anyways..._

“It was so much fun,” Percy continued. “We had peach jam brownies, went into a haunted house. Sam got scared.”

”I did not!” Sam objected.

”If a haunted house scared you, you wouldn’t last five seconds in the Underworld,” Nico teased, making Sam huff.

”I told you that I wasn’t scared,” he grumbled.

”He’s just teasing,” Will said. “What else?”

”We ran into some sons of Hermes who rigged a strength testing game,” Percy replied. “Sam still managed to win me prize.”

”Really?” Jason asked. “Where is it?”

Sam grabbed the giant plush blue Pegasus from the air.

”Right here.”

”Does he have a name?” Nico asked.

”Bluejack,” Percy and Sam answered.

”Of course it’d be,” Jason replied, sounding completely unimpressed, causing Percy to playfully jab him in the arm.

”Hey, you probably would have given him some sort of stupid and noble name.”

“I’m not serious all the time, Percy,” Jason retorted.

”Just most of the time,” Percy teased.

”Someone has to be,” Jason grumbled. “Anyways, what else?”

”Percy played one of those water gun games,” Sam answered, and Will sniggered.

”And let me guess: He cheated?”

”Hey, carnival games are rigged, man,” Percy defended himself. “Of course I cheated.”

”Not all games are rigged, Percy,” Will replied.

Percy just shrugged.

”I wasn’t taking any chances.”

”Afterwards, we had a few more things to eat before going on a Ferris Wheel,” Sam said. “Percy got scared.”

”I did not!” Percy objected, even though he was lying; Jason burst into laughter. “Shut up!”

”Got a fear of heights, Perce?” Jason teased.

”No, I have a fear of being struck by lightning,” Percy answered. “I haven’t been on a Pegasus since the war because your dad makes it thunder.”

“Zeus isn’t my dad,” Jason argued, but Percy shrugged.

”Same difference. That’s like saying that Hazel isn’t Nico’s sister.”

”That’s...fair, I suppose,” Jason said.

”Anyways, I got scared because Sam stopped the Ferris Wheel at the top,” Percy continued.

”Why?” Nico asked.

”Because I pulled some strings,” Sam explained. “I got those sons of Hermes to set up some fireworks. I figured it’d be a nice place to watch from.”

Percy smiled, recalling the display.

”It was amazing. Sam put his own personal touch on it.”

”What do you mean by ‘his own personal touch’?” Will asked.

”His Semblance,” Jason answered rather knowingly.

”Yes...How did you know?” Percy asked.

Jason casually shrugged.

”Just seems like something he’d do.”

_How can you know that he’d do something like that when you don’t know him?_

“Why don’t we go to your Cabin before the cleaning harpies come?” Jason suggested before Percy could verbalize his thoughts.

”I second that,” Nico added.

“They’re not so bad, but they’re annoying as all hell,” Sam commented.

”Fine,” Percy relented, and the group started walking towards the Cabins before two things occurred to him. “Wait...why are we going to my Cabin, and Sam, you’ve met the cleaning harpies?”

”Yes, I’ve met them, and I also want to know why you guys are heading towards our Cabin,” Sam replied.

_So I’m not alone in wondering that._

“Simple,” Will answered. “Jason and Nico here want to cock-block you.”

“Wait, what?!” Jason cried out.

”Will!” Nico shouted.

”Bro, not cool,” Percy and Sam said.

_Huh, we had the same thought._

“That’s not it!” Jason lamented. “Percy, you have to believe me!”

”Sure,” Percy jokingly grumbled. “I’ve seen the way you look at Sam. You’re crushing so hard on him.”

_The thing is that I’m not entirely lying._

_Jason does tend to stare at Sam, and I really don’t know why._

_Isn’t Jason supposed to be demi?_

_Then again, who doesn’t stare at Sam?_

_He’s sooo good looking!_

_...I’m beginning to see why he likes hoodies._

“T-That’s....Y-You...” Jason stuttered; Percy looked at his bro, and even at night, he could tell that Jason was blushing profusely.

”What’s the matter?” Sam asked. “Wolf got your tongue?”

_Never heard it phrased that way before._

“Wait...what?” Jason replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

”You okay, bro?” Percy asked, looking at a rather shocked looking Jason.

_What’s wrong with him?_

“What did you just say?” Jason asked, but Sam continued to walk ahead with Nico and Will.

”Guys, let’s hurry back to the Cabin before the cleaning harpies get here,” Sam called back.

_Yeah, let’s._

Percy wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders and started pulling him.

”C’mon, bro. Let’s go.”

Jason fell in stride next to Percy.

_I’m kinda worried about Jason..._

“You okay?” Percy questioned the young son of Jupiter. “Y’know that I’m just teasing you, right?”

Jason nodded.

”Yeah, I know.”

”Why do you really wanna stay at my Cabin?” Percy asked. 

“One, it constantly thunders in my Cabin, and two, I didn’t want to be alone,” Jason answered. “Especially since I’ll be leaving tomorrow.”

_Oh, that’s right._

_Jason has to do his job..._

Percy frowned.

“You’ll be back before Nico’s birthday, won’t you?”

Jason sighed.

”I honestly can’t say...”

”Bro, you have to,” Percy insisted. “You’re his best friend. You have to be there; otherwise, he’ll be so disappointed.”

”I’ll try, Percy, but I can’t make any promises, as much as I’d like to,” Jason replied as Sam, Nico, and Will stepped into the Cabin.

_Yeah, I suppose he can’t._

”WHAT THE HELL?!” Sam shouted.

_Is something wrong?!_

Percy and Jason immediately rushed into the Poseidon Cabin.

”What’s wrong?” Jason asked, and Percy quickly found out the reason: his bunk beds were gone.

There was now a single large double bed in the room.

_What happened to my beds?!_

Sam was reading a note, having placed Bluejack on the bed with his toy crown atop the plushie’s head ; Percy walked up to his boyfriend.

”What does it say?”

Sam handed the note to Percy, who immediately recognized that it was written in Ancient Greek.

_‘Hello, Son,_

_I decided that you would probably be more comfortable if you and your boyfriend had a larger bed._

_I hope you enjoy it._

_Stay safe._

_Love Dad.’_

_..._

_’Stay safe’?_

_Does he mean that in the literal sense, or does he mean that we should use protection?_

Percy blushed softly at the thought.

_I mean, it’s not like Sam and I have done anything other than use our hands..._

Jason walked up next to Percy, peering at the letter.

”What does it say? I can’t read it.”

_Right, Jason is wired to read Latin, not Ancient Greek._

”It’s a gift from Percy’s dad,” Sam answered, surprising Percy (and pulling him from rather implicit thoughts).

_He can read Ancient Greek?_

“That’s rather thoughtful of him,” Jason commented. “But...”

”...where are we gonna sleep?” Nico finished.

Percy looked at Jason.

”Sorry, bro, but you’re gonna have to leave.”

Jason shot Percy an incredulous look.

”Dude, are you serious?”

_I’m very serious._

_Well...mostly._

“You can’t just kick us out,” Jason continued. “Curfew just started.”

”C’mon~,” Percy whined. “I wanna sleep with my boyfriend.”

”And what about the cleaning harpies?” Jason asked.

Percy shrugged.

”Zap ‘em.”

”I can’t just kill them!” Jason shouted in frustration, and Sam sighed.

”He’s right, Percy, we can’t just kick them out. Besides, if the cleaning harpies wind up dead because of Jason or Nico, I’ll probably wind up getting the blame.”

_Yeah, that’s probably true._

”Besides, the bed is more than large enough to fit all of us,” Will noted.

_That’s not the point!_

Percy dropped the note and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

”But I wanna cuddle~.”

“You can still cuddle, Percy,” Jason said rather drily.

”Yeah, but now there’s no way that Sam is gonna take off his clothes,” Percy replied. “...Is there?”

”No,” Sam answered bluntly, dashing any semblance of hope for the son of Poseidon.

_Ugh, this isn’t fair..._

Percy buried his face into Sam’s neck and sighed.

”Cheer up, Percy,” Will said. “It’s not like it’s the end of the world.”

”But I can’t cuddle alone with my boyfriend, and my bro is leaving tomorrow~,” Percy complained, only to feel Sam tense up in his arms.

”Wait...what?” Sam asked, sounding somewhat shocked. “You’re leaving?”

”Not forever, but yeah,” Jason answered.

”Oh...” Sam muttered.

_Is he...upset?_

“Which is the actual reason why we wanted to stay with you guys,” Will explained. “Of course...we weren’t aware that your dad was gonna take your beds.”

_Neither was I._

“So...what do you guys wanna do?” Nico asked, making Will snigger. “What?”

_Yeah, what?_

“Well, based Percy’s statement of wanting Sam to take off his clothes, I think he wants to do Sam,” Will answered.

”Will!” Sam shouted.

”I only meant down to his boxers,” Percy mumbled.

_But he’s not entirely wrong..._

“How far have you two gone?” Will asked.

”Are we seriously discussing our sex-lives?” Sam replied while Nico sighed.

”Can we please talk about something else?” 

“Fine,” Will relented. “What do you guys wanna do? Another game of Truth or Dare?”

“No!” Percy, Jason, Nico, and Sam immediately exclaimed, making Will sulk.

”You guys are no fun...”

”We can play Mythomagic,” Nico suggested, surprising Percy quite a bit.

_Didn’t he burn all of his cards?_

“I thought that you...y’know...outgrew it,” Percy muttered.

”Well...I thought so, too” Nico replied. “But quite a few campers play it in Camp Jupiter, so I picked it back up. It’s gone through quite the overhaul since the war with Gaea.”

”Really?” Percy asked.

”Players are now given the option as playing a faction,” Sam answered, surprising Percy once more. “The current factions are Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, the Hunters of Artemis, the Amazons, and Monsters.”

”Wait...you play?” Nico asked, making Sam shrug in Percy’s arms.

”On occasion.”

”With whom?” Jason questioned.

”That is a good question...to which I currently have no answer,” Sam replied. “Which makes you leaving all the more frustrating.”

Jason frowned slightly.

”Why do you say that?”

”Because you’re regaining lost memories while I’m not, and you’re the only one with any connection to my past,” Sam answered.

”Plus, I think everyone here is gonna miss you,” Will added. “Which is why we need to make this a memorable night.”

_He’s not wrong._

“Alright,” Percy said. “Let’s play.”

* * *

Jason 

The five sat in a circle, each with cards in their hands and figurines spread across a mat. Sam was playing as Camp Jupiter, Nico as Camp Half-Blood, Percy as the Amazons, Jason as the Hunters of Artemis, and Will as the Monsters. While Nico, Sam, and Jason knew exactly what they were doing, Percy and Will looked utterly lost, making Jason feel somewhat sorry for them. He felt even more sorry for Will, as Sam had quickly decimated him.

_Poor guys._

_But at least Nico and Sam seem to be enjoying themselves._

Nico suddenly pointed at Sam.

”Samuel Lucis Caelum, prepare your faction for battle!”

Sam made a fist.

”Bring it on!”

_They’re really into this._

_Also, this must be payback._

“I deploy the Pegasus Calvary!” Nico declared, while Sam let out a dramatic gasp. “Looks like I get to fly right over your Legion and attack your walls directly.”

Sam pointed at Nico.

”You fiend!”

Will and Percy couldn’t help but snigger at the drama.

_Yeah, we’re all dorks here._

“And, since I’m playing as Camp Half-Blood, my repair time only lasts...one turn,” Nico added, sounding somewhat smug.

Sam chuckled.

”Pretty sneaky, bro...but you just activated my trap card!”

”Wait, what?!” Nico exclaimed.

”Master Bolt!” Sam answered. “If I roll a seven or higher, the Master Bolt will blast your Calvary out of the sky.”

”But, if you roll a six or lower, the Master Bolt will destroy your own forces,” Nico countered.

Sam grabbed a twelve-sided dice.

”That’s just a chance a willing to take,” he said as he cast the dice...which landed on an eight. “Ha!”

”Nooo!” Nico wailed. “My fearless soldiers!”

Sam shrugged.

”Eh, they were probably automatons then.”

_Sam seems to really dislike automatons..._

_I wonder why?_

Nico let out a sniff.

”Goodbye, my friends. You will be avenged.”

“Not until I draw my rewards, which are double this round, thanks to New Rome’s trade routes,” Sam said, while Nico grumbled. “And what’s this? Smugglers of Mercury? Looks like I’m taking two cards from your hand.”

”Have you no heart?!” Nico cried out as Sam took two cards from his hand. “I thought we were bros.”

”All’s fair in love and war, and you did just declare war on me,” Sam replied before looking at Percy. “Well, Percy, it’s your turn.”

Percy looked at his cards.

”I have...absolutely no idea what’s going on.”

Sam leaned closer to his boyfriend in order to look at his hand.

”It’s easy, you’re playing as the Amazons, which means Amazon based cards come with a bonus.”

“I’m not sure I get it,” Percy muttered.

”Let’s see, you got Rain Storm, Scavenger...Oh! Resourceful Raider! See, you can now take Nico’s discarded Cavalry...”

”Nooo...” Nico lamented.

”...and put it in your hand,” Sam continued.

”Okay...?” Percy replied, sounding very unsure.

”And, since Amazon warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you can use Rain Storm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my Camp,” Sam explained before giving Percy a serious expression. “Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war.”

_This is obviously a trap._

“And that means?” Percy asked.

”You’re just three moves away from winning~,” Nico whined.

_And apparently, Nico doesn’t know it..._

_Still, I’ve never seen Nico like this._

_It’s cute._

Percy then let out a rather silly, evil sounding laugh.

”YES! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from very arms-...”

Sam suddenly pulled a card from his hand and showed it to Percy.

”Trap card.”

”Huh?”

Sam rapidly took all of Percy’s figurines from the mat.

”Your armies have been destroyed.”

_He is ruthless._

_Even to his own boyfriend..._

_Why can’t I have a boyfriend?_

_Oh, that’s right, the people I actually have feelings for are already taken..._

Jason mentally frowned at his thoughts.

_Wait...people?_

_As in plural?_

Percy huffed.

”I hate this game of emotions we play!”

Will hugged Percy.

”Don’t worry, Percy, we’ll get through this together.”

Percy hugged Will back.

”Shut up! Don’t touch me!”

_Uhh...That kinda defeats the purpose._

“It’s your turn, Jason,” Sam said, making Jason look at his hand.

_I don’t think I can win..._

“Yeah, avenge us, Handsome,” Will added, causing Jason to pause.

”...Handsome?”

Percy released Will.

”Handsome?”

”Yeah, you’re Gorgeous, and Jason is Handsome,” Will chirped, making Jason blush slightly.

”Oh...thanks.”

”Well, if you’re giving out pet names, what’s Sam’s?” Percy asked.

”I thought we were playing a game,” Sam grumbled.

”I forfeit,” Jason said, putting his cards down.

”Wait, what?!” Sam exclaimed while Percy shrugged.

”You’re obviously gonna win. It was fun, but I’m really curious.”

“This isn’t a victory! This is...I don’t even know what this is!” Sam complained as he set his cards down before crossing his arms.

”You’re suppose to avenge my fallen soldiers!” Nico added.

”Nah, it’s totally a victory. ‘Cause I’m giving up. That means you win,” Jason argued.

”Every word you just spoke has made me violently angry!” Nico and Sam shouted. “Oh, great, now I’m agreeing with-...”

”Nico!” ”Sam!”

”Look what you made me do!”

_This is weird..._

Percy scotted behind Sam, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek before setting his chin Sam’s shoulder.

”Aww, c’mon, Noct.”

_It’s still weird that Percy calls Sam that..._

“Aren’t you curious what Will wants to call you?” Percy asked.

Sam scoffed.

”Why? It’s not like we’re dating.”

”You don’t have to be dating to get a pet name,” Percy stated.

_He’s not wrong, but they are usually reserved for someone you feel close to._

_Which means that the Cloudy Wolf was somehow immediately drawn to me...and vice versa._

“I don’t think Will and I have known each other long enough to give pet names,” Sam said.

”He’s kinda got a point,” Will commented. “We really haven’t hung out...just the two of us. Hey, Sam, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?”

Percy tightened his hold on Sam.

”Are you hitting on my boyfriend?”

Will gave a dismissive wave.

”As if. I already have one, and if I was, I wouldn’t go about the cute yet painfully oblivious way you went about flirting with each other.”

”Excuse you?” Percy growled. “Are you suggesting that you could have won Sam’s heart before me?”

”Well...” Will started before looking at his own boyfriend. “I probably would have gone for Nico.”

”Are you saying that my boyfriend isn’t good enough for you?” Percy asked, making Jason mentally smack his forehead.

_Geez, there’s no winning with this guy._

“No, I didn’t say...You’re putting me in a no-win situation!” Will exclaimed.

_See, he gets it._

“I didn’t mean that like that,” Percy said. “Hypothetically speaking, if all of us were here with no connection to each other or our exes, who do you think would end up with whom? Do you things would have turned out the same way?”

“That’s...actually not a bad question,” Jason mused.

”I think you would have still first ended up with Annabeth, Nico would have had a huge crush on you, and I would have eventually winded up with Nico,” Will commented.

”What makes you say that?” Percy asked.

”Because it took you forever to even realize that you were bisexual,” Will answered. “I mean, you didn’t even realize that you were crushing on Luke.”

”I didn’t have a crush on Luke!” Percy wailed.

”Keep telling yourself that, Gorgeous,” Will teased, making Percy huff.

”Who’s Luke?” Sam asked.

”He’s...one of those we lost,” Percy answered.

”Oh...sorry,” Sam mumbled.

”It’s fine,” Percy replied, but an uncomfortable silence followed.

”Does that mean that Sam would have wound up with Jason?” Nico then asked, bringing the subject back to the previous topic...and making Jason’s face feel very warm. 

_Uhh..._

“No way!” Percy objected. “If Sam was here first thing, I would have definitely chosen him over Annabeth. I mean, look at him!”

_Trying to win brownie points?_

_Well, he’s not wrong._

_Sam does tend to turn heads._

_He could actually be mistaken for a god._

_Then again, so could Percy._

“If anything, Jason would have wound up with Nico,” Percy insisted. “He was the first person to trust him right off the bat...No offense, Neeks.”

”None taken,” Nico replied, sounding unbothered. “Jason is an excellent judge of character.”

_Thank you, Nico._

”Are you saying that I’d be the odd one out?” Will asked before looking at Jason. “No offense, Jason.”

Jason shrugged.

”None taken. Though I think there is something you’re not considering.”

”What’s that?” Percy and Will asked.

”Nico and Sam,” Jason answered. 

“Wait...what?” the two asked, looking confused before looking at each other. “What about us?”

”Given your similarities, if all of us were here were here given Percy’s hypothetical situation, I think the two of you could have possibly winded up together,” Jason explained, causing the two’s cheeks to turn red.

“What?!” “No way!” Percy and Will shouted.

”Do you think that I’m wrong?” Jason asked.

”Well...yeah,” Sam mumble while Nico nodded.

”Sam and I don’t like each other like that. We even started off meeting each other with a fight.”

”So I’ve heard,” Jason said. “What were you two fighting about?”

”I accidentally walked into Nico’s Cabin, trying to hide, and Nico had just finished taking a shower,” Sam answered while Percy frowned. 

“Did you see him naked?” Will asked.

Sam shook his head.

”No, he was wearing a towel.”

”Is that really a good enough reason to start a fight? What was the real reason?” Percy asked.

Sam tried to pull his hood up, but Percy stopped him while Nico scratched the back of his head, and Will chuckled.

“The reason they fought is right here in this room.”

_Wait...does he mean that...?_

“Really? What is it?” Percy cluelessly asked. “Sam never actually told me.”

”It’s not an ‘it’, it’s a ‘who’,” Will teased.

”I don’t get it,” Percy said, making Jason mentally smack his forehead.

_Oh, Percy._

“Who would they be-...” Percy started before a look of realization washed over his face. “Wait, were you two actually fighting over me?”

Sam and Nico looked at the floor rather intently.

”I was thinking, but I never confirmed it. Should I be flattered?” Percy asked with a rather playful smirk. “Because I kinda feel flattered.”

Will rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think they fought over your good looks, Percy.”

”They fought because they wanted to protect you from the other,” Jason surmised. “They probably felt like the other was dangerous.”

”Well...they’re not wrong,” Percy noted.

”But I think that supports my hypothesis,” Jason continued. “If both Sam and Nico were here and decided to protect Percy from the shadows, they’d quickly become aware of each. Since neither Nico or Sam would be bold enough to declare their feelings for Percy, and Percy is...well, Percy-...”

”Mean,” Percy grumbled, but Jason chose to ignore him.

”...they’d eventually bond and wind up together.”

”That actually sounds pretty plausible,” Will noted.

”Again, Sam and I don’t like each other like that,” Nico objected.

”We’re bros, like Jason and Percy,” Sam added, making Will snigger. “What?”

_Yeah, what?_

Will grinned.

“I don’t think they’re the best example of a bromance.”

”Why?” Nico asked.

”Because they’re so competitive, if we were out of the picture, they’d probably have winded up having angry sex,” Will answered, making Percy and Jason shoot incredulous looks at him.

”What?!”

_No way!_

_I would never!_

“I would never have sex with Jason, much less kiss him,” Percy said, and Jason took offense.

”You only say that because my kisses would leave you breathless.”

Percy scoffed.

”Oh, please. I’d leave you such a whimpering mess that you’d beg me to fuck you.”

”As if. If we were in a relationship, you’d be the bottom,” Jason argued, while Nico buried his face in his hands, and Sam pulled up his hood (minus the usual shadow).

Will started cackling.

_Oops..._

Percy also realized his mistake and quickly broke eye contact with Jason.

”Point proven!” Will declared. “And besides, I’m the best kisser. You guys are missing out.”

_I still don’t think that I would ever..._

“I think that I still would have wound up with Sam...” Percy mumbled, nuzzling his head into boyfriend’s neck. “If Sam decided to protect me, then he would have probably been one of the people to come with me on my quests, and I’d end up falling for him, even if Annabeth was around.”

”You might be right, Percy,” Jason replied. “Perhaps Sam would have made you realize your sexuality sooner. Anyways, nothing we’re saying here is an actual guarantee, they’re merely possibilities.”

_Probably even small possibilities._

“So, hypothetically speaking, between Sam and Nico, who would be the top?” Will asked, seemingly enjoying the topic. “For that matter, is Sam a top or a bottom?”

”I am NOT answering that,” Nico and Sam said simultaneously.

”You two do have a habit of speaking simultaneously,” Jason noted.

”I’ve noticed that, too,” Percy added.

”Really?” they asked. 

Jason nodded.

”Yeah. In fact, you’re doing it right now. I think you’re on the same wavelength.”

Sam and Nico looked at each other.

”The same wavelength? What do you...Whoa, this is weird.”

”See what I mean?” Jason asked.

”Yeah, I see what you-...” Nico and Sam started before stopping to glare at each other. “Dude, quit it. Stop copying me!”

_I don’t think they’re joking._

”I think they’re stuck,” Will commented.

”What do you mean ‘stuck’?!” the two shouted. 

Percy started cracking up, and Will soon followed.

”You think this is funny?” Sam and Nico asked before their boyfriends burst into laughter...and then, Jason started laughing, too.

_This is adorable!_

“We’re not laughing because it’s funny,” Will said whilst giggling.

”We’re laughing because you’re adorable,” Percy added, also giggling.

”I am no such thing. Fear me,” the two grumbled, making Percy, Jason, and Will laugh harder; the two then gave sighs of defeat. ”Can we do something else?”

Percy, surprisingly, managed to calm down first, looking at Jason.

”What do you wanna do, bro? It’s your call.”

Jason managed to calm down.

_What should we do?_

“How about a movie?” Jason suggested.

”Let me guess,” Percy said with a teasing grin. “Finding Nemo?”

”How is that not your favorite Disney movie?” Jason wondered aloud. “You love anything blue or related to water.”

”How is Up not YOUR favorite Disney movie?” Percy countered. “Finding Nemo is a close second, though.”

”Movie okay with you guys?” Jason asked the rest, making Nico and Sam give simultaneous shrugs. “You two are so in sync, it’s spooky.”

“It’s your fault!” they shouted, glaring at Jason before sighing. “Let’s just...watch the movie.”

Percy smirked, slipping an arm beneath Sam’s legs before picking him up princess style; Sam yelped and instinctively wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck.

”Percy!” Sam shouted, and Nico let out a sigh of relief.

”Thank the gods, it’s over,” he said (referring to them talking at the same time); Will looked like he was going to do the same move as Percy. “Don’t you dare, Will.”

Will sulked.

”Fine...”

He then grinned and did it anyways, making Nico have the same reaction as Sam.

”Will!” Nico shouted, as Will and Percy started giggling.

_What a couple of dorks._

“Put me down!” Nico and Sam demanded. “Oh, gods, not again...”

Will and Percy started cracking up whilst Nico and Sam sulked.

”Great, I guess that means I’m getting the movie,” Jason complained. 

“Hey, I’m letting you sleep in my bed,” Percy argued, walking over to said bed and plopping down into it, letting out a rather soft moan. “Oh, gods...This feels amazing.”

Percy rolled his boyfriend next to him, and surprisingly, Sam let out a rather content hum.

”Oh, gods...”

”Right?” Percy asked as he and Sam both snuggled up together, both moaning; the sound went straight to Jason’s groin.

”Geez, you’d think they were having sex,” Will commented, but Percy and Sam remained unabashed.

”I take it back, you guys have to try the bed,” Percy moaned.

_Is it really that good?_

_It’s just a bed..._

“Is it really that great?” Will asked, walking over to the bed’s other side before settling down in it with Nico, and his eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, my...”

When Will rolled Nico next to him, Nico let out a moan of his own, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, making Percy giggle.

”I’ve never heard Nico make such a noise before.”

”Who knew my bro could make such a cute sound?” Sam teased, making Nico’s face flush.

”Sh-Shush...” Nico stuttered, but Sam ignored him, letting out a content hum as Percy captured his lips.

Before long, the kiss became a full blown make-out session between Sam and Percy. Percy ran a hand up Sam’s shirt, making Sam moan into Percy’s mouth. Percy then withdrew his hand to start removing Sam’s hoodie...and Sam helped, slipping it off and tossing it to the floor.

_Did they forget we were here?_

Percy rolled atop Sam, running his hands beneath Sam’s shirt before grabbing the hem and pulling it up, exposing Sam’s torso; Sam sat up slightly so Percy could remove it. Percy did so, breaking the kiss and throwing Sam’s shirt to the floor before quickly shedding his own and going back to kissing Sam.

_They totally forgot we were here!_

“Guys!” Jason shouted, gaining the attention of the couple, causing them to break apart and look at Jason.

Sam started blushing profusely, seemingly having realized just how far they were going while Percy just smirked and giggled.

”Sorry.”

”No, you’re not,” Jason grumbled, feeling jealous.

Percy giggled again.

”Yeah, I’m not.”

_Dork._

Jason looked at Nico and Will, and Nico was looking at the two with his mouth slightly open.

”Damn...”

”Did that turn you on, Neeks?” Will teased into his boyfriend’s ear, making Nico blush.

”What?! N-No! Jason, hurry and put the movie on!”

_Yeah, that’s probably a good idea._

* * *

 Nico

The five had sat in bed and watched the movie. Sam sat in between Percy’s legs on one side, Nico between Will’s on the other, and Jason in the middle. The movie had just finished, and the credits were rolling. 

_How is this not Percy’s favorite movie?_

_It’s a good movie, and it takes place in the sea!_

Nico looked over at Percy, who was currently leaning his head against Jason, with Jason apparently not minding.

_They are close._

_If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that Will was right._

“Sooo,” Percy said, taking his head off Jason. “What did you think?”

”I enjoyed it,” both Sam and Nico said simultaneously before glaring at each other. “Gods, again?!”

_Why does this keep happening?!_

“I think you broke them, bro,” Percy teased, causing Nico and Sam to give Jason accusing looks.

_I think Percy might actually be right._

“This is your fault, Jason!” 

Jason looked shocked.

”How is this my fault?!”

”This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t forfeit!” they accused before huffing and plopping onto the edges of the bed. “That’s it, I’m going to bed...Good night.”

_Hopefully, things will be back to normal tomorrow..._

“What time is it?” Will asked, and Nico felt the bed shifting.

_Must be getting more comfortable._

_I probably should, too._

Nico started to take off his shirt.

”Late,” Percy answered as Nico threw his shirt on the floor. “We should probably go to bed.”

Nico removed his pants before Will lied next to Nico and wrapped his arms around him.

”Good night, you other guys.”

”Good night to you, too,” Jason replied.

Nico looked at Will and smiled; Will smiled back and pecked his lips.

”Good night, Ghost King.”

”Good night, Will.”

Nico sighed in content and closed his eyes.

_This actually was a good night._

* * *

 Jason 

A young son of Jupiter sat on the ground, watching the sky.

_Is he coming back?_

_He’s been gone for a whole week!_

_I really wanted to show him..._

Jason sighed aloud, and he heard Lupa approaching from behind.

“ _Waiting for the Cloudy Wolf?_ ” she asked. “ _Or as some monsters have come to call him, Angelus Mortis_?”

_The Angel of Death?_

_Do angels exist?_

”It’s Noct,” Jason corrected.

” _Oh? He told you his name?_ ” Lupa questioned.

”Well...no,” Jason answered. “He won’t tell me his name. It’s just what I decided to call him, and he liked it.”

” _Ah, so you gave him a pet name like I suggested,_ ” she commented, and Jason nodded.

”That’s right.”

Jason went back to watching the sky.

”When he leaves...how long does it take for him to come back?”

” _About a week,_ ” Lupa answered.

Jason groaned in frustration.

”It’s been a week. I really wanted to show him...”

”Show me what?” a familiar voice asked right in Jason’s ear, making the young demigod jump up and yelp.

He spun around to find his friend standing behind him.

_When did he...?_

_How did he...?_

_What?!_

“N-N-Noct?” Jason stammered. “W-When d-did you g-get here?”

Noct chuckled.

”Just now.”

Jason stammered incoherently as his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

_He nearly gave me a heart attack!_

_Maybe he is the Angel of Death..._

Jason mentally shook his head.

_No, that’s stupid._

“Wolf got your tongue?” Noct asked, drawing a chuckle from Lupa, drawing Noct’s attention. “Leave us.”

To Jason’s surprise, Lupa nodded before turning around and trotting away.

_Did he just give her an order?_

_...And she listened?!_

_Who is this guy?_

_Does Lupa have an idea?_

“So, what is it that you wanted to show me?” Noct asked, and Jason managed to regain his composure.

_Right._

Jason focused, controlling the winds around him. He slowly rose into the air, this time managing to keep his balance and remain upright.

”You actually managed to get a hang of it?” Noct asked, making Jason fly around him several times in quick succession before stopping in front of him.

”I sure have,” Jason replied before he landed back on the ground. “Now, I believe that a promise is a promise.”

Noct nodded.

”Yeah...I suppose it is.”

Noct reached his hands up to his hood, grabbing the rim. He then pulled it back, revealing his face, though his eyes were closed. He had rather long hair for a guy, with it reaching past his ears with the center of his bangs reaching past his eyes. It also differed in color from the rest of his hair, being white.

_Well, given his look, he’s definitely not from Camp Jupiter._

_From what Lupa told me, that look would never fly there (no pun intended)._

_But...why is he hiding his face?_

_He looks good._

_Also, did he dye the center of his hair?_

_If so, why?_

Noct opened his eyes, and Jason gasped at what had to be the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

_It’s like they have a glow to them._

Noct frowned.

”What?”

”Your eyes...” Jason answered, making Noct grin.

”Color of the sky, right?”

_He’s exactly right._

_He comes from the sky and has very blue eyes..._

_Maybe angels do exist, but I don’t think he’s the Angel of Death._

Jason nodded.

”They are...so pretty.”

Noct’s eyes widened in surprise, and he started blushing.

”W-What did you say?”

Jason frowned, feeling confused.

”What? What did I say?”

Noct then frowned.

“Don’t tease me like that, Cloud...”

_Why does he think I’m teasing him?_

“I was just being honest,” Jason said, making Noct blush again, reaching back to pull his hood back up, but Jason quickly grabbed his hand to stop him. “Don’t!”

Noct seemed to be completely caught off guard, staring at Jason with wide eyes. Jason then brought Noct’s hand down.

_He must be really shy about his looks for some reason._

“Why do you hide your face?” Jason asked. “You’re a good looking guy.”

Noct’s face turned even more red, if that was even possible; he stared rather intently at his hand in Jason’s.

_Why is he blushing?_

_Wait...didn’t that guy say that he’s sick?_

“Something wrong?” Jason asked, reaching up for Noct’s forehead. “Got a fever?”

Noct gasped and quickly snatched his hand away while smacking Jason’s other hand, making Jason wince.

”Ouch!” Jason yelped, grabbing his hand and hissing.

_Geez, that hurt!_

“I...I’m...” Noct muttered.

”What did you do that for!?” Jason shouted, making Noct wince.

”...Sorry,” he whispered, looking quite depressed, and Jason immediately regretted his reaction.

_Gods...he looks like he might cry._

“I didn’t mean to snap at you like that,” Jason apologized. “I just...wanted to make sure that you’re okay.”

”I’m not okay, Cloud,” Noct replied, reaching his hand up to show his forehead, revealing small black marks covering it.

_What is that?_

_They don’t look like bruises._

“You wanted to know why I hide my face?” Noct asked, bringing his hand back down, letting his hair cover the marks. “It’s partly to hide my identity, but this is the main reason why. That and the hair.”

_So, he didn’t dye it._

“So, why is part of your hair white?” Jason questioned.

”Degradation,” Noct replied. “Without treatment, my body will begin to degrade...Usually starts with the hair.”

He then smiled rather bitterly.

”Ironic, considering I heal rather quickly.”

”Does...Does it hurt?” Jason asked.

”The degradation, not really,” Noct answered. “My body trying to expel the excess Mako? Yeah, it fucking hurts.”

_He’s not shy about cursing._

”Have you tried Nectar or Ambrosia?” Jason questioned, causing Noct to give him a sad smile.

”We’ve tried everything, Cloud. There’s no cure.”

_How can there be no cure?_

“My soul itself is damaged,” Noct added. “If they could find a way to fix that, I’d get better. It’s a wonder that I’ve lived as long as I have.”

”Still...you shouldn’t hide your face. I meant it, you’re a good looking guy,” Jason said.

Noct blushed again, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

”I wish you’d stop saying that...” he mumbled.

”I’m just being honest,” Jason replied, not understanding his friend’s reaction. “Don’t you think I’m good looking?”

Noct looked at the ground.

”I’m not gonna answer that.”

”Why not?” Jason asked.

”Because...reasons,” Noct answered evasively.

”Fine,” Jason relented. “Anyways, all I have to do is make it to Camp Jupiter, and you’ll tell me your name, right?”

Noct walked closer to Jason, still looking at the ground.

_What’s he doing?_

Noct suddenly pushed Jason, causing him to stumble before falling on his butt.

_What’s was that for?!_

Noct walked closer before squatting.

“You think that you’ll be able to survive when your this weak? You don’t have what it takes to make it to Camp Jupiter as you are.”

_I’m...weak?_

“I’m...the son of...Jupiter...” Jason said, not feeling very confident.

”That doesn’t mean jack-shit,” Noct scolded him. “You need training.”

”I would,” Jason replied. “But you keep...killing everything.”

Noct sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

”Sorry. I know that I said that I wouldn’t interfere, but I need something to keep me busy. Besides, monsters aren’t gonna cut it. You seem to need...incentive.”

”Why do you fight for fun anyways?” Jason asked. “Are you a son of Mars or something?”

Noct shrugged.

”I’d say I’m more of a ‘or something’. As for fighting, it...suits me.”

”Are you a Roman?” Jason asked next.

Noct tilted his head.

”Yes...also no.”

_That really doesn’t make much sense._

Jason frowned.

”You’re being very vague.”

Noct gave Jason a playful smirk.

”Really? I thought I was being quite generous with my answers.”

”So, what are you? Didn’t that Cyclops say that you’re human?” Jason asked.

Noct gave Jason a quizzical look before he started laughing, as if Jason had said something hilarious.

_What’s so funny?_

“In my dreams,” Noct answered before standing and holding out a hand; Jason decided to take it, letting Noct pull him back to his feet.

_If he isn’t human, then what is he?_

_He definitely isn’t a monster._

“Now then, let’s get started,” Noct said, causing Jason to give him a confused look.

”Get started with what?”

”From now on, I will personally oversee your training,” Noct answered. “You are to tell Lupa this.”

_Was that an order?_

“Can’t have you dying before you learn my name,” Noct continued. “I won’t be able to help you once Lupa sends you off.”

Jason smiled.

”Aww, you really do care about me.”

Noct’s cheeks flushed.

_This guy blushes a lot around me._

“Of course I care about you...” Noct mumbled. “You’re my...my only friend.”

_He’s also my only friend._

”Well, I won’t just make it to Camp Jupiter, I’ll become praetor,” Jason boasted, causing Noct to roll his eyes.

”Manage that, and I swear that I’ll kiss you.”

Jason shrugged.

”Okay.”

”Wait, what?!” Noct shouted.

”If I become praetor, you’ll give me a kiss,” Jason explained, making Noct’s blush deepen.

”I was joking!”

”I’m not,” Jason replied. “Besides, you swore. That’s a big deal.”

”B-But I’m a guy!” Noct objected, looking very flustered.

Jason shrugged.

”So?”

”Doesn’t that bother you?” Noct asked.

”No. Why should it?” Jason replied.

_What’s the big deal?_

_Sure, it’s not the norm, but it’s not uncommon._

_Come to think of it, didn’t he say that I was cute?_

Noct placed a hand on his forehead before bringing it back down with a shake of his head.

”You should kiss someone you have feelings for.”

”Is that why you suggested it?” Jason asked. “Do you have feelings for me?”

The question earned Jason another push, causing him to fall onto his butt once more.

_Oww..._

Jason huffed.

“Mean.”

”Staring today, you’ll begin your training from hell. Meet me in the church,” Noct ordered.

Noct turned around and started to walk away. He threw a vial of behind him, and it directly in front of Jason.

”What’s this?” Jason called.

”Nectar,” Noct answered. “Trust me, you’re gonna need it.”

_He really does care._

* * *

 Will

The son of Apollo drowsily awakened, though his eyes remained closed. He snuggled into the bed.

_This is the best I’ve slept in a long time._

Will cuddled his boyfriend, noticing his hand was slipped slightly into his boyfriend’s boxers.

_Hehe, naughty hands._

Will took a deep breath before noticing something odd.

_Wait a second..._

_This doesn’t smell like Nico, it smells like...Percy?_

Will opens his eyes, finding himself staring into the back of Percy’s head.

_What the-..._

“You’d better not touch my dick,” Percy grumbled, making Will quickly remove his hand and shift away.

”Sorry, Percy,” Will quietly apologized, his face warming slightly.

_Why am I spooning Percy instead of Nico?_

“How did you know it was me instead of Sam?” Will wondered aloud.

“Because you’re much warmer than Sam,” Percy answered. “Wait...why are you behind me?”

“I’m wondering the same thing,” Will replied before the two demigods sat up.

Looking, they found Jason still in his spot; however, Sam was now behind Nico, spooning him. 

_How in the world did we manage to switch places without waking up?_

“How did this happen?” Percy questioned, sounding highly confused

”I have...no idea,” Will answered, feeling as confused as Percy sounded, watching as Sam nuzzles his head againt the back of Nico’s, drawing simultaneously ‘Aww’s from Will and Percy.

_That’s so cute._

Will then observed something.

_Huh...Sam’s hair isn’t like usual._

_So, this is what he looks like when his hair isn’t fixed._

“Odd, his hair usually stays fixed, even in his sleep,” Percy noted. “Usually, he doesn’t even have to think of it.”

_How does Sam’s hair work then?_

Will shrugged.

“Maybe something’s on his mind?”

Will noticed Jason yawning, drawing his attention. Jason opened his eyes.

”Good morning.”

”Good morning,” Will and Percy replied before Jason sat up.

“Uhh...why are you two together?”

Percy shrugged.

”We don’t have a clue. I’m guessing that we shifted around in the middle of the night. How did you manage to stay asleep with people crawling over you?”

”I have no idea,” Jason answered, sounding like Percy had earlier.

_Yeah, we’re all confused here._

“Morning, Will,” Nico mumbled sleepily, drawing Will’s attention.

He smiled.

”Morning, Ghost King.”

Nico frowned, turning his head.

”Why do you sound far away?”

Will sniggered.

”We have no idea.”

Nico opened his eyes, blinking several times.

”What’s...going on? Why are you over there?”

”We may have moved around in our sleep,” Will answered.

”Then...who’s behind me?” Nico asked, sounding a bit nervous.

”Who do you think?” Percy replied. “It’s your bro.”

Nico’s eyes widened as he started blushing.

”What?”

The son of Hades tried to pull away, but Sam pulled him back with a growl.

_Man, he’s clingy when he sleeps._

“Is he always like that?” Will asked.

”Yep,” Percy answered.

”Guys, help me,” Nico quietly pleaded.

”Relax, Neeks,” Percy said. “He’s still wearing pants. I’m surprised that I got him to keep his shirt off.”

”T-That’s not the point!” Nico quietly hissed.

”This is so cute,” Will cooed. “Can someone take a picture?”

”W-What?” Nico stuttered.

”We don’t have phones,” Jason noted.

_True..._

”Sam has that Scroll thingy,” Percy said. “We can take a picture with that.”

”Nooo~,” Nico whined rather adorably.

“Do you even know how to work it?” Will asked.

”Won’t know until we try,” Percy answered.

“Sam, let go!” Nico shouted, clearly not wanting his picture taken.

“Relax, bro...” Sam mumbled sleepily. “You’re comfy...”

_Right?_

Nico started struggling.

”Let me go! Let me go!”

Sam sighed while releasing Nico, causing the son of Hades to roll onto the floor. Nico groaned.

”I hate you guys.”

_Bad move on your part, Nico._

Sam rolled onto his back before sitting up and yawning. 

”Morning, Percy.”

”Morning, Sam,” Percy replied, causing Sam to turn his head towards his boyfriend and rub his eyes before opening them.

”Why are you over there?” he asked before looking around. “Wait...why am I over here? Where’s Nico? Did he already get out of bed?”

_Was he...sleep-talking?_

“Erm...technically,” Will answered. “He’s on the floor.”

Sam frowned.

”Wait, what?”

He then turned and peered over the bed.

”Hey, bro. Whatcha doin’ on the floor? Did you not like the bed?”

Will heard Percy sniggering before Nico stood, looking rather miffed.

”I’m on the floor because you were spooning me and wouldn’t let go!”

Percy giggled.

”And then...you did.”

Sam sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

”Oh...Oops. Sorry, bro.”

”Yeah...whatever,” Nico mumbled. “Anyways, you’re leaving today, right, Jason?”

Jason sighed a depressed sigh.

”Yeah...”

”Oh, shit!” Sam cursed before bolting out of bed. “That’s right, I have to finish it!”

Sam warped, appearing on the other side of the bed. He bent over, grabbing his shirt and quickly put it on. Next, he slipped his socks on and grabbed his hoodie before warping to the door and pulling his shoes on.

_What’s got him in such a rush?_

_What does he need to finish?_

“Uh...Sam?” Percy asked, sounding lost.

Sam turned around.

”Sorry, Percy, but this is really important!” he exclaimed before looking at Jason. “Don’t you dare leave before I’m finished!”

”Okay?” Jason replied rather awkwardly.

Sam opened the door before slipping one of his arms through his hoodie.

”Love you, Percy!” he called before rushing out.

Percy sighed an amused sigh.

”Love you, too.”

_..._

“That was weird...right?” Will asked, and Percy chuckled.

”Well, Sam’s a weird guy...but in a good way.”

Nico snorted.

”This whole morning is weird.”

”True...” Jason mumbled.

Percy got out of the bed and stretched, showing his ripped muscles.

_Show off..._

_But damn, isn’t he hot?_

“Well, how about we return some normalcy to the day?” Percy suggested. “Why don’t you grab a shower, Jason?”

”Oh...okay,” Jason replied. 

“You and Neeks can go next, Will,” Percy continued and winked. “Just don’t take too long.”

_Mean._

“Why don’t we just go back to our Cabins so we can shower at the same time?” Nico suggested.

”That’s a good idea,” Will chirped.

_Thank you, Nico!_

“Then we’ll meet up for breakfast?” Jason asked, also getting out of bed.

”Yep,” Percy answered, heading towards the bathroom. “See you there.”

The door then closed.

_Well...no point in staying here._

_Let’s go take that shower._

* * *

 Percy 

The guys had taken their showers and ate breakfast together. Sam had remained absent, working on whatever important issue he had mentioned, and now, the guys were waiting at the edge of Camp Half-Blood, Apollo with Leo and Calypso and Jason with two other demigods named Kim, another daughter of Athena, and Joseph, a son of Hermes (technically Mercury).

_Sam’s still gone..._

_It’s not like him to miss breakfast._

“Don’t you have to get going?” Will asked Jason, making the son of Jupiter sigh.

”Sam told me to wait, so we’ll wait.”

”Why don’t we just go?” Kim asked. “It’s been half an hour. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

”That would be a very bad idea,” Percy commented, making Kim shoot him a confused look.

”Why?”

”Because if he finds out that you made Jason leave before he was finished doing whatever, he’ll kill you,” Nico explained. “It’s what I would do.”

Percy nodded.

”Exactly.”

”Let’s wait,” Kim suggested rather meekly.

_C’mon, Sam._

_What’s taking you so long?_

“Hold up!” Sam shouted, making Percy turn around to see his boyfriend sprinting towards them.

_There he is._

_Man, he runs fast._

_Then again, I already knew that._

Sam came skidding to a stop, panting heavily, his hair having returned to its signature look since he left.

”I...I...”

Percy placed a hand on his boyfriend’s back.

”Catch your breath first.”

_He must be exhausted, since he didn’t eat breakfast._

Sam nodded, taking roughly thirty seconds to compose himself.

”I’m finished.”

”What were you working on?” Nico asked. “You kinda bolted on us this morning.”

Sam pulled something from his pocket, and Percy recognized it.

_A Scroll?_

_Did Sam make another one?_

The Scroll had a purple diamond in the center, as opposed to the blue one in Sam’s. Sam walked up to Jason and held it out to him.

”This is for you.”

”I’m not sure...” Jason said rather hesitantly. “Cellphones and demigods don’t mix.”

Joseph nodded.

”He’s right.”

”It’s not a cellphone, it’s a Scroll,” Sam explained. “I designed it with demigods in mind. It won’t broadcast your location to monsters.”

Jason took the Scroll.

”Oh...thanks, Sam. How do I-...”

Sam pulled out a pamphlet from his pocket.

”Instructions. They’re in Latin. I’ve also included in your Scroll the contact information for Camp Half-Blood, myself, Percy, Nico, and Will...just in case.”

Jason took the pamphlet.

”Thank you, Sam.”

_Damn, he’s thought of everything._

_Wait..._

_How do we have contact information?_

“Why did you include our contact information?” Percy asked, making Sam look at him. “We don’t have contact information.”

”You do now,” Sam replied. “I made you guys Scrolls, too.”

”Wait, what?” Will asked.

”You made us Scrolls, too?” Nico added, sounding surprised.

”I just said that,” Sam answered rather drily.

”Pray tell, did you happen to make me a Scroll as well?” Apollo asked.

Sam gave the former god an exasperated look.

”And why would I do that? I’m still thinking of tossing you from the top of the Empire State.”

_Geez, and I thought Nico held grudges._

”What about me?” Leo asked.

_Probably feels left out._

Sam grabbed another Scroll from his pocket and tossed it to Leo, who fumbled with it several times before managing to catch it, making Calypso giggle.

”Geez, could’ve just handed it to me,” Leo grumbled. “Don’t I get instructions in Ancient Greek?”

”You’re a son of Hephaestus. Figure it out,” Sam answered, sounding like he could care less. “Keep in mind that I can’t save you if you’re in a bad situation. In fact...just don’t call.”

”So...can we leave now?” Kim asked hesitantly.

”Two more things,” Sam replied. “Give me your sword, Jason.”

Jason raised an eyebrow while pocketing his Scroll and pamphlet.

”Just do it,” Sam ordered. “Please?”

Jason shrugged, drawing his gladius and presenting it to Sam; Sam took it and studied it.

”This is a poorly made weapon for a son of Jupiter.”

_He’s got high standards._

Percy then smirked.

_Hehe._

_That means that I meet those standards._

Sam tossed the blade aside as if it was a piece of trash.

“Hey, I need that!” Jason shouted before Dicere and Audite appeared in Sam’s hands, and he presented them to Jason.

”Take these instead.”

Jason frowned.

”Aren’t those yours?”

”Truth is, I made them for someone else,” Sam replied. “Since I...y’know...it might as well be you.”

Jason gingerly took the sword and shield from Sam.

”Wow...thank you.”

”There are instruction videos in your Scroll,” Sam said before grabbing a small duffel bag from the air. “And this is ammo.”

Jason sheathed his new weapon and slipped his left arm into the shield before taking the bag.

”Is it your birthday or something?” Leo asked Jason before looking at Sam. “Do I get a new weapon, too?”

”No,” Sam answered rather bluntly.

Leo frowned.

”Why not?” 

“One, because the last time you messed with my stuff, you exploded, and two...” Sam pointed to Festus, “...you have that piece of junk to protect you.”

Festus make a sad mechanical groaning sound.

”You hurt his feelings,” Leo commented before trying to console the dragon. “There, there, you’re not a piece of junk, you’re awesome.”

”Can we go now?” Kim asked, causing Sam to shoot her a glare. “Eep!”

_Nico was right, Sam probably would have killed her._

_Well, maybe not literally._

Sam returned his gaze to Jason.

”One more thing.”

Sam placed his hand on Jason’s chest and began to glow with a blue aura.

_Is he doing what I think he is?_

Jason gasped and began to glow with a purple aura.

”For it is in passing that we achieve immortality,” Sam recited. “Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my soul, protect thee.”

_Yep, I thought so._

Sam’s aura vanished as he dropped his hand and stumbled backwards, and Percy quickly rushed to catch his boyfriend.

”Thank you...” Sam mumbled tiredly.

Percy smiled.

”No problem.”

”Is he gonna be okay?” Will asked.

Sam managed to regain his footing.

”Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Percy answered, stepping to Sam’s side while keeping one arm wrapped around his waist.

“Umm...can we-...” Kim started, nervously eyeing Sam.

”Yes, you can go now,” Sam replied with a dismissive wave.

”Well, you now have His Highness’ permission to leave,” Percy joked. “Don’t keep ‘em waiting, Pontifex Maximus.”

Jason sighed as his aura vanished.

”You have no idea.”

_I hate that Jason has to go._

_Not that he’s alone, but he might as well be._

_He kinda took the job I started..._

Percy released Sam and held out a hand.

”Good luck out there, bro.”

Jason clasped Percy’s hand before the two pulled each other into a ‘man hug’.

”Thanks, Percy.”

The two quickly released each other as Will and Nico stepped up.

”I’m gonna miss you, man,” Will said. “It’s fun watching you and Percy bicker.”

Percy huffed.

_Hey..._

“I’ll miss you, too, Will,” Jason replied, seeming unsure what to do with his arms, whether to give a handshake or something else.

Will answered Jason’s uncertainty by pulling him into a hug.

”Geez, don’t think so much about it. We’re friends, and friends hug.”

Jason chuckled, returning the hug.

”I suppose your right.”

”Besides, we already slept toge-...” Will started, causing Jason to quickly pull back, blushing slightly. “I’m just teasing you, Handsome.”

Nico stepped closer, looking at the ground.

_Wow, he looks pretty upset._

Jason smirked, pulling Nico into a hug and lifting him from the ground, making Nico giggle and hug Jason around the neck.

”I know, Nico. I’ll miss you, too.”

Will huffed.

”He doesn’t have that reaction when I do that.”

“Don’t take it to heart, man,” Percy consoled Will. “Nico clearly loves you.”

”I know,” Will replied as Nico and Jason ended their embrace.

Jason then walked up to Sam, and Sam looked up at the taller teen.

”Thank you for everything, Sam,” Jason said, sounding very sincere. “It’s more than I could ask for.”

Sam smirked and shook his head.

”Nonsense. It’s the least I can do,” he replied, holding out his hand. “Make it back alive.”

Jason frowned.

”I thought we were past this.”

Sam also frowned.

”Past what?”

Percy also frowned.

_What does he mean by that?_

Jason grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him into a hug, and based on Sam’s reaction, he wasn’t expecting it. After several moments, Sam returned the hug.

_Ah, so that’s what he meant._

“Like Will said, ‘friends hug’,” Jason quoted, making Sam chuckle.

”So they do.”

The two pulled apart slightly, smiling.

”Don’t do anything stupid out there,” Sam said.

”I’m not Percy,” Jason replied.

”Hey, I take offense to that,” Percy complained.

What happened next caught both Percy and Jason off guard — a tear slipped down Sam’s cheek.

_What’s wrong?_

Jason pulled back.

”Are you okay?”

Sam blinked.

”Huh?”

He wiped the tear away.

”That’s weird...”

Percy wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist.

”Is something wrong?”

”I’m fine,” Sam answered with a smile.

“If you say so,” Jason muttered. “I’ll be back...sooner or later.”

”Make it sooner, bro,” Percy said. “If whatever god or goddess you’re meeting is giving you a hard time, give Sam a call. He’ll set ‘em straight.”

Sam looked at Percy and frowned.

”Is that a joke on my sexuality?”

Percy chuckled.

”It honestly wasn’t. I just meant that you can be...y’know...”

”I can be what exactly?” Sam asked, sounding a little irritated.

”I’m not sticking around for this,” Jason said, holding up his hands and backing away.

_Well...that._

“Later, guys!” Jason called, leaving with his group.

”Later, Jason!” Percy, Nico, and Will called back, while Sam merely offered a wave.

_Is something about this situation is bothering Sam?_

“Percy?” Sam said, drawing Percy’s attention.

”Yes?”

Sam leaned up to kiss Percy on the cheek.

“I love you,” he said loudly enough for everyone still present to hear.

Percy blinked.

_Did he just publicly admit that he loves me?_

Percy smiled his signature smile.

”I love you, too.”

”I can’t believe Jason just ditched me without saying goodbye!” Leo complained rather loudly.

_Oh, yeah._

_He did leave without saying goodbye to Leo._

“I’m sure your girlfriend will console you,” Percy assured him.

Leo climbed atop Festus before holding out a hand to help Calypso; she took it, and Leo pulled him up.

”You’re not gonna say goodbye to us?” Percy asked.

”I’ve seen the way you guys say goodbye, and no offense, but I’m not into that,” Leo replied. “Geez, if I didn’t know any better, I’d swear that you guys were dating.”

_All of us...dating?_

_How does that even work?_

Apollo struggled, but managed to climb onto the mechanical dragon.

”I know that everyone will miss me, but I must go,” Apollo announced.

_As if._

”To be honest, I forgot you were here,” Sam commented rather drily, making Apollo sulk.

”Good luck, Dad!” Will called.

”Thank you...Son,” Apollo replied, as if still unsure as to whether he should refer to Will as ‘Son’ in his current form.

”Later, guys!” Leo called.

”Farewell!” Calypso added.

”Let’s go, Festus!” Leo shouted before the mechanical dragon started bounding and flapping his wings.

Soon, he took flight, letting out a roar.

_And there they go..._

“Are...they gonna be okay?” Sam asked, sounding rather doubtful.

”Leo is pretty resourceful,” Percy answered. “They’ll be fine.”

”If you say so...” Sam mumbled.

_He sounds upset._

_I don’t think he meant Leo and his crew._

“Jason will be fine, too,” Percy added. “He won’t die so easily.”

_He’d better not die._

_He needs to make it back in time for Nico’s birthday._

Percy pulled Sam closer, nuzzling into his neck, taking a deep breath.

”Percy~,” Sam whined. 

“What? You smell good,” Percy replied.

”I haven’t taken a shower, I’m disgusting,” Sam objected.

Percy smiled into his boyfriend’s neck.

”You disgusting? Never.”

Percy then started to nibble on Sam’s neck, drawing a gasp from him.

_See?_

_Not disgusting at all._

“Geez, tone it down, Gorgeous,” Will commented. “You’re in public.”

Percy pulled back to look at Will.

”So?”

Will rolled his eyes.

”You have a room you can do that in. Let the guy take a shower. He’s probably hungry, too.”

Percy looked back to Sam.

”Are you hungry?”

Sam’s stomach growled in reply and his ears turned red.

”I’ll take that as a yes. How about you take a quick shower, and then we’ll get lunch?” Percy suggested.

* * *

Nico

After having lunch together with the guys (this time, Jason excluded) and Sam explaining how to use a Scroll, Percy and Sam went to train the campers in sword fighting and hand-to-hand respectively while Nico and Will went to work in the infirmary. Will had later assured Nico that he didn’t need any more help, so Nico had decided to continue his training with Sam. The two sat across from each other, on the ground, with their legs crossed (Nico with his eyes closed). Percy later joined them, and currently, the son of Hades glowed with a red aura.

 _Who knew that I had such a power inside of me?_  

“You’re a natural at this, bro,” Sam commented, sounding impressed.

”How did Nico get a hang of it so quickly?” Percy whined. “What am I doing wrong?”

”You’re trying too hard, Percy,” Sam answered. 

“It’s kinda hard to do that with such a good looking guy distracting me,” Percy said in a sweet tone, making Nico roll his eyes.

_Dork._

“I saw that,” Sam commented.

_Shit, I thought he wouldn’t notice if my eyes were closed..._

Nico’s mind then wandered onto the conversation they had had the night before.

_Maybe Percy is right, maybe he would have ended up falling for Sam instead of Annabeth if Sam started out here when Percy first came to Camp Half-Blood._

_Maybe he would have realized that he’s bisexual sooner._

The son of Hades mentally sighed.

_I never had a chance..._

_But would I have wanted that chance if it meant that I wouldn’t have Will?_

Nico mentally shook his head.

_No, I wouldn’t have traded Will for Percy._

_I’m glad that things turned out the way they did._

_Still, it’s a rather interesting scenario._

_Could things have turned out differently?_

_For instance, if Sam had saved me instead of Percy, might I have winded up having a crush on Sam instead?_

_If they had both come together to save me, might I have..._

Nico felt his cheeks warming.

_...fallen for both of them?_

_..._

_Geez, that would have been even worse!_

_Double the pain that I would have felt..._

_Or would it be like Jason said, that Sam and I would have hidden in the shadows and protected Percy and eventually have fallen for each other instead?_

_I...I suppose it’s possible._

_I guess that would depend on when Sam arrived._

_I mean, Sam is a good looking guy, maybe I could have fallen for him._

Nico’s blush deepened.

_What the hell am I saying?!_

_I do NOT like Sam that way!_

Unbeknownst to the son of Hades, his aura had vanished.

”Something got you distracted, bro?” Sam asked, snapping Nico from his thoughts. “You’ve lost focus.”

Nico opened his eyes and sheepishly scratched the side of his face.

”Sorry...my mind wandered.”

”I’ve noticed,” Sam replied. “You’re blushing. What’s on your mind?”

_I am NOT going to answer that!_

“He’s probably just thinking about his boyfriend,” Percy teased, wiggling his eyebrows. “I know I’m thinking about mine.”

This time, Nico didn’t hide his eyeroll.

”That’s all you think about, Percy.”

Percy just shrugged.

”Guilty as charged.”

”Well, since Nico seems to be getting the hang of this, why don’t we try a more direct approach?” Sam suggested to Percy.

”A more...direct approach?” Percy asked, tilting his head slightly.

Sam rolled backwards while putting his hands on the ground, pushing into a handstand.

_Show off._

Sam then continued to roll until his feet touched the ground, bringing him to a standing position.

”We’re gonna have ourselves a duel,” Sam said.

”But we’ve already done that, and if I recall correctly, you soundly thrashed both me and Jason,” Percy replied, standing back up.

”You underestimate your potential, Percy,” Sam stated as Ingenium appeared in his right hand. “And now, I’m going to prove it.”

Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it, changing it into a sword. Sam and Percy then headed towards the center of the arena to cheering of some campers. Both of them took their stances.

_This should be interesting._

“Make the first move,” Sam said, and Percy charged.

Percy swung Riptide, and Sam met his blade. Sam swung his right foot at Percy’s head, but Percy managed to duck in time, leaving Sam’s back to the son of Poseidon. Percy swung at Sam’s exposed back; Sam brought his blade behind him to block before turning and swinging his sword. Percy parried and countered. Sam ducked whilst sweeping his leg, and Percy managed to hop over it; however, Sam followed by jumping and swinging the same leg. Percy dodged by bending backwards into a backflip.

_They’re good._

“Not bad,” Sam commented, making Percy smirk.

”You’re not the only one who can do flips.”

Sam advanced on Percy, unleashing a flurry of blows upon the son of Poseidon. Percy managed to keep up but was clearly on the defensive.

”Swing harder!” Sam shouted, steadily pushing Percy back.

”I’m trying!” Percy shouted back until he backed into a training dummy.

_Uh-oh._

Percy dove away as Sam cut the training dummy in two. As Percy rolled back to his feet, Sam jumped into the air, coming at Percy with an overhead strike. Instead of avoiding it, Percy rose to his feet while swinging Riptide upwards, managing to deflect Sam’s blade, and more surprisingly, keep Sam airborne.

_What the...?_

Both Sam and Percy looked as surprised as Nico felt; Percy then smirked before unleashing strikes upon Sam. Each blow that Sam blocked kept him in the air. A final swing from Percy sent Sam flying to the edge of the arena, though he managed to roll midair and land on his feet.

_I know that Percy is strong, but since when has he been that strong?_

_If this was just an ordinary person, that’d be one thing, but this is Sam!_

“What just happened?!” Nico exclaimed, while other campers started murmuring among each other.

Sam started to walk towards the center towards Percy while placing the back of Ingenium arcoss his shoulders.

”Three possibilities,” Sam said when he was within earshot. “The first is that Percy has begun to tap into his Aura. The second is that since Percy and I are connected, he’s beginning to gain the same strength that I naturally have.”

”And the third?” Nico asked. “And connected how?”

”To answer the second question, I essentially shared my soul with Percy, so he gains some of my abilities while I gain some of his,” Sam explained, surprising Nico quite a bit.

”You can do that?! Why did you do that?!”

”Percy was having a nightmare with very real consequences,” Sam answered. “It was the only thing that I could think of to save him.”

”He’s right,” Percy added. “Apparently, Tartarus wasn’t very happy with me escaping, so he tried to kill me. I wouldn’t be here if not for Sam.”

_I...I didn’t even know._

_I hadn’t even considered Tartarus coming for us._

“What’s the third possibility?” Percy asked.

”Both,” Sam replied, pulling Nico back on topic.

”Is there a way we could find out which one it is?” he asked.

”Actually, yes, there’s a way to narrow it down,” Sam answered before suddenly warping behind Percy.

”Look out!” Nico shouted.

Percy turned around and raised his sword, but Sam aimed for Percy’s arm, and his blade stopped against it.

”Are you crazy?!” Nico shouted, feeling quite angry with Sam. “You could have cut his arm off!”

Percy looked at Nico.

”Relax, Neeks, there wasn’t much force behind it.”

_Wait...what?_

Sam shook his head, and his weapon vanished.

”You’re both wrong.”

Both demigods looked at Sam.

”I was aiming to nick Percy. That should have made a small cut. As you can see, there isn’t one.”

Percy looked at his arm.

”Hey, you’re right.”

_Okay, I need to see this._

Nico walked towards the two, and when he got close enough, he saw that Percy didn’t even have so much as a scratch.

”No way...”

”See, I’m completely fine,” Percy assured Nico, making the son of Hades feel guilty.

”Sorry...Sam,” Nico apologized, looking at the ground.

Nico then felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Sam smiling at him.

”Don’t sweat it, bro. It’s not like I would ever deliberately hurt Percy.”

”I was just worried...” Nico mumbled, still feeling guilty.

”Nico, it’s okay,” Sam assured him. “I know that you still care about Percy. He...kinda has that affect on people.”

Nico let out a sigh.

”Yeah, he does.”

“So, which do you think it is?” Percy asked, likely referring to the three possibilities.

Sam looked at Percy, as if studying him closely.

”I think the first one is the most likely, though it’s hard to tell. I’ve never shared my power with anyone for an extended period of time, so I don’t know what the long term effects will be. Even if I did, I don’t remember.”

”Is there a way that I could become as strong as you naturally are?” Percy asked.

_I sincerely doubt that._

_Truth is, Sam is way too strong to simply be human._

_He also heals more quickly than even Paolo._

_It’s hard to believe that he isn’t a demigod, but since he actually has a soul, there aren’t many options for what he could be..._

“Actually, there is,” Sam answered, surprising Nico quite a bit. “Though it would require a trip to the Underworld.”

”The River Styx?” Percy asked. “While it definitely had its perks, I don’t think I would do that again.”

”Truth is, you couldn’t,” Nico answered. “You can only receive the blessing once. If you tried again, it would definitely kill you.”

Nico then looked at Sam.

”It would probably kill you, too.”

”Or do absolutely nothing,” Percy added.

“That’s also a possibility,” Nico agreed. “But I don’t wanna test it.”

Sam shook his head.

”No, I wasn’t suggesting the River Styx. I was suggesting the Sixth River of the Underworld.”

Nico frowned, feeling confused.

”There are only five rivers. Trust me, I would know.”

”He’s got a point,” Percy commented. “Nico would definitely know. He’s spent a lot of time in the Underworld.”

_Which reminds me, Dad wants to meet Will..._

_A son of Apollo going to the Underworld?_

_That doesn’t seem like it’d mix._

“I hate to break it to you, but you’re wrong,” Sam said. “There are definitely six.”

”Are you seriously arguing with me?” Nico asked.

”The Sixth River isn’t like the others,” Sam explained. “It isn’t a river in the traditional sense.”

_A river that’s not a river?_

“The Lifestream?” Percy asked, making Sam smile brightly.

”Bingo.”

_Wait...Percy got it right?!_

“Is it dangerous?” Nico asked.

”It’s definitely not without its dangers,” Sam answered. “Though being exposed to it for a short while wouldn’t have any consequences. If anything, it would have significant benefits.”

”Such as...?” Nico pressed.

”A major enchantment to your natural abilities,” Sam replied. “Plus a boost to your Aura.”

”Is that what happened to you?” Nico wondered aloud.

”Nope!” Percy chirped. “Sam here was born with a naturally strong Aura.”

_What about his unnatural speed and strength?_

”Though I was exposed to it,” Sam added. “It had...rather unpleasant side effects.”

_He must be talking about Mako Addiction._

_Still..._

“I’m not saying that you’re lying, but if what you say is true, why hasn’t my dad ever told me about it?” Nico asked Sam. “I don’t think it’s as simple as taking a quick dip.”

”You’re probably right,” Sam agreed. “I don’t believe it is quite so simple.”

”Then what’s the solution?” Percy asked, making Sam sigh.

”You’re asking someone who’s memories are locked away. I know that it can be successfully done, but I don’t know how.”

”Then perhaps we shouldn’t do it until you remember,” Nico suggested.

”If I can remember...” Sam mumbled.

”Hey, you’ll get your memories back,” Nico assured Sam. “At least we know that they weren’t stolen or erased.”

“But why were they locked away in the first place?” Sam asked, looking dejected. “What purpose could it possibly serve?”

”This is just a guess, but it could have been to protect you,” Nico answered.

”Then why the fuck does it have to hurt so much?!” Sam shouted unexpectedly, surprising Nico (and Percy from the looks of it).

_I was...not expecting that._

A tear slipped down Sam’s cheek.

”Sam?” Nico asked, feeling concerned.

Sam wiped the tear away.

”I...I’m sorry...”

Percy reached out towards Sam.

”Sam...”

Sam’s eyes widened, and he quickly moved out of reach.

”Don’t!”

_Uh-oh..._

“I don’t want to hurt you again, Percy...” Sam mumbled in a crestfallen voice.

“Hey, guys!” a familiar voice called, drawing Nico’s attention.

_Will?_

“I was just looking for you,” Will said in his usual cheerful demeanor as he approached. “Is...something wrong?”

Nico returned his attention to Percy and Sam, Percy looking very concerned (and pretty hurt) and Sam looking very afraid. Sam then rushed past everyone.

”Sam, wait!” Percy shouted. “I’m gonna go after him.”

Before Percy could run off, Will grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him. Percy shot Will an angry look, but Will shook his head.

”Just...don’t. Not yet.”

Percy’s expression changed into a more somber one, and he sighed.

”Fine...”

”So, from the top, can someone please explain to me what’s going on?” Will asked.

”Well...” Nico started, “...to make a long story short, we were training with Sam, then we were discussing Sam’s amnesia, Sam got unusually upset, shouted, started crying to everyone’s surprise, including Sam’s, you came here, and Sam bolted.”

”That’s...unexpected,” Will commented. “This has been a rather weird day.”

_Tell me about it..._

“What should we do?” Percy asked.

Will looked at Nico.

”You go after Sam.”

Nico shot his boyfriend a confused look.

”Why me?”

”I’m actually wondering the same thing,” Percy added.

”Because at this moment, Sam is afraid of hurting you and will probably run away again if you find him,” Will explained. “Nico has the best chance of actually being able to talk to him right now. I’d like to see Sam myself and figure out what’s going on, but I get the feeling that he won’t let me near him either.”

”But I suck at comforting people,” Nico objected.

”Well, you did promise that you’d be there for him,” Will replied. 

_True..._

“Fine, I’ll try and talk to him,” Nico said. “Any ideas where he might have run off to?”

”It’s just a guess, but probably where he hid the last time,” Will answered.

_Jason’s roof?_

_I suppose it worth a shot._

“I’ll keep Percy company,” Will added. “We’ll see if we can identify the problem. If Sam is ready to be around...well, people, send us a message.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Nico replied.

_Hopefully, it works._

* * *

Will

After Nico had left to look for his bro and Will told everyone to leave, he turned to the son of Poseidon. 

“Any ideas as to why Sam is upset?”

Percy sighed.

”It’s kinda hard to pinpoint. I don’t think Sam knows himself. He has feelings about something with no memory to attach them to. I know what that’s like.”

_Yeah, both Jason and Percy have told me about it._

“Well, when have you first noticed anything unusual about Sam’s behavior?” Will asked. “There must have been something.”

“I think I might know why,” Percy answered. “I think it’s when Sam found out that Jason was leaving.”

”Now that you mention it, he was in quite the rush to make sure Jason was ready,” Will noted. 

“Why do you think it’s bothering him so much?” Percy asked. “Do you think it reminds him of someone leaving?”

Will nodded in agreement.

”That’s very likely. Sam clearly considers Jason a friend, and I know that Jason feels the same way. Jason tends to accept people right away, unless they give him reason not to. Maybe a friend of Sam’s left and never came back. I think Sam’s doing everything to ensure that Jason makes it back safely.”

Percy sighed.

”Why not go with Jason?”

Will frowned at the suggestion.

”Sam isn’t going to leave you for Jason, Percy, if that’s what you’re thinking. The guy is head-over-heels in love with you.”

_I actually know that for a fact._

Percy smiled softly and shook his head.

”No, I mean why didn’t we go with Jason? I worry about him, too.”

_Oooh._

“Perhaps we should discuss it with him,” Will suggested, making Percy raise an eyebrow.

”We?”

”Yes, we,” Will replied. “Nico worries about Jason, too, and since Jason hangs out with Nico so much, and by extension, me, I’ve considered going with him if Nico does. I genuinely like the guy.”

”Not a bad idea,” Percy commented. “Anyways, back to Sam.”

Will mentally shook his head.

_Of course._

“Sam said that he can involuntarily trigger his Semblance,” Percy continued. “But...”

”But?” Will asked.

”There are times when I’m able to touch him without experiencing it,” Percy explained. “For instance, when he first sang, I was able to touch him. I was also able to do it when he woke up from a nightmare.”

_Percy is definitely a lot smarter than people give him credit for._

“Well...” Will started. “I’m honestly not sure what exactly triggers it. I currently don’t have a Semblance.”

”Why me?” Percy asked, seemingly at random.

Will frowned.

”Pardon?”

”Why did Sam and I start dreaming about each other?” Percy elaborated. “He was...pretty broken when I first started dreaming about him. What could have caused that, and why was I the one that started dreaming about him?”

_Yeah, Nico was pretty broken, too._

Will shrugged.

”I don’t know. Maybe the Fates did it. Maybe Sam had some mad respect for Poseidon, and when your dad found out that things were fizzling out between you and Annabeth, he decided that you two needed each other. Maybe Sam is your soulmate, and it was just a matter of time. Maybe all of them. I don’t think that it really matters why. No matter the case, you were and are exactly who Sam needs.”

”Just not right now...” Percy said in a dejected tone.

Will shook his head.

”No, he still needs you right now. He just doesn’t want to hurt you. You need to show that you’re able to share in his pain, just like I did with Nico.”

”Pain that I caused...” Percy mumbled, frustrating the young healer. “I should have been there for Nico, but I wasn’t.”

_Okay, that’s it!_

Will grabbed Percy by the shoulders.

Hard.

”Perseus Jackson, get ahold of yourself! Nico’s forgiven you! You heard it yourself, and he still considers you a friend!”

Percy looked quite stunned, and Will loosened his grip.

“Not many people would do that, but it also helps that you’re...well, you,” he continued. “It’s impossible for anyone who actually knows you to stay mad at you.”

_And I would know._

_When Percy started hanging around with me and Nico, it was like he was trying to get Nico’s attention._

Percy blinked several times, then smiled.

”Thanks, Sun-bug. I needed that.”

_Yeah, he’s feeling a bit better._

_Still, this isn’t a side of Percy that I think many people have seen._

Will released Percy.

”Glad I could help. Just remember that you’re relationship with Sam just started, and Sam’s had his heart broken. He’s scared to death about the possibility of losing you.”

“I’ll be there for Sam as long as he needs me,” Percy replied, making Will smile.

”Then get ready for eternity, Percy, because that’s how long you’re gonna be with him.”

”So...what do we do now?” Percy asked.

”Well, as much as Sam needs you, he also needs friends. Right now, Sam needs his bro, too...and Nico needs someone like Sam in his life.”

Percy chuckled.

”Yeah, Sam brings out a side of Nico I’ve never seen. It’s cute.”

Will nodded in agreement.

”It really is.”

_And now, we wait for Nico to give the go ahead._

* * *

 Sam

The young prince sat atop Jason’s roof, arms hugging his knees. He sighed softly.

_What’s wrong with me?_

_Why am I so upset?_

_I’m with Percy, I should be happy._

_And I am, but...I’m also upset._

Sam shook his head.

_No, it’s fine._

_It doesn’t bother me, it doesn’t bother me..._

_It bothers me, it bothers me a lot!_

_Why should it bother me?!_

Sam sighed again, feeling guilty that Jason leaving had such an impact on him.

_A scattered dream that’s like a far-off memory..._

_A far-off memory that’s like a scattered dream..._

_I wanna line the pieces up — yours...and mine._

“My friend, do you fly away now?

To a world that abhors you and I?

All that awaits you is a somber morrow

No matter where the winds may blow”

_Nico?_

Sam looked to see it was indeed the son of Hades.

“Hey, bro,” Nico said.

_How did he know where to find me?_

Nico took a seat next to Sam.

”Will said that I might find you here.”

”Guess I need a new hiding spot,” Sam muttered.

”If you need one, I could take you to the Underworld,” Nico replied. “Though it won’t help you feel better. Trust me, I know.”

Sam chuckled.

”I’m not surprised.”

_That verse was pretty appropriate._

”How are you holding up?” Nico asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Sam smiled bitterly.

”Not great.”

”Well, why don’t you tell me about it?” Nico suggested. “I feel like that’s something bros do.”

_Alright then._

_No point in keeping it bottled up._

“I’m...frustrated,” Sam answered. “I don’t know why I feel the way I do because I have no memories, and trying to remember anything can literally be painful. Add that to involuntarily triggering my Semblance, and it’s a recipe for disaster.”

Sam buried his head in his knees.

”I don’t want to hurt anyone...least of all, Percy. He’s all that I have...”

The young prince then felt a hand on his shoulder.

_What the...?_

“Man, I have to admit, hearing that is pretty upsetting,” Nico said. “You have your bro, too, y’know?”

Sam looked to see Nico giving him a sad smile.

”It bothers you that much, huh?”

”You can...touch me?” Sam asked.

”Of course I can,” Nico replied. “Like you said, light and darkness are a part of everyone. Darkness especially for a child of Hades. You have a particularly strong darkness, similar but different from my own.”

”Yeah...” Sam muttered, still feeling quite surprised.

”Yet you also carry a particularly strong light, like Will,” Nico continued. “Guess you’re name isn’t Lucis Caelum for nothing.”

_Well, it is part of my True Name._

“Don’t feel guilty about Jason, bro,” Nico said. “We’ve all hung out everyday since you came here, so I understand that it’s probably particularly upsetting for you. Jason has been there since day one. It’s also bringing up some feelings related to your memories.”

Sam sighed.

”Yeah...it actually hurts...a lot...”

”So, that’s what you meant,” Nico commented. “Trying to remember is painful, and Jason leaving was painful.”

Sam closed his eyes.

”Yep.”

Sam then felt Nico hugging him.

”...Nico?”

”Don’t...read too much into it,” Nico mumbled. “I’m just doing what a good bro does and comforting you when you’re sad.”

Sam chuckled, feeling genuinely relieved.

”I guess that makes you my designated hugger when my Semblance is out of control.”

”You’ll get the hang of it eventually,” Nico assured Sam. “And no, not just when your Semblance is out of control. You and I are bros for life. Even if you forget about me, we’ll make new memories.”

Sam felt a tear running down his cheek.

_Man, it’s just nonstop today._

“Thanks...Nico...” Sam said.

Sam felt Nico release him and wipe away his tear, and Sam opened his eyes.

”You ready to go back to Percy?” Nico asked.

”I...” Sam hesitated, still feeling that his Semblance was unstable.

”C’mon,” Nico encouraged. “Percy will go insane if he doesn’t get to see you or hug you. Trust me, I’ve seen it.”

”I don’t want to hurt him,” Sam mumbled.

”What you need to do is share that pain with someone instead of bottling it up,” Nico argued. “Besides, Percy can handle it. Probably even wants to.”

Sam sighed.

”Fine.”

”Good,” Nico replied, pulling out the Scroll Sam had given him, the gem in the center being black. “I never thought I would actually message someone like this.”

”Well, get used to it,” Sam said. “Those things are eventually going to be common in both Camps. Much more reliable than relying on gods or goddesses. Besides, I won’t let some shoddy organization get in my way.”

Nico opened his Scroll and started typing. 

“I sent them a message.”

Nico’s Scroll then made a sound, indicating that he received a message.

”Wow, that was fast. They say that they’re coming here.”

Sam frowned.

”Wouldn’t it be easier if we went to them?”

’Bing’.

”Percy just sent me a message telling us to stay put,” Nico said. “Once Percy’s put his mind to something, there’s no stopping him.”

”Well then...” Sam replied. “I guess we’re waiting here.”

* * *

 Will

_Have I mentioned that I hate running?_

_Because I really hate running..._

Will panted heavily as he finally caught up with Percy.

_I thought that this guy was supposed to be slow!_

“You okay there, Sun-bug?” Percy asked.

”I’m...fine...” Will panted.

”You guys up there?!” the son of Poseidon called.

”We’re here!” Nico called back.

”I’ll be right there!” Percy shouted, making for the door, but Will grabbed him, still trying to catch his breath. “What?”

Wil took a while to regain his composure.

”This is the Zeus Cabin. You can’t just go inside, Zeus will try to kill you.”

Percy looked upwards.

”There’s no thunderclouds, I should be fine.”

_That hardly matters!_

Percy pulled free and rushed towards the doors. Once he placed his hand on a door, lightning came down from the sky, striking the son of Poseidon directly.

”NOOO!” Will cried out as Percy flew backwards and onto the ground.

_Shit, I knew it!_

Will quickly rushed to Percy and knelt beside him.

”Percy!”

”What?” Percy replied, opening his eyes and sitting up.

_What the...?_

Sam and Nico appeared by the two demigods via warping, looking panicked.

”What happened?!” Sam exclaimed. “We saw lightning and heard you shouting?!”

”I...Uhh...That’s...” Will stammered, at a complete loss for words.

“Was I just struck with lightning?” Percy asked.

Will slowly nodded his head.

”Yes...and you’re...okay?”

”It hurt like hell, but I’m fine,” Percy answered, making Sam breath out a sigh of relief. 

“Maybe...Maybe the Doors of Death have been opened,” Nico tried explaining.

”Maybe,” Percy added.

”And you’re sure that you’re okay?” Will asked, his mind still reeling from the sudden events.

Percy smiled.

”Yeah, I’m fine.”

The son of Poseidon patted Will on the back...and said pat caused Will to face-plant into the ground.

_Oww..._

_What the fuck?!_

“Oh, my gods, are you okay?!” Percy asked, sounding panicked.

_That’s my line._

Will pushed himself from the ground with a groan.

”What the hell, Percy?! That fucking hurt!”

”But...But I barely touched you...” Percy replied, looking very confused.

”Like hell you didn’t,” Will grumbled.

”I don’t think Percy meant to do that,” Nico said.

“Of course I didn’t,” Percy mumbled, looking very apologetic.

_Like I said, it’s impossible to stay mad at Percy._

“Fine, I forgive you,” Will replied, giving the son of Poseidon a weak punch in the arm.

“Any idea on what’s going on?” Nico asked.

”Yes, actually,” Sam commented. “I think we just found Percy’s Semblance.”

”Wait...really?” Percy asked.

Sam nodded.

”Considering what just happened, it’s the best explanation.”

Percy nodded before standing and embracing his boyfriend, nearly tackling him off balance.

”W-Wait!” Sam stuttered, but Percy tightened his arms and shook his head.

”No. I’m not letting you deal with your problems alone.”

”You...You’re able to touch me...” Sam said in disbelief.

”I told you that you’d get a hang of it,” Nico commented as Sam breathed out a content sigh and hugged Percy back.

_Aww, they make such a cute couple._

Nico walked up to Will and offered him a hand, which Will gratefully took, letting his boyfriend help him stand.

”This is a very heartwarming sight,” Nico commented, and Will nodded in agreement.

”It is. Seems like I was right, Percy and Sam need each other.”

”Yeah, they do,” Nico replied.

”What’s going on?!” Connor shouted, as he came closer.

”Percy got struck by lightning, didn’t die,” Nico summarized.

”Craaazy Tuesday,” Will added, pulling his Scroll out (his had a yellow gem in the center) and opened it, snapping a picture as Sam and Percy shared a kiss.

“Did you just take a picture?” Nico asked, and Will nodded.

”I did. I wanna capture such moments, especially with all the amnesia going around. If any of us ever loses our memories, we’ll have reminders.”

”That’s actually a good idea,” Nico replied. “Maybe we should start a photo-album. For all of us.”

”What, did you guys start a club or something?” Connor asked. “You guys have been hanging out a lot recently.”

_That’s not a bad idea._

Will smirked.

”As a matter of fact, we have. Sorry, but membership is closed.”

Connor frowned.

”Does your group have a name?”

”We’re...still working out the details,” Will answered as Percy and Sam started to approach them. “Feeling better?”

”Significantly, thanks for asking,” Sam answered, wearing a genuine smile.

”So, is it true?” Connor asked, drawing Percy’s and Sam’s attention.

”Is what true?” they asked back.

”That you guys formed a club?” Connor clarified. “Or is Will pulling my leg?”

Sam and Percy looked at each other briefly, smiled, and looked back at the son of Hermes.

”Nope, Will isn’t pulling your leg,” Percy answered. “We’re...still working on the details.”

_Thank you, Percy!_

“Well, who are the members?” Connor asked.

”Me, Percy, Nico, Will, and Jason,” Sam replied without missing a beat.

”Which reminds me, Sam, you and I are hanging out today,” Will chirped, making Percy not so subtly tighten his arm around his boyfriend.

”Why?”

”I just figured that we should change things up,” Will replied. “Besides, you and Nico haven’t spent much time together, just the two of you.”

_They’re only around each other when someone else is present._

_Besides, this gives Percy that opportunity to be there for Nico._

The son of Hermes grinned crookedly.

”Are you guys a thing?”

_Is he implying what I think he is?_

“For your information, I only have eyes for Sam,” Percy stated rather firmly.

Connor waved off the comment.

”Yeah, yeah, you’ve been staring at him every chance you get whenever you get the chance ever since he showed up.”

”Who doesn’t stare at Sam?” Percy asked in a playful manner, making Sam sigh.

”This is why I like hoodies.”

”I’ve even seen you staring at Sam, Connor,” Percy commented. “Do you think he’s good looking?”

Sam reached for his hood, but Percy stopped him, making Sam huff.

”Well, yeah, he’s obviously a good looking guy,” Connor commented, and Will couldn’t help but snigger.

_Nice one, Percy._

Connor then blushed.

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

”Are you sure?” Will teased, making Connor glare at him.

”Dude, I’m not gay!”

”Oh?” Sam uttered, giving the son of Hermes a smile that practically dared him to say something. 

_That’s unnerving..._

“Do you have a problem with gay people?” Sam continued.

Connor quickly shook his head.

”N-No of course I don’t. I just meant that I like girls.”

”So do I,” Percy and Will said simultaneously.

”Really?” Connor asked. “I thought you were gay, Will.”

Will just shrugged.

”I swing one way more than the other. Percy only recently discovered he was the same way.”

”Well, Percy was crushing on Luke,” Connor commented, making Percy groan in frustration.

”Does everyone seriously think that I had a crush on Luke?”

”I suppose it doesn’t really matter because while you may have been crushing on Luke, you were obviously crushing on Sam,” Nico replied. “And vice versa.”

“I thought you said that it wasn’t obvious...” Sam mumbled.

”I said that to make you feel better,” Nico said. “Just about everyone other than Drew figured it out.”

Will nodded.

”True. Even Isaac figured it out.”

Sam and Percy blushed, likely from embarrassment.

”Anyways, keep in mind that sexuality is fluid for some people,” Will said, continuing the conversation from earlier. “It’s fixed for others. For instance, I don’t think Sam or Nico will ever be attracted to girls.”

”No way,” Sam and Nico agreed.

”Some of us learn that we like both. I did, and so did Percy, and Percy is never gonna get tired of Sam or I of Nico.”

”No, I’ll never get tired of Sam,” Percy said, making Connor roll his eyes.

“Percy, you would have fallen for Sam over Annabeth if he had been here when you arrived.”

_Huh, Percy might be right about what he said._

_Still...I wonder._

“But yours could change, Connor,” Will said.

”For the last time, I’m not gay,” Connor replied.

Will shook his head.

”I’m not saying that you are, but you could be curious.”

To Will’s surprise, Connor started blushing.

”Are you guys...offering?” he quietly asked.

_Oh, my gods, the guy is actually bicurious._

“Dude, no way,” Will said. “For one, we have boyfriends. Two, you’re not my type or Nico’s, and you already know who Sam and Percy are into.”

”What about Jason?” Connor asked. “Is he available? For that matter, which way does Jason swing?”

“You’d be wasting your time,” Percy replied. “Jason’s demi.”

The son of Hermes frowned.

”Aren’t all of us, save Sam and Rachel, demigods?”

”Not demigods, demisexual,” Percy clarified.

”Oooh,” Connor replied. “So...what should I do?”

Will shrugged.

”You really don’t have to anything. If you’re that curious, I’m sure you can find someone. If not, just get a girlfriend.”

Connor nodded.

”Okay...thanks. I have some...things to think about.”

_Who knew?_

Connor then looked at the Zeus Cabin.

”So, is that place safe?”

“Remind me to punch Zeus when I meet him,” Sam said.

”And why would you want to punch Zeus?” Chiron asked as he approached.

”He just tried to kill Percy!” Sam shouted angrily, his irises shifting from blue to red. “After everything! Why shouldn’t I punch him?!”

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

”Are you certain that he was trying to kill Percy and not merely warn him?”

_True, a lightning bolt from Zeus certainly could have done much more damage._

”Don’t try and defend him,” Sam growled. “A lightning bolt is hardly an appropriate response for a warning. Even if it wasn’t strong enough to kill Percy, that doesn’t justify what he did.”

_Sam’s right, that was an overreaction on Zeus’ part._

“Babe, I’m fine,” Percy said, trying to calm Sam down.

Based on Sam’s reaction, it worked, as he blushed softly and his eyes became blue.

”Did...Did you just ‘Babe’ me?”

Percy kissed Sam on the cheek and grinned.

”Sure did.”

A sheepish smile played on the young prince’s lips.

”Ugh, get a room,” Connor stated rather drily, earning him a smack across the back of his head from Nico. “Ow! What was that for?”

”Demonstrating an appropriate response,” Nico replied, as Connor rubbed the back of his head.

Chiron nodded.

”I see...Anyways, Sam, someone is here to see you.”

”Wait...what?” Sam asked, looking quite surprised.

_Who would be here to see Sam?_

The air shimmered, and a woman appeared. She wore a formal dress, adorned with flowers that looked very real.

_She must be a goddess._

”What’s taking so long, Chiron?” she asked, sounding very impatient. “Need I remind you that I’m very busy! I can’t leave my daughter with the infuriating husband of hers.”

“Demeter?” Nico asked, sounding a bit nervous.

The goddess gave a dismissive wave.

”That’s my Greek name, yes. I am Ceres, and I have important business with a Samuel Lucis Caelum.”

”Present,” Sam answered, causing the goddess to eye Sam up and down, then frown.

”You’re Samuel Lucis Caleum?”

”Yes. Got it memorized?” Sam replied. “Were you expecting somebody different? Perhaps someone wearing a very regal raiment?”

Ceres nodded.

”Yes. Someone much more formal, more Roman.”

The young prince shook his head.

”Sorry, but I hate formal.”

“I was also expecting someone more...impressive,” Ceres commented.

Sam eyed the goddess up and down, then shrugged.

”So was I.”

_Yeah, he and Percy definitely fit together._

_That was the most reckless thing someone could say._

“What are you doing?” Percy not so quietly hissed into his boyfriend’s ear.

”Being honest,” Sam replied.

Ceres smiled unexpectedly.

”I don’t know if I like you or hate you. You’re certainly as infuriating as my daughter’s husband, but there was no venom in your words.”

”Whether you like me or not doesn’t really matter,” Sam responded. “We’re here to conduct business, are we not?”

Ceres clapped her hands together.

”Yes, straight to the point! That’s very Roman! Indeed, I’m here to conduct business.”

_Yeah, this is a Roman goddess alright._

“I’m listening,” Sam said, folding his arms. “Keep in mind that I won’t be able to go far from Camp, so if you’re expecting that, you can forget it.”

Ceres frowned.

”And why not, if I may ask, Your Majesty?”

Sam also frowned.

”It’s actually Your Highness.”

_He’s technically right._

Ceres shrugged.

”Details. Anyways, will you answer my question?”

”There are people here that are important to me, and I won’t stray away from them,” Sam answered, being quite formal. “Besides, I have pressing obligations.”

”Such as?” she pressed.

Sam looked at Will.

”Hanging out with Will.”

The goddess frowned slightly.

”And this is a...pressing obligation?”

”Quite.”

The goddess nodded.

”I see. Well, rest assured that your task won’t require you to go far.”

”Then where am I going, and what am I doing?” Sam asked.

”You see, some pesky werewolves have invaded the peach grove nearby, making it quite unsafe for everyone,” Ceres answered.

_Wait, what?!_

“Not peaches...” Percy mumbled. 

_Oh, yeah, that thing was disturbing._

“You’re the only one who can harm them,” Ceres continued. “I want you to eliminate them.”

Sam shot the goddess an incredulous look.

”What do I look like to you, a janitor? Clean up your own messes.”

Ceres sighed.

”Alas, my hands are tied, Your Majesty...”

”Your Highness,” Sam corrected.

_Shouldn’t she know this?_

“...We cannot interfere directly,” the goddess continued, ignoring Sam’s correction. “Also, it is technically your mess.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”How?”

”And Nico’s,” she added.

”Lycaon,” Nico said, and Ceres nodded.

”Exactly.”

”You said that we were conducting business, so I assume that there’s something in it for me,” Sam said.

”Yes, there is,” the goddess replied. “I’ll actually give it to you right now...if you agree to do this task.”

”There’s only one thing that you could give me in which I’d have any interest,” Sam stated. “Very well, we have an agreement. Consider it done.”

Ceres clapped her hands together once more.

”Excellent! I’ve decided that I like you. Would you also like a blessing?”

_Blessings aren’t just given so freely, they’re a very big deal._

_Why would she offer one...unless something big is going to happen?_

“Can we decide on that later?” Sam asked. “I’d like to see this task through as soon as possible.”

”Very well,” Ceres replied, as the air shimmered in front of her.

A sword appeared in front of her. It was rather interesting, as it wasn’t very long, but it was quite thick. It also had what looked like gears and gun-barrels near the hilt, along with a small lever with a loop.

Sam reached out towards it, and the weapon flashed brightly before turning into a luminescent crystal. It floated higher into the air; it then pointed directly towards Sam and flew into him.

_What the....?!_

Several weapons in crystalline form appeared around Sam and Percy, circling around them rapidly and making a ‘clinking’ noise before they vanished in a burst of light.

”Praenuntius...Harbinger,” Sam said, naming the weapon and translating its name. “How appropriate that you would hold this particular Royal Arm.”

”I reap,” Ceres replied. “It’s only fitting that I chose to guard it.”

Will looked at Nico, wondering if he understood what the goddess had meant, but Nico shrugged.

The weapon appeared in front of Sam once more, and when he grabbed the hilt, the blade expanded, becoming nearly as long as Sam was tall.

_That’s a...big sword._

“Like I said, consider it done,” Sam said. “You may go, if you wish.”

Ceres nodded.

”Yes, I have a certain place to be. I’m confident that you’ll see this task through. Thank you, Your Majesty.”

The goddess vanished as suddenly as she had appeared.

_Yeah, this is definitely a craaazy Tuesday._

Sam sighed.

”It’s Your Highness...If you’re going to be formal, at least get it right.”

”I...don’t think she can hear you,” Will said.

_Then again, she still might be able to._

”Are you actually going to do what she asked?” Nico questioned, and Sam nodded.

”I said that I would, so I have to. I have my honor to uphold, and it’s not an unreasonable request.”

”It would be for anyone other than the Hunters of Artemis,” Percy noted.

Sam smirked.

”But I’m not just ‘anyone’. Besides, I suppose that I should finish what I started.“

”We’ll take you there,” Nico offered. 

“Alright, but only to the edge,” Sam replied. “I’m the only one who can kill them.”

Percy hugged Sam.

”I’m gonna miss you.”

Sam giggled.

”I’m not gonna be gone very long, Percy.”

”It’ll feel like forever,” Percy wailed dramatically, making Will shake his head.

_You’re so needy, Percy._

“Let’s get this over with,” Sam said before looking at Will. “We’re hanging out, aren’t we?”

Will smiled.

”We sure are.”

* * *

Sam

The young prince kept his hood up, Praenuntius resting across his shoulders as he entered the a clearing in the grove. 

_Man, they’re really doing a number on this place._

_Now, where are those-..._

A large pack of werewolves emerged from the trees, growling menacingly.

_Never mind._

Sam smiled sadly.

”You poor things, let me save you from your suffering.”

Three werewolves charged at Sam, who had tossed Praenuntius into the air. As the werewolves slashed with their claws, Sam disappeared, warping into the air.

Sam grabbed Praenuntius with his left hand, and it folded downwards, revealing that the barrels were a shotgun. Sam pulled a lever on the hilt towards him, shooting one of the werewolves in the head, causing it to collapse before fading slowly. As Sam landed, more werewolves charged at him. 

Sam jumped over one, shooting it in the head. He then shot another werewolf in front of him before rolling to the side and shooting another.

Sam pulled the lever towards the hilt, and Praenuntius expanded into sections before the sword curved upwards, revealing a red blade on its back; the handle extended, changing the weapon from a sword into a scythe.

A werewolf charged at Sam, who spun around and hooked the blade around the monster's body. Sam smiled as the shotgun barrels pointed away from him; Sam stopped smiling and pulled the trigger.

The recoil caused the scythe to cleave through the monster. It slowly disappeared.

Sam spun the blade around, placing the blade on the ground.

Werewolves charged at the young prince, who fired at them, taking several out. One werewolf got close and swiped its claws at Sam, who jumped into the air to avoid them before firing his gun-blade at it.

The recoil sent Sam in the opposite direction. The blade caught the ground, and Sam used the sudden stop to flip onto the snath, standing on it.  
  
More werewolves charged towards Sam. One of them slashed at him, and Sam dodged with a breakdance-like maneuver before placing his feet on the back of the blade. He then fired at a werewolf in front of him; the shot propelled him into the air. He spun around several times before kicking the monster he had avoided earlier, knocking it to the ground.

_This thing has a lot of recoil._

_Luckily, I’m used to it._

Sam focused on another werewolf, cutting it with Praenuntius. The werewolf he kicked to the ground got back up and charged at Sam, who cut it in half from behind without even looking while spinning his scythe around rapidly and firing it to add extra speed.  
  
_And people say that scythes make terrible weapons._

_You just need to know how to use it._

Sam hooked the blade around the neck of another werewolf before firing the shotgun, decapitating it. He dodged the swipes of one of the many monsters' claws before hooking the blade around its body, shooting one werewolf while bisecting the other whilst doing a no-hand cartwheel. Half of the monster's body smacked into one of the many werewolves.

The young prince jumped and flipped over a werewolf, then another. He charged at the first, spinning his scythe around rapidly and cutting its arm off before hooking his arm around the snath of Praenuntius. He then spun around and cut the werewolf into pieces.

The other monster he had avoided ran towards him, and Sam hooked the blade around its neck before rolling on the ground  and jumping onto its back. Sam fired, jumping into the air whilst decapitating it.

Two more werewolves charged and jumped at the young prince, who used the recoil of a shot to descend rapidly; he cut one of the werewolves once before spinning his scythe around to shoot it.

Sam used another shot to stay airborne, spun around, and sliced through the second werewolf. He noticed a third charging towards him while he fell to the ground; he raised his scythe in time to block a blow that knocked him back at least ten yards.  
  
Sam's expression became serious.

_I need to finish this._

Sam placed the blade opposite of him, parallel to the ground, and fired, propelling him forward. He sliced through some werewolves before firing a second time...then a third, gaining speed. He jumped off the ground, and Praenutius' blade changed positions, becoming a war scythe.

Sam fired again, using the recoil to spin around rapidly, slicing through several more werewolves. The young prince became a whirlwind of death, spinning Praenuntius around with inhuman speed, slicing through some monsters, shooting others. He finally aimed his scythe towards the ground and fired; the blast killed the remaining werewolves.

Sam stuck the end of the snath into the ground and flipped over it before placing the blade near his feet and behind his back.

_Now then, let’s not keep them waiting._

* * *

 Jason 

The son of Jupiter sighed, sitting on a bus, away from his traveling companions.

_Sam...I’ve seen the Cloudy Wolf._

_He looks a lot like you._

_But, is he the same person, or is he your brother?_

_We were both younger, so the two of you could have winded up looking different enough._

_Plus, I still don’t know his name..._

_So, why does it bother me so much?_

_I mean, it’s always bothered me when I’ve had to leave Nico._

_Will and Percy, too, if I’m being honest, but they’re my best friends, so it’s understandable._

_But...I feel like I’m abandoning Sam._

Jason suddenly heard ringing.

_Is that...my Scroll?_

He pulled his Scroll from his pocket, confirming that someone was calling him.

_Who would be calling me?_

_I wasn’t gonna try calling the guys until we set up camp for the night._

Jason opened it, and a holographic image came up from the screen, revealing Leo.

”Hey, I managed to get it to work!” the son of Hephaestus exclaimed. “I am awesome!”

”Leo?” Jason asked, quite surprised. “Erm...what’s up?”

”Dude, you left me without saying goodbye!” Leo replied. “I thought we were friends!”

_Oh...so I did._

_Oops._

“Sorry,” Jason apologized. “I...had a lot on my mind.”

Leo sighed.

”Yeah, I know, you have feelings for Nico.”

”Well, I told you...” Jason mumbled. “My feelings for Piper weren’t real, but I have genuine ones for him.”

”Nothing wrong with that,” Leo said. “It’s just scary what goddesses...or Piper for that matter, can do to mess with someone.”

_Yeah, it is._

_And also, Nico has Will, and it’s clear that they love each other._

_I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize that._

_Now I know how Leo felt, except that I’m a...fifth wheel?_

“Dude, you okay?” Leo asked, sounding genuinely concerned. “You look like you’re kinda down.”

“I’m just...worried,” Jason replied.

”About Nico?” Leo further asked. “He’ll be fine. I’m sure that he’s upset, but he’ll be happy when you get back.”

”Yeah, but I’m also worried about Sam,” Jason replied. “The guy has been through a lot. I feel awful for leaving him.”

”Sam seems like he can handle himself,” Leo commented. 

_That’s right, we’re the only ones who know._

“And if it bothers you so much, just give him a call or something,” Leo added.

”I was already planning on calling him and the others,” Jason said. “Just wanted to have camp set up before I did.”

Leo smiled.

”Yeah, I’m sure that they all miss you, including your bro, Percy.”

Jason snorted.

”Percy only misses me because he likes showing off.”

Leo shook his head.

”Nah, he totally misses his bro. The guy likes hanging out with you, he just doesn’t say it.”

”I...suppose you’re right,” Jason muttered.

”I’m totally right!” Leo declared. “Trust me, when you call, he’ll be the first one to greet you.”

Jason couldn’t help but chuckle.

”That’s because he has to be ‘first’ in everything.”

”Only when you’re involved,” Leo commented. “That makes you special.”

_I’m...special?_

_To Percy?_

“Erm...thanks, I guess,” Jason replied.

”Anyways, I gotta go,” Leo said. “Seems like Festus needs some repairs. Later, dude.”

Jason nodded.

”Later, Leo.”

The image of the son of Hephaestus disappeared.

_Which one of them should I call?_

* * *

 Will

”So...where are we going?” Sam asked, as he and the young healer walked around the lake.

”Someplace special,” Will answered. “I’ve only shown Nico so far.”

”Aand you’re showing me, why?” Sam hesitantly asked.

”We’re a group,” Will chirped. “You can show Percy, too. It’s a nice spot for romantic picnic.”

Sam tilted his head slightly.

”Are you...flirting with me?”

Will couldn’t help but giggle.

_Man, I completely understand why Percy fell for this guy._

_I’m beginning to think he’s right about choosing Sam over Annabeth._

Will casually wrapped an arm around Sam.

_He’s a bit nervous._

“Relax, Your Highness,” Will said. “If I was flirting with you, I’d be a bit more direct.”

”Don’t call me ‘Your Highness’,” Sam grumbled. 

_He’s starting to relax._

_That’s good._

“As you wish,” Will chirped. “And we’re here.”

The two had arrived by a clearing by the lake, surrounded by trees and bushes.

”Sooo?” Will asked. “What do you think?”

The son of Apollo looked at Sam, who looked to be in a state of awe, his eyes practically lighting up.

_Yeah, he likes it._

“I figured that since you and Percy like water so much, you’d appreciate it,” Will added.

“It’s...breathtaking,” Sam said.

Will released Sam to fold his arms behind his head.

”Yeah, I’m pretty awesome.”

”You’re alright,” Sam replied.

Will pouted.

”Just ‘alright’? C’mon, I’m better than just ‘alright’.”

Sam giggled, turning his gaze towards Will

”I meant it as a compliment, you dork.”

The young prince then frowned.

”What?” Will asked.

Sam reached out a hand and placed it on Will’s forehead.

_Uhh...what is he doing?_

Sam began to glow with a soft white light, and Will felt a rather pleasantly cool sensation running through him.

”Sam, what are you-...” Will started.

”Shush,” Sam replied. “I’m not very good at this.”

_Oookay?_

Sam finally pulled his hand back and stopped glowing; he then seemingly scrutinized Will’s face before nodding.

”Better.”

Will rubbed his forehead.

”What did you do exactly?”

”You were beginning to bruise,” Sam answered.

Will blinked, taking his hand from his forehead.

”You can heal people, too? Percy can do that if he’s in water.”

Sam shrugged.

”I can manipulate light, but my Semblance isn’t really suited for healing. Still, I can pull off minor injuries. Nothing major, just something to take the edge off. ‘Course, I can’t heal myself. Gotta rely on my Aura for that.”

”That’s awesome!” Will exclaimed.

“It’s not that big a deal...” Sam muttered.

“Sam, it’s a very big deal,” Will disagreed. “Trust me, as a healer, even the smallest thing you can do can mean the difference between life and death.”

This time, Sam was the one who blinked before scratching his cheek.

”Oh...Thanks, Will.”

_Man, this guy is endearing._

“I still think it’s easier to use medicinal herbs than to use my Semblance for healing,” Sam continued.

”Wait...you know about medicinal herbs?” Will asked.

”Of course,” Sam answered. “When my Aura is low, I have to turn to alternatives. I don’t use them much, but I really wish that I had something when I first came here. Wasn’t expecting to wake up on Death’s Door without any memories.”

”Would you be willing to help me out at the infirmary?” the young healer asked. “It’d be great if I could have someone else who knows which herbs to mix for creams and ointments. My siblings...are somewhat knowledgeable, but they tend to rely on me a bit too much.”

”I’m kinda busy,” Sam replied. “Between training the campers in hand-to-hand and making Scrolls, I actually have a pretty full day.”

”Oh...okay,” Will said, not hiding the fact that he was a bit disappointed.

”But I’ll stop by sometime,” Sam quickly added, lifting the son of Apollo’s mood. “How about tomorrow?”

”You promise?” Will asked.

Sam smiled and nodded.

”Yeah, I promise.”

”Cool!” Will chirped. “It’s a date.”

Sam blushed slightly.

”Okay, that was definitely flirting.”

Will smirked.

”Just a little. I won’t lie, you’re very cute, but I already have a cute boyfriend.”

Sam shook his head.

”You were right, you are pretty direct.”

Will then poked Sam in the ribs, making him giggle.

_Someone’s ticklish._

”Told you,” Will said. 

A breeze picked up, rustling the trees and making the water ripple.

“The wind sails over the water's surface

Quietly...but surely” Sam recited.

”Is that poetry?” Will asked, and Sam nodded.

”LOVELESS. I only recited part of the verse because the beginning is...kinda dark. Then again, I’m kinda dark, too.”

”But you’re also kinda light,” Will added, and a lightbulb turned on in his head.

_That’s what I’ll call him!_

“Nightlight,” Will said, making Sam tilt his head slightly.

”Night...light? Is that a pet name?”

”Yep,” Will answered. “Plus, since your brand glows a bit when you sleep, I think it fits. What do you think?”

Sam giggled rather adorably.

”I think it’s a rather ironic one, considering Percy calls me Noct and my family name is Lucis Caelum, but I like it.”

Will mentally cheered.

_Woohoo!_

_He likes it!_

_I really am awesome!_

“It’s been a pretty interesting day,” Sam commented. “Zeus tried to kill Percy, Percy found his Semblance, I got to another Royal Arm...”

”Yeah,” Will agreed. “Who knew that Percy’s Semblance would make him the perfect counter to Jason?”

”Or the perfect compliment,” Sam added. 

Will nodded.

“True, but he’s totally gonna use it against Jason when he gets back.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

”Yeah, he is. Truth is, with his Semblance, Percy has the potential to exceed my own strength, even with my Aura. Percy’s Semblance will make him the physically strongest demigod in existence...ever.”

”What do you think my Semblance would be?” Will asked.

”No clue,” Sam answered. “But there’s something that needs to be done first.”

”You mean-...” Will started as Sam placed a hand on his chest and began to glow with his blue aura.

Will felt a rather invigorating feeling as his body began to glow white.

”For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.”

Sam’s aura vanished, and he collapsed onto a knee, startling Will.

”You okay there?” he asked.

”It’s been a...pretty exhausting day,” Sam replied. “And your Aura...you’ve got a lot of it. It nearly rivals my own.”

”Hang on, I got something,” Will said, reaching into his medic pouch and pulling out a candy bar. “Here.”

Sam reached out, took the candy bar, and opened it.

”You seem to be ready for anything. Thanks,” he said before taking a bite.

”Kinda have to be, and you’re welcome,” Will replied, as Sam made quick work of the candy bar. 

_I’ve never seen anyone with a bigger appetite than Percy._

Sam stood, but wavered slightly, so Will grabbed him and placed one of his arms and placed it over his shoulders to support Sam’s weight.

_Yeah, I can feel that he’s pretty worn out._

“Thanks, Will,” Sam said.

”I need to come up with something for that ridiculous metabolism of yours,” Will replied. “Given your abilities, it’s no wonder that you need to eat so much.”

”Will it at least taste good?” Sam asked.

”It’ll...probably be very sweet,” Will answered. “Maybe I should work with Jason. He’s a pretty good cook, believe it or not. We could probably come up with something together that would taste decent.”

The son of Apollo then felt a fluctuation of the young prince’s values.

”Do you miss Jason?” Will asked.

”Strangely, yes,” Sam answered. “I don’t know why.”

”Maybe he reminds you of someone,” Will commented, but then he felt a sharp pain within Sam. 

_He’s getting a headache..._

_Perhaps I shouldn’t talk about Jason._

“How about we go find our boyfriends?” Will suggested. 

“That’s probably a good idea,” Sam replied, as the two started walking. “Do you think things are okay between Percy and Nico?”

”I hope so,” Will said. “Nico fell pretty hard for Percy, and Percy still feels guilty for how he treated Nico.”

Sam smiled rather sadly.

”He still has feelings for Percy, doesn’t he?” he said, more statement than question.

_This guy is perceptive._

_Strange that he couldn’t tell that Percy liked him._

“Yeah...he does,” Will answered. “Then again, this is Percy we’re talking about. It’s kinda hard not to fall for the guy.”

”Have you?” Sam asked.

Will shook his head.

”Nah, I fell for Nico the moment I saw him. I guess that Nico was my idea of a real hero, like Percy was for Nico, though I definitely did notice Percy. I never interacted with him much until recently, so maybe that’s why I never had any feelings for him.”

Sam chuckled.

“It’s kinda hard not to notice him.”

”You’re quite the eye-catcher yourself, Nightlight,” Will teased, making Sam’s cheeks flush.

“Again, this is why I like hoodies...”

_Aww, that’s cute._

”Why hide your good looks?” Will asked.

”Because I’m a freakin’ Bishōnen,” Sam answered, making Will raise an eyebrow.

”A what?”

”Sorry, it’s Japanese,” Sam clarified. “It literally means ‘Beautiful youth’, basically a pretty boy.”

_Well, he is very pretty._

“Is that why you went for the bad boy look?” Will asked. “Trying to get people to stop hitting on you?”

Sam chuckled.

”Nah, I just like it.”

”It definitely works for you,” Will commented. “If anything, I’d say it makes you hotter.”

”Erm...thanks?” Sam replied, and Will could feel that Sam was a bit flustered.

_I wonder if I could have fallen for Sam in another life._

_He’s definitely good looking, and he’s a sweet guy._

_Not that I would trade away Nico._

_Anyways..._

“Hey, relax,” Will said. “I’m not gonna try something, I’m mainly just teasing you. Not that you definitely aren’t one of the hottest guys in Camp, but someone like you is bound to have a lot of girls hitting on you. Probably a few guys, too.”

Sam sighed, relaxing a little.

”As long as they’re not as aggressive as Drew, I think I’ll be fine.”

”Well, some of them will probably be pretty aggressive,” Will stated. “But I’ve seen what you do to aggressive people. I’ve never seen Drew so dumbstruck.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”How do you know? I don’t recall you being there.”

”Connor took a video,” Will explained. “It’s on YouTube, and it doesn’t have many dislikes.”

”I’m not interested in what people think of it,” Sam stated. “What’s it called?”

Will chuckled.

”A Girl Hits on a Guy’s Boyfriend.”

(Don’t look for the video.)

”Ooof course it is,” Sam said. “Gods, why couldn’t I figure out that Percy liked me?”

”Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Will replied. “Important thing is that you winded up together.”

Will then felt an undeniably strong affection coursing through Sam.

_Like I told Percy, Sam’s head-over-heels in love with him._

The son of Apollo then felt a very real fear in Sam.

_And he’s scared to death about losing him..._

“Percy is crazy in love with you, just so you know,” Will said. “And Percy is the type to stick with someone no matter what. Trust me, he won’t break up with you like he did with Annabeth.”

”But what if I do something stupid that drives him away?” Sam asked, still feeling distressed. “Or what if he loses his memories, like I did?”

”He’ll fall for you the moment he lays eyes on you,” Will assured him. “Trust me on that.”

Will then felt Sam beginning to relax once more.

”Do you have a list of things to say to make people feel better?”

Will shrugged slightly, since he was supporting some of Sam’s weight.

”More or less. I’m a healer, so I have to deal with physical wounds and emotional ones. Some of the kids who come here have it pretty rough.”

”Prompto...” Sam said.

_Did he misspeak?_

_Maybe because he’s tired?_

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to Percy pronto,” Will said.

”That’s...not what I said,” Sam replied.

”Then what did you say?” Will asked.

”Prompto is Latin for ‘The Ready Man’,” Sam explained. “Seems fitting.”

Will blinked.

_Did I just get a pet name from Sam?_

Will smiled brightly.

”I think you and I will get along splendidly.”

* * *

 Nico

The son of Hades tried to calm down his pounding heart. The reason: Percy Jackson had an arm wrapped around his shoulders as they walked along the beach.

_I forgot that Percy is a very...touchy-feely person._

_And I generally don’t like being touched, but I can’t just tell him not to._

_That’d probably hurt his feelings._

“Been a crazy day, don’t you think?” Percy asked.

Nico snorted.

”That’s an understatement. It’s too bad Jason isn’t here to...enjoy it?”

Percy chuckled.

”Yeah. Can’t wait to show off my Semblance to him.”

”You would, wouldn’t you?” Nico deadpanned.

_I wonder what my Semblance is..._

_I hope that I don’t have to find out through something scary like Percy did._

_Gods...when Will shouted, I was scared to death!_

_I’d be pretty crushed if Percy had died..._

_And of course, there’s Sam._

_I imagine that he’d lose it._

“I never imagined that you’d end up with a guy,” Nico admitted.

”I wasn’t being honest with myself,” Percy replied. “Sam helped me out in that regard.”

”So, he won you over with his good looks?” Nico asked.

Percy smiled rather sadly.

”Partly, but...when I first dreamed of him, I knew that he really needed someone. When I saw him, you wouldn’t have been able to tell by looking at his face, but there was this look in his eyes. Like his very spirit had been completely crushed.”

_What...could have caused that?_

_Was he also trapped in Tartarus?_

“I wanted to be there for him,” Percy continued. “Since I couldn’t be there for you...”

_Percy..._

_Feeling guilty is my thing._

“I’m not upset with you, Percy,” Nico said, trying to comfort him. “You shouldn’t feel guilty about it. I don’t hold it against you, so you shouldn’t hold it against yourself. You couldn’t have been there for me, even if you wanted to. I...kinda didn’t want to be found.”

”Thanks, Neeks,” Percy said, his smile brightening. “You’re a great friend.”

Nico couldn’t help but smile.

_His smiles are contagious._

“So, let me guess,” Nico started. “You eventually acted on those feelings you had...repressed?”

Percy chuckled.

”You could certainly say that, yes. I just couldn’t help but hug the guy. He’s kinda irresistible.”

Nico recalled his recent hug with his bro.

_He’s right, it was hard not to hug him._

“Who kissed whom first?” Nico asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

_I’m kinda curious..._

“I kissed him,” Percy answered, giggling a bit. “Staring into those dreamy eyes of his, I couldn’t help myself. Trust me, you can get lost in them.”

”I wouldn’t know, and I’m not interested in trying,” Nico replied.

”I’m not saying that you have to kiss him, Neeks,” Percy teased. “I’m just glad that you have a bro like me...and that I can now be there for you.”

”...So am I,” Nico admitted, trying to suppress the heat creeping into his face. “So...you missing your boyfriend?”

”Of course I’m missing him,” Percy replied. “Though I’m also missing Jason and Will. It’s more fun when you guys are around.”

_He’s got a point._

“Yeah,” Nico said. “Knowing Sam, he’s probably starving by now. We should probably find him before he passes out and winds up in the infirmary.”

Percy nodded.

”Yeah, you’re probably right. Let’s go find our boyfriends and grab some dinner.”

The two demigods started walking back towards the Camp.

_This was...surprisingly nice._

“We should hang out more often,” Percy said. “If you don’t mind, of course.”

Nico couldn’t help but smile.

”Not at all, Percy.”

* * *

 Percy

 The son of Poseidon spotted his boyfriend and Nico’s approaching the Cabins.

_There he is._

_And...is Will helping him walk?_

_Nico was right, he probably is starving._

“Hey!” Percy called, drawing Sam’s and Will’s attentions.

Sam smiled brightly.

”Percy!”

_He still makes my heart flutter..._

Sam pulled away from Will and started running, but Will tried to stop him. Percy quickly understood why.

_He’s near the Ares Cabin!_

“Wait!” Will, Nico, and Percy shouted, but Sam was engulfed in an explosion of dirt.

_I forgot to tell him about the land-mines!_

_Is he okay?!_

“He’s alive,” Nico said. 

_Thank the gods._

“We should probably check on him,” Percy said, and Nico nodded in agreement, before the two of them rushed towards Sam from one direction and Will from the other.

As the dust settled, they found Sam lying on his back, looking rather dazed, but otherwise, in one piece.

”...Why did I explode?” 

“You okay there, bro?” Nico asked.

Sam nodded.

”Are my clothes okay?”

Percy held out a hand towards his boyfriend.

”A little dirty, but they’re intact.”

Sam took Percy’s hand, and Percy helped him stand.

”You ready for dinner?”

”Ooone thing before that,” Sam answered before turning towards the Ares Cabin.

_Uh-oh._

_I think Sam’s gonna wreck another Cabin._

Sam walked up to the door and knocked.

_Wait...what’s he doing?_

The door opened, revealing Sherman.

”Oh, hey, Sam. What’s up?”

”Is Isaac in there?” Sam asked.

Sherman nodded.

”He is.”

He then turned his head.

”Isaac! Sam’s here to see you!”

The younger sibling of Sherman quickly came into view.

”Sam!” he eclaimed, looking very excited. “Whatcha doing here? Are we gonna do more training?”

”Mind if I borrow him?” Sam asked Sherman.

The older son of Ares shrugged.

”Sure, go ahead.”

”Oh, I get what he’s doing,” Nico said, drawing Percy’s attention.

”What? What’s he doing?”

Nico smirked.

”You’ll see.”

Percy returned his gaze towards Sam and Isaac, who were walking back towards him.

”What did you get Isaac for?”

Sam smirked, held up his left hand, and snapped his fingers. This was followed by the windows of the Ares Cabin exploding outwards. 

_Ah, that’s why._

“That was...an appropriate response,” Will commented, as the occupants of the Cabin started loudly complaining.

Sam looked at Isaac and smiled.

”Hey, can you do me a favor?”

Isaac nodded.

”Sure. Anything for you, Sam.”

_Gods, the kid still looks up to Sam, even after he just wrecked his home._

“Tell your siblings, ‘No more land-mines’. Someone could seriously get hurt.”

“Alright!” Isaac replied. “I’ll get right on it!”

Sam ruffled the kid’s hair.

”Thanks, Isaac.”

The young son of Ares beamed at the thanks and headed back towards his Cabin.

Sam turned his attention back towards the guys.

”Okay, now we can get dinner.”

Percy smiled.

”As you wish.”

* * *

 Will

“How many pizza slices is that now?” the son of Apollo asked his boyfriend, as Sam devoured a slice of pizza.

”I...lost count,” Nico answered, seemingly amazed.

_Where does he put all of it?_

_I know that he has an extremely efficient metabolism, but this is...something else._

_How much time does he spend in the bathroom?_

Over the talking, Will heard hoof-steps approaching.

_Uh-oh._

_I think Sam might be in trouble..._

“Samuel,” Chiron said when he approached the Poseidon table, drawing Sam’s attention.

”Yes?” Sam asked with an innocent expression.

”Did you wreck the Ares Cabin?” the Centaur asked.

Sam nodded, still with the innocent look on his face.

”I did.”

_Doesn’t this guy know how to lie?_

Chiron sighed.

”May I ask why?”

”I saw a spider, so I threw a table at it. It survived, so I threw a cabinet. This continued; the spider escaped,” Sam answered, gesturing as he talked. “I assure you, I mean to track it down.”

_Uhh...never mind._

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

”A spider?”

”It was a big spider,” Sam assured him. “Could be a monster of some type of automaton. It was rather shiny.”

”I see. Please be more...discreet in its extermination,” Chiron replied. “And refrain from wrecking Cabins in the future.”

”My apologies,” Sam said, before Chiron nodded and walked away.

_Did he seriously buy that?!_

Will looked at Percy, who looked like he was about to burst with laughter. However, it was Nico who broke first, laughing uncontrollably, and Sam and Percy soon followed. Will was currently too flabbergasted to laugh.

_I can’t believe that that actually worked!_

“Dude, that was brilliant!” Nico exclaimed. “I can’t believe he actually bought that!”

”I...I...c-can’t breathe!” Percy added, a giggling mess.

_That would be quite ironic for the guy who can’t drown..._

_I still can’t get over the fact that that actually worked!_

“I didn’t know you could tell jokes,” Nico said, calming down somewhat, though he was laughing every now and then.

Sam was also still laughing every now and then.

”I am a genius.”

_Apparently, Sam can act..._

_I STILL can’t believe that that fucking worked!_

Will mentally shook his head as the rest of the guys continued to laugh.

_Yeah, we’re a bunch of dorks._

_I should capture this moment!_

Will took out his Scroll and opened it before standing and stepping back. He snapped a picture as the three dorks continued to crack up. He then looked at the picture he had took and smiled.

_It’s perfect._

_I’m sure Jason will appreciate it, too._

* * *

 Percy 

The four sat around the Campfire, enjoying each other’s company, though Percy did notice some Ares kids occasionally glaring towards Sam (though Isaac just smiled).

_They kinda had it coming._

Sherman got up and walked towards them.

_Is he looking for a fight?_

“Dude, what’s your problem?!” the head of the Ares Cabin asked. “I thought we were cool!”

Sam just smiled and nodded.

”And we are, but I saw a spider.”

The son of Ares’ expression changed from anger to confusion.

”Spider? What spider? What are you talking about?”

Percy wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

”It was a big spider.”

”And it was rather shiny,” Will added. “Could be some sort of monster or automaton.”

”I assure you, we mean to track it down,” Nico said...before he started cracking up, and Percy, Sam, and Will soon joined in.

Sherman looked beyond confused, threw up his hands, and headed back towards his spot. When the guys heard Sherman explaining to his siblings about the spider, they laughed harder.

_I think that we just started a rumor._

Kayla was the next to walk up to them, carrying her guitar.

”What’s got you guys in such high spirits?”

_I wish Jason had been here._

”Craaazy Tuesday,” Will answered. “What’s up, sis? You want Sam to play something?”

The daughter of Apollo nodded.

”You know it.”

Percy felt Sam shrug.

”I’m not really in the mood to sing, but I can play something.”

Kayla presented the guitar to Sam.

”That works.”

Sam nodded and took the guitar.

_I wonder what he’ll play?_

Sam took a moment to adjust his hands before he smiled, closed his eyes, and began to play a sad yet hopeful song.

_I wonder what it’s called?_

As Sam played, small luminescent orbs appeared around him and Percy. The orbs would then burst into ripples of light, filling the air with light-waves, and more orbs took the places of the ones that burst. As the waves washed over Percy, he felt a pleasantly cool sensation running through him.

_He’s using his Semblance._

_It’s...so pretty._

Percy smiled lovingly at his boyfriend as he continued to play, filling the air with the sound of his song and light-waves. He heard someone taking a picture, but his attention was focused on Sam.

_Whoever took the picture, thank you._

When the song came to an end, Sam finally opened his eyes and smiled lovingly at Percy, and the son of Poseidon was unable to help himself, leaning in to capture Sam’s lips. Sam let out a content hum that made Percy’s heart flutter; Percy heard another picture being taken.

_Thank you._

_Thank the gods that I have such amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend._

Percy reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriend’s lips.

”That was beautiful, Noct.”

”Not as beautiful as you,” Sam replied, making Percy happier than words can describe.

”I’ll take the guitar and let you be,” Kayla said with a smile, and Sam handed her the guitar.

”Thanks.”

Kayla took the guitar.

”No, thank you, that was beautiful.”

The daughter of Apollo walked back towards her spot, and Will joined them.

_So, he’s the one who took the picture._

“What’s that song called?” Will asked.

”Memory of Light-Waves,” Sam answered. “It seemed...appropriate.”

”Nice one, bro,” Nico commented before something started ringing.

_Is that a Scroll?_

_Is Jason calling?_

Nico reached into his pocket and opened his Scroll.

”It’s Jason.”

”Answer it!” Percy urged, and Nico did so.

A holographic image of the son of Jupiter came into view.

”Hey, guys!” he said, smiling.

”Jason, bro!” Percy excitedly exclaimed before anyone else said a word, making the son of Jupiter snigger.

”Leo was right, you were the first to answer.”

”How’s it going, Jason?” Nico asked.

”Just finished setting up camp,” Jason replied. “I wanted to call you guys before I went to bed. How are things at Camp?”

”You’ve missed a hell of a day,” Will answered. 

“Tell me,” Jason said.

”Percy found his Semblance, Sam got a Royal Arm from Ceres, stepped on a land-mine-...”

”Oh, my gods!” Jason exclaimed, looking quite worried. “Are you okay, Sam?”

_Wasn’t expecting that._

“I’m fine, Jason,” Sam answered, making Jason breathe a notable sigh of relief. “And it wasn’t a land-mine, it was a spider.”

Jason’s expression became confused.

”A spider?”

”We’ll explain it later,” Nico said, giggling softly.

”Erm...okay,” Jason replied. “Also, did I hear that Percy found his Semblance?”

”Yep,” Percy chirped.

_I can’t wait to surprise him with it._

“What is it?” Jason asked.

”It’s a secret,” Percy answered.

”C’mon~,” Jason whined. “Why can’t you just tell me?”

”You’ll just have to see it for yourself,” Percy replied evasively, making Jason huff.

”Mean.”

”Oh, by the way, we started a club,” Will said.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

”A club?”

”Yep,” Sam added. “We’re still working on the details.”

”Is it the four of you guys?” Jason asked.

”C’mon, bro. We wouldn’t start a club and leave you out of it,” Percy replied. “Though if you don’t make it back before Nico’s birthday, consider yourself expelled.”

”Wait, what?!” Jason exclaimed.

”He’s just joking,” Nico said.

_Mostly._

“We miss you,” Nico added, making Jason smile.

”I miss you dorks, too.”

”Jason, your glasses are slipping,” Sam said rather drily, causing the son of Jason to blush slightly and adjust them. “Why haven’t you had those adjusted?”

”It’s always...slipped my mind,” Jason answered rather sheepishly.

”And your face,” Percy quipped, unable to help himself, making Jason cringe.

”Dude, that was painful.”

Percy just shrugged.

”If it hurts, it works.”

”I’ll give them a look when you get back,” Sam offered.

”Are you sure you can do that?” Jason asked. “They’re made of Imperial Gold.”

”If I can make something as complex as a Scroll, I’m sure I can figure out something as simple as glasses,” Sam assured him.

”Oh...thanks, Sam,” Jason replied. “Well, I got an early start tomorrow, so I’m gonna call it a night. Later, guys.”

”Later, Jason,” the four replied before Jason’s image disappeared.

Nico collapsed his Scroll before pocketing it.

”I’m glad he’s okay.”

”We all are,” Will added, and Percy and Sam nodded in agreement. “Jason tends to look after everyone else before himself.”

_Yeah, he does._

“I can tell,” Sam said. “That’s why I went through all the trouble.”

_That’s right, Jason looked after Sam when he was...hiding._

”Well, now we have someone to look over Jason,” Will chirped cheerfully before looking at Percy and wiggling his eyebrows. “Looking forward to finally having your Cabin to yourself?”

”Of course,” Percy answered the obvious. “Though after today, I just wanna cuddle.”

Will rolled his eyes.

”Yeah, right. You’re always undressing Sam with your eyes.”

_He’s not wrong._

“I’m just being a gentleman,” Percy retorted. “I know that Sam must be tired...right?”

”Very,” Sam answered, leaning back into Percy.

_Looks like I’m carrying him again._

_Not that I mind._

Nico stood.

”Well, I’m also looking forward to some cuddling.”

Will also stood and wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist.

”I believe that’s my cue to leave. Good night, you guys.”

”Good night, Sun-bug.” “Night, Prompto.” Sam and Percy said simultaneously before Nico and Will started to walk away.

_Prompto?_

_Did Sam give Will a pet name?_

Percy couldn’t explain why, but it made him happy.

_It’s good that he’s making friends._

“You still awake?” Percy asked, making Sam sigh.

”Yeah. Gotta get ready for bed.”

”Want me to carry you?” Percy offered.

”You really don’t have to...” Sam mumbled.

”I can do piggyback instead,” Percy said.

”You seem insistent,” Sam muttered. “Fine.”

Percy mentally cheered before letting go of his boyfriend and kneeling in front of him. He felt Sam wrap his arms around him, and Percy reached around to hook Sam’s legs before standing.

”This is nice...” Sam commented before yawning.

”Let’s go,” Percy replied. 

_I’m definitely gonna enjoy this._

* * *

 Sam

The young prince finished rinsing his mouth out with water after brushing his teeth. He wore nothing but his boxers, as his clothes were dirty (and he had worn them for more than a day). Sam then exited the bathroom to find his boyfriend waiting for him with a big smile on his face.

_I’ll never get tired of that smile._

“Not gonna put something on?” Percy asked.

”Too much work,” Sam answered honestly, as he walked towards the bed before climbing in to join Percy.

The son of Poseidon draped the covers over the two of them; he then wrapped his arms around the young prince. Percy then giggled, making Sam smirk.

”What?”

”A cute guy in my arms. What will people think?” Percy asked, repeating the same words from earlier.

”That you have a boyfriend,” Sam answered. “And if they have a problem with it? Screw them.”

Percy giggled.

”A fine choice of words, Your Highness.”

Sam leaned in to give Percy a quick kiss on the lips.

”I love you, Percy. I really do,” he said with all the affection he could muster.

Percy’s eyes glimmered.

”I know you do. I love you, too, Sam. That’s never going to change.”

The words made Sam happier beyond words.

”Now, get some sleep,” Percy ordered. “I know you’re tired. I’m not going anywhere.”

Sam yawned, closing his eyes before nuzzling closer to his lover.

”Good night, Percy.”

”Good night, my sweet prince,” Percy replied as Sam let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Percy has found his Semblance. How do you think he’ll use it against Jason?
> 
> Also, why doesn’t the Cloudy Wolf consider himself human? What secrets is he keeping?
> 
> Yes, I did a retcon regarding Connor, but I don’t know if I’ll go anywhere with it. Deal with it.
> 
> Sam’s latest Royal Arm is a pick from RWBY, Qrow Branwen’s Harbinger, if you’re not familiar.


	14. Dreams, Nightmares, and a New Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has an issue that leads to a new arrangement out of necessity. Sam and Nico give each other pet names...and are rather stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melchan1003 served as an important inspiration for one of the scenes. I reworked the scene and dialogue, but I must give credit for her doing the heavy lifting, though I hope you can appreciate my spin.

Jason 

A young son of Jupiter headed towards the church where his friend awaited him. As he walked, he contemplated over his talk with Lupa.

_So, apparently Lupa does know who Noct is...somewhat, but she said it isn’t her place to tell._

_All she told me is that he’s important._

_How much more vague can someone be?_

Jason soon spotted his friend sitting on the ground near the entrance of the church; Noct smiled and waved at the son of Jupiter, and Jason waved back.

_He’s keeping his hood down._

_I’m glad that he’s not hiding, but...more of his hair has turned white._

_I didn’t know that it’d affect him so quickly, within the span of just a day._

As Jason approached, Noct stood and dusted off his behind.

”Took you long enough. I’m guessing that Lupa gave you the go-ahead?”

Jason nodded.

”She said that it would be a good opportunity and that you could train me better than she ever could.”

Noct smiled and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

”I don’t know about that, but I’ll make sure that you’re able to make it to Camp Jupiter in one piece.”

”I hope so,” Jason replied. “You got a promise to keep, and so do I.”

Noct tilted his head.

”What promise?”

_Has he already forgotten?_

“I’m gonna become praetor,” Jason stated, making Noct blush and avert his gaze.

”Are you still on about that?”

”Hey, you swore,” Jason said. “You should honor that.”

”I didn’t swear by anything...” Noct mumbled.

”Doesn’t honor matter to you?” Jason asked.

Noct sighed.

”Embrace your dreams...And, no matter what happens, protect your honor.”

_Is that some sort of code?_

“Dude, that’s deep,” Jason commented, making Noct smile.

”Very well, Cloud. You have yourself a deal, odd as it is.”

Jason shrugged.

”It’s not that odd.”

”Just be sure that you really want it,” Noct replied. “It’s not like I’ll be offended or something if you change your mind.”

Jason smiled back.

”Time will tell. I do genuinely care about you, and I appreciate that you’re going out of your way to help me.”

Noct shook his head.

”Think nothing of it. Friends take care of each other.”

“I had a hunch that this where you’d be,” a familiar voice commented, drawing Jason’s attention.

He recognized the person, as it was the same mysterious figure from before.

_This guy again?_

_Who is he?_

Jason looked back to his friend, who smiled back.

_So, these two do get along._

_Not like that other guy._

“So, you’re really did make a friend,” the mysterious man continued, and Noct nodded.

”I did.”

The mysterious man smiled.

“I’m glad. Hopefully, he’ll continue to see you for who you really are.”

_Wait...what’s that supposed to mean?_

The mysterious man then turned his head towards Jason.

”Thank you, Jason Grace. I expect that the two of you will continue to take care of each other.”

”Of course,” Jason replied without hesitation. “A promise is a promise.”

Noct suddenly groaned, drawing Jason’s attention and concern.

”Are you okay? Are you sick?”

Noct shook his head.

”I’m hungry~,” he whined.

Jason frowned.

”Hungry?”

”He’s always hungry,” the mysterious man commented. 

”Do you have anything to eat, Cloud?” Noct asked in a whiny voice.

_I guess he really is a kid._

Jason shook his head.

”Sorry, I didn’t bring anything.”

”That’s fine,” Noct replied. “There’s a small lake nearby. We can catch some fish.”

”But I don’t have a fishing rod,” Jason pointed out. “What, do you expect us to catch them by hand?”

Noct shrugged.

”While I suppose we could use a dip, we should save it for after we’re done training for the day. As for the fishing rod, I got it covered.”

”I...don’t see one,” Jason pointed out rather awkwardly.

_Come to think of it, where does he pull his sword from?_

_From what I can tell, one moment he’s unarmed, and the other, he isn’t._

_Maybe it takes another form like my own weapon._

Something made of blue sparkles appeared before Sam before turning into a fishing rod, which he grabbed with his right hand; Jason’s jaw literally dropped.

_By the gods!_

_How did he do that?!_

“Impressed?” Noct asked with a playful smirk, and Jason merely nodded in reply. “Wondering how I did it?”

_Yes!_

Again, Jason nodded.

”Simple,” Noct answered. “I can forge items from the very air.”

_But that’s something only gods can do!_

_Though I’ve heard that Magicians can store items in a similar manner._

“Are you a god?” Jason asked.

”Nope,” Noct replied. “Remember, gods don’t have a soul. Also, what kind of god gets sick? Furthermore, I can’t forge just anything I want.”

_He’s got a point._

“How about a Magician?” Jason asked next, figuring that it was closer.

”Nope,” Noct answered. “Do I look anywhere remotely of Egyptian decent?”

_Again, he’s got a point._

“It could be diluted,” Jason pointed out, making his friend roll his eyes.

”I happen to know that I’m not related to any Egyptians in any way.”

_Well, he’s told me what he isn’t, but I’m left with more questions than answers._

“Well then, what are you?” Jason asked, burning with curiosity.

Noct tilted his head, as if considering it.

_Is he actually gonna tell me._

Noct then shook his head.

”I suppose I should tell you...” he replied, raising Jason’s hopes.

_Is he actually gonna tell me?_

“...one day,” Noct finished, crushing Jason’s hopes.

_Aww..._

“In the meantime, all you need to know is that you’re my first and only friend. That’ll have to be enough...for now,” his friend continued. “Is that okay with you, Jason?”

_That’s the first time he’s called me Jason._

Jason then thought over his friend’s words and mentally nodded.

_Yeah, it’s enough._

_At least he’s gonna tell me._

Jason smiled.

”Call me Cloud.”

Noct smiled back.

”Alright then...Cloud.”

_It’s enough...for now._

“Enjoy your date!” the mysterious man said cheerfully, making Jason shoot him a confused look.

_Date?_

“It’s not a date!” Noct shouted; Jason looked to find him looking very flustered. 

“She would be sooo jealous if she knew,” the mysterious man teased.

_‘She’?_

“Noct, who’s he talking about?” Jason asked as the mysterious man walked away.

”It’s...not important,” Noct answered, looking rather intently at the ground before suddenly smiling and walking off. “Let’s catch those fish.”

_Who is she?_

* * *

 Sam

The young prince found himself in a warehouse of sorts, filled with crates, cardboard boxes, forklifts, and various other miscellaneous items. Many of the boxes bore the Amazon logo.

_Yeah, this is the place alright._

_The Amazons have become quite successful._

_But...something’s off._

Sam’s looked around, but he didn’t see nor hear anyone nor anything, though he did feel himself being watched.

_If this person thinks that she’s (I’m assuming it’s a she and not a monster) is going to get the drop on me, she’s sadly mistaken._

_After all, I have more than one due to them...ugh, whatever._

“It’s rather rude to hide when I made the trouble of coming here,” Sam said as his eyes locked onto a spot in a warehouse where the boxes were slightly parted enough for someone to watch from the shadows. “I can feel your eyes on me, so there’s no point on hiding.”

”I’ve heard of the prowess Aura gives one,” a woman called from the direction Sam held his gaze. “But I never actually believed it to be true.”

_It’s very true._

_How else would he have matched even Achilles?_

The source of the voice stepped into view from behind a series of metal shelves, revealing herself.

“I am Otrera.”

_I recognize that name._

_The first Queen of the Amazons has returned._

Sam mentally sighed in frustration.

_Why?_

_First of all, leading me here under false pretenses isn’t a good start._

_Second...I just don’t wanna be here._

”You’re supposed to be dead,” Sam commented. “So, it’s actually true, the Doors of Death have been opened.”

The first Queen of the Amazons smiled.

”Yes, they have.”

_Fucking great..._

_I wish that I could do more, but where demigods and prophecies are concerned, my hands are tied._

_Well...technically._

Sam sighed.

”Fantastic. Good for you, though honestly, I was expecting to meet the current queen, Hylla.”

”You are speaking to the first and current Queen of the Amazons,” Otrera stated in a prideful manner. “Or I will be, once I take the title.”

Sam placed a hand on his forehead and tilted his head back with a sigh before bringing his hand back down with a shake of his head, a gesture to show how troubling he found the situation.

”She’s not very good at her job...”

”On that, we agree,” Otrera replied, giving a surprisingly friendly smile. “I was hoping we could come to more agreements.”

_Doubtful._

_Just because we agree on one thing doesn’t mean that we see eye to eye._

_Anyways..._

“You want my help?” Sam asked, already understanding why the meeting had been called.

The queen of the past nodded.

”Your aid would be invaluable in our conquest.”

_I’m not interested in conquest._

_Why would anyone want to rule the world?_

Sam frowned, both unimpressed and displeased.

”What makes you think that I’m the type who would so callously slaughter at your behest?”

”First of all, my friend...”

”I’m not-...” Sam tried to correct her.

“...personal decisions aren’t in your wheelhouse anymore, understood?” Otrera continued, ignoring Sam.

_Arrogant bitch..._

_Amazons always think they’re so special._

“Second of all, you’ll serve Gaea if you want to survive this,” Otrera stated.

_The only reason she could want our help is because of the power we have, but this power can also be used against even one such as Gaea._

_I don’t know if that’s either incredibly smart or unbelievably asinine._

Sam thought over it briefly.

_Well, threatening us falls into the later._

_Not that we would have helped even if they were more...diplomatic in their approach._

_We bow to no one._

“Let’s get a couple of things straight here, Otrera,” Sam said in a commanding and no-nonsense tone. “I am a prince, not a servant. Secondly, I am not your friend and will not be going out of my way to accommodate you. During this war, I will fight as **I** see fit. **When** I see fit.”

Otrera gave the young prince a confused look.

“I’m sorry, but does that mean that you’re with us or against us?”

_I thought I made it clear._

_Apparently not._

“Let me make this clear since you seem to be having trouble,” Sam replied with a smirk, making Otrera’s eye twitch in irritation. “We are not allies. If the Amazons attack Camp Jupiter and New Rome and manages to defeat them, we will retaliate, as this violates our agreement with the Amazons. If the Amazons attack **him** , I will personally retaliate. Is that clear enough for you?”

The former queen glared harshly at Sam.

”Is that a threat?”

Sam scoffed.

”No, that’s a promise.”

”You should reconsider this...hatred, it seems,” Otrera stated darkly.

Sam gave her a bored look.

”Hatred? You serve Gaea out of fear and weakness. Why would I hate those who are obviously weaker than myself? I only pity them.”

”That pride of yours will get you killed,” Otrera threatened. “Is your pride really worth destruction?”

”You’re hardly a threat. While Gaea is certainly...challenging, let’s just say that she’ll be in for a second awakening, and a rather rude one at that, should she successfully defeat both Camps. This meeting is over,” Sam said, turning around to leave. “Pray that we never cross paths again. If we do, I will end you. That’s a promise.”

The young prince opened his eyes.

_A dream?_

_A dream about my past?_

Sam then found find himself staring into Percy’s own eyes.

_..._

_He’s awake?_

“Good morning,” Percy greeted him, a gentle smile on his face.

_Gods, he’s beautiful..._

Sam smiled back, forgetting about the dream.

(He had something more important in front of him.)

”Good morning, my sea prince. How long have you been up?”

”Not very long,” Percy assured Sam. 

“That’s good,” Sam replied before moving his head to give his boyfriend a kiss...but he noticed something poking him, making Sam pull back. “I see that’s not all that’s up.”

Percy shrugged.

”Well, it is morning.”

_That’s true._

“Besides, I’m not the only one,” Percy teased, making Sam aware of his own state.

_Oh, gods..._

_I need Percy._

“Are you gonna do something about it?” Sam asked, desperately hoping that Percy would.

The look in Percy’s eyes became almost predatory, and he gave a playful smirk.

”I was hoping you’d ask.”

The son of Poseidon immediately captured Sam’s lips in a hungry kiss, and Sam immediately rolled over, pulling Percy atop him. Percy slipped his tongue inside Sam's mouth, drawing out a moan.

_Gods, yes, I needed this._

As their tongues danced, Percy’s hardness pressing into Sam’s own. Percy then pushed his hips down, grinding their groins together, making Sam groan into his mouth before pulling back and licked Sam's neck.

"Percy..." Sam breathed, all senses of rationality leaving.

Percy then bit down.

Hard.

_Oh, gods!_

“Fuck!" Sam cried out as his entire body shook, bucking his hips into Percy's.

Percy tittered into Sam’s neck.

”One day, I promise.”

_Tease..._

Sam felt Percy grinning into his neck before as he started to nip, suck, and lick Sam's neck, making Sam whimper.

_Gods, this guy is driving me crazy..._

"B-Boxers," Sam stuttered, trying to hold onto any semblance of rational thought.

Percy pulled back, seemingly admiring his handiwork.

“I like you with a hickey.”

"Percy, I’m really pent up right now~,” Sam whined, not caring how desperate he sounded. “Boxers. Off. Now.”

Percy complied, briefly lifting his body to pull his boxers down his hips, past his legs, and finally kicking them past his feet. He then grabbed Sam's boxers. Sam lifted his hips, helping Percy remove them. Again, Percy saw Sam's naked body, seemingly enjoying the view, as did Sam.

_Gods...how can someone be so perfect?_

"Like what you see? I know I do," Sam purred.

"Not just like. Love. I’ll never get tired of seeing you," Percy replied as he he straddled Sam and grabbed both of their dicks.

They moaned loudly as as Percy began to pump them both.

Percy leaned down to capture Sam's lips again. They immediately began to make out heavily and wantonly.

_Fuck._

_I’m not gonna last long at this rate._

Percy pulled back to look at Sam, who looked so far gone, and seemed quite pleased with the effect he was having. He slowed his pumping down, making Sam whimper.

"Percy~" Sam whined. "Gods, don't tease me. I...I need this. Please..."  
  
Percy sped up, making them both moan.

”As you wish,” Percy said.

They were both already leaking heavily, and Percy momentarily stopped to lube their cocks with the precum before realigning them and began sliding his cock along Sam's.

"Percy!" Sam cried out, not holding back since they were alone.

Sam turned his head, exposing his neck.

_More._

_I need more._

_Take the hint._

_Gods, don’t make me beg..._

Percy indeed took the hint and immediately latched onto Sam's neck, making him whimper and tremble against Percy.

_Gods, yes..._

_I’m so close._

"Percy...I...I'm gonna..." Sam whimpered, on the brink.

"Me, too. Please, cum for me, Sam,” Percy said before he bit Sam's neck hard, and Sam cried out Percy's name as he came.  
Percy groaned as his own orgasm took him, and Sam felt Percy’s seed spilling onto his hand his chest and stomach, mixing with his own.

_Oh, gods._

_Oh, gods._

After coming down, Percy collapsed onto Sam, and Sam wrapped his arms around Percy, both slightly out of breath and enjoying their afterglow.

Percy hummed rather pleasantly.

”I could get used to this.”

”Uh-huh...” Sam replied, unable to find any words.

Percy giggled into Sam’s ear.

”No words to describe it?”

”Uh-uh...” Sam uttered, still at a loss.

_Gods, why can’t I talk?_

_It was just his hand...and dick, I suppose._

“Should we take a shower?” Percy asked. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but we should probably take one.”

_He’s got a point..._

Sam sighed.

”...Fine,” he replied, finally able to speak. “But this bed is sooo comfortable.”

”Yeah, I gotta thank my dad for this bed,” Percy commented, pushing up to look into Sam’s eyes. “I’m surprised that you knew it was from him. I didn’t know you read Ancient Greek.”

Sam frowned, feeling slightly confused.

_Wait...it was in Ancient Greek?_

“Truth is, I don’t really know Ancient Greek that well,” Sam said. “Latin, yes, but not Ancient Greek. I haven’t studied it that much. It just...made sense.”

Percy’s expression became quite surprised.

”Really? Why do you think that you...” he started when something clicked. “Do you think it’s because I can read Ancient Greek?”

”I...hadn’t even considered that,” Sam replied. “Wait, does that mean that I’m dyslexic or that you’re not?”

”That’s...a fair question,” Percy noted, thinking over it. 

_Come to think of it, I really didn’t have much trouble reading things on our date._

_Furthermore, I was able to read a text message from a distance._

“I think that I’m no longer dyslexic,” Percy decided, smiling and probably feeling rather good about the implications. “That makes school soooo much easier, you have no idea.”

Sam smiled.

”Glad I could help, I hadn’t even considered that.”

_And people say that Percy isn’t very bright._

“Don’t you have to go to school or something?” Percy asked.

Sam shook his head.

”Truth is, I already graduated high school and am currently deciding on a major.”

Sam then scrunched up his face, like he was uncomfortable, and fortunately for him, Percy realized why.

”Wanna take that shower?” he asked, and Sam nodded. “Alright then. Afterwards, we’ll see if Nico and Wil are awake.”

* * *

 Nico

The son of Hades ran a wet washcloth over his boyfriend’s body as he whimpered in his sleep.

_My poor Will..._

_He’s burning up._

_It seems like his nightmares are getting steadily worse._

_What’s worse is that he can’t remember anything about them, but his screams and tears..._

_We should see if Clovis can help._

Will opened his eyes, which were bloodshot and had dark circles under them. He smiled nonetheless.

”Good morning, my angel.”

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Nico replied with a smile, despite the situation.

_He never fails to bring a smile to my face._

_Sometimes, I feel like he does it for my sake._

_Then again, Will is almost always bright and cheerful._

“How bad was it?” Will asked, referring to the nightmare.

Nico frowned, continuing to run the washcloth over Will to cool him down.

”It was pretty bad.”

”Did I wake you up?” Will asked next. “Don’t lie to me, Nico. I’ll know if you’re lying.”

_He always knows._

“Yes,” Nico admitted, causing Will to give him a sad look.

”I’m sorry...”

_Why is he sorry?_

_He’s the one who’s sleeping poorly._

“Don’t ever be sorry, Will,” Nico said, meaning it. “I’m the one who should say that. I wish I could do more for you.”

Will smiled.

”You’re doing more than enough by being here, my angel,” he replied, warming Nico’s heart with his words.

_How do I deserve someone like this?_

“Love you, too,” Nico said, before there was a knock on his door.

_Given that Jason currently isn’t here, that can only be Percy and Sam._

“Neeks, Sun-bug, you up?!” Percy called through the door.

Will chuckled.

”They’re probably hungry. Go ahead and let them inside.”

Nico frowned.

”Are you sure?”

_I’m not sure if that’s a good idea..._

“We’re decent enough,” Will said. “Unless you wanna tell them to wait.”

Nico shook his head.

”No, I’ll let them in. You stay here.”

”The Ghost King has spoken,” Will chirped.

_Gods, I love this dork._

“Guys, you up?!” Percy called again.

_Well, we would be up now..._

“Coming!” Nico answered as he got up out of bed and walked towards his door.

He opened it to find Percy and Sam waiting outside.

“You’re up,” Percy said, his usual cheery and dorky self.

_What’s got him in such a good mood?_

Sam sighed.

”If they weren’t before, you definitely woke them up,” he added, making Percy sheepishly scratch his head.

”Oops. We didn’t catch you at a bad time, did we?”

_Kinda..._

Nico instead shook his head.

”No, we were just about to get ready. Would you like to come inside?”

”If it’s not too much trouble,” Sam replied, and Nico stepped aside and gestures them inside.

”None at all.”

Sam and Percy nodded before stepping inside, and Percy whistled.

”Gods, this place is a lot less creepy. In fact, it actually feels quite cozy in here.”

Nico smiled.

”Yeah, I can thank Sam for that.”

Sam chuckled, looking somewhat embarrassed.

”Sorry about that.”

”Don’t be,” Nico replied, not minding the change. “Truth is, I was wanting to redecorate this place, and our little scuffle gave me the perfect excuse. I’m sure my dad will forgive you when I tell him we’re bros.”

”I hope so,” Sam said before looking at Will. “You’re...not looking so good there, Prompto. Are you sure this isn’t a bad time?”

”Just a nightmare, nothing to worry about,” Will replied, trying to play it off.

”Demigods never have nightmares that are nothing to worry about,” Percy said, clearly not buying it.

Sam walked up to Will and placed a hand on his forehead.

”You’re burning up.”

”I’m fine, Nightlight,” Will insisted.

”No, you’re not,” Sam stated before he began to glow with a soft white light.

_What’s he doing?_

Nico looked to Percy for answers, but the son of Poseidon seemed lost himself.

_I guess he doesn’t know._

Nico returned his attention to Sam and Will just as Sam stopped glowing and pulled his hand back.

”It’s not much, but that should do the trick.”

Will looked significantly better than he had earlier, his eyes looking brighter.

”Like I said, you’re doing more than you think.”

”Did you share your power with Will, too?” Percy asked, reminding Nico that Sam had done that with Percy.

_Would that help Will with his nightmares?_

Sam shook his head.

”Just did a bit of healing that’s within my abilities. I wouldn’t share my power unless Will’s life was in danger,” he answered before looking at Nico. “Or your consent.”

_That’s rather considerate, but I’m actually considering it._

_Then again, it seems rather...intimate._

_Sam said that he’s essentially sharing his soul with Percy..._

“We were wondering if you wanna join us for breakfast,” Percy said.

”We’d love to,” Will replied cheerfully. “But first, we need to shower and get dressed.”

”Would you like for us to wait outside?” Sam asked. 

“Appreciated, but unnecessary,” Nico answered, not wanting his favorite dorks to wait outside. “We’ll just dress in the bathroom.”

”Thanks, Neek,” Percy said. “Don’t take too long, Sam’s starving.”

Sam’s face reddened with embarrassment.

”You’re hungry, too...”

”True, but my appetite doesn’t match yours. You’re an unstoppable eating machine,” Percy teased, making Sam grumble and fold his arms.

”Please, hurry...”

Will got out of bed and walked over to Nico before wrapping an arm around his waist.

”Let’s not keep the two starving dorks waiting.”

* * *

 Percy

“Seriously, where does he put all of it?” Nico asked, as Sam worked on his third stack of blue pancakes.

Sam washed down a bite with a sip of iced coffee.

”A better question is, why do you drink cold drinks during winter?” Will asked. “I mean, I know that’s it’s warmer here at Camp, but do you always drink cold drinks?”

Sam set down his glass and nodded.

”Yep. Doesn’t matter how cold it is outside, I’d drink an iced drink in the Antarctic.”

”Why?” Nico questioned, seemingly perplexed.

Sam shrugged as he cut into his stack.

”No particular reason, I just like it.”

_Hehe._

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Percy asked, hoping to hang out.

_First, I gotta do schoolwork..._

_Yuck._

“Well first, we’re gonna see Clovis to see if he can help Will,” Nico answered, making Percy worried about his friend. “Afterwards, it’s my turn to teach sword-fighting.”

_So, his nightmares are that bad, huh?_

_Poor Will._

_Someone like him should have happy dreams._

_Speaking of dreams..._

Percy looked at his boyfriend.

”Who’s Zack?”

”Zack?” Will added, shooting Percy a confused look. “I’m pretty sure there’s a Zack here. I think he’s a son of Hephaestus or something.”

Sam’s expression shifted from surprise to confusion, then to sadness, then back to confusion.

”I...I’m not...sure...I...” he started before his eyes started to glisten.

_Uh-oh._

_Maybe Zack is the one who hurt Sam, I should change topics._

“You’re going to see Clovis?” Percy asked, attempting to take Sam’s mind off of whoever Zack was. “Did you want us to come with you?”

The gambit seemingly worked, Sam’s attention focusing on Will.

”I can keep him awake.”

Will giggled.

”So, you’re gonna be a nightlight, Nightlight?”

Sam also tittered.

”More or less.”

”Hey, guys!” Annabeth called, drawing their attention; she was accompanied by Piper. 

“Hey, Annabeth, Piper,” Nico replied, as the couple drew closer. “What’s up?”

_Is it just me, or does Annabeth look rather distressed?_

“Is it true?” Annabeth asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”Is what true?”

Annabeth shuddered.

”Is there a big, shiny spider on the loose in Camp?”

_Oh, right._

_We started a rumor._

“Actually, we-...” Sam started before Percy leaned in to place one hand in his boyfriend’s lap and his other around his shoulders.

”Yep, it’s totally true,” Percy lied, as Sam seemed to shoot him a look that asked ‘What do you think you’re doing?’

Percy gave Sam his own look, hoping to convey his own thoughts.

_Just go with it._

Sam gave a look that said, ‘Fine’, and Percy gave one of ‘Thanks’.

_Cool, we can have silent conversations!_

“You were saying, Sam?” Piper asked.

”As I was trying to say, actually, we still haven’t found it,” Sam replied, playing along.

”But we’ll be on the lookout for it,” Nico added, running with the joke, for which Percy was quite grateful.

Annabeth sighed and nodded.

”Yes. I pray that you find it and that I don’t. Thank you.”

”You’re welcome,” Will replied, sounding genuinely sincere.

Annabeth and Piper left without another word, and once they were out of earshot, the guys started giggling.

”Percy, I can’t believe you would do such an atrocious thing to your ex,” Will fake scolded. “You should be ashamed.”

Percy just shrugged.

”I should...but I’m not. Do you have any idea how many stunts she pulled on me before we started dating? This is just a little payback.”

”Annabeth pulled pranks on you?” Nico asked, seemingly shocked. “I thought you two always got along.”

_Yeah, I suppose he wouldn’t know._

Percy smiled softly and shook his head.

”No, we didn’t always get along. We butted heads quite often back in the day. We still did, even when we started dating. Overall, it’s obvious now that things weren’t gonna last.”

Will sighed.

”Quests and wars can do that, make you see only the positive. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, it can help you push through, but it can also bring two incompatible people together.”

”Very true,” Percy agreed. “At the same time, I can’t say that I’m disappointed that we dated.”

“That’s good. Usually, your first love hurts. Luckily, you and Sam are quite compatible,” Will added.

_Again, very true._

“So are you and Nico, surprising as that is,” Percy noted. “And our boyfriends are best bros. How perfect is that?”

”Quite,” Sam and Nico replied simultaneously before giving each other uncomfortable looks. “Gods, again?”

”If Jason broke them, do you think he can fix them?” Will asked in a playful manner.

”What’s there to fix?” Percy rebutted, finding the unusual quirk adorable.

”You’re getting a kick out of this, aren’t you?” the two bros grumbled.

Percy and Will shared a look, smiled, and nodded.

”Yep.” “Totally.”

Sam and Nico rolled their eyes.

”Dorks.”

_No argument there._

Sam returned to eating, likely so he wouldn’t speak at the same time as Nico.

_Hehe, that’s rather smart._

_Then again, the guy is already done with high school._

_Oh!_

_I should tell them!_

“Sam here is done with high school,” Percy said, somewhat bragging.

”Great, that means you have someone besides Annabeth to help you with your homework...since it’s all homework,” Will rebutted, making Percy cringe.

”Ugh, don’t remind me.”

Nico looked quite surprised.

”Bro, really?”

Sam swallowed his food and nodded, having already finished his stack during the short time.

”Yep.”

”Beauty and brains, he has it all,” Percy cooed, causing Sam to blush.

”Percy~,” he whined, making Percy giggle.

”What? Shouldn’t I compliment my smart and beautiful boyfriend?”

”Percy, stop it~,” Sam complained. “You’re embarrassing me in front of our friends.”

Percy gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek.

”Fine. So, ready to keep Clovis awake?”

Sam smirked.

”Ready to do homework?”

Percy cringed.

”No...”

”Same here,” Sam chirped before downing the last of his coffee. “Let’s do this.”

”Do we really have to?” Will suddenly asked, sounding nervous. “I mean, everyone has nightmares, right? It’s not a big deal.”

”Will, we’ve talked about this,” Nico said firmly, though he did look concerned. “If anyone can help you, it’s the Hypnos kids. You’re not sleeping well.”

”Hey, I’m taking great care of myself,” Will retorted. “I should know, I’m a doctor.”

”You’re not a doctor, you’re a healer,” Nico lectured, causing Sam and Percy to share worried looks. “If I was suffering from nightmares, wouldn’t you do the same for me?”

“Fine...” Will muttered in defeat, Nico’s words seemingly hitting home.

_Should we...be there?_

“I don’t have to be there if it helps,” Percy offered, feeling concerned.

”Yeah, you probably have things to do,” Will agreed, though Percy couldn’t help but be bothered by being kicked out.

_I wanna help, too..._

“I’ll stay with Percy,” Sam added, but Nico shook his head.

”No, you’re coming with us.”

”It’s not up to me, it’s up to Will,” Sam retorted. 

Will seemed to struggle with the decision, making Percy quite worried.

_I don’t like seeing Will like this._

Will then shook his head.

”No, you...you can come,” he said, and Percy then felt like he had been rejected.

_Gods, this sucks..._

_Why can’t I be there?_

_Why can’t I help?_

Will then stood.

”Let’s just get this over with.”

Sam and Nico also stood.

”I’ll see you later, Percy,” Sam said, and Percy tried not to sulk.

”You promise?”

Sam bent down to give him a kiss on the lips.

”Yeah, I promise.”

Percy smiled, feeling somewhat better, but he still was disappointed with the situation.

”Okay. Good luck.”

As the rest of the guys left, Percy frowned.

_Why can’t I help, too?_

* * *

 Nico

“Will, are you sure you want me here?” Sam asked, sounding bothered by the whole situation.

What bothered Nico was that Will didn’t answer, fidgeting nervously.

_Why is he so nervous?_

_It’s not like there’s something I don’t already know about him._

_He’s my boyfriend._

“I don’t even remember anything about the nightmares, so I’m not sure what the point is...” Will finally replied, making Sam sigh for reasons which Nico figured was because his question wasn’t answered.

”But the Hypnos kids can see into dreams,” Nico said. “They can even see into memories, even ones that are buried. That means that they have a chance of finding out the source of your nightmares and what they’re about. The only reason I can think of for someone not wanting to do this is if they have a hell of a lot that they don’t want anyone finding out about.”

Nico hadn’t meant the words out of comfort, but neither had he meant them in a harsh manner.

_What’s wrong with him?_

Will looked rather conflicted and almost fearful.

_Did I say something wrong?_

_I thought I just stated the obvious._

Nico thought over the whole situation.

_Will knows even more about the Hypnos kids than I do._

_While they’re not exactly friends, it’s not like they don’t get along._

_In fact, Will’s told me about the conversations they’ve shared and that he particularly liked the Hypnos kids’ ability to lull patients to sleep in the infirmary._

_So, what’s the problem?_

Nico considered his words once more.

”Will, you don’t have any secrets, do-...”

”Oh, hey guys. Something up?” Clovis asked in a sleepy tone, making Nico flinch, since he had had his back turned away from the door to look at his boyfriend, but what bothered him was that Will had also flinched despite having a clear view of the door.

_My Will doesn’t have any secrets from me...right?_

_True, Will does work at the infirmary, so maybe they have some sort of oaths of secrecy, and he’s not allowed to talk about that._

_Maybe that’s the issue._

_Well, if that’s the case, I couldn’t care less about that._

_I’d probably have no clue who Will might talk about,_ _Sam even less so, and I sincerely doubt that Clovis will give a damn._

“Actually, we were wondering if-...” Nico started, only to be interrupted by Clovis’ sigh.

”Let me guess, nightmares? Yeah, I definitely noticed that. I couldn’t reach you at all last night, Solace.” He pointed at Sam. “Him, I can understand...Well, not really, but you’ve NEVER been that out of reach before. I couldn’t sense you in Camp at all, so I thought you’d be fine. Would you like to come inside?”

Clovis stepped aside with a yawn while Nico and Will shared a surprised glance, and Sam shrugged.

_What does he mean, ‘out of reach’?_

Will’s expression became conflicted once more, borderline miserable, before he stepped into the Cabin, eyes drifting away from Nico.

”You guys coming in, too?” Clovis asked. “I mean, that’s fine, if that’s what Will wants.”

Nico hesitated, looking to Sam, but he seemed equally conflicted about the situation.

”I’m...not sure...” Nico replied, looking back towards his boyfriend. “...Will?”

_Maybe we SHOULDN’T be here..._

Will glanced over his shoulders, uncertainty in his eyes, but then, he simply shrugged.

“Sure...It’s fine...” he replied, though Nico was hardly convinced that Will was being truthful.

Clovis, however, seemed convinced, grabbing Nico and pulling him inside.

_I’m certain that I told him that I don’t like physical contact._

_Then again, I just slept in the same bed as my boyfriend and my three best friends, so I suppose I shouldn’t be so much of a hypocrite._

Sam followed inside, closing the door behind him.

”Alright, Solace, let’s have a look at you. With your permission, of course,” Clovis said, gesturing towards the empty beds whilst gazing longingly at one in particular, which Nico knew was his own.

But in that moment, Nico couldn’t have cared less, his attention focused solely on Will. The son of Apollo’s skin was pale, and though he sat on the bed, he fidgeted and tapped his foot on the ground, eyes completely avoiding Nico.

”Are you certain that you don’t want us gone?” Sam asked rather hesitantly, a question Nico himself was going to ask.

”No, it’s fine. I just don’t know what the nightmares are about, so I don’t know...” Will trailed off, though Nico thought that he understood.

Clovis huffed rather impatiently, throwing the other three exasperated glances, as if asking them to hurry so they could proceed, only to then yawn; the action caused Sam to scoff, which Nico figured was more for Clovis’ rather inconsiderate behavior than impatience.

”Well then, let’s get started,” Clovis said. “First I’ll put you to sleep. Afterwards, I’ll have you relive your nightmares...well, one of them, anyways. Don’t worry, Nico and...erm...”

”Sam,” the young prince answered. “Got it memorized?”

Clovis nodded.

“Yes, Sam. They won’t see your nightmares, only you and I will...if we’re fortunate enough.”

”Let’s just get this over with...” Will mumbled, staring intently at a faraway spot.

”Good,” Clovis replied, stepping up to him. “Now, close your eyes.”

Will did so, and Clovis held a hand in front of his face.

For a long moment, it appeared to Nico that nothing was happening. Then Nico realized that neither of them were moving, so he stepped closer and found them asleep...or whatever sleeping-thing they were doing.

_It’s not that I’m worried...merely concerned._

_I do trust Clovis, and I definitely trust Will, despite all his fidgeting._

_I’m just no longer certain that this was a good idea._

_Perhaps we should have first consulted Chiron._

_That’s what anyone else would have done (Sam excluded)._

_Have a camper with sleeping issues?_

_Go tell Chiron._

_...Why haven’t we done that?_

Nico looked to the fireplace, watching as the drops fell into the cups.

_Yeah, not going anywhere near that._

_I’ve already been bathed in the River Lethe, and I’m not keen on repeating that anytime soon...or ever._

Nico looked back to Will instead, waiting...waiting...waiting...

Suddenly, Will collapsed to his side, and though Nico flinched, he wasn’t worried just yet. That quickly changed when Clovis also collapsed to the floor.

”...Guys?” the Italian asked hesitantly, stepping closer and checking on the blonde on the floor, though not daring to touch him (due to his ability to cause others to also be knocked out cold with a simple touch).

“Will?” Nico asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, only to find the blonde burning up. “By the gods, Will? Will, wake up.”

_What’s going on?_

Clovis groaned as he pushed himself from the floor.

”Guys, wake him!” he called, his usually drowsy voice sounding panicked, cutting through Nico.

”Will!” Nico shouted, shaking him.

_We shouldn’t have come here!_

_I shouldn’t have forced Will to come here!_

_I didn’t mean for this to happen, I was merely trying to help!_

Nico turned Will over, cupping his face and calling his name, as Clovis put a hand over him, looking alert for the second time since Sam. None of that mattered to Nico. No, the only thing that mattered was Will, still knocked out cold.

_Wait, is his skin glowing?!_

Nico’s skin began to burn, smoke rising from his skin, though he didn’t dare let go.

“Sam, help!” Nico cried out, causing the brunette to rush over and place his right hand on Will’s forehead, and he also began to glow, though his light seemed cooler than Will’s. 

Nico felt the temperature drop.

_Is it working?_

“It’s not enough,” Sam said, looking frustrated.

”Clovis, what in my father’s name happened?!” Nico shouted, unable to suppress the panic rising in his chest.

_Maybe...Maybe that would work._

“Sam, share your power with him!” Nico yelled, causing Sam to give him a cautious expression.

”Nico...do you know what you’re asking of me? There’s no guarantee that it’ll work.”

_I don’t care!_

_What if Will...no, don’t think like that._

“Just do it!...Please...” Nico begged.

Sam nodded, his eyes glowing red before closing them.

Glowing crystals appeared in the air around them.

”Et participes cum te Illuminatio Mea (I share with thee my light),” Sam spoke.

_That’s Latin._

“Et participes sunt tibi fortitudinem meam (I share with thee my strength),” the young prince continued. “Et participes cum tibi anima mea (I share with thee my soul). Et participes cum te mea vita (I share with thee my life). Ego te ad participes Potestate Regum sunt (I share with thee the Power of Kings). Per spatium infinitum atque solutum a morte, et copulationem nostris animabus, et in corde meo, custodiat te usque in sempiternum (Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I bond our souls, and by my heart, protect thee forevermore).”

Sam then opened his eyes, looking at Will.

”Et participes Vitam meam tibi, Will (I share my life with thee, Will).”

The crystals disappeared, though Sam’s eyes returned to their usual color, though he continued to glow; he closed his eyes once more.

_Did it work?_

“Hang on, I think I got him,” Clovis said. “I lost him again.”

_Please, come back._

“Looks like I don’t have a choice...” Sam muttered, glowing even brighter than before.

To Nico’s shock, red crack-like lines started to form on his hand, and Sam winced, gritting his teeth.

“Yeah, I got him again. I’m pulling him back now,” Clovis continued, and Nico threw himself onto Will.

Despite Sam’s efforts, Will’s skin was hot enough to singe Nico’s skin, though he ignored the pain, more focused on Will.

_Please, let it work._

Nico buried his face into Will’s neck.

_Bring him back from wherever he is._

_Gods, I’m never doing something so stupid ever again!_

_What was I even thinking?!_

_This is all my fault._

Suddenly, a groan slipped from Will’s lips, followed by his lungs filling with air; Nico shot upwards, cupping Will’s face and staring at him with wide eyes.

”Will!”

Will groaned once more, his face scrunching up in apparent pain; his eyes then opened, looking at Nico, disoriented, disheveled, and perplexed, but alive. His body temperature began to drop, returning to normal.

”Ugh, we are definitely never doing this again,” the blonde weakly muttered, his hands reaching up to cup Nico’s face, just as Nico was.

Sam removed his hand from Will’s forehead, which looked like it had suffered more than minor burns.

”I second that,” he mumbled, sounding rather exhausted.

Nico breathed a sigh of relief, dropping onto Will once more, relishing the feeling of Will’s heart beating against his own.

_Thank the gods, he’s okay..._

“...Nico?” Will asked, sounding hesitant as his hands moved to Nico’s lower back, stroking over it. “Hey, you okay?”

_That’s my line._

Nico shook his head and buried his face into Will’s neck.

”Clovis said that he lost you, Will. You were gone. Gone, Will. You were...burning up. What...What the hell happened?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper and cracking towards the end, as he pushed his arms beneath Will, needing to make sure his boyfriend was okay.

However, Will didn’t speak. It could have been shock, or perhaps he didn’t know what to say.

Nico waited for Will to speak, but as his silence stretched on, he pulled back, the unease and concern returning.

”...Will?”

”Yes, I’m here,” Will answered. “I’m just...thinking. I...I can’t remember. I knew it just a second ago, but the moment I grasped it, it just...slipped away...”

The blonde frowned, moving his hands to rub his temples in either frustration or concentration (perhaps both).

Nico moved a hand to Will’s cheek, sitting atop him, though Will didn’t seem to mind at all.

”I’m so sorry. We shouldn’t have brought you here. I just...I just thought that...”

Will just shook his head. 

“No, don’t be sorry. I know that you meant well, I just...don’t remember anything. But I do think that it was good that I came here...I think? I’m not sure. Clovis?”

As Will called his name, he and Nico looked to the son of Hypnos standing next to them, only to find him fast asleep.

_Are you kidding me?_

Sam sighed in exasperation before snowflakes started to gather into a snowball his left hand; he threw it at Clovis’ face.

”COLD! Stop doing-...! Oh, right. Yeah, you were gone. We almost lost you, Will,” he said in an almost bored tone, as if Will’s life were as trivial as the weather.

The words made Nico’s blood boil, but he bit back his remark, feeling responsible for the events that had transpired; Sam however, didn’t.

”Clovis,” Sam said darkly.

Nico found that Sam was clenching his uninjured hand tightly into a fist, his eyes burning red.

_Sam..._

“Watch what you say,” the young prince continued, making Clovis back up, looking rather fearful; Sam then closed his eyes. “What happened?”

Clovis considered Will.

”Don’t you remember?”

”No...” Will answered.

Clovis frowned at Will before his gaze shifted to Nico.

”In the beginning, it was mainly personal stuff. After that, we were no longer in Camp. Some were places I’ve been before, but one of them was...new. I don’t know, dude. Maybe there’s a reason you don’t remember.”

_Wait, what?_

_What reason could there possibly be?_

Will frowned.

”But...what happened at this ‘new’ place? Was I doing anything?”

”You?” Clovis replied. “You weren’t doing anything?”

”Then was anyone else there?” Nico asked. “Was anything else happening?”

Clovis considered the question for a rather long while before his eyes glazed over.

_Did he just fall asleep with his eyes open?_

“Clovis!” Sam shouted, snapping him awake. “Continue.”

Clovis nodded.

”Yes, there were others, but I don’t know who they are. They say that you have to figure it out yourself.”

”Who exactly is ‘they’?” Sam asked.

”I don’t know, man, but they literally kicked me out,” Clovis answered, making the three others groan in frustration.

_Fantastic._

_We nearly lost Will, and it’s all been for nothing._

“But there is something that I can tell you...” Clovis started, only to start snoring loudly.

_Again?!_

Nico then felt pressure coming down upon the Cabin, emanating from Sam; said pressure snapped Clovis awake.

”You were saying?” Sam asked. “This is your last chance.”

Clovis nodded hesitantly, and the pressure vanished.

”There’s a way for you to get some sleep, Will.”

Nico blinked.

”Wait, really?”

”Yes, though you will still have to go through the nightmares, that can’t be avoided. In fact, the nightmares will worsen, but as long as you’re with him...” Clovis nodded towards Sam,”...and those connected to him, they’ll be able to protect you.”

Nico frowned at the words.

_Wait...what?_

_Does he mean that Will has to sleep with Sam and Percy?_

_How are they supposed to protect him?_

“Furthermore, there’s a way for you to get some sleep,” Clovis continued. “You can’t use it to skip your nightmares, and even he and those connected to him will be able to save you. Do you understand?”

Will nodded hesitantly beneath Nico, his eyes still on Clovis.

“In this state, you will be vulnerable,” Clovis stated. “Also, you won’t dream in this state, as it’s in a different part of the sleep cycle, between light sleep and deep sleep. You’re body will rest in this state as long as possible, but you’ll have to have relive your nightmares. Are you okay with that? I need for you to promise me; otherwise, I can’t show you.”

Nico looked back to Will as he nodded.

”Yeah, sure, I swear. I think I actually know what you’re talking about. So, once I’ve gone through the nightmare, I can do the rest-thingy, right?”

Clovis let out a rather irritated huff, but still nodded.

”Yes, that’s correct, more or less.”

“Alright then,” Will replied. “Show me.”

Nico expected Clovis to tell him to get up; he definitely expected him to tell him and Sam to leave.

Clovis did neither, instead holding his hand over Will’s face, and Will obediently closed his eyes.

Nico’s hands drifted to Will’s sides, ignoring the burns he had suffered, instead focused on Will’s usual warmth and his pulse.

_Everything is going to be okay._

_I have absolutely no idea what’s going on or what happened, but everything is going to be okay._

_This whole visit might not have been for nothing, Will can actually get some decent rest._

“Okay, there you go. Now, you three, get lost. I need to sleep,” Clovis said with a yawn; Will then opened his eyes.

”You do **NOT** give me orders,” Sam growled, but Nico was more surprised by the rapidity of things. 

“Did he show you?” he asked Will.

_I know that time can be...tricky in dreams._

”Yeah, actually. I know what I need to do. In fact, I’ve done it every time I’ve slept in,” Will answered.

”You’re a natural. Now...please, get out. There’s some puppies I want to get back to,” Clovis grumbled as he trudged to his bed before collapsing atop it, snoring not a moment later.

Nico and Will exchanged glances before Nico finally climbed off of his boyfriend.

”Aww, I like you on top,” Will teased Nico.

”You don’t bottom,” Nico retorted, as he raised an eyebrow.

Will opened his mouth, then closed it, a blush spreading across his adorable face, making his freckles stand out even more. He then cleared his throat and grinned.

”I might make an exception.”

Sam sighed.

”Really?”

Nico tried (and failed) to suppress the heat creeping into his face.

_Damn it, I was proud that I hadn’t blushed._

_So much for that._

Nico rushed towards the door, only to find Sam had beaten him to it, having pulled up his hood at some point.

”I’m seriously considering it,” Will continued, joining them.

”Gods, quit it! Take your perverted conversation out of my Cabin, I’m getting nightmares!” Clovis yelled, making the two demigods blush as they actually left.

”Sorry, we’re only kidding!” Nico called.

”Get out!”

As the door closed, Sam’s eye twitched in annoyance, and he held up his left hand, fingers ready to snap; however, Will quickly grabbed it and shook his head. The brunett’s sighed, making Will release him, and he pocketed his hands.

Will then pulled Sam’s hood off.

”No hiding.”

Sam looked quite irritated by the gesture before his expression softened and he averted his gaze, not bothering to reply.

“...Sam?” Nico asked rather hesitantly.

”Yes?”

”Thank you.”

Sam still kept his gaze away.

”Don’t thank me.”

_If it wasn’t for him, Will might not be here._

”But you-...” Nico started.

”We don’t know that, Nico,” Sam interrupted, seemingly knowing what Nico was about to say. “You heard Clovis, the nightmares aren’t over. For all we know, we could have pulled Will back without me doing that, and I don’t know what the consequences of this will be. In fact, I could have made things worse.”

Will placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, finally drawing his attention.

”Sam?”

”What?”

”Just accept the thanks.”

Sam sighed in defeat.

”Fine...You’re welcome.”

”Good. Hey, Nico...” Will started, making a grab for Nico’s hand.

Unfortunately, Nico wasn’t prepared, wincing and pulling his hand away, is Will froze.

”Nico...”

_Oh..._

_Shit..._

“It’s nothing. Let’s go check on Percy, yeah?” Nico asked, trying to make a run for it, only for Will to grab his wrist with surprising strength and pull him back.

Will turned Nico’s hand over.

”Nico, this is...Why didn’t you say anything?!” he exclaimed, sounding horrified at the reddened and blistering skin.

”It’s not that bad...”

”Did...Did this happen because of me?”

”No!”

”Yes,” Sam corrected, much to Nico’s annoyance. “Be honest, bro. You’re not gonna make him feel better by lying. Didn’t you tell me something similar?”

_He’s right..._

_Damn it all._

“You...You were kinda burning up, but...” Nico mumbled.

“These are second-degree burns, Nico!” Will cried out, tracing his fingers lightly over the blisters, not hard enough to cause any discomfort.

Nico looked around, finding that Will’s words had drawn the attention of some campers.

”What about you?” Will asked, looking at Sam.

Sam pulled one of his left hand out of his pocket, showing it to Will.

“My Aura and Semblance,” he said, as if that answered everything. “You could have saved yourself the burns if you had activated your Aura, Nico. I’m fine.”

_But even if that’s true, something did happen._

Apparently, it wasn’t enough for Will either.

”Both.”

Sam grimaced as he pulled his other hand from his pocket; the skin was charred grey, burnt very badly.

_Good gods!_

“Gods...Sam, did I do that?”

Sam shook his head.

”No, it’s not your fault. This was my doing.”

_Well, whatever he did, it saved Will._

“Look, Will...” Nico started.

”We’re going to the infirmary. Now.”

With that, Will grabbed Nico’s wrist, and surprisingly, Sam’s, and started dragging them with him.

”B-But what about Percy?” Sam stammered, seemingly unable to resist being pulled along.

”He’ll understand. Right now, you guys need treatment. I knew something was off. I could feel this pain coming from you two, but I guess I was confused because you didn’t say anything! Do you have any other injuries?”

_I’m pretty sure I have them all over, but I don’t think I should say that..._

“Maybe some minor burns...” Nico answered vaguely, wondering if there was any possibility he’d somehow get out of his situation.

_Maybe I’ll get lucky and some Ambrosia or Nectar will do the trick._

“Where?” Will asked, looking over his shoulder with an expression Nico knew he couldn’t fool.

”My...erm...arms...maybe?”

_Come to think of it, how are clothes okay, and only my skin is burned?_

_Then again, I should consider myself lucky, clothing burned into skin can be rather nasty and dangerous._

_I just can’t make sense of it._

“What about you?” Will asked, turning his head to look at Sam, who still seemed too weak to resist being dragged along.

”Just my pride...”

Will sighed in exasperation.

”You guys are impossible.”

”Sorry...” Nico and Sam apologized, though neither meant for that.

Will gave a more sympathetic expression.

”No, it’s okay. I’m the one who was burning up, so perhaps I should be the one apologizing. It’s probably my fault for getting lost, though I can’t say for certain. It’s probably...something I’ve been pushing away, so it’s not your fault. I’ve been pushing away the issue.”

”What’s bothering you so much, Will? Clovis made it seem important. Is there anything I can do?” Nico asked, trying not to pry but still trying to understand.

Will shook his head.

”It’s my issue, not yours. I’ll get over it.”

_I don’t like this...but I have to respect it._

_Still, it stings._

“I’m here for you if you need me,” Nico offered.

”In the middle of Camp? Thanks, but you can wait for me in bed. I’ll make it worth the wait,” Will said with a wink, causing Nico’s ears to burn.

_Seriously?_

_In front of Sam?_

“Guys, please,” Sam said, sounding rather uncomfortable.

Will laughed.

”I’m just teasing...well, mostly. C’mon, the sooner we get to the infirmary, the sooner I can check you guys out.”

”Will!” Nico cried out.

”Gods, can you be any less subtle?” Sam groaned, though Nico was mainly just glad that Will was being his usual cheerful self.

_Dork._

* * *

 Sam

Percy, Sam, Nico, and Will sat around a table in the Poseidon Cabin. Percy was supposed to be doing his schoolwork, with Sam helping, but his attention was elsewhere. 

Sam’s right hand had been healed, though it still hurt a great deal, and it was currently wrapped in bandages all the way up to his elbow. The fingers had been individually wrapped, allowing him to still use his hand, though he tried to use it as little as possible (per Will’s advice).

_Luckily, I’m ambidextrous._

“Percy, for the last time, I’m okay,” Sam said in exasperation as his boyfriend fretted over him. “Get back to your homework.”

”Will said you passed out, how can you say you’re okay?” Percy objected, not dropping the issue.

”Yeah, well, I pass out a lot,” Sam pointed out, as if it was not an issue. “Can we get back to the problem you’re working on?”

”Sam, passing out a lot isn’t a good thing,” his boyfriend pointed out.

”He’s right,” Will agreed, irking the brunette.

”Will, not helping!”

_I would do anything to get out of this situation._

Sam then heard his Scroll ringing.

_Thank you, Poseidon._

The young prince removed his Scroll from his pocket and opened it, thankful that it was Jason and not Leo calling.

“It’s Jason.”

”Answer it!” Percy urged, Sam’s passing out seemingly forgotten.

Sam did so, and a holographic image came into view.

”Hey, Jaso-...” Sam started.

”Jason, bro!” Percy interrupted, though Sam didn’t mind.

_Gods, my boyfriend is such a dork._

The blonde chuckled as Nico and Will joined Sam and Percy.

”How are my favorite dorks doing?”

Percy groaned.

”Ugh, doing schoolwork. It suuuucks. I didn’t think it’d be this difficult. How do you do it, man?”

”We’re doing well, Jason,” Nico said, ignoring Percy’s complaining, and omitting the little episode with Clovis. “How are you?”

”No complaints as of yet,” Jason replied. “Except that I miss you guys.”

”The feeling’s mutual. I think Percy misses sleeping with you,” Will teased, making Percy a sputtering mess.

”Well, you do have a nice bed,” Jason noted, seemingly missing the implication. “I wouldn’t mind a sleepover, to be honest. Or a bed.”

_Uhh...should we tell him about our...arrangement?_

Sam decided not to for the time being.

”So, what’s up? Something you wanna tell us, or just checking in?”

Jason scratched the back of his head.

”Actually...I wanted to talk to you, Sam...alone.”

The brunette blinked, feeling rather surprised.

”Oh...Erm...” he looked around at his guys.

”Go ahead,” Nico said. “It’s probably important. Jason wouldn’t waste your time.”

Sam looked to Percy.

”Is that okay with you?”

Percy frowned, as if considering it, but then he shrugged.

”Sure, go ahead.”

Sam nodded.

”Alright...” he said, looking back to the blonde. “Give me a sec.”

Sam stood from his chair and walked towards the door, opening it and stepping outside. After closing the door, he looked around, walking down the steps and slightly in front of the Cabin before jumping backwards onto the roof, away from prying eyes.

”We should be fine here.”

Jason raised an eyebrow.

”Where are we exactly?”

”The roof of the Poseidon Cabin,” Sam answered, making the blonde titter.

”Do you have a thing for rooftops?”

”Erm...I guess?” Sam replied, making Jason continue to giggle. “What is it that you wanted to tell me?”

”Oh, right,” Jason said, calming down. “It’s about the Cloudy Wolf. I’ve seen him.”

Sam frowned.

”Didn’t you already tell me that? How is this news?”

”It’s not just that,” Jason continued. “I...I think that the two of you are related.”

Sam frowned, the blonde now having his full attention.

”What makes you say that?”

”He looks a lot like you.”

Sam blinked.

_..._

_Wait...what?_

Sam unconsciously grabbed the Cloudy Wolf pendant hanging from his neck with his left hand.

”Sam, do you have any siblings?” Jason asked.

”I...I can’t say,” Sam answered.

”Do you mean you don’t know, or you can’t say?”

”...Both.”

”It makes sense though, doesn’t it?”

_...Kinda, but something doesn’t add up._

“But who hurt me?” Sam asked.

”That’s something I’ve been wondering myself,” the blonde replied. “Perhaps both whoever the Cloudy Wolf is and someone else hurt you in different ways.”

”That...somehow makes way too much sense,” the young prince mumbled, feeling like Jason was onto something.

_The only thing I know is that these items are important to me._

_I can’t tell if it’s familial or romantic attachment._

_..._

_This is frustrating._

“You okay, Sam?” Jason asked, looking rather concerned.

Sam nodded.

”Yeah, I’m just more than a little frustrated. Each answer raises more questions. I’m feeling more than just lost.”

”I understand that feeling,” Jason commented, looking sympathetic. “I’m sorry I can’t do anything more.”

Sam shook his head, releasing his pendant.

”No, you’re doing more than enough. I really appreciate it.”

Jason blinked, looking rather surprised. He then smiled.

”Glad I can help.”

_Will’s right, Jason is handsome._

Sam blushed softly at the thought.

_It’s not my fault, Jason just happens to be in the category of guys I’m attracted to..._

“Is there anything else?” Sam asked, trying to suppress the heat in his face.

”No, that’s all I have for now,” Jason replied. “You wanna get back to the guys?”

”That’s probably a good idea. Did you wanna keep talking to them?”

Jason sighed.

”As much as I’d like to, I gotta go. Would you mind telling them ‘Goodbye’ for me? Oh, and remind them to take care of themselves. The same goes for you.”

_This guy is a mother hen..._

”Can do, but you should worry a bit more about yourself,” Sam replied. “Don’t be a stranger. Call us again.”

Jason smirked.

”You don’t feel like a stranger, and I will. Later, Sam.”

”Later, Jason.”

The image of Jason disappeared, and Sam sighed, pocketing his Scroll.

_Funny...you don’t feel like a stranger either._

Sam stepped off the roof and fell to the ground, landing easily. He then stepped back inside, only to be met by the stares of Will, Nico, and Percy.

”So...”

”What did you two talk about?”

”What did Jason say?”

Each said respectively.

Sam scratched a nonexistent itch on the side of his face.

”I...may be related to the Cloudy Wolf.”

Will frowned, Nico raised an eyebrow, and Percy blinked.

”Wait, what?”

”Related how?”

”Huh?”

”Erm...Yes? He could be my brother, and I’m just as lost as you are...” Sam tried answering each of them.

”You have a brother?”

”How do you know?”

”What?”

_This is **not** helping..._

“Maybe...He looks a lot like me, and ‘What?’ sums up how I feel,” Sam answered awkwardly before feeling a sharp pain in his head, making him wince and grab his forehead. “Please, no more questions.”

Will held up his hands.

”Got it.”

”Where did Jason go?” Percy asked, finally saying more than one word.

_I know I said, ‘no more questions’, but I can answer that._

“He said that he had to go, but he didn’t say where,” Sam replied. “Oh, he also said, ‘Goodbye’ and to take care of yourselves.”

Nico smiled and sighed.

”Yeah, that’s Jason.”

”Have you remembered anything at all?” Will asked.

_This coming from the guy who doesn’t remember?_

“Erm...I...” Sam started, rather hesitant, only to sigh. “Yes, actually.”

”Tell us,” Percy urged before looking more cautious. “I mean, if it’s not too much trouble.”

”I...might have met Otrera,” Sam answered.

Nico blinked.

”Wait...Otrera? The first Queen of the Amazons?”

Sam nodded.

”Yeah, that Otrera.”

”Well, what kind of meeting was it?” Will asked.

”It was a literal meeting,” Sam answered. “Apparently, she wanted my help or something.”

Percy frowned, looking rather worried.

”You didn’t agree, did you?”

Sam quickly shook his head.

”No, of course not. As the dream played out, I kinda...threatened her...Okay, I definitely threatened her.”

Nico smiled.

”See? I knew you were a good guy.”

Sam blushed slightly.

”Erm...thanks, bro.”

”Do you remember anything else?” Will asked, but Sam could only shake his head.

”You know how dreams can be. You can play out an entire scenario which doesn’t make any sense if you bother to remember, but otherwise, you just act as if it’s completely normal. I don’t remember anything specific, but I acted as though I had my memories intact, which I don’t.”

”Yeah, dreams are often like that,” Nico agreed. “Do you know why she wanted your help specifically?”

Sam sighed.

”To be honest, not really. I’m not even sure if it was me she wanted to meet. All I remember was that I had some kind of power that she wanted, lest it be used against Gaea. To be clear, I’m not sure what it is or if it could have truly threatened her.”

”Well, you are one powerful dude,” Will noted. “Who wouldn’t want your help?”

”That’s about all I can say,” Sam said, thinking that nothing else could be of any use at the present.

_It’s not like I can call Hylla._

_If I had her contact information in some form, that’s no longer the case._

_Furthermore, all contacts within my Scroll have been deleted._

_At least, I assume they were, as I sincerely doubt that I had no contacts whatsoever._

_Gods, this is such a pain...literally._

_Why can’t someone just give us the answers?_

“Let’s finish your schoolwork, Percy,” Sam suggested, though it was more of an order.

Percy groaned, clearly not happy with the suggestion.

”Do I have to?”

”You wanna stay here with Sam, don’t you?” Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

The brunette sighed.

”Of course I do.”

”Then do your schoolwork,” Will replied.

”Guess I’ll go teach the kids,” Nico muttered, standing from his seat. “You’re helping Will at the infirmary later, right, bro?”

”As soon as I’m finished here,” Sam answered, only to feel Percy’s hand on his thigh.

_Wait...what’s he doing?_

Sam felt Percy’s hand drifting upwards, towards his groin.

_Is he seriously trying to seduce me?!_

_Here?!_

_Now?!_

_In front of everyone?!_

”I’ll wait for you here,” Will added, making Percy frown.

”Why?”

”Because, I need to make sure you don’t try and seduce your boyfriend. What is your hand doing under the table?”

_Busted._

Percy pulled his hand away as both he and Sam blushed; Sam wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed (probably both).

Nico gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

”Good. Make sure those two behave. Love you.”

Will smiled.

”Love you, too, Neeks.”

Nico smiled before leaving the Cabin, leaving the three alone.

”That homework isn’t going to do itself,” Will commented. “Get to work. Doctor’s orders.”

_Didn’t Nico just say that he wasn’t a doctor?_

”This treatment sucks,” Percy grumbled. 

“It’ll be over soon,” Sam assured the other brunette, trying to comfort him and placing a hand on his thigh, stroking his leg.

”Hands on the table, please.”

”Oh, c’mon~,” Sam whined, feeling somewhat slighted. “Like I would try anything with you here.”

Will gave a playful smirk.

”Oh, really? If I recall correctly, you and Percy got pretty far with Nico and me in the same bed.”

Sam winced, the words hitting, and he brought his hand back onto the table.

”Let’s get this over with...”

Percy sighed.

”I couldn’t agree more.”

* * *

Will

The son of Apollo worked on a concoction for Sam as the young prince was busy grinding some herbs for an ointment (being rather careful, lest Will scold him).

“So, where’s Percy?” Will asked.

”He’s blowing off some steam,” Sam answered, placing the ground herbs into some alcohol to extract its contents.

Will opened his mouth to make a crack at ‘blowing’.

”Don’t say anything on that,” Sam said wryly, placing the alcohol mixture on a hot-plate to evaporate the excess.

_Aww..._

_Still, Sam’s useful here._

Will passed the concoction to Sam, which was still in liquid form.

”Here, try this.”

Sam sniffed the mixture and frowned.

”Smells funny.”

”Just try it.”

The brunette shrugged, giving the concoction a sip; he immediately scrunched up his face.

”No good?” Will asked, already knowing the answer.

”Hey, guys, need any-...” Austin started as he walked in to check on them, only for Sam to spray the mixture out of his mouth and all over Will’s brother. “Aw, dude! Gross!”

”Agreed...” Sam said, moving his mouth as if trying to get the taste out of his mouth, even going so far as to shudder.

”Sorry, Nightlight,” Will apologized, handing Sam a nearby glass of water.

Sam took a sip, only to spray the water out of his mouth...and again, all over Austin.

”Ugh, it made it worse!” Sam lamented.

”Aw, dude, again?!” Austin cried out. “That’s it, I’m leaving!”

As his brother stomped off, Will couldn’t help but snigger at what had just transpired.

”I’m glad one of us is enjoying this...” Sam muttered, taking another sip of water and cringing, but managing to keep it down. “What in the world did you put in it?”

Will shrugged.

”Just about everything I could think of to make it both filling and healthy.”

”You might wanna skip the ‘healthy’ part...”

Will shook his head.

”Sorry, no can do. It’s my job to make sure it’s healthy. I added cacao for taste.”

”Dude, do you have any idea how bitter pure cacao is?”

Will gave an apologetic smile.

”Sorry, I haven’t tried it.”

”Imagine dark chocolate time’s a ten,” Sam replied, giving the blonde a fair idea.

”Sorry...”

Sam sighed.

”Don’t be. I appreciate what you’re doing, just...give it a taste-test first.”

”Can do.”

Sam then strained picked up the mixture with his bare hand and strained it through a cheesecloth into a beaker of more alcohol and returning it to the hot-plate.

_He can do that with his bare hands?_

“That your Semblance or Aura?” Will asked.

Sam shrugged.

“Kinda both. It’s a rather useful Semblance.”

_No kidding._

“So...” Will started, then hesitated.

”Yes, Prompto?” 

“How do you feel?”

”Can you be a little more specific?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

Sam merely shrugged.

”It’s honestly not ideal for me and Percy, but it’s understandable.”

”I’m-...”

”Stop apologizing,” Sam interrupted, though giving the blonde a friendly smile. “You didn’t ask for this anymore than I asked for my amnesia. Neither is our fault. We’ll just have to....make the best of it.”

”People will talk...” Will pointed out, remembering Connor asking if they were a ‘thing’.

”Let ‘em,” Sam replied, as if it didn’t bother him. “We’re not doing anything wrong, and frankly, it’s none of their business.”

_How can he be so nonchalant about this?_

“How come it doesn’t matter to you what others think?”

Sam blinked, frowned, then seemed to consider the question rather deeply.

_I thought he would know, but he seems to really be thinking about it._

“Is it because you’re royalty and are above it?” Will asked.

Sam shook his head.

”No...that...that doesn’t quite feel like the correct answer.”

”What do you mean?”

”Well...I didn’t even remember that I’m royalty. Even after learning that I was, I didn’t think that it defined me. It wasn’t a source of pride. It was just...an interesting fact that didn’t really matter,” the young prince elaborated. “Is being a son of Apollo a source of pride for you?”

Will frowned.

”Not really. I could care less about it because it doesn’t say anything about me,” he replied, then suddenly felt like he understood where the brunette was coming from.

”Exactly,” Sam said, taking the alcohol mixture and straining it over a container with a molecular sieve.

_He definitely knows what he’s doing here._

_I could use Sam here more often._

“People take one look at you, and immediately come to conclusion: Trustworthy, untrustworthy, player, playful, bad boy, punk, nerd...dork,” the young prince continued.

Will couldn’t help but chuckle at the last bit.

”It could be accurate, or it could be completely wrong,” Sam said. “Not that it’s a bad idea to try and convey a message with your looks, but very few people are actually interested in the person behind the clothes. Looking at me, would you think that I’m a prince?”

Will eyed the brunette up and down and shook his head.

”No, I’d say you’re a bad boy...a very good looking bad boy, with a rebellious streak and doesn’t like formal.”

”You’d be right,” Sam said with a smirk. “Would you say that I’m trustworthy?”

”Just by looking at you?” Will asked, and Sam nodded. “...Yes.”

”Why?”

”I don’t know,” Will answered honestly. “Maybe it’s your eyes. Maybe it’s the way you carry yourself. You may dress like a punk, but you’re not hunched over like some recluse. You have impeccable posture. It’s almost like you want to hide and be seen at the same time...Am I right?”

Sam chuckled.

”I think you’re onto something, Prompto, and it’s nice that you feel like you can trust me just by looking at me. Without my memories, I can’t say for certain if you’re right about what you said, but...I think you get the picture.”

_Wow...I feel rather flattered._

“I’m not interested in what people think about me, I’m interested in what people know about me,” Sam said. “Even if I didn’t have a name, I still have an identity. I’m not interested in you being a son of Apollo or even your past, interesting as those may be, I’m interested in who you are. You’re past tells me what happened, not who you are. Nico helped me realize that actually.”

_He’s...not interested in my past?_

_He’s interested in me?_

Will started blushing slightly, making Sam blink.

”Erm...did I say something wrong?”

The blonde sniggered, shaking his head.

”No, I’m just...flattered, honestly. You’re a good guy, Nightlight.”

Sam smiled.

”I’m glad you think so.”

”No, I know so.”

_Nico tries to ignore what people say, but it still bothers him._

_In fact, it still bothers me._

_We could learn a thing or two from Sam._

“I...might skip on making it healthy,” Will said. “As long as you make up for it. Can you promise me that?”

”I can, but why do I need to make up for it?” Sam asked.

”I need for you to be around for Percy...and me.”

Sam smiled.

”I get the feeling that I’ll be around for a long time, but you have yourself a deal.”

”Great!” Will exclaimed excitedly. “I’ll get started on your meal plan.”

Sam blinked, looking confused.

”Wait, what? Meal plan? When did I agree to a meal plan?”

”Just now,” Wil answered.

”I can’t be the only one on a meal plan,” Sam pointed out. “Percy has to be on one, too...seeing that you and Nico are now our...erm...roommates.”

_‘Roommates’ is a good word._

_No one else knows about our...sleeping arrangement._

_Or the situation with the bed._

“Yeah, I’ll make one for him, too,” the blonde added. “Gods know he needs one.”

”Will the meal plan at least taste better than...that?” Sam asked, gesturing towards the concoction.

Will chuckled.

”Yeah, it’ll taste better.”

* * *

Percy 

The son of Poseidon stared down at his salad as Will and Sam returned from offering a portion of food to the gods in the fire pit.

_Why do I have to eat this?_

_What did Sam agree to?_

_Having Will and Nico stay over is one thing, but this is something else!_

“C’mon, Percy, eat up,” Sam urged, but Percy only pouted.

”That’s not gonna work, Gorgeous,” Will scolded, but Percy kept on his baby seal face. “Nico, Sam, don’t look at him. I know that look works on you two.”

Sam and Nico averted their gazes, focusing on their own meals.

_Mean._

“Percy, you can eat something else, after you finish your salad,” the blonde said.

_Ugh...fine._

Percy took a bite, finding the salad to be rather bland and tasteless.

_This is such a boring salad._

_Couldn’t I at least have some kind of dressing?_

_Why did Sam agree to this again?_

“So, Sam...” Nico started, seemingly hesitant.

”What’s up?” Sam asked.

”Are you going to...erm...y’know?” Nico continued, being rather vague.

_What’s he talking about?_

_We’ve already agreed to letting them stay (reluctantly, might I add)._

“Do I really have a choice in the matter?” Sam asked, seemingly knowing what the other brunette was trying to ask. “You heard Clovis, those bonded to me can protect Will. He’s your boyfriend, so you have to be one of those bonded to me.”

_Oh, so that’s what Nico was asking._

Nico blinked.

”Oh...thanks.”

Sam sighed.

”I’m not sure if it’s something to thank me for, but you’re welcome. Keep in mind that I’m not certain of all the ins and outs of what sharing my power entails. I can’t say to what extent it’ll be, what abilities you’ll gain, or if there are any drawbacks. What I did with Will might have helped, or it might not have, but given what Clovis said, I hope it’s the former.”

”It certainly seems that way,” Nico commented.

”So...does that make us the ‘Sharing Sam Group’?” Will asked.

_Still trying to come up with a name?_

Percy frowned, partly due to still working on his salad but mostly due to the name.

”Dude, that does **not** sound good. Besides, who says I’m sharing Sam?”

Will rolled his eyes.

”I didn’t mean it like that.”

”We could be the ‘Spider Extermination Group’,” Nico suggested, referring to the rumor they had started.

Sam shook his head.

”It just doesn’t sound great. Maybe we should wait for Jason since he’s a part of it.”

”But Jason will suggest something really noble,” Percy objected, weighing in his opinion. “Furthermore, are you gonna share your power with him, too, Sam?”

”It’s kinda our defining feature,” Will noted. “Besides, Jason might not suggest a boring name. Guy’s kinda a dork.”

_Yeah, he is._

“I’ll leave the name to you, Prompto,” Sam said.

Will smiled.

”I shall accept this great honor you have bestowed upon me,” he replied, making Percy roll his eyes.

_Gods, what a dork._

_All that’s missing is a flourished bow._

“Finish your salad, Percy,” the blonde added, making Percy grumble and continue to eat.

”What are you, my mother?”

”I’m certain your mom would appreciate what I’m doing,” Will retorted.

_He’s probably right._

“So, are you actually going to share your power with Jason, bro?” Nico asked.

Sam nodded.

”I might as well.”

”Do you think Jason will...erm...join us?” the blonde questioned rather vaguely, though Percy knew what he meant.

”He’s going to find out, and I think so.”

Will raised an eyebrow.

”What makes you say that?”

”Because Jason would take the opportunity to be close to Nico,” Percy answered. “It’s obvious that he’s in love with him.”

_And Sam, for some reason._

Nico blushed, and Will playfully nudged him.

”Told you.”

_I actually feel bad for Jason, being in love with someone he can’t have._

_I wonder..._

“Have you ever thought of dating Jason, too, Nico?”

Nico blinked, looking quite surprised.

”That’s...uhh...I’m sorry, what?”

_He’s cute when he’s flustered._

“It’s not so simple, Percy,” Will commented.

_I imagine so._

“Sorry, forget I asked,” Percy said.

”Kinda hard to do that,” Nico grumbled, making Percy feel rather guilty for bringing it up.

”Actually, it isn’t,” Sam weighed in. “We’ve got bigger issues to worry about, for instance, what we’re gonna do for Nico’s birthday. It’s coming up soon, isn’t it?”

Will smiled and nodded.

”Yup, in a a week from today, but we can’t discuss that around the birthday boy.”

”You guys don’t have to do anything...” Nico mumbled, causing the three guys to shot him bewildered expressions.

”Nonsense.” “Of course we do.” “Deal with it.” Will, Percy, and Sam replied.

”Why wouldn’t we celebrate your birthday?” Sam asked. “It’s a great opportunity to make some lasting memories.”

A small smile played on Nico’s lips, making him look rather happy.

_Aww, I love it when Nico’s happy._

_He looks great when he smiles._

“What are we doing after lunch?” Sam asked. “I gotta get back to working on Scrolls...and teaching.”

”Well, I’m working at the infirmary, like usual,” Will added.

”And I’m done with schoolwork for today,” Percy said.

Nico looked at Sam.

”I was actually wondering if you’d be willing to help me.”

”With what?” Sam asked.

”Hand-to-hand.”

Sam blinked.

”Erm...sure. I can certainly do that, but why do you ask?”

Nico shrugged.

”I need to know how to defend myself if I’m disarmed. I can’t always rely on my powers to defend myself if I’m backed into a corner, and I might wanna save them as a last resort if someone doesn’t know I’m a son of Hades.”

_Smart._

“That’s very clever,” Sam commented. “Alright, I’ll train you, but I’m not gonna go easy on you just because you’re my bro.”

Nico smirked.

”I don’t expect you to.”

”This will be an excellent opportunity for you to strengthen your Aura.”

”That’s what I was thinking.”

Will and Percy shared a look and smiled.

_It’s nice that Nico and Sam have each other._

Will giggled, drawing the attention of the two.

”What?” they asked.

”Nothing. Just thinking that you two have a nice bromance,” the blonde replied.

”Erm...thanks?” they said, sounding uncertain.

”You’re talking simultaneously again,” Percy commented.

Sam and Nico blinked, then shrugged.

”Whatever. Get used to it.”

_Well, at least they don’t seem to mind anymore._

“I wonder why you two do that?” Will wondered.

”Great minds think alike,” Sam and Nico answered.

”Agreed,” Percy said, before focusing on his salad. “You promise I can have something else when I’m done?”

”Yep,” Will answered.

_Let’s get this over with._

* * *

 Nico 

“You’re getting better by the day,” Sam said to Isaac, making the young son of Ares beem with pride. “That concludes today’s lesson. You’re all dismissed.”

_I’m surprised that the Ares kids let Sam take over, but I suppose they still have grappling and wrestling._

“That was rather nice of you to unlock Isaac’s Aura,” Nico commented.

Sam then turned to Nico.

”Eventually, everyone will have their Aura unlocked, though not everyone has the same potential. At the very least, they’ll be able to use it for defensive purposes. Ready for private lessons?”

Nico smirked.

”Yep, but I’m not a complete amateur. I’ve had some training from the dead.”

The other brunette smirked back.

”Then I won’t have to hold back.”

He then considered his bandaged hand.

”Scratch that, I have a handicap.”

Nico took a stance similar to a boxer’s, making Sam raise an eyebrow.

”What?” Nico asked.

Sam took his own stance, one foot back, turning slightly to the side, and both hands slightly open.

”Didn’t take you for a boxer is all.”

”I’m really not...” Nico mumbled, making Sam shake his head.

”Show me what you can do,” he said, and Nico quickly closed the distance, throwing a jab.

The young prince easily pushed the blow away, and Nico quickly followed with another jab, trying to get a feel. Sam immediately responded by grabbing Nico’s arm and yanking him forward, making Nico stumble. Sam followed this by turning and kicking Nico’s legs upwards while grabbing Nico’s shoulder with his other hand and slamming him into the ground, though Nico knew from experience to exhale before the impact. 

It still hurt.

_Oww..._

”This isn’t a boxing match,” Sam scolded him. “It isn’t some street fight or even a UFC match. Fights between regular mortals are messy and sloppy, usually winding up on the ground. You’re a demigod, so stop fighting like a regular human.”

_He’s got a point._

_When Jason fights hand-to-hand with another demigod, it’s like each blow matters, and it looks nothing like a boxing match._

_Of course, Jason has the most natural strength out of anyone here, followed by Percy._

Sam stood and held out his left hand, which Nico tools to stand back up.

“I’m gonna come at you, and you’re gonna defend yourself,” Sam said, and Nico nodded.

”Got it.”

Nico then tried to pull his hand back, only to find Sam not letting go; the other brunette smirked.

”What are you-...” Nico started, only to find himself being thrown through the air.

The son of Hades managed to land on his feet.

_He didn’t say we were starting now!_

As Nico looked up, he found Sam had already closed the distance and one arm cocked back for a punch.

_Fast!_

Nico raised both his arms in time to block, though he definitely felt the blow, which knocked him back into the wall of the sword fighting area.

_Again, oww..._

“Activate your Aura!” Sam shouted, already closing the distance and preparing for another punch.

Nico dove out of the way as Sam embedded his fist into the wall.

_Easier said than done!_

As Nico rolled to his feet, he found himself ducking a kick from Sam; he rolled out of the way as Sam turned on his foot and re-angled his leg and brought it back down with such force that his foot cracked the ground. Nico quickly got back on his feet as Sam stood.

_Will my Aura really be able to take such a hit?!_

_I’d rather not get hit by one of those blows!_

“Focus,” Sam said. “Let your Aura protect you. Let it carry your burdens. Trust in your own strength.”

“Then hit me with your best shot!” Nico challenged, taking his stance once more.

Sam curled his un-bandaged hand into a fist in front of his face and shrugged, but instead of going for Nico, he aimed his fist at the ground and shouted as he punched it. The earth shook as ground in front of the young prince began to crack and upheave.

_This again?!_

Nico held a hand before him, drawing upon his demigod powers via Hades to halt the cracking and causing the ground to sink back into place; Sam smirked.

”Clever.”

”That’s not gonna work twice,” Nico retorted with a smirk of his own, only to have Sam close the distance between them once more.

_Give me a break!_

Nico ducked as Sam punched, following with an uppercut that caused Sam to back up, narrowly missing his chin. Nico quickly followed the uppercut with a punch from his back hand, though Sam pushed it aside slightly with one hand and threw his own back hand at Nico’s head. Nico met it head on with his forehead, activating his Aura.

”You’re getting a hang of it, though I would have expected such a move from Percy,” Sam commented, pulling his hand back.

_I feel...something._

“Where do you think I got the idea?” Nico replied, only to have Sam aim a kick for his head.

Nico blocked instead of dodging, activating his Aura to make it possible.

_I definitely feel something._

Sam started to attack with a series of punches and kicks, and Nico dodged what he could and blocked what he couldn’t.

_He’s right, Aura is definitely useful._

_Even being a demigod, I’d be hard pressed to take such hits._

“Are you only gonna defend?!” Sam shouted. “Hit back!”

Nico ducked a kick and as he aimed a punch at his bro as he turned, Nico’s body burst with a red aura; Sam brought up both his arms to block, but the force behind the punch sent him flying.

_What the..._

Sam’s body skipped along the ground once, then twice.

_Shit, I didn’t mean to hit him that hard!_

Sam grabbed Praenuntius from the air and tossed it in the direction his body was skipping. The blade spun around several times before catching the ground, and Sam’s feet made contact with the blade’s back. He and the Royal Arm slid back several meters before coming to a stop.

Sam then stood atop the sword, and campers started cheering.

“You okay?!” Nico called as his red aura vanished.

_I didn’t even know I could hit that hard..._

Sam grimaced but still nodded, indicating that he was okay, and Nico breathed a sigh of relief.

_That’s good._

_I don’t wanna hurt my bro._

_Some injuries are to be expected while sparring, but a punch like that could have knocked out a Cyclops...I think._

Sam hopped off the blade and ran towards Nico with a smile.

_What’s he so happy about?_

To Nico’s surprise, Sam grabbed him by his sides and lifted him from the ground, laughing all the while.

_What the...?!_

“I’m so proud of you, bro!” Sam cheered, giggling, though Nico found himself blushing at the sudden act.

”H-Hey, put me down!”

Sam set Nico down, still smiles and giggles.

”Sorry, I’m just a little excited.”

He then winced.

”A little too excited.”

_This guy is like a puppy._

_Cute and completely unpredictable._

Nico then frowned.

_Come to think of it, I didn’t really mind him touching me._

_Also, I didn’t mind hugging him..._

Nico mentally shook his head.

_It’s just because we’re bros._

_Bros are close, so that’s why I didn’t mind._

“What’s got you so excited?” Nico asked.

”Nico, we found your Semblance!” Sam exclaimed. “How can I not be excited?!”

Nico blinked.

”Wait...my Semblance?”

”Of course! How else would you have hit me so hard without focusing your Aura?” Sam asked, then tilted his head. “Am I wrong?”

_I did feel something with each block._

Nico shook his head.

”No...I definitely noticed something.”

_Come to think of it, what exactly is Percy’s Semblance?_

“Is it the same as Percy’s?” Nico asked.

”No, Percy’s Semblance allows him to generate and absorb electricity in his muscles for increased strength,” Sam answered. “I think yours allows you to absorb physical damage into your Aura in order to redirect it, seemingly with twice the force. They’re definitely similar, but also distinctly different.”

To say that Nico felt surprised would be a bit of an understatement. No, the son of Hades was blown away.

_Whoa..._

“Aren’t you excited?” Sam asked.

Nico chuckled.

”I’m a bit overwhelmed to be honest.”

Sam placed a hand on Nico’s shoulder.

”Don’t let that power go to your head. You need to be smart about how you use it. If you go into a fight swinging without dodging, someone will see through it. They might not be familiar with Auras or Semblances, but they’ll figure out something is up. Also, if you run out of Aura, you won’t be able to use your Semblance.”

Nico shrugged, though he didn’t remove Sam’s hand.

”Don’t worry, I’m not Percy. I fight with a level head.”

”So you do,” Sam replied, as he closed his eyes.

”Sam, what are you-...” Nico started, only to notice small luminescent crystals appearing in the air.

_He’s doing it now?_

“Et participes cum te Illuminatio Mea (I share with thee my light),” Sam said softly, as Nico felt only what could be described as ‘Power’ flowing into him.

_He really is..._

“Et participes sunt tibi fortitudinem meam (I share with thee my strength),” Sam continued. “Et participes cum tibi anima mea (I share with thee my soul). Et participes cum te mea vita (I share with thee my life). Ego te ad participes Potestate Regum sunt (I share with thee the Power of Kings). Per spatium infinitum atque solutum a morte, et copulationem nostris animabus, et in corde meo, custodiat te usque in sempiternum (Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I bond our souls, and by my heart, protect thee forevermore). Et participes Vitam meam tibi, Nico (I share my life with thee, Nico).”

Sam opened his eyes, which were glowing red before fading back to blue, and the crystals vanished. 

Nico blinked, feeling very surprised.

_That somehow felt rather...intimate._

_No wonder he asked me if I really wanted him to share his power with Will._

“We’re definitely bros for life now, Nico,” Sam said before he wavered slightly, though he managed to remain standing.

”Hey, you’re not gonna pass out again, are you?” Nico asked, feeling rather concerned.

Sam giggled.

”Nah, I think I’m done passing out for today. Let’s save it for tonight.”

_Dork._

“Let’s go see if Will managed to come up with something that tastes better,” Sam suggested.

”And make sure Percy hasn’t killed anyone at the infirmary,” Nico added, as he and Sam started to leave the sword fighting area.

”Don’t you have any faith in Percy?” Sam asked, pocketing his hands in his hoodie.

”I was just joking,” Nico replied. “I have complete faith in Percy. Besides, I would have sensed if someone died.”

”Wonder If I’ll get that,” Sam commented.

Nico frowned.

”Why would you?”

”Don’t you remember what I said? Our souls are bonded Nico. As a result, I’ll gain some of your abilities, and you’ll gain some of mine.”

_Right._

“So, you could be another ‘Ghost King’?” Nico asked with a playful smirk.

Sam smirked back.

”Maybe, but you can keep your title. I’ve already got mine.”

”Your Highness,” Nico teased.

Sam rolled his eyes.

”Don’t you start with that.”

”Shouldn’t we have pet names for each other?” Nico asked.

The other brunette shrugged.

”Sure, if you want.”

_What to call him?_

Nico’s eyes drifted towards Sam’s pendant, then towards his earring, and an idea came to him.

He smirked.

”Puppy.”

Sam blinked, then frowned.

”’Puppy’?”

Nico nodded.

”Yeah. Sam, the Puppy.”

Sam tilted his head slightly.

”Do I look like a puppy to you?”

Nico giggled.

”Right now...kinda.”

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his head away, though his cheeks were slightly red.

”Fine, call me Puppy.”

”Well, what’s mine?”

”Umbra.”

“That’s Latin for ‘Shadow’, righ?”

Sam nodded.

”Yes. Also because shadows grow stronger in the light. I figured it summarized your relationship with Will.”

Nico thought over the pet name and reached a different conclusion.

”Really? I think it summarizes ours, Lucis Caelum.”

Sam chuckled.

”So it does, bro.”

* * *

 Percy

The son of Poseidon finished helping Will bandage up an unconscious Paolo, who had somehow lost several fingers (which were luckily found).

”How does this guy keep losing appendages?” Percy wondered aloud. “It’s like he’s his own bad luck charm.”

_Maybe it’s his bandanna._

_Maybe the thing is cursed..._

“At least he heals,” Will commented. “It’s an admirable quality.”

”He doesn’t heal as well as Sam,” Percy noted, partly bragging. 

“No one heals as well as Sam,” the blonde added. “Seriously, his abilities are off the charts: His healing, his strength, his metabolism. Guy’s a real mystery.”

Will went to a nearby sink, discarding his gloves in a container labeled ‘Biohazard’ before washing his hands.

Percy walked over as Will finished, placing a hand on his shoulder to insta-dry him.

”Oh...thanks, Percy.”

Percy smiled.

”No problem.”

Will moved over so Percy could wash his own hands, and Percy hummed as the water ran over his hands.

”By the way, did you feel that earlier?”

”Feel what?”

”I just...sensed something earlier,” Percy tried describing it. “I also felt it earlier today when you were at the Hypnos Cabin.”

Will blinked.

”Really?”

Percy nodded as he finished washing his hands, instantly drying them.

”Yeah.”

Will looked thoughtful.

”Now that you mention it, I did notice something.”

The blonde then looked like a light bulb had turned on in his head.

”I think Sam shared his power with Nico.”

_Hmm...makes sense._

Percy just smiled.

”Cool.”

Percy then followed Will towards the room he used as his office, and the blonde went back to working on some concoction Percy had seen earlier.

”What’s that?”

”This is the solution to your boyfriend’s appetite,” Will answered before giving it a sniff and wincing. “Or it would be if I could find the right combination.”

”Maybe Jason could help out,” Percy suggested. “Guy’s a great cook.”

Will sighed.

”Yeah, I’ve also thought of that. I need something readily available, so I can’t use Nectar or Ambrosia. I want it in the form of a candy bar eventually for easy storage.”

”You’re rather thoughtful, Sun-bug,” Percy said sincerely, making the blonde smile.

”Thanks, but I’ll hold this off until Jason gets back. By the way...”

Will didn’t continue.

”What?” Percy asked.

”Is Sam...erm...” Will started, only to stop again, looking a bit uncomfortable.

_What’s he trying to ask?_

“Is he...?” Percy pressed.

Will sighed.

”Is Sam...constipated?”

Percy blinked.

”Erm...what?”

Will groaned.

”Does he need to take a dump but can’t, Percy.”

_Oooh._

Percy shrugged.

”I don’t think so. Why do you ask? Also, wouldn’t you be able to tell?”

”I’m just wondering because the guy eats a ton,” Will replied.

”I’m sure he uses the bathroom sometime. I know he does.”

_Though he doesn’t exactly spend a lot of time in there._

_Still, I’m sure he finds the time..._

_Why am I thinking about this?_

Will then perked up, making Percy frown.

”Something wrong?”

”No, someone’s here.”

_His hearing is unreal._

Eventually, Percy heard footsteps and turned in time to find Nico and Sam walking into Will’s office.

_Boyfriend!_

Percy rushed towards Sam, knocking him off balance, and they both winded up on the floor.

Nico and Will just sighed.

”Percy, be careful with Sam. He’s hurt, remember?”

_Oops._

”Nice to see you, too,” Sam said with a smile, pecking Percy on the lips.

Percy giggled and stood, helping his boyfriend back up.

”Done with lessons?”

Sam nodded.

”Yep, and we found found Nico’s Semblance.”

”That’s awesome!”

”Maybe Percy should be Puppy instead,” Nico mumbled.

”What?” “Puppy?” Will and Percy asked respectively.

Percy looked at his boyfriend for answers, but Sam looked rather embarrassed.

_What’s wrong?_

“Nico decided to call me Puppy,” Sam muttered.

_Nico decided to give Sam a pet name, and it’s Puppy?_

Sam started sulking, and Percy immediately decided that Nico was brilliant.

”It’s perfect!”

”Oh, c’mon!” 

”That’s so cute!” 

“Thank you, Percy.”

Percy, Sam, Will, and Nico said respectively.

_Seriously, why didn’t I think of it?_

Sam tried to pull his hood up, but Percy stopped him. He settled for crossing his arms with a huff.

“I hate you guys,” the young prince grumbled.

Percy hugged Sam from behind and kissed his cheek.

”No, you don’t.”

Sam sighed.

”Yeah, I don’t.”

”So, what’s Nico’s Semblance?” Percy asked. “Also, does he have a pet name?”

”If I had to summarize it it’d be this: Get hit, hit back harder,” Sam answered. “And it’s Umbra.”

Percy smiled at Nico

”Nice.”

Nico shrugged.

”Yeah, but I still have to get hit, and Sam hits hard. Even with my Aura, I still feel it. Also, I agree.”

“How are things coming along, Prompto?” Sam asked.

Will sighed.

”I’m gonna wait for Jason. I can’t seem to get it right. I’m a doctor, not a chef.”

”Well, I appreciate the effort,” Sam said, making Will smile. “What do you guys wanna do now? You finished here?”

”Yep,” Percy answered. “Wanna watch a movie?”

”Sure,” Nico and Sam replied, seemingly now used to their quirk. “What do you guys wanna watch?”

”I’m sure we can find something,” Will said. “Nico has those Disney movies you gave him for Christmas, Percy. We’ll bring them over.”

Percy grinned his signature grin

”Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 Sam

Sam and Nico sat in between the legs of their boyfriends as the movie came to an end. Sam enjoyed it for the most part, but he felt like something was lacking.

“So, what did you think?” Percy asked, after having finished watching Beauty and the Beast.

”It was nice, but...” Sam started.

”But what?” Will asked.

”It feels like something is...missing,” Nico commented, and Sam nodded.

”Exactly.”

”You’re right,” Percy agreed. “Something feels like it’s missing.”

”It’s not ‘something’,” Will commented. “It’s actually ‘someone’.”

_Jason._

Percy nodded.

”Yeah, I think you’re right. It’s like we started a tradition, and it’s just not the same without everyone present.”

”That sounds about right,” Nico noted.

”Guess we’ll have to find other means to pass the time,” Sam said. “How about we grab some dinner?”

”I’m down for that,” Percy added, getting out of their bed and pulling Sam with him.

Sam just giggled.

_Dork._

“Yeah, dinner sounds good,” Will said as he and Nico got out of the bed. “Where did your dad get the bed? It’s sooo comfortable.”

Percy shrugged.

”Beats me.”

Sam walked towards the door to grab his shoes. He slipped them onto his feet before lacing them, noting that Nico, Will, and Percy were doing the same.

Percy opened the door and gestured them through.

”After you.”

”Such a gentleman,” Sam commented as he walked through.

”Isn’t chivalry dead? Will asked, also stepping through.

”Says who?” Nico asked and joined Will. “I didn’t sense it.”

”Nice one, Neeks,” Percy said as he closed the door and joined Sam.

”Hey, guys!” Connor called, jogging up to them.

_What does he want?_

_We already told him that we’re not gonna help him with his sexuality._

“What’s up, Connor?” Will asked. “Find someone?”

”Erm...no,” the son of Hermes replied, seemingly somewhat flustered. “I was actually wondering if you guys found that spider.”

_Oooh._

_That._

Sam shook his head.

”Sorry, we haven’t.”

Connor sighed, as if disappointed.

”Damn it. I was hoping you guys got it.”

“It’s a work in progress,” Will commented, clearly committed to the joke.

”Why do you want to know?” Nico asked, the group moving towards the Dining Pavilion.

”Spiders give me the creeps,” Connor answered with a shudder. “But also, I was hoping to use it.”

_Of course he would._

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I plan on exterminating it with extreme prejudice,” Sam said, because if such a spider actually existed, he would do exactly that.

Connor sighed again.

”Fine. Thought you would do me a favor since I got you and Percy in the same Cabin.”

Sam scoffed.

”Considering how you went about it, your life is a big enough favor.”

Connor blinked, then looked towards Percy.

”Wait, you told him?”

”Of course I told him,” Percy replied. “I wouldn’t keep something like that from Sam.”

_Aww._

_I love him._

“Fine,” Connor said, walking ahead. “Enjoy your dinner date.”

The four guys blinked, then decided to ignore the comment, continuing on to the Dining Pavilion.

_I guess Will was right, but I just don’t really care._

_We’re doing this for Will’s sake, not because we’re dating._

The guys soon arrived at the Poseidon table, plates and glasses already set for them (several plates for Sam). As they sat down, some wood nymphs came up.

”And what would you like for tonight?” one of them asked.

”Six cheeseburgers, sweet potato fries, and a salad,” Sam answered without missing a beat, causing the guys to give him an incredulous look.

_I thought they’d be used to it by now..._

“What?” Sam asked. “I planned on giving one as an offering.”

Will giggled.

”Nothing, it just never ceases to amaze me.”

He then looked at the wood nymphs.

”I’ll take a salad with some strips of salmon.”

”Pizza. Blue,” Percy added. “Oh...and a salad.”

Will nodded in approval, making Percy smile.

”Two cheeseburgers, regular fries, and a salad,” Nico ordered. “One for my father.”

The wood nymphs nodded, taking the plates.

”We’ll be back with your orders shortly.”

The wood nymphs zipped away, leaving the guys to themselves.

Sam took his glass, thinking on his drink for a moment before deciding.

”Blue-raspberry juice. Iced.”

The glass magically filled, ice cubes materializing above the glass before dropping in with a small splash.

_Perhaps I should specify the order next time..._

Sam took a sip, then shrugged.

_Decent._

_I’d try something else, but fruit juices never come out blue._

_Perhaps I should have ordered it as soda._

The rest of the guys ordered their respective drinks, and their food soon arrived. Before eating, they made their way to the fire pit to make their offerings.

Sam offered one of his burgers.

”Poseidon.”

_Again, thanks for letting me meet your son._

_He’s an amazing boyfriend._

Percy offered a slice of pizza, also to Poseidon, while Nico and Will offered their portions to Hades.

The guys returned to their table, and Sam, Percy, and Nico started on there salads...though Sam made quick work of it, quickly outpacing the others. By the time Nico and Percy started on their main course, Sam was already working on his third burger and showed no signs of slowing down.

“So, are we going to the Campfire?” Percy asked, sipping on his drink.

Sam shrugged.

”Might as well, but I’m not singing tonight.”

”Aww, why not?” Percy whined. “I was hoping to hear you sing Beauty and the Beast.”

_Figures._

“Sorry, not tonight,” Sam apologized, showing his bandaged hand. “Besides, I can’t play right now. Ask Will.”

”Sorry, I don’t feel like singing,” Will added. “I’ll just leave it to my siblings.”

Percy sighed.

”Fine.”

Percy looked at Nico and opened his mouth.

”Don’t even think about it, Percy,” Nico said, already knowing the request, making Percy huff.

”I could sing,” Percy suggested.

”As much as I’d like that, I don’t feel like beating away the raving fan-girls...or boys, that you’ll have,” Sam replied, remembering what had happened during the game of Truth or Dare.

”True,” Will agreed. 

“Fine, I’ll save my seductive voice for you,” Percy purred into Sam’s ear before kissing him on the cheek.

Sam smiled.

_This is nice._

“Let’s finish dinner,” Sam said, returning to his meal.

* * *

Nico

“See, this is still nice,” Sam said, commenting on the fact that the Apollo kids were singing.

He sat in Percy’s lap, Nico in Will’s.

_He’s right, this is nice._

_Still, it’s kinda odd not having Sam sing._

_I’m kinda used to it._

“Do you think Jason’s gonna call?” Will asked.

Sam shrugged.

”Probably.”

Nico then heard a Scroll ringing, though it wasn’t his, it was Sam’s.

The young prince pulled it out of his pocket and opened it.

”Oh, speaking of...”

Sam answered the call as Will and Nico moved closer.

Jason’s image appeared, and he looked rather tired, though he still smiled.

”Hey, guys.”

”Jason, bro!” Percy greeted as usual.

”Hello, Jason,” Will, Sam, and Nico greeted with less enthusiasm, though still friendly.

”How’s it going?” Nico asked. “Just saying hello, or is there something else?”

“Just saying hello,” the blonde replied.“Wondering what’s up with you guys. How’s your day been?”

“It’s been rather...interesting,” Sam answered. “In some ways, just as crazy as yesterday, in others, more mundane.”

_That’s one way of putting it..._

”Crazy how?” Jason asked. “My day has been mostly traveling, making sure we made the buses on time, and other boring things. Please, regale me with tales of your day.”

_Gods, what a dork._

“Well...” Will started, seemingly hesitant. “We went to see Clovis.”

Jason blinked.

”For Sam? I thought you already tried that and ended up more confused than anything.”

_Well, the second part still works._

_We have more questions than answers._

”It was actually for Will, and we’re still just as confused as when I visited,” Sam clarified.

”So...no answers?” Jason asked, and Will shook his head.

”Nope, no answers. I get to suffer through nightmares that I can’t remember. Lucky me.”

”I’m sorry, Will...” Jason apologized, looking rather sad, though Will just smiled.

”Don’t be. I’ll live.”

_Except I thought we were gonna lose him._

Jason nodded.

”That’s a relief. So, you mentioned Nico’s Semblance earlier, right?”

Sam scratched the side of his face with his right hand (the bandaged one).

”Yeah, it packs quite the punch.” 

“My gods, what happened to your hand?!” Jason exclaimed loudly, looking very concerned. “You didn’t have some accident while training, did you?”

_Close._

Sam blinked, then looked at his hand and laughed nervously.

”Oh, this? Don’t worry about it. It’s nobody’s fault but my own. I’ll be fine.”

_That’s not entirely false._

“Are...Are you sure?” Jason asked, still looking rather worried.

”Positive.”

Jason sighed.

”If you say so...What else have you guys done today?”

Percy shrugged.

”Nothing much. Sam and I helped Will at the infirmary, Nico taught sword-fighting, and we watched a movie.”

”Really? Which one?” Jason asked.

”Beauty and the Beast,” Will answered.

”Did Nico and Sam enjoy it?”

The two shrugged.

”More or less.”

Jason giggled.

”Talking at the same time, I see.”

_Yeah, it’s a thing._

Sam and Nico briefly shared a look before returning their attentions to the blonde.

”We’re used to it.”

”Good for you two,” Jason commented. “So, you just thought that the movie was alright?”

”No, it was good, we just...” Nico and Sam started, then hesitated.

”Just...what?” Jason asked.

”It’s not the same, bro,” Percy answered. “Can’t have movie night without you.”

_Yeah, that about sums it up._

“Oh...sorry that I can’t be there,” Jason mumbled.

”Just get your ass back here, and everything will be fine,” Percy replied, making Will sigh.

”Could you be a little more tactful, Gorgeous?”

_They both have a point._

Percy rolled his eyes.

”Fine. Please make all haste, my bro, and all matters will be satisfactory.”

_Dork._

“Believe me, I’m trying,” Jason said. 

Nico felt quite happy that his friend was going to such lengths for him...then felt somewhat guilty.

_Is he doing this because of his feelings for me?_

_I...I don't know how to feel about that..._

“Don’t push yourself too hard,” Nico said. “I’d rather have you make it back in good health than on time.”

Jason smiled.

”Can’t I do both?” he asked, touching Nico quite a bit.

_Gods...this guy._

“I don’t know, can you?” Sam asked with a playful smirk. “Look, we’re always happy to talk to you, Jason, but you look exhausted.”

”Look who’s talking,” Jason retorted.

”Don’t change the subject.”

”Is that an order?”

”As a matter of fact, it is.”

”And why should I listen to your orders?”

”Because you’re Roman.”

”I’m of both Camps.”

”Technicalities.”

_Should we stop them?_

Nico looked at Percy, who just smiled and shrugged at the banter, telling him to go with it.

”I still hold the highest rank, Mr. Pontifex Maximus,” Sam continued.

”You don’t say.”

”Actually, I do.”

”This coming from the guy who’s hand is bandaged.”

”This coming from the guy who hasn’t even bothered to get his glasses adjusted.”

”Aren’t you going to fix them?”

”I am.”

”Then what’s the problem?”

”The problem is that you need to think of yourself every now and then. Did you even bother eating when you were letting me stay at your Cabin?”

”I ate a little...”

”You see my point?”

”Yes, Mom.”

”Did you just call me ‘Mom’?”

”Sure did.”

”You can’t call me Mom.”

”Yes, Your Highness.”

”Really?”

”Fine, I’ll try and take better care of myself, Sam.”

”Good. By the way, have you had any time to practice with the weapon and shield I gave you?”

”A little. I must say that it has perfect balance. It’s almost like it was made just for me.”

Sam smiled.

”You flatter me.”

Jason smiled back.

”I meant to.”

_Is this...flirting?_

“It’s a little hard switching between forms as rapidly as you do,” Jason continued. 

“I have faith in you,” Sam replied.

”Now I’m flattered.”

”That was the intent.”

Nico looked to Percy once more, who seemed more perplexed. Again, he shrugged, though it seemed more of an ‘I don’t know’ than a ‘Roll with it’.

”But you’re right, I am tired,” Jason said. “Hopefully, we’ll reach our destination soon. Good night, guys.”

”Good night, Jason,” Sam, Nico, Percy, and Will replied before the image of the blonde vanished, and Sam pocketed his Scroll.

Nico, though glad that his best friend was well, felt a bit of jealousy towards the brunette in Percy’s lap.

_Jason talked more with Sam than anyone else today._

_That’s so unfair._

The son of Hades then felt guilty once more.

_Jason was just being friendly._

_Besides, it’s not like I’m Jason’s only friend._

_Gods, I’m horrible..._

Nico then noticed something else, the feeling of being watched. He looked around to find quite a few eyes on him and the others.

”You guys wanna leave?” Percy asked, apparently noticing it too. “Gotta get ready for bed.”

”Not a bad idea,” Will agreed, and Nico stood, followed shortly by Will, Sam, and Percy.

”Let’s go,” Sam said, grabbing Percy’s hand with his left.

_Yeah...let’s._

* * *

 Sam

The young prince was the last to finish getting ready for bed, stepping out of the bathroom wearing a pair of sweatpants, though no shirt. Once again, Sam was thankful to be ambidextrous, able to brush his teeth with his left hand. The one thing that bothered Sam was his right arm, which still hurt a great deal, though he managed to keep a straight face.

”How’s the arm, Nightlight?” Will asked.

”Hurts, but it won’t stop me from sleeping,” Sam replied, making Will look rather guilty. 

_Gods, would he quit feeling guilty?_

_This isn’t his fault._

Sam sighed.

”Stop with that look, Prompto. It’s not like you caused this.”

”But I-...” the blonde started.

”No buts,” Sam interrupted. “Things happen, and I’ll heal eventually. It’s not like I’m maimed for life or anything, so stop apologizing already.”

Will sighed and nodded.

”What did you do exactly?” Nico asked.

“Sorry, but I’m entitled to some secrets,” Sam answered, not wanting to discuss what had transpired. “For the time being, anyways.”

_If Will can have secrets, so can I._

_Personally, I don’t care about Will’s secrets._

_It’s not like they put anyone at risk._

_And if I did tell them, it’d cause them to freak out unnecessarily._

_Also...I can’t completely explain it either._

Nico nodded.

”I understand.”

”So...” Percy started, only to look rather uncomfortable. “How do you guys wanna do this? Should Will and I go in the middle? Should we put a pillow between us? Should we-...”

Will groaned.

”Gods, Percy, you’re making it sound like we’re having a foursome instead of just sleeping. Besides, if Jason wasn’t enough of a barrier, what’s a pillow gonna accomplish?”

_He’s not wrong._

Percy blushed and grumbled.

”Sorry, but I want this to be as comfortable as possible. Need I remind you that last time you’re hands were beneath my waistband?”

“Wait, what?” Sam and Nico asked, looking at the blonde, who was busy scratching a nonexistent itch on his arm.

”I didn’t do it on purpose...” he mumbled.

Sam looked towards Nico.

”Wanna take the middle?”

The Italian frowned.

”You ended up spooning me last time.”

The young prince rolled his eyes.

”One, I’m wearing pants again, and two...” Sam held up his bandaged hand and arm, “...I can’t exactly hold onto anyone right now. If you stay on my right, you’ll be fine.”

_I think..._

Nico looked rather thoughtful, seemingly considering Sam’s proposal.

“Can you please hurry up and decide before I pass out again?” Sam asked, mostly in jest (he was still pretty tired).

Nico then nodded.

”Yeah, that should work.”

_Oh, thank the gods._

“Great,” Sam said, looking towards his boyfriend. “C’mon, I wanna cuddle.”

Percy grinned.

”Same.”

Percy walked to the left side of the bed and pulled the covers back before crawling in.

Sam crawled next to Percy, relishing the feeling of his lover wrapping his arms around him and letting out a content sigh.

_I’m never going to get tired of this._

“Comfy?” Percy asked.

Sam smiled.

”Very.”

Percy leaned in to give Sam a kiss, and Sam hummed at the contact.

”Hey, keep it PG you two. We’re sharing this bed,” Will said, though his tone was playful.

Percy ended the kiss, much to Sam’s disappointment.

”Don’t remind me. Same goes for you two.”

Will and Nico crawled into the bed.

”Don’t remind us,” Will replied. “Good night, you guys.”

”Night, Will, Nico,” Percy and Sam answered.

”Gonna pass out now?” Percy asked.

Sam gave Percy one more kiss before closing his eyes.

”Yep.”

_As long as I have Percy, everything will be fine._

_Hopefully, Will can get some rest._

“Sleep well, my sea prince,” Sam said.

”You, too, Noct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who exactly is ‘she’? What’s her connection to Sam? And who exactly is Zack? Those familiar with Final Fantasy will probably know what direction this is going. Those who don’t, best not spoil yourselves.
> 
> Also, it seems that Sam has a connection with the Amazons. Furthermore, he has some sort of power that even Gaea was interested in exploiting. What is this power, and does this mean that the gods and Chiron know more than they’re letting on?


	15. My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys adjust to their new situation, continuing to be their dorky selves. Sam and Jason both continue to regain fragments of their past, though Sam’s are more scattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a rather...intimate moment between Percy and Sam.
> 
> Also, there are many cute moments, some touching ones, and some awkward ones.

Jason

A young son of Jupiter followed his friend to a decently lake, though his mind was currently occupied with other thoughts than fishing.

_Who is ‘she’?_

_And why would she be jealous about me spending time with Noct?_

Jason suddenly felt jealous of the possibility that Noct had another friend that he spent time with.

_I thought that I was Noct’s only friend!_

_He isn’t lying to me, is he?_

Jason shook his head.

_No, Noct might not have told me much of anything about himself, but he hasn’t lied to me...I think?_

Jason watched as Noct took a couple of gold coins from his pocket and tossed them into the lake.

_Why’s he throwing away gold?_

“What are you doing?” Jason asked. 

“It’s an offering,” Noct answered. “One for Neptune, the other for the spirit of this lake.”

“That’s...quite generous of you,” Jason commented, rather surprised that his friend did such a thing.

_Neptune might be powerful, but he’s not as prominent with Romans._

_I suppose it’s nice that someone acknowledges him._

Noct shrugged.

”I like fishing, so it’s only logical that I pay respect to Neptune, whether or not I’m fishing in a lake or the sea. Besides, he’s my favorite god.”

_Wait, why is Neptune his favorite god and not Jupiter?_

“Why?” Jason asked.

”Well, as I said, I like fishing,” Noct replied. “I also like swimming and the ocean. Why wouldn’t I like Neptune?”

The blonde frowned.

”What about Jupiter?”

Noct shrugged before casting his line into the water.

”What about him?”

Jason nearly gawked at his friend casually brushing the King of the Olympians aside.

_Is he serious?_

“Gods, how can you just say that?” Jason asked.

“‘Gods’, huh? Don’t use that myself,” Noct commented, seemingly not caring about the topic. “I prefer expletives. No disrespect, mind you, I’ve just never seen a reason to invoke the gods...yet.”

”Well, what about Jupiter?” Jason asked again.

Noct reeled in his fishing line a bit.

”Sorry, I’m just not that interested in the guy...erm...god. His son is another matter. I find him very interesting.”

Jason blinked.

_Wait, which son is he talking about?_

_My father has...a lot of kids._

“Which son?” the blonde asked. “Hercules?”

”It’s you, dork,” Noct replied, giving his line a tug.

_Oh..._

_Guess I should have known that._

Jason scratched a nonexistent itch in embarrassment.

”What do you find interesting about me? Wouldn’t you find a son of Neptune more interesting?”

”Do you happen to know one?” Noct asked, causing Jason to feel jealous once again.

”No, I don’t,” he said in a snappish tone, making his friend giggle.

”Chill, Cloud. I was just curious is all.”

_Oops._

“Anyways, you just seem like a good person,” Noct continued. “Despite how I acted, you were still interested in getting to know me. Also, you showed concern when I got hurt. I’m...used to pushing people away, but you wouldn’t budge. I’ve never met anyone else like you.”

”Well, I am a son of Jupiter,” Jason replied. “There aren’t many like myself.”

Noct tittered.

”I could care less about your lineage, Cloud. I’m interested in you as a person.”

Jason blinked.

”Wait...really?”

”Why do you sound surprised?” Noct asked. “What, did you think I’m your friend purely for the fact that you’re a son of Jupiter? That’s rather shallow.”

”I...thought it was partly the reason, honestly,” Jason admitted.

Noct shook his head.

”It isn’t...Oh, I got a bite.”

Noct started reeling in his line, but suddenly, a large sea serpent erupted from the lake, fishing line in it’s mouth.

”Holy shit!” Jason exclaimed, cursing for the first time.

_How did a sea serpent wind up here?!_

“I’m definitely not eating that,” Noct commented, and Jason nodded in agreement.

_Yeah, I’m more worried about getting eaten._

“Hey, mind giving me back my lure?” Noct asked rather casually. “I kinda need it.”

_He meets a sea serpent, and his first concern is his lure?!_

The sea serpent glared menacingly at Noct.

”Who gave you permission to fish in **my**  lake, mortal?”

_Is this thing the lake’s spirit deity?_

Noct shrugged.

”I thought it’d be fine. I gave payment.”

”To Neptune, not to me,” the sea serpent growled. 

“I threw two coins. You must not have looked hard enough,” Noct explained, as if there wasn’t any danger present. “Something about that doesn’t add up. Could it be that you’re not...”

_What doesn’t add up?_

_Not what?_

Noct then shrugged.

“Oh, well. Are you gonna give me back my lure or not?”

”How about you offer yourself as sacrifice instead?!” the monster roared before lunging its head, mouth open.

Noct made no attempt to dodge, and the monster’s jaws snapped shut over him.

”Noct!” Jason shouted, understandably panicked, as the sea serpent looked towards him.

_No!_

_Not my friend!_

Jason was about to draw his weapon when the jaws of the monster were pried open, Noct inside, his hands placed against the roof of the beast’s mouth.

”As appealing as that sounds...” Noct joked, “...I think I’ll pass.”

_He’s alive?_

Noct then looked up and moved his one of hands and yanked his lure from the sea serpent’s mouth, causing it to make a strange yelp.

”Got it,” Noct said, before jumping out of the monster’s jaws.

_Thank the gods, he’s okay._

Noct then looked down at himself, noticing he was covered in drool.

”Ugh, gross. Gonna need a change of clothes or something.”

”Who do you think you are?!” the sea monster roared. 

“He’s the Cloudy Wolf,” Jason answered. “Perhaps you’ve heard of him?”

The monster considered Noct fearfully, though Noct was busy fretting over the drool.

”Angelus Mortis...”

”The Angel of Death, huh?” Noct said, the beast now having his attention. “Funny. My classmates refer to me as ‘Tiny Murder Machine’.”

_...Tiny Murder Machine?_

_How did he earn a nickname like that, and what_ _kind of school does he go to?_

“How about a riddle? What do angels dream of?” Noct asked “If you can guess correctly, I’ll let you live. You only have one guess.”

_Wait...is he actually an angel?_

”I...I d-don’t know,” the sea serpent stammered. “Please, you can’t kill me!”

Blueish-white glowing patterns appeared Noct’s clothes.

”I can’t kill you? Who decided that? I am the one who decides.”

Noct raised his hand upwards, and a watery hand came from the lake; Noct then made a fist, and the hand grabbed the sea serpent before freezing solid. This also froze the sea serpent. Noct chuckled as he walked up to the monster’s head; he gave it a kick, shattering it into pieces.

_He just...killed it._

_Without any hesitation._

_Has he actually killed anyone?_

_Also, how did he do that?!_

_Is that why he asked if I knew any sons of Neptune?_

_I have so many questions!_

“...Noct?” Jason asked hesitantly.

”Yes, Cloud?”

”Have you...killed anyone?”

Noct shook his head.

”No, I’m just really good at fighting and exterminating all non-human entities.”

The blonde mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

_That’s good._

“I’ve almost killed a few people, though,” Noct added.

_Well...at least he didn’t._

“How did you do that...thing?” Jason asked next.

”Do what?”

_Is he playing dumb?_

”Control the water and then freeze it,” Jason clarified.

”Even if I told you, you would have no idea what I’m talking about.”

”Can’t you explain it?”

”I can, but I won’t.”

”Oh, c’mon~,” Jason whined. “Please~? Pretty please~?”

”Pulvis,” Noct answered, and Jason blinked.

_Pulvis?_

_Dust?_

_What does dust have to do with it?_

Before the young son of Jupiter could ask, as the fragmented pieces faded, a water nymph rose from them.

”Thank you for freeing me from that beast,” she said. “Monsters always show up in the worst places. It just...fell from the sky. Neptune must have been playing a game of ‘Toss the Sea Serpent’ or something.”

_Wait, that’s an actual thing?_

“Is there anything I can do to repay you? I shall grant you anything within my power.”

_She must be the real deity of this lake._

“Yes, actually,” Noct replied. “Could you clean my clothes?”

Jason blinked, feeling somewhat surprised by the request.

”You could have asked for anything, and all you want is for her to wash you off?”

Noct wiped a thick glob of drool from his shirt and flung it into Jason’s face.

_Eww!_

”Dude, gross!” the blonde exclaimed, wiping the drool from his face.

_Luckily, my mouth was closed..._

”How do you think I feel?” Noct asked before returning his attention to the water nymph. “Is this request reasonable?”

”Quite,” she replied.

Noct then pointed a thumb towards Jason.

”Go ahead and throw him in, too.”

“Gee...thanks,” Jason replied sarcastically.

The water nymph shrugged, and a whip of water shot out from the lake, wrapping around Jason’s leg.

”What the-...” he started, only to find himself being flung into the water with a large splash.

Jason emerged from the lake, spitting out water, which was up to his chest. He trudged into a slightly more shallow part.

”Why did you do that?!” Noct shouted, glaring at the water nymph.

She shrugged.

”You said to throw him in.”

”I didn’t mean that, I meant if you could clean him, too!” Jason’s friend exclaimed. “Why would you take ‘toss him in, too’ literally?!”

“Sorry, I’m a very literal woman,” the water nymph replied.

_Figures..._

Noct’s fishing rod vanished as he ran into the water towards Jason.

”Are you okay?”

Jason looked up at his friend and smirked...before grabbing him and pulling him into the water.

”Ha! Payback!”

Noct emerged from the water, completely soaked, giving Jason a wry look.

”What?” the blonde teased. “Nothing to say? Wolf got your-...”

Noct then squirted a stream of water from his mouth into Jason’s face (some of which got into his mouth).

Jason immediately became of literal sputtering mess, spitting out the water.

”Aw, dude!”

Noct just smiled triumphantly.

_This guy..._

“You’re gonna pay for that,” Jason said.

”Oh, are you really challenging me to a splash-fight, Cloud?” Noct asked. 

Jason responded by splashing some water at Noct.

Noct splashed back.

The two soon engaged in a playful scuffle, swimming, roughhousing, and splashing each other, giggling all the while.

_This is fun._

* * *

Nico

The son of Hades found himself awakening with a start, slightly winded.

_A dream..._

_It was just a dream._

Nico shuddered, recalling being trapped inside the jar once more.

_It’s not real._

_I’m safe._

_Wait..._

Nico then noticed a faint glowing in the room.

_Oh, gods, Will!_

Nico turned, only to find Sam standing over Will, a hand placed on his forehead.

It was the young prince, not Will, who was the source of the glow.

”He was whimpering in his sleep,” Sam said softly, explaining the situation to Nico. “I checked on him, and he was burning up, though not as bad as before. I can’t end his nightmares, but I can do this. At least this way, he’ll be able to get some decent rest...I think.”

The son of Hades blinked, feeling quite surprised.

"Have you been up long?" Nico asked.

Sam shook his head.

"No, I haven't been up very long. Maybe twenty minutes at most."

_He's really going out of his way for Will._

"Thank you..." Nico said quietly.

"No need to-..." Sam started.

"Gods, just take the thanks, damn it," Nico interrupted, focusing on Will. "You didn't have to do this for us. In fact, I didn't expect you to, especially considering how new your relationship with Percy is. Honestly, I don't know if I would have done the same thing in your shoes."

"I'll accept your thanks, but I disagree," Sam replied, drawing Nico's attention. "From what I can tell, your the type of person who will go out your way for someone you care about, regardless of whether or not it benefits you. You decided to befriend me despite being aware of my feelings for Percy. If I was in Will's spot and needed your help, I know you would have done the same for me."

  _I...can't argue with that._

"You're a good guy, Sam," Nico said. "Thanks."

"So are you, and you're welcome," Sam answered, then giggled a bit. "Besides, I'm certain that Percy and I will find some private time."

Nico felt his face warming at the words.

"Just be sure to clean up."

Sam cleared his throat, looking somewhat embarrassed. 

"I...didn't mean it like that, but we will."

_Oh..._

_Oops._

_My point still stands._

"And what deep conversations are you two bros having?" Will asked, seemingly having woken up at some point during their conversation.

Of course, the sudden revelation of Will being awake startled both Sam and Nico, both flinching slightly.

_How long has he been up?_

Sam removed his hand from the blonde's forehead and stopped glowing.

"Uh...hey..."

"Nightlight," Will replied.

"How long have you...erm...been awake?" Sam asked.

"Long enough to hear bits and pieces," Will answered. "How long have you two been up?"

"Not long," Sam and Nico answered.

"Good. Now, get back to sleep, you two," the blonde all but ordered. "Especially you, Nightlight. You need proper sleep if you want to heal up."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. Worry about yourself."

Will reached out a hand, grabbing Sam's right, causing him to wince.

_Busted._

"You were saying? Get back to bed and cuddle with your boyfriend. Cuddles are healthy, and it'll help you heal more quickly," Will said, releasing Sam's hand.

Nico then felt someone touching him; he turned to see Percy reaching out, seemingly unconsciously looking for Sam.

"You should probably do what he says before Percy ends up cuddling me." 

"Like you'd mind," Sam retorted (Not meaning any offense, it’s just, who doesn’t want to cuddle with Percy?) walking over before he crawled next to Nico, settling between him and Percy.

The son of Poseidon's arms wrapped around Sam, and he smiled as he sighed in content.

Nico could help but smile himself, it was just that cute a sight.

"Aww, look how happy you make him, Puppy," he teased, purposely using his pet name for Sam.

Sam closed his eyes.

"Careful, this puppy bites." 

"So does Percy, it seems," Nico teased, poking at Sam's hickey.

He then found himself having to pull his arm back as Sam bit in his direction.

"Did you just seriously try to bite me?"

"Told you," Sam mumbled, then sighed.

Within moments, it became clear that Nico's bro had fallen asleep.

_Poor guy._

_Must have woken up at a bad time._

"You need to sleep, too," Will reminded Nico. 

The Italian frowned.

“What about you?”

The blonde smiled.

”Don’t worry, I’ll be fine now. My nightmare is over, so I’ll be able to get some rest. Now, let me cuddle you.”

Nico decided not to argue and lied back down next to Will, letting his boyfriend hold him. He closed his eyes.

_Yeah...it’ll be okay._

* * *

 Sam

“What’s up with his hair?” a young boy asked as the young prince walked through the halls of a school, a backpack slung over one of his shoulder.

“Don’t stare, that’s the prince,” someone hissed.

”So?” the boy asked. 

”Probably thinks he’s better than us,” another added.

_Kids are so stupid._

_I mean, I’m a kid, too, but...why_ _would I deem myself their better?_

_Just because I’m a prince shouldn’t matter._

_I’m me._

_Nobody else._

_..._

_Why can’t they be interested in that?_

Sam sighed to himself.

_It doesn’t help that I’m a prince._

_It also doesn’t help that I’m way ahead of everyone here, having advanced classes and what-not._

_A kid in class with older kids raises a few eyebrows._

_I don’t have any peers here._

Sam then noticed some older boys blocking his path.

_What do they want?_

“Can I help you?” Sam asked.

One of the boys smiled.

”This is our turf, Your Highness. You wanna pass through, you gotta pay up. Gods know that you must be loaded.”

_Bullies?_

_Am I seriously being bullied?_

Sam frowned.

”A section of the hallway is your turf?”

The boy, seemingly the leader, nodded.

”That’s right. Out there, you might be on top, but that’s not the case here. You play by our rules.”

”Not interested,” Sam replied, trying to move through, only to be shoved back.

_Jerks._

One of the bullies grabbed Sam’s backpack, taking it rather easily, as Sam had only held it loosely.

”Hey, give that back!” he demanded, as the bully kept it out of reach.

He laughed.

”Ooo, His Highness gave an order. We should listen.”

Another boy brushed Sam’s hair upwards, revealing the blackish marks on his forehead.

”Dude, what’s wrong with your face?”

Sam pushed the hand away.

”Leave me alone.”

The action resulted in one of the boys shoving Sam into some lockers.

”I’ve seen that before,” the lead bully commented. “The hair, the markings, His Highness has Mako Addiction. Boy, you must be an embarrassment.”

_Fucking pricks._

Sam’s irises began to glow red.

”Ooo, scary,” the lead bully joked. 

“Give me back my stuff and leave me alone,” Sam snarled, clenching his fists tightly.

The bully started smacking the young prince, causing him to raise his arms to protect himself.

”We don’t take orders while you’re here, Your Highness,” the bully mocked. “C’mon, freak, fight back!”

_‘Freak’?_

Sam quickly found himself getting angry, each blow serving as fuel to his rapidly growing rage.

”Come on! You just gonna take it?!”

Something inside of the young prince snapped, and he grabbed the bully’s arm.

”STOP IT!” Sam shouted at the top of his lungs, his grip tightening on the other boy’s arm.

’CRACK!’

Sam released the other boy as he screamed; the young prince didn’t quite understand what had just happened.

_..._

_What did I do?_

The bully collapsed to the ground, holding his arm, crying, screaming, tears running down his face.

With eyes still glowing red, Sam contemplated the bully for a moment before looking at the others, all looking back at the young prince with a look he didn’t quite understand.

_What just happened?_

A teacher, a woman, ran to the crying boy on the ground. She looked at his arm.

”Somebody call an ambulance! Quickly!”

_An ambulance?_

“What happened?” Sam asked, drawing the teacher’s attention.

She gave him the same look as the others, and it made Sam feel uneasy.

_I don’t like that look..._

“Y-Your Highness,” the teacher stammered. “Y-You just...stay there, p-please. We’ll...figure out w-what to do with you later.”

_Why is she talking funny?_

_Why is she looking at me like that?_

Sam looked around, finding that those who weren’t staring at the bully were giving him the same look, making Sam more confused and distressed.

_I want them to stop._

_I want them to stop giving me that look._

_Why are they looking at me like that?_

“Monster,” someone said, though Sam couldn’t identify who.

_..._

_Monster?_

Sam looked down at his hands, his eyes returning to their natural color.

_Am I...a human being?_

* * *

 Percy 

As sleep slowly left him, Percy sighed.

_Can’t I sleep for like...five more minutes?_

_I hate it when you wanna sleep but can’t, but you also don’t wanna get out of bed._

Percy then noticed something...he was being spooned by someone very warm.

_Gods, again?_

_Well...at least his hands aren’t down my boxers._

_This actually isn’t so bad...but it’s still weird._

Percy turned his head.

”Sun-bug, wake up.”

”Five more minutes, Nico,” Will mumbled softly. 

“I’m **not** Nico,” Percy stated flatly.

The words seemed to snap Will awake, causing him to quickly pull away.

”Sorry.”

Percy rolled over and sat up, giving the blonde a playful smirk.

”Can’t seem to keep your hands off of me, Sun-bug,” he teased.

Will’s face reddened, though he still rolled his eyes.

”In your dreams,” he replied as he sat up, too.

_Speaking of dreams._

“How’d you sleep?” Percy asked, genuinely feeling concerned about the son of Apollo.

”It...honestly wasn’t so bad,” Will replied. “I mean, I know that I still had a nightmare, but...it was somehow manageable? I remember feeling like...”

He looked over towards Sam and smiled.

”Oh, now I get it.”

”Get what?” Percy asked, looking over to see his boyfriend cuddling Will’s again.

_Aww, that’s so cute._

“Sam and Nico were awake earlier, and Sam was standing beside me,” Will explained. “I think he was trying to help ease my nightmare.”

_That’s so sweet of him._

Nico and Sam let out simultaneous sighs, and Nico actually scotted closer towards Sam.

”They’re so adorable,” Will commented, and Percy nodded, finding it to be a rather heartwarming sight.

”Agreed.”

”Quick, take a picture,” Will urged, making Percy quickly reach for his Scroll on the nightstand.

He opened it and set it to its camera mode as he got out of bed, walking around it to get a better shot.

_Perfect._

Percy snapped a picture and then looked at the moment he had captured.

”Aww.”

”Hey, show me,” Will said quietly, and Percy obliged, leaning over the two sleeping bros to show him. “Nice one.”

”Thank you,” Percy replied.

”What are you two doing?” a voice, specifically Nico’s, asked, making Percy and Will look down to find a sleepy eyed son of Hades staring back.

”Uhh...” Will started, seemingly not knowing what to say.

”Good morning?” Percy added rather awkwardly.

Nico looked behind him, seemingly too sleepy to notice or care about his picture being taken.

”Gods, again?” he asked as tried to pull away, only for his bro to pull him back, again with a growl. “He really is Puppy. He even growls.”

_And that’s why it’s a perfect pet name._

“Just go with it, Neeks,” Will said with a gentle smile. “Sam did a lot yesterday. He needs his sleep.”

Nico sighed and closed his eyes.

”Fine, just wake us in an hour.”

Percy and Will both blinked.

”Wait...” Will started.

”...Really?” Percy finished.

”Shut up,” both Sam and Nico grumbled, the son of Hades seemingly passing out within seconds.

_He must be too tired to care._

_Now the question is: What should we do?_

_We can’t exactly sit around doing nothing for an hour._

Percy thought over it briefly before an idea came to him

_I’ve got it!_

Percy looked at Will.

”Wanna go grab some breakfast for them?”

The blonde smiled.

”Good idea.”

* * *

 Sam

After waking up and eating breakfast, with his eyes closed, the young prince stood beneath the spray of water from the shower with his boyfriend, who was busy massaging Sam’s scalp with shampoo. Sam smiled softly, relishing the feeling of both the water and Percy’s hands.

_This is sooo nice._

_Showers with Percy, three words:_ _Best. Thing. Ever._

To Sam’s surprise, his arm and hand seemed significantly better since starting the shower, which he believed to partly because he shared some of Percy’s abilities and partly because Percy actually helped. Though it still had a dull ache, Sam could easily ignore it.

The young prince sighed softly and hummed, making Percy giggle.

”Someone’s enjoying himself.”

”Why wouldn’t I be?” Sam asked, letting his boyfriend pull him to start rinsing the suds from his hair.

_Mmh, so good._

Sam then felt something prodding into him, making him open his eyes and look down, finding his boyfriend was hard.

”Someone’s excited,” he commented.

Percy chuckled, running his hand through Sam’s hair.

”Can’t help it. You’re so sexy.”

The fact that Percy was erect caused Sam to start hardening himself, and within seconds, he was completely erect.

Percy placed a hand beneath Sam’s chin and tilted his head up slightly before leaning down to capture Sam’s lips. He moaned softly as his lover slipped his tongue into his mouth.

_Gods, so good._

The son of Poseidon then pulled away, much to Sam’s disappointment, only for it to immediately evaporate as Percy started nibbling on his neck.

”Gods, Percy,” Sam breathed, running his hands over Percy’s back as he nibbled and sucked on Sam’s neck.

_This guy drives me crazy..._

_But in a good way._

Percy moved away from Sam’s neck and into his ear. 

“Can I try something?”

_Try ‘something’?_

_I’m pretty sure I’d let Percy do just about anything._

“Sure, go ahead,” Sam replied.

“Close your eyes,” Percy said, making the young prince a bit nervous, though not because it was an order.

_I...don’t like being unable to see._

Percy pulled back, seemingly noticing Sam’s discomfort.

”Is something wrong?”

”I...I don’t like being unable to see,” Sam explained, causing Percy to gently touch his cheek.

”It’s okay, you can trust me.”

_Yeah...I can trust Percy._

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He waited, and felt Percy wrap a hand around his dick, causing him to moan softly.

_Is he going to just jack me off?_

_Why would he need me to clo-..._

Sam then felt something warm and wet move over the tip of his erection, and all coherent thoughts left, letting out an involuntary mewl. His eyes snapped open to see Percy smiling up at him before giving his dick a lick before taking the tip into his mouth, licking around the tip, causing the young prince to take in a sharp inhale.

_Holy...!_

Sam couldn’t even finish the thought, as Percy slowly took more of him into his mouth, using his tongue and making Sam writhe and with pleasure that he didn’t have the words to describe. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, but he needed to hold onto something. He grabbed Percy’s shoulders, as his lover continued to drown him in pleasure.

_Oh, gods, I’m going to die..._

Percy pulled back slightly, giving Sam’s tip a lick before moving back down and repeating, drawing moan after uncontrollable moan from him.

”P-Percy,” Sam breathed before gasping as his boyfriend paid special attention to the tip, licking it relentlessly.

With each suck and lick, Sam found his impending orgasm growing closer and closer, though he tried to push it down, wanting to enjoy the feeling for as long as he possibly could.

It was a losing battle.

”P-Percy!” Sam said with urgency as the son of Poseidon sucked on his tip.

He moved his hands to Percy head, feebly mustering what little strength he could to pull him off, but Percy easily brushed his hands aside. Sam gripped Percy’s shoulders once more, and one final lick pushed him over the edge.

Sam arched his back, his orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave that had him literally seeing stars, each contraction of his dick causing his foot to twitch. He then felt Percy swallow before releasing him from his mouth, and his legs gave out, but luckily, Percy helped ease gently onto the shower floor.

Sam tried to catch his breath as a feeling of euphoria settled over him, his mind completely devoid of any thoughts.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...I think...I now understand the term ‘mind-blowing’._

Sam was still too dazed to even laugh at the thought, looking at Percy, who was smiling rather sheepishly.

_What?_

Sam seemingly asked the question purely with his eyes, as Percy chuckled softly.

”That was so hot that I came without touching myself.”

Sam managed a quick laugh before his head dropped forward.

”That...was...I...don’t have the words...” he muttered, wondering if he could just stay with Percy in the shower for the rest of the day, not wanting to move.

Percy chuckled, moving forward to give Sam a quick kiss on the cheek.

”It was my pleasure. I really loved it...and you.”

_Seriously, can’t we just stay here?_

Sam then heard knocking on the bathroom door.

”Would you guys hurry up?! Will called. “We still need to take a shower!”

_Ugh, do we have to?_

_They’re not even bothering to go to Nico’s Cabin._

_Guess they’re really adjusting to being roommates._

“Just give us a few more minutes!” Percy called back before looking back towards Sam. “C’mon, let’s finish washing up.”

 _Like I said, showers with Percy..._ _Best. Thing. Ever._

* * *

 Will

The son of Apollo couldn’t help but smile, feeling rather happy for both Percy and Sam. Though he hadn’t been able to exactly hear what had happened, he could definitely tell based on Sam’s expression that **something** definitely happened. It became even more apparent when he checked if Sam’s arm and hand was better, being unable to keep himself from blushing slightly as he shared in his friend’s afterglow, distracting him slightly.

In fact, the young prince’s afterglow seemed to last all the way through breakfast in bed, though he had returned to regular form by the time he had to teach hand-to-hand. 

_I doubt that he and Percy went all the way, but based on Sam’s expression, he probably got a blowjob._

_I’m kinda surprised that it was Percy who did it._

Will, Percy, and Nico watched as Sam fended off Sherman, mostly defending, though clearly not trying as he blocked each punch and kick with ease. Sherman rushed forward with a right hook, but Sam did a front flip over the demigod before doing a back kick to Sherman’s back, causing him to stumble and fall flat on his face. This caused some campers to giggle, though Sherman was a good sport, getting up and dusting himself off before holding out a hand, palm up, towards Sam, conceding the match to him.

”I guess they’re cool again,” Nico commented.

”That’s because everyone believes that whole spider thing,” Percy said. “And given how Sam described it to Chiron, it actually seems like something he’d do.”

Will nodded in agreement.

”True. You have a smart boyfriend, Gorgeous...Though he’s just as reckless as you are.”

Nico snorted.

”That’s way too on point.”

Percy giggled and poked Nico in the ribs, making him giggle, too.

”That’s what makes us so much fun to be around, Neeks,” Percy claimed...and Will couldn’t exactly disagree with the statement.

_True, they certainly keep things interesting._

Sam suddenly disappeared in a blue flash, only to instantly reappear over Percy before slowly settling on his shoulders, and the son of Poseidon wrapped his arms around Sam’s legs.

”Hey,” Sam greeted them, making Percy look up and smile.

”Hey, yourself.”

The blonde quickly took out his Scroll in order to take a picture of the two.

”How’s the arm?” he asked.

”Better than yesterday,” Sam answered, pulling his legs out from Percy’s grip before pushing into a handstand on his boyfriend’ shoulders. “See?”

_Gods, he has great balance._

_He’d make for a great dancer._

As Sam and Percy looked at each other, Will took another picture.

Sam then winced, falling off of Percy’s shoulders, but luckily for him, Percy managed to catch him.

”My hero,” the young prince said before looking at Will. “Guess I’m not quite at one hundred percent.”

”Meaning that you should take it easy,” Will replied.

”Yes, Doctor Solace,” Sam answered, making Will blush slightly and Sam raise an eyebrow. “Do you...have a thing for being called ‘Doctor Solace’?”

_Gods, how was he able to figure that out but couldn’t realize that Percy was practically drooling over him?!_

Percy grinned in a manner reminiscent of a son of Hermes.

”I think that he does. That’s kinda kinky...Doctor Solace.”

Will’s face practically burned from embarrassment.

_If I was Hazel, I’d probably be fanning my face!_

“Don’t tease him, Percy,” both Nico and Sam scolded.

Percy sighed.

”Fine. What do you wanna do then?”

”Put me down?” Sam asked, and the son of Poseidon smirked.

”Don’t wanna.”

Sam started pouting with a face that rivaled Percy’s baby seal.

”Please?”

_Gods, he looks like a sad puppy!_

Percy looked like he was struggling with the decision, but he reluctantly put his boyfriend on the ground.

_Nico’s pet name is rather appropriate..._

“I didn’t think anyone other than Percy could pull something like that,” Nico commented, sounding like he was having trouble believing the situation.

Will himself was quite surprised.

_Gods, if the two of them teamed up, no one, mortal or god, would be able to resist!_

“That wasn’t playing fair, Puppy,” Percy grumbled, causing Sam to boop him on the nose.

”Only Nico gets to call me ‘Puppy’. It’s his pet name, and I won’t take it from anyone other than him.”

Percy chuckled and nodded.

”Fair enough. Why did you choose to call him ‘Umbra’?”

Sam smirked.

”Well, it sums up our relationship. Besides, a shadow copies movements, and Nico and I tend to talk at the same time.”

Nico smirked back.

”Does the body copy the shadow, or does the shadow copy the body?”

Sam held out his hands and shrugged.

”On the surface, that seems obvious: The shadow follows the movement cast from the body. But, as you know, we live in a world where multiple truths exist. The sun is a giant ball of gas fueled by nuclear fusion while also being pulled across the sky by various gods. Poseidon created horses, and horses evolved. The human genome has a chromosome with telomeres in its center, confirming the fusion of two chromosomes that just so happen to be remarkably close to the two chromosomes of apes, and it’s too close of a match to merely be a coincidence. At the same time, it’s true that the gods created mankind. So, who can say whether a shadow is responsible for our movements?”

_I didn’t expect him to get so philosophical with it._

“There is one thing that’s central to all creation stories though,” Sam continued. 

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”And that would be?”

”The Rift,” his boyfriend answered, and Percy, Nico, and Will shared a confused look.

_The ‘Rift’?_

_I’ve never heard of the Rift?_

“What is the Rift?” Nico asked.

”Well, to be more technical, the Rift is just another name for it,” Sam replied. “It’s also just one of its many forms, as nothing can completely describe its essence. I also know it as the Void, and you might, too. You might also know it as a tumultuous sea of chaos...or simply Chaos.” 

“So, the Rift is just another form of Chaos?” Will asked, and Sam nodded.

”It’s what I prefer to call the source of all creation. In one form or another, the Void is always there, though things aren’t destroyed in the Rift. An entire city could vanish into the Rift and remain completely intact, people and all. It can also distort space, creating pocket dimensions of sorts that are part of the world and yet isolated from it. That’s most certainly not the case with the Void, but they are definitely the same thing.”

”The Rift doesn’t sound so bad,” Will noted.

”Oh, no, it’s definitely **not** a place you’d wanna be,” Sam replied. “It’s still Chaos.”

Percy just shook his head.

”And I thought that the world was strange enough when Magicians and Egyptian gods came into the mix. Then Annabeth tells me that Norse gods and demigods also exist.”

”I definitely share that feeling,” Will agreed.

”Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess

We seek it thus, and take to the Sky

Ripples form on the Water’s surface 

The wondering soul knows no rest” Sam recited.

”Very appropriate,” Nico commented, making the young prince smile.

”Thanks, bro.”

Percy chuckled.

”Not to sound like this isn’t interesting, but what are we gonna do now?”

Will mentally shook his head.

_Oh, Percy._

Sam moved his head to the side before a rock came sailing past it.

_Who threw that?!_

“How did he dodge it just as I was throwing it?!” Sherman shouted, sounding even more incredulous than Will previously felt until the statement was made.

_He knew where to dodge as the rock was being thrown?!_

Percy looked more impressed than anything.

”How **did** you do that?”

Sam shrugged.

”I don’t know. I just...sensed it.”

”As it was thrown?” Nico asked, sounding more confused than impressed.

”I just said that I don’t know,” Sam replied.

_More questions..._

“Sam, class isn’t over!” Sherman called. “I was trying to get your attention!”

_That’s his excuse?!_

_Well...I suppose that I shouldn’t be surprised that a son of Ares would throw something to get someone’s attention._

_In fact, now that I think about it, it’s more surprising that he threw a rock instead of a spear._

”Could’ve just asked,” Percy grumbled, though Sam didn’t seem to mind.

The young prince turned his attention towards the campers.

”Isaac, show your brother what you can do!”

The young son of Ares smiled as his bracelets transformed into gauntlets.

”Alright!”

”That’ll keep him busy,” Sam said, returning his attention to the guys. “But I guess I have a bit more time before the class is over. We can decide what to do afterwards.”

”Alright,” Percy replied. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Jason 

The son of Jupiter sighed in relief, having made it on a bus, a seat to himself, and even better, the bus was relatively empty.

_Thank the gods, we made it._

_I can take it easy for a bit._

_What should I do to pass the time?_

Jason heard his Scroll chime, indicating that he had a message.

_Who could that be?_

_Leo?_

Jason pulled his Scroll out of his pocket and opened it. He raised an eyebrow when he saw who the message was from.

_Percy?_

_Why is Percy messaging me?_

Jason decided to check the message which said ‘We got ‘em’. Upon seeing it, he couldn’t help but smile.

_Aww, that’s so cute._

The blonde was looking at a picture of Sam cuddling Nico, but then he frowned.

_Wait...why is do they have a picture together?_

_Did they have another sleepover?_

Jason thought over it, trying to decide whether or not to ask. 

_Should I ask?_

_Should I just reply on the fact that it’s undeniably adorable?_

Ultimately, Jason decided that his bro was probably waiting for a reply that said, ‘It’s adorable’...so that’s the message he sent.

Not a moment later, Percy replied.

_‘I know, right? Also, Nico and Sam decided to give each other pet names.’_

(Jason’s Scroll was set to Latin.)

Jason smiled, typing back.

_‘Really? What are they?’_

_’Puppy and Umbra. Guess who Puppy is.’_

Jason sniggered.

_I doubt that Nico decided to call Sam Umbra._

_‘Sam?’_

_’Yep! It’s such a good pet name, too. You wouldn’t believe the look Sam pulled off earlier. Seriously, it could have melted even the coldest heart.’_

_’Should have taken a picture.’_

_’Sorry, we were all kinda too stunned to even consider doing that.’_

Jason giggled.

_’Yeah, I bet. You’re a lucky guy, Percy.’_

_’I know I am’._

_Dork._

Jason continued to type.

’ _How are things at Camp?’_

_’Pretty normal for once. No near death experiences, although Paolo lost his hand...again.’_

_’That guy is like some kind of bad luck charm.’_

_’I know. I think his bandanna is cursed, man.’_

Jason found himself rolling his eyes.

_’...Really, Percy?’_

_‘Hey, the guy loses something on nearly a daily basis. I’ve never met any demigod as unlucky as him.’_

_’Hmm...that’s a good point. At least he heals.’_

_’Not as well as my boyfriend.’_

_’This isn’t a contest, bro.’_

_’Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong.’_

_’How is Sam, by the way?’_

_’His hand and arm are almost completely healed, though they still hurt a bit. I did work a bit of magic on him.’_

Jason couldn’t help but shake his head.

_Somehow, I get the feeling that he means a bit more with that._

Jason continued messaging.

_‘Glad to hear it.’_

_’By the way, which god or goddess are you meeting with?’_

_’Aboena, the Roman Goddess of Protecting Children from Leaving Home.’_

It took several moments before Percy replied.

_‘Wait, there’s actually a goddess for that?’_

_’Yeah, I had the same thought.’_

_’Do you think she has any children?’_

_’I hope not. They’d never leave home, I imagine.’_

_’No kidding. Homeschooled, online courses, at home job...Wait, don’t people like that actually exist?’_

_’It’s a big world out there, so probably. I still don’t like the idea.’_

_’Me neither. Anyways, how are you, bro?’_

_’I miss you guys.’_

_’The feeling’s mutual. Are you gonna get Nico a birthday present?’_

_’If I can. I’d rather not come back empty handed. Have you gotten anything for him?’_

_’Not yet. I’m not sure what I should get him, but I’ll talk to Sam about it. Guy’s a genius.’_

_’Well, he does seem pretty smart for his age.’_

_’No, I mean that he’s a literal genius. He’s already finished high school, and he convinced Chiron that the reason he wrecked the Ares Cabin was because he was trying to kill a spider.’_

_’What is the whole spider-thing anyways?’_

_’Sam stepped on a land-mine and wasn’t too happy about it. The excuse he gave Chiron was that he saw a big shiny spider  and threw a table at it, then a cabinet, until the Cabin was a mess, but the supposed spider escaped. Now everyone believes that the spider actually exists and are on the lookout for it, especially Annabeth.’_

_’Oh, yeah, she has arachnophobia, doesn’t she?’_

_’Big time.’_

_’And you didn’t tell her it wasn’t real?’_

_’Nope. Why would I?’_

_’Shame on you, bro. That’s you’re ex.’_

_’So?’_

_’So, you shouldn’t do such a thing to her.’_

_’Hey, she told me the wrong time to take a shower back when we shared them. There was no hot water left. I eventually grew to prefer cold showers because of it. This is just a little payback.’_

_’But you grew used to them. She’s not going to get over her fear of spiders, they’re her natural enemies.’_

_’Don’t get so high and mighty, Sparky. She never told me a good time to take showers, so I’m not gonna tell her.’_

_’You’re a dork, Sea-breeze.’_

_’Thank you.’_

_’That wasn’t a compliment.’_

_’Well, it seemed like one. You even used your pet name for me. Ergo, it’s a compliment.’_

Jason sighed softly, realizing that he couldn’t argue with his bro’s logic, and decided to move on.

_‘What’s your Semblance?’_

_’It’s a secret.’_

_’C’mon, bro. Why won’t you tell me?’_

_’Because reasons.’_

_’Can’t you at least give me a hint?’_

It took several moments before Percy replied.

_’You’ll get a shock out of it.’_

_’That’s my ability, not yours.’_

_’Moving on. Have you found yours?’_

_’No, not yet.’_

_’Looks like I’m still in first place.’_

_’This isn’t a contest.’_

_’Yes, it is, and you know it.’_

_’Whatever. I’m still bigger than you.’_

_’Not where it counts.’_

_’I actually meant exactly where it counts. Want me to prove it?’_

_’...Are you gonna send a dick-pic? Dude, I don’t want a picture of your dick on my Scroll.’_

Jason couldn’t help but feel his face heating.

_‘Gods, no! Why would you even think that?’_

_’Sorry, but text messages can only convey so much.’_

_He’s got a point._

_’I meant a measure.’_

_’Have you measured it? I didn’t think that someone who’s demi would even bother.’_

_’Hey, I still have urges, Percy. I just need someone to direct them towards.’_

_’I’ll be sure to tell Nico that he’s the focus of your fantasies.’_

_’Don’t you dare!’_

_’I’m just teasing you. So, do you really wanna tell me?’_

_’Why not? Afraid of getting your pride crushed?’_

_’No. Go ahead, if you want.’_

Jason considered it for a moment.

_Should I really tell him?_

_Is this weird?_

The blonde decided to.

_Guys compare all the time._

_I remember campers in Camp Jupiter talking about it._

_‘7.5 inches.’_

Jason waited for a reply, but he didn’t receive one. He waited and waited, but he still didn’t receive one.

_Did I beat Percy at something?_

He decided to send another message.

_‘You licking your wounds?’_

_’No, we’re the same, damn it! I thought I had you beat!’_

_’Wait...really? We’re tied?’_

_’Yes.’_

_’Seriously?’_

_’What would I gain from lying? If I was going to, I would have said that I was bigger.’_

_Huh...that’s a fair point._

_‘I’m just surprised is all.’_

_’Yeah, well, I’m still ahead. I also gave head today.’_

Jason felt his face warming.

_‘Really?’_

_’Yeah, it was so hot.’_

_’I always knew you liked dick.’_

_’Hey, dick is great, man. In fact, pussy is the one thing about girls I find weird and off-putting. I’m never going back.’_

(This isn’t me being sexist or anything, I just know people like that.)

Jason chuckled, though he decided to change topics.

_‘I don’t think Sam is ever gonna leave you, so good for you, I guess.’_

_’I hope not. He’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, Jason. I want to go college together, eventually get jobs, and find a place to live and grow old together. Or maybe move into his palace. Whichever works.”_

Jason smiled sadly.

_‘Must be nice.’_

_’Okay, even if I can’t see you, I know that you’re giving a sad smile.’_

_’No, I’m not.’_

_’And that confirmed it. I didn’t mean to make you sad, bro.’_

_’Well, as long as the people I love are happy, I’m happy.’_

_’But it still hurts, doesn’t it?’_

_’Of course it hurts, but it doesn’t make it any less true.’_

_’You should be more selfish for once.’_

_’That would wind up hurting more people.’_

_’Are you sure?’_

_’I’m don’t want to_ _talk about this, Percy.’_

_’Fine, sorry.’_

Jason sighed.

_‘It’s okay, Percy. I know that you mean well, and I’d like to be more selfish. I just don’t want to come between anyone.’_

_’What if you didn’t have to?’_

_’It still wouldn’t work out. Not for long, anyways. I know what you mean, but Will and I would have to love each other, too, in order for it to last. If I had Nico, I wouldn’t feel like sharing him, and that would hurt Will, which would hurt Nico.’_

_’I see your point. I just want you to be happy, man.’_

_’I am happy, Percy. Really. The look on Nico’s face when he looks at Will is something I cherish deeply, even if he doesn’t look at me the same way.’_

When Jason didn’t receive a reply, he decided that it was time for a change of subject.

Not that he minded, not really wanting to dwell on the topic any longer.

_‘Tell me something.’_

_’Like what?’_

_’How about Nico’s Semblance?’_

_’Sam describes it as: Get hit, hit back harder.’_

_’That...somehow seems like a manifestation of his Fatal Flaw.’_

_’I had the same thought.’_

_’What do you think mine could be?’_

_’Maybe it’s the ability to come in second place to me.’_

_’Yeah, right. I’m going to catch up and surpass you when I get back.’_

_’In your dreams, Sparky.’_

_’You’ll see.’_

_’What? You’re dick? I already told you, I don’t want a dick-pic, man.’_

Instead of telling Percy off, Jason decided to take a different approach.

_‘Why not? You just said that you like dick?’_

_’Dude, I don’t wanna see your dick!’_

_’Are you sure? I think you’d like it.’_

_’Okay, quit it. Besides, aren’t you in a public place? It’s not like you can just whip it out.’_

_’Actually, I have a bit of privacy.’_

_’Wait, really?’_

_’Yeah. I could probably get away with it. So, you wanna see?’_

_’I don’t know, man. This is getting kinda awkward.’_

Jason realized that it was indeed ‘kinda awkward’.

_Gods, what the hell am I thinking?!_

_‘Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.’_

_’Hey, it’s cool. I’ll admit that I’m curious, I just don’t want to explain a dick-pic on my Scroll. It’d be even more awkward having to explain that it’s yours. We are taking pictures on them to make a photo-album.’_

_’Really?’_

_’Yeah.’_

_’That’s a great idea!’_

_’We thought so, too. We need pictures of you, man.’_

_’Why?’_

_’Because you’re part of the group. Also, I gotta have pictures with my bro.’_

_’Have you guys thought of a name for our group?’_

_’It’s a work in progress. Speaking of names, Sam and Will also have pet names for each other.’_

_’Really? What are they?’_

_’Nightlight for Sam and Prompto for Will.’_

_’Prompto, huh? Fitting.’_

_’Wait, it means something?’_

_’Yeah, it’s Latin. It means, the Ready Man.’_

_‘Huh. You’re right, it is rather fitting.’_

_’What are you guys doing?’_

_’Will’s at the infirmary per usual, Nico’s helping him right now after I did earlier, I’m busy doing schoolwork, though I’m taking a break,_ _and Sam is...multitasking.’_

_’Multitasking?’_

_’Yeah, he’s literally multitasking, working on making Scrolls, looking over some blueprints from my dad, and playing chess with Annabeth...And he’s winning!’_

_’He’s winning? Against Annabeth?’_

_’Yeah! I told her that Sam was a genius, and she wanted to test it herself...and he just checkmated her.’_

_’No way!’_

_’Hold on, give me a sec.’_

Jason waited several moments before a picture of a smirking Sam, who was reading and fiddling with something that Jason assumed was a Scroll in the making, a chessboard, and an incredulous looking Annabeth.

_I believe that Nico has been the only person to beat Annabeth at chess._

_‘Dude, that’s unreal.’_

_’Hey, you have picture proof. How much more real can it get?’_

_‘I suppose being there in person.’_

_’True. Anyways, my break is over. I gotta go. Give us a call later.’_

_’Will do. Later, Percy.’_

_’Later, bro.’_

Jason smiled softly and pocketed his Scroll.

_Our talks are nice._

* * *

 Sam

The young prince and boyfriend were currently at a workbench in Bunker nine. Sam has several vials of Dust out along with some of his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Percy asked, as the young prince worked on some of his clothes.

Sam worked carefully, imbedding Dust into the fabric. 

“Putting Dust in my clothes for future use. It’s a delicate process, and it’s not as easy to use as Dust rounds, but...well, I’m an expert at using it in this form. Furthermore, I can conserve my Aura instead of relying on my Semblance when I do this.”

Percy smirked.

”And when you combine it with your Semblance?”

Sam smirked, too.

”It goes from deadly to extremely deadly.”

_I wonder..._

Sam picked up a vial of blue Dust and opened it.

”Hey, try controlling the contents of this.”

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”Why?”

Sam shrugged.

”I have a hypothesis that I wish to test. Don’t worry, you won’t explode.”

Percy nodded and reached out a hand.

”Okay.”

The contents of the vial started to lift until it was empty, and Sam grinned.

_Seems like I was right._

_Percy can control Water Dust._

_This could boost his combat potential exponentially and heal him if he’s in a tough spot._

_Not as effective as seawater, but still effective._

“Hypothesis confirmed,” Sam said, when suddenly, the Dust exploded into water.

The young prince reacted quickly, shielding the workbench from the water with a shield of air, though he couldn’t prevent himself from getting soaked due to Percy conrtolling the water.

Percy himself remained dry, though he looked rather embarrassed.

”Sorry about that.”

Sam just shrugged, holding his left palm up to start gathering the water into his hand, forming an orb,

”It’s fine. I don’t really mind, but I guess I was wrong about the exploding part.”

It didn’t take long before Sam was dry, and he tossed the orb of water towards Buford, making the table back off.

”I could have dried you off,” Percy pointed out.

_Right..._

Sam scratched his cheek with a finger.

”Sorry, it didn’t even cross my mind,” he admitted.

Percy just smiled with his usual affection, though Sam decided that he’d never get used to, nor did he mind how Percy could make him feel so special.

“That’s okay,” Percy said. “Just keep it in mind.”

Sam nodded.

”Will do,” he replied before looking at the newest Scroll he had made.

”Who did you make it for?” Percy asked, following Sam’s gaze.

”I...made it for your mom,” Sam answered, feeling rather nervous.

Percy’s eyes widened in surprise.

”Oh? That’s very thoughtful of you. Did you wanna give it to her? I’m sure that she’d love to meet you.”

”I...don’t think I’m ready to meet your mom yet,” Sam admitted, suddenly feeling shy.

Percy just gave Sam an understanding look.

”That’s okay. We don’t have to rush it, but I know for a fact that she’s looking forward to meeting you. Besides, how often is it that you can say that your boyfriend is an actual prince? Not that it’s what’s important. Did you want to drop it off today?”

Sam nodded.

”Yeah. I figured that we could look for a gift for Nico while we were at it.”

”Awesome!” Percy exclaimed. “It’s a date!”

_Oh, yeah._

_I suppose that it kinda is._

“We probably shouldn’t stay out too long,” Sam pointed out.

”We don’t have to,” Percy replied, all smiles. “We can just grab a cup of coffee or something, though we’ll have to drink indoors. They’ll freeze otherwise, especially since you like cold drinks.”

Sam giggled.

”What can I say? Cold drinks are the best.”

”Bestest,” Percy corrected.

Sam gave a playful roll of his eyes before walking up to his boyfriend and giving him a kiss on the lips.

”No, kisses are bestest.”

”True,” Percy agreed. “What about cuddles?”

”Cuddles are also bestest.”

Percy then smirked.

”And blowjobs?”

Sam felt his face heating.

”That’s...Uhh...Yes.”

”What if I gave you another one?” Percy purred, making Sam’s dick twitch.

_Is he serious?!_

”Stop it. You’re making me hard...” Sam mumbled

Percy gave a predatory smirk that sent a pleasant shiver down Sam.

“Want me to take care of it?”

_Oh, gods, he’s actually serious..._

“Percy, we can’t do it here,” Sam said. “What if we’re caught?”

Percy leaned in towards Sam’s ear.

”I’ll make you cum quickly.”

Sam’s brain struggled, on the one hand, wanting to decline, but on the other, wanting another mind-blowing experience.

_Brain, you’re not helping!_

The son of Poseidon’s hand drifted down Sam’s body and gave Sam’s dick a squeeze, drawing a gasp from him.

”So?” Percy asked. “Is that a yes or no?”

The young prince found his resistance quickly crumbling into dust as Percy started to nibble on his already bruised neck.

”P-Percy...” Sam breathed, losing the ability to think rationally.

”Percy! Sam! You guys still here?!” Will called, making Sam jump.

_Oh, thank the gods._

_That was way too close for comfort._

The blonde came into view moments later with Nico.

“Hey, Sun-bug, Neeks,” Percy greeted casually, as if he didn’t just try and seduce Sam just moments ago.

”Hey, Perc-...” Will started then stopped. “Why is Sam blushing?”

”That’s...Uh...” Sam fumbled for words before mentally smacking himself.

_Get ahold of yourself!_

“It’s rather private,” Sam explained, not wanting to elaborate any more than that.

The blonde held his hands up.

”Enough said, I get it. Did you guys wanna grab lunch?”

”Actually, Sam and I were going out for a bit,” Percy replied.

Will smiled.

”Going on a date?”

”Just a quick one,” Percy replied. “We’ll be back before dinner.”

”We’ll let Chiron know,” Nico added, making Sam smile slightly.

”Thanks, Umbra.”

”No problem, Puppy.”

”You guys leaving now?” Will asked.

Percy nodded.

”Yeah, we gotta drop something off at my mom’s. Sam made her a Scroll.”

”How very thoughtful,” the blonde commented with a smile. “Did you plan on introducing your blushing boyfriend?”

”No, not yet,” Percy replied. “Sam isn’t quite ready.”

”Fair enough,” Will commented, as Percy wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist.

”Ready to go?”

”Yes, very much ready,” Sam answered because of the playful smirk on Will’s face.

”Alright then,” Percy said. “I’ll get our rides.”

* * *

Percy 

After dropping off the Scroll for his mom and looking around for a gift without any success, Percy and his boyfriend settled down in a cafe. Sam had raised more than a few eyebrows with his attire, not being nearly enough for the weather. He raised even more by asking for an iced drink, but jaws had literally dropped at the size of his order. 

Sam had made quick work of his meal, and was busy sipping on some blended iced coffee.

Percy just smiled.

_He’s so pretty._

_How did I get so lucky?_

Sam let out a content sigh, setting his drink down.

”This is nice.”

”It is,” Percy agreed.

”Though it’s too bad that we didn’t find anything for Nico,” Sam commented before giving his drink another sip.

Pery smirked.

”That’s because you didn’t think anything was good enough.”

”Because nothing **was** good enough,” Sam said around his straw.

”I’m certain that Nico would be happy with whatever you get him,” Percy pointed out.

_Seriously, Nico is just happy to have friends._

“I know that...” Sam mumbled, setting his drink down. “But I don’t want to just make him content. I don’t want one of those ‘that’s nice’ smiles, I want his face to light up.”

Percy blinked, feeling somewhat surprised.

”That’s nice of you, but why?”

”Because he’s my bro,” Sam answered. “I relate with him. He might not expect something big, but it’ll really mean a lot if he gets something big.”

_He’s such a sweet guy, and he’s right._

“Well, what do you think we should get him then?” Percy asked. 

Sam sighed, taking another sip.

”I don’t know. It has to be unique, something that’s not easy to get.”

Percy thought over it.

_Something unique..._

_What could we get that’s unique?_

An idea then came to Percy, as his boyfriend sipped on his drink.

”Well, if you can’t find something good enough, why don’t you make something?”

Sam blinked, then began chewing on his straw as if contemplating the suggestion.

”Hmm...that could actually work...but what would I make?”

_That’s a fair question._

“You could make him a weapon,” Percy suggested, but Sam shook his head.

”This is Nico, not Isaac, Percy. Besides, Nico’s weapon is suited for him, and not simply because he’s a son of Hades...not that I couldn’t make him something better.”

Percy smirked.

_I’ve actually considered having something made myself, but he’s right._

_A new sword isn’t exactly a gift that Nico would appreciate for his birthday._

“Earrings,” Sam mumbled around his straw.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”Earrings? Why earrings?”

”Nico’s ears are pierced, but I’ve never seen him wear any.”

_Wow, I’m surprised that he noticed._

_I’ve noticed that myself, but I just assumed that he didn’t care for them._

“How do you know he’ll like them?” Percy asked.

”You don’t get both your ears pierced if you just wanna try,” Sam answered. “If you wanted to just try, you’d stick with one. At least, that’s how I feel.”

”And you two **do** tend to think on the same wavelength,” Percy noted. “Why didn’t you get both pierced?”

”Because I only want one,” Sam replied, as if it was obvious. “Besides, I also only have one, and I’m not interested in getting a match. One also goes better with my look.”

_Fair enough._

“Can you make jewelry?” Percy asked next.

”I’m pretty sure I could get some pointers from the Aphrodite kids,” Sam replied. “From there, it should be rather simple.”

Percy smiled.

”Good idea. Do you think I should still get something for Nico?”

Sam shrugged.

”If you want. It was your idea, so it can be from both of us, though I suppose that it wouldn’t hurt. It can be something simple even.”

_Something simple?_

_What should I..._

_Oh, I’ve got it!_

“How about candy?”

”Candy?”

”Yeah, there’s this candy shop where my mom used to work,” Percy answered. “They have all sorts. I bet we could even find some from around the time Nico is from.”

”Right, from another era,” Sam mumbled around his straw.

Percy giggled, finding the relationship between Sam and Nico ironic.

”What?” Sam asked.

”It’s just that you and Nico are really similar, except that you have technology that’s basically futuristic and Nico comes from a time where even the most basic technology we have now didn’t exist. It’s ironic.”

”He’s a kindred spirit,” Sam replied. “The era he comes from doesn’t matter. Though you’re right about the technology part, but it’s different for me. I’m on the other end of the spectrum. The technology here feels ancient and primitive to me. Your cars are inefficient, your batteries suck, and you still rely on fossil fuels. I can’t get into specifics, as I don’t know where I’m from is exactly, but I feel just as out of place here as Nico probably does.”

”It sounds like your from Atlantis,” Percy commented. “Plato’s Atlantis, not my dad’s.”

”If you’re referring to the ‘advanced technology’ aspect, those are embellishments from Aleister Crowley,” Sam noted. “Though maybe he was onto something...”

_I’m pretty sure I’ve heard of him._

_In fact, I believe he was...rather crazy._

Percy frowned.

”Wasn’t he crazy?”

Sam chuckled.

”Oh, he was batshit insane. The guy believed that he was the Antichrist, though that doesn’t mean that he didn’t have some legitimate visions. My guess is that he was a demigod or legacy of some sort.”

_Makes sense._

“Though the fact that he had visions of a place powered by crystals sounds awfully similar to Dust,” Sam continued. 

“Wait...are you saying that Plato’s/Aleister’s Atlantis is real?” Percy asked.

”If it is, then I doubt that it was called ‘Atlantis’, was a continent, or sank beneath the sea, but technically speaking, yes, it could be real,” Sam answered. “Maybe that’s where I from...”

_This must be hard for him._

_No, I know it’s hard for him._

_It was hard for me._

Percy sighed.

“Do you think that the gods or even Chiron know more than they’re letting on?”

Sam smirked.

”Oh, they **definitely**  know more than they’re letting on. I also know that they’re not letting me know for some reason, whether it’s because they can’t interfere or some other reason they find justifiable. But I’ll just let things unfold at their own pace.”

”I’m sorry...” Percy said, reaching across the table to give Sam’s hand a squeeze.

”It’s okay. I have friends. I have you,” Sam replied, touching Percy quite a bit.

_Gods, I love this guy so much._

“I love you,” Percy said.

”I love you, too.”

Sam then finished the rest of his drink.

”Ready to go?” 

“Yep, I’m ready.”

* * *

Nico

Sure enough, Percy and Sam had returned later in the afternoon, before dinner, and unlike last time, Chiron didn’t bother the two, especially since Will had made it clear that Sam was under his care and wouldn’t tolerate any prodding on the Centaur’s part.

Currently, Sam was busy working with Will on creams and ointments, and Nico and Percy were checking on Paolo, who had lost a leg during the Three-Legged Death Race. 

“I’m telling you, his bandanna is cursed,” Percy insisted for the seventh time to Nico. “I’ve never met anyone who loses limbs on a nearly daily basis, sometimes multiple times a day.”

The Italian had initially found the notion rather ridiculous, but the more Percy talked, the harder he found it to dismiss the hypothesis.

_Maybe he’s right._

_There’s no way we could actually test it, of course._

_Paolo will freak out if his bandanna goes missing._

“It’s not like we can just take it from him, Percy,” Nico pointed out.

”Well, what if it had some sort of ‘accident’?” Percy asked with a mischievous smirk. “I’m sure we could devise a plan to get rid of it.”

Nico sighed, despite believing that the son of Poseidon could be right.

”Percy, we don’t even know if it’s truly cursed, and it’d be somewhat cruel to take it from him, even if our intentions are good.”

”Yeah, I suppose that’s true,” Percy relented. “Do you think we could somehow find out?”

Nico frowned, though not because Percy was somewhat persistent.

”Who would wanna risk it? I’m not. I won’t let Will, and if Will and I won’t let you, Sam **definitely**  won’t let you. Furthermore, I don’t think we could convince even Connor to try taking it. We would have to tell him why because I would feel bad if we didn’t, and it’s not like he’ll just shrug and say, ‘Sure, I don’t mind the possibility of losing a leg or a hand’. The point is that our hands are tied.”

”Yeah, you’re right,” Percy agreed. “Well, he seems to be alright. Let’s go check on our boyfriends.”

”Sure,” Nico replied, following Percy until they reached Will’s office.

Upon entering, Nico found the Sam and Will talking in hushed voices, immediately stopping as soon as they noticed the Italian.

Nico raised an eyebrow.

”What were you two talking about?”

”Oh...y’know,” Sam said rather evasively.

”Just this and that,” Will added, equally suspicious.

_Whatever it is, they don’t want me to know._

_They wouldn’t be talking about their secrets with each other...would they?_

Nico frowned, finding the idea rather hurtful.

_That they would tell each other but not me..._

Sam and Will both noticed.

”Nico, whatever you’re thinking, it’s not that,” Sam said.

”Then what are you two talking about?!” Nico snapped, making Sam wince.

”If you must know, Sam and I were discussing gifts for your birthday,” Will explained. “Sam wanted to get a better idea of something you would like and was asking me for advice.”

“Oh...” Nico mumbled, feeling rather guilty, especially since Sam seemed rather hurt. “Sorry...”

_Gods, what was I thinking?_

_Why would that be the first place my mind goes?_

Sam sighed, sitting up from his chair and walking towards Nico, only to boop him on the nose.

”Apology accepted, dork. Now, quit pouting. I’m Puppy, not you.”

The son of Hades rubbed his nose, smiling because of it.

”Alright.”

“Since that’s out of the way, Will was telling me that you two almost managed to win the race but insisted on stopping because of Paolo,” Sam continued, smiling himself.

”Yeah, we did. Thanks to our Aura, we were able to shrug off just about everything,” Nico said. “A lot of campers insisted that we were cheating.”

Sam shrugged.

”Not many of the campers know what Aura is, so that’s understandable.”

”You and Percy should join us next time,” Will suggested, but Sam shook his head.

”No thanks. Not much of a team player.”

”Aww, why not~?” Percy whined. 

”Sorry, I just don’t find three-legged races that interesting,” Sam said.

“C’mon~,” Percy insisted.

”No.”

”Please?”

”No.”

”Pretty please?”

”No.”

”What would you find enjoyable?” Nico asked before either of the two started pouting.

Sam looked at Nico.

”You guys have any bounties?”

Nico blinked.

”Bounties?”

Sam nodded.

”Yeah, bounties. Demigods, monsters, or other miscellaneous things that have been causing trouble.”

Nico looked at Will.

”I know we have quests, but do we have bounties?”

”I don’t think so,” the blonde answered. “We could ask Chiron. He might know, and I’m sure that they’re monsters or others out there that aren’t considered important enough for the gods but have been causing trouble.”

Percy looked at his boyfriend.

”Why bounties? Is that your idea of fun?”

Sam shrugged.

”More or less. I just feel like it’s something that I’m good at.”

”Were you a bounty hunter?” Nico asked.

Sam shook his head.

”No, that doesn’t feel quite correct. Bounties feels right, and so does Hunter, but not bounty hunter.”

The young prince seemed to be deep in thought, when he then grimaced.

”Don’t force it, Nightlight,” Will said. “It seems like some of your memories are coming back, so at least take solace in that.”

Sam sighed.

”I know, but it feels like it’s just beyond my reach and if I tried, I could grasp it, but something is in the way. Also, very clever, Solace.”

Will smiled.

”Thank you.”

“Random question, how long have you been done with high school?” Percy asked.

Sam shrugged.

”I can’t give you specifics, but I feel like it’s been a few years.”

_That’s so unfair._

“Would you be willing to help me out with school work?” Nico asked. “Will and I are full time campers, so we take courses online. It’s been a pain because I spent years in the Underworld and am playing catch-up.”

”Sure, I can help you guys out,” Sam replied. “Just don’t ask me to do your schoolwork for you.”

”No worries,” Will said. “I believe that only you and Percy could pull off the look that could get you anything you want.”

_That’s a dangerous thing._

“What do you think would happen if they both did it?” Will asked.

”The world would explode from the overwhelming amount of cuteness,” Nico answered in a serious tone. 

Will blinked.

“You really think so? I think it’d make for a great picture.”

”You’re not wrong, but I don’t know of a situation where they’d both be doing it,” Nico replied. “Furthermore, you’d have to not be overwhelmed in order to take that picture.”

The blonde smirked.

”I’ll take that challenge.”

_Dork._

Will then turned his attention to Sam.

“So, you wanna ask Chiron about the bounties, Nightlight?”

Sam shrugged.

”I suppose that it couldn’t hurt. Afterwards, we can grab dinner.”

* * *

Will

The guys stood inside the Big House, by the entrance, and the son of Apollo immediately noticed the tense atmosphere between Sam and Chiron. Though the Centaur’s face was rather placid, there was a...careful look in his eyes. Sam, on the other hand, gave a smile that bordered on a sneer.

_Sam wants Chiron to know that he’s basically in charge, and Chiron knows it._

Chiron cleared his throat.

“Gentlemen. Can I help you?”

”Yes, you can,” Sam replied in an amiable yet cutting tone.

”I can’t tell you anything about your family’s history,” the Activities Director stated, making Will blink.

_Wait, he knows?_

The blonde couldn’t help but feel angry for his friend.

_Why hasn’t he told us?!_

_Why hasn’t he told Sam?!_

The young prince waved off the comment.

”Oh, please, don’t take me for a fool. I already know that you know about my bloodline. You knew too many details to not know. It wasn’t hard for me to figure out that you weren’t telling me everything, but I’m actually not here for that.”

Chiron looked rather surprised.

”Oh...then for what reason are you here?”

”I was wondering if you had any bounties,” Sam replied.

The Centaur raised an eyebrow.

”Bounties?”

The young prince sighed.

”Yes, bounties. Matters that haven’t been deemed important enough for the gods but are still troublesome. Rogue demigods, Magicians, monster, or what have you.”

Chiron nodded.

”I see. If I may ask, why are you interested?”

”Because I feel like it’s something I’m good at,” Sam replied, and Chiron blinked. “I get the feeling that you know **exactly**  what I’m talking about.”

_Of course he does..._

“You also seem surprised,” Nico commented to Chiron. 

“I am.”

Sam shrugged.

”Go ahead and explain it while being as vague as you want. Or skip explanations altogether, I really don’t mind...Scratch that, I mind, but I also understand.”

Chiron nodded.

”Very well. There are a class of warriors...associated with Lucis that are known by a certain name, depending on gender. These...warriors are highly skilled and are known for taking on certain tasks, usually from humans, demigods, or minor gods.”

Nico frowned.

”So...they’re basically mercenaries?”

Chiron shook his head.

”No, they’re not mercenaries. You can’t just pay them and expect them to do whatever you want. They’ll only take on tasks that they deem beneficial to Lucis or not harmful to the gods or the Camps.”

_Well...he’s certainly being vague._

“So, they’re good guys?” Percy asked.

”Yes, I suppose they are ‘good guys’, Percy,” Chiron replied. “You certainly wouldn’t want them as enemies, I’ll say that much.”

“How skilled are they?” Nico questioned.

”It varies, though it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that their base skill would be on par with someone as skilled as Percy,” the Centaur answered, with no indication that he making hyperbole. “The more skilled ones? A handful of them would give Camp Half-Blood a hard time. There would be a high number of casualties. It seems that Sam is one of them, which is highly surprising, especially for his age. At the same time, given his proficiency and skill, it explains a lot.”

_Without explaining enough..._

”Do you have any bounties or not?” Sam asked, sounding like he didn’t want to stay any longer than necessary.

”I’ll have to do a bit of digging, but I’m certain that I can find something,” Chiron answered, before suddenly, a look of realization came over him. “Actually, there is something that might interest you, though it’s not a bounty.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”I’m listening.”

”Some of our scouts have found a large sword implanted in the ground. No one can remove it, and it seems to be hidden from regular mortals by the Mist. Given the direction Apollo and Meg arrived and how you encountered them along with Percy, I believe you might know what it is,” Chiron explained.

The look on the young prince’ face was not one of happiness; Sam looked like he was more than a little upset (putting it mildly), eyes glowing red.

”And you were going to tell me this **when**  exactly?”

”As soon as we were certain that it was safe,” the Centaur answered.

Sam opened his mouth, before snapping it shut, seemingly biting back some rather choice words. Instead, he took a deep breath, his eyes returning to their usual color.

”And is it...safe?”

”It is.”

Sam sighed.

”Then I’ll look at it tomorrow. And of course, I expect you to have something for me.”

”Understood,” Chiron replied, bowing his head slightly.

Sam turned around, grabbing Percy’s hand and opening the door before leaving.

_Well, I guess that’s that._

_We should probably follow them._

Will grabbed his boyfiend’s hand, quickly pulling him along to catch up with the other two.

”You okay?” he asked Sam, feeling sympathetic.

Sam sighed.

”Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just a little upset that Chiron found something and hasn’t told me about it. It’s clear that I can’t rely on anyone to reveal anything about myself and that I’ll have to find my own answers.”

”You have us,” Nico said.

Sam nodded.

”Yeah...I do. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”

”Hide on rooftops,” Nico teased, making Sam snigger.

”You’re not wrong.”

”So, you guys ready to grab dinner?” Will asked, though he already knew the answer.

”Of course,” Percy chirped. “Wanna go to the Campfire afterwards?”

Sam shrugged.

”Sure, but I’m still not playing. My hand still hurts.”

_Hopefully, they won’t ask me._

_I haven’t played since..._

“Well, I’m certain that Will’s siblings will handle it,” Percy said, making the blonde breathe a mental sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods._

_I only made the exception of singing because Sam wanted me to._

_Still...I could get used to our group dynamic._

* * *

Jason 

The blonde sighed softly, setting down in his tent.

_Gods, this isn’t easy._

_I wish I could be back at Camp with the guys, hanging out, goofing around._

_Not that I mind the company I have, but I wouldn’t go so far as to call them friends._

Jason stretched, loosening his muscles.

_Gods, I could use a hot bath._

The thought of water caused Jason’s mind to wander towards his dreams.

_Noct..._

_He was my first friend._

_How could I have forgotten about him?_

_Is he still waiting for me?_

_Has he grown up?_

_He must have..._

_What would he even look like?_

_He has to at least be related to Sam._

_He can do the same things._

_I wish I could remember more._

_Did I ever learn his name?_

Jason looked at his Scroll next to him and picked it up, opening it. He then went through his contacts.

_Who should I call?_

_Well...I haven’t called Will yet._

_Granted, they’re probably all together right now, but I haven’t seen if his Scroll works._

Jason thought over it for a moment before pressing the screen. The Scroll rang several times before a holographic image of Will came into view, the rest of the guys also within view, save Sam, the sound of music playing in the background.

”Jason, bro!” Percy greeted as usual.

_Dork._

“Hello, Percy,” Jason replied.

”Hey, Jason,” Will and Nico greeted him.

The son of Jupiter smiled.

”How are you guys?”

”We’re quite well, thanks for asking,” Nico replied. “How are you?”

Jason shrugged.

”I can’t complain.”

_Well, I could, but it wouldn’t do me any good._

“Where’s Sam?” Jason asked, wondering why the young prince wasn’t present.

Will smiled.

”Well, some campers wanted to challenge him to a dance-off.”

Jason raised an eyebrow.

”Did you say, ‘dance-off’?”

”Sure did,” Will chirped.

”Well, how’s he doing?” Jason asked, noticing that the music in the background wasn’t the usual songs the Apollo kids played.

”He’s killing it!” Percy exclaimed. “Show him!”

The image of the guys disappeared, changing to a video in real time. Jason saw the young prince popping and locking in rhythm with the song, showing a high degree of control over every inch of his body.

_Gods...he’s amazing!_

Jason became mesmerized watching Sam, who’s movements flowed like water as campers cheered in the background. The song picked up, an young prince then switched his style, going from pop-and-lock to breakdancing, ending with a one-handed handstand on his left while grabbing one one of his feet with his right before standing back up.

Based on the noise that followed, it was clear that Sam had won, who was currently walking back towards the guys. The video ended, and the guys came back into view, Percy looking far more pleased than Sam, who was smiling somewhat sheepishly.

_I wish I could be there._

“Sam, you were amazing!” Jason exclaimed. 

“Right?” Percy agreed, as his boyfriend blushed slightly.

”Yeah...well, I guess it isn’t fair when I only need to see something once.”

“That doesn’t make it any less impressive,” Will chirped. “Seriously, the way you moved...You were awesome.”

”He’s right, bro,” Nico added, though Sam looked like he was having trouble with the compliments, looking pleased yet nervous.

_I guess he isn’t used to compliments._

_Poor guy, he must have had it rough growing up._

_I suppose being a prince isn’t easy._

_He doesn’t strike me as the overly pampered type._

“So, how has your guys’ day been?” Jason asked, trying to change the topic for Sam’s sake.

”Significantly more mundane, all things considered,” the young prince answered. 

“There were some interesting parts,” Percy added with a playful smirk, causing Sam to blush again.

_Percy, you dork._

_I can’t believe he told me._

“You haven’t run into any trouble, have you?” Nico asked.

Jason shook his head.

”Nothing we couldn’t handle. That weapon and shield has come in handy. Thankfully, I’ve only had to use it once.”

_I can’t believe that Sam managed to design such a weapon and shield._

_The guy has enough skill in craftsmanship to make a child of Hephaestus/Vulcan envious._

_I mean, the shield collapses into a sheath._

_How brilliant is that?_

”How much longer until you reach your destination?” the other blonde asked.

”Hopefully by tomorrow,” Jason replied. “After that comes negotiations. That’s the hard part.”

_Seriously, the gods can act less mature than children._

“If you’re having trouble, just let Sam talk to them,” Percy said. “He can...negotiate quite well.”

_A wise choice of words._

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Jason replied, stretching a crick in his neck. “Gods, these bus rides are killing me.”

”You look like you could use a massage,” Will noted. “I can give you one when I get back.”

”That’s...very thoughtful of you, Will,” Jason said. “Thanks. Neeks, is he any good?”

Nico nodded.

”Very.”

”I’ll look forward to it then,” Jason said.

”By the way, have you come up with a pet name for me?” Will asked.

Jason blinked.

”A pet name?”

”Yeah, I want one,” the other blonde said. “I mean, I have one for you, shouldn’t I have one?”

_Hmm..._

Jason thought over it briefly before deciding.

”Suit yourself...Freckles.”

Will blushed, though it seemed mostly from embarrassment, making the few freckles on his face stand out more.

”Excuse me, did you just call me ‘Freckles’?”

Jason smiled.

“I did.”

”Bro, it’s perfect!” Percy exclaimed.

”Percy, shut up!” Will snapped rather harshly.

”Do you not like it?” Jason asked, not wanting to call the other blonde something he didn’t like.

_I think his freckles are cute..._

“No, it’s fine,” Will muttered under his breath, making Jason feel rather happy.

_Aww, he likes it._

“What about you and Sam?” Percy asked, making the two in question blink simultaneously.

”What about us?”

_Oh, great, don’t tell me that we’ll start talking at the same time..._

“Pet names,” Percy clarified.

Sam shrugged.

”Sorry, nothing comes to mind.”

”Same,” Jason added, partly because he couldn’t think of anything, and the other part became he still found it unusual that Percy called Sam ‘Noct’.

_I mean, it definitely fits, but I can’t just call him the same thing because I don’t think they’re the same person..._

_I don’t know the Cloudy Wolf’s actual name._

_All I know is that he was vehemently opposed to being called ‘Noctis’._

_Maybe Sam and Noct are twins or something._

_After all, Sam did say that what I said made sense._

“Fair enough. Just call each other by your names,” Percy mumbled, seemingly disappointed.

_Why is this important to him?_

_Maybe because it’s a sign of how close our group is?_

_We are rather close._

_In fact, some of the campers even thought that Percy and I were dating because of how much we hang out._

_I guess that some people could tell that things between Percy and Annabeth were beginning to fall apart._

_But that could be a reason Percy started spending more time with me._

_And it’s hard to refuse the guy._

_Not that I have any sort of feelings for Percy beyond friendship._

_We’re just...close._

“Jason, you’re spacing out,” Sam commented, pulling the son of Jupiter from his thoughts. 

“Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind,” he replied.

_I mean, it’s true._

“Don’t let your thoughts keep you up,” Sam said. “I want you to make it back, preferably alive.”

_Me leaving really seems to bother him._

_I guess that someone left and never came back._

“I agree with that sentiment,” Will added. “I believe that it’s time for you to get some sleep. Doctor’ orders.”

_I wanna talk a little longer, but there’s no arguing with those two._

“Yeah, I’ll get some sleep,” Jason replied. “Good night.”

”Good night, Jason,” Sam said.

”Sleep well,” Nico added.

”Stay safe,” Will practically ordered.

”And keep in touch,” Percy finished.

Jason smiled, feeling quite happy to be so cared for. He then ended the call.

_How did I get such great friends?_

_I have to make it back...for their sake._

Jason then shook his head.

_No, not just for theirs, but mine, too._

* * *

Sam

On a metal platform, the young prince stood near the edge of a cliff, hood up, hands in his pockets, and half his face hidden in shadow. To his left were twelve others, teenagers around fifteen years of age, all armed with various weapons. All of them were currently giving Sam perplexed expressions.

_Ugh..._

”Erm...professor...who’s the kid?” a boy asked.

_I’m not a kid, I’m twelve, thank you very much._

_I just...haven’t grown all that much._

_Not like him._

_It’s hard to believe that we used to be around the same height._

_So unfair..._

Behind them were two adults, one male and one female. The man had hair that had grayed early and wore a black suit and vest, a dark green button-up shirt, dark green pants, and had small sunglasses that seemed more for style than for protection. In one his hands was an ornate metal cain; in the other was a mug. The woman was a blonde holding a larger Scroll the size of a tablet. She had glasses, a white blouse, and a and black skirt.

“That ‘kid’ isn’t that much younger than you. He is Samuel Lucis Caelum,” the man answered. “He was at the top of his class from Signal Academy and designed the Scrolls you so commonly use today. He is trying out for Beacon Academy and has already been on several Hunts. It’s become clear that he’s too advanced to remain at Signal.”

“I’ve heard about you,” a girl next to Sam commented. “They say that you were transferred from regular school to one for Venator (Hunter) and Venatrix (Huntress) in training because you kept getting into fights.”

The young prince turned his gaze towards the girl.

”Yeah, they did. I got into fights at Signal, too.”

”Why?” she asked.

Sam pulled back his hood, revealing his face and hair, which could appear anywhere from black to an almost light brown depending on the lighting.

”Because I’m a prince, and for some reason, despite my lineage, people automatically assume I’m weak.”

_Seriously, everyone knows who began the Line of Lucis._

_Well...everyone in Lucis at least._

_Why would anyone assume that we’re weak?_

_Why would anyone assume I’m weak specifically?_

_They take one look at me and conclude ‘There’s no way you could have beaten so-and-so in a fight’._

_Well...I suppose it’s because I haven’t grown all that much._

_So unfair!_

_I wonder if it’s because of...that._

“Are you really Samuel Lucis Caelum?” the girl asked. “No one’s seen a picture of you in awhile.”

”I am,” Sam answered. “And that’s because I don’t want my picture taken. Not in public, anyways.”

”And you’re...how old?”

”That’s public knowledge.”

”So...you’re twelve?”

”Yes.”

”You don’t look twelve.”

”Yeah, I get that a lot.”

”I thought you had Mako Addiction.”

”I did,” Sam replied, pulling his hood back up, being more comfortable with it.

”Then...they found a cure?” she continued.

”No.”

”Then how-...”

”I’m done talking about it.”

_I’m not talking about my personal life._

_And so far, no one in Lucis **is**  interested in just me._

_Who I am..._

_What I like..._

_Hell, even my favorite color._

_All they see is the creepy kid who just so happens to be a prince._

_Then again...I suppose I actually am trying to get people to back off._

”I heard about you, too,” the same boy from earlier commented. “My brother talked about you. You have a rather...interesting nickname.”

_I know which one he’s referring to._

”My reputation precedes me,” Sam said.

”You gave him a black eye.”

_I’ve done more than just give black eyes._

Sam just shrugged.

”I’ve never started a fight. I’ve also never lost a fight.”

_At least, I’ve never started a fight at school._

_I’ve also never lost a fight once._

_Except to...them._

_But those weren’t at school, so those don’t count._

”Have you **actually** killed anyone?” the boy pressed.

Sam regarded the teen briefly and smirked.

”Wouldn’t you like to know?”

”Dude, this kid gives me the creeps,” the boy commented to someone next to him.

Sam rolled his eyes, though they couldn’t tell.

”I get that a lot, too. And I’m not a kid. Call me a ‘kid’ again, and I will **personally** introduce you to the ground. And trust me, your relationship will be intimate.”

“Well, introductions will have to wait,” the male professor said. “Let us continue. For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.”

“Now, I’m sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams,” the female professor added. “Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today.”

”These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon,” the male professor said. “So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.”

”What?!” one of the teens exclaimed.

”See, I told you,” the girl from earlier said to a boy standing next to her.

”After you’ve partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest,” the male professor continued. “You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.”

_Destroy everything in my path?_

Sam smirked.

_That’s what I do._

One of the teenagers laughed nervously.

_Woose._

”You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene,” the male professor elaborated. “You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair will choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?”

“Yes, actually,” the girl replied. “There are thirteen of us. Does that mean that if one of us doesn’t partner up, we fail?”

”A legitimate question,” the female professor noted. “No, you won’t fail. If you happen to make eye-contact with His Highness,  then you have yet to find a partner. His Highness is free to choose whether or not he partners up, and will not be assigned to any team should he pass. That being said, His Highness must retrieve his own relic and make it back before anyone else.”

”Sounds like he has it rough,” the girl noted.

_Oh, no, this will be all too easy._

”On another note, since His Highness has to make it back first, that also means that he can take any non-fatal measures to prevent a pair from making it back before him,” the male professor commented. “By the same stroke, pairs may also retrieve his relic before him. While this may sound like it would be in your interest, upon retrieving his relic, His Highness will be notified of your location, and he is to get it back. Whether you choose to give it to him or fight is your choice, but if you’re aware of his reputation, I suggest that you choose wisely. Now, any other questions?”

”Yeah...um...sir-...” someone started.

”Good,” the professor interrupted. “Now, take your positions.”

The teens, save Sam and the teen with a question, took various stances with their weapons.

”Uh...sir? I’ve got...um...a question,” the same teen continued as one of the teens was catapulted from their platform. “So, this landing strategy thing...uh...w-what is it? You’re, like, dropping us off or something?”

”No,” the professor answered as another was launched. “You will be falling.”

”Oh, I see,” the teen said, more people being launched. “So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?”

_Is he serious?_

_He’s not prepared._

“No,” the professor replied. “You will be using your own landing strategy.” 

“Uh-huh...Yeah. So...um...what exactly is a landing strate-...” he started, only to start screaming as he was catapulted.

Sam rolled his eyes, activating his Aura to manipulate the Dust infused into his clothes. White glowing patterns of lines began to appear, and he was launched into the air.

_Let’s do this._

* * *

 Nico

The son of Hades found himself infinite blue realm, bathed in light.

_Where am I?_

_What is this place?_

“ _Greetings, son of Hades,_ ”a collection of voices said.

”Who said that?” Nico asked.

“ _We are the Lucii,_ ” the voices answered. “ _And you are bonded with the Chosen._ ”

_The Chosen?_

_Wait...bonded._

_Are they referring to Sam?_

“Do you mean Sam?” Nico questioned. 

“ _Yes,_ ” the voices replied. “ _He who is branded as l’Cie. You must stand by him, Archean._ ”

_Archean?_

“Could you elaborate a little?” the Italian asked, feeling rather lost. “What do you mean by ‘Archean’? What does it mean to be a l’Cie? Why did Sam lose his memories? Is this in any way connected to Will?”

” _All shall be revealed in due time, Archean,_ ” the Lucii replied. “ _If the Chosen’s memories have been lost, then there is nothing we can do. He shall have to wait until his memories are restored._ ”

Nico couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

_How very helpful..._

“Great,” Nico said under his breath. “Can I...erm...go now?”

” _Very well,_ ” the Lucii answered, and Nico found himself back in the Poseidon Cabin, staring a sleeping Percy directly in the face.

Nico’s face then felt very warm.

_Too close!_

_This is not how we slept!_

_Why do we keep moving around?!_

Due to the soft light emitted from Sam’s brand, Nico knew that his bro was behind him.

_That means that Will is behind Percy...again._

Percy mumbled some incoherent sleep babble and pulled Nico closer, and Sam growled slightly, pulling Nico in the opposite direction. Percy growled back.

_Gods, they’re fighting over me in their sleep!_

“Would you guys quit it?” Will asked, sounding slightly awake, though he actually turned out to be behind Sam, much to Nico’s surprise.

_He must have gone through his nightmare already._

_Did Sam help him out again?_

_He must have._

_Will usually wakes me up when he’s having one._

_And how do we move around so much?_

Instead of trying to pull Nico back, Percy moved closer, effectively sandwiching the Italian between the two, both letting out sighs, seemingly content with the arrangement. 

Will then moved closer towards Sam, likely too tired to care about the arrangement, though Nico found himself blushing profusely.

“Just sleep, Nico,” his boyfriend said softly. “This seems to keep happening regardless of where we start. Might as well get used to it.”

_Get used to it?!_

_I’m sandwiched between my long-time crush and my bro!_

Sam and Percy tightened their arms around the son of Hades, and he started to feel...safe.

_This is actually kinda...nice._

_It’s weird, but somehow, in a good way._

_Then again, we are a weird group of friends._

_..._

_I should stop questioning it._

_I suppose that I might as well get used to it._

Nico closed his eyes once more, letting himself drift away into slumber.

* * *

Jason

The young son of Jupiter sat next to a fire, stripped down to his boxers while his clothes dried. His friend had somehow summoned a backpack with a spare set of clothes, and was currently eating some of the fish he had caught. 

_This guy is a real mystery._

_He just...started a fire by throwing a fireball that he seemingly conjured out of thin air._

_Then there’s the glowing patterns on his clothes._

_I want answers, but where do I start?_

Jason thought over it for awhile before deciding.

”Do you go to school?”

”Yes,” Noct replied, throwing the fish bones into the fire. “Though I’m on break because I finished my courses early. I’m also several grades ahead of everyone else, so, older classmates. Of course, I had to be transferred from my original school. I kept getting into fights...”

”Why?” Jason asked. “Did you...get picked on?”

Noct shrugged.

”I still do, and I still get into fights, but...it’s kinda the norm for injuries to happen there.”

_Again, what kind of school does he go to?_

“And that’s all you can tell me?” the young blonde asked.

”For now,” Noct replied. “There’s a lot I wanna tell you...but I’m not supposed to.”

”Lupa seems to have an idea of who you are,” Jason commented. “Does she?”

Noct smirked.

”I doubt she knows my actual identity, but I’m not surprised that she has an idea.”

Noct then frowned, making Jason feel rather concerned.

”Something wrong?”

”Do you...trust me?” Noct asked under his breath, so that Jason barely heard him.

_Did he say what I think he did?_

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Jason said.

”Do you trust me?” Noct repeated more loudly. “Do you really consider me your friend, or are you just scared of me? Are you just playing along so that I won’t hurt you?”

”Why would you even think that?” Jason questioned, feeling rather shocked by the series of questions.

“Because you’re my only friend,” Noct answered. “I’ve never had one, Cloud. I like you...a lot. That scares me.”

_He’s had it rough._

”Noct...” Jason said, feeling rather touched and rather sad. “I trust you. I don’t know why, but I do. Maybe it’s your eyes, or how you carry yourself with pride. I initially didn’t know what to make of you, and frankly, at first, you were kinda a jerk. It’s like you were deliberately trying to make me angry and push me away, but it made me more curious than anything. Now, I’m glad that I didn’t give up.”

To Jason’s surprise, Noct shut his eyes and tears started running down his face. Noct seemingly suppressed each sob that racked his body.

_He’s **definitely** had it rough..._

Jason stood in order to take a seat next to the boy he had initially known as the Cloudy Wolf.

”Noct...” 

“I’ve...n-never c-c-cried,” his friend whispered through a series of huffs. “It’s n-never b...bothered me. I d-didn’t care...what they thought of m-me. But...I c-care about w-what...you think...”

_He’s never cried?_

_Not once?_

It then occurred to Jason what might be happening.

_Oooh._

“You’re not crying because you’re sad, you’re crying because you’re happy,” Jason explained. 

Noct huffed, holding back another sob.

”That’s s-stupid...”

”I’m happy, too,” Jason said. “When you were gone, I was worried that you’d never come back. I missed you.”

“...I...missed you, too,” Noct replied, a silent sob racking his body.

_Gods, he needs to let it out._

Jason hugged his friend.

”You’re my friend, Noct. Even if you feel like you don’t have a place with anywhere, you’ll always have one with me.”

The hug and words had the desires effect on Noct, and he stopped holding back his sobs, finally allowing himself to cry.

_I’ll take care of him._

_I promise._

After several minutes of crying, to Jason’s surprise, he noticed that the white portions of Noct’s hair gradually darken to match the rest, and glowing wisps of light flowed from his forehead as he calmed down.

_What’s going on?_

“Noct...you’re hair,” Jason said.

Noct sniffled.

”What about it?”

”It’s not white anymore,” Jason answered, moving one of his hands to check his friend’s forehead. “The markings are gone, too.”

”Wait...really?” Noct asked.

”Yeah...” Jason replied. “How do you feel?”

Noct smiled and sighed softly.

”Better. Like a tear in my very being was fixed. Something that I’ve lived with it for so long, that I don’t even remember what it’s like to be without it or even realize it.”

_I’m not sure if I understand, but...I’m really happy._

“Do you want to know my name, Cloud?” Noct asked.

Jason frowned slightly.

”What about our promise?”

”I just need for you to promise me that you’ll make it to Camp Jupiter,” his friend replied. “Oh, and you can’t tell anyone my name. If you can promise me that, I’ll tell you.”

“I’m...not sure,” Jason said hesitantly. “I don’t want to break my promise.”

”But I wanna tell you. Think of it as a renegotiation.”

_Well...I do wanna know, and I don’t think it’s bad if we redo our terms._

“How about a compromise?” Noct asked, since Jason had yet to reply. “I’ll give you parts of my name, revealing the whole thing over time, depending on the promise you keep. I’ll tell you the other part when you reach Camp Jupiter, and the final part for becoming praetor.”

_That works._

“Alright,” Jason agreed. “I accept this new agreement, and I promise not to tell anyone your name.”

His friend nodded.

”Good. My name...is Noctis.”

* * *

 Sam

The young prince and Percy, hand in hand, followed Malcom, Annabeth’s half-brother, through some woods. Sam’s thoughts were all over the place due to his dreams, waking up to find Nico between himself and his boyfriend, and not getting enough sleep.

_Ugh, I can’t think straight._

_I should have had more coffee._

_Then again, coffee doesn’t do anything for me._

Sam sighed.

_I didn’t get enough sleep because I was helping Will through his nightmare, and then Connor started pounding at our door, asking if we had found our imaginary spider!_

_Luckily, I answered the door and wouldn’t let him peek inside._

_I don’t want him to start spreading rumors because of our sleeping arrangement._

_Not for my sake, but for Nico’s and Will’s._

“So, Sam, you’re a...Venator?” Malcom asked, pulling the young prince from his scattered thoughts.

”Correct,” Sam replied.

”And that means what exactly?” the son of Athena questioned.

”Ask Chiron,” Sam said. “I’m...not at liberty to discuss the details.”

”You okay?” Percy asked, giving Sam’s hand a gentle squeeze.

”I didn’t get enough sleep,” Sam replied.

”How about we take a nap when we get back?” Percy suggested.

Sam sighed.

”I’m the type who can’t fall asleep during the day.”

”Maybe Will can help,” Percy said.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”How?”

”Nico said that he gives great massages,” his boyfriend answered. ”It might help you relax.”

”I’ll...consider it,” Sam replied as he, Percy, and Malcom entered a clearing littered with cracks and craters in the ground.

”Damn, you really did a number here,” Percy commented.

Sam sighed.

”I’d say that you should see the other guy, but I **was** the other guy in that scenario.”

The young prince then spotted a large, double-edged blade implanted in the ground. It had an unusual shape, divided into two parts, the bottom half being broader the upper half.

_I recognize that blade, but...I feel like there’s more to it._

_Where’s the rest of it?_

“Recognize it?” Malcom asked as they approached the sword.

”I do,” the young prince answered, releasing Percy’s hand.

Sam reached out towards the blade’s handle, then hesitated.

_Why am I hesitating?_

Sam grabbed the blade’s handle, and his head seared with pain as images flashed through his mind faster than he could make sense of them.

_‘Sam, run!’_

_’Why are you doing this?’_

_’Please, stop!’_

_’Don’t make me do this!’_

_’Sam...you have my thanks.’_

Sam quickly released the blade’s handle as he staggered backwards and grabbed his head, closed his eyes and shouted. He collapsed to his knees, and though Percy rushed towards him and started frantically talking, Sam was unable to even register it, more images relentlessly flashing through his mind.

_Make it stop..._

_Percy, please, help me!_

Sam started breathing heavily at the onslaught of images, unable to comprehend any of them. All faces were blurred, and he could only catch bits of any words spoken.

”Sam...” Percy’s voice cut through, pulling Sam back.

_Percy..._

“Sam!” Percy repeated, snapping the young prince back, finding a distressed looking son of Poseidon staring back at him.

Sam then noticed that Percy was holding his cheeks.

”P-Percy?” he stammered.

”Sam, are you okay?” Percy asked.

The young prince slowly nodded.

”What happened?” Percy asked gently.

”I...I don’t know...” Sam answered honestly.

”Was it the sword?” Malcom asked. “None of the others have had that reaction to touching it.”

Percy looked at Sam with a questioning expression, and Sam understood.

_He’s asking if we should tell him._

Sam nodded, giving Percy permission.

”Sam...doesn’t have many memories,” he explained. 

“Wait, what?” Malcom asked, sounding quite surprised.

”The sword must have triggered something,” Percy continued. “Were you able to remember anything?”

Sam shook his head.

”No...It...It all happened too quickly. I...couldn’t make sense of any of it.”

”Can you stand?” Percy asked.

Sam took a moment, then nodded his head, letting Percy help him back to his feet.

”Malcom...” Percy said.

”Yes?”

”Don’t tell anyone else about this.”

”Even Annabeth?”

”Yes, even Annabeth.”

The son of Athena seemed hesitant for a moment, but he then nodded.

”Alright. I won’t tell anyone about it.”

Sam sighed.

”Thank you.”

The young prince returned his attention to the sword once more, as did Percy.

”Do you know what it is?”

”Yes, it’s a Royal Arm, Superbia, or Pride,” Sam answered, walking back towards the sword once more. “Part of it, anyways.”

This time, Sam didn’t hesitate, grabbing the handle and pulling the blade from the ground. 

“Where’s the rest of it?” Percy asked, when Sam’s Scroll started to beep.

_That’s not a call._

The young prince reached into his pocket with his free hand, pulling out his Scroll and opening it. He then blinked.

_Is this..._

”No way,” Sam said.

Percy frowned.

”What? What is it?”

Sam pressed the screen, and nearby, a black motorcycle with two wheels in the front and seemingly materialized into view. The bike had golden mechanical parts

_Cloaking technology sure comes in handy._

”That,” he said, nodding in the bike’s direction, causing the son of Poseidon and the son of Athena to look where Sam had indicated.

”Whoa, sweet bike,” Percy commented, making Sam smirk.

”Thanks. That’s the Regalia: Type G. I did a good job, if I may say so.”

”Wait, you made it?” Malcom asked, understanding what the young prince had implied.

”Yes,” Sam answered, walking towards the bike.

Percy and Malcom quickly followed.

Sam planted the sword back into the ground to inspect the motorcycle.

_Seems to be in one piece._

_I wonder..._

Sam sat atop the bike and placed his hand on one of the handles, finding a button.

_Found it._

He pressed the button, and the sides of the motorcycle expanded it, revealing several slotted sections carrying various blades.

”What are those?” Percy asked.

”The rest of it,” Sam replied, hopping off the bike to grab the sword he had planted into the ground and insert it into an empty slot.

_Oh, yeah, I can operate some functions from my Scroll._

Sam pressed the screen, and the sides collapsed back into the bike.

”Aren’t you gonna do that crystal floating thing?” Percy asked, making Sam snigger a bit.

”No, I believe that I should return it to its owner.”

”And that would be?”

”I have absolutely no idea. Wanna ride?”

Percy blinked.

”Wait, really?”

Sam smiled.

”Of course,” he replied, snatching a pair of tinted goggles from the air.

Sam placed them over his head and adjusted them before getting back on the bike, leaning forward slightly.

Percy got behind Sam and wrapped his arms around his waist.

”You good, Malcom?” Percy asked.

The son of Athena nodded.

”Yeah, I’ll just ride back with Argus.”

Sam pressed the ignition, starting the engine, though the bike made no sound.

”You ready?”

”Is this thing on?”

”Yes.”

”Then I’m ready.”

”Hold on!” Sam shouted, and the bike rapidly accelerated.

”Whoa!” Percy exclaimed, tightening his grip around Sam. “You might wanna slow down.”

”Why? No one will be able to catch us, and even if they did follow us, we’d lose them at the Camp border.”

”You’re crazy!”

”No less crazy than you.”

”That’s...a fair point. It’s weird that I can talk to you on a motorcycle. These things are usually obnoxiously loud.”

”I’m not the ‘obnoxiously loud’ type.”

”True.”

_I’ve never had a passenger before._

_Well, now Percy and I have transportation for going out._

* * *

 Percy

Because Sam’s Regalia made virtually no sound, they hadn’t attracted any attention upon arriving back at Camp, though they found Nico and Will waiting for them. Based on their expressions, they were quite impressed with the motorcycle, making Percy smirk.

_Yeah, my boyfriend has a sweet ride._

“Sweet ride, bro,” Nico commented.

_Oh, look, an echo._

Sam and Percy got off the bike, and Sam removed his goggles.

”Thanks, I made it myself.”

”Dude, you made that?!” Will exclaimed.

”Sure did,” Sam replied, his hair catching the sunlight in a way that made his hair almost seem a light brown.

_Gods, he is beautiful._

Sam seemed to notice that all three guys were staring at him.

”What?”

”Nothing, you’re just...” Percy started.

”Very good looking,” Will finished.

”It’s like your hair changes color from black to light brown,” Nico added.

The young prince blushed, looking rather sheepish.

”It...depends on the lighting...”

“What color would you even call that?” Will seemingly wondered aloud.

”Beautiful,” Percy answered.

”Guys, you’re embarrassing me~,” Sam whined.

Nico suddenly smirked.

”I think we just found Puppy’s weakness — compliments.”

_True._

“It only works if it’s from a guy, though,” Percy elaborated. “He didn’t bat an eye when Piper or Annabeth complimented him on his looks.”

”Percy, shut up,” his boyfriend said under his breath.

”Any guy?” Will asked, grinning like a child of Hermes. “Or does Nightlight have to find them attractive?”

Sam’s cheeks became visibly more red.

_Does Sam find Nico and Will attractive?_

Percy’s boyfriend then suddenly had a guilty expression, casting his gaze towards the ground.

“Hey, it’s okay if you find them attractive,” Percy said, not wanting Sam to feel ashamed.

_My Sam should never feel ashamed._

_Ever._

”I don’t want you to think **that** I’m the kind of guy,” Sam explained. 

”I know you’re not, Sam,” Percy replied. 

_I know that Sam would never cheat on me._

“We’re not saying that you are,” Will added. “Though I’ll admit that I’m highly flattered that I’m your type. Is there anyone else besides just us?”

Sam just shook his head, no longer looking ashamed, though he was back to looking embarrassed.

Percy smirked playfully.

”He’s picky. Right, Neeks?”

He looked to see the son of Hades looking as embarrassed as his bro, likely because he had just learned that Sam found him attractive.

_Aww, that’s cute._

“Did you...erm...find that sword Chiron was talking about?” Nico asked, seemingly not wanting to talk about Sam’s potential crush on him.

”Hmm?” Sam replied. “Oh, yeah. Several, in fact.”

Will raised an eyebrow.

”Several?”

Sam pulled out his Scroll, opened it, and pressed the screen, causing the side-compartments of the bike to pop open. He then pulled the sword he had found in the ground and another one with the handle seemingly within the blade and combined them.

_A hollow blade?_

Sam then removed a sword where one side was saw-toothed, though each tooth was flat, more akin to a sword-breaker than a saw, and he attached it to the back of the main blade, making the sword even larger. He pulled out a second identical saw-toothed blade, and also attached it to the back.

_This thing is ridiculously large._

_It’s even larger than the one he got from Ceres!_

Sam walked around to the bike’s opposite side and pulled out a shorter blade, though it still boasted an impressive width. He attached it to the main blade’s side, and the shorter blade’s handle folded upwards. Sam repeated the process with an identical blade to the main sword’s other side.

”Gods, how many more swords are you gonna combine?” Will asked.

_I had the same question actually._

“That’s it,” Sam replied, pulling out two more item that weren’t blades.

One some kind of strap with a purple gem, and the other was a something that Sam attatched to the sword’s hilt and handle, each holding a purple gem. Sam then placed the oversized sword behind his back, and the gems glowed briefly, causing the sword to stick to his back.

_That’s pretty cool._

“How’s it work?” Percy asked.

”Gravity Dust,” Sam answered. “C’mon, let’s go to Thalia’s Pine.”

Percy quickly fell into stride with his boyfriend, and Will and Nico soon joined them.

”So, what’s the name of that...big fucking sword?” Nico asked, making Will snigger.

”It’s name is Superbia, or Pride,” Sam replied. “It’s a Royal Arm.”

”Sure it’s not compensating for something?” Will asked.

”It’s not my Glaive,” Sam retorted. “I haven’t claimed it either.”

”Then who’s is it?” Nico questioned.

Sam shrugged.

”I don’t know, but I recognize it. I’m hoping to return it to its rightful owner.”

Nico frowned.

”Why not just take it for your own? It was left behind.”

”I need consent, and this Glaive is silent,” Sam answered. “I can use it, but for now, I can’t claim it. My best course of action would be to find its owner and go from there.”

Once they reached the pine, Sam took the blade from his back and planted it in the ground.

Percy frowned.

”You’re just gonna leave it here?”

Sam nodded.

”For now. Besides, it’s not like anyone has the strength to remove it, so it’s safe.”

”Is it that heavy?” Nico questioned, and Sam shook his head.

”It’s not as heavy as it looks...Well, it isn’t to me.”

_Yeah, that makes more sense._

“Ugh, I’m tired,” Sam complained. “Seriously, we need a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign or something.”

”Why not take a nap?” Nico suggested. “I take naps when I overuse my powers.”

”No, you pass out like Sam here,” Will pointed out, making the Italian cross his arms and huff.

_Come to think of it, I suppose Nico passes out a lot, too._

”There’s a difference between ‘tired’ and ‘sleepy’,” Sam replied to Nico. “Problem is that I’m not sleepy. A nap wouldn’t do me any good because I can’t nap. I suppose I could try really hard to remember something and pass out.”

”Let’s avoid that,” Nico said rather quickly.

_Agreed._

“I suggested a massage from you, Will,” Percy said. “Nico says that they’re good, and I trust him.”

”It’ll definitely help you relax,” Nico added. 

“But I have a busy schedule for today,” Sam objected. “I have Scrolls to make, classes to teach, homework to help with, see if Chiron has any Bounties...”

”And you’ll do better if you’re refreshed and ready for them,” Will stated. “You’re under my care, so I need to make sure that you’re healthy.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”Since when was I your patient?”

”Since you arrived,” the blonde answered. “Hey, if it makes you feel better, Nico’s my patient, too.”

”Yeah, I feel so much better,” Sam deadpanned. “I’ll take you up on the massage later. Right now, I have to-...”

”Sam almost passed out today,” Percy interrupted.

”Percy!” Sam cried out.

”Then I’ll give Chiron a doctor’s note excusing you,” Will added. 

“I don’t need a doctor’s note,” Sam said, seemingly quite stubborn.

Will looked at Percy.

”Gods, he’s as stubborn as you are.”

Percy smirked.

”I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Will returned his attention to his ‘patient’.

”You’re going to relax. Doctor’s orders.”

Sam frowned, clearly not pleased.

”I don’t take orders. I give them.”

Will sighed.

”Nico, take us back to the Cabin.”

_Oh, I know where this is going._

Percy quickly grabbed Sam’s hand as Nico grabbed Will’s before walking up to grab Percy’s free hand.

”Wait, what are you-...” Sam started before Percy felt like the wind was rushing past him at ridiculous speed while simultaneously being dunked in ice water.

Everything became a tunnel of darkness for a second before the guys reappeared inside the Poseidon Cabin, and Percy’s head was spinning, finding it difficult to remain upright.

Will seemed to be having the same problem.

”Well, I’d say that was smart, but you’re forgetting something: I like shadow-traveling,” Sam pointed out, smirking and completely unfazed. “Now, while you guys take a few minutes to compose yourselves, I’ll be taking my leave.”

Percy felt his boyfriend release his hand.

_No!_

“Get him!” Percy shouted, making a grab for Sam.

The young prince glowed blue, but instead of warping, Sam took a step back, and Percy’s fingers seemingly passed through where he tried to grab.

_What the...?_

“Surprised?” Sam asked, smirking cockily, doing the same thing as Will tried to grab him, his hands also seemingly passing through as Sam took another step back. “I just remembered that I can phase through solid objects. I can only do it for a split second, but it comes in handy for making a quick dodge.”

”What?!” Nico cried out. 

_Yeah, that’s what I was gonna say._

“Point is this: You can’t catch me,” Sam continued. “Now, if you’ll excuse me...”

”Sam, wait,” Percy said, making his boyfriend sigh.

”What?”

Percy then put on his best baby seal face.

”Please~?”

”That’s not fair...” Sam complained.

_Perfect._

”Now!” Percy shouted.

”Wait, wha-...” Sam started to say as the three demigods tackled him onto the bed. “Get off me!”

”Hold him!” Nico shouted as Sam pushed him off slightly.

_He’s way too strong!_

_Wait, during that game of Truth or Dare, Jason..._

“He’s ticklish!” Will exclaimed.

_Oh, so he noticed, too._

“Don’t you dare,” Sam growled.

”Massage or tickle, those are your choices,” Percy stated with a grin, poking his boyfriend’s side to show that the threat was serious while also drawing a giggle. 

Will also started to poke at Sam, making him giggle more, and Nico joined in. The laughter seemed contagious, Sam laughing from being tickled and the guys because they were enjoying themselves. 

Before long, they had the young prince in tears from laughter.

_This is fun._

“I give! I give!” Sam laughed, causing them to stop the tickle torture.

”I think he’s had enough,” Nico declared, sitting on Sam’s stomach, looking quite proud that he had managed to overpower his bro.

“Erm...get off?” Sam asked, not sounding the least bit like he was giving an order.

”What was it that you told me?” Nico replied. “Oh, right. Relax, bro. You’re comfy.”

Sam frowned.

”Did I say that?”

”You did,” Will answered. “You seem to talk a bit in your sleep.”

The young prince looked flustered.

”Ugh, someone kill me.” 

“How about a massage instead?” Percy suggested.

”Fine,” Sam relented. “Get off me, please.”

Percy and Will pulled away, though Nico remained, and Percy was suddenly struck by the sight of Sam blushing softly, slightly out of breath, and his shirt pulled up a bit.

_Oh, gods, I’d ravish him._

Nico seemed to finally realize just how it looked, and quickly got off Sam, blushing even more than his bro.

”Y-Yeah, of course.”

_I must say, that looked kinda hot._

_Not that I’d let anyone do something, but still._

“Great!” Will chirped. “Trust me, I’ll make you nice and relaxed, and then Percy can cuddle you while you nap. You are going to have to take your shirt off, though.”

”I can keep my pants, right?” Sam asked.

”Not unless you want a full body massage,” Will answered.

”Just my upper body is fine,” Sam said.

The blonde smiled.

”Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Cloudy Wolf revealed his name, and it isn’t Sam. Furthermore, he made Jason promise not to reveal his name to anyone. Will Jason keep that promise?
> 
> Also, will Chiron have bounties for Sam?
> 
> If you need an idea of what Sam’s bike looks like, look up Fenrir from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Superbia is the Fusion Sword, also from Advent Children.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Relaxing and Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to follow Will’s advice, and Jason meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Thetruehero (on FanFiction), who provided me with one of the characters. Love ya, bro!
> 
> Also, I use the song Brave Shine in this chapter. Here’s a link: https://youtu.be/Y9055dqYAU0

Will

Not for the first time, Will admired his friend’s body as he stripped himself of his hoodie and shirt. 

_You wouldn’t think that he’s a battle-hardened fighter just by looking at him._

_He lacks the scars that just about everyone else has._

_If anything, you’d think that he’s a supermodel._

Will looked to Percy, who had decided to sit in a chair by their table, giving Will a smile of consent.

_He’s awfully trusting of me._

_After all, I’ve said on more than one occasion that Sam is **very** good looking._

_If I wasn’t taken, chances are very high that I’d try something, especially since I know that Sam is at the very least attracted to me._

_But I need the guy to relax, not freak out._

_Besides, I already have Nico._

_I wonder how he’s dealing with the fact that Sam thinks he’s cute._

_Based on how quickly he got off him, I think it makes him nervous._

_Hopefully not too nervous to sleep._

_After all, Sam has a tendency to cuddle Nico regardless of where he starts._

_And I must say that cuddling Sam was nice._

_He’s cooler than Nico, though as far as I can tell, not as cool as Jason._

_Anyways..._

“Go ahead and get on the bed,” Will told Sam.

The young prince nodded, looking somewhat nervous. He got atop the bed and propped his head up on his arms.

_Perfect._

Will walked towards the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of massage oil.

”When did I get that?” Percy asked.

”You didn’t,” Will answered. “It’s mine.”

The blonde climbed atop the bed, then atop the young prince. He opened the bottle and poured its contents into his hand before closing it and setting it aside. He smiled softly as he rubbed his hands together.

_Time to work my magic._

Will felt Sam tense as soon as he touched him.

_That won’t do at all._

“Hey, relax,” Will said gently. “I won’t try anything.”

_Percy would kill me if I did, and that would definitely hurt Nico._

Sam nodded, relaxing slightly, though not quite as much as the blonde would have liked.

_I’ll fix that._

Will spread the oil over Sam’s back before he began to work on his shoulders.

Sam sighed softly, relaxing more.

_See?_

_Luckily, he’s not wound up too tightly._

_After all, he has perfect posture._

Sam let out a hum, clearly letting himself enjoy the experience.

_If he’s enjoying this, I wonder if he’d enjoy a full body massage._

_I guess I’ll have to work up to that._

_It’s still hard for Percy to get the guy to even take his shirt off, though that’s partly to do with Sam being habitually conditioned to be ready at all times._

_That’s probably why he wakes up rather easily when not in deep sleep._

_Gods, no wonder he’s tired._

Will moved his hands to Sam’s ears, and to his surprise, the young prince huffed and moaned. He quickly looked to others.

Percy just smirked and shrugged, and Nico blushed.

_Oh, seems like I found a good spot._

_Someone has sensitive ears._

The blonde returned his attention to the young prince and smirked.

”Sensitive ears, huh? Percy, are you taking notes?”

”Sh-Shut up,” Sam stammered, his ears turning red.

_Hehe, so adorable._

Will continued to massage Sam’s ears, who trembled slightly and huffed again.

_I wonder if Percy is getting jealous that I’m making his boyfriend like this._

_I hope not._

Sam tried to suppress a moan, though it came out more as whimper as a result, and he clutched the bedsheets and turned his head towards Percy, looking rather longingly at him.

_That’s not relaxed._

_Guess I should stop._

The blonde moved started to massage Sam’s head, and the brunette relaxed a bit once more, though Will could still feel that he was somewhat flustered. 

_Let’s see if he’ll let me work on the front._

“Turn over,” Will gently urged, and to his surprise, the young prince actually complied.

The blonde straddled Sam in order to work on his chest and stomach, and he couldn’t help but admire the view of the half naked prince beneath him.

_Oh, gods..._

_How does Percy manage to keep his hands off the guy?_

Will’s mind drifted to the moment he had caught Percy and a very flustered Sam in Bunker 9.

_Scratch that._

_Based on what I saw, Percy came close to trying something._

_I can’t blame him either._

_Sam isn’t just cute, he’s a sweet guy._

_And right now, if I could, I’d..._

Will decided to distract himself by pouring more oil into his hands, not only because his thoughts were drifting towards dangerous territory but also because of the effect said thoughts were having on him, his pants becoming a bit tighter.

Sam looked at him with slightly flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes, though Will was quite glad that his eyes didn’t drift any lower.

_That would be quite awkward to explain._

_I don’t wanna break the trust that he has._

Sam closed his eyes and sighed as Will massaged his chest and stomach.

The blonde looked back towards Percy, who seemed to have a rather thoughtful expression while Nico looked away, though it seemed to be from being flustered rather than being hurt.

_I didn’t expect Percy to look like that._

_What’s he thinking?_

Will returned his attention to Sam, who seemed to be drifting off.

_Oh, good._

Sam’s breathing gradually became rhythmic, and since the son of Apollo couldn’t sense any nervousness in the brunette, he knew that Sam had fallen asleep.

_My goal is accomplished, and I’m not hard anymore, thank the gods._

_I don’t have to hide as I get up._

Will carefully climbed off the sleeping prince and looked back towards Percy with a smile.

”Mission accomplished. He’s all yours.”

Percy smirked and nodded towards Nico.

”Guess he’s all yours, too.”

”Shush,” Nico replied.

Percy stood and walked towards the bed, stripping himself of his jacket and shirt before climbing in next to Sam, who immediately turned on his side and snuggled his head into Percy’s chest.

”Thanks, Sun-bug. He needed this.”

_That’s so cute._

_I’d take a picture, but I need to wash my hands first._

“Do you want one, too?” Will offered, since he still had oil on his hands.

”Nah, I’m good,” Percy replied, for once not making a joke about Will being unable to keep his hands off him. “Maybe next time. I’ll go ahead and take a nap.”

”Just don’t sleep for more than an hour, or you’ll mess with your sleep cycle,” Will advised.

The son of Poseidon removed his Scroll and opened the screen, pressing it a few times before setting it behind him on the nightstand and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

”Got it.”

Will blinked.

_No ‘Doctor Solace’?_

_He’s being less of a flirt than usual..._

Will mentally shook his head.

_Not that I care._

_Better if he doesn’t tease me._

Will walked into the bathroom sink, turning on the water to wash his hands.

_I chose well with that oil._

_It doesn’t smear or clump up, and it’s rather easy to wash off with soap._

The blonde turned off the water and dried his hands on a hand towel before walking back into the room.

”Hey, Percy?” he said quietly.

”Hmm?”

”Thanks for trusting me with this. It means a lot, especially since you haven’t been with Sam very long, and...honestly, I thought you’d be more guarded.”

”Of course I trust you,” Percy replied. “If Nico does, why shouldn’t I?”

Will blinked again.

_Wow._

_Percy’s changed a since he first came here._

_When he first showed up and learned he was the son of Poseidon, he was...frankly a bit of a jerk._

_Not on purpose, but more he wanted to show that he didn’t need any help._

_Ever since the wars, Tartarus, and Annabeth, he’s grown up quite a bit._

_It’s funny, since Percy doesn’t mind being the center of attention while Sam doesn’t want any..._

Will mentally shook his head.

_No, that’s not right._

_Sam wants people to see him, just not judge him on how he looks._

_He wants people who are willing to actually get to know him and won’t bother with anyone who doesn’t._

_I guess that Percy is Sam’s perfect match._

“You ready?” Nico asked, still looking somewhat flustered.

_I think the noises Sam was making got to him._

_Hell, they got to me._

Will smiled and nodded.

”Yeah, let’s give Chiron Sam’s excuse for not teaching classes. Afterwards, we can go to the infirmary before you have to teach sword fighting.”

Will accompanied his boyfriend as they quietly left their Cabin, making sure to close the door gently.

”It didn’t bother you, did it?” the blonde asked.

”Did what bother me?” Nico replied.

”The massage,” Will clarified.

Nico shook his head.

”No, it didn’t bother me, I just...felt a little weird about it.”

_Well, at least he was okay with it._

“Is it because you found out Sam finds us hot?” Will asked playfully, making his boyfriend blush and nod. “Well, you can relax, you know that I won’t do anything about it, and Sam won’t act on it. I know he’s not demi like Jason, but Sam clearly needs an emotional connection to act on his attraction.”

“And...you don’t think he does?” Nico asked.

Will contemplated it for a moment, then shook his head.

”If you’re asking if he has an emotional connection with us, then yes, he does. He had to in order to trust me, and like you, Sam doesn’t place his trust easily. But I don’t feel like it’s a romantic one. Not like with Percy.”

“That’s a good thing...right?” the Italian asked.

_Well, duh._

_...I probably shouldn’t say that._

_I can’t imagine how complicated things would be if Sam’s feelings ever developed past friendship._

_It’s already difficult for Jason._

_I mean, how would Percy feel if Sam and Nico suddenly decided that they liked each other more than friends?_

_How would I feel?_

Will nodded.

”Yes, that’s a good thing, Angel. It means that we can hang out with Sam and Percy without worrying that Sam feels guilty. That means he’s still your bro, and that’s **definitely** a good thing.”

Nico nodded slowly.

”Yeah...right. I just...didn’t know what to make on account of those noises he was making.”

Will shrugged.

”He was just enjoying himself. So much so that he actually managed to fall asleep. It could have made him horny, which would have made things incredibly awkward.”

_He was a tad bit turned on...I think._

_I don’t wanna draw any conclusions, though, I just..._

_I don’t know._

“So, are we stopping by the infirmary first?” Nico asked, seemingly relieved that Sam was still his bro.

”Yeah, I need to write a doctor’s note for Sam,” Will answered. “Perhaps I should have him take the day off...”

Nico sniggered.

”Do you honestly think he’ll do that?”

”Erm...no,” Will replied, trying to think of something, when I came to him, making him smirk. “Unless...”

Nico frowned.

”Unless what?”

The blonde gave a mischievous smirk.

”Unless we have Percy keep him busy.”

Nico blinked.

”Are you serious? Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

_Hmm...while I certain that Percy would love the opportunity to have Sam to himself for the day, maybe they shouldn’t move too quickly._

_Then again, it’s a wonder that they haven’t done more._

Will shrugged.

“Perhaps not. Maybe not the whole day, but I do think that Sam should take a break.”

“Just have him skip hand-to-hand,” Nico suggested. “He still has plenty of other things to keep him busy.”

Will nodded.

”Alright. Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 Sam

The young prince opened his eyes, blinking several times, noticing that his head was snuggled up into a certain son of Poseidon’s chest.

_I actually fell asleep?_

Sam pulled back slightly, looking upwards to find his boyfriend smiling down at him.

”Hey, there, sleepyhead,” Percy said.

Sam smiled back, felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

”Hey, yourself.”

Sam moved up slightly so that he was face-to-face with the other brunette.

”Feeling better?” Percy asked.

”Definitely,” Sam replied. “Are Will and Nico still here?”

Percy shook his head slightly.

”No, they’ve left.”

”Good,” Sam said before moving in to capture Percy’s lips.

Percy immediately licked over Sam’s lips wantonly.

”Gods, Sam...” he breathed, rolling them so he was atop the young prince, pressing their bodies together.

_Gods, that voice._

_How can anyone have such a sexy voice?_

_It seems almost sinful._

Sam’s hands traveled down Percy’s back, pushing his hips down onto his own.

“Oh? Someone’s horny,” the son of Poseidon noted, shamelessly grinding his groin into Sam’s.

Sam let out a sharp breath, moving his legs to wrap them around Percy.

”That’s hardly my fault.”

_How else am I supposed to be after waking up alone next to my boyfriend?_

Percy tittered.

”Maybe Will should give you massages more often.”

_Does he think that I’m like this because of Will?_

“I’m like this because of you, dork,” Sam said, wrapping his arms around Percy’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “Gods, I love you.”

”Insulting me, then saying that you love me?”

”Shut up and touch me,” Sam ordered.

Percy obeyed, letting his hand roam over Sam’s still oiled skin.

”Mmh, you smell good,” he murmured, gazing at with a predatory look.

Sam stared back, slightly dazed with want, wrapping his legs every tighter, and Percy immediately moved back in for a kiss, slipping his tongue past Sam’s lips. Sam slid his hands down to Percy’s pants, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down before slipping his hand inside.

Percy moaned as Sam wrapped his hand around his dick.

”What if they come back?” Percy asked, before Sam used only of his hands to pull him back in for a heated kiss.

_Like I care._

_They can knock, I’m not letting this opportunity slip by me._

His tongue danced around Percy’s, starting to feel a little more dominant, and as Percy started to try and get into his pants, Sam pushed his hands away and rolled them over so that he was on top.

Percy chuckled.

”I was wondering when you were going to show this side of yourself.”

“You love it,” Sam purred against his lover’s lips before kissing down the side of his face and moving towards his neck.

_Let’s see how he likes it._

Sam licked along the skin before nibbling on it while continuing to pump Percy’s dick, making Percy moan softly, moving his hands to Sam’s hips.

_Percy’s done everything up till now, and I’ve only touched him once._

_I want to return the favor._

_Not that I wouldn’t love another blowjob from Percy..._

Percy inhaled sharply as Sam sucked on his neck, Percy’s hand drifting to rub Sam’s erection through his pants. Sam pushed the hand away, kissing and licking his way down Percy’s collarbone.

”Please, allow me,” Sam whispered as he pulled back slightly, Percy giving him a bewildered expression and an indignant huff at being unable to touch him.

Percy gazed up at Sam with a hazed expression as Sam let his eyes roam over his boyfriend’s perfect body, unknowingly licking his lips.

Sam leaned down to kiss Percy once more, hungrily dominating his mouth while resuming his pumping, causing Percy to let out a protesting whine, pulling Sam further in.

”Gods, Sam...” Percy breathed against his lips, making Sam grin softly.

_I love this._

“I love you, Percy,” Sam whispered gently, giving him one more chaste kiss before moving back to his chest, nibbling, kissing, and licking the skin, leaving faint red marks and a thin trail of saliva in his wake.

_Every inch is perfect._

Percy allowed Sam to have his way, his expression one of disbelief, as if he couldn’t believe what was happening, his gaze intense upon Sam’s face, like he didn’t want even blink, lest he miss even a single moment.

Sam squeezed the tip of Percy’s dick, teasing it with his thumb, causing Percys eyes to flutter shut, his breath becoming more uneven as he let out a low moan.

_Yes..._

Sam took Percy’s right nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, feeling Percy shudder ever so nicely beneath him.

_Gods, I love this._

_Every bit of it._

_Feeling Percy beneath me, enjoying it._

_Words fail completely._

Sam grazed his teeth ever so gently over the small bud, causing Percy to clutch at his hair momentarily with a short huff. He looked at Percy’s utterly dazed expression and grinned.

Percy opened his mouth, as if to say something, but all that came out was a sweet moan as Sam gently nibbled on the nipple again.

_Who knew that Percy could make such a sound?_

_Even in my dreams, he never made such luscious noises._

_And what are the odds that he’d allow me to do as I pleased._

Sam took pride in the fact that Percy was letting him push him down like this, so he decided to take things further. As he pulled back, Percy tugged on his hair momentarily before releasing him, looking rather lost. Sam smirked, choosing to ignore the expression as he tugged down Percy’s pants and boxers.

”Off,” he ordered, causing Percy to hurriedly sit up and quickly remove the clothing before cupping Sam’s cheeks and pull him in for a hungry kiss.

Sam smirked against his lips as his tongue challenged Percy’s for dominance, pushing his boyfriend back down into the mattress. He let his hands travel all over Percy’s body before grabbing his dick once more.

Percy moaned into his mouth, settling his hands upon Sam’s butt, kneading it gently, making Sam ache for more of his lover’s touch.

_No, I can’t get distracted._

_I want...no, I need to do this for Percy._

Sam nibbled on Percy’s bottom lip before moving back down to his chest. He released Percy’s dick so he could play with his right nipple while he licked the left.

Judging by the sounds Percy was making, Sam knew that he was quite enjoying the experience. He continued to trail downward, kissing and licking the tanned skin.

Percy’s hands moved back to Sam’s hair, making Sam smirk as he licked the dark hair that led to his destination. 

Sam took a moment to look up at his lover, finding those sea-green eyes that he loved boring into him with such an array of emotions that his heart pounded.

Percy opened his mouth, likely trying to say something, so Sam licked gently along the length of Percy’s dick. The son of Poseidon let out a shaky moan as his head fell back, his hands trembling in Sam’s hair.

_I’ll take that as a good sign._

The prince began to explore Percy’s dick, kissing and licking in different spots to gage his reaction.

Percy gasped as Sam licked the tip, gripping his hair as if for dear life, pleasing Sam quite a bit as he took the tip into his mouth, sucking it gently.

Sam noted that Percy didn’t really have much of a taste, though as he continued to lick the tip, he noted something slightly salty. He found that he actually liked it, taking more of Percy into his mouth, wanting to know just how much he could take.

Percy was a writhing mess, huffing and barely containing the noises he was making, seemingly trying to prevent himself from thrusting into Sam’s mouth.

Sam took pride in the fact that he was making Percy like this, continuing to lick around Percy’s dick as he bobbed his head up and down the length. He ran a hand along the length he couldn’t take into his mouth in order to prevent himself from gagging while his other fondled Percy’s balls, finding that he was enjoying himself, too.

“Gods, Sam...” Percy huffed before groaning, gazing at him with a bewildered expression, his eyes full of wonder, desire, utter bliss, love.

Sam sped up his movements, sucking harder, causing Percy to momentarily push his head down before releasing him to fist the bedsheets instead.

_Hehe._

_He can do whatever he wants, but that was rather considerate of him._

Sam pulled off momentarily to lick from the base to the tip, letting his teeth gently graze over a particularly sensitive vein, before sucking the tip again.

Percy let out a shameless groan, beginning to tremble, making Sam’s dick twitch in its confines.

”Sam, I’m gonna...” he breathed, his hands moving back to his head trying to pull him off, but as Percy had done to him, Sam refused to move.

And as Percy had also done to him, Sam focused on the tip, sucking and flicking his tongue over it while his other hand found a particularly sensitive spot on his balls, feeling Percy’s dick twitch.

_He’s close._

_Fuck, I’m close._

Percy fisted the sheets again, his dick twitching more and more, and then Sam tasted Percy cumming into his mouth, groaning as his head fell back.

Sam moaned around Percy’s dick, bucking his hips into the bed as he also came.

_Oh, gods..._

Sam swallowed before pulling back, feeling utterly elated.

_I just gave Percy a blowjob, and he clearly enjoyed it._

Sam grinned down at Percy, only to find Percy’s hands on his cheeks, being pulled in for a kiss.

”Percy, wait,” Sam said, pulling back slightly.

_I just swallowed Percy’s cum, he shouldn’t be kissing me!_

Percy completely ignored him, pulling him in for another kiss and wrapping his arms tightly around him, as if his very life depended on it.

”I don’t care,” Percy breathed before pushing his tongue past Sam’s lips desperately, pushing against him and grabbing his legs to wrap them around himself.

Sam huffed into the kiss, his mind unsure what to do besides respond to the kiss.

Percy then pulled back.

”Gods, I love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

_That’s my line._

“You give amazing blowjobs,” Percy commented. “Was that really your first?”

Sam found himself blushing slightly at the praise, feeling both pleased and nervous.

”Yeah...it was...and I love you, too,” he mumbled, giving Percy a kiss on the nose.

Percy still seemed to be out of breath, gazing with his his beautiful sea-green eyes into Sam’s blue ones. He smiled softly before weakly dropping his head onto Sam’s shoulder.

”Give me a second...to catch my breath...”

Sam stroked gently over his boyfriend’s back.

”I’m really glad that you liked it.”

”Liked? Sam, that was amazing.”

”C’mon, you must be exaggerating. It couldn’t have been that good.”

”It was,” Percy insisted. “After all, it was you. How could it not be great?”

Sam felt both giddy and nervous at the praise.

“Just wait until I get better. I’ll blow your mind.”

”You already did,” Percy replied, pulling his head up to give Sam a quick kiss. “But I’ll look forward to it.”

Percy and Sam smiled lovingly at each for a moment before Percy’s head dropped back down.

”Oh, looks like I’m not the only one who blew,” he commented, noticing the wet spot in Sam’s pants.

Sam chuckled.

”Well, what can I say?”

”Wanna take another shower?”

Sam stroked over Percy’s back again.

”Catch your breath first. Then we’ll take a shower.”

* * *

Will

As the son of Apollo entered the Poseidon Cabin, he noted that Sam’s and Percy’s hair was slightly damp, and Sam sported new clothes, along with his trademark hoodie.

_So, I was right to take my time coming back here._

“Take a shower?” Will asked, even though he already knew the answer, purposely leaving the door open.

”Yeah, had to wash off the oil,” Percy replied, having a huge smile on his face.

Will mentally shook his head.

_Does he honestly think I can’t tell?_

_That face practically screams, ‘I got a blowjob!’._

The blonde smirked.

”Bit of advice, open a window next time. You wouldn’t believe how much a room can smell like sex, even if you didn’t actually have any.”

Percy blushed, though not nearly as profusely as Sam, who immediately decided to hide in his hood, and for once, Percy didn’t stop him.

_How cute._

“I gave Chiron a doctor’s note for you, Sam,” Will continued “He said that you can do as you wish.”

”I already do...” Sam mumbled. “But...thanks.”

”No problem,” Will chirped.

”Erm...do you have any suggestions?” Sam asked.

Will blinked, feeling rather caught off guard.

_He’s actually going to listen?_

“Well...” Will started, thinking over it briefly. “I suggest that you don’t do anything too strenuous for today. You’re hand and arm are mostly healed, but not quite. Take a break from making Scrolls and teaching. You can check to see if Chiron has any bounties, but I’d advise against doing one today. You can also help out in the infirmary if you wish.”

_Frankly, it’s a wonder that he can even use his hand._

_Normally, something like that would have stripped someone of all feeling, essentially making it near useless._

_Then again, this is Sam we’re talking about._

Sam nodded.

”Sure, I’ll do that. I suppose I could use a day off.”

”What do you plan on doing?” Percy asked.

Sam held his chin, as if thinking over it.

”First, I wish to see if Chiron at least has something for me. Afterwards...” he started, then paused. “Percy, bring some of your clothes to Bunker Nine. I have something I can do that won’t be strenuous.”

”Got it,” Percy replied with a nod, walking towards his wardrobe.

_What is he doing?_

_Why would he need clothes?_

“You seem confused,” Sam noted as Percy started putting some of his clothes into a backpack.

”Yeah, a little,” Will replied.

White patterns started to glow along Sam’s clothing.

”This set of clothing is currently infused with both Wind and Water Dust. It’s tricky using it in this form, but I’m quite adept at it. Being a son of Poseidon, Percy can control Water Dust. It seems only logical to imbue his clothing with it. I’ve thought about including Lighting Dust for his Semblance, but perhaps only a small amount. Don’t want any accidents,” he explained as the glowing patterns faded.

_Whoa..._

_I wonder if I can do that?_

_I don’t like hurting people, but with that I could at least defend myself._

Sam smiled.

”You seem interested in Dust.”

Will nodded.

”I am.”

”Then come with me to Bunker Nine,” Sam suggested. “I’ll give you the details.”

* * *

 Percy 

“Gentleman,” Chiron greeted Sam, Will, and Percy entered the Big House.

”’Sup?” Sam casually greeted the Centaur, noticeably more relaxed than usual.

Percy couldn’t help but smile.

_He’s in a good mood._

Chiron blinked, seemingly surprised by the young prince’s demeanor.

”I believe the correct response is usually, ‘Nothing much’.”

Percy suppressed a snigger.

_Well...at least he’s trying._

“Did you have anything for me?” Sam asked. 

Chiron nodded, pulling out some papers from his coat pocket.

”Yes, I have found that for which you have asked.”

_Must he always use proper English?_

Sam walked up to the Centaur and grabbed the papers, unfolding them.

“The Nemean Lion, huh?”

”Ugh, not that thing again,” Percy complained, frustrated that the monster he had worked so hard to slay had already reformed. “Thing is damn invincible. It’s only vulnerable to through its eyes and mouth, and it’s the size of a pickup truck.”

”Sounds rather boring,” Sam replied rather dismissively. “There hasn’t been a single thing that I haven’t been able to cut.”

”It could even block weapons of Celestial Bronze,” Percy pointed out.

”But I don’t use Celestial Bronze,” Sam countered. 

_Well, his swords do sound like they’re extremely sharp._

Sam sifted to the next paper and suddenly grinned.

“Deadeye. Seems like a decent challenge.”

”I wouldn’t underestimate it,” Chiron cautioned.

”I wouldn’t underestimate me,” Sam replied.

”What kind of monster is it?” Percy asked, wondering why the Activities Director was cautioning Sam.

”Ever heard of the Behemoth?” Sam asked back. 

_I’ve heard of a Behemoth, but not **the** Behemoth._

“I have,” Nico replied. “It’s a monster mentioned in the Book of Job. Are you telling me that it’s real?”

”Very real, although I am unaware of its original name,” Sam said. “It’s called the King of Beasts, and for good reason. The lion has nothing on the Behemoth, and it dwarfs even the Nemnean Lion. It’s also not an individual monster. There are multiple ones, and there are also variants.”

”Is it dangerous?” Will asked.

”Oh, highly dangerous,” Sam answered. “At least, as far as I can remember. I know of it, but I can’t say for sure if I’ve encountered one.”

”Sounds...fun,” Percy mumbled.

Sam moved onto the next paper, then blinked, seemingly surprised. 

“Why is this a bounty? Has it caused any trouble?”

_Has what caused any trouble?_

Percy walked closer to peak at the papers, finding the image of a large bird with a large beak, built similar to an ostrich though seemingly bigger.

_Is this really a monster?_

_It actually looks rather friendly._

“What is it?” Percy asked.

”It’s called a Chocobo,” Sam answered. “Some people actually use them as mounts because of their speed and intelligence. They’re not quite as fast as a horse, and they kinda smell, but they’re pretty reliable. They’re usually pretty shy if wild, and they don’t attack people.”

”It’s been stealing some of the feed from the Pegasi Stables,” Chiron said. “Though no one has managed to catch a glimpse of it, someone has described its call, so I was aware of what it was. This is actually my personal request.”

”Understood, I’ll capture it,” Sam replied. “When I have the time, of course. Also, since it’s winter, I suspect that it hasn’t been around recently.”

”Correct,” Chiron replied, Sam moving onto the next paper, revealing a young man.

_Hold on, I’ve seen him._

_That’s..._

“Alabaster,” Percy said, naming the person.

”You know him?” Sam asked.

”Yeah, he sided with the Titans in the last war,” Percy replied. “He’s a son of Hecate.”

Sam nodded.

”I see. Dead or Alive?” 

Percy blinked, feeling rather shocked.

_Wait, what?_

“Could you just kill him?” Percy asked.

”Don’t seem so surprised,” Sam commented. “If he’s causing trouble, then I will end him. I’m a Venator, Percy. I have no qualms about taking a life.”

_Sam..._

“By the same token, it’s not like I’ll enjoy it. I do enjoy fighting, Percy, but when it comes to people, I prefer resolving things with no bloodshed,” Sam added.

_That’s a relief._

_I mean, I’ve been willing to kill, but not without a good reason, and I was pretty mad when I wanted to kill._

_It seems like Sam is more...numb to it._

_But I know that he’s capable of empathy, so he’s not a psychopath._

_I guess that he can turn it off when he has to._

“Alive, preferably,” Chiron said. “Though he is currently banned from Camp Half-Blood.”

”Can that ban be lifted?” Sam asked.

”Not without first convincing Zeus,” Chiron replied. “If you wish to do that...you might not want to ‘punch him in the face’.”

Sam sighed.

”Well, there goes that opportunity. Though what exactly am I to do with him upon his capture? I can’t bring him back here, right?”

”That’s correct,” Chiron answered. “And he’ll likely put up resistance.”

”That won’t be an issue, and I’m hoping for a decent challenge,” Sam said. “Though I’d still like to know how to solve this. Is there any way we could convince him to surrender willingly? I’d rather not be playing babysitter until I can speak with Zeus.”

_A good question._

Percy thought over it.

_Wait..._

“What about Camp Jupiter?” Percy asked. “Is he banned from there?”

”There was no mention of it, so I do not believe so,” Chiron answered. “I knew Alabaster, even if only briefly. If you can give him safe haven, I’d greatly appreciate it.”

Sam nodded.

”Very well, if I encounter him, I’ll try telling him about Camp Jupiter. Though I still imagine that a demigod out in the open world won’t be willing to listen at first.”

_Very true._

Sam sifted to the next paper.

_Hold on!_

_That’s..._

Percy snatched the papers from Sam, who just blinked as they were taken.

”I already dealt with this thing!” Percy exclaimed, staring at a sketch of the son of Sobek. “Carter and I took care of it. Are you sure that this isn’t old?”

”I’m afraid that it’s current,” Chiron replied. “Though it isn’t nearby like last time.”

Percy groaned in frustration.

”You’ve got to be kidding me?”

_I wonder if I can still contact Carter._

_And if I can, would he come?_

“We’ll need a Magician’s help,” Percy added.

”Why?” Sam asked.

”Because only a Magician can remove its necklace in order to change it back into a normal animal,” Percy answered. “Otherwise, it can’t be killed.”

”I’m not saying that you’re lying, but I sincerely doubt that it can’t be killed,” Sam said.

 _Wow, he really is just as stubborn as I am._  

”Actually, might I have that-...” Chiron started as Sam snatched the papers back from Percy.

”No,” he interrupted, the papers vanishing. “I have a reputation as a Venator, and intend on upholding it. Is there any reason I shouldn’t take this particular bounty?”

Chiron shook his head.

”No, I merely thought it would be beyond your capability.”

Sam frowned.

”Is that so?”

_Uh-oh._

_He was in such a good mood earlier._

Sam suddenly smiled and shrugged.

”Think what you want. Thank you, Chiron. I appreciate this.”

”I’m...happy that I was able to help,” Chiron replied, still seemingly surprised at Sam’s cordial behavior.

Sam nodded and grabbed Percy’s hand, pulling him towards the exit, and Will quickly followed, falling in stride next to Percy.

”Wow...” Will said. “That was much more pleasant than last time.”

Sam smiled.

”I’m in a good mood, and not even Chiron can ruin it.”

Percy nudged Will.

”Should give him massages more often.”

Will snorted.

”Oh, please, we all know that the reason Nightlight’s in such a good mood is because-...”

”Can’t it be both?” Sam interrupted, blushing slightly.

Will smirked rather mischievously.

”Oh, so you liked my hands on you that much?”

Percy gave the blonde a nonplussed look.

”Really?”

Will continued to smirk.

”What? It’s not like I’ll try something, despite the fact that Sam finds me-...”

”Please, stop,” Sam interrupted. 

“I’m just teasing,” Will said. 

“Ugh, this is my life now...” Sam muttered under his breath.

”Hey, you’re life is great,” Will retorted. “You have a great boyfriend, and you have awesome friends, if I do say so myself.”

”And one those friends seems to keep pointing out that I find him attractive,” Sam grumbled. “At least Nico and Jason don’t do that.”

”Wait, Jason, too?” Will asked. “I thought that it was just me, Nico, and Percy.”

_Oh, yeah, when Sam first arrived, he mentioned that he also found Jason attractive._

“He does,” Percy said, seemingly much to Sam’s embarrassment.

_I wonder how he’s doing._

_Did he manage to meet that goddess?_

_If so, are negotiations going well?_

“I wonder if he’s alright,” Will commented. 

“Better be,” Sam mumbled, sounding more concerned than irritated.

”He will be,” Percy assured his boyfriend. “I know my bro. He’ll be fine.”

Sam nodded his head.

”Right...Hello, Umbra.”

_Wait, what?_

Percy turned his head to find Nico literally stepping out of Sam’s shadow.

”Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?” the son of Hades asked, frowning slightly.

Sam shrugged.

”No, but I might as well.”

”How long have you been here?” Percy asked.

”Not long,” both Nico and Sam answered, Nico falling in stride next to Will.

_Come to think of it, how did he know where we were?_

“How did you find us?” Percy asked.

”I saw you guys and shadow-traveled into Sam’s shadow,” Nico explained. “Afterwards, I hid in it, but Sam was able to tell that I was watching him.”

”You’ll get the hang of it,” Sam commented. “Being able to sense when you’re being watched, I mean.”

”Cool,” Nico replied. “So, where are we going?”

”First, I wanna pick up my bike,” Sam replied. “Afterwards, we’re heading to Bunker Nine. I’ll be making some...adjustments to some clothing. After that...I’m really not sure. Might go fishing or something.”

”Can I join you?” Percy asked.

Sam looked at Percy with a frown.

”I thought my fishing bothered you?”

”Well...it’s a bit odd to me, but my dad does some fishing himself,” Percy explained. 

“We can still do something else.”

”It’s your day off. You should do what you want.”

”It might be my day off, but I’d still like for you to be with me.”

”That’s why I asked if I could join you when you go fishing.”

”Nightlight, let Percy go fishing with you,” Will said, seemingly having had enough of their back-and-forth. “It’s obvious that he wants to.”

Sam blinked. 

“Are you sure?”

Percy smiled.

”Positive,” he said before looking at Will and Nico. “In fact, why don’t you guys come, too?”

”Why?” Nico asked.

Percy shrugged.

”Why not?”

”I have patients that I need to see,” Will commented, making Percy rather frustrated.

_Aww, c’mon, we do just about everything together._

“Sam and Nico are also your patients,” Percy said, trying to convince the blonde. “Besides, I’m sure that you’re siblings will be able to handle things. At least for a little bit. C’mon, we could all use a day of relaxing. Right, Neeks?”

“Erm...sure,” the Italian replied hesitantly. “...Will?”

The blonde seemed to be in deep thought, then he smiled.

”You’re right, Percy, Sam and Nico are also my patients, and it’d be prudent of me to keep an eye on them for the day and make sure that they’re in good health.”

_Yes!_

“This won’t get you out of schoolwork, though,” Will added.

_Ugh, figures._

“Fine,” Percy relented. “Still, we’re pretty much all taking the day off, right?”

”Pretty much,” Will replied.

Percy smiled brightly, feeling quite happy with how the day was turning out.

”Great! Let’s have fun, take pictures, and make this a great day!”

* * *

Nico

The Italian watched as his bro meticulously applied some powdered blue Dust to one of Percy’s shirts. After applying a bit, Sam would pass a hand over it, and the Dust seemingly vanished.

”Can’t you work faster?” Nico asked.

”Yes, I can, but I’m supposed to be taking it easy,” Sam replied. “Besides, I want the patterns to look cool when Percy manipulates the Dust.”

”Oh? What’s it gonna look like?” Percy asked, leaning a bit more closely to Nico than he would have preferred (though he did simultaneously enjoy it).

_Does he always have to get so close?_

Sam pressed his hand against the shirt, and blue glowing lines formed part of a large trident.

”That’s what it’s going to look like. I thought about just doing a more general application...but aesthetics are important.”

”Cool,” Percy commented. 

_It actually is pretty cool._

Nico inched slightly away from Percy and looked towards his boyfriend, who was busy looking over the various types of Dust Sam had in his possession.

”Find one you’d like to work with?” Sam asked, continuing to work on the shirt.

”What’s best for defense?” Will asked back.

”If you’re looking for something geared towards defense, then I’d recommend Air, Water, or Ice Dust,” Sam answered. “You could also use Gravity Dust, but my supply of that is rather limited, and Dust shops are nonexistent here.”

”Hmm...what’s easier to use?” the blonde asked next.

”The easiest form would actually be Dust rounds,” Sam replied. “Using Dust imbued into clothing is the most difficult form to use it in. I just have a knack for it. I think that Percy won’t have a problem using Water Dust, even in this form.”

”I’m not sure how I feel about using Dust rounds,” Will commented. “I’m not really a fighter.”

”The rounds can be non-lethal, if you prefer,” Sam explained. “I prefer Air Dust rounds when using Coelica and Impetus. I could make you something that packs less of a punch. Perhaps even a standard gun to fire Dust rounds. Unless you’d like it to change forms.”

Will smiled.

”That actually sounds like something I could use. Perhaps it could change into something less conspicuous? I’d rather not be seen carrying a gun around, even if it’s not meant to kill anyone.”

Sam nodded.

”Let me know what you’d prefer, and I’ll work on it later. I prefer tech over magic for transformations. More consistent and reliable.”

”Quick question: The Dust won’t wash out, will it?” Percy asked as his boyfriend continued to work.

Sam shook his head.

”No, it’ll stay until you use it all up. After that, I’ll have to reapply it.”

_This seems like it could be a game-changer._

_At the same time, Sam did say that it’s the most difficult form to use it in._

“If any of you want to practice using Dust, I’d recommend that you bring me your least favorite shirt. I’ll embue it with a small amount that won’t cause any harm should things go wrong,” Sam said, as if reading Nico’s mind.

”How-...” Nico started.

”It’s written all over your face, bro,” Sam interrupted. “And Percy told me that you’re the only other camper to beat Annabeth at chess. Of course, being smart isn’t a guarantee that you’ll be able to use it. You also need a high degree of precision when manipulating your Aura.”

Nico smirked, feeling rather confident.

”I’ll give it a shot. I suppose I could spare a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.”

”Very well,” Sam replied. “While we’re on the topic, what do you think of your sword?”

Nico blinked, looking to the Stygian falcata at his side.

”My sword?”

”Yes.”

Nico looked back to the young prince.

”It’s a good sword. It suits me.”

Sam paused his work to grab Ignis from the air, swinging it to his side as it unfolded into its blade form.

”How would you feel about using a blade like this?”

_That sword is so cool!_

“Erm...I’m not sure. It has a similar shape,” Nico commented, quickly catching the sword by its handle as Sam tossed it to him.

”How does it feel?”

Nico stepped away from Percy to examine the blade, testing its weight.

_It has good balance._

_In fact, it’s perfect._

He then gave it a few practice swings.

”It feels great, actually.”

”How does it compare?” Sam asked.

”It’s...honestly leagues apart,” Nico admitted.

”That’s a Royal Arm for you,” Sam replied. “I can make you one, if you want. Not a Royal Arm, but something very similar.”

”Wait, really?”

”Yeah. I have plenty of Ferro Caelum that I can use, or, if you prefer, I could modify your current sword.”

”Do you have hellfire?”

Sam held up a hand, and black fire appeared in his palm.

”The Flames of Night can burn nearly anything,” he said before clenching his hand, extinguishing the fire. “I might even be able to make an alloy from Stygian Iron and Ferro Caelum. I don’t know how durable it’d be though. I will say this: Ferro Caelum is hands down the best conduit for Aura. It’s also the strongest of the metals, even before applying your Aura.”

Nico smirked.

”I think you’re biased.”

He tossed the blade back to Sam, who caused it to freeze midair before it vanished.

”Oh, I’m definitely biased, but that’s only because I’ve worked with other magical metals,” he replied. “I’ll admit that Stygian Iron is a close second, but it’s still second.”

”You can use Stygian Iron?”

”My Semblance allows me to use it. I’m probably the only non-child of the Underworld in existence that can use Stygian Iron.”

_I’m not sure I’m comfortable giving up my sword just yet._

_It has useful abilities._

“I’ll have to think about it,” Nico said.

”Of course,” Sam replied. “No need to rush. I’ll admit that Stygian Iron does have unique properties, but I could make your sword into something else, if you wish for a new blade but still want your current one in some form.”

”Thanks, bro.”

Sam returned to working on Percy’s shirt.

”You’re welcome.”

”With all this talk of weapons, I’m curious, did you have anything else in that bike of yours?” Percy asked.

”Actually, yes,” Sam replied. “My bike is an armory. It has extra weapons, just not ones I’ve used much.”

_His bike is an armory, his locker is an armory, **he’s** an armory..._

_This guy has more weapons than a child of Ares!_

Percy smiled excitedly.

”Such as?” 

The prince halted his work once more to pull out his Scroll, open it, and press the screen, causing the sides of his bike to pop open (and knock Buford over).

_He totally did that on purpose._

Will sighed, walking to the table before helping it up.

”Why do you hate automatons?”

Sam walked over to his bike, and Percy and Nico quickly joined him.

”Because reasons,” Sam explained. “I can’t remember why, but I just do. So there.”

_Fair enough._

He pulled out a gun that was primarily gray, with a bluish light above the grip. The area between the weapon's grip and the butt end are fused, and the barrel is boxy, with light gray patterns on it.The weapon's barrel contains a light blue tube where, and what seemed to resemble a dot-sight could be seen on the top of the weapon at the very front.

“Nice gun,” Nico commented, finding the weapon rather unique, but not quite that impressive.

_It’s alright._

A pole extended from the back, and the barrel shifted, revealing a blade, changing the weapon into a guandao. The blade then glowed blue, and Nico took back his previous opinion.

_I stand corrected._

“Why is it glowing?” he asked.

”Electricity Dust,” Sam replied. “It’s kinda like Sherman’s spear. What’s it called again?”

“Maimer,” Nico answered.

”Lamer,” Percy corrected, making Sam snigger.

“Right. Unlike Lamer, this blade isn’t meant to shock, though. It’s a high frequency blade, using an alternating current to increase its cutting abilities. Well, that’s not entirely true...” he said before the blade stopped glowing and opened into a trident crackling with electricity. “It actually can still shock.”

”That’s awesome!” Percy exclaimed.

”You can have it, if you want,” Sam replied as the weapon collapsed back into a slightly more compact version of its gun form.

“Wait, really?” Percy asked, quickly catching the weapon as Sam tossed it to him. “Whoa, careful there.”

”It’s inactive,” Sam replied. “Come to think of it, using that might be a safer way for you to activate your Semblance. Just don’t stab yourself.”

Percy grinned.

”Don’t worry, I won’t. Erm...where should I put it? I don’t have a holster for...” he started to say, only for the weapon to vanish in the same manner as Sam’s. “Oh, never mind.”

Sam looked quite surprised, making Nico quickly conclude that it hadn’t been Sam who made the weapon disappear.

“Wait, you’re telling me that you did that?”

”Yeah,” Percy replied.

”I hadn’t considered you gaining that ability,” Sam commented. “That certainly makes things easier. I don’t have to design something to hold it.”

”Can I do that?” Nico wondered aloud.

”Maybe not right now, but it’s highly possible,” Sam answered before pulling out a katana with a unique sheath, a trigger built into it. “Haven’t used this in awhile. Tonitrua, or Thunder, and Fulgur, or Lightning. Another high-frequency blade.”

Sam pulled the trigger to draw the blade in an instant, which was dark blue, and the sheath transformed to resemble a rifle.

_I suppose that it doesn’t hurt to use this again._

_After all, it’s a true katana, unlike Noctis and Aurora._

Sam re-sheathed the sword before letting it vanish, then closed the sides of his bike.

“Give me a few more minutes, and then we can go fishing.”

* * *

Jason 

The son of Jupiter sat on a bench as he waited for his bus, currently deep in thought.

_Noctis..._

_His name is Noctis._

_That...raises more questions._

_Why did he initially refuse to be called Noctis?_

_Is it because I correctly guessed his name?_

Jason shook his head.

_No, that doesn't feel right._

_It's more like he didn't like his name for some reason._

_Why not?_

_Noctis is a pretty cool name._

_Come to think of it,_ _Sam has a blade named Noctis._

_And if Noctis and Aurora are a single Royal Arm...then Noctis has to be Sam’s twin._

_But I can’t ask Sam because for one, he doesn’t have any memories, and second, I made a promise to Noctis._

_He made it seem like a big deal, too._

_But if Noctis is Sam’s twin, it’d explain so much._

_It explains why Sam feel so familiar._

_It also explains why I find it weird that Percy calls Sam 'Noct'._

_I...don't think they're the same person._

Jason sighed.

_Ugh, I wish I could remember more._

_Why can’t I get my memories back more quickly?_

_Is Sam also starting to regain his memories?_

_I wonder how he's doing._

_I wonder how all of them are._

_Is Percy gonna send me more pictures?_

_I hope so._

_I wonder what they're doing right now..._

The blonde was pulled from his thoughts as the bus pulled up.

_Almost there._

_Things would be so much simpler if the gods came to me instead._

_But I'll be finished with this soon._

_Then I'll be able to make it back to Camp Half-Blood._

_Hopefully, I'll make it in time for Nico's birthday._

* * *

 Sam

"Turn the rod toward the fish!" Will shouted as Sam reeled in his catch.

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Talk about backseat fishing."

_I told Percy that I'd release anything I caught._

_Also, I'm mainly just doing this for fun._

Sam continued to pull in the fish, when suddenly, a sea serpent emerged from the lake, the fishing line in its jaws.

Campers who were canoeing in the lake began to panic, while others began to shoot arrows at it.

 _Ugh, you've got to be kidding me?_  

_It stole my catch!_

_This is supposed to be my day off, damn it!_

_What's the quickest and safest way to dispose of it?_

_Oh, right, freezing it should do the trick._

"Any chance you can convince it to leave?" Sam asked his boyfriend. "Oh, and to give me my lure back?"

Percy sighed.

"Unfortunately, sea serpents don't listen to me or my dad." 

Sam also sighed, setting down his rod and grabbing Ignis from the air. Blueish-white patterns appeared on his clothes, and he raised his free hand, causing a large watery one to appear from the lake next to the sea serpent. Sam made a fist, and the hand mimicked his motion, grabbing the sea serpent before freezing solid; he then aimed Ignis at the beast and fired, shooting a small, fast-traveling ball of flame at it, which exploded upon impact, shattering the monster. 

_There goes my Dust..._

“Well, that takes care of that,” Sam said, picking his fishing rod back up and quickly reeling the line back, only to find his lure ruined. “Aw, man.”

”Do you have another one?” Nico asked.

Sam shook his head, letting his fishing rod vanish.

”No, I didn’t think to bring more.”

_I was having so much fun, too..._

Sam started pouting, feeling rather upset that he could no longer fish, and Percy nearly tackled him into the water.

”Stop that! It’s too cute!”

Sam continued to pout.

”That was my favorite lure...” he said, hearing Will take a picture.

”Perfect.”

”I’ll get you another one,” Percy cooed. “Now stop being sad.”

The young prince looked at his boyfriend with mournful eyes.

”Really?”

”Really.”

Sam then sensed something approaching quickly.

”Uh, Percy, we might want to-...” he started before finding himself and Percy falling into the lake.

_Connor, you’re dead!_

Sam sighed in frustration...only to then notice that he sighed.

_Wait..._

Percy seemed to notice, too.

“ _Did he just sigh?_ ”

Sam nodded.

” _Wait_ ,  _you hear me?_ ” Per asked.

“ _I can. Hey, this is cool!_ ” Sam replied.

Percy smiled.

” _Welcome to my world._ ”

“I think talking should be easier,” Sam commented, quickly adjusting to his new ability, looking around. “I’ve never been able to see so clearly underwater before.”

”Yeah, I’m awesome,” Percy replied before giving Sam a kiss.

_Well, this is a first._

Percy pulled back.

”I don’t even have to make us a bubble. Do you think we could-...”

”Percy, we are **not** going to have sex underwater,” Sam interrupted, blushing profusely.

”Aw, come on,” Percy purred. “It could be fun.”

”No,” Sam said firmly. “Need I remind you that we’re not alone?”

A water nymph swam by and giggled.

”Oh, please, by all means.”

”Good point,” Percy mumbled, suddenly looking embarrassed. “Who pushed us in?”

”Connor. Who else?”

”Wanna get even?”

”No, we learned something new. I’ll let him off the hook this time.”

Percy rubbed his nose against Sam’s, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

”Alright. I suppose we shouldn’t keep the guys waiting.”

”Yeah, I guess we shouldn’t.”

”Hang on!”

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend before they shot out of the lake and landed on the dock. Within moments, he found himself dry.

”Thank you.”

”No problem,” Percy replied, looking at the son of Hermes. “Connor, you look nervous.”

”I’ve been trying to convince him that his life-aura indicates that he won’t die,” Nico commented.

”And I’ve been trying to tell him that Nico is pulling his leg,” Will added. 

“Well, I briefly considered getting payback,” Sam said. “But I learned something useful, so I changed my mind.”

”Really? What did you learn?” Nico asked.

Sam looked at Percy.

”Should I tell them, or should you?”

”Sure, I’ll tell them,” Percy replied. “Sam can breathe underwater.”

”What?!” the three other demigods exclaimed, making Sam wince because of the volume.

”I thought you two weren’t related,” Connor commented.

”We’re not,” Sam replied. “I gained some of Percy’s abilities. I couldn’t do this before. It’s a long story, and you’re not entitled to it.”

”Why not?” Connor asked. “Because I’m not one of your boyfriends?”

Sam rolled his eyes.

”They’re not my boyfriends.”

”Sure, they’re not,” Connor replied, not sounding convinced.

_Ugh...people._

“Think what you want,” Sam said before looking at Will and Nico. “What do you guys wanna do now?”

”I think you guys wanna do ea-...” Connor started, and this time, Sam had had enough.

”Utter one more word, and no healer alive will be able to fix what I do to you!”

Nico smirked rather maliciously.

”You...might wanna run.”

The son of Hermes laughed nervously before bolting.

”Was the threat real that time?” Will asked.

Sam scoffed.

”No, but...”

”...that’s what we needed him to think,” Nico finished.

_Guess we’re on the same wavelength again._

“He’s pretty fast,” Percy commented. “Hey, if my Semblance generates electricity, could it increase my speed?”

“I...hadn’t considered that,” Sam admitted. “What’s the greatest feat of speed you’ve pulled off?”

”I’m hopeless at running, but I managed to block a bullet once,” Percy answered. “That’s why I’m wondering if it’s actually possible.”

”I think that it should be possible,” Sam replied.

”What about you?” Will asked. “You’re capable of matching a child of the Big Three, even without your Aura.”

”I’m...not sure,” Sam said. “No memories, remember? I feel like I’d be able to block a bullet, though I doubt you’d let me attempt it.”

”Fair point,” Will noted. “And you’re right, I wouldn’t. I’m just trying to figure out what makes you tick. You’re built more similarly to a demigod than anything else. I’d even go so far as to say that you’re like a child of the Big Three without being one. You’re as strong as Percy when he’s boosted by seawater and faster than a child of Hermes.”

_Then am I really human?_

_If my dreams are anything to go by, I’ve been stronger than normal since I was a child._

_But...I’m not a demigod._

_What am I?_

_..._

“Sam?” a voice asked, though Sam could barely register it, lost in thought.

_Are there others like me, or am I a unique existence?_

_Is everyone in my family like myself, or am I somehow...different?_

_My Aura can’t account for all of my abilities._

_Was I an embarrassment to my family?_

“Sam!” Will said more loudly, snapping the young prince from his thoughts.

Sam blinked, noticing that the blonde had a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry...I got a little lost in thought.”

”You’re values were dropping there,” Will commented. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “Just...trying to remember stuff.”

Will sighed.

”I told you not to force it. Percy, kiss your boyfriend.”

”Wait, what?” Percy asked, seemingly caught off guard. “Why?”

”It’ll make him feel better,” the healer answered. “Make it a good one.”

Percy didn’t ask any further questions, immediately pulling Sam in for a kiss; the prince found himself relaxing, closing his eyes.

”Much better,” Will said, removing his hand and Percy deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue past Sam’s lips, though it wasn’t nearly as heated as earlier.

Instead, it was more gentle, less demanding, but still just as sweet.

_Percy really does make everything better._

Sam felt Percy pull away, and he blindly chased the lips, giving one more kiss before opening his eyes.

”Thanks, I needed that.”

”You’re welcome,” Will and Percy replied, causing them to look at each other.

”I’m the one who kissed him,” Percy pointed out.

”Well, I’m the one who told you to do it,” Will countered.

Percy shrugged.

”Fair enough. What do you guys wanna next?”

”I wanna make sure that Austin and Kayla don’t need me,” Will said. “I’m certain that they can handle things, but I...just need to check on everyone.”

”Twenty bucks, Paolo is there,” Percy betted.

”You’d win that bet,” Nico pointed out. 

_True._

“Well, what about afterwards?” Sam asked.

”Actually, how about you and I go to the Aphrodite Cabin?” Percy suggested.

_Right._

“What are you going there for?” Will asked.

”Some advice,” Sam replied.

”Look, if you need advice, you can always come to me,” Will said with a playful grin, Sam immediately understanding the implication.

”Not **that**  kind of advice,” Sam nearly shouted, his face burning. “It’s for something else.”

”Speaking of advice...” Nico started, only to stop.

Sam frowned, trying to suppress his blush.

”What?”

Nico shook his head.

”Never mind. Good luck,” he replied, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. “Let us know when you’re finished, and we’ll meet up.”

_What was ge going to say?_

Sam looked to Percy for answers, but he looked just as lost.

”I’m guessing that you have no idea what he’s talking about.”

”Can’t say that I do.”

”Do you think Drew won’t be there?”

”We can only hope.”

* * *

Percy 

_We didn’t hope hard enough..._

_Poor Sam._

Percy watched as his boyfriend tried to politely decline one of the Aphrodite children trying to get him to try another bottle of perfume or cologne; his words went ignored, and he ended up sneezing because of the shear volume of scents assauliting his nose.

Percy sighed.

”Guys, can you please hear us out?”

”Oh, we’re listening,” Drew replied, though Percy sincerely doubted that was the case. “Sam, try this one.”

”No, this one!”

”How about this?”

”You have to try this!”

Sam sneezed again as he was bombarded by perfumes and colognes.

“Need help?” Piper asked from behind, and Percy found her and Annabeth entering the Cabin.

”Not me, him,” Percy replied, pointing to his boyfriend.

Piper nodded.

”That’s quite enough!” she shouted, using her charmspeak to stop her siblings, quickly walking over towards Sam and returning him to Percy, who immediately hugged him.

”You okay?”

Sam sneezed in reply, looking like a sad puppy.

Percy pulled him closer.

_Wow, he...kinda smells good._

“Bit of advice, a gay guy should be cautious about entering the Aphrodite Cabin,” Annabeth said.

”Thanks, Nico. Such a thoughtful bro,” Sam grumbled. 

_Yeah, I figured that’s what Nico meant, but still..._

“But it’s not like Sam is effeminate,” Percy pointed out.

_I mean, he’s **definitely** pretty, but in a boyish way._

Piper sighed.

”Doesn’t matter. You’re lucky that I came, or Sam might have ended up with a makeover and wearing a dress.”

”I think he’d look good in a dress,” Mitchell commented.

”Agreed,” Lacy added cheerfully.

”Try putting me in a dress, and I’ll kill you,” Sam snarled, his eyes glowing red.

”Babe, calm down,” Percy said, making his boyfriend blush, eyes returning to blue, though he actually hid behind the son of Poseidon.

_I think he has a thing for being called ‘Babe’._

“No cross-dressing Sam,” Piper ordered. “I’m guessing that you came here for something before your boyfriend was...erm...assaulted?”

“Yeah, we did,” Percy replied. “Sam was wondering if someone could teach him how to make jewelry.”

”What for?” Annabeth asked. 

“He wants to make something for Nico for his birthday,” Percy explained. “We tried looking for something earlier, but he said that nothing was good enough.”

”Aww, that’s so sweet of him,” Lacy commented. 

“Yeah, congratulations,” Mitchell added, making both Percy and Sam frown in confusion.

”On what?” they asked.

”On getting together,” Lacy replied, looking at her other siblings. “Alright, pay up!”

Percy found himself blushing profusely.

_Wait, they think that we’re..._

“We’re **not**  dating,” Sam clarified, looking as flustered as Percy felt. “I just...Nico’s my bro, okay?”

”Wait, you’re not dating?” Mitchell asked.

”Don’t make me repeat myself,” Sam mumbled. 

“But you guys spend so much time together,” Lucy pointed out. “Don’t think we haven’t noticed that Will and Nico have been staying at the Poseidon Cabin.”

”There are other beds,” Percy lied. “And we’re friends, of course we spend our time together.”

”You heard them, they’re not dating,” Annabeth stated, making some of the Aphrodite kids let out groans of disappointment.

_People are already talking._

_This is just like that time people thought Jason and I were dating._

_I was having nightmares and...needed someone to stay over._

_It’s not like we slept in the same bed...most of the time._

“If you’re wanting to know how to make jewelry, I can help you,” Piper offered. 

“Great!” Sam exclaimed, though it seemed more like he was interested in leaving than thankful. “Can you show me? Like, right now?”

”Of course,” Piper replied, looking towards Annabeth. “Care to join us?”

The blonde shrugged.

”Sure. Always fun to tease Seaweed Brain here.”

_Ugh, why does she call me that?_

“Cool, let’s go,” Sam said, quickly pushing the three towards the door.

* * *

 Jason

_Is this the place?_

Jason found himself in front of a small cottage before looked at a map, double-checking the address.

”This is the place, right?”

”I’m pretty sure,” Kim replied. 

“Oh! Children!” a female voice called from inside.

_Uh-oh._

Moments later, the door swung open, revealing a woman as tall as Jason. She had brown hair, brown eyes, an apron, and a sword at her hip.

_Yeah, this is a Roman goddess._

“Abeona?” Jason asked.

“Yes, I am she,” the goddess answered. “Did you need help finding your home? Or did you need a place to stay?”

_Oh, no, there’s no way in hell I’m staying here!_

“No, thank you,” Jason replied. “I’m Jason Grace, the Pontifex Maximus of New Rome, and I’m here to negotiate.”

”Oh, finally,” she said, as if she had been waiting for a long time. “Do you have any idea how little appreciation I get these days? People don’t appreciate how many children I’ve stopped from leaving home.”

_Ugh, here we go..._

“Well, I’m here to ensure that the gods are acknowledged,” Jason said. “Also, I need you to sign a Peace Treaty to prevent any future conflicts with the gods of Olympus.”

”I would have prevented countless casualties,” Abeona boasted. “You can’t have a battle if no one leaves their home.”

”A fair point,” Jason replied, trying to be amiable.

”Are you certain that you don’t want to come inside for some milk and cookies?” she asked, and Jason felt a sudden urge to take the kind offer.

_Sounds nice..._

Jason quickly slapped himself mentally.

_I know she probably means well, but I get the feeling that I’ll never be able to leave if I step inside._

_...I should have brought Sam._

_He seems to be immune to most magic fuckery._

_Percy said that gods can’t pull off insta-wins with him._

_I wonder if he could look upon a god’s divine form without dying..._

“No, thank you,” Jason politely declined, having to grab Joseph to stop him. “I already have a home.”

“And where is your home?” Abeona asked.

”Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter,” Jason answered. “I’m of both Camps.”

”And of neither,” the goddess noted.

_She’s not wrong._

“Well, tell me what you offer, and I’ll decide on signing your Peace Treaty,” Abeona said.

_And here comes the hard part..._

* * *

 Percy 

After leaving the Aphrodite Cabin, the group had made there way to Bunker 9, as it was less crowded than the forge.

_He smells sooo good._

_You wouldn’t think that being sprayed by so many different types of perfumes and colognes would work, but somehow, it does._

“Percy, you’re making it very hard to concentrate,” Sam said, due to the fact that the son of Poseidon currently had his arms wrapped around him from behind, face buried in his neck.

”You should be very happy,” Annabeth teased. “I never got nearly as much attention.”

”He’s better looking,” Percy stated with no shame. “And even without the perfumes/colognes, he smells better.”

The daughter of Athena merely smirked and rolled her eyes.

”I’ve never seen him so enamored with someone. I’m genuinely happy for you guys.”

”Erm...thanks,” Sam replied, only to gasp as Percy nipped at his ear.

_I gotta thank Will for discovering this._

”Percy, please, let Sam work,” Piper scolded. 

_Ugh, must I?_

“You’ll have plenty of time to ravish him later,” Piper added. “Please, give him some space.”

”Fine,” Percy relented, giving Sam a kiss on the cheek before pulling away and walking over to join Annabeth.

“Better looking, huh?” Annabeth asked, playfully nudging Percy.

”Uh...sorry,” Percy apologized, not wanting Annabeth to think that he wanted to hurt her.

”Hey, I have no problem if you find Sam more attractive,” Annabeth replied before turning her attention to Percy’s boyfriend. “So, what is it that you’re looking to make?”

”Earrings,” Sam answered. 

“Are Nico’s ears pierced?” Annabeth asked.

”Yeah,” Percy answered.

“I was hoping to make skulls,” Sam added. “Will told me that Nico would probably like that.”

”Seems like you like them, too,” Piper pointed out, noting the skull-shaped buttons on Sam’s hoodie. “You two have similar tastes. For instance, Percy.”

”True,” Annabeth agreed.

”Speaking of similar tastes, Sam also thinks that-...” Percy started.

”Percy!” Sam interrupted.

”What?” Percy asked, but Sam shot him a look that told him to shut up.

_I told him that I didn’t mind that he found someone else attractive._

“Can you help me?” Sam asked Piper.

”Well, I can’t do anything about you finding Will attractive, not saying that’d you’d act on simple attraction,” she commented, making the young prince blush. “But yes, I can help you.”

_So, she figured it out._

Sam nodded.

”Okay...So, where do we start?”

”What material do you intend on using?” the daughter of Aphrodite asked.

”Ferro Caelum,” Sam answered. “That way, it’ll last.”

”Are you familiar with centrifugal casting?”

”Yes.”

”Good. That saves a lot of time. If that’s the case, all we need to do is design a mold. Annabeth and I can work on it’s design, and you can make any adjustments you feel are necessary.”

”Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

Piper gave a rather sweet smile.

”Of course. It’s obvious that you really care about Nico, and I know that Nico feels the same way.”

”They are bros,” Percy commented.

”Nico and I...we get each other,” Sam added. “We might not have talked about it, but there’s this unspoken bond.”

“You two should talk about it,” Annabeth said. “It’ll bring you closer together.”

”I’ll consider it,” Sam replied. “Shall we check on them? I...need to have a little chat with my bro.”

* * *

Nico

At the infirmary, the son of Hades was currently trying to contain his laughter (and utterly failing) as he watched Percy shamelessly sniffing Sam and Will trying to while maintaining some distance.

_Yeah, I probably should have told him...but I wanted him to experience what I’ve gone through._

“Guys, quit it~,” his bro whined before glaring daggers at Nico. “Why didn’t you warn me?!”

“I wanted to see if you’d wind up wrecking another Cabin,” Nico admitted.

”No, Sam actually winded up hiding behind me,” Percy said. “Though he did make a death threat when they said he’d look good in a dress.”

 ”Funny, Nico did the same thing with me,” Will added, much to Nico’s embarrassment. “He also made a death threat for the exact same reason.”

”Why did you have to tell them?!” Nico shouted, his face burning, pulling away from Will to stand near Sam.

”You stay away from me,” his bro grumbled. “I’m still mad at you.”

_Wait, what?_

“Aww, c’mon~,” the Italian whined.

_He...actually does smell pretty good._

“Am I not you’re bro?” Nico asked, reaching out to Sam, only to pull his hand back with a hiss after getting zapped by a small arc of electricity.

_He actually shocked me?_

“Wow, you really need to find a way to make it up to him,” Percy commented.

”I’m sorry,” Nico apologized. 

“Sorry isn’t good enough,” Sam stated rather pointedly. “This is a grave betrayal of my trust. Do you know how many looks I got because just about everyone can smell me?”

”Well...yeah, I went through the same thing,” Nico mumbled, understanding his bro’s embarrassment.

”Then you can understand why I’m upset,” Sam replied.

”You...uhh...smell good,” Nico admitted, blushing slightly, making Sam also blush.

”That’s not the point! I was sneezing like crazy!”

”Yeah, he looked like a poor, sad little puppy,” Percy added with a smirk.

“I’m sorry, Puppy,” Nico apologized again. 

“I told you, sorry isn’t-...” Sam started.

”I’m really, really sorry,” Nico interrupted. “C’mon, we’re bros, right? Bro’s forgive each other, and I thought that you said I was you’re designated hugger when you’re upset.”

_I wanna hug the guy._

_He looks pretty upset._

”Wait, is that true?” Percy asked, looking rather surprised.

”Well...yes,” Sam admitted, sounding slightly embarrassed and somewhat displeased at being reminded.

”Then as your Doctor, I prescribe you one hug from Nico,” Will said. “You’re to take it immediately, Doctor’s orders.”

”Fine...” Sam relented, refusing to look at Nico, which the son of Hades found rather upsetting.

Nico hesitantly walked closer to the young prince before hugging him, surprised that he didn’t get another shock.

_Is...Is this okay?_

Will walked closer to place a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

”He’s not admitting it, but he likes it.”

”Lies,” Sam denied it.

”He’s smiling,” Percy commented.

_Really?_

Nico tried to pull back slightly to look, but Sam immediately hugged him back, denying him the opportunity.

”I’m doing no such thing,” Sam said, and even Nico could tell that he was lying.

”Liar.”

”You accuse me of lying?”

”Yes.”

”You dare doubt me, Sam, the Prince of Lucis, the Prince, Sam? How dare you?”

_Dork._

Nico sniggered.

”Yes, I, Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, dare accuse you, my bro, of being a liar.”

Nico felt Sam tightening his grip before letting out an evil sounding chuckle.

_Uh-oh._

Nico tried to pull back, but found that he couldn’t.

”Erm...let me go?”

”No, I’m upset that you accused me of being a liar,” Sam replied. “So, I’m not done hugging you.”

Nico inhaled before sighing.

_He really does smell good..._

“I’m...sorry,” Nico said, feeling his face heating.

Sam chuckled, finally releasing Nico.

”Okay, I feel better.”

Nico smirked.

”You dork.”

Sam just shrugged.

”Guilty as charged.”

”Well, now that Sam is feeling better, what do you guys wanna do next?” Will asked.

”How about a little tour of the sea?” Percy suggested. “I can keep you guys dry.”

”And I can wash off all this perfume,” Sam added, seemingly down with the idea.

”But you smell good,” Percy objected.

Sam smirked.

”Wouldn’t you like to know how I smell after taking a dip in the sea?”

”Actually...that’s not a bad suggestion,” Percy noted.

_Clever._

“Alright, as long as you keep me from freezing, I’m down for taking a dip,” Will commented.

”What about you?” Nico asked, looking at Sam. “Won’t you get cold?”

”Elemancy, remember?” he replied, making Nico feel a tad bit jealous.

_Right..._

_That Semblance of his is so broken._

_Seriously, it’s not fair._

_Not that I don’t have an awesome Semblance._

“Well, it seems like we have a plan,” Percy said, looking quite pleased. “Let’s go!”

* * *

Will

The three demigods and the prince stood on the shore, Percy looking very excited.

_We’re actually going to do this._

“So, you guys...” Will started as Sam took a running start before jumping high into the air over the water, making a perfect dive. “...ready?”

_He barely made a splash._

”He’s almost as good as you,” Nico commented, sounding quite impressed.

Will felt Percy grab his hand.

”Yeah, my boyfriend is awesome. C’mon, let’s go.”

Percy took a few steps forward, only to stop. He looked back towards Nico, who seemed hesitant.

“What’s wrong, Neeks?”

_He must be nervous._

_He’s a son of Hades, and he’s about to enter Poseidon’s realm._

“Can...Can you promise me something?” Nico asked, sounding quite nervous.

”Sure,” Percy replied.

“Promise me that you won’t let go,” Nico practically begged. “I don’t wanna drown.”

”Nico, if you drown with me this close, you’d be the most unlucky person on the planet,” Percy noted.

”Just promise me!” Nico urged. “Please.”

Percy blinked, seemingly surprised before giving Nico a reassuring smile.

”Alright, Nico. I promise that you’ll be safe and that you won’t drown.”

Sam emerged from the sea.

”Hey, what’s taking you guys?!” he called.

”On our way!” Percy called back. “You guys ready?”

”I am,” Will replied as Sam slipped back beneath the water.

”Me, too,” Nico added, and Percy led them into the water.

Will felt rather surprised at being able to move unimpeded through the sea, and even more so at remaining dry.

_Wish I could do this._

_All I can do is a bit of healing, singing, and whistsle really, really loud._

_I’m not even a great archer._

_It’s not fair..._

”Don’t hold your breathe,” Percy suggested as they waded deeper into the sea, already up to their chests in water. “I’ll make us a bubble once we’re deep enough.”

_Right._

As Will slipped beneath the water, he found himself encompassed in a bubble, Sam waiting in front of them.

“ _Took you guys long enough,_ ” Sam said without speaking.

“ _I had to reassure Nico,_ ” Percy replied, also without speaking.

”How are you guys doing that?” Will asked, making Percy and Sam look at him with surprise.

”I’m wondering the same thing,” Nico added.

”Wait...you guys can hear us?” Percy asked.

”Took the words right out of my mouth,” Sam added, now speaking underwater, the bubble seemingly posing no issue to being heard.

”Yes,” Will and Nico replied.

”I hadn’t considered this being a possibility,” Sam commented, looking rather thoughtful.

”Do you have an idea of what’s going on?” Will asked.

Sam nodded.

”It seems that I’m not the only one who’s sharing in Percy’s abilities. My guess is that you’re sharing through me or that you’re connected directly. Hard to say for certain, but in any case, you have some of Percy’s abilities.”

”Cool,” Percy said. “Wanna see if you guys can breathe underwater?”

”No, no, that’s okay,” Nico quickly replied, a sentiment Will agreed with.

_I’d rather not try and see if I can’t drown._

“Alright, I won’t test it,” Percy said as they drifted further into the sea. “Wanna meet some of my friends?”

”They’re...not sharks, are they?” Nico asked nervously.

”I do have some shark friends, but it’s a bit too cold for them right now, and I get the feeling that my boyfriend might zap them,” Percy answered, due to the fact that Sam was crackling with electricity.

_He has great control to not zap us._

_Supposedly, Jason is able to do that, too._

”I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sam denied.

”Right,” Percy played along. “I was thinking I could introduce you to some hippocampi and whales. Jason’s actually met them, though he used Tempest to breath underwater, and I had to translate.”

”Oh, yeah, he told me about that,” Nico commented. “It left quite the impression on him.”

_I recall that._

“That was during the rumors started between the two of you,” Will added, seemingly to Percy’s embarrassment, which Will could feel.

”Erm...yes.”

”What rumors?” Nico asked.

_Wait...he never heard?_

“A lot of campers thought that Percy and Annabeth had broken up and that Percy and Jason were dating, especially since Jason had already broken up with Piper,” Will explained.

”Yeah, that’s what people thought...” Percy mumbled. “Obviously, that wasn’t the case. Let’s meet some of my friends.”

_Seems like he wants to drop the topic._

“ _Hey, can you come here for a moment?”_  Percy called out. “ _There are some guys I’d like for you to meet._ ”

“ _Yes, My Lord,_ ” several voices replied. “ _We shall be there momentarily._ ”

Will waited patiently for their arrival.

”It’s quite pretty down here,” he commented. “Don’t you think so, Neeks?”

”Yes, it’s beautiful,” Nico agreed, and Will could feel that Percy was quite happy.

”Glad you guys think so.”

_Aww, how cute._

“I’m also glad you think that my realm is nice,” an unfamiliar voice added, and Will immediately noticed the shift in Percy’s attitude.

_I’m guessing that this isn’t Poseidon._

A green merman with two fishtails and armor studded with pearls swam up towards them. He had black hair similar to Percy’s, though his was longer, tied into a ponytail. He also lacked Percy’s sea-green eyes, instead being blue, though not nearly as vibrant as Sam’s, instead being far darker, like the deep sea. He carried a trident much like Poseidon’s.

”Hello, Brother,” he greeted them with a less than friendly grin, different from Percy’s.

”Triton,” Percy acknowledged his brother, who looked at Sam.

”Who are you? A son of some minor god?”

Sam held out his left hand, his own trident appearing in his grasp.

”Samuel Lucis Caelum, but I prefer Sam. Got it memorized?”

Triton gave Sam a wary look.

”So, you’re Percy’s boyfriend?”

Sam smiled.

”Correct.”

”And you’re a prince, too?”

”Also correct.”

”And how are you breathtaking and talking underwater?”

Sam’s smile turned into a cocky grin.

”Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would.”

Sam shrugged.

”That’s too bad. I’m not telling.”

Triton’s eyes narrowed.

”You should be more respectful to someone when you’re in their realm.”

”Last I checked, this was Poseidon’s realm, not yours.”

”It will be mine someday.”

”Possibly, or it could go to Percy.”

”Percy turned down godhood.”

”Doesn’t matter. Percy doesn’t need to be a god to rule over Atlantis. Percy is also a son of Poseidon, so his claim is just as good as yours.”

”Percy isn’t a prince.”

”But I am. Also, I’m certain Poseidon can change that.”

_I can’t tell if he’s serious or not._

_It’s too early for Sam to be talking about marriage, and I think he’s trying to irk Triton more than anything else._

_Still, based on how Percy’s feeling, he’s certainly happy about the possibility._

“We shall see,” Triton continued. 

Sam manifested some papers in his hand, presenting them to Triton.

”I’ve finished going over them and made some adjustments. Everything should be good to go. Give them to Poseidon, and tell him Percy and I look forward to playing.”

_What are they playing?_

Triton took the papers.

”I look forward to crushing the two of you.” 

Sam pointed his trident at Triton and chuckled.

”You are severely underestimating us...but I wish you luck in the game to come. You’re gonna need it.”

Triton’s eye twitched, clearly agitated by the other prince’s confidence.

”We’ll see if you can back up that pride of yours,” he said, starting to glow white.

“Don’t look!” Percy urged, and Will quickly shut his eyes, white light piercing through his eyelids.

_Jerk just tried to kill us!_

Once the light faded, Will opened his eyes to find Sam’s eyes glowing red.

”Percy, you’re brother is a prick.”

”I second that,” Nico added.

”You’re significantly nicer,” Will said.

”Thank you,” Percy replied.

”Did he honestly think that’d work...” Sam said under his breath so quietly that Will barely caught it.

_That what’d work?_

“Did you say something?” Percy asked.

Sam shook his head, eyes no longer glowing red.

”It’s not important. Are your friends still coming?” he asked, his trident vanishing.

”Yeah, they’ll be here shortly,” Percy answered.

”I...I’m sorry,” Sam mumbled, seemingly embarrassed.

”For what?” Percy asked.

”For being a bit too...forward, I suppose?” Sam answered. “I don’t wanna...I mean, I do wanna spend the...Ugh, I don’t know what I’m trying to say.”

”Hey, don’t worry about it,” Percy replied. “I know what you’re trying to say, and while it’s definitely a bit early to be talking about it...I feel the same way.”

Sam smiled, obviously quite happy.

_Aww, how cute._

“Well, you two have already been seeing each other for a long time in actuality,” Will said. “Perhaps it isn’t too early to be flirting with the idea.”

”You would know a thing or two about flirting,” Percy teased.

_I’ve also had dreams about Sam (before the nightmares completely took over)._

_Completely innocent dreams, to be sure, but why would I have dreams about him?_

_There’s something about him that I can’t put my finger on..._

_Nothing bad, just...I’m not sure._

“ _My Lord, is it safe?_ ” a voice called, pulling Will from his thoughts.

“It’s safe,” Percy answered. “Triton is gone.”

” _Then we shall be there shortly,_ ” the voice replied.

”I hope you like them,” Percy said.

Will smiled.

”I’m certain that we will, Gorgeous.”

* * *

Jason 

_Ugh, I should have known that this wouldn’t go smoothly._

“A shrine?!” Abeona wailed, visibly upset. “After all I have done for so many children, you expect me to be okay with a simple shrine?! The audacity!”

Jason suppressed the urge to sigh. 

“Well, what is it that you want?”

The goddess looked thoughtful for a moment.

”Well, firstly, I want a temple, not a mere shrine.”

_Of course she does._

_They all want one._

_Usually, I can convince them that we simply don’t have enough space in New Rome (which is actually the case)._

_I wonder if Peter can help out._

_He scouted ahead for me, so he should be coming back here soon._

“I’d also like a line of action figures and my own cereal brand,” Abeona continued, listing more ludicrous demands.

_Her own cereal brand?_

_That’s a first._

“And I want a holiday named in my honor,” the goddess demanded. “No, a week! And I want a statue made of Imperial Gold! And a course in the college devoted to me!”

_Ugh, this is my life now..._

“Can you please be more...minimalist?” Jason asked, changing his choice of words from ‘reasonable’.

_They don’t like hearing that they’re being unreasonable._

“I understand your frustration, but I’m not in a position to meet all your demands,” the blonde continued.

The goddess looked thoughtful for a moment.

”Hmm...I suppose I could ask for less.”

_Progress._

“I guess that I really don’t need an entire week devoted to me.”

_Good._

“And I think a solid gold statue is a bit much.”

_Good._

“A marble one will do.”

Jason mentally smacked himself.

_Ugh..._

Jason took a deep breath.

_Calm down, Jason._

_Keep it together._

_Don’t start swearing like a sailor._

(He’s actually made Percy blush, and he managed to make Arion say that he can have an even a fouler mouth than he.)

”And I could do without a line of action figures. A cereal brand will do.”

”I’ll...give it some thought,” Jason replied as politely as he could manage. “I need to take a break.”

”Would you like to come inside?” Abeona offered once more.

”No, thank you,” Jason answered, grabbing his traveling companions before quickly walking away.

_What should I do?_

* * *

 Sam

After meeting some humpback whales and hippocampi, the guys had returned to the shore. Nico had remained glued to Percy’s side even after the experience, eventually letting go in order for Percy to dry Sam.

”You smell like the ocean,” Percy noted.

Sam smiled.

”What do you think?”

Percy smiled back.

”I love it.”

“That was really nice,” Nico commented about their little tour. “I liked the whales singing.”

_Same, though they were mainly singing about food and...well..._

“Glad you liked it, Neeks,” Percy replied, looking very happy with how things turned out.

_I’m just glad I got rid of all that perfume and cologne._

“How are you feeling?” Will asked Sam.

”I’m fine,” he answered. “Why?”

The blonde gave him a scrutinizing glance.

”I’d like to do a checkup on you.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”Again, why? I won’t refuse, I’m just curious.”

”I just wanna make sure that everything is working,” Will replied.

Sam shot a confused look at his bro, who just shrugged.

”Just go with it. I get checkups, too.”

”Fine then,” Sam said.

”In private,” Will added, surprising the young prince.

”Wait, what?” Percy asked, also sounding surprised. 

“Don’t worry, Gorgeous, I won’t try anything,” the blonde assured Sam’s boyfriend. “Nico, we’ll meet you guys at the Dining Pavilion.”

_Maybe he just wants to talk about Nico’s birthday?_

“Are you okay with it, Percy?” Sam asked, not wanting his boyfriend to feel uncomfortable.

Percy gave him a reassuring smile.

”Of course. C’mon, Neeks, let’s go,” he said, wrapping an arm around Nico’s shoulders and pulling him along.

”S-Sure,” the Italian replied, blushing slightly.

_That’s cute._

_I hope Nico gets used to Percy’s behavior._

Sam returned his attention towards the blonde.

”Think he’ll be alright?”

”Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Will answered, smiling cheerfully, starting to walk. “Let’s go to the infirmary.”

_Why am I getting a sense of déjà vu?_

_Will’s been here at Camp Half-Blood for awhile, I doubt that we’ve met before._

Sam winced as his head throbbed, making Will shot him a concerned look.

”Something wrong?”

”Déjà vu hurts,” Sam replied, finding it rather ironic.

”That’s gotta suck,” Will noted. “What’s causing your déjà vu?”

”You.”

Will blinked.

”Me? Why?”

Sam shrugged.

”Don’t know.”

”Well, at least you’re getting your memories back,” the young healer commented.

”In no particular order, but yes. It’s still frustrating. I’m more unconsciously acting out a past role than anything else, so I can’t actually say that I’m really thinking during the dreams.”

”Well, like you said before, that’s how dreams usually are. Still, you were quite the badass when you were younger.”

Sam smirked.

”’Were’?”

Will chuckled.

”Sorry, you still are.”

”I was also pretty short for my age,” Sam added. “Everyone else my age was outgrowing me.”

”Nico is the same,” Will noted. “So was Percy. Nico finally started growing not too long ago from when I saw him at the Battle for Manhattan. As far as I can tell, he’ll probably end up as tall as you.”

”How do you know?” Sam asked.

”Son of Apollo,” Will answered. “I can tell how much more his growth plates will expand. He’ll be around your height.”

”Then I guess I shouldn’t tease him so much about it.”

”You’re rivals, it’s understandable. Still, that’s nice of you.”

Sam rubbed along his face.

”Do you think I’ll grow a beard eventually?” he asked, wondering since they were on the topic of growth.

”Why? Do you want one?” Will asked back.

”Not really. I think shaving would be a pain,” Sam admitted.

”You don’t even have peach fuzz, so I doubt it,” Will replied. “I can check to make sure, but it doesn’t seem likely. Percy’s the same way, probably because he has a body suited for swimming. Hell, even his legs are smooth, like yours.”

”That’s funny, since Neptune has a pretty impressive beard,” Sam noted. 

Will shrugged.

”I don’t make the rules. Jason doesn’t seem likely to grow one either, and Zeus has an even larger beard. I imagine it’s because it’d provide wind resistance. Not that it makes him any less handsome. It’s weird, since Jason said that his brother, Hercules, has one. Hades doesn’t have any facial hair, so Nico won’t get one. I’m not gonna get one either, not that I’m complaining. Demigods are weird. Some of us fall into the idea of what the Greeks and Romans considered ‘beautiful’ more than ‘manly’ I suppose.”

“Well, I guess I fit in perfectly.”

”Nothing wrong with being weird.”

Sam chuckled.

”Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

”Still, I imagine that you were pretty popular in school.”

Sam frowned.

”Actually...I wasn’t.”

Will also frowned.

”Why not? You’re a pretty boy, why wouldn’t you be popular?”

”People picked on me because of my Mako Addiction, among other reasons,” Sam answered. “I got into fights because I didn’t like being picked on. People started regarding me as the ‘creepy kid’. Even after I was cured of Mako Addiction, my reputation was already established.”

”I’m sorry...” Will mumbled. 

Sam smirked.

“Don’t be. I didn’t care if they thought I was creepy.”

”You should talk about it with Nico. He assumes that you were someone who everyone looked up to.”

”Yeah, Annabeth said the same thing.”

”She’s right. It’ll bring you two closer. Nico will appreciate it.”

”She said that, too.”

”Percy doesn’t call her ‘Wise girl’ for nothing.”

”I still beat her at chess.”

”You and Nico. Maybe we two should play.”

”I’d rather do something we could all enjoy.”

Will gave a playful smirk.

”Like Bounties?”

”Erm...fair point,” Sam replied sheepishly as they arrived at the infirmary. 

Will opened the door.

”After you.”

”Shouldn’t I be the one opening the door?” Sam asked. “I’m older.”

”Nonsense, you’re a prince,” the blonde replied. “Get moving, Nightlight.”

Sam stepped through the threshold.

”Doctor’s order?” 

“Exactly,” Will said as he closed the door behind them. “You’re a fast learner.”

”Always have been,” Sam noted. “And yet, I’m the one who forgot everything about myself.”

”Irony is normal around here,” Will said before pointing to an empty cot. “Go ahead and sit over there and take off your shirt.”

_Doctor’s orders._

Sam obeyed, walking over to the cot whilst removing his hoodie. He then sat atop it and set his hoodie beside him before doing the same way his shirt, leaving him feeling rather exposed.

”Hey, relax,” Will said, noticing the young prince’s discomfort. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

”That’s not the point,” Sam replied, trying to relax as he removed his bracelets.

”Nico doesn’t like being touched, you don’t like being exposed,” Will commented. “You’re both adjusting to it pretty well, but I suppose it’s not something you get over that quickly.”

”Erm...yeah,” Sam mumbled in agreement, relaxing a bit more.

Will took out a stethoscope, placing it against Sam’s chest.

”Sorry if it’s a bit cold.”

”It’s fine,” Sam replied.

”You have a very slow heartbeat,” Will noted. “A sign that it’s strong. That’s good.”

_It’s weird that he wanted to do a checkup, but I suppose I should appreciate that he’s looking out for me._

Will moved the stethoscope.

”Take a deep breath.”

Sam did so before exhaling slowly.

Will then moved the stethoscope to Sam’s back.

”Deep breath.”

Sam repeated a slow breath, again, exhaling slowly.

Will then removed the stethoscope, setting it aside before gently grabbing Sam’s wrist.

”Blood pressure is good. Temperature is within normal range. Vitamin and mineral levels check out. Metabolism is...weird.”

”Weird how exactly?” Sam asked.

”Well...” Will started, then seemed somewhat uncomfortable. “Are you...erm...Are you...”

”Yes?” Sam pressed, confused as to why the blonde could possibly be in a state of discomfort.

”Are you...regular?” Will asked.

”I’m pretty sure I’m not normal,” Sam replied somewhat awkwardly.

The healer shook his head.

”No, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant, do you...go number two on a regular basis?”

”Oh...” Sam uttered, feeling uncomfortable again. “That’s...uh...”

_I don’t think I’d be able to get away with lying._

_Might as well tell him._

The young prince sighed.

”I don’t go number two...”

Will blinked.

”Are you constipated?”

Sam quickly shook his head.

”No, I meant that I **don’t** go number two. I don’t have to.”

A look of realization came over the blonde.

”Oh, now it makes sense.”

Sam frowned.

”What makes sense?”

_‘Cause it doesn’t make any sense to me..._

“The average person’s metabolism is around thirty percent efficient,” Will explained. “A demigod’s is slightly higher, around fourty five percent. Yours is one hundred percent efficient.”

”And...that’s good?” Sam asked.

Will smiled.

”Well, it’s good for you. It explains why you’re built the way you are.”

”How am I built?” Sam asked next.

”Well, for one, you’re bones are stronger than normal, it’s something not even made of normal calcium. You’re joints are smoother and better lubricated than average, and your tendons have absurd tensile strength. Your cardiovascular respiratory system is many times more efficient, and the chemical processes of your musculature are so far above normal that you don’t generate fatigue poisons, which force the body to rest. You’re synapses seem to be able to process and fire at superhuman speeds to compensate for...well, ultra-high-speed combat. Also,your lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on your eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude your vision. Also, I’m noticing that you don’t have a blind spot in your eyes. Also, you don’t heal, you regenerate. That’s why you don’t scar. It’s absolutely amazing,” Will answered. “You’re definitely built like a child of the Big Three. If I’m a demigod, you, Jason, Percy, and Nico would be super-demigods...and you’re not even a demigod.”

_He can tell all that just by touching me?_

“Sorry, got a little carried away there,” Will said, pulling his hand away.

”How is such a thing possible?” the prince asked. “Can I even be considered human at this point?”

”Superhuman is still human,” Will replied with a smile. “This explains why you can multitask. That’s something usually only demigods can do, but ADHD makes it difficult.”

Sam still felt somewhat uncomfortable.

_Something only demigods can do, but I’m not a demigod?_

_Why am I superhuman?_

_Is everyone in my family like myself?_

Sam was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his Scroll ringing.

”I think Percy is getting impatient,” Will commented as Sam pulled his Scroll from his pocket before answering it like a normal phone.

”Hello?”

”What’s taking you guys so long?!” Percy whined into Sam’s ear. “I miss you!” 

_If it was anyone other than Percy, I’d probably mind._

“Sorry,” Sam apologized. “We’ll be there soon, I promise.”

Percy breathed an audible sigh.

”Good. I’ll see you soon.”

“Very.”

”I love you.”

Sam smiled.

”I love you, too.”

The call ended, and Sam pocketed his Scroll.

”Percy getting impatient?” Will asked, and Sam nodded.

”Yes.”

”Called it.”

Sam started to put his shirt back on.

”Let’s not keep them waiting.”

* * *

Jason 

The son of Jupiter sat in his tent, utterly burnt out from his meeting with Abeona. 

_Gods, that has to be one of the most insufferable goddesses yet!_

_Some of them are pretty reasonable, but it’s always the most minor ones that are the most demanding._

“Hey, Jason, you in there?” a voice asked. “I’d knock, but there’s no door.”

_I recognize that voice._

Jason stood and quickly unzipped his tent to find a teen even taller than himself waiting outside. He had blonde hair in a crew cut and pale white eyes, almost as if blind, though his pupils were still visible. The young man smiled, which almost seemed to make him look crazy, though Jason had grown used to it.

”Peter Sane, son of Aeolus, at your service, Pontifex Maximus,” he introduced himself.

Jason walked up to the taller teen and hugged him.

”Dude, I’ve missed you.”

Peter giggled, hugging him back.

”Aw, I’ve missed you, too.”

_This guy is my best friend next to the guys._

Jason tried to pull back, but Peter didn’t let go.

”Are you done?” Jason asked.

”Not yet,” Peter replied.

_This guy is even more touchy-feely than Percy._

_It made Nico extremely uncomfortable._

_I wonder how Sam would react._

_Is he doing well?_

_What about Nico?_

_What about Percy and Will?_

Peter finally pulled away.

”So, how’s my favorite guy doing?”

”You’ve missed a lot since I last saw you,” Jason replied. 

_He’s missed a ton._

“Tell me about it,” Peter requested.

_Well...I suppose I should start from the beginning._

“Percy and Annabeth broke up,” Jason explained.

”I told you!” Peter exclaimed. “I told you that they were gonna break up, but you didn’t believe me!”

_Oh, yeah, he did tell me._

“Yeah, you were right,” Jason replied.

Peter grinned.

”So, did Percy find someone new? What about Annabeth?”

Jason nodded.

”Yes, actually. Annabeth is dating Piper.”

”Dude, no way.”

”Way.”

”What about Percy?”

”Well, he’s actually dating someone new. Literally.”

”Who’s the lucky girl?”

”That’s the thing — the person isn’t a girl.”

Peter blinked.

”Wait...Percy’s dating a guy?”

“Yes,” Jason answered.

”A guy,” Peter said.

”Yes,” Jason repeated. “His name is Sam.”

”And...this isn’t some experiment on Percy’s part?” Peter asked.

”Not with the way he looks at him,” Jason replied. “The only thing that’s missing are hearts in his eyes.”

The other demigod nudged him playfully.

”And here I thought you two would finally come to terms with your repressed feeling for each other.”

Jason gave Peter an unimpressed look.

”Percy and I do **not**  have repressed feelings for each other.”

Peter held up his hands.

”Okay, so you don’t,” he said in a teasing tone. “So, which god is his parent or ancestor?”

”He’s not a demigod,” Jason explained. 

“Wait, he’s a normal human?” the other blonde asked, seemingly surprised.

”I didn’t say that,” Jason replied. “Sam is currently the strongest person in Camp Half-Blood in terms of raw power. He’s also the most skilled fighter next to you.”

Peter raised an eyebrow.

”Better than you and Percy?”

Jason nodded.

”He actually fought both Percy and myself at the same time...and won.”

”Maybe we can compare weapons later,” Peter said with a suggested smirk.

”He has quite a few. Guy’s a walking armory,” Jason replied.

_Literally._

_Come to think of it, they both are, just in different manners._

“Well, Percy aside, how’s your love-life?” Peter asked next. “Still in love with that Nick guy?”

”Nico,” Jason corrected.

”That’s what I said,” Peter replied, and Jason nearly rolled his eyes.

_Roll with it._

“Yes, and he’s still with Will,” Jason said.

”Dude, you need to expand your horizontals,” Peter stated. “There are other people.”

_...Horizontals?_

_Does he mean horizons?_

Jason merely sighed.

”It’s not that simple. You can’t control who you fall for.”

”That’s true,” Peter agreed. “Still, is there anyone else?”

_Well...there’s-..._

Jason mentally smacked himself.

_No, don’t even go there._

_He just feels familiar, nothing more._

“No,” Jason replied, though the look on Peter’s face said that he wasn’t buying it.

”There is, isn’t there? Please don’t tell me you fell for the new guy.”

”No, of course not,” Jason said, but couldn’t suppress a blush.

”Dude, really? Gods, you’re hopeless,” Peter replied.

”I’m not in love with Sam,” Jason hissed. “You know I’m demi. I can’t just look at someone and fall in love with them.”

”Relax, I’m just teasing you,” Peter said with a look that again said that he didn’t believe Jason. “You know that there’s a guy who’s currently available for a hunk like you.”

Jason playfully slugged the taller demigod in the arm.

”Yeah, like that’ll ever happen.”

Peter giggled and shrugged.

”I know that you’re not interested, but it’s fun teasing you. Still, you are one of the hottest guys I know. Not to mention one of the sweetest. I’d love to have someone like you for a boyfriend.”

”Thanks,” Jason replied, knowing that Peter was being sincere, despite his teasing.

”You’re hopeless love-life aside, what else is happening?”

”Well...I’m learning that I have more lost memories,” Jason answered. “Apparently, there’s more than the ones Juno took.”

”Dude, you have more?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah, they’re coming back gradually.”

”What are they about?”

”They’re about a boy called the Cloudy Wolf.”

”That’s an interesting name. Was this boy your friend?”

”Actually, he was my first friend.”

”What was his real name?”

”He...made me promise not to tell anyone.”

Peter nodded.

”Then you should keep that promise. What did you call him then? I doubt you constantly called him the ‘Cloudy Wolf’.”

”I called him Noct.”

”Interesting. Did he call you anything?”

Jason blushed softly, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

”He...called me Cloud.”

”Cloud? Dude, that’s adorable,” Peter cooed. “Is it because you’re a big softie?”

_Look who’s talking..._

“No, it’s because I wasn’t always great at flying,” Jason explained. “He said that I floated like a cloud, and the name stuck.”

Peter started to float into the air.

”Like this?”

_Being a son of Aeolus means that he’s even better at flying than I._

“Dude, don’t rub it in,” Jason grumbled.

”I’m not, I’m just giving a demonstration,” Peter teased. “Tell me more about this friend of yours.”

”Alright...but you have to be on the ground first.”

* * *

 Percy

The son of Poseidon was all smiles, sitting on a blanket while his boyfriend had his head in his lap. They were in the spot Will had shown them. After the two had came back, the blonde had suggested that the two enjoy a picnic together, and Percy was all for the idea.

_This is nice._

_We have a lot more privacy, and this spot is very romantic._

_It’s perfect._

“We should do this more often,” Percy suggested.

”Yeah,” Sam agreed. “We should. It’s also nice having a day off.”

_Definitely._

“You make me so happy,” Percy said, making Sam look up at him and smile.

”Same,” he replied before letting out a sigh of content. 

“Are you gonna sing tonight?” Percy asked, feeling hopeful. “I miss it.”

”What song would you like for me to sing?” Sam asked back.

_Hmm...good question._

“Anything is fine, really,” Percy answered. 

“I’ll think over it,” Sam replied, relaxing as Percy scratched his head.

_I could ask him to sing Beauty and the Beast, but I feel like that’s kinda cliché._

_What’s a popular song that isn’t overhyped?_

As Percy drifted in his thoughts, his hand unconsciously started to play with Sam’s earring.

_All of Me by John Legend is a good song, but people might not wanna hear it._

_Then again, this is Sam we’re talking about._

“Percy...” Sam breathed, though the son of Poseidon was too busy lost in thought.

_What else is there?_

_Maybe one of the classics?_

_I’m sure that my mom could recommend something._

Sam gasped, breaking Percy away from his thoughts.

”Something wrong?”

The prince blushed profusely.

”N-No! Erm...yes? I don’t know...”

Percy then realized what he was doing.

_Oooh._

_Sensitive ears._

“Do you really like it that much?” Percy asked, fumbling the earring, only for Sam to huff; Percy grinned. “Ears really seem to do it for you.”

”Oh...shush,” Sam mumbled. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Percy teased, pulling his hand away slightly, only for Sam to whimper.

_Gods, that’s such a turn on._

Percy started to feel his pants getting tighter, and Sam shifted his head, only to freeze...before slowly looking up at Percy.

”Are you...?”

Percy giggled.

”Sorry, I can’t help it.”

Sam sat up and turned to face Percy.

”Gods, what am I going to do with you?”

”Well...” Percy started before pinning his boyfriend to the blanket. “How about a kiss?”

Sam rolled his eyes.

”You do realize that I can easily push you off,” he said, hands against Percy’s chest.

Percy grinned leaning closer so that his lips ghosted against Sam’s.

”Just try it.”

Percy kissed Sam gently.

Then again.

And again.

The next kiss was more hungry, Percy tounging Sam, who huffed into the kiss, hands drifting around Percy’s neck to pull him closer.

_Hehe._

Someone cleared his throat, making the two freeze.

”Well, I certainly didn’t expect to find this,” a familiar son of Apollo said, causing the two to pull apart slightly and turn their heads to find Will and Nico standing nearby, Will with his Scroll.

”No, you were totally expecting it,” Nico corrected. “Which is why you took a picture.”

_Busted._

“Uh...how long have you two been here?” Percy asked.

”Don’t worry, we just got here,” Nico answered. 

Will smiled.

”Did you two enjoy your picnic?”

”Yeah, we did,” Percy answered, pulling off of his boyfriend and standing before holding out a hand.

Sam took it, though he looked highly flustered, shooting Percy a look that screamed ‘That was too close!’.

_Yeah, that’s the second time we’ve cut it close...but I can’t help it!_

“What’s up?” Percy asked. “Something else you wanna do?”

”Yes, actually,” Will replied. “There’s a game of Trivia that’s starting soon. I wanna play.”

_Trivia, huh?_

_I’m good at trivia._

Percy looked at his boyfriend.

”Wanna play?”

Sam shrugged.

”Sure, but utterly hopeless at Pop Culture.”

”Don’t worry, Nico is the same,” Will assured Sam.

”I feel so much better,” Nico and Sam deadpanned.

”There’s a riddle round,” Will added.

”I’m good at riddles,” Nico and Sam replied. 

“Then it’s settled,” Percy said. “Let’s play.”

* * *

Sam

The prince sat next to Percy in the amphitheater, each of them holding a buzzer. It was actually quite crowded, much to Sam’s surprise. Even more so, Percy actually happened to be quite good at trivia, he and Percy being one of the leading pairs. Slightly ahead of them were Annabeth and Piper (because Sam was utterly hopeless when it came to Pop Culture), and behind them were Nico and Will.

_Percy is much smarter than even I had estimated._

_I know he’s not stupid, but...people really don’t give him enough credit._

“Next question,” Kayla announced. “Who was the only man considered Achilles’ equal?”

_Oh, I know this one!_

Will immediately hit his buzzer; following slightly behind was Annabeth, then Sam.

”Will is first,” Kayla said.

”Hector,” Will answered, only for his sister to shake her head.

”Sorry, that’s incorrect. Hector lost...badly. Annabeth?”

The daughter of Athena looked thoughtful.

”It’s a trick question, Achilles had no equal.”

_No, he did._

_I’m surprised she doesn’t know this._

“No, it’s not a trick question,” Kayla replied.

”What?!” Annabeth exclaimed, clearly upset that she got the question wrong.

The daughter of Apollo looked at Sam.

”Sam?”

”Diomedes, personal champion of Athena,” he answered.

”Correct!”

Percy looked impressed.

”I’m surprised you got that right. I’ve never heard of him.”

”Regular humans tend to be outshone by demigods,” Sam explained.

”He wasn’t a demigod?” Percy asked.

”No, he was completely mortal,” Sam replied.

”Moving on!” Kayla said. “Who had the number one song in 2014?”

Percy managed to press his buzzer a moment before Will.

”Pharrell Williams.”

_I have no idea who that is._

_I’d be utterly lost without Percy._

“And the song?” Kayla asked.

”Happy,” Percy answered.

_...But I know that song._

_Gods, it got annoying._

“Correct,” Kayla said. “This puts you and Sam in the lead.”

Percy smirked at Annabeth.

”Not so much of a Wise-girl, are you?”

”Don’t let it go to your head,” Annabeth retorted.

”Next question: What part of the brain is responsible for voluntary movement?” Kayla asked.

Will hit his buzzer first, a second ahead of Sam.

”The frontal lobe,” Will answered.

”More specifically?”

”The primary motor cortex.”

”Correct! Lightning round! No buzzers this time. You only need to answer first. Corretly, might I add.”

_Here we go._

“Name the Nine Muses!”

“Calliope,Clio, Erato, Euterpe, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore, Thalia, and Urania!” Percy answered rapidly.

”Wow, even in alphabetical order!” Kayla commented. “Next one: Name the Four Directional Winds!”

“Boreas, Earus, Notus, and Zephyus!” Nico answered.

”Correct! Who were the first children of Chaos?”

”Nyx and Erebus!” Annabeth answered.

”Correct! Name the children of Gaea and Ouranos!”

“Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios, Krios, Kronos, Mnemosyne, Oceanus, Phoebe, Rhea, Tethys, Theia, and Themis!” Will answered.

“Correct! You’re now tied with Annabeth and Piper. Bonus round! Please, would the three leading pairs select their representatives!”

Percy nudged Sam.

”You’re up. You got this.”

Sam nodded and stood.

”Each team comes up with their own riddles,” Kayla explained. “From there, you’ll have five minutes to come up with an answer. If someone fails to answer within five minutes, the one with the fewest correct answers will be disqualified. If you make an incorrect guess, you’ll also be disqualified. Sam, since you and Percy are in the lead, you go first.”

_Alright then._

Sam thought over it briefly.

“Kings and queens may cling to power and the jester’s got his call,

But, as you may all discover, the common one outranks them all.”

_This shouldn’t be too difficult._

Nico and Annabeth looked thoughtful.

”An ace,” Nico answered.

Sam nodded.

”That’s right.”

”You’re up next, Nico,” Kayla said.

”The one who makes it, sells it.

The one who buys it, never uses it.

The one that uses it never knows that he’s using it.

What is it?” Nico asked.

_That’s simple, it’s a-..._

“A coffin,” Annabeth answered whilst Sam was busy thinking.

_Damn it!_

“My turn,” Annabeth continued.

“I never was, am always to be.

No one ever saw me, nor ever will.

And yet I am the confidence of all,

To live and breath on this terrestrial ball.

What am I?”

”Tomorrow,” Sam answered quickly. “Or the future.”

Annabeth nodded.

”Correct.”

_Time to take it up a notch._

_Let’s see how good they are with history and Latin._

“Five hundred begins it, five hundred ends it,

Five in the middle is seen;

First of all figures, the first of all letters,

Take up their stations between.

Join all together, and then you will bring

Before you the name of an eminent king,” Sam said.

”Damn, that’s a good one,” Will commented.

Seconds passed.

Seconds turned into minutes as the two demigods seemed to struggle with the riddle.

_They’re actually having a hard time with this._

“Thirty seconds left,” Kayla announced.

A look of realization came over Annabeth.

”It’s David, in Roman Numerals.”

_I’m impressed._

“Correct,” Sam replied.

”What question can you never honestly answer yes to?” Annabeth asked.

”Are you asleep?” Nico immediately answered. “Or dead. C’mon, Annabeth, you can do better than that.”

Annabeth’s eye twitched in annoyance.

”Then show me a hard riddle.”

”Alright,” Nico replied.

“A woman shoots her husband, then holds him under water for five minutes.

Finally, she hangs him.

Five minutes later they enjoy a wonderful dinner together.

How can this be?”

_Do all of his have to be so morbid?_

_Still, it’s rather clever._

_I need to think more quickly._

Sam looked at Annabeth, who also seemed stumped.

_Well, at least I have time._

Sam wracked his brain, running multiple lines of thought.

_She shot him, then drowned him (This implies neither were lethal) (He holds no ill will towards her)._

_What can shot without doing any harm (Is there some sort of proxy) (What technology could accomplish that)?_

_Wait...Nico comes from a different time._

A lightbulb turned on in Sam’s head.

”She took a photo of him.”

”That’s right,” Nico replied.

”My turn,” Sam said.

_Percy should appreciate this one._

“Alive without breath,

As cold as death,

Clad in mail, never clinking,

Never thirsty, ever drinking,” the prince said.

_There’s a longer version, but it gives it away._

“Could you repeat it?” Annabeth asked, and Sam did so.

_C’mon, it’s not **that**  difficult._

“A shellfish,” Annabeth answered.

_Close._

Sam shook his head.

”Sorry, but that’s incorrect.”

”That means that Annabeth is out of the game,” Kayla added. “That leaves Nico and Sam. Nico, do you have an answer?”

”It’s a fish,” Nico answered.

”Correct,” Sam replied. “Wanna take it up a notch?”

Nico smirked.

”Sure, another lightening round,” he said, seemingly knowing what Sam was thinking. “What word in the dictionary is spelled incorrectly?”

”Incorretly.”

”That’s right.”

”If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?”

”A secret.”

”Correct.”

”He has married many women, but has never been married. Who is he?”

”A priest.”

”Correct.”

”Take off my skin — I won't cry, but you will. What am I?”

”An onion.”

”Correct.”

”Imagine you are in a dark room. How do you get out?”

”Stop imagining.”

”Correct.”

“A girl who was just learning to drive went down a one-way street in the wrong direction, but didn't break the law.  
How come?”

”She was walking.”

”Correct.”

_This could go on forever._

“What do angels dream of?” Sam asked.

The question seemingly stumped his bro, who frowned slightly.

_I’m not even sure if it counts._

_It’s not like it’s well known._

Time passed, and Nico still couldn’t answer.

”One minute left,” Kayla announced, seemingly to Nico’s frustration.

”Just give me a sec.”

”You have less than sixty,” Kayla replied.

”...Free-will?” Nico guessed.

Sam shook his head.

”A good guess, but that’s incorrect.”

”What is the correct answer?” Kayla asked. “If you just came up with an unanswerable riddle,you’ll be disqualified.”

”Being human,” Sam answered. 

“That...makes sense,” Kayla commented. “Alright! That makes you and Percy the winners!”

”Woohoo!” Percy cheered as he stood. “Sam, you were awesome!”

Sam sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

”I couldn’t have done it without you.”

_Seriously, I couldn’t have._

“Do we get a prize?” Percy asked Kayla.

”Bragging rights,” she answered.

”I was hoping for a bit more...” Percy mumbled, seemingly disappointed.

Sam cupped Percy’s cheeks before kissing him.

Percy seemed to be caught off guard, taking a few moments before kissing Sam back.

_That’s better._

Sam pulled back, smiling softly.

”How’s that for a prize?”

”Mind-blowing,” Percy replied. 

“Hey, Sam,” Nico said, gaining the young prince’s attention.

”Yes?”

The Ghost King smiled.

”Good job.”

Sam smiled back.

”Thanks, bro.”

* * *

Jason

“So, this friend of yours...the Cloudy Wolf, was it?” Peter asked. 

“Yes,” Jason replied.

”What happened to him?” Peter continued.

”I’m...still learning about that,” Jason admitted. “Each dream reveals a bit more, but I’m unable to recall anything past them. All I’m certain of is that he and Sam share a connection.”

_And Sam can’t remember, but that’s also a secret._

“I see,” the other blonde commented. “What was that other name wolf guy mentioned? The one he said his classmates called him?”

Jason frowned slightly.

”You mean ‘Tiny Murder Machine’?”

Peter grinned.

”Yeah, that’s the one!” he said, but didn’t go any further.

”Were you going anywhere with that?” Jason asked, wondering if Peter might know something.

Peter shook his head and giggled.

”No, I just thought it was funny.”

_Oh, c’mon..._

“How are negotiations going?” Peter asked next.

”Nowhere,” Jason replied. “That fucking goddess is so gods damned insufferable! Do you have any idea the batshit crazy things she demanded?! She pissed me off so much!”

Peter held up his hands.

”Whoa...language.”

Jason sighed.

”Sorry, I just needed to vent.”

”That’s what I’m here for,” Peter assured him. “Better me than her, and you’ve said far worse. I remember that time you made Percy blush.”

”Yeah...” Jason mumbled. “And thanks. Enough about me. How have you been?”

”Well, things have been pretty dull, honestly,” Peter replied. “Nothing much is happening at Camp Jupiter or New Rome. I told them that it’s the same at Camp Half-Blood...until recently, it seems. Oh, I dated a girl for a little bit, but it didn’t work out.”

”I’m sorry, man,” Jason said.

”Don’t be, she was a total bitch,” Peter brushed off the remark. “And people call me ‘Insane’.”

”You’ll find someone,” Jason assured him.

”Thanks, but I’m really not looking,” Peter replied with a smile. “If someone comes my way, great. If not, I don’t mind. I think I should be the one telling you that...but I know how you feel about Nick.”

Jason giggled.

_Gods, how I’ve missed this guy._

”Nico,” he corrected again.

”That’s what I said,” Peter repeated. “Gonna try again with Abeona tomorrow?”

_How can he get ‘Abeona’ right but keep messing up ‘Nico’?_

Jason nodded.

”That’s the plan.”

”And if that doesn’t work?” Peter asked.

_Well...Percy said that I should have Sam takeover._

“Plan B,” Jason replied.

”And what’s ‘Plan B’?”

”Percy’s boyfriend.”

”Do you think it’ll work?”

”I hope so, or I might try and kill a goddess.”

* * *

 Nico

After having dinner (with Sam eating enough for five people), the guys went to the Campfire, enjoying listening to the Apollo kids play. Despite losing to Sam and Percy at trivia, Nico found that he didn’t mind.

_This has been a really pleasant day._

_I wish Jason could have been here._

_Well, at least we took plenty of pictures._

_He’ll appreciate that._

A familiar song started to play, much to the son of Hades’ annoyance.

_Oh, gods, please not that song..._

“Just a small town girl!

Living in a lonely world!” Austin sang.

_..._

_I hate Journey._

“No!” Sam shouted. “None of that!”

Nico blinked. 

“You...don’t like Journey?”

”Ugh, I loath them,” Sam answered. “Songs should have meaning, not be about pointless drivel.”

_Gods...I love this guy!_

“Finally, someone who gets it,” Nico added. “The song has absolutely no message. Don’t stop believing in what? And ‘South Detroit’? There is no ‘South Detroit’. It’s an overrated song that everyone likes for no good reason, and if anyone bothered to read the lyrics, they’d realize that. Not to mention that it just sounds gods awful.”

”Exactly,” Sam agreed. “I couldn’t have said it any better myself.”

”Will, please don’t tell me you agree with them?” Austin asked.

”Sorry, but I do,” Will replied. 

Austin looked at Sam.

”Well, show us a good song then.”

”Kayla,” Sam said. “Guitar, please.”

Kayla stood.

”Yes, I’ve been wanting for you to sing again!”

”We all have,” Percy added as she handed Sam her guitar.

The prince immediately began to play.

”Now it’s only a dream — a single wish

But it’s in these hands that take and miss

I fight it, but I can’t wake up 

I was given a vision of the end

But it’s in these hands that cannot mend

And the memory will haunt me for all eternity”

_So far, pretty sad._

“How can I destroy my weakness?

’Cause I wanna be stronger

I need to keep them all safe, but I lack the power 

If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future will be ours

Brave Shine!

If you need a hand to hold, then stay the night!

On the darkest of my days you saved my life!

For beyond the razor-edge of your blade

There lies a prayer that will surpass — a dream that I know will last throughout time!

Your Brave Shine!”

_Okay, not so depressing._

“Never give into that ungodly night 

What good is a star that has lost its light?

I watch as they fade one by one

We are on the same road, both you and I

Like two planets, we are bound to collide 

And we can’t see or break free beyond our destiny 

I’ve fallen victim to my weakness in my haste to be stronger 

I somehow lost it all in my hopeless bid for power 

Time will leave me, I don’t mind — It can leave us both behind 

Break Down!

As the constellations fall and turn to dust!

We collide and burn until the Breaking Dawn!

Far beyond the dream we carved together 

The vow we’ve made, it’s kept me strong 

It’s been here all along...here in my hands!”

_I wonder if he’s referring to Percy?_

“How can I destroy my weakness?

’Cause it’s always in my way 

If we learn to wield our flaw — Then the future will be ours — And we can relight the stars!

Brave Shine!

If you need a hand to hold, then stay the night!

On the darkest of my days, you saved my life!

Far beyond those endless nights of heartache 

There lies a prayer that will surpass — a dream I know that will last throughout time!

My Brave Shine!”

Sam played a bit more, then the song came to an end.

_Okay, that was definitely about Percy._

_It’s a good song, too._

_While we seemed to be locked into_ _our fates...sometimes, we can defy it._

_Even the Moirai aren’t omnipotent._

_Just mostly..._

Nico looked at Percy, who seemed utterly love-struck.

_I still wish he’d look at me like that...but I’m happy for them._

“Okay...that’s better than ‘Don’t Stop Believin’’,” Austin admitted, seemingly rather begrudgingly.

”Oh, yes, much better,” Kayla agreed, taking back her guitar. “Always a pleasure, Sam.”

”No proble-...” Sam started, only to get cut off by Percy kissing him.

”Please, tell me you got a video of him singing,” Nico said to Will, only to find him holding up his Scroll.

”Of course.”

Nico then heard his own Scroll ringing.

_Must be Jason._

Nico quickly answered his Scroll, and the familiar son of Jupiter popped into view.

”Jason, bro!” Percy greeted as usual.

”Hey, guys,” Jason replied, addressing all of them.

_He looks exhausted._

“You doing alright?” Nico asked.

Jason sighed.

”I’m doing well, thanks for asking. Negotiations aren’t going as well as I would like. I’ll give it another shot tomorrow.”

_I was hoping he’d be done..._

“Have you considered letting Sam help?” Percy asked.

”That’s Plan B,” Jason answered. “If I can’t convince Abeona to agree to my terms, I’ll let Sam handle it...if you don’t mind.”

”Not at all,” Sam replied.

”So, did you get Nico a birthday present?” Will asked.

”I’m working on that, too,” Jason replied.

”Why don’t you give him a kiss? Gods know that I’d love one from a hunk like you,” a familiar voice said.

_I recognize that voice._

”Who said that?” Sam asked, seemingly surprised...and irritated.

Sure enough, Peter Sane came into view next to Jason, practically mashing his face next to the other blonde.

_Does he have to get **that** close?_

”And...you are?” Sam questioned.

”Who, me?” Peter asked back.

”Who else?” Sam replied.

”Peter Sane, son of Aeolus and bodyguard of the Pontifex Maximus,” Peter answered.

”You didn’t mention having a bodyguard,” Sam said to Jason.

”Sorry,” Jason apologized. “Oh, Peter, this is Sam, Percy’s boyfriend.”

“Oh, you’re Sam? You’re much...cuter than I expected,” Peter commented, though Sam didn’t bat an eye. “What’s this thing called again?”

”That ‘thing’ is a Scroll, my personal invention,” Sam answered.

”Nice!” Peter exclaimed. “You caught quite the man, Percy.”

”Erm...thanks,” Percy mumbled.

”Can we go back to talking to Jason?” Sam requested.

”Oh, sure, don’t mind me,” Peter replied, though he remained glued to Jason.

_..._

“Alone,” Sam specified.

”Hey, I’m Jason’s bodyguard, I gotta stick around,” Peter insisted.

”You can guard him outside, as normal bodyguards do,” Sam also insisted.

”What are you, royalty?” Peter asked.

”Yes, actually,” Sam replied. 

“Wait...really?”

_Ugh..._

“Peter, mind giving us a few minutes?” Jason asked.

”Sure thing,” Peter replied, giving Jason a kiss on the cheek before disappearing from view.

_WHAT?!_

“Okay, he’s gone,” Jason said.

”Jason...would you mind explaining that?” Sam asked, looking as displeased as Nico felt.

”Don’t mind him, that’s just how he is,” Jason answered. “We’re not a couple, if that’s what you’re thinking. I would have told you if I was in a relationship.”

_Did he have to kiss him?!_

“I see...” Sam mumbled.

”How have you guys been?” Jason asked. “Another crazy day?”

”No, actually,” Percy replied, all smiles. “We took a day off from all craziness. I wish you could have been here.”

”I’ve been wishing that since I left,” Jason said, making Nico feel rather happy. “What did you guys do?”

”Sam got a massage from yours truly,” Will answered. “Managed to get him to fall asleep. I also got him to listen to my orders. Can you believe it?”

Jason blinked.

”Wait...really?”

”Yep,” Will chirped. “Sam even managed to get along with Chiron afterwards. He didn’t seem to know how to react.”

”I’m right here,” Sam grumbled, seeming more flustered than upset.

”Oh, yeah, I also-...” Percy started, only for Sam to clamp a hand over his mouth.

”Percy, don’t tell him that,” he hissed, blushing furiously.

Percy mumbled something incoherent in reply due to Sam’s hand, causing Sam to remove his hand.

”I was gonna say that we won a game of trivia,” Percy claimed, though based on Sam’s expression, he didn’t buy it.

Neither did Nico.

_Gods, Percy..._

_You’re lucky Sam did that._

_They’re are other people around._

“Nice,” Jason said, seemingly deciding to roll with it. “What else?”

”I went fishing...but I lost my lure,” Sam answered, looking disappointed, doing his sad puppy expression.

“Gods...you were right, Percy,” Jason said.

_I can’t take it!_

“I’ll get you a new one,” Nico and Will both said, even Percy had already promised to do so.

Sam smiled.

”Thanks.”

_He totally did that on purpose._

“Sam also has an awesome motorcycle,” Nico said. “You should see it.”

”I’m certain that it’s amazing if you say so,” Jason replied before yawning. “Sorry, I’m gonna call it a night.”

”Sleep well, Jason,” Nico said.

”Night, Jason,” Sam added.

”Sweet dreams, Handsome,” Will also added.

”Stay safe,” Percy said.

”Don’t worry, I’ll stay safe. Night guys,” Jason replied before his image vanished.

”You guys also ready to call it a night?” Will asked. “Tomorrow’s gonna be business as usual.”

”Don’t remind me,” Percy replied. “But yes, I’m ready.”

* * *

 Jason

A young son of Jupiter took his stance as Noctis also did so. 

_I was hoping for a bit more time before training, but he seems intent on me reaching Camp Jupiter alive._

“Want me to hold back?” Noctis asked.

Jason nodded.

”If you don’t mind.”

”Not at all,” Noctis replied...before charging at Jason, quickly closing the distance between them.

Jason barely had enough time to block, quickly backing up as he found himself on the defensive. With each blow, he nearly winced.

_He’s strong!_

Jason made a grabbing gesture towards the sky, summoning the winds to pull him into the air. He only had a moment of respite before Noctis jumped above him, coming down with a slash that, though Jason blocked, sent him plummeting and Noctis higher (physics). The son of Jupiter managed to slow his descent, preventing himself from crashing, but Noctis threw his sword at him. Jason quickly rolled out of the way.

A burst of wind sent Noctis rapidly towards the ground; he immediately pulled his blade from the ground, swinging it towards Jason. 

The two locked blades.

”You’re doing much better than I expected,” Noctis commented.

Jason grunted.

”Thanks...” he managed.

Noctis started pushing Jason back, his feet sliding along the forest floor. Jason stepped to the side, attempting to use Noctis’ momentum against him, but Noctis pushed off of him, staggering Jason.

”That was the correct move, but I’ve already had that used against me,” Noctis said as Jason regained his balance. “You’re instincts are good, though.”

”Thank y-...” Jason started as blue energy flowed along Noctis’ sword.

”DODGE!” he shouted as he swung his sword, an arc of blue energy flying towards Jason.

He quickly did as instructed, the energy wave continuing passed him and cutting a large tree in two.

_At least he warned me, but...how did he do that?!_

Jason was pulled from his thoughts as Noctis the same move thrice in rapid succession. He narrowly avoided the attacks.

”It doesn’t even compare to him,” his friend commented, seemingly to himself.

_Who is he talking about?_

_Wait, now’s the time to go on the offensive!_

Jason charged at Noctis, unleashing strike upon strike upon him. Noctis fended the blows off with seemingly no effort. 

“Excellent!” he praised before Jason found his Xiphos clattering on the ground. “But not good enough.”

_A disarm._

Noctis took a few steps back.

”Pick it up, start again.”

Jason did as instructed, bending over to pick his sword off the ground. When he stood upright, Noctis was gone.

“Noct?” he asked.

_Where did he go?_

He looked around him, but his friend was nowhere to be seen.

”Noct?!” Jason asked more loudly, starting to panic.

_Where is he?!_

He then felt a weight settle over his shoulders, Noctis sitting on them, no longer holding his weapon.

”Sorry, but you failed that one, Cloud,” Noctis said. “You need to be more aware of your surroundings. If I had been an enemy, you might not be alive. Still, you’re not too bad, but I’m amazed that Lupa managed to get anyone to Camp Jupiter alive.”

Jason breathed a relived sigh.

”Always keep your eyes on the opponent?” he guessed.

”Well, always be aware of your opponents position in anyway possible, but you’re technically correct,” Noctis replied. “Keeping an eye on them is best.”

”Are we still fighting?” Jason asked.

Noctis placed his hands on Jason’s shoulders before pushing into a handstand.

”Yes,” he said before landing in front of the blonde. “Get ready. I won’t be holding back as much.”

* * *

Sam

With his hood up, the young prince stood before a looming army, lead by a towering figure.

_Man, I’ve grown a lot since we last saw each other._

_It’s about time._

_Anyways, I’m guessing that this is Leon and his army._

_Hercules killed him the first time around, and now he’s back as his bane._

_At least, that’s according to recognizance._

_They say that he exudes an aura of fear, and since Hercules is the God of Bravery, that makes him his bane._

_Not that I can feel it._

_Still, I can’t let a force this large reach New Rome._

_If he joins forces with Polybotes, Camp Jupiter won’t stand a chance._

“Greetings, son of Gaea and Tartarus,” he said to the Giant. 

Leon frowned upon seeing him.

”And...who are you?”

”Samuel Lucis Caelum,” the prince answered before tapping his head with a finger. “Got it memorized?”

”Never heard of you or your family name,” the Giant replied. “Not that it matters.”

Sam blinked, though since most of his face was hidden, the Giant nor the monsters could see.

_Wait...really?_

_Well, that makes things easier._

“We seek to join Polybotes and convince him to join Eurymedon. He is the rightful King of the Giants, not Porphyrion,” Leon continued. “We have already convinced Pallas to join us.”

_Eurymedon..._

_I’ve heard of him._

_Pallas, too._

_They’ll need to be dealt with, but it seems that there’s a coup within the ranks of the Giants._

”Well, that’s a problem. You see, I can’t have a force this large attacking New Rome. Therefore...” Sam said before grinning, “...I’ll be eliminating them.”

Leon and the monsters gave the young prince an incredulous look before bursting into laughter.

”You think you can defeat my army? Alone?” the Giant roared whilst laughing. “Take care of this fool!”

_They’re underestimating me..._

A Centaur knocked an arrow before drawing his bow.

”Any last words?”

”You’ll die first,” Sam replied before the arrow was loosed.

It seemingly struck him in the head, causing it to snap back, his hood slipping from his head; however, though they couldn’t tell, Sam had caught the arrow between his teeth.

_Well, that’s rude._

“Idiot,” Leon said. “Go ahead and eat him if you want.”

Sam straightened his head and spat out the arrow.

”Sorry, I’m not on the menu,” he replied. “And who said that I was alone? Take the shot.”

Before the Centaur could speak, his head was literally blown off his shoulders. Several other monsters received the same treatment.

”I said shot,” Sam said.

”Sorry, I just wanted to make a point,” a girl’s voice spoke into his ear. “Do you want me to hold my position, or should I join you?”

”No, go ahead and join me,” Sam replied. “I know you prefer fighting up close.”

”Yay, my BFF!” the girl exclaimed, making Sam wince.

”No.”

”Yes!”

“Ruby, don’t shout in my ear,” Sam hissed.

”Oh, my gods, I’m so sorry,” she apologized.

Sam sighed.

”It’s fine, just get over here.”

”I’ll be there in ASAP,” she replied.

Sam then returned his attention towards a furious looking Giant.

”Hope you don’t mind me bringing...friends? Associates? Classmates, I brought my classmates.”

_Though I’ll admit...Ruby is a friend._

_However, I refuse to be labeled as her BFF!_

”It won’t matter!” Leon growled. “You can’t kill me!”

”Who decided that?” Sam asked. “The only one who gets to decide that...is me.”

* * *

Percy

For what had to be the fiftieth time, the son of Poseidon sighed, trying to work on his schoolwork while his boyfriend worked on their gift to Nico.

_After yesterday, this is so much worse..._

“Percy, this takes extreme concentration,” Sam said, staring at a furnace burning with black flames. “One wrong move, and this whole place will go up in flames that can’t be extinguished by any means other than myself. Just take a break if you’re having that much trouble.”

”It’s not that, it’s just that this day isn’t nearly as nice as yesterday,” Percy replied.

_Even our shower was rushed._

_We didn’t have to do anything...naughty, but it still would’ve been nice to relax under the spray of water for a bit._

“I feel you there,” Sam commented. “But this is important, wouldn’t you agree?”

”Yes,” Percy agreed.

_It’s very important._

_It’s one of the most important things ever!_

_Nico’s birthday needs to be perfect!_

“I’ll take a break,” Percy said, deciding he could bug Annabeth into helping him since Sam would be busy helping both Nico and Will with their own schoolwork. “Need any help?”

”Yeah, can you manipulate metal? It’d make things sooo much easier,” Sam replied.

Percy shook his head.

”Sorry, that’s actually Hazel’s thing. I’m not sure it’d work on Ferro Caelum.”

”Nico half-sister, right?” Sam asked.

”Correct,” Percy replied.

”If we had someone with a Semblance to control metals, that wouldn’t be an issue,” Sam commented.

_That would make for an interesting Semblance._

The black flames inside the furnace extinguished.

”Is it ready?” Percy asked.

Sam nodded.

”It’s hot enough to be shaped. Could you bring me the blueprints Piper and Annabeth came up with?”

”Sure thing.”

* * *

Jason 

Several days passed since the son of Jupiter had encountered Abeona and reunited with his friend, Peter, but he had made no progress in getting the goddess to agree to the peace treaty. His dreams had also not revealed anything new (other than getting thoroughly thrashed by Noctis). The sun had long since set, and alone, he stood before the door to Abeona’s cottage.

He reached out to knock, then hesitated.

_It probably won’t get anywhere._

_Just like yesterday, and the day before..._

Jason instead reached into his pocket, pulling out his Scroll and opening it.

_Maybe it’s time for Plan B._

_If I take any longer, I won’t make it back in time for Nico’s birthday._

“Oh, this is where you’ve been,” Peter said, drawing Jason’s attention.

_I should have known that he’d come looking for me._

“Are you gonna make a call, or are you gonna knock?” the son of Aeolus asked.

Jason sighed.

”I would call, but it’s late. Do you think he’ll pick up, especially since I’ve already told them ‘Good night’?”

_The last thing I wanna do is wake them up..._

“Jason, you’re clearly on edge about this whole situation,” Peter commented. “I know you wanna get back to Camp Half-Blood, and these guys are your friends. They won’t be angry with you if you wake them up.”

_He’s right._

_Sam and the guys won’t be mad._

Jason nodded and called Sam. His Scroll rang a few times before Sam’s image popped into view.

”Jason?” he asked, looking utterly exhausted. “Something up?”

”I didn’t wake you up, did I?” Jason asked, feeling concerned.

Sam shook his head.

”No, I’m actually at Bunker Nine, working on a gift for Nico. How can I help you?”

”Well-...” Jason started. 

“Is that Jason?” Percy asked before his image appeared next to Sam’s. “What’s up, bro? Need something?”

”Let me give you guys the rundown,” Jason replied before proceeding to explain his situation.

* * *

Percy 

“Let me talk to her,” Sam demanded.

Jason nodded.

”Sure, give me a sec.”

Percy then heard the sound of knocking.

_This ought to be...interesting._

“Yes?” a female voice asked. “Oh, it’s you. What do you want? Do you realize the hour?”

_She sounds upset._

“Someone wants to talk to you,” Jason replied before his image was replaced by a woman’s, who looked as irritated as she had sounded.

”Erm...to whom am I speaking?” Sam asked.

“Why, I am Aboena, Goddess of Protecting Children from Leaving Home," she answered, as if the knowledge was common. “And you are...?”

”Name’s Sam,” Percy’s boyfriend replied. “Got it memorized?”

The goddess nodded.

”Yes, I indeed have it memorized.”

_So far, so good._

“Good,” Sam commented. “And you’re giving my friend trouble...why?”

“He said that I'd get a shrine, but a goddess of my position deserves so much more!" the goddess shouted, acting like she had been slighted. "I demand a Cabin in Camp Half-Blood. Also my own cereal brand! And a temple!”

"But your a Roman goddess," Sam commented. "Camp Half-Blood may accept Roman demigods, but they don't build Cabins for Roman gods or goddesses with no Greek counterpart."

"Then I want a temple!"

"You're getting a shrine."

"It's not enough!"

_Why do even the most minor of gods and goddesses have egos the size of Olympus?_

Sam sighed.

"Look, a goddess such as yourself is lucky to have not faded. You should be happy with a shrine."

"Your friend told me the same thing. Do I **look** happy?"

"No."

“Because I'm not! I demand a temple!"

Sam's eye twitched in irritation.

"You're getting a shrine, and you're going to be happy that you're even getting **that**."

"Who in Olympus do you think you are?" Aboena asked. "Watch your tongue, mortal."

"For you're information, I may be mortal, but I'm also a Prince of Lucis," Sam said.

Percy did not expect what happened next: The Goddess' complexion paled.

"I'm sorry, did...did you say Lucis?"

_Is Lucis that big a deal?_

"That's right," Sam said, clearly on the brink of losing patience. "Now here's what you're going to do: You're getting a shrine, you're going to be happy with it, and you're giving my friend your signature. You'll do this, or you'll fade away. So, get signing."

"B-But what about my temple?" Aboena stammered. “And my cereal brand?”

"NOOOW!"

The goddess jumped.

"Yes, right away, Your Highness."

The goddess disappeared, and Percy heard some noises, which he assumed was Aboena signing.

Jason soon reappeared, looking rather bewildered.

Percy didn't blame him, feeling the exact same way.

_What just happened?_

"I...didn't expect that to actually work, much less work so well," Jason said.

"Honestly, neither did I," Sam replied. "Seems like my title carries some weight."

_That's one way of putting it..._

_And not just a little weight, a ton._

_But it's clearly not common knowledge since Chiron or even my dad have elaborated on it._

_Whatever the Kingdom of Lucis is, it's something big._

_Something so big that even gods are wary._

"Thanks, Sam," Jason said.

"You're welcome," Sam replied.

"So, are you finished with your quest?" Percy asked, wanting his bro back.

Jason smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Awesome!" Percy exclaimed, feeling very happy.

_We have to tell Nico the good new!_

“Get some sleep, Jason,” Sam said. “You look exhausted.”

Jason smirked.

”Look who’s talking.”

“You’re not the only one who’s been busy,” Sam replied. “But I’ll be heading to bed myself.”

_Good, I’m tired._

“Good night, Jason,” Sam said.

”What he said,” Percy added.

Jason gave a more genuine smile.

”Good night, guys,” he said before disappearing.

Sam then collapsed his Scroll and pocketed it. 

“I’m relieved that he’s coming back.”

”Me, too,” Percy replied.

Sam then looked down at the workbench he and Percy were standing by, and Percy’s gaze followed Sam’s, looking upon the two silver earrings shaped like skulls. The eyes were pitch black, and despite being small, the detail on the pair was incredibly ornate.

_He really outdid himself._

“Do you think Nico will like them?” Sam asked. “It’s not too much, is it?”

Percy smiled.

”He’ll absolutely love them, and I don’t think so. There’s no limit to what you can give.”

Sam smiled, swiping the earrings from the table and pocketing them.

”We’ll ask Piper for a box tomorrow.”

_Yeah, lesson learned about entering the Aphrodite Cabin._

“Are you ready for bed?” Percy asked.

Sam nodded.

”Very much so.”

”Shall I give you a piggyback ride?”

Sam giggled.

”Normally, I’d say no...but I’ll make an exception.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sam’s family name carries a lot of weight. Any guesses as to why?
> 
> Will Sam and Peter manage to get along? Time will tell.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Beasts, Battles, and...Boyfriends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some peace, things become more eventful for the guys: A monster rivaling Cerberus in size attacks the Camp; another game of Capture the Flag...and a few mishaps that will linger in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, many thanks to Thetruehero for letting me use some of his characters (been a great help, bro).
> 
> You also might want to listen to Omnis Lacrima from Final Fantasy XV during Sam’s fight with the monster that shows up. Here’s a link: https://youtu.be/cwRRxJAtTMo  
> I’ll give a cue.

Jason 

A young son of Jupiter lied on the forest floor, panting heavily. His entire body ached, even his fingers.

_When he said, ‘training from hell’, I didn’t think it’d be literally._

_Gods, how did he get so good?_

“Need a break?” Noctis asked.

Jason strained to sit up, groaning as he did so.

”If...it’s not too much to ask.”

”No, it’s not,” Noctis replied.

_Oh, thank the gods._

“So...” Jason started.

”Yes?” Noctis replied.

”If your name is Noctis, why wouldn’t let me call you that?” Jason asked. “Is it because I guessed it right?”

_It was almost as if he disliked his name._

Noctis shook his head.

”No...I...have my reasons.”

_I guess that’s as good an answer as any._

_It’s not my place to pry._

“So, what kind of school do you go to?” Jason asked next. 

“It’s a school for warriors in training,” Noctis answered. “I’m at the top of my class. Not just in fighting, but also in all other subjects.”

”Sounds pretty cool,” Jason commented.

Noctis smiled somewhat sadly and sighed.

”I didn’t really have much choice.”

Jason frowned.

”Why not?”

”I used to go to a normal school, but I got picked on,” Noctis answered. “I didn’t like being picked on, so I fought back. Eventually, my dad decided it’d be best for me to switch schools so I could continue my enducation. He hoped that I’d make friends, but I have yet to make one...at school, at least.”

”Why would anyone pick on you?” Jason questioned. 

“Mako Addiction carries a sort of stigma with it,” Noctis replied. “Even more so for someone like myself.”

_I assumed that he was someone of importance._

_He has to be for people to come after him._

“I’m certain that you’ll find other friends,” Jason commented.

”Thanks, but I’m not really interested,” Noctis replied. “I’ve got you.”

Jason smiled.

”Always will.”

”Are you such you don’t wanna drink the Nectar I gave you?” Noctis asked. 

“I will,” Jason replied. “...Eventually.”

”I’d consider doing it now because your break is over,” Noctis said.

_Here we go again..._

* * *

Sam

A young prince waited outside atop the roof of his school, having went there for the privacy. More than anything, he went there to get away from the looks everyone gave him.

_If only there was a way for me to hide my face._

_That way, I’d be more inconspicuous._

_I hate the way everyone looks at me..._

_Like I’m some sort freak!_

“This the guy, little bro?” an older voice asked.

_Damn it, I thought I had privacy up here._

Sam looked over towards the entrance to find the same bully he had encountered days before with his arm in a cast. Next to him stood someone who appeared to be in his early teens. He resembled the bully, so Sam immediately assumed that they were related. Neither had any particularly outstanding features.

_I get the feeling that something is gonna happen._

“Greetings, Your Highness,” the teen greeted Sam.

”Erm...hi,” Sam replied. “Can I...help you?”

The teen smiled.

”Yes, actually. Word around the school is that you broke my little brother’s arm.”

_Is he expecting me to apologize?_

_Why should I?_

_He started it!_

“I didn’t mean to...” Sam mumbled, hoping to avoid any more trouble.

_I don’t even know how I managed to do it._

“Of course not,” the teen said in a sarcastic tone. “I know my little brother. I’m sure that it was all a misunderstanding.”

Sam couldn’t help but scoff at the remark.

”You don’t know your brother very well then.”

The teen frowned.

”Excuse me?”

”Your brother started it,” Sam explained. “He attacked me after I refused to pay him.”

The teen looked at his sibling.

”Is that true?”

The younger sibling nodded, not saying a word.

”I see,” the older said.

_Wait...nothing is gonna happen?_

The teen walked up to Sam and held out his hand, as if to shake it.

”I apologize for my brother’s behavior, Your Highness.”

Sam hesitantly reached out, taking the older boy’s hand, letting his guard down. As he did, the older boy pulled the young prince off balance before slamming a fist into Sam’s face, knocking him to the ground.

Sam was more stunned than anything else, taking a moment before pushing himself slightly off the ground to touch his face where the fist had landed. He pulled it back, noting that his lips were bleeding.

”Wow, you can really take a punch,” the teen commented. “You have my respect for that.”

_Respect?_

Before Sam could reply, the teen kicked him in the chin, causing him to sprawl on the ground.

”You made my brother cry. Now it’s your turn.”

Rage flooded Sam’s senses. He quickly rolled out of the way of another kick and stood, only to get punched in the face again, causing him to stagger back into a wall. Even though he lost sight of the teen, he felt another blow coming, side-stepping another punch before slamming his own fist into the teen’s gut, knocking the wind out of him.

”Do you think what you did hurts?” Sam asked as the teen stumbled backwards. “All my life, for as long as I can remember, pain has been part of my days. Infusing my body with Mako so I don’t die...my body expelling the excess...you don’t even compare!”

Sam tried to punch his opponent again, but he saw the move coming, dodging rather easily before pulling the prince in and uppercutting him in the chin, causing Sam to fall onto his back. Sam ignored the pain as the teen attempted to climb onto him, kicking him in the gut. Sam quickly got to his feet and took a stance he had seen before. 

_I...feel like I know what to do._

The teen took a stance similar to Sam’s own.

”Not bad, Your Highness, but I’m a son of Mars. You don’t stand a chance.”

_Well, he definitely has both size and experience on me._

_My best option will be to counter._

“You’re forgetting that I’m of the Line of Lucis,” Sam said.

”So what?!” the teen shouted, quickly closing the distance between them, throwing a jab.

Sam dodged, but the teen used his extended reach to grab Sam, attempting to knee him in the stomach. The young prince brought his hands up to catch it before pushing it back with more force than the teen was expecting, as he momentarily lost his balance. Sam took the opportunity to hit him with a hook punch, causing the teen to stumble.

”Not bad, ki-...” the teen started before Sam jumped up, turning midair before bringing his heel down on his head, knocking him to the ground.

_Wow, I didn’t think I’d be able to pull that off._

_I’ve only seen that move once._

The teen grabbed Sam’s leg and stood, causing the young prince to fall onto his back.

”Aura, kid. You’ll have to try a bit harder!” 

Sam pulled his leg free and performed a kip-up to get back on his feet. At that moment, he decided to change his strategy.

_I won’t be able to get very close with punches, so I’ll use kicks._

_I’ll just copy what I’ve seen._

Sam ducked and swept his leg along the ground, but the teen hopped over his leg. The young prince followed this with a swing his foot at the teen’s torso, though he blocked. Sam then jumped, kicking the older boy in the head with his other leg, causing him to stumble briefly before regaining his stance. 

Sam advanced, causing the teen to back up. The prince switched up his stance several times and used feints with his legs, making the older boy unsure of what he needed to block. Sam aimed a kick at the teen’s chest, but his leg was caught. The young prince then did a backflip, kicking the teen in the head with his opposite leg. As Sam landed and the teen staggered, he took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground, climbing atop him before punching him relentlessly.  

He felt the younger brother attempt to pull him off, but merely shrugged him off before continuing his assault, only stopping when his fist began to feel wet. He stopped, taking note of the blood covering his fist, even more covering the teen’s bruised and battered face.

Sam stood, backing away from the teen, who merely groaned on the ground.

_Oh...shit._

The young prince started to calm down.

_I’m in so much trouble._

An idea then came to Sam.

_Unless..._

He looked at the teen’s younger brother.

”You’re not going to tell anyone what happened here.”

The older boy looked at Sam with a weird expression.

”W-Why shouldn’t I?” he stammered.

”Because everyone will learn that your older brother got beat up by a little kid, that’s why,” Sam answered. “I’m sure people would love to hear that.”

”Alright, I won’t t-tell anyone.”

Sam nodded.

”Good. Oh, and don’t follow me up here again.”

* * *

Nico 

The son of Hades found himself near the entrance to the Underworld he had shown Percy when he had snuck him in. Standing by the entrance was a figure wearing a long black coat with a hood. The person was taller than Nico but shorter than Percy, and the hood somehow hid most of their face, leaving only the lower portion visible. The figure didn’t seem focused on Nico.

_Who is this guy?_

_I’m assuming he’s a guy based on his build._

“Excuse me?” Nico asked, drawing the figure’s attention. “Who are you, and what are you doing here?”

The person didn’t reply.

Nico put a hand on the hilt of his sword, and the mysterious person held up his hands, either to show that he was unarmed or that he didn’t want to fight.

”Who are you?” the son of Hades asked.

The mysterious person pointed to his mouth and shook his head.

_Wait..._

“You’re mute?” Nico asked next.

The mysterious person shook his head again.

”...D-Difficult...” he whispered so softly that Nico barely heard it.

_Well...this won’t make communication easy._

The boy pointed to Nico, then himself, then made a walking motion with his fingers.

”You...want to follow me?” Nico asked.

The mysterious boy nodded.

_I’d rather not play babysitter to someone, and I prefer being alone._

“I really don’t want to,” Nico said before the mysterious boy made a pleading gesture. “Can you defend yourself?”

The mysterious boy nodded again.

Nico sighed.

”Ugh...fine, you can follow me.”

The mysterious boy smiled.

_What is he looking for?_

* * *

 Percy 

The son of Poseidon awoke to find himself, for once, cuddling his boyfriend and with no one behind him.

_Well...that’s different._

He moved his head and noticed Will next to Sam.

_Nope, same-old, same-old._

_Seriously, how do we move around without waking each other up?_

He then felt Sam stirring, drawing his attention and finding his boyfriend’s eyes fluttering open. Percy smiled.

”Good morning, Noct.”

The prince yawned, eyes tearing up slightly because of it.

”Good morning, sea prince...” he mumbled softly.

”You guys up?” Will asked, peaking over Sam.

”No, five more minutes...” Nico muttered from behind Will.

_Is he awake, or is he talking in his sleep?_

Will looked at Sam.

”Can I borrow him for five minutes?”

_Hey, that’s my boyfriend._

“I wanna take a shower,” Percy replied.

Sam nuzzled his head into Percy’s chest.

”Mmh, shower sounds nice.”

Will frowned at Percy, and Percy grinned back.

”You heard the prince: Shower.”

The blonde rolled his eyes.

”You win this round.”

”He does have an advantage,” Sam commented. “Boyfriend, remember?”

Will smiled again.

”Fine, go shower with your boyfriend, Nightlight.”

_Will’s got a nice smile._

Percy sat up before slipping out of bed, finding Sam quickly following.

_Ah, showers with Sam truly are the perfect way to start the day._

_Still, it’d be nice if he cuddled with less clothes on._

_He still sleeps with all his clothes most nights._

_I suppose I can’t blame him with other guys sleeping in our bed._

Percy found himself being nudged towards the bathroom.

”Someone is eager,” he commented with a smirk.

”Shush,” Sam replied. “Shower. Now.”

_Who am I to disagree?_

* * *

 Will

The son of Apollo watched as Sam, with Coelica and Impetus, fended off multiple children of Ares. Sherman was among one of the attackers, using Maimer and a shield. The Ares kids jumped towards the prince, who then snapped his fingers, and a burst of air knocked them askew.

_So, that’s what happens when he snaps his fingers._

“Way to go!” Percy cheered.

While the Ares kids were recovering, Sam charged at Sherman, who was the first to regain his footing. The son of Ares raised his shield in time to block a kick before bashing Sam with it, knocking him back. Sam rolled on the ground and fired his gauntlets to the side to avoid a thrust.

He continued to use his gauntlets to increase his mobility, dashing rapidly around Sherman before sliding and knocking his feet out before kicking him into the air whilst performing a backflip. Sherman didn’t move, though since Nico didn’t say anything, Will knew that he was still alive.

The remaining Ares kids lowered their weapons, indicating that they surrendered, and Sam’s weapons collapsed into their more conspicuous forms. The prince then walked over towards where Will, Nico, Percy, and Mark were sitting, slipping his sleeves back down.

”So, still think it was a fluke?” Sam asked Mark once he was within earshot.

Mark quickly shook his head.

”No! No, we lost fair and square,” he said as one of his siblings tried to slap Sherman awake.

_I hope he doesn’t have a concussion..._

Percy held out a hand.

”Pay up.”

The son of Ares reached into his pocket and gave Percy several dollar bills.

_Damn, Percy has quite a bit of spare cash now._

_He still has that money from his date with Sam._

“What’s next on the agenda?” Will asked as Percy pocketed his winnings.

”Pretty much the usual,” he replied. “Only that it’s my turn to teach sword-fighting.”

_So, that means working at the infirmary for me and Nico and Sam working on Scrolls._

_At least Jason is on his way back._

_And he’s bringing Peter._

_Hopefully, he and Sam get along._

_Sam’s secretive about his condition, and Peter’s...well, schizophrenic._

_Usually_ _, his being a demigod keeps it in check, but it sometimes gets the best of him._

_It could lead to a bad situation if he can’t keep it in check._

"So, meet for lunch?" Nico asked.

Sam nodded.

"That's the idea. I'm nearly finished with making Scrolls for the heads of each Cabin, but I have a question."

"Shoot," Will replied.

"Do you think Clovis really needs one?" Sam asked. "What are the odds anyone will call him, much less him making a call? I'm not making the guy a glorified alarm clock."

_That's...actually a very legitimate question._

"I'll run it by Chiron," Percy said, seemingly to Sam's relief.

"Thanks," he replied.

After Sam's day off, things between the Centaur and the Prince of Lucis were back to normal: That is to say, unpleasant. They were both formal and polite, but the tension was back.

_Maybe I should give Sam another massage..._

_Not that he’s in a bad mood or anything, but it seemed to make a real difference in his disposition._

_I’ll ask Percy if he’ll let me._

“Wanna come with me?” Sam asked Percy.

”Sure, but let’s stop by the Athena Cabin first,” Percy replied. “I believe that Annabeth and Piper are there.”

* * *

Jason 

For the first time since he left Camp Half-Blood, the son of Jupiter was truly happy. He was traveling back to one of his homes, and he had one of his best friends to accompany him. Simply put: Jason was ecstatic. He relaxed next to Peter on a bus, even having woken up early to ensure he returned as soon as possible.

_I’ll make it on time for Nico’s birthday!_

_I couldn’t be happier!_

_I really need to thank Sam._

_This wouldn’t be possible without him._

Jason then felt Peter nudge him.

”Look at you, all smiles and happy,” the other blonde commented. 

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Jason asked. “We’re on our way back! I’ll make it on time for Nico’s birthday! I’m so excited!”

”I’m sure he’ll be happy, too,” Peter replied. “Did you get him a birthday present?”

_Oh...shit._

Jason’s mood immediately dropped several levels.

”I...uhh...no...” he mumbled.

_I don’t have time to get one!_

_What am I going to do?!_

“Well, why don’t you give that Sammy guy a call?” Peter asked. “Maybe he can help you out with this, too.”

_I should probably mention that Sam hates being called ‘Sammy’, but he’s got a point._

_Still, even if he does help, the idea needs to be mine._

Jason pulled his Scroll from his pocket and opened it before calling Sam.

”Just a heads up, Sam doesn’t like being called ‘Sammy’,” Jason cautioned as the Scroll rang.

”Well, what should I call him?” Peter asked. “Your Highness?”

”Just call him Sam,” Jason answered as Sam’s image appeared.

”Jason, what can I do for you?” he asked.

”Are you busy?” Jason asked back.

Sam shook his head.

”No, just reapplying some Dust to one of my shirts at the moment.”

”Why would you apply dust to a shirt?” Peter asked. “Wouldn’t that make it dirty?”

Sam frowned slightly.

”I see you have...company.”

_Is it just me, or does Sam not like Peter?_

“I don’t have the time to explain Dust,” Sam continued. “Was there something you needed, Jason?”

_Wait...Sam’s working on a shirt._

_Shirt...Nico..._

_I’ve got it!_

“I was wondering if you could somehow get Nico a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt that he’d actually like,” Jason requested.

”Huh...why didn’t I think of that?” Sam asked himself. “That’s rather brilliant. I’ll run it by Piper.”

”Thank you,” Jason replied.

Sam smiled.

”No need to thank me. I’m certain that Nico will love it.”

”Do you think I should get a gift for Nick?” Peter asked.

_I don’t think he’ll ever get his name right._

“What are you asking me for?” Sam questioned.

“I wasn’t asking you, I was asking Jason,” Peter clarified.

”I can’t tell that with you being out of view,” Sam pointed out.

”That’s...a fair point,” Peter agreed. 

“Anyways, I’ll get on your request, Jason,” Sam continued. “It’ll give me something different to do.”

”Do you even do anything?” Peter asked.

Sam frowned.

”Excuse me?”

”What? You’re a prince, right? I’m certain that you’re used to having everyone else answer to your beck and call,” Peter replied.

Sam’s eyes glowed red for a brief moment.

_Uh-oh._

“I’ll talk to Piper, and let me know if you think of anything else. See you later, Jason,” Sam said, ending the call before Jason could say goodbye.

_Well...that didn’t go quite as I expected._

“That was rather rude,” Peter commented, making Jason sigh. “What?”

”Could you be a bit easier on Sam?” Jason requested. “Just because he’s a prince doesn’t mean that he’s had it easy.”

”So what? None of us have had it ‘easy’,” Peter pointed out.

”Then you should be more sympathetic,” Jason replied. “Sam’s my friend, I want the two of you to get along.”

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

”Alright, I’ll try.”

”Thank you,” Jason said, feeling somewhat better.

_Hopefully, things will continue to improve._

* * *

 Sam

The young prince stood sideways along the Climbing Wall next to Piper, who was busy trying to reach the top. 

“So, what do you think?” he asked.

Piper grunted as she pulled herself further upwards.

”...A shirt that Nico would like?”

Sam nodded.

”Yeah, a Camp Half-Blood shirt.”

”It’s...a great idea,” Piper strained out.

“I can’t take the credit. It was Jason’s idea,” Sam explained, when suddenly, the walls started clashing together, causing her to lose her grip.

Luckily, Sam managed to catch her hand, preventing her from plummeting to the ground.

”Thanks for the assist,” Piper said.

”No problem,” Sam replied, helping the daughter of Aphrodite find her grip once more. 

_That would not have been good if she had injured herself._

“Do you need any help reaching the top?” Sam asked.

”I wouldn’t mind you preventing me from getting crushed by boulders,” Piper replied.

Sam nodded.

”Then I’ll give you a hand.”

* * *

Percy 

The son of Poseidon frantically searched for his boyfriend, having already searched several locations that he usually frequented.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

_Where is he?!_

_We need him now!_

Percy spotted Annabeth and dashed towards her.

”Whoa, what’s the rush, Percy?” she asked.

”Have you seen Sam?!” Percy shouted.

Annabeth nodded.

”Yeah, he should be at the Climbing Wall with...” she started, pausing midway. “Oh, here they come.”

”Hey, I was just going to go looking for...” Sam said. “What’s wrong?”

”We’re under attack from a monster!” Percy explained hurriedly.

Sam’s expression became serious.

”What kind of monster?”

“Big! Really, really big! I’m talking Cerberus big!” Percy explained. “It looks similar to a lion, only it has purple skin, horns, a dorsal fin, and a finned tail!”

”That’s a Behemoth!” Sam exclaimed. “Where is it?!”

”It’s attacking by the beach,” Percy replied. “Campers are trying to hold it at bay, but they’re annoying it more than anything else.”

”Get everyone away from it,” Sam ordered. “Anyone who isn’t me or a child of the Big Three are not to engage it. Children of Apollo may provide backup from a safe distance.”

”I’ll handle getting the campers to safety,” Annabeth said.

”I’ll help,” Piper added. “I’m sure I convince the more stubborn ones with charmspeak.”

Sam’s body began to crackle with electricity.

”I’ll go there.”

”I’ll catch up later,” Percy replied.

Sam nodded before dashing away with godlike speed.

_I pray that no one gets hurt._

* * *

 Sherman 

The son of Ares panted heavily as he stared up at the towering beast, the monster staring back with its one good eye, the other blind.

_What in Hades is this thing?!_

The monster roared, and Sherman shouted back.

_If my sister could take down an oversized monster, then so can I!_

“Let me help!” a young voice shouted.

_Isaac?!_

Sherman turned his head to find his little brother running towards him.

_No!_

“Isaac, get back!” Sherman ordered.

Unfortunately, the monster took advantage of Sherman’s lowered guard, swiping a massive paw at him, sending him flying. Though his armor had somewhat protected him from its claws, they had still managed to slash through it, scratching his skin. He hit the ground hard.

_Fuck, that hurt!_

_What absurd strength!_

_We need someone else with absurd strength to match it!_

_We...We need Sam!_

As Sherman pushed himself off the ground, he heard his brother scream.

”Isaac...” he groaned.

He watched in horror as the monster jaws moved to engulf his brother.

”NOOOO!” Sherman shouted.

”GET AWAY FROM HIM!” he heard Sam bellow a moment before several balls of fire flew into the beast, exploding upon impact.

At the same time, Isaac was engulfed by a shadow before he and Nico appeared next to Sherman.

”We’ll handle things from here,” the son of Hades said as Sherman hugged a very scared looking Isaac.

”Nice job,” Sam said a second later, looking rather relieved, only for Percy to crash into him, knocking them both to the ground.

_What just happened?_

_Also, was Percy always that fast?_

“You might wanna practice using your Semblance more,” Sam said as he stood and dusted himself off, helping Percy up afterwards.

”Sorry, I wanted to see if I could do the same thing,” Percy replied.

”It took me awhile to get a hang of it,” Sam commented, turning his attention towards the monster. “So, Deadeye came here. How very convenient.”

”Deadeye?” Sherman asked, still holding onto Isaac. “You know what that thing is?”

”That ‘thing’ is a Behemoth,” Sam explained. “No, I mean that quite literally. The Book of Job described it quite poorly, but that’s what it is.”

_No way..._

The Behemoth was pelted by arrows, but it merely shrugged them off, as if they were a mere annoyance.

”You never said anything about it being as large as Cerberus,” Nico commented.

”A Behemoth would be able to match Cerberus,” Sam replied as a wall of water surrounded the monster, shielding it from the arrows before washing over the archers. “This isn’t even the strongest variant. Hercules would have had a much more difficult time subduing one of those. Consider ourselves lucky.”

”Can you defeat it?” Isaac asked.

Sam smirked, removing his hoodie.

”I intend to find out. Let’s see how I stack up to history’s greatest hero.”

* * *

Nico

(Cue the music.)

While Will tended to Sherman, the son of Hades watched as his bro charged at the monster. It roared, pulling more water from the sea to form a towering wave. 

_This thing is ridiculous!_

As the wave crashed towards the young prince, he leapt over it, Tonintrua and Fulgur appearing in his left hand. The blade fired from the sheath, and once it was above the beast, Sam warped to it, descending before stabbing the creature in the back. The blade didn’t sink as deeply as Nico had expected.

_It barely breached the skin!_

_Isn’t that sword to a..._

_Wait, what did he call it again?_

The Behemoth easily shook Sam off. As he fell, he fired Impetus, propelling him away and narrowly avoiding the monster’s claws.

”Do you think we should help?” Nico asked.

_I feel like we’d merely get in the way..._

_And Percy’s told me that Cerberus was the only thing he absolutely refused to fight._

_This thing would be it’s equivalent._

“Let’s hang back for now,” Percy said, sounding more resolute than afraid. “This is Sam’s Hunt.”

Sam fired a few shots from Tonintrua, though they didn’t so much as scratch the Behemoth’s hide. The prince then changed his weapon to Ingenium, dodging backwards and passing his hand over the blade as the beast spun around and swiped its tail at him. Red energy flowed over the sword, and Sam dashed towards the Behemoth whilst leaping into the air. The blade struck one of the monster’s large horns, though it didn’t manage to cut through it. Instead, red sparks emitted from the blade before Sam pushed away.

”This thing is ridiculously tough,” Nico commented.

 _Even if it_ _couldn’t penetrate its skin, the Nemean Lion wouldn’t stand a chance._

_It would probably just smother it until it died._

The Behemoth swung a massive paw at Sam, who raised his sword to block it before seemingly changing his mind at the last second and dodging instead.

”Smart,” Nico said. “He doesn’t have the footing here to be able to block it properly.”

Sam switched to Noctis and Aurora, launching himself at the monster and spinning around like a buzzsaw. The blades managed to break the skin along its shoulders, drawing blood.

_Finally!_

The prince stabbed the Behemoth in its hind leg with both swords, though it looked like he was sticking needles into it due to the size difference.

_He needs a bigger sword..._

“ _How about that big one by the pine tree?_ ” a disembodied, male voice asked.

”Did you say something?” Nico asked Percy and Will.

”No,” they replied.

_Then who..._

“ _Wait, you can hear me?_ ” the voice continued. “ _Fantastic! Bring the sword to Sam._ ”

” _What are you talking about_ _?”_ Nico tried asking.

“ _Stop wasting time. Oh, and don’t let Sam Overclock his abilities. That’s a bad. Limit Breaking is safer.”_

“ _Who are you? What are you talking about?”_

“ _Well, I could tell you...”_ the voice said, making Nico rather hopeful for answers. “ _...bye.”_

_Ugh, figures..._

Nico turned his attention to Percy and Will.

“I’ll be right back.”

Before either demigod could ask, Nico stepped into Percy’s shadow. He took a few steps through a dark tunnel before appearing next to Thalia’s Pine, quickly spotting the oversized sword. Nico grabbed the hilt with both hands and struggled to pull it free from its resting place.

”C’mon!” Nico strained, pulling the blade a few inches from the ground.

_One more pull should do it!_

Nico put all his strength into his attempt, managing to pull the blade free. He didn’t waste any time resting, instead focusing on finding Sam’s life-aura and shadow-traveling to the spot. The son of Hades appeared next to Sam, who thankfully had some distance between himself and the Behemoth.

The young prince had a small smirk on his face, and the look in his eyes was one of razor-edged focus and what Nico could only describe as jubilation.

_Someone’s enjoying himself._

“Sam!” Nico shouted, drawing the prince’s attention. 

He looked rather surprised upon Nico, only for his eyes to drift towards the large sword.

”Nico, why did you take that?!” he shouted, looking quite furious.

”It wasn’t my idea, someone told me to bring it!” Nico defended himself.

”Who...” Sam started as Deadeye charged towards him. 

The prince cursed and grabbed Nico in one arm and Superbia in the other before jumping high into the air, narrowly avoided the monster.

”If you say so,” Sam said as they landed before looking at Percy. “Hey, Percy! Catch!”

_Wait, he’s not going to..._

The prince grabbed Nico with both hands before lifting him and launching him towards Percy and Will. The son of Hades shouted as he sailed through the air.

_He threw me?!_

_The nerve!_

Percy moved into Nico’s flightpath, and the two collided, though Percy managed to stay on his feet.

”Thank you...” Nico mumbled, blushing slightly.

”No problem, Neeks,” Percy replied, quickly setting Nico on the ground, much to the Italian’s disappointment.

Rather than dwell on it, Nico turned his attention back to Sam, who seemed to press a mechanism on his oversized sword, causing it to split into its separate parts, which hovered around him. The main blade split lengthwise, separating the edges, though the two halves were connected by a complex inner portion.

The Behemoth roared once more, summoning another wave of water that came crashing towards the young prince; however, instead of avoiding it, Sam raised the blade into the air as blue energy and electricity began to flow over it. He then swung the sword, launching a large wave of energy towards the wave of water. When the two met, there was an explosion of mist.

”Damn,” Percy commented as the outer blade flew into Sam’s left hand. 

The prince launched himself towards Deadeye once more, and unlike last time, his swords bit into the Behemoth’s horn. The main blade collapsed into its normal form as Sam pried them free and joined the two swords together and one of the back blades flew into his free hand. Sam spun around and severed the horn, causing the monster to roar.

_That weapon is much better suited for something of this size._

As Sam fell, Deadeye swiped at him, though the prince managed to block. As he hung in the air, he slashed at the beast twice more, drawing blood with each cut. The Behemoth knocked Sam higher into the air with its remaining horn, and Sam joined the back blade with the rest as blue energy began to flow over it. He then flipped forward and came down with a powerful slash that severed the remaining horn before striking Deadeye’s head, causing it to collide with the sand.

As Sam landed, the other blades flew towards him, and he quickly reassembled Superbia. He then spun the blade around his head, blue energy flowing down the blade, before putting it beside him, and white patterns began to glow along his clothes.

_He’s getting ready for something big._

“I think he’s getting ready for the finishing touch,” Percy said as Deadeye lifted its head.

Sam shouted as he swung his sword, and a huge gale of wind surrounded him and the behemoth, forming a tornado of sand. Moments later, the Behemoth roared as it was carried high into the air.

_Holy hell!_

Sam jumped towards Deadeye, energy flowing around him like a mach cone. When he reached the beast’s neck, he stabbed Superbia deep into it before running along the creature’s back, dragging the blade through its flesh. Sam then swung his blade upwards as he jumped off its hind, Deadeye disintegrating as they both fell.

The Behemoth completely dissolved into nothing before hitting the ground, and the prince landed fine despite the height.

_I must admit that was pretty awesome._

Sam looked utterly exhausted, dropping his sword and falling onto his back.

“I think we should check on him,” Will said. “Make sure he didn’t pass out.”

Percy was the first to follow Will’s advice, dashing towards his boyfriend, and Nico and Will decided to follow. The guys found a rather happy yet pained expression on Sam’s face.

”You okay, bro?” Nico asked.

”Oh, I’m perfectly fine. Suck it, Hercules,” Sam replied, chuckling only to groan. “...Hurts to laugh.”

”Probably from swinging around a big ass sword,” Will commented, kneeling down to help the young prince sit up, who scrunched his face up in pain. “Damn, you’re lucky you’re you; otherwise, you probably wouldn’t be fighting ever again.”

“Is it that bad?” Percy asked, looking (understandably) concerned, an emotion that Nico shared.

_I know that swinging a sword of such a size would put literal tons of force on one’s body._

_A normal person wouldn’t even be able to keep his feet on the ground after a swing because there simply isn’t enough friction._

_I’m guessing that’s another reason for the Gravity Dust._

_While I’m certain that Sam could adjust with training, I suppose even he wasn’t ready for it._

”If this wasn’t Sam, it would be,” Will answered. “I want you to take it easy for the next couple of days, doctor’s orders.”

”I am in no position to argue,” Sam replied, not even fighting as Will helped Percy pick up him up piggyback, Percy leaning slightly forward since Sam couldn’t even wrap his arms around him.

”So...infirmary?” Percy asked.

Will nodded.

”Yeah. I’d give him a massage, but right now, it’d probably hurt more than anything else.”

Percy turned his head slightly towards his boyfriend.

”Wanna take a nap?”

”...No,” Sam replied, his eyes starting to flutter shut. “Hey...bro?”

”Yes?” Nico asked.

”Put...Superbia...back where you...” Sam started before exhaustion overtook him.

_Ugh, do I have to?_

_That thing is fucking heavy!_

“Get some other campers to help you out,” Will suggested. “We’ll meet you at the infirmary.”

Nico sighed his frustration.

”Fine, I’ll do it.”

_I should probably grab his hoodie, too._

* * *

Will

Sam didn’t sleep long, pretty much waking up as soon as he was placed on a cot. With his awakening, the son of Apollo immediately sensed his pain, even if Sam didn’t show it on his face.

“How are you feeling?” Will asked, even though he already knew the answer.

”I’m quite happy that I managed to win,” Sam replied. “That was quite the challenge.”

”Hercules would be impressed,” Will commented.

”Maybe, but according to Jason, guy’s a real asshole,” Percy said, looking somewhat disappointed. “I used to look up to the guy, but I know my bro wouldn’t lie to me. Besides, Piper said the same thing.”

”That’s often how things are,” Will noted before returning his attention to Sam. “Want some Nectar?”

”Please,” Sam replied, and the blonde walked over to a nearby medicine cabinet, using a key to unlock it (have to make sure nothing potent is stolen).

Will grabbed a vial before re-locking the cabinet and going back to Sam as Percy helped him sit back up.

”Don’t drink the whole thing this time,” Will said as he handed the vial to the prince.

Sam nodded before taking a couple of sips of Nectar and handing it back over to Will.

”Better?” Percy asked.

Sam nodded.

”Mostly. I think I can move again, though I’m still a bit sore.” 

Will heard the door opening, and moments later, Nico joined them, carrying Sam’s hoodie.

”Ugh, that sword was so fucking heavy, it was a pain to bring back,” he complained before noticing Sam. “Oh, you’re already awake.”

”Yep, sure am,” Sam replied. “And...thanks.”

”No problem,” Nico said, handing the prince his hoodie, who immediately started putting it back on.

”Again, thanks.”

Nico smiled.

”Again, no problem.”

”So, what do you guys wanna do now?” Percy asked. “Shouldn’t we celebrate or something? Sam just successfully completed a Hunt.”

_True._

“Why don’t we go out for a bit?” Will suggested.

”Like...on a double date?” Percy asked.

_Huh...I suppose it would be a double date._

Will nodded.

”Yes, exactly.”

Unexpectedly, Percy’s eyes lit up with excitement.

”Awesome! This is gonna be great!”

_Wow, he’s really excited for this._

“I know all the best places to eat, plus there are lots of good food trucks, and...” Percy started listening things so quickly that Will couldn’t keep up.

”Whoa, slow down there, Gorgeous,” Will advised before looking at Sam, who was busy tapping the tip of his right foot against the floor. “Did you get any of that?”

”He said that he knows which theater has the best seats, which parks are the nicest, and which museums aren’t a total bore,” Sam answered, testing putting weight on his right leg.

”How about we plan out which movies we’ll see for next time?” Will counseled. “Also, we can save museums for later. Let’s just grab a few things to eat, look at a few stores, and stop by a park. That should be plenty.”

”Sure thing, Sun-bug,” Percy replied.

* * *

 Percy 

As Jules-Albert pulled into a parallel parking spot, Sam parked behind him. As Percy and Sam got off the bike, Sam tapped the tip of his right foot on the ground while removing his goggles.

”How’s the leg?” Percy asked, having noticed that his boyfriend was walking with a barely noticeable limp.

”It’ll heal,” Sam answered. “Believe it or not, it actually feels like it’d be easier to run or jog than walk. It’ll be a couple days before I’m back to normal.”

”That’s good,” Percy commented as Nico and Will stepped out of the vehicle.

”So, where to first?” Will asked.

”Can we get something to eat?” both Nico and Sam asked.

_Figures._

“Sure thing,” Percy replied. “What do you want?”

”How about McDonald’s?” Nico offered. “My treat.”

Percy shrugged.

”I’m fine with that,” he said before looking at Sam. “That okay with you?”

”I don’t eat junk food,” Sam answered rather bluntly.

Nico frowned.

”What did you just say?”

”Did I stutter?” Sam deadpanned.

”Bro, those are fighting words,” Nico started firmly.

”Why?” Sam asked. “Fast food **is** junk food.”

_Uh-oh..._

“Lies!” Nico exclaimed. “McDonald’s is the gods’ perfect food, second only to Ambrosia!”

Sam scoffed.

”I stand by what I said.”

Percy shared a look of concern with Will.

”How about you and Percy go find something else and we’ll meet up after we all have food?” the blonde suggested.

”Great idea,” Percy replied, Sam and Nico still glowering at each other. “Guys?”

Sam and Nico turned away from each other.

”Fine,” they answered.

_Guess there’s something they don’t agree on._

Percy looked around, noting several food trucks nearby.

_I’m certain that one of them will have something Sam finds acceptable._

Percy grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

”Let’s check over there,” he said, nodding towards the food trucks.

”Sure,” Sam replied before the couples parted ways.

”Not a fan of fast food, huh?” Percy asked as they walked.

”Not really,” Sam answered. “You don’t think I’m...spoiled, do you?”

Percy raised an eyebrow.

”Why would you think that?”

”It’s just...Peter assumed that I was. Furthermore, I’m kinda picky,” Sam explained.

”You don’t act spoiled, and you’re allowed to be picky,” Percy assured him. “It makes me feel rather flattered that I’m your type despite your pickiness.”

”Erm...if you say so,” Sam mumbled, blushing slightly.

_My boyfriend is so cute!_

The couple came to stop in front of one of the food trucks.

”Anything strike your fancy?” Percy asked. “Besides me?”

”Don’t tempt me,” Sam said, his eyes gazing towards the menu. “And to answer your first question, yes.”

”What do you want?”

”...Everything?”

Percy chuckled.

”Can do, Babe.”

”Hey, cutie,” an unfamiliar female voice said.

_Who said that?_

Percy turned towards the source of the voice to find a boy and girl around his age looking at him and Sam. He noted that they were also holding hands.

_Maybe she meant her boyfriend?_

“Sorry, I thought you were talking to me,” Percy replied. 

The girl smiled.

”I was.”

“Should you be saying that around your...boyfriend?” Percy asked.

”Oh, he doesn’t mind,” she answered. “You’re quite the hottie.”

”Sorry, I’m already taken,” Percy said, lifting his and Sam’s hand slightly to show that they were a couple.

”Are you gay?” she asked rather directly, though she didn’t look disgusted.

”Bi, actually,” Percy admitted.

_Maybe she isn’t so bad._

She nodded towards her boyfriend.

”Same with him. Anyways, you’re just my type, though your boyfriend looks kinda creepy.”

_Okay, scratch that, this girl is crazy!_

_Also, how dare she?!_

“What do you think, hun?” she asked her boyfriend.

He gave Sam a look that made Percy’s blood boil.

”I don’t think he’s creepy. He’s rather hot. Do you guys wanna have a good time? Either separately or all together? I’m fine with either.”

_What the actual fuck?!_

“Back off before you regret it,” Sam warned.

The boy grinned.

”C’mon, don’t be like that. I think you just need a little incen-...” he started only for Sam to stomp on his foot, causing him to immediately shut up...and drop to the ground a moment later.

”Hun, are you okay?” the girl asked, looking worried (not that Percy cared).

”I...I think he broke my toes...” the boy explained, looking rather pale. “Oh, god, I think I’m gonna be sick.”

_Serves him right._

_Fucking creeps._

“Uhh...are you two going to order anything?” a girl at the food truck asked.

Sam smiled.

”Yes, I’ll take an order of everything.”

Percy then felt something cold land on his ear.

_Huh?_

_Is that..._

Percy looked up and smiled.

”Hey, it’s snowing.”

* * *

Will

After waiting for Sam to literally go to every food truck nearby and order (usually) everything on the menu, the guys did a bit of walking around before finding a nearby park where they could enjoy their food. As they ate and talked, Nico and Sam would occasionally laugh and smile at each other before remembering they were supposed to be mad with one another (for what Will thought were stupid reasons), but as the snow gathered on the ground, it was quite pleasant.

_We definitely need to do this more often._

Will let out a content sigh.

”It’s nice not having to kill anything.”

”Tell me about it,” Percy added. “And to think that it wasn’t that long ago that this area was near a literal war zone.”

”How about you tell me about it?” Sam asked. “After all, I wasn’t there.”

Percy smiled sadly.

”I wish that you had been. You could have saved a lot of people. We lost a lot of friends leading up to it and even more afterwards. Even with the Curse of Achilles, I almost lost my life more than once, and despite the increase in speed and strength it gave me, I couldn’t save everyone.”

_He’s being too hard on himself._

_No one could have saved everyone, not even the gods themselves._

“Percy, you took on an army of two hundred monsters by yourself and won. You took out a Titan. You did more than anybody could have asked for,” Will assured him. “And Nico managed to convince his dad to fight for the Olympians. That’s after you threatened him at sword-point. It’s not easy for Hades to put grudges aside.”

Percy looked at Nico with surprise.

”You told him about that?”

”Of course,” Nico replied. “You were amazing, how could I not tell Will about it?”

His boyfriend then blushed profusely at his words, and Percy grinned.

”Aww, thanks, Neeks,” he replied before sighing. “But Will’s right, Nico and Hades made a real difference. Still, I hate the fact that we lost good people like Selena, Michael, and...Luke.”

_Yeah.. that’s the day I became the new Head of the Apollo Cabin._

“Who was Luke?” Sam asked. “If you don’t mind me asking?”

Percy shook his head.

”Not at all. Luke was an unclaimed son of Hermes and Head of his Cabin. He was the best swordsman in Camp Half-Blood in over a hundred years. I still can’t measure up to him. Because he was unclaimed, he grew resentful. Not just of his father but for all unclaimed demigods. Kronos took advantage of that resentment, leading Luke to do things he wouldn’t have done on his own...Eventually, he took possession of Luke’s body, and he nearly won, but Luke managed to regain control of himself. He then took his own life, forever stopping Kronos from ever coming back. I could have easily ended up in his position...”

Percy, to Will’s surprise sniffled.

”Hey, you okay?” Sam asked, looking concerned.

”He tried to kill me so many times...” Percy mumbled. “He tried to kill Annabeth, too. And it wasn’t Kronos, it was Luke. His eyes...his voice...I hated him so much, but still...it isn’t fair. He didn’t deserve to go out like that...He was still my friend...”

”He went out on his own terms,” Nico tried to assure the son of Poseidon. “He had a hero’s death. Given the circumstances, it’s the best he could have asked for. I’m not saying that it’s a good thing, but it’s not entirely a bad thing, Percy. It’s because he still considered you a friend that he sacrificed himself. He was in Elysium last I checked.”

“Yeah, you’re right...” Percy muttered before sniffing again. 

_Has he never given himself time to grieve over Luke?_

_That’s not healthy._

Sam pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

”I’m sorry, Percy,” he soothed, Percy’s head dropping into his shoulder. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.”

”Y-You’re here n-now...” Percy sobbed.

_I wonder if Sam could have made that much of a difference._

Percy cried quietly into his boyfriend, who affectionately stroked his back.

_He’s actually pretty good at comforting him._

Nico and Will shared a sad smile with each other as Sam continued to ease Percy’s troubles with sweet nothings. 

_Whoever said that real men don’t cry deserves a swift kick in the nuts._

“It’s okay, my sea prince, let it all out,” Sam said in a gentle tone, Percy gradually starting to calm down. 

A minute later, the son of Poseidon sighed softly, finally pulling away slightly, his eyes a tad bit red from crying. Sam kissed Percy’s cheek softly and stroked his head a few times.

”Feeling better?” Sam asked.

Percy smiled and nodded, though he sniffled again.

”Yeah, I feel much better. Thanks.”

”It’s what I’m here for,” Sam replied, smiling back.

”I thought you were here because I give the best kisses,” Percy flirted, an indication that he was indeed feeling better.

_Dork._

“For your information, I give the best kisses,” Will claimed. “Everyone but Nico is missing out.”

Percy frowned slightly.

”I sincerely doubt that.”

”Wanna bet?” Will challenged.

”How are we even going to find out?” Sam asked.

_Well...okay, there isn’t anyway we could without kissing each other._

_Maybe a game of Truth or Dare?_

_Nah, they shot it down the last time._

_Maybe I can run it by Percy, see if he’s willing to..._

_Why am I thinking about this?_

“Never mind,” Will said.

”No, you claim to give the best kisses, and I intend to find out one way or another,” Percy insisted, and the son of Apollo felt his cheeks warming.

_Is he saying that we...?_

_I mean...me and Percy?_

Will snorted and rolled his eyes.

”You’re a dork.”

Percy smirked.

”Well, we’re your dorks, Sun-bug.”

_..._

_’We’?_

_Is...Is Percy flirting with me?_

Will mentally shook his head.

_No, as if._

_Percy’s never been interested in me before, why would he be now?_

_He already has Sam._

_Percy is just being stupid._

Will looked at Sam, who looked rather like a lost puppy at Percy’s words, even tilting his head slightly.

_Seriously, where did Percy find this guy?_

_How can he look so adorable with that bad boy style?_

_It’s a mystery._

* * *

Sam

After enjoying a filling lunch and taking some pictures in the park, the guys had decided to go back to Camp Half-Blood, agreeing to plan out something more in the future. Sam had to quickly lose a few cops once because he and Percy weren’t wearing any helmets, though he had easily lost them, being the first to arrive near the border of the Camp. He waited with Percy for Nico and Will to catch up.

_Double dates are actually pretty nice._

“Okay, that was crazy,” Percy said, a little shaken from their high-speed adventure. 

Sam smirked.

”C’mon, it was fun. Leaving them behind in the blink of an eye, you can’t say it wasn’t exciting.”

”We could’ve crashed,” Percy protested.

”No way, I’m an awesome driver,” Sam insisted, when something nagged on the back of his mind. “Can I ask you something?”

Percy shrugged.

”Sure, you can ask me anything.”

Sam nodded and took a deep breath.

”Did you...erm...Did you...y’know...?”

_C’mon, Sam, you can ask him._

_It’s not like he’ll get upset._

Sam took another breath.

”Did you...have feelings for Luke. I mean, did you like him? Like-like him?” he finally asked, immediately wishing that he hadn’t.

_Gods, I’m such an idiot..._

_I must seem like some overly-possessive boyfriend!_

Percy sighed rather wistfully.

”My feelings for Luke were like those for the big brother I never had. I loved him, but not like that. Annabeth was the one who loved him, despite her also claiming to have loved him like a brother.”

”Oh...okay,” Sam replied awkwardly. “It would’ve been okay if you did, just so you know.”

Percy wrapped his arms around the prince and turned him so that they faced each other.

”I know, but I didn’t,” he said with a smile before giving Sam a kiss on the nose, making Sam smile back.

_Oh, thank the gods, I didn’t screw up._

Just then, Jules-Albert pulled up before coming to a stop. A moment later, Nico and Will stepped out of the car.

”What took you guys so long?” Percy asked, releasing Sam.

”Percy, you’re boyfriend is absolutely insane,” Will answered. 

Sam huffed.

“Hey, I’m standing right here.”

”Good, because I wanted you to hear it,” the blonde replied. “That was reckless.”

”I didn’t want a ticket...” Sam mumbled. 

“You could have easily payed it off,” Will retorted. “You should wear a helmet from now on.”

”Don’t need one,” Sam stubbornly insisted. “Besides, how else can I wear these sweet goggles?”

Sam adjusted the goggles on his forehead.

”Are they polarized?” Will asked.

”Naturally,” Sam replied.

Will seemed contemplative for a moment before nodding.

”Fine, you get a pass, but Percy, you need to make it look like you guys are wearing helmets.”

”I’ll work on it,” Percy replied, and Will looked satisfied with the answer.

Sam then noticed that Nico wasn’t nearby.

_Where is..._

He then felt something and immediately ducked, narrowly missing a snowball; however, Percy was struck in the face. The son of Poseidon sputtered.

”Argh, who threw that?!”

Sam immediately found Nico holding another snowball, wearing a wicked grin.

”I told you, ‘those are fighting words’.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”You really wanna do this? I have the advantage here.”

Will joined in, already working on forming a snowball.

_Guess that answers my question._

“For McDonald’s!” Nico shouted, throwing another snowball at Sam, who raised his arms, blocking instead of dodging.

_An odd war-cry._

“Get behind the bike!” Percy urged, and Sam did so, joining his boyfriend as more snowballs flew at them.

“Got a plan?” Sam asked.

Percy grinned, grabbed a handful of snow, and formed a snowball with ease.

_Must be his powers._

“Fight back,” Percy answered, peeking over the bike to throw a snowball.

”Sounds good to me,” Sam agreed, scooping up two handfuls of snow and reshaping them into snowballs with his Semblance.

He then emerged from behind the bike and threw both of his snowballs at his bro, who managed to duck. Sam smirked and flicked his wrist, causing the snowballs to change their course and hit Nico in the back of the head.

”Ha!”

”That’s cheating!” Nico declared.

Sam held his hands out to the side, palms facing upwards, and snow gathered into them, shaping into spheres.

”This is war! Anything goes!”

Sam threw them at Nico, who opened a car door to block them.

_Clever._

Percy popped back up beside Sam, throwing snowballs at Will, who threw his own back. The two managed to pelt each other in the face, and everyone started laughing, enjoying the mock battle.

Sam and Percy took a moment to hide behind the bike.

”Wanna take this up a notch?” Sam’s boyfriend asked.

Sam grinned.

”Definitely. Let’s show them.”

Sam and Percy stood and joined their hands together while raising their free hands, combining their abilities to create a giant wave of snow.

”Take cover!” Will shouted before he and Nico narrowly avoided the snow wave by jumping back into the car, which was immediately buried.

A moment later, the doors slowly opened due to the snow blocking them in. Nico then crawled out.

”Okay, no more powers or Semblances. That’s cheating.”

Sam looked at Percy as Will crawled out and collapsed onto Nico, the two demigods disappearing from view.

”Should we play fair?” Sam asked.

Percy shrugged.

”Sure, I don’t see why not,” he replied before returning his attention to Will, who was busy pulling Nico back up. “Alright, no powe-...”

Percy got a mouthful of snow.

_Probably should have warned him..._

“You’re gonna get it now!” Percy declared, though with a face full of snow, Sam started cracking up. “Sam!”

”I’m sorry...I’m so...” Sam tried to say, but couldn’t help but continue to laugh, especially since he heard someone take a picture.

Eventually, Nico and Will joined in, making Percy tackle Sam into the ground.

”Traitor!” Percy cried out, pelting Sam’s face with handfuls of snow.

The prince giggled.

”I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

”For my bro!” Nico shouted moments before he tackeld Percy off Sam.

_Guess it’s total anarchy now._

Will walked over to Sam and held out a hand.

”Need help?” he asked as Nico and Percy giggled.

”Nico, no!” Percy laughed as the son of Hades shoved a handful of snow beneath his shirt. “Argh, cold!”

Sam took Will’s hand, being pulled back up.

”Thank yo-...” he started, only to slip on some ice that had formed from the compact snow, falling back to the ground and pulling Will atop him.

The prince froze solid (pun intended) when he noticed that he had pulled Will’s lips directly onto his. 

_His lips are surprisingly warm..._

Sam tried to move, but that only caused the blonde to huff against his lips, and Sam reacted by moving his slightly against Will’s, both of them now blushing profusely.

_Holy shit!_

_Are we...?!_

Panic filled both their eyes as they quickly pulled apart.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

_Did they see?!_

Both Sam and Will looked over to see that Percy and Nico were still scuffling, Percy now atop Nico and tickling him. They looked at each other once more.

”It never happened,” Will whispered, and Sam nodded in agreement.

_That would have been so awkward to explain._

Will rolled off of Sam and stood back up, this time helping Sam stand without any incident.

_It never happened._

“Oh, I’m delighted that you’re enjoying my snow,” a female voice said, causing Sam’s head to snap towards the source while summoning Ignis into his left hand, the glaive in its gun form. 

Sam found a girl with black hair, coffee brown eyes, and skin as pale as the snow. She wore a white dress and a silver crown atop her head. Even with no attraction, Sam did find her to be quite beautiful.

_She must be a goddess._

Sam pointed his gun at her, and she raised her hands.

”Please, no need for weapons. I come in peace.”

The prince lowered his gun, but didn’t let it vanish.

”Can any of us help you?” he asked, still wary.

The goddess smiled.

”Ah, you’re of the Line of Lucis. I recognize the look. So, you’re Percy’s boyfriend. My name is Khione, Goddess of Snow.”

“Erm...hi,” Sam replied. “Samuel Lucis Caelum, but I prefer Sam.”

“Charmed to meet you,” she said. “I’ve heard of you. Where are your wings?”

Sam blinked.

”Wings?”

Khione nodded.

”Yes.”

”I...don’t have wings,” Sam replied awkwardly.

”Hmm...curious,” she commented before focusing on Will. ”And you must be the son of Apollo who’s dating the son of Hades.”

_Why does she think that I have wings?_

_Humans don’t have wings._

_What does she know that I don’t?_

_...Probably a lot._

”I am,” Will answered. “Will Solace, boyfriend of Nico di Angelo.”

“Nice to meet you,” Khione replied. “And perhaps you can help me.”

”What can we help you with?” Percy asked, he and Nico back on their feet. 

“I was wondering if Jason Grace was here,” she replied. 

Sam frowned.

”Why?”

”First of all, I wanted to apologize to both him and Piper for my actions,” she answered.

”And the second reason?” Will asked.

”Well, word is that he’s now single,” she replied.

Jealousy immediately shot through Sam.

_I’m not letting her near Jason to try and woo him!_

“He’s not,” Sam said bluntly.

Khione frowned slightly.

”I’m sorry, but that’s what I’ve heard.”

”Well, you’ve heard wrong,” Sam insisted, wanting nothing more than for the goddess to leave. 

“Who is he dating, if I might ask?” the goddess questioned. “You’re dating Percy, Nico is dating Will, and I’ve heard that Piper is dating a daughter of Athena. Who is Jason’s boyfriend or girlfriend?”

”Percy and I, we are Jason’s boyfriends,” Sam answered, not thinking about it.

_Oh, gods, what did I just say?!_

“Oh...I wasn’t expecting that you and Percy would also be dating Jason,” Khione replied. “Sorry for my intrusion into your relationship. If it’s not too much to ask, give my apologies to Jason and Piper.”

The goddess dissolved into snow before drifting away into the wind, but Sam was too busy berating himself over his stupidity.

_What the fuck did I just say?!_

_Did I seriously just say that we were Jason’s boyfriends?!_

_What was I thinking?!_

_What is Percy thinking?!_

_Oh, gods, he must hate me!_

Sam looked at Will first, who seemed to not know what to make of Sam’s claim. He then looked at Nico, who glared daggers at Sam for a brief moment before looking ashamed and averting his gaze. Finally, Sam reluctantly looked at Percy, who studied Sam with what seemed to be curiosity.

_Oh, gods, he must be thinking that I’m some kind of terrible person..._

The prince immediately felt like vanishing and hiding away on a rooftop, but found himself frozen (again, pun intended) as his boyfriend approached him.

_Oh, gods..._

Sam couldn’t look away as Percy stepped closer, and the young prince began to tremble.

To Sam’s complete and utter befuddlement, his boyfriend grinned.

”That was rather brilliant.”

_..._

_..._

_...What?_

“Huh?” Sam replied, feeling completely lost.

”There’s no way I’d let my bro date anyone who doesn’t measure up to your standards,” Percy continued. “And frankly, she didn’t measure up to mine. Besides, she would have taken Jason away from us forever, and we can’t have that. Also, could you imagine the Camp having to accommodate a goddess? It would have driven everyone nuts.”

Sam held back a sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods, he doesn’t hate me._

“That’s what I was going for,” Sam said, hiding the fact that he had said what he did out of unexplained jealousy. 

_I have no right to be jealous for Jason, but...Percy’s right._

_I won’t let him date anyone who doesn’t measure up to my standards._

“See, you’re allowed to be picky,” Percy teased. 

“So, that’s what you were going for,” Will added, seemingly convinced. “Percy’s right. Nico and I wouldn’t have let someone like her date our Jason either.”

_‘Our Jason’?_

“Isn’t that right, Neeks?” Will asked.

”Huh?” Nico replied, seeming just as lost as Sam had earlier. “Oh, yeah. Definitely not.”

_I have no idea how this worked out...but it did._

_I guess destiny doesn’t hate me._

“Let’s go warm up, yeah?” Percy asked.

Sam nodded.

”Sounds good to me.”

* * *

Will

The son of Apollo warmed himself by the fireplace in the Poseidon Cabin, having already changed his clothes into something less wet. Percy and Sam were busy taking a bath together (Will said that it’d help) while Nico sat next to Will.

_Gods, that’s so much better._

_What an interesting day._

_Sam killed a Behemoth (who’s horns he’s currently deciding what to do with), we went on a double date, got into a snowball fight..._

Will felt his face warming, and it wasn’t due to the fireplace.

_Sam and I kissed...didn’t we?_

_I mean, our lips you touched...and I swear that he kissed me!_

_But wasn’t I the one who kissed him first, and then he kissed me back?_

_I mean, his lips felt rather..._

Will quickly pushed the thought away.

_How can I even think think about this?!_

_It never happened._

_We didn’t kiss, our lips merely touched._

_That’s it, end of story._

_Yeah..._

“Today’s been fun, don’t you think?” Nico asked, pulling Will from his thoughts. 

The blonde smiled.

”Yeah, it was. Things good between you and Sam again? You did save him from Percy.”

Nico nodded.

”Yeah. We’ve agreed to disagree on McDonald’s.”

”It’s good that you were able to talk it through,” Will noted, only to realize the hypocrisy of his words.

_It’s an entirely different matter._

_Sam was scared to death, he doesn’t need anything that might jeopardize his relationship with Percy._

“Only a few more days until your birthday,” Will continued, deciding that he needed something else to think about.

”Do you think Jason will make it back in time?” Nico asked.

”I’m positive that he will,” Will replied. “Sam and Percy told us that he’s done with negotiations, so he should be on his way back as we speak.”

Nico smiled.

”Yeah, you’re right.”

”I’m always right,” Will claimed.

“Is that so?” Sam asked from behind the two demigods, causing Nico to jump and Will to freeze.

Panic started to flood the blonde.

_Calm down, Will._

_Get ahold of yourself._

_It’s just Sam._

Will managed to stand and turned around, finding the young prince dressed in new clothes.

”Gods, you’re just as bad as Nico when it comes to sneaking up on people.”

_Seriously, why didn’t he just open the door like a regular person?_

A moment later, Percy stepped out of the bathroom, also dressed in new clothes.

”Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you went.”

Sam turned his attention towards his boyfriend.

”Sorry, I just wanted to check on them.”

Nico snorted.

”Liar.”

Sam scratched the back of his head.

”Yeah, you got me there.”

”What do you guys wanna do now?” Percy asked. “It won’t be long before dinner.”

_Well, I suppose we’ve been putting it off for long enough._

“It’s not something I wanna do, but we have schoolwork to do,” Will replied, and Percy immediately groaned.

”Ugh, do we have to~?” he whined.

_Geez, Percy._

”Yes,” Will answered.

Percy huffed.

”Fine. Sam, you’re gonna help, right?”

Sam nodded.

”Of course.”

_Thank the gods._

* * *

 Jason 

The son of Jupiter relaxed in his tent while Peter did his job of patrolling the surrounding area to make sure that everything was safe.

_We’re getting closer to Camp Half-Blood._

_If everything goes according to plan, I should make it back in time for Nico’s birthday._

_I should probably keep my fingers crossed._

Jason pulled out his Scroll and opened it.

_Who should I call?_

_Maybe Percy?_

_Haven’t called him specifically in awhile._

Jason selected Percy’s name, and the Scroll rang a couple times before Percy’s image popped up. The son of Poseidon grinned.

”Jason bro!” he greeted as usual.

_Dork._

The rest of the guys soon crowded around Percy.

”Jason,” they said, looking happy to see him, which in turn made Jason happy.

_I love these guys._

“How’s it going?” Jason asked.

”Quite well, all things considered,” Will replied. “How about yourself?”

Jason shrugged.

”I can’t complain.”

_Well, I mean I could, but it wouldn’t do me any good._

“Another crazy day for you guys?” Jason asked.

Percy smiled.

”You could say that. Sam fought a giant monster; we went on double date and got into a snowball fight; and Khione showed up.”

_Khione?!_

_Also, giant monster?!_

“Are you okay, Sam? Also, nothing bad happened with Khione, did it?” Jason asked.

”I’m...recovering,” Sam answered, much to Jason’s relief. “And no, nothing bad happened. She actually wanted to apologize to you and Piper.”

Jason blinked.

”I’m sorry, what?”

_She tried to kill us twice!_

“Yeah, I was just as surprised as you are,” Nico commented. “But she didn’t do anything. She did ask if you were single, but Sam...erm...said that you weren’t. Let’s just leave it at that.”

_Fair enough._

“Don’t let us keep you up,” Will said.

”Yeah, get your ass back here ASAP, Sparky,” Percy added. “Things aren’t the same without you.”

Jason chuckled.

”Alright. Good night, guys.”

”Good night, Jason,” they replied before Jason ended the call.

_Almost there._

* * *

 Sam

The young prince looked through his the clothes in his closet, taking note of a short sleeved hoodie that he never bothered wearing.

_This should help._

He then looked at the yellow blue orb in his hand.

_This Materia lets me manipulate shadows._

_If I combine the two, I should be able to hide my face._

_It’s a better solution than the stares I get._

_I hate the way they look at me._

Sam grabbed the hoodie from its hanger and slipped it on. He then pulled the hood up before looking at his image in a full length mirror.

_Hmm...not bad._

Sam channeled his Aura into the Materia, and a shadow darkened to cover half his face.

_Wow, it actually works._

_I probably won’t be allowed to use it in school, but then again, I’m a prince._

_I might be able to get away with it._

Sam then heard a knock on his door and pulled the hood back.

”Come in,” he called.

The door opened, and a man with well groomed black hair and a neatly trimmed beard entered. He wore a black suit, which was buttoned up and a cane in his left hand. On his right leg was a metal brace. Like Sam, he possessed blue eyes that seemed to glow.

_Dad..._

His father smiled at him.

”How are you, Son?”

”I’m fine,” Sam replied.

”Any trouble at school?” his father asked.

”Nope,” Sam lied, since he had been in another fight.

_I can’t tell him about that..._

Sam’s father nodded.

”Good. I just wanted to check on you and let you know that dinner will be ready shortly.”

The young prince’s stomach growled, much to his embarrassment.

_Ugh..._

His father chuckled.

”Hungry?”

Sam blushed.

”Uhh...yes, Dad.”

”Don’t worry, you won’t have to wait long,” his father assured him. “By the way, you have visitors.”

_I have a hunch I know who..._

“Is it her?” Sam asked, not hiding the fact that he wasn’t exactly happy.

”Yes, it’s Lunafreya and her brother,” his father answered.

”The younger one or the older one?” Sam asked. “I don’t like the older one. I don’t like Luna either.”

His father frowned.

“Sam, you shouldn’t say such things.”

Sam huffed.

”Why not?”

“Because it’s not nice, and Lunafreya is such a sweet girl.”

_No one is nice to me in school, but I’ll give him that, Luna is nice._

_I just don’t like her._

“Alright, I’m sorry...” Sam mumbled.

His father smiled once more.

”Don’t worry, I’m not angry. And one day, you’ll like Lunafreya.”

_That’s what they all say._

_Why?_

_Am I suppose to just magically like girls all of the sudden?_

“I’ll go see them,” Sam said.

His father nodded.

”Good. Afterwards, you can join us for dinner. And Sam?”

”Yes?”

”Try and be polite.”

Sam nodded.

”Yes, Dad.”

* * *

Jason 

A young son of Jupiter hit the ground hard, and a moment later, Noctis planted a foot firmly on his chest.

_Oh, gods, my lungs!_

Each breath Jason took hurt, and he didn’t hide the fact that he was in pain.

“Gotta exhale when you land,” Noctis advised, taking his foot off. “Otherwise, it hurts.”

”You...don’t say,” Jason groaned.

Noctis smiled and held out a hand, and Jason took it, being pulled to his feet.

”Need a break?” Noctis asked.

Jason nodded, taking another pained breath.

”Please.”

Noctis planted his sword into the ground and walked over to a nearby fallen tree (one which he had cut down), taking a seat.

”You’re getting better,” Noctis commented. 

Jason couldn’t help but feel happy at the praise.

”Thank you,” he replied.

”You’ll have to make your way to Camp Jupiter soon, won’t you?” Noctis asked.

Jason nodded, his breathing gradually becoming less pained.

”Yeah, Lupa will let us know.”

“Good to know...” Noctis mumbled.

Jason frowned.

”Something wrong?”

”Just a little nervous,” Noctis replied.

”Why?” Jason asked. “Think that I won’t make it?”

”I won’t lie and say that it hasn’t crossed my mind,” Noctis admitted. “But it’s not just that. Once you get to Camp Jupiter, we won’t have as much time to spend together. They’ll be busy training you to fight in a Cohort. Afterwards, you’ll be given quests, and they’ll make you go to school, too. And once that starts, it’ll be even more difficult to see you since I’ll also be in school.”

_He’s got a point...erm...several points._

The blonde walked over towards his friend and took a seat next to him.

“You remember where I told you to meet me, right?” Noctis asked.

Jason nodded.

”In Neptune’s temple.”

”Good,” Noctis replied, though he still looked upset.

_What should I say?_

_Is there anything I can say to make him feel better?_

Jason placed a hand atop Noctis’ who immediately turned his gaze towards them.

”Uhh...what are you doing?” Noctis asked, blushing slightly.

_Good question: What am I doing?_

_I’m...not entirely sure._

“You know...maybe it won’t be such a bad thing,” Jason said.

“What won’t be such a bad thing?” Noctis asked.

“Not seeing each other so much,” Jason specified.

Noctis frowned.

”I’m sorry...come again?”

”I just think it could do us some good,” Jason explained. “It’d give us opportunities to make new friends.”

_And besides, it might help us form a stronger friendship._

Jason then felt Noctis snatch his hand away, and his expression wasn’t one he was expecting. 

Noctis looked hurt.

Very hurt.

_Did I say something wrong?_

“Are you saying that you don’t want to be my friend?” Noctis asked, shocking Jason (yeah, another pun).

_What?_

Noctis stood, smiling bitterly.

”I should have known better. After everything, why should I expect anything different?”

”Noct...I just think that we could use other friends,” Jason replied rather thoughtlessly, forgetting to add that he was still a friend.

”You don’t get it, do you?!” Noctis shouted. “No one wants to be my friend, Cloud! Everyone’s either too scared, has ulterior motives, or wants to fight! I thought that you were different! I thought that since you didn’t know who I was, you’d be willing to give me a chance!”

Jason tried to speak, but no words came out.

_That’s not what I meant._

_Noct, you are my friend._

Noctis sighed.

”No, it’s not your fault. It’s me. It’s something inherently wrong with me. I shouldn’t expect anyone to get past that.”

_There’s nothing wrong with you, Noct._

Noctis gave Jason a sad smile.

”Goodbye...Cloud...and good luck. I know you’ll make it.”

As he turned around, Jason immediately stood and reached out to his friend.

”Noct, wait!” he shouted, finally finding his voice.

However, before he could grab Noctis, his friend glowed blue before vanishing.

_Where...?_

Jason looked around, Noctis was nowhere to be found.

_Is this training?_

The blonde looked above him, but his friend wasn’t there either.

_It...It has to be._

Jason chuckled.

”Okay, Noct, you got me, I can’t find you.”

He received no answer.

He received no reply.

Nor a taunt.

Nor a remark.

All he was met with was silence.

”Noct?” Jason asked, feeling unease starting to settle in.

_He has to be nearby!_

_He has to!_

_He wouldn’t just leave!_

“Noct!” Jason shouted, starting to panic.

_No..._

_No..._

_NO!_

_Don’t leave me!_

_Don’t leave me all alone!_

“N-Noct...” Jason stuttered, feeling his eyes beginning to water. “Please...don’t leave me. I’m...I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”

As before, Jason received no reply.

Silence met him once more — his only companion.

_No..._

Jason felt tears streaming down his face as he started hyperventilating.

_Please...not again._

_PLEASE!_

“ _Jason!”_ a voice called, very much an intrusion for the young son of Jupiter.

”Noct! Please, come back!” Jason sobbed.

”JASON! the voice repeated more loudly, pulling Jason violently from the scenery.

The son of Jupiter woke with a jolt, bolting upright and knocking Peter in the head, though Jason barely felt it. He breathed heavily, his mind reeling and pounding, as if he had experienced something ten times as jarring as shadow-traveling.

_What's going on?!_

_Where am I?!_

_Where's Noct?!_

Jason struggled to integrate his past experience with his current one due to the dream being interrupted. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned his head to find Peter looking at him with a worried expression.

_Wait...Peter?_

_What's he doing..._

_Wait a second._

"Hey, you okay?" Peter asked.

_That's right, I'm on my way back to Camp Half-Blood._

_I'm trying to make it back in time for Nico's birthday._

Jason slowly nodded.

"Yeah...No? Not really," he admitted.

His friend held up three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

_I'm near-sighted, not blind._

Jason sighed.

"Three. Peter, you shouldn't have woken me."

"Dude, you were crying," Peter objected. "I mean that literally. And you were hyperventilating and asking for 'knock'? I didn't get it, but you weren't doing well."

_Right, I haven't told him what I called the Cloudy Wolf._

Jason then felt his face, noting that it was wet.

_Okay, so I was crying._

_Still, something more might have happened._

"These aren't any ordinary dreams, Peter," Jason explained. "They're my memories. I'm almost reliving them. If you wake me while I am...something bad might happen."

_Seriously, I thought I might die for a second there, but I don't know if it's a good idea to tell him that._

_Besides, I don't really think I'll actually die...just get major headaches._

_Is this what it's like for Sam?_

Peter frowned but nodded.

"Fine, I understand. I mean, not really, but I guess I won't wake you."

"Thank you," Jason replied before wincing, his head throbbing.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Nothing serious, just a headache," Jason answered.

"You want some painkillers?"

"No thanks, shouldn't take those on an empty stomach."

_Will's gave me a long lecture the last time he caught me doing it._

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you dreaming about?" Peter asked. "Another one about that Tiny Wolf Murderer?"

Jason chuckled despite himself.

"Yeah, another one about him."

"Did he hurt you or something?" Peter asked next.

Jason frowned.

"No...I hurt him...and I don't know if he forgave me."

_Gods, I was a stupid kid._

"Wanna try and sleep?" his friend suggested. "You might find out if he did."

Jason shook his head.

"Nah, I can't sleep."

_Not with this headache._

"But aren't you tired?" Peter questioned.

_I'm exhausted._

"I'm not sleepy anymore," Jason replied.

_It's technically true._

_There's no way I can sleep at this point._

Peter nodded.

"Alright, I’ll wake the others, though be ready for some complaining.”

”Tell them to keep their complaints to themselves until we get breakfast,” Jason replied. “At least that way I’ll be able to take some painkillers.”

_I hope that Noct and I didn’t leave things like that._

_I’ll never forgive myself if I did._

* * *

 Percy

The son of Poseidon watched as his boyfriend worked on a stack of blue waffles (his third stack so far).

”Okay, no matter how many times I see it, I have to ask: Where does he put it all?” Percy asked.

”I have the answer,” Will said, making Percy rather curious.

”Oh? Do tell.”

”Energy,” Will replied.

_Wait, what?_

“Could you be more more specific?” Percy asked.

Will smirked.

”Your boyfriend here extracts every bit of available energy from food.”

”Meaning?” Nico asked.

”Exactly what I said,” Will replied. “There’s literally nothing leftover of what he eats. For an analogy, metabolism is literally combustion. Normally, this produces waste, like ash. Sam’s metabolism burns everything to one hundred percent completion. Some of the energy is lost as heat, about five percent, like any other human, but the rest is energy.”

“I’m not sure I get it,” Percy admitted, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

“I don’t need to shit because there isn’t any,” Sam answered rather bluntly.

Percy blinked.

”Wait...really?”

Sam went back to eating and nodded.

_That’s...actually really convenient._

“Do you think I’ll get that?” Percy asked next.

Sam shrugged.

”Can we please talk about something else?” Nico requested. “We’re eating.”

_That’s fair._

“Sure,” Percy replied. “We got another game of Capture the Flag today. The Eris Cabin is siding with the Ares Cabin this time around, and they’ve convinced Chiron to allow firearms because of a certain someone.”

Will sighed.

”Just great. You know how much they argue with my Cabin about how guns are better than bows? It’s nonstop,” he explained before turning his head. “Speaking of...”

Sam followed his gaze to find Isaac and someone else whom he didn’t recognize approaching. It was boy who appeared to be around Isaac’s age; he possessed curly brown hair and crimson eyes.

_And I thought Sam had different eyes._

The two demigods appeared to be bickering over something, and when they got closer, Percy heard Sam’s name mentioned.

_They’re talking about Sam?_

“So, you’re the talk of the Camp?” the other boy asked once close enough.

Sam shrugged.

”Apparently. Honestly, I thought I would be old news by now.”

”You **did** just kill a giant monster,” Nico commented.

_Exactly._

“I’m Aaron, son of Eris,” the other boy introduced himself. 

Sam offered a friendly smile.

”Nice to meet you, Aaron. Name’s Sam, as I’m sure you know.”

Aaron nodded.

”I do,” he replied. “I have an older brother. His name is Sam, too.”

_Oh, yeah, I remember him._

”Interesting,” Sam commented as Aaron looked at Isaac.

“He doesn’t seem as tough as you described him.”

”You take that back!” Isaac shouted.

Aaron frowned.

”Did I say something wrong? I mean, he has cool hair, I’ll give him that.”

_Ah, kids._

Aaron leaned closer to Sam.

”Huh...he was right, you’re eyes are different.”

_Is that a compliment?_

“Look who’s talking,” Sam replied.

”Isaac said that your eyes change colors?” Aaron said, his inflection sounding like he was asking a question.

”Sometimes,” Sam answered, his irises suddenly glowing red. 

Percy then noted the difference between Sam’s eyes glowing red from the Eris kids.

_His seem somehow brighter while Eris kids seem to have a sort of dark glow when they do._

_Must because Eris is a daughter of Nyx (good times)._

_Guess he’s not called Lucis Caelum for nothing._

“It’s different from ours,” Aaron commented as Sam’s eyes stopped glowing. “Guess you’re not a long lost brother. There’s been some debate about that.”

_Well, Sam is a bit of rule-breaker._

_Then again, there really isn’t anyone who has the authority to impose any rules on him...except for maybe Will._

”Nope, I’m just your average superhuman,” Sam replied.

_Because those are sooo common._

“You’re the one who made Isaac’s gauntlets, right?” Aaron asked.

Sam pulled back his sleeves, revealing his bracelets, which then transformed into gauntlets.

”I am.”

Aaron’s eyes practically sparkled with awe.

”Dude, nice!”

”Thanks,” Sam replied, letting the young son of Eris examine his weapons.

”What kind of bullets do you use?” he asked.

”Air Dust rounds,” Sam answered. “I make them myself. I have other types, but I prefer them.”

Aaron drew a Sharps derringer, which possessed four barrels, from his side, showing it to Sam.

”This is mine.”

”An interesting spin on a classic,” the prince commented. “Guessing your rounds are Celestial Bronze?”

”Yeah,” Aaron replied. “Unlike my brother, Sam’s, it doesn’t have infinite ammo.”

”Celestial Bronze sucks,” Isaac added, seemingly much to Sam’s amusement.

_I guess Sam’s opinion is spreading._

“Not having infinite ammo isn’t such a bad thing,” Sam noted as his weapons collapsed back into bracelets. “You can use different types of ammunition, and I don’t mean like armor-piercing rounds either. You could use Dust rounds if you wanted to.”

”Are there any drawbacks to that?” Aaron asked.

”You’re quite perceptive,” Sam commented. “Yes, Dust rounds usually aren’t suitable for piercing damage. That’s about the only drawback that I can think of.”

Aaron nodded.

”Cool. Isaac’s shown me what his gauntlets can do, and I have to say that they’re pretty awesome. You participating in Capture the Flag?”

Sam looked at Will.

”Prompto?”

For some reason, the blonde blushed for a moment.

_What’s that about?_

”Yeah, as long as you take it easy, you can play,” Will answered.

Percy looked at Sam, who’s cheeks were slightly red.

”Thanks.”

_Is Sam starting to develop a crush on Will?_

_I mean, I know that he finds him attractive, but..._

“What are the teams?” Sam asked.

”Our Cabin is teaming up with Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, technically just Piper, Hebe, Iris, Dionysus, and Tyche,” Aaron answered.

”That leaves us with Nike, Nemesis, and Hecate,” Nico added.

“Seems it bit uneven,” Sam said.

”I have a lot of siblings,” Will replied. “Besides, Annabeth decided to call a truce with the Ares Cabin because of you. Since we have Nico and Percy, and Jason if he was here, she thought that it balanced out.”

Sam sighed.

”But we don’t have many people suited for close range, and I’m not in top form, so I can’t go all out like usual.”

_He’s got a point._

Sam then smirked suddenly, looking at Aaron.

”How about we make a deal?”

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

”I’m listening.”

”If you can cause a little in-fighting within your own team, I’ll make it worth your while,” Sam answered.

”What are you offering?” Aaron asked.

”Dust rounds of your choice,” Sam replied before looking at Isaac. “I’ll also make some adjustments to your gauntlets so they function more like mine.”

Isaac smiled.

”Works for me.”

”Not for me,” Aaron stated. “I’m gonna need something upfront.”

”What do you want?” Sam asked.

”I want...a Happy Meal,” Aaron replied. “One before the game and one after. If you do that, I’ll swear on the River Styx to help you.”

“I will get right on that,” Sam said. “After breakfast, of course.”

Aaron smiled and held out a hand, and Sam took it, the two giving each other a firm handshake.

”Nice to meet you, and a pleasure doing business,” the son of Eris said.

Sam nodded.

”Likewise.”

Isaac and Aaron then left the guys to themselves, and they looked at Sam.

Nico grinned.

”Clever.”

Sam shrugged.

”He seemed interested in Dust. I merely decided to see if I could use that to our advantage.”

”We’ll need every advantage we can get,” Will added. “But I think that we now have an actual chance of winning, and we have Nike on our side.”

”Anyone I should be on the lookout for?” Sam asked next.

”Simon and Arthur,” Percy answered. “They’re the heads of the Eris Cabin, and like Will said, all of them use guns. I would say Sherman, but you can read him like a book. Butch is the head of the Iris Cabin, and he’s pretty fast, so you might wanna be careful with him. I think Annabeth will avoid you at all costs, and since charmspeak doesn’t work on you, Piper will do the same, but as long as she doesn’t know that your immunity extends to us, we can use that to our advantage. Paolo will probably lose a limb by accident, so no worries there. Chiara can manipulate luck, so that could pose a problem. Finally, the Hermes kids are jacks of all trades, so they won’t win in a one-on-one but are very clever.”

”Good to know,” Sam replied. “We need to formulate a battle strategy now. Who will guard the flag?”

“Best have Holly and Laurel guard it,” Nico answered. “Percy, you take the creek and prevent anyone not on our side from crossing. We’ll have Lou Ellen help you out. She can control the Mist to make it appear like you’re in multiple locations. Sam and I will go for the flag. Even if Sam’s mobility is limited, we have the best shot if we work together.”

”I’m fine with that,” Percy replied before looking at Will. “That okay with you, Sun-bug?”

”Completely fine,” the blonde answered. “Let’s make sure that we let the others know.”

_Looks like we have a game plan._

* * *

 Nico

The son of Hades and son of Nemesis followed the Prince of Lucis past the creek dividing the two halves of the forest. He was slightly nervous due to the fact that his bro had a limp in his steps.

_Maybe Will shouldn’t have given him the go ahead..._

Sam then held up a hand, causing Nico and Damien to halt.

”Is it the enemy?!” Damien asked very loudly, much to Nico’s annoyance.

_Why did we bring this guy?_

Butch then stepped into view, carrying a Celestial Bronze sword in his right hand, smirking as if he had an easy fight.

”Well, well, well, looks like I got lucky. Guess I should thank Chiara,” he said. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that limp in your step.”

_Shit._

“Careful,” Nico warned Sam, knowing that he was the primary target. “This guy is faster than he looks.”

Fulgur appeared in Sam’s left hand, sheathed in Tonintrua. He then took a stance with the weapon at his hip and his right hand near the hilt but not touching it.

_What’s he up to?_

“This will be over in a flash,” Butch commented, taking his own stance. 

Nico and Damien did the same.

_He probably plans on disabling Sam and using that against us._

_I can’t let that happen._

Butch then charged at Sam with great speed, a bit faster than Nico had anticipated. As he swung his sword, Nico heard a gun shot, followed by Butch’s sword flying out of his hand and Sam’s sword drawn, the back of Fulgur against the son of Iris’ neck.

_Holy shit, I barely saw that!_

Sam resheathed his blade and stepped aside as Butch’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

”So slow,” the prince said. “To me, it felt like you were walking towards me. It wasn’t difficult to counter your attack either; you were full of openings.”

_I guess I should have expected this._

“What you just experienced is Iai, the Japanese art of drawing one’s sword, cutting the enemy, and resheathing it,” Sam continued as Butch dropped to his knees.

_He disarmed him and knocked him out in a flash._

_I think even I would have had difficulty defending from that._

“You’re not nearly as fast as I expected. Even you falling feels like slow-motion to me,” Sam said before the son of Iris face-planted. “Though I’ll commend you for attacking me. It was the right move, just the wrong person.”

_Can he even hear any of this?_

_Well...I guess it doesn’t count as maiming._

“Let’s continue, shall we?” Sam asked, though it sounded more like an order.

”Sure,” Nico replied. 

_Maybe this won’t be as difficult as I thought._

_As long as they come at us one by one, this should be easy._

* * *

 Percy 

The son of Poseidon stood in the creek, letting the water strengthen him. He had the weapon Sam had given him in its guandao form, the weapon across his back and his arms hanging over it. 

_Man, I wish Sam could keep me company like last time._

_I’ve forgotten how boring it is waiting here all by myself._

Percy then noted his weapon.

_Not much of a spearman when it comes down to it, but since it’s also a trident, I shouldn’t have too much trouble._

_I’m sure that Jason can give me lessons._

_I should think of giving it a name..._

Percy then felt like he was being watched and removed the guandao from his shoulders, planting the base of it into the stream.

_Guess I’ll have to think of one later._

_Hopefully, there’s a crowd._

_Our plan counts on it._

_Connor knows of my Semblance, but he doesn’t know what this weapon can do._

Sherman and most of the Ares kids stepped into view. He was also accompanied by some Hermes kids, notably Connor.

_Sherman?_

_That’s perfect!_

_Hold on, Connor probably warned him._

_Oh, well, nothing for it._

_Is Isaac..._

He then spotted the young son of Ares in the back, who winked son of Poseidon.

_Good, I just need to get them into the water._

_From there, it’s checkmate._

“Percy,” Sherman said.

”Sherman,” Percy replied.

”Haven’t seen that before,” the head of the Ares noted, nodding at Percy’s new weapon.

Percy smiled.

”A present from my boyfriend.”

”And where is your boyfriend?” Sherman asked.

Percy shrugged.

”Truth is I don’t know. Don’t think that means you’re lucky. You still have me to deal with.”

Sherman smirked.

”Ah, but luck is on our side.”

”Victory is on ours,” Percy retorted, taking a stance.

Sherman rolled his eyes.

”Do you really think I’m stupid enough to get into the water? Especially with Maimer? Connor’s told me all about your Semblance.”

”I was hoping that wasn’t the case,” Percy admitted when he saw Piper step out from the crowd of demigods.

_Perfect._

The son of Poseidon gave her a wary expression.

”Think you can talk me out of my position?”

Piper smiled.

”Oh, Percy, you’re just as stubborn as always. I don’t just think it, I know it. Now, be a good boy, get out of the creek, and let us pass.”

_Huh...I don’t feel anything._

Percy feigned a struggle (he’s had years of acting practice).

”No...I won’t...”

”Don’t fight it, Percy,” Piper continued. “I know that you’d rather be with your boyfriend. Why don’t you step aside, and we’ll take you to him.”

_Oh, that’s low._

_Partly because I **would** rather be with Sam._

”...Really?” Percy asked, continuing to bluff.

”Of course,” Piper answered.

Percy slowly nodded, lowering his weapon.

”Alright,” he said, walking towards the edge of the creek, though he kept his feet partly in the water.

The act seemingly worked, and most of the others started making their way across the creek, save Sherman, Piper, Isaac, and Connor.

_All according to plan._

_It’s enough._

Percy’s grinned, and Piper’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Get out now! It’s a trap!”

Percy’s guandao transformed into a trident, the tips crackling with electricity.

”Too late!” he shouted, thrusting it into the water.

The demigods jittered as they were shocked while the son of Poseidon felt a rather intense burst in strength.

_Whoa, this feels weird._

Percy then removed the trident from the water to avoid killing his fellow demigods, and they all dropped, occasionally twitching.

_Ooo, that’s gotta hurt._

The trident vanished, a pen taking its place; Percy uncapped it, transforming it into his signature weapon.

”Surprised?” he asked, due to the remaining demigods’ dumbstruck expressions (even Isaac seemed caught off guard). “I’ve picked up a few tricks from Sam. Speaking of tricks, Isaac?”

The young son of Ares punched at his older brother, his gauntlet firing a red orb in his direction. It exploded upon impact, sending Sherman flying into the creek.

”Sorry, Sherman,” Isaac apologized. “Sam promised me an upgrade.”

Sherman coughed as he pushed himself up.

”I’m...impressed. I didn’t think Sam would do something like this.”

Percy then ran across the creek and in front of Piper faster than anyone could react; he then hit her in the head with the pommel of his sword, and she dropped to the ground.

”Sorry, Piper. At least you’ll know how Jason felt when you knocked him out.”

Percy noticed Connor trying to sneak away, but Isaac fired a shot from his gauntlet, and a red orb flew past him, narrowly missing him.

”You’re not going anywhere.”

Percy looked at Isaac.

”You got this?”

The young son of Ares nodded.

”Yeah. Tell Sam I did a good job.”

Percy smiled.

”Will do.”

_Hopefully, they haven’t run into any trouble._

_I just need to get to the spot where I’m to meet Nico._

* * *

 Sam

The young prince continued onward with Nico and Damien (Who was being obnoxiously loud).

“I’m just saying that I could have taken him,” the son of Nemesis boasted. “And I could have done it faster, too. I mean you’re good, but I’m better!

_What did I do to deserve this?_

“Have you been living under a rock?” Nico asked, staring at Damien as if he was some kind of idiot. “‘Cause here’s the record: You fought Percy and lost; you fought Jason and lost; you fought Peter and lost; you fought Sherman and lost; you fought Simon and lost; you fought Arthur and lost; you fought Connor and lost; and finally, you fought me...and lost. Sam’s fought Sherman and won; he fought Percy and won; he fought Jason and won; and though it hurts my pride to admit it, he fought me and won. In what world are you better? It certainly isn’t this one.”

”You did technically end our match because you hadn’t regained your former strength,” Sam commented. “Let’s call it a draw.”

”And as I also said, it wouldn’t have mattered,” Nico replied. “You’re the better fighter, bro. The only person I know who might be able to give you a challenge is Achilles. I sparred with him once while I was in the Underworld and had my ass handed to me. There’s also...Peter.”

_Ugh, him._

_The person who kisses Jason on the cheek, and Jason expects us to believe that there’s nothing between them?_

_Then again, I don’t think Jason would lie about it._

_Why would he?_

_Besides, what business of mine is it as far as who he dates?_

_It’s not like I’m his..._

Sam’s memory then reminded him of the time he lied to Khione.

_Well, I’m certainly one to talk._

_Why did I claim that Percy and I were dating Jason?_

_I mean, Percy was okay with it, but that’s because he thought I was just joking._

_He **definitely** wouldn’t be okay with it if he found out that I did it because I was inexplicably jealous._

_Speaking of jealous, would Nico forgive me if I told him, ‘Hey, bro, I_ _kissed your boyfriend, but it was totally by accident,’?_

Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, right._

_That will never happen._

_Also, can I say that what happened has to be the most cliché thing in the world?_

_I thought that sort of thing only happened in stupid shows._

_Why couldn’t that have happened with my **actual** boyfriend?_

“What kind of person is Peter?” Sam asked, not wanting to dwell on it.

”Peter is...a nice enough guy,” Nico replied. “Even if he can never get my name right. He’s also a very touchy-feely person who will flirt with any guy or girl who’s single.”

_Fantastic..._

_Why does **he** have to be Jason’s bodyguard?_

Sam looked around and spotted the enemy flag. On a field of red, it had Athena’s owl carrying the Ares’ bloody spear in its talons and the boar with the olive branch on its head, a fitting way to show the united front of the two War Cabins. Sam immediately stopped in his tracks, noticing that he was being watched.

_There are no guards._

_This is obviously a trap._

“Oh, sweet!” Damien exclaimed. “It’s right there for the taking!”

”You idiot, this is clearly a trap,” Nico scolded.

The son of Nemesis looked around.

”I don’t see anyone.”

”Trust me, they’re around,” Nico replied, taking a stance.

Like a fool, Damien charged towards the flag.

”Who cares?!” he shouted. “Bring it on!”

Sam grabbed Nico and pulled him into a crouch, and two gunshots were heard. Damien was knocked onto his back, his Celestial Bronze armor badly dented.

”Consider it brought,” a male’s voice replied to Damien, who was trying to get up. 

Sam looked towards the source to find two boys close to his age. They were completely identical, sharing the same face and raven black hair and carrying black Mossberg shotguns.

_Twins._

”You must be Sam,” one of them said. “I’m Simon.”

”And I’m Arthur,” the other twin added. “We’re here to kick ass and take prisoners.”

Simon aimed his shotgun at Damien.

”Don’t do anything stupid. You wouldn’t wanna lose a hand, would you?”

”That’s against the rules,” Damien growled.

Arthur grinned wickedly.

”True, but my brother’s finger might slip by accident.”

_This isn’t going to be easy..._

_They have that idiot as leverage, and I only have one Royal Arm suited for shielding._

_I know that they’re not bluffing either._

_One wrong move, and we’ll have a maimed demigod on our hands._

_We’ll never hear the end of it._

“Speaking of rules, where are the rest of you?” Sam asked.

_I need to buy some time for the Apollo Cabin to get here._

_If they can create a distraction, Nico can get Damien to safety._

Arthur raised a hand and made a beckoning gesture. Several demigods stepped out from behind the trees, including a with curly red hair, slightly younger than the twins and carrying a Colt Mustang, another girl with long brown hair and wielding a well-polished black Glock, and Aaron.

_We’re outnumbered._

_I’m not at full strength, so I doubt I’ll be able to fend off all of them..._

_Scratch that, I can’t._

The girl with the Glock nodded towards Sam.

”Nice katana.”

”Thank you,” Sam replied. “Made it myself.”

”Are you like those Samurai in the shows that can block bullets?” she asked.

”Care to find out?” Sam asked back.

”Maybe some other time,” she replied. “I’m Christina, by the way.”

“And I’m Angelica,” the other girl introduced herself.

_They’re surprisingly polite._

“Sorry, but we’ll have to save talking for later,” Arthur said as he aimed his shotgun in Sam’s and Nico’s direction. “We’ll be relieving you of your weapons.”

”That could take awhile,” Nico replied. “Sam has a lot of them.”

”Hey, so does our Sam,” Angelica commented with a smile. “Let’s count them, shall we?”

_C’mon, Will._

_Where are you?_

An ear-piercing whistle filled the air, making Sam wince because of the volume. The Eris kids also covered their ears with one hand, save Arthur.

”Take cover!” he ordered as multiple arrows flew from the forest.

The Eris kids managed to avoid the projectiles, and Nico dashed towards Damien, grabbing him before he and the son of Nemesis disappeared into darkness.

Sam grabbed his trident from the air and tossed it into a nearby tree behind him and higher up; as he turned, he found Christina aiming her gun at him. The two fired at the same time, Sam from his sheath and Christina from her glock. Sam grabbed the handle of his blade, his eyes perceiving the bullet, before managing to deflect it with his sword.

_I can see them!_

_Guess I am suited for ‘ultra-high speed combat’, but I’m not in any condition to keep it up._

Sam aimed the sheath, which had transformed into its rifle-form, at the daughter of Eris before firing back, though she had already seen the threat and had taken cover. Sam then threw his katana into one tree to his side.

_They’re good._

Both Simon and Arthur came out of their spots, aiming for the young prince when more arrows came flying towards them. They managed to duck before firing, but Sam avoided them by warping to his trident, standing atop it. They quickly returned to their covers as Sam fired back.

_This is a good position, but I’m out in the open._

_Moreover, I don’t have enough power to warp for very long._

_A few more times at most._

Kayla, Austin, and Will came into veiw near Sam, each wielding bows.

_The rest of them must be dealing with the other campers._

_Hopefully, they can keep them occupied._

_We just need for Nico to have the opportunity to get to the flag without getting riddled with bullets and get it to Percy, who’s currently our fastest player (as long as he doesn’t manage to trip over his own feet, and yeah, almost everyone was shocked...erm...no pun intended)._

“Hey, Austin!” Arthur called.

”What?!” Austin called back.

”Bows suck!” Arthur shouted, coming out of cover to fire a shot at the son of Apollo’s hiding place behind a tree, taking out a chunk of it.

Kayla came into view, firing an arrow at Arthur; he managed to grab it, though he grunted as the tip managed to bite into his left shoulder a bit.

”Fucking...” he growled, ripping it out as Austin popped out of hiding as Simon and Christina did the same; three arrows knocked, aimed in each of their directions.

They cursed, narrowly avoiding the arrows after Austin loosed them.

”Who is this guy?! Fucking Legolas?!” Arthur yelled as Angelica aimed her weapon at the prince.

_Can’t hold this position any longer._

Sam warped to his sword on the next tree as she fired, and she hid as he fired back.

_Only one more time, and I can’t warp anymore._

_C’mon, Aaron, we need help!_

The young son of Eris quickly dashed near Simon; as his older sibling aimed at Kayla, he bumped into him, causing him to fire his gun and narrowly miss Arthur.

”Bro, did you just try and shoot me?!” he shouted, looking furiously at his twin, his eyes glowing a ominous red. “Your aim sucks!”

_Huh, they are different from my eyes._

”Did you just insult my aim, Mr. Can’t-Even-Hit-A-Target-Five-Feet-In-Front-Of-Him?!” Simon shouted back, looking equally angry his eyes also glowing.

”Guys, we’re in the middle of a-...” Angelica started, only for both of her older siblings to glare at her.

”Shut up!” they snapped. 

“Don’t tell me to ‘Shut up’!” she snapped back. “And both of you guys have awful aim! That’s why you use shotguns!”

”You tell ‘em, sis!” Christina added.

”This coming from someone...” Simon started.

”...who hasn’t managed to hit anyone?!” Arthur finished.

_Wow, this kinda reminds me of what Nico and I do._

_Anyways..._

Sam grabbed Praenuntius, and the blade expanding before folding downwards.

”Speaking of shotguns...” he started before pulling the lever on the hilt, firing at the twins; though he missed, they were blinded in an explosion of dirt. “NOW! Take them out!”

Kayla and Austin dropped their bows, drawing the swords at their sides and charging.

Christina turned her attention towards them, taking aim, but Aaron fired a warning shot at her.

”Aaron, you’re supposed to shot them, not me!”

”Sorry, sis, but you should have expected a little discord,” he replied, smirking mischievously.

Sam released his weapons, and they vanished, causing him to fall towards the ground. Angelica raised her Glock, but Sam kicked with both legs, causing Impetus to fire, giving him a midair jump. He then kicked in her direction, sending an orb of air at her; it exploded into a gust that knocked her on her back as Sam landed, wincing slightly.

”Nico!”

The son of Hades dashed towards the flag, and once he reached it, he disappeared into his own shadow.

Sam grinned as he pulled back his sleeves, his bracelets transforming into the first weapon he had revealed.

_All according to plan._

* * *

Nico 

As he stepped out of the shadows, Nico found Percy waiting for him (with at least a dozen unconscious campers). The son of Poseidon grinned upon seeing him.

”Been waiting for you, Neeks.”

_Gods...he’s so good looking._

_I must have had a moment of madness when I told him that he wasn’t my type._

_It should be a sin for him to grin like that._

Nico mentally shook his head.

_Don’t get distracted, Nico._

_We’re not finished playing until we passed the creek._

“Hope I haven’t kept you waiting long,” Nico said, finding his voice.

”Don’t worry, I would have waited for you,” Percy replied, stepping closer.

_Wait...what?_

Nico gave himself a mental smack.

_Gods, what am I thinking?_

The Italian presented the enemy flag to Percy, but he shook his head, instead placing his hand slightly over Nico’s.

”Let’s share in the victory,” Percy suggested.

_Is he holding my hand?!_

“O-Okay...” Nico stammered, feeling his face warming and his heartbeat speeding up. “Let’s share.”

_Why am I acting like some sort of love-struck idiot?!_

“Good, that makes me happy,” Percy said, pulling Nico along.

_I’m reading way too much into this._

_Percy wouldn’t do anything with me._

_He wouldn’t risk Sam anymore than I’d risk Will._

“Is Sam okay?” Percy asked. “He didn’t overdo it, did he?”

_See?_

_He’s always on his mind._

Nico nodded.

”I don’t think so, but Will will be the judge of that.”

”Yeah, Doctor Solace will probably give him a thorough examination,” Percy commented as they approached the creek.

_Yeah, he probably will._

“Do you think having the Nike kids on our side made is the reason we won?” Nico asked.

”No way, this was all Sam,” Percy replied. “He came up with the plan.”

_True._

Just then Nico heard hooves approaching from behind; moments later, Chiron trotted passed them, carrying the unconscious (Nico could tell they weren’t dead) bodies of the Eris kids.

”I’m guessing that Aaron kept his word,” Percy commented.

”He swore on the River Styx,” Nico replied. “Few people take that oath lightly considering breaking it could result a very angry goddess cursing you or even coming after you. Will told me that he had an older brother who broke his oath and was cursed with his bowstring always breaking. He didn’t live very long afterwards. I imagine that Styx could curse a gun to always misfire.”

”What about us?” Percy asked as they started to walk over the surface of the creek. “Aren’t we now immune to magic fuckery like curses?”

”That still doesn’t stop her from confronting us directly,” Nico answered. “So, for Sam’s sake, don’t risk it.”

_Mine, too..._

As soon as they reached the other side, a conch horn sounded, signaling their victory.

”Woohoo, we win!” Percy cheered.

Nico smiled.

_Indeed, we have._

He then shivered.

_Ugh, I should have brought my jacket._

* * *

 Sherman

After the game, everyone gathered in the Dining Pavilion. Almost everyone was celebrating the victory of the blue team, even some of the losing team offering congratulations. 

“I can’t believe we lost!” Mark exclaimed for what Sherman swore was the fiftieth time. “We had the numbers, we had a verified genius on our side, luck, and more! How in the world did we lose?!”

Simon and Arthur frowned at Aaron as he came back from the Poseidon table.

”Aaron, why did you...” the twins started, only for Aaron to show them a Happy Meal box. 

“Ah, it makes sense,” Simon commented, now smiling.

”Sam’s certainly earned my respect, that was very underhanded,” Arthur added.

_Mine, too, though for different reasons._

“Yeah, same thing happened with Isaac,” Sherman added. “Sam bribed him, too.”

The twins suddenly giggled.

”Oh, reeeeally?” they asked.

_Aaand they’re already planning their revenge..._

_Of course they are._

_It’s their way of showing respect for a worthy opponent._

“We still shouldn’t have lost,” Mark grumbled.

“Do you think it’s because they the Nike kids on their side?” Ellis asked.

”No,” Sherman answered. “We were simply outsmarted and outclassed. Sam’s just that good. Even injured, he managed to get the upper hand, and I saw what he did to the Behemoth firsthand. He’s strong, fast, smart...”

Mark snorted

”You gonna add good looking to that list of yours?” he asked, causing Sherman to blush.

_Wait, what?!_

”Dude, you know I don’t swing that way,” Sherman replied.

”Then why are you blushing?” Ellis asked. “Do you have a crush?”

Simon grinned.

”I believe the term you’re looking for is ‘man-crush’.”

”Hey, everyone!” Arthur called, drawing the attention of a good number of campers. “Sherman’s got a man-crush on Sam!”

_Who the hell invited them to our table?!_

_Oh, wait...they invited themselves._

“We should have won,” Mark repeated, frustrating Sherman.

”Dude, let it go. It’s just a game.”

”You don’t get it, do you?!” Mark snapped, looking furious. “I can practically feel Dad looking down at me with disappointment! You remember me surviving my battle with the dragon, Cychriedes?”

“I do,” Sherman replied.

_He never gave us the details on how he did, though._

“It was because he gave me his blessing like he did for Clarisse,” Mark explained. “And upon seeing that I had managed to both win and survive, do you know the first thing Dad said to me?”

“What?” Sherman asked.

”’You’re still alive?’,” Mark answered. “Not ‘I’m proud of you, Son’ or ‘Good job, Mark’. When I asked if he was proud, he told me that he expected me to die a hero’s death but that he respected that I was alive.”

_Oh...damn._

“I’m...sorry, Mark,” Sherman offered.

_I have no idea what to tell him._

Mark stood.

”I need to be alone for awhile.”

”Of course,” Sherman replied. “Take all the time you need.”

Mark walked away.

_Damn...what should I do?_

* * *

 Nico

After having dinner (with a lot of campers interrupting Sam’s meal, much to his irritation), Will had insisted on checking Sam’s condition while Percy opted to stay behind to explain to Annabeth just how they had won. Afterwards, they planned on going back to the Poseidon Cabin. Luckily, unlike the Dining Pavilion, they had the infirmary to themselves.

Currently, the young prince was getting a full checkup by Nico’s boyfriend.

”Your leg okay?” Will asked Sam.

”Getting better,” he answered.

“I’m gonna go outside and wait for Percy,” Nico said to them. “Ugh, I should’ve brought my jacket.”

”You can borrow my hoodie,” Sam offered.

Nico frowned slightly.

”Don’t you need it? It’s a bit nippy outside.”

”I wear it because I like it, not because I’m cold,” Sam replied, handing his hoodie to the Italian. “Did you see me wearing anything heavier when we went outside the Camp?”

”Erm...fair point,” Nico admitted, taking it and slipping it on.

”Hey, it suits you,” Will said with a smile.

”You’re right,” Sam agreed.

”Uhh...thanks,” Nico replied, blushing a bit. “I’m gonna wait for Percy.”

_It should be good enough for outside._

The son of Hades left his boyfriend and his bro, opened the door to the infirmary, and stepped outside. As soon as he did, a gust of wind blew, so he pulled up the hood, walking a bit to lean with his side against the wall

_This definitely helps._

_Now, how long do I have to wait before Percy gets..._

“There you are,” Percy’s voice purred from behind Nico.

_Ah, never mind._

As Nico turned his head, he felt Percy hugged him before capturing his lips in a kiss, and Nico’s mind went blank.

_..._

Percy failed to notice that it wasn’t Sam because his eyes were closed, and Nico was too stunned to do anything.

”What’s wrong?” Percy breathed against his lips. “Why aren’t you...”

The son of Poseidon pulled back slightly and opened his eyes, and Nico could finally think again.

_WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!_

“You’re...not Sam...” Percy said, his face calm but his eyes showing clear alarm.

_No shit!_

Nico would have said it, too, but his mouth currently wasn’t working, and instead, his face burned (hey, at least it’s not cold anymore).

_Great, I can finally think again, and my mouth doesn’t work, I’m blushing like an idiot, and what’s worse...I liked it._

_Oh, gods, I’m horrible!_

_Sam might find us attractive, but it’s not like he has feelings for us._

_What kind of boyfriend am I?!_

Nico started breathing faster and faster, his eyes starting to water.

_This isn’t like Truth or Dare._

_Will might be okay with it because it was an accident, but what about Sam?_

_He’ll hate me!_

_I can’t lose my bro!_

Percy quickly turned Nico to face him.

”Nico, just calm down,” he said softly. “It was an accident. It’s my fault, and you didn’t even kiss me back.”

_But I wanted to..._

“D-Don’t tell...” Nico stuttered, finding that he couldn’t finish.

“Alright, we won’t tell them,” Percy said, agreeing with what Nico had tried to say and pulling him into a hug. “It’s gonna be okay, Neeks. Don’t hold it against yourself.”

_How can I not when I’m enjoying this, too?_

Nico heard the door opening and buried his face into Percy’s chest.

”Oh, hey, Perce,” Will said. “Nico okay?”

_If Will touches me, he’ll feel something’s up!_

”He’s just cold,” Percy lied. “Mind if I hang onto him for a bit?”

”Not at all,” Will replied.

_Thank you, Percy..._

Percy turned, keeping an arm around Nico, starting to walk as Sam and Will fell in stride beside them.

”Looks good in your hoodie, doesn’t he?” he asked Sam.

”Yes, but he can’t keep it,” Sam replied. 

Will chuckled.

”Because you love your hoodie or because you don’t want him stealing your look?”

”Both,” Sam answered. “But not so much stealing as people accusing him of copying me. Can’t have that, and besides, Nico’s choice of dress suits him.”

_Is that a compliment?_

_I thought that-..._

“Even if it is a little plain,” Sam added.

_Hey..._

Nico, starting to feel better, looked at Sam and blew a raspberry at him.

”Hey, I’m just saying that it needs a little upgrade,” Sam defended himself. “Not just something that suits you but **really** suits you. I get that you wanna show that you’re a son of Hades, but it should also say who you are.”

Nico huffed.

”That’s fair I suppose...What do yours say about yourself?”

”Screw the rules,” Will answered for Sam, who looked thoughtful for a moment.

_Sounds about right._

_No wonder there was some debate among the Eris kids._

”Pretty much,” Sam agreed. “What do you guys wanna do before bed?”

“How about some Mythomagic?” Nico suggested.

”Okay, can you teach me how to play?” Percy asked. “I still have no idea what to do.”

”Uhh...” Nico replied, looking to Sam for answers, who merely shrugged nonchalantly. “Sure.”

_It’s the least I can do..._

* * *

 Jason 

A young son of Jupiter quietly cried to himself, wanting nothing more than to apologize to his friend.

 _I’m sorry, Noct..._  

_Please, come back._

“Hey, kid, you okay?” a familiar voice asked from behind.

Jason turned to find the usual mysterious man that sometimes showed up whenever Noctis was around.

_..._

_Just who is this guy?_

The young blonde sniffled, and the mysterious man sighed, walking closer and pulling back his hood. He appeared to be in his mid-teens and was quite handsome, possessing black, spiked hair with several bangs framing his face, which has an x-shaped scar on his left cheek.

_His eyes...they’re the same..._

“Where’s Noct?” he asked, giving Jason a friendly smile.

Jason sniffled again.

”He...He’s...g-gone...”

The young man sighed, sitting on the ground in front of Jason.

”Alright, take a moment and tell me what happened.”

Jason nodded as he rubbed his eyes, taking a couple minutes before calming down enough to talk.

“Noct was nervous about not being able to spend time together once I make it to Camp Jupiter. I told him that might not be a bad thing, and that we’d have a chance to make other friends. He got upset, thinking that I didn’t want to be his friend anymore, and then, he just...left. He literally just vanished. I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t talk, and he was yelling, and...” he explained, his eyes tearing up again.

The young man sighed once more.

”I see now. He’s not used to having friends, so he took what you said the wrong way,” he commented before giving Jason a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him, make him see that you didn’t mean it like he thinks.”

”Really?” Jason asked, hoping to see his friend as soon as possible. 

“Really,” the young man replied. “But not right now.”

Jason frowned.

”Why not?”

”Because he’s not gonna be in any condition to see you at the moment,” the young man answered before letting out a dry chuckle. “It’s kinda funny...well, not really. You saying that some time apart might do you two some good is **definitely**  true right now. But don’t worry. By the time you're finished being introduced to Camp Jupiter and all settled in, he should be ready to see you again.”

”But I’ll be able to see him again?” Jason questioned.

The young man ruffled Jason’s hair.

”I guarantee it. You’ll see each other again, so hang in there, kid. Make it to Camp Jupiter, get settled, and don’t worry about it.”

_I feel like I can trust him._

“Okay,” Jason said. “I’ll do just that.”

”Then you’re on your way to being a good friend,” the young man replied as he stood. “Good luck to you, Jason Grace.”

”Thanks,” Jason said with sincerity.

_It means more than I can put into words._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a very eventful chapter, right? How will what happened affect the guys moving forward? Will Noctis and Jason be able to salvage their friendship? Who will talk first? Time will tell...or I guess I should say that I will.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comments are always appreciated.


	18. A Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Nico’s birthday, and Jason makes it back on time; however, Sam and Peter don’t see eye to eye when they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of flirting in this chapter. There will be cute moments, and moments that will make you face-palm. You have been warned.

Sam

A young prince slowed his decent into the Emerald Forest. He floated to the ground and grabbed Aurora from the air with his left hand. Gunshots filled the air, either indicating that fights were already occurring or that the other participants were using their ‘landing strategies’.

_So, all I have to do is destroy everything in my path, find my artifact, and make it back before anyone else._

_Piece of cake._

Suddenly, the same girl who had talked with Sam earlier came running through some bushes, skidding to a stop in front of Sam. For the first time, he took note of her appearance. She was fair skinned with black hair that was rather short for a girl that gradated into dark red tips and grey eyes. She wore a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt was a red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. A large silver brooch shaped like a rose was pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, including a compact weapon of some sort that was entirely red.

And of course, she was taller than Sam.

”Uhh...hi,” she said. “I’m Ruby Rose. Wanna team up?”

_Why is she even bothering?_

_She should look for a partner._

“No,” Sam answered bluntly.

”Aw, come on~,” Ruby whined. “I can help you.”

“Why?” Sam asked, not understanding why she would even insist. “I’m the youngest person to be selected to tryout for Beacon in history. Do you think I was selected simply because I got good grades in school?”

“Doesn’t mean that you don’t need help,” she replied with a smile. “Besides, I’m super useful.”

Sam sighed.

”Wanna make yourself useful?”

”Absolutely,” she replied.

Sam turned to his left.

”Then get lost.”

As he walked forward, she sped in front of Sam as a blur.

”I won’t slow you down, I’m really fast,” Ruby said.

_Must be her Semblance._

“Why are you so insistent?” the young prince asked.

”You don’t have many friends, do you?” Ruby asked back. “Neither do I.”

Sam blinked, then frowned.

”Why do you wanna be my friend?”

”You seem like an interesting ki-...” she started only for Sam to glare at her. “...I mean, guy. Interesting guy.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

”Please, like I haven’t heard that line before.”

“I like your sword,” she continued, completely ignoring Sam. “Did you make it? Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days.”

”No, I didn’t make it,” Sam replied.

”Is it a hand-me-down?” she asked.

”No,” Sam answered. “The blade **is** me.”

Ruby gasped, her eyes practically sparkling with excitement.

”You mean that’s a Royal Arm? That’s so cool!”

_...I have no idea what to make of her._

She pulled the weapon from her side, and it transformed into a large scythe.

”I’ve got this.”

”Is that a scythe?” Sam asked, due to the fact that it was a rarely used weapon.

She pulled the second handle along the snath, and it cocked.

“It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle.”

Sam looked at the weapon.

”It’s also a gun? That’s cool.”

“Well, I’m kind of a dork when it comes to weapons,” Ruby said. “I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it.”

”Whoa, you made it?” Sam asked before realizing that he was wasting time.

_What am I doing?_

“Good for you,” Sam said rather dismissively. “Now, if you don’t mind me, I’ll be on my way. You certainly accel at wasting my time.”  

“I won’t slow you down,” she insisted. “I’m super fast, remember?”

The young prince sighed.

”Ugh...fine, you can follow me, but don’t forget that we are not partners. As soon as I find my artifact, consider yourself ditched.”

“You're about to see a whole different side of me, Your Highness, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool...and I wanna be her friend,’,” Ruby replied.

”At least call me Sam,” the young prince said. “And...we’ll see about the whole ‘friend’ thing.”

* * *

 Nico

As the son of Hades descended into the Underworld, the mysterious boy followed him, who lit the way with an orb of light floating in his hand.

_Who is this guy?_

_How is he doing that?_

_Why does he want to go to the Underworld?_

_Is he looking for something?_

_Perhaps I should ask._

“So...how are you doing that?” Nico asked, only for the boy walk to Nico’s side and again point to his lips. “Right, difficult.”

_How are we going to communicate?_

_I guess he can answer yes and no questions._

“...Are you a demigod?” Nico tested.

The boy shook his head.

_Then how is he doing it?_

“What about a god?”

Again, the boy shook his head.

_Well, he could be lying._

“Why are you here?” 

The boy pointed at Nico.

_Wait, what?_

”Me?” Nico asked, and the boy nodded.

_If he was here to kill me, he would have already tried to do so._

“Why?”

The boy sighed.

”P...P...Protect,” he whispered.

_But nobody knows what I’m trying to do._

_Not even my own father._

_Who would send him to protect me?_

“Who sent you?” 

The boy huffed in frustration.

”P...P...Percy...”

Nico froze in his tracks.

_Percy?_

_Why would Percy do that?_

“Percy Jackson?” Nico asked, wanting to confirm.

The boy nodded.

_But...Percy doesn’t even think about me..._

_This whole thing doesn’t make any sense!_

“You’re lying,” Nico growled, growing angry.

The boy stomped his foot and huffed, as if he was somehow insulted.

_Okay...maybe he’s telling the truth._

_It still doesn’t make any sense._

“Okay, I believe you...somewhat,” Nico replied. “I just wanna know why.”

The boy sighed again, when suddenly, he held up a finger, as if an idea came to him. He pulled out a strange device from his pocket that held a blue gem in the center, and it expanded, revealing a screen. He then began pressing on it.

_What’s that?_

_It looks way too advanced to be a phone._

The boy then held it up.

”He says that he’s sorry,” the device said.

_...What?_

“I...that can’t be,” Nico breathed. “Why would he be sorry?! I don’t need his pity! Why am I even...”

_I know exactly why I’m doing this._

The boy began typing again before holding up the device once more.

“You love him, don’t you?”

_How did he...?_

Nico huffed.

“Like you would understand...”

The boy began typing again.

”I understand more than you think. I’m the same way.”

”How could you understand anything about me?!” Nico snarled as the boy kept typing.

”I like guys, too.”

_Wait...what?_

“Did you think that you were the only one?” the boy asked through his device.

”Well...no...” Nico mumbled. “It’s just, that’s not the only thing. It’s not easy being a son of Hades. Everyone is scared of me.”

”I know that feeling well,” the device replied.

Nico snorted.

”As if.”

”Everyone looking at you with fear in their eyes?” the boy asked through his device. “Please, I’ve had such looks before I even understood what fear was.”

”Well, have you had to hide because of it?” Nico asked.

”I haven’t had any such luxury to hide,” the boy answered with his device.  “My life has never been easy, but I’m not here to compare who’s had it worse. I’m only here to protect you for Percy. Just know that you can talk to me about it if you want to.”

_That’s...rather nice._

“I’ll...think about it,” Nico said, continuing to walk. “Let’s keep going.”

The boy nodded and pocketed his device.

_Maybe having company won’t be such a bad thing._

* * *

 Will

The son of Apollo’s eyes fluttered open, finding that he was still cuddling with his boyfriend, and this time, he didn’t have someone behind him.

_Wow, that’s a first._

Nico yawned, his eyes tearing up slightly, before opening his eyes, and the blonde smiled.

”Good morning, birthday boy.”

Nico smiled.

”Buongiorno, sole mio (Good morning, my sun).”

_Gods, I love it when he speaks Italian._

As Will gave his boyfriend a kiss, Percy suddenly bolted upright, pulling Sam with him (since he was holding him with a tight grip).

“Happy birthday, Nico!”

_Geez, Percy, you dork._

_Let me kiss my boyfriend in peace._

“Happy birthday, Percy...” Sam mumbled sleepily before yawning.

_Aww, Nightlight is still sleepy._

Sam let go of Percy to rub his eyes.

”What time is it?” he asked.

”Morning,” Percy answered.

Sam yawned again.

”Could you be more specific?”

”Shower time,” Percy replied.

”Hey, I wanted to use the shower first,” Will objected.

_They always get to use it first._

_They should make an exception for Nico’s birthday._

Percy smirked.

”I just figured that Sam and I would take a shower first and get out. That way, you and Neeks would have a little...privacy.”

_Wait...Percy’s letting us...?_

_In his bed?_

_I mean, I know we share it, but it’s still technically his bed._

Nico was giving Will a hungry look, and Will figured that it wasn’t for breakfast.

_I’d have be crazy to turn down this opportunity._

”Erm...okay, Percy,” Will finally answered. “You and Sam can take your shower first.”

”Thanks, Sun-bug,” Percy replied. “Just make sure to clean up if you have to.”

Will rolled his eyes.

”I already know.”

_I was the one who had to tell him and Sam about opening up a window._

Sam got out of the bed and stretched, causing his shirt to lift slightly, and Percy was busy admiring his boyfriend.

”Can’t you ogle at your boyfriend in the shower?” Will asked.

”When is he not?” Nico retorted.

_Fair point._

Percy got out of bed, following Sam into the bathroom.

”We won’t be too long.”

Will shook his head.

”No, go ahead and take your time. It’s the least we can do.”

Percy turned his head and grinned.

”Works for me,” he said before closing the door.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have said that._

“Can you wait for them to leave?” Will asked Nico.

”I’m expecting a big payoff,” his boyfriend replied.

Will smiled.

”Naturally.”

_Gods, I can’t wait for this._

* * *

 Percy  

The son of Poseidon waited patiently for Nico and Will to join them for breakfast; however, his boyfriend had no such patience, already working on his second plate of food so far.

(To be fair, he had tried to wait, but his appetite got the better of him.)

_Oh, well._

_Besides, Will probably would have insisted, and Sam’s got several more plates._

Percy looked up and found Nico and Will finally walking up the steps to the Dining Pavilion, both looking quite happy.

_Yep, that’s a ‘I got laid’ face if I’ve ever seen one._

Percy waved at them, and they waved back. A few moments later, they sat down.

”So, you two have fun?” Percy asked with a playful smirk.

”Naturally,” Will answered while his boyfriend just blushed.

_Aww, how cute._

“Hope you don’t mind Sam starting without you guys,” Percy said.

Will shook his head.

”Of course not. I would have insisted that he did.”

_Called it._

Some wood nymphs came by to take their orders, and afterwards, Will and Nico made their offerings. As they were doing so, Simon came by their table.

_What does he want?_

“Good morning,” the son of Eris greeted them.

”Morning,” Percy replied. “Can we help you?”

”Yes, actually,” Simon said, taking out his Scroll. “I can’t get this thing to work.”

Sam paused his eating.

”Just follow the instructions. I had Annabeth help me with them, they’re in Ancient Greek.”

Simon sighed.

”I tried, but it’s just not responding. I think it’s busted.”

Percy’s boyfriend looked insulted.

”I don’t make defective equipment,” he said, holding out a hand. “Give it to me.”

”Thanks, you’re a lifesaver,” Simon replied, handing him the Scroll.

As Sam opened it, the son of Eris bolted.

_Uh-oh._

“Sam, get rid of-...” Percy tried to warn Sam, but he was too late.

The Scroll detonated in a small blast that knocked Percy away from the table, though he wasn’t injured. He quickly scrambled to his feet, finding Sam unscathed, having managed to shield his face in time, but he not unaffected. He was breathing heavily, and as he lowered his arms, his eyes held a looked that could only be described as ‘triggered’. Sam lowered his arms further to grip the table hard, and Percy heard a cracking sound.

_That’s not good._

Percy immediately went to his boyfriend’s side.

”Hey, you okay?” he asked, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder, only for Sam’s head to snap towards him, his eyes glowing red. “Calm down, it’s just me.”

Sam’s eyes returned to blue, and he slowly released the table.

”Sorry,” he breathed.

”No need to apologize,” Percy replied. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

”What happened?!” Will shouted as he and Nico came back with haste.

”Simon played a prank on Sam,” Percy explained. “Seems like he rigged his Scroll with a small explosive of some sort.”

Will put his plate down and checked on Sam.

”He’s okay, nothing was damaged,” he said, and Percy breathed a sigh of relief. “Just a little startled.”

”I’m fine,” Sam said, returning his attention to his breakfast, only to find it completely ruined. “MY BREAKFAST!”

Percy then heard laughter coming from the Eris table, and Sam immediately stood.

_This won’t end well._

Sam quickly made his way to the laughing demigods, and Percy, Will, and Nico swiftly followed.

”Seems like it malfunctioned,” Simon said to Sam with a grin as Sam’s eyes began to glow red. “Hey, they are different.”

”Do you have any idea the time it takes to make those?” Sam asked, sounding livid. “I’m not a factory. Furthermore, you ruined my breakfast!”

”Hey, no harm done,” Simon replied, only for Sam to raise a fist and slam it into their table.

It shattered into pieces.

Simon and Arthur quickly stood and drew their shotguns, but Sam grabbed the barrels of both guns and aimed them upwards before they fired. He then he crossed his arms, grabbed their hands, and yanked them apart. As the twins stumbled, Sam, in rapid succession and using one leg, kicked Simon in the shin; then kicked Arthur in the gut; followed by kicking Simon in the torso; then Arthur in the chest while releasing him, causing him to stumble him; Sam then placed his foot behind Simon’s head, hit him with the heel of his foot and followed with a kick to his face. Sam jumped and swung his opposite foot into Simon’s head, knocking him to the ground; Sam quickly followed this by sweeping Arthur off his feet.

_Hey, that’s the same thing he did to Sherman and Ellis during his first game of Capture the Flag._

The prince then placed one foot firmly on Arthur’s chest whilst summoning his trident into his left hand, pinning Simon’s right wrist between the prongs.

”Guys, a little help?” Simon pleaded with his siblings, his nose bloodied.

”Hey, don’t look at us,” Angelica replied. “This was all your idea.”

_I sincerely doubt that._

”Traitors...” the twins grumbled.

”Sam, stop it,” Nico said.

”They’re going to pay for ruining my breakfast,” Sam growled, his focus still on the twins.

”Bro, please,” Nico begged. “It’s my birthday.”

Sam looked up at Nico, and his eyes widened in surprise, their red glow fading; Percy followed Sam’s gaze and found none other than Jason Grace approaching from behind. Jason smiled and put a finger on his lips, asking them to be quiet, but on the inside, Percy was cheering.

_Jason’s back!_

_My bro!_

Sam pulled his trident up and took his foot off Arthur’s chest, and the twins quickly scrambled to their feet before bolting.

”Fine, bro,” Sam said as his trident vanished, Jason right behind Nico.

As the Italian sighed in relief, Jason hugged him from behind, lifting him from the ground. Nico looked quite shocked before he started giggling.

_He always knows when it’s Jason._

”Happy birthday, Nico,” Jason said, both he and Nico looking as happy as can be.

Sam, to Percy’s surprise, took a picture of the two.

_Smart._

_Hey, we finally have a picture of Jason!_

“Jason, put me down and let me hug you,” Nico said.

Jason did so, and the Italian immediately turned around and hugged the taller demigod.

”Miss me?” Jason asked, hugging Nico back.

Will rolled his eyes.

”Do you even have to ask?” 

The two hugged each other for a good thirty seconds before they finally pulled apart.

”My turn!” Percy said before hugging his bro, nearly tackling him off the ground.

”Percy, you dork!” Jason shouted, though he hugged him back.

_Gods, I’ve missed this guy._

Will decided to join in, jumping up to hug Jason from behind.

”Let me in on this,” Will said as Sam took another picture.

”Hello, to you, too,” Jason replied.

Eventual, the three ended their group hug, and Jason turned his attention towards Sam. For some reason, the young prince seemed hesitant, even blushing slightly.

_Is he thinking about what he said?_

_It was just a joke._

“Aren’t you gonna give me one, too?” Jason asked, looking rather hopeful.

Nico nudged his bro forward, encouraging him.

”Go ahead, you’ve missed him, too.”

Sam briefly looked at Nico, then nodded. He walked towards the son of Jupiter...before increasing his pace and tackling Jason to the ground.

_Uhh...what?_

Jason didn’t seem to mind, hugging Sam back.

”And that’s how you do it,” Sam said, looking in Percy’s direction.

_Yeah, he’s a dork, too._

Still, Sam ended the hug rather quickly in comparison to the others before pushing off the ground and helping Jason stand, as someone even taller than Jason approached them.

_Peter Sane._

"Aww, so much love," Peter commented, causing Sam to lose his smile. "Can I get in on this?"

_I don't think Sam likes Peter very much._

"Peter," Percy greeted the other demigod, being friendly.

"Hey, Percy," Peter replied, walking up to him.

The two then bumped fists.

"Been keeping my bro safe?" Percy asked.

"Naturally," Peter replied before nodding his head in Sam's direction. "That your boyfriend?"

Percy smiled.

"Yep, that's Sam."

Peter leaned a bit closer and covered the side of his face, as if trying to prevent anyone from reading his lips.

"Dude, you're boyfriend is much hotter in person," he said quietly. "How did you manage to score a guy like that?"

Percy shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess you can try sharing dreams with someone for the past six months."

Peter chuckled, putting his hand down.

"Don't think I can do that."

Percy motioned for his boyfriend to come closer, and Sam did so, though it seemed somewhat reluctant.

_What's wrong?_

"Hi, I'm Peter," the son of Aeolus introduced himself.

"I know," Sam replied wryly. "We've met."

"Not in person," Peter said, seemingly being genuinely friendly.

Sam gave him a nonplussed expression before holding out a hand.

"Fine, have it your way. Name's Sam. Got it memorized?"

Peter took Sam’s hand, giving it a shake.

”I do. What can you tell me about yourself?”

_Uh-oh._

”Isn’t my name enough?” Sam asked, pulling his hand back.

”Not really,” Peter replied.

Sam scoffed.

”Too bad. Deal with it.”

Peter frowned slightly.

”I just wanna get to know you.”

”And I wanna have my breakfast back,” Sam retorted. “We can’t always get what we want.”

Peter looked at Percy, and Percy just shrugged.

”He’s just upset about Simon and Arthur ruining his breakfast.”

”He seemed fine earlier when Jason showed up,” Peter noted.

”I am right here,” Sam grumbled before looking at Jason. “You hungry?”

Jason nodded.

”Yeah, we skipped breakfast to get here.”

”Then let’s eat,” Sam replied.

”Do you mind if Peter joins us?” Jason asked.

”...Yeah, sure,” Sam answered after a notable pause.

_This should be...fun._

“Wait, what’s that?” Aaron asked, drawing Percy’s attention.

He noticed something moving beneath the rubble that used to be the Eris table.

”Something’s underneath it,” he said, making Sam look at it.

Out of the pieces emerged a large golden spider. It didn’t seem to be actually alive, looking mechanical instead.

_Wait, it’s real?!_

“Hey, guys, what’s going-...” Annabeth started, only to notice said spider and froze in place, the spider seemingly focusing on her.

Sam immediately re-summoned his trident and stabbed it before it could make its way to Annabeth. It twitched a few times before going completely still, and Will actually took a picture of it.

_I can’t believe that it’s real!_

“Is it d-dead?” Annabeth stuttered.

Sam channeled electricity into his trident, and the spider exploded into pieces.

“It is now,” he said before sharing a look with Percy and started cracking up.

Percy, Nico, Jason, and Will joined in while Annabeth, Peter, and just about everyone around them looked at the five as if they had lost their minds.

”What’s so funny?” Peter asked Percy.

Percy took a moment to regain his composure.

”Ah, we’ll have to explain it later. Let’s go eat.”

* * *

 Sam

“So, you’re telling me that he made the whole thing up?” Peter asked Jason, both of them seeming to enjoy each others’ company.

Sam kept his hood up to hide any hint that he was completely and utterly pissed.

”Exactly,” Jason replied. “Sam didn’t want to explain it to Chiron, so he told him that he had tried to kill a spider instead. Apparently, everyone bought it. Even more surprising, it turned out to be real.”

_I am **right** here!_

“He must be quite the liar to convince everyone,” Peter noted, infuriating Sam. “Gotta watch out for such people; otherwise, you’ll wind up getting stabbed in the back. Who knows, he could have even made it.”

_How dare he?!_

_Why did Jason invite this guy?!_

“Which is why I’ve been busy keeping the Camp safe from giant monsters and automatons,” Sam stated. “And like I have the time to build something that I absolutely hate. Tell me, where were you again?”

”I’ve been busy making sure that Jason had a clear path for his trip,” Peter replied. “And automatons such as that spider?”

”No, monsters such as the Behemoth, which rivals Cerberus in both size and strength, and automatons bigger than the Athena Parthenos,” Sam answered.  “What have you faced?”

Peter smirked.

“Well let's see, Sammy boy...” he teased, irking Sam beyond belief. “...helped Jason kill a Titan, was branded a traitor by the people I love, got my leg destroyed by an arrow, have to deal with a certain ailment for the rest of my life oh and lets top off the fact that my father is one hundred percent certifiably insane! You think you've had it bad your lordship? That's cute."

”And I’ve faced a Giant and his army without any godly help,” Sam retorted. 

_I may not know how the dream ends, but I get the feeling that I didn’t receive divine aid._

“Ever heard of Leon?” the prince asked.

”Can’t say that I have,” Peter answered.

”Bane of Hercules,” Sam clarified. “He was marching on New Rome, seeking to join Polybotes. The reason you haven’t heard of him is because of me. You’re welcome.”

”This is the first I’ve heard of it,” Percy commented.

_That’s because I’ve only remembered it recently._

“Well, who knows what else he’s keeping from you,” Peter added.

_He’s completely missing the point!_

“It’s funny how close you were,” Percy said. “If he had invaded, we might’ve meet sooner.”

”True, but do you think you would’ve chosen Sam over Annabeth right then?” Will asked.

”Absolutely,” Percy replied, putting a damper on Sam’s anger.

_Gods, I love this guy._

“If that happened, Percy wouldn’t have been able to fulfill the Prophecy,” Peter commented, immediately reinvigorating Sam’s rage. “And Annabeth would be dead.”

”Exscuse me, don’t you have a table you can go to?” Sam asked, having had enough.

“Nope,” Peter replied. “Besides, you invited me.”

”I’m taking it back,” Sam said pointedly. “I invited you to eat, not speak on my behalf.”

”Well, why don’t you speak on your behalf?” Peter asked.

”I am, but you keep putting your unwanted opinions along with them,” Sam answered.

While Percy and Jason shared a worried look between them, Peter raised an eyebrow.

”And how are they opinions? If Percy had chosen you over Annabeth, she’d have been heartbroken and would have died.”

”You’re not taking everything into consideration,” the prince snapped. 

Peter smirking knowingly

"Annabeth told me the only reason she survived the Mark of Athena was because of her love for Percy. You're keeping up, right? Am I going too fast? Had she been heartbroken she never would have survived...Arachne would have killed her...the Athena Parthenos would still be lost. Get your facts right, you tiny little insignificant speck."

"And had I gone with them, all of that could have been prevented,” Sam retorted.

Peter looked towards Percy.

"Oh, I guess I was wrong...Percy? This isn't a boyfriend, it's an ego incarnate!"

Sam scoffed.

"It's not ego, it's simply a numbers game. Do you not think you could have prevented their hardships had you been there?"

"Not at all because unlike **you** , I know my place!” Peter snapped. “And it was by Reynas side trying to stop Octavian!"

_How are Percy and Jason friends with this guy?!_

_I thought Nico said that he was nice!_

"And therein lies the difference between us,” Sam explained. “I'm not bound to any place, group, or person. I'm free to fight where I see fit."

_Well, I suppose I’m bound to the guys now, not that he has to know that._

Peter glared at Sam.

"And right there, you've proven my point. You owe your loyalty to no one! You could be lying about every single thing and working for the enemy. I'll be damned if I let you hurt Percy like that!"

_How dare he?_

_As if I’d ever hurt Percy._

_Furthermore..._

"And I'll be damned if I let you insult my honor!” Sam snarled. “Let's settle this!"

”Guys, can we settle this...peacefully?” Will interjected.

Peter stood up in front of Sam and grinned.

"No, no, Solace, he's right. We're going to settle this. Pick your death, shrimpy."

_‘Shrimpy’?_

“I'm going to have to insist,” Will objected. “Sam hasn't fully recovered."

Peter glared at the blonde.

"Fine Solace...Then what do you suggest?!"

"...Eating contest?" Will suggested.

_I **did** never get to finish breakfast._

Sam shrugged.

”Works for me.”

Peter smiled, making himself look unhinged.

”I’m down for that.”

Connor then approached them, standing near Peter.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't help but eavesdrop, but did I just hear 'eating contest'?"

Peter looked at the son of Hermes.

"Aaaand who is this hottie?”

Connor blushed and starting sputtering something incoherent.

”That’s Connor Stoll, son of Hermes,” Percy answered for him. “Connor, this is Peter Sane, son of Aeolus.”

”"Ohhh, cute name for a cute boy,” Peter flirted.

_Well...at least he’s not kissing Jason._

Connor cleared his throat.

“Uh...so...contest?"

"Right!" Peter chirped.

“Right...” Connor mumbled. “Anyways, I'd be happy to be the judge of this contest."

Peter threw his arm around him.

"Make me the winner, and I'll happily return the favor!"

Connor seemed too dumbfounded to reply.

“And what are we eating?" Sam asked.

"...Hot dogs?" Connor suggested, and Peter stifled a laugh.

_Oh, no..._

_Why hot dogs?_

Percy frowned.

"What's so funny?"

Peter seemed to be trying to hold in a laugh.

"So many jokes...I'm sure Sammy here gets his daily hot dog, am I right?”

“Ugh...” Sam uttered.

_I swear, if he calls me ‘Sammy’ one more time, I’ll..._

”Is that the sound you make with your daily hot dog?" Peter teased.

_Percy is **not**  hot dog!_

Percy pulled Sam’s hood back.

”Hey, you okay?” he asked quietly.

”Not really,” Sam answered.

Connor pulled away from Peter.

”I’ll...be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

Sam looked at Nico, who didn’t look any happier than he currently felt.

_Well...at least I’m not alone._

After waiting around for several minutes in uncomfortable silence, Connor and several wood nymphs returned carrying several large trays stacked with hot dogs. They set them down in front of Sam, Percy, Peter, and Jason.

Sam looked at the selected food with distaste.

_Why couldn’t it have been pancakes or waffles?_

“Uhh...since when were we participating?” Jason asked, looking perplexed.

”Actually, I had the same question,” Percy added.

Connor grinned his mischievous grin.

”Oh, just now. That okay with you guys?”

Jason shrugged.

”Sure.”

“That’s fine,” Percy said nonchalantly. “Is there a time limit, or are we just eating as many as we can?”

”A good question,” Connor replied. “You’ll eat as many as you can within twenty minutes. Any other questions?”

”This is **not** healthy,” Will commented, looking at the food with a disapproving stare.

_I actually completely agree..._

“Not a question, Solace,” Connor noted, taking out his Scroll, likely so he could time them. “Ready?”

_No..._

“GO!”

Percy, Jason, and Peter began wolfing down their food, while Sam gingerly picked one up and studied it instead. As they ate, Connor would state how many each of them had eaten.

”Five for Peter! Three for Percy! Two for Jason!”

_Ugh..._

“Sam, hurry up!” Percy urged. “Peter’s already in the league!”

Sam tried to take a bite of the food, but as soon as he tasted it, he immediately set it down and pushed his tray away from himself.

”I...I can’t eat this!” he lamented. “Do you have any idea what goes into these... these things?!”

”Nine for Peter! Four for Jason! Seven for Percy!”

”Don’t worry, I’ll try and win,” Percy assured Sam, though it didn’t really make the young prince feel any better.

_How can they even eat this?!_

As they minutes passed, the three remaining contestants continued to eat, and Jason was the first to slow down at fifteen hot dogs. Percy was the next one to stop around twenty five, and Peter continued to eat, reaching thirty seven.

”And, time’s up!” Connor announced. “Our winner is Peter!”

Jason nearly face-planted into his platter, but Nico quickly moved it out of the way.

Percy, on the other hand, looked very ill, turning green in the face.

”You okay?” Sam asked, though he already knew the answer.

”...Nope,” Percy answered before covering his mouth and running to the nearest trash can.

He proceeded to throw up into it.

”I knew those things were poison...” Sam mumbled, looking at Jason, who seemed to be in a food coma.

_I should probably take him to the infirmary, but I’m not sure Will will let me._

“We should probably take him to the infirmary...” Sam said, nodding towards Jason.

Will and Nico helped pull the son of Jupiter up before Nico helped put Jason into a fireman’s carry on his boyfriend.

”On it,” Will said. “Gods, his values are a complete mess. Sam, you get Percy.”

Sam stood and walked towards Percy, passing by Peter; he then felt a hand on his shoulder.

”What’s the matter, Sammy?” the taller teen asked. “Hot dogs too much for your sensitive palate?”

_That’s it!_

Sam activated his Semblance into electricity, giving Peter a small shock that made him pull his hand back and hiss. Small blue bolts arced around the young prince.

”This isn’t over, Sane,” he said pointedly. “Not by a long shot.”

“Geez, such a sore loser,” Peter retorted. “But fine, have it your way. Name your challenge. I’ll thoroughly enjoy beating you each and every time.”

Sam turned his head towards Peter.

”First, don’t ever call me ‘Sammy’. Second, I’m going to make sure that my boyfriend and Jason are alright. After that...I’m gonna take you down.”

The taller teen grinned.

”No to your first point. Yes to your second. And to your third, I look forward to you trying.”

”You know, winning a hot dog eating contest is hardly a measure of how much of a man you are,” Sam noted.

“Neither does being disgusted by that, and tell that to Joey Chestnut,” Peter replied.

_Who?_

“...I have absolutely no idea who that is,” Sam admitted, not that he cared.

Peter rolled his eyes.

”My gods, you’re boring.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

”I beg to differ.”

“Oh, begging,” Peter mocked. “I bet you've **never** had to do that before, Your Highness!"

_Like he’d know..._

Sam turned his gaze away.

”I’m done with this.”

He then walked towards Percy, who was miserably hanging onto the garbage bin.

“Aaaaaand Sammy Boy is down for the count! Peter Sane is the winner!” the teen taunted.

_So very done._

* * *

Jason 

As the son of Jupiter returned to consciousness, he found himself surrounded by Percy, Nico, Will, and Sam.

_Did I die?_

_Death by hot dog?_

“Hey, you’re awake,” Nico said, looking relieved.

“...Is this Elysium?” Jason asked.

_Is Nico here to tell me?_

_..._

_I suppose that it could be worse._

_I least I’m surrounded by the people I care about._

Will chuckled.

”No, Handsome, this is the infirmary.”

Jason looked around, confirming that Will was telling the truth.

”Oh, thank the gods. I wasn’t ready I go out like that, especially on Nico’s birthday...It is still Nico’s birthday, right?”

”Luckily, yes,” Percy answered. “Don’t scare me like that.”

Jason frowned.

”Like what?”

”Percy was freaking out over you,” Will explained. “Nico tried to convince him that you weren’t in any danger, but he was ranting on and on about losing his bro.”

_Percy was freaking out over me?_

_Well...this **is** Percy we’re talking about._

Jason sat up.

”I’m fine, Percy.”

Percy, to Jason’s surprise, hugged him unexpectedly.

”Good. If you died on me, I’d kill you.”

Jason laughed.

”Bro, that doesn’t make any sense.”

”You see?” Peter asked, announcing his presence. “Repressed feeling! ‘No, Jason, please, come back to me’!”

Jason’s face heated several degrees, and Percy pulled away, looking quite flustered.

_Hey, anyone would blush in this situation._

“I didn’t say it like that!” Percy defended himself.

”Well, it’s close enough,” Peter replied. “My version sounds better.”

Sam scoffed.

”That’s some rather insane thinking.”

”Right on the nose, Sammy,” Peter chirped.

Sam’s eyes glowed red.

”That’s it! I’ve had enough! You and me, right now!”

”Sam, you’re not completely better,” Will objected. “You didn’t even finish breakfast.”

”I don’t give a damn about breakfast!” Sam shouted, causing Percy to gasp in shock. 

_Sam uninterested in eating?!_

_Maybe I did die..._

“You’re on!” Peter declared. 

“Meet me in the sword fighting area,” Sam said, stomping towards the door before opening it. “We’ll settle things there.”

He then proceeded to slam the door so hard that the doorframe cracked, the hinges becoming misshapen. The door then fell to the ground.

”Wow...talk about unhinged,” Peter quipped before laughing hysterically.

_He’s getting worse..._

Jason shared a worried look with Will.

“Hey, would you guys check on Sam?” Will asked. “Make sure he doesn’t wreck another Cabin...or person.”

”Yeah,” Percy replied. “Come on, Neeks, bro.”

Jason nodded, getting out of the cot.

”Sure thing.”

_I hope that Will can do something to help Peter..._

* * *

Will

The son of Apollo waited for Peter to get over his own joke (which took quite awhile). 

_He’s always been a little...loopy, but he’s definitely getting worse._

Will walked up to the taller teen.

”I can see that you’re getting along splendidly with Percy’s boyfriend,” he said rather sarcastically. “You two have been at each other’s throats since you’ve met.”

”He’s hiding something!” Peter objected. “I know he is! This isn’t me being crazy...Well, maybe a little, but I’m not wrong on this!”

Will sighed.

”What makes you think that we don’t already know what that something is?”

Peter gawked at Will, as if he’d grown a second head.

”So, you’re telling me that you’re all in it together?!”

”As is Chiron,” Will answered. “Sam’s situation is rather...delicate, not unlike your own.”

”I don’t have a situation!” Peter snapped. “I’m fine!”

”Peter, we both know you’re not ‘fine’,” Will replied.

”I got better!”

”That sort of problem doesn’t just go away.”

”There **is** no problem, Solace!”

”Peter, just be honest with me. I wanna help.”

”I don’t need any help!”

”Peter, I’m-...”

The taller teen grabbed a nearby scalpel before pushing Will into a wall, pinning him to it with one arm and the blade against his throat. Peter’s pupils were fully dilated, making his irises barely visible.

Will felt himself starting to panic.

_Stay calm, Will._

“Sane,” he said as calmly as he could.

Peter’s pupils contracted back to a normal size for the amount of light, and he dropped the scalpel and backed away.

”S-Sorry,” he stammered.

Will rubbed his neck and chuckled.

“It’s fine. Not the first time someone’s done that to me.”

_In fact, I think Percy might do that if he finds out I kissed his boyfriend._

Peter sighed.

"Yeah, but probably the first time someone intended to follow through with it."

”Oh, trust me, I've had those, too,” Will replied. “Austin had to pull this one guy off me, ended up losing a finger. He was freaking out over how he'd never be able to use a bow or play an instrument again. Luckily, it healed perfectly.”

Peter looked relieved, giving a smile.

“Glad I'm not the only one that has tried to kill you"

_Still, I wish there was something I could do..._

_Wait a second._

“There...might actually be a solution for you,” Will said.

”What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“If someone was to unlock your Aura, it could help, as your Aura helps increase your ability to heal,” Will explained.

Peter’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You're telling me that it could fix my mind? That is literally rotting from the inside out?!"

Will nodded.

“It's possible. You would have to make nice with a certain someone."

Peter smiled.

”Fantastic!” he exclaimed. “Who?”

”I believe you have a sparring match with him in the sword fighting area."

Peter’s smile turned into a manic grin.

”Hey...I'd rather kill myself!"

Will sighed.

“You know that Jason would never forgive himself if you did."

“Oh, why you gotta bring Gracey Boy into this?!" Peter lamented.

”Because you need a reminder,” Will lectured.

“Yeah...Jace always has been that kind of guy. Look, I make no promises, but I'll try. That kid just irks me in ways I can't explain."

“Nightlight...” Will accidentally said. “Erm...Sam is just guarded about who he trusts. He's a lot like Nico."

_It’s why they get along so well._

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I can tell except Nick and I actually bonded over Mythomagic. That kid is just freaky! He is NOT like Death Breath when it comes to being a nice guy!"

“It's because he's purposely trying to make people avoid him,” Will explained. “He wants people to be able to look passed his appearance and actually get to know him. If you can do that, he's one of the nicest people you'll meet."

_For the gods’ sakes, he wakes up every night to check on me._

“Yeah, so am I once you get passed my insanity!" Peter exclaimed rather cheerfully.

“That...is actually a very apt comparison,” Will noted.

The taller teen frowned.

“I...just made us seem very similar didn't I? Ah, fuck!”

_And here I was hoping that he’d find some common ground..._

“Well, if you two could actually have a normal conversation, I think you'd find some common ground,” Will echoed his thoughts.

“...But that guy is a complete asshole!” Peter objected.

"You haven't exactly been the nicest guy to him,” Will retorted.

“That's different!"

“Is it? Do you know how Nico and Sam first met?"

Peter huffed.

“I have feeling even if I say no, you're gonna tell me?"

”Yes, I will,” Will confirmed. “He and Nico literally tried to kill each other. Like you, Nico didn't trust him and thought that he'd hurt Percy. Now they even call each other bro."

_And Nico calls him Puppy, and it works!_

Peter scoffed.

“Nick is a sweetheart! A little teddy bear! I on the other hand am a fucking Grizzly, and I don't think my cubs are safe!"

"You should have seen what Sam does to people or things that threaten us,” Will explained. “He looked ready to rip Clovis apart because of an offhand comment he made about me, and have you ever met Lycaon?”

“Not personally, but I’ve heard what Nico and Reyna did to that furball,” Peter replied.

Will nodded.

“Yeah, and Sam finished it. Lycaon is gone, and I mean gone-gone. He's never coming back."

_He was quite brutal from what I’ve heard._

“Will...who's side are you on here?!” Peter exclaimed, as if he couldn’t comprehend Will’s defense of Sam.

“I'm on both yours sides,” Will stated firmly. “Sam's had plenty of opportunities to destroy Camp Half-Blood, particularly when the Colossus attacked, and again when the Behemoth did. He didn't."

Peter threw his hands up.

“Ugh! I hate you, Solace! Fine I'll go talk to him!"

_Well...at least it’s something._

* * *

Nico

The Ghost King watched as his bro hacked apart a training dummy with Ingenium. On the one hand, he was happy that Jason had made it back in time for his birthday, but on the other hand, he was upset, both because Sam and Peter were feuding and because Peter seemed to have the majority of Jason’s attention.

_I don’t like how close they are._

_Is there really nothing between them?_

“Sam, I think that it’s dead,” Percy commented about the training dummy, which was now in several pieces.

”And let’s hope that only dummies die on this most important of days,” Will said, drawing the guys’ attentions.

Nico found his boyfriend accompanied by Peter.

_I wonder what took them so long?_

Will nudged Peter forward towards Sam, and the taller teen sighed, approaching with noticeable reluctance.

_This should go well._

“Alright, kid, I don't like you and you don't like me, but Will thinks we can get along, so put the toy down, and let's talk,” Peter said.

_...’Kid’?_

_Didn’t Jason tell him that Sam’s older than himself?_

_I mean, I know that Peter is older than Percy, but still..._

Sam frowned, releasing Ingenium, the sword vanishing.

”Kid? How old do you think I am?" he asked.

“Does this face look like a face that gives a shit?!” Peter snapped. “And you look ten! Now, are we gonna get to know each other, or are you gonna be a little bitch?!"

_Yep, just as well as I expected._

”I **really** don't like your tone right now, and for your information, I'm only a few weeks younger than Percy...But, Jason insists that you're a good person. We'll talk after, if that works for you,” Sam answered.

“You mean after I kick your ass?!" Peter taunted.

Sam shrugged.

”As they say, ‘Talk is cheap’.”

“And as I like to say...” Peter said, taking out a pocketknife. “’Let the hunt begin’!" 

“That's my line. I'm the Venator here,” Sam retorted, looking at Peter’s weapon of choice. “A pocketknife?”

“Don't know what that is, but I do know I will thoroughly enjoy kicking your butt!" Peter exclaimed as he flipped out a blade, and his pocketknife transformed into an Imperial Gold falcata, Roman armor of the same metal appearing over him, including a helmet and shield.

The sword’s edge was a brilliant blue, and glowing runes danced along the hilt.

_Frostbite._

“I stand corrected,” Sam said, taking several steps back before tapping the tip of his right foot against the ground.

_His leg is still bothering him..._

“Also, aren’t you Roman?” Sam asked. “You should know what Venator means.”

“Here's the thing, my dear Sammy!” Peter replied. “The reason we can read it is due to our dyslexia...but I don't have that! I got hit with something harder, so Latin doesn't come easy to me. AVE ROMA!"

Sam pulled the sleeves of his hoodie up, revealing his bracelets.

“Let’s see if I can hit even harder.”

”Bracelets?” Peter asked.

Sam took a fighting stance as his bracelets expanded into gauntlets; he then thrust both hands forward before pulling them back, causing both of them to cock like guns.

Peter whistled, taking his own stance.

”Okay, now I stand corrected.”

Sam quickly closed the distance between himself and Peter, and the taller teen raised his shield, blocking a punch before slamming it into Sam, knocking him back. He then swung Frostbite at Sam, though he blocked it with a gauntlet.

”Nice sword,” Sam commented.

”Thank you,” Peter replied before unleashing a quick succession of slashes, seemingly putting Sam on the defensive.

_I’m good, but not **that** good._

Sam punched at Peter’s face, but he dodged it before ramming his shield against the young prince, causing him to stumble backwards before losing his balance and falling on his rear.

Peter smirked, walking closer towards Sam.

”Jason told me that you were good. Seems like he may have exaggerated.”

_Did that just happen?_

A brilliant light suddenly appeared on Peter’s left, drawing his attention, and in the blink of an eye, Sam was back on his feet. He slammed his armored fist against Peter’s shield, causing him to slide back several yards.

Peter grinned.

”Close one,” he said before his eyes widened with shock and he dropped to a knee, slumping over slightly.

 _I don't think he braced himself for a hit_   ** _that_** _hard._

Sam walked closer.

”Oh? What’s wrong? Did you drop a coin on the ground?”

Peter laughed as he stood.

”Now that’s what I’m talking about!” he replied before taking his stance once more. “Finally, someone who I can go all out against!”

_I think they’re done with the warm-up._

Sam summoned Noctis into his right hand and Aurora into his left, using a reverse grip.

”Then as a courtesy to you getting serious, I shall return the favor by doing the same.”

_Yep, definitely over with the warm-up._

The two combatants rushed towards each other before engaging in a very deadly dance, tradings strikes faster than a regular human would be able to perceive.

Sam jumped, kicking Peter’s shield several times in quick succession before Peter raised it, causing Sam to backflip before landing on his feet.

_Neither of them fight conventionally._

Peter swung his sword, and Sam blocked it with his foot, revealing Impetus.

”Whoa! You have them on your feet, too!”

”Yes,” Sam answered, Peter having to duck a kick to his head.

”Do they do anything?”

”They do this!” Sam shouted before thrusting his foot forward, Impetus firing a burst of air that staggered Peter.

He laughed.

”Awesome!” he shouted back before charging towards Sam, who stabbed Aurora into the ground. 

He then parried a strike from the taller teen whilst grabbing his shield with his free hand and pulling it down.

”Let’s get rid of this, shall we?!” Sam exclaimed before yanking it away and tossing it aside.

Peter returned the favor by grabbing Sam by the hoodie and head butting him.

_Normally, I’d say, ‘Ouch’._

“Hands off!” Sam yelled before head butting Peter back, knocking him a good distance back. “This is my favorite hoodie!”

”I’m getting a strange sense of déjà vu,” Jason commented.

”Bro, Avengers,” Percy replied.

Jason snapped his fingers.

”Ah, that’s why.”

”Okay, I gotta ask, do you have invisible armor?” Peter asked. “Or are you just hard headed?!”

”Both!” Percy answered for Sam.

”Not helping!” Sam exclaimed drawing Aurora from the ground before he and Peter engaged once more, seemingly going faster than before.

”Yield!” Peter demanded.

”I think that you’ll find that I’m the one winning, Sane!” Sam retorted as they locked blades.

Peter laughed, using his height to his advantage to grab Sam and flip him onto the ground.

”I like that you think that!” he shouted before stabbing at the prince, who rolled out of the way while dropping his swords in order to grab Peter’s discarded shield.

The taller teen did a roundhouse kick, knocking the shield aside and Sam back.

“Awww, what's the matter, Sammy?” Peter taunted. “Usually done by now!? I think you'll find I'm not your average Roman!"

”And I’m not your average prince!” Sam retorted, rising to his feet to block a strike from Frostbite with his gauntlets.

Sam kicked one of Peter’s legs out, and as he fell, Sam uppercutted him in the gut three times while firing Coelica each time, each blow knocking him higher. As Peter fell to the ground, Sam slammed a fist into his helmet while firing, sending him flying back.

”Think I didn’t notice that limp in your leg?” Sam asked as Peter landed. 

_Smart._

Peter laughed hysterically as he stood, spitting out blood. He then gave a bloody grin.

”Oooo, that felt good! Hit me harder!”

Sam scoffed.

”And I thought I was weird...”

Peter dashed towards Sam, but Sam fired a burst of air from Impetus, making him forced to dodge. Sam then pivoted on one leg while kicking rapidly with the other, each kick sending out a an orb of air that began to circle around the arena. He re-summoned his swords to his hands in time to block a strike from Peter.

”C’mon! Hit me!”

Sam parried several blows before kicking Peter with his heel, in the chin, sending him upwards. The prince then jumped into the air and flipped before kicking Peter back into the ground, and all the orbs of air homed in on the son of Aeolus, creating a small twister of dust.

Sam landed on the ground and let his swords vanish, dusting himself off and walking away; suddenly, the small twister dissipated, and Peter stood, helmet gone and wielding a seven foot long staff made of Imperial Gold. At the top of it were four horses bowing to a solid cloud.

Peter’s eyes were fully dilated, and he had a disturbing expression on his face.

Sam turned around, looking rather surprised.

”You should stay down, Sane. The fight is-...!” he started to say before Peter dashed towards him and swung the staff.

Sam ducked and punched him, firing Coelica, but Peter completely ignored it, much to Sam’s shock. Peter then hit him in the chest with his staff, then the gut. He then knocked Sam’s feet out from under him before hitting him once more, sending him flying all the way to the edge of the arena; he hit the wall with such force that it cracked.

_This is getting bad!_

Sam slowly stood, gasping for air as a blue aura crackled over his body. His gauntlets collapsed back into bracelets.

_His Aura level is low._

Peter’s staff was replaced with Frostbite, and as he swung it, shards of ice flew from the blade. 

Sam’s eyes widened in alarm before his body glowed blue and the ice shards seemingly slipped through his head while he moved to the side.

”Sam!” Percy cried out, but Sam continued to stand.

His eyes began to glow red, and glowing cracks formed along his arms.

_It’s that thing again!_

Sam summoned Ignis into his left hand and let out a war-cry as the blade burst into flames. He and Peter then charged at each other, and as their blades clashed, waves of heat and cold could be felt.

“ _Oh, that’s a bad,_ ” a familiar voice commented.

“ _You again?_ ” Nico thought. “ _What’s ‘a bad’ exactly?_ ”

“ _He’s Overclocking,_ ” the voice replied.

“ _What **is** Overclocking?_” Nico asked as Sam and Peter continued to fight viciously.

_“See those red cracks in Sam’s skin?”_

“ _Yeah?_ ”

” _That’s Overclocking. It allows him to push his Semblance way past his limits, but it’s very dangerous. You might wanna stop him. Like, right now. Bye.”_

“ _Hey, wait!_ ” Nico demanded, but the voice no longer answered.

_Fucking..._

Sam grimaced on one particular clash, dropping his sword.

_That’s not good._

Sam’s fists burst into blue flames, and he dodged a swing of Frostbite by moving to the side while phasing through the blade before punching Peter, despite his armor. The blow managed to stagger him somewhat, but he just laughed and continued his assault.

The prince dodged another swipe via phasing before hitting Peter again, seemingly with more power, as waves of flames shot out around the two. Next he dodged a series of attacks before punching Peter three times in the gut in rapid succession, staggering him again. Sam came in with a hard right, and Peter blocked with the flat of Frostbite, and an burst of flames knocked Peter back.

Peter then used the momentum to roll backwards and back onto his feet before punching a charging Sam in the jaw, knocking him back somewhat and took the opportunity to try and stab Sam in the chest, but Sam grabbed the back of the blade with one hand while holding the other out.

”Guys, we need to stop Sam!” Nico shouted as blue sparks appeared in Sam’s freehand before a bright blue orb appeared in it.

”We need to stop Peter, too!” Jason added as Sam tried to sidestep and thrust the orb at Peter, only for him to grab his wrist, putting the two in a deadlock. “He won’t stop until either he’s dead or Sam is!”

Peter laughed like a madman while Sam stared back with razor sharp focus, as if eliminating Peter was all he could think about.

_I think they’ve both lost it, just in different ways._

Percy grabbed Jason by the shoulders.

”Bro, zap me!”

”Percy, that’s brilliant!” Nico and Will exclaimed.

”Have you all gone insane, too?!” Jason shouted.

“Just do it!” the three shouted. 

Jason nodded before grabbing Percy’s arms, electricity flowing from his hands into the son of Poseidon.

Percy grinned.

”Ooo, that tingles! That should do it!”

Jason released Percy.

”What exactly is-...” he started before his bro rushed towards Peter’s shield and grabbed it.

He then quickly dashed towards Peter before knocking him over the head with it, causing Peter’s eyes to roll back before he crumbled to the ground and Sam to stumble, the orb in his hand vanishing after a moment.

Sam regained his balance before raising his right hand upwards, and small pieces of the arena floated into the air before bursting into flames.

_He can make fucking meteorites?!_

Percy dropped the shield and stood before him.

”Sam, it’s over! Calm down!”

The young prince seemed to just noticed Percy, and his eyes stopped glowing as the rocks extinguished and fell back to the ground. He then winced as he fell forward, but Percy managed to catch him.

”Guys, get over here!” 

Will was the first to do so, and Nico and Jason quickly followed.

Nico found that Sam’s hands and arms were burned, similarly to the time he and Will had seen Clovis, though it didn’t seem quite as bad as then.

”You okay?” Jason asked as Will checked on Peter.

Sam just gritted his teeth in reply, clenching his eyes shut.

”I’m gonna take that as a no,” Will said as he checked on Sam before looking at Jason and Nico. “We’re going to take Sam to the infirmary. He has it worse. Bring Peter afterwards. He and Sam need to talk things out.”

_Yeah, I don’t want anyone dying on my birthday._

”I...don’t think that’s wise,” Jason commented, looking worried.

”Doctor’s orders,” Will replied before returning his attention to Sam. “What were you thinking?!”

_I don’t think he **was** thinking..._

Sam’s eyes fluttered open for a moment before shutting them shut once more and biting his bottom lip so hard that it drew blood.

Will sighed.

”Nightlight, that’s not gonna help you ignore it. I guess I should save the lecture for later.”

* * *

Peter 

The son of Aeolus found himself being shoved into a secluded room within the infirmary before the door slammed shut behind him. He then heard a clicking sound, indicating that the door had been locked.

_What the fuck?!_

_Are they locking me up because of my condition?!_

Peter saw that Sam was present, sitting on a cot.

_Oh, gods, it’s worse!_

He then spun around and pounded on the door.

”Guys, let me out!”

”Not until you two make up!” Will answered back.

”Solace, I swear to the gods that I’ll kill you and your entire family!” Peter snarled.

”My mom’s dead, and as for my dad, go for it!” Will retorted.

”Mother-fucking...Solace!” Peter shouted.

“And if you think you can break this door down, I’ve got a supercharged Percy guarding it! Now, get talking, or you won’t get any birthday cake!” Will threatened.

_But I love birthday cake!_

Peter huffed.

”Playing dirty, huh?! Fine!” he replied before looking at Sam.

_Oh, wait a second!_

_’Supercharged Percy’?_

_Maybe..._

“Is Percy the one who knocked me out?”

”Yes!” Percy answered.

Peter turned around and gave Sam a fake smile.

”Sammy! How are ya?!”

Sam’s eyes flashed red.

_Okay, why do his eyes do that?_

“Will’s listening, so we can't just twiddle our thumbs and wait for them to open the door,” Sam explained. “And stop calling me Sammy!”

Peter nodded.

”Noted, I will not call you that,” he replied before grinning. “In return, you must call me my Dope Ass Prince!"

Sam frowned.

”Are you fucking with me?”

"Am I fucking with you?” Peter teased. “Hmmm, I don't know. That's for you to decide, kiddo."

Sam huffed.

“Don't call me kiddo either. I'm not a kid, and I don't appreciate being treated like one."

Peter rolled his eyes.

”Look, man, I call people what I want! You gotta get past that if we are going to get anywhere."

“And we're not going to get anywhere if you can't show me a modicum of courtesy,” Sam retorted.

Peter clenched his fists.

“Dude, I didn't even show the Praetors much respect. I want you to give me one good reason why I should to you."

Sam looked at the floor.

“I don't know. Maybe because I'm human and just want to be treated like one? How's that for a reason?"

“Well, I...I guess I have been pretty hostile,” Peter admitted, “Okay, Sam, how about a deal? Total honesty and no holding anything back. They want us to get along, and I won't feel comfortable around you until I know you."

Sam sighed.

”Fine. Shoot.”

_Where to start?_

“What's with the eyes?” Peter asked. “I thought you were an Eris kid at first."

Sam shrugged.

“Truth is I don't know. It seems to be related to the Power of Kings."

_That’s vague as all hell._

“Not even gonna ask for details,” Peter commented. “Okay, your question.”

”Erm...I don’t know,” Sam mumbled. “What’s your favorite color?”

Peter blinked.

_Is he serious?_

“Of all the questions that's what you ask? Sky Blue,” Peter answered. “Why did you seem to not like me when we were talking on the Scrolls. That's why I was hostile towards you because you were kind of a jackass on the Scrolls. Why?"

“You assumed that I was a spoiled brat who's had it easy,” Sam replied.

Peter shook his head.

“Nah, man, I mean before that. Before I knew you were royalty. You were pretty aggressive telling me to guard Jason outside and stuff."

"I wanted to talk to Jason privately,” Sam explained. “I guess I could have been a bit nicer about it, but you were being pretty stubborn yourself."

Peter sighed.

“I'm kinda known for being stubborn. Yeah, I probably shouldn't have said that whole ‘you get everything handed to you’. I wasn't thinking...or I was, but it wasn't my normal thoughts."

“You wanna elaborate on that, or do you wanna ask me another question?" Sam asked.

“Uhhhh...what happened in the fight? After you beat the hell out of me?" Peter asked back.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“You mean you don't remember?"

Peter shook his head.

“Not really, I sort of blacked out."

“You didn't act like it,” Sam explained. “You came at me like some sort of berserker, even ignoring a punch. After that, you knocked me into a wall and shot some ice shards at my head. After that...things get a bit fuzzy."

“I guess I should probably explain...” Peter mumbled. “Remember when I said I have an ailment and that I was hit with something harder than dyslexia? I'm a schizophrenic."

”That's...unfortunate to say the least,” Sam replied.

_Tell me about it..._

“I didn't black out, but I couldn't really think anything coherent,” the prince continued. “It was more like instinct took over."

“Yeah, the bruises on my body tell me that you really weren't holding back,” Peter noted.

Sam chuckled without any humor.

“Yeah...I lost control. Will said that I actually got the worst of it."

Peter smirked, though not to mock.

“Seeing as how I am standing and you're in the infirmary.”

Sam revealed his bandages hands and arms, each finger wrapped individually so he could still use his hands.

"Thing is it isn't even your fault. Well, not all of it. I did it to myself. Will chewed me out for it."

”So...you and Percy?" Peter asked.

”What about me and Percy?” Sam replied.

“Just...if you are going to be with him, you’d better treat him right. He's a good guy."

Sam smiled and sighed.

"Yeah, he is. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

“Okay, Percy seems to feel the same way. What about Jason?" Peter asked next.

The young prince frowned softly.

”What about Jason?”

”Your feelings for him. Does Percy know?" Peter whispered.

Sam’s cheeks reddened.

”I don’t have feelings for Jason,” he hissed.

_Ugh...what am I going to do with these guys?_

“Oh, my gods, you too?" Peter quietly asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked back.

“Not my place to say, but I thought at least you wouldn't be so oblivious,” Peter answered. “And that's not an insult."

”Erm...thanks?,” was Sam’s unsure response. “I'll admit that I find him attractive, but it's not like I have a crush on him or something..."

“Jesus-tap-dancing-Christ...” Peter mumbled under his breath, wondering when the day would come that Jason and the rest would just be honest with their feelings. “Look, I think we've cleared the air. We good?”

He then walked closer to Sam and held out a hand.

Sam looked at said hand rather curiously.

“And here I thought you'd have more questions for me, but sure."

“Dude, I know you aren't dangerous to my friends,” Peter replied. “My primary job is protecting Jason, and, by extension, his friends. I just wanted to make sure you were genuine with your feelings and friendships. We're cool."

Sam gently took Peter’s hand, giving it a rather weak shake.

_Geez, what happened to all that strength he had earlier?_

“Alright. I'll admit something, but this doesn't leave the room,” Sam said, releasing Peter’s hand. “The guys already know."

Peter frowned, recalling that Will had mentioned something along those lines.

“Know what?"

Sam looked at the floor once again.

”I've...lost most of my memories. I have amnesia."

Peter blinked.

”You, too? Man, that's just going around. First Jason, and now you."

”Yeah, but mine weren't stolen. It's more like they were sealed away,” Sam explained.

“Sealed? Why not just talk to Clovis or my dad?" Peter asked, wondering if he had done anything to remedy the situation.

Sam sighed.

"We've already tried Clovis, but unfortunately, it didn't go anywhere."

"Then might I suggest my dad? Eventually, all memories and objects find their way to him,” Peter explained.

“But they're not lost, they're sealed,” Sam replied. “It's like running into a wall when I try to remember something, and like running into a wall, it can be rather painful. Sometimes cripplingly so."

Peter sighed.

“Yeah, I know the feeling. But I'm not talking about your memories, I'm talking about the key. You said they were sealed? That means someone sealed them. If anyone knows who, it's my father."

“Well, they're returning in bits and pieces, so I'm sure I'll remember everything eventually. Though I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask...” Sam muttered, sounding unsure.

Peter shrugged.

“Whatever, man. I should probably let them know we aren't gonna kill each other anymore."

”Oh, before you do, Will told me I have to do something,” Sam said rather suddenly.

“And that would be?” Peter asked, feeling somewhat curious.

“He told me to unlock your Aura,” Sam answered.

_Is that what Will was referring to?_

“My Aura? Why in the fuck would I want that?!" Peter asked a little more harshly than intended.

_Oops._

_“_ It would come in handy if you ever found yourself in a situation where your armor was compromised,” Sam explained. “Furthermore, it'll help you heal more quickly."

Peter snorted.

“Ha, it won't matter much soon anyway."

_I’ve accepted my fate._

_I just wanna enjoy my life while I still can._

“But it could help your condition,” Sam objected. “Think about it. It's a physical condition, and Aura heals physical injuries."

“You really think that this Aura stuff could stop my schizophrenia?" Peter asked, feeling somewhat skeptical.

Sam shrugged.

”It's worth a shot. Who knows, you might even have a Semblance geared towards mental abilities, in which case, you'd get better. At the very least, you'll get better faster than you get worse."

“Guess it wouldn't hurt,” Peter replied.

“Great!” Sam exclaimed. “Now, just close your eyes and focus."

“I swear if I open them and you are giving me the finger or something, I will punch you!" Peter threatened.

Sam gave him a wry expression.

“Do I **look** like I could take a punch right now?"

“Which makes the threat viable,” Peter replied before doing as instructed. “Alright, they're closed."

“I'm not blind,” Sam grumbled before Peter felt a hand on his chest. “Okay...For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Peter opened his eyes when Sam didn’t continue.

“That it? I don't have to, like, sacrifice my first born or anything?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you're glowing light blue.”

"Am I?” Peter asked, looking at his his body. “Oh, would you look at that!"

Sam then slumped over.

”Ugh...I’m exhausted. You can get Will now.”

_Finally!_

Peter smiled.

”Great!” he exclaimed, walking back to the door. “Solace, open up!”

He then heard Percy giggling from the other side.

”What’s the password?”

_How this guy’s managed to survive as long as he has is beyond me._

“Open this door, or I will murder Blackjack!” Peter threatened, partly meaning it.

”...Sure, that works,” Percy answered after a pause.

The door opened, revealing Percy, Will, Nico, and Jason.

”Ah, I see that you two are still alive,” Will commented, looking quite pleased.

”Yep, we made nice,” Peter replied, when he noticed Connor Stoll. “Excuuuse me!”

He pushed passed the guys and approached the son of Hermes, who quickly noticed him.

”Oh, hey, Peter. What’s up?”

Peter smirked.

”I am, when I’m taking to someone as cute as yourself.”

Connor blushed and laughed nervously.

”Erm...thanks, I guess. Never had a guy call me ‘cute’.”

”Really?” Peter asked. “Then they must be as blind as Jason.”

_Guy still won’t admit that his feelings for Percy go beyond just being bros._

_He’s too focused on Nico (yeah, I call him Nick for fun)._

_I was right about Annabeth and Percy fizzling out, I’m right about this, too._

“Hey, I’m nearsighted, not blind!” Jason complained.

”Uhh...I’m...gonna go,” Connor excused himself, seeming quite flustered.

_Aww, how cute._

“Hey, Peter?” Jason said, drawing his attention.

”Yes, Jace?”

”Do you mind if I hang out with the guys?” Jason asked. “Just us?”

Peter gave a dismissive wave.

”Sure, go ahead. Imma go and try to nail this hottie.”

Jason frowned.

”Wait...I thought that Connor was straight.”

”He’s still figuring things out. We actually learned that just recently,” Will answered before looking sternly at Peter. “Don’t push too much.”

Peter gave a playful smirk.

”Oh, I’ll help him figure it out. No one with an ass like that is completely straight.”

”Peter,” Sam said.

”Yes?” Peter asked.

Sam smiled.

”Shut up.”

Peter chuckled.

”Yes, Your Highness.”

”Glad to see you two aren’t at each others’ throats,” Will commented. “But seriously, take it slow, Sane.”

”Yeah, yeah, I won’t nail him...yet,” Peter replied.

_And the hunt begins._

* * *

 Sam

“Remind me of why you couldn’t come here alone?” Jason asked the young prince as they walked towards the Aphrodite Cabin.

_Why does Peter think that I have feelings for Jason?_

_He’s just handsome._

_No wonder Will calls him that._

Sam pushed the thoughts from his head.

”One, it’s your gift, and I wanna make sure that they did a good job,” Sam answered as they stopped in front of the door. “And two, I need protection.”

”Because of your hands?” Jason asked.

Sam shook his head.

”No, it’s not that. Last time I was here, they assaulted me.”

”They attacked you?!” Jason nearly shouted, looking shocked. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

Sam shook his head quickly.

”No, not like that. They...sprayed me with perfume and cologne.”

”Oh...Oooh,” Jason uttered. 

“Yeah...” Sam mumbled. “They also wanna put me in a dress.”

”Would you ever wear one?” Jason asked.

”Absolutely not!” Sam hissed turning to face the door and about to knock before pausing. “Erm...could you knock for me?”

_Ouch...my pride..._

_I can’t even knock!_

“Sure,” Jason replied, knocking on the door. “Hello?!”

”Give us a minute!” Piper called back.

Sam studied his bandaged hands, which had been wrapped like the time after the whole incident with Will and Clovis; except that this time, it was both hands.

_It doesn’t even help that I’m ambidextrous._

“Do they hurt?” Jason asked, sounding full of concern.

”Oh, agonizingly so,” Sam answered rather casually. “I’m used to pain.”

_Frankly, those headaches were worse._

“Maybe Percy could help,” Jason suggested.

Sam chuckled.

”If Percy and I got into a bath, we’d miss Nico’s birthday.”

Jason’s cheeks reddened.

”Uhh...that’s not what I meant.”

”Oh...oops,” Sam muttered, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

_Percy can heal with water._

_That’s what he meant._

Sam then noticed that Jason’s glasses were slipping and instinctively pushed them back up.

”Oh, thanks.” “Sorry.” They said simultaneously.

”Why are you apologizing?” Jason asked.

”Because...I shouldn’t do that without permission,” Sam replied.

Jason smiled.

”It’s okay, I don’t mind. Percy is way more touchy-feely, and Peter even more so.”

_Ugh, don’t remind me._

_We’re cool, but I don’t like being reminded._

“I won’t be able to adjust your glasses,” Sam added.

”No rush,” Jason replied as the door opened, revealing Piper. “Hey, Pipes.”

“Hey, Jason,” Piper said as she walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. “Glad to see you made it back in one piece.”

Jason giggled.

”Same.”

Piper looked at Sam and frowned, though it was more a look of concern than anger.

”Gods, what happened to you this time?”

”Erm...took sparring a little bit to far,” Sam answered.

_I mean, it’s technically not a lie._

“Which means that you won’t be able to play anything tonight,” Piper commented, sounding disappointed.

Sam sighed.

”Yeah...So, is it ready?”

Piper nodded.

”It is,” she replied while stepping aside. “Please, come inside.”

Sam took a step forward and paused.

”Is it safe?”

Piper giggled, nodding towards Jason.

”Isn’t that one of the reasons he’s here?”

_Perceptive._

Sam then felt Jason wrap an arm rather protectively around him before guiding him into the Cabin.

”Yes, I am.”

”Hey, you’re back!” Mitchell immediately greeted Sam.

Lacy held up a pink dress with a very fluffy skirt.

”Did you reconsider?”

Sam immediately backed closer into Jason and growled, and Jason held Sam more tightly.

”Don’t worry, I got you.”

Sam relaxed slightly, feeling safe.

”Guys, quit scaring Sam,” Piper scolded them. “Show them what you’ve really been working on.”

”Sure thing,” Lacy said, putting the dress down before holding up a black T-shirt with the words ‘Camp Half-Blood’ written on them, but instead of the usual blue, the letters were shaped like bones with the o’s being skulls. “How’s this?”

_I want one!_

“It’s...It’s perfect,” Sam answered, feeling both envious and happy for Nico.

_I think I’d prefer either a steel-gray or maybe midnight blue, but I wouldn’t mind a black one._

_Now I feel like the gift from me and Percy might be too much._

Sam mentally shook his head.

_No, it’s fine._

_It’s from both of us, so it works._

“What do you think?” Sam asked Jason.

”I think he’ll love it!” he replied a bit more loudly than Sam was expecting.

_Right...he’s in love with Nico._

_Why should it bother me who Jason loves?_

_It really shouldn’t._

_But...doesn’t Jason only love Nico and not Will?_

_I can’t imagine that his situation is easy._

_I mean, how would I feel if I had to watch Percy kiss Nico?_

Sam immediately felt jealous and discarded the thought.

_Yeah, I guess I kinda know._

_It’d be the same if Nico ever found out I kissed Will._

Sam felt his face warming at the thought.

”Something wrong?” Piper asked.

”No! No, nothing’s wrong,” Sam replied.

”Are you sure?” Jason asked. “Your ears are red.”

Sam then felt Jason massage his ears, and he hummed, leaning into Jason.

_Mmh, that feels nice..._

_Argh, fucking ears!_

“Uh...you might not wanna do that,” Piper commented, as Sam’s face burned with embarrassment.

”Do what?” Jason asked, continuing to massage Sam’s ears, making him suppress a huff.

_I’m dying!_

”He...well...he really likes that,” Piper explained, as the young prince bit his lip, stifling the urge to whimper.

“Oh, sorry, Sam,” Jason said, quickly taking his hands away.

_Noooo!_

”No, don’t stop~,” Sam whined before clamping his hands over his mouth, then regretted both the words and the action, his hands aching.

_Owww..._

Lucy and Mitchell started giggling, and Sam felt like glaring at them and hiding simultaneously.

”He’s like a puppy,” Lucy teased.

”That **is** what Nico calls him,” Jason added.

_Jason, you traitor!_

“Can I pet his ears, too?” Mitchell asked.

”Guys, he’s not a dog,” Piper lectured them. “Besides, I think that he’ll only let a few people do that; otherwise, he’ll-...”

”Bite?” Lucy interrupted. 

”I was going to say, ‘Break bones’, but sure, ‘bite’ works, too,” Piper replied.

”Ugh, someone put me out of my misery,” Sam lamented.

”Am I that bad as company?” Jason asked, sounding somewhat crestfallen.

_Is he messing with me?_

Sam turned around to find Jason looking a bit upset.

“No, you’re fine,” Sam assured him.

“Yes, he is a fine looking guy,” Lucy teased.

”That’s not what I meant!” Sam yelled.

Jason pouted.

”But I thought you said that I was good looking...”

”No, wait, you are,” Sam answered, making Jason smile.

”Ooooo,” Lucy and Mitchell uttered before giggling again.

_What kind of situation did I walk into?!_

_I came here for a shirt!_

“My, gods, you two are so clueless...” Piper muttered under her breath, though neither Sam nor Jason heard her.

”Did you say something, Pipes?” Jason asked.

She smiled.

”Oh, I just said that I’m certain that Nico will love your gift.”

Jason smiled back.

”Thank you for helping out.”

”No problem,” Lucy replied, and as she approached, Sam quickly got behind Jason, lest he be assaulted with perfume or have his ears massaged.

_This is a dangerous place._

_Forgot the Ares and Eris Cabins._

_At least I can fight back there._

“Thanks,” Jason said as he took the shirt.

Lucy smiled.

”Let us know if you need help with anything else.” 

“Actually, would you guys mind making Sam one in midnight blue and two in steel-grey?” Jason requested, surprising Sam quite a bit.

_Wait...what?_

Jason turned to face Sam.

”I remember you and Nico both complaining about the T-shirts, so I figured that you both would want one, plus extras.”

”That’s...I don’t know what to say,” Sam admitted, a bit taken aback and rather touched.

“You’re welcome,” Jason replied as he escorted Sam out of the Cabin.

”So clueless,” Piper said under her breath once more, and again, neither Jason nor Sam caught it.

”What was that?” Jason asked.

”Later, guys!” Piper replied, closing the door.

Sam looked at Jason.

”What was that about?”

Jason shrugged.

”I’m not sure. Shall we go check on Percy and Will?”

”How about you go check on them while I go check on Nico?” Sam suggested. “He shouldn’t be alone for too long.”

”Good idea,” Jason replied. “I gave them the recipe. Hopefully, they haven’t managed to catch the kitchen on fire.”

* * *

Percy 

The son of Poseidon was currently working with Will on making a cake for Nico (their fifth attempt so far), when Harley had entered the kitchen, having the ‘great idea’ of using his flamethrower to bake the cake.

“Pretty please?” Harley begged. “It’d be a lot faster than using the oven.” 

“NO!” Percy and Will shouted.

_Kids..._

“But I cook things all the time with my flamethrower,” Harley objected.

Percy rolled his eyes.

”Yeah, people!”

“Percy, remember when I gave you a piece of blueberry pie on **my** birthday?” Harley asked.

”Yeah?” Percy replied.

”So, let me cook this thing!” Harley exclaimed.

_There’s no arguing with him!_

“Hey, Harley, have you seen the Hunger Games?” Will suddenly asked.

The young demigod nodded.  

“Yeah, it was awesome!”

Percy looked at Will.

_Where’s he going with this?_

“Well, I overheard Drew mention that she'd just love a flaming dress like Katniss. Maybe you could go help her?" Will suggested.

_That’s absolutely brilliant!_

_Also, very diabolical..._

Harley beamed with excitement.

"Okay! Oh, maybe I'll add blades and bombs to it too!"

“You do that,” Percy added, playing along. “I think she was actually just looking for you."

_Well, looks like I’m not any better._

“Think she'll let me burn her other dresses?" Harley asked.

”Oh, absolutely!” Will replied. “I’m sure that she’ll thank you for it.”

“Awesome!” Harley cheered, looking quite excited. “I’ll go burn them now!”

The young son of Hephaestus quickly left, and Percy looked towards Will.

”She's going to going to give us hell when she learns that it was our idea.”

Will smirked.

“Well, you know what they say?”

”What?” Percy asked.

”Deny everything,” Will replied.

Percy grinned.

“Like how you deny wanting a piece of me?”

Will blushed, making his freckles stand out.

_I like his freckles._

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” the blonde muttered.

Percy casually shrugged.

”Fine, go ahead and deny it.”

Will rolled his eyes.

”You’re an idiot, Percy.”

”A ‘Gorgeous’ idiot,” Percy teased.

”That, too,” Will admitted.

_It’s something._

Percy then turned his attention towards the cake batter he had been working on.

“Anyways, are you certain that the batter is supposed to look like this? This is Jason's recipe, right?"

“Is the batter smooth and white?" Will asked.

"Ummm...its brown and crusty,” Percy answered.

Will tasted the batter and spat it out.

"Percy! You used salt instead of sugar! Also, you're supposed to use cake flour, not whole wheat! You're not dyslexic anymore, so what's your excuse?!"

”Erm...I was blinded by love?” Percy answered rather awkwardly.

_Who am I even referring to?_

_Sam’s not here, that only leaves..._

Percy started to blush.

Will snorted.

“You're blinded by your brain! It's made of seaweed!"

_Mean!_

“Hey, I swear I used the ingredients as they were labeled," Percy said, trying a bit of the 'sugar', only to taste salt. "Uh...Will? I think someone mislabeled the ingredients."

Will threw up his hands.

"Why would someone do that?!"

“Either because they're dyslexic...or because one of the Hermes kids did it,” Percy replied. “But why would they do that?"

"Maybe it wasn't a Hermes kid,” Will commented.

"Who else would do this?!" Percy asked, finding the situation very troubling.

Will sighed.

"Who likes causing random discord, Gorgeous?"

"....Eris kids,” Percy realized. “Where's Jason when we need him? He could identify the ingredients, couldn't he?"

“Percy, there isn't a single ingredient here that he wouldn't recognize,” Will replied. “Problem is, there aren’t enough left!”

_Yeah...that is definitely a problem._

Just then, Jason walked into the kitchen.

“Ah, so you two haven't managed to burn the kitchen down."

Will groaned.

"No, but I'm **ready**  to burn it down, this is so frustrating!"

“It's a simple recipe,” Jason commented. “How difficult is it to follow?"

Percy sighed.

"It's a lot more complicated than it looks."

"It's five simple steps," Jason replied

"....Wait, really?" Percy asked.

Jason nodded.

“Yes. Preheat the oven to three hundred and fifty degrees; grease the pans; mix the ingredients; put it into said pans; bake for thirty to thirty five minutes. Then make the frosting while it bakes; let the cake cool; and apply said frosting. Easy."

“You lost me at ‘grease the pans’...” Percy mumbled.

Jason rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, just bring me the ingredients, and I'll do it myself."

“Ummm...yeah. See, about that...we kinda...used them all," Percy explained.

”You WHAT?!” Jason yelled, glaring at Percy, causing him to hide behind Will.

_He’s scary when he’s angry._

“Jason, calm down,” Will urged. “Yelling isn’t going to get us anywhere.”

“We need the cake by dinner!” Jason exclaimed. “That's in just a few hours! Where are we going to get the ingredients in that kind of time?!"

“We could pick one up instead," Percy suggested, but Jason shook his head.

”No,” he disagreed. “This needs to be a special cake made by us! This is Nico we are talking about!"

_He’s got a point..._

Percy racked his brain for a solution, and an idea came to him.

“Do you think if we gave the horns of a Behemoth as an offering to one of the gods, they'd give us something in return?"

“What would we ask for?" Will asked.

”The ingredients?” Percy uncertainly answered. “Can't they just snap their fingers and 'poof'?"

"Which god though?" Jason queried. “Anyone made nice with any gods recently?"

“Well...there is one goddess that might have taken a liking to Sam,” Will suggested. “He beat the shit out of her kids."

_Eris..._

_But that could just as easily blow up in our faces...literally._

_I also doubt that Athena would appreciate us asking for ingredients._

_Hades is another option, but he doesn’t like any of us._

“Wouldn't my dad be a safer option?" Percy advised.

“Does your dad even like me?” Jason asked, looking nervous. “Me going into his domain, I mean?"

Percy shrugged, not seeing any issue.

“I'm sure he'd be fine with it. You're my bro. Besides, he let Nico in.”

“Yeah, but I mean...I feel like he specifically doesn't like me because of Polybotes,” Jason explained. “Me fighting his bane, in the ocean, while his son was incapacitated...in the water! Wouldn't he feel angry with me for embarrassing him like that?"

_Why would he?_

_Jason saved my life._

“He's probably more thankful than angry,” Percy assured his bro. “I **am** his favorite."

“Well...okay...” Jason agreed. “But just know I am hesitant with this!"

Percy grinned, hoping to reassure the son of Jupiter.

“Don't worry, I'll be there."

* * *

Jason 

Together, the son of Poseidon and the son of Jupiter carried one horn each into the sea. Once they reached the water, Percy placed one hand on Jason, keeping him dry, for which he was immensely grateful. 

“You know that I could do this myself from this point,” Percy pointed out as they moved deeper into the water.

Jason shook his head.

”No, I need to be the one to ask. I know the ingredients.”

Percy shrugged.

”Fair enough.”

Jason nearly held his breath as he slipped beneath the sea, but he immediately found himself encased within a bubble large enough to hold himself, Percy, and the horns.

Percy then handed Jason his.

”I’m gonna move us out a bit further.”

Jason nodded before Percy slipped out of the bubble, swimming around it. He then began pushing it at a surprising speed, quickly reaching the edge of the continental shelf.

The blonde stared into the abyss of the deep and shuddered.

_Who knows what’s lurking in there?_

Percy slipped back into the bubble next to Jason, placing a hand on his shoulder.

”You’re up.”

”Right...” Jason muttered, lifting both horns upwards. “I offer these to Poseidon!”

The horns shimmered with golden light before vanishing, relieving Jason of their weight.

_Well, at least he heard me._

_Now hopefully, he won’t vaporize me._

The water in front of them started to foam before a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, wearing a baseball cap with various fishing hooks, and wielding a trident, appeared before them. He had peppered hair, a beard, and the same sea green eyes as Percy.

_He looks like an older and more handsome version of Percy._

_Percy is more on the...well, gorgeous side._

_And those eyes..._

_This is **definitely** Poseidon._

“‘Sup, Dad,” Percy greeted his father casually.

Poseidon smiled.

”Percy,” he replied before looking at Jason. “I see that you’ve brought a friend.”

Jason quickly bowed.

”Lord Poseidon.”

”No need for that, Jason,” Poseidon said. “Though I appreciate you showing me respect. And please, call me Poseidon.”

Jason straightened himself.

”Thank you.”

_Wow, he’s a pretty easy-going god._

”I should be the one thanking you for saving my son’s life,” Poseidon replied. “Sally would have never forgiven me if something happened to him, and I would have never gained such a wonderful future son-in-law.”

_Umm..._

”Dad!” Percy shouted, his face turning red. “Sam and I haven’t even been dating for a month! Please, tell me you’re not already planning for a wedding!”

Poseidon chuckled at his son’s embarrassment.

”I jest, Percy, but I know that you two will always be together.”

 For reasons that Jason didn’t understand, he felt rather sad at the words.

_Why is this bothering me?_

_I don’t get it._

“And I can also tell that there’s a strong between you two,” Poseidon noted, pointing to both Jason and Percy.

Percy stopped blushing and smiled.

”Jason is my bro.”

Poseidon let out a wistful sigh.

”Ah, I wish that I could be so close to my own brothers,” he said, then chuckled. “Though perhaps not **that** close.”

_What does he mean by that?_

_Wait...not him, too!_

“Forgive me, I must be wasting time. It’s easy to forget that time is different for you. What did you desire, Jason?” Poseidon asked.

Jason nodded.

”I needed some ingredients some ingredients for a cake. Today is Nico’s birthday.”

”I’d be happy to accommodate your request,” Poseidon replied. “What do you require?”

”I need some self-rising flour, all-purpose flour, cake flour, eggs, butter, golden caster sugar, icing sugar, baking powder, Marsala, and some double cream,” Jason requested.

”Hold out your hands, if you would,” Poseidon ordered, and Jason did so.

The sea god then snapped his fingers, and a paper bag filled with groceries shimmered into existence in Jason’s hands.

_Not quite a ‘poof’, but it’s just as Percy said._

“I believe that should be everything you need,” Poseidon said. “I also took liberty of wrapping your gift for Nico while I was at it.”

”Thank you, Sir...erm...Poseidon,” Jason replied.

”You’re quite welcome,” the sea god answered. “Please, feel free to visit me whenever you wish. There’s no issue.”

Percy nodded.

”We will, Dad,” he replied before looking at Jason. “Shall we finish that cake?”

Jason rolled his eyes.

” **I’ll** finish the cake, and you’ll follow my directions **exactly**  as I instruct. We only have one shot at getting this right.”

Percy huffed.

”Yeah, yeah, Sparky.”

”Are you giving my son orders?” Poseidon then asked, drawing Jason’s attention. “I can only hope that you’re a better leader than your father.”

_Uh-oh._

_I may have crossed a line._

“I meant that-...” Jason started, only for Poseidon holding up a hand, telling him to be silent.

”Do **not** lie to me, Jason Grace. You clearly have no intention of letting my son take the lead here. As you yourself said, you only have one chance to get this right. If you fail-...”

”Dad, take it easy,” Percy interrupted, only for Poseidon to shoot him a stern look, making him hide behind Jason.

”Do not forget yourself, Son!” he remprimanded Percy before refocusing on Jason. “You have only one shot; otherwise, you must learn to follow. I was considering a much harsher punishment, such as abandoning your position as Pontifex Maximus,  but I’ve reconsidered because of Percy.”

Jason quickly nodded.

”Please, name your terms.”

”That will be for Percy to decide,” Poseidon replied. “He will determine when you’ve learned to follow. Your judges shall be your friends. I would make you swear on the River Styx, but that might be a little too harsh. If you accidentally said no to something, Styx herself might end up hurting those close to you, which would include those close to Percy. However, just because it’s not sworn on the River Styx doesn’t mean that you can take it lightly.”

”But how can it still be binding?” Jason asked. 

“Horkos!” Poseidon called, and a moment later, the water next to him boiled before a young man with crimson eyes appeared before them, a bubble appearing around him.

_I’m guessing that this is Horkos._

_He’s often confused with Orcus, but they’re not counterparts._

_From what I’ve heard, Orcus is far worse._

”Argh, I’m wet!” the god lamented. “Did you have to call me into the middle of the ocean?!”

“I required your assistance,” Poseidon replied. “The son of Jupiter here needs to swear an oath that’s a little more lax than swearing on the River Styx.”

The other god gave Jason a friendly smile, though his eyes began to glow a dark red.

”That I can certainly do. Styx is much less friendly compared to myself, but I that isn’t saying much. Still, I’m a bit more...flexible.”

Percy stepped out from behind Jason.

”I guess that works.”

_I knew that I’d end up regretting this..._

_Me and my mouth._

“Poseidon, could you explain the situation?” Horkos asked, and the see god proceeded to do so. “I see. Then you shall be the arbiter, Percy, In other words, you shall determine if he has truly broken his oath.”

Jason sighed in resignation.

”Let’s just get this over with...”

Horkos clapped his hands together.

”Excellent! Haven't had fun since I hurt my brother! Hmmm...okay, kid, here's your oath: Swear that you will do whatever Percy Jackson says, with his discretion, of course. If your cake is not perfect, if you say no to what he deems as an order, then the oath will burn more."

”I accept,” Jason replied.

”Good!” Horkos declared. “Now, if you would shake hands with Percy to seal the deal?”

Jason turned towards Percy and held out his right hand.

”Are you sure about this?” Percy asked.

”I have to uphold my pride,” Jason answered.

Percy sighed.

”Very well,” he said, taking Jason’s hand.

The blonde grimaced as a pain similar to when he joined the Legion burned into his arm. He pulled his sleeve back to find a tattoo in Ancient Greek upon his arm.

_Well...hopefully, Percy won’t make me keep it forever._

“Do be aware that if you break a critical oath, I shall send the Phonois after you,” Horkos warned.

_The male spirits of murder..._

“I’d be careful about that,” Poseidon teased.

Horkos raised an eyebrow.

”And why is that?”

”You wouldn’t want angry Lucian Prince coming for you, would you?” Poseidon asked.

”WHAT?!” Horkos shouted. “Are you telling me that he’s friends with a Lucian Prince?!”

_This is the second time that Sam’s bloodline has elicited a reaction._

“Yes,” Poseidon answered. “Feel free to enforce the oath should it be broken, but just know that there could very well be...counter-repercussions to your repercussions.”

Horkos snorted.

”I didn’t expect such a cunning move on your part, Poseidon.”

_I suppose this is Poseidon't way of being 'nice'._

_All things considered, I guess this is the best I could ask for._

_I mean, he only yelled at Percy when he stepped out of line._

_Better than my own dad getting ready to vaporize me when I did the same._

“Is Sam that big a deal?” Percy asked.

”Samuel Lucis Caelum? He’s a **very** big deal!” Horkos answered. “He’s-...”

”That’s quite enough,” Poseidon interrupted. “His memories have been sealed, and it’s not our place to reveal his past.”

”Aw, come on~,” Percy whined. “Is there anyonewho **can** tell us?”

”Hades would be the one to ask, Percy,” Poseidon replied before looking at Jason. “Do visit again. I’d love to show you Atlantis.”

_I probably shouldn’t refuse._

_That was basically an order._

Jason nodded.

“Yes, Poseidon, I shall find the time to visit.”

“Good. Now, I believe you two have business,” Poseidon said. 

_Right..._

_I have to make it perfect._

* * *

Nico

In the Poseidon Cabin, the son of Hades studied the chessboard intently, looking for any available moves, while Sam looked bored out of his mind.

”I’m telling you, it’s a stalemate,” he said for probably the tenth time.

_It can’t be a stalemate!_

_There has to be something!_

“Just give me a few more minutes,” Nico requested, making his bro throw up his arms.

”How about I concede the match to you? Will that work?”

Nico shook his head.

”No, I can find a move!”

”Bro, you’ve been staring at the board for the past half hour! Just take the win! Your patience clearly exceeds my own, so it’s your win! You can even brag about it, I don’t care!”

_Well...I suppose I can count that as a victory._

Nico turned his attention towards Sam.

”Very well, I accept your surrender.”

Sam’s head dropped onto the table, and he sighed.

”Thank the gods, it’s over.”

Nico smirked.

”Shouldn’t you be thanking me?”

“Sta’ zitto (Shut up)...” Sam replied.

_Rude._

_Wait...that was Italian!_

“Lei parla italiano (Do you speak Italian)?” Nico asked.

“Parlo poco italiano (I speak a little Italian),” Sam replied. “Don’t expect me to be able to hold an entire conversation in it, but I can understand it.”

“Parla italiano molto bene (You speak Italian very well),” Nico complimented Sam, making him look up and smile.

”Grazi (Thank you).”

_He really does have a nice smile._

Nico then looked at Sam’s hands.

“Come va (How are you)?”

Sam shrugged.

”Farsene un baffo (To make a mustache of it, essentially, ‘It doesn’t really bother me’).”

Nico laughed.

”Bro, you don’t even have a mustache!”

”How do you think I’d look with one?” Sam then asked. “Or how about a beard?”

The Italian considered Sam’s face for a moment.

”I don’t think you’d look very good with one. No offense.”

Sam sat back up.

”None taken. Besides, it’s not like I can grow one.”

Nico raised an eyebrow.

”How do you know? Some people don’t grow any facial hair until their mid-twenties.”

”Will said that I’m done growing, including things that normally keep growing, such as your nose and ears,” Sam explained. “I know, I’m weird. How old do you think I could pass for? Do you really think I look ten?”

“Peter?” Nico questioned.

Sam nodded.

”Peter.”

”You could pass for twenty at most, but I’m not the only one who’d be double-checking your ID,” Nico answered. “You’re definitely not someone who could easily buy alcohol.”

The young man sighed.

”Forever a pretty boy, huh?”

”Until you start to get old,” Nico replied.

Sam frowned.

”But...what if I don’t get old?”

Nico rolled his eyes.

”Bro, everyone gets old. You’re no exception.”

Sam nodded.

”Yeah, you’re right.”

_Weird that he would think that._

_Then again, Sam’s so different from a normal person, I suppose that I can understand why he might think that._

_The way Will described him was like that scene with Gomora describing Thor in the Avengers, and I’ve noticed that he’s heavier than he looks for his build._

_Not significantly, but it’s noticeable._

_Then again, there are people in the world with such genetics: Stronger bones, more developed muscles, et cetera._

_But, I don’t think any of them could hold a candle to Sam._

_...This is a weird tangent of thoughts._

“How do you think the others are doing?” Nico wondered aloud.

”Well, we haven’t heard any screaming, so I imagine that they haven’t managed to burn the Camp down,” Sam replied.

_That’s **definitely** a good thing._

“You excited for your presents?” Sam asked.

Nico shook his head.

”No.”

Sam frowned.

”No?”

The Italian then smiled.

”Excited doesn’t even come close.”

The prince breathed a deep sigh.

”Oh...good. I hope you like the present from me and Percy.”

”I’m sure that I’ll love it,” Nico replied. “So, how much of your memory have you regained?”

”Enough to hold a decent conversation,” Sam replied.

”Why don’t you tell me about yourself, then?” Nico requested.

”Well...as I’ve mentioned, I had Mako Addiction when I was younger,” Sam explained. “It affected my appearance, causing my hair to turn white in certain spots. That’s because Mako Addiction causes degradation. It also left a black bruise-like mark on my forehead. It drew a lot of unwanted attention.”

”Oooh, that’s why you like hoodies,” Nico concluded.

Sam nodded.

”Exactly. Didn’t like the looks people gave me.”

_I understand that all too well._

“I know that feeling,” Nico replied. “People staring at you as if you’re not a person, but instead, some sort of animal. I hated it. Even when they try and hide it, you can always tell.”

”Fear,” Sam commented, and Nico nodded. “Yeah, at first, people looked at me like I was just weird. Given the fact that I’m royalty yet had a condition that carried a stigma, that was understandable. Then, one day, some bullies picked on me, and I ended up breaking one of their arms just by grabbing it. That’s when they started to be afraid, and I didn’t even know that was how they were looking at me at the time. All I **did** know at that time was that I didn’t like it.”

_Damn..._

“Is that when you started wearing hoodies?” Nico asked.

Sam smiled.

”Yeah, so maybe it wasn’t all bad.”

”You still shouldn’t have gone through that,” Nico objected. “No one should.”

”But it makes the bonds we **do** develop all the more meaningful,” Sam pointed out. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

_He’s right._

“I do,” Nico replied. “If I had never met Jason, I probably wouldn’t be here. He was the first person to trust me right off the bat.”

Sam sighed.

”Yeah...Jason’s a great guy. He can be a bit oblivious, though.”

_Aren’t we all?_

_Sam and Percy couldn’t tell how hard they were crushing on each other, and I didn’t know that Jason has feelings for me that go beyond friendship._

(You’re all oblivious!)

_Wait..._

”Did Jason do something to you to make you say that?” Nico queried.

Sam started to blush, looking sheepish.

”He...massaged my ears...”

Nico smirked

”Oh, I see. Did Puppy like that?” he teased.

Sam huffed.

”I sometimes wish that I could hate you.”

Nico’s smirk turned into a grin.

”Didn’t you hate me when we first met?”

”No, I didn’t hate you...I just didn’t like you. There’s a difference,” Sam admitted.

”And now, you can’t hate me. I’m your bro. You love me,” Nico continued.

Sam suddenly gave Nico a winning smile.

”Sì, ti amo, Nico di Angelo (Yes, I love you, Nico di Angelo),” he said in flawless Italian.

The Italian then blushed even more than the prince had earlier 

_Wait, what?!_

“That’s...Uhh...” he mumbled incoherently.

“Il lupo ti ha mangiato la lingua (Wolf got your tongue)?” Sam teased.

_Is he flirting with me?!_

“Oh...shush...” Nico pathetically retorted, making Sam giggle.

”Relax, Umbra, I’m just having a little fun at your expense since you **did** have some at mine.”

_I wish I had a hoodie right now..._

“Can we talk about something else?” Nico requested.

Sam shrugged.

”Sure. What do you wanna talk about?”

_Well..._

“You can speak a bit of Italian,” Nico commented. “Have you ever been to Italy?”

”I...really can’t say for certain,” Sam answered. “You were born in Venice, right?”

Nico nodded.

”That’s right. I’d love to take you there sometime. You and the others.”

Sam smiled.

”I think I’d like that. We can plan a trip for Percy’s birthday. He wants to celebrate our birthdays together since they’re not very far apart.”

_Smart._

“Do you think my appetite might pose a problem?” Sam asked.

Nico giggled.

”Italian portions are usually pretty large, but I imagine that won’t be much of an issue for you. I’m certain that you’ll make some chefs very happy if you enjoy their food.”

”I do appreciate authentic Italian cuisine,” Sam commented. 

_I think we have something to look forward to._

The door then opened, and Nico’s boyfriend stepped inside, wearing a smile on his face.

”Hey, if it isn’t my favorite duo!”

Sam chuckled.

”You might not wanna tell that to Percy and Jason.”

”I’m guessing that you came here with good new?” Nico asked.

”Yes!” Will exclaimed. “Everything’s ready! Percy and Jason should be here momentarily with dinner and dessert!”

_Yes!_

* * *

 Jason

_Is it good enough?_

_Will Nico like it?_

_Will the others like it?_

_Percy said that everyone would have to like it in order for him to release me from my oath._

The son of Jupiter fretted over the cake he had made for Nico so much that he had barely touched his food.

”Hey, you okay?” Sam asked, his own plate stacked with slices of blue pizza. “You’re not eating.”

Jason nodded, not wanting Sam to worry.

”Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit distracted.”

”Bro, it looks perfect,” Percy assured him, nodding towards the cake in the center of the table. “Don’t worry about it.”

_Easy for you to say._

_You’re not the one with an oath burned into your arm._

_It still hurts._

Jason then looked at Sam’s hands.

_Well, I suppose I shouldn’t really complain._

_He has it worse...but at least he’ll get better._

_Mine could be permanent if Percy decides to be mean._

_Percy wouldn’t do that to me, would he?_

“Lighten up, Handsome,” Will said. “It’s Nico’s birthday, and we’re all together. What more could you ask for?”

_Hey, Will, is it possible for me to also date Nico?_

_How’s that?_

_Still, he’s got a good point._

Jason nodded.

”Yeah, you’re right. Sorry for putting a damper on things.”

”You’re not,” Nico assured Jason with a gentle smile. “I’m happy.”

The son of Jupiter smiled back.

”If you’re happy, I’m happy,” he replied, being honest.

_I might not be able to have Nico, but I can still make him happy._

“So, presents or cake first?” Sam asked, having already finished his food.

_Uhh...where did his food go?_

_If he ate like that during the food eating contest, he would definitely have won, hands down._

“Presents first,” Jason said, wanting to hold off on the cake.

_It came out perfectly, but...I’m not sure if it tastes perfect._

“Works for me,” Nico said. “Who’s first?”

“Oh! Oh! Us!” Percy exclaimed excitedly, bolting out of his seat and crawling partway under the bed, making Jason snigger.

_Dork._

_It’s cute._

Percy quickly crawled his way backwards, holding two wrapped gifts, one shaped like a small box, and the other, a ball; he quickly made his way back to the table, and set the gifts in front of Nico.

”Open them!”

”Erm...which one?” Nico asked, looking towards Sam, who seemed a bit nervous.

”The...The ball-shaped one...” he replied.

Nico nodded, taking the gift in his hand and (surprisingly) proceeded to unwrap it carefully, finding where it was taped instead of tearing into it.

_Yeah, Nico doesn’t tear into gifts like most people._

_Not like...well, Percy._

Nico finished unwrapping the gift, revealing a bag filled with an assortment of candies that Jason didn’t recognize.

_I’ve never seen those before._

Nico looked quite surprised.

”Sugared Almonds...Sour Apple Cubes...” he breathed. “Where...Where did find these?”

_I’m guessing that these are things from when Nico is from,_

”Well, Sam and I were out shopping for a gift, but he didn’t think anything was good enough for you,” Percy explained. “We decided that candy would be a good bonus. There was a candy shop that my mom used to work, and I happened to know what kind of candies were from around the time you were born.”

”This is already more than I could ask for...“ ”Nothing **was** good enough...” Sam and Nico mumbled together softly.

_Wait..._

“You made the other gift?” Will asked before Jason could.

Sam nodded.

”Yeah...Percy gave me the idea.”

”And that’s why your nervous?” Jason asked next. 

“Erm...partly...” Sam replied.

”Open it,” Percy urged with a smile. “I’m sure you’ll love it.”

The Italian nodded, moving onto the next present, unwrapping it as carefully as the last. Doing so seem to set Sam on edge; he seemed to want to grab something but couldn’t because of his hands.

_Gods...I think he could use a hug or something._

Nico then finished, revealing a box in which jewelry often came.

_Sam made him jewelry?_

_What kind?_

The Italian opened the box, and Jason and Will immediately stood to see what was inside of it. They found a pair silver earrings shaped like skulls with pitch black eyes.

_Damn...Sam made those?_

_They look incredible!_

“Bro, you actually made these?” Nico asked, taking his eyes off the earrings to look at the nervous looking prince.

Sam nodded.

”They’re...not too much, are they?”

”No,” Will answered.

”Not at all,” Jason agreed.

”Thank you,” Nico added, putting Sam at ease. “Will, could you help?”

”Sure,” Will chirped as Nico turned to face him. “Handsome, help me out.”

”Okay,” Jason replied, gathering Nico’s hair into a miniature ponytail.

_He doesn’t look bad with his hair like this._

“You’ll probably feel a small pinch,” Will warned before putting in the first earring, but Nico didn’t even flinch. “Alright, next.”

Will moved onto Nico’s other ear and put in the second earring before backing up a bit.

”Damn...” he breathed. “Those really suit you. You look hot.”

“Lemme see!” Percy demanded.

Nico turned in his chair to face Sam and Percy, and the couple’s eyes widened in surprise.

_Okay, I gotta see this._

Jason walked around the table to join them in order to get a better look, and his jaw nearly dropped upon seeing his friend.

_Whoa..._

“I’m gonna have to agree with Will, you do look hot,” Percy commented, Sam and Jason nodding in agreement.

”Erm...thanks,” Nico sheepishly replied.

_Gods, I could kiss him!_

“Can I see what I look like?” Nico asked.

Will quickly pulled out his Scroll and opened it, showing his boyfriend an image of himself.

”Whatcha think?”

”They’re perfect,” Nico replied, looking quite pleased with his appearance. “Bro, you have excellent taste.”

“Actually, could you put his hair back in a ponytail?” Percy requested. “I liked it like that.”

”Oh, good idea!” Will agreed, handing his Scroll to Nico before searching through his pockets and pulling out a black rubber-band. “Alright, gimme a sec.”

The son of Apollo carefully gathered his boyfriend’s hair into a ponytail and secured it with the rubber-band.

”Whataya think?” Will asked.

_Damn..._

“I...I like-...” Nico started.

”I love it!” Percy interrupted. “Gives you a very Ghost King-like vibe.”

“It also makes you look older,” Jason thoughtfully added.

_Oh, I should give him my present!_

_It’d go perfectly!_

Jason quickly made his way to the bed and grabbed his gift from atop it before going back to the table and placing it in front of his friend.

”I think this would go nicely with your look,” Jason said.

Nico nodded, handing the Scroll back to Will.

”Sure,” he replied before carefully unwrapping the package.

This time, Jason was the one on edge.

_Okay, I now know how Sam felt._

_The anticipation is killing me!_

Nico set the wrapping paper aside and opened the box, pulling out the Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

”Jason...this is...” he breathed.

Jason smiled.

”You complained about the shirts, so I had one made that’s more suited for you.”

”Bro, absolutely brilliant!” Percy exclaimed. “Neeks, you gotta put it on!”

”Shirt off,” Will ordered.

_Always enjoy seeing a shirtless Nico._

Nico didn’t argue, instead taking off his current shirt.

_This is like a present for me._

Jason didn’t have much time to admire Nico’s body as the Italian quickly put on the new shirt, but he didn’t mind.

_Whoa..._

Nico smiled.

”How do I look?”

”You look amazing!” Will exclaimed.

”Agreed,” Percy added.

”I second that,” Sam commented.

Nico gave Jason a smile that made his heart flutter.

”Thank you, Jason.”

_Yeah, I can still make him happy._

“You are most welcome, Nico,” Jason replied.

_That only leaves Will’s gift._

“And what did you get Nico, Freckles?” Jason asked.

Will smiled brightly, suiting for a son of Apollo.

”I’m glad you asked,” he replied before suddenly getting down on one knee in front of Nico.

_Wait...hold on..._

_Is he?_

Will took out a small box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a ring similar to Nico’s current one except that the band was rainbow in color.

_Is this really happening?!_

Jason’s heart sank.

_It’s too soon!_

_Way too soon!_

“Nico...” Will said, his boyfriend looking shocked. “Will you make me the happiest man on earth?”

_Will, this is too much!_

“And wear this ring instead?” Will asked.

_Wait..._

Nico blinked.

”I’m sorry...what?”

_My thoughts exactly._

_He’s...not proposing?_

Will chuckled.

”Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. I just want you to wear this ring instead, if that’s okay.”

Jason heard Percy sigh.

”You actually had me there for a second, Sun-bug.”

_Me, too._

Nico also seemed relieved.

”No, I wouldn’t mind at all. I love it.”

The other blonde smiled, taking the current ring from Nico and replacing it with his before kissing his hand.

”And I love you,” he replied before standing and giving his boyfriend a kiss.

Nico kissed back, but Will seemed to have a bit of self-control, not letting it become more heated.

“Is it time for cake?” Percy asked.

_Right..._

“I suppose,” Jason said, looking at Nico’s happy face. “You ready?”

”Absolutely,” he replied.

”Anyone got a lighter?” Percy asked, only for Sam to hold up a finger, a small flame appearing on the tip.

”I **am** a lighter.”

The prince proceeded to light the candles on the cake before extinguishing the flame on his finger.

”You certainly come in handy,” Will commented.

”You’re just realizing that now?” Percy asked.

”Oh, shush,” Will replied. “Do you want us to sing?”

”Percy still has a siren’s voice,” Sam said. “And Jason isn’t immune to it yet.”

_Wait, what is he talking about?_

_Since when were the others immune?_

“You and me?” Will suggested.

Sam shrugged.

”That works.”

_Oh?_

_One of the rare occasions when Will sings?_

Will cleared his throat.

”Ready?”

Sam nodded.

”Ready.”

”Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you,” they sang, Will harmonizing with Sam.

_Gods, they sound amazing._

“Happy birthday, dear Nico

Happy birthday to you,” they finished.

Percy smiled.

”Make a wish,” he said.

Nico looked thoughtful for a moment before blowing out the candles, and Percy and Will cheered.

_I wonder what he wished for?_

The Italian then took a cake cutter and began making slices, putting them on plates while the guys took their seats again.

_Moment of truth..._

Percy was the first to try the cake.

“Bro, it’s phenomenal!”

_Good._

Will was next.

“You couldn’t have done a better job.”

_Great._

Nico tried it.

“I love it!”

_Perfect!_

_Only one more person to go!_

Sam tried the cake, looking thoughtful.

”It’s good...”

_Yes!_

“...but it’s missing something,” he continued, instantly crushing Jason’s hopes.

_Noooo~._

_What could it possibly be missing?!_

Percy grinned.

”Ooo, so close, bro. You almost passed.”

Jason sighed in resignation, though he hadn’t necessarily given up on what might have been missing.

”Yeah, yeah, what do you want me to do?”

”Just clean up when we’re done,” Percy replied.

”What’s going on?” Sam asked, looking confused.

”Oh, just a little deal,” Percy explained nonchalantly.

_Yeah, a ‘little’ deal..._

”You’d better not make me do anything stupid or humiliating,” Jason warned.

”Wouldn’t dream of it,” Percy replied, giving Jason a surprisingly gentle smile.

_Maybe it won’t be so bad._

_Still, what could possibly be missing?_

“What else does it need?” Jason asked.

”Well...I think it needs some sort of fruit,” Sam replied. “Also, I personally would have gone with a whipped cream based frosting. It’s a bit too sweet. It’s still good, though.”

_Just not good enough..._

“What kind of fruit?” Jason pressed.

Sam frowned.

”I’m...not sure,” he admitted. “Some type of berry, I think...”

_One day, I swear I’ll make Sam the perfect dessert, but I can’t make a cake each time._

_Maybe some sort of pastry will do._

Jason was pulled from his thoughts when he heard knocking on the door.

”I’ll get it,” Sam said, standing from his seat and walking towards it.

_Who could that be?_

“Hi!” Peter exclaimed with a crazy grin. “I’m here to talk about our Lord and Savior, Jesus...wait, that’s not ri-...”

Sam, seemingly startled, slammed the door in Peter’s face.

”My hands!” he lamented, recoiling from the door.

”My nose!” Peter cried out.

”Erm...what just happened?” Percy asked, looking rather lost as he approached his boyfriend. “You okay?”

Sam hissed a breath with a grimace and nodded.

”Yeah...he startled me...”

Jason stood and walked to the door, opening it, finding Peter holding a bloody nose.

”Sorry, you startled him.”

”I think he broke it!” Peter cried.

Will stood.

”Come inside, let me have a look.”

Peter nodded, stepping inside while Will approached him, removing his hands to reveal a slightly crooked nose.

_Yeah, that’s definitely broken._

“Hold on,” Will ordered, reaching into his medic pouch before pulling out some gauze. “Use this.”

Peter took it and pressed it against his nose and sighed.

”You know that everyone is having dinner, right?”

”We’ve already had dinner,” Jason explained.

”And you didn’t invite me?” Peter asked. “Unforgivable.”

“You said that it was okay,” Jason pointed out. “Plus, you were busy chasing after Connor."

“I was...” Peter started. “Yeah, okay, I'll give you that one.”

Will placed his hands on Peter’s nose.

”Hold still.”

”Why would I need to...” Peter said before Will cracked it back into place. “ARGH!”

Jason cringed.

_Ouch..._

The medic took a step back.

"I'd sing a hymn to my dad, but it wouldn't do you any good. He’s not a god anymore.”

"Better sing for your fucking life, Solace, ‘cause I might kill you tonight!” Peter yelled. “Fuck! That hurt!"

”Oh, quit your eternal bitching,” Sam retorted. “I know you're tougher than that. Besides, it's just a broken nose."

“I know but let me have the theatrical moment, Shortround!" the tallest of them snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes.

”Fine, fine, have your dramatic moment."

“Thank you...” Peter replied. “Where was I? Oh, yeah! Oh, I have been slain! My heart cannot take the pain I have endured through this broken nose!"

Percy sniggered.

_How very dramatic._

Sam smirked.

”Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul

Pride is lost

Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."

_Poetry?_

“LOVELESS,” Nico commented.

Peter laughed.

”Okay, I’m done, you’re more dramatic.”

”You can stop by the infirmary to get some Nectar,” Will said. “Kayla should still be there...Did you want some cake?"

Peter’s eyes lit up.

“Cake? Oh, hell yeah! Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Nico made another slice while Jason moped.

”Go ahead. It's 'almost' perfect."

Peter took a plate from Nico and took a bite.

“Mmmm, I wouldn't bet on that, Gracey Boy."

_Unfortunately, I did._

“See, he likes it,” Jason complained to Sam.

”I didn't say that I didn't like it..." he muttered.

Peter looked between them.

“I definitely just brought something up...I'm gonna go to the infirmary."

He started to walk out.

”Don't worry, bro. I won't make you do anything stupid,” Percy reassured Jason, making Peter come rushing back inside.

"Sorry, make Jason do something stupid?! When?! Can I suggest stuff he could do?!"

_Oh, fuck my life!_

Percy looked at Peter, then Jason.

“Let me just hear him out, so I know what **not** to do.”

“No, no, Perce, trust me this is a good one!" Peter said, looking very excited.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?"

"Okay...do you have any hot sauce?" Peter asked.

"Get out,” Sam ordered.

”Why hot sauce?” Nico inquired.

“See, I have this shot glass-...” Peter started.

Sam quickly shook his head.

"Nope, Peter out!"

"But I want him to-..." Peter said, only for Sam to push him out the door and shut it. "Okay...Imma go find Connor!"

“Dude, get your nose completely fixed first!" Will called.

“Oh, yeah! Damn, he's so cute I forgot I was in pain!" Peter called back.

Jason sighed.

_That guy..._

“I’m worried about Connor,” Sam said rather unexpectedly.

“Didn't you punch him through a door?" Will asked.

_Yes, he most certainly did._

"Well, he deserved it at the time," Sam replied.

_That’s also true._

“And you think Peter might hurt him?" Jason questioned.

Sam shook his head.

“No, I just hope that he can handle him."

“The one thing I have learned through being Peter’s friend is that **no one** can handle him,” Jason commented.

Sam simply shrugged.

“Well...then I guess we should wish him luck."

”Yes, good luck to him,” Percy said. “Shall we finish up and watch a movie?”

”A wonderful suggestion,” Will agreed. “Let’s do that.”

* * *

Percy 

The son of Poseidon found himself awakening next to Sam, who was currently cuddling a sleeping Nico, his brand providing some light. It was still night, and the television had been turned off.

_Looks like we moved around again._

Percy looked to find Jason peeking over Will at Sam and Nico.

_Looks like I’m not the only one awake._

”Did you enjoy the movie?” Percy asked, referring to the fact that they had watched Disney’s Hercules.

Jason smiled.

”Yeah. That was nice of Nico.”

Percy also smiled.

”He’s a great guy.”

”So is Sam,” Jason added.

Percy giggled quietly.

”Yeah...Are you happy?”

”I’m very happy, Percy,” Jason replied. “I couldn’t ask for more.”

_Actually, you could._

Percy then found himself thinking about what Sam had said about Jason.

_Would Jason even be interested in me?_

_Sam finds Jason attractive, and I feel like Jason thinks the same way about Sam._

_But...what about me?_

_Could Sam and I make Jason happy?_

_I just think that if he can’t have Nico, then maybe..._

Percy felt himself blushing.

_This is stupid._

_I’m not even interested in Jason._

“You think we should leave things like this?” Percy asked, then noted the double-meaning behind his words. “I mean the way we’re sleeping.”

”I don’t think they mind,” Jason answered. “So, I think this is fine.”

_But are you fine?_

Percy nodded.

”If you say so,” he said, lying his head back down. “Good night, Jason.”

”Good night, Percy,” Jason replied.

”Happy birthday, Nico,” they said together, making Percy smile.

_Well...as long as everyone is happy, then I’m fine with this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it looks like Peter has an interest in Connor. How will the mischievous son of Hermes respond to his advances?
> 
> Who is the voice that talks to Nico, and what does he know?
> 
> Will Percy be nice with the oath that binds Jason?
> 
> I’ll answer these in the future. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comments are always appreciated!


	19. Poker Games, Chariot Races, and Party Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to get closer to Connor, but the son of Hermes is too nervous with his advances. The Eris twins decide to help Peter, and their answer: A party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the song New Born from The World Ends With You, using the lyrics from Hybrid (also from The World Ends With You), though I edited them somewhat.

Jason

_Is he gonna be there?_

_He said that he'd be there, but...what if he isn't?_

_What if I never see him again?_

_I don't think I'd be able to take it..._

A young son of Jupiter struggled with various scenarios in his head as he walked towards the temple of Neptune. It had been several months since he had last seen Noctis, and he had done exactly as the young man said — he had settled in, joined the Fifth Cohort, and had even found a friend in Peter Sane, a son of Aeolus. Peter had made Jason's time significantly easier, but he still found his mind wandering towards his lost friend. Most of the time, though, Peter managed to keep him from going insane with worry, something that the young son of Jupiter found rather ironic.

One day, the same young man whom Jason had met after Noctis' disappearance had pulled him aside while he had been wandering around New Rome, telling him that Noctis was finally ready to meet him again. The young son of Jupiter's heart had lept with joy, looking forward to finally seeing his friend again, but another feeling had been added — shock and awe. After talking, the young man simply didn't leave, he had sprouted four white wings, two on each side, the lower one slightly smaller than the other one, before flying away.

_Maybe he's one of the Boreads or maybe...angels just exist._

_I don't know what the truth may be, but I don't think it really matters._

Jason then came to a stop in front of the temple to Neptune.

_It's so...small._

_I would think that one of the Big Three would have a bigger temple, but I know that we're not big on seafaring._

_Noct should be inside._

Jason took a deep breath before crossing the threshold. He looked around but didn't see anyone or anything other than a statue of Neptune.

_Where is he?_

"Hello?" Jason called. "Is anyone in here?"

_Besides me, obviously._

Just then, someone wearing a hoodie stepped out from behind the statue, the upper portion of his face obscured.

_Is it him?_

"...Noct?" Jason asked rather hesitantly.

The other smiled and pulled back his hood.

"Good to see you...Cloud."

_It's him!_

The young son of Jupiter wanted to run up to his friend and hug him, but something held him back.

_What if that's too much?_

_Are we still friends?_

"Erm...hi," Jason said awkwardly. "How have you been?"

Noctis shrugged.

"School's started again, so I suppose I've been pretty bored overall. How about you?"

"I've joined the Fifth Cohort," Jason replied. "We're looked down upon, but I intend to change that."

Noctis nodded.

"Good, good. If anyone can do it, you can."

"Have you...made any friends?" Jason asked.

Noctis sighed.

"Unfortunately, no. I haven't met anyone who's sincere. How about you?"

_Will it hurt him if I tell him that I have?_

_Should I lie?_

Jason mentally shook his head.

_No, he deserves the truth._

"I...I have," Jason admitted.

"That's a good thing," was Noctis' unexpected reply. "It's good that you've been able to find another friend."

_I should explain myself..._

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

_Why is he apologizing?_

_What does he have to be sorry for?_

"When you said that some time apart would be a good thing, I thought that you meant that you were getting tired of seeing me," Noctis explained. "Then when you mentioned making other friends, I thought you meant that you didn't want to be my friend anymore. I was hurt...so I ran."

Jason quickly shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean that at all. I thought that spending time apart would be good because it'd show just how strong our friendship was, that we could still be friends despite time apart. As for other friends, I only hoped that you'd meet others who you could spend your time with while we're apart. I wasn't getting tired of you."

_I need to ask..._

Jason's heart started to pound, and he felt cold. He then took a deep breath.

"Are we still friends?"

Noctis ran up to Jason, throwing arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Of course we're still friends," he answered, lifting a heavy burden from the young son of Jupiter.

_Oh, thank the gods._

Jason returned the hug, sighing contently.

"I've missed you so much, Noct. I wish I could see you all the time. I could never get tired of being with you."

"I'm sorry..." Noctis breathed. "I'm sorry for leaving you all alone like that...for worrying you. I didn't mean to put you through that..."

_I'm way too happy to care!_

"And I'm sorry for not being more thoughtful about my words," Jason replied. "I don't blame you for anything."

Noctis sighed.

"...You've gotten taller."

_Yeah, I noticed that._

Jason chuckled.

"Funny, I thought you got shorter."

Noctis huffed, pulling away slightly and having to look up a bit to meet the son of Jupiter's gaze.

"Yeah, well, I'm still the better fighter."

_Yeah, him and Peter both._

Jason shrugged.

"No argument there."

_I wonder..._

"So..." he started.

"Yes?" Noctis asked.

"I made it to Camp Jupiter," Jason pointed out.

Noctis nodded, ending their embrace, Jason doing the same.

"Yes, you have. You're expecting more of my name, right?"

"Yes," Jason replied. "Our deal is still valid, isn't it?"

"It is," Noctis answered.

_I've been waiting for this._

"The second part of my name...is Divinus," Noctis stated.

_Noctis Divinus...that would translate as 'the Divine Night'._

Jason smiled.

"Noctis Divinus, huh? I like it."

Noctis smirked.

"You'd better. So, what do you wanna do?"

"How about I give you a tour?" Jason suggested.

Noctis shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Show me around, Cloud."

* * *

Nico

_You know...it really isn't such a bad thing, having company._

_He doesn't touch me and can't really talk, so it's like he's not even there._

_Plus, he makes it much easier to see._

The son of Hades and his 'companion' continued to descend into the Underworld, the other providing light for them.

_We'll be coming across Cerberus soon._

_He likes me, but now, I have company._

_That could pose a problem._

The two then emerged from a tunnel near the gates that Cerberus guarded, the dog lying on the ground, seemingly asleep.

_Maybe it won't be a problem._

The giant dog's heads sniffed the air and all three growled.

_Uh-oh._

_Spoke too soon._

The Father of Hellhounds stood and turned towards the two. One of the heads looked at Nico with excitement, wagging the snake of a tail, but the other two were focused on the stranger, barring their teeth and letting out growls that shook the ground.

"Cerberus, who's a good boy?" Nico asked in an affectionate voice.

The two heads didn't break their focus on the stranger.

_This isn't working._

Nico looked at his companion out of the corner of his eye.

"Quick, say something to put him at ease," he whispered.

The other boy pointed to his lips.

_Fucking..._

Nico sighed.

"Right...can't talk."

_What in the world happened to him that he's so traumatized to be unable to speak?_

Cerberus crouched, looking ready to pounce.

_If he attacks, my dad will know what I'm trying to do!_

_I can't let that happen!_

_I'll be grounded!_

_Possibly for life!_

"Okay, if you can't talk, what **can** you do?" Nico asked.

Suddenly, the son of Hades felt an overwhelming amount of pressure coming down upon him, emanating from the mysterious boy.

_What the...?_

A blue aura then blazed around the hooded boy, and Nico felt a distinct killing intent within the pressure, making him shudder.

_What **is** he?!_

Each head of Cerberus' ears folded down and began to whine, clearly afraid, a feeling that Nico shared to an extent.

_I've met a dangerous person..._

_But, if he's telling the truth, he's here because of Percy._

Cerberus crawled backwards, putting as much distance between them as possible before his chain stopped him. He continued to whine.

"That's enough," Nico ordered. "You've made your point, he won't attack you."

The pressure and blue aura around the boy vanished, along with the killing intent.

_If he can intimidate a monster like Cerberus, who even Percy didn't dare challenge, then I'm very fortunate that he's an ally._

"Shall we continue?" Nico asked, and the other nodded.

_I'm gonna have to make this up to Cerberus._

* * *

Sam

After breaking the bully's arm, he was sent to the front office of his school and told to wait for his father, the King of Lucis, Regis Lucis Caelum. Soon after his father had arrived, he had heard him talking with some teachers, as well as the principal and vice principals. Though the King maintained his calm, some of the teachers started shouting.

"Your son is a danger to everyone here!" the same female teacher who had given Sam that unknown look shouted. "He's reclusive and antisocial! It's now clear why that is!"

"That's hardly his fault," Regis replied. "Mako Addiction is a hard condition to live with, both because of the pain it causes and because of the stigma it carries. It's a miracle that he still lives."

_A miracle, huh?_

_Is that really the reason why?_

"Is that what you call it?" the teacher asked. "A miracle? One that makes him stronger than a demigod, able to break his arm just by grabbing it?"

"You know what Mako Enhancement can do for someone," Regis replied. "It allows for a regular human to gain strength on par with demigods. Unfortunately, it cannot further enhance a demigod's strength. The effects are deadly."

_That's true, demigods can't receive Mako Enhancement._

_It's been tried in the past, and each time, it has lead to Mako Addiction, shortly followed by death._

_No...that's not quite right._

_Mako Addiction eventually becomes 'Vanishing Disease'._

_The body simply disappears for a time before coming back as a monster called a Mortuus (Dead)._

_And like a monster, it lacks a soul, indicating that it has moved on._

_...Will I disappear one day?_

"Then how is it that Samuel has Mako Addiction?" the principal asked. "He has Mako Eyes, does he not?"

_Those infused with Mako gain a distinct glowing-like quality to their eyes._

"No, that is incorrect," Regis commented. "As you know, those born with a particularly strong Aura also have those eyes. This is how we learned that Mako Enhancement increased one's Aura. Sam was born with such an Aura, and we believe that he may have the Semblance of the Lucian Bloodline, Elemancy."

"It's been quite some time since someone has manifested that Semblance, Your Majesty," the principal noted. "Be that as it may, if His Highness didn't take to Mako Enhancement, how did he gain such strength for his age? Mako Addiction usually cripples one, not enhance them."

_That's also true..._

_I shouldn't still be alive, and I certainly shouldn't have been able to break someone's arm._

_What am I?_

"I cannot answer your question," Regis said.

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

"You cannot or will not?" one of the vice principals asked.

"Do **not** forget to whom you speak," the principal warned. "This is His Majesty, our King."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," the vice principal requested. "I was merely curious."

"No harm done," Regis answered. "Sam is simply...unique, and I wish for him to continue to attend this school. He is at the top of his class and has managed to stay out of trouble until now."

_Unique?_

_Is that all?_

"Is that an order, Your Majesty?" the principal asked.

"No, this is simply a request," Regis replied.

"And if he continues to get into fights?" another teacher asked.

"Then he shall be transferred to another school," Regis stated. "Until then, I do not wish to confine him to the Citadel. There's experience here that he cannot gain there, and as you know, it isn't uncommon for children to get into fights that result in broken bones."

Sam then heard the principal sigh.

"Very well. His Highness may continue to attend this school, but if he continues to get into fights..."

"Then he shall be transferred to a more fitting school," Sam's father replied.

_Ugh...why?_

_Why do I have to continue to attend this school?_

_I wish I could find someone who had no idea who I am._

_Maybe that person could be my friend..._

* * *

Will

As the son of Apollo's eyes fluttered open, he found himself face to face not with his boyfriend, but sleeping Jason Grace.

_He's really handsome._

_Looks like we moved around, including Jason._

_And...is he holding me?_

Will noticed someone was indeed holding him, and it wasn't Nico. He was surprised that he didn't feel uncomfortable, rather he felt safe.

_This is...kinda nice._

"Et participes sunt tibi fortitudinem meam (I share with thee my strength)," Sam said.

_Nightlight?_

_He's awake?_

Small luminescent crystals began to float around the room.

"Et participes cum tibi anima mea (I share with thee my soul)," Sam continued. "Et participes cum te mea vita (I share with thee my life). Ego te ad participes Potestate Regum sunt (I share with thee the Power of Kings). Per spatium infinitum atque solutum a morte, et copulationem nostris animabus, et in corde meo, custodiat te usque in sempiternum (Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I bond our souls, and by my heart, protect thee forevermore). Et participes Vitam meam tibi, Jason (I share my life with thee, Jason)."

_I guess that Jason is officially part of the group now._

_All we need is a name._

The crystals disappeared, and Will heard Sam sigh.

_He must be tired._

_Well, I'm awake._

_Might as well get up._

Will extracted himself from Jason's embrace and sat up.

"Oh, you're awake," Sam said. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Will replied. "How long have you been awake?"

Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably ten minutes at most. How are you feeling?"

_I know that he checked on me last night._

Will smiled.

"Pretty good. How about yourself?"

"Better than yesterday, but I'm still in pain, if that's what you're asking," Sam answered.

_Yeah, that's what I figured._

Will climbed out of the bed and stretched while Jason reached out, looking for something (or someone) to hold. He found Nico and pulled him closer, and Nico moved closer to Jason while Percy moved closer to Nico. The three then sighed.

_Aww, that's so cute._

"You don't mind him doing that?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Will answered. "Look how happy they are."

The blonde then looked towards Sam, who was blushing a bit, focusing on the three sleeping demigods.

_Why is he blushing?_

_Wait...was he looking at me?_

Will felt his own face warming at the thought.

_Damn it, am I starting to develop a crush on Sam?_

"You should take a picture," Will suggested, trying to place his focus elsewhere.

Sam nodded.

"Good idea," he said, summoning his Scroll into his hand and opening it before capturing the moment.

"Lemme see," Will called as he walked over towards the young prince and peered over his shoulder. "Nice one."

"Thanks," Sam replied before closing and pocketing his Scroll.

_I should probably check on how he's recovering._

"Would you mind following me into the bathroom?" Will asked. "I left my medic pouch in there."

Sam shrugged.

"Sure."

Will walked into the bathroom with Sam in tow.

"Mind closing the door?" he requested.

"Why?" Sam asked.

_Good question._

"Doctor-patient confidentiality?"

Sam closed the door behind him, though he left it unlocked.

"That work?"

Will nodded.

"Yes. Now, to see your hands. Give me a second to unwrap..." he started, only for the bandages to burn away with a blue flame, leaving no trace of them. "Erm...never mind."

The blonde took Sam's hands in his own, studying both hands and arms carefully.

_Yeah, he's still in pain, and the skin looks pretty raw._

_I could apply one of my ointments, but..._

"Anything you can do?" Sam asked.

"Well..." Will hesitated. "Yes, there's something I can do, but..."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"But?"

_My mom made me promise not to tell anyone about this._

"I need for you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this," Will requested.

Sam frowned.

"Even the others?"

_Well..._

"Just for now," the blonde specified.

Sam nodded.

"Okay...I can do that."

_Another secret between us..._

Will gently cupped Sam's hands between his own and placed them near his forehead before closing his eyes focusing. His hands began to glow golden around Sam's, and small golden orbs floated around them, making the prince gasp softly.

_This power doesn't come from Apollo._

_It's my own._

The blonde felt Sam's pain rapidly diminishing until it was gone.

_That should do it._

_Good thing, too._

_This power is kinda tiring to use._

Will opened his eyes and lowered both his and Sam's hands.

"Better?" he asked.

Sam's expression was one of surprise.

"...Yes," he replied, making Will smile. "I feel like I've seen this before."

_Wait...what?_

"Really?" Will questioned.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah...Can't say when or where, though."

_Is there someone else out there that has this power?_

"Don't think about it too hard," Will quickly warned. "Wouldn't want you getting a headache."

"Right..." Sam mumbled.

_My god...this guy is so adorable._

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, making Will quickly let go of Sam's hands.

_Holy shit!_

"Oh, there you are," Percy said, drawing Will's gaze. "Erm...why are you two in here?"

_Fuck, that startled me!_

"I was just checking out Sam," Will answered before cursing his choice of words, blushing furiously. "I mean, I was just checking on Sam."

Percy smirked.

"Well, he is nice to look at."

"Percy~," Sam whined. "Don't make this awkward."

Sam's boyfriend chuckled.

"Too late."

_Dork._

Knocking then came from the Cabin door.

_At least someone knows how to knock..._

"I'll get it," Sam quickly excused himself, walking passed his boyfriend.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because I'm dressed," Sam called back.

_True._

"We should probably see who it is," Percy said.

"Agreed," Will replied, the two exiting the bathroom, finding both Jason and Nico awake.

"Good morning!" Peter greeted them, wearing his usual grin.

_Figures._

"Good morning," Sam replied, making sure to not let the taller teen peak past the entrance's threshold. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Jason never came back to his Cabin last night," Peter replied. "I figured that he might be here."

"I'm here," Jason said, joining Sam.

"You...stay in Jason's Cabin?" Sam asked.

"That's where Chiron decided to put me," Peter answered. "Much less crowded than the Hermes Cabin, according to him, but I'm thinking of having him move me."

Percy was the next to join Sam and Jason by the door.

"You wouldn't have much privacy with Connor, if that's what you're thinking," he pointed out.

"Hmm...that's a fair point," Peter noted. "Hey, how come Prince Charming is the only one dressed?"

"He's **always** dressed," Nico answered.

Peter snorted.

"That's no fun."

Percy sighed.

"Tell me about it."

"Percy, shut up," Sam said rather curtly.

"Did you wanna join us for breakfast?" Jason asked. "Or did you already have plans?"

Peter chuckled.

"Oh, I have plans. I'm gonna do a bit of flirting, particularly with a certain son of Hermes. As fun as it is to flirt with you, Jason, I believe that it's time to put an end to it. You don't flirt back, and that's no fun. Besides, I'd hate to come between you and Percy finally admitting your feelings for each other."

"We don't have feelings for each other!" Percy shouted.

"Are you still on about that?" Jason asked, then immediately turned around and made for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

A moment later, Will heard the shower being turned on.

_Well, I guess we know who's showering first._

"Of course you don't," Peter teased. "Still, I mean it about no longer flirting with Jason. I mainly did it because I didn't want anyone who didn't measure up to my standards dating him, but...I don't think that's an issue anymore."

_What does he mean by that?_

_Is Jason interested in someone other than Nico?_

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna spell it out for you," Peter replied. "I think Jason will figure it out eventually. I'll see you guys later."

With that, the son of Aeolus left, and Sam closed the door.

"Is he going to stop by every morning?"

"Possibly," Percy replied. "It's his job to protect Jason."

Sam sighed.

"Fantastic," he deadpanned. "Looks like we have an alarm clock..."

Percy then looked at Will.

"Do you and Neeks wanna go to the Hades Cabin and shower there?"

"Why?" Nico asked. "Most of our stuff is already here. We basically live here."

_He's right._

"Then do you wanna go next?" Percy asked instead.

"Sure," Will replied. "After that, let's eat then get started with the day."

* * *

Peter

The son of Aeolus watched as Sam instructed half a class of campers in the art of Prankration, a Greek style of fighting. At the same time, he had decided to teach his own class in sword fighting. Eventually, the two had decided to pair up their classes, wanting to test how well campers could fend off an attacker while unarmed.

One of the campers raised his arms while another started to swing, but before an amputation occurred, Sam quickly moved between them, grabbing the armed camper by the wrist before twisting his arm behind his back and pulling upwards, causing him to drop his sword.

_Damn, he's fast!_

"Idiot!" Sam scolded the camper while he cringed from the pain. "This is practice! Don't **ever** let me catch you doing that again!"

He then released the camper, who cradled his arm.

"Thank you," the other camper said, only for Sam to turn towards him, looking equally displeased with him.

"And you! Don't ever try and block a strike without armor! Either try and close the distance so your opponent can't use his sword or get out of the fucking way! You don't have Aura to defend yourself!"

"Why don't you just unlock my Aura then?" the boy asked.

Sam's eyes began to glow red.

_Ooo, wrong question._

"I am **one** person!" Sam yelled as the boy cowered. "I can't just unlock everyone's Aura! There's too many of you! Furthermore, you can't use Aura as a crutch! As soon as you give it away, you'll have lost your advantage, unless you can bluff your way out of the situation and convince your opponent that you're invincible, which you **clearly** can't!"

The boy lowered his gaze.

"Yes, Sam."

Sam sighed, his eyes losing their glow.

"I'm only being hard on you because I care. Now, I want both of you to try again."

The two nodded, the other picking up his sword and both taking their stances while Sam walked back over to Peter.

"You're a good teacher," Peter complimented Sam. "Most would have let his arms get cut off to teach him a lesson. Reattaching limbs is pretty common in both Camps."

"Thanks, but that would only reinforce that reaction," Sam replied. "He needs to break that habit, or it'll get him killed in a pivotal moment. As for the other, he needs to be able to fully control his movements."

"You know that you can't save them all," Peter commented.

_I know from experience._

"I know that, but I can damn well try," Sam retorted.

Peter smirked.

"I like your spirit."

_It seems like something Percy would say._

_Speaking of..._

"Y'know, Percy told me that you weren't at one hundred percent when we fought," Peter said, wondering if the son of Poseidon was perhaps exaggerating.

Sam nodded.

"I wasn't," he replied, surprising Peter quite a bit. "Except against the Behemoth, I've never gone all out while at one hundred percent."

"Heard of Behemoths..." Peter stated. "Never seen one, but I know they are fucking tough!"

"The one I fought wasn't even the strongest type," Sam admitted. "If Hercules had fought one of those instead of the Nemean Lion, things may have ended differently for him. I have a long way to go before I can take one on."

"Still, man, it's fucking impressive," Peter complimented.

Sam simply shrugged.

"Thanks. I gotta ask, is protecting Jason your only job?"

"Of course not! Flirting is one hell of a chore!...Sorry, not really a joking time, I guess..." he said, noticing a rather weak thrust from one of the campers. "Put more power in your step when thrusting! Ummm, no, protecting Jason actually is not my only responsibility. I hold an ancient title that hasn't been used since the fall of Rome. I'm a Praetorian, I am the protector of those that rule Rome. That means I protect the Praetors **and** the Pontifex. It's a pretty annoying job, honestly, considering that one night stand I had with Reyna."

Sam sniggered.

"Damn, that's gotta make things awkward."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"No, Sam...trying to get your insane father to say he loves you is awkward...This is fucking Hell!"

"My father loves me...I think?" Sam mumbled, sounding highly uncertain.

Peter blinked.

"You think? I mean, yeah, you have amnesia, but...I mean, even I know my dad loves me...and he's tried to kill me!"

The prince sighed.

"Unfortunately, I don't have enough memories of my dad to say what he was like. I don't think he knows that I'm gay, so I can't imagine what he'll say if he learns that I have a boyfriend..."

"Well, I imagine you can go tell to go fuck himself in Latin, Greek, Italian, and whatever other languages you know. If you want, I can teach you how to say it in Gaelic just to add more insults," Peter replied.

Sam shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. While I imagine that I could tell him to respect my feelings, I can't imagine telling him off."

Peter grinned.

"Want me to do it?! I'd love to do it! I don't give a fuuuuuck!"

Sam briefly looked at Peter.

"Please, don't. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Well, alright then..." Peter said, not arguing with the decision. "Listen...uh...this is hard for me, but...thank you."

"For what exactly?" Sam asked.

"For you know..." Peter mumbled. "Do I have to say it?"

Sam then nodded.

"Oh, that. You're welcome. Been able to think more clearly?"

"For the first time in a long time actually," Peter answered. "I...I finally got to sleep without a voice screaming at me. Without seeing all the people that have died because of me, saying it's my fault. This little kid...Danny...he died because I wasn't thinking clearly. He attacked a bunch of Earthborn, and I should have been faster. He died in my arms, and every single night since then, he has stood at the end of my bed, his neck still bent and his eyes still lifeless...asking me why he died, why I couldn't save him...How does one wake up from an endless nightmare?

"In my case, I think the answer would be, to lock it away," Sam commented. "The guys seem to think that my memories were sealed in order to protect me. The only reason I can possibly think of would be because something bad happened."

"I honestly envy you, man...I wish I could just forget everything. Reyna, Danny, Derek...I've got a lot of ghosts that never leave me alone. I just would rather forget then suffer."

"I can understand that feeling, but I'm rather sick of getting a searing migraine just by trying to recall something from my past."

"Yeah, but seriously I think I'd take burning migraines to living night terrors."

"I just wanna remember my reason for coming here, and where I'm from exactly. I have so many questions about myself."

"I got a question, my man...do you love Percy? Do you love the people here?"

"Of course."

"Then forget about that, dude. This is your home, this is your family. When I was betrayed by Octavian, I came here. They gave me sanctuary. Will saved my life! I hate this burning ancient instinct to kill them because they were Greek. But...they treated me like family, and that's what they became. Sure, I missed my friends in the legion, but when push comes to shove, I would defend these Greeks as I would my own mother."

"I'll give you that, but there's just one issue."

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"And that is...?"

"Chiron and the gods know who I am, and they're not talking. Last time something like this happened, we had Gaea and the Giants. Something big is coming our way, and I'm somehow a part of it," Sam explained.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa...Chiron knows something?" Peter asked.

Sam nodded.

"Considering that he literally has one of my ancestor's tombs right under the Big House and kept bounties contracted for Venator lying around, he definitely knows something. He even admitted that he's not allowed to tell me about my past."

"Huh...I'll be right back..." Peter said. "I'll leave the class to you."

"And where do you think you're going?" Sam asked.

"I wanna have a word with Chiron," Peter explained.

Sam sighed.

"I'd say that you're wasting you're time, but I don't think you'll listen to me anyways."

_Nope._

"Sounds good! Talk to ya later!" Peter replied.

_He might not answer to Sam, but maybe he'll answer to me._

* * *

Chiron

As the Activities Director went about his various tasks in the Big House (namely, cleaning up from another prank from the Hermes and Eris Cabins), Peter entered.

"Ah, Mr. Sane," Chiron greeted the tall demigod. "How may I help you?"

"You and I gotta have a little chat," Peter said, plopping down on the couch and propping his dirty boots on the table.

_And now I have something else to clean..._

"About what?" Chiron asked. "Are you dissatisfied with being placed in the Zeus Cabin?"

"Well, actually, yeah, we have to have a chat about that later on," Peter answered.

_I thought that would make things easier for him._

"But that's not what I'm talking about now. We need to talk about Sammy, the Shorty," Peter continued.

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"What about His Highness?"

Peter's gaze narrowed.

"Who is he? He just told me that he doesn't know a thing about his past and that **you know** things you won't tell him. What aren't you telling him?!"

_He's the first who's asked._

_Explaining to everyone that Sam is a prince has kept the others from asking questions._

_It's not exactly common knowledge that the Line of Lucis was founded by Diomedes._

_Furthermore, that makes Sam a..._

_I probably shouldn't tell him that._

The centaur frowned.

"You know, some matters are best let go."

Peter nodded.

"Yeah, that's what Octavian said. You know what I did to him when he said that? I broke the prick's nose!"

_Very well._

Chiron sighed.

"I was informed that someone was coming here to claim the Royal Arm I've hidden here, and upon Sam revealing his name, I knew that it couldn't be anyone other than him, especially since the weapon responded to his call."

The son of Aeolus looked almost bored with the answer.

"...Oh, sorry, I fell asleep. I'm narcoleptic to bullshit! What aren't you telling Sam?! Who told you Sam was coming?!"

"His father, naturally," Chiron admitted.

"Naturally...There's more isn't there though?" Peter asked.

Again, Chiron nodded.

"Of course. Though I was told of his arrival, I wasn't given a name. Furthermore, upon meeting him, he was so...different from what I expected, I thought that he couldn't possibly be the one for whom I was waiting. But it turned out that Sam was indeed the one, which is highly unexpected. So is his ability to claim Royal Arms. To clarify, Sam is next in line for the throne. And again, I must emphasize this, this is all highly unexpected."

Peter snorted derisively.

"How can being proclaimed the heir to a throne be unexpected?"

"Because he's the youngest of his siblings," Chiron answered. "Not that I know who they are or how many he has."

_I really don't._

_The Line of Lucis is highly guarded about revealing anything._

"Tell me, what might happen if suddenly, out of nowhere, the oldest sibling, the crowned prince previously set to inherit the throne, was told to step down for his youngest brother?" Chiron inquired.

Peter simply shrugged.

"Well, I would assume the sibling would be insurmountably pissed."

Chiron then nodded.

"That is what I assumed has happened. The Kingdom of Lucis has gone silent. In all likelihood, a coup has taken place."

Peter smirked.

"Ohhhh, my favorite kind of take over! Just leaves one question Chiron."

"And that would be?" Chiron asked.

"You haven't told Sam this...why? Tell me," Peter basically demanded, looking angry. "He's literally in pain trying to remember stuff, but you didn't even put up a fight when I asked! What kind of game are you playing here?!"

Chiron nearly blinked, caught off guard by the questions.

_His sealed memories are causing him pain?_

_That's rather unusual..._

_Normally, the affected party simply cannot access them._

_The Line of Lucis has become quite adept at manipulating one's QIP to lock away memories._

"I knew that you would not take no for an answer, so I gave you one," Chiron answered honestly. "Do you know the Words of the House of Lucis Caelum?"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Chiron, I don't even know how to spell Caelum, of course I fucking don't!"

"Noli manere in memoria. It's Latin for 'Do not remain in memory'," Chiron explained.

"Chiron, you'd better start making sense real quick!" Peter snapped.

"The primary point is that Sam's memories are lost for a reason. For all we know, it could have been his own choice to lock them away," the centaur tried.

"And now he wants to know what his memories are!" Peter argued. "It's **his** choice!"

"Alas, I have told you all that I know about Sam personally. I can't give you anymore than that, but even if he wants his memories back, I must respect the whatever the reason they were sealed."

"And I should keep this a secret...why?"

_I thought this might happen._

Chiron took out checkbook and pen from his pocket and clicked the pen while turning the pages. He then wrote a check for $50,000 before tearing it out and presenting it to Peter.

"If my explanation of respecting the decision isn't enough, perhaps this will suffice," Chiron said.

Peter took the check, and his eyebrows shot up.

"Bribery? Chiron, this is unlike you."

The centaur sighed.

"This matter is quite important, and I know that you won't swear an oath on the River Styx. If I banished you, that would cause a new division between the Camps. This is my only recourse."

"I mean...my mom could really use this money. I'm..." Peter mumbled, seemingly conflicted. "Shit, this is a tough choice."

"Believe it or not, I have Sam's best interest at heart, and as stubborn as he is, he has accepted the fact that I won't give him the answers he seeks," Chiron explained.

"And you want to buy my silence? What exactly is stopping me from cashing this check and telling Sam right after?" Peter questioned.

"And what makes you think that I couldn't simply have the money returned should that happen?" Chiron asked back. "I'll know because if you tell Sam, he'll either want more answers from me or he'll leave the Camp immediately to find them."

"And...put him in danger...Fuck!" the son of Aeolus cursed.

"Sam is powerful, and I'm confident that he could defend himself, but if he leaves, Percy is sure to follow. Percy is also powerful, but, after seeing the Behemoth, I'm aware of the dangers out there. I don't want to risk it," Chiron stated.

"Fuck..." Peter cursed again. "Okay, okay, Chiron...I won't say anything."

"Thank you for coming to an agreement," Chiron responded.

Peter snorted.

"This isn't an agreement, this is a bribe. But, yeah, I won't say anything."

_I disagree with this not being an agreement, but that's beside the point._

Chiron nodded.

"Good. Now, you mentioned being dissatisfied with staying in the Zeus Cabin?"

Peter smiled.

"Oh, yeah, that hottie son of Mercury...Hermes. I wanna stay in his Cabin!"

_I'm assuming that he's referring to Connor._

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that it's the most crowded Cabin, yes?"

Peter nodded.

"I'm well aware, which is why I suggest that all Cabin Counselors have their own personal room."

_That's actually not a bad suggestion for the more crowded Cabins._

"That would take some time to arrange and construct," Chiron noted. "Furthermore, what if Connor rejects your advances?"

"Oh, good, you caught on! Don't have to use innuendos! Chiron, trust me, he's not gonna reject me!" Peter assured.

"I only say this because for as long as I've known him, Connor has never shown any interest in anyone of the same gender."

"You never know someone until they know themselves. I know he is questioning himself."

_Is he?_

_Well, it isn't my place to get in between him or anyone else._

"Then I advise caution on your part," Chiron advised. "As for your suggestion, I'll run it by the Heads of each Cabin."

"Eh, leave that to me! I'll convince them!" Peter replied.

Chiron nodded.

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah...can I host a poker game tonight?" Peter asked.

"Yes, that's allowed," Chiron answered. "Besides, I think that you'd probably do it anyways. Just make sure that nothing valuable is bet."

_Last time we had a poker game, the Eris twins convinced some of the other heads to bet their positions._

_Needless to say, things got out of hand when they won._

_A lot of gods were...not happy, to say the least._

_It could have very well started a war._

"Awww, you're no fun!" Peter complained. "Okay!"

With that, Peter took his boots off the table and promptly left, leaving Chiron with the mess.

_I really need to hire more cleaning harpies..._

* * *

Percy

"Good job, Will!" Jason cheered as Will successfully performed a disarming maneuver on the son of Poseidon, who was currently teaching the young healer how to fight in a more defensive manner, aimed more towards disarming than harming.

Due to the time, they had the sword fighting area to themselves, something that Will seemed to appreciate.

_Why doesn't he ever cheer for me?_

_He cheers for Nico all the time...which is understandable, but what about me?_

_Aren't we bros?_

_Shouldn't he say that I'm a great teacher or something?_

_I could order him to cheer for me, but...it doesn't feel like it'd be right._

_It'd be empty._

Percy picked his sword off the ground.

"Yeah, good job. I'm gonna go a bit faster this time."

Will nodded, looking a bit nervous.

"Okay..."

Percy then smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he assured Will, taking his stance once more.

_I wish I had the chance to use my Semblance against Jason, but Sam and Peter had to lose it._

_Oh, well._

This time, the brunette indeed went faster against the blonde, tapping him several times with the flat of his blade while Will tried to defend himself. Percy moved Riptide in an elaborate flourishing manner, seemingly dazzling Will before tapping him gently atop his head.

"Percy, stop showing off!" Jason scolded, frustrating Percy.

_Oh, come on!_

Percy paused his fight.

"I'm not showing off, I'm trying to show Will what he may come up against!" he argued, even though he had indeed been showing off. "That's how I learned!"

"Will isn't you, Percy," Jason argued back. "You need to do things at his pace."

"It's fine, Jason," Will commented. "Percy's got a good point. It's nice to know what I may come up against."

_See!_

"If you say so," Jason replied, further frustrating the son of Poseidon.

_What?!_

"How come it's fine when Will says so but not when I do?" Percy asked.

"Because Will knows what's best for him," Jason answered.

Percy's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that I'm not a good teacher?"

Jason shook his head.

"No, I'm saying that you could be a better one."

_Ouch..._

"Yeah? Well...fuck you, Jason!" Percy shouted, tossing away Riptide.

_Jerk._

Percy sulked as he walked away from the two to stand alone, only to notice Sam approaching.

_He can cheer me up._

"Hey, something wrong?" Sam asked with a concerned look, Percy immediately pulling him into a hug. "You okay?"

Percy huffed.

"No, Jason's being mean to me. My bro doesn't love me. I'm being deprived of love. Need. More. Love."

_Yeah, I'm needy._

_So what?_

Sam sighed, hugging Percy back, something he greatly appreciated.

"Don't feel bad, Percy. I love you," Sam soothed, stroking over Percy's back.

"I love you, too," Percy replied.

"Is something wrong?" Will asked as he and Jason approached.

"Stay away, Grace," Percy ordered, causing the son of Jupiter to grab his arm and grimace.

_Serves him right._

"Percy, why are you acting like this?" Jason asked. "Did I insult your ego or something?"

_No, you jerk!_

Percy just huffed in reply.

"I think you genuinely hurt his feelings," Will commented.

_Exactly!_

Jason gave Will an incredulous look.

"You're joking, right?"

Will shook his head.

"No, I'm serious."

"But Percy can take a few insults. He shouldn't be upset by a few jabs!" Jason objected.

"You assumed?" Will asked. "This is Percy we're talking about. He's an unabashedly needy person."

"I crave attention and hugs, Jace!" Percy 'unabashedly' admitted.

Jason held up his hands.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't realize!"

Will nodded.

"Good. Now, hug and make up."

"You heard him," Percy added. "You don't have to stay away anymore."

Jason walked up to Percy and Sam, then paused.

"Erm...are you gonna stop hugging Sam?"

"Nope," Percy replied.

"Then how-...?" Jason started.

"Group hug," Percy interrupted.

"Percy..." Jason mumbled.

"Group hug!" Percy insisted.

Jason rolled his eyes, walking behind Percy and hugging him and setting his chin on Percy's shoulder.

"Does this work?"

Percy smiled.

_This is nice._

_I could get used to this._

Percy looked out the corner of his eye to notice his bro smiling softly.

_He looks happy._

_I want Jason to be happy._

Percy then heard someone taking a picture, immediately knowing it was Will.

_Awesome!_

He then felt Jason pulling away.

_Nooo~!_

"Stay..." Percy muttered.

"Percy, I'm-..." Jason started to say.

"Please?" Percy asked, rather than ordered, which he could have done.

Jason sighed, tightening his arms around the son of Poseidon.

"You really are needy."

"Isn't he?" Sam teased, drawing Percy's attention, noticing that he was also smiling. "I love it."

_He looks happy, too._

_Is it because Jason is also here?_

_Maybe...I could let Jason also date Sam?_

_Would that really work?_

_But...what about me and Jason?_

_Jason did say that if he were to also date Nico, he'd have to date Will too for things to last in the long run._

_I just want everyone to be happy._

"Ugh, finally!" Peter exclaimed, pulling Percy from his thoughts (and Jason away from Percy).

"This...This isn't what it looks like!" Jason defended himself as Percy decided to end the hug to focus on Peter.

_What **did** it look like?_

_Guess I'll have to see the picture._

"It looks like the feelings have finally been admitted!" Peter said.

_I don't have feelings for Jason...right?_

"There are no feelings!" Jason insisted. "Percy just wanted a hug!"

_He's not wrong._

Peter threw up his hands.

"Jesus fuck! I give up! I'll see you wimps at the poker game! You guys are coming right?!"

_A poker game?_

Percy shrugged.

"Sure."

"Count me in," Will chirped.

"I'll think about it," Sam replied to Peter.

"Maybe," Jason added.

Peter clapped his hands together.

"Four Yeses! Awesome! See you guys then!"

_I don't think Sam and Jason agreed..._

With that, Peter left, leaving the four to themselves.

"So...what were you guys doing before I got here?" Sam asked.

"Percy was teaching me how to defend myself," Will answered.

Sam looked at the sword in the young healer's hand and frowned.

"With a sword?"

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong with that?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah. He should be using a swordbreaker, not a sword."

"We don't have those," Percy pointed out.

"Then I'll make one," Sam replied. "Besides, I need to meet Aaron and Isaac, so it’s something else to do. You guys gonna keep training?"

Jason shook his head.

"I'm gonna meet with the Hephaestus Cabin to get some input on designing shrines."

"And I'm gonna check on Nico," Will added. "What about you, Percy?"

_I'm...honestly not sure._

Percy shrugged.

"I guess I'll go with Sam."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "You might get bored."

"I won't get bored," Percy promised.

_Why would I get bored?_

* * *

Jason

"So, what do you think of these?" Jake asked, showing several blueprints to the son of Jupiter.

The two demigods were currently in the Hephaestus Cabin, discussing the various shrines that needed to be built.

_They look fine to me._

Jason nodded.

"I believe that these will suffice."

_They'd better, or I'll sic Sam on them!_

_Fucking ungrateful gods!_

The son of Hephaestus nodded, rolling up the blueprints.

"Good. I'll take them to Annabeth and see when we can get started."

As soon as Jake, left, Jason took a deep breath and sighed.

_I really do too much for these gods..._

He looked around the Cabin.

_This place is much quieter without Leo._

The son of Jupiter didn't have long to enjoy his break as Percy soon entered, looking bored out of his mind.

"Jason, I'm bored~," he whined.

"So?" Jason asked, not in a mood to do much of anything.

_Percy hasn't been that bad, but...he's made me organize his closet, clean and dust his entire Cabin, make the bed, and do all of the laundry!_

_I need a break!_

"Entertain meee~," Percy whined again.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

_I shouldn't have asked..._

Percy shrugged.

"I dunno..." he mumbled. "Dance!"

"Now?!" Jason shouted, shooting Percy an incredulous look. "Percy, I'm busy!"

_Busy taking a break..._

"Oath!" Percy reminded him.

_Damn it!_

"Percy, I can't dance!" Jason yelled, completely exasperated.

Percy grinned.

"I'm sure you'll look adorable. Do it!"

_Fucking..._

Jason attempted to dance, trying to imitate some moves he had seen, and Percy laughed at his expense.

"This is hilarious and cute!"

_Cute?_

_I think Percy's lost his mind._

As Jason continued to dance, Sam entered the Cabin next.

_Oh, gods, no..._

"...What the hell am I looking at?" he asked, looking quite disturbed, a feeling that Jason completely understood.

"Percy's being a dick!" Jason answered.

"By having you do some version of the Macarena gone horribly wrong?"

_I don't doubt that for a moment that's exactly what it looks like._

"Yes! Make him stop!" Jason begged.

Sam sighed.

"Percy, tell him to stop."

"PLEASE!" Jason pleaded.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Ugh...fine, you can stop."

Jason stopped dancing and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you!"

_I guess he's still a bit mad at me._

_I suppose I should compliment him more._

Percy smirked.

"How about you give me a kiss as thanks?"

_Yeah, scratch that._

Jason snorted.

"Yeah, right. In your dreams."

_He's just being stupid._

"I believe I have the ability to make my dreams come true," Percy replied, stepping a bit closer.

"Whoa now, what are you saying there, Jackson?" Jason asked.

_Is something wrong with him?_

_Percy's been acting weird...well, weirder than usual._

"You're always bragging how you'd leave me breathless," Percy said, stepping even closer. "Show me."

Jason laughed nervously.

"Uh...Percy? Your boyfriend is right there. Also, are you feeling alright?"

Jason looked at Sam, who, rather than appearing hurt, seemed more shocked (and curious, Jason could have sworn) with Percy's behavior. He then felt Percy wrapping his arms around his neck, drawing his gaze to find Percy smiling softly and looking directly into his eyes.

_Oh, gods..._

_His eyes are pretty._

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

_Wait...is there something different about his eyes?_

"I'm completely fine," Percy purred, sending a not unpleasant shiver down Jason's body.

He gulped.

"Uh, Percy...Are you really asking this?"

"Close your eyes," Percy whispered, and Jason did so.

_Damn oath..._

Jason waited, his mind struggling the situation.

_Is he gonna do it?_

_Is he actually gonna kiss me?_

_Damn it, what's going on?!_

_I'm so confused!_

Jason then felt Percy pull away, so he opened his eyes.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you, man."

Jason blushed furiously (mostly from embarrassment).

_Why didn't he kiss me?!_

_No, wait, why am I asking that?!_

Percy blinked, looking surprised.

"Wait, you didn't actually want to, did you?"

"I...uh..." Jason mumbled, finding himself unable to talk.

_Damn it, he's got me tongue-tied!_

_I'm the one who's supposed to leave him a muttering mess!_

_Damn it, I didn't mean that!_

Suddenly, the door opened again, and Harley came running inside, quickly followed by Drew, holding a burnt dress. The young son of Hephastus quickly hid behind Sam.

"Help!" he pleaded. "She's trying to kill me?"

_Ah, I've missed being at Camp Half-Blood._

"You little shit!" Drew shrieked, making for Harley, only for Sam to hold out a hand in a halting gesture.

"Back off!" he ordered, causing Drew to take a step back. "Explain what's going on."

"He destroyed all my clothes!" Drew 'explained', making Jason snigger a bit.

_Serves her right._

"But Percy and Will told me that you wanted a flaming dress like Katniss," Harley said completely innocently.

_That...actually makes sense._

"WHAT?!" Drew screamed, glaring daggers at Percy, causing Jason to step protectively in front of him.

"Don't lay a finger on him," he growled.

Drew rolled her eyes.

"I knew you had a thing for Percy. I can feel that you-..."

"Chill, bro," Percy interrupted, stepping next to Jason and crossing his arms. "It was for the greater good. Not that you'd know anything about that."

_What can she feel exactly?_

_Does she mean that I like-..._

"Those were one of a kind dresses!" Drew spat, interrupting the son of Jupiter's train of thought.

"It was a one of kind birthday," Percy retorted, something Jason completely agreed with. "Besides I'm sure you can just charmspeak someone to give you the money. That or sleep with them."

"You know I don't sleep with everyone!" Drew argued.

"But you are the only non-virgin in the room," Percy pointed out, much to Jason's surprise.

_Percy and Sam haven't gone all the way?_

_That's...rather unexpected._

_He unabashedly told me about the blowjobs._

"Doesn't mean I sleep with **everyone**!" the daughter of Aphrodite argued before focusing on Jason. "And what about you, Grace? Haven't you slept with that hunky blonde you came with?"

_Peter?_

_Why would I?_

_Peter, despite all his flirting, is more like a brother to me than anything else._

_Just like...Percy?_

_Then why would I think that his eyes are pretty?_

"Peter and I are just friends," Jason answered, not wanting to dwell on it. "The most he's done is kiss me on the cheek, and I've never done anything besides hug him."

"Oh...well, I plan to get much more than **that** tonight!" Drew seemingly promised herself.

_I'd warn Peter not to sleep with Drew, but he might not listen._

"But back to the matter at hand! Harley burned my clothes!" Drew continued.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"And thanks for proving my point. As for your dresses, what's done is done."

"Ahhhhhhh! I'll get you for this!" Drew threatened.

"You won't do anything," Jason snarled, only to feel Percy place a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, why don't just try and win the money?" he asked Drew.

"Oh...money?" she asked back.

"Peter's hosting a poker game tonight," Percy explained. "If you're lucky, which I don't think you are, your record speaks for itself, you might get enough to buy new 'one of a kind dresses'."

Drew smiled.

"So, the big boy is throwing a poker party?! Count me in! Oh, I need to look my best...with what I have left...ARRH!"

With that, the daughter of Aphrodite left, much to Harley's (and Jason's) relief.

_Good riddance._

Percy looked at Jason.

"You're playing, too."

"Aw, why~?" Jason whined.

"Because I want you to, that's why," Percy answered.

_Figures._

The son of Jupiter sighed.

"Alright, just know that Peter cheats. A lot."

"I'll make sure no one cheats," Sam spoke up. "No tricks of the Mist or slights of hand get past my eyes."

"He's right. He's got zero point five: twenty vision."

"Yeah...Hey!" Sam exclaimed as Jason started cracking up.

Percy frowned slightly.

"What?"

"You got it backwards!" Sam explained, Jason now unable to control his laughter.

Percy blushed.

"Oh...oops," he mumbled, looking embarrassed. "Stop laughing!"

Jason's oath didn't burn, indicating that it wasn't an order.

"Don't feel bad, Perce. It's just cute that you got it mixed up."

Percy stopped blushing and grinned.

"So, I'm 'cute', huh?"

This time, Jason blushed.

_Damn it, I walked right into that one..._

"Not as cute as Nico..." Jason retorted.

"True," Percy agreed. "What about Will?"

_I haven't given Will too much attention in that regard._

_I mean...I guess Will's good looking._

_I like his freckles._

_Wait...why would I notice that?_

"Yeah, sure," Jason replied.

"And Sam?" Percy asked.

_He's oddly curious._

"Percy, your boyfriend is probably ranked as one of the hottest guys in Camp Half-Blood," Jason answered.

"But what do you think?" Percy pressed.

"Well...I..." Jason mumbled hesitantly, looking towards Sam, who seemed rather nervous.

_I feel like my opinion matters._

"He is cute," Jason admitted, making Sam smile sheepishly.

_See?_

_But Sam is obviously objectively cute._

"Good to know," Percy replied. "Anyways, are you still busy?"

"It can wait," Jason answered.

_I think that Jake and Annabeth can handle things from here._

_Besides, I wanna hang out with Nico and the others._

"Great!" Percy exclaimed excitedly. "Let's get the group together!"

* * *

Simon

Along with his brother Arthur and Connor, the son of Eris watched as Peter played basketball with some of the other campers (no powers allowed). The son of Aeolus, due to his height, was basically dominating the others, showing a surprising amount of skill.

_He's a natural._

As the game continued, campers started removing their shirts.

_This is probably every girls' dream._

_Probably some guys', too._

"His muscles look nice," Connor muttered quietly to himself, though not quietly enough for Simon to overhear it.

_Oh?_

_Is Connor interested in a guy?_

_That's a first._

Simon smirked as he looked at the son of Hermes.

"Who's muscles are nice?"

Connor blushed.

"I didn't say anything..." he denied.

"I heard it, too," Arthur added.

"Fuck..." Connor cursed, realizing he had been caught. "I'm just...trying to figure things out."

_Ah, so he's still uncertain._

"We can help with that," Simon and Arthur replied. "Lay it on us."

"Well...t-there's this guy..." Connor stuttered.

"It's Peter, isn't it?" Simon asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Connor's deepening blush confirmed it.

_Called it._

"Continue," Arthur said, and the son of Hermes nodded.

"Well...when he talks to me...my heartbeat gets faster, and my...hands get sweaty...and I g-get tongue-tied. He makes me...nervous...but I like it when he calls me...cute..." he explained.

_Oh, my gods..._

_He hasn't figured out that he has a crush?!_

Simon shared a look with Arthur, knowing that he was thinking the same thing.

"Dude, it's obvious what's going on," Simon said, returning his attention to Connor.

"What is it?" he asked.

Arthur groaned in frustration.

"Oh, my gods, you have a crush!"

"Who has a crush?" Peter asked, slightly out of breath and drying himself off with his shirt.

Simon looked at Connor, who was practically drooling over the taller teen.

_Damn, he has it bad._

_I haven't seen someone like this since Percy and Sam._

"What's wrong, Connor?" Peter questioned.

"He's drooling over your abs, genius," Arthur answered.

Peter smirked.

"Oh, reeeaaallly?"

Connor suddenly stood.

"My biscuits are burning!" he exclaimed before running away faster Simon had ever seen.

"Erm...does Connor bake?" Peter questioned.

Simon and Arthur sniggered.

"Of course he doesn't," Simon replied.

"Does that answer your first question?" Arthur asked.

Peter grinned.

"Ohhhh, so Conny **does** have the hots for me?! Oh, hells yeah! Oh, Connor!"

Before he could leave, both twins stood and grabbed him.

"Hold on for..." Simon started.

"...just a second," Arthur finished. "He'll never talk to you like this."

Peter sighed.

"Alright then, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb Ass. What do you suggest?"

The twins grinned.

"How about a party?" Simon suggested.

" **With** drinks," Arthur added.

Peter grinned like a psychopath.

"And they say you two are chaotic!"

"Thank you," Simon replied. "We try very hard."

"So, how about it?" Arthur asked. "Do you think some 'liquid courage' will help you get in Connor's pants?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Peter exclaimed. "Think you guys can arrange it?"

"Dude, we're the Counselors of the richest Cabin in Camp!" Simon answered.

"Give us an day!" his twin added. "Tomorrow night, we'll throw one hell of a party."

Peter nodded.

"Alright! See you guys at the poker game then!"

As he left, the twins shared a look.

"We have work to do," Simon said.

"My thoughts exactly," Arthur replied.

* * *

Nico

The son of Hades was quite happy, sitting around the Campfire with his four favorite dorks. Together, they listened to Will's siblings sing various songs.

"You're smiling," Jason commented to Nico.

He giggled.

"I've gotten used to it."

_Things just feel...right, now that Jason's back._

Kayla then walked up to them.

"I believe you know why I'm here."

Sam nodded, taking the guitar.

"At this rate, I should really think about getting my own."

"Agreed," Kayla replied. "But until then, I'm happy to lend you mine."

_I wonder what song he'll sing._

Sam started to play, and it sounded rather melancholic.

_Another sad song, huh?_

"Never exhume me

Don't want me anymore

Colors fading

You took all that I want

Memories brimming, I hope you know

I am bleeding eternally for you," Sam sang.

_I still wonder about who hurt him._

"Lying stars

You make me dream of bliss

Greedy mind

Nothing is so right

Fear's compressed and my stomach flutters

You could truly amaze me forevermore

I can't believe this is a dream!

My lucent orb is fading bright!

I can't believe it was a dream!

So hard to reignite myself!"

_This is a song I can relate to..._

"Violet Sky

You know what this means?

I have always been there for you

Now I'm ready to dive in the danger zone

I know for sure, it's just the way I am

Spatial patterns deep inside of me

Lose yourself on accumulated ground

All I know is my soul's unbreakable

Light a blue fire and watch till the shape is gone

I can't believe this is a dream!

My lucent orb is fading bright!

I can't believe it was a dream!

So hard to reignite myself!

I can't believe this is a dream!

Is this the way we end up?

I can't believe it was a dream!

Flashbacks are all I've got in my head!"

_Must be rough._

"Crystallizing soul

Live in delusion

Crystallizing soul

Live in delusion

I can't believe this is a dream!

My lucent orb is fading bright!

I can't believe it was a dream!

So hard to reignite myself!

I can't believe this is a dream!

Is this the way we end up?

I can't believe it was a dream!

Flashbacks are all I've got in my head!"

_Damn..._

The song came to an end, and Sam sighed, immediately handing the guitar out to Kayla.

She promptly took it.

"You...feeling okay?"

The young prince clutched at his pendant.

"Yeah...I just..." he then sighed. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

_Sam..._

Kayla gave Sam a sad smile.

"Then I won't ask, but you're surrounded by people who love you. Talk it out with them."

_She's right._

Sam nodded.

"Got it," he replied, Percy pulling him into a hug.

Jason then sniffed, drawing Nico's attention.

_I think that Sam really needs to stop singing sad songs._

_Jason always ends up crying._

"What's wrong?" Nico asked, feeling rather concerned.

"He's out there..." Jason mumbled softly before sniffling. "He's out there, probably thinking I abandoned him. He probably hates me...and I deserve it."

"I don't think he hates you, Jason," Sam spoke up.

The son of Jupiter rubbed his eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because...I don't," Sam answered.

_Right, Sam explained that he's probably related to the Cloudy Wolf._

_They're possibly even twins._

_Twins tend to think alike._

"He's right," Percy agreed. "I'm sure that if you explain what happened, he'll forgive you."

Jason nodded.

"Yeah. You're probably right," he said before standing. "Shall we head to Bunker Nine? Peter's probably waiting for us."

"Alright," Will replied. "What about the cleaning harpies?"

"They won't attack us if I'm there," Sam commented. "They seem to have taken a liking to me."

"That's convenient," Nico said. "Well, let's go."

* * *

Connor

"About damn time!" Peter exclaimed as Percy, Sam, Jason, Nico, and Will took their seats around the table.

The Counselors of each Cabin had gathered to play, and some of those of legal age were puffing on cigars. Simon and Arthur were also smoking, even though they weren't of legal age (because they don't give a fuck).

Simon offered a cut cigar to the latest arrivals.

"You guys want one?"

Percy shook his head.

"None of us are of legal age."

Arthur snorted.

"So?

To everyone's surprise, Sam took the cigar and lit it with a flame conjured on his fingertip.

"Sam, what are you doing?!" Will shouted as the prince dragged on it.

_That's...not how you're supposed to smoke a cigar._

_Has Sam smoked cigarettes?_

Sam blew out the smoke, and his face cringed in disgust.

"This is gross."

Simon chuckled.

"You're not supposed to smoke it like that, you're supposed to puff on them. Have you smoked cigarettes?"

Sam nodded, seemingly much to the surprise of Percy, Jason, Nico, and Will.

"I've tried them."

"Do you at least have a good buzz?" Arthur asked. "A cigar should definitely do something if you inhaled."

Sam shook his head and flicked the cigar over his shoulder.

"Other than leaving an unpleasant taste in my mouth, I don't feel a damn thing."

"You must've smoked cigarettes for a long time and have just quit recently to not feel anything," Sherman commented.

Sam scoffed.

"I said that I tried them, not that I was a smoker."

"If I had to guess, you probably metabolize the nicotine the moment it reaches your bloodstream," Will noted. "That's why you're unaffected."

Peter puffed out some smoke from his cigar and chuckled.

"Man, it must suck to be you."

Sam shrugged.

"I really don't care. I came here to make sure no one cheats, not to smoke cigars," he said before looking directly at Connor. "Sleeves up."

_Shit!_

The son of Hermes reluctantly pulled up his sleeves, revealing a device that held cards.

_How did he know?!_

Peter started laughing.

"Ha! You got caught!"

Connor glared at him.

"Oh, yeah?!"

He grabbed the son of Aeolus by the sleeve and pulled it down, causing a plethora of face cards and aces to fall onto the table.

"I don't know how those got there!" Peter insisted. "...Someone must have planted them on me! It's a conspiracy!"

_I'm touching him..._

Connor quickly let go and snorted.

"If I can't cheat, no one can..."

Drew smirked.

"My, my, I wonder what else you you're hiding," she said to Peter.

_Is she flirting?_

Peter smiled.

"That's for you to find out, babe," he replied.

_Hey..._

Connor rolled his eyes.

"And here I thought that you learned something after Jason and Sam."

"Like what?" Drew asked.

"That you don't always get what you want," Jason answered.

The daughter of Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, Jason, I always get what I want," she said before returning her attention to Peter. "So, Sane? Jason here says you and he have never done the deed?"

Peter chuckled.

"Alas, Gracey Boy is immune to my charms. But on a more serious note, I just can't imagine it. It would be like doing it with my little brother. It'd be weird if Jason came onto me one day."

Jason suddenly smirked.

"You're missing out."

Peter started coughing whilst laughing.

"Damn, it really is weird!"

Jason cringed.

"Agreed. That just felt...wrong!"

Simon grinned.

"You should stick to Connor, Sane."

Peter grinned as he blew smoke in Simon's face.

"Well...he **is** one of the hottest twinks I've ever met."

Connor's face burned.

"I'm n-not a twink..."

Peter giggled, sending a shiver down Connor's spine.

"Oh, please! You're the poster child for twinks! Take off your shirt and say you're not a rocking twink!"

_Oh, gods..._

Jason sighed.

"Dude, come on. Don't push him like that."

Peter snorted.

"Says the King of Twinks!"

"Hey, I'm not a twink! I'm too buff!" Jason objected before nodding towards Sam, Percy, Nico, and Will. "They're twinks!"

Percy frowned slightly.

”Are twinks allowed to be ripped. Me, Sam, Nico, and Will are.”

“It’s not typical, but it’s allowed,” Peter answered.

”What’s a twink?” Nico asked, seemingly lost.

”Well, a twink is-...” Annabeth started to explain.

"ENOUGH!" Sam yelled, seemingly having had...well, enough. "Are we playing or what?"

Peter nodded and started dealing cards.

"Alright. The game is Texas Hold 'Em."

Drew pouted.

"And here I was hoping for a game of strip poker."

Sam and Nico both made a face.

"Gross," they said together.

Peter grinned.

"While I am an avid fan...nearly every single person here is a minor, Tanaka. Doesn't look good for a ninteen year old to be in a room with a bunch of half naked kids."

Percy sighed.

"Damn, and here I was to see Sam half naked," he commented, causing Nico, Jason, and Will to roll their eyes. "He never takes his clothes off."

Peter then blew a puff of smoke in Percy's face.

"Cheer up, Perce. If you're lucky, I'll give you a strip tease later."

Percy frowned as he waved the smoke away.

"Uh...no, thanks."

_I guess that Peter isn't Percy's type._

"Awww, you're no fun Perce!" Peter complained.

Drew smiled.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

"Only if you return the favor," Peter replied.

"Of course!" Drew chirped.

"Yeah, I'm not letting that happen in the Cabin," Piper spoke up.

Peter laughed.

"You're welcome to join, Princess."

Annabeth then drew her new dagger and stuck it into the table.

"You might lose something...important."

Peter grinned insanely.

"You're gonna break your dagger trying to chop it off...too big!"

_..._

_What?!_

Peter then stood.

"Wanna see?"

_This is too much!_

"Peter," Sam said. "Have you seen the sword by Thalia's Pine?"

_It's kinda hard to miss..._

Peter nodded.

"Yeah, thing's fucking huge. Way too big to be practical. What about it?"

"It's mine," Sam answered. "Do you think that's big enough?"

Peter laughed nervously, taking his seat once more.

"I'll just sit down now..." he mumbled before focusing on the son of Jupiter. "Jason, can I use your Cabin by any chance?"

"Absolutely not!" Jason exclaimed, looking horrified.

"Why not?" Peter asked. "It's not like you're even using it!"

Jason shrugged.

"Fine, if you don't mind my dad's statue watching you. I swear, the thing's eyes literally follow you."

_That's disturbing..._

"...Is it weird if I find that kinky?" Peter asked after a notable pause.

Jason nodded.

"Yes...absolutely, one hundred percent, I will have nightmares with that image forever, yes! Point is, if you do anything in my Cabin **with** Drew, I'll never feel clean in there again! I might as well burn it down!"

_I think he's serious._

"Oh, can't have that! Need the person I'm guarding to stay alive!" Peter replied before looking at Connor.

_No way!_

"Before you ask, no, she's not allowed in my Cabin," Connor stated.

"Well...am I allowed in your Cabin, Conny?"

_'Conny'?_

The son of Hermes blushed.

"Erm...Chiron told me that you were staying there..."

"As far as Drew is concerned, I think you've been cock-blocked," Simon commented, seemingly, much to Drew's frustration.

"So much for always getting what you want," Jason added, likely to add insult to injury.

Based on Drew's expression, it worked.

Peter just shrugged.

"Drew was cockblocked...me? Maybe not so much."

Arthur grinned.

"Oh, that's a fair point. By the way, Connor is still a virgin."

_WHAT?!_

"I told you that in confidence!" Connor exclaimed.

"Never had a virgin before," Peter commented. "I mean, Reyna says she was, but... **no one** is that tightly wound without being deprived of something they have already done. I swear, if she ate a lump of coal in a day, she'd crap out a fucking diamond!"

"I did **not** need to know that," Nico and Sam commented.

"Oh, hey, you guys do that, too," Simon and Arthur replied.

Nico and Sam shrugged.

"It happens...I think we've gotten **way** off topic."

_This is...really weird._

Simon and Arthur nodded.

"You two are right. Alright, everyone! Show us your poker faces!"

Sam pulled up his hood, causing a shadow to hide half his face.

"How's this?"

"Son of a bitch!" Simon cursed.

"No fair!" Arthur added.

Percy smiled.

"Ha! My boyfriend is pretty clever, isn't he?"

"How are we supposed to fuck with his head..." Simon started.

"...if we can't fucking see it?!" Arthur finished.

"The simple answer is..." Sam started.

"...you just can't," Nico finished.

"Deal with it," the two then said together.

"And speaking of deals, it's time to place bets," Peter added.

_And so it begins._

* * *

Peter

After an hour of playing various games, Sam, Chiara, and Peter had the largest winnings (in that order). They were currently playing Blackjack, though Sam had opted not to play.

_What does he know that we don't?_

"Hit me!" Chiara said.

Peter dealt her a card, giving her sixteen in total.

_She's doing awfully well._

_Too well..._

Peter frowned.

"Are you counting cards?"

Chiara gave Peter an innocent smile.

"I am offended that you'd even suggest such a thing."

_Something's not right..._

"Hit me!"

As Peter dealt the next card, he brought it up in a way to see what it was.

_A ten._

_That's too much._

As he turned the card over, it changed into a five, giving her twenty one.

_What the actual fuck?!_

"This is bullshit!" Peter exclaimed. "Wait...you're a child of Tyche! That's not fair!"

Chiara took her winnings.

"Took you long enough to realize. See you chumps later!"

_My money!_

She stood to leave.

"Hold it," Sam said rather suddenly. "Unless you wanna be harpy chow, I suggest you stay here."

"Fine," Chiara replied. "How about another game, Sam?"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"A simple coin toss," Chiara suggested.

Sam picked up a Dramcha.

"Very well. We call it after I toss. If I win, I take everything you have. If you win, you take all my winnings."

The daughter of Tyche smirked.

”You’re on!”

_Is he out of his mind?!_

_That’s my job!_

Sam tossed the coin into the air.

”Tails!” Chiara called.

”Heads,” Sam called, catching the coin in his left palm and placing it on his right fist.

He then removed his hand, revealing ‘Heads’, and Chiara’s jaw dropped.

_...How?!_

“You seem dumbstruck,” Sam commented. “I’m really good at predicting things.”

”B-But that shouldn’t have mattered!” Chiara cried. “My luck-...”

”Doesn’t mean Jack-shit,” Sam interrupted as he took all of Chiara’s winnings; he then gave them to Peter. “Here.”

_Wait...what?_

“Why?” Peter asked.

”If there’s one thing that you can actually assume about me, it’s that I have a lot of money,” Sam answered. “A lot more than I need.”

_Maybe I shouldn’t have taken that check from Chiron..._

Peter then mentally shook his head.

_No, asking Sam for the money would be worse._

_Besides, I’m not one to beg._

Sam then gave the remainder of his winnings to Percy.

“Damn, you’ve been doing rather well for yourself ever since you started dating Sam,” Will commented. 

“That’s a good point,” Percy replied. “Anyways, it’s getting late.I’m ready for some sleep. Anyone else?”

Jason stretched.

”I’m with Percy.”

Peter smirked.

”Not yet, but you will be.”

”For the last time, Peter, I’m taken,” Percy said.

Peter shrugged.

”So? I don’t judge.”

”Drop it, Sane,” Nico said rather suddenly, drawing Peter’s attention.

He noted that the son of Hades had a rather guarded expression.

_Is he...jealous?_

_Interesting._

_It seems that Jason is in a love-triangle of sorts...only it’s between two couples instead of two people.._

_I wonder how this’ll play out._

Peter stood and stretched.

”Probably a good idea to get some sleep. I am zero percent a morning person. I mean, it’d be great if the world could just agree that everyone’s day should start at twelve...except postmen. Postmen need to do their damn job.”

Percy seemed rather confused.

”Why postmen?”

Peter shrugged.

”I just like my packages delivered in a timely manner,” he answered, slipping around Connor as he stood. “So, Conny, do you have a bed for me, or are we gonna have to share?”

The son of Hermes pulled away, much to Peter’s disappointment.

”Y-Yeah, there’s a bed available...”

_Playing hard to get, huh?_

_Alright then, let’s play._

“Easy, Sane,” Will cautioned.

Peter frowned.

”What? I’m just making conversation with a hottie.”

”You know, Peter, we could use the Pegasi Stables,” Drew suggested.

_...Not the best idea._

“Are you trying to give Blackjack nightmares?!” Percy exclaimed.

_Hey~._

“I don't know, Tanaka,” Peter answered Drew. “I don't know if I'd be able to get the smell of horse out of my clothes...you only make that mistake once."

Sam then sniffed the air.

“Speaking of smells...do you guys smell something?"

“Yeah, it smells kinda...musky,” Jason replied.

_Hey, they’re right, something does smell._

Peter grinned.

“What in the hell is that?!"

”Percy, did you fart?” Simon asked.

Percy scowled.

”Dude, don’t look at me!”

Sam then walked off behind one of the forges.

”Hey, I found it!”

”What is it?” Percy asked, following after his boyfriend.

”So, you’re the one who’s been stealing the feed from the Pegasi Stables?” Sam asked, more statement than question.

”Kweh!” a bird-like call replied.

Sam chuckled.

”Damn, you’re not even denying it.”

_I gotta see this!_

Peter ran over, finding a large yellow bird sitting on the ground. It’s body was easily bigger than anyone present.

”Oh! Chicken!” the son of Aeolus excitedly exclaimed.

”I...don’t think it’s a chicken,” Percy commented.

“Hush!” Peter replied. “That is a chicken, and I want it! Give me the chicken!"

The bird stood, being even taller than Peter.

_That is a big bird..._

“Kweh!” the bird called.

”He can understand you, y’know,” Sam commented.

Peter grinned, trying to hug the bird.

”Chicken!”

The bird gently pecked Peter on the forehead.

”I don’t think he likes being called a chicken,” Sam said. “He’s a Chocobo.”

Peter looked up at the bird.

“I shall name him George!” he declared, reaching out and petting him. “Pet, pet, pet. Ah, he’s so adorable!”

”Dude, are you actually gonna take care of him?" Jason asked, coming up from behind.

“Look at him! He's the cutest!” Peter answered.

_For a bird._

“Plus, Stratus has been pretty lonely, it would be nice to have a friend!" he continued.

“Well, his diet affects his...smell,” Sam explained. “If we can get him the proper food, he may even become suitable for riding."

_No way!_

"I could ride this fucking thing?!” Peter asked. “Oh, fuck yes I'm keeping him...TO THE KITCHEN!"

“Dude, it's gonna have to wait,” Percy replied. “The cleaning harpies that aren't looking for demigods are probably in the kitchens. They're very annoying when you bother them while they're doing the dishes."

“There is a fucking eight foot bird standing right here, dude,” Peter deadpanned. “I think I'll be fine. Come on, George! I'll catch you guys later!"

With that, Peter left, and ‘George’ followed.

_I’ve made a new friend!_

He smiled.

“George, I think that you and I will have a beautiful friendship.”

* * *

Nico

“Is he gonna be okay?” Percy asked as Peter left with the giant bird.

Jason shrugged.

”Probably. It’s impossible to kill the guy.”

_True, I don’t feel like he’s in any danger of dying._

“I hope he doesn’t stay out all night...” Connor mumbled softly.

”Worried that he won’t have any time for you?” Simon teased.

”I d-didn’t say that!” Connor stammered, causing Nico to roll his eyes.

_Good gods, at least Percy and Sam could hold conversations when they weren’t dating._

Jason stepped towards the son of Hermes.

“You know, Connor, Peter can be a little bit...oblivious of certain situations. I think you should go with him because he may need help."

Connor nodded.

”O-Okay...”

Arthur approached him next, handing him something.

”Just in case, bro.”

Connor blushed profusely before laughing nervously and running out of the bunker.

”What did you give him?” Nico asked.

”Condom,” Arthur answered.

_Well then..._

“Arthur, why are you helping Connor instead of me?!” Drew inquired, sounding livid.

”A few reasons,” Arthur replied. “Simon, wanna help me here?”

Simon nodded.

”Sure...Connor is our bro...”

“...you’re a total bitch...” Arthur continued.

”...we cause chaos for the sake of chaos...” Simon added.

”...while you cause chaos for your own personal gain,” Arthur accused (quite accurately).

”Fuck you!” both twins then shouted.

_Wow, this is the second time someone’s chewed Drew out._

_The first time, Percy did it._  

“I’ll get you for this!” Drew threatened.

The twins snorted.

”Bitch, what are you do?” Simon asked.

”Make our clothes too small?” Arthur asked next.

”Give us permanent makeup?” Simon followed.

”Paint our Cabin pink?” Arthur added.

”Fuck us?” they then asked together.

_Eww..._

_Not because she’s a girl but because she’s Drew._

Rather than say something, the daughter of Aphrodite stomped off.

Jason then sighed.

”Gods, I thought she’d never leave.”

_The feeling is mutual._

“Juuust takes a little finesse!" the twins replied.

_At least she didn’t start crying again._

Nico then felt an arm wrap around his waist.

”Ready for bed?” Will asked.

”Not until I brush my teeth,” Nico replied.

”Oh, so Death Breath isn’t just a nickname,” Simon teased.

_Idiot._

“Nico’s breath doesn’t smell bad,” Jason commented.

”How would you know?” Arthur asked. “Have you two kissed?”

_Oh, gods..._

“No, jackass, I can smell it from here!” Jason answered. “Wintergreen mint!”

_That is the type of toothpaste I use, but I’m not sure Jason knows that._

“That’s...oddly specific,” Simon commented.

”I’m telling you that they’ve kissed!” Arthur insisted.

_If he finds out, everyone will start talking..._

”Jason does know his way around the kitchen,” Will replied. “He can probably distinguish between the different types of mint."

Simon shrugged.

”If you say so,” he replied, Jason giving Will a thankful look.

_I’m also pretty thankful._

Simon then turned his attention towards his twin.

”Dear brother, what say we go and set the Demeter cabin ablaze?"

Arthur grinned.

“My goodness, brother! That sounds heavenly! Shall we away?"

Percy glared at the two.

“What do I look like?! A fire extinguisher?! If you two do that, who's the first person you think they'll go to?!"

Arthur walked over towards the son of Poseidon.

“Oh, my dear Perseus! I ask you, your eyes are green...how much green is in mine?"

”None,” Percy answered.

“Exactly, my friend!” Arthur chirped. “None, nothing, zero....the exact amount of fucks that I could give about you putting out fires! Later!"

The twins laughed and ran out before Percy could retaliate.

_Well...shit._

“You know that you couldn’t have talked them out of it,” Piper commented. “Not even I could have.”

”There’s nothing we can do but get some water ready,” Annabeth added.

Sam then sighed.

”I’ll meet you guys at the Cabin.”

_Wait..._

“Where are you-...” Nico started before Sam’s body began to crackle with blue electricity.

”They won’t know what hit ‘em,” he said before moving as a blur of speed.

Percy chuckled.

”No, they certainly won’t. He’ll probably make it back before we do.”

* * *

Connor

The son of Hermes approached the kitchen, when suddenly, a couple harpies started screaming before two of them flew out of the kitchen.

“He’s crazy!” Ocypete shrieked. “Ocypete cannot deal with crazy demigod!”

_Well then...I guess Jason was right._

Connor then entered the kitchen, finding him with George.

”H-Hey, Peter...”

_Damn it!_

_Why am I always tongue-tied?!_

The son of Aeolus turned and grinned.

”CONNY!”

Connor blushed...until he looked around at the kitchen — it was a complete wreck.

”What happened to the kitchen?!”

Peter stroked George’s beak.

“Awww, George here was hungry! Weren't you boy? He and Stratus get along great!"

_Stratus?_

_Sounds like it could be related to Jason’s horse...ventus._

“Any relation to Tempest?” Connor asked.

“Jason’s horse? They are cousins in species only. Startus is made of cloud while Tempest is made from storm but Tempest is wild. Stratus was a gift from my father. Here watch,” Peter replied before twisting the main diamond on his gold and diamond ring.

It broke apart, and jets of wind rushed out and formed a horse.

_Whoa..._

Connor whistled, quite impressed.

“I think that Disney may have ripped off your dad."

“With that Hercules scene?” Peter asked before shrugging. “Eh, I'm over it. Stratus is so much better!"

“Percy told me that his dad still complains about it every now and again,” Connor explained. “Father of Pegasus, Lord of Horses, and such.”

“Ha, yeah, I swear the only accurate guy may have been your dad."

_Seriously?_

“Hey, they made him a total wuss in that movie,” Connor objected, feeling somewhat insulted.

“They made him hilarious, which he is,” Peter pointed out. “Of course, all of the good looks went to you."

“Thanks...I'm just glad that he isn't blue in real life..." Connor mumbled.

“I don't know, dude....be like fucking a smurf with you!" Peter replied.

Connor couldn’t help but laugh at the comment.

“Dude, could you imagine? Percy would be all over me!"

“I hope not! I can't compete with Percy’s gorgeous looks!" Peter lamented.

_I beg to differ._

_Holy shit, did I just think that?!_

_Never mind..._

“Hard to believe that he's still a virgin,” Connor said.

_Because if he wasn’t, I’m certain he’d have mentioned it._

“I know, right? I would have tapped that in an instant,” Peter commented.

_This guy is really unabashed about what he wants._

“Why didn’t you?” Connor asked.

“Didn't know he was into guys until it was too late,” Peter answered. “I was screwing Reyna at the time anyway and she...never mind."

_Sounds like a touchy subject._

“Then I won’t ask,” Connor said. “...Are you planning on bringing George to the Cabin?"

Peter nodded.

“Yeah, but not inside. I'll ask him to stay outside for now before we can get him a proper living situation."

“I'm sure that you can ask Sam for help,” Connor noted. “He seems to know about...Chocobos, was it?"

_I think that’s what he said._

"I think so. But isn't he just so adorable!?” Peter cooed. “Yeah, I'll ask him tomorrow. Hey...why are you here?"

"...Oh...Erm...Jason sent me..." Connor mumbled, feeling rather sheepish.

”Why?” Peter asked.

“To...make sure that you'd be okay,” Connor answered.

_I also wanted to make sure..._

Peter smiled.

“Oh, Gracey Boy knows I'll be fine. So, Conny....think you could give me a personal tour of the Camp?"

The son of Hermes nodded.

“Yeah...tomorrow work?"

Peter walked over towards Connor and pulled him into a hug, and Connor froze.

_..._

_Oh, gods..._

“Tomorrow...sounds perfect. It's a date!" Peter declared.

_A d-d-date?!_

_But I’ve never been on a date!_

Peter then pulled back and winked.

”C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

_This guy is gonna be the death of me._

Connor couldn’t reply, so he nodded instead. Peter kept one arm around him as they left.

”Let’s go, George, Stratus!” he called back, the two quickly following.

_This is...kinda nice._

* * *

 Sam

The young prince wandered through the Emerald Forest, accompanied by Ruby. So far, the two of them had yet to encounter any opposition, much to Sam’s disappointment.

_Ugh, this is so dull._

_I thought that this would be more fun._

“Do you have any idea where we’re going?” Ruby asked.

”North,” Sam answered. “Obviously.”

”But how do you know that we’re going north?” Ruby pressed.

_Is she serious?_

Sam pointed towards the sun.

”The sun sets in the west. That means that north would be to the right.”

”I think we still need to be more specific,” Ruby replied.

_Ugh..._

“Fine,” Sam said. “Ace, come on out!”

The young prince then felt the creature he had hidden away beneath his hoodie crawl around, causing him to giggle.

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

”Uhh...why are you laughing?”

”H-Hey, that tickles!” Sam giggled moments before a lump moved through his right sleeve.

A moment later, a small animal resembling a tiny fennec fox with teal fur and a red horn appearing to be made from ruby (the gem, not the character) popped its head out. Seconds later, it extracted itself from Sam’s sleeve, landing on the ground and yipping at the young prince.

Ruby gasped.

”What is that?!”

Sam grinned.

”He’s a young Carbuncle. He likes spending time in my hoodie and crawling out of my sleeve, so I named him Ace...the ace up my sleeve.”

”Aaaahhh, he’s soooo cute!” Ruby squealed.

_No argument there._

“How is he supposed to help?” Ruby asked.

”He can track the scent of the professors,” Sam explained. “That means that he can lead us to the relics.”

Ruby frowned.

”Is that allowed?”

Sam shrugged.

”I don’t see why not,” he replied before returning his attention to Ace. “Lead the way.”

Ace yipped before turning around and started running surprisingly fast for his size; Sam and Ruby quickly followed.

”So, he understands you?” Ruby asked.

Sam nodded.

”He can understand you, too. He’s very intelligent...probably smarter than some people even.”

Ace yipped, as if agreeing with the young prince.

”I see,” Ruby commented, when suddenly, the Carbuncle came to a stop and growled (which was hardly intimidating).

Sam and Ruby did the same.

”Do you feel that?” Sam asked.

”Like I’m being watched?” Ruby asked back, taking out her weapon, which then transformed into a scythe. “Yeah.”

”Ace, come back,” Sam called, the small Carbuncle quickly returning to him.

He then crouched down and hid Ace back under his hoodie. As he stood, several werewolves emerged from the forest, growling and bearing their fangs.

_I didn’t think that Lycaon’s kin would be here._

_Perhaps they were brought here as a test._

Sam smirked.

”Let’s play, mutts.”

* * *

Nico

Over the course of several days, the son of Hades and his companion searched the Underworld for the Doors of Death, hoping to find them. They had no luck, which frustrated Nico quite a bit.

_Damn it, where are they?!_

_How many places could be left?!_

Nico then looked at his companion, uncertain how to feel or what to make of him.

_This guy...what’s wrong with him?_

_He follows me around like a lost puppy._

_Not to mention that he’s hasn’t used that smartphone looking thing to explain anything else._

“What exactly happened to you?” Nico asked as his companion walked beside and slightly behind him, even though he knew that he’d get no answer.

_Something bad, obviously._

“Torture?” Nico continued, mostly thinking out loud. “Perhaps you escaped from the Fields of Punishment, doubtful as that is. Also, I think I would have remembered someone like you, and furthermore, if you did escape, you definitely wouldn’t come back here. War? Demigods, resilient as we are, are still human. We’re even better suited for battle and its effects on the mind, but I’ve still seen some lose theirs. That also doesn’t seem right. You’re following me in a dangerous place where you may very well be attacked, and if that was the case, you certainly wouldn’t try and protect me. Heartbreak?”

The boy suddenly stopped in his tracks, making Nico pause and turn.

_Wait...seriously?_

_I doubt that he’s like this because of heartbreak, but it looks like I hit a mark._

The boy then sniffled, drawing some sympathy from the son of Hades.

“Sorry for prying,” he apologized. 

The boy rubbed his eyes, sighed, then nodded, as if trying to say that it was okay.

_I wonder if his love was unrequited or...if he broke up._

_Either way, he’s probably seen his ex or love interest with his partner...giving each other loving looks._

_That’s good be painful, and I would know._

_But it would be incredibly hypocritical for me to give him advice_ _because I’ve never even dated._

“Well, we’re running out of options for places to look,” Nico continued, not wanting to dwell on the past subject. “I can think of someone who might know.”

_Melinoe, Goddess of Ghosts._

_Sure, she tried to kill me when we last met, but she could know where the Doors of Death are being kept._

_Let’s find out._

“Follow me,” Nico said, starting to walk again. “I think I know someone who can help us.”

_Hopefully, this guy will be able to keep me from getting killed._

_This guy better be your friend, Percy..._

* * *

 Jason

For the first time in awhile, the young son of Jupiter was truly happy. He had shown Noctis the most notable places around New Rome, including the Colosseum, the Temple of Jupiter, and the college. Noctis had shown some interest in the college, though little in the Temple of Jupiter, calling it ‘typical’. Currently, they were at a bakery, waiting in line to get some brownies. 

“Are these brownies really that good?” Noctis asked, sounding somewhat uncertain.

”Yes, they are!” Jason answered excitedly. “They’re the best brownies I’ve ever had!”

”They’re the only brownies you’ve ever had,” Noctis pointed out.

Jason blushed slightly, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

”That’s besides the point!”

Noctis scoffed.

”I believe that **is** the point.”

Jason grabbed both of Noctis’ hands.

”Just...trust me,” he requested.

”Uuuhhhhh...” Noctis replied.

“Next!” the cashier called.

_We’re next!_

Jason walked up to the cashier, still holding one of Noctis’ hands.

“Brownies, please?”

The cashier smiled.

”Ah, Jason. Always nice to see our number one customer,” she replied, eyes drifting towards the joined hands. “Oh, you’ve made a boyfriend. Good for you.”

_Wait...what?_

“B-Boyfriend?!” Noctis stammered.

”We’re...not boyfriends,” Jason awkwardly explained, blushing slightly. “He’s my best friend.”

The cashier giggled.

“Sorry, my mistake, though I will say that you two would make a nice couple.”

”T-Thanks...” Jason stuttered, uncertain how he felt about the idea.

_I mean, I don’t have anything against the idea of dating a guy._

_In fact, Noct and I made a promise._

_But...isn’t it too soon to make such a decision?_

_We’re both pretty young, and I don’t even know which gender Noct is interested in._

“Baker’s dozen?” the cashier asked, pulling Jason from his thoughts.

”Yes, please?” he replied.

The cashier nodded.

”Give me a moment,” she replied before walking over to the display case.

“Hey...Cloud?” Noctis asked, drawing Jason’s attention.

”Yes?” he asked back, noticing that his friend’s cheeks were very red.

”Are you...Erm...Are you gonna let go of my hand?”

“S-Sure, sorry!” Jason replied, only to feel disappointed, pulling his hand back but lingering.

_Why do I feel upset?_

_Wait...probably because the last time I did that, Noct left._

“Actually...could I...keep holding your hand?” Jason asked.

”I mean...if you really want to...” Noctis mumbled.

The son of Jupiter smiled, readjusting his grip.

”Thanks,” he said, feeling rather happy.

The cashier then came back with a box.

”Here you are.”

Jason took the box with his free hand.

”How much?”

”Free of charge,” she answered. “Enjoy!”

_Wow._

“C’mon, Noct!” the blonde exclaimed. “Let’s find a nice spot to enjoy them!”

_This is the best day ever!_

* * *

 Percy 

The son of Poseidon sat in the small clearing in which he and Sam had shared a picnic, Sam’s head in his lap, enjoying each other’s company.

_This is nice._

Suddenly, Percy felt someone hugging him from behind.

_Who-...?_

“Hey, Sea Breeze,” Jason purred into Percy’s ear.

_Jason?!_

“H-Hey, bro,” Percy stammered, pulling away somewhat, only for Jason to pull him back. “W-What are you doing?”

”Hugging my boyfriend,” Jason answered, as if the statement was completely obvious. “What else should I be doing?”

_Wait, what?!_

_Boyfriend?!_

“Jason...Sam’s my boyfriend,” the son of Poseidon explained.

”So am I,” Jason replied, as Sam sat up and turned to face the two.

”Don’t you remember, Percy?” he asked with a smile. “Jason’s our boyfriend, too.”

_When did that happen?!_

Percy gulped.

“We...We are?”

He then felt Jason nipping at his neck and gasped.

_Holy-...!_

Sam giggled.

”Does that answer your question?”

”T-This doesn’t b-bother you?” Percy inquired before suppressing a moan as Jason started suck on his neck.

Sam got closer.

”Does it bother you?”

”I...Um...I...” Percy babbled, feeling very confused.

”I’m so happy, Percy,” Jason whispered into his ear.

”You...You are?” Percy asked back.

_I want Jason to be happy..._

“Very,” Jason replied. “Aren’t you?”

Percy’s eyes then opened and he bolted upright, causing some groans of frustration.

_Holy shit!_

_It...It was a dream._

_A really fucking weird dream!_

He then looked around, finding Sam sandwiched in between Will and Nico, holding onto the Ghost King (per usual).

_Well, that’s...somewhat different._

“You okay, Perce?” Jason asked from next to him.

Percy looked at his bro, who was rubbing his eyes.

_I’m not sure what to think..._

“Bad dream?” Jason asked next, sitting up.

”Yes...I mean...no...I mean...I don’t know...” Percy fumbled with his answer.

”Do you wanna talk about it?” Jason inquired.

_Fuck no!_

“No, it’s f-fine,” Percy stuttered, his face burning, especially because he had a...little problem.

_Oh, shit!_

_I’m hard!_

“Percy...” Jason said, sounding concerned.

”I just need to use the bathroom,” Percy said, quickly shooting out of the bed and dashing towards the bathroom before slamming the door shut behind him.

_What kind of dream was that?!_

He then turned on the lights and walked over towards the mirror, checking his neck to make sure that Jason wasn’t nibbling on him while he was sleeping. Much to his relief, he didn’t find any signs, breathing a sigh.

_Thank the gods, nothing happened._

_I don’t want to wake up one morning, trying to explain Jason nibbling on my neck._

Percy’s dick throbbed at the thought.

_Fuck!_

He turned on the faucet, putting his hands beneath the running water before leaning down to splash his face.

_Damn it, why isn’t it going down?!_

_I am NOT jacking off!_

_I guess that I’ll just...wait here._

* * *

 Will

_Well...this is...I don’t even know what to say._

Will, Percy, and Jason were currently staring at Sam (who was very much awake), who was currently cuddling Nico (who was also very much awake...and looking desperate to escape).

The young prince sighed, looking...not exactly happy, but also like he didn’t want to move.

”Are you ever gonna get out of bed?” Percy asked.

”Maybe...” Sam mumbled.

_Guess even Sam can sometimes be lazy._

“Are you gonna let Nico go?” Jason asked next.

”Maybe...” Sam answered.

_Well, then..._

“Guys, help!” Nico begged, trying to pull away, only for his bro to pull him back and growl.

_Damn._

“...Do you want breakfast?” Will asked, hoping to entice Sam (and help his boyfriend).

”In bed...” Sam replied.

Jason sighed.

“Okay, Sam, I really think you should-...” he started, walking towards them, only for Sam to growl, immediately making the other blonde back away. “Okay, okay!”

_He’s like a puppy with his favorite toy._

“Well...looks like we’re getting breakfast,” Percy decided.

_Like we have any other options._

“You guys are just gonna leave me like this?!" Nico cried.

Jason held up his hands.

“I don't wanna get bit! There is only one person who would ever be that crazy, and he's currently trying to fuck Connor Stoll!"

_He’s not wrong._

“I don't care! Get him!" Nico ordered.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

“And let him see that there's only one bed here, and you're in said bed?"

Nico’s eyes narrowed.

“Percy? Get. Him. NOW!"

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

”Jason? You in there?” Peter called.

_Speak of the demigod._

“Peter, quick!” Nico yelled. “Jason’s in danger!”

_Wait, wha-..._

Peter burst through the door, sword in one hand and a bowl of cereal in the other.

_Wow, I’m surprised he didn’t spill any._

“What!?! Where!?! I swear, I'll...” Peter started before looking at Nico and Sam, “...okay...What...the fuck?"

_Damn, Nico’s really desperate._

_Why?_

“Sorry, I meant, I’m in danger,” Nico replied.

Peter sighed, Frostbite transforming back into a pocketknife before he put it away.

“Okay, if I didn't owe Will anything, I would slap you!"

“Sorry, man,” Jason apologized. “He's...apparently really desperate.”

“Desperate?! For what?!" Peter shouted.

“You...aren't gonna say anything about the bed?" Percy asked.

"PERCY?!" Nico shouted.

"Oh, no, I'm gonna talk about the bed, but just not now,” Peter answered.

“Well, as you can see..." Jason gestured towards Nico and Sam, "...that."

Peter glared at Jason.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Explain why you can't do it!"

Will took a couple steps towards Nico, and Sam growled, making him back off.

”Get it now?” he asked Peter.

The tall teen looked at Percy.

“He got any weaknesses?”

”Well, he’s ticklish, but we can’t get near him,” Percy answered.

”Here, hold my cereal,” Peter said, handing his bowl to Percy.

Percy took it.

”Uh, what are you-...” he started as Peter walked up to the two and grabbed them.

Sam, much to everyone’s shock, actually bit Peter’s hand.

“OH, MY FUCK, HE BITES!" 

Jason sighed.

“That's why we didn't go near him."

“STOP IT! RELEASE!” Peter desperately ordered. “SOMEONE, GET A NEWSPAPER! HIT HIS NOSE!"

“Dude, we don't have a newspaper!" Percy shouted, setting the bowl of cereal on the table.

_Like that’d work._

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” Peter cursed. “HOW DOES THIS TURN SOME PEOPLE ON?! OW, OW, OW, JUST LET GO, SAM!"

”Dude, tickle him!” Percy yelled. “Everyone!”

Jason, Will, and Percy rushed towards the three and started tickling the young prince, who started giggling and let go of Nico (and stopped biting Peter). As soon as the Ghost King was free, he pushed everyone out of his path.

“Get out of my way!” he shouted, making straight for the bathroom.

“Why didn’t he just say so?” Will wondered aloud, as Sam cuddled Bluejack and huffed.

”Apparently, he’s still not getting out of bed,” Jason commented.

_Apparently..._

Peter fell onto his rear, holding a bloody hand.

“Hello!?! Bleeding to death over here!"

Will walked over towards the taller demigod and crouched in front of him.

”Let me see.”

Peter removed his covering hand, revealing a slightly bloody bite mark.

_It could have been much worse._

_Looks like Sam barely breached the skin._

“Just pull the plug! I don't want to live like this!" Peter lamented.

Will rolled his eyes.

“Dude, you'll be fine. This is nothing compared to that arrow."

Peter frowned.

“Ugh, don't remind me! I would have hallucinations that it was still in my leg! I couldn't grab it but the pain was there!"

Will then blinked, noticing that the wound was already closing.

“Oh, it's already healing. Aura is useful."

“Really?!” Peter asked. “Oh, hell yeah!"

The bathroom door opened, and Nico stepped back into the room, breathing a deep sigh.

”Thank the gods, I thought my bladder was gonna explode.”

“Good,” Percy commented, though whether he was referring to Nico or Peter, Will didn’t know. “Erm...what are we gonna do about Sam?"

Peter stood.

”I vote leave him!”

”I wanna cuddle~,” Sam whined.

Will stood, looking at the young prince.

”Don’t you have Bluejack?”

”I wanna cuddle~,” Sam repeated, looking like a sad puppy.

_Damn it, not that look._

_It’s irresistible!_

Peter immediately went to the table and grabbed his bowl before walking towards the entrance of the Cabin.

“Great, now I want to cuddle Connor. Later!" he said before leaving.

_We’re gonna have to get that door fixed..._

Jason sighed.

“I'll stay behind. You guys get breakfast."

”Sure, that works,” Percy replied, seemingly not minding. “Let’s go.”

_Well...if he doesn’t mind..._

* * *

 Jason

The son of Jupiter stared at Sam, uncertain what to do.

_Why did I volunteer to stay behind instead of asking Percy?_

“What's with you today?" Jason asked.

Sam shrugged.

“I just don't feel like doing anything right now. I might be up for something later, but for now? I'm not getting out of this bed until I'm damn well ready."

_Sure, that works._

“Well, why do you wanna cuddle?” Jason asked next.

“Because at this point, I'm comfortable with you guys,” Sam answered. “Why did **you** volunteer?"

“I mean...if you want me to get Percy..." Jason mumbled.

_Why **did** I volunteer again?_

“But you’re already here~,” Sam whined rather adorably.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

“So...you don't mind?"

“I didn't say who, I just said that I wanna cuddle."

_Well...okay then._

“I...okay. But only this one time,” Jason replied, crawling back into the bed and cuddling Sam from behind before sighing.

“Does it bother you that I'm not him?" Sam asked, obviously referring to Nico.

“No! Not at all!” Jason desperately explained. “You're just as cute! I mean not cute! I mean you are! What I'm trying to say...Uh....I don't know."

_I really don’t._

“Don't worry, Jason,” Sam soothed. “I know that you're demi. I'm...kinda demi myself."

Jason blinked, feeling somewhat surprised.

”Really?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “Like...I know that I'm exclusively attracted to guys, and it's not like I can't find someone hot, picky as I am. But if I don't have any sort of feelings for a guy, I can't imagine even kissing him, much less having sex."

_That is somewhat similar._

“So....what about Will and Nico?" Jason asked.

“They're hot, there's no denying that,” Sam admitted. “I'm find them very attractive, but it's not like with Percy. I have actually feelings for him."

Jason felt disappointed with the answer for reasons he didn’t understand.

“And, uh...umm...what about....me?"

“...I believe that I've told you that you're good looking on several occasions..." Sam answered after a pause.

Jason smiled, feeling better.

"I know...it's just nice to hear."

Sam giggled.

“Careful. Wouldn't want to get an ego like your dad."

_As if._

Jason chuckled.

“I believe it was Peter that said you are an ‘ego incarnate’?"

“Hey, a man's gotta have some pride,” the prince retorted. “Honor's a big deal. Without it, you can't be a hero. I know that everyone has their own definition, but still."

_Fair point._

“Yeah, I get that,” Jason replied. “Sorry, by the way, about Peter when he first got here. His conditioned worsened when I was gone. I guess it hits its breaking point when you guys were talking."

Sam shrugged.

“Eh, it's fine. He recognizes dangerous people and was cautious. Same thing as when Nico and I met. We both could tell that the other was dangerous."

The blonde sighed.

“Still...I could have warned you about him. He's not fully there in the head, and I'm actually really worried about him. I'm afraid that with his condition battling his Aura that it will harm his brain more than fix it."

”What do you mean?” the brunette inquired.

“I mean with his condition his brain is practically ripping itself apart,” Jason explained. “The Aura is healing him, but...its healing dead neurons and nerves. And at the same time it's still ripping itself apart. That kind of strain has to seriously mess you up."

Sam sighed.

“You can't heal dead tissue, Jason, you can only grow new tissue. If he was a normal human, then his condition would have likely left him in a mental hospital by now, but he's a demigod."

Jason nodded.

“Yeah, he told me that his mom was the only reason he wasn't sent to an institution. He doesn't ever explain that part of his life, though, not even to me or Reyna. But enough about him, are you cuddled enough?"

“You could get a bit closer..." Sam requested.

Jason moved closer, his face burning.

_Why does he make me like this?_

“Thanks...” Sam muttered. “Did you have any plans for today? You might be able to motivate me out of bed."

“Well....I was planning on participating in the chariot race, but I don't have a partner,” Jason answered. “Peter and Connor teamed up...think you could be my partner? Will is standing by as a medic, so Nico and Percy teamed up."

“Just so you know, I have absolutely zero experience in chariot racing...or mounted combat in general. Furthermore, I'm not a demigod, so it's not like I'll have a knack for it."

“I'm sure you'll do fine!” Jason assured him. “You wouldn't want me to miss out...would you?"

”Of course not.”

“Then...partners?"

”Yeah...partners.”

_YES!_

”Awesome!” Jason exclaimed, feeling elated. “I already have the schematics. We just need to build it. But we need to make sure none of the guys see it. Or Aaron and Christina from Eris, they are teamed up. Jake and Nyssa are teamed. Austin and Kayla. A few other teams that escape me."

“Then where do you suggest we make it?" Sam asked.

“Uhhhhh...the forest?” Jason replied. “With you, I doubt anything would ever hurt us."

“Do we have the needed materials?" Sam asked next.

“Actually, I was hoping maybe you could help with that. Could Dust or anything help us with defenses or something? Other than that, I got the weapons, shields, metals, and Tempest and Gale will be pulling."

"I can probably think of something as far as Dust. Are there any restrictions?"

“Yeah, don't kill anyone."

"Aside from that. I mean, I imagine it's not allowed for the Eris kids to shoot the horses."

“No, they can...they use non lethal rounds. Aaron and Christina are the most honest of them, so when the rules are set, they follow them."

"That shouldn't be a problem for Tempest or Gale, right?"

“Not at all, They can shift from solid to gas in less than a second. Same with Stratus. I think our real competition will be Peter and Connor and Nico and Percy."

“What would each of their strategies be?"

“Percy and Nico, they'll most likely feign falling behind and then race forward and topple the chariot from behind. Peter? Dude is unpredictable. He just might jump out of the chariot and tackle another driver. Dude may not have blackouts anymore, but he's still fucking crazy."

“Then we need to make sure that is kept at a distance, though that still leaves Nico and Percy."

“They'll be tough for sure. But they don't know how tough **we** are together!"

“The main issue is that if Tempest or you use electricity, you'll just give Percy a huge boost. Same applies to anyone hitting Nico."

_He’s got a point._

“True, but....the horses aren't like that,” Jason replied. “Maybe we could cause a distraction."

“What did you have in mind?"

"Wellll, there is another horse here. He's pretty unpredictable. We let him out all the regular horses and Pegasi will lose it and run. You’ve probably seen him. That huge black shire horse? Golden mane and tail? Volcanic eyes. Isaac could probably let him out.”

”I prefer winning on my own merits,” Sam said, immediately shooting down the idea.

Jason shrugged.

“Alright then, suit yourself. Then I suggest we add some knee-cappers."

“What we really need is something that they've never seen before...” Sam explained before suddenly pulling away and sitting up. “We need to find your Semblance."

_My Semblance?_

”Oh, hey, you’re finally up!” Percy said, announcing his presence.

Jason sat up and looked over to see his bro, Will, and Nico carrying several plates (each) of food (Nico and Will also holding drinks).

”Breakfast is served,” Will chirped.

* * *

 Nico

Standing next to Percy, the son of Hades let out a nervous sigh as Blackjack and Porkpie pulled the chariot to the starting line. 

“Relax, Neeks,” the son of Poseidon soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Nico turned his head, gazing into Percy’s sea green eyes, transfixed by his cocky grin.

_So pretty..._

The Italian gave himself a mental smack.

_Damn it, Nico!_

_Get ahold of yourself!_

_Wait...is there something different about his eyes?_

“We got this!” Percy assured him. “Right, Blackjack?!”

Blackjack neighed.

“ _Hell yeah, we do!_ ”

_I forgot that I can understand horses now..._

“Do you now?” Peter asked as Stratus and another similar looking horse pulled a chariot next to them, Connor with the son of Aeolus. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”

”I’m very sure,” Percy retorted.

”But I’m more motivated,” Peter countered. “If I win, I get a kiss from Conny!”

Connor blushed profusely.

”On the cheek...”

_Wow...guess I’m not the worst one off._

Percy returned his attention to the Italian and smirked.

“Hey, Neeks, do I get a kiss on the cheek if I win? Annabeth gave me one.”

Nico’s heartbeat sped up.

_Okay, scratch that..._

“M-Maybe...” Nico mumbled, his face feeling very warm. “Where’s Jason?”

_He’s the only one left._

_Who did he pair up with anyways?_

Nico then heard the sound of hooves, and turned his head to find Tempest and Gale pulling a chariot with Jason and Sam, who was armed with Dicere in its javelin form and Audite; the Italian frowned, feeling jealous.

_What?!_

_Why did Jason ask Sam instead of me?!_

_Sure, Percy beat him to it...but still!_

The son of Jupiter smiled.

“Glad you didn’t start without us.”

”Wouldn’t dream of it,” Nico replied, smiling back before turning his attention towards Sam. “What took you two so long?”

Sam smirked.

”It’s a secret,” he replied.

_Wait...what?!_

_Did they...?_

Nico mentally shook his head.

_No, no, no, Sam wouldn’t cheat on Percy._

_But, what if they..._

“You didn’t bribe Aaron again, did you?” Connor asked.

"I’m offended that you’d think that I’d cheat,” Sam replied, his attention still on Nico before turning it to Connor. “That was strategy. This is racing.”

Chiron then trotted near the starting line.

"Heroes! I want a clean race consisting of two laps! Maiming of both campers and living steeds is strictly prohibited! Other than that, anything goes!”

_I don't feel like anyone's in danger of dying, so we're good._

_At the very least, no one will try and blow up a chariot._

"Ready?!" Chiron shouted. "Steady!...GO!"

As each team set out, Aaron immediately aimed his Derringer at the axle of Sherman and Ellis' chariot and fired, breaking it, causing both children of Ares to roar with anger.

Nico looked behind to see Sherman aiming a javelin at the Eris kids (who were very much aware of what was going on) before throwing it. They swerved out of the way, causing them to collide with Peter and Connor.

"Slow down, guys!” Percy ordered.

" _You got it, boss!_ " the Pegasi replied, slowing down and letting other chariots passed them.

"Percy, what are you doing?!" Nico shouted, only to Peter swing one leg over the side of his chariot.

"BACK OFF!" he shouted, kicking the Eris kids' chariot with enough force tilt it away and onto its side, which would have collided with Percy and Nico had they not moved. 

_I see now._

Sam, seemingly not one to be outdone, jumped out of his chariot and landed in front the Hephaestus pair, holding his shield up and javelin sideways. The mechanical horses rammed into him, but Sam managed to remain standing, sliding several yards backwards before the mechanical horses started to steam. As Percy and Nico passed them, they had come to a halt, and the horses seemingly gave out, collapsing to the ground.

_Show off..._

Sam then ran passed them, quickly catching up to Jason before jumping back into the chariot.

”If this was a race with Sam on foot, he’d win,” Percy commented.

”Admire your boyfriend later!” Nico ordered.

”Hey, we still have our secret plan,” Percy replied, sounding confident. “You can do it, Neeks.”

_I hope so..._

_But, Percy has confidence in me._

“Alright, guys, time to catch up!” Percy shouted.

” _No problem!_ ” the Pegasi replied, gaining speed. 

As they began to catch up with the others, Sam was using Dicere in its Xiphos form to fend off Peter’s Frostbite. 

“I’ll get Jason while Sam’s occupied!” Percy shouted, readying Riptide.

Soon, they had caught up to Sam and Jason, approaching from their left.

“On your left!” Sam shouted to Jason as they turned the corner, still engaged with Peter.

_How?!_

Jason looked in time to duck a swipe from Percy, who had tried to smack Jason with the flat of his blade.

”Fuck!” Percy cursed, as Sam threw his shield like a frisbee at Connor, narrowly missing.

”Jason!” the prince shouted.

The shield bounced off the wall of the track and into Connor’s head, seemingly knocking him out, as he collapsed. The shield then came back to Jason, slipping onto his arm in order to block a strike from Percy.

_What the fuck?!_

As the pair’s chariot began to swerve, Peter stopped his fight with Sam in order to pick up Connor and fly into the air, Stratus and the other horse also abandoning the chariot by turning into wind.

”MY KISS!” the son of Aeolus wailed as his chariot fell onto its side, forcing Annabeth and Malcom to stop.

_Looks like we’re the only ones left aside from Jason and Sam._

“One more lap! You guys can do it!” Percy encouraged, trying to hit Jason, who was able to deflect his blows with his shield.

”Can you?!” Sam taunted. “Jason, now!”

Suddenly, Riptide flew out of Percy’s hand and into Jason’s.

”WHAT THE FUCK?!” Percy exclaimed, as the sides of Jason and Sam’s chariot began to glow with white patterns.

_Dust!_

Jason and Sam then shot ahead, quickly gaining the lead.

”Nico!” Percy yelled. “Do it now! Blackjack, Porkpie, get ready and don’t stop!”

_This is gonna take a lot out of me..._

Nico steered the chariot the wall, and it disappeared into its shadow. For a brief moment, they travelled through a tunnel of darkness before reappearing next to Sherman’s and Ellis’ chariot and crossing the finish line mere moments before Sam and Jason.

_We...won?_

The Pegasi came to a stop.

” _Let’s never do that again!”_ Blackjack commented.

” _Agreed..._ ” Porkpie added.

Nico then felt Percy pull him into a hug.

”Neeks, we won! WE WON!”

Sam and Jason came to a stop next to them, both of them looking quite impressed.

”I hadn’t accounted for that,” the prince said. “Congratulations, Nico, Percy.”

Jason handed Riptide back to Percy.

”I believe this is yours.”

Percy took his sword back.

”How did you do that?”

”We found Jason’s Semblance,” Sam answered. “Turns out that his Semblance is Polarity.”

”Nice,” Percy commented. “What’s that? Control over...poles?”

“No, Percy, it means that he can control magnetism," Nico answered, making Percy return his focus on him.

“So, do I get that kiss on the cheek?”

The Ghost King blushed profusely.

_It’s just the cheek..._

Nico leaned in and pecked the son of Poseidon on the cheek; for a moment, he swore that he could feel Sam glaring daggers at him, but when he looked, he saw Sam looking away.

_Was he looking?_

_He doesn’t hate me, does he?_

“You okay, Neeks?” Percy asked, looking concerned. “You don’t look so good.”

_I...don’t?_

_Now that he mentions it..._

“Come to think of it, I do feel a little-...” Nico started before passing out.

* * *

Sam

“Sam, I’ll never forgive you for this!” Peter angrily shouted at the young prince, making his eye twitch in annoyance.

He was currently trying to heal Nico, each of his hands glowing a soft white and on the sides of the Italian’s head.

Will was gently holding Nico’s hand in both of his.

_Gods, how many times has Peter said that now?_

“Keep it down,” Sam ordered the older teen. “I’m trying to focus.”

”What about Connor?!” Peter asked rather loudly.

”I already unlocked his Aura, and he’s already awake, in case you haven’t noticed,” Sam replied.

_I designed that shield to ricochet, but I didn’t expect Jason to add that much force to it._

”Peter, really, I’m fine...” the son of Hermes mumbled.

”How’s he doing?” Percy asked, referring to Nico.

The son of Poseidon wore a laurel crown on his head to commemorate his victory.

”Just a little tired,” Will answered. “Don’t worry, this isn’t anything like last time. In fact, he’s improving, but he still has a long way to go.”

_They told me about that._

_Nico almost faded._

_I don’t think I’d be able to take that..._

Nico’s eyes then fluttered open.

”Where...am I?”

Sam’s hands stopped glowing as he removed them from beside Nico’s head.

”The infirmary,” the prince answered. “You passed out. Do you remember?”

The Italian slowly sat up with Will’s help, then nodded.

”Yeah...I remember. Percy and I won the chariot race...”

_And then you kissed Percy on the cheek..._

_And...it bothered me._

_A lot._

_Still, I can’t hate you._

“You did,” Jason said, handing a laurel crown to Nico. “We wanted to take a picture of you and Percy, but...well...”

Nico took the crown and placed it on his head with a smile.

”It’s not too late, is it?”

”It’s never to late!” Will declared. “But we can’t take a picture here! Let’s go outside! Oh, let’s make it a group picture! Peter, can you help us?!”

Nico got out of the cot while Sam, Jason, and Percy walked towards the entrance of the infirmary. A moment later, Will handed Peter his Scroll.

_I gotta make one for him._

The son of Aeolus took the Scroll and walked in front of the group, Connor joining him.

“Fucking hurt Connor...never forgive you for this," Peter grumbled.

”Oh, quit your eternal bitching, Peter,” Sam said, getting sick of the demigod’s constant complaining.

“No, I won't! You seriously hurt him!” Peter yelled, making Sam mentally roll his eyes.

_Not according to Will..._

“This is a big deal and..." Peter started as Connor rolled his eyes and pecked the taller teen on the cheek.

Sam, Percy, and everyone else blinked.

_Did that just happen?_

Peter smiled.

”Alright, we’re cool,” he said, holding up the Scroll. “Now, smile like you got kissed by a hot guy!”

The guys smiled (like they got kissed by a hot guy), and Peter snapped a picture of them.

”Looks great!” he exclaimed before looking at Connor. “How about a kiss on the lips?”

The son of Hermes laughed nervously before slowly turning and bolting, making Peter chuckle.

”What did I say about pushing him?” Will asked, walking up to Peter and taking his Scroll back.

The taller teen snorted.

”Say what you want, he’s totally into me.”

_I’ll give him that._

“Besides, this **is** slow for me, Solace,” Peter continued. “Normally, I would’ve gotten into his pants by now.”

”Dude, do you always think with your dick?” Percy asked.

”Hey, until recently, my dick is the only one that could think clearly,” Peter retorted.

“Touché,” Percy commented.

”Moving on,” Jason said, seemingly not wanting to dwell on the topic. “What do you guys wanna do now?”

”We could have another movie night,” Will suggested.

”Followed by a fivesome?” Peter teased before his expression became more serious. “Or is Jason between one of the two of you, and I mean that quite literally. Or does he choose between couples depending on the night? Do you share him?"

”SANE!” the guys exclaimed.

Peter shrugged.

”What? I **did** tell you that I was gonna say something about the bed.”

”It isn’t like that!” Nico insisted quite fervently.

_Agreed._

Peter rolled his eyes.

“There is no way you can possibly convince me that it's anything but that!"

“It really isn't,” Percy insisted. “See, my dad got rid of the bunks and decided to give one large bed for me and Sam, but then Will started having nightmares. Clovis then said that the only way for Will to be protected and get some sleep was to stay with us."

“That doesn't explain Nico and Jason, Kelp Brain,” Peter pointed out.

“Clovis said that it had to be those who have a connection with me, and Nico is Will's boyfriend. As for Jason, I shared some of my power with him. Same with Nico, Percy, and Will,” Sam explained. “It’s not like I asked for roommates or a single bed, but it is what it is.”

The son of Aeolus frowned slightly.

“Wait a sec, you did the same thing with me. Am I gonna end up in that bed...? There are worse ways to go."

_Ugh..._

Sam shook his head.

“I merely unlocked your Aura. What I did with them goes a bit deeper."

Peter grinned.

”Yeah, I bet it does.”

_Oh, for fuck’s sake._

Sam sighed.

“I knew I should have asked for you **not** to make an innuendo out of that..."

”Yeah, you really should have, buddy!” Peter chirped.

”Soooo...movie night?” Will asked.

Percy shrugged.

”Sure. Not like there’s anything else going on.”

”Except for a kick ass party?” Peter countered.

_Party?_

“Party? What party?” Percy asked, seemingly intrigued.

“The one the twins are throwing, the whole camp is invited,” Peter answered. “You didn't know?"

Jason shook his head.

“We were a bit more focused on the chariot race and getting Sam out of bed before that."

_He’s not wrong._

“Boys! You gotta keep up with the news! Huge party at Bunker Nine!" Peter declared.

Percy looked at Sam.

”You wanna go?”

_I’m not sure._

“Do I look like a party person?” Sam asked instead.

“Dude, no offense, but you look like someone who goes into the bathroom to cut himself, especially when you had those bandages," Peter commented, much to the prince’s shock.

Percy and Jason gawked, while Nico’s jaw literally dropped.

_..._

“...Excuse me?!” Sam replied after a pause.

Jason scowled.

”Dude!”

”I did say, ‘no offense’,” Peter replied. “I just mean...the guy has more skulls than Nico. Plus, his bangs are in his eyes. It’s not a full cover of one eye like a lot of Emo people, but it’s close. Don’t get me wrong, he’s hot, and the look definitely works for him, but it definitely gives off a ‘don’t fuck with me’ vibe.”

”That’s the entire point!” Sam snapped, his eyes glowing red. “I didn’t want people to fuck with me, and I still don’t! I hated everyone looking at me like I was some sort of freak, so instead of letting it get to me and hiding in a bathroom, I decided to express myself! This IS me! Either accept it or go fuck yourself!”

Percy then hugged Sam from behind.

”Babe, calm down,” he soothed while Peter held up his hands.

”Look, I’m sorry, okay?” he apologized. “I get the whole ‘freak’ thing better than most, and I **do** accept you, even if we didn’t have a great start. Percy obviously accepts you, and so do your...erm...roommates. In fact, everyone I’ve talked to about you has a very high opinion of you, not that you’re the type to care. You’re the type of person who only cares what your guys and friends think, am I right?”

Sam’s eyes stopped glowing as he relaxed into his boyfriend.

”Yeah...you’re right. Sorry for snapping at you like that.”

Peter grinned.

”Hey, my outbursts are worse. Do you know how you can make it up to me?”

_I think know where this is going..._

Sam sighed.

”How?”

”Come to the party!” Peter answered, exactly as Sam had anticipated. “Have fun! You’re Percy’s boyfriend, so you must be a fun guy!”

Percy leaned back slightly, and Sam turned his head to look at him.

”Whataya say?” Percy asked, smirking.

Sam nodded before returning his attention to Peter.

”We’ll be there.”

Peter clapped his hands together.

”Great! I’ll see you guys there! Now, Imma go look for Conny!”

With that, the son of Aeolus left, leaving the five to themselves.

”Well, Sam and I are going,” Percy said. “Jason, you’re coming, too.”

Jason sighed.

”Must I?”

”Yes!” Percy insisted. “One, you’re my bro, and you can’t leave me hanging! Two, this is an order!”

”...Fine...” Jason mumbled.

”Then we’ll go, too,” Nico added.

”Just so you know, Eris kids throw crazy parties,” Will commented. “Or so I’ve heard.”

”Then let’s just see how crazy it can get,” Sam replied.

* * *

Percy 

The son of Poseidon and his guys stepped up to the entrance to Bunker 9, and Nico and Sam looked nervous.

_They really need to really relax._

Percy grinned.

“C’mon! What's the harm? It's just a little party!"

Nico nodded.

”O-Okay.”

_Cute._

Percy then opened the doors and was greeted by loud music, campers dancing, drinking various drinks, and doing other various things.

_Holy hell!_

_Will was right, this is crazy!_

As Percy looked around, he saw something that made his jaw drop: Annabeth was giving Mark a lap dance.

”Annabeth, what the fuck?!” he shouted, his entire perception of his ex-girlfriend shattered.

Jake then walked by with what seemed to be schematics on his face.

“Hey, you made it! This party is awesome!”

”Were those blue prints?” Percy’s boyfriend asked as the son of Hephaestus continued on.

”Percy! So nice of you to join us!” the Eris twins said as they approached, both of them holding drinks.

Arthur chuckled.

”Aw, poor Percy looks like his world’s been turned on its head.”

“More like turned on its head, shot, blown up, put back together and then turned back on its head!” Percy yelled. “I feel like I don’t even know her! Who was I dating?!”

Simon sighed rather wistfully.

“Sorry to break it to ya, Perce, but your ex was quite the party girl...before she started dating you. Our big bro has some veeery interesting stories."

”Sam?!” Percy exclaimed.

”Yes?” his boyfriend replied.

”No, the other one!” Percy clarified.

”The psychopath?” Jason asked.

”Sociopath,” the twins corrected.

”What sort of stories?” Will asked, seemingly very curious.

The twins shared a look between them.

_What?_

“Well...the thing is...” Simon started.

”...Annabeth isn’t a virgin,” Arthur continued. “In fact, she’d often complain that you weren’t putting out, but she didn’t want to rush you since you **are** one.”

_That’s why she’d sometimes get pushy..._

“Hey, you okay?” Sam asked, sounding concerned. 

Percy sighed.

”Yeah, it’s just...a lot to take in,” he replied. “Wait...did she and Strife...?”

”Sam and her? Nah, they never went that far,” Simon answered.

“Dude was a player before the whole Drew ordeal,” Arthur added. “But if I had to take a guess....third base with Annabeth."

_Good gods!_

”Well...this was certainly a bombshell...” Percy mumbled.

_I can’t believe my ex wasn’t a virgin when we were dating!_

“You know what helps with bombshell?” Simon asked.

”Wha-...” Percy started to say before a cocktail was handed to him by Arthur.

”Drinking!” the Eris twin interrupted.

”I’ve...never drank before,” Percy admitted.

The twins grinned.

”Then you’re in for a treat!”

”Sam, you want anything?” Simon asked.

The prince shook his head.

”It’d be pointless for me.”

Simon snorted.

”Wuss. What about the rest of you guys?”

”I’m good,” Nico replied.

”Nothing for me, thanks,” Jason added.

”I’ll take a soda if you have one,” Will requested.

A wood nymph came by and gave Will as he requested (or did she?).

Just then, Shape of You by Ed Sheeran started playing, and Annabeth started dancing to it.

Sam face-palmed.

”Ugh, she’s making a fool of herself...”

”Are you gonna stop her?” Will asked before sipping on his drink.

Sam scoffed.

”Yeah, fuck that. I’m gonna show her how it’s done!”

The prince moved swiftly over towards the daughter of Athena and nudged her aside before he started free-style dancing, moving like he had choreographed a routine.

“Damn, your boyfriend can move!” Simon commented.

”Right?” Percy agreed, deciding to try his drink.

_Hmm, not bad._

“Careful with that,” Will cautioned.

”Yeah, sure,” Percy replied, transfixed by his boyfriend. “Gods, he’s amazing. Wish I could dance.”

”Oh, I can!” Will shouted, handing his drink to his own boyfriend. “Nico, hold my drink!”

Nico shrugged.

”Sure,” he said before taking the drink from Will.

The son of Apollo quickly joined Percy’s boyfriend, dancing in a way that complimented Sam’s. Sam smiled, as two then started playing off each other’s moves, seemingly not minding personal space.

”Whoa, look at them go,” Peter commented as he joined Percy and the others. 

Percy nodded.

“They’re amazing,” he said, sipping more of his drinks while the dance between his boyfriend and Nico’s started to seem rather sensual without any sort of overt grabbing or grinding.

Instead, it was the way they seemed to flow between each move and influence each other, like an unspoken intimacy.

_Gods...that’s hot!_

“Gods, that’s hot,” Peter echoed Percy’s thoughts.

_Oh, good, I’m not the only one._

“You guys sure you’re just roommates?” Peter asked in a playful manner. “Because the way they’re moving says, ‘I wanna bang’!”

_Wait, what?!_

”Yes, we’re just roommates!” Nico insisted.

“I don’t know about that,” Peter teased. “See the way they’re looking each other? Will clearly has the hots for Sam, and vice versa.”

”Sam’s already admitted that he finds Will attractive,” Percy answered.

“Aaand...you don’t have a problem with that?” Peter asked.

”Should I?” Percy asked back.

_Sam would never cheat on me._

”Sam won’t act on simple attraction,” Jason added. “For one, he’s head-over-heels in love with Percy. Secondly, Sam’s kinda like myself. He’s kinda demi.”

_I didn’t know that._

“What do you mean?” Nico asked, Percy also curious.

”While Sam can find a guy hot, he needs to have feelings to act on his attraction,” Jason explained. “Otherwise, he can’t even imagine kissing someone. A semi-demi, if you will.”

_That’s interesting._

Nico frowned softly.

”Wait, is that actually a thing?”

Percy smirked.

”It is now,” he answered, drinking more.

Peter shrugged.

”Sure, man. Whatever you say,” he said, hardly sounding convinced by the arguments.

”Don’t you have someone to hit on?” Nico asked, seemingly agitated.

The son of Aeolus chuckled.

”As a matter of fact, yes. I just wanted to stop by and say hello. Now that I have, I must begin ‘Operation: Get into Connor’s Pants’!”

”What happened to ‘going slow’?!” Jason called as Peter walked away.

”And miss this opportunity?! No can do!” Peter called back, the music fading.

”And that’s our cue to leave,” Simon said, walking after Peter, along with Arthur. “Have fun!”

”Will do!” Percy replied.

”Did you call for me, Gorgeous?” Will quipped as he and Sam returned, the blonde taking his drink back from Nico. “Percy, you’ve almost finished your drink!”

Percy frowned softly.

”Really?” he asked, taking a look. “Oh, so I have.”

Will took another swig of his drink.

”I told you to be careful.”

”Is it really that strong? I can’t taste any alcohol,” Percy commented.

”A good mixed drink can mask alcohol exceedingly well,” Nico answered. “You’ll feel it in a moment.”

_Really?_

_I don’t feel all that...oh, wait, yes I do._

_It feels...pretty good._

Percy giggled, making Jason sigh.

”And the son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, is officially buzzed.”

”Yes, I am!” Percy replied. “Let’s celebrate this momentous occasion!”

* * *

Arthur 

_We’ve gotten everyone to drink something except for Nico and Sam._

_But I plan on changing that!_

_‘Pointless’ my ass!_

_Plus, it has a little...surprise._

The son of Eris carried a cocktail with him as he approached the young prince, who had a slightly drunk Percy with him. As he did, he made sure to keep his face calm, lest he give anything away.

_This is gonna be great!_

“Hey, Sam!” Arthur called, drawing Sam’s attention. “I got you a drink!”

Sam frowned.

”I told that there’s no point in me drinking.”

The son of Eris feigned a pout.

”C’mon, don’t be like that!” Arthur replied. 

“Oh, can I have it?!” Percy asked.

Sam nudged his boyfriend.

”Percy, you’re already on your second drink.”

”Sorry, Percy, this drink is for Sam,” Arthur added.

The prince then sighed.

”This drink won’t explode in my face, will it?”

_Maybe..._

”It’ll blow your fucking mind!” Arthur assured him.

The young prince smiled rather eerily, his eyes beginning to glow red.

_Uh-oh._

”Fine, but you **do** realize that if this drink explodes, I will violently end your life,” Sam said in such a casual manner that it made the threat seem that much more real.

Arthur laughed nervously.

”Come to think of it, you might not like this one. Lemme get you something else. How about a BBC?”

(BBC stands for “Bailey’s Banana Colada”)

”Sure,” Sam replied. 

“I’ll...be right back...” Arthur quickly excused himself, walking away, his heart pounding.

_Holy shit!_

He then spotted his twin with another drink.

_Shit!_

“Hey, Sam, I got you a dri-...” Simon started.

”No!” Arthur hissed in a hushed tone. “He’s crazy! Abort! Abort!”

”What are you talking about?” Simon asked.

”Bro, he’ll kill us if the drinks explode!” Arthur whispered.

Simon raised an eyebrow.

”Really?” 

“Hey, guys, have you seen Will?” Nico asked, walking up to them.

”Can’t say I have,” Arthur replied.

_Don’t wanna piss off the Ghost King, too._

”Oh...okay,” Nico murmured. “Also, for a moment, I felt like you two were about to die...horribly. Did something happen?”

_He really was serious!_

“Nope, no clue!” Arthur answered. “I’m gonna go get Sam a drink! Simon, keep an eye out for Will.”

”Sure thing,” Simon added.

”Nicooo~,” Will suddenly whined.

_Oh, fuck me..._

“Where did you go?” Nico asked his boyfriend.

”Where did I go? Where did **you** go?” Will asked back, pulling the Italian into a hug. “I missed you~.”

Nico frowned.

”Will...are you feeling okay?”

_Time to go!_

“Hey, looks like everything is fine!” Arthur said while grabbing his brother and quickly leaving. “Have fun!”

“Bro...we came really close to dying,” Simon commented.

Arthur chuckled at the irony.

”Isn’t that always the case when we throw parties?”

”Yes, it is,” Simon replied. “Mom would be proud.”

Arthur nodded.

”Agreed. Let’s continue to make her proud, shall we? But first...let’s see about placating Sam.”

“Hey, wait a second Simon...didn't our big bro say never to spike the drinks?"

“What our big bro doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt him,” Arthur retorted.

The twins grinned as they tossed aside their current drinks and grabbed new ones.

”To chaos!” they said before toasting each other.

* * *

Connor 

“Why did I agree to this?” the son of Hades asked, backed by various campers, sitting across from the son of Aeolus, backed by various visitors from Camp Jupiter.

“Because!” Will chirped.

“You...gonna elaborate on that?” Connor asked.

”Elaborate on what?” Will asked back.

_Oh, my gods, Solace is drunk!_

_How did they manage that?!_

_The guy’s a health nut!_

Percy started cracking up.

”Sun-bug, you’re drunk!”

Will frowned.

”No, I’m not. You’re drunk!”

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, finishing a drink.

”At this point, just about everyone is drunk...to varying degrees, save me. I’m very sober.”

_He is?_

_True, he does seem very coherent._

Will smirked, walking towards Sam.

”You’re a great dancer, Nightlight.”

”Erm...thanks,” Sam mumbled. 

“You wanna dance again?” Will asked.

”No,” Sam replied.

”Truth or Dare?” 

“No.”

”Make out with Nico?”

Sam blushed profusely.

”No!” he exclaimed before looking at said person Will wanted him to make out with. “Bro, a little help?”

”Can I make out with Sam?” Percy asked.

”No, this is Sam’s dare, and I dared him to make out with Nico,” Will replied.

_He...He did?_

Nico sighed, though he was also blushing from the suggestion.

”Just...make sure he doesn’t wander off.”

“Gods, enough flirting!” Peter said.

_Says the flirt..._

“Says the flirt,” Nico echoed Connor’s thoughts.

“Let's just get this over with. I bet ten shots before you're on your ass Death Breath,” Peter bet.

The Italian downed a shot (Pincer Vodka, 88.8% alcohol).

”We’ll see about that.”

Peter matched the shot and grinned.

”Let the hunt begin.”

Nico took another shot.

“Y'know, Sane, it's fine if you back out now."

Peter took another shot.

"And lose my rep? Fuck no! Bring it on, kiddo!"

As Nico downed another shot, Jason approached.

”What. The. Fuck?!” he asked.

Percy smiled brightly.

“Sparky! You made it just in time!"

”Are you guys doing shot?!” Jason questioned.

”Yes,” the Eris twins answered.

Jason then looked at Will.

”Will, say something!”

”Go, Nico!” Will cheered.

_I guess that’s technically something..._

Peter took another shot, and shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts.

"Gracey Boy, you need to heighten up!....Wait...lighten! Wow, this alcohol is strong!"

_Uh-oh._

Nico grinned as he took another shot.

"Aw, what's the matter, Sane? Already feeling it?"

_Damn!_

Peter kept shaking his head and took a lot of deep breaths before taking two shots, though he nearly vomited.

Nico takes two more shots in quick succession.

"Okay, now I'm feeling it, but apparently, not as much as you."

Peter took a deep breath before downing another.

“Fr-Fl-Fi-Fuck you!"

Nico also downed another.

"What's the matter, Sane? Slurring already?" he taunted.

Peter took a long moment before drinking another shot.

"Slurringyouwhat? DRINK!"

The Italian shrugged before drinking another.

“That makes eight. I think I'm gonna make it to ten. I'm not so sure about you, though."

_How is he doing so well?!_

“PUDDING!" Peter exclaimed before taking another shot.

”Oh! I want some pudding!” Percy added at random.

Jason threw up his hands and walked away.

_I guess he’s done with everyone._

“Sparky, come back~!” Percy whined, following after the son of Jupiter while Nico took another shot.

“Sane, you don't look so good."

Nico was indeed correct, as the son of Aeolus looked like he was about to fall over.

“NINE!" he declared and took his ninth shot.

He hunched over and seemingly tried to regain his composure while Nico took another shot.

"Ten! And you sssay...said I'd be on my ass. Okay, now I'm slurring."

_Yeah, and it only took ten fucking shots!_

“CHINA!" Peter randomly shouted.

"Okay....shot!" Nico replied and downed another.

Peter gulped as he shakily held the glass. He then dropped it and face-planted.

“Woohoo! Nico wins!" Will cheered.

_He’s not moving..._

“Is...Is he alive?” Connor asked, feeling rather concerned.

”Gimme a sec...” Nico slurred. “...Yeah, heslive.”

_Oh, thank the gods._

Connor helped Peter up.

”Connnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Iwannakisssssss!"

Will took another sip of his drink before checking on Peter.

”He’s so out of it that he won’t even remember if you do.”

”Who’s next?” the twins asked.

Sherman took a seat.

”You and me, Sam!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sam replied.

Sherman smirked.

”Why not? Scared you’ll lose?”

”No, I can’t get drunk,” Sam answered, much to Connor’s surprise.

_Wait, what?_

“I intend to change that and knock you on your ass!" Sherman declared.

The prince rolled his eyes and took a seat.

“Fine, I'll even give you a head start,” he said before taking three shots in quick succession and cringing. “Ugh, this does **not** taste good.”

Peter bolted upright, wide-eyed.

”TACOS!” he exclaimed before falling back down.

_Well, at least he’s still alive..._

Sherman snorted.

“Alcohol doesn't taste good regardless, dumbass, now drink!"

Sam took another shot.

“Okay, I'm counting that as my first. All you have to do is beat me before winding up like..." he gestured towards Peter, "...that."

“SANCTUAAARRRYYYYYY!” Peter randomly bellowed.

Sam simply shrugged.

“Well, I'm waiting, son of Ares."

Sherman paled before taking a shot and gagging.

”Holy shit, this stuff is strong!”

Sam sighed and took three more shots.

"I'm on seven now, though just to be nice, I'll say that it's two."

The contest continued with Sam drinking three shots each time and Sherman barely making five.

_Seriously, what the fuck?!_

The prince slammed down a shot glass.

“I'm on sixteen now.”

“Okay, you've made your point! Stop drinking, this stuff is expensive!" Simon shouted, clearly distressed.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you guys were the richest Cabin?"

”Not...” Simon started.

”...that rich!” Arthur finished.

Sam stood.

“Alright then. Now, if you don't mind me, I'm gonna use the bathroom, I did just drink a lot of fluid, and then look for Percy.”

_I wonder where they went..._

* * *

 Jason 

The son of Jupiter had secluded himself from the other campers, wanting a moment of peace from the chaos of the party.

 _Maybe we should have just done a movie night..._  

_I’m never letting the guys drink again!_

“Sparky~,” Percy whined.

_Great..._

Jason sighed as a drunk son of Poseidon approached him.

”What is it, Percy?”

”Come back to the party~,” Percy answered, though it wasn’t an order.

”Just...give me a moment to myself, Percy,” Jason replied, only for Percy to keep getting closer.

Percy pouted.

”But we miss you~. I miss you~.”

Jason rolled his eyes.

”Percy, you’re drunk.”

Percy smirked and got even closer.

”And you’re sexy.”

Jason blinked.

_What. The fuck._

“Thanks?” the blonde uncertainly answered, only for Percy to wrap his arms around his neck.

_Oh, gods, not again!_

“You kissed Nico,” Percy purred. “I wanna know what it’s like.”

_He’s clearly not thinking straight...no pun intended._

“Sorry, you’ll just have to keep wondering...” Jason mumbled, making his bro frown. “What? What’s with that look?”

”You’re hurting, Jason...” Percy replied. “I see the longing looks you give Nico. You don’t have to hurt anymore. I can make you happy.”

_Wait, what?!_

“Percy, it’s not that easy,” Jason said, trying to pull away, only for Percy to pin him to a wall.

_Uh-oh._

“Percy, w-what about Sam?” the blonde asked, hoping to talk some sense into him.

”He can make you happy, too,” Percy answered. “We both can.”

”But what about you and Sam?” Jason pressed. “What do you think including me will do to the two of you?”

”We’ll figure it out!” Percy yelled. “...Kiss me.”

Jason winced, the oath on his arm burning.

_Shit, he’s serious!_

“Percy, no,” Jason said.

”Yes,” Percy said, starting to lean closer.

_Oh, gods..._

_Are we actually going to..._

_I mean, I have wondered what it would-..._

Jason then came to his senses.

“NO!” he yelled, pushing Percy away. 

The son of Poseidon looked both hurt and confused.

”Oh, gods...what was I thinking?”

_You clearly weren’t!_

Suddenly, the oath burned more, and a feeling of dread washed over the son of Jupiter.

_I just broke my oath..._

_I can feel it...fuck!_

Jason quickly left, leaving a distraught Percy behind.

”Jason, don’t leave!” he called, but Jason didn’t turn back.

_I need to warn everyone!_

_Horkos is coming!_

* * *

 Sam

_Where is he?_

The prince looked for his boyfriend, but he had had no luck in finding him.

_Damn it!_

_We shouldn’t have come!_

_I’m never letting these guys drink again!_

Sam then found Percy walking out from a secluded part of the Bunker.

”There you are!” the prince yelled, quickly moving towards his boyfriend. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been...”

Percy then sniffed.

_Is he crying?_

“Percy, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, now feeling concerned.

Percy looked up, teary eyed; he then quickly pulled Sam into a hug and sniffled again.

“I’m sorry...”

”Why? Did you find Jason?” Sam asked, feeling confused as to why Percy was apologizing.

 ”Yeah...” Percy murmured.

”And?”

Percy sniffled again.

”You’re the only one for me...” he said before pulling back to look into Sam’s eyes. “Am I the only one for you?”

Sam blinked.

”Percy, what are you talking about?”

“Am I? Please, say that I am,” Percy pleaded, looking desperate, a tear running down his cheek.

Sam nodded.

”Of course, Percy. I love you.”

Percy breathed a sigh and pulled Sam back into a hug.

”I love you, too...”

Sam then hugged his boyfriend back as he continued to cry softly.

_I don’t know what Jason said, but I think we need to have a little chat._

* * *

 Jason 

_I need to find the twins!_

_They might know what to do!_

_Where are they?!_

Just as Jason was frantically searching and lost in his thoughts, he spotted them near the entrance greeting some late comers. The son of Jupiter quickly ran towards them.

”Whoa, slow down there!” Simon said.

“Why so scared, Grace?" Arthur asked.

Jason gulped.

“I...I broke my oath with Percy.”

The twins shared a nonplussed look between them.

“So what?!” Simon asked.

“It's not like you made the deal-..." Arthur started.

”Horkos bound the oath!” Jason interrupted.

The twins blinked, then a look of horror washed over them, a feeling Jason shared.

“Oh, dear gods..." Arthur started.

"...you didn't!" Simon finished.

They then heard what sounded like an explosion.

_Oh, fuck..._

Arthur took out his Scroll and quickly opened it. A moment later, the music came to an end.

“Oh, gods...Simon, get everyone to shut the fuck up and not make a sound! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'll go get Chiron!" 

With that, Arthur left.

”Guys, what’s going-...” Jake started, seemingly sober.

”Tell everyone to shut up and not make a sound! Spread the word! Quietly!” Simon ordered before focusing on Jason. “Follow us. We can’t stay here, or this party will turn into a slaughterhouse.”

Jason wordlessly nodded before exiting Bunker 9 with the twins. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find a Sam.

”What. Did. You. Do?” the prince asked, clearly not happy.

_He’s obviously talked with Percy..._

“It's not what I did...it's what I didn't do!" Jason quietly answered.

"OOOHHHH, JASON!" Horkos’ voice called, filling the air.

“What you didn't do? I know Percy is drunk, but whatever you didn't do, he's crying over it,” Sam stated, seemingly more concerned about his boyfriend than the god.

“No, Sam you don't understand! I couldn't do it! I couldn't do that to Percy or you!" Jason answered less quietly.

Sam sighed.

“Okay, Percy really wasn't making any sense, so you and I are gonna need to have a little chat later."

“I know, I'm sorry, but-..." Jason started as Horkos walked out from behind a tree, carrying a six foot long Celestial Bronze sword and accompanied by a ton of Phonois behind him.

The god grinned.

”There you are!”

Sam’s eye twitched in annoyance as he turned his attention to Horkos.

“Do you mind?! I'm talking here!"

Horkos' eyes turned a deep blood red, nearly black.

"AND WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!”

“H-Hey, bro,” Simon stuttered. “S-Sorry about not inviting you to the p-party."

_Yeah, I don’t think that’s why he’s here._

Horkos smiled.

“Simon! Awwww, it's so good to see you, bro!" he said, walking over and pulling him into a one sided hug.

Simon winced.

"T-Too tight! Can't breathe!"

“Just a few more minutes!” Horkos replied. “You know, Sammy cheated his oaths. Two of them and I never got to exact my revenge, but...you just might be as good!"

To his horror, Jason heard a cracking sound coming from Simon.

_He’s crushing him!_

“H-Help...” Simon wheezed, nearly in tears.

Sam walked behind Horkos and grabbed him by the shoulder.

Hard.

”Let him go,” Sam ordered.

Horkos winced.

“Ah, ah, ah! Nerve nerve! You are hitting a nerve!" 

The god then released Simon, who immediately collapsed to the ground. He groaned as Arthur and Chiron approached.

”SIMON!” Arthur screamed, running over to his twin as Horkos turned to face Sam, taking a couple steps back.

“You're the fucker that back-talked me!"

“You're gonna leave with these...things, or I'm gonna go all out,” Sam warned.

The god gave the prince an incredulous look.

“All out?! What, you gonna strip down and dance?! You know who the fuck I am!?! What the fuck I've done?!"

"I really don't give a fuck about either of those things. As for dancing..." Sam replied, summoning Praenuntius to his hand and pulling its lever, causing the blade to transform into a scythe "...I'd love to."

Horkos gave a murderous grin.

“Ohhh, boy has a death wish! PHONOIS! SLAUGHTER HIM AND THEN KILL JASON GRACE!"

Sam turned his focus towards the Sprirts of Murder and charged them, spinning his scythe around. The blade cleaved through them easily, the barrels of the scythe firing to add speed to Sam’s movements as he quickly started to decimate his opposition.

_Holy shit!_

The prince flowed seamlessly with his movements, one swing of his glaive decapitating several Phonois.

”Useless!” Horkos barked. “You’re the Spirits of Murder, so murder him already!”

The Phonois were useless against the prince, who continued to destroy them with flourish until only one remained. Sam hooked the blade around the lone spirit’s neck and fired, causing the scythe to decapitate it.

”Didn’t you say, ‘Slaughter him’? Did you mean, ‘Get slaughtered’?” the prince taunted as he placed the blade of his scythe in the ground, the snath parallel to it.

”YOU’RE DEAD!” Horkos roared, charging at the prince.

Sam placed both his hands on the snath of his scythe and brought his legs up, swinging them beneath him twice before slamming both feet into Horkos’ face, causing him to go flying into the wall of the Bunker, hitting it with such force that it cracked.

_Did he just breakdance him into a wall?!_

Horkos growled, wiping golden Ichor from his lip.

”Lucky shot...” he said, only to have to dodge a literal gunshot. “ARGH!”

He dashed for Sam again, coming in with an over head strike. Sam blocked the blow with the snath before angling the blade downward and firing, propelling him into the air while cutting the god’s face. The prince then fired again to rapidly descend, landing behind Horkos.

”HOLD STILL, YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Horkos bellowed, swinging his sword behind him, only for the prince to duck. 

Sam then fired, the shot propelling him away. He then fired two more times to zip around the god before firing one more time, launching himself at Horkos. The prince slid along the floor before knocking Horkos into the air before catching the ground with his blade. Sam used the momentum to swing himself upwards and pulled the blade out of the ground before slamming the back of it into the falling god, sending him crashing into the ground.

_I’ve never seen a scythe be used so effectively!_

_They usually make terrible weapons!_

As Sam landed, Horkos groaned as he stood

”Okay, I might have underestimated you, but no more! Fight fair!”

Sam pulled the lever on his scythe, and it transformed back into a sword. He then engaged with the god, the two using a rapid flurry of strikes, but even though Horkos wielded the larger sword, he was clearly on the defensive.

Sam swung upwards while Horkos swung downwards, but when the blades met, the god was launched high into the air. The prince then jumped, quickly flying above Horkos before swinging the back of his sword into the god, sending him slamming into the earth. The blade of Sam’s sword folded downwards while he aimed it upwards, and he fired several times to rapidly descend.

The bladed folded back up as the prince spun around twice and slammed the back of his sword into Horkos’ body, creating an explosion of dirt and dust. When the dust cleared, Horkos was lying in a small crater, and Sam stood over him.

”Holy fucking gods...” Jason breathed.

Sam’s irises began to glow red as he picked up Horkos by his jacket and lifted him.

”Holy shit, he wasn’t kidding...” the god groaned in a panicked manner.

”Leave,” Sam ordered.

Horkos nodded.

“Okay, yeah! You got it, man! Please, don't tell my mom! Jason, you’re released from your oath!”

With that, the god shimmered before vanishing, and Sam’s sword vanished. He then jumped out of the crater and landed near Jason.

“I'm gonna go check on Percy again. Jason, remember, you and I need to talk."

_Damn it all..._

"I was hoping you would forget that. Thanks, Sam. I owe you one,” the blonde mumbled.

Sam shrugged.

”Think nothing of it.”

_Think nothing of you beating the shit out of a god?_

_I don’t think I can!_

_I mean, I barely managed to defeat Krios, but Sam could have fought him on an even level!_

Arthur looked at Jason.

“Hey, man, you wanna drink? Soda maybe?" 

Jason nodded,

“Yeah...I need something to help me deal with this whole situation. Caffeine will probably do the trick."

Simon grinned.

“You got it!” he replied before wincing. “Oww...Can someone help me to the infirmary?"

Chiron approached and helped Arthur lift his brother to his feet.

”I’ll take you there.”

Simon nodded.

“Great...Oh, my gods, I think he broke my ribs!"

“Consider yourself lucky that that's all he broke,” Chiron replied before looking at the son of Jupiter. “As for you, Jason, you're the second person to break an oath with Horkos and survive. Congratulations."

“Second person?" Sam asked, as Chiron left with Simon.

“Story for another time,” Jason replied. “C’mon, let's get some drinks."

“No! No, Sam, you go check on Percy,” Arthur said, sounding panicked.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“You’re clearly up to something, but Percy does take priority."

Arthur shook his head.

“That's not it at all. Just don't wanna waste any more...expenses."

Sam scoffed.

“Suck it up, dude! We'll talk later, Jason.”

As the prince left, Jason turned to Arthur.

“What did you mean by 'expenses'?"

Arthur scowled.

“They’ve been drinking all of the good liquor! We're running a business here!"

Jason frowned softly.

”Really? Sam didn’t seem that drunk.”

“Why do you think we’re pissed?!” Arthur snapped. “He drank all the good stuff and isn't even drunk! We're losing money here, dude! We run protection for Hermes, but we can't protect liquor when fucking Prince of Sobertown drinks it all!"

Jason blinked.

“Wait...you're saying that he drank a ton of liquor and isn't drunk? Not even a little?"

Arthur snorted.

“Being the son of Zeus, I guess, makes you an airhead. YES! He can't get drunk!"

”It's Jupiter...” Jason corrected, “...and...damn. Maybe Sam is the **real** Bane of Dionysus."

“He's the bane of **our** fucking existence!" Arthur wailed.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

“You do realize that we're still alive because of him, right?"

Arhur shrugged.

“Still. Dude is a nightmare when you piss off."

_Like he’s one to talk._

Jason rolled his eyes.

“Looks like our Sams have something in common."

“Yeah, except for a key difference. That guy is a prince. My older brother is a king,” Arthur pointed out.

Jason nodded.

“King, yes, but my Sam has pedigree. If his family is called the 'Line of Lucis', that means that they've been around for a long time, and in all that time, his family has ruled."

“Yeah, but my big bro is not afraid to get his hands dirty!" Arthur retorted.

”Meaning?” Jason asked.

"He killed our brother, Jackson, in the Titan War because he was on the other side. He has the highest kill count of anyone in the Camp by a mile. Never cross him and never threaten the Camp with him around. He was a Bounty Hunter for a while so...he likes to kill,” Arthur explained.

“My Sam is a Bounty Hunter himself, though of a different sort,” Jason pointed out. “Chiron himself said that a handful of my Sam's type could take over Camp Half-Blood, and there's hundreds of campers here. Who knows what his kill count is?"

Simon shrugged.

“I don't know, but my bro’s is four hundred fifty seven kills to date."

“And how many Phonois did my Sam just kill?" Jason asked.

“Pfft, I don't know...sixty? Doesn't matter with the Phonois, Grace, my older brother can **control** them."

Jason shrugged, not really impressed.

“Didn't Eris prevent Horkos from going after him? Horkos, as in a god that my Sam literally just beat the shit out of."

“Eris stopped him the first time in Vermont,” Arthur answered. “Sam escaped from Horkos the second time in D.C. And you don't know what he went through with Horkos! What he made him swear to! What he had to endure. You just got a small oath, his were major!"

”This isn’t about me,” Jason replied.

“But you see my point!" Arthur said.

Jason nodded.

"I do, but...my Sam has clearly been through a lot just to even get here. He just beat the shit out of a god, and someone beat him half to death before he met Percy. Can you even imagine what kind of person can do that?"

_I can’t._

“A Protogenos?” Arthur asked.

“Maybe...” Jason mumbled. “Are you gonna get me that soda or not?"

Arthur grinned.

”Be right back!”

The son of Eris left, leaving Jason to himself.

_Today was a lot more than I bargained for._

_Everyone got drunk (except Sam, apparently), Percy came onto me, a god tried to kill me..._

_But...what in the world was Percy thinking?!_

_Granted, he was drunk, but he seemed so serious._

_..._

_I think that he just wants me to be happy, and I am...mostly._

_It’s not like my feelings for Nico can just go away, though._

_And I can’t come between Sam and Percy because...well...even if we could work something out, those two will never love me like they do each other._

_It would lead to arguments, heartache, and even possibly destroy what Sam and Percy have._

_It would have to be completely even as far as emotions go, and...it just won’t._

_That’s also why I can’t be with Nico because Will and I just aren’t nearly close enough._

_Not as close as me and Percy..._

_..._

_Why am I even bothering with this?_

“Ugh, what's taking him so long? It's a fucking soda!" Jason yelled in frustration, only for Arthur to run out, holding a bottle of Sprite.

“Here you go, dude."

Jason took the bottle.

”Thanks,” he replied before taking a sip.

_Gods, I needed this._

Arthur smirked.

”Bottoms up."

Jason frowned.

”What’s the rush?”

“You need to talk to Sam, right? I don't want to piss him off! Drink, drink, drink!" Arthur urged.

”Fine, fine,” Jason replied before chugging the rest of the soda.

_Now to find..._

The son of Jupiter then noticed that his head felt fuzzy.

”I feel weird...”

Arthur held up his hands.

“Don't look at me, that was soda...with a little something."

Jason dropped the bottle.

“Wait...are you saying that there was alcohol in it?!"

_It tasted normal!_

“Uhhhhhhh, yeah, sure, let's say it was just alcohol,” the son of Eris answered.

“Holy shit, I've been drugged!” the blonde exclaimed, his thoughts growing fuzzier. “...What was I supposed to be doing?"

“You know...it slipped my mind! Have fun!" Arthur replied before leaving Jason to himself.

”Yeah...fun...” he mumbled to himself.

_What was I supposed to do again?_

_Talk to someone?_

_Oh, I know!_

“I need to talk to Noct.”

* * *

Sam

The prince let out a sigh, watching over the sleeping forms of Percy, Nico, and Will, who had seemingly gathered together in before passing out.

_Well, at least they’re safe._

_It’s good that Will didn’t sleep by himself._

“Noct?” Jason asked, drawing Sam’s attention.

_‘Noct’?_

_That’s what Percy calls me._

_Why is Jason calling me that?_

“It’s about damn time,” Sam said instead. “What took you so long?”

Jason frowned softly, stepping closer.

”Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I’m here now. We need to talk.”

”Yes, we do,” Sam replied. “So...talk.”

Jason stepped even closer.

”I kept my promise, Noct. I became Praetor.”

Sam blinked.

”...Pardon?”

”You know,” Jason replied.

_No, I really don’t._

“Jason, what are you talking about?” Sam asked, feeling very confused.

”You don’t call me Jason very often,” Jason commented.

_I call you that all the time!_

The son of Jupiter got even closer, placing his hands on Sam’s shoulders.

”Gods...you’ve gotten a lot taller since I last saw you, and your hair...I like it...You’re all grown up...I barely recognize you...”

”Jason, you’re scaring me,” Sam said, the words completely honest.

“No, don’t be scared, Noct,” Jason cooed. “But you did promise me.”

”And...what did I promise?” Sam hesitantly asked.

”A kiss,” Jason answered.

_..._

_..._

_Wait, wait, wait, what?!_

_When did I promise that?!_

Sam laughed nervously, his cheeks burning.

”D-Did I now?”

”Yes,” Jason replied, starting to lean closer, his lips ghosting near Sam’s. “Don’t you remember?”

”N-No,” Sam stammered, his heartbeat increasing in speed.

_Something is seriously wrong with Jason!_

_He’s talking nonsense!_

“I...have amnesia, r-remember?” Sam asked, unable to move.

”Maybe a kiss will help you...” Jason breathed.

_This isn’t happening!_

_Damn it, why can’t I move?!_

_Do...Do I actually want him to kiss me?_

_Forget Jason, what’s wrong with me?!_

_I shouldn’t want a kiss from someone I don’t have feelings for!_

“Do you not want to anymore?” Jason asked.

”I...I don’t know...” Sam whispered. “Do you?”

_What am I even saying?!_

“I think that I do,” Jason answered.

_Fuck!_

Sam waited, feeling confused, apprehensive, and a bunch of other emotions that he couldn’t sort.

Jason’s eyes closed...but nothing happened.

”J-Jason?” Sam asked, only for the son of Jupiter to collapse.

_What?!_

The prince knelt and shook the blonde.

”Jason? Jason, are you okay?”

Jason mumbled something incoherent in reply.

Sam sighed.

”At least you’re still alive.”

_What just happened?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Percy is now having dreams including Jason, Jason’s free from his oath, and Sam...is very confused by everything.
> 
> Peter got too drunk to get with Connor, but it seems like Connor has a thing for him.
> 
> How will this all play out?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	20. It’s not Always Sunshine and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tells Sam what happened between him and Percy, and it leads to some complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arguments ahead. This chapter is a bit more on the emotional side.

Sam

“And...why are we bringing the kid?” a young man asked, the young prince following a him and a young women through a forest. 

_My first time accompanying a Venator and Venatrix._

_Should be interesting._

”Because the teachers at Signal recommended that he gain some experience in the field,” the woman answered. “And he’s not just any kid, he’s Regis’ son.”

The fact that the two were talking about Sam like he wasn’t there bothered him.

A lot.

_I’m right here._

_Also, Regis’ son has a name._

“Well, as long as he doesn’t slow us down,” the young man grumbled. “I’m not playing babysitter.”

Irritation coursed through the young prince, and he opened his mouth to throw an insult, but he decided against it.

_They’re seriously underestimating me..._

“What’s our mission?” Sam asked, showing no sign of his displeasure.

”Have you ever heard of the Gargareans?” the young man asked back, sounding almost patronizing.

”I have,” Sam replied, feeling like his intelligence had been insulted. “Basically, they’re the male equivalent of the Amazons.”

The young woman nodded.

”Correct. A small group of them has gone rogue. Our task is to capture them,” she replied, her tone much friendlier than her companion’s.

Still, Sam rolled his eyes, his hope for something more exhilarating dashed completely.  

”Sounds boring. Why can’t we do something more exciting, like kill a Behemoth, while we let the Gargareans clean up their own mess?”

The young man snorted.

”A Behemoth? Do you have a death wish, kid?”

_Oh, how I absolutely despise people who treat me like I’m an inexperienced brat._

”Stop calling me ‘kid’,” Sam all but ordered.

”Stop acting like one,” the young man retorted.

”How am I acting like one?” Sam asked, finding no justification for the retort.

”Because you’re making stupid suggestions and underestimating the Gargareans,” the Venator answered, as if it was obvious.

”And you’re overestimating them,” Sam replied, no longer hiding his anger. “Are you really a Venator? Because if you are, a handful of Gargareans shouldn’t pose any problem for you.”

The young man stopped in his tracks and turned around, staring down at the young prince.

”I never said that they’d be a problem for me. You’re another matter. Recommended by your teachers or not, you’re still just a child.”

Sam frowned.

“I’m fully capable of handling myself. Do you have any idea what I am?”

The young man rolled his eyes.

”Yes, you’re a child.”

Aurora appeared in Sam’s right hand while the Venator drew his sword.

”I’m so much more than that,” Sam stated ominously. “Let me show you. If I manage to impress you, you’ll stop referring to me as a kid or a child.”

The Venator smirked.

”You have yourself a deal.”

* * *

Peter 

The son of Aeolus eyes fluttered opened, and the first thing he noticed (aside from his pounding headache) was yellow feathers.

 _Not the worst place I’ve woken up._  

Peter rolled over and sat up.

“Hey, George,” he greeted his new friend.

The Chocobo lifted his head.

”Kweh!” he replied.

_Cute._

Peter then heard a footsteps and turned his head to find Connor approaching with a coffee mug.

“Weird way to wake up, huh?" the son of Hermes commented, wearing a crooked grin.

Peter couldn’t help but feel a little happy at that fact.

_Finally, he’s starting to relax around me._

Peter shrugged.

“Yeah...not my best night....not my worst either."

“I was trying to move you back to the Cabin, but...you're pretty heavy. George came looking for you and carried you back, but you clung to him. That's why you're out here,” Connor explained.

Peter smiled.

“Aww, you're a sweetie. Thanks, Stoll. And thanks, George. Next time I'm like that, Connor, just twist my ring. Stratus has had to deal with my drunk ass a lot."

Connor raised an eyebrow.

“And...how often do you drink?"

“When did the Giant War end?" Peter asked. “I'd say...somehow, I would have a bit of a buzz everyday since then."

Connor frowned, looking slightly upset.

“And no one's said anything about it?"

“Ha, people have said stuff, but I don't give a shit anymore...Why should I, anyway?" Peter asked, feeling and sounding bitter.

“Because...it's not good for you,” Connor answered.

Peter huffed.

“Neither is a broken fucking heart..." he mumbled.

Connor sighed softly.

“You, too, huh?"

Peter blinked, feeling somewhat shocked.

“What? Who broke up with you?! I mean, me, I understand, but you?!"

Connor chuckled.

“Sorry, I wasn't being specific. I meant Sam. He sometimes sings songs about heartbreak, and based on the amount of emotion he puts into them, I know he's being honest. Still, he found someone. Maybe...you'll find someone, too."

Peter chuckled without any humor.

“Unlikely...one heartbreak was enough for me...I'd rather fuck and drink myself into an early grave than get my heart broken again."

Connor shrugged.

“I'm just saying that you never know. Besides, if you go...who will take care of George? Me? You seriously can't expect me to take care of him by myself."

“Nah, I...ugh, I guess you're right,” Peter admitted. “It just hurts so much...”

“I'm sure that it does, but..." Connor said before blushing, “...I'll be here for you...if you need it."

_Wow...no one’s ever..._

For the first time, Peter found himself blushing.

“Thanks, Connor...I'll take you up on that....Think I can get that tour now?"

_The chariot race kinda got in the way._

Connor smiled and walked closer, handing Peter the mug, which had coffee, as well as also giving him some painkillers.

“In a bit. I think that you should get over your hangover first...Besides, I think you should check on Jason, make sure he's alive. Last I saw him, Sam was moving him, along with Percy, Nico, and Will, back to the Poseidon Cabin."

Peter smiled.

“Yeah...hey, Connor? Thanks."

Connor nodded.

“You're welcome. I'm gonna get ready for the tour."

_Yes!_

“Alright. See you soon Conny,” Peter said, feeling happier than he’d felt in a long time.

”Yep, see you soon,” Connor replied.

* * *

Sam

The prince watched as his guys moaned and groaned over their hangovers, and though he felt some sympathy for them, he was also pretty upset.

_Serves them right._

_This should teach them a lesson._  

Sam has left the door open, expecting Peter to come, and he didn’t want to bother with walking to the door to let him in. His assumption was correct when he heard knocking.

“It’s open!” Sam called, his voice making everyone else groan. 

Peter opened the door and cam stumbling inside.

”Shh, quit your bitching,” he snapped before sitting next to Sam. “Dude...last night was fucking crazy, I feel like my head is gonna explode."

“Awww, sorry, Sane,” Sam deadpanned before slamming his hands on the table, causing Peter Piper to seemingly let out a near silent scream. 

“What the fuck happened?” Will asked, sounding completely lost. “I remember dancing...and then nothing after that."

”Lucky you...” Sam mumbled, noting that he was probably one of the few people from the party who recalled everything.

_Because I can’t get drunk..._

_Maybe that’s a blessing in disguise._

Nico lifted his head.

”Did someone scream ‘Tacos’?"

Peter weakly raised his hand before gagging, covering his mouth, and running to the bathroom. Sam then heard him throwing up.

”Gross,” Sam said as he stood, walking towards the bathroom. “Dude, shut up!”

He then slammed the door to muffle the noise. 

_Better._

Sam turned to face the guys once more.

“Okay, guys, let's get you up. That was an intense night."

_And that’s putting it lightly._

“I don't wanna get up, I want someone to put me out of misery, my head's pounding,” Percy lamented, drawing some sympathy from Sam.

“GIVE ME TWO MINUTES. YOU KILL ME, I KILL YOU!" Peter called through the door.

Sam shook his head, giving his guys a nonplussed expression.

“No. You get to live. Live and suffer the consequences, so can learn your lesson."

“This lesson sucks!" Percy groaned.

“What about me? I didn't try and get drunk, I was drugged!" Will pointed out.

For a moment, the prince contemplated said point.

”Hmm, that’s a fair point,” Sam conceded.

Jason raised a hand.

“Something was in my drink, too! Fucking twins!"

Sam nodded, deciding that the two blondes made fair arguments.

“Alright, I'll heal the two of you."

”PLEASE!” Jason and Will begged, looking desperate.

“What about me?” Nico asked, seemingly wanting in on the healing. “I swear, I'm not a drinker, it was peer pressure!"

Sam tilted his head at the comment, uncertain how to reply.

_Isn’t that usually the case?_

“Stop yelling...” Percy moaned, sounding absolutely miserable.

The bathroom door opened, and Peter stumbled out.

“Not a drinker?! The fuck?!"

“I've drank before, but it's not like I’d drink to get drunk. Growing up in Venice, we usually had wine with dinner,” Nico explained, and Sam had to admit that the explanation was a legitimate one.

_Hmm, makes sense._

“Fucking wine at dinner, my ass!” Peter exclaimed, clearly not buying it. “Excuse me!"

Peter then turned around and ran back into the bathroom, puking again, much to Sam’s exasperation.

_Ugh..._

“Seems like you have a naturally high tolerance,” Will commented to Nico.

“Not as high as Sam's. He can't get drunk,” Jason added.

”Wait, what?!” Nico and Percy exclaimed, making everyone groan.

“Three drinks, sixteen shots...I didn't feel a thing, other than needing to take a piss,” Sam replied, as if it really wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Holy shit...” Percy breathed before looking at Jason. “Did we talk or something? I can't remember."

The son of of Jupiter blushed and looked away.

“No, nothing happened,” he replied, clearly (at least to Sam) trying to avoid the truth.

Sam found the blonde’s reaction quite interesting.

_Then why are you blushing?_

“Huh...must have imagined it,” Percy mumbled, buying the evasive answer. “Oh, well, anything interesting happen?"

Several scenes of the night’s party then played in the prince’s head.

_Plenty._

“Horkos tried to kill me,” Jason answered in a no nonsense tone.

”What?!” Percy exclaimed, much to the others’ torment (including Percy’s).

Sam sighed.

“He did. I kicked his ass, and Jason's free from his oath."

Percy frowned for a moment before a look of realization came over him, as if putting the pieces of a puzzle together.

“Wait...why was Horkos there?"

_That’s what I wanna know._

"You...asked me to do something really stupid, and I refused,” Jason answered, though this time, Sam could tell that the he was being honest.

_I don’t doubt that._

Percy raised an eyebrow.

“What could I have possibly asked?"

"You...asked me to get naked in front of everyone,” Jason replied, though Sam knew that it was a lie.

_I sincerely doubt that’s what Percy asked._

_He shouldn’t have been crying over Jason refusing that..._

Percy laughed.

“Yeah, sounds like me. Sorry about that, but, hey, at least your oath is over."

_Percy might have bought that, but I don’t._

_Jason and I still need to talk._

“Yeah, and I'll admit that when you weren't being a total ass...you were a good leader,” Jason commented.

Percy blinked, then smiled.

”Thank you!”

Nico groaned.

“Ugh, stop the yelling~."

“I’m not yelling...THIS IS ME YELLING!" Percy replied, much to everyone’s misery (and again, including Percy’s).

Sam placed a hand on his forehead and let out a deep sigh, shaking his head.

_Who’s the one suffering here again?_

“Jesus fuck...” Peter mumbled as he opened the door.

Sam brought his hand back down.

“I can't deal with this. You're torturing me more than yourselves. I'll help all of you get over your hangover, but only on one condition."

Everyone perked up.

”What?” they asked.

“No. More. Drinking,” Sam said pointedly.

Everyone, save Peter, nodded.

“I don't know, I really like..." the son of Aeolus started, only for Sam to glare at him. “Alright, no more drinking.”

”What about...special...occasions...?” Nico asked, his voice trailing off until it was barely a whisper, seemingly wanting to avoid a glare himself.

“Maybe...but I'm the one that acquires it,” Sam replied. “Not Winkledick twins! And Will, you'll make sure that everyone doesn't drink enough to get drunk. You can feel that, right?”

Will shut his eyes and nodded.

Sam also nodded.

”Good. Now...who’s first?”

* * *

Jason 

After Sam healing them from their hangovers, the guys had breakfast (Sam’s being even larger than usual). Afterwards, Percy left with Peter to train the the Greek and Roman demigods while Nico left with Will to work in the infirmary. Sam and Jason were the only two remaining, deciding to take their time.

_Well...it seems like Sam decided to drop what happened between me and Percy._

_That’s for the best._

The son of Jupiter stood.

”I’m gonna check on Nico and Will.”

Before he could leave, he felt Sam grab his arm.

”We still need to talk.”

The son of Jupiter suppressed a sigh, beginning to regret having stayed as long as he had.

_Fuck..._

Jason sighed as he turned around.

“Sam, just drop it. It’s not really all that important,” he said as convincingly as he could manage.

Sam released him, though he shook his head.

“I disagree. Percy was crying. I want to know what happened between you two, and I’m not letting you leave without an answer.” 

_Shit..._

“Talk,” Sam ordered. 

Jason nervously scratched the back of his head.

”Well...the thing is...Fuck, this is difficult...”

”I’ve got all day,” Sam replied, indicating that he wouldn’t leave without an explanation.

”Percy...he...Shit...” Jason mumbled, reluctant to give an answer; he then took a deep breath. “Percy...ordered me...to...”

The blonde stopped.

_He’s not going to like this._

“He ordered you to...?” Sam pressed.

”He ordered me to...” Jason muttered, struggling to answer.

“Just tell me!” Sam snapped.

”To give him a kiss...” the blonde breathed, his voice hardly above a whisper.

Sam’s eyes widened with shock for a brief moment before a look of sadness came over him.

_Damn it all..._

“Sam...I...” Jason started, reaching out to comfort the distraught looking prince, only for his hand to get smacked away.

Sam’s eyes glowed red as his sadness was replaced by anger. He then started making his way to the sword fighting area.

_Uh-oh._

Jason quickly followed.

”Sam, wait, let me finish!” he pleaded, cursing the situation.

”I’ve heard all that I needed to hear,” Sam replied, breaking into a run.

Jason gave chase.

”No, Sam, you don’t understand why!”

The prince ignored him, continuing to run.

_I’m not gonna catch up to him!_

The son of Jupiter took to the air, but even then, he couldn’t close the distance between him and Sam.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

Jason touched down in the arena a moment after Sam had arrived...and a moment too late. Dread filled Jason as Sam strode towards Percy and Peter, who were sparring. The two demigods then noticed Sam and paused their training.

Peter smirked as he walked towards the prince.

”Yo, shortround, what's got you all agitated?"

_No, you idiot!_

Instead of answering with words, Sam punched him in the face, knocking Peter several yards away, as well as unconscious.

”Sam, why did you do that? What’s wrong?” Percy asked, clearly concerned, but obviously more about his boyfriend than the son of Aeolus.

“First, you ask Nico for a kiss on the cheek, and then you try and kiss Jason?! Am I not enough for you?!" Sam angrily questioned.

Percy looked dumbfounded for a moment before collecting himself.

“Uhhh...I...Sam, what are you even saying? You're more than enough for me.”

”Tell him, Jason,” Sam ordered.

”Sam, I-...” Jason started.

”NOW!” Sam interrupted, scowling.

The blonde sighed.

“Percy...the reason Horkos came after me, the **real** reason, was because you asked for a kiss...and I refused."

Percy shook his head in disbelief.

“No way...I'd...I don't....I wouldn't..."

”You did,” Sam replied, the bitterness in his voice palpable. “You may not remember, but you did."

“I...Sam that wasn't me!” Percy defended himself. “It was just me being a drunken idiot! I...I would never actually think that! You're the one for me!"

_Well, he’s right about the ‘idiot’ part..._

Sam scoffed at his boyfriend’s defense.

“Well, you have a funny way of showing it! Do you always sneak off to kiss someone behind my back?!"

“No! Never!” Percy denied before looking at the son of Jupiter, as if for help. “Jason, tell him!"

”Sam, really-...” Jason started, trying to get a word in.

”SHUT UP!” Sam ordered, glaring at him.

Jason held up his hands.

”You got it.”

_What else can I do?_

Sam then returned his attention to his boyfriend.

“Has there been anyone else since we started dating?"

”No!” Percy answered.

”How can I trust you?!" Sam shouted, Percy visibly flinching from the words, clutching his chest as if he had been stabbed.

_Percy..._

“Tell me the truth!" Sam demanded.

“I haven't! I would never lie to you about something like that!” Percy replied, seemingly having had enough of the accusations. “I'm your boyfriend, Sam! The deal is that we trust each other, and the fact that you are refusing to trust me is pretty fucking hurtful!"

Sam gawked at Percy for a moment.

“Hurtful?! How the fuck do you think I feel right now?!" he yelled.

Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before giving Sam a cutting glare.

“You know what Sam...I think I'm done with this! I’m leaving! When you want to talk rationally...come fucking find me!"

Sam’s eyes stopped glowing, and he took a step back, almost as if he had been struck.

_Oh, shit._

_I think Sam may have misinterpreted that._

“Percy...don't,” Jason advised, trying to prevent his friend from doing something stupid.

“No, Grace!” Percy snapped. “I'm leaving, or do you not trust me enough to believe that, Sam?!"

“Percy, do you hear him talking back at this point?” Jason asked, hoping that the son of Poseidon would take the hint. “He's not. This isn't the right move."

“I don't care!” Percy replied, not reading between the lines. “Him saying he doesn't trust me! Gods fucking...Fuck!"

With that, Percy left in a hurry, not even sparing Sam a second glance.

_Fucking..._

Jason then looked at the prince.

”...Sam?” he asked hesitantly.

”He left...” Sam muttered to himself.

_Did he even hear me?_

“Did...Did a fucking planet just hit me, what the fuck?!" Peter asked, waking up. 

Jason walked over and helped him stand before returning his attention to Sam.

“He's just upset. He'll calm down soon, and it will be okay.”

Peter touched his eye and winced.

“Lassez Faire, bro."

“Don't lie to me and say that it'll be okay, Jason..." Sam mumbled, sounding like his heart had been stomped on.

“Look, Sam, all I'm saying-..." Jason started, only for Peter to cover his mouth with his hand.

“Dude, you're just making it worse,” Peter hissed. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Jason ripped the hand away from his mouth, glaring at his friend.

“I'm trying to calm him down, idiot! Look at him, he's in shock...” he said, pointing at Sam, only to notice that Sam’s breathing was becoming shorter and quicker, “...and now, he's hyperventilating. He's having a panic attack!"

“Aw, fucking...Sam! Dude? Sam!? Just breathe, dude,” Peter tried to no avail. “Shit!"

Jason then noticed the other campers just staring.

_What’s wrong with them?!_

“Don't just fucking stand there! Go get Will Solace!" he ordered in a commanding voice, only for Sam to collapse to the ground. “Fuck! Get Will now!"

Peter took to the air, flying out of the arena.

_Good, he’ll probably be quicker than anyone else._

Jason then turned his attention towards the campers, who were beginning to talk amongst themselves.

”What is this to you, a show?! Class is over! Get out!”

The campers immediately left, leaving Jason to himself.

_Shit, this situation couldn’t be any worse!_

_Percy, you idiot, you should have been more careful with your words!_

_What were you thinking?!_

The son of Jupiter didn’t have to wait very long before Peter flew back, carrying Will on his back. As soon as they landed, Will ran towards the unconscious prince he lifted his head.

”Shit, he’s out cold...” the son of Apollo commented before focusing on Jason, visibly distressed. “What happened?!”

Peter shrugged.

“I got punched, ask Pikachu, here!"

_...’Pikachu’?_

“Percy and Sam got into an argument, Percy left, and Sam had a panic attack,” Jason summarized, ignoring the name.

“Oh...shit,” Will commented. “Usually, Sam's the one who runs away."

Jason shook his head.

”Not this time. What should we do?”

“Did Percy apologize, or was he being stubbornly insistent that he did nothing wrong?” Will asked, sounding quite angry. “Don't get me wrong, I'm sure that there's plenty of blame on both sides."

_There’s some on mine, too..._

“The latter but...it's my fault, really,” Jason admitted. “I shouldn't have said anything."

Will sighed.

“Maybe not, but this sort of thing was bound to happen sooner or later,” he replied before looking at the son of Aeolus. “Peter, tell Percy what happened. That should get him to come back. If that doesn't work, tell him to stop being a stubborn fuck and talk to Sam. If that still doesn't work...use force. Do it before he does something stupid because we all know that he will.”

Peter grinned.

”With pleasure.”

* * *

Percy

_I can’t believe that he said that he doesn’t trust me!_

_What have I done to deserve that?!_

_I love him, shouldn’t that be enough?!_

The son of Poseidon was lost in his thoughts as he walked along the shores of Camp Half-Blood. At the moment, he felt more angry than sad, mainly because it helped him keep moving.

“Hey, Percy, wait up, dude!” Peter called, much to Percy’s annoyance.

_What the fuck?!_

_I asked for Sam to come find me, not someone else!_

Percy turned and glared at the older teen.

“Are you here to crack a joke? If so, get lost because I'm not in the fucking mood!"

Peter shook his head.

“While I do rely on humor, this isn't a time for jokes, dude."

Percy scoffed, having to admit to himself that he was somewhat impressed.

“Wow, you didn't make a joke about me not being in a 'fucking mood'."

“Oh, shit...” Peter cursed. “That would have been good."

“What do you want? Sam send you because he's too lazy to get me himself?" Percy asked, displeased with the situation.

Peter scowled.

“No, actually, he had a fucking panic attack, you dumb fuck!"

Percy blinked, completely caught off guard.

”Wait...what?”

“Think about this, Kelp Brain!” Peter snapped. “Maybe you can imagine a world...where people have feelings? And when you scream at people, even if they are mad...they worry about you! And when you hurt them like you did to Sam?...BAD SHIT HAPPENS!"

“What about my fucking feelings?!” Percy snapped back, scowling so deeply that his face hurt. “Don't they matter?! He said that he doesn't trust me!"

Peter smacked his forehead.

“Percy, Jesus! Okay, yes, he said he doesn't trust you! But look at it from his side! You're a flirt! Signals can be misread!"

_Misread..._

_Panic attack..._

_Oh...fuck..._

“So...when I said that I was leaving...that's all he heard,” Percy mumbled, the repercussions now hitting him. “He didn't hear anything else after that."

“Oh, gods, what did you say after that?!" Peter asked, as if fully expecting that the brunette had screwed up even more.

“I told him to come find me when he was thinking rationally again,” Percy answered, thinking that he had done no such thing.

The taller teen then walked up to the son of Poseidon.

”...Percy?”

”Yeah?” Percy replied, only to get slapped across the face.

Hard.

He stepped back and held his cheek, said cheek stinging.

”I want you to fucking think about that sentence that just left your fucking mouth!" Peter yelled.

“Dude, what the fuck?!” Percy exclaimed, rubbing his sore cheek. “What does it matter what I just said?! He didn't hear it!"

“That's not the fucking point!” Peter explained. “Percy, you told him to start thinking rationally when you are the one that is angry over something that he **should** be angry about! You're a flirt! You get kissed and try to kiss hot guys in front of him! Has he ever done that?! Has ever once really shown any interest in any other guy and acted on it...ever?!"

“Well...no, he's never acted on it,” Percy admitted, feeling horrible.

_Because he can’t._

“Oh, really!? Aaaaaand how many guys have you kissed since you got together? Or tried to kiss?" Peter asked.

"...Nico. Once on the cheek and another...by accident. And Jason...apparently,” Percy replied, feeling even worse.

“Now...you are going to get your hot ass back into that fucking arena and talk this out, or I swear to the gods, Percy, I will beat you so fucking badly that no amount of water can heal you!" Peter threatened.

“What if he doesn't forgive me? What if...What if we break up?" Percy questioned, feeling waves of sadness wash over him.

_I’d deserve it, too..._

_I really don’t deserve someone like Sam..._

Peter sighed.

“If you guys break up, then that means we all die...You know why? Cause the day you two break up is the day the fucking world ends! You think one little fight is gonna break you guys?! Every relationship goes through this! It's normal! It would be crazy if you guys didn't fight!" 

“I can't tell if you're serious or joking about the world ending,” Percy commented. “If we break up and it it does...I get to punch you in Elysium, deal?"

“Fucking deal! I'll take that bet!” Peter replied. “Let's go, dude."

* * *

Will 

After moving the prince to a bench, the son of Apollo opened one of Sam’s eyes, shining a small flashlight in it, trying to see if he’d respond. As he moved the light, Sam’s eye followed.

”Oh, good, you’re awake,” Will commented, helping the prince sit up.

“Yeah, but I wish that I wasn’t,” Sam replied in a voice devoid of any emotion.

“How are you feeling?” Jason asked.

”I don’t feel anything...” Sam mumbled, setting off alarm bells in Will’s head.

 _Wait, what?!_  

Will tried to discern if the prince was telling the truth, and he felt nothing coming from Sam. Dread then filled the blonde.

”Oh...shit,” Will cursed, standing up and walking over to Jason and pulling him aside while making sure he could keep an eye on Sam.

”What? Is that bad?” Jason inquired.

”Extremely bad,” Will answered in a grave tone.

”Define ‘extremely’,” Jason requested.

“You said that he was angry earlier, right?" Will asked, trying to make sure that he had a full grasp of the situation.

Jason nodded.

”Yeah?”

“Well, he should be sad now or still angry. Instead, he feels nothing. He's literally shut down his emotions to cope," Will explained. “Think about it. Right now, especially without most of his memories, Percy is Sam’s entire world, and he thinks that he lost him.”

_It’s the worst place for a person to be._

“Well, that doesn't sound good!" Jason quietly shouted.

“Yeah, it isn't,” Will replied. “He's in an extremely dangerous place right now. You remember where Nico was when you first met? Mentally, I mean."

”Ohhhh...shit,” Jason cursed.

Will nodded.

“Yeah...this is one step passed that. This is the state of mind that some people have when they’re about to do something like commit suicide.”

“Fuck! How do we fix this?" Jason pressed, sounding desperate.

Will sighed a sigh of defeat.

“Well, the thing is that we simply can't. Only two things can. The first, and less preferable, option is time, but we’d need to keep a constant eye on him, and if he wanted, he could just leave. The second, and more preferable, option is Percy."

“Well then, let's hope Peter succeeds!" Jason said, only for Percy and Peter to approach.

_Oh, thank all the gods._

“Speak of the devil...and he will answer!" Jason commented.

Peter smirked.

"I think I've actually met the devil in one of my hallucinations."

“Did he have horns and red skin?" Jason asked.

Peter shook his head.

“No, he was green and wearing a funny hat...He said, to call him Michael."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"...Are you sure that it wasn't the Grinch?"

Peter simply shrugged.

”Possibly.”

”Guys, focus!” Will snapped, quickly fed up with the small talk.

“Not one of my strengths, but, alright! Percy, get talking!" Peter ordered.

"...Can I speak to him alone?" Percy requested.

Will rolled his eyes.

"So you can screw up again? Yeah, fuck that."

“I just...please?" Percy asked.

“Because you want someone to trust you?" Will asked back.

“I wasn't thinking! Please, can I just speak to Sam?!" the son of Poseidon begged.

Will sighed.

“Fine. Just be extremely careful about what you say."

Percy nodded.

”I will...Thanks, guys.”

Will nodded back before turning around and walking away, and Peter and Jason quickly fell in tow.

”What do we do now?” Jason asked.

_We can’t do anything from this point._

”Keep our fingers crossed,” Will answered.

* * *

Percy 

For several minutes, the son of Poseidon stood in front of his boyfriend, neither of them saying a word. Sam stared at Percy with a blank expression, as if not even acknowledging his existence, and it tore Percy apart.

_Gods...what have I done?_

“I...I'm so sorry,” Percy apologized, breaking the silence.

Sam blinked.

”...Why?”

“Because I've been a terrible boyfriend to you,” Percy replied, feeling very, very guilty.

Sam shook his head.

“No, you haven't. I have. Why else would you try and kiss other guys? I'm the problem."

_What is he saying?!_

“No, you're not, you're perfect! I'm the problem! I wasn't paying enough attention to you. I was having fun when I should have been with you,” Percy objected.

“Percy...you were drunk. People tend to be more honest when they are, and you went after Jason,” Sam explained in a voice with absolutely no emotion.

_But I don’t think it’s because I wanted to cheat on you with Jason..._

“Because I...I...I don't know why I did that. I really don't...” Percy mumbled, unable to explain it better.

_What do I even feel for Jason?_

“You mean...you don’t know?” Sam asked.

”Know what?” Percy asked back.

”What you want?” Sam specified.

_I just want everyone, especially you, to be happy._

“All I know for certain is that I want you. I will always want you, and you are my everything,” Percy answered, hoping that he sounded as sincere as he felt.

“It's...a little hard for me to believe that, but I desperately want to,” Sam said, his eyes starting to show hints of emotion. “Can you understand that?"

Percy nodded.

“Absolutely! I'm so sorry for what I said and did, Sam. Think we could try and move on from this and...try to power through?"

“Before that...there's something I need to get off my chest,” Sam replied, making the son of Poseidon very nervous.

“What?” Percy asked, hiding the feeling. “Anything.”

“I...might have...kissed Will,” Sam answered.

Percy frowned softly. For a moment, he didn’t say anything, trying to make sure that he hadn’t misheard.

”Wait, what?”

“During the snowball fight...I slipped on some ice and pulled Will on top of me, and our lips touched. For a moment, it felt like he actually kissed me, and I responded? I don't know if that counts..." Sam explained, his voice trailing off.

_Wait...if he responded, does that mean that Sam..._

_For Will?_

_Damn it, Percy, now’s not the time!_

“I don’t know if it does, but either way, I think it evens out....I accidentally kissed Nico,” Percy replied, not wanting to keep it secret anymore.

Sam tilted his head.

“How did you accidentally kiss Nico?"

“He was wearing your hoodie, and I thought that he was you from behind,” Percy explained.

Sam blinked.

“Oh...that makes sense...I guess."

Percy scratched a nonexistent itch on his cheek.

“It was a total accident, but...I guess all four of us had something to hide, huh?"

Sam nodded.

“Yeah, I guess we did."

Silence settled over them once more, and the son of Poseidon quickly grew uncomfortable with it.

“So...think we can move past this?" Percy asked, feeling very, very scared.

_What if he says that we can’t?_

“If that's what you want..." Sam answered.

Percy took a seat next to Sam and held one of his hands.

“All I want is for you to be happy, and I want to be there to make you happy...if you’ll let me.”

A tear slipped down Sam’s cheek.

”Percy...I’m really scared.”

Percy nodded, sharing the emotion.

“I am, too. Will you stay with me?"

”I will...” Sam answered, much to Percy’s relief, “...but...”

“What?” Percy asked.

“I...can't let myself feel emotions right now. I feel I'll break if I do,” Sam explained.

Percy squeezed Sam’s hand.

“Well...you just tell me...when you can. I'll be right here."

Sam sighed.

“When you told me that you were leaving, I couldn't...hear anything after that. I thought you were leaving me."

Percy shook his head.

“No, Sam...I'd never leave you."

Sam then took a deep breath.

“What should I do?" 

“Just...take an easy day,” Percy answered. “Stay in the Cabin, have some food. We'll all come see you throughout the day to spend time with you. If you want?"

“But...I don't want to be a burden. I want you to be happy. The only way for that is to allow myself to feel, but I'll drown in the emotions,” Sam explained.

Percy smiled.

“I'm the son of Poseidon. I won't let you drown."

Sam leaned his head against Percy and started quietly crying to himself.

_I wish that we would never fight again, but I know that that’s impossible._

_At the very least, I now know that we can work through it._

* * *

 Jason 

After Percy and Sam returned to the Poseidon Cabin, they had settled in the bed. Sam actually allowed Percy to cuddle him, which Jason took as a good sign. He decided that it would be best if the two were left alone to recover, so he went to find the Eris twins and give them a piece of his mind.

 _We spend so much time together that’s it’s easy to forget that Sam and Percy are a couple and might want some alone time._  

_I should be happy that they make time for me._

_Happy..._

Suddenly, Percy’s words from the night before played in Jason’s mind.

_I wish that things could be that simple, but today showed that they aren’t._

_Then again, I didn’t have the opportunity to fully explain everything that happened._

_I’ll tell Sam later._

_Maybe I should also tell Percy..._

_After all, I think that Percy was just trying to be...thoughtful._

_Drunk, sure, but thoughtful._

_Under any other circumstance, it could even be considered rather sweet of him._

As the blonde arrived in the Dining Pavilion, he scoured the area for the twins but had no luck. Instead, he found Annabeth, rubbing her temples and sipping on some coffee.

_Yeah, she probably has a major hangover after last night._

“Hey, Annabeth,” Jason greeted the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth groaned in reply.

“Please, tell me I didn't do what I did at Strife’s parties?"

“You mean, blackout and practically rape guys and girls alike? Yes, to the first part and almost to the second. Pretty sure Jake is scarred for life,” Jason answered.

“Oh, no...I was blueprint drunk!" Annabeth lamented.

_She even named that state, huh?_

Jason nodded.

”Yep, blueprint drunk.”

“Please, tell me that Percy didn't see that?” Annabeth pleaded.

Jason simply sighed.

“I'm pretty sure Percy is actually scarred. He was dumbfounded; it was the first thing he saw when we walked in."

“Oh, gods...that's why Piper isn't talking to me...” Annabeth replied.

_Looks like Percy and Sam aren’t the only ones._

“She mad?” Jason asked.

Annabeth nodded.

“Very, but she wouldn't say why."

“Yeah, you groping random campers will do it. Although, more blame can probably be passed onto Mark. He wasn't exactly a perfect gentleman with you,” Jason commented.

Annabeth nodded.

“That makes me feel slightly better. You know Piper better than anyone. Do you think she'll forgive me?"

“Yeah, but...you may want to do some sort of gesture to show how sorry you are, just in case,” Jason replied.

“Do you have any suggestions?" Annabeth asked.

”How about an owl feather?” Jason suggested. 

“Yeah, I can get her one...if I don't die first, excuse me!” Annabeth said before running to the nearest trash can and hurling into it.

_Best of luck to you._

“Damn, those twins are fucking monsters with parties. Speaking of which where the fuck is Arthur?!" Jason asked himself as he continued to search for the twins when something occurred to him.

_None of the Eris kids are here._

_Wait...the infirmary!_

* * *

 Jason 

As he approached the infirmary, Aaron came running towards him.

”Hey, Jason,” the young son of Eris greeted him. 

“Not now, Aaron, I need to speak to your brothers right now!" Jason replied, continuing to make his way.

"I figured. Sorry about everything,” Aaron apologized as he fell in stride next to the blonde. “I heard about it. I called my big brother, he'll be here in a few days."

Jason stopped in his tracks.

”Your big...Strife?” 

Aaron also stopped walking and nodded.

“Yeah, he sounded really mad when he heard about what Simon and Arthur did."

_He’s not the only one._

“I see,” Jason said as he walked to the entrance of the infirmary.

He opened the door and immediately spotted Simon, lying in a cot and surrounded by his siblings.

_There you are._

“What the fuck were you trying accomplish?!" Jason snarled as he walked up to them.

Arthur smirked.

“We were just having fun. We weren't really trying to **accomplish**  anything."

“Oh, except to help Peter and Connor!" Simon added, also smirking.

Arthur snapped his fingers.

"Oh, right, Simon! Yeah, okay, we did have a small agenda."

“And where does drugging me fit into that?" Jason asked, trying to keep himself from finishing what Horkos had started.

“We don't make the waves Jason...we merely disturb them!" the twins replied.

_Fucking little shits!_

“Well, mission fucking accomplished! Percy and Sam had a fight!" Jason shouted, feeling extremely angry.

The twins’ smirks turned into grins, further infuriating the son of Jupiter.

”No way! They have a good, solid relationship! Oh, dude, we are fucking legends!" Simon commented.

"You said it, bro!" Arthur agreed.

_What’s wrong with them?!_

“That's not the point!” Jason snapped. “Sam's currently recovering because he thought Percy was breaking up with him! He was in a fucking dark place!"

Arthur snorted.

“Dude...children of Conflict! You just basically described our purposes in life!"

”Wasn’t Sam’s...” Aaron mumbled quietly.

Jason sighed as he combed a hand through his hair.

“Look, I understand that couples fight and no relationship is perfect. But what if things hadn't worked? What if Sam had decided to leave Camp before talking to Percy?"

The twins glanced at each other.

”Mission...” Simon started.

”...accomplished?” Arthur finished.

“Really?” Jason asked. “Let me tell you what happened. Percy didn't phrase his words carefully and left, saying for Sam to come find him after calming down, but Sam thought they were breaking up. Sam went from pissed to being in shock to having a panic attack. He passed out and after he came to, he suppressed his emotions so he wouldn't feel anything in order to cope. That means that if Peter hadn't convinced Percy to come back, Sam probably would have left Camp to go off and die fighting or something, and Percy might also have died doing something stupid because he'd never forgive himself. Are you fucking getting it now?!"

"Yeah..." Simon replied, Jason hoping that he was finally getting through to them.

"...we should throw parties more often cause, man! That is some wicked chaos!" Arthur added.

"Okay, let me put it to you this way: If Percy and Sam had died because of some a misunderstanding between them, I'd have killed both of you, and I don't think even Strife would stop me from doing it! And if I didn't get to you two first, Nico or Peter would!" Jason threatened.

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Dude, first off, I'm positive our big bro is on our side!"

"He isn't..." Aaron coughed.

"And second....I'd love to see you try!" Arthur added.

"You two would seriously put Sam and Percy through the same thing that Drew put your brother through? I thought you were better than that," Jason said with disgust.

"Great-grandchildren of Chaos, dude...Fuck off!" the twins answered.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"You two are un-fucking-believable."

"Actually, we got our mom's good looks, I believe the term is..." Arthur started.

"...unbelievably fuckable!" Simon finished.

The son of Jupiter looked at each twin in turn.

"You know what? I'm done with this."

"Funny, we were just thinking..." Simon started.

"...the same thing!" Arthur finished.

Jason didn't waste any more words on the twins and left, and the other Eris kids followed, seemingly not wanting to be associated with them.

"You're brothers don't get it, do they?" Jason asked Aaron as they exited the infirmary. "They know what kind of person Percy is. If Peter wasn't there to fetch him right away, Sam would have left and Percy would've gotten himself killed by doing something stupid. Then Nico would do something stupid, then Will. Isaac might also do something stupid because he looks up to Sam so much."

Aaron nodded.

"They are very proud being children of Eris. There is only one person who can talk any kind of sense into them...Sam Strife. They are the worst qualities of Conflict. My big brother once told me that our mother didn't always represent chaotic conflict. He told me that he learned the hard way...Through conflict, there's always an end. When the conflict ends, you are stronger because of it. You make alliances, friends... Conflict first, and then resolution. That's what our mother represents...not that she doesn't enjoy their type."

_Wow, I'm impressed._

_That's pretty deep._

"So...that's why you agreed to an alliance with Sam in Capture the Flag?" Jason wondered aloud.

“Anything to show I'm not like them,” Aaron replied. “That's why I convinced my sisters to fake being mad to get the twins even more riled up."

The girls nodded.

”They’re jerks, even by our standards!” Christina commented.

Jason sighed.

“Well, hopefully, Strife, will be able to teach them. I thought that they weren't so bad because they told Drew off, but they seem to think that it's not a problem when they do the same thing she’s done.”

“They are hypocritical assholes!" Angelica yelled, clearly angry at her siblings’ behavior.

"I think that there might be a...potential problem,” Jason said.

“You mean when my big bro gets here or when your Sam gets better?" Aaron asked.

”...Both,” Jason replied.

“Can I offer advice,Jason?” Aaron asked. “Don't kill them...and make sure no one kills them. Not until my big brother gets here. If he comes in and sees they're dead without him being responsible, in some way he'll lose it."

_I know that Strife wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone, regardless of their relationship with him, if they were on the wrong side._

“I said that I would've killed them if Sam had left. I won't actually kill them,” Jason specified.

“Oh, I know...I was talking about Percy...and Sam....and Nico....and Annabeth...” Aaron said.

"I think that Sam and Percy are just happy to still be together. Annabeth doesn't really anyone to blame other than herself, and I don't think Nico will do anything,” Jason replied.

Aaron nodded, before looking very timid.

“Okay, good, and Jason?...Um...We're sorry."

Jason smiled, unable to be angry with the other Eris kids.

“It's not your fault, and even if you had a hand in it, I wouldn’t hold it against you. I ultimately agree with the results of what happened between Sam and Percy, but not the motive. What really worries me is when both Sams meet."

“Why? My big bro is nice enough when he isn't murdering people,” Aaron noted before chuckling. “No, really, he's a good guy just...don't ever piss him off....ever."

“Yeah, I know he’s a good guy, but he's also...a bit prideful. He commands respect and also demands it,” Jason noted.

“That's Sammy for ya!" the girls chirped.

“Problem is, I don't think my Sam will respect him because he...well, doesn't really respect anyone aside from me, Percy, Nico, Will, and Peter,” Jason explained. “That means that one wrong word from either of them when they meet, and they'll be at each other's throats from the get-go. Probably literally.”

Aaron shook his head.

“Oh, no, my brother won't go for his throat...he'll shoot him in the leg."

_Like that wouldn’t do anything other than piss Sam off._

“Which would start a fight that would probably result in the destruction of the Camp,” Jason replied.

"....Yeahhhh,” Aaron mumbled, realizing the problem.

“Do you have any solutions other than crossing our fingers?" Jason asked.

“Uhhh, yeah, actually...me,” Aaron answered.

“How’s that?” Jason questioned.

“My brother would never hurt anyone while I'm on the room. He always wanted better lives than he had. He avoids confrontation and fighting when any of his siblings are present...minus the twins, because they usually deserve it,” Aaron explained.

“Then let's try and make sure that you're with him before they meet,” Jason replied. 

_It’s our best shot._

* * *

 Will

The guys had decided to rotate who would spend time with Sam while they attended to various tasks about the Camp. Nico was currently with the prince, having managed to convince him to play a game of Mythomagic, and Percy had decided to help Will at the infirmary. The son of Poseidon was currently cutting bandages for future use.

 _He’s getting better at it._  

_That aside, I’m really happy that he and Sam managed to get through a fight._

_Granted, it was really miscommunication on both their parts, but...still._

_“_ So...you and Sam had your first fight. Do you know what that means?" Will asked, his tone indicating that he was implying something.

Percy sighed.

“That it's not always sunshine and butterflies?" he replied, not picking up on the hint.

Will nodded.

“Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about."

“What do you mean then?" Percy asked.

Will smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

”You know.”

Percy frowned slightly.

”No, not really...” he mumbled, making Will mentally smack his forehead.

_How can he not get it?!_

Will groaned in frustration.

”What?” Percy asked, looking completely lost.

”Oh, my gods, Percy! Make up sex!” the blonde spelled it out.

The brunette blushed.

“Uhhh, we...I mean we haven't...really...gone that far...”

_Their self-restraint is truly astonishing, but people move at their own pace._

“Yeah, I figured, and you don't have to go that far if you're not ready,” Will replied. “I could give you some tips, though. Jason told me that you like giving blowjobs."

_I’m surprised how comfortable Percy’s become about the fact that he likes guys._

_I’m even more surprised that Percy likes giving head._

“I...yeah,” Percy admitted.

”Can you deap throat?” Will asked.

”...No?” Percy answered, looking and sounding unsure where the healer was going.

“Then I'll teach ya,” Will chirped. “Granted, you probably won’t get it down in a day.”

”Uhhhhh...how?" Percy asked.

“Simple. We're going to the kitchen,” Will answered.

Percy gave the blonde a confused expression.

“The...kitchen?"

“We need for you to practice with something, and you obviously can't use a person," Will explained.

Percy blushed again.

“Right...not a person."

_Wait a second._

“Percy...were you thinking that I would...?" Will started to ask.

”NOOOO!” the son of Poseidon venomously denied, glaring daggers at the blonde.

Will held up his hands.

”Just making sure. Don’t want anymore miscommunications today.”

Percy sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, let's...let's go.”

”Yes, let’s,” Will replied.

* * *

Sam 

Sitting across from the son of Jupiter, the prince slammed down a rook on a chessboard much harder than he had intended, breaking it.

_Oops..._

“...Checkmate,” Sam said, before his face blushed with embarrassment. “Sorry about the chessboard...”

Jason just gave Sam an amused expression, a small smirk playing on his lips.

”Don’t be. Nice to see that you’re...well, not how you were earlier. Though you seem a bit agitated.”

A scene of Nico grinning triumphantly when he had beaten Sam in Mythomagic came to mind. At first, it had been disbelief on the Italian’s face, and it had gradually turned into a soft smirk, the smile growing bigger and bigger until it was a shit-eating grin. It was an expression that both made Sam happy for his bro whilst simultaneously infuriating him. 

_I really do sometimes wish that I could hate him._

Sam then noticed an amused twinkle in Jason’s eyes.

”Is it because Nico beat you in Mythomagic?” the blonde asked, much to Sam’s annoyance.

_Of course Nico told him._

The prince crossed his arms and huffed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. He didn’t beat me, I let him win,” he lied, trying to salvage his wounded pride.

(Hey, that rhymed!)

“How very generous of you,” Jason played along, though his expression was hardly convincing. “Truly, we could all learn something from you.”

Sam rolled his eyes at the terrible acting.

”Okay, now you’re just being suck up.”

The blonde chuckled.

”Am I at least doing a good job of it?”

Sam uncrossed his arms, set his head on the table, and let out a deep sigh.

”No, you’re doing a terrible job. You’re supposed to tell me that with a straight face, not like you’re about to crack up.”

”Isn’t it technically your boyfriend’s job to suck up to you?” Jason asked.

Sam smiled at the fact that he still had a boyfriend.

”No, it’s everyone’s job,” he retorted, waving off the question. “I let you all stay here out of the goodness of my heart because all your Cabins suck. The least you can do is suck up to me convincingly.”

”Hey~, my Cabin doesn’t suck,” Jason whined, making Sam scoff.

“Yes, it does. It thunders constantly, and your dad’s creepy statue watches you. Even before Nico’s Cabin was redecorated, it was more inviting.”

Sam could practically feel Jason shrug.

“Fair enough, I’ll grant you that. Also, aren’t you letting us stay because of Will?”

“Again, out of the goodness of my heart,” the prince answered.

Sam then felt Jason petting his head, making him flinch. He moved his head to the side to glance at a concerned looking blonde.

”Did...I do something wrong?” he asked, making Sam frown. 

“Who said that you could stop? I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”

Jason blinked before smiling and continuing to pet/stroke Sam’s head.

_Mmh, that feels nice..._

“Hey...” Jason started, only to trail off.

”Yes?” Sam asked. “Promise that I won’t bite.”

The blonde chortled at that.

”I recall you biting Peter.”

_True..._

The prince could only shrug.

”I wouldn’t have bitten you guys. I just didn’t want to be disturbed, that bed is comfortable. Anyways, do you want to tell me something?”

Jason nodded, continuing to stroke Sam’s hair.

“I never got to explain. Before I say anything, you know Percy loves you more than anything, right?"

For a moment, Sam didn’t say anything. Instead, as he was still rather guarded, he tried to discern whether or not Jason was being honest.

_He seems to be telling the truth._

_Percy also seemed to be honest._

Sam sighed, deciding that his friend was not lying.

”Yeah...I know that now.”

_The thing is that Percy would do anything for me, including leaving me, if he thought that it’d make me happy..._

_I should really tell him that it wouldn’t._

_“_ What happened in the Bunker was Percy was in a euphoric state...He wasn't thinking correctly," Jason explained.

_Neither were you._

_I still don’t quite understand what was going through your head before you passed out._

“I understand that,” Sam answered instead, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get an answer for Jason’s behavior.

“Sam, I'm so sorry about this. I can't imagine what you're going through,” the blonde apologized, a guilty look plastered on his face.

The look made Sam feel rather awful.

_I’ve had enough tears for today._

“I'm fine...recovering, Jason,” Sam corrected. “I'm just wondering why Percy went after you specifically."

Jason had a thoughtful expression for a moment.

"If I had to take a guess? Wrong place wrong time. That was it. Percy saw me before he saw you while he was in that state."

Sam frowned, able to perceive that the son of Jupiter was being completely forthcoming.

“You know, when I really want to, I'm great at discerning when someone is lying. Attitude, gaze, blinking, sweat, gestures, pupils, pulse...all of these things are hints as to what you're really thinking. I'm somewhat skilled at reading body language. I'm not saying that you're lying, but I know that you're not giving me the full truth."

As Sam expected, the blonde looked like he had been caught red-handed.

_Called it._

Jason sighed.

“Damn, okay, well, I guess the true reason was just our relationship. Percy is a flirt, and if I'm being honest, all of us in the group are pretty good looking. It was sort of an inevitability that something like this would happen,” he admitted, though the answer frustrated Sam more than anything else.

He reluctantly sat back up, meaning that he couldn’t have his head stroked anymore.

“Yes, I know that Percy likes to flirt, and luckily, it only seems to be with you, Nico, and Will...” Sam trailed off, wondering if it really was a good thing that was the case.

_Let’s not dwell on it._

“Perhaps I wasn't being specific enough, or maybe, you don't realize it yourself,” Sam continued. “What did Percy say to you, Jason? Why did he try and kiss you?"

“Well...he was saying how he sees the way that I look at Nico. He said you guys could make me happy. Then he was ordering me to kiss him. Next thing I knew, Horkos was on his way."

Sam ignored the last part about Horkos, trying to discern how he felt about Percy’s actions. On the one hand, he felt awful that he had accused his boyfriend of trying to cheat, but on the other hand...he didn’t know how to feel.

“Wait...Percy was asking if you...wanted to be in a relationship? With both of us?" Sam asked, just to make sure that he hadn’t misheard.

“Yeah,” Jason replied with a small frown, confirming it.

The scene of Sam telling Khione that Jason was both his and Percy’s boyfriend played in his head, making his heartbeat speed up. He desperately tried to suppress a blush.

_What irony?_

“...Was that part not mentioned?" Jason asked when Sam didn’t reply.

The prince then felt like smacking his forehead at the question, though he settled for combing his hair.

“Jason, Percy doesn't remember what happened. Only you do, so...no."

“He said that we would figure it out,” Jason added before chuckling and shaking his head. “Crazy, right?”

Sam then felt a sinking feeling throughout his entire being at those words.

_He’s being honest._

_Am I...disappointed?_

_Why?_

_What was I expecting?_

“Sam?” Jason asked when he didn’t reply.

“Maybe...” Sam breathed.

”I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

Sam chuckled, though it wasn’t because he found the situation funny, it wasn’t genuine, though it sounded convincing enough.

”Crazy, I said that it was crazy.”

Jason blinked, then looked away like he didn’t want to look Sam in the eye.

”Right...” he mumbled, as if disappointed, which confused the hell out of the prince.

_Wait...was he expecting me to disagree or something?_

_I feel so lost right now._

“I definitely misjudged Percy's intentions,” Sam continued, deciding to drop it. “It seem that his heart was in the right place...just not his head."

The blonde snorted, returning his gaze towards Sam.

"I think he took a note from Peter and used a different head."

_You’re wrong._

Sam shook his head.

“If he had just asked for a kiss, I'd say that you're right...but he didn't. He was trying to show that he cared, albeit in his own drunken way."

_Percy wants me to be happy._

_I think that he wants everyone to be happy, including Jason._

“So...are you gonna be okay?" Jason asked, as if saying that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

Sam felt the sinking feeling again, and based on Jason’s expression, he knew that it showed.

“I feel a bit worse at how I reacted, but yes,” he said in order to give an excuse for his expression. “The real question is whether you'll be okay, Jason. Percy's right about the looks you give Nico. Are you happy?"

For a moment, Jason didn’t reply, and Sam detected a sadness in the blonde’s eyes, making him feel even worse.

_I probably shouldn’t have asked that..._

“...If Nico’s happy, then I'm happy,” Jason finally replied, and it wasn’t an answer that Sam liked.

At all.

For a moment, Sam felt jealous that Nico was the object of the blonde’s affection, but he quickly reprimanded himself for feeling that way.

_What right do I have as far as whom Jason loves?_

_None._

_Besides, he said that him dating me and Percy would be crazy...which it is._

_Absolutely crazy..._

Still, Sam gave a sad smile.

“You can only do that for so long, Jason. One day, it'll become too much. I guess what I'm trying to say is...think about what you want for a change."

_Why did I say that?_

_Am I hoping that he’ll change his mind?_

_Wouldn’t he have to change mine, too?_

Suddenly, Sam got a feeling of déjà vu, as if he had experienced exactly what Jason was currently going through.

_Huh..._

Jason smiled back and nodded.

“Sure, Sam...but not right now. Right now, you need food."

The brunette felt his face warming.

”Okay, how did you know?" he asked, though he took note that the blonde would think on his words...eventually.

That amused twinkle returned to Jason’s eyes.

“Because it's **you**."

”That’s...alright, you got me there..." Sam conceded, as he was starting to grow hungry.

Jason smiled and stood.

”Yep! I’ll be back soon!”

As the son of Jupiter left, a sudden thought occurred to Sam.

_I wonder where Ace is?_

* * *

 Nico

_I can’t believe that Sam and Percy fought._

_I mean...I know that couples fight, but theirs seemed to be more of one of miscommunication._

_..._

_I probably should make sure that there aren’t any between me and Will._

_That means that I’ll have to tell him about what happened between me and Percy..._

The son of Hades was ruminating over various thoughts as he approached the infirmary. As he entered, he found his boyfriend treating Peter, who had a black eye.

“What happened?!” Nico exclaimed, as no one had told him that Peter had gotten into a fight.

The son of Aeolus grinned.

“Sam got a little too handsy with me.”

Nico rolled his eyes.

_I know my bro._

_He’s not the type who’d do something like that._

_Also, Peter hasn’t managed to make him blush._

“He punched Peter so hard he flew across the arena and was knocked out,” Will corrected, seemingly much to Peter’s frustration.

"...I mean...I like my version better,” he mumbled.

Nico couldn’t help but smirk.

_Yeah, that’s the Sam I know._

“I hate to break it to you, Sane, but I don't think you're Sam's type,” Nico explained, though his tone wasn’t quite that sympathetic; in fact, it was almost possessive, surprising the Italian.

_Did I just sound how I think I did?_

Even his own boyfriend gave him a look for a moment, as if wondering what he had just heard. 

“Just saying,” Nico added in a much more nonchalant way, trying to play it off.

Peter just shrugged, seemingly not picking up on it.

“Yeah, and as much as I like muscled twinks, Conny is more my speed."

”Okay, I’m not that muscular,” Will commented. “Sure, I have them, but I’m not as chiseled as Percy, Nico, and Sam are. Certainly not as much as Jason, and Percy and Sam have eight packs that would make even my dad jealous. I’m barely pushing four.”

”Then you’re more like most twinks,” Peter replied with a smirk, making Will snort.

Nico felt confused, as he was still unfamiliar with the term.

“Okay, seriously, what's a twink?"

Peter’s smirk turned into a grin.

”I wanna tell him.”

”No!” Will scolded, immediately shooting him down. “Peter, you’re fine. Leave.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“You're no fun. You know who is fun? Conny! He's gonna take me on a tour!"

Both Nico and Will raised an eyebrow.

_That’s rather unlike Peter._

_It’s just a tour, but the way he said it, you’d think he was finally bedding Connor._

“You're...unusually excited about it,” Will noted.

Peter waved off the comment.

“Pffft, nah, man, it's not a big thing,” he said, though he blushed ever so subtly and his voice had gotten a bit higher towards the end.

Will shared a glance with Nico, as if saying, ‘Yeah, right’. Nico just subtly shrugged.

_Not our business._

Will gave a slight nod before returning his attention to Peter.

"Still, you shouldn't keep him waiting."

Peter’s eyes became panicked.

"What?! Wait what time is it?! Oh, shit! I can't be late! Bye, guys!"

“Something's different with him,” Nico observed as the son of Aeolus left in a hurry. “He didn't mention getting into Connor's pants once."

Will shrugged.

“Maybe he’s evolving?”

Nico considered it for a moment, then shook his head.

"No...I think maybe Connor’s crush isn't one sided anymore."

Will gave a relieved sigh.

“As long as it helps him move on from Reyna, I'm all for it. Their relationship wasn't healthy. Could you imagine having sex with someone, knowing that he had feelings for you, while not returning them? It’s borderline abusive!” he said, his voice becoming slightly angry towards the end.

The Italian felt surprised.

_Was Will abused?_

_Is that the secret he’s been hiding?_

_I...I shouldn’t pry._

_No matter how much I want to..._

“I'm just happy we don't have that relationship,” Nico instead replied, smiling.

Will smiled back and nodded.

“Yeah...Speaking of relationships, it seems like Percy and Sam have a strong one. They managed to get through a fight, but...it came really close to crumbling. All because of a misunderstanding between them."

The Italian felt bad, having seen the releived yet troubled look on his bro’s face.

”I wonder what we would have done...” Nico mumbled, something that he didn’t want to consider, but nonetheless did.

“I like to believe that we'd be able to move passed it,” Will said with palpable resolution.

Nico grew nervous, though he knew that he had to test it.

“No matter what?"

Will nodded.

”No matter what.”

Nico took a deep breath.

”Good...’cause there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?" Will asked.

“Uh...it was an accident, really! A total misunderstanding, but...” Nico started before trailing off, looking at the floor, only to feel Will gently lift his chin, giving him a gentle and loving expression.

“Don’t apologize, my love. Just tell me.”

Nico felt better, calming down significantly.

“Percy and I kissed...”

Will frowned, though it was more thoughtful than angry.

“Wait, when did you...” he started before a look of realization came over him. “It was after Capture the Flag, wasn't it?"

Nico blushed and nodded.

”With the hoodie...yeah."

Will smirked, a curious expression in his eyes.

“Well, was he any good?"

Nico’s blush deepened, feeling very flustered at admitting this.

”Y-You’re better,” he promised, not wanting to offend Will.

”Aw, thanks,” his boyfriend cooed, stroking Nico’s cheek. “I'll be sure to let Percy know, again, that he’s missing out.”

Nico smiled as he rolled his eyes.

”Of course you would.” 

Will then sighed unexpectedly.

“I also have something you should know."

Nico felt his heartbeat speed up, though he pushed down the urge to panic.

”What?”

”Remember the snowball fight?” Will asked.

Nico smiled as he reminisced about it, the fun they had had that day.

“For McDonald's, of course."

“Well...while you were getting into a tickle fight with Percy, I was helping Sam,” Will explained. “He accidentally slipped, and I know that this will sound cliché...he pulled me with him and we accidentally kissed."

For a moment, the son of Hades panicked while also feeling angry.

_Is he trying to take Will from me?!_

_Why?!_

_Is Percy not enough?!_

“Nico...” Will said softly, snapping Nico out of it. “Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not that. Sam isn’t like that. It was an accident.”

 _He’s right,_ _Sam isn’t like that._

_If Will says that it was an accident, then it was._

Nico nodded.

“Yeah...everyone is kissing everyone, I guess."

“So, it would seem,” Will replied with an amused expression. “I didn't say anything because...well, Sam was scared out of his mind when it happened, I could feel it. Now I understand why."

The Italian then felt guilty about his thoughts.

_How could I even think that?_

_Sometimes, I really am horrible..._

“We should go check on him,” Nico said, feeling like he had to make amends.

Will smiled his bright smile.

”Sure,” he replied before looking up, as if his thoughts resided there. “Though now that I think about it, it seems like Jason is the only one not getting kissed."

_True._

“I honestly feel bad,” Nico admitted, knowing that Jason spent time with him despite his feelings. “You should throw him a sympathy kiss."

He then felt taken aback by his own suggestion.

_What did I just say?_

Will looked away and waved off the suggestion, though he blushed a barely noticeable blush.

“Why would I do that? You're the one he would want a kiss from."

_Well...Will does call him ‘Handsome’._

“If I kissed him, I'm worried he would die...” Nico mumbled, feeling very confused and flustered at the prospect of kissing the other blonde.

His own blonde returned his gaze, along with a playful smirk.

“Die of what? Happiness? Besides, I recall you accepting that dare...and the glare that Sam was giving you. If looks could kill..."

_Could Sam have developed feelings for Jason while he stayed with him?_

_He does sometimes seem possessive of him...which is definitely weird._

_Isn’t he...what did Jason call it?_

_Semi-demi?_

“Oh, shush,” Nico brushed off the words. “Lets go check on my bro.”

”Fine, fine,” Will agreed, and as the two then walked out of the infirmary when the Italian suddenly noticed something rather odd.

_We’re talking a lot, and the twins haven’t made a single comment._

“Come to think of it, the twins were...well, dead quiet, no pun intended,” Nico noted. “It's almost like they weren’t even there."

Will shrugged.

“Well, Simon got hurt, and Arthur is pretty devastated from that,” he answered, but the Italian wasn’t buying it.

“But according to Jason, they were being total asses earlier,” Nico pointed out, only for his boyfriend to grin in a manner befitting a son of Hermes. “Did you...do something?”

Will giggled.

"I just gave them a little something to help them relax. They might wake up with a wicked migraine, though."

Nico blinked, surprised by the blonde, before smirking.

“I'm dating a psycho...and I love it!"

Will snorted a laugh.

”Please, what I did was merely give them a taste of their own medicine. If you want to know what a real psycho will do, just wait until Strife gets here."

Nico sighed wistfully.

“I've seen plenty of Strife as a psycho. You know he killed the previous King of the Gargareans, right?"

“So I've heard, and I don't doubt that for a moment,” Will replied. “Still, he's the nicest psycho I've met."

_That’s right, Strife considers Will family._

“Is that an oxymoron?” Nico asked, genuinely wondering on the matter of a ‘nice psycho’. “I can never tell with that dude. He's a total enigma on what he's going to do."

Will frowned worriedly.

“What do you think will happen when two enigmas meet?"

Nico then felt worried himself.

_True, my bro is also an enigma, and I get the feeling that he won’t get along with Strife._

“One word...Anarchy,” Nico answered.

“By who's standards? Sam's or...Sam's?" Will asked, looking rather confused.

”Sam’s,” Nico quipped.

His boyfriend sighed, as if he knew that there wasn’t anything they could do.

“Well, hopefully, they'll find something to bond over before they destroy the Camp trying to kill each other."

_That is very possible._

“You do realize that if it wasn't for his siblings or the seven, Strife would destroy this camp when he bored? Or perhaps ‘conquer’ is a better word? Somehow, I doubt they'll start off on pleasantries,” Nico said, his tone grave.

“Maybe he'll change his mind when he learns that Sam's defending the Camp...or maybe he'll think that it provides a more interesting challenge?” Will commented. “I've seen Percy take on an entire army by himself when he still had the Curse of Achilles, and Percy said that even then, Sam still outclasses him."

_I’ve also seen that._

_Twice._

_But Percy’s right, Sam would still outclass him, even with the Curse._

_He even said that he was Luke’s better, with perhaps only Chrysaor being a match in terms of swordplay._

“True. Strife does understand and respect skilled fighters,” Nico agreed.

“He also likes to try and kill skilled fighters,” Will pointed out, a fact with which Nico also wholeheartedly agreed. “It all depends on his mood. I remember him complaining about Percy losing his Curse, saying that it was a lost opportunity."

“Oh, yeah...not to mention he has tried to kill Hylla on more than one occasion,” Nico added.

Will frowned.

“Don't they still try and do that? Make sure that the other hasn't gone soft or something?”

“He explained it to me once...something about warriors loving a good fight, and then he started talking about how Hylla thinks nothing is hotter than fighting. That's when I left because I did **not** need to hear that shit."

”How...romantic?” Will asked, sounding even more lost.

Nico could only shrug.

“Apparently to them. Every day is like the first day they met, he says."

“...Because they tried to kill each other?" Will asked, somehow sounding even more lost than before, a feeling Nico shared.

“Trust me, don't think about it. It just gives you a headache,” he advised, not wanting to try and understand the complicated relationship.

_Love is love, I suppose._

_Let’s just leave it at that._

“Well, I guess that it's the same for Percy and Sam. I can feel it. And see it. Each day for them is like falling in love all over again,” Will commented.

Nico smiled, as he felt the same way about Will.

_It’s a nice thing._

“I guess that's what also made their fight so heated,” Will continued. “I've noticed that Sam in particular experiences emotions quite intensely.”

“When you love someone, you give them everything. Makes sense he's very emotional,” Nico noted, thinking that he understood.

His boyfriend nodded.

“True, but...it's more than that. On the surface, he might appear calm, but deep down, he really experiences everything more intensely. I think that he unconsciously actually keeps things suppressed to an extent."

_Is that a good thing?_

_It doesn’t sound like it._

Nico frowned worriedly.

”That can’t be healthy.”

“I actually don't think its a problem,” Will assured him. “Just means that he gets a fresh experience each time for things."

_Sounds like that would make things intense._

_Suppose that it would be difficult to grow bored of something, though...unless it was something truly boring._

As they neared the Poseidon Cabin, Will smiled affectionately at Nico.

”Of course, I fall in love with you every day, Nico."

The Italian, even now, still felt his heart flutter, a pleasantly warm feeling spreading throughout him.

”Anch'io, sole mio (Me, too, my sun),” Nico replied with a smile, making his boyfriend, pull him in for an unexpected (but very welcomed) kiss.

”You know that it drives me crazy when you speak Italian...so hot,” Will breathed against his lips before kissing him again, which Nico returned with relish.

_So good._

Unfortunately, Will ended it, much to Nico’s disappointment.

”Let’s not keep Sam waiting too long.”

Nico sighed.

”Fine,” he replied, Will opening the door, only to find his bro sitting at the table, face down.

”Jason, is that you? I'm hungry~,” he whined.

“Well, I am pretty delicious, but I'm not on the menu,” Will teased, much to Nico’s frustration.

_Oh, gods, not this..._

Sam looked up and frowned.

“I would expect a line like that from Peter..."

“My gods, he’s like a virus!” Will joked.

Sam merely rolled his eyes.

“Guess I'm immune. You don't hear any cheesy pick up lines coming from me, do you?"

”No, thank the gods,” Nico replied, genuinely relieved.

His boyfriend frowned.

“What are you talking about?! My pick up lines are awesome!"

”Pick up lines?” Jason suddenly asked as he walked into the Cabin.

_No!_

“Please, do **not** indulge him,” Nico begged, knowing that the son of Apollo was full of cheesy pick up lines.

Will grinned playfully.

“Well, is he from Tennessee?"

“No, stop it!” Nico cried out.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

”...Tennessee?”

”’Cause-...” Will started.

”NO!” Nico ordered.

“Jason~, where's the food?" Sam then whined, seemingly not caring about the matter at hand.

”Right here, I got the last of it,” Jason replied before setting several plates on the table.

Sam then perked up.

"Awesome! I love you!"

Jason smiled, but his cheeks reddened.

”Erm...thanks, Sam.”

_Did Jason also develope feelings while he took care of Sam?_

Nico suppressed a jealous feeling.

_It’s not my business._

“Where’s Percy?” Will asked. 

“I believe that he went to talk to Chiron about Strife,” Jason replied. “I told him that he was coming.”

“I wonder how that’s going?” Nico wondered aloud.

* * *

Percy 

Then son of Poseidon made his way to the Big House, contemplating the situation with Samuel Strife. 

_Of all times, now he finally decides to show up?!_

_Where was he when the Colossus showed up?!_

_Why hasn’t he solved the communication problem with the Camps?!_

Percy then found his thoughts rather ironic.

_I could’ve lost Sam because of communication problems..._

_I really need to be more careful._

Percy then walked up the steps of the Big House and opened the door.

“Why hasn't Sam come to Camp sooner?!” he announced his presence and frustration. “Communications are down, and I would think he would help, given the size of his faction!"

“Ouch, dipshit, and I was just warming up to you,” Strife’s voice sounded.

Percy looked around, but didn’t see him.

”Where...?”

Chiron turned around a laptop, showing Samuel Strife on the screen.

“Oh, you haven't heard?” the Centaur asked. “Strife is actually on his way here now. He told me that he usually wouldn't have bothered, since you lost the Curse of Achilles and wouldn't provide a decent enough challenge anymore, but he said that he'd make an exception for the twins in order to, and pardon my language, 'Wreck their shit'."

“Wreck their shit?” Percy asked, surprised that Chiron used profanity.

“He used a few more curses that I would rather not repeat,” Chiron replied. “He'll be here by tomorrow morning, so be ready."

_Wait, what?!_

“Tomorrow?!” the son of Poseidon exclaimed, feeling completely unprepared.

_Why tomorrow?!_

_I’m not sure if Sam will be ready by then!_

_I also haven’t even gotten deep throating down yet!_

_I need more time!_

_Damn it, I won’t have any time to spend alone with my boyfriend!_

_I was really looking forward to that..._

Another thing then occurred to Percy.

“And what do you mean 'not a challenge anymore'?!" he yelled, his pride wounded.

“I mean, you dipshits are fucking childish, and you fight like kids, too!" Strife answered.

Percy glared at the older demigod.

“How does one fight like a kid?! What does that even mean?!"

“It means, you guys fucking annoy me! The way you fight is so petty and easy to beat!" Strife snapped, further infuriating the son of Poseidon.

_This guy knows how to push someone’s buttons._

“I'm gonna make you fucking eat those words, Strife!" Percy threatened.

The son of Eris grinned.

“You've tried many times, Perce. It always ends with a bullet in your leg."

_That’s never even happened!_

“Gentlemen, please, we're not enemies,” Chiron intervened.

Strife then started picking his nails with a hunting knife.

”Not at the moment.”

“You've never even shot me in the leg!" Percy pointed out, not wanting to drop that point.

Strife snorted.

“Because you're my friend! I don't shoot friends in the leg...often."

Percy rolled his eyes.

“I feel sooo loved right now,” he deadpanned.

“Percy, when have I ever shown anyone any sign of love outside my siblings and wife? Seriously, dude, grow a pair,” Strife replied, though it annoyed Percy more than anything.

“Platonically, dumbass."

_Shouldn’t that be obvious?_

Strife returned his attention to the son of Poseidon.

“Well then, platonically, I find you FUCKING ANNOYING!" 

“Remind me, why are we friends again?" Percy asked, actually wanting a legitimate answer.

“‘Cause we work well together in battle; plus, you are the one that basically had the ultimate decision of welcoming me back to Camp after I defected,” the son of Eris provided.

Percy could only sigh, realizing something.

“I guess that your definition of a friend is, 'someone I tolerate enough that I don't immediately want to kill them'."

Strife smirked.

“There you go! And people say, you're dumber than bricks!"

”I’m smarter than people say,” Percy replied.

Strife stared at him like he had grown a second head, and for a moment, he didn’t say anything.

”Really?!" he asked, sounding completely dumbfounded.

“Yes, really!” Percy snapped before taking a moment to calm himself. “Anyways, I've picked up on some new things since we've last met."

“Oh, like how to hold a sword?” Strife taunted.

_This guy is always a prick._

“No, said something even better than the Curse of Achilles,” Percy replied, trying to not let Strife get under his skin.

Strife leaned closer on the monitor, looking genuinely intrigued.

“Wait, seriously?"

Percy nodded.

“Seriously,” he answered before shrugging. “At least, I think so."

Strife’s face broke into a grin.

“Hell yeah, dude! Fuck, if you're serious, I might stay a few days!"

_That could mean that I’ll have less time to practice with Will._

_Hopefully, we don’t get caught because that would be mortifying._

“Jason told me that you were coming, but he never explained, why?" Percy asked, trying not to dwell on that possibility.

“Figuring out what my fucking brothers did, obviously,” Strife answered. “Aaron told my diplomat to the Camp that something happened, so I'm on my way to possibly kill them.”

_That explains it._

“When I tell you what, you just might make good on that threat,” Percy noted.

Strife then gave Percy a curious expression.

“What could those idiots possibly do that would actually make me want to kill them?" he asked, as if looking for a legitimate reason.

”They spiked drinks,” Percy answered in a no nonsense manner.

Strife’s right eye twitched, and his neck jerked, as if his brain was short-circuiting.

“I-I’m sorry, it sounded like you just said...they spiked...drinks?"

Percy nodded.

”That's exactly what I said. I'm not sure if mine was, but I know for a fact that they spiked both Jason's and Will's."

“They spiked...Will’s drink? Will Solace?" Strife asked, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

”The one and only,” Percy answered, figuring that it would be something the son of Apollo would actually say. “You know that he would never get drunk.”

The son of Eris stared at Percy, not saying anything.

_He usually hates silence._

Suddenly, the screen went black.

“What happened? We lose the connection?” Percy asked, wondering if perhaps the Triumvirate was interfering.

Chiron shook his head.

“No...he just punched his monitor so hard that he shattered it."

Percy nodded to himself.

_Seems like something he’d do._

“Well...at least he has the resources to replace it,” he commented.

“Yes, this is may be the twentieth time this has happened,” Chiron replied.

The brunette blinked, taken aback.

_Seriously?_

“Okay, I have to ask, what was the reason the first nineteen time?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

”He got bored. I believe he said, he enjoys arguing with his guards about getting more monitors. Child of conflict, indeed,” the Centaur explained.

“That's...an interesting hobby,” Percy said, unable to comprehend the reasoning.

Chiron shrugged.

”He’s an interesting person. I hardly ever get through a conversation with him without him breaking something or someone's arm."

”Glad he’s not our enemy,” Percy noted.

Chiron actually chuckled as he shook his head.

”I think a better phrase is, ‘I'm glad he is not currently trying to kill us’."

“True,” Percy agreed. “I think that his siblings and Will are the sole reasons he hasn't tried to conquer this place out of sheer boredom."

Chiron nodded.

“Yes, actually. He has made that very clear on the many times he threatened us. Funnily enough, it always starts with how he would tie Drew Tanaka to the hearth to burn and then gut her...He generally goes into more detail...He is a very disturbed person."

Percy scoffed.

_That’s an understatement._

“There are quite a few of us who wouldn't mind him doing that to Drew, but my boyfriend has more or less established that Camp Half-Blood is his turf and won't tolerate anyone threatening it,” he claimed, having witnessed it himself.

“And there-in lies the first of many between the two. Samuel Strife has made it clear that, even in his manic and egomaniacal state, he truly will protect the Camp and that it is **his**...how did you put it? Turf?"

“I don't think that they'll agree to disagree on that...” Percy mumbled softly.

“They'll agree to kill each other for the title of ‘protector’,” Chiron stated. “Strife believes he earned it for defecting from Kronos and earning his place at this Camp."

“While my boyfriend claims it because of the Colossus and the Behemoth,” Percy added, making the Centaur nod.

“Yes, both have earned the right in different ways, but they both believe that the Camp is theirs to protect."

Percy sighed, knowing that he couldn’t do much of anything.

“We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. The thing is, despite both claiming to be protectors, those two could destroy this place if they fight."

Chiron nodded again.

”Two unstoppable forces colliding...”

”Any solutions?” Percy asked.

The Centaur had a thoughtful expression. For at least thirty seconds, he was silent.

_This would probably drive Strife nuts._

“...We could ask Hylla?” Chiron suggested.

_It’s our best shot...if we can even get ahold of her._

Percy nodded.

“You do that. I have other things to do."

_Like check on my boyfriend._

Chiron sighed in resignation.

”Very well, I shall try,” he replied, though Percy was already leaving and contemplating what he should do to make his boyfriend happy.

_What should we do next?_

* * *

 Connor 

Anxiously, the son of Hermes stood near the entrance of his Cabin, waiting for son of Aeolus.

_Maybe, I misread the signals._

Connor cast his gaze towards the ground.

_Maybe, he isn’t showing up..._

Suddenly, he heard something.

_Footsteps?_

Connor looked up to find an out of breath Peter standing in front of him, looking as if he had ran for miles just to see him.

”Hey, Peter,” Connor greeted him.

“Hey...Conny...” Peter panted. “Sorry...was...with....friends..."

Connor shook his head.

”No need to apologize,” he said, feeling relieved. “You’re looking better than this morning.”

_How did he get a black eye, though?_

Peter took a few moments to catch his breath before smiling.

“Thank you! You look as adorable as ever!"

”Thanks...” Connor mumbled, his face warming. “What did you wanna see first?"

”Hmm...” Peter hummed, his expression thoughtful. “How about the docks?”

Connor nodded.

“Sure. Shouldn't be any sea serpents."

_They stopped showing up after Sam killed the last one._

“Awww, but those are my favorite type of serpent~!" Peter complained.

_Wait, what?_

“I have to ask...why?” Connor said, hoping he wasn’t being offensive.

“Because they are serpents...and they are my favorite!” Peter replied. “Nah, it was me helping Jason kill a sea serpent that granted me my centurion position."

_That makes a lot more sense._

Connor smiled.

“Cool. How I show you around while you tell me about your crazy adventures? I'm sure you have plenty of stories."

Peter gave him a coy smirk.

”My dear Conny, I am full of them! Like, for instance, do you see this chip in my tooth?"

Connor frowned softly.

”I don’t think I have,” he admitted.

Peter pulling back his cheek to reveal a horribly chipped tooth.

_Why not have it replaced?_

“Percy-freaking-Jackson,” Peter explained as he released his cheek. “I lost it for a few minutes and attacked him for what he did to me, and next thing I knew, he has my sword against my throat and blood rushing out of my mouth."

“What did he do to you?" Connor ask, feeling concerned.

”Had me blamed for murder,” Peter replied casually, as if he really didn’t care.

”That's...Yeah, I can see him doing that. Speaking of cracks, notice the one by the doorframe?" Connor asked, nodding towards the entrance.

Peter easily peered over his head.

_Freaking giant..._

“Uhhh, oh, yeah. Why?" Peter asked.

“Well, when Sam first got Camp, he was placed here. Of course, it was obvious that Percy was crushing hard on him, and Sam clearly didn't like it here. So, I concocted a plan to make Sam want to move to Percy's place, and it worked...kinda. I tried the ol’ shaving cream while sleeping prank, but it backfired. Not only did he smack me instead of himself, he ended up punching me through that door."

A look of concern came over the son of Aeolus.

“Holy shit! You okay?!" 

_How sweet of him._

Connor chuckled.

“Yeah, I thought fast and used a mattress as a shield. Still hurt, though."

Peter pointed to his black eye.

“Yeah, I know what you mean."

”Wait, he punched you?! Why?!" Connor exclaimed.

_I thought that they were getting along!_

“It's a long story but...Percy and Sam are fighting. Or **were** fighting, at least. I got in the way,” Peter explained.

“Damn...I didn't think those two would ever fight,” Connor replied, taken aback.

Peter shrugged.

”Couples fight, it’s natural.”

“True,” Connor agreed, though still feeling surprised. “What was the reason?"

“The twins caused a mess between them last night,” Peter answered, and this time. Connor wasn’t surprised in the least.

_Figures._

“Yeah, there used to be a saying here, 'Never trust a Stoll'. Ever since the twins, it's now, 'Never trust a Brand',” Connor explained, ‘Brand’ being the surname of Arthur and Simon.

“Ha! There's a saying at Camp Jupiter, ‘If Sane is right, Insane is wrong!" Peter boasted, making Connor giggle.

“Funny. Still, that's why I didn't drink anything at the party. Strife may have thrown crazy parties, but he never spiked drinks."

“Never really talked to the guy, but I heard he is almost as insane as me,” Peter commented.

Connor grinned his crooked grin.

“Almost, but not quite."

“Good! I have a reputation!" Peter chirped.

“Enough about Strife. Shall we?" Connor asked, wanting to show Peter around the Camp.

”Let’s!” the taller teen agreed, giving a genuine smile.

_Good._

As they started to walk, George stood and started following, making them pause.

”I think he wants to join us,” Connor noted.

”Do you want him to?” Peter asked.

Connor simply shrugged.

"If you don't mind a third wheel."

Peter grinned and gestured with his head for the Chocobo to follow.

"George, c’mon, boy!"

The large bird came closer and nuzzled the two demigods with his beak.

_Peter’s right, he is cute._

Suddenly, Connor grew nervous.

“Is this still a...date?”

”Do you want it to be?” Peter asked gently, as if trying to say that he wouldn’t be offended if Connor shot him down.

”I’m not sure...” he admitted, still trying to figure out if he’d be comfortable with going on a date with a guy.

“Then it doesn't have to be,” Peter replied with a smile. “Just two friends spending time together, if you're more comfortable with that?"

Connor smiled and nodded.

”Yeah...I like that.”

_We’re friends!_

Peter nodded.

“Then so do I.”

* * *

Sherman 

Sherman found his brother, Mark, standing by the lake, completely alone and looking somewhat depressed.

_Damn, I thought that he might have felt better after the party._

_Maybe Annabeth’s lap dance scarred him more than anything._

“Hey, bro,” Sherman greeted his sibling.

“Oh, hey...” Mark replied in a crestfallen voice.

_Gods, can this guy just fucking cheer up?_

_Well, maybe he’ll be happy when I tell him._

“Did you hear the news?” Sherman asked.

”What news? Mark asked back, his curiosity seemingly piqued.

”That prick, Strife, is on his way here,” Sherman answered.

Mark blinked, looking taken aback.

“Holy shit, my bro is coming?! Fuck, I haven't seen him since Cychreidese! I was hospitalized for so long, I wonder if he even knows I'm alive!"

_He’s one of the few people that Strife actually genuinely likes._

“I'm certain he would have visited if he knew. You're one of the few people he can tolerate. Or maybe he just didn't care enough to see you,” Sherman said, not being subtle in the least that he didn’t like Strife.

”I don't know...” Mark mumbled. “Chris told me what Sam did after the dragon died. He was sobbing and blaming himself and a lot of dark shit. He probably has no idea."

This time, Sherman was the one who was taken aback.

“I'm surprised that the guy even has a heart,” he commented. “Do you know how many times he's shot me in the shoulder just for the hell of it? If it wasn't for the fact that I'm a demigod and the healers here, my arms would probably be useless."

Mark chuckled softly.

“I thought the same thing, dude! We were at each other's throats nearly the whole quest, but it turns out there's no point in it if it gets us nowhere. The guy is actually really cool, which is why I took that curse for him."

_No way I could have done that._

”You're a better man than I am,” Sherman admitted. “I don't think I could have done that. In fact, I'm expecting him to shoot me in the leg to say hello."

Mark gave a genuine smile.

“Maybe next time, you can be the one that goes on a world ending quest with him?”

Sherman snorted.

“Yeah, right. I'll leave the world ending quests to Percy and his boyfriends."

“You mean Caelum and Grace?” Mark asked.

_I really don’t._

Sherman shrugged.

”Hell, if I know. All I know is that both couples want Jason, and Nico clearly still has a thing for Percy. That's for them to figure out. Strife's relationship with Hylla makes less sense, in my opinion."

”What about your crush on Caelum?” Mark teased with a playful smirk.

“Dude, it’s a man crush!” Sherman snapped, irritated that people were starting to claim otherwise.

“Just admit your feelings,” Mark pressed.

”There aren't any feelings to admit,” Sherman stated firmly. “I have a girlfriend. I'm not interested in dudes."

”Sure, dude...Whatever you say,” Mark replied, clearly not buying it.

Sherman rolled his eyes, finding his sibling to be hypocritical.

”If anything, shouldn't **you** be admitting your feelings for Strife?"

Mark blushed profusely.

”No idea what you're talking about!"

”Then don’t accuse me of having feelings for Caelum!” Sherman snapped. “Not that I have anything against someone being gay, but I don’t think you actually like Strife that way.”

“I....Strife’s a total badass. Fuck, I see your point,” Mark replied, seemingly realizing that he had a man crush on the son of Eris.

_Now that that’s settled, moving on._

_He might wanna participate._

“Anyways, we're placing bets. You want in?" Sherman asked.

Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Bets on what?"

Sherman smirked.

“Bets on who gets Jason first: Percy and Sam, or Nico and Will."

Mark grinned.

“Oh, hell yeah! Place me down for Percy and Sam!" he exclaimed, seeming rather excited.

“Interesting choice,” Sherman commented. “My money's on Nico and Will. What's your reasoning?"

Mark shrugged.

”Percy and Jason are bros. It’s a solid foundation.”

“True, but it's not like it's a secret that Jason is in love with Nico. He'll admit it outright to anyone who asks,” Sherman noted.

“But Nico is shy whereas Percy is flirty,” Mark pointed out.

_Hmm, that’s a fair point._

“That's a good point about Nico. Even Sam is more forthcoming than him, and that’s saying something. Piper also thinks that Jason will go for Percy and Sam, saying that they seem more open to a polyamorous relationship,” Sherman said, beginning to wonder if he had made the right decision.

_Piper also mentioned that Jason might try and move on from Nico._

_If  knows, it’s Piper, but...she seems to also know something in addition to that._

_Whatever it is, she’s not talking._

_Peter also seems confident that that Jason will wind up going for Percy and Sam, saying that he’s never been wrong about relationships...other than his own._

_Still, it’s too late to change my bet._

_Oh, well._

Sherman shrugged.

“Guess we'll just have to see."

“Yes, we will!" Mark replied, seeming far less moody.

_Good._

“There's also another bet going on,” Sherman added.

“What is it?” Mark asked.

“Everyone thinks that the two Sams are gonna try and kill each other. People are placing bets on who'll come out on top," Sherman answered.

”Strife,” Mark said without any hesitation.

Sherman smirked.

“I knew you'd say that. My money's on Caelum."

Mark took a moment, as if to consider, then shrugged.

“I'm just saying, Strife refuses to die.”

Sherman smirked at the comment.

“Apparently, so do you."

“Ha! Yeah, another reason we are bros!" Mark chirped, looking cheerful.

”There’s something you should know,” Sherman said, becoming more serious.

”Yes?” Mark asked.

“Even if Dad isn't proud of you, I am. All of us are. He may have wanted you to die a heroic death, but you managed to survive where most of us wouldn't have, myself included. That's more commendable, in my honest opinion. Clarisse would be proud, too,” Sherman answered, meaning every word.

Mark’s smile dropped, and he blinked, as if he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He then rubbed his eyes, probably because he didn’t want to cry, and smiled again.

“Thanks, man. Means a lot."

Sherman smiled back.

”You’re welcome,” he replied, only to notice Connor and Peter walking by with George from following.

The two were talking and laughing, seemingly enjoying each other’s company.

_Are they on a date?_

(Technically.)

”Oh, damn...” Sherman mumbled.

Mark sighed.

“Aaaaand another headache of two clueless idiots in love."

_Wait, what?_

_Really?_

“I didn't see this coming,” Sherman admited. “Peter told me that he found Connor hot, but that he just wanted to fuck him."

Mark snorted.

“You clearly haven't been paying attention. They’re totally in love."

“What was your first clue?" Sherman asked, genuinely wanting to know.

”The blushing,” Mark answered.

“When did you see that?” Sherman inquired. “Connor's blushed plenty, but I haven’t noticed Peter blushing."

“Earlier today, when he was talking with Connor,” Mark elaborated.

“Must have missed that. Last night, all I heard was him drunkenly going on and on about Reyna,” Sherman explained before sighing gently. “Still, that's a good thing. I didn't want Connor to wind getting hurt."

Mark nodded.

“Yeah, I wonder, what happened between those two?" he asked, obviously referring to Peter and Reyna.

”You can probably ask Strife, now that he's married to Hylla."

”True.”

_Still, I think that it won’t be long before Connor comes out, considering that Cecil already has._

_Of course, he was obvious._

_He’s Camp Half-Blood’s ‘Loud, Proud, and Absolutely Fabulous’ gay guy._

_The only ones I’m not certain about are the twins._

“I'm curious, with Percy coming out as bisexual, which way do the twins swing?" Sherman asked.

“Simon and Arthur?” Mark asked back. “My guess is they are bi, too. I’ve definitely seen Simon checking Jason out."

”I'm sure that they'd tell us if we asked,” Sherman noted, as the two seemed rather open.

”...I kinda want to now,” Mark mumbled.

_Me, too._

“Are they still in the infirmary?" Sherman questioned.

“Last I saw them they were,” Mark replied.

Sherman nodded.

“Let's go ask."

* * *

Simon 

As the son of Eris came to, his head pounded, and he felt rather nauseous.

_What happened?_

_My head’s killing me!_  

He found his twin slumped over in his chair.

“Dude, wake up,” he said, nudging him.

“Ugh, my head,” Arthur groaned as he awakened. “What the fuck happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck...”

Simon groaned back, sharing the feeling.

“Last thing I remember is Will giving us something to drink..." he mumbled, before Arthur seemingly realized what had happened.

“Fucking Solace!"

Simon picked up on why his sibling was angry.

“Are you saying that Will spiked **our** drinks?"

”Clever shit,” Arthur noted, taking the empty glass next to the cot and going to the sink.

He rinsed it out before filling it and returning, reaching into his pocket to take out painkillers and anti-nausea medication. He took some before giving Simon some pills, for which he was quite grateful.

Simon took the pills and a sip of water before handing Arthur the glass.

_This simply won’t do._

“We need to get even,” Simon said, already trying to formulate something.

“My thoughts exactly,” Arthur agreed, setting the glass aside, Simon already feeling the effects of the medication.

_The Dionysus kids have just the thing for hangovers._

“I'd think twice about going after Solace,” Mark suddenly commented as he and Sherman joined them “Strife said that he's strictly off limits, and he's on his way here now."

Pure dread filled Simon, the color draining from both his and his twin’s face.

”He’s fucking what?!” they both asked.

”He’ll be here by tomorrow,” Sherman answered, and it was not an answer Simon wanted to hear.

_Oh, no..._

_No, no, no, no, no._

Simon gulped.

“So, tomorrow...” he started.

”...we die,” Arthur finished.

”I'd think of something quick to make amends if I were you two. I'm expecting to get shot in the shoulder, as usual. You two might face a firing squad...with Strife being the squad,” Sherman commented, though Simon felt completely hopeless.

_There’s nothing we can do!_

_Big bro will never forgive us!_

“We are so fucked!” Simon shouted his frustration.

”Any regrets?” Mark asked.

_Plenty..._

“Yeah, not losing my v-card sooner,” Arthur answered, much to Simon’s surprise.

”Wait, what?” he asked, wanting to make sure he hadn’t misheard.

_He didn’t tell me?!_

_I thought we shared everything!_

His twin shot him a confused look.

”Wait, have you not punched the card?"

Simon huffed.

“It's not as easy for me as it is for you!” he bitterly spat.

_Why can’t I be exactly like Arthur?_

_It would be so much simpler if I was._

“I told you, you have to be aggressive!" Arthur said.

”Bro, I want a connection, not a hook up!” Simon snapped, feeling slighted. “Don’t stereotype me!”

_We’re not all like that..._

“I'm confused here..." Sherman commented, looking lost.

”We actually came here to ask which way you guys swing,” Mark added, making Simon’s heart feel like it had sunk into his stomach.

_Fucking great..._

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

”Why?”

Sherman shrugged.

”Curiosity.”

_Of course they are..._

”Arthur is straight,” Simon answered for his twin, unable to contain the bitterness he was feeling.

”And you?” Mark inquired.

”Well, considering that we might tomorrow...” Arthur started before looking at Simon for approval. “May I?”

_Might as well._

He nodded, though he didn’t exactly feel good about it.

”He’s still in the closet,” Arthur continued, the answer seemingly catching both of the Ares kids off guard. “He has a crush on Jason.”

_Did he have to add that?!_

“ **Had** a crush on Jason!” Simon corrected, even though he still harbored some feelings for the son of Jupiter.

”Right...” Arthur agreed, only to mouth ‘He does’ to Sherman and Mark.

_Fucking...ugh._

“I like someone else!” Simon admitted, then slapped a hand over his mouth at the admission.

_Shit!_

Mark frowned.

”Not to pry, but why not just come out?"

_Because it’s not that simple._

”People assume that we're exactly the same in every way,” Arthur explained. “It's just...easier for Simon to pretend that he's straight, too."

”And if people knew that a son of Eris was gay....a lot of people would try to get back at me by messing with my feelings," Simon added, imagining the ridicule he’d get.

”Does anyone else know?” Sherman asked.

“Aside from you guys, only Strife,” Simon replied. “Not even my other siblings know. Also...Jason."

”How did Jason find out?” Mark asked. “I mean, Strife I understand, the dude would pulverize anyone that even thought about ridiculing you, but Jason?"

Arthur sighed.

“Simon confessed his crush to Jason not long after he broke up with Piper, but Jason explained that he couldn't return his feelings because he was demi...and also in love with someone else."

_Yeah...Nico._

_What does Nico have that I don’t?!_

Simon mentally shook his head.

_No, it isn’t like that._

_Jason and I aren’t even that close, so it’s understandable._

_He didn’t ridicule me either._

“He was very gentle about it...” Simon mumbled, recalling the moment, which both made him want the son of Jupiter even more and made his heart ache.

Mark looked at him with sympathy.

”Damn, dude.”

“...It still hurt, but at least he didn't laugh,” Simon replied.

Sherman looked at Arthur.

”Was you spiking Jason's drink some sort of revenge?”

_Oh, shit._

_I told him that I didn’t want to, but he wouldn’t budge!_

_Now, we’re going to fucking die because I wasn’t more firm!_

For a long moment, his twin didn’t answer.

”...No?” he finally replied.

Mark snorted.

“Yeah, I don't believe that for a second."

”Okay, so maybe I did!" Arthur admitted.

”What about Caelum?” Sherman asked next.

”We tried, but it didn’t do Jack-shit,” Arthur answered honestly.

“Fuck...” Mark cursed quietly. “I'll vouch for you guys."

_Like that’ll do us much good._

Arthur nodded.

“Thanks, the last thing we need is for Caelum to come after us for unrequited love."

_Exactly._

Sherman sighed and shook his head.

“Why, though?...Why the fuck did you spike Will Solace?! You know that Strife is super protective of him!"

“That was just bad luck,” Simon replied. “The wood nymph gave him a drink meant for Jason."

Sherman rolled his eyes.

“Somehow, I doubt Strife will care for excuses. You remember how he beat Travis Stoll within an inch of his life because he kept teasing Will about whether or not he was cute. You two are utterly fucked!"

_He’s right..._

“I actually meant that I'd vouch for you to Strife,” Mark said, surprising Simon.

”Dude, what the fuck?” Sherman asked, pretty much echoing what Simon was thinking.

”Caelum isn't gonna do anything because he isn't the type who'd kill without a legitimate reason. That isn't to say that he can't. If he does, he'll cut someone down without blinking; otherwise, it's just an unnecessary hassle. He told me so himself, saying that he doesn't like dealing with corpses. Strife doesn't give a shit about that, but we're close. He just might listen to me,” Mark explained.

Hope filled the son of Eris.

_Maybe, I won’t die._

“True,” Arthur agreed. “If you can get our punishment down to a thorough ass whooping, we'll be grateful."

_Forever grateful._

Mark shrugged.

”I'll do the best I can."

Simon nodded.

”Please do, I ain't going out a virgin!"

”So...who do you like now?” Sherman just had to ask.

Simon’s thoughts drifted to a particular son of Hermes who just happened to be out of the closet and unashamed about it.

_Cecil..._

“I...I don't know if I should say,” Simon muttered.

”If you live, will you tell us?" Mark asked.

_Well...I suppose that’s fair._

“Sure,” Simon replied. “Would you mind seeing if you can get me some Ambrosia or Nectar? The Apollo kids aren’t giving me anything.”

Mark shrugged.

”Sure. The Ares Cabin has plenty. I’ll get you some, if Sherman doesn’t mind.”

Sherman shook his head.

”Not at all. Go ahead.”

”Thanks, guys,” the twins replied.

Sherman smiled.

”No problem.”

* * *

Jason 

For the rest of the day, the guys had spent the majority of their time at the Poseidon Cabin, playing the occasional game of Mythomagic and watching Disney movies. They laughed, they cried (or Jason did when Nemo’s mom died), and Sam seemed to be genuinely happy again, as did Percy. While the sight of the two boys cuddled up together made Jason happy, it also made him long to have what they did.

_Why does it make me jealous?_

_I still can't figure that out?_

As Jason went to take the movie out of the player, he saw Sam smile as Percy pulled him further into his chest and kissed his cheek, and the blonde’s heart sank. 

_There’s absolutely no room for me in that relationship._

_He said it himself, the three of us **is** crazy._

(Technically, you said it first.)

_I think that I can continue to stay around, though._

_Anything to be near Nico..._

“Hey, you okay?” Will asked, sounding concerned.

_Yeah, that’s Will._

“I’m just glad that they managed to work through everything,” Jason answered, being mostly honest.

_Technically, nothing I said was a lie._

“Me, too,” Will replied. “Sam reminds you of someone, doesn’t he?”

Jason felt like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing.

”Yeah...he does.”

”And it makes you jealous seeing the two of them like that, doesn’t it?” the other blonde asked, more statement than question. “Sam isn’t him, Jason. No matter how similar they are, it isn’t him.”

_Yeah...he’s right._

_I think that Noct and I were more than just best friends._

_That's probably why seeing Sam and Percy together makes me jealous._

_That isn't fair to either of them._

Jason sighed.

”I know that. I just...wish that I knew what happened to him.”

Will gave a reassuring smile.

”And I’m sure that you will, Handsome,” he said, looking towards Sam and Percy. “Looks like they’re turning in early.”

Jason looked to find the two had fallen asleep, Nico pulling the blanket over them.

_That’s understandable._

_The two of them are probably exhausted after today._

“Wanna watch another movie?” Will asked.

_I’m really not all that tired._

_Another movie wouldn’t hurt._

Jason shrugged.

”Sure, why not?”

Will nodded and started going through the movies as Nico joined them.

”You wanna watch another one?” he asked.

”That’s the plan,” Jason replied. “Anything in particular, Neeks?”

”How about the Lion King?” Nico suggested.

Will grabbed the movie Nico suggested.

”That works,” he said as he took the disc out of its box and placed it in the player. “C’mon, let’s get back to the bed.”

Jason quickly made his way to the bed and carefully climbed in, careful not to disturb the sleeping couple. Will settled next to him on one side and Nico on the other, which Jason found rather odd.

_Shouldn’t they sit together?_

“Erm...Do you want me to move?” Jason asked hesitantly.

Will shook his head.

”No, this is fine. Right, Neeks?”

The Italian nodded.

”Yeah. Unless you want us to move?”

A smile started to form on Jason’s face, feeling rather happy.

”No, I don’t mind this at all.”

The two demigods moved closer as the movie started.

”Good,” they both replied.

_Today really wasn’t all bad._

* * *

 Percy 

Once again, the son of Poseidon found himself in the clearing by the lake, his boyfriend’s head in his lap. He had no recollection of coming there.

 _How did I get here?_  

 _I don’t remember coming here._  

It then dawned on him what could be happening.

_Is...Is this another dream?_

_Does that mean that-..._

Percy felt someone settle behind him.

”...Jason? Is that you?”

”Who else?” Jason replied, hugging him.

_Yep...definitely dreaming._

“Relax, Perce, it’s just me,” Jason practically cooed.

_This is sooo weird..._

_Why am I dreaming about Jason, too?_

_Furthermore, why can’t I wake up?_

“No, don’t go,” Jason begged, surprising the son of Poseidon. “Stay here.”

_Okay...so this isn’t like those dreams I shared with Sam if Jason knows what I’m thinking._

“Just because he’s not the actual Jason, doesn’t mean that this isn’t what he wants,” Sam suddenly said.

_Wait, what?_

“And just because neither of us are actually here, doesn’t mean that this isn’t what you want,” Jason added as Sam sat up to face the two of them.

Percy blushed profusely.

His heartbeat started to speed up.

He gulped.

”Are...you saying that I...love Jason, too?” he asked the dream Sam.

Dream Sam tilted his head, looking thoughtful.

”I can’t say for certain that whether or not you love Jason because you don’t know yourself. You **definitely** like him, though. Much more than you would a friend.”

_Oh, gods..._

_That’s absolutely-..._

“Crazy?” dream Jason finished his thought. “You’re not wrong, Percy. It is crazy.”

”But just because it’s crazy, doesn’t mean that it’s wrong,” Sam added.

”How can you say that?!” Percy exclaimed, internally vehemently disagreeing with dream Sam. “We fought because you thought I was cheating!”

”But you said it yourself, Percy,” dream Sam replied. “You wouldn’t cheat on me.”

”You want it to be where it isn’t cheating,” dream Jason purred into Percy’s ear, making him feel all tingly inside. “This is a dream, Percy. Enjoy yourself. What’s going on right now is exactly what you want...deep down.”

Percy shook his head.

_Okay...I think that my dreams are testing me._

_Seeing if I’ll stay loyal to my boyfriend._

“We are your boyfriends,” dream Sam said. “At least, we are here. Enjoy yourself, Percy, and don’t feel guilty about it. Just...look for clues. Jason wants to be part of a relationship, even if he doesn’t realize it himself. You know that I find Jason attractive.”

_He’s right._

“So...you’re saying that I should just ask?” Percy questioned, trying to gain some clarity.

”You might not be able to recall, but that would probably just backfire,” dream Jason answered. “Don’t rush it. Take your time. You know that I like Sam...maybe even as much as Nico.”

_I have noticed that Jason does seem rather attracted to Sam, despite being demi._

”But for now...” dream Sam said as he moved closer, breathing against Percy’s lips, filling him with want, “...just enjoy this.”

Dream Sam then pressed his lips against Percy’s own, and Percy gasped into his mouth as dream Jason started to nibble against his neck.

_They’re right._

_Might as well enjoy it._

* * *

 Nico

The son of Hades and his companion entered a secluded cave within the Underworld. As soon as he passed the threshold, Nico’s hairs stood on end.

_She’s here._

_I know she is._

An Italian woman appeared before the two.

”Nico, darling,” she said.

_Does she really believe that she can use the same trick twice?_

_I know that this isn’t my mother._

Nico rolled his eyes.

”I’m not falling for that again, Melinoe.”

The woman frowned before taking her true form.

”You’re no fun,” she commented before turning her attention to the boy next to Nico. “And you...are rather interesting. You’re not haunted by any ghosts despite those you’ve killed. How peculiar? Everyone has ghosts, deaths that you regret...but you don’t.”

Nico turned his attention towards his companion.

”You’ve killed people?”

The boy nodded his head.

_But that’s not what’s bothering him._

_If that isn’t, what is?_

The Ghost King returned his gaze towards Melinoe.

”I’m looking for the Doors of Death.”

The Goddess of Ghosts smiled.

”Have you checked near Tartarus?”

Nico frowned.

”My father warned me not to go near Tartarus.”

Melinoe dismissively waved off the comment.

”You’re a child of the Underworld, you’ll be fine. I go there all the time, nothing bad has happened to me.”

_She could have a point...or she could be lying._

_However, it’s really the one place that I haven’t checked._

“Then I’ll look there,” Nico decided, turning his attention to his companion. “Let’s go.”

As they turned to leave, undead started rising from the ground.

_Shit, I should’ve known that it wouldn’t be that easy._

“You escaped me once,” Melinoe said in a sweet voice. “Did you really think that I’d let you leave so easily?”

”Honestly...yes,” Nico replied, as more undead blocked their escape.

He moved to draw his sword, but his companion stopped him, shaking his head.

”He’s a smart boy,” the goddess commented.

”What do you think you’re doing?” Nico asked, but the boy ignored him, stepping out in front of him.

He held out his left hand, and it began crackle with blue electricity, greatly surprising the son of Hades.

_Is he a son or Zeus?!_

Darkness shaped into a hilt, a blade of blue light formed, and the boy held it with a reverse grip. Another identical blade formed in his right, which he held in a standard grip, as he took a fighting stance, both hands still crackling with electricity.

_How is he doing this?!_

“Just what are you?” both Nico and Melinoe asked as the boy moved as a blur of speed, cutting down the undead.

_He’s fast!_

The Ghost King could barely follow the boys movements as he seemingly danced through the horde, slicing down anything in his way. He spun around, and flipped, his movements flowing seamlessly into the next. The style reminded Nico of how Percy had fought in the game of Siege he had watched from afar...only at a far faster pace and far more skilled.

_And I thought Percy was good._

_This guy...he fights like Percy did back when he had the Curse of Achilles!_

_Only better!_

It didn’t take long for the boy to finish off the remainder of the undead. As one rose from the ground, he crushed its skull with his foot. He then turned his attention towards Melinoe, as did Nico, finding a fear stricken expression on her face.

”Stay back!” the goddess shrieked, summoning more undead in front of her to shield herself.

The boy crossed his blades of light before swinging them, sending out two blue arcs that flew towards the goddess’ defense, cutting clean through them. They would have cut her as well, had she not had the sense to duck. Next thing Nico knew, his companion had already pinned Melinoe to the ground, her neck trapped in between the blades.

”Y-You...Y-You’re a scion of D-Diomedes!” she stuttered, looking extremely panicked; however, all Nico felt was confusion.

_Who’s Diomedes, and why is she so afraid?_

“P-Please, let me g-g-go!” Melinoe begged. “I won’t b-b-bother you a-anymore! I swear on the River Styx!”

The boy removed his blades from the goddess’ neck, and she disappeared into darkness. The blades then vanished, and the boy turned towards Nico.

_I’m really glad he’s on my side._

* * *

 Jason 

A young son of Jupiter landed on his back, the son of Aeolus standing over him with a crazy grin.

”Ten seconds! That’s a new record, Gracey Boy!” he congratulated Jason.

_This guy fights like a madman..._

“Thanks, dude,” Jason replied, letting Peter help him up.

”You might’ve lasted a while longer if you weren’t distracted,” Peter commented. “Tell me, what’s on your mind.”

_How does he know?_

Jason sighed.

“I’m just worried, man.”

_It’s been awhile since I’ve seen him._

“About who? Knock-Knock?" Peter asked, Jason having confided in him about his friend.

”It’s just Noct!” he corrected.

Peter shrugged.

“Well, whatever, man. I'm sure he's busy and that's why you guys haven't talked."

_He’s probably right._

_I’m sure that he’s busy with school or something._

_I just miss him._

_A lot._

Peter then smirked.

“What do you think about the new girl?"

“Reyna?” Jason guessed. “Lot of potential, but a bit of a firebrand, don't you think?"

Peter blinked, shooting the young son of Jupiter an incredulous look.

“I'm not talking about her potential, dumbass, I'm talking about her looks!"

_Oh..._

Jason shrugged, not really caring.

“Yeah, she’s pretty, I guess.”

Peter gawked at the shorter blonde.

“Pretty?! That's all you have to say?! She's the hottest girl to join! She puts even daughters of Venus to shame!"

_He’s totally smitten._

Jason rolled his eyes.

“Wow, Sane, that's a lot to say about a girl you just met."

“Because it's true!” Peter snapped. “Granted, you're the hottest guy, but you're like a brother to me. Don't you notice all the looks Reyna gives you?"

_She’s been giving me looks?_

“What looks?” Jason asked. “Sure, we hang out, but I don't think she gives me any looks."

Peter sighed, looking somewhat disappointed.

“Ugh...you're hopeless. Reyna's not the only one either. They're are a lot of girls and even some guys looking at you. And here I was was hoping to know your secret."

Jason snorted.

“Peter, I'm pretty sure you’re imagining things."

The son of Aeolus smirked rather playfully.

"I imagine plenty of things, but I'm not wrong about who's interested in someone else. How many relationships have I correctly predicted?"

“...Three,” Jason replied after a pause.

“And since I've only done it three times, I have a perfect record!" Peter boasted.

“Well, nothing is perfect ‘cause you are wrong about this,” Jason retorted.

Peter groaned.

“Gods, you're never gonna have a relationship if you don't even notice who's interested! All you do is go on and on about that Knock-Knock..." Peter suddenly stopped short, then grinned. "Oh, I get it now. You **are** interested in someone. You like that friend of yours."

_Wait...what?!_

Jason felt his face burning.

”W-What? No!” he denied.

“You totally are!” the taller blonde claimed. “Is he your boyfriend?"

”No! He’s just my friend!” Jason corrected, feeling completely flustered.

”Oh, Jason, you poor boy. You're in love,” Peter teased, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Jason threw up his arms.

"I'm not! Where are you getting these crazy ideas?!"

”Gods, relax,” Peter replied more gently. “You're talking to someone who doesn't care about gender."

“Sorry, man, I just...I'm kinda protective of him...” Jason mumbled.

“At least you can admit that you care. Progress,” Peter commented. “Is that why you wanna become Praetor? To protect him?"

_Well, I did promise him._

“That and because...he kinda...promised me some things,” Jason admitted, making Peter smirk.

”Oh, lemme guess.”

Jason sighed softly.

”Not like I can stop you.”

“He promised you a kiss,” Peter correctly guessed, making Jason blush again.

_Well...yeah, he did._

“Yes, but that wasn't all he promised...” Jason mumbled.

Peter’s jaw dropped.

“Dude...are you talking about sex?"

The young son of Jupiter was completely caught off guard by the response.

“What?! Oh, my gods, no! What the fuck, dude!?"

_How did he get that?!_

“Do you have any condoms? What about lube? Do you need me to get you some?" Peter asked, as if he hadn’t even listened to what Jason had just said.

“Peter, stop! Are you even listening to me?!"

Peter blinked, then took a deep breath, seemingly collecting himself.

“...Sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind,” he finally replied. “I thought I was gonna have to give you 'the talk'."

_I’m so glad that no one else is around..._

”The talk?! What could you possibly know?" Jason asked.

“A lot more than you,” Peter retorted.

Jason shrugged.

"I seriously doubt that, Sane. Have you even kissed someone?"

”When I said that I didn't care about gender, what in the world did you think I meant?” Peter asked. “I'm what people refer to as pansexual."

”You’re stalling, Peter.”

The son of Aeolus threw his hands up.

”Yes, I’ve kissed people!”

Jason sighed and shook his head.

”Remind me again, why we are friends?"

“Because I'm your big brother from another mother!” Peter cheerfully chirped. “...And father."

Jason could only roll his eyes.

”Whatever, dude, you were still wrong about the rest of the promise."

Peter poked Jason in the ribs, drawing a giggle.

“But I'm not wrong about the kiss being the most important thing."

“Maybe you are, maybe you aren't,” Jason enigmatically replied.

Peter poked him again, drawing another giggle.

"Oh, Gracey Boy, don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your secret boyfriend to be."

Jason felt like his face was on fire.

“He's not my...argh! Just forget it!”

“Oh, what if he's secretly a prince, but he's betrothed to someone else? You two love each other, but he's scared that his father won't approve, wanting him to continue the bloodline,” Peter hypothesized, before sighing wistfully. “Ah, how romantic and tragic.”

_That’s just downright absurd._

_There’s no way that Noct is in love with me...right?_

* * *

 Connor 

The son of Hermes peaked out from behind a wall of his Cabin, spotting his friend, Peter Sane.

_Is he waiting for someone?_

_Was I suppose supposed to meet him?_

Connor then spotted Drew Tanaka striding towards Peter.

_What’s she doing here?!_

“Hey, Sane,” Drew purred. “You know, we never got to finish what we started."

Jealousy filled Connor.

_You stay away from him!_

_I’ll duct tape your mouth shut!_

_With superglue!_

Peter grinned.

“No, we didn’t, babe.”

The two started to move closer.

_No._

Peter’s and Drew’s faces inched closer and closer.

_No..._

Time seemed to slow down to an agonizing crawl.

”Don’t...” Connor breathed, unable to speak above a whisper, even though he wanted to scream at the two of them.

Peter and Drew then kissed...and Connor felt like his heart shattered into pieces.

He felt his eyes start to water.

_It hurts..._

_Why does it hurt?_

The son of Hermes started to cry softly. 

 _“Connor?_ ” Peter’s voice called, even though he was making out with the daughter of Aphrodite.

_Oh, gods, why does it hurt so much?_

“ _Conny?_ ” Percy called again, confusing Connor.

_Wait...what?_

_Am I going crazy?_

“ _Conny?_ ” Peter repeated, and suddenly Connor found himself in his bed, Peter standing over him, looking very concerned.

_I...I was dreaming?_

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, sounding as worried as he looked.

Connor blinked, making sure that he wasn’t still dreaming.

”You’re...still here?”

The son of Aeolus smiled gently, making Connor’s heart flutter.

”Where else would I be?”

Connor wanted to cry, though he settled for a relieved sigh.

”Sorry, I just...had a bad dream."

Peter nodded.

”Wanna talk about it?”

Connor shook his head.

”No...not really...”

_I don’t even wanna think about it._

“Okay...I'm gonna head back to bed then. Good night, dude,” Peter said, turning to leave.

Before he could, Connor grabbed his arm.

”Wait,” he quietly pleaded.

Peter turned his head.

”Yes?”

”Can you...stay with me? Just for tonight?" Connor asked, feeling very flustered inside.

_What am I doing?_

Peter smiled, though Connor could’ve sworn that it was rather sheepish.

_Trick of the light._

_Must be._

“Yeah. No problem. Slide over,” Peter replied.

Connor did as he was told.

“Sorry...” he apologized. “Our beds aren't that big."

Peter climbed into the bed, settling next to him.

“Nah, it’s fine. I've slept in worse. Plus, the company isn't so bad."

Connor blushed furiously.

”Do...friends do this sort of thing?"

_Probably not..._

Peter shrugged.

”Well, the squad over in Poseidon Cabin do it, and they all say they're just friends. Why can't we?"

_Oh, yeah, he told me about that._

_Not my place to judge._

“That’s a fair point,” Connor agreed. “And Peter?”

”Yes, Conny?” 

“...Thanks.”

”It’s not a problem,” Peter replied. “Now, go to sleep.”

Connor closed his eyes.

”Good night.”

”Good night, Conny.”

* * *

Sam

The prince sat in the seat of a train compartment, looking out the window as they passed by the scenery.

_These trains are practically ancient in terms of technology._

_Even if we’re far ahead in Lucis, the rest of the world didn’t neglect their railway transportation._

_Can’t say that for the Americans..._

Sam sighed.

_At least we have the train to ourselves._

_Still, why did we have to use public transportation?_

Sam felt a hand moving towards him, though he didn’t avoid it. Instead, he let his hair get ruffled.

“You okay there, little bro?” a male voice asked, making Sam turn his attention towards it. 

Before him stood a young man much taller than he, with an even wilder hairdo, though it was black instead of Sam’s unique brown. The one thing shared were similar eyes, both being a nearly glowing blue.

”Zack, I still don't understand, why we are doing this?" Sam asked as his brother sat across from him.

Zack smiled.

“Just trust me, Sam. I feel like we don't spend a lot of time together.”

_That’s because I decided to not go into the next four years at Beacon._

_I wanted to wait before starting college..._

“A brothers’ weekend will be great!" Zack continued.

Sam sighed.

”Alright...”

”Great!” Zack exclaimed.

”We’re going to Camp Half-Blood, right?” Sam asked.

His older brother nodded.

”Yeah, that’s the plan.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

”Aren’t you a little old to be going there?”

Zack dismissively waved off the question.

”It’ll be fine. And don’t ever call me ‘old’.”

Sam looked back out the window, though there wasn’t anything to see, as the train had entered a tunnel.

_There’s a high chance that he’ll be there..._

“Hey, don’t go back to brooding,” Zack said.

”I’m not brooding, I’m just...a bit nervous,” Sam admitted, turning his attention back towards his brother.

”Why are you nervous?”

“That guy I keep dreaming about...he's from Camp Half-Blood...and we're going there,” Sam answered.

_Those dreams have started to get rather...intimate._

“And what are you worried about? That he won't be what you think he is?" Zack asked next.

_Well, last I actually saw him, he had a girlfriend._

Sam shook his head.

“No, that's not it. I've actually met him before...not that he'd remember."

Zack blinked.

“What are you talking about? I thought you only saw him in your dreams.”

“We met while I was waiting for...him to come back. He was waiting for his girlfriend. We first ran into each other in the temple of Neptune in New Rome.”

“You never told me that part before,” Zack commented, looking somewhat hurt. “Sam, you know that I don’t care about your sexuality. You can share everything with me.”

_I just...couldn’t bring myself to do so at the time._

“Because I didn't think that anyone should know...” Sam mumbled.

Zack gave an understanding smile.

“Well, did you guys talk?”

_Yeah._

_A lot._

_I just...felt so at ease with the guy._

Sam nodded.

“Yeah, we talked. In fact, we became friends pretty quickly."

_We just shared a lot of interests._

His brother then raised an eyebrow.

“Then...why wouldn’t he remember you?”

“Something...happened between us. Something that left both of us feeling awful,” Sam mumbled, recalling the moment.

“What happened?” Zack asked very gently. “You can tell me.”

“We...fell for each other...and shared a kiss,” Sam admitted. “Even though we were both dating other people. Difference was that he loved just me. He wanted to choose me over his girlfriend. I loved two people.”

Zack sighed.

“And it would have gotten complicated? Oh, Sam, I'm sure it would have worked out.”

_He told me the same thing...that we’d make it work._

_I just...couldn’t bring myself to do that._

_I wanted to, but I couldn’t._

“You don't know that,” Sam finally replied. “Apparently, Juno didn't think so either.”

Zack frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“She said that Percy had a role to play, and that I couldn't interfere. I knew what she was talking about...the Prophecy of the Seven. Percy didn't like it, but...I agreed because I knew that he didn't want to drop such a bombshell on his girlfriend that he had found someone else. It would've been too cruel,” Sam explained.

Zack nodded.

“Sometimes, the cruelest things to some are more cruel to others. It was the right thing to do, little brother.”

_It definitely was more cruel for me than anyone else._

_Fucking prophecies..._

“What she didn't tell me was that I'd have no one afterwards...” Sam answered, unable to contain the bitterness he felt.

“I'm sorry Sam, but you are strong. The person for you is out there,” Zack assured him. 

_Considering the literal hell I went through soon afterwards...he’s right._

_I am strong._

_Always have been._

_Then again, considering the circumstances of my birth, that’s not surprising._

_Project N..._

_Zack is one of the few who knows exactly what I am, and yet, he doesn’t treat me any differently._

_I’m just his little brother, and he’s damn proud of that fact._

_He’s the reason I’ve been able to find my own pride._

Sam sighed, deciding not to dwell on it.

“Yeah...you're right.”

“That’s the spirit!” Zack approvingly chirped, when suddenly, the train shook noticeably.

_What was that?_

Zack stood, his expression suddenly very serious.

“Sam, get into the back of the train, and get your Regalia.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“NOW!” Zack ordered.

Sam stood.

“What about Ace?! I let him go exploring!” he explained, feeling extremely worried.

“I’ll find him!” Zack assured him, a sword appearing in his hand. “GO!”

_Fuck..._

Sam nodded and quickly made his way out of the compartment and through the various doors of each car, cursing over each door he had to open. He reached his bike and mounted it, starting its silent engine.

Sam waited.

And waited.

Each moment felt like an eternity.

_C’mon, Zack, we gotta go!_

Sam then spotted his brother through a window, carrying Ace in his arms, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

_He found hi-..._

The cars and his brother were suddenly consumed by flames, and an explosion followed.

“NOOOOO!” Sam screamed. “ZACK! ACE!”

The flames started rapidly making their way towards the prince. He turned his bike around and rammed through the back, flying out of the train car before it exploded. He then turned around, hoping to see his brother or Ace.

_Zack...you have to be okay._

_You’re strong._

_You wouldn’t let something like this kill you..._

Sam felt hot tears running down his face. 

_Zack..._

_Ace..._

He then noticed a shadowy shape making his way through the flames, and pure terror shot through the prince.

_No...not him._

_Fuck!_

Sam knew that he couldn’t wait a moment longer. He turned his bike around and sped down the tunnel. Next thing he knew, Sam found himself back in the Poseidon Cabin, lying in between Percy and Jason.

“Hey, you okay?” Percy asked, looking concerned.

“You’re crying,” Jason added, sounding equally worried.

_A dream?_

_Oh, gods...it was a dream._

Sam started sniffling, feeling relieved, saddened, and completely horrified by everything he had just dreamed, as if it he had actually experienced it. He then felt both demigods move closer, holding him.

“It’s okay,” Percy comforted him, kissing his cheek.

_Percy..._

“We’re here,” Jason added before, to Sam’s surprise, he kissed him on his forehead.

_...Jason?_

“It’s gonna be okay,” Percy said, resting his face next to Sam’s.

Jason rested his chin atop Sam’s head.

“You’re safe.”

_Yeah...I’m safe._

_But, Percy...we’ve met before._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Percy and Sam have met before. Will Sam tell Percy?
> 
> Peter seems to now be smitten with Connor, so at least he wants something more.
> 
> And who will be the first to get Jason? Will it be Percy and Sam, or Nico and Will?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	21. Discord Among the Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel Lucis Caelum, Prince of Lucis, meets Samuel Strife, the son of Eris and King of the Gargareans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite the eventful chapter here. Not really an emotional one.

Jason 

The son of Jupiter slept peacefully, comfortably cuddled up with Sam on one side and Will on the other. He awakened, his eyes fluttering open to find himself and Percy still holding onto Sam, as if protecting him.

_That’s right, he had a nightmare..._

_And unlike Will, he remembers his._

_I wonder, what did he dream about?_

Jason contemplated the matter for a moment.

_I’ll just ask him later...if he wants to talk about it._

Another thing then occurred to the blonde.

_Didn’t I...kiss Sam’s forehead?_

_And Percy didn’t say anything?_

_I know that he saw me do it._

_Why is he letting me get so close to his boyfriend?_

“ _We’ll make it work!”_ Percy’s words echoed in his mind.

_..._

_Maybe I’m starting to go crazy?_

Jason sighed, closing his eyes again.

_Let’s just enjoy what we have..._

Suddenly, Jason noticed a small tremor, and he opened his eyes again.

_What’s that?_

The tremor grew stronger and stronger until the entire Cabin was shaking.

_Oh...fuck._

_That’s Rival._

_That means..._

The tremors were followed by the blaring of the loudest motorcycles on the face of the planet, and Sam’s eyes snapped open before he bolted upright, pulling both Percy and Jason with him.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE?!” he shouted.

Percy grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

“Only one person can rile up Rival like that.”

Jason sighed, knowing that he wasn’t getting anymore sleep.

“Looks like Strife is here,” he said as Nico and Will also sat up, grumbling their frustration.

“Ugh...Does this always happen?” Sam asked.

Will yawned as he nodded.

“We have gotten used to it. No one complains anymore. The last guy who complained got shot.”

Sam scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

“I'd rather shoot myself than get used to that!”

_Oh, no..._

_This is not a good way to start the day._

“Look, I know you are very proud, and you know you don't have to live with that, but...seriously Samuel Strife is **not**  someone you want to have a bad conversation with,” Jason cautioned, trying to calm down the prince, only to realize the folly of his choice of words.

_Oops._

“ **I’m**  someone you don't want to have a bad conversation with!” Sam pointed out, exactly as Jason had expected. “Just ask Horkos! Where's the first place he'd go?!”

“He'd be talking to Chiron right now. Probably about where his Honor Guard will be staying,” Nico answered before yawning.

Sam threw the blanket off of them and hopped out of the bed before slipping on his shoes.

“Then that's where I'm going.”

The son of Jupiter grew nervous.

_This is bad._

“Sam, please, don't provoke him! He has a huge temper and a razor thin trigger, and whatever you do, don't stare!” Jason pleaded as Sam opened the door, only to receive a glare.

_Smooth, Jason._

_You just made it worse..._

The prince then sneered.

“Oh, what, you gonna grab that guy who can stop me? What was his name? Michael Mc-Doesn't-Exist? I'll do whatever I fucking want!”

Sam then slammed the door behind him as he walked out, though luckily, it didn’t break like the infirmary door.

_I think that the nightmare made him even less tolerant than usual._

“Shit,” Jason cursed. “This isn't what we planned!”

“Damn it, being dressed really does come in handy...” Percy noted, something that Jason agreed with.

_He’s right._

“What was the plan?” Nico asked.

Jason sighed.

“Aaron being there when they meet.”

“Oh, because of the whole-...” Percy started, though Jason knew where he was going.

“Yeah,” he interrupted.

Will nodded.

“Then everyone get dressed. Percy...see if you can distract either of them long enough for Aaron to get there,” he said, though Percy had already gotten out of bed and was currently putting on some clothes.

“Already on it.”

Jason felt disappointed.

_Such a shame._

_Percy has a nice body._

The blonde then felt his face warming at the thought.

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

_Especially now of all times?!_

_Shit, I really am starting to go crazy!_

_Focus, Jason!_

Jason also got out of the bed and started getting dressed.

“I’ll go check and make sure that Aaron is awake. He wouldn’t have any trouble sleeping through this.”

“Brains and brawns, you have it all,” Will commented.

_Wait...what?_

“T-Thanks, Will,” Jason replied, feeling somewhat flustered.

“Hey, stop flirting and focus!” Percy snapped, shooting Will a look that seemed, at least to Jason, possessive, as if saying that the son of Jupiter belonged to him.

_Yep...definitely crazy._

_I think I’ve spent too much time around Peter._

Will snorted.

“This coming from you? Or would you rather me compliment you instead?”

“Guys! We gotta move before shit starts exploding!” Nico snapped, seemingly the voice of reason. 

“Sorry,” they all apologized.

_Let’s hope that nothing bad happens._

* * *

 Peter 

The tremors and noise managed to barely rouse the son of Aeolus from his sleep. He briefly opened his eyes, finding himself still next to Connor, smiled, and closed them again.

_I’m making progress._

He felt Connor sit up, much to his disappointment.

_Aww..._

“Gods, this guy can sleep through anything,” Connor commented, Peter pretending to still be asleep.

“Well, look at these two lovebirds!" someone replied in a somewhat effeminate voice.

 _Must be Cecil._  

“It's not what you think!” Connor claimed.

_Yet._

“Right, ‘cause the morning wood is just an anomaly,” Cecil said, not sounding the least bit convinced. “Sweetheart, you can't fool me.”

Connor sighed.

“I was having a bad dream, okay?”

“You have a bad dream, so you ask your dream guy to cuddle with you?” Cecil asked in a playful manner.

“It's not...we're friends!” Connor answered, sounding like he was desperately trying to justify the situation.

_Well...I’ll give him that._

Cecil giggled.

“Oh, honey, it's so adorable that you think that. Travis isn't here, Connor. I know you weren't afraid, but his opinion mattered to you. You don't have to worry about that anymore. Just be yourself. Trust me, the second you accept yourself is fabulous!”

“How can you just choose this?” Connor asked, causing Peter’s heart to drop.

_Oh, no..._

_He’s one of those people?_

“Did you seriously just ask that?” Cecil asked back, sounding completely offended.

“Look, I understand that you want to be gay and all, and that's great, but I'm not sure if I can make that choice,” Connor replied, confirming Peter’s suspicions.

_Damn it all..._

“It's not a choice, you idiot!” Cecil angrily snapped. “You think just one day I woke up and thought, 'I wanna dye my hair and start screwing guys'?! No! It's not a choice, dude!”

“You seriously expect me to believe that Percy didn't choose to to like a hot guy like Sam?” Connor questioned, not even realizing the irony of his own words.

_He’s in denial._

_Why did I have to fall for someone in denial?_

“One hundred percent!” Cecil answered. “Just how you like this hot hunk of a blonde that is literally snuggling you right now.”

Peter then felt Connor get out of the bed.

“I'm...done with this. I'm gonna go take a shower."

_Deeply in denial..._

“Connor, you can't just ignore your feelings! If you do then you're not only torturing yourself, you're torturing blondie here!” Cecil pointed out, but Peter heard a door closing, indicating that Connor had ignored him.

_I have the worst luck with my relationships..._

_Great at predicting them, though._

Cecil then sighed.

“You can stop faking now.”

_Of course he knows._

Peter opened his eyes and reluctantly sat up, looking at the other son of Hermes. He looked similar to his sibling, though his hair was dyed a light purple. He wore a bright and tight clothing, and his appearance didn’t leave any doubts about his sexuality.

_His appearance practically screams, ‘I’m gay!’._

“I just thought he was shy. I didn't think he was that he was...like that...” Peter mumbled, his eyes watering.

Cecil gave him a sympathetic look.

”You okay?”

Peter sniffled.

“I feel I keep falling for the wrong person. I haven't felt this way about someone for a long time,” he admitted.

Cecil took a seat next to him.

“It's gonna be okay,” he comforted him. “Connor will come around, just stay close and be there for him, okay? He and I went through a lot over the years. Just don't push him, or he'll push back. Just be...his friend.”

_Yeah...I can do that._

Peter rubbed his eyes and nodded.

“I'll try, it's just...I've never gone slow with anyone. I'm not used to it. When I confessed my feelings for Reyna, do you know what she did?”

_I’ve never told anyone._

_Not even Jason._

“No, what happened? Let it out,” Cecil gently urged.

Peter took a deep breath, needing to get the matter off his chest.

“She smiled. I thought that she accepted my feelings. Then she took me to her private chambers, and...I'm sure that it's obvious what happened. After we were finished, I tried to cuddle with her, but she pushed me away. She told me to get out and make sure that no one saw me.”

“She was just using you?” Cecil questioned.

Peter sighed.

“Yeah...The thing is that it didn't happen just once. In fact, we fucked right before I left to meet up with Jason. I know that I shouldn't have done it, but I just...couldn't say no.”

Cecil frowned, looking angry.

“Peter, that's not only a one sided relationship, it's downright abusive.”

_I know that._

The son of Aeolus smiled bitterly.

“I know. I got back at her, though. One day, I made sure that everyone saw me walking out.”

_It made me feel slightly better._

Cecil then smirked.

“Hot and devious! Where have you been all my life?!”

“Protecting Jason and the Praetors is a full time job, so...” Peter explained, trailing off towards the end.

He then smiled less bitterly and shrugged.

“Yet you have time to try and fuck my brother?” Cecil teased, poking Peter’s shoulder.

The blonde blushed wildly.

“That was the original plan, yes...” he mumbled.

“Just take it easy and stop crying! You're too cute for crying!” Cecil chirped.

Peter rubbed his eyes again.

“Yeah...You're cute, too. If it wasn't for Connor, I would have loved to have had a wild night with you.”

Cecil giggled and stood.

“Oh, honey...I would’ve killed you in the sack.”

_Just a couple days ago, that would’ve been very tempting._

Peter chuckled at the irony.

“That actually was my original plan: Die fucking.”

“Well then, you missed the golden opportunity,” Cecil replied.

Peter simply shrugged.

“Yeah, but I'm not gonna cry over it. You seem like you're getting tired of sleeping around with no strings attached, or am I wrong?”

_I’m never wrong about other people._

Cecil blinked, looking somewhat surprised.

“I...” he started, then sighed. “Yeah, I am.”

_Called it._

“Anyone you got your eye on?” Peter gently prodded.

“I mean...what do you think about Mark? He's pretty cute,” Cecil noted.

_Probably not the best choice._

“Hmm, I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure that he's straight,” Peter replied.

Cecil nodded.

”Yeah, half the time I'm hitting on heteros...A few times, some of the guys I screwed were hetero and were just reeeeaaaallllly drunk.”

_We have something in common._

_It’s funny seeing a ‘straight’ guy wondering how they took something ‘that big’._

Peter chuckled at the fact.

“Yeah, I've done some of that myself. My gaydar is great! I can usually tell which way people swing.”

Cecil smirked.

“Mine just goes, ‘he's cute, fuck him’."

_But you’re tired of that._

“If you're looking for someone long term, I could help you out,” Peter offered.

Cecil frowned softly and raised an eyebrow.

“How so?”

“Gaydar, dude,” Peter chirped. “I can tell you who you'd actually have a shot with.”

Cecil’s eyes lit up.

“I'll write up a list!”

_I should be paid to do this._

As Cecil went to a nearby desk, Peter turned his gaze towards the bathroom door.

_I think that Conny’s worth the wait._

* * *

 Sam

As the prince made his way towards the Big House, he spotted a young man roughly Will’s height, dressed in military fatigues similar to those of the United States military. He possessed short cropped red hair, a build similar to Jason’s, and a hard battle-hardened stare.

_A bodyguard?_

_Makes sense._

Sam noted the young man’s halberd, which he held upright, in his right hand; it appeared to be made of Celestial Bronze. The prince practically rolled his eyes.

_The Guandao I made is far superior._

As Sam walked up the steps, the young man moved in front of the door, blocking the entrance.

“Come back later,” he said. “My king has business with Chiron.”

Sam gave the young man an unimpressed stare.

“What a coincidence? I also have business with your ‘king’,” he replied, even going so far as to quote the word with his fingers.

The young man looked the prince up and down, then frowned.

“Have I seen you before?”

_Hell if I know._

Sam shrugged.

“Doubtful. Now...move.”

“I only take orders from my king. I’ll let him know that you wished to meet,” the young man replied, irking the prince.

_And here I was trying to be polite._

Sam smirked.

“Okay, let me put it to you this way: I’m going to meet your king now, and you’re going to either step aside, or I’m putting you through this door.”

The young man scowled.

“Don’t make idle threats.”

“I didn’t,” Sam replied. “Also, it wasn’t a threat, it’s a fact.”

The young man then grabbed Sam by his shirt and pulled him closer.

“Now you listen to me, you little punk. Stop fucking around before I seriously hurt you. I’m Amos, the Honor Guard to Strife, and I have plenty of experience dealing with guys like you.”

_I sincerely doubt that._

_There really aren’t any people like me._

Sam yawned, and it was a genuine one, as he was still a tad bit sleepy, though he appreciated its timing.

“Now who’s making idle threats?” he taunted. “I suggest you unhand me. Do it while I’m still feeling cordial.”

Sam’s irises began to glow red, and Amos’ own eyes widened in surprise, wisely releasing Sam’s shirts.

_He’s not nearly as stupid as I thought._

As his eyes stopped glowing, the prince dusted himself off and unruffled his shirt. 

“I’m not going to ask you to step aside again.”

Amos sighed, moving out of the way with notable reluctance.

_And here I was hoping to punch him through that door._

_Oh, well, nothing for it._

Sam opened the door and found another young man sitting on the couch, with his combat boots propped up on the table, radiating an air of authority, as if he owned the place. He appeared to be tall, Sam noting that he was likely even taller than Jason, though his build was more lanky. He possessed short cut and wild onyx black hair, and three prominent scars running into his left eye.

He wore a trench coat, which Sam just knew concealed an assortment of weapons.

_So...this is the other Sam?_

_Samuel Strife?_

Strife turned his head towards the prince, giving him a better look at his face. He could definitely be considered handsome by most, and even though he possessed numerous scars upon him, they hadn’t marred his appearance like Lityerses. There was another prominent scar running downwards next to his right eye, and his right eye was the same red as other children of Eris. However, his left eye was an orangish-red.

_Not really my type._

“Amos, I thought I told you to-...” Strife started, then frowned. “You’re not Amos.”

“What was your first clue?” the prince deadpanned.

Sam didn’t say anything further, trying to gage the other man.

Strife’s eyes darkened.

“The fuck you looking at?!”

Sam scoffed.

“Nothing impressive, that’s what.”

Strife turned his attention towards Chiron, who seemed rather nervous.

“Chiron, I should shoot you for not teaching your campers some manners!” he threatened, something Sam didn’t take kindly to, though not because he harbored any affection for the Centaur.

“Hey, threatening Chiron is my job,” Sam pointed out.

Strife rolled his eyes.

“I was here first, soooo it’s actually mine.”

_Got quite the ego._

Sam shook his head, not conceding his right.

“That's not how it works. I've already got dibs on that.“

(Poor Chiron.)

Strife raised an eyebrow.

“Dibs that I called six years ago?”

Sam dismissively waved away the question.

“You could've called them two hundred years ago, I don't give a damn. Your horse and those obsolete pieces of junk you call motorcycles woke me up. Plus, I actually live here. Ergo, my dibs supersedes yours,” he explained.

Strife’s eyes began to glow a dark red.

“You did NOT just insult my fucking Harley! And you actually live here?! Oh, that's great, you're a teenager! I lived here, too, dumbass! I grew up! That's what happens! You grow up and leave the Camp, but my threats still stand!”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Are you implying that I'm a child?”

Strife gave the prince an incredulous look.

“...Was it not obvious?”

“Refer to me as a kid or child again, and I'll introduce you to the floor,” Sam threatened, disliking the fact that he was being underestimated.

“Try and knock me to the floor, and I'll knock out your teeth!” Strife retorted.

Sam merely rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I'm sooo sorry,” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Would you prefer a wall instead? Or would you rather prefer the dirt on the other side of it? I'll happily knock you through a wall to help.”

Strife’s lip twitched into a smirk before he turned his attention towards Chiron.

“Who's the shorty with a death wish?”

Chiron sighed.

“Well Sam, this is Samuel Lucis Caelum. He also goes by Sam.”

“Ha!” Strife laughed, returning his attention towards the prince. “Well, I got news for you, Sam number two — I was here first, so you might wanna change your name!”

Sam scoffed.

“Yeah, that’s not happening.”

Strife cracked his knuckles before reaching into his trench coat and pulling out a Glock, aiming it at Sam’s head.

“I strongly suggest you reconsider, you little shit,” he said with a grin.

Sam remained unimpressed.

He warped into the seat across from the son of Eris whilst summoning Ignis, in its gun form, into his left hand, aiming it at Strife’s head.

“That’s my line,” he quipped.

Strife’s head quickly snapped towards the prince.

“What the fuck?! Who's your parent?!” he demanded to know.

Sam smirked, feeling confident.

“I'm just your average superhuman.”

“What he means is that he isn't a demigod,” Chiron explained.

Strife snorted, seemingly not the least bit impressed.

“Okay, whatever, look, kid, do you think you’re impressive? Ha! I don't give a shit. I'm not here to fight anyone unless it's Persassy, Jason, or my siblings!”

_’Persassy’?_

_He must be referring to Percy._

Sam’s own eyes began to glow red, though his were bright, in opposition to Strife’s dark crimson.

“Didn't I already warn you not to call me 'kid'? And if you lay a finger on Percy or Jason, I'll put you down. Especially if it's Percy,” he warned.

“Oh, yeah...Aaron told me about Percy dating guys,” Strife noted. “Eh...you wouldn't be my type, but you're definitely Percy’s. And as for hurting them...I'm kind of grandfathered here. So here's what's going to happen: I'm going to do whatever I want, and if you get in my way, I'll hurt you...comprende?.... **Kid**?”

_I’m gonna teach this guy a lesson he’ll never forget._

“Noct, you left without giving me a kiss~,” Percy suddenly whined, drawing the attention of both Sams.

The prince felt confused.

_I can’t tell if this a distraction or if he’s serious?_

“Oh, hey, Strife,” Percy continued rather nonchalantly, only to notice that both of the Sams were pointing guns at each other.

“Persassy! King of the Sass! How are ya, man?” Strife asked.

Percy looked between the two of them.

“...Wondering what the fuck is going on?”

“Just making some small talk with this kid and Chiron,” Strife replied, purposely trying to get under the prince’s skin.

_Fucking...!_

“Before we continue with that, can you both put away the guns?” Percy asked.

Strife frowned.

“You listen here, you piece of sh-...” he started, then stopped as Aaron joined them. “...Uh...you idiot...”

_Looks like he doesn’t fight around his siblings._

Strife put his gun away.

“Left the safety on.”

Aaron snorted, clearly not buying the excuse.

“No, you didn’t.”

Strife chuckled.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he admitted before focusing back on Percy. “How’s that Nick kid?”

_Is he referring to Nico?_

Percy blinked.

“You mean Nico? He’s doing great. He's dating Will.”

“FINALLY!” Strife exclaimed, giving a surprisingly genuine smile. “I told Will to go for it, and he finally took the fucking hint! Ahhh, super happy for them! Anyways, what's with your fucking boyfriend?”

Percy looked at said boyfriend, then his gun, motioning with his eyes to put it away, and Sam sighed, letting the gun vanish.

“Did you call him something?” Percy asked.

“Uhhhh...” Strife replied, looking thoughtful, “...kid, shorty, and little shit. So just the usual type of stuff. At least I didn't shoot him in the leg! That's generally how I introduce myself!”

Sam rolled his eyes.

_Like that would’ve worked._

Percy nodded.

“Yeah, 'Sammy' and 'kid' are sort of triggers for him. Just ask Peter.”

Strife shot Percy a confused look.

“Peter?” he asked a look of realization came over him, and he snapped his fingers. “Oh, Peter Sane. I’ve heard of him before, that he’s a crazy motherfucker. Anyways, who gets triggered by being called kid?! I've seriously killed people for more than **that,** and it doesn't take much!”

“Because I don't like being treated like a kid. Kids are easy to dismiss,” Sam explained.

“Then take the fucking hint!” Strife snapped. “You are a kid! I'm an adult! So listen to my words....YOU ARE DISMISSED!”

Sam sneered at the order.

“Are you my dad? I don't think so. Ergo, I don't take orders from you.”

Strife returned his attention to the Centaur.

“Chiron, who the FUCK is this kid?!”

Sam rolled his eyes.

_There he goes again._

“How old are you anyways? You really don't look any older than Percy or myself.”

“I’m twenty one!” Strife answered. “And take it from me, kid...in my twenty one years, I've experienced horrors only Nico, Annabeth, and Percy could know!”

_So I’ve heard._

_Doubtful that I couldn’t understand._

“People tend to not look very different from their late teens and early twenties,” Sam retorted. “But who knows, maybe you'll look like an old man in a few years? As for horrors, I really don’t give a single damning fuck.”

Chiron sighed softly, shaking his head.

“Sam is a Prince of Lucis, and no, you won't find it on any map.”

Strife returned his focus towards the prince.

“Chiron, he could be the Prince of my ass, and I'll still kick it! Last I checked, though...King is higher than Prince! So, out of respect between two tribes, SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Sam waved away the comment on hierarchy.

“Do not lump me in with something as primitive as a tribe. Civilization is marked by its progress, and everyone is centuries behind mine.”

_Granted, we have an unfair advantage._

Strife eyes narrowed, and the onlookers seemed too nervous to intervene.

“Kid...you better shut the hell up!” he warned. “The only reason I'm not breaking you under my boots is because my mother told me not to! Apparently, you earned her favor, and I love my mom and will respect her decision. This is your one, though! Call my men primitive again, and I'll make you wish you've never been born!”

Sam let out a humorless laugh.

“You're already doing a fantastic job of making me wish that.”

“Oh, fantastic,” Strife deadpanned. “I'm happy to oblige!”

Sam sighed.

“Geez, I haven't met someone as annoying as you since Lycaon.”

Strife unexpectedly and rather suddenly paled.

“L-L-Lycaon!?” he stanmered, fear in his voice, which Sam didn’t expect.

_Odd._

The prince raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you've met him, too?”

Strife started hyperventilating, and he shakily stood.

“I...Uh...I gotta go...”

“Dude, relax. Lycaon is dead,” Percy said, trying to calm down the son of Eris.

Strife shook his head, nearly stumbling over his own feet as he exited the room.

“No! No! He's always there! Always!” 

“Strife, wait!” Percy called as Aaron followed after his brother.

“Let him leave,” Sam commented, glad to be rid of the son of Eris.

Percy turned to Chiron.

“What the hell was that? He just freaked out!”

_It is a bit strange._

“What happened to all that bravado?” Sam also asked. “Lycaon isn't that threatening.”

“Not everybody is as fortunate as you to have an immunity to curses,” Chiron replied.

_Wait, what?_

Percy also looked rather surprised.

“Wait you mean...Strife and Lycaon?....Sam was bit?”

_I’m gonna have to make sure that he refers to him as Strife, so I don’t get confused._

Chiron nodded.

“He was. He was cured, as you can see, but it didn't come without a cost.”

“A crippling fear for Lycaon?“ Percy inquired.

“Yes...and his life,” Chiron answered.

Sam’s boyfriend looked taken aback.

“His life?! Whoa, wait, what? What are you talking about?”

Chiron sighed.

“The only cure for lycanthropy is silver laced with wolfsbane...through the heart. In other words, the cure is always fatal.”

“So, he was a werewolf and...was killed?” Sam asked, curious on the matter.

Chiron nodded.

“Yes. Fortunately for him, the Doors of Death were still open at the time.”

“So, he came back free of the curse? Wow, good for him!” Percy replied with a smile.

_Oh, please..._

“Yes, we were all fortunate that he managed to come back,” Chiron agreed.

“Yes, how very fortunate for him. I'm so happy that we got to meet,” Sam deadpanned.

Chiron shook his head.

“Now, Samuel, I understand that you dislike him. But please, understand what he has been through. Bullied and shunned his entire life, he watched his father die in front of him. Luke Castellan manipulated him into becoming his right hand and top assassin in the Titan Army. When Kronos rose, he revealed that he sent an Eidolon to control and keep Strife under his foot. When he tried to defect, the spirit took full control during the Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy, you remember. He was the one that killed Castor and Lee. Thankfully, Nico was able to excorcise the spirit.”

_Don’t we all have a story?_

“I suppose that I can relate with being bullied,” Sam commented. “Don't expect me to play nice, though.”

“Just as well, don't expect him to play nice either,” Chiron replied. “He's good hearted, but that child is one of the most intense and sociopathic demigods I've ever encountered. However, his skill and weapon mastery is a force to be reckoned with. He was instrumental in the Battle of Manhattan.”

_He thinks that’s impressive?_

_That’s cute._

Sam shot the Centaur a bored expression.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?”

Chiron shook his head.

“No, you are supposed to understand his temper. Why he is the way he is...his rosebud, if you will. Understand that while he may push you and be cruel, he is a friend. He is an ally.”

_I don’t see any sense in having such a person as an ally._

“Ally doesn't equate to friend, Chiron. You and I are **not** friends,” Sam pointed out.

The Centaur’s tail swished, as if irritated.

“Damn it, Samuel! This is not about you and me! This is about you and Strife working together! He is a core ally in our fight and could prove very useful! Just try to make nice! You were able to become friends with Peter. Strife will be more difficult, but I'm sure you can do it!”

Sam frowned, displeased that Chiron had had the gall to snap at him.

_You forget your place, Chiron._

“Strife may be a mean and rude person, but he is greatly respected in this Camp, and his word carries as much weight as any of the Seven!” Chiron continued.

_He needs a reminder that I merely tolerate him._

“I make no promises that I can't keep,” Sam replied. “And Chiron?”

“Yes?” Chiron asked.

Sam activated his Aura in the form of Spiritual Pressure, the force of it causing the floorboards around his feet to crack, as well as making the Centaur bow his head.

“Do **not** ever take that tone with me,” Sam warned. “Understood?

“Y-Yes!” Chiron answered, making Sam release the pressure.

_Glad we’re clear on that._

As Sam stood, Percy walked closer to him.

“Um, you may not want to use any of those powers on Strife, just makes him even madder. Just...word of advice. Only person that has ever actually scared Strife was me."

Sam felt rather surprised at that fact.

“It's not a power, Percy. You can learn how to do it, too,” he explained. “And how did you manage that?”

“You gotta teach me later, and pretty simple actually,” his boyfriend replied. “When he came back to Camp, he was brutally tortured for his crimes. He didn't actually start crying until I held him over the docks into the mouth of Billy....a Great White Shark. He took the torture like a pro until the shark.”

_I hope to never meet Billy._

_I’d probably kill him on the spot, sharks freak me the fuck out._

“Torture really isn't my thing,” Sam commented.

Percy nodded.

“It wasn't mine either, Clarisse La Rue did all the torturing. She and Sam were best friends. She felt personally betrayed. That scar running through Strife’s eye? That was her doing.”

“She's the daughter of Ares that went off to college, right?” Sam asked. “Also, could you not refer to him as Sam around me? It’s confusing.”

“Sure. She and Sam...Strife trained together. Being the children of the war gods, they bonded quickly...over how much they hated me. When Sam left, taking her boyfriend Chris with him, she was practically heartbroken. She told me last year that on her journey through the Labyrinth, she found Strife and Chris. Chris was driven mad by the maze, and Strife? He was about to execute him but couldn't do it because he was his friend. Clarisse attacked him, and she broke his arm after he broke her chin. I really don't think she ever fully forgave him. Clarisse and Strife were practically me and Annabeth...before she and I started dating,” Percy elaborated before smiling. “Guess we’re back to the way things used to be, now that I have you.”

Sam smiled back, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

“Love you, too,” he said before turning his attention to Chiron. “And did Strife merely come here to say hello, or was there something else?”

Chiron nodded.

“He said that he was tracking the Behemoth you destroyed. He said multiple others have been sighted and that he has been hunting them for the last six months.”

_Just great..._

Sam frowned and sighed.

“Fan-fucking-tastic...On the bright side, I got a killer work out from fighting Deadeye. I should be able to use Superbia without any issues from now on.”

“Samuel, while it is not my place, I suggest that you and Mr. Strife could be very valuable assets to the other. Your skill in killing Behemoths and his tracking, knowledge, and manpower could help you as well.”

Sam nearly balked at the mention of ‘manpower’.

_Is this a joke?_

_I need Venator and Venatrix, not foot soldiers!_

The prince took a moment to compose himself.

“Manpower? Chiron, are you familiar with a high-frequency blade?”

“I am not,” he replied.

“It's something I designed. It uses an alternating current to increase the temperature of the blade, but that's not all. It works by literally weakening molecular bonds, and only a power source like Dust can make it possible. It barely did anything against Deadeye. Even with my increased strength, I'm not sure how effective it would be, though I'll give it a second shot. Point is, I need people with weapons of at least that caliber to help,” Sam explained.

Chiron nodded.

“True, and no one has the strength that Strife has.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Strength as in arm wrestling or strength as in 'I can fly'?”

“Strength as in determination and prowess,” Chiron answered. “He has earned the favor of all three war gods. He is the only demigod in existence that can summon the Phonois. He is a master strategist and, as he has always told me, he gets the job done every time.”

“Well...I suppose that last line is something we have in common. I also always get the job done,” Sam noted.

“See, I believe it was Will Solace who told Mr. Strife about Clarisss. If you two were not at each other's throats, you would be the best of friends. I believe those words are perfect for this situation,” Chiron noted.

At that moment, Chiron had lost the prince completely.

_No way in hell I’ll be friends with him._

_I don’t take orders from anyone, least of all someone weaker than myself._

“No,” Sam stated flatly.

“But-...” Chiron started.

“I said, no!” Sam interrupted, grabbing Percy’s hand and pulling him along.

“Where are we going?” his boyfriend asked as they exited the Big House.

_Good question, where **are** we going?_

Sam thought about it for a moment.

_Oh, I know!_

“We’re taking a shower,” the prince answered.

_I haven’t taken one yet, and I doubt that Percy has either._

“...Together?” Percy asked with notable hesitation.

Sam turned his gaze towards the son of Poseidon and smiled.

“Of course. Is that okay with you?”

Percy blinked, then slowly grinned.

“More than okay!” he exclaimed before suddenly picking Sam up princess style.

“P-Percy!” Sam cried out, caught off guard by the sudden gesture.

“Let’s not waste anymore time!” Percy replied, hurrying his pace.

Sam laughed softly.

_I love this dork._

* * *

 Will 

Sam and Percy had returned, thankfully unscathed, to the Poseidon Cabin shortly after Nico and Will had finished taking a shower, while Jason had returned to his Cabin to grab a shower himself, as well as fetching some more of his stuff to bring back. Sam and Percy didn’t say much, immediately heading to the bathroom, while Nico decided to help teach the campers sword fighting. 

Will himself got ready to head into the infirmary, making sure he had everything he needed.

_At least Sam seems to be slightly better, but I noticed a sadness in him._

_I wonder, what’s wrong?_

_Is it the fight between him and Percy, or is it something else?_

The son of Apollo went through his medic pouch, making sure that he had everything.

_Also, what was up with Percy this morning?_

_That look he was giving me..._

_It’s suddenly not okay for me to flirt with Jason?_

_I can flirt with him, and it’s fine, but I flirt with Jason, and that’s a no-no?_

_Seriously, what the fuck?_

Will felt his face warming.

_Not that I’d ever flirt with someone like Percy._

_Doesn’t matter how gorgeous he is._

Will mentally smacked himself.

_Damn it, brain, you’re not helping!_

_Just...get to the infirmary and forget about Gor-...Percy!_

Will shook his head at himself as he made his way to the door.

_Things were so much easier when I hated Percy for trying to steal Nico’s attention._

_Thing is, once I actually got to know him, he’s pretty hard to hate, with his playful personality, his cocky grin, and his stunning sea green..._

_Fuck!_

_There I go again!_

_Maybe I should stick to flirting with Sa-..._

The blonde started to grow frustrated.

_No!_

_I meant Nico!_

_Nico is the only one I should be flirting with!_

_Nico is the only one I **want**  to flirt with!_

Will opened the door and sighed, closing his eyes, as well as the door behind him.

“Today’s gonna be a long day...” he said under his breath.

The son of Apollo walked away from the Cabin, and the next thing knew, he was getting the life hugged out of him. He opened his eyes, but all he saw was leather.

_The fuck?_

“Sunny Boy, you're okay!” Strife happily exclaimed.

_Ah, I should’ve known._

Will smiled.

“Yeah, Sammy, I'm okay,” he replied, noting the irony of the situation.

_Nightlight would never let anyone call him ‘Sammy’._

Will then mentally shrugged.

_Oh, well, Nightlight suits him better._

Strife pulled away, a worried expression on his face.

“Fuck, you gave me a scare there!”

“I'm fine. Really,” Will assured the son of Eris. “Nightlight managed to stay sober and moved us back to the Poseidon Cabin after the party...Or rather, he can't get drunk.”

Strife blinked, looking completely lost.

“Who in the flying fuck is Nightlight?”

_Oops._

“Oh, sorry, it's my pet name for Percy's boyfriend,” Will explained.

Strife raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you were dating Nico?”

“I...I am. We just decided to give each other pet names...because we spend so much time together...” Will trailed off, feeling his face warming. “Is that...odd?”

“Absolutely, but we aren't friends because we're normal!” Strife cheerfully replied, making Will feel somewhat better.

“Oh...okay then.”

“I’m just glad that you’re dating Nico instead of that other guy,” Strife commented. “I don’t know why, but something about that guy rubbed me the wrong way, and that’s saying something.”

Dread filled the son of Apollo.

_He’s gone, Will._

_He’s gone, and he’s never coming back._

“Let’s not talk about exes,” Will replied without any indication of fear, and he mentally patted himself on the back.

_Good job, me._

Strife nodded.

“Agreed, let’s not; otherwise, I might kill a certain daughter of Aphrodite. Anyone been giving you trouble? I know I haven't been around to help you with sword fighting.“

“Nightlight...Erm...Caelum said that I shouldn't use one,” Will replied, having to correct himself.

“Use what? A weapon? What about the dagger I gave you?!” Strife asked.

_I still have it, but I really haven’t had to use it._

“He recommended that I use a swordbreaker, and...he told me that a steel dagger wouldn't be good enough,” Will explained.

Strife looked furious.

“What the hell?! Suddenly he knows what's best?!”

 _Yeah, I’m almost certain that he and Nightlight have_ _met._

“I mean...it's not that different than a dagger...” Will mumbled.

“Doesn't matter!” Strife snapped, looking hurt. “We’ve known each other for years, and now you listen to him over me?!”

“He...seems to know what he's doing. Chiron let him take over hand-to-hand,” Will carefully explained.

The son of Eris looked more lost than anything else.

“What the fuck?! We don't even know this kid!”

Will curiously raised an eyebrow.

“Have you met him?”

Strife snorted.

“I have, and he seems like a prick!”

Will sighed, having anticipated this but disliking it, nonetheless.

“Oh, gods, not again...”

“What the hell are you going on about?” Strife asked.

“It's just that this is the second time this has happened, Percy's boyfriend not getting along with one of our friends,” Will explained.

“Who the fuck cares?! He's already more influential to you than I am!” Strife argued. “How many times have you saved my life, and how many times have I saved yours?!”

_I’ve saved his life four times._

“You've saved me five times...” Will murmured.

“Bingo,” Strife chirped. “How many times has he saved your life?”

“Once...” Will replied.

“For the love of...This fucking guy,” Strife said under his breath, looking frustrated. “He shows up and suddenly, he's the king badass?!”

_I think that if Nightlight has it his way, he’d lie low._

“I don't think he's trying to rob the spotlight from anyone,” Will pointed out.

Strife sighed.

“Look Solace, I just...I feel like you are choosing him over me.”

Will shook his head.

“I'm not. That’s not it at all. He's just...been there when he didn't have to be. He didn't even want to be thanked for it until Nico demanded that he accept it.”

_Guy can’t take a compliment._

Strife frowned softly.

“Still...I know I haven't been around, but it seems like you really like the guy.”

Will smiled.

“It's kinda hard not to. Underneath his 'fuck you' attitude, he's actually really sweet,” he explained. “Just...try not to fight with him. He's not all talk and no bite, he actually does bite...sometimes literally.”

The son of Eris waved off the reply.

“In case you forgot, I don't give a shit. I hurt everyone just the same...‘cept you.”

“I'm not worried about you hurting him, I'm worried about what might happen if you try,” Will said, then realized he had made a mistake.

_I should have phrased that differently._

Strife’s expression darkened.

“Okay, NOW I'm pissed!”

“Damn it, Sammy, I'm not calling you weak!” Will snapped, having grown frustrated. “I'm worried that between the two of you, you'll end up destroying the entire Camp!”

“Fuck...” Strife sighed out. “You're lucky I love you, buddy.”

The blonde smiled.

“Love you, too,” he replied, only to notice the other Sam walking towards the motorcycles, which were parked next to each other.

_I got a bad feeling about this..._

The prince not so subtly kicked one of them, causing it to topple into the next, which caused a domino effect, each toppling into the next until all five had fallen over.

_Not even the shower helped?_

_Something is definitely bothering him._

_I really need to talk with him._

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Strife angrily bellowed at the top of his lungs, causing Will to wince at the volume.

“Damn, he’s moody...” Will said under his breath.

“That son of a...” Strife started, pulling out his Python Magnum and stomping up towards the prince, Will quickly joining them. “Hey, shitbrain! Watch the bikes!”

Sam looked at the toppled motorcycles.

“Bikes? What bikes? All I see is a bunch of garbage lined up.”

Strife looked like he was fuming with rage.

“What the fuck is your problem?!”

Sam frowned slightly.

“My problem is that you woke up up with those damn noise makers and expect everyone to carefully tiptoe around you.”

Will sympathized with the prince, knowing that he had had a nightmare on top of checking on him.

_Yeah, he must be tired._

“Kid, I have shit to do and a fucking faction to run! Sorry, if I don't fucking take your sleep into account!” Strife snarled.

Sam sneered back.

“Can't be that hard to run if you're able to do it."

_This is getting really bad..._

“Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth!” Strife pointedly replied.

The prince casually folded his arms behind his head.

“Is that an order?” he taunted.

“Yes, it's a fucking order!” Strife answered. “You can't just go around knocking shit over! Especially MY shit!”

Sam looked at his shoe.

“Oh, so it **is** shit? You're right, I should probably clean my shoe,” he quipped, further antagonizing Strife and frustrating Will.

“The fuck!?” Amos yelled as he and the other Gargareans approached the scene.

_Just went from bad to worse..._

The Gargareans surrounded Sam and raised their weapons at him, and Strife gave a sharp whistle (though not nearly as loud as Will’s). Tremors started to shake the earth as a large Ventablack shire horse rushed towards them, stopping near Strife. He was pretty big, even for a shire horse, so much so that he towered over everyone. He has volcanic red eyes, and his mane and tail were the color of liquid gold, which contrasted his deep black color.

_Rival._

The prince yawned, though whether it was because he was tired or simply to mock the Gargareans, Will couldn’t tell.

“One more word, and I fucking lose it!” Strife warned.

“Nightlight, stop antagonizing him!” Will desperately pleaded. “Please?”

Sam’s expression softened, and he sighed.

“Fine.”

Strife steadied his breathing, petting Rival to calm him, as his men lowered their weapons.

“Don't touch my stuff again!” Strife ordered.

Sam opened his mouth, likely to make some sort of insult, but Will shot him a stern look. The prince sighed and walked away, surprising the son of Apollo quite a bit.

_Wow, he actually listens to me._

“Sorry about that,” Will apologized. 

“I was this close to fucking killing him...” Strife said as his men dispersed.

“Nothing against you, but he's hard to kill,” Will noted, recalling the condition that was in Sam when he had arrived. “Ever heard of a Behemoth?”

Strife rolled his eyes.

“Let me guess...He killed one?”

Will nodded.

“Yes. By himself.”

“Motherfucker!” Strife cursed.

“Is...something wrong?” Will asked, confused by the reaction.

“You defect from Kronos, lead an army of demigods against him, kill three Giants, perform a coup, and summarily execute the King of the Gargareans, and he's the fucking talk of Camp?!” Strife incredulously questioned.

_Seems like his pride has been wounded._

“It's not a competition...” Will mumbled.

“Everything is a competition, Solace,” Strife disagreed.

Will sighed, knowing that there was nothing more he could do to make the two Sams get along.

“Good luck with that. Anyways, nice talking with you, Sammy. I’m gonna go to the infirmary.”

Strife smiled and nodded.

“Later, Sunny Boy!”

Will smiled back.

“Yeah, later.”

As he proceeded to head towards the infirmary, he let out another sigh.

_That could’ve gone worse._

_Let’s continue to hope that nothing bad happens._

* * *

 Mark 

Nervously, the son of Ares approached Samuel Strife, who was happily talking with Jake and Harley.

_It’s been so long since we last saw each other._

_He probably won’t believe that it’s actually me._

Mark gulped.

_Hopefully, he asks questions first instead of shooting..._

Strife waved goodbye to the two sons of Hephaestus before turning, coming face to face with Mark. The son of Eris looked completely caught off guard, actually taking a step back. 

Mark held back a sigh of relief.

_At least he hasn’t shot me...yet._

“H-Hey,” Mark rather sheepishly greeted Strife.

Strife rubbed his eyes, then blinked several times.

“This is a trick, right?”

Mark shook his head.

“No, it’s not. We fought that Minotaur together.”

Strife frowned.

“Doesn’t prove anything.”

_Yeah, it’s not gonna be easy convincing him._

“I neutered him with a rusty pipe,” Mark elaborated.

Strife’s face broke into a smile.

“Mark!” he happily exclaimed, only to frown. “Wait...you're actually Mark, right? I'm not talking to a ghost or hallucinations? I've talked to you a lot.”

_That’s not surprising._

Strife then pulled out a Glock, setting off the alarm bells in Mark’s head.

_That **is** surprising! _

The son of Eris aimed his gun at Mark’s leg.

“Please, don't shook me in the leg! I'm real!" Mark pleaded.

“Huh...none of my hallucinations didn't want to get shot,” Strife commented.

“‘CAUSE I’M NOT A HALLUCINATION, YOU FUCKING WANNABE COWBOY!” Mark shouted.

Strife smiled again, putting away his gun.

“Mark! You're alive!”

This time, the son of Ares didn’t hold back his sigh.

“Yes, I’m alive.”

The next thing he knew, Strife had pulled him into a crushing hug.

“It really is you!” 

“You're...crushing...me...” Mark croaked out.

“I thought you were dead!” Strife exclaimed as he lifted him off the ground and started spinning him around.

“Keep it up...and I might be,” Mark somehow managed to say.

_I’m running out of air..._

Strife loosened his vice like grip a bit.

“Hey, if there is one person that has the right to kill you..it’s me! And vice versa, buddy!”

“Just set me down, dude! I don't wanna be put back into the hospital!” Mark pleaded.

Strife obliged his request.

“Oh, hey, I got something!” he said in an excited tone as he took off his trench coat, revealing various guns and daggers strapped to his body, as well as a five foot long steel sword strapped to his back.

Mark’s jaw dropped as Strife unstrapped the sword and handed it to him. 

_No way..._

“You fixed it?” Mark asked, taking the blade.

“Hell yeah, man!” Strife replied. “Your sword saved my life on more than one occasion! Happy to give it back!”

Just then, Caelum happened to walk by, only to pause and look at the sword with amusement. He rolled his eyes.

“A fucking toy sword? How cute,” the prince commented.

Strife glared daggers at him.

“Fuck you! It means something, you dick!”

The prince’s expression was full of mirth.

“Ah, so it's a sentimental toy. I have one of those myself. A gift from Percy,” he said before continuing to walk. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna show these campers how to use **actual**  weapons.”

Strife’s eyes glowed dark red, and he was visibly shaking.

Mark grabbed one of Strife’s arms.

“Bro, seriously, calm down. I think your eyes are on fire.”

Strife blinked, his eyes going back to normal.

“I fucking hate that guy!”

“He's been in a bad mood since this morning. Ignore him,” Mark advised.

Strife glared in the prince’s direction as he walked away.

“Can't really do that. His name keeps getting brought up everywhere I fucking go! Am I the only one who thinks he’s a prick?!”

“Actually, no. He pissed off most of the Hephaestus kids, too, saying that their craftsmanship was horrible. He also has a very low opinion on Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold,” Mark explained.

_Can’t say that I’m on good terms with the guy either._

Strife gave an approving nod.

“So, I'm not the only one? Good. Glad to know Jakey is at least on my side.”

“So am I,” Mark added. “Dude's undefeated, except for one chariot race.”

Strife smirked.

“Good! Fucking prick.”

“He didn't seem to care about that one, though,” Mark noted, mostly to himself. “Could be because it was his boyfriend and Nico he lost to, and he came really close to winning.”

Strife grunted.

“Ugh, whatever, I still don't like him. Who the fuck is he to fucking talk to us like that?!”

Mark could only shrug.

“Dude's got a lot of pride. A lot of his weapons he forged himself, and they're downright futuristic. Furthermore, he can actually use them. Still, I get what you mean.”

Strife sighed, though it came out as more of a growl.

“Whatever. Pushing that out of my head. Let's go see my siblings!”

Mark raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit worried.

“The ones you don't wanna kill, right?”

_I still haven’t vouched for them..._

Strife nodded.

“Yeah, I'm not in a particular murderous mood at the moment. Shall we?”

“Sure, dude,” Mark replied, feeling relieved. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Strife 

The son of Eris, accompanied by Mark, approached his former home, the Eris Cabin. It was a wide cabin, decorated black and gold. Flanking the doorway were two small trees, forming a small arch, and growing from the trees were small golden apples that only the children of Eris could handle without being overwhelmed with feelings of anger and conflict.

_Maybe I should throw a few of those Caelum’s way?_

Strife opened the door and entered, Mark quickly following. He surveyed the inside, a feeling of nostalgia washing over him. The Cabin’s interior was filled with tons of illegal contraband: Flatscreens, laptops, mini fridges, and sodas and junk food in various places. The beds lined the left side, all of them queen sized, while the right side had a huge couch that was curved, easily able to fit ten people, as well as recliners, and lining the wall was just a litany of weapons, ranging from daggers to guns.

_Ah, it’s always nice to see this place._

Strife then noticed his siblings, minus the twins, and they noticed him.

“Big bro!” Christina and Angelica shouted excitedly, rushing towards him, save Aaron, who had already greeted him earlier.

The two girls tackled Strife and hugged him, which he returned.

“How are my second favorite girls?”

The two huffed and pulled away.

“Second favorite?” Christina asked.

Angelica shrugged.

“I suppose that it’s okay since it’s Big Sis Hylla.”

“It’s about time you came here,” Aaron said to Strife, looking rather annoyed. “I’ve been having listen to Christina swooning over her latest crush.”

_Another one?_

Christina let out a wistful sigh.

“But he’s just sooooo hot.”

Aaron rolled his eyes.

“You know that he’s gay, right?”

“Hey, a girl can dream!” Christina snapped.

“Ha! That's the Christina I know!” Strife said whilst laughing, only to frown. “Wait, who are we talking about?”

“The prince,” Aaron answered. “You know...Caelum?”

Strife’s eye began to twitch as his rage boiled.

_Even here?!_

Angelica snorted.

“Dream on, sis. You’ll never have him.”

_Yeah, because I’ll put a bullet in his fucking skull before that happens!_

“Let me have this!” Christina pleaded. “It's not fair that the five arguably hottest guys are a tightly knitted group!”

_Which five?_

“And all of them are gay, so move on,” Aaron pointed out.

Christina raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t Percy and Will technically bi?”

_Ah, that clarifies things._

_Why the fuck does Caelum keep coming up wherever I go?!_

“Doesn't matter, they both prefer guys over girls,” Aaron replied.

_Well, with Will, I already knew that, and I’ve always had a feeling about Percy._

_His bromance with Jason went a bit too far._

Angelica nodded in agreement.

“True,” she said before returning her attention to her sister. “Point is, they’re unavailable.”

Christina sighed in defeat.

“Yeah...you're right. I'm still winning that bet, though.”

Strife frowned, feeling somewhat curious.

“What bet?”

“People are betting on which couple gets Jason Grace,” Mark explained.

Strife turned to the son of Ares.

“Uhh...why?”

_Are they looking for a threesome or something?_

“Well...Jason is in love with Nico, but a lot of us think that he also has a thing Percy and Caelum,” Aaron elaborated.

_Again, fucking Caelum?!_

“Ugh, don't say that fucking name,” Strife ordered. “I put money on Nico and Sunny Boy. In fact, whoever is voting Nico and Will, and he or she wins? I'll give all participants a hundred drachma each!”

Aaron gave Strife a curious smirk.

“But what if you lose? What would you be willing to pay then?”

_Like hell, I’ll lose._

Strife snorted.

“Oh, please, Grace being with that asshole?! Fine! How about this? If he goes for Percy and Shithead, I will suck Mark’s dick!”

Aaron eyes widened in alarm.

“No, no...No need to go that far.”

Strife shook his head.

“No, screw that prick! Deal’s done, man!”

“Big bro...? None of us here want to see that!” Angelica pointed out, Aaron and Christina nodding in agreement.

“Who said you had to see it?!” Strife asked.

Aaron frowned.

“Then...how will we know?”

“Marky here will confirm it!” Strife happily chirped, turning to his friend. “Right?”

The son of Ares had an expression that looked like he was completely done with the world.

“Dude...what makes you think I'd be okay with that?!”

“Oh, right...” Strife mumbled, figuring that he should ask first. “Hey, Mark, if I lose, is it cool if I suck your dick?”

“Dude, no!” Mark replied, vehemently shaking his head.

Strife huffed, feeling a bit disappointed.

“You’re no fun...But, you're my best friend, so I'll let it slide.”

“I'm just not nearly curious enough to be cool with that,” Mark explained.

Strife blinked.

“Wait...what? You're curious?”

Again, Mark shook his head.

“No, I’m saying that I’m **not** curious!”

Strife frowned.

“Again...no fun! Okay, well then, what do you guys think I should if I lose?”

“How about you bow down to Caelum?” Aaron suggested with a smirk.

Strife felt like his brain short circuited.

_What. The. Fuck?_

He stared blankly at his siblings, unable to reply for several seconds.

“Okay, Mark, are you **sure** about the whole dick sucking thing?”

“Are you seriously telling me that you'd rather suck dick than bow to Caelum?” Mark asked, sounding completely dumbfounded.

“One hundred percent,” Strife answered with a firm nod.

“You're...oddly okay with that,” the son of Ares commented. “Have you done it before?”

Strife smiled as he walked to a mini fridge; he then opened it and grabbed a beer.

“Let's just say that Hylla is into some kinky stuff,” he said as he opened it.

“Then it's not a punishment for you!” Angelica pointed out.

Strife grinned as he sipped his drink.

“I trained you guys well! A little too well. Fine, I won’t suck dick, but I'm **not** bowing to that one!”

Aaron sighed.

“Then I don't know. He already has money, so...” he trailed off, looking to the others. “Any ideas?”

“Can't shoot anyone in the leg at Camp ever again?” Angelica suggested.

“All deals for the Cabin are cut in half for price?” Christina suggested next.

“Caelum decides the twins’ fate?” Mark added.

_I don’t wanna think about the twins right now._

Aaron shook his head.

“If we cut prices in half, that also affects us, and I don't think that we can do the whole ‘not shooting people in the leg’ thing. Mainly because I think big bro doesn't even need to think about doing it. It's practically his way of saying, ‘Hello’.”

Strife chuckled.

“True, I do love the shooting!” he said before sipping more of his beer.

“What about giving him one of your favorite weapons?” Aaron suggested.

Strife started coughing, his drink going down the wrong pipe at the suggestion.

“WHAT?!”

Mark frowned.

“I don't know...He'll either see it as a big honor or a huge insult. Probably the latter.”

“Wait, are you saying that asshole would see it as an insult?!? What in the fuck is wrong with him!?! Do you know how many things I have killed with those guns?!?! Not to mention how much I've killed with my cutlasses!” Strife angrily asked.

“Did you here what he said about the sword? He'll probably just say that it isn't a real weapon or something,” Mark commented.

Strife growled.

“I'm tempted to give him one of them now...so I can run it through his fucking chest!” he snarled.

Aaron just sighed.

“Well, I'm out of ideas. Just pay everyone triple of what they bet.”

Strife nodded.

“Gladly!” he agreed before chugging the rest of his beer.

“I need to talk about the twins,” Mark then said.

_Fucking..._

Strife sighed.

“Alright...I’m listening.”

* * *

Peter 

After having breakfast with the rest of the Hermes kids, the son of Aeolus joined Cecil back in the Hermes Cabin to go over his list of potential guys. Cecil seemed quite excited, quickly going to a desk before grabbing a sheet of paper before returning to Peter and handing it to him. Peter took it and started to go over it.

 _Alright, let’s see who we have._  

_‘Percy_

_Jason_

_Sam_

_Nico_

_Will_

_Sherman_

_Mark  
_

_Simon  
_

_Arthur  
_

_Jake  
_

_Ellis  
_

_Pollux  
_

_Any guy from Aphrodite_ (That’s literally what it said)

_Malcolm  
_

_Strife_

_Peter’_

_He’s listed a lot of guys who are taken._

_I can’t say that I really blame hi-..._

...

_Wait, what?_

Peter blinked and reread the list to make sure that he hadn’t misread it, but his name was indeed there. He felt his face warming slightly.

“I’m on the list...” he mumbled.

Ceclil smirked.

“What gave it away?”

_Wow, I’m pretty flattered, but...I want Connor._

“You listed Percy, Sam, Nico, Will, and Jason on here, too,” Peter noted. “In fact, you listed quite a few guys who are taken.”

“Anything can happen, sweetie,” Cecil replied. “I think you know that rebound sex is amazing!”

_He’s not wrong._

“I think you should cross off the five dorks,” Peter said, obviously referring to the top five guys on the list. “They're practically glued together.”

Cecil huffed and pouted.

“I’ve already moved on, but I’m not crossing out those names. Gives me a small fantasy of hope.”

_Hmm...fair enough._

“Fine. Before we move on, I'm curious, who are you betting on?” Peter asked, thinking that he was being specific enough on the matter.

Cecil raised an eyebrow.

“Who am I hoping to get with, you mean?”

_Should’ve been more specific._

“No, the whole thing with Jason,” Peter clarified.

“Oh...” Cecil uttered before smirking. “Oh, that's easy! Percy and Sam! Those two hotties? Hell yeah!”

Peter also smirked.

“Great minds think alike. Now then, who are you hoping for?”

Cecil blinked.

“Hoping for....what?”

_This guy is kinda ditzy._

Peter nodded.

“Yeah. Like, is there a particular guy who you wanna go steady with?”

“What do you think about Mark? He's kind of sweet for an Ares guy,” Cecil pointed out.

“Mark is a bit hard to pin down. I don't think he has anything more than admiration for certain guys, but I don't think he's curious enough. Maybe if he was drunk, but he'd leave afterwards,” Peter replied.

Cecil looked visibly upset.

“Every guy...” he mumbled.

“Hey, don't give up hope. There are some guys with potential on this list,” Peter encouraged.

“...Jake?” Cecil asked next. “He has...really nice muscles and is really nice.”

_A more suitable candidate._

“Jake is a better candidate. I'm not sure if he's gay or bi, but he'd definitely go on some dates with you,” Peter answered. “There's also someone else, but he's still in the closet.”

_Simon..._

_I’ve caught him staring at Jason more than once._

Cecil gave a curious look.

“Who?”

“I don't think I should say. He's not ready,” Peter replied.

“Oh okay...” Cecil muttered. “I'm curious, though...I wonder if he would like me.”

_In my opinion...it’s highly likely._

Peter looked over the list again.

“Ellis will go out with you, but he'd also date other people while he's with you, both guys and girls. He’s a real player.”

Cecil sighed.

“I don't want that. Makes me feel like I'm not good enough...How about you? You're on the list.”

Peter smiled.

“I'm flattered, but I'm trying to win your brother.”

Cecil smiled back.

“Can't blame me for trying. Strife is out, too. He'd probably just shoot me...”

_Strife has been coming up a lot._

“I don't know him, but I've heard that's how he says, ‘Hello’,” Peter commented.

Cecil snorted.

“Trust me, the guy is a psychopath. There are good psychos and then there are bad psychos, and people have differing opinions on which he is.”

Peter chuckled.

“Sounds like we should hang out. Anyways, Malcolm is also a good choice.”

_Probably the best choice, actually._

_He doesn’t strike me as the type to use Cecil._

_If Simon wasn’t still in the closet, I’d recommend him, too._

“You think so? I'm...I'm nervous,” Cecil admitted, blushing slightly.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

“You like him?”

“I mean...yeah, he's a nice guy and super smart,” Cecil commented.

_That he is._

“Give it a shot,” Peter said encouragingly. “I think that you have a real chance with him.”

Cecil gave the son of Aeolus a hopeful look.

“Really?”

Peter nodded.

“Really.”

* * *

 Nico 

The son of Hades watched as his bro fended off several campers simultaneously, correcting their form as he did so.

“Sword up!” Sam shouted to one as he blocked a slash from behind. “Be careful with your footwork! Stop televising your movements!”

The prince disarmed one of the campers before ramming into another, causing him to stumble before falling.

 _And that’s why he said that he needed to be careful with his footwork._  

_Still...he’s being a lot rougher than usual._

Nico point was proven when Sam casually dodged several slashes before spinning around kicking the camper in the face. As he staggered, Sam grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

“Is this a game to you?!” the prince angrily shouted.

_Oh, shit._

Nico quickly ran towards the two and grabbed Sam by the arm.

“Bro, put him down!” he pleaded.

Sam dropped the camper, and he collapsed as he hit the ground, gasping for air.

_Damn it, where’s Percy or Will when I need them?_

_They seem to be able to calm him down._

“How’s training going?” Will then asked, approaching the two.

_How uncanny?_

“Puppy’s playing a bit too rough,” Nico explained, nodding to the camper on the ground.

Will sighed softly.

“Nightlight, you wanna take another day off? It’s understandable if you do.”

Sam shook his head.

“No, I don’t wanna take another day off. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Will disagreed. “Something’s bothering you. Let Nico handle the sword training.”

“Actually, can we take a break?” the camper on the ground asked.

Nico shrugged, deciding that it would probably be best.

“Sure, go ahead,” he replied before returning his attention to his bro and boyfriend. “What do you wanna do instead?”

“I actually need to talk to Sam,” Will explained. “It doesn’t have to be a private conversation.”

Sam shrugged.

“Alright then.”

The three then walked out of earshot of the campers, when Sam’s eyes drifted towards the steel dagger strapped to Will’s side.

Will noticed.

“Why can’t I use it for practice?”

_I don’t think this is what Will wanted to talk about._

Sam sighed, holding out his hand.

“Give it here.”

Will drew the dagger and handed it over with notable reluctance, and Sam carefully studied it. He then spun it around his hand in one direction, then the other, before finally tossing it in the air.

The flat of the dagger then landed on his finger.

“This dagger isn’t balanced properly. It’s a half a gram heavy on the back end. Furthermore, the grip is too large for your hands. You won’t be able to properly use it while grappling or with a firearm,” Sam explained, handing the dagger back.

The blonde took the dagger back and sighed.

“But it’s important to me. Strife gave it to me.”

The prince then sneered.

“Is that right? A steel sword and a steel dagger? And he wonders, why I think he’s primitive?”

Will sighed.

“Nightlight, maybe you should calm down a little. I mean...that's just how Sammy is. Plus, he's my friend.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Well, I suppose that **someone**  has to be his friend.”

_I think this is what Will wanted to talk about._

“Sam, I really think you should lighten up on him,” Will gently advised.

_I can understand why Will wants them to get along._

_Strife practically raised him, he knows Will better than anyone._

Sam derisively scoffed.

“Why? The guy acts like he owns the place.”

_He’s not wrong..._

Will nodded.

“Yes, he's arrogant, yes, he has an ego, but you can't blame a wolf for hunting, it's just instinct. To Strife, he's a wolf, and this Camp is his pack.”

“Then he should instinctively recognize that I'm not some beta bitch that he can fuck around with,” Sam replied rather pointedly.

“And neither is he to you,” the blonde noted. “He told me about his time as a werewolf. He was bitten by Lycaon, and when he fully turned, his primal instinct told him to attack Lycaon. He attacked and ripped him up...because he **was** the legitimate alpha. His instinct said that he was a true alpha and to get rid of the other one. So, when I mention him seeing himself as the alpha wolf here...I'm being literal.”

_...Is it a bad time to point out Sam’s pet name?_

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“And yet, he can't even stand the mere mention of Lycaon?” 

Will frowned, looking somewhat angry.

“He died!”

Sam nodded.

“Yes, he died to Hylla. Why isn't he afraid of her instead?”

“Because he loves her!” Will defended the son of Eris. “Lycaon wanted to control him, and he nearly succeeded. He got his eye ripped out and beaten to near death by him. He made Hylla swear on the River Styx that if he turned, she would kill him. She made good on that promise.”

The prince sighed and shook his head.

“I just can't understand that. If some of his instincts from his time as a werewolf are still there, he shouldn't be afraid of Lycaon because he bested him, and he should be instinctively afraid of Hylla.”

Though he didn’t want to interrupt, Nico found himself agreeing with his bro.

_That’s...actually a well thought out response._

“Sam...you don't understand because it took a week for the transformation to be complete. It takes full control at the first full moon. Over that week he had nightmares, and urges...of eating her. Eating people, drinking blood. Hylla told me...she told me that he actually **did** eat someone. He couldn't control himself, and he took a bite of a crazed murderer that he killed. Cannibalism, mental torture, and having to resist horrific urges. It takes it toll, Sam,” Will explained.

The prince placed a hand on his forehead and tilted his head back before sighing softly and bringing his hand down with a shake of his head, as if he was more exasperated by Will’s explanation than anything else. 

_I don’t think Sam can sympathize with any of that._

“Then what do you expect from me?” Sam asked.

“Not to antagonize him every chance you get,” Will answered. “You seem to purposefully anger him whenever has around.”

The prince didn’t reply for several moments, worrying Nico a bit.

_I don’t think that Sam’s ire towards...erm...Sam...is entirely underserved._

_Especially after everything yesterday._

_He probably just wanted a good night’s rest, and he, in all likelihood, didn’t get that._

Nico noted the dark circles under the prince’s eyes.

_It shows, too._

“Fine. I won't go looking for trouble, but if he does, I **will** retaliate,” Sam finally replied.

Will let out a disappointed sigh.

“Alright, that's basically saying, ‘Okay’, and then, ‘Not okay’. You can't expect him **not** to be a dick because he **is** one.”

_This argument is starting to implode..._

_I understand what he’s trying to do, but Strife’s such a chaotic mess that he really doesn’t have much to work with._

Just then, Nico had to shoot his boyfriend a look.

“Okay, even I think that you’re not making a great case here,” he commented.

Will threw his hands up.

“I’m trying, okay?”

“You can't expect me to try and tolerate that,” Sam added. “If I ignore him, he'll come looking for me, thinking that I'm being stuck up. If I don't ignore him, then he'll treat me like shit. There's no winning in this sort of situation.”

“He’s right, you know?” Nico agreed.

“You can't ever win with Strife. Look, if you apologize, then he'll probably leave you alone,” Will replied.

Sam blinked, and he and Nico shared a look.

_Is he serious?_

“Apologize?” they both asked.

_Looks like we’re on the same wavelength._

Will nodded.

“Yes, he isn't a monster.”

_That’s...debatable._

“You pay your debts with him, and he leaves you alone,” Will continued.

Nico frowned.

“Debts?” he asked while Sam scoffed.

“I'm not apologizing because he doesn't deserve one. He comes here and expects everyone to cater to his every whim.”

“You don't have to mean it, Sam,” Will tried. “And yes, because to be honest...he’s sort of earned it.”

Sam shook his head.

“I won't give an insincere apology, especially since he'll gloat about it. You're fooling yourself if you think that he won't. It doesn't matter how much respect he's earned if he doesn't pay that respect back. There's absolutely no honor in that. I don't brag about my accomplishments and demand that everyone tiptoe around me.”

“I actually agree with Sam here,” Nico added. “Strife thinks that his accomplishments allows him to behave as he pleases. Granted, he’s always done that, but now, he thinks that it’s perfectly okay.”

Will sighed and nodded.

“I guess you're right...but remember this, Sam...Strife **isn’t** you. He's a different person with different opinions. Yes, he probably would gloat about it, but sometimes, being honest and blunt isn't the best thing to be.”

“Will, you’re not making good arguments,” Nico pointed out. “All the drama yesterday was because none of us, myself included, were being honest.”

“I'm not going to pretend to be someone else while he's here,” Sam added.

“Nor should you,” Nico replied.

“Well, someone has to pretend to be something! Otherwise, the Camp is gonna be destroyed by tomorrow!” Will exclaimed.

The prince rolled his eyes.

“You’re overreacting.”

“You’re under-reacting!” Will retorted.

“I'm not apologizing, Will, and that's final,” Sam said firmly.

“Will?” Nico asked, drawing his boyfriend’s attention. “I’m with Sam on this one.” 

“Ugh, fine, I’ll see if I can convince Strife,” the blonde relented.

“Tell me something, Will, does he often say things like, 'You're lucky I like you' or 'You're lucky you're my friend'?” Sam asked.

“...Yeah...?” Will answered very hesitantly.

The prince nodded and started to walk away.

“That tells me everything I need to know about the sort of person I'm dealing with.”

_He just confirmed that Strife isn’t a good person..._

The blonde’s eyes widened in alarm, and he turned towards Sam.

“Where are you going?!” he asked, his panic palpable.

“Bunker Nine!” Sam called back. “I have something for you there! Feel free to pick it up whenever! Oh, and if you see Jason, tell him to stop by! Still need to fix his glasses!”

Will let out a shaky sigh.

“Thank the gods, I thought he was going straight for Sammy.”

_For a moment, I thought the same thing._

Nico then turned his attention back towards his boyfriend.

“Why do you keep defending him like that, Will?” he asked, referring to Strife.

“Look, I know that you might not understand, but Sammy's helped me out a lot...through some very difficult times. I don't wanna see two people I care about fighting,” Will explained.

The Ghost King nodded.

“I can't fault you for caring. I just hope we can convince them not to fight.”

“I'm beginning to think that might be impossible,” Will admitted. “Like I said, Sammy sees himself as the alpha, and a new one just showed up. He'll instinctively seek out Sam and challenge him.”

_Yeah, that’s definitely a problem..._

“Well...what if we set them on a common enemy?” Nico suggested, though he didn’t have a firm grasp on an idea.

“Such as?” Will asked.

The Italian wracked his mind for a solution.

“...Drew?”

Will frowned.

“Any enemies that aren't people? If we set them on Drew, she'll definitely, definitely die.”

_Yeah, she will._

_As much as everyone dislikes her, I think that Will wouldn’t wish that on anyone._

“Fair point...” Nico mumbled in agreement, when another idea occurred to him. “What if we could minimize the damage? Both to the Camp and the two of them?”

Will shot him a curious look.

“How so?”

“We know that they're going to fight, but what if we set some ground rules for the match? Do you think they'd agree?” Nico asked, hoping that his idea was a good one.

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

“If the right person tells them, I think it could work,” he replied.

_That’s great!_

“Do you think Strife would listen to you?” Nico asked next.

Will smiled.

“I'm the **only** one Strife listens to. Consider it done.”

Nico pulled his Scroll out of his pocket and opened it.

“Then I'll shoot Jason a message and tell him to meet Sam. What should the rules be?”

“No weapons and no magic,” Will answered. “Fists only. Now, there's a good chance Strife will cheat if he starts to lose, so we have to prepare for that. And no fatal injuries. First to knock out the other wins.”

_That works._

Nico looked up from his Scroll.

“Shouldn’t that mean that Sam can't use his Aura?”

“Aura makes him practically invulnerable,” Will noted. “Last I checked, that would be considered cheating. No Aura means no Semblance either.”

_True._

Another thing occurred to the Italian.

“Doesn't the same apply to Strife's trench coat?”

Will nodded.

“It does. What do you think? Regular clothes? Classic brawl?”

“I think it'll work,” Nico replied.

“Let's set it up!” Will chirped, “Let them get their anger out and move forward!”

“Then I suggest you find Strife before he finds Sam,” Nico said.

“Fuck, you're right! He works fast! I'll talk to you later!” Will replied before turning around and running.

_Yeah, he should probably hurry._

Suddenly, Will turned around and ran back to Nico before giving him a kiss on the lips.

“I love you!”

Nico smiled.

“Love you, too. Now, hurry up.”

The son of Apollo nodded and turned around once more, running as quickly as he could.

_Let’s hope that this works._

Nico looked back at his Scroll.

_I should probably message Percy, too._

* * *

 Percy 

The son of Poseidon watched as his boyfriend carefully adjusted the son of Jupiter’s glasses. He had popped out the lenses to make the task easier.

“On the bright side, the frame is very durable,” Sam commented. “On the other hand, I’m probably the only person who’s capable of adjusting them. This is taking longer because it’s Imperial Gold.”

“I really appreciate you doing this,” Jason replied with a smile. 

Percy also smiled.

_Sparky really does have a nice smile._

Sam studied the glasses, then Jason’s face, and nodded.

“That should do it.”

“Great!” Jason chirped. “Can I have them back?”

“Before that...” Sam replied, taking out some new lenses and popping them into the frame before handing them back to the son of Jupiter. “There. These should work better than your current ones.”

Jason took his glasses back and frowned softly.

“Was there something wrong with them?”

The prince shook his head.

“No, there was nothing wrong with them, but these are scratch-proof, smudge-proof, fog-proof, and a few other things. Just try them on.”

Jason nodded before slipping his glasses back on, and he blinked.

_Those glasses really suit him._

Percy then mentally shook his head.

_What am I even thinking?!_

_It was just a dream!_

_A crazy dream at that!_

Guilt wracked the son of Poseidon.

_Sam is the only one for me._

_That’s the truth._

_I’ll have to tell that to dream Jason._

_I guess myself technically..._

_Yeah..._

“Whoa...” the blonde breathed, sounding completely blown away.

Sam gave him a playful smirk.

“Welcome to my world, Jason.”

Percy frowned slightly.

_What does he mean by that?_

“You’re world is like high definition...but better?” Jason asked.

Sam nodded.

“I can actually see a bit into both the UV and infrared spectrum. Now you can, too.”

Jason looked as surprised as Percy felt.

“Damn,” they both said.

_So, that’s what he meant._

Sam then turned his attention towards two armbands, one made from cloth, and another from leather, both black.

“What are those?” Percy asked, feeling rather curious.

“Those are for Will,” Sam answered. “I couldn’t figure a way to make them conspicuous without resorting to magic, but I was out of ideas.”

_Wait, he does know magic?_

_Well...I guess I shouldn't be too surprised._

Jason looked at the items rather curiously.

“What do each of them do?”

_I wanna know, too._

Sam took the cloth armband and tugged on it, the knot easily coming undone. When it did, the cloth transformed into a silver handgun. It had an overall bulky, brick-like shape and possessed characteristics of both a revolver and a semi-automatic pistol, with both a cylinder and a slide. It also had two triggers and an external hammer. Intricate floral designs were etched onto the slide and grips, and light fluorescent white designs were below the barrel and on the cylinder.

_Sweet gun!_

_I’m sure that even Strife would like it._

“It can fire traditional rounds, but I primarily designed it to use non-lethal Dust rounds, plus it also it also hold a few more powerful rounds for larger targets,” Sam explained.

“How do you change it back?” Jason asked.

Sam pressed a small circular extrusion near the chamber, and the gun transformed back into an armband, the knot tied once more.

“Just turn the safety back on.”

“And the other one?” Percy inquired.

Sam set down the cloth armband and picked up the leather one. He unclasped it, and it changed into a short dagger with a slotted blade. It was golden, like the sun, and it lacked a pointed tip, instead being flat.

_A swordbreaker._

With his thumb, Sam pressed a button on the bottom of the hilt, and the blade sparked with electricity.

“It’s not enough to be lethal, but it should stun someone long enough to escape,” he said before taking his thumb off the button and folding the back part of the hilt upwards, causing the swordbreaker to change back into its first form. “I’m thinking that I should just give them to Will instead of having him stop by.”

“Probably a good idea,” Jason agreed before turning his attention to Percy, seemingly asking without asking if he should go ahead with their idea.

_Might as well._

The blonde nodded before looking back at Sam. 

“There’s actually something we wanted to discuss.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“What about?”

“Strife,” Percy clarified.

Sam frowned, looking not the least bit amused.

“You’re not gonna ask me to apologize, are you?”

“No, we’re not,” Jason replied. “We actually wanted to know if you two would be willing to settle things with a duel.”

The prince blinked, seemingly surprised.

“Color me intrigued. Any rules?”

_Wow, it actually worked!_

“No weapons, no magic, and no Aura or Semblances,” Percy answered. “It’ll just be a hand-to-hand fight. First person to land a knockout wins.”

Sam tilted his head like he often did, seemingly thinking over it.

_Sooo cute._

_Wish I had thought of Puppy for a pet name._

Sam then nodded.

“That works for me...”

Percy mentally cheered.

_Woohoo!_

“...but there’s just one problem,” Sam continued, bursting Percy’s bubble.

_Wait, what?!_

Jason frowned.

“What’s that?” both he and Percy asked.

_Oh, are we the ones stuck on the same wavelength now?_

“I don’t trust Strife,” Sam answered. “He doesn’t strike me as the type to play fair.”

_He’s right, Strife probably won’t play fair._

“You’re right, he won’t,” Jason agreed. “However, I don’t think he’ll start cheating unless he starts to lose.”

Percy felt like smacking his bro upside the head for the remark.

_Jason, you idiot!_

Sam frowned, clearly displeased with the mere implication that he could even possibly lose.

“Not ‘unless’, ‘when’,” he corrected. “And even if he does cheat, I won’t need to resort to my weapons to beat him, but if he starts using his powers, I'll start using mine. I usually don't like resorting to magic, but I have a few spells that I'll use, if need be.”

_Well, if he does know magic, I'm guessing that we have yet to see his full arsenal._

_Knowing Sam, the spells are likely combat oriented._

Another thing then occurred to the son of Poseidon.

_I wonder, without all his memories, is it possible that even Sam himself isn't aware of everything he can do?_

“Just...try and land the knockout,” Percy advised. “Do you want me to give you some pointers on Strife’s fighting style?”

“He’ll try and overpower me, pure and simple,” Sam knowingly replied. “What he won’t except is that I’m much stronger than I look. Strife doesn’t have the same caliber of hand-to-hand training that I do.”

Jason raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know?”

Sam merely rolled his eyes.

“Because no one does. He’s not a Venator. Plus, I’ve dealt with Gargareans in the past. Nothing to write home about.”

_He’s remembering more about his past._

_I wonder, what has Jason remembered?_

* * *

 Will 

 _Fuck, where is he?!_  

The son of Apollo frantically searched for Strife, though he had had no luck so far. He was panting and sweating from running around the Camp.

_Gods, I don’t think I’ve ever had to run so much!_

_I’m probably gonna feel this in the morning..._

_I need to find him before something happens!_  

The blonde then spotted the son of Eris striding in the direction of Bunker 9.

_Found him!_

_And not a moment too soon!_

“Sammy!” Will called, sprinting towards Strife. “Strife...wait up!”

Strife stopped walking and turned.

“Oh, hey, Sunny Boy,” he said as Will came to a stop next to him. “You okay? You look like you ran a marathon.”

The son of Apollo collapsed onto his rear, panting heavily.

_I feel like I did._

Strife gave Will a concerned look.

“Seriously, are you okay?” he asked, taking out a bottle of water from his trench coat and handing it to the blonde. “Catch your breath and drink this.”

Will took the bottle and nodded, feeling rather grateful.

_Wish Nightlight could see this side of him..._

He then took a good minute to catch his breath before unscrewing the cap of the bottle and taking a drink, quickly draining half.

_Gods, I needed that._

“Thank you,” Will said, then took a deep breath.

Strife smiled.

“No problem, Sunny Boy. Now, did you need somethi-...”

“Where were you going?” Will interrupted.

Strife frowned.

“To Bunker Nine,” he replied, confirming Will’s suspicions. “I’m sick of hearing about him! Everywhere I go, it’s ‘Caelum this’ and ‘Caelum that’! It’s pissing me the fuck off! Why in the flying cunt, motherfucking, shit eating hell is everyone so enamored with the guy?! He thinks he’s a real hotshot, doesn’t he?! Imma knock him down a few pegs! My mother will forgive me, I’m her favorite child!”

_I was right, he would seek out Sam._

“You don't have to do that, Sammy,” Will said in a pleading tone.

“What are you talking about?” Strife asked. “Drink more water, you need it.”

The medic did as told, wishing that a certain someone could see the kinder side of the son of Eris.

“Just answer me this...if you and Sam just had a fight to let all the anger between you guys out...would you leave him alone?”

Strife gave Will a nonplussed expression.

“What are you-...” he started, but Will wasn’t having any of it.

“Would you leave him alone?” he repeated more firmly.

“I mean...” Strife replied before shrugging. “Yeah, I guess. What's going on?”

“We arranged a fight between you two, just so you guys can get it over with. Doesn't matter who loses doesn't matter who wins. No bragging rights, no trophy. Just a quick fight to let out some steam,” Will explained.

Strife blinked.

“Wow really?” he asked, then smiled. “You guys work fast! Thanks, Sunny Boy! I promise, I won't bruise him too bad.”

“There are a few rules, though,” the blonde pointed out.

The son of Eris huffed.

“Aw, I hate rules...What are they?”

“Just standard clothing. No armor, no weapons, and no magic or special powers — A pure brawl,” Will answered.

Strife raised an eyebrow.

“...And...?”

“And absolutely no killing,” Will replied, knowing that he had to make that clear.

_He’ll use lethal force if given the chance._

“Aw, come on!” Strife complained. “Always a catch!”

“That means no guns, no knives, no using that hidden blade in your boot,” Will elaborated.

Strife looked quite surprised.

“Okay, how did you know about the knife?! Mark **just**  gave it back to me!”

_Wasn’t hard to figure out._

“Because it's **you** we're talking about,” the blonde summed up.

“Fair point,” Strife admitted, then sighed. “Okay, I won't use any weapons. Anything else?”

“Are there any enchanted artifacts on you besides your trench coat that I should know about?” Will inquired.

“Uhh...nope,” Strife replied in a hardly convincing manner.

_He’s terrible at lying, at least when it comes to me._

Will frowned as he stood back up.

“Sammy, you're the King of the Gargareans. You seriously expect me to believe that that doesn't come without any perks? Hylla has the Belt of Hippolyta, I just know that you have something similar.”

Strife sighed and took off his trench coat to show a cape wrapped around his neck and going down between his shoulder blades.

“The Cape of Leonidas.”

“And lemme guess...it increases your strength, as well as your prowess in battle?” Will asked, knowing that the Belt of Hippolyta did the same thing.

The son of Eris blushed a bit.

“Uhhhhhh...”

“I'll take another shot and guess that it could easily take a different form?” Will guessed next.

“...Maybe?” Strife hesitantly replied.

“You were planning on disguising it as a shirt, weren't you?” Will questioned, though it was more of a statement.

Strife threw up his hands.

“What is this, an interrogation?!”

Will shook his head.

“Not at all. I'm just trying to make sure that this is a fair fight.”

“Ugh, why are you so....nice?!” Strife complained.

_I don’t know, I’m just not really a fighter._

“I just am trying to make sure that no one dies,” Will replied instead. “If we allowed either of you to use your full arsenals, the collateral damage would be catastrophic.”

Strife chuckled.

“Fair point! Come here,” he said before pulling Will into a hug. “Just remember who taught you how to be nice.”

_Oh, please..._

Will snorted.

“I taught myself! You taught me how to shoot someone in every spot in the body that will not result in death!”

Strife pulled back and shrugged.

“Eh, tomato, tomahto.”

Will then received a message on his Scroll, and he pulled it from his pocket to check.

“Looks like he agreed.”

Strife’s eyes gleamed wickedly.

“Great! So, when are we doing this?!”

“He's already waiting for you in the sword fighting area,” Will answered.

“Oh-ho! He wants to die so early! Let's go!” Strife exclaimed.

“No killing!” Will reminded him.

Strife waved off the reminder.

“Yeah, yeah, you said a bunch of things. I got the rules!”

_Which I just know that he’ll break._

_But...this is the best I can do._

* * *

 Jason 

_I have to wonder, is this a good idea or a bad idea?_

Jason sighed as he waited with Percy and Sam.

_Well...when diplomacy fails..._

The son of Jupiter then felt Percy wrap an arm around his shoulder.

“Stop brooding, bro, everything’s gonna be fine.”

Jason shrugged slightly.

“If you say so.”

Percy nodded.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Now, can I get a smile?”

Jason blinked.

_Wait, what?_

He gave a rather weak smile in reply, and Percy pouted.

“Aw, c’mon, you can do better than that. Smile like you mean it.”

Jason sighed.

“I’m just...not in the mood right now, Perce.”

Percy poked Jason in the cheek.

“C’mon~,” he whined, continuing to prod at the blonde. 

Jason rolled his eyes, though he was unable to stop a genuine smile from creeping onto his face.

_He’s just such a cheerful guy._

“Happy now?”

Percy smiled back and nodded.

“Yes, now that you are. You should really hang out with me and Sam more.”

Jason chuckled.

“Percy, I see you guys everyday.”

The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes.

“So? I’m pretty sure that it’d make Sam happy, too,” he replied before looking over at his boyfriend. “Right?”

Sam blushed softly.

“Erm...sure.”

The son of Jupiter then felt something unusual in his chest.

_Did...Did my heart just skip a beat?_

Jason felt his face warming, and Sam’s previous words played in his head.

_Maybe I should spend more time with them._

_I do tend to focus mostly on Nico, and...that’s just not gonna go anywhere._

_I’ll always love him, but...what about my happiness?_

_Perhaps it’s time that I started thinking about myself._

_Let’s not rush anything, though._

_I don’t think anyone’s ready for that, myself included._

_Let’s just take things one step at a time, hang out, be friends, and whatever happens, happens._

_There’s a lot that I need to figure out._

Jason then noticed that his bro suddenly looked like he was feeling guilty.

_What’s wrong?_

The blonde next noticed the object of his affection approached them.

“Hey, guys, what’s...” Nico started, then frowned. “Am I...interrupting something?”

Jason quickly composed himself.

“Just Percy being Percy.”

“So...a dork?” Nico asked.

“Yep,” Percy chirped, popping the p, making Jason roll his eyes.

_Anyways..._

“He knows the rules?” he asked, clearly referring to Strife.

Nico nodded.

“As much as he's willing to listen to, yeah.”

_About as much as I expected._

“You know, maybe you should have allowed him something. This isn't really a fair fight otherwise,” Sam commented.

Nico raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Even without my Aura or Semblance, I'm not a regular person,” Sam explained as Strife and Will approached.

_He’s right._

“The arm wrestling match proved that,” Sam continued. “I don’t think it’s really fair for Strife.”

Strife smirked.

“Oh, I think I'll be fine...trust me.”

The prince scoffed.

“Sorry, but I don’t think I’ll **ever** trust you.”

“Wow, that might just be the smartest thing you've ever said,” Strife commented. “Boy, Percy, you sure know how to pick ’em!”

“Are you sure that you don't want me to have a handicap? Make things a bit more even?” the prince taunted.

Strife’s smirk turned into a grin.

“Ha! Like what?!”

Sam shrugged.

“I don't know. Fight with one arm? No kicking?”

Strife’s grin dropped, and he glared at the prince.

“How about I just beat you until you actually **do** have a handicap!?”

Sam smirked rather cockily.

“That dream will never become a reality. Though I look forward to the seeing the look on your face when you realize that.”

The son of Eris stepped closer to the prince and leaned down.

“And I look forward to killing you,” he whispered into the Sam’s ear, though Jason didn’t hear it.

“Then I'll give you something to think about: If I'm gone, what do you think might happen to Will?” the prince whispered back.

Jason frowned.

_What are they saying?_

Strife glared daggers at Sam as he walked away, towards the center of the arena, and Will walked up to Strife.

“What did he say?” he asked, a question Jason also wanted to ask.

“Something that really pisses me off,” Strife answered.

“From what I've gathered, everything he says pisses you off,” Will pointed out, a point with which Jason agreed. “What did he say specifically?”

Strife looked thoughtful for a moment, though he eventually just smiled and ruffled Will’s hair.

“Not important right now, Sunny Boy!” he said before joining the prince in the center of the arena.

“Did I just see Strife genuinely smile?” Jason quietly asked.

Will nodded.

“Yeah, like I’ve been saying, he's not a total bad guy,” he replied before walking over to Strife.

Strife took off his trench coat and unlatched the harness holding his various weapons, handing them to the son of Apollo.

“Let’s do this!”

Sam took off his hoodie, and his bracelets vanished.

“Geez, how many toys **do** you carry?”

Strife pulled out two more pistols from behind him and handed them to Will, then a dagger slipped out of his left sleeve, and he gave it over. He then held up his finger to pause. Then he knelt down and took out a Tanto knife and a small pistol from his boots and handed them over.

“Now I'm done,” he said as Will joined the group again.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“About damn time.”

“Fuck off, shorty!” Strife snapped.

“Last chance to back out. I actually **won’t**  hold it against you,” the prince offered.

“The same to you, kiddo,” Strife replied.

Sam shook his head.

“No can do.”

Strife nodded.

“Then this is it. No going back!”

Sam took a fighting stance.

“Then prepare yourself.”

Strife grinned as he raised his fists.

“I'd say the same but...you can't!” he shouted, cocking his left arm back.

As he threw a punch, Sam jumped and spun midair before meeting the punch with a kick before the two pushed away from each other.

_How in the...?_

Strife quickly came in with another left, though Sam leaned back and blocked by raising his right arm to knock the blow off course. He countered with a right jab, but Strife moved his right arm downward to parry the punch. Strife threw a right, and Sam pushed it away with his left arm to deflect it upwards before countering with his own right. Strife used his own left arm to deflect the blow downwards, causing Sam to turn. He managed to finish turning and regain his footing in order to dodge another right, and the exchange had taken place in less than a second.

_So far, they’re even._

The two then threw a couple of punches at each other simultaneously, though they used the blows to deflect each other.

Sam crouched a bit before leaping towards the son of Eris, who raised both his arms in order to block a series of kicks. The prince then pushed with both his legs before rolling midair and landing on his feet, while Strife rolled backwards and stood, only for Sam to tackle him. The two rolled along the ground a couple times before Strife pushed Sam away with his leg.

The son of Eris quickly stood, rushing towards Sam, who managed to roll to his feet in time in order to dodge a couple punches, quickly moving backwards while blocking a couple more. The prince ducked under a hook while turning before swinging his left heel at Strife’s head, who leaned back just enough for it to miss, though this was quickly followed by Sam jumping and sending another kick to the head with the right foot, which Strife was forced to block. However, Sam continued turning midair and managed to graze the son of Eris near the eye with his left foot.

Strife winced before grabbing Sam’s leg and throwing him away from himself, though he still managed to land on his feet.

“Krav Maga?” Sam asked.

Strife smirked, wiping a bit of blood away from his eye.

“Oh, so you’re not completely clueless. I recognize that you’re using Prankration, though you’re using a lot more kicks than is traditional.”

“I’m not one for tradition,” Sam commented before quickly charging at his opponent.

He threw a left, then a right, though Strife was able to dodge them before throwing a right, which Sam narrowly avoided before turning and jumping, swinging his left leg. Strife leaned back to avoid it, and Sam came down with an elbow, which would have struck the solar plexus, though Strife caught it with his left hand.

He flung the prince’s arm aside, causing him to turn midair and land on his front, quickly rolling out of the way to avoid Strife’s left fist burying itself where his head had been. Sam continued to roll away before standing back up, avoiding a few punches from the taller man before jumping back to gain more distance apart.

Strife paused for a moment.

“Okay, I’ve had enough warming up. I’m gonna start taking things a bit more seriously.”

Sam smirked.

“Be a nice change of pace.”

The prince quickly closed the distance between them before jumping and turning midair, kicking with his left ; however, Strife leaped over him to avoid it. The son of Eris came in, trying to hit Sam in the head with the back of his right fist, though he turned, blocking it with his own right arm, then blocked a blow aimed at his kidney, then blocked a left swing from Strife.

Sam countered with a left swing of his own, but Strife ducked under it before pushing him away. The prince quickly charged back and jumped, swinging his right heel down, though Strife blocked with both his arms. He pushed upwards, but Sam used the force to add height to a jump as he leaned back, turning midair while avoiding a kick from Strife’s right leg. When he landed, he quickly ducked to avoid a punch before doing a backflip kick, which, though Strife blocked, knocked him upwards, and both of them landed on their feet.

Strife rapidly closed the distance between them, throwing several punches that Sam blocked, one causing Strife to turn. They both spun around, and their legs met as they tried to kick each other. However, Sam then aimed his the foot of the same leg near Strife’s knee, kicking it and causing the leg to bend forwards. He then did a front flip and came down with his heel while Strife rolled out of his way.

Sam managed to get up slightly and jump a bit while turning midair to avoid Strife slamming the ground with his left. The prince kicked with his right foot, landing on his right foot and hand, and followed with a left kick, both of which Strife blocked, though Sam used his momentum to put himself into a standing position at the same time as Strife. He threw a kick with his left, but Strife dodged while pushing, following with a kick of his own.

Sam leaned back to avoid it, then pushed against Strife’s leg causing him to spin with a bit more force. The prince then swung his right foot at Strife’s head, though he avoided, but Sam used the force to continue spinning, aiming another kick with the same leg at the stomach. The son of of Eris narrowly avoided it by hopping back a bit while leaning forward, though Sam continued with the momentum, jumping off his left and kicking, again, with his right, which Strife managed to block with both arms, though it knocked him back a good bit.

_Sam’s changed his fighting style to rely more on kicks, since Strife has a reach advantage with his arms._

“They seem evenly matched,” Will commented, as the two took their stances again.

Jason shook his head.

“No, they’re not. Sam...Caelum has the advantage.”

Strife looked rather irritated with how things were going.

_And Strife knows it._

Strife quickly came in with a right, but Sam pushed it aside and around before a left followed, which was dodged. The son of of Eris quickly ducked under a right while quickly moving around and behind the prince and wrapping his arms around him. Sam aimed an elbow at his face, but Strife caught it before moving his right arm in for a headlock.

Sam pushed the arm over his head, but before he could turn it into an arm lock, Strife pulled away while turning and throwing a low kick, which was avoided. Strife then came in and attempted to grab Sam behind the head, though the prince slipped out of the hold. Strife then tried to to grab him by the shoulder and pull him into a knee, but Sam was able to move to the side to avoid it before placing an arm beneath the leg and tossing Strife through the air.

As he landed, the son of Eris glared daggers at the prince before charging at him, throwing a right punch, but Sam caught it with his left hand before quickly striking Strife in the arm with the index and middle fingers of his right hand.

_What was that?_

Sam then pulled back Strife’s sleeve, revealing that it was covered in small bruises.

“Oh, gods...” Will breathed.

“What?” Percy asked. “It’s not like a couple bruises would stop him.”

_No, they most certainly wouldn’t._

“They’re not meant to stop him, they’re meant to slow him down,” Will explained. “All those small injuries add up. Furthermore, Sam’s been aiming for pressure points to cause the most damage. In other words...Sammy can’t fight at his best anymore.”

Strife suddenly grinned, punching Sam in the gut with his left hand, and Sam made no move to avoid or block it. The prince’s eyes widened in shock, and he released Strife as he dropped to a knee.

_How?_

Strife then grabbed Sam and lifted him before flipping him over his shoulder, who grunted as he hit the ground. Strife then tried to get atop Sam, but he was pushed away by Sam’s legs. He rushed towards the prince, as he got up, and clasped his and together, bringing both of them down, but Sam easily moved out of the way before launching a rapid series of punches to Strife’s gut, causing him to have the same reaction the prince had had earlier, collapsing to a knee.

The son of Eris then slammed his left hand to the ground with such force that it cracked, and Sam quickly backed up as Strife stood.

“I get what going on now,” Sam commented as he backed up, while dodging a series of punches and kicks. “You’re right handed, but you learned how to become ambidextrous. Furthermore...”

_He’s moving faster than he was previously._

“Shut up!” Strife shouted, throwing a left, though Sam caught it with his right hand.

“...that left hand of yours isn’t a natural hand,” he continued, starting to push Strife’s arm back. “I gave myself a handicap and matched your strength throughout this fight. I thought you would give up when it became clear that I was better at hand-to-hand, but you didn’t. So...I’m not gonna hold back anymore.”

Strife frowned.

“Hold back?”

Sam then kicked Strife with such force that he flew all the way to the edge of the arena, slamming into it hard enough to crack the wall. Strife collapsed to both knees and coughed up some blood, his hand clasping at the ground before he shakily stood.

_Holy shit!_

“You wanna play rough, huh?” Strife asked. “Fine!”

The son of Eris dashed at the prince, coming in with a very obvious right. As he threw it, Sam dodged, but Strife opened his hand, flinging dirt into Sam’s face.

_Dirty (literally), but clever._

The prince grunted, rubbing his eyes, and Strife kicked him in the chest, knocking Sam a good distance backwards and onto his back. 

Suddenly, something came out of Strife’s right sleeve.

_Is that a gun?!_

Strife took aim as Sam stood, who quickly seemed to notice the situation. Strife fired, but Sam seemed to duck a moment before the shot, avoiding it. Strife fired again, but the prince had quickly leaped out of the way before it. With his third shot, the prince had moved as a blur, almost seeming like warping because of its speed, to the opposite end of the arena.

_I know that he’s fast, but I don’t think he could achieve that speed without Aura._

_Given that Strife has a gun, I think that it’s fair._

The son of Eris crouched and placed his left hand on the ground; spirits started rising from the earth: Blood red Phonois, some a fiery orange, others a deep blue, and the rest a dark green.

“Behold, the Spirits of Conflict!” Strife said as he stood, the green and blue spirits raising their shields and spears, forming a phalanx around him. “Murder, Manslaughter, Battle, and Quarrel!”

Sam looked at the spirits with distaste.

“You have a real jacked up notion of fair play.”

_He’s not wrong._

“And I should care what you think...why?!” Strife asked.

“I just thought you were a man of at least **some** honor, but this? This is just utterly deplorable,” the prince answered.

“When I'm not dealing with the Gargareans, honor doesn't mean shit! Especially for someone who is just as deplorable as me!” Strife retorted.

Sam’s hands began to crackle with electricity.

“In that case...” he said as darkness formed hilts, and blades of blue light formed from them, holding the left with a reverse grip, “...if you're allowed to use your tricks, I’m allowed to use mine.”

“Hold on, I’ve seen those before!” Nico quietly shouted, surprising Jason.

_Wait, what?!_

“Where?” Jason asked.

“In my dreams,” Nico answered.

_Have Nico and Sam met before?_

Strife grinned maniacally.

“Ah, there we go! Someone who has been ripped down to my level!”

“When an opponent shows their hand, it's not improper to show mine. I haven't stooped,” Sam replied.

Strife shrugged.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

“Like how you keep telling yourself that you can win?” Sam retorted.

Strife laughed.

“At this point, that thought is moot. I just want to see how much damage I can inflict!”

“Then let's even the numbers a bit, shall we?” the prince asked, taking his stance. “Incantare...Umbra Viventem (To Enchant, Living Shadow).”

Sam’s form rippled before five duplicates of himself formed around him.

“The fuck!?” Strife asked, echoing Jason’s own thoughts. “Oh, whatever! The longer the fight, the more spirits I can summon. The more you kill, the more spirits I can summon. The longer we **talk** , the more spirits I can summon!”

The main Sam shrugged.

“Then I'll just cut them down faster than you can summon them, and I doubt you can summon them endlessly. No one can use an ability without limit. Who'll hit their limit first, you or I?”

Strife glared, his expression saying that he wouldn’t be the first.

“SPIRITS OF CONFLICT! ATTACK!”

The Spirits and the prince and his duplicates engaged each other, each of the Sams dashing around with such speed that their form blurred, and Jason quickly lost track of the original. The Sams started to cut down the Spirits, flowing seamlessly with the way they attacked, though, as Strife said, more Spirits started to rise from the ground.

_This is gonna be close..._

One of the Sams got overwhelmed by a crowd of Spirits, who stabbed him from multiple sides with spears, but he immediately faded. Another Sam summoned three pillars of fire around him and started zipping around the arena, burning any Spirits he came into contact with. The moment the flames faded, multiple Phonois rose from the ground and grabbed his legs, holding him in place before he was cut down and faded.

For a moment, the remaining Sams and Spirits of Conflict seemed to be at a stalemate, but more Spirits kept rising. Eventually, the remaining duplicates were felled, fading away.

“Incantare, Tempus Propero (To Enchant, Time Speed Up)!” Sam shouted, an ethereal clock face forming behind him, the hands rapidly moving before it faded.

The prince then started moving with even greater speed, rapidly cutting down the Spirits while dodging their attacks.

_He can combine magic with his Semblance!_

“Incantare, Domus ab Hastae (To Enchant, House of Spears)!” the prince yelled, dozens of orbs of light floating out of his body.

The orbs floated around the arena before shooting out spears of light at each of the Spirits, causing them to fade and drastically reducing their numbers.

Sam then jumped high into the air, combining his blades into a single one and throwing it at Strife, the blade seemingly at the end of a rope of light. Several Spirits intercepted it, raising their shields, but the blade pierced through them. Sam drew them back to himself before the blade separated again, and he sliced through them. As he landed on the ground, his body began to crackle with electricity, and he dashed around quickly while cutting down more Spirits that had risen.

A rising Spirit managed to trip up the prince, causing him to stumble and crash into a wall with great force, completely decimating it, along with a chunk of the stadium, causing some campers to quickly scramble away. The Spirits of Conflict quickly crowded around the area, only for a burst of black flames to explode, taking them, and even more of the stadium out.

Sam emerged from the flames, no longer wielding his blades, and Strife let out an enraged bellow, the remaining Spirits seemingly dissolving into nothing, though Jason noticed that as the black flames faded, a blue aura crackled around the prince.

_His Aura is low._

The two combatants then charged at each other, Strife firing several shots that seemingly missed before tossing his gun aside. When they met, Strife stomped his foot on the ground and threw an uppercut, though Sam leaned back, narrowly avoiding it and leaving the son of Eris completely open. Sam quickly planted a foot before slamming his left fist into Strife’s jaw.

_Did...Did he get him?_

Strife stumbled for a moment before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

“He did it...” Percy breathed, only for Sam to cough up blood.

_Oh, shit..._

_I don’t think all those shots missed!_

The prince then collapsed to the ground and didn’t move.

“Nico, is he-...” Percy started.

“He’s alive!” Nico interrupted, much to everyone’s relief. “Get him some medical attention now!”

“On it!” Will and Percy shouted, quickly running over to the prince, Jason and Nico joining them.

Percy’s shirt began to glow with a blue trident on both sides before water formed in both his hands. He knelt down and enveloped part of Sam’s body with it.

“Will, I could use some help!” Percy pleaded.

The son of Apollo knelt beside the son of Poseidon.

“I...I don’t know what to do! All my hymns to my father won’t work right now, and I don’t know any others!”

“Try something!” Percy encouraged.

“I...I’ll try,” Will replied, placing his hands on Sam. “Fuck...his Aura is low. If only I could restore it.”

As he closed his eyes, Jason noticed that ripples of golden light started traveling down Will’s hands and over Sam.

“I think you’re doing it,” the son of Jupiter commented.

Will opened his eyes.

“Really? Holy shit, I think you’re right.”

_I think we just found Will’s Semblance._

The prince suddenly gasped, and both Jason and Percy breathed a deep sigh.

“Thank the...Will,” Percy said.

_My thoughts exactly._

“He’s still out, but we should be able to move him to the infirmary,” Will commented.

“What about Strife?” Nico asked.

Jason looked to see Amos lifting the unconscious son of Eris and putting him into a fireman’s carry.

“I’ll check on him as soon as we move Sam,” the medic replied.

_Good._

_..._

_That fight was fucking crazy!_

* * *

 Percy 

Along with Jason, Nico, and Jason, the son of Poseidon practically held his breath while he waited for his boyfriend to wake up, while Will went looking for Strife. 

_He looked so pale..._

_I haven’t seen him like that since we first met._

Sam’s eyes then fluttered open.

“Where am I?”

_Oh, thank the gods._

“The infirmary,” Jason answered.

The prince sighed.

“Damn it, did I pass out again?”

“Yeah, but this one was pretty scary,” Percy replied.

Sam sat up, wincing as he did so.

“...Why?”

“You were coughing up blood and turning really pale...” Jason mumbled softly.

Sam nodded.

“So...it was my loss.”

Nico shrugged.

“I mean...we’re saying you won, but everyone else is saying it's a tie.”

The prince shook his head.

“I screwed up and tripped, and I made a poor judgment call by relying on the Flames of Night. Darkness is very draining to use, and that, along with the impact, drained me of my Aura. In fact, it left even more vulnerable than if I had simply ran out.”

Percy nodded.

“And Strife used that to his advantage, but still...you knocked him out.”

“But in an actual fight, what do you think would have happened afterwards, when he woke up?” Sam asked.

“To be perfectly honest? Strife knows when he's beat. He'd most likely concede albeit very reluctantly,” the son of Poseidon voiced his thoughts.

Sam huffed.

“Okay, now you're just trying to make me feel better.”

“No, I'm serious!” Percy vehemently disagreed. “The dude may be horrible and cruel and dishonest when **fighting** , but when push comes to shove, he knows who he's better than and who he'll lose to.”

“Whatever...” Sam mumbled in a monotone voice.

“Even when Strife was out for blood, you still only went for the knockout,” Jason added, a point with which Percy agreed.

Sam sighed and nodded.

“I suppose you’re right.”

The son of Poseidon gave his boyfriend a more serious look.

“Sam...he'll show you as much respect as he can muster. You have to not insult him as much now.”

Sam rolled his eyes, as if saying that that would **never** happen.

“I think you're better off just keeping us separate so that I won't **have**  to talk with him.”

“I think Strife will actively avoid you anyway, but Sam? He has proven at least some sort of worth being able to last longer than anyone against you **and** being able to land a hit on you more than once,” Percy pointed out, only for Jason to shoot him a look that basically screamed that he shouldn’t have said that.

_What?_

_What’s wrong with what I said?_

Sam also shot Percy a look, though it was one of incredulity.

“Hit me? He fucking shot me! Thrice, might I add! Not once! Not twice! THRICE!”

“Better than anyone else...except Peter maybe,” Percy continued.

This time, Jason put a hand on his shoulder, shooting him a look that told him to shut up.

“Peter was different. He might have lost it, but at least he didn't fucking shoot me,” Sam bitterly spat.

“I doubt Strife would have made an exception for you. He shoots everyone,” Percy pointed out.

This time, Jason sighed a sigh of frustration.

“Okay, I think that we need to stop. We're just making it worse,” he said, though Percy detected that it wasn’t really ‘we’ the son of Jupiter was referring to.

_Oops..._

Percy nodded.

“Fair point, no sense talking about it.”

“There's actually something that I **do** want to talk about,” Nico added.

“What?” Jason asked.

The son of Hades turned his attention towards his bro.

“Sam...I think that we've met before.”

Percy was taken aback by the revelation.

_Wait, wait, wait..._

_What?!_

Sam frowned.

“When?”

“Around the time I went looking for the Doors of Death,” Nico answered.

Sam seemed to think over it for a moment, winced, and then sighed.

“Really?...I...I don't recall.”

Nico then looked at Percy.

“Apparently, you and Sam have also met because he came looking for me because of you.”

Percy felt even more surprised.

_Really?_

_Sam and I have met before?_

_Also...I sent him to look out for Nico?_

Percy mentally nodded.

_It seems like something I’d ask._

_After all, I care for Nico a great deal._

_More than he probably thinks._

_Still..._

“Seriously, how do none of us remember?” Percy asked no one in particular.

“Hera...or rather Juno, took away your memories from our time together, Percy...” Sam mumbled.

Though he didn’t think it was possible, Percy felt even more surprised.

_WHAT?!_

“I just remembered this,” Sam added.

Percy sighed in frustration.

“As if I needed another reason to hate her.”

“Still, that doesn’t explain Nico,” Jason pointed out.

_He’s right._

Percy nodded.

“True,” he agreed. “How do we figure this out?”

Peter suddenly entered the room.

“Oh! Oh! I know!”

_Does he really?_

Nico blinked.

“...Were you eavesdropping?”

“Was I eavesdropping? Me?” Peter asked, then starting shaking his head. “No, no, no...yes.”

Jason shook his head with a sigh.

“Do you actually know, or did you just wanna be included in the conversation?”

The son of Aeolus put his hands in his pockets and kicked at the floor.

“Looked like a fun conversation...”

_Uhh...how?_

“Well, you were right,” Sam said to Peter. “Juno didn't want me interfering with the prophecy.”

“Ahhh, the Goddess of Bitchery at her finest!” Peter commented, something with which Percy wholeheartedly agreed.

“But why not?” Percy asked his boyfriend. “Why couldn't you have at least helped out even a little?”

Peter then raised a hand.

“I can answer this one! Remember when Sam and I first met? We were arguing about what could have happened if Sam had shown up? With the whole Annabeth not being able to fulfill her duty with the Mark of Athena thing? That's probably why.”

Percy blinked, not saying anything because he was just too shocked.

_Holy shit._

_Does that mean...?_

“Wait...are you saying that I...” he breathed, unable to finish.

Sam blushed ever so slightly and nodded.

“Yeah...you did.”

_..._

_We actually kissed?!_

Jason and Peter looked at the two of them rather intensely, while Nico looked at the floor.

Peter suddenly grinned.

“It’s like a soap opera!”

_Well...he’s not wrong._

“I know that Percy was dating Annabeth at the time, but what about Prince Charming?” Peter asked.

Sam’s eyes drifted downward, and he didn’t reply.

_Well, I already knew that Sam had someone in the past._

“Damn, I should have had a camera to record what happened! This is some good shit!” the son of Aeolus exclaimed.

“Peter?” Percy gently asked.

“Yeah?” Peter asked back.

“Shut up, please,” this son of Poseidon requested.

Peter huffed.

“Hey, at least you two found each other again,” he replied...then started sniffing, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Dude...are you crying?” Jason asked.

“Shut up! This is a beautiful love story, man!” Peter retorted.

Percy just smiled, feeling rather giddy and happy inside.

_I suppose that it is._

“Are...Are you okay?” Jason asked next.

“I don’t know...” Peter mumbled.

Nico frowned.

“Well, are you happy or sad?”

“HAPPY!” Peter exclaimed.

_Me, too._

“I need to tell someone about this! Maybe Piper? We can make it into a novel," Peter rambled, then gasped. "Or better yet, a play! I'm brilliant!”

_That’s a terrible idea!_

Sam rolled his eyes.

“That's great Peter. Why don't you get on that?”

“Maybe it'll become so popular that they'll make a movie! But who could play Percy?” Peter asked, seemingly thinking about it for a moment. “Logan Lerman? Nah, he's a terrible choice.”

_Agreed._

_I’m **way** better looking than Logan Lerman._

_Besides, I don’t trust anyone to be able to get me right, much less Sam._

Peter laughed.

“If Logan Lerman is Percy, then Annabeth is a brunette!”

_That’s probably what would happen._

“And then Annabeth will complain, and they'll dye the actress’ hair blonde in the second movie, and it'll all go to hell,” Peter continued to ramble, then threw his hands up in frustration. “Damn it, I thought I had something!”

Sam merely rolled his eyes again.

“Yeah, a box office flop! Can we please get back to something relevant?”

_Right._

Percy turned to the Ghost King.

“Nico, how do you know it was Sam?”

“Those blades he used against Strife, I’ve seen them before,” Nico answered.

Jason frowned, looking slightly lost.

“Did he not talk?”

Nico shook his head.

“No, he was so traumatized that he could barely speak an actual word. Furthermore, he hid his face, but I now know it was Sam.”

“Damn, dude. I don't wanna even imagine what could have happened to cause that,” Percy commented, something with which Percy agreed.

He shuddered.

“The most terrifying of that? I went through Tartarus, and even I wasn't **that** traumatized!”

Sam remained silent, Percy figuring that he had no memories on the matter.

Nico nodded.

“Yeah, I had the same thought. Thing is that Sam being there would explain how I managed to survive the fall.”

“True, you didn't land in the river like Annabeth and I,” Percy pointed out.

Nico then sighed.

“To be honest, my recollection of the whole thing is rather fuzzy. I think that the Mist filled in the gaps, but it's very...unclear.”

Peter laughed.

“Am I literally the only one here without a fucked memory?!”

_That seems to be the case..._

Jason turned to Peter.

“About that, I actually need to talk to you later.”

Peter let out a guttural sigh.

“Are you..fucking kidding me?! Me too?!”

“Well...maybe because of your previous condition, you just naturally don't have all your memories?” Jason answered, though it sounded more like a guess.

“I figured that...” Peter mumbled. “At least no one is fucking with me, it's just my own insanity fucking me up the ass.”

“We'll talk later, see what you can remember,” Jason replied.

Peter shrugged.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“That aside, where’s Will?” Sam asked.

_Well..._

“Looking for Strife,” Percy answered.

_I wonder, how’s that going?_

* * *

 Will 

After treating the prince, the son of Apollo, along with the Eris kids (minus the twins), Mark, Harley, and Jake, went searching for the King of the Gargareans. They had had no luck in their search so far, though they had winded up near the stables.

_This guy..._

_How can he always be so difficult to find?_

“Okay, any ideas on where he’d go?” Will asked the Eris kids.

Aaron looked at the stables.

“I...I think he might be here. Big bro likes spending time with Rival when he’s upset.”

Will smacked his forehead for not realizing it sooner.

_Of course._

The son of Apollo and the rest then walked around the stables and found a bored looking Amos waiting near the entrance.

“How is he?” Will inquired.

Amos shrugged.

“I thought it best not to ask. Helps dodge a bullet to the leg.”

Will sighed.

“So...not great.”

“Exactly,” Amos replied.

The blonde looked over his shoulders at the Eris kids and the rest.

“Wait here. I’ll talk to him.”

They all nodded, and the medic entered the stables to find the King of the Gargareans stroking Rival’s main, a frown plastered on his face.

_Yep, not great._

“Hey Sammy...how you holding up?” Will asked, even though he had a fair idea.

Strife unlatched Rival before turning his head, revealing a large, slightly swollen bruise near his jaw.

“Dude has a punch.”

“I did try to warn you,” Will noted as Rival left the stables, likely to graze.

“Shut up...” Strife mumbled.

The blonde sighed.

“I thought I told you, no weapons.”

“Well, you forgot to mention that he had the strength of a god,” Strife retorted.

_Oh, yeah, I did._

_Oops._

“...Didn't he tell you that he's superhuman?” Will asked, knowing that the prince often referred to himself as such.

Strife rolled his eyes.

“Okay, you do realize that if someone says they are a superhuman, people tend to wave that off as bravado, right?”

_So, he did tell him._

_Still, he’s got a point._

Will could only shrug.

“He's a pretty straightforward person.”

Strife snorted, then winced.

“So I've gathered.”

_Yeah, he must be in a fair bit of pain._

“Why won't you let someone treat you?” Will asked, concerned for his friend.

“Why does it matter?!” Strife snapped.

“I'm just trying to look out for you,” Will explained.

The son of Eris averted his gaze.

“Yeah, well, you're the only one,” he said rather bitterly.

The blonde sighed.

“Let me guess...you're here because he's at the infirmary?” he questioned, referring to Sam.

Strife huffed.

“No...I'm here because everyone else is.”

_He thinks that everyone is worried about Sam instead of him..._

“Just...stop by the infirmary. You’re wounds need to be treated,” Will tried.

“No!” Strife refused.

Will sighed deeply.

“Sammy...why are you upset? I thought that this would help, not make things worse.”

“I'm upset upset because...because...no one cares,” Strife answered in a dejected tone.

“That's because you didn't give anyone the chance. You left as soon as you regained consciousness,” Will pointed out.

“And how many people tried to find me?” Strife asked. “Just you. I guess I'm just old news, huh? Everyone has moved on to liking Caelum.”

“It's just Percy, Jason, and Nico, actually. Mark, Jake, and the rest are right outside, and everyone else is doing their own thing,” Will explained.

Strife looked quite surprised.

“What?”

He started to walk outside, and Will followed, only to find Strife getting tackled by his siblings and Harley.

“There you are! You left so fast we couldn't find you!” Aaron exclaimed.

Will stood next to Strife.

“See? It was just a little wounded pride. Now will you let me treat your wounds?”

Strife gave a genuine smile.

“Sure thing, Sunny Boy.”

* * *

Sam

Despite not having fully recovered, the prince left the infirmary (having to deal with the protests of Will’s siblings because of it) in order to avoid having to be within the same vicinity as Strife. He spent the majority of his day helping his guys with their schoolwork, having a relatively mundane lunch (Will and Nico having had lunch with Strife), making sure that his equipment was in working order (which it was), and not much else (though he noted Percy and Will wandering off together). Now, he was having dinner with Jason and Percy (with Will and Nico once more joining Strife, much to Sam’s chagrin), and the prince found himself rather irked with the day overall.

_That asshole used Celestial Bronze bullets!_

_Because of that, my Aura hasn’t been able to fully recover because Celestial Bronze attacks the soul, too._

_..._

_Fucking prick._

Sam touched his bandaged torso and winced, drawing his boyfriend’s attention.

“You okay?” Percy asked, his voice full of concern.

“...Mostly,” Sam answered.

_If they had been regular bullets, I would probably be fully recovered by now._

_Well...I should be able to get a good night’s rest tonight._

“You wanna watch a movie afterwards?” Jason asked.

Sam though about it briefly, then shrugged.

“Sure, why not? Did you get to talk with Peter?”

Jason shook his head.

“No, he wanted to spend his time with Connor, so I let it slide.”

_Can’t really blame either of them._

_I wonder, how long will it take before they get together?_

Sam then noticed Chiron walk into the center of the Dining Pavilion before stomping a hoof on the marble floor.

“Heroes!” the Centaur announced. “We have a Monster Hunt tonight! Over fifty skeletal soldiers have been summoned courtesy of Mr. di Angelo! Each has a wrapped package with them, although only one holds the winning laurel. Pair up! Be safe!”

_I’m not really in the mood..._

“You wanna pair up?” Sam’s boyfriend asked him.

“Yeah, sound goo-...” Sam started.

“Though before that, we have asked the Counselors to put it to a vote, and it’s been decided that Samuel Lucis Caelum will be paired with Samuel Strife!” Chiron interrupted, and silence fell over everyone.

_..._

Sam took a moment to process what he had just heard.

_...The fuck?!_

“WHAT?!” both Sams bellowed at the top of their lungs as they stood.

The prince looked at Percy and Jason while Strife looked at Nico and Will, all who held their hands up, as if saying that they had had no part in the vote.

_Considering that Percy wanted to pair up with me, I’m guessing that it was only some of the Counselors._

_Fuck!_

“The skeletal soldiers are spread throughout the Labyrinth!” Chiron continued. “Tread with caution!”

Sam glared at Strife, who glared back.

_After all the trouble I went through to avoid him, why do I have to work with that cheating fuck?!_

“Do you wanna pair up?” Percy asked Jason.

Jason shrugged.

“Might as well, considering that-...”

“Don’t. Say it,” Sam said pointedly, unable to hide his irritation with the situation.

The blonde nodded.

_Chiron...how dare you?!_

_But if he really did put it to a vote, my hands are tied._

The prince then noticed Strife walking towards him, accompanied by Nico and Will.

_Fuck, now I have to talk to him?!_

The son of Eris came to a stop near the Poseidon table.

“Caelum,” he said.

“Strife,” Sam replied.

“Be nice,” Will told Strife before shooting the prince a look that told him to do the same.

_Damn it, Will..._

“How are your wounds treating you?” Strife asked.

“They’re fine,” Sam replied, even though he hadn’t fully healed. “How are yours?”

Strife shrugged.

“They don’t really hurt anymore, so they won’t slow me down. I’m just worried that you will.”

_Fucking..._

Sam clenched his hands into fists at the thinly veiled insult.

“I told you, they’re fine.”

Strife nodded.

“Then are you finished here? I’m gonna head over to the entrance of the Labyrinth.”

_Like I wanna spend any more time with this guy than necessary._

“I’ll meet you there,” Sam replied.

Shortly after the exchange, the various campers gathered outside of the entrance to the Labyrinth. Peter was busy helping Connor adjust his armor while also demonstrating various defensive techniques, while Cecil was chatting with Malcom. Sam glared at the various Counselors in turn, all of whom mouthed ‘Wasn’t me’ before pointing to someone else.

_Figures..._

He then noticed Strife, with his back to him, appearing to be staring at something. The prince walked closer before peering to Strife’s side, seeing a photo of a young boy standing next to a middle aged man, both smiling.

_Odd..._

“What’s that?” Sam asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Strife quickly put the photo away before glaring harshly at the prince.

“It's a picture from the catalog, none of your gods’ damned business!”

_Prick..._

Sam shrugged, taking off his hoodie before letting it vanish.

“What’s with those stupid bracelets?” Strife asked.

Sam gave the son of Eris a nonplussed expression.

“They’re not just bracelets, they’re weapons. I made them myself.”

Strife rolled his eyes.

“You seem to be more skilled at making jewelry than weapons.”

Sam smirked.

“I actually made jewelry not too long ago, but these aren’t simple trinkets,” he said as he activated the bracelets, causing them to transform into gauntlets, before cocking both of them. “They’re also guns.”

“Wow, that's some Terminator shit right there,” Strife commented.

Sam shrugged as his gauntlets collapsed back into bracelets.

“Not really a fan of the Terminator.”

“I'd kill for a T-1000,” Strife replied.

_What **wouldn’t** you kill for?_

Sam raised a scrupulous eyebrow.

“Why would you want a piece of junk like a T-1000?”

“How is a machine made of liquid metal that can take any form a piece of junk?” Strife asked.

_Because it’s actually impossible._

_One, no energy source could be small enough to power it, and two, without a central operating system, machinery that small wouldn’t know what to do._

_Even Iron Man’s suit from Avengers: Infinity Wars is more plausible, but it’s **still** impossible for machines that small to be that variable in capabilities._

Nico and Will then approached them.

“Don't mind him, he just really dislikes automatons of any kind. I suppose that a Terminator could be considered one,” the son of Apollo explained.

_He’s not wrong._

Strife shrugged.

“Whatever, Hylla’s are way better.”

“Hylla is building automatons?” Nico asked.

Strife nodded.

“Yep, mass production.”

_Of course she is..._

Sam sighed.

“Fantastic...”

Strife scowled.

“Something you gotta say now?!”

“I just don’t like automatons, okay?” Sam replied.

Strife snorted.

“Whatever, let’s go!”

“Oh, before that...” Sam said before summoning the weapons he had finished for Will and handing them over to the blonde, “...these are for you.”

Strife started breathing unevenly as Will carefully took them, looking at Strife apologetically.

_I’m not apologizing for keeping Will safe._

“They won't kill anything...unless you wanted to get creative, but they're perfect for defense,” Sam explained to Will.

“You mean, like a dagger?” Strife pointed out in an annoyed tone.

“A dagger, specifically a parrying dagger, is good when accompanied by a sword, but a swordbreaker is even better,” Sam countered.

“Whatever, let’s just do this!” Strife snapped.

“Fine...” Sam replied before focusing on Will. “Stay safe.”

Will nodded.

“Will do. You two better play nice.”

_Oh, c’mon!_

* * *

 Cecil 

As Cecil ventured the Labyrinth with Malcolm, he couldn’t help but smile, spending time with someone he genuinely admired (and found really hot). He looked at him, and noticed something.

“You're glasses are smudged,” Cecil pointed out.

Malcolm frowned.

“Wait, what?”

“Here, let me get them,” Cecil replied, taking them off Malcolm’s face and cleaning the lenses with his shirt.

_This guy is as bad as Jason about his glasses._

Cecil then handed the glasses back, and Malcolm took them before slipping them back onto his face.

“Oh...thank you.”

Cecil smiled.

“No problem. Gotta have each other's backs, right?”

Malcolm nodded.

“Naturally. It's part of any good strategy.”

“Or friendship,” Cecil pointed out.

Malcolm raised a curious eyebrow.

“We really don't hang out much...Not that I don't want to, mind you, it's just...what changed your mind?”

_Because you’re fucking hot!_

“Just...wanted to get to know you,” Cecil answered instead, though he was being truthful.

Malcolm shrugged.

“Sure. What do you wanna know?”

“I don't know...Erm...What do you think of Sam?” Cecil asked.

“Caelum or Strife?” Malcolm asked back.

“...Both?” Cecil clarified.

“Well...I think that Chiron didn't put it to a vote to pair the two of them together, but I also don't think it was his idea either. I **do** think that it was a bad idea since Strife is a lot more volatile than Caelum. Caelum's got a lot of pride in himself based entirely on his abilities. In fact, I think that's the main difference between Caelum and most others. Most people, including Strife, take pride in their accomplishments. Caelum...simply doesn't. It's more a matter of what he **can** accomplish,” Malcolm elaborately answered.

Cecil felt a sense of awe for the son of Athena.

“Wow...You're really smart,” he praised.

Malcolm gave an appreciative smile.

“Thanks for noticing. People's tend to overlook me because Annabeth is Mom's favorite...”

Cecil felt taken aback by the answer.

_Wait, what?!_

“That's crazy!” Cecil exclaimed. “You're a child of Athena, you're just as smart as her. If I recall, you were the one that helped Strife build the rail gun.”

“Yeah,” Malcolm replied. “Whatever happened to that thing?”

“Strife got attacked by a Hydra during Manhattan,” Cecil answered. “Its acid overloaded the gun, so he threw it and tricked the Hydra into eating it. It blew up and killed it, but that was when Strife and Harley were trapped behind enemy lines.”

Malcolm nodded.

“Probably for the best. About the rail gun, I mean. A weapon like that shouldn't be handled lightly.”

“Oh, definitely,” Cecil agreed. “Strife and Beckendorf were the only ones that knew how to use it properly.”

“Though Strife **does** want another one...” Malcolm pointed out.

“Oh, yeah, he has been trying to get his engineers to reconstruct one, but...no one is Beckendorf,” Cecil replied.

“I know someone who might be able to make him one, but I doubt he'd do it,” Malcolm commented.

_Really?_

“Who?” Cecil asked. “It took two children of Hephaestus, a child of Athena, **and** a child of Hecate to create it.”

“Caelum.”

_Well...yeah, he could probably make one._

“That guy is the solution to everything isn't he?” Cecil said, more statement than question.

Malcolm chuckled.

“I doubt Strife sees it that way.”

Cecil smirked playfully.

“The solution to brandishing his dagger, maybe.”

“Probably,” Malcolm agreed. “What about you? What can you tell me about yourself...other than being Camp Half-Blood's 'Most Fabulous' person?”

“Well, aside from being one of the best thiefs, I'm pretty good at archery,” Cecil answered.

Malcolm nodded.

“I've actually seen you practice archery, and you are pretty good. Much better than Percy...though just about everyone is better than Percy at archery.”

Cecil couldn’t help but laugh at that particular fact.

“Ha! I don't think I've ever seen him hit the target.”

“Though he did manage to hit one target, but I'm not talking about archery,” Malcolm commented.

Cecil raised an eyebrow.

“That three bodied dude?”

_What was his name?_

“You mean Geryon?” Malcolm asked.

Cecil nodded.

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

Malcolm smiled.

“What else can you tell me about yourself?”

_Wow...he’s actually interested!_

Cecil smirked.

“I don't know if you know this, but...I'm gay,” he pointed out the obvious.

Malcolm smirked as he rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

“I don't know many straight guys who call themselves 'fabulous'.”

“Very true,” Cecil replied. “Hey, speaking of which....are you?”

Malcolm frowned slightly.

“You're asking about my sexuality, right?”

Cecil grinned.

“Exactly! Are you straight or...FABULOUS!”

“Took me awhile to figure it out actually,” Malcolm admitted. “I went to Piper to see if she could help me, and she directed me to Jason.”

Cecil shot the blonde a confused look.

“What are you saying? You're bi?”

“Well...kinda,” Malcolm replied. “I can like guys and girls, but I need to feel close to them. Jason called it demisexual.”

Cecil nodded.

“Ah, yes, of course.”

_Well...this is gonna take awhile._

_Still...worth it!_

“But I do want to find someone. I'm getting sick of hanging out with my siblings. Being Annaneth's second in command is a real pain sometimes,” Malcolm stated with a sigh at the end.

“Same here,” Cecil sympathized. “Being next to Connor is really frustrating sometimes.”

“Yeah...” Malcolm mumbled. “You'd think that he and Travis were a perfect brotherly duo, but I know that Travis was actually pretty hard on him behind closed doors.”

_I know all about it._

Cecil sighed.

“He was. He loved Connor, but...I don't think he did a good job of expressing it.”

“Then you know about the whole incident with Strife?” Malcolm asked.

“It's rumored that because of what Strife did to Travis, that's the reason he was so rough on Connor,” Cecil replied.

“Because apparently Strife caught Connor watching him shower,” Malcolm added.

_He knows more than I thought._

“Yeaaahhhh, that wasn't pretty when Travis found out,” Cecil commented, not denying anything. “And I don't blame Connor for peeping. Strife is quite the looker.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes.

“That guy has more pride in both his looks and his scars than children of Aphrodite and Ares respectively.”

Cecil shrugged.

“Well, what are you gonna do? The dude's insane.”

Malcolm scoffed.

“This entire place is insane. I'm just glad that my sister isn't dating Percy anymore. Gods, I got sick of her whining when they started drifting apart.”

Cecil gave a frown.

“Oh, yeah, I heard about that it was awful.”

Malcolm huffed.

“It's worse. She got really...explicit about what she wanted.”

Cecil raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Well...” Malcolm started, then seemed hesitant, “...at first, it started with how she wanted to make love with Percy and wanted it to be special, since it'd be his first time. But when Percy started 'conveniently' coming up with excuses, she wanted to...let's just say that she wanted to fuck and leave it at that.”

_Given what I saw at the party, that’s understandable._

“Oh, wow, poor Percy,” Cecil answered.

_No wonder they broke up if he had to go through that._

Malcolm then let out a dry chuckle.

“Oh, no, Percy was spared all that talk. Annabeth was very sweet about wanting to, like I said, fuck. I got to suffer in his place. It was a definitely a case of TMI.”

Cecil was definitely surprised by the revelation and also felt really bad for the blonde.

“Awww, you poor sweetie. Come here,” he said before pulling Malcolm into a hug.

The son of Athena blinked before hugging Cecil back.

_Mmh, this is nice._

“Thanks, I actually needed that.”

Cecil pulled away (despite really, really not wanting to).

“Anytime, sweetie! Now, come on, let’s go hunting!”

Malcolm nodded.

“Sure, but before that...do you know why Annabeth and Piper got together so quickly after she broke up with Percy?”

_Something else to get off his chest, huh?_

“I really don’t,” Cecil admitted.

Malcolm smirked.

“Who do you think decided to help Annabeth out with her frustration?”

“Oh...” Cecil replied before it dawned on him. “Ohhhhhhh.”

_Holy hell!_

“Yeah...” Malcolm mumbled. “By the way, don't tell anyone about that. Piper likes to portray it as more romantic. She also threatened to castrate me if word got out.”

_I wouldn’t put it passed her..._

“I won't say I word, I promise,” Cecil assured the blonde.

Malcolm smiled.

“Thanks,” he said before both he and Cecil noticed a pair of skeletons walking by. “Shall we?”

Cecil drew a pair of daggers while Malcolm drew a sword.

“Geniuses first!” he shouted, and they both charged.

* * *

Connor  

_What was that this morning?_

_Cecil saying it isn't a choice?!_

_That's what Travis always said!_

The son of Hermes was lost in thought as he ventured the Labyrinth, accompanied by both the son of Aeolus and the Chocobo known as George. He then felt something bump into him.

“George, quit it!” Peter quietly hissed, briefly giving Connor an apologetic look before turning his head away. “Sorry...”

_Why is he apologizing?_

“It's okay...I can see why you think he's cute,” Connor commented about George.

“Kweh!” the Chocobo called, nuzzling Peter with his head.

Peter smiled and petted George.

“So...you nervous?”

_A little..._

Connor frowned softly.

“About what?”

“Being in the Labyrinth, hunting down creepy undead warriors?” Peter clarified.

_Well...when you put it like that..._

Connor then felt a unpleasant chill run up his spine.

“Well, shit, now I am!”

“Oh...sorry about that,” the son of Aeolus apologized. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.”

_He’s such a sweet guy, but..._

_I’m...not gay._

_I can’t be._

_I can’t allow myself to be._

_I just wanna be straight._

“I...I just...” Connor tried to explain.

“You okay?” Peter asked.

“I...I...”...Connor mumbled, then sighed. “...Yeah.”

“Did you want to tell me something?” Peter asked next.

_Well...I’m...straight._

Connor tried to say, but he couldn’t.

“...No,” he answered instead as the two came upon an intersection.

“Okay, well...” Peter started, then seemingly perked up. “Wait...hear that?”

The son of Hermes focused on his hearing.

_Are those...voices?_

“Get down!” Peter quietly shouted.

Connor followed the order, getting behind the taller demigod before both of them crouched near a wall, as footsteps were heard. They waited for a moment, weapons at the ready, only for Malcolm and Cecil to emerge.

“Oh...it's just Cecil and Malcolm,” Connor said, quite thankful that it hadn’t been a monster.

“Hey, guys!” Peter called as they both stood, Connor stepping beside him.

Both demigods’ heads snapped towards them, and their eyes widened in alarm.

“Holy fuck!” Malcolm exclaimed.

_Must have startled them._

“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,” Peter apologized.

“No! PETER, DUCK!” Cecil commanded, drawing a thowring knife.

Peter quickly did so before Cecil threw the knife, and Connor turned to see it strike a skeletal warrior in the head. It immediately collapsed onto the floor.

_Damn, that was close!_

“Damn, you duck really fast for a tall guy,” Cecil commented.

Peter just shrugged.

“Gotta have quick reflexes being a Praetorian,” he replied as Malcolm picked a wrapped package off the skeleton before unwrapping it.

The son of Athena then frowned.

“...I sincerely doubt that Nico wrote this.”

Connor and the others walked closer and looked at the message inside.

“What's it...’Suck a dick, fuck-face’...I'm guessing Strife wrote some of these,” Connor said.

Cecil smirked.

“Well, I mean...I wouldn't mind.”

Malcolm sighed.

“He’s straight.”

Peter grinned.

“Down, boy.”

Connor didn’t say anything, and Cecil gave him a look.

“Gods, you need to lighten up.”

“And you need to not be gay!” Connor snapped.

Cecil looked like he had just been slapped, and Malcolm and Peter slowly inched away as Cecil glared daggers at his sibling.

“Connor...you'd better apologize for that statement, right now.”

_I have nothing to apologize for!_

“Why should I?!” Connor asked, feeling like he was being vindicated.

Cecil gave Connor a look of anger and disappointment.

“You know what? You're really lucky that I'm not Caelum and that you're my brother. He would kick your ass for saying such a thing.”

Connor snorted.

“Why are you so angry over a choice?” he questioned, only to notice Malcolm and Peter gesturing for him to stop.

_Why?_

“You know what?” Cecil asked, drawing Connor’s attention. “Don’t talk to me!”

Cecil then turned around and started to walk away, and Malcolm quickly followed after him.

Connor looked to Peter.

“What's his problem?!”

Peter sighed.

“Man, you really have to think about things,” he said as he started to follow after them.

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

A skeleton popped around the corner, and Peter punched its head off without breaking stride.

“Wait, where are you going?!” Connor called.

“To make sure Cecil is okay!” Peter called back. “George, take Connor back!”

“Kweh!” George replied before nudging the son of Hermes towards the direction from which he and Peter had come.l

“I’m going, I’m going,” Connor said, then sighed. “What did I say that was wrong?”

“Kweh!” George answered.

_Why do I feel like I’m being scolded?_

* * *

 Sam

_..._

_How did it come to this?_

With his hands in his pockets, the prince casually strolled through the Labyrinth while the King of the Gargareans carefully proceeded, gun at the ready, his grip tight on the weapon. The manner in which Strife moved struck Sam as hyper-aware, almost paranoid.

_..._

“What’s with you?” Sam asked, genuinely curious.

“I just...I don't like this place,” Strife answered.

Sam frowned slightly. 

“Why?”

“Just shut up and keep walking,” Strife hissed.

_I’m just gonna ignore that._

“Do you think that Chiron really put this whole pairing up thing to a vote?” Sam decided to ask, ignoring the part about shutting up.

Strife snorted.

“Oh hell no, he's just crafty, knowing that all of the counselors would blame each other, and no one could figure it out.”

_True, but I still sincerely doubt that Chiron would do this._

“What if Will did it?” Sam wondered aloud.

Strife shrugged.

“Sunny Boy putting us together in a confined space for an extended period of time? Yeah, sounds like him. Always trying to help any way he can.”

_Yeah, that’s Will._

Sam sighed.

“I think I've just met Michael Mc-Doesn't-Exist...”

Strife momentarily lowered his gun and shot the prince a confused look, his fear seemingly forgotten.

“The fuck you talking about, kid?”

_There he goes again._

“If you must know, earlier today, I asked who in this Camp could possibly stop me. I didn't think that such a person existed,” Sam replied.

“Stop you? You mean from being a disrespectful dick?” Strife asked in a mocking manner.

“In case you haven't noticed, I have been **very**  tolerant with you,” Sam pointed out.

Strife chuckled rather drily.

“You call that tolerant?! Wow, you need to work on your social skills, dude.”

_Hypocrisy at its finest._

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I need to work on **my** social skills. This coming from the guy who pointed a gun at me within the first twenty seconds of meeting me?”

“Because you were blatantly disrespectful!” Strife snapped.

_You did it first._

_Body language, idiot._

Sam scoffed at the son of Eris.

“Oh, please, you're the type who would have pointed a gun at me regardless of how I went about it.”

“While that is almost totally true, it doesn't change the fact that you were disrespectful,” Strife retorted.

_You can’t have it both ways, you walking contradiction._

“I’m not apologizing,” Sam stated without any venom.

Strife sneered.

“Even though you're in the wrong?”

_Actually, it’s because I’m in the right._

_You’re not a good person, and everyone knows it, including yourself, and it baffles me that you think you have any grounds to argue._

“And how am I in the wrong?” Sam asked, wanting to understand the man’s thought process. “Because I don't immediately give respect to someone who demands it? You're not the only person who has accomplishments, but you **are** the only one who expects everyone to respect you for them.”

“Oh, please, I don't give a shit about that! You're in the wrong because you were acting like a loud noise waking you up was a personal offence to you! You act like this is your Camp! You act like because you're here, you can treat the previous protectors like they're garbage!”

Sam sighed in frustration.

_There is just...so much wrong with that._

“My sleep is important **because**  I need to be at my best to protect this place,” Sam explained. “Because I have to make sure that the guys are alright. And as far as I'm concerned, you've proven that you're word **is** garbage when you pulled a fucking gun on me in the middle of our match.”

“Oh, my god are you still harping about that gun?!” Strife asked, sounding like Sam was somehow being petty.

_It’s the first I’ve even mentioned it..._

“Let it gooooo! And my word is only garbage to people I hate! I have never broken a promise to my friends and comrades!” Strife continued.

_Yeah, those people who are ‘lucky’ to be your friends._

“And I don't make promises that I can't keep to anyone. Also, you're not worth hating,” Sam retorted.

Strife laughed.

“Ha! Still acting all high and mighty!”

_Coming from Mr. Low-And-Mighty?_

“Y'know, when I came here, I was unchallenged, even by the children of the Big Three, and yet, I don't look down on them,” Sam pointed out.

_Because they are worthy of respect._

_Especially Will._

“You're an exception because you're no different from all the people I've met who have underestimated me,” the prince continued.

Strife rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I'm not underestimating you, kid...I just don't like you!”

“Yeah?” Sam asked, then shrugged. “Well then, you're not the first.”

“Gee, I wonder, who could ever hate you?!” Strife snarked.

“I actually think that you're the first person I've met who legitimately hates me. Congratulations,” Sam deadpanned.

“I'll take that credit with pride then!” Strife declared as they rounded a corner, only to find a dead end.

_I’m bored._

“...This place is surprisingly dull,” Sam decided.

“I can guarantee you, it's anything but that,” Strife replied.

Sam looked at the son of Eris.

“You've been here before?”

Strife nodded.

“Yeah...long time ago.”

Sam turned around, only to find their previous path blocked by another wall, and he chuckled.

“I stand corrected.”

“This maze is systematically trying to kill us...It's like a living nightmare,” Strife explained as Sam turned towards the other dead end.

“Well, it's doing a piss poor job,” Sam commented as he strode up to the wall. “If there isn't an exit, why not just make one?”

“Ever since Daedalus died, it hasn't been viciously trying to kill...just more like murder in its sleep. It's more relaxed,” Strife explained. “Also, what do you mean, just make one?!”

Sam made a fist before punching the wall while channeling his Aura into the blow, causing it to explode. The corridor then continued onward.

“Like that.”

“Does anything fucking stop you?!” Strife exclaimed.

“Two things: Will, apparently, and Percy,” Sam answered honestly. “Y'know, when he makes that sad baby seal face?”

Strife sighed.

“I've fallen victim many times,” he admitted.

“Perhaps he has the most dangerous weapon of all,” Sam noted, mostly to himself. “Also, can't you do the same thing, destroy these walls?”

Strife snorted.

“Easily, but I just haven't tried before.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Need that fake hand of yours to do it?”

Strife slammed his left hand into the wall next to him, cracking it.

“Shut up! You don't know anything!”

_More than you..._

“I'm asking a legitimate question,” Sam pointed out. “For instance, I don't doubt that a seawater or electricity enhanced Percy could break these walls, but to do it in one shot? Now that's a different matter entirely.”

“My hand is infused with strength and I have an enchanted cape,” Strife replied. “I could punch a hole through titanium with a flick of my finger.”

_And any demigod with a half decent sword could cut it, not impressive._

“Perhaps I'm not being clear enough,” Sam noted as he walked up to another wall and punched a hole through it. “This is what one would normally expect. Simple physics. However...”

Sam punched the wall again while channeling his Aura into the blow; this time, the wall crumbled, though it only led to another dead end.

_Figures..._

“...I don't think Percy has the precision to pull this off,” the prince continued.

“You mean, total annihilation of the wall?” Strife asked.

Sam nodded.

“Precisely. It's not physically possible to pull it off, regardless of strength. There are only two ways around it: Magic or Aura.”

They heard an explosion in the distance, and Strife rolled his eyes before quickly moving passed Sam.

“Why the fuck are we talking about physics in the middle of a deathtrap?! Let's go!”

Sam fell into stride next to Strife.

“I'm just explaining how certain people are able to violate the laws of physics. Most people are bound by the Laws of Physics, but certain people, such as demigods, follow the Laws of Mystery instead. This is how a demigod can deflect a bullet without causing a sonic boom.”

_Not that the two don’t sometimes mix for...unusual results._

“Or go all Deadpool on a bunch of people...” Strife said under his breath.

“You speak from experience?” Sam asked.

“Having two Pythons with a total of twelve bullets and fifteen guys trying to cut me to pieces? Yeah, I speak from experience,” Strife answered.

“Hmm...impressive,” Sam admitted.

Strife shot Sam an incredulous expression.

“Did...you just compliment me?”

Sam nodded.

“Considering that the people you were facing were likely demigods, it's an admirable feat. You should have tried out for Beacon Academy.”

“Beacon? The fuck is that?” Strife asked.

“It's where I went to school,” Sam replied.

Strife snorted.

“I don't do well with school.”

“It isn't an ordinary school. They train people to become Venator and Venatrix, the most elite warriors the world has ever seen,” Sam said, his tone more succinct than boastful.

“I mean, I don't take to authority very well. I had a tendency to beat up the teachers and principal,” Strife explained.

“The teachers and Headmaster of Beacon can handle themselves,” Sam noted. “If you punched them, they'd punch back.”

Strife grinned.

“Ohhh, punching back? That sounds like my kind of place!”

“Plus detention,” Sam added.

Strife simply laughed.

“Detention is my home room!”

_..._

_Of course it is._

Sam rolled his eyes.

“I fucking hated detention.”

“I usually just didn't show up or did something extreme so the teacher had to leave, and I could leave, too,” Strife replied.

_Both tactics wouldn’t work at Beacon._

“Blowing up the room doesn't work there...I've tried,” Sam said.

Strife shrugged.

“Then shoot someone or something, whatever works.”

_Again, neither would work._

“Aura or even a quick student would easily be able to block it,” Sam pointed out. “Plus, I don't usually use traditional bullets, nor do I shoot people at random.”

“Then you are missing out on a lot of fun!” Strife claimed.

“I think we have different ideas of ‘fun’,” Sam decided.

Again, Strife shrugged.

“Eh, mine’s more enjoyable. No holding back any impulse, just shooting as I see fit!”

“Then your impulses are also different than mine,” Sam also decided.

“Don't care in the slightest,” Strife replied.

_Yeah, I figured._

“And what's keeping you from shooting me right now?” Sam asked.

Strife waved off the question.

“The fact that you can kick my ass.”

“You don't think you're artifacts can close that gap?” Sam asked next.

Strife snorted.

“Hell no.”

_Interesting._

“You’re self-taught, right?” Sam inquired.

The son of Eris nodded.

“Learned every shot, angle, move, and perception myself.”

The prince nodded to himself.

“And where did you learn Krav Maga?”

“My wife,” Strife answered.

Sam shot the king an incredulous look, then rolled his eyes.

“Now that, I really can't understand.”

“Understand what?” Strife asked.

“Why she would start teaching Krav Maga to the Amazons,” Sam clarified.

Strife shook his head.

“She didn't. She taught just me.”

“Because that’s all she knows?” Sam probed for an answer.

“No, because she suggested it!” Strife snapped, clearly agitated. “Why are you shitting on my wife now?! Literally no instigation!”

_I’m not shitting on anyone._

“I'm just curious about what she knows. Why not use Prankration? It's the original mixed martial art, invented by none other than Hercules and Theseus. Prankration doesn't teach one how to take down people, but also monsters. Theseus used Prankration to defeat the Minotaur of this very Labyrinth, and Hercules used it to defeat the Nemean Lion,” Sam explained.

“Because she wanted to teach me an aggressive form of fighting. She didn't stop at Krav Maga! She's teaching me Aikido now and Taekwando after!” Strife elaborated.

_Aikido?_

_Why not one of the various forms of Jiu Jitsu?_

_Aikido is worthless in the real world, even more so in a demigod’s._

_That’s not even my opinion, it’s a fact to most people trained in multiple martial arts._

“...And you don't think learning to kill monsters is aggressive enough?” Sam asked instead of pointing that out.

“You don't think shooting a monster with a personal cannon is effective enough?” Strife retorted.

“And what about when you don't have **any** weapons and are confronted by a monster? What then?” Sam questioned.

“Use my powers? Or any of the moves she taught me?!” Strife answered.

_Geez...demigods have fallen in skill considerably._

_A demigod from ancient times wouldn’t need powers to defeat a monster, even a stronger one._

_Also..._

“What traditional martial arts move would you possibly use?” Sam asked.

“A feint? Using my metal hand to make sure each hit delivers maximum damage?” Strife asked back, both disappointing the prince considerably. “You're talking to the guy who literally killed a fire breathing hydra with a single sword and then lost the sword halfway through the fight!”

_Now that actually is impressive._

“Then how did you finish it off?” Sam then asked.

“Just because it breathes fire, doesn't mean it is immune. I cut the flame head until their were two and then had them set each other on fire. It did momentarily eat me though and that wasn't pleasant.”

Sam couldn’t help but cringe.

“Gross.”

“Sliced it's head off while it was trying to swallow me,” Strife added.

Sam blinked, feeling surprised.

“Wait...you mean like Disney's Hercules?”

Strife nodded.

“Yep, exactly like that, except it burned because it was the flame head.”

“Still, I'll admit that it's impressive. Absolutely disgusting, but impressive,” Sam replied.

“That was my second to last trial...” Strife mumbled.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“And you're final trial?”

The king’s expression darkened.

“...The Nemean Lion.”

_Oh, what irony._

Sam couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“That fucker doesn't stay down for long, does he?”

“I strangled him to death,” Strife continued.

“Yeah? Well then, it looks like I'll be getting a turn at that because a bounty has been placed on the Nemean Lion. It's back,” Sam replied.

Strife shook his head.

“I don't want to be anywhere near that thing. I was lucky! Athena was looking out for me during the Trials.”

_Okay, that’s surprising._

“Athena?” Sam asked. “Didn't think she'd help you out, considering what your mom did to her.”

Strife shrugged.

“Athena knows not to cross Eris. Plus, I was already in her good graces for my strategies against Lord Kronos.”

_‘Lord’ Kronos?_

_Eh, never mind._

“Athena seems to be among the more responsible goddesses. I wonder, what does she think of me?" Sam asked, mostly himself.

“I don't know,” Strife answered. “Right now, she's just relieved that Annabeth is no longer with Percy.”

_Same, though for very different reasons._

“I'm...surprised that you know that,” Sam commented, then shrugged. “Anyways, turns out that I'm a descendant of her champion from the Trojan War, the only person said to be Achilles' equal.”

“Yeah, her and Eris are total BFFs. My mother and I are in contact a lot,” Strife explained. “And who are you talking about?”

“Diomedes,” Sam answered. “He's often overlooked because he wasn't a demigod, and his status as a legacy is debatable, and yet, he sent both Ares and and Aphrodite fleeing in terror.”

Strife blinked.

“Oh, that dude? Yeah, he's revered in the Gargareans.”

“I'm curious as to how he obtained his prowess. Information about him is rather scarce. I know that he was exiled from Greece after the Trojan War and founded several cities in Italy. Afterwards, it's rather unclear. Some say that he was raised to godhood, but that's debatable,” Sam comment at length.

Strife rolled his eyes.

“Does it even matter? He's dead.”

Sam shrugged.

“I'm just curious because I wanna know how I compare to both him and Achilles.”

Strife sneered.

“Seeing as how Achilles was invincible and Diomedes matched him, you really shouldn't.”

_Again, he’s underestimating me._

_I’m not saying that I could beat them either._

“I don't know,” Sam simply replied. “I'm pretty invincible myself, so long as I have my Aura, and both Percy and Nico think that I could have still won against Percy when he had the Curse of Achilles.”

“Whatever, man,” Strife said rather dismissively. “I'm not invincible, I just choose not to die.”

_Yeah, that’s what everyone says._

“So I’ve heard,” Sam commented.

“And what exactly have you heard?” Strife asked.

_Isn’t it obvious?_

“That you refuse to die,” Sam answered, as it was what he had heard.

Strife snorted.

“I literally just said that, dipshit. I mean, do you know the details behind it?”

_Shouldn’t he know what people say about him?_

Sam shook his head.

“No. All I've heard was that you're an asshole whom shouldn't be crossed and, again, refuses to die.”

_Not even Will could defend you._

“Wow, right on all accounts,” Strife said without any resentment.

“But you're telling me that there's more to it than that,” Sam noted.

“Of course!” Strife chirped.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“And that would be?”

Strife smirked.

“Oh, I'm not going to tell you...because I don't like you!”

Sam scoffed.

“Tell me something new.”

“I like puppies,” Strife answered, despite the fact that Sam had been sarcastic.

_..._

_Roll with it._

“To be clear, you like them while they're still puppies, not grown?” Sam asked.

“I like dogs too, but puppies reign supreme,” Strife clarified.

“I'm assuming that you're not a cat person,” Sam stated.

Strife shook his head.

“Not in the slightest.”

“Because cats are bigger assholes than you?” Sam quipped.

“No because dogs are loyal,” Strife answered, sounding completely serious.

The answer left Sam feeling completely lost.

_...Wait, what?_

“How do you function?” Sam asked, though he was mostly asking himself.

“With a lot of alcohol to cope,” Strife unabashedly admitted.

Sam sighed and shook his head.

“Oh, great, another alcoholic.”

Strife grinned widely.

“Full blown!”

“Does Will know?” Sam asked seriously.

Strife shook his head.

“Hell no!”

Sam frowned.

“Tell me, why should I trust his life with an alcoholic?”

Strife glared at the prince.

“Because you're not the one that decides that!”

“I beg to differ,” Sam retorted.

“Don't think that you know what's best for Will! Don't you dare insult me! You have no idea what I went through! It was either drink, use hardcore drugs, or kill myself!” Strife shouted.

_He doesn’t see anything wrong about anything he just said..._

_But that isn’t the point in this case._

“I **think** that Will's entitled to the truth!” Sam stated.

Strife sighed.

“I'm gonna tell him...just not now,” Strife mumbled.

“I won't hold you to that because that wouldn't mean Jack-shit to you, but...it's yours to tell,” Sam replied.

“Just shut up!” Strife yelled.

Sam shook his head.

“I was be nice, idiot. I was saying that I wouldn’t rat you out.”

“Yeah, whatever...” Strife muttered.

Sam scoffed.

“You’re entirely pointless in everything.”

“Shut. Your fucking. Mouth!” Strife shouted, punching a symbol of Daedalus on the last word. 

The symbol then sank into the wall before it slid down into the ground, revealing a ramp that lead outside. 

The two Sams shared a look before walking up the ramp and into a forest.

“We must be outside the Camp borders,” Sam commented as they wandered further into the woods.

“So listen, kid...we need to talk about my boy Will,” Strife replied instead of commenting about the forest.

“What about him?” Sam asked.

“I don't like how you make him so conflicted. I want you to stay away from him,” Strife all but ordered.

Sam gave Strife a nonplussed look.

“Conflicted? I'm just looking out for him. As for staying away from him, that's not happening.”

“You and I hate each other, that's a fact! He doesn't know who to side with, and I will not have Sunny Boy be in the middle of this!” Strife claimed.

“I already told you that you're not worth hating,” Sam calmly replied. “Why should I hate a barbarian king?”

_Why should I hate someone who’s obviously weaker than myself?_

“Don’t. Call me. A barbarian!” Strife angrily shouted.

“Fine, you’re not a barbarian,” Sam relented. “But your men **are**.”

“They aren't either!” Strife defended them. “We are a strong group a fighters! We are civil! We are protective!”

_Civil?_

“You conquer and plunder. That's hardly civil,” Sam pointed out.

“Name one time we have 'conquered' during our existence! Within the last fifty years, give me one example,” Strife demanded.

“During the past decade, a good number of Gargareans have caused trouble throughout the world. I know because I've had to deal with them,” Sam replied.

“Those were splinter groups! Gargareans that were traitors! That's not my fault!” Strife said.

“But the environment fostered their ideologies,” Sam noted.

“Shut up! This was before my rule! The Gargareans were at war with each other!” Strife countered.

“...Good for them,” Sam commented on Strife’s rule. “Maybe things will be better in a couple generations.”

“Why are you such an asshole?!”

“Because, like I said, I don’t trust you,” Sam answered rather simply.

“That's already been established, dumb fuck!” Strife pointed out. “That's not a reason to be an asshole! Try again!”

Sam sighed.

“Fine...You're rude, you're crass, you're brash, you're dishonest, you lie, you cheat, you threaten people at the drop of a hat, you kill for less than that, need I go on?”

Strife grinned somewhat maniacally.

“And that gives you the right to insult my men?”

_Considering that they follow you?_

_Yes._

“Oh, so your men are better than you?” Sam taunted.

“Always have been and always will be! Everyone is better than me!” Strife admitted without any shame.

“Then why do they follow you?” Sam asked, genuinely wanting to know.

“Because I'm the only one allowed to lead! You know, you insult the Gargareans constantly, and yet, you know nothing of our traditions? That's fucking pathetic,” Strife replied.

_‘Pathetic’?_

Sam mentally shrugged.

_Fine, I’ll humor him a bit._

“And what traditions are those?” Sam asked.

“Only those of royal Gargarean blood or those that have the favor of a war god are allowed to become or challenge the king! My grandfather was king, and I earned the favor of Eris! I usurped the last king, and no one has complained since!” Strife explained very loudly.

_Yeah, because they **can’t** complain._

“How many generations?” Sam asked instead of pointing out the flaws in the argument.

Strife blinked.

“What?”

“You're family,” the prince clarified. “How many generations have they ruled?”

“I'm the eighth generation to rule,” Strife answered, something that left Sam feeling completely unimpressed.

“Hmm...cute.” 

“Oh, my gods, and now you’re going to insult my family?!” Strife asked, sounding furious.

“You usurped your own grandfather, so I sincerely hope that you're better than he is. Also, it's genuinely cute because you're line is so young when it comes to ruling,” Sam replied, being completely forthright.

“I didn't usurp my grandfather! I usurped the man who took the mantle from my family! He killed my grandfather!” Strife clarified.

“Yeah...context helps, y'know?” Sam quipped.

“Shut up!”

“I'm not one of your subjects, 'Your Majesty'.”

“I'm not that self absorbed! I prefer being called by my name! 'Your Highness!'” Strife countered.

Sam smirked.

“Really? Same. I have a name, and I suggest that you use it.”

“Then a modicum of respect is going to have to be evident between us.”

“And how do we establish that?”

“I don't know you're the smart one!”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“According to whom?”

“Everyone!”

“Well then, if you want my respect, for me to acknowledge both you and your men, don't get in between me and Will.”

“That's impossible! Will is basically my little brother!” Strife objected.

“Then you have his best interest in mind?”

“Always!”

_Must he always shout?_

“I suggest that you two talk. Maybe he'll tell you why separating the two of us is a bad idea,” Sam explained.

“Fine! But don't you ever tell me to stay away from him!”

Sam gave Strife a bored look.

“In case you haven't noticed, I haven't.”

“Well, whatever!”

“And what do I need to do to earn your respect?” Sam asked.

“Hmm...no idea! I'll let you know!”

_Again, why yell?_

“That’s...” Sam started, then decided he’d get nowhere. “Never mind.”

“Damn right, never mind! Now, let's find some skeletons!” Strife declared.

“I think that we might have wandered too far,” Sam pointed out.

Strife nodded.

“Yeah, judging by the ripped up bark on the trees, we are way out of Camp now...." he said, trailing off towards the end.

The prince looked at each of the trees in turn.

“Bears are near extinct around here, and wolves actually are. Plus, whatever made these has opposable thumbs.”

“But clawed...Oh, no,” Strife said.

“You know what caused these?”

Strife gave a shuddering breath before a howl cut through the air.

“Ah, werewolves,” Sam said, not really impressed. “You have silver, right?”

Strife drew the twin cutlasses at his sides, but he was visibly terrified.

_So, it isn’t just Lycaon._

“Hmm...what should I use? So many options...” Sam said, trying to decide on a weapon.

“Shut up and get ready!” Strife urged.

“Fine...” Sam relented, summoning Praenuntius into his hand. “This is Praenuntius, though you can call it Harbinger if that's easier.”

“I don’t care!”

Sam frowned, now feeling a bit angry.

“This is my ancestor's glaive, a Royal Arm, linked to his very soul. I'd appreciate respect, not for me, but for him.”

“Whatever, as long as it can kill werewolves, I love it!” 

Sam nodded.

“It can. Ceres actually gave it to me to do just that.”

“Great, fantastic!”

The prince then noted quite number of eyes on him.

“Hmm...there's quite a few of them.”

“Oh, gods...” Strife breathed, looking like he was about to break down crying.

“Even more than I faced the last time..." Sam continued.

“I DON'T CARE! STOP TALKING AND KILL THEM!”

“I’ll get to it,” Sam replied calmly, though in truth, he felt a bit nervous.

_Especially in my condition, I can’t guarantee Strife’s safety._

“Jesus fuck! I'm not ready for this!” Strife lamented.

“Do not allow yourself to be shaken. Do not weaken your stance. Open up your senses. And do not let your guard down for an instant,” Sam advised.

“I...I...”

Werewolves then emerged from behind various tress; one of them stepped out from the pack and gave Strife a feral grin.

“Alpha. We've been looking for you ever since we learned of Lycaon's defeat at your hands...but you're human again. Let's fix that,” it said.

Strife dropped his swords and fell onto his rear.

“N-No! Stay back!”

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

“Get up, Strife! Help me deal with these mutts!” Sam commanded.

“STAY AWAY! OH, GODS, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!” the son of Eris screamed, clearly unable to think rationally.

He then curled into a fetal position, clutching his hair and shivering.

“Fucking...” Sam cursed in frustration before focusing on the talking werewolf. “He's not the only one. He defeated Lycaon, yes, but I **killed** him.”

“How dare you speak to us?!” the werewolf snarled. “Alpha, your orders?”

_How dare I?_

“GET AWAY!” Strife wailed.

Sam grinned at the werewolf.

“Not just him,” he said as he pulled on the lever, causing the blade to expand into sections before curving upwards. “I killed another group of werewolves that wandered into the peach grove not too long ago. I killed more earlier while I was trying out for Beacon. I've killed so many that I can't even remember...literally.”

By the time he had finished talking, the handle had elongated, changing the sword into a scythe.

“Enough!” the werewolf growled. “PROTECT THE ALPHA! ATTACK!”

“Strife, summon those spirits!” Sam ordered.

“I...I can’t!” Strife answered, much to the prince’s disappointment.

Sam raised a hand into the air, summoning the winds to protect the son of Eris.

“Fine!” he shouted, taking a stance. “I’ll do it myself!”

* * *

Strife 

The son of Eris peeked out from his feral position to watch his hated companion take on the horde of werewolves, much as he had taken on the Spirits of Conflict. The scythe that the other Sam wielded would occasionally fire a shot, adding speed to his movements, his movements a graceful dance of death.

As some werewolves surrounded the prince, he spun the scythe around rapidly, cleaving several behind him into pieces without looking. He ducked under another’s swipe before leaping onto its back, hooking the blade beneath its neck before firing. The force of the shot propelled Sam into the air while decapitating the werewolf. Several of the beasts leaped into the air, but as they neared Sam, he spun around rapidly while firing, cleaving them into pieces.

Other werewolves started crowding around Strife, and he let out a panicked scream. They tried to get at him but were held back by the wall of air.

The scream had alerted Sam, who quickly dashed towards the son of Eris before cutting the surrounding werewolves into pieces. 

“Strife, I know you’re going through an emotional crisis at the moment, but I can’t keep this up for very long!” Sam shouted. “I’m gonna need you to do me a favor: Get up and fight or at least run!”

_I’m gonna die..._

“I c-can’t,” Strife stammered as Sam cut down several more werewolves that approached.

“Strife!” Sam yelled. “Stand up!”

“NO!”

The werewolves growled menacingly, and the prince let out a war-cry in return, a wave of pressure laced with murderous intent emanating from him. It made the monsters pause their advance for a moment and back up.    

“Do not be afraid my brethren!” the talking werewolf growled. “Kill him! Do not let our alpha escape!”

“SILENCE, YOU CUR!” the prince ordered before shooting several of the beasts with his gun-scythe. “Strife, get up!”

_I’m gonna die!_

The prince charged at the horde and rapidly cut down multiple werewolves. Slowly, the beasts started crowd around him, and he was overwhelmed by a literal dog-pile. 

_Oh, shit!_

Strife actually uncurled from his position and stood.

“Darkness! Drink of anguish!” the prince cried out before black flames exploded out from the pile of werewolves.

Those within the radius of the blast were burned to ash, and the prince stood at the epicenter of it, his eyes glowing a bright red. The flames quickly extinguished themselves, and, to Strife’s surprise, the prince’s hair lost its punkish style, a blue aura rippling over him with a sound akin to static electricity.

_Just like last time._

_Why do I get the feeling that that’s not a good thing?_

The wall of air that had protected the son of Eris disappeared.

_Oh...fuck..._

Sam continued to fight, though Strife noticed something golden jump at him, but it was gone a moment later.

_What was that?_

The prince’s movements then started to seem slightly sluggish compared to earlier.

“Strife!...GET UP!” he shouted before a werewolf tackled him to the ground. 

Sam moved the snath of his scythe in between himself and the beast, trying to prevent it from getting any closer, and for a brief moment, the son of Eris detected fear in the prince’s eyes.

_He’s going to die..._

“PLEASE!” Sam begged, the moment reminding Strife of when Hylla had been terrified by his own infection.

Strife picked up his cutlasses and dashed towards the werewolf atop the prince before decapitating it, its blood getting all over the prince before it dissolved. He then planted the tip of one of the cutlasses in the ground and held out a hand.

“Mind your head,” Strife said with a smirk.

Sam took his hand, and Strife pulled him up, though he noted the prince bleeding from his shoulder.

_Oh, shit..._

_Sorry, Percy._

Strife pulled his cutlass from the ground, and the two went back-to-back.

“Got a plan?” Sam asked.

Strife nodded.

“Yeah...you take the hundred on the right...I take the hundred on the left.”

He then felt Sam shrug.

“That works.”

* * *

Sam 

The two had managed to successfully slay all the werewolves, and Sam was certain that he had never felt more exhausted

 _I can’t believe that I survived that._  

Sam looked at Strife.

“Took you long enough.”

_Wait...that’s not what I meant to say._

Sam opened his mouth, only to find a gun pointed his head; he raised an eyebrow.

“What in the world do you think you’re doing?”

“I saw you get bit! Asshole or not, no one deserves that curse!” Strife answered.

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

Sam scowled.

“I’m not infected!”

“You got bit!” Strife countered.

“Yeah, and hasn't been the first time! Lycaon himself bit me, and it's been nearly a month since then!” Sam countered back.

Strife lowered his gun, a look of bewilderment upon his face.

“But...” he mumbled before looking at the sky. “...Full moon...What?”

“I have a natural resistance to magic. That includes curses,” Sam explained, though his head started feeling somewhat heavy.

_What’s going on with me?_

_It’s not from being bitten._

“Oh-ho, just fucking perfect!” Strife replied, pulling Sam from his thoughts. “You get bit and don't even get infected! Another point for you, asshole!”

“At least you know what you are! I don't know what I fucking am!” Sam snapped, though he didn’t really mean to.

_Why am I like this?_

_My head...feels fuzzy._

“And yet you constantly talk down to me!” Strife snapped back.

_This guy...is a fucking hypocrite!_

“As I recall, you did it first, **and** you haven't stopped!” Sam pointed out.

“Because I'm an asshole! However, unlike **you** , I actually know that I am!” Strife replied. “And as I recall...you started it.”

_Did I?_

Sam mentally shook his head.

_No, I didn’t._

_It’s a matter of body language._

Sam nodded.

“Verbally, yes. Though nonverbally, you started it.”

“I started it because you got woken up?” Strife asked.

_No, it’s because..._

“Oh, I'm so sorry you didn't get your eight hours!” Strife deadpanned. “And yet, even when that person is having a severe panic attack due to a horrific trauma...you are still an asshole!”

“Did you hear me calling you pathetic?! I didn't! I didn't call you a wuss or a pussy, I told you to fight!” Sam argued.

“And when I finally did, you made a fucking joke! That shit is not okay and you know it!” Strife argued back.

_How is what I said a joke?!_

Sam clenched his fists.

“I wasn't making a joke, I was being serious! It **did** take you long enough!”

“And how can that misconstrued as an asshole...ACTING LIKE AN ASSHOLE?!” Strife retorted.

Sam took a deep breath.

“An asshole? In case you didn’t notice, I defended you when you couldn’t defend yourself. Not for thanks, not to rub it in your face later, but because you clearly couldn’t at the time. I **was** actually going to thank you for the assistance, but then you pointed a gun at my fucking head. I make it a point not to compliment people who do that, **especially** since you actually shot me!”

“I pointed the gun because you acted like a dick! I was about to say, 'Thanks for not saying anything', and then you pulled that shit!”

_No, you pointed a gun at me because you thought I was infected!_

The prince then realized something.

_I don’t think I’ll get anywhere like this, and...it’s becoming more difficult to really think._

Sam let out a sigh.

“I'm sorry...I kinda had my life flash before my eyes, well, what little I remember, and was on edge because of it.”

Strife softened his glare and then clicked his tongue and holstered the gun.

“Yeah, well...we've all been there.”

“You can tell everyone that you saved my life. I don't mind...just don't say that I was a little bitch,” Sam replied.

Strife chuckled.

“Nah...we both killed them. But this doesn't mean we're friends, this is a one time thing, man.”

Sam shook his head, partly because he agreed with Strife and partly because he was trying to clear his head.

“No, we're definitely not friends...Is the game still going on? I didn't hear the horn.”

“I don’t know, but...hey, dude, look!” Strife said as he pointed to a couple skeletons walking nearby.

_How did they even get here?_

“You wanna take the honors? I kinda need to contact the guys, tell them where we are,” Sam replied, taking out his Scroll.

Without even looking, Strife lifted his Winchester and fired a bullet; it hit all the skeletons in the head.

“Done.”

“Same,” Sam added, having sent a message to the guys, as Strife walked over to inspect the skeletons.

“Couple of notes that say, ‘Fuck you, loser’, but no laurel. Who wrote this?! Oh, wait...I did.”

_Figures._

“I was really scared for a moment there, y'know?” Sam commented as Strife walked back.

“Scared of what?”

“Not so much of dying, but what would happen afterwards. I was scared of what stupid thing Percy would do...of what would happen to Will. Then what would happen to Nico and Jason...” Sam explained.

“Wait...are you talking about our fight? Dude, they were flesh wounds. I never go for organs,” Strife replied, irking the prince quite a good bit.

_We wouldn’t have been in this position in the first place if you hadn’t shot me at all!_

_There’s no such thing as a ‘safe’ place to shoot someone!_

_Anywhere can cause someone to bleed out, and you used fucking Celestial Bronze!_

“I'm talking about just now, right before I snapped at you for taking too long,” Sam said instead.

Strife blinked.

“Oh...Yeah, well...now you know how I felt when I was bit. How everyone else would feel.”

Sam nodded.

“I suppose that I do.”

My wife was offered to me. I would have eaten her. And my siblings? They would have been devastated,” Strife continued.

Sam’s mind flashed to Ace.

“I don't want anyone else dying because of me...”

Strife looked rather surprised.

“Holy shit...we actually **do** have something in common. We put the people we care about before ourselves.”

_But there’s a difference._

“Who have you lost?” Sam asked instead.

“My dad, my brother, countless soldiers during the Giant War,” Strife answered.

“I lost my brother and a dear friend...but I hope that I'm wrong,” Sam added.

Strife frowned.

“What do you mean? Are they dead,  or are they not?”

“I don't know,” Sam admitted. “I don't have all my memories, and I wasn't able to check. I think I remember my brother being there in an earlier dream, but...I haven't seen him or my friend since. All that I was able to find was my brother’s glaive.”

“Amnesia really must suck,” Strife noted.

Sam nodded.

“It really does.”

“Dealing with Jason when he had no memory was reaaaalllly annoying because I didn't know which gods I would offend by shooting him in the leg,” Strife explained, once again irking the prince.

_You are such a bastard..._

Sam frowned.

“Nothing tipped you off as to who?”

“Oh, I knew he was a son if Zeus,” Strife replied.

_Jupiter._

“Just didn't know which other gods he had gotten good with. I'm sure my mom would have liked it if I shot him. Same with Ares, Hypnos, Apollo, and maybe Athena,” Strife continued.

“Leg or anywhere else, I'm glad you didn't shoot him,” Sam replied, being genuine.

Strife shrugged.

“Yeah...he's an alright dude.”

“He also has a connection to my past,” Sam added.

Strife snorted.

“Why am I not surprised with this?” 

“Yeah, but I don't know if we've actually met until now,” Sam commented.

Strife smirked.

“Just don't think about that, dude. It'll give you a headache.”

Sam sighed.

“Yeah, you're right...I miss Ace.”

“Who's Ace?” Strife asked.

“That friend I was talking about earlier,” Sam replied. “He's not actually a person, he's a Carbuncle. They're extremely rare.”

Strife frowned, looking as if he had just been punched.

“Uh...this Carbuncle? Does it...look sort of like a fox?”

Though he found the expression odd, Sam nodded.

“Yeah, only except that they have kinda greenish fur and a red horn that appears to be made of ruby.”

“Oh...my...gods,” Strife breathed.

“Have you seen one?” Sam asked, his curiosity piqued. “Like I said, they're extremely rare.”

“Um...Sam...I need you to stay calm here for a second, okay?” Strife requested.

Sam frowned softly.

“Erm...okay?”

Strife opened the right side of his trench coat, where a large pocket was present on the inside.

“My wife enchanted these pockets to be way deeper than they appear to be, but that's not the point...” he explained before snapping his fingers and making a small chittering noise.

A Carbuncle then popped its head out of the pocket, and Sam immediately recognized it.

His jaw dropped, and he was flooded with more emotions than he could sort out. For a moment, he was too stunned to speak.

“...Ace?” he finally spoke.

_He’s alive?_

_How?_

“I found him a little while ago. He was limping badly and very close to death. My medics and I nursed him back, and he seems really attached to me. I let him hang around in my pocket because he likes to snuggle in there,” Strife explained.

“Then...it must be him. He liked snuggling beneath my hoodie. When he was smaller, he liked crawling out of my sleeve, hence his name,” Sam said, still struggling with the fact that his friend was alive.

“Ace up your sleeve, ha. Yeah, I called him Hoover,” Strife replied.

“Hoover?” Sam asked.

Strife nodded.

“Back during the Great Depression, people who had no money blamed President Hoover. They would turn out their pockets so the insides were showing. They were called Hoover Flags. Hence the name...Hoover in my pocket.”

_I don’t need a fucking history lesson!_

“I prefer Ace...” Sam mumbled.

Strife shrugged.

“Whatever, I mean, when he's with you, you can call him whatever you want.”

Sam blinked.

“I'm sorry...what?”

“If he's with you, then you can call him Ace. I don't care,” Strife replied.

“You'd...let him stay with me?” Sam asked.

“I mean...not all the time....Just when you need him or something,” Strife answered.

Sam frowned, feeling extremely displeased.

“So, you're basically only letting me borrow him.”

“Well, I mean..." Strife gestured to Ace in his pocket, “...he's pretty happy here.”

_I can’t trust this guy!_

_I **won’t** trust this guy!_

“Why bother showing him to me just to say that I could only see him when I need him?!” Sam asked. “That's fucking cruel!”

“Look, I'm not saying he's gone,” Strife replied. “He just likes my jacket, dude.”

“He likes cozy places! I lost him once, I'm not letting you take him from me!” Sam stated firmly.

“Excuse me, I'm not **taking**  anything!” Strife shouted.

_Fucking liar!_

_I have to protect Ace!_

Sam sneered.

“Oh? Then what are you doing?” he asked, though he was definitely afraid for his friend.

“Standing here with an adorable animal that I'm fond of and is fond of me while some whiny kid is throwing a tantrum?” Strife mocked.

_‘Tantrum’?!_

_I won’t take that from someone who’s been bitching all night at me!_

_I have to protect Ace!_

“He's not just some pet, he's...my friend!” Sam shouted, slurring his words slightly at the end.

“I never said he was,” Strife replied. “And if he's your **friend** , then stop acting like he can't have other friends!”

“Just shut up! Shut! UP! Give him...to...me,” Sam said, finding the last bit difficult.

Ace jumped out of Strife’s pocket and sat on the ground.

Sam took a step forward, but his leg buckled beneath him, and he collapsed onto his knees.

_Ace..._

“Giveim...to me...” Sam slurred.

“Dude...what's with your hand?” Strife asked. “It's...turning yellow.”

_My hand?_

_Why are **you** fuzzy?_

Sam looked at his hand and noticed that it was indeed turning yellow.

“Thefuck?”

“I think that it was a Pit Scorpion! We need a doctor...like now!” Strife shouted.

“I should be fine...I'mresistant to poison...” Sam replied.

“Then why are you sweating and slurring your words?” Strife pointed out.

“I guess...resistant doesn't meanimmune?” Sam answered as he started to fall over. “...Shit.”

_Ace..._

“Well...shit,” Strife said as the prince lost consciousness.

* * *

 Strife 

After calling the Carbuncle back into his pocket (who seemed rather hesitant), the son of Eris held his gun aimed at the prince, who was somehow still breathing.

“How the fuck are you still alive?” Strife asked, even though he knew he’d get no answer.

_Looks like I’m not the only person who refuses to die._

_Still, he probably won’t survive for much longer._  

_I need to come up with some sort of excuse for what happened._

Strife then noticed a symbol glowing faintly on the prince’s left arm.

“The fuck is that?” Strife asked himself.

_Probably doesn’t really matter._

_Anyways, excuses._

“No, I'm just as surprised as you!” Strife tried, then shook his head. “...Nah, too obvious. Nothing I could do, he was just attacked by the werewolves....Nope....The bullet went through the werewolf and hit him, nothing I could do?...Yeah, that might be good.”

The son of Eris then heard footsteps and looked over his shoulder to find Nico and Will approaching.

_Fuck, I took too long._

“Strife?” Nico asked, looking at the gun.

Strife quickly put the gun away.

“Heeeyyyyyy, guys!”

Will looked at Sam.

“What happened?!” he exclaimed before glaring at Strife. “What did you do?!”

Strife felt like he had been slapped.

_Will?_

The son of Eris held up his hands.

“Hey, this one actually wasn’t me. It was a Pit Scorpion.”

“Oh, no...that's not good,” Nico said gravely as Percy and Jason also arrived.

“What's going on?” Jason asked.

“Dip shit is dealing with poison there, happy?” Strife answered.

“What kind of poison?” Percy asked next.

_The fuck is this, Twenty Questions?!_

“Remember that Pit Scorpion Luke sent after you?” Strife decided to ask back.

The son of Poseidon nodded.

“Oh, yeah...” he replied before his eyes widened in alarm. “Wait, what?!”

Strife simply shrugged.

“Yeaaaahhhh.”

The son of Jupiter stepped forward while Will, Nico, and Percy checked on Sam.

“I’ll take him,” Jason said while it sounded like Percy was having a freak out.

“Percy, calm down,” Nico advised.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Percy snapped, his voice cracking towards the end.

_Ugh..._

Strife looked at Jason and shook his head.

“You aren't fast enough. He'll be dead long before you even exit the forest.”

“He should be dead already!” Will pointed out.

“But he's not. Let me take him,” Nico added.

Again, Strife shook his head.

“Shadow-traveling is too slow and would most likely kill him being in such a weakened state.”

Nico frowned.

“What's faster than nearly instantaneous travel?!”

Strife grinned before letting out a piercingly sharp whistle. The ground shook violently, and less than a second later, Rival appeared next to him.

“There’s your answer,” the son of Eris stated.

Percy glared at the horse.

“No, we don't need you to trample someone to death!”

_Oh, right, Percy speaks horse._

Strife chuckled.

“Boy, does he love doing that!”

Jason carefully lifted the prince from the ground.

“FuckyouStrife...” Sam slurred.

“I’m Jason,” the son of Jupiter replied.

“BetterthanStrife,” Sam slurred back. “Muchbetter.”

_Even unconscious, that guy is such an asshole!_

Strife took a deep breath.

“Infirmary now...murder later.”

“Sammy,” Will said, drawing Strife’s attention. “I love you as much as any of your siblings, maybe even more so, but I will **never** forgive you for that.”

_Is he serious?!_

_Percy, I’d understand, but Sunny Boy Solace?!_

_Why is he defending this guy?!_

“But-...” Strife started.

“NO!” Will interrupted.

Strife sighed.

“...Yes, Will.”

“Shut up and move it!” Percy exclaimed, looking like he might start crying at any moment. “I'm freaking the fuck out!”

Strife rolled his eyes and climbed onto Rival.

“When are you not? Will, climb on.”

The son of Eris helped the son of Apollo onto Rival before Jason flew up and handed Sam to Will.

“We’ll meet you guys at the infirmary,” Will said, and Percy, Jason, and Nico nodded.

“Let’s go!” Strife shouted to Rival, and the horse started to gallop nearly as fast as Arion.

* * *

Percy 

“How is he?” the son of Poseidon asked for probably the twentieth time, though he couldn’t help it.

Will held his hands over Sam, a golden aura rippling down his arms and over Percy’s boyfriend. 

“He’s fine, Percy,” the medic replied. “It’s just...”

“Just what?” Jason asked, sounding equally concerned, an emotion everyone present, save Strife, felt.

The son of Jupiter had the strange creature that had crawled out of Strife’s coat on his lap.

_What is that thing?_

_According to Will, it saved Sam’s life._

Will sighed.

“Holy shit, he has a lot of Aura...” he answered, taking his hands off of the prince. “I’ve done all that I can.”

_But how much longer before he wakes up?_

As if in response, Sam’s eyes fluttered open.

“...Where am I?”

Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods..._

“You’re in the infirmary,” Nico answered.

Sam sat up, though his hair remained in its unstyled state, and Percy couldn’t help himself, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

“Must you do that in front of me?” Strife asked, sounding completely exasperated.

“Shut up,” Percy said against his boyfriend’s lips before kissing him again.

Sam kissed him back, and Percy relished the feeling.

_Gods, I’m never going to get tired of this._

_But...there are people present._

Reluctantly, Percy pulled away, but not before kissing his boyfriend one more kiss on the cheek.

Sam smiled.

“Thanks, I needed that.”

_I love him._

_He’s the only one I need._

Percy smiled back.

“Happy to help.”

Strife made a gagging sound.

_Rude._

Sam frowned, but it wasn’t directed at Strife, it was directed at Percy.

“...Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Have your eyes always been like that?” Sam asked back.

Percy also frowned, feeling confused.

“Like what?”

“Lemme see,” Will said, grabbing Percy’s head and turning it towards him.

“Hey~,” Percy whined.

_You could at least ask before doing something._

Will studied the son of Poseidon, and Percy didn’t know what to do.

“Uhhh...”

“You’re right, they are different than usual,” Will commented.

“Is that...bad?” Percy asked, feeling highly uncertain.

Will released Percy’s head.

“I don’t think so, no. It’s just...their a lot like Sam’s now.”

“No, they’re not,” Strife commented.

“Not you, him,” Will replied, pointing to Percy’s boyfriend.

“Lemme see,” Nico said, getting next to Will. “Huh...so it wasn’t just me. I noticed something different about them earlier, but now it’s very apparent.”

_Is it?_

“Percy, mind turning your head?” Jason requested, and Percy complied. “Yeah, it’s definitely noticeable. They’re like sea emeralds.”

“Do they look nice?” Percy asked.

Jason blushed slightly.

“Erm...yes.”

Percy smiled.

“Cool.”

_It’s just a compliment._

_I’m allowed to feel good about that._

“If I might interrupt, how did I get here?” Sam asked.

“Strife brought you here,” Percy replied.

Sam blinked.

“...No, seriously.”

Percy shrugged.

“Trust me, I feel the same way about it.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Why would he do that?”

“Because I can't have you dying while I'm here,” Strife answered.

Sam sighed.

“...Can someone give me the details on what happened?”

The son of Eris leaned against a wall.

“You got poisoned, you fainted, I brought you here, Will saved your life. Anymore questions?”

Will shook his head.

“You're being way too generous, Sammy. I couldn't save him, he was too far gone.”

“But for some reason, it didn't feel like you were gonna die,” Nico added.

Sam looked puzzled.

“Then what was it?”

“Well...” Will said, looking over towards the adorable creature in Jason’s lap, “...that little guy there saved you.”

Sam smiled.

“Ace to the rescue.”

_Ah, so he has a name._

Strife sighed.

“Still disagree on the whole ‘who he belongs to’ thing, but whatever.”

Sam then looked at the floor.

“Erm...Sam...I didn't mean a lot of what I said. I really couldn't think rationally, not that excuses it.”

Percy felt shocked.

_Did...Did he just apologize?!_

Based on everyone else’s expressions, they felt the same way.

Strife shrugged.

“Yeah, well, still couldn't have you dying.”

With that, he walked out of the door. 

“Wait until I'm finished, damn it!” Sam called.

“Fuck you!” Strife called back.

Percy looked at the door, then his boyfriend.

“I think he’s warming up to you.”

Sam only scowled towards the door.

“THIS IS IMPORTANT! GET BACK HERE! NOOOW!”

To Percy’s amazement, Strife walked back in, glaring daggers at the prince.

_Holy shit, he actually listened?!_

“I'm not doing this because I want to, but...come closer and give me your hand,” Sam requested.

Strife gave the others a confused look before turning back to Sam.

“I don't know if you know this but...I'm not into guys.”

“I'm not hitting on you, I'm doing this for Ace!” Sam snapped.

Strife looked at Ace and then steps over and lifted his hand. Sam took it and lowered it, then motioned for Ace to come over with his head. Ace hopped off Jason’s lap, then onto the cot and placed a paw atop Strife's hand.

“Now then...Ut sit foedus vestræ concinnant (I forge a pact),” Sam said.

“Uhhhh...the fuck is happening?” Strife asked.

Sam let go of Strife's hand and Ace took his paw off. There was a small glowing mark roughly shaped like Ace with the same color, too.

“It's summoning magic. If you call him, he'll come to you of his own volition,” Sam explained.

Strife examined the mark before it faded.

“Well...thanks I guess.”

“You'll be able to call him anywhere and anytime,” Sam elaborated. “He’ll come back to me when he wants to.”

Strife shrugged.

“Cool,” he replied before turning around and walking back out.

“I gave him a way for Ace to be able to go back and forth, and I don't even get proper thanks?” Sam asked, sounding somewhat slighted.

Percy sighed.

“I still haven't gotten a thanks for not feeding him to a shark. Trust me, don't take it personally. Him **not** insulting you is a miracle in itself. Anyways, I've actually seen that type of magic before. Carter, a magician I met, did something similar.”

Sam nodded.

“Different type of magic, same principle. I never did it between me and Ace because...well, I usually don't use magic, and there was never any need for it. I make exceptions for certain things.”

“That was evident, but why did you do that for Strife?” Jason asked, a question Percy also wanted to ask.

“Because...Ace is allowed to have other friends,” Sam answered.

Will chuckled.

“Sounds like something Sammy would say.”

“Also, Ace isn't an animal. He's fully sentient, and as much as I don't like it...he trusts Strife,” Sam commented.

“As shitty as he can be...Strife is a good guy,” Will replied.

“I have yet to witness a genuinely nice act from him. Bringing me here doesn't count because he did it for you...and because I wasn't conscious,” Sam said.

Will smiled gently.

“You didn't see how he was when he saw his siblings. He hugged them and asked about their lives and cares for them.”

Sam frowned.

“And he apparently cares for you.”

_Yeah, it’s hard to believe._

_Sun-bug is practically Strife’s opposite._

Will nodded.

“As I care for him. I was the only one that was ever nice to him when he first came here. I was his only friend for months before he and Clarisse started hanging out. Ever since then, he has felt it was his obligation to protect me and his siblings because he doesn't want to lose any of us the way he lost his father.”

Sam sighed a sigh of frustration.

“Then...I'll try to play nice. He doesn't exactly make it easy, though.”

“He never does; however, there is a small trick to him. He is mean, and people usually stop trying. **But h** e's very easy to break. Keep being nice, and soon, he'll realize he has no ground to be an asshole, and he'll stop, too,” Will replied, only for Strife to come running back inside before closing the door, several arrows piercing it before he finished.

_I doubt that Will’s siblings would do that._

“...Were those silver arrows?” Sam asked.

_Wait...silver?_

_That means the Hunters of Artemis are here!_

Strife looked like he was trying to say something clever, then decided against it.

“Shut up! It is not my fault! Ever since the whole Atlas incident, she has always had it out for me!”

_Thalia’s here, too?_

“Who are you talking about?” Sam inquired.

“STRIFE!” Thalia’s voice called.

“That bitch!” Strife answered Sam.

“Thalia?” Jason asked.

Sam looked more lost than anything.

“I'm sorry, but who's Thalia?”

The door shook violently.

“I'M GOING TO SLIT YOUR THROAT!” Thalia threatened.

“You'd swear she was **my** sister, Grace!” Strife said to Jason.

Sam looked at the son of Jupiter.

“You have a sister?”

The door broke down atop of Strife, and Thalia walked in with a silver dagger.

“Ah, there you...” she started before noticing the guys. “Jason? Percy? Nico? What is going on?”

“Uh...we're in the infirmary with Percy's boyfriend,” Will answered.

Thalia’s gawked at them.

“Percy’s...what?!”

Everyone, save Percy, pointed at said boyfriend, and Percy just smiled.

“Yeah...a lot has happened since we last saw each other,” he explained.

Thalia smiled at Sam.

“Oh, hey, what's up? I'm Thalia, Jason's sister. Mind if I take this prick and beat some sense into him?”

Strife looked scared as he was being crushed under the door.

“Don't let her take me!” he pleaded.

Sam looked at Strife, then Thalia, then sighed.

“Not while I'm around, you won't.”

Thalia and Strife both looked shocked, which Percy found quite understandable.

_It **is** pretty shocking._

Thalia grabbed Strife by his hair

“I'll deal with you later,” she promised before releasing him and looking back at the guys. “Good seeing you guys! Catch up soon!”

She then left, and Strife groaned as he got out from beneath the door.

“Fuck, she's scary!”

Sam looked to Jason.

“She your little sister?”

“Older,” Jason answered.

“How is that...” Sam started before a look of realization came over him. “She's a Hunter of Artemis, isn't she?”

Jason nodded.

“Correct.”

Strife stood and dusted off his coat.

“They are not fans of me.”

Sam looked at the son of Eris.

“What did you do to them?” he questioned because of course Strife had done something.

“Okay, not my fault, first off! When I worked for Kronos, Atlas had Annabeth kidnapped, right? She is Thalia’s best friend. Now Thalia hates me because I did not help with freeing Annabeth. She might also not like me because during that fight, I kind of shot her a bunch of times. I thought we were cool in Puerto Rico, but nope. She still hates me. Also, Hunters who hate men and a guy that leads an all male group? Yeah, not gonna work out,” Strife explained at length.

_Yeah, sounds about right._

“Have you tried apologizing?” Sam asked.

Strife scowled.

“For what?!”

“For shooting her,” Sam answered, as if it was obvious.

Strife rolled his eyes.

“If I apologize for every time I shoot someone, I would get nothing done!”

Percy turned to Sam.

“Pride is Thalia's fatal flaw. She has a bigger ego than both you and Strife put together, it'd never work out.”

_I don’t think I’m even exaggerating._

“...Fair point. Be right back,” Strife said before leaving again.

Sam groaned.

“Okay, where is he going **this** time?”

“My guess is to apologize,” Will answered. “I don't know if she will accept it or not.”

A bunch of noises then came from outside.

“OW!” Strife cried out.

“She didn't accept it,” Nico said as Strife returned, an arrow sticking out of his butt.

“Okay, I stand corrected,” Sam commented.

Jason frowned.

“About what?”

“You aren't uncivilized barbarians...they are,” Sam said to Strife.

“Big time!” Strife agreed.

Percy looked at the arrow in Strife’s backside.

“Who’s arrow?”

“Thalia's, of course!” Strife snapped. “She's almost as good a shot as me!”

“Consider yourself lucky she didn't use lightning,” Percy replied.

Strife nodded.

“Yeah...good point.”

Sam then looked at Jason.

“Who's stronger, you or she?”

Percy smirked.

“My bro, naturally. His lightning bolts are much stronger,” he explained, his smirk turning into a grin as Will pulled the arrow from Strife’s behind. “Plus, she’s afraid of heights.”

Sam tilted his head.

“How is that even possible?”

Percy shrugged.

“No idea, we don't ask.”

Strife winced at his wound.

“Afraid of heights? The fuck?!”

“I mean, Percy I can understand, but a daughter of...” Sam started, then paused. “Is it Zeus or Jupiter?”

“Zeus,” everyone answered.

Sam nodded.

“Thank you for the clarification. Anyways, it doesn't make sense.”

“A lot of things in our lives don't make sense,” Nico pointed out.

_He’s right._

“Fair point,” Sam agreed. “Anyways, why are they here?”

Strife took a seat, wincing again.

“Maybe to hunt Behemoths?”

The prince blinked.

“...Come again?”

“I'm guessing she is here...to hunt Behemoths,” Strife repeated.

_I don’t think that’s what he meant..._

“I heard you the first time, I wanna know, what makes them think that they can do anything other than annoy a Behemoth?” the prince questioned.

“No one ever said they were smart...” Strife mumbled.

Sam nodded.

“Clearly. Chiron told me that you also were hunting them.”

“They destroyed a few of my encampments guarding Olympus. Yeah, I'm after them,” Strife replied.

“Okay. What do you bring to the table?” Sam asked next.

Strife frowned.

“What?”

“What makes you think you can kill one?” Sam clarified

“I don't think I can kill one, dude. I am tracking them, so I can tell my men to clear out when it's approaching them.”

“Have you tried?” Sam prodded.

“Killing it? Didn't think it was an option,” Strife replied.

Sam nodded.

“Okay...What's your most powerful weapon?”

Strife pulled his Winchester from his trench coat.

“Can fire either Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, or Imperial Gold bullets.”

Sam looked unimpressed.

“You're gonna need either a bigger gun or a bigger sword.”

Strife snorted.

“You see why I said, killing is not an option then.”

“But Chiron wants me to work with you in order to kill them,” the prince noted, sounding like his reply was partly directed towards himself.

_He’s actually considering it._

“Then we need to figure something out, huh?” Strife asked.

“Well...do you have anything else? Any bigger guns locked away?” Sam asked back.

Strife nodded.

“We have a few in the armory.”

“What kind?” Sam pressed, though Percy was thinking about something else.

_The Hunters are here._

_That means a game of Capture the Flag._

“A few laser guided RPGs. Some grenades. A bunch of napalm. A bunch of gatling guns. Also a Dragon Breath,” the king answered the prince.

Sam frowned.

“They wouldn't do much of anything. Got a rail gun by any chance?”

_We can’t lose again._

_I refuse to lose!_

Strife nodded.

“Got one in the works, but we need a child of Hecate to place the final enchantments.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“A rail gun is a feat of technology, not magic. Why would you need a child of Hecate?”

“The technology made by both Athena and Hephaesrus kids? That kind of creation attracts monsters. The scent of the demigod is all over the weapon. The child of Hecate masks it,” Strife explained.

“Then you've been making it the wrong way. No offense, but that shouldn't be the case. Technology of any kind shouldn't attract monsters unless you're using magic to make it,” Sam stated as a matter of fact, pulling Percy from his thoughts.

_Okay, this is kinda interesting._

“It worked in the Titan War, so shut up,” Strife retorted.

“And what are you using to power it?” Sam inquired.

“Electricity, that's how a rail gun works. Using electromagnetic charges,” Strife replied.

“I'm referring to the power source,” Sam specified.

“I don't remember exactly,” Strife admitted.

“Then I'll assume that it's magic. No wonder it attracts monsters. If I were you, I'd get rid of the one you're building. It's a cheap knockoff,” Sam said in a no nonsense manner.

Strife looked rather irked.

“You really gotta cut with the attitude, kid.”

“It's not a matter of opinion, it's a fact. A rail gun may be considered advanced by today's standards, but to me, it's a simple yet effective piece of technology,” Sam claimed, not sounding boastful in the least.

_I see what he’s trying to do._

Strife shrugged.

“Whatever.”

“I think that you shouldn't be so dismissive,” Will spoke up. “He's pointing all this out because he's trying to figure out if you're interested.”

_Exactly._

Strife sighed.

“Fine, I'll consider it.”

By this point, the son of Poseidon needed to talk.

“That's all good, but there are more important matters,” he said.

The son of Eris looked utterly bored.

“Such as...?”

“The Hunters are here. That means that tomorrow night, we'll have a game of Capture the Flag. Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm personally sick of losing to them,” Percy explained.

Strife rolled his eyes.

“Oh, please! I brought five soldiers, not including Amos and myself. That's more than enough to beat the Hunters.”

“You're underestimating them. We've never won a game,” Percy pointed out.

Strife smirked.

“Yeah, but it's never been direct Gargarean and Hunters against each other. This is gonna be interesting.”

“Hunter versus ‘Hunter’, eh? Color me intrigued,” Sam added.

Strife’s smirked turned into a grin.

“This is gonna be EPIC!”

“After the last game though, Chiron and the Counselors put it to a vote. You can't use lethal rounds,” Will said.

“Are you kidding me?! One guy gets seriously injured, and suddenly, it's not okay!” Strife exclaimed, clearly not happy with the decision.

Sam shrugged.

“That's not a problem for me because I don't use traditional rounds anyways.”

“Don't care, I like lethal rounds!” Strife shouted.

Will sighed.

“Sammy...just don't. It makes my job a lot harder.”

_Very true._

Strife pouted, crossed his arms, and huffed.

“Fine...”

Sam shot the son of Apollo an impressed expression.

“You're like... a secret weapon or something.”

Will smiled.

“The joys of being nice to a social outcast.”

Sam winced.

“Ouch...”

“It's true, I'm an asshole!” Strife said whilst laughing.

“I think that he was referring to being a social outcast himself...something everyone in this room can relate to, to varying degrees, but especially you and I, Strife,” Nico commented.

“Very true, Nicky, my boy!” Strife agreed.

Sam tilted his head.

“...Nicky?”

Strife.

“What? I can call him things that aren't insults!”

Sam shook his head.

“Oh, no, it's just...an unexpectedly cute nickname.”

Strife blinked.

“What did you just say?”

“He thinks that Nicky is a cute nickname for Nico, and he's surprised that it came from you...hence the tilted head,” Jason explained.

“Which is why I call him Puppy,” Nico added with a smirk.

Sam blushed furiously.

“Nico!”

_Aww, so cute._

“Nicky,” Strife corrected.

“No, it’s Neeks,” Percy disagreed.

“I like Nicky,” Strife retorted.

“ **I** don’t care,” Nico weighed in.

“Oh, great, it all works out!” Strife happily chirped.

Sam let out a guttural sigh.

“Great, everyone's happy, but I'm not. I'm sick of being here. I spend nearly as much time here as I do at the Poseidon Cabin!”

_He’s...actually kinda right about that._

Strife laughed.

“I still hold the record!” he boasted.

“For the most time spent here or the most visits?” Sam asked.

“Spent,” Strife clarified.

“How long in total?” Sam asked next.

Strife shrugged.

“Like a year, probably more.”

“If we add up all the hours, it's three hundred seventy days. So...you're actually right, but Paolo is quickly catching up,” Will commented. “Though Nightlight here holds the record for most collateral damage, especially considering that little stunt in the sword fighting area.”

_He’s not wrong._

“I'm sorry, who the hell causes more damage than me?! What did he do?!” Strife demanded to know.

“He's wrecked the inside of several Cabins, the Hades one so much that it had to be completely redecorated,” Will answered. “Didn’t you notice the windows on the Hades Cabin? They were just holes before. Nightlight did that.”

“Well...shit,” Strife commented, seemingly conceding the point.

“I'm not exactly proud of it, but the Ares kids completely deserved it,” Sam justified. “Who the fuck plants land mines for fun?”

“Me,” Strife stated the obvious.

“Well, not anymore. I put a personal ban on them,” Sam replied.

Strife raised an eyebrow.

“A personal ban?”

“If someone replants any, he'll ‘wreck their shit’,” Percy explained.

Strife scowled.

“That's my line, dickbreath!”

“I don't recall that phrase being copyrighted,” Sam retorted.

“Are you really going to argue with me? You are seriously going to argue with the son of arguing?” Strife asked.

“Just because...” Sam started, then seemingly decided against it. “Ugh, never mind.”

_I know where he was going with that: ‘Just because you’re the son of arguing, doesn’t mean that you can do it well’._

_Or something like that._

“There we go!” Strife said, while Sam just rolled his eyes. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure my men don't kill the Hunters.”

An explosion was then heard in the distance.

_What was that?_

“...I think that those might have been your bikes,” Will said.

Strife stood.

“I am going to kill her....I'm...I'm legitimately going to kill her...I am going to rip her intestines out through her nostrils..." he calmly mumbled as he started to walk out.

“Hey, at least I only knocked them down,” Sam commented.

The son of Eris drew his gun.

“Truer words have never been spoken, Caelum!” he replied before leaving.

_He was so scared of her earlier._

Will sighed.

“We'll let them sort it out. Wanna head back?”

Sam smiled.

“Absolutely.”

_Yes!_

_Cuddles!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sam has Ace back, the Hunters of Artemis are in Camp, Percy is feeling conflicted, and Jason is genuinely curious about how things might work out. That should go well.
> 
> Also, Cecil, Simon’s love interest, seems to be going for Malcolm. What sort of conflict might that bring?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
